El fin de runaterra? Fanfic
by WafleKouhai
Summary: Runaterra esta en peligro debido al posible regreso de los "vigilantes". Gracias a un conjuro especial, se pudo traer desde nuestro mundo a runaterra a un simple jugador de LoL que fue confundido con el descendiente del anterior Gran invocador Reginald Ashram .Este fanfic , mostrara la nueva vida de este personaje, creciendo tanto como persona e invocador. Actualizacion semanal
1. Prologo

_**El fin de runaterra? Fanfic. Prologo**_

" **DERROTA** " Esa palabra se posaba en más de la mitad de mi monitor .Era la tercera vez consecutiva en este día que veía ese maldito letrero luego de jugar una partida clasificatoria. Dije "Basta ". Apague el monitor y decidí dar una pequeña salida a la tienda para recoger provisiones y seguir jugando más partidas al caer la noche, quien diría que esta era la última vez que jugaba en la grieta del invocador a "través de una computadora". Levante mi billetera, y me puse ropa casual para salir, una campera deportiva liviana y en conjunto con un pantalón negro, además de zapatillas.

* * *

¿Quien soy? se preguntaran, bueno es fácil de explicar. Soy un jugador del juego masivo en línea conocido como League of Legends que puede tambien nombrarse con las siglas L.O.L.

¿Mi edad? ¿Acaso importa? , bueno estoy entre los 19 y 25 años . La edad que tengo realmente no importa.

¿Como es mi apariencia? Solo dire que tengo el cabello corto color marron y los ojos del mismo tono. El resto , puedo dejárselo a su imaginación supongo.

¿Mis cualidades? Nada que destacar , nada en que hacer hincapié. Diría que el único defecto que tengo es querer ayudar a las personas en sus problemas sin buscar nada a cambio. La vida me enseño que esta es injusta, y que aunque sea poca la ayuda que le puedes brindar a alguien más, puede ser lo suficiente para esta siga su camino con menos cargas emocionales. En fin, tuve un pasado difícil .Pero no quiero tocar el tema, al menos no por ahora.

 _Volviendo a la realidad y dejando las presentaciones:_

Cerré la puerta del departamento con llave ya que soy el único residente de esta. Observe que el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

"Debo apresurarme" pensé.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo para luego usar las escaleras y salir del edificio. Al tocar la vereda camine en dirección a un pequeño supermercado que se encontraba a cinco minutos de distancia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo o dimensión, conocido como **Runaterra**. Un mundo donde conviven seres de distintas morfologías , humanos , yordles , criaturas del vacio ,y muchas criaturas mas . Dimensión que esta compuesta por un gran continente denominado Valoran y también por grandes islas de distinto nombre.

Alli , al centro del continente , se encuentra la academia de guerra. Esta , es un lugar donde se reúnen y forman a los mayores magos de todos los reinos . Lugar en el que también se toman decisiones entre representantes de todas las naciones para mantener un equilibrio diplomático entre todas las grandes (y no tan grandes) facciones.

En un lugar de este instituto. En una de las mazmorras mas profundas de la academia ,un grupo de cinco " _invocadores_ " (nombre que reciben los magos pertenecientes a la organización), estaban a punto de realizan un hechizo de invocación. Buscaban traer a la fuerza a alguien importante del lugar donde estuviese ,y para esto usarían un sospechoso artefacto.

Delante de estos cinco invocadores , que por cierto eran unos eruditos , estaba otro grupo de magos también perteneciente a la academia pero de rangos muy elevados. Esos observadores eran el director y algunos hechiceros que también conformaban parte de su mano derecha por así decirlo.

El experimento daría comienzo entonces, uno de los cinco magos junto al artefacto misterioso comenzó a hablar.

\- Señores, nuestros grandes avances nos permitirán descubrir de una vez por todas , el paradero del anterior director y gran invocador Reginald Ashram desaparecido hace más de 5 años.

Otro de los cinco continuo con el discurso.

\- Sí, nuestro nuevo artefacto es capaz de crear un portal que sirva para traer de vuelta a alguien a este lugar, lo único que necesitamos es un poco de su "esencia". Pero gracias a la colaboración del campeón Jax , que nos prestó la carta donde el invocador Reginald Ashram le daba la bienvenida a la liga de leyendas , tenemos un poco de aquella esencia necesaria para realizar la búsqueda.

A lo que el director contesto.

\- Esperemos que sea así, ya que tiempos oscuros nos acechan, y debemos contar con toda la ayuda necesaria para proteger Runaterra.

Acto seguido el portal fue puesto en funcionamiento, este tenía la forma de un espejo circular de una altura aproximada de 2 metros. La carta fue puesta en el espejo y poco a poco fue absorbida como si de agua estuviese hecha. Hubo un silencio y de pronto el espejo empezó a mostrar una imagen. Se podía observar la figura de alguien , pero estaba de espaldas y la imagen era un poco borrosa , los invocadores se amontonaron a observar incrédulos la situación.

-Lo logramos – dijo uno de los creadores del artefacto.

-Shi! Callense, esta diciendo algo.

* * *

Del otro lado del espejo podia escucharse lo siguiente.

\- A Ashe no le va bien la Cuchilla oscura y Yoummu , eso solo le queda a Lucian y Miss Fortune – hablaba conmigo mismo, nombrando ítems del juego.

* * *

 _De vuelta en la Academia_ , con los invocadores escuchando cada palabra que había dicho.

\- ¡ Es el !, no hay duda, ¿cómo lo traemos aquí? – pregunto uno de los espectadores

\- Lamentablemente tendrá que ser a la fuerza, no sabemos por qué desapareció, pero no podemos perderlo nuevamente, será lo mejor por ahora – contesto a la duda uno de los cinco eruditos.

Acto seguido los encargados del portal empezaron a realizar otro conjuro, esta vez consistía en una sombra con forma de mano con grandes dimensiones, esa mano atravesó el espejo y como si fuera un simple objeto atrapo al sujeto que estaban observando, para traerlo a la dimensión conocida como Runaterra. Apenas el desconocido atravesó el espejo , la mano soltó al sujeto en el suelo de la academia , este se encontraba claramente inconsciente.

Todos los espectadores de esta invocación, se acercaron para ver el cuerpo inerte del joven de la otra dimensión. Observaron que estaba bien, respiraba. Todo había salido bien , o eso parecía.

\- Si, lo lograron – dijo uno de los espectadores,

Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta para observar a aquellos que realizaron el conjuro, solo podían observar como poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

\- Lo sentimos, sabíamos las consecuencias de esta "invocación", pero sabemos que nuestro sacrificio servirá para salvar Runaterra, por favor dejamos el resto en sus manos .

Poco a poco, aquellos cinco invocadores habían dejado de existir , solo quedaban sus túnicas en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio largo por la pérdida de aquellos invocadores que tenían un futuro prometedor en la academia, silencio que fue roto al oír la voz del sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿qué sucede? Y ¿dónde estoy?, recuerdo que estaba caminando y de pronto todo se oscureció…. ¿Quienes son ustedes? – dije alterado y observando a todos los desconocidos en aquel salón oscuro.

Los magos allí presentes, le dieron espacio al joven, pero no podían evitar verlo con curiosidad.

\- Tranquilo Gran invocador , usted fue traído aqui por un propósito, Runaterra está en peligro y necesitamos su ayuda – dijo el director de la academia.

El joven allí en el suelo , comprendía el idioma con el cual le hablaban ,pero no entendía por que se referían a él como Gran invocador.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, no , no ,no, ustedes se están equivocando , me están confundiendo con otra persona - respondí un poco confundido

\- Nosotros escuchamos claramente como usted hablaba sobre la cuchilla oscura y como nombraba a campeones de la liga de leyendas como Lucian y a Miss fortune. Sabemos que está confundido, por ahora descanse y mañana hablaremos

Acto seguido el director acerco su mano derecha a la frente del desconocido y fue puesto a dormir. Acto seguido lo llevaron a una habitación para luego recostarlo en una cama.

 **-Fin del prologo-**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola , gracias por haber leido hasta aqui .Si tienes alguna critica constructiva con gusto la voy a leer .

Proximamente la primera parte de esta aventura.

PD: Rehice parte del prologo sin alterar la historia , solo agregando detalles. Esto es para que sea mas comprensivo y reparar todos los errores gramaticales que se me escaparon la primera vez que publique la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1 Parte 1

Cap 1 Parte 1 ¿donde estamos?

Me levante de la cama, sentí como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo.

\- Ese fue un sueño bastante loco – dije eso mientras agarraba mi frente con mi mano derecha

\- Jaja si usted lo dice es por que si lo fue- era jax , estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

\- Creo que el sueño aun no termina – lo decía incrédulo mientras miraba perplejo al sujeto junto a la puerta

-No , esto es la realidad, ha pasado mucho tiempo gran invocador . Usted es el que me dio la bienvenida a la liga de legendas , aun que yo no lo recuerdo a usted muy bien se ve muy bien que usted si a mi -respondio jax con un tono de confianza

\- Me confundes con otra persona Jax..

\- Si no eres el gran invocador , como sabes quien soy?

-Pues… es complicado , y no creerías como lo se . Es mas , es increíble que este hablando contigo.

Lo mejor era quedarme callado, no se como explicarles que ellos no existen , pero ellos están ahí, ellos realmente están ahí. Realmente esto esta sucediendo.

-Bueno, no importa, tengo que encontrar una forma de volver, espera donde estamos exactamente?-le dije eso mientras me levantaba de la cama

-Esto es la academia del invocador, no recuerda?

-Mira , acepto que es sorprendente verte en carne y hueso Jax , pero tengo que volver a donde estaba –me levante mientras observaba por una pequeña ventana para tratar de averiguar donde me encontraba en ese momento

-Supongo que tiene sus razones para volver, pero yo que usted no intentaría escapar , ya que me pusieron a cargo de vigilarlo.-lo decía moviendo levemente el farol que sostenia.

-Y que vas a hacer , golpearme hasta quedar inconsciente- le dije con un tono burlon

-Imagina si tuviera un arma de verdad – lo decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se reia un poco.

Después de eso , seguí recostado a un lado de la cama , pasaron no más de 10 minutos y se escucho abrirse la puerta , era el Alto Consejero Hayward Relivash ( para el que no sepa es el mandamas actual de la liga) ,entro y le pidio a jax que dejara la habitación

-Honorable gran invocador , queremos darle la gran bienvenida. Muchos sucesos han pasado en su ausencia. Pero necesitamos su ayuda.

-Creo que se confunde yo no soy el anterior Gran invocador– acto seguido empece a narrar un poco sobre de donde era y preguntar el por que fui llevado a la academia de guerra .

-Mira , por lo visto sabes mucho sobre toda la liga de leyendas ,de alguna manera es posible que tengas un vinculo con el anterior Gran invocador.- lo decía nervioso ,acto seguido explico un poco la razón por la cual fui llamado hasta allí. Resulta que existen profecías con respecto a la nueva llegada de los "vigilantes" (seres que antiguamente intentaron acabar con runaterra y que actualmente solo se los recuerda como un simple cuento de hadas, son nombrados en el abismo de los lamentos) estas profecías se están cumpliendo y en el lapso de no mas de 3 años , runaterra pasaria a ser un lugar inhóspito que no permitiese la vida a nadie.

Me comento que esto se ha evitado anteriormente. Pero esta vez necesitaban de todas la ayuda posible.

-Ya veo . Pero no soy yo a quien buscas. Ahora que explique mi situación, puedes llevarme al lugar de donde me trajeron.

-Imposible – me respondió -necesitamos ayuda para combatir a los vigilantes y si tú no eres el gran invocador ,eres al menos el vínculo existente con él . Déjame ver que es lo que sabes-

Toco con su mano mi frente, cerro los ojos y empezó a murmurar muy despacio.

Por algún método que solo los invocadores saben, el leyó mi mente para ver todo mi pasado. De pronto abrió los ojos y me dijo.

-Como es que nuestra forma de solucionar las cosas en runaterra , se convirtió en un entretenimiento en tu mundo , como es esto posible. Pero debido a eso es que sabes muchas cosas sobre la Liga . Este es aquel vinculo que detectamos que tienes con el anterior gran invocador, es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-No es como si pudiese aprender a usar la magia y convertirme en invocador ,cierto? – dije eso para comprobar que diria , quien diría que esas palabras serian el puntapié inicial a una gran historia .

-Espera, es la mejor idea que he escuchado, con tus conocimientos tranquilamente podrias saltarte los primeros 3 años de estudio para ser invocador, dejándote solo con la parte avanzada que son otros 3 años mas , eso si lo haces sin contratiempos, también he visto que tienes un vasto conocimiento de guerra con las batallas que libraste , pero … como logro que obtengas esencia mágica propia , ¿cómo? – dijo todo eso mientras caminaba en la habitación, de pronto su cara se puso seria ,pero no dijo nada.

-Espera , solo dije eso por decir. Lo que de verdad necesito es volver a mi mundo

-Como te dije , es imposible, olvídate de tu vida en el otro mundo, si decides quedarte aquí podras empezar desde cero , pero si te niegas lo mas seguro es que seas usado como conejillo de indias ya que eres un "ser" de otro mundo.

-Y como explicaras a los demás invocadores de mi situación? – pregunte nervioso

-Tranquilo, ya hablare con los demás y les daré una excusa para que estudies en la academia. La verdad es que necesitábamos al gran invocador Reginald Ashram para que nos diera a conocer la identidad de su sucesor, sabes, yo quede a cargo cuando el desapareció, pero solo era por que era el segundo al mando en aquel entonces. La magia que uno lleva se transmite , el solo desaparecio, dejando una conmoción en la academia ,acompañada con un sentimiento de olvido, ya que también nos dimos cuenta mas tarde que EL , lanzo un conjuro en todos para que fuese olvidado, pero no funciono del todo bien.

Me mantuve callado al escuchar su situación , también me puse a pensar un poco sobre que de todos los usuarios del mundo que juegan LOL , justamente me tuvieron que invocar a mi . Habra sido el destino?

-Siento mucho lo que paso , pero por el bien de runaterra espero que puedas ayudarme .

-Entonces.Y con respecto a la esencia mágica , como la consigo?

-La transmicion de la esencia mágica es algo que se hace entre discípulos y seguidores , entre padre a hijo ,o incluso de una persona a otro sin vínculos sanguíneos . El transmitir tu esencia a otros no significa el fin de la vida misma , si no el fin de tu tarea como invocador volviendo a ser una persona normal .No puedo dejar que el sacrificio de 5 brillantes invocadores quede en la nada. Tengo que hacer mi parte también.

Creo que empecé a entender como iba a conseguir mi esencia magica ,también recordé un poco de mi vida anterior, esta no era muy genial que digamos, los días de la semana la pasaba trabajando como ayudante de contador, con un sueldo que apenas me alcanzaba para alquilar un pequeño departamento y mantener una vida privada de lujos. Los días de descanso lo aprovechaba para jugar partidas en modo competitivo, esto lo hacia hasta que mis días de descanso acababan y tenía que volver a la rutina laboral

-Vi en tus recuerdos como era tu rutina diaria, no tienes familia con quien quieras volver.

Mi familia me hecho de casa , apenas termine la educación secundaria , no querían saber nada de alguien que quisiera dedicarse a otra cosa que no sea la construcción que era el negocio familiar.

-Tampoco, tienes una persona especial, ni responsabilidades a las cuales quieras hacerte cargo.

No tenia novia, ni perro, ni mascotas . Mi trabajo? Solo lo hacia para poder subsistir. Poco a poco sus argumentos me iban convenciendo .

-Si ,pero… – respondi vacilando

-En serio quieres volver a tu mundo y volver a vivir aquella tan miserable vida que tienes y arriesgarte a ser un conejillo de indias al tomar esa decisión… o puedes vivir una nueva vida , donde puedas empezar como un invocador y ayudarme a salvar runaterra.

Esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para convencerme, tenia razón , esto seria lo mejor. Esto seria lo mejor…

Fin de la Cap 1 Pt 1

Continuara...

 _Bueno, eso es todo por hoy._

 _Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui._

 _Si tienes alguna critica contructiva con gusto la voy a leer_


	3. Capitulo 1 Parte 2

_Hola, les dejo la continuacion de mi fanfic, espero que les guste ._

Runaterra esta en peligro , gracias a un conjuro especial que dejo como victimas a 5 invocadores , se pudo traer desde nuestro mundo a runaterra a un simple jugador de LoL que fue confundido con el descendiente del anterior Gran invocador Reginald Ashram . En una charla con el actual Gran invocador , este convence para que nuestro protagonista colabore y se quede en ese mundo .

-CAPITULO 1 PARTE 2 -

-Me convertire en invocador-

Me encontraba parado en un anfiteatro , estaba al frente junto al Gran invocador actual, delante mio pude reconocer al mismo grupo de invocadores que vi cuando llegue a este mundo

-Se que todos están al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos el dia de ayer , la muerte de 5 integrantes de nuestra comunidad nos ha tocado a todos nuestros corazones , pero su gran sacrificio no ha sido en vano , les presento al sucesor del gran invocador Reginald Ashram , su nombre es Vinc Ashram …

* * *

FLASH BACK :2 Horas antes

-Bueno, primero y mas que nada tengo que darte a conocer a todos los invocadores , tienes alguna duda o pregunta.

-Si, de que forma me vas a presentar.- tenia que saber de antemano lo que iba a decir para poder contestar preguntas de ser necesario.

-Te voy a presentar como el sucesor del anterior gran invocador.

-Okey, esta bien, pero puedo usar un nombre nuevo?

-Por qué?

-Creo que sería lo más apropiado ya que estoy empezando desde "cero" en este mundo.

-Muy interesante, muy interesante, creo que tomaste en serio lo de empezar una nueva vida. Bien y ¿como te piensas llamar?

-Me llamare Vinc , por que dijiste que soy un vinculo. Y usare el apellido que usaba el anterior gran invocador

-Me parece bien .Recuerda que luego del acto realizaremos el ritual para que consigas tu propia esencia mágica.

-Si, estoy preparado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-….su nombre es Vinc Ashram , espero que todos colaboremos para que se convierta en la persona que nos ayude a acabar definitivamente con los "VIGILANTES" que tanto amenazan la existencia de todo runaterra.

En el salón solo se escuchaba balbuceo por parte del grupo los invocadores.

-También tengo que agregar que el empezara a realizar los 3 años de estudio avanzado para ser invocador, pasara a ser un estudiante de 4 año , quiero que lo traten como otro alumno que esta en preparación , sin tratos especiales , y que además esta información de que es el sucesor del anterior Gran invocador quede en alto secreto , solo yo y ustedes , un grupo selecto de invocadores de alto rango saben la verdad de este hecho , además de claro tambien el campeón Jax .

Asi fue como termino mi presentación , ahora venía lo importante , el traspaso de la esencia mágica . Terminamos dirigiéndonos hacia la oficina personal de Relivash.

-Bien , comenzaremos con el traspaso. Como veras , es mi capricho la razón por la cual te quedaste en este mundo a ayudarnos, asi que soy yo el que te traspasare parte de mi esencia.

-Pero , y que va a pasar contigo?

-Tranquilo ,solo te dare la cuarta parte de mi esencia mágica , es suficiente para que puedas empezar .

Hayward empezó a buscar en unas cajas ,de las cuales saco un orbe (bola de cristal)

-Pon las manos ahí- me dijo mientras el sostenia el orbe con ambas manos.-Estas preparado?

-Si

-Bien , entonces empecemos.

Podia sentir como el orbe empezaba a dar una pequeña sensación de calor al tacto , de pronto algo parecido a un humo de color rojo aparecía dentro del orbe . Era similar al humo que podría verse cuando se prende una bengala.

-Bien, ya deposite mi esencia en el Orbe, ahora debes absorberla, solo concéntrate en tus manos, imagina que la esencia se filtra a través de tus manos y se transmite por todo el cuerpo .

Poco a poco, fui absorbiendo la esencia mágica presente en el Orbe. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía, era como si todo mi ser se llenase de confianza y vitalidad. Cuando por fin termine, me sentía con tan buen ánimo que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí asi.

-Se siente bien, ¿verdad? – me decía Hayward –

-Si , siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa ahora-

-Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora….-tomo una silla y se sentó, él se veía agitado, como si hubiese corrido una carrera de 100 metros -…por ahora solo realizaras un entrenamiento fisico, empezaras mañana mismo , estamos a mediados del mes de diciembre asi que tienes hasta finales de febrero para entrenarte, ya que en marzo comienzas las "clases "en la academia.

-Puedo preguntarte por que será un entrenamiento físico?

-Bueno ,veras , conoces el ítem "Presagio de Randuin"? Bueno, adivina el peso de aquel escudo,

-100 kilos?

-Ni cerca, pesa 622 kg , el entrenamiento físico te servirá como base para que tu magia amplifique tu fuerza .

-Ya veo. Entonces también tendre que hacer en entrenamiento mágico cierto?

-Si, eso lo haras por las tardes.

Despues del traspaso de esencias pregunte con respecto al ciclo de estudio avanzado para invocador , y también sobre el ciclo básico, quería saber qué es lo que yo me estaba salteando y que es lo que iba a venir.

-Pues veras , el ciclo básico consistía en el estudio teórico de todos los aspectos de los campos de batalla como ser la grieta o el abismo de los lamentos ,la historia de runaterra, información sobre todos los campeones , cada uno de los ítems existentes y muchas cosas mas . En la parte avanzada se lleva a la practica todo aquello que aprendiste en esos 3 años de arduo estudio. Empezaras con tus primeras batallas en la grieta , tendrás que crear un vínculo con los campeones para que puedan estar de tu lado en las batallas. Bueno, no hace falta que explique mucho más, cierto? Tú ya has librado cientos de batallas antes.

-Asi que esa es la razón por la cual empecé en 4to año

-Bueno , por ahora viviras en la misma habitación en la que despertaste esta mañana , puedes llegar solo cierto? Si tienes hambre, puedes darte una vuelta por el comedor principal, por ahora trata de no llamar mucho la atención ya que eres nuevo aquí , y destacaras bastante ya que las clases han terminado y no es normal ver estudiantes en estas alturas del año .-dicho esto , me entrego un mapa donde estaban señalados todos las secciones de la Academia.- Si tienes alguna duda , puedes preguntármela mañana antes de empezar a entrenar.

Dicho esto , sali de la habitación , y pude ver que Jax me estaba esperando fuera.

-Fin del Cap 1 Pt 2-

 _Gracias por leer hasta aqui ,espero que hayan disfrutado leer el fanfic tanto como yo al escribirlo . Cualquier comentario constructivo sera bienvenido._

 _Por ahora solo aparece Jax, pero despues iran apareciendo mas campeones._


	4. Capitulo 1 Parte 3

_Hola, les dejo la continuacion de mi fanfic, espero que les guste ._

 _En esta parte veremos el primer encuentro del protagonista con Diana ,_

 _y la impresion que le deja ella._

El fin de runaterra? Fanfic cap 1 pt 3

Con un conjuro especial , un simple jugador de lol llego por confusión a runaterra , el Gran invocador actual lo convencio para que se convirtiera en un invocador y pudiera ayudar a evitar una catástrofe en runaterra. Después de el ritual de transferencia nuestro protagonista Vinc por fin pudo conseguir su propia esencia mágica , ahora tendrá que aprovechar los tres próximos meses para entrenarse tanto física ,mágica y mentalmente para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida

Encuentro y Apuesta

-Sorpresa , he vuelto - dijo Jax con un tono ironico , ya que seguía pensando que yo era el anterior Gran invocador.

-Si , que necesitas? -

-Nada, solo tenía que avisarte que el lugar de entrenamiento será al amanecer en las escaleras que hacen de entrada a la academia.

-Está bien, estaremos viéndonos entonces - dicho esto me despedi de Jax.

Dicho esto, me dirigí a la habitación que me fue asignada. Cuando llegue pude observar que en el escritorio había un par de cosas. Unas llaves , una túnica y una pequeña caja , todo acompañado de una nota que decía lo siguiente "las llaves son de la habitación , la túnica es tu uniforme que deberás usar en la academia y la caja guárdala bien, tendrás que abrirla solamente cuando comiences las clases"

-Ha pasado tan solo un dia en este mundo y aun sigo creyendo que todo es un sueño - Saque del bolsillo del pantalón mi celular que aun mantenía conmigo , no tenia señal , y la batería se le estaba acabando .

Las únicas cosas que tengo de mi mundo natal son la ropa que traía puesto que era un conjunto deportivo , un par de zapatillas , un celular, unos auriculares que tampoco me iban a servir y una billetera .

-Supongo que podría ser peor.

La noche llego rápidamente, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el comedor principal , no había nadie , así que aproveche la ocasión para cenar tranquilamente. El comedor consistía en una barra larga de comidas para servirse uno mismo. Esa noche comí pollo asado con puré de papas , dentro de mí ,bromeaba con respecto a la situación que se desataría si Anivia me viera cometiendo tal acto atroz . Después de cenar , me lleve bastante fruta que usaría como desayuno. Ya que tal vez no tendría tiempo para desayunar y llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Al dia siguiente , me desperté antes del amanecer. Y me dirigí rápidamente al lugar de entrenamiento mientras comia un par de manzanas , aun estaba oscuro y la luna se podía ver claramente , note que la luz que emanaba la luna en este mundo era de un color celeste claro.

-En una noche oscura, siempre se puede disfrutar de una buena vista

-Veo que sabes apreciar la verdadera belleza de la noche- dijo una voz femenina, aquella voz provenía de una chica sentada en la fuente de agua al lado del camino. Tenia el cabello plateado y en la frente aquella marca representativa en ella , era Diana – eres un nuevo invocador?

\- No, soy un nuevo estudiante de 4to año

\- Un nuevo estudiante? , las clases no comenzaban a inicios de Marzo?

\- Bueno , en realidad yo tengo otras razones por las que estoy aquí.-era el primer contacto con un campeón que no sea Jax,asi que estaba contento.

\- y esas razones son? – preguntaba con curiosidad la chica en la fuente.

\- necesito entrenarme , es lo que me recomendaron.

Recordé que en caso de encontrarme con otra personas que no conocían mi situación tenia que decirles que provenía de la seccional norte .

Resulta que existían diversos sitios que también enseñaban el ciclo básico de invocador , una seccional norte, una sur , una en el este y también en el oeste . Esto debido a que no había espacio suficiente para que se dictara el ciclo básico en la seccional central . Generalmente solo los de la Élite y estudiantes con mucho talento podrían estudiar el ciclo básico aquí.

Después de contarle mi supuesta situación ella volvió a hablarme pero con un tono distinto al que uso anteriormente.

-Ya veo, entonces solo eres uno mas del montón , no eres nada interesante – empezó a hablarme con desprecio – no me interesas .Si hubieras estudiado aquí en central tal vez hubiera valido la pena hablar contigo, pero veo que solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

-Que? Y ese cambio de actitud? – dije enojado, no pensé que ella era así en realidad.

-Necesito alguien con talento, alguien fuerte , capaz de explotar todo mi potencial , no alguien que tiene que venir 3 meses antes , solo para nivelarse.

-Y como puedes saber que yo no voy a poder explotar todo tu potencial.

-No me hagas reir , a simple vista se nota que eres débil. ¿Sabes?, para demostrártelo hagamos una apuesta.-

-Con gusto aceptare tu apuesta solo para cerrar tu boca y que te tragues tus palabras.

-Oh. Me sorprende que el débil tenga determinación. Esta bien , si ganas pactare un vinculo contigo para que puedas usarme en todas las batallas que quieras , pero si pierdes, tendrás que dejar la academia.

-Antes , explícame de que se trata la apuesta.

-Es simple –se paro y formo alrededor de su cuerpo un escudo, acompañado de 3 esferas que rotaban alrededor de ella, había activado su habilidad "cascada palida"- si logras quitarme el escudo que llevo y mantenerte en pie ganas la apuesta, de lo contrario si no lo logras puedes ir preparando tus cosas para irte de aquí, este es un lugar para gente capaz, no perdedores como tú.

Me deje llevar por la rabia del momento y acepte la apuesta, lo único que conseguí al intentar usar la fuerza contra su escudo fue lastimarme el puño derecho y caer al suelo. Había perdido.

-Ja Ja ja , eres patético, ni siquiera pudiste tocar mi barrera principal. Fue demasiado fácil, pero esto no puede terminar así , ya se , te daré mas tiempo ,quiero ver como te desesperas y pierdes tu confianza en ti mismo. Te daré hasta finales de febrero para ganar la apuesta, si piensas que no puedes lograrlo hasta esa fecha puedes irte ahora. No necesitamos invocadores débiles.

Su discurso fue interrumpido un momento por los primeros rayos del sol ,

-Estare todas las madrugadas aquí , recuerda , si pierdes la apuesta tendras que irte de la academia, y si no te vas aunque pierdas la apuesta, me encargare personalmente de que tu estadía aquí sea tan terrible que desearías nunca haber tratado de ser invocador.-dicho esto ella se alejo lentamente en la dirección opuesta al lugar donde tenia que entrenar.

-Por que tuve que desafiarla? Por que? - estaba arrepintiéndome de mi decisión

De pronto sentí una mano en mi espalda ,

-No sabia que te gustaban ese tipo de chicas

-No es buen momento para un chiste Jax

-Tranquilo, me encargare de que puedas ganar esa apuesta.- jax había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Gracias, pero no ibas a esperarme en las escaleras de la entrada?

-Bueno, si, pero pensé que tal vez te ibas a dormir así que decidí ir a buscarte a tu habitación. Cuando te vi charlar con Diana ,me escondí en unos arbustos y escuche todo.

-Crees que puedo lograr ganarle?- estaba empezando a dudar

-No lo se, depende de cuanto te esfuerces, por ahora vamos a entrenar .

Dicho esto y sintiendo los primero rayos del sol , nos dirigimos a la entrada principal para empezar el entrenamiento.

-FIN del Capitulo 1 Arco de introducción-

* * *

 _Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui ._

 _Como soy nuevo creando fanfics tal vez tengo bastantes errores y no los noto , es por eso que me encantaria escuchar sus opiniones e ideas para mejorar_

 _Nos vemos en el 2do capitulo ,donde se contara lo que es el lapso que corresponde a los meses de diciembre a fines de febrero en la historia. La aparición de otros estudiantes y otros campeones_

 _PD:Respuestas a la reviews._

1- DemonSoul13 : con respecto si pienso darle pareja al personaje ,es algo que siempre esta presente en las historias ¿cierto?, asi que si .

2 Zero1604: Preguntaste si apareceran Shen o Akali , bueno la verdad es que hasta donde tengo preparada la historia , no los habia implementado en alguna parte de la historia , pensare donde puedo hacerlos encajar en la historia , pero sera mas adelante.

3- Mi idea de la historia es bastante larga, asi que no se preocupen por los personajes, si se preguntan cuantos campeones del juego van a aparecer , diria que todos , cada uno a su tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 2 Parte 1

_Hola , a todos , les dejo el capitulo 2 del fanfic que estoy creando ._

 _Dicho todo esto , los dejo con la historia_

Después de llegar a Runaterra por error , un simple usuario del famoso juego league of legends , paso a convertirse en un aprendiz de invocador , mientras se dirigía a un entrenamiento tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con Diana , debido a ese encuentro debe ganar una apuesta o dejar la academia en caso de que pierda.

-Capitulo 2 Parte 1 Entrenamiento , pociones y porogalletas-

Después de caminar un poco llegamos a la escalera que hacía de entrada a la academia, allí sentado en el primer escalón se encontraba Hayward

-Hola, buenos días Vinc, ¿empezamos de una vez?

\- si– conteste emocionado, tenía curiosidad que tipo de entrenamiento haríamos

-bien, como observaras la entrada a la academia es una larga escalera, son aproximadamente 500 escalones,

-así que el entrenamiento va a ser hacerme subir y bajar escaleras-supuse que iba a ser algo más difícil, pero igualmente voy a tener que hacerlo.

-No, no solamente eso, también te voy a aplicar un hechizo de peso. Poco a poco iré haciendo que tu cuerpo pese más para que tiendas a aumentar tus esfuerzos .Empezaremos haciendo que tu cuerpo pese 1,5 veces más

Dicho y hecho, mi cuerpo pasó de pesar de 70 a 105 kilos.

-Bien, puedes empezar – dijo eso mientras se sentaba en el primer escalón a observar el amanecer

Pasaron un par de horas, ya no podía más, estaba demasiado cansado, solo había podido subir y bajar la extensión total de la escalera 3 veces.

-gran invocador, cree que este entrenamiento ¿es el adecuado para el?- era Jax, dudando si podría con esta forma acelerar el desarrollo físico

-la verdad no lo se, este es la misma rutina de entrenamiento que hicimos Reginald y yo , si quiere empezar la academia necesitara pasar este entrenamiento en el lapso que dure el verano.

Justo en ese momento termine la cuarta subida de las escaleras.

-Está bien Vinc, haremos un pequeño descanso para desayunar -dijo eso mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un liquido rojo y también una pequeña galleta.

\- ¿qué son?

\- es una poción de vida y una poro galleta. Nunca probaste ninguno cierto? Bueno, cuando te tomes la poción yo que tú lo haría de un solo intento, ya que las primeras veces uno no está acostumbrado al sabor particular que posee. Y con respecto a la galleta, te comerás solo la mitad ahora, y la otra mitad será tu almuerzo.

-Vaya desayuno- después agarre y bebí la poción de un solo trago como me dijeron. Era espeso, y su sabor era similar al de la sangre. –Vaya que sabor más raro tiene.- lo decía con un poco de asco.

-Y espera a probar las otras, tienen aún peor sabor – Jax lo decía mientras se echaba una risas.

-Ahora siéntate a relajarte unos momentos así hace efecto la poción y la mitad de la poro galleta.

No más de un minuto paso , que ya me sentía con tanta energía como en esta madrugada.

-Es increíble, no me lo creo – si no fuera por el conjuro para aumentar peso, me sentiría ligero como una pluma

-Si ya surgió efecto , vuelve a entrenar , te queda tres horas más para que llegue el mediodía .

-Si, como estoy ahora podre fácilmente subir las escaleras.

-Si tu lo dices.- fue entonces que Hayward toco mi hombro y sentí que mi peso volvió a incrementarse.- bien entonces aumentare tu peso a dos veces tu peso original.

-Era solo una expresión, no lo decía en serio.- mi cara volvió a tener la misma expresión de cansancio de hace cinco minutos.

\- Vamos, muévete, que runaterra no se va a salvar sola.

Así , empecé a bajar nuevamente las escaleras , mientras en mi cabeza comencé a buscar la forma de superar la apuesta con Diana.

Pasaron las tres horas del entrenamiento restante, estaba en los últimos escalones de la subida, y observe a Jax sosteniendo una espada,

-Acaso ese es…el "filo del infinito"-dije en voz baja

-Llegaste por fin , bueno, el gran invocador ya se fue, así que me dejo a cargo, toma- me entrego otra poción y la mitad restante de la poro galleta , mientras sostenía con su otra mano aquella espada

Después de terminar mi "almuerzo" me recosté en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Mire hacia Jax y pregunte

-Por que trajiste el filo del infinito Jax?

-Ah esto? , esto será tu primera meta, tendrás que ser capas de blandir esta espada libremente, ya que su peso es sumamente menor comparado a otros ítems, va a ser tu primer objetivo. Y bien, quieres intentarlo?

-SI- el efecto restaurador ya había dado efecto , así que decidí probar suerte.

Aun con el entrenamiento que había tenido ,apenas pude levantar aquel ítem de daño del suelo.

-Uff, es demasiado pesado.

-Con eso es suficiente, ahora puedes hacer una comparación de cuanto te falta progresar. Ahora bien , que día es hoy , lunes cierto? Entonces, el próximo entrenamiento físico será el jueves.

-Por qué?, no puede ser directamente mañana, tenemos que avanzar lo más rápido posible.

-Me gusta tu actitud Vinc , pero debes dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere solo, no puedes depender de pociones ,además no es que tu peso vuelva a la normalidad en estos días , seguirá siendo el doble .

-Ya veo, está bien, y con respecto al entrenamiento mágico?

-Bueno, eso lo haremos por la tarde, por ahora trata de descansar un par de horas, nos vemos aquí a las cinco.

-Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 2-

 _Gracias por leer hasta aqui_

 _Empezamos con el capitulo 2 que hará hincapié en el lapso de los meses de diciembre a febrero ._

 _Cualquier comentario u opinion es bienvenida_


	6. Capitulo 2 Parte 2

_Hola , a todos , les dejo la parte 2 del segundo capitulo del fanfic que estoy creando ._

 _Dicho todo esto , los dejo con la historia_

Después de llevar a cabo la primera parte de su primer dia de entrenamiento , nuestro protagonista decide dar un paseo por la Academia ,nunca se imaginaria que estaba a punto de meterse en una situación peliaguda .

-Cap 2 parte 2 Incidente en la cocina-

Decidí caminar un poco , como tenia un poco de hambre me propuse ir a la cocina de la academia para ver si podía prepararme un pequeño bocadillo ya que la poción y la galleta no me dejaron con buen gusto de boca. Cuando llegue al lugar, observe si había alguien adentro, como no había nadie pase tranquilo. Abri una heladera y empece a buscar ingredientes para hacerme un sándwich o algo asi. De pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás …

-Vaya , una cara nueva aquí, eres un recién trasferido o estás aquí para observar los exámenes finales de los estudiantes de 4to año ¿novato?

Esas colas que sobresalían de la parte baja de su espalda , aquellas orejas de zorro, definitivamente era Ahri, no se encontraba con sus ropas casuales sino que llevaba puesto la misma vestimenta que su skin Ahri de medianoche.

-Lo cierto, es que soy nuevo aquí.- otro campeona que veía por primera vez, ojala que no tuviera el mismo pensamiento sobre los estudiantes transferidos como Diana.

-Uhmm ya veo, tengo una pequeña propuesta para ti entonces.

-Una propuesta, ¿cuál? – me dio bastante curiosidad ,ni siquiera nos presentamos y ya me estaba proponiendo algo

-Si agarres esto - mostrándome su bola de cristal que tenia en su mano izquierda - y me das un poco de tu esencia "vital", puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- dije nervioso, aceptémoslo, que una chica como Ahri nos diga eso ,pondría nuestra mente a volar, imaginen las posibilidades.

-Sip , lo que tú quieras – decia eso mientras sonreía .

Empezó a acercarse mas hacia mi, hasta acorralarme contra una pared en esa habitación.

-Espera, espera, ¿esencia vital?

-Si tontito, solo un poco de tu esencia vital , o es que no puedes "crear energía vital"?

-Ehmmm veras - estaba poniéndome más nervioso ya que ella acerco su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía,

cualquiera que viera esta situación malentendería las cosas, seguro.

De pronto se escucho otros pasos en la puerta , era Lux ,llevaba puesta las mismas vestimentas de su skin ladrona de hechizos , cuando se percato de lo que estaba pasando entre entre Ahri y yo

-En nombre de la moral y el orden publico, yo Lux , no permitiré actos lascivos a plena luz del dia .- Con aquel discurso , Lux rápidamente restringio nuestros movimientos con su habilidad "hechizo luminoso"

-Espera lux , no es lo que parece, solo estaba molestando al chico nuevo –dijo Ahri mientras trataba de safarse de aquella aros de luz que restringían su movimiento

-Espera QUE! – habia pensado en la propuesta de Ahri, pero solo me estaba jugando una broma pesada. Obviamente la oportunidad que me ofrecia Ahri era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De repente alguien mas entro, tenia las misma túnica que llevaba puesto

-Ahri – con un tono autoritario y con un fuerte tono de voz – dijiste que irías rápido a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y te encuentro aquí perdiendo el tiempo . Te he dicho cientos de veces que odio perder el tiempo .

Fue en ese momento cuando me percate que Ahri había agachado sus orejas y tomado una actitud mas tranquila y sumisa ,

-Lo siento , Invocador Alexis , no volverá a pasar. –

Era la primera vez que me encontraba con otro invocador , pero su actitud no me gustaba para nada . Mientras Alexis estaba regañando a Ahri , Lux desactivo su habilidad dejándonos libres.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar –dijo Alexis , eso mientras realizaba una mirada típica de una madre cuando regaña a su hijo.

Cuando Ahri se disponía a salir de la cocina, fue empujada por Alexis, lo que provoco que ella cayera al suelo . Lux y yo vimos la situación , la maga de luz decidió no hacer nada mirando para un costado y quedándose callada.

-Hey !, no la trates así , ella no hizo nada malo –

Agarre con mi mano el hombro izquierdo de Alexis , el que se encontraba mirando la salida dio media vuelta e hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido, me había mandado a volar con un solo golpe provocando que chocara de espaldas contra un mueble.

-No te metas en mis asuntos , novato . Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella , y tu no tienes el derecho de impedírmelo. Ahri , vámonos que ya va a comenzar mi ultima batalla .

Ahri que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se levanto y salio de la cocina callada , detrás de ella Alexis , la cocina quedo en un silencio tenso donde solo quedábamos Lux y yo .

-Estas bien , no te hiciste daño – la maga por fin articulo unas palabras de preocupación a mi persona.

-Voy tras ella, esto no se puede quedar así.- levantándome del suelo

-Detente, solo vas a empeorar mas las cosas – había tomado mi mano para evitar que saliera de la cocina - por favor quédate aquí , déjame que te explique cómo son las cosas.

-¿Dejarte que te explique? En serio crees que voy a quedarme aquí viendo como la tratan a ella.

-Si por favor déjame que te explique, si quieres ayudarla por favor escúchame .

Lo que empezó como un pequeño paseo, termino en un situación bastante tensa . Ahora Lux estaba frente a mi a punto de contarme desde un principio, la situación de Ahri, y el por qué era tratada así por aquel invocador.

-Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 2-

* * *

 _Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui,_

 _Agregados 2 nuevos campeones a la historia y tambien al invocador Alexis ._

 _En la siguiente parte agregare mas datos de el ._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo al escribirla_

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente parte._


	7. Capitulo 2 Parte 3

_Resumen de la parte anterior:_

Un pequeño paseo del protagonista lo llevo a toparse casualmente con Ahri en la cocina de la academia , después de una pequeña broma por parte de ella , la maga Lux aparece y malentiende la situación aplicando su habilidad de restricción para que se separen . De pronto un invocador de nombre Alexis hace su aparición, reclamándole a lacampeona de nueve colas el porqué de su tardanza. Después de que ella pidiera disculpas por la tardanza y tratara de salir del lugar, sufre una agresión por parte de la última persona que ingreso a la cocina , todo esto mientras Lux y Vinc observaban, es entonces que el protagonista trata de increpar a Alexis sobre la forma en que agredió a la campeona , pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto recibe un golpe directo quedando fuera de combate , momento en el cual Ahri y "su agresor" salen de la cocina sin mediar más palabras . Persistente en la búsqueda de querer hacer lo correcto el protagonista trata de seguir al agresor, pero es detenido por Lux quien le pide que por favor escuche lo que tiene que decir.

-Capitulo 2 Parte 3 , Explicaciones e impotencia.-

Despues del incidente nos dirigíamos a la enfermería de la academia, Lux me pidió acompañarla para que me revisaran y vieran si tenía alguna herida. Mientras caminábamos fue que ella la que empezó a hablar.

-Aquel invocador que nos encontramos antes se llama Alexis, alumno de quinto año, pertenece al clan Flamel , conocido por sus investigaciones en la búsqueda de la vida eterna. Aquel grupo es al que se le dio la responsabilidad de vigilar a Ahri , siendo Alexis parte de el , se le otorgo la tarea de "hacerse cargo "de esa campeona ¿conoces las razones por la cual llego a la liga de legendas?

-Ella en su búsqueda para dejar de matar gente robando sus esencias vitales, pidió ayuda a la liga– afirme dudando, ya que tal vez la historia es diferente a la que nosotros los jugadores de LOL conocemos.

\- Si, el Clan Flamel es conocido por que todos sus integrantes tienen entre sus habilidades mágicas la capacidad de generar cuanta "esencia vital "quieran. De esta forma Ahri al tener alguien del clan Flamel como Vinculo , puede obtener esencia vital para mantenerse tranquila.

-Pero esa no es razón para que sea maltratada.

-Lo sé , he avisado a otros invocadores de la situación , pero siempre que le preguntan a Ahri , ella solo dice que es mentira, que ella está bien, que el invocador Alexis es una persona muy amable y comprensiva. Dejándome a mi como una mentirosa.-decía eso mientras apretaba sus puños – me siento una inútil, veo lo que está pasando y no puedo hacer nada para resolverlo.

He vivido esta situación antes, la de observar como alguien es maltratado, y no tener la capacidad suficiente para poder arreglar su problema .

 _Siendo estudiante en la secundaria, me enamore de una compañera del mismo salón , un dia decidí tomar valor y declarar mis sentimientos . Fui rechazado y termine aceptando que solo podía ser su compañero, el tiempo paso y ella término saliendo con otro chico de la misma clase. Todo parecía irle de maravilla, hasta que un día empezaron con las discusiones, se llevaban mal, parecía que su relación estaba por acabar, pero no fue así._

 _Ella empezó a recibir maltrato físico por parte de su pareja, y el único que se dio cuenta fui yo, trate de hablar con ella a solas, pero ella negaba tales agresiones, manteniendo una sonrisa falsa. Fue una mañana que llegue temprano al salón de clases y pude observar como mi compañero le propinaba una bofetada acompañado con maltrato verbal hacia su novia. Ese fue el colmo, quería hacer algo, pero no quería enfrentarlo directamente, así que me dirigí a la policía a hacer la denuncia correspondiente. Esa mañana pensé que había hecho algo bueno, que había logrado salvarla, que ingenuo fui. La visita de la policía, solo hizo que los maltratos aumentaran, ella siempre negaba los maltratos de su pareja hacia ella , así que las autoridades no podían detener al agresor._

 _Llego un momento en el que ella se cansó de su situación, decidiendo que lo mejor sería ahorcarse para acabar con su sufrimiento. La mañana siguiente, todo el colegio se entero de lo que había pasado con la persona que aun seguía queriendo, cuando me entere de la noticia estaba en el primer receso de la mañana, fue así que decidí levantar mis cosas y retirarme del salón de clases. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos del establecimiento educativo, tome un callejón que suele estar vacío, me senté en el suelo y mirando hacia abajo empecé a llorar en silencio. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla, tal vez si me esforzaba mas , si hacia esto o aquello tal vez podría haber cambiado las cosas. Podría haber salvado una vida….podría._

-Hey, ¿estas bien? Estuviste callado un largo rato

-Ah , disculpa, estaba recordando algo que me paso hace mucho tiempo .Algo similar donde no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar.

-Escúchame, - Lux se paro delante de mi y me miro a los ojos - no estás solo, yo también quiero ayudar a Ahri.

-Si, tienes razón.

Mi cara que había mostrado una faceta triste debido a los momentos que recorde, había cambiado al escuchar esas ultimas palabras que me dijo , me llenaron de confianza

-Perdona que no te preguntara esto antes, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Vinc . Y tu ¿eres Lux cierto?

-Lux Crownguard , maga representante de Demacia. No soporto ver injusticias , es por eso que al conocer la situación de Ahri decidí intervenir, pero como ya sabes , no pude hacer mucho. Y ¿cuál es tu situación Vinc? , ¿porque estás aquí en la academia?

-Yo soy un estudiante recién transferido que empezara a cursar el cuarto año de estudio para convertirse en invocador. No represento a ninguna facción, tengo una posición neutral, ya que no tengo un vínculo con ninguna de las grandes naciones.

-Ya veo, entonces – mirándome seriamente - me ayudarías con la situación de Ahri. Este será el último momento para que te retractes y des marcha atrás.

-Si hubiera querido dar marcha atrás, no hubiera escuchado todo lo que tenías que decirme. ¿Cuál es tu plan Lux?

-Mi plan consta de dos partes, primero, necesitamos retar a Alexis a un duelo para romper su vínculo con Ahri , y segundo necesitamos encontrar un sustituto en cuanto el tema de la energía Vital que ella necesita.

-¿No has hablado con otros invocadores sobre tu plan?

-Todo los estudiantes a invocadores con los que tengo un vínculo , no quieren intervenir, tienen miedo a las consecuencias de retar a alguien de un Clan de Elite como lo es el Clan Flamel.

-¿Y con respecto al sustituto de la esencia vital que Ahri necesita?

-No hay nadie más que miembros del Clan Flamel que puedan generar "esencia vital" a voluntad , a excepción de unos pocos Campeones, como por ejemplo Sona y Soraka , Decidi entonces aprender de ellas , pero como podras ver no logre avance alguno . Pero…

Luego de pasar por la enfermería y revisar si no tenía alguna herida, Lux me pidió que la acompañara a un lugar. Caminamos y llegamos al pasillo que daba comienzo a la zona de Demacia, Lux me pidió que esperara allí mismo, que iba a su habitación y volvería para mostrarme algo importante. Volvió que un montón de pergaminos.

-Esto es lo que quería que vieras -Eran apuntes, todas las enseñanzas de Soraka y Sona ,estaban escritas en unos pergaminos , escrito con una letra fina y ordenada ,

-Por favor, se que es mucho pedir, pero por favor al menos prueba si tu magia puede crear esencia vital, con estas guías , si eres compatible podrás aprender aquella habilidad especial que necesitamos .

Después de tomar los pergaminos, Lux se despidió, y se fue rápidamente, ya que tenía temas que atender, fue ahí que me percate que había pasado mucho tiempo y que estaba ausentándome a la reunión vespertina con Jax. Corriendo llegue a mi habitación, deje los pergaminos y a toda velocidad me dirigí a las escaleras, donde esperaba que aún me estuviese esperando el campeón de la farola.

Cuando llegue ,Jax se encontraba cara a cara con su rival Fiora

-Espero que no estén por matarse.- dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ellos

-Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 2-

* * *

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente parte queridos lectores._


	8. Capitulo 2 Parte 4

Despues de escuchar los planes de Lux para ayudar a Ahri , Vinc recibe unos pergaminos de parte de la maga de luz , que le servirán para aprender a crear "esencia vital" , luego de despedirse se da cuenta que su paseo le llevo mas tiempo del debido , asi que decide volver deprisa con Jax para empezar con el entrenamiento mágico, pero cuando llega al lugar de practica, encuentra al maestro de las armas intercambiando palabras con su rival Fiora.

-Capitulo 2 Parte 4 Jax vs Fiora-

Llegue a la entrada de la Academia , y me dispuse a escuchar la charla entre dos rivales

-¿Cuantas llevamos? – pregunto Jax a la figura femenina al lado suyo

-Si no recuerdas eso supongo que te estas poniendo bastante viejo ,mi no tan querido rival, llevamos 152 empates hasta ahora , pero hoy ,en el desafió de esta semana, de seguro te venceré Jax, - Fiora apuntaba con su dedo índice al campeón delante de ella.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees,- cruzándose de brazos mostrando una pose de superioridad- ¿creo que me toca a mí elegir el evento cierto?

-Si, la vez anterior elegí la competencia de comer pasteles y no termino nada bien.

-Alguien me podría explicar que sucede aquí.- no entendía de que estaban hablando.

Como todos sabemos , Jax y Fiora son eternos rivales , Jax es el maestro de armas , Fiora la gran duelista, en resumen , ambos son tan buenos en el arte de la pelea que no podían ganar ni uno ni el otro, así que acordaron buscar otra manera para determinar quién sería el mejor . Desde competencias de mantener la respiración bajo el agua, hasta el recién nombrado concurso de comer pasteles. Ciertamente, las competencias que realizaban terminaban en un empate .

-Vinc, el entrenamiento que realizaste esta mañana me dio una gran idea para encontrar el vencedor en la disputa que tengo con fiora.

-Qué ¿subir escaleras?

-Exacto, así que esa será la competencia de esta semana Fiora, el ganador será aquel que suba más veces la escalera que hace de entrada a la academia.

-Por mi está bien.-dijo Fiora , con un tono de confianza.

No me percate que detrás mio empezaron a llegar muchas personas , tanto invocadores como campeones. Pude reconocer a Twisted Fate , Diana , Tryndamere , Gragas , Graves , Ashe , y bastantes mas ,quien diría que la competencia que realizaban Jax y Fiora era un entretenimiento semanal para los demás habitantes de la academia.

-Hagan sus apuestas , hagan sus apuestas , no se queden fuera – Twisted Fate caminaba entre todos los espectadores con su sombrero en mano para ver si alguno estaba dispuesto a apostar sobre el resultado del enfrentamiento.

-Apuesto 250 piezas de oro por Fiora – Tryndamere.

-150 por Jax – Gragas apoyando a su amigo

Todos apostaban pequeñas cantidades de dinero, para apoyar o divertirse un momento . Para sorpresa mía , me entere de que el que organizaba las apuestas resultaba también ser el arbitro en estos desafíos.

-Bien , ya que todos han apostado- camino hacia los dos contrincantes y empezó a explicar a todos en qué consistía el desafío de la semana.- Ejem…. El duelo numero 153 consiste en subir y bajar las gradas de la entrada de la academia, aquel que realice un mayor número de veces el recorrido de ida y vuelta ganara la competencia .Tienen un limite de 1 hora . Por el poder que ambos contrincantes me han conferido, doy por comienzo la competencia.

Ambos contrincantes salieron disparados tratando de tomar ventaja el uno del otro en el primer descenso, la velocidad con la que subían y bajaban escaleras era impresionante, creo que en 10 minutos habían subido 10 veces las escalera al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los 2 había conseguido una mínima ventaja.

Cuando los 2 llegaban a la parte superior de las escaleras, todo el mundo hacia porras apoyando a su favorito, cuando los rivales hacían su camino de vuelta, todos se quedaban callados observando la carrera desde el punto de inicio. El tiempo pasaba y ambos contrincantes subían y bajaban ,poco a poco veíamos que estaban reduciendo la velocidad.

Cuando la hora estaba cercana a cumplirse el árbitro grito a los participantes del evento:

-QUEDAN DIEZ MINUTOS.

Ambos ya estaban cansados, tanto Fiora como Jax estaban realizando sus acciones de manera más lenta que en el principio. Cuando ambos llegaron al punto de inicio. Fiora con una voz agitada, se dispuso a decirle unas cuantas palabras a su contrincante.

-Ríndete Jax … la victoria es mía- con la voz agitada por el cansancio, Fiora trataba que su rival desista

-Piensas que has ganado, aun no has visto el As que tengo bajo la manga.

-¿As bajo la manga? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Es por eso que no usare los pies para ganar la competencia , voy a rodar escalera abajo

Cuando los espectadores escucharon "la gran idea de Jax", habían emitido un fuerte grito al aire coordinando sus voces en un gran …

 **-QUEEE !**

Creo recordar que cierta persona renombrada en nuestro mundo alguna vez dijo la siguiente frase, "la estupidez humana es infinita". El deseo de ganar claramente ha afectado su facultad para razonar, pensé.

-Estas loco – dijo Fiora , estaba atónita frente a la decisión de su rival.

-Alli voy,- Jax en serio decidió rodar su cuerpo por las escaleras.

-No , voy a dejar que me ganes – acto seguido Fiora también hizo lo mismo

Fue entonces que Twisted fate se exalto.

-Malditos locos, si ustedes mueren, las apuestas quedan anuladas. Rápido, Soraka , Sona , necesito su ayuda , estos dos están poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Fue entonces que el arbitro bajo las escaleras con las dos magas expertas en sanación, se podía ver claramente dos bultos tirados en el final de las escaleras.

Todos empezaron a bajar para observar cómo había terminado la competencia

Cuando todos llegamos abajo, ambos contrincantes estaban recibiendo primeros auxilios. El referí al ver todos los espectadores presentes pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

-Declaro la competencia de esta semana , un empate.

-Otra vez – se escuchaba reclamos por parte de los espectadores.

-Maldición , otro empate , creo que tendré que cargar a Jax otra vez – dijo Gragas ,

Fue entonces que pude hablar con Jax .

-Disculpa chico, esto es algo que debía hacer si o si. Nos vemos el Jueves , no te olvides de llegar temprano – dijo eso mientras Gragas lo cargaba en su espalda y lo llevaba escaleras arriba .

-Para conmemorar otra semana de competencia, 50% descuento en su primera bebida.- frase que fue dicha por el campeón que llevaba al farolero en su espalda.

Gragas tenia un bar en la academia, asi que supongo que estas competencias también lo beneficiaban para obtener clientes.

-Yo invito el primer trago – ahora era Twisted Fate quien alardeaba el dinero que recién había ganado con las apuestas.

-Jax antes que te vayas, me podrías aconsejar algún lugar donde buscar información .

-Puedes ir a la biblioteca, está lleno de información ,

-Gracias

Después de aquella situación tragicómica, fui en dirección a la biblioteca. Al entrar note que no había nadie, ni en la recepción había quien me pudiera ayudar en la búsqueda de material de referencia .Necesitaba encontrar en primer lugar información sobre escudos mágicos, sé que me comprometí a ayudar a Ahri, pero antes de eso tenía que ganarle la apuesta a Diana, si no lo hacía , sería imposible hacer lo otro.

-Bien veamos, ¿dónde debería buscar? , estarán en orden alfabético u ordenado por temas? ,- después de mucho buscar, pude encontrar el libro correcto, para mi mala suerte era un libro demasiado complejo, hablaba sobre cientos de variantes de escudo pero encontraba nada especifico - No debo rendirme, tengo que encontrar la manera de vencer a Diana.

-Podrías por favor levantarte de mi asiento – era una voz de mujer .

No fue hasta ese momento que me percate que había alguien más en la biblioteca.

-Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 2-

 _Gracias por pasar, si tienes algun consejo, comentario o recomendacion, con gusto voy a leerlo._


	9. Capitulo 2 Parte 5

_Hola, buenas tardes a todos , les dejo la continuación del fanfic en el que estoy trabajando , si tienen algun comentario , opinión o critica , me encantaría poder leerla en la caja de comentarios ,ya que soy un novato en esto me estarías ayudando a mejorar. Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer la historia y espero que sea de su agrado .Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia._

* * *

-Capitulo 2 Parte 5 El juego de Leblanc 1-

-Hey , no me escuchaste, devuélveme mi asiento .

Decidi mirar atrás , solo para darme cuenta que estaba junto a la líder de la Rosa negra .

-Leblanc…

-Eh, ¿te conozco? nunca te había visto antes.

-Discúlpame, aquí tienes tu silla. Yo tomare otra.

Me pare y decidi sentarme en otro lugar, pero…

-Esa también es mi silla. En verdad, toda la biblioteca es mía.

-¿Que? , eso no es posible, la biblioteca…

-¿Es de todos? Sabes lo ingenuo que suena eso, bien de hecho es cierto, la biblioteca es de acceso a todos, pero solo durante el periodo de clases .En las vacaciones yo me tengo que encargar de cuidar esta sección de la academia, fue casualidad que la encontraras abierta , ya que tenía que buscar algunos libros.

Mientras me hablaba , coloco una pila de libros sobre la mesa.

-Por favor, necesito conseguir información específica, estaría muy agradecido que me ayudaras - pense que tal vez podria ayudarme

-Nadie hace las cosas gratis. Todo tiene un precio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - pregunte

-Cuéntame lo que necesitas, y dependiendo de eso veré que es lo quiero de ti.

Fue entonces que decidí contarle mi situación con respecto a Diana, omitiendo claro la parte de dejar la academia si perdía la apuesta

-Oh, muy interesante, está bien pienso ayudarte, sígueme – dijo esto mientras se ella se dirigía a la salida del cuarto de libros.

Después de que cerrara la biblioteca nos dirigimos a la sección de Noxus, hasta llegar a su gimnasio.

-Haremos un pequeño juego, si ganas de daré una pista de como vencer a Diana, pero si pierdes, tu tendrás que usar uno de tus primeros 5 vínculos con un campeón Noxiano. ¿Te parece bien?

-Antes de eso, explícame las reglas de tú "juego", para ver si acepto o no. – esta vez no me iba a dejar llevar y aceptar algo que estuviera fuera de mis posibilidades.

-Es simple, en el periodo de 1 hora tienes que atraparme 10 veces , es demasiado fácil . Cualquier novato podría hacerlo.

Por lo visto Leblanc me estaba infravalorando, tal vez pensaba que no conocía sus habilidades, también tengo que tomar en cuenta que no debo perder el tiempo , necesito encontrar la forma mas rápida para vencer a la elegida de la luna. Una hora para atrapala 10 veces, es algo difícil, pero si alargara el encuentro puede ser posible que , había formulado un pequeño plan, con esto estaba seguro de poder ganarle .

Primero usaremos su exceso de confianza para modificar las reglas- pense

-Es muy fácil -mostrándome confiado - ¿que tal si aumentamos la apuesta?

-Te escucho novato.

-Que tal esto . Tendré tres horas para atraparte un total de 50 veces , una hora por dia los próximos tres días . Si gano me diras directamente como ganarle a Diana, pero si pierdo , daré mis primeros 5 vinculos a Noxus – mostrándole los cinco dedos de mi mano con la palma abierta.

Leblanc sonreía , estaba 100% segura que iba a ganar la apuesta , me había subestimado cayendo en mi trampa.

-Esta bien acepto , yo Leblanc Lider de la Rosa Negra , acepto la propuesta que has hecho . Empecemos !

Asi fue como Vinc trato de atrapar a Leblanc durante la mitad del encuentro , en ese lapso solo pudo atraparla una vez , que fue un gesto de cortesía según ella.

La noche había llegado , con ella tambien otros noxianos que se sentaron en las gradas a observar el espectáculo que brindaban Vinc tratando de atrapar a Leblanc.

-Te parece si realizamos un breve descanso.- ella estaba un poco agitada ya que durante media hora la había perseguido como loco y ella uso demasiadas veces su habilidad "distorsion" para evitar ser atrapada.

-Si tu quieres.- me senté a tomar aire en el suelo del gimnasio, no tenia que olvidar que mi peso aun seguía siendo el doble y eso me obligo a gastar bastante energía.

Leblanc que no mostraba signos de cansansio, se acerco a sus colegas Noxianos , allí estaban, Darius , Katarina y Talon.

-Es aquel ¿otro estudiante que cae ante tus engaños? - pregunto Darius

-No, esta vez es una apuesta, pero lo interesante es que el decidió ampliar un poco los términos. En vez de una hora seria tres, en vez de atraparme 10 veces , serian 50 - explicaba Leblanc a los suyos.

-Creo que es un tonto , subestimo a su rival sin siquiera conocerlo – afirmaba Talon.

-Tal vez pensó que al ser yo la bibliotecaria , seria alguien débil . Bueno, dejando eso de lado, alguien tiene algunas pociónes de mana , gaste bastante energia esta media hora

Aun que no hizo mucho esfuerzo físico , uso bastante mana en sus habilidades para evitar que la atrapara.

Vinc podía escuchar claramente la charla entre Noxianos , mientras trataba de recuperar toda la energía posible. Pasaron 5 minutos y Leblanc volvió al centro del gimnasio para reanudar con el juego.

-Reanudamos donde lo dejamos .

-Si.

Entre el lunes y el miércoles, Vinc solo pudo atrapar a Leblanc 15 veces , generalmente fueron descuidos , pero aun asi contaban . Asi llegamos al atardecer del tercer dia.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad, podemos hacer lo siguiente , si decides cancelar la apuesta solo tendrás que darme 3 de tus vínculos , pero solo te daré una pequeña pista para ganarle a Diana.

-Soy yo o estás buscando una manera de escapar a tu derrota , señorita líder de la Rosa negra.- quería sonar arrogante , quería que se confiara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Leblanc no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca ningún estudiante que haya apostado contra ella había llegado hasta el final con la apuesta , siempre se rendían a la media hora accediendo a dar 3 de sus vínculos, pero este caso la estaba molestando.

-No digas después que la apuesta fue injusta.

-Para nada, comencemos .Ah, espera un momento – pidiendo un pequeño tiempo fuera antes de empezar

Vinc empezó a desvestirse , se saco el calzado , la túnica , en fin , todas sus prendas a excepción de sus pantalones.

-¿Que estas haciendo? .- Leblanc se sorprendió con las acciones del protagonista

-Eh? en las reglas no decía que no podía deshacerme del peso extra.

A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores , los noxianos no aparecieron a la mitad de la hora de juego sino cuando recién iba a empezar , pero cuando entraron al gimnasio y vieron la situación en la cual un estudiante se estaba desvistiendo frente a una campeona …

-Leblanc por favor, estas cosas son para hacerlas en privado , no aquí en el lugar donde todos entrenamos - era Katarina , diciendo eso para molestar a su compatriota

-El… el fue el que se saco la ropa solo, ...yo … yo no se lo pedi – su cara estaba roja de vergüenza – maldito novato, pagaras por lo que me estas haciendo pasar. Cuando gane hare que mainees a Urgot en todas las líneas.

-HahHHAHahaha -todos los espectadores en el gimnasio empezaron a reírse de la situación.

-Dejen de reírse , no es gracioso. –la campeona junto a mi estaba furiosa , de seguro nunca había pasado tal situación -Empecemos de una vez novato.

-Lo que tu digas – Sonriendo , para hacerla enojar aun mas.

 _¿Podra alcanzarme una hora para atraparla 35 veces mas? ¿O a partir de mañana tendre que aprender las mecánicas de Urgot?_

-Fin del cap 2 parte 5-


	10. Capitulo 2 Parte 6

**_Hola a todos , gracias por seguir este fanfic que estoy realizando. Si después de leer la historia tienes un pequeño momento agradeceria que dejes una review o un comentario opinando sobre la historia, esto me ayuda y motiva para seguir progresando. Gracias._**

* * *

-Capitulo 2 Parte 6 El juego de Leblanc 2-

El temporizador dio comienzo a la ultima hora de juego, la primera media hora paso bastante rápido ,Leblanc que aun estaba bastante enojada no fue atrapada ninguna vez , pero Vinc aun mostraba completa confianza en que iba a ganar el encuentro.

Como los días anteriores, hubo un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos para tomar un respiro.

-Maldito , nunca nadie me hizo pasar tal vergüenza – dijo Leblanc recordando los sucesos ocurridos hace un momento

-Tranquila Leblanc , estoy segura que solo era un truco para confundirte , pero que truco jajaja – Katarina se agarraba el estomago por que no podia contener las risas,

-¿Que clase de estrategia le obligaria a quitarse la ropa? – Talon trataba de buscarle sentido a las acciones de Vinc

Después de que la líder de la Rosa Negra charlara un poco con los otros presentes en el gimnasio y después de haber bebido un par de pociones de mana , Leblanc se dirigio hacia Vinc,

-Terminemos esto de una vez.

-Okey, lo que digas linda - Vinc dijo esto para irritar aún más a Leblanc .

-¿Linda? ¡ NO BROMEES ! – esta vez se veía furiosa

El publico también escucho esto último y aprovechando esta rara y única situación para molestarla todos al mismo tiempo soltaron la siguente frase, "Leblanc tiene novio , Leblanc tiene novio"

-Ah, ya no te aguanto , terminemos esto , pasaras el resto de tus días arrepintiéndote por haber querido ser invocador - mostrando un rostro decido a aplastar quien se ponga en su camino.

-Sabes, no eres la primera que lo dice - Sonriendo , no para molestar a Leblanc , era una sonrisa por que el plan estaba funcionando.

Leblanc decidio empezar alejándose de Vinc con su habilidad "distorsion" pero de repente se detuvo en seco y cayo al suelo.

El gimnasio que hasta hace poco sonaba animado , quedo en silencio.

-Todo salió como esperaba.- dijo Vinc mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Leblanc .

Todos quedaron atónitos, nadie podía explicar por qué Leblanc no podía moverse. Ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo agarrándose el estomago.

-Sera magia de petrificación, o control mental. ¿Que magia uso? – Talon no podía creen lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos - Sera posible que la acción de desvertirse frente a tu rival , pueda paralizarlo. Debo ponerlo en acción en mi siguiente encuentro.- mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar su brillante deducción.

Cuando todos escucharon esas palabras salir de la boca de Talon pude observar un facepalm en cadena.

Volviendo con los dos contrincantes en el centro del gimnasio .Nuestro protagonista empezó a vestirse nuevamente , y luego se acerco a Leblanc ,

Lo siento, esto será rápido e indoloro.

Ella que estaba arrodillada en el suelo del gimnasio, cerro sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor. Solo pudo ver como la mano del novato se acercaba a su cabeza .

-Uno , dos , tres, cuatro….. treinta y cuatro , trinta y cinco . Listo, con eso gane ¿no?

-Eh ,¿ que fue eso? – los cuatro noxianos que observaban.

Vinc le había dado pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a Leblanc, en total 35 , que eran las veces que le faltaba atraparla.

Ella quería decir algo pero el dolor que sentía en su estomago no se lo permitía.

-Bueno, quisiera quedarme a explicar cómo es que logre ganar, pero la señorita aquí presente necesita atención médica - Después de decir eso Vinc , alzo a Leblanc del suelo y se la llevo a la enfermería.

-Bájame idiota – ella se quejo en un tono muy bajo, como si no quisiera que los demás la escucharan.

-Por favor, no hables, o ¿quieres ensuciar todo el suelo con vomito?

El plan de Vinc primero consistía en alargar el encuentro lo mas posible para aprender los patrones de movimiento de Leblanc, pero cuando observo que ella tomaba pociones de mana para recuperarse su plan tomo otro rumbo.

Como ella consumio demasiadas pociones en poco tiempo ,,además de irritarse con las cosas que hacia y decía Vinc , la llevo a terminar por descomponerse . Era un plan algo arriesgado ya que Leblanc podría tener un ítem de regeneración de mana o tal vez no se iba a descomponer en medio del juego. Todo dependía de la suerte de Vinc

Volviendo con el protagonista y la campeona que llevaba en brazos. Habian llegado a la enfermería, el ganador del encuentro entro solo dejando a la lider de la rosa negre en un asiento de la entrada, y hablo con la encargada de la enfermería de ese turno.

-Por favor , me podría dar algo para un fuerte dolor de estómago , creo que tome demasiadas pociones de mana.

-Estos estudiantes novatos nunca prestan atención a las indicaciones. Toma – la enfermera le dio dos pastillas y una botella con agua - Toma una ahora con la mitad de este líquido y la otra mitad dentro de 12 horas y estarás mucho mejor.

\- Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco.

Al salir del lugar.

-Toma –dándole las pastillas y la botella con liquido a la persona enferma- ¿ escuchaste lo que dijo la enfermera?

Ella solo pudo afirmar un si moviendo la cabeza. Después de eso caminaron juntos y se sentaron en la fuenta cercana a la entrada de la academia.

-Podrías explicarme como lograste ...- fue interrumpida por VInc

-Si ya puedes hablar, supongo que ya estas mejor ¿De seguro te preguntaras como te gane? Bueno, es algo complicado pero te haré un resumen. Cuando participe en tu primer juego observe que bebías dos pociones de mana cada media hora, suponiendo que también te tomabas otras 2 pociones después de terminar cada juego, supongo que te tomaste hasta ahora un total de 10 pociones de mana en tres días , un conocido me dijo que no debes exagerar con estas , debes dejar que el cuerpo se recupere solo.

-Eso explica por qué me descompuse… ¿pero porque te sacaste la ropa? – dijo eso mientras recordaba aquella situación muy extraña para ella.

-Ah eso,tenia dos razones para quitarme la ropa

Vinc le explico todo su accionar , como fue su primer plan, y como tuvo que modificarlo para sacarle partido a las pociones de mana que ella consumia .

-La primera razón de quitarse la ropa era para iritarte. Y funciono.

-¿Y la segunda? - pregunto ella , con curiosidad

-bueno en caso de que no te descompusieras – Vinc le explico sobre el entrenamiento que estaba realizando y que el peso de su cuerpo y vestimentas era el doble - Entonces si me quitaba mis prendas obviamente iba a ser ligeramente más liviano, al ser más liviano podía tener más chances de atraparte aunque no se si lo hubiera logrado.

-Me engañaste, a mí, la maestra del engaño. Está bien , te diré como vencer a Diana. Pero antes de eso,- se paro del lugar donde estaba sentada , camino unos pasos hacia adelante ,dio media vuelta y seriamente dijo - como representante de Noxus, no , yo como campeona te pido que tengas un vinculo conmigo , tu forma de sobrellevar esta situacion me ha demostrado que eres alguien formas un vinculo conmigo . Haríamos buena combinación

Fue entonces que el estudiante alli presente se tomo un pequeño momento para pensar lo que iba por responder.

-¿A que tipo de vinculo te refieres? - bromeo un poco , solo para molestarla.

-Por supuesto un vinculo de campeón- invocador ¿En que estaspensando? – mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de mostrar reaccion a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo siento, no puedo realizar un vínculo contigo.- esta vez lo dije seriamente.

-Me… ¿estas rechazando? ¿Perteneces a otra facción que no te deje realizar vinculos con Noxianos?¿o es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para vincularme contigo?- sonando un poco triste.

-No es eso , simplemente no se como realizar un vinculo.

La cara de Leblanc que primero estaba preocupada debido a mi respuesta negativa, paso a ser a la de alguien que no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No puedo creer que tú quien ni siquiera sabes formar vínculos me hayas ganado en un encuentro con las reglas tan desfavorables para ti. Esta bien. Cuando sepas formar vinculos , haz uno conmigo.

-Esta bien.

Aquella campeona de pelo azul ya se estaba retirando del lugar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había entregado el premio.

-Vinc , ven a verme mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre , así te explico como vencer a Diana.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana al atardecer entonces.

Después de eso, el quedo solo sentado en la fuente

-Que semana mas agitada, y eso que recién es Miércoles, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar para entrenar junto a Jax.

-Fin del Capitulo 2 Parte 6 El juego de Leblanc 2-


	11. Capitulo 2 Parte 7

_**Hola , a todos , gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora , queria comentarles un pequeño detalle con respecto a la publicacion del fanfic .De ahora en adelante publicare dia de por medio, esto debido a que terminaron las vacaciones, y tengo que volver a la que comprendan.**_

 _ **Igualmente queria agradecerles sus comentarios o criticas de la historia , ya que me motivan a seguir mejorando.**_

 _ **Sin otro asunto mas , los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

-Capitulo 2 parte 7 Entrenamiento Mágico-

El dia siguiente , lleve a cabo la misma rutina de entrenamiento. La única diferencia era que Jax tenia un brazo enyesado, me conto que se rompió un brazo por lo de el desafio con Fiora, pero en un par de dias estaría como nuevo gracias al tratamiento de los soportes de la Academia. El desayuno fue el mismo que la anterior vez , el entrenamiento finalizo con mi peso multiplicado 4 veces al que tenia en un principio, aunque mi cuerpo pesaba alrededor de 300 kg, tenia la misma apariencia que cuando tenia 75 kg.

Despues almorcé nuevamente acompañado por Jax , Hayward se retiro antes ya que tenia que atender otros asuntos como lider de la academia.

-Esta vez, si podre enseñarte algo de entrenamiento mágico , asi que no te tardes mucho en tu descanso o sino ire a hacer otras cosas.

-Si.

En vez de dar una vuelta decidí charlar un poco con jax , tenía que hacerle unas preguntas

-Jax , como realizas un vínculo con un campeón .

-Bueno, es algo simple, primero tienes que usar tu DP

-DP?

-Si, esto - vi que era un aparato similar a los celulares que nosotros usamos en nuestro mundo

-No sabía que tenían ese tipo de tecnología.

-Que, ¿Relivash no te dio uno?

-Espera- recordé la caja que me dieron en conjunto con mis llaves de la habitación y la túnica- creo que si me dieron uno, pero como estaba en una caja que no abri , aun no lo vi.

-Bueno, cuando tu realizas un vínculo con un campeón , el DP de ambos se sincroniza, compartiendo sus datos. En fin, es como que el campeón con el que pactaste el trato, te permitiese usarlo en batalla, también tiene otras funciones , como ver tu historial de batallas y otras cosas que iras aprendiendo solo.

-Ya veo , y este DP necesita recargarse , o algo asi,

\- Cuando me lo dieron, me dijeron que utiliza la energía vital del ambiente para funcionar o algo asi, no recuerdo bien. Bueno si no vas a tomar un descanso vamos directamente a entrenar.

Mi ahora mentor en lo que sería un entrenamiento mágico básico me entrego un par esferas pequeñas de acero.

-Veras, mi habilidad mágica , es de reforzar las cosas, esa habilidad sumada a mi destreza con las armas me llevo a ganar cientos de batallas ,mira – señalándome un árbol cercano.- Ves ese árbol , ahora voy a aplicar magia en esta pequeña municion de pistola para lanzársela.

Jax se levanto , cerro su puño con la municion dentro, y paso a tirar la pequeña esfera metalica en dirección al árbol. Esperaba que dejara una marca o algo asi , pero en vez de eso , el tronco había sido destrozado por la mitad.

-Vaya, creo que me pase un poco.- agarrándose la nuca – mejor vayamos al salon de tiro de Jonia , por que si seguimos practicando con los arboles , alguien va a terminar regañándonos.

Mientras caminábamos segui charlando con Jax.

-Y el vinculo que formas con un campeón ¿es algo permanente?

-Nosotros los campeones no formamos fácilmente un vinculo, cada campeón tiene sus criterios, yo por ejemplo , prefiero a la gente que le gusta combatir , que no tenga miedo de perder una batalla con tal de ganar experiencia y ser mas fuerte. Perdón, me fui un poco del tema, lo que quiero decir es que formar un vinculo con alguien no es algo simple. Es la demostración de confianza entre un campeón e invocador, ya que yo como campeón , estoy dejándote que utilices mi cuerpo y habilidades para participar en batallas.

Fue en ese entonces que recordé la situación de la noche anterior cuando Leblanc pidio vincularse conmigo .

-Y despues de vincularse con un campeón , como hago para usar su cuerpo y habilidades en un combate? – dije con curiosidad.

-Bueno, eso se realiza antes de entrar al campo de batalla, usas el DP para invocar al campeón que te vinculaste y si esta disponible será teletransportado al campo de batalla, allí tendras que conectar tu mente con la de tu campeón para que puedas interactuar directamente con el , algo asi como que yo entre en tu mente y empiece a decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Creo que ya entiendo la idea general.

Mientras charlábamos habíamos llegado al gimansio Joniano. Al entrar pude observar a Shen y Akali realizando un combate.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir al salon de tiro.- me decía Jax , señalando una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación.

En el salon de tiro , pude ver que el campeón Kennen e Irelia estaban realizando practicas de puntería.

-Hola Jax, ¿estas entrenando con un nuevo Invocador?

-Algo asi – dijo Jax sin molestarse en responder.

Jax saco mas de aquellas municiones metálicas que uso para destruir un árbol , y me las dio.

-Para fortalecer un objeto , tienes que trasmitir una pequeña parte de tu magia. Piensa que tu energia rodea la municion, y luego tirala hacia aquella pared- señalando el campo de tiro lleno de muñecos que actuaban como objetivos.

-Transmitir mi magia – mientras cerraba mi puño con la municion dentro.- transmitir mi magia, y luego disparar al objetivo.- tirando la municion a la pared de practica sin siquiera provocar un rasguño a aquella pared.

-No te preocupes por la pared , es indestructible ,ni los tiros que realizo con toda mi fuerza pudieron destruir esa pared . Así que sigue practicando.

Pasamos media hora practicando, y no veía avance alguno.

-Y no podríamos formar un vinculo , para aprender mas rápido aquella técnica.

-Te lo explicare de una manera sencilla, imagina que alguien pueda aprender fácilmente algo que a ti te llevo mucho tiempo, ¿no te gustaría no? Bueno, pasa algo similar conmigo. Si quieres formar un vinculo , demuestra que puedes superar cualquier desafio, no vayas por el camino fácil , si sigues asi , llegara un momento en el que choques contra un muro tan grande que no podras pasarlo ni rodearlo.

Habia entendido a la perfeccion lo que Jax quiso decir, no era sencillo que un campeón quisiera formar vínculos ya que estos permitían que la otra parte también pueda entender los secretos detrás de una técnica , que de seguro le costo dominar.

-Siento haber propuesto aquella idea, voy a seguir intentándolo por mis propios medios.

Esa tarde había aprendido un poco mas sobre los vínculos entre campeones e invocadores, no eran algo simple, eran un símbolo de confianza mutua, aunque de seguro existen excepciones

-Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 2-


	12. Capitulo 2 Parte 8

**_Hola a todos, les dejo con la continuacion de mi fanfic , espero que los disfruten_**

* * *

Capitulo 2 parte 8 Hablando con noxianos

No pude avanzar mucho en el entrenamiento mágico con Jax, el me aclaro que seria asi en un principio, cuando practicara mas , aprendería mas rápido .

Después de salir del gimnasio Joniano, decidí trasladarme al de Noxus, allí tenia que hablar con Leblanc.

\- Leblanc , llego tu amigo .- Talon anunciaba mi llegada ya que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar de reunión.

\- Vinc ,diles – dijo la lider de la rosa negra apenas me vio.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- diles que yo no era el premio de la apuesta

\- ¿Eh? – no entendí que quiso decir Leblanc

Parece ser que todos pensaron que Leblanc habia apostado su cuerpo en aquel juego, malentendido causado por la forma en que me la lleve .

Despues de explicar la verdad a medias. Diciendo que solo me la lleve por que en realidad teníamos que hablar sobre algunas cosas.

\- Asi que Leblanc no aposto su cuerpo despues de todo, que bueno. Nos diste un susto cuando la alzaste y te la llevaste en brazos. Cuando ella volvió , que por cierto fue muy tarde –mirando a Leblanc al nombrar esta parte - le preguntamos a donde estuvo, pero no quiso contarnos . Todo esto nos llevo a suponer aquella idea de que ella se puso a sí misma como premio – Katarina explicándome la situación actual .

Después de explicar que ella no se había puesto asi misma como trofeo , los demás se retiraron a hacer sus entonces que Leblanc comenzó a explicarme como deshacer el escudo de Diana para ganar aquel desafío que acepte.

\- Veras, la habilidad "cascada palida" de Diana funciona asi, tiene 3 escudos externos y uno interno. Los 3 externos devuelven una parte del daño que tú le realizas cuando entras en contacto con ellos, para deshacerte de estos , lo mejor seria realizar 3 ataque rapidos pero con poca potencia, de forma que no sufras mucho daño por su efecto de reflejo . El escudo interno en cambio no tiene ese efecto , pero si tiene mucha resistencia. Para ese , tendras que realizar un golpe con mucha fuerza , o varios hasta que el escudo desaparezca.

\- Claro, eso explica por que me lastime la mano aquella vez.

\- Otro factor fundamental que tienes que tomar en cuenta , es que el escudo puede volver a regenerarse después de determinado tiempo. Así que debes de actuar rápido.

Con esa información ya podía crear un plan. Agradecí, como es debido, pero antes de irme la mujer junto a mi tenía algo más que decirme.

\- Vinc, ¿tienes algo que hacer después?

\- La verdad, creo que no

\- ¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo? Me ayudarías a practicar mi "distorsión" y tú también podrías aumentar tu agilidad tratando de atraparme.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, gracias a su juego pude acostumbrarme al peso de mi cuerpo que en ese entonces era de 150 kg. Supongo que ahora tambien me iba a servir nuevamente.

\- Esta bien , pero no nos excedamos, no quiero que te descompongas – riéndome un poco, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente.

\- Shi, cállate , no quiero que se enteren de eso.

Tal vez sea la lider de la Rosa negra , pero aun asi ella pasa por las mismas situaciones que una persona normal .

Ya en el gimnasio noxiano , Vinc y su compañera de practica estuvieron alrededor de 40 minutos entrenando , el se canso bastante rapido , esto debido al reciente cambio en su peso . Estaba agotado.

\- Hoy estuviste mucho más lento.

\- Si, justo hoy en la mañana, duplicaron nuevamente mi peso corporal, aun que aparente la complexión de alguien con 75 kg ,en realidad estoy con 300 kg.

\- Y de qué manera va a ayudarte ese entrenamiento.

\- Según me dijo Jax , este entrenamiento era para adquirir fuerza física rápidamente , necesario para poder usar ítems de gran porte como armaduras o escudos.

\- Uhm , ya veo , debe ser un entrenamiento difícil. Yo en cambio solo uso ítems livianos, una vara, un sombrero, a veces un reloj de arena , cosas así.

\- Pensándolo así creo que hubiera sido mejor dedicarme a mainear campeones AP.

Después de haber charlado un poco, decidí ir a mi habitación para darme un baño , pero fui detenedo una vez más por mi compañera de entrenamiento.

\- Vinc , ¿tu cenas en el comedor?

\- Si, bueno , en realidad voy a la cocina del comedor y me preparo algo.

\- Si quieres puedes comer aquí , también tenemos un comedor donde cenamos los Noxianos .

No quería ser malagradecido con ella , porque me estaba ayudándome a entrenar así que acepte su invitación.

\- Entonces, ven aquí antes de las 9.

\- Esta bien.

Después de darme una ducha y conseguir un cambio de ropa. Me dirigí por segunda vez al sector Noxiano .Alli la lider de la rosa negra me esperaba para llevarme al comedor de Noxus.

\- ¿No les molestara que un no noxiano coma con ustedes?

\- No te preocupes, solo cenamos cuatro personas. Morgana , Katarina , Talon y la persona aquí al lado tuyo. Darius no cena y los demás actualmente se encuentran en Noxus. Recién vuelven en Febrero para la competencia Anual de invocadores.

Al llegar al comedor , vi que era un salón pequeño en comparación al comedor principal de la academia. Habían dos personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa rectangular , similar a una del tipo familiar . Allí estaban charlando un encapuchado con una pelirroja. Por supuesto que eran Talon y Katarina, hablando temas al azar . Cuando notaron nuestra presencia , se escucho una voz que provenía de un cuarto contiguo que supongo era la cocina.

\- Leblanc ¿eres tu? siéntate, ya llevo los platos de comida.

\- Traje un invitado así que esta vez cenaremos 5 personas.

\- ¿A quien trajiste?

\- A su novio – Talon se adelantó a contestar la pregunta que fue formulada

Katarina empezó a reírse tapándose la boca. La líder de la Rosa negra no se quedó de brazos de brazos cruzados ya que utilizo su habilidad "cadenas etéreas" para inmovilizar a Talon. Este después de un pequeño lapso quedo quieto pegado a su silla , había quedado inmovilizado. Fue entonces que Leblanc alzo una cuchara que había sobre la mesa y la acerco directo a la fosa ocular izquierda del recién paralizado .

\- Talon , quiero recordarte que solo eres un subordinado , si vuelves a hacer otra broma de mal gusto , yo personalmente me encargare de sacarte los ojos con esta cuchara. ¿Entendiste?

Talon no podía moverse, por lo tanto no pudo formular un si . Después fue liberado de la parálisis impuesta por Leblanc , que ya había tomado un asiento para cenar.

Despues de la escena que se montó en el pequeño comedor , la otra persona que estaba en la cocina trajo una bandeja con cinco platos de comida. Sorpresa me lleve al notar que la cocinera era ni mas ni menos que la campeona Morgana

Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 2

* * *

 _Campeones que hasta ahora influyen o influyeron en la historia: Jax , Diana , Ahri , Leblanc , Lux._


	13. Capitulo 2 Parte 9

**Hola quridos lectores , les dejo la continuacion de la historia.**

 **PD , proximamente voy a subirle una portada a la historia, sera una por capitulo XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Parte 9 Contraataque.**

Mientras cenábamos , empezó una pequeña charla para conocernos mejor.

\- Asi que tu eres el invitado de Leblanc – dijo Morgana

\- Si , perdonen que no me haya presentado anteriormente , mi nombre es Vinc , soy estudiante de la academia.

\- Oh , un estudiante ,¿Eres de 5to o 6to año?- seguía preguntando cosas

\- En realidad, recién el año que viene estaré empezando el 4to año .

\- Así que recién ingresaras al 4to año. Ya veo – Morgana estaba por probar una cuchara de la comida ,pero cuando recién reacciono a la respuesta que le había dado – ¡ espera ! ¿4to año? , Leblanc que le viste a él. Ni siquiera realizo un combate de entrenamiento.

\- Espera, aunque no lo creas él pudo superar mi desafío.

\- Así que eres un talento nuevo . ya veo – Morgana me examinaba con la vista

La cena transcurrió sin más problemas ,

\- Estuvo delicioso, quien pensaría que Morgana era la cocinera – dije expresando mi sorpresa.

\- Aunque ella sea una campeona , también es una buena cocinera.- decía Leblanc presumiendo las habilidades del ángel caído

\- Gracias, por tu comentario Vinc, aprecio que te haya gustado el estofado de rana que realice.

\- Si, estuvo delicios… ¿Estofado de rana?

\- Si, ¿quieres más? Aun sobra un poco.

\- Creo que no , ya me llene con un plato ,jaja – dentro mío estaba sorprendido . Estuvo delicioso pero enterarme el ingrediente principal del platillo hizo que perdiera todo el apetito.

Después de ayudar a levantar la mesa, salude a todos y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegue, me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a leer los pergaminos que Lux me había dado , esta noche y todas las anteriores había leído aquellas enseñanzas , pero aun no entendia bastantes cosas. Aun asi no iba a rendirme en encontrar la manera crear "esencia vital" .

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano, no tenia entrenamiento pero quería encontrarme con alguien si o si en la madrugada. Este sería mi primer intento para probar los consejos de Leblanc contra Diana.

Al llegar a la fuente vi a la Lunari sentada contemplando las estrellas, antes que el amanecer las haga desaparecer del cielo.

\- Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí.- Diana me hablo sin molestarse en mirarme.

\- He venido para ganar la apuesta

\- Bueno , veamos que puedes hacer – levantándose

Me puse en posición de ataque , en ese momento ella preparo su "cascada lunar" generando aquel escudo que tenia que deshacer.

\- Voy a empezar

\- Cuando quieras – dijo ella tratando de provocarme

Tome velocidad como si fuera a efectuar un gran golpe, pero cuando estuve a un paso de Diana, efectué tres golpes rápidos pero con una fuerza leve, fue entonces que acabe con los tres escudos externos .

Ella quedo impactada, en solo un momento Vinc había acabado con su escudo exterior .

\- Como es posible, ¿cómo descubriste como funciona mi habilidad?

\- No importa como lo supe, lo importante es que ahora – girando mi cuerpo para efectuar un golpe con todas mis fuerzas – voy a acabar con esta maldita apuesta.

Diana esquivo aquel golpe, porque fue demasiado predecible, y aprovecho los espacios descubiertos del estudiante para propinarle un golpe desde abajo al mentón a su rival, este automáticamente después de recibir ese fuerte contrataque , quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Oh oh, creo que se me paso la mano – viendo a Vinc tirado en el suelo, producto de aquel corto pero fatídico encuentro.

Aunque en esta ocasión Vinc no pudo terminar con el asunto que tenía con Diana, él había hecho un gran avance, podría decirse que había logrado cumplir la mitad de la apuesta.

Había amanecido, y él se encontraba recostado junto a un árbol. Al lado suyo estaba la elegida de la Luna. Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el rostro de ambos, despertando a Vinc de su estado inconsciente

\- Bien, por fin despertaste.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntando el por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿Cómo que paso? , como eres tan débil de un golpe en la barbilla te deje inconsciente.

\- Eh – tocándome aquella zona de la cara- auch .

\- Bueno si, ya estás bien , me voy, tengo mucho sueño – abriendo la boca para bostezar.

\- Espera, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?

\- No podía dejarte tirado en la entrada, si te encontraba alguien más yo seria la única sospechosa, ya que soy la única que pasea por esos lugares por la noche. Tampoco te iba a llevar a la enfermería , porque tendría que explicar tu deplorable estado.

Tal vez la primera impresión que tuve con Diana no fue la mejor, el hecho de que no me dejara inconsciente en la entrada hicieron que mi opinión sobre ella cambien un poco.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la madrugada – se despidió de espaldas, sin ni siquiera mirarme – sigue intentándolo, tal vez en 100 años puedas ganarme.- sonando confiada.

\- Arrogante hasta el final, ah – suspirando- bueno, yo también mejor me voy a desayunar algo.

Era viernes 18 de diciembre,

\- Tan solo ha pasado una semana desde que llegue aquí. Tan solo una semana.

Fin de la parte 9 del capitulo 2


	14. Capitulo 2 parte 10

_**Gracias por las review en especial a**_ DemonSoul13 _**y a**_ xFeedMe _**que siguen la historia desde el principio. Ya queda poco para terminar el capitulo , el arco 1 era el arco de intrudccion , el 2 (el actual)es el de verano y proximamente(alert spoiler)...el arco 3 ,que sera el arco de Ahri .**_

 _ **Como la pagina no me deja publicar links ni en el fanfic , ni en las reviews, si quieren ver el dibujo de portada del capitulo, avisenme por MP.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir este fanfic , espero que sigan acompañandome. Sin mas que decir los dejo con la continuacion**_

* * *

Capitulo 2 parte 10 Nochebuena en runaterra.

Mi rutina se volvió repetitiva desde aquel viernes, por las madrugadas "entrenaba" con Diana tratando de romper su escudo, por las tardes tenía el entrenamiento mágico en el gimnasio de Jonia y por las noches entrenaba junto a Leblanc y antes de dormir estudiaba lo que era la "Síntesis de energía vital" con los pergaminos que me dio Lux. Solo los lunes y jueves a la mañana tenia entrenamiento físico con Jax.

Llego el 24 de diciembre, y parecía que no realizarían nada en especial. En runaterra parecían no conocer la Navidad, pero en cambio sí celebran una fiesta especial para año nuevo.

Cuando me encontré con Jax para el entrenamiento del jueves hablamos un poco con respecto a eso.

\- Vinc, tengo que avisarte que me voy a ausentar dos semanas

\- ¿Por el año nuevo?

\- Si , usare estas fechas como excusa para visitar a mi familia

\- ¿Tienes familia Jax?

\- Jeje , esa no te la esperabas no? Puedo ser un campeón de la liga , pero tambien soy un ser vivo sabes. Tengo una hija, pero tengo poco tiempo para verla debido a este trabajo.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste dejar la liga para estar con ella?

\- Una vez se lo pregunte, ella me contesto que no dejara la liga, que esta orgulloso que su papa sea conocido como "el maestro de armas", además la liga me da el dinero suficiente para que ella lleve una vida cómoda sin mucho sacrificio. Es por eso que no abandono este trabajo.

Deje de preguntarle más cosas sobre su hija, tal vez estaba metiendo mis narices donde no debía.

\- Hey Jax , y ¿quién más tiene hijos o familia?

\- Aunque no lo creas , creo que actualmente soy el único. Algunos tenían familia, pero ahora ya no.- dijo eso seguramente recordando el caso de Varus o el de Yi.

\- Podrías quitarme otra duda Jax , ¿están permitidas las relaciones amorosas entre miembros de la liga?

\- Lo dices por Diana.

\- ¡No! Es solo por curiosidad.

\- Ah, pues si, si están permitidas, ¿te cuento algo interesante? Bien, escucha, hubo una vez un invocador que salió con dos campeonas a la vez – mostrándome dos dedos, para hacer más énfasis en lo que había dicho.

\- En serio, ¿con dos al mismo tiempo?

\- Si, ese loco se llamaba Bob Nashahago. El muy maldito salía con Nidale y Janna al mismo tiempo , pero ninguna de las dos sabía que formaban parte de un triángulo amoroso. Cuando todo el mundo se enteró Bob desapareció. Malas lenguas dicen que fue asesinado por un fanático. Bueno, eso paso hace mucho. Supongo que fue una advertencia para que los invocadores no se aprovechen de su status.

Después de esa charla informativa , almorzamos algo para reponer fuerzas, luego realizamos el entrenamiento mágico de costumbre.

\- Creo que estas mejorando.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, creo que no – echando unas risas, como era de costumbre.

Mire a Jax con una cara , de "en serio". Agarre otra munición, apreté con fuerza mi puño e intente transmitir energía para darle magia a aquel proyectil. Cuando estuve listo, use todas mis fuerzas , lance el proyectil a la pared de tiro . Pero no le provoco ningún rasguño.

\- Creo que algo estás haciendo mal – dijo Jax mientras examinaba mi mano- veamos, vuelve a intentarlo.

Intente, pero paso lo mismo que antes, fallaba en transmitir energía al proyectil.

\- Sabes, ven a la entrada esta noche, creo que tengo una pista de que es lo que esta pasando.- dijo Jax, dando por terminada esta sesión de entrenamiento

La hora de la reunión seria a las diez de la noche, después de entrenar en el gimnasio Noxiano. Cuando era la hora fui a encontrarme con Jax en la entrada, lo acompañaba el director de la academia.

\- Hayward , hace mucho que no lo veía.- saludando al gran invocador actual

\- SI, aproveche un poco de mi tiempo libre para ver cuanto has progresado – me contesto.

Jax , me dio munición para mostrarle el entrenamiento que realizaba .

\- Vamos Vinc, haz lo mismo de siempre – me incito el maestro de armas para mostrar la técnica que estaba aprendiendo

\- Pero , si todavía no puedo transmitir energía a los objetos.

\- Tu solo hazlo.

Cuando canalice la energia mágica en mi mano para fortalecer el proyectil , pude observar como un pequeñas esferas giraban alrededor de mi puño iluminándolo.

\- Es increíble Jax, en menos de un mes, pudiste enseñarle tu habilidad definitiva, pero veo que solo puede hacerlo en su mano – decía sorprendido Hayward.

\- Eso es de lo que quería hablar con usted. Yo no trataba de enseñarle esa habilidad, quería que aprenda la habilidad "potenciación"(la W de Jax) -dijo Jax - Vinc, ahora da un golpe a ese árbol – señalándome un árbol del jardín al azar.

Tome velocidad y con un golpe con todas mis fuerzas al árbol , logre destrozar el tronco por la mitad. Estaba sorprendido con la fuerza que tenia. Pero el que mas estaba sorprendido era Jax, el trato de enseñarme la manera de fortalecer objetos para hacer mas daño, pero termine aprendiendo su habilidad definitiva que fortalecía el cuerpo.

\- Creo que su habilidad especial es similar a la tuya Hayward. – Jax dijo eso mientras miraba al director allí presente – Ambos tienen la capacidad de aprender las habilidades de los demás sin necesidad de formar un vinculo.

Hayward y yo nos miramos, solo nosotros entendíamos porque él y yo teníamos similar habilidad especial.

Después de esa demostración, charlamos un poco mas, sobre cosas de la academia. Después de unos cinco minutos el gran invocador dijo que tenia que retirarse , que tenia cosas que atender. Antes de que el director se fuera, hable con él.

\- Señor Hayward Relivash, quiero agradecerle la oportunidad que me dio , seguiré esforzándome para alcanzar sus expectativas.

\- Esa es la actitud, tu sigue esforzándote – Mostrándome el pulgar arriba , señal de aprobación.

Quedándonos solo Jax y yo , charlamos un poco más.

\- Vinc, aquí finaliza el entrenamiento conmigo.

\- ¿Eh? Tan pronto.

\- Mi objetivo era que aprendas una habilidad para que la mejores, pero que hubieras aprendido mi habilidad definitiva no estaba en mis planes. Además, tengo otros estudiantes que entrenar, ellos ya están por volver a la academia.

\- Ya veo, gracias por enseñarme tanto, y disculpa por darte tan poco.

\- SI piensas que no gane nada de esto te equivocas. Si en un futuro cercano te vuelves alguien fuerte, quiero enfrentarme a ti en la grieta. Espero que formes vínculos con campeones poderosos.

Así fue como pase la nochebuena en Runaterra, destruyendo un árbol por la mitad y enterarme que aprendí la habilidad definitiva de alguien más.

\- Creo que con esto ya podre ganarle a Diana

* * *

Fin de la parte 10 del capitulo 2


	15. Capitulo 2 parte 11

Cap 2 parte 11 Jugo de setas-Pelea en el bar

Pasaron los días , y llego el 31 de diciembre , supe que los invocadores iban a realizar una gran fiesta para festejar el año nuevo, pero como supuestamente no deben haber alumnos hasta que comiencen las clases , no pensaba asistir.

Del lado de los campeones, también estaban organizándose para realizar algo , pero es lo poco que pude escuchar .

La noche de año nuevo sentí un poco de nostalgia, recordé cuando era un niño y solía disfrutar aquellas festividades con mi familia, sin preocuparme por nada, todo era feliz. Cuando me fui a vivir solo ,fue cuando las fiestas dejaron de darme importancia, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien pasar esas fechas.

Llego la medianoche, en ese entonces estaba estudiando los pergaminos que me dio Lux, y pude escuchar sonidos provenientes de afuera de la academia. Se notaba que tanto invocadores como campeones, celebraban con bombos y platillos el año nuevo. Observe desde la ventana de mi habitación los fuegos artificiales y el sonido de música proveniente de algún lugar de la academia. Despues de un par de horas la música ya no se escuhaba fue entonces que decidi dar un paseo, ya que no tenia sueño.

\- Un pequeño refrigerio no le cae mal a nadie – pensé .

Fui a la cocina, me prepare una pequeña comida. Y luego cuando volvía a mi habitación decidí tomar otro camino, solo para variar un poco la rutina pensé.

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la academia, pude escuchar música. Tuve curiosidad de saber de dónde provenía, así que seguí el sonido. No paso mucho hasta que llegue al bar de Gragas, de allí provenía la música que había estado escuchando.

Entre al bar, y vi algunos campeones bebiendo juntos, algunos en grupo, otros junto a la barra. Fui hasta donde estaba el barman, que por cierto era Gragas, con sus vestimentas del skin "don gragas"

\- Que le sirvo invocador - me atendio.

\- ¿Que me recomiendas? – le pregunte.

\- A esta altura de la noche y estando usted sobrio, le recomendaría jugo de setas , si es que quiere pasarla bien – riendo un poco.

Me sirvieron el trago, estaba por tomar, y recordé que no tenia dinero.

\- Ehm , me dices donde está el baño – tratando de buscar una situación para escaparme sin pagar.

\- Al fondo a la derecha - Señalando el camino.

Me levante de mi silla , dispuesto a irme , pero cuando me levantaba alguien me empujo haciendo que cayera tanto yo como mi bebida.

\- Hey idiota fíjate por donde caminas – me dijo aquel que me empujo.

Solo pude ver que alguien de camisa blanca fue quien me hizo caer al suelo.

\- No hay rembolsos- agrego el barman rápidamente para obligarme a pagar aunque no haya bebido una sola gota.

\- ¿Quien fue?- le pregunte

\- Jayce- señalándome una mesa al fondo - allí esta.

Despues de levantarme ,me dirigi a donde estaba mi agresor, estaba parado junto a una mesa con tres chicas , allí estaban sentadas Sona , Caitlyn y VI ,pero esta ultima estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa. Antes que hiciera algo escuche lo que decian en la mesa.

\- Te gustaría tomar algo Sona, yo invito . dijo Jayce en un tono de galán.

\- … - ella se negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

\- Ok , como dicen los sabios , el que calla otorga – pronuncio Jayce tratando de tomar ventaja de la discapacidad de Sona.- si no quieres tomar algo , vamos a bailar un poco – agarrándole la mano.

\- … - ella volvió a negarse moviendo la cabeza.

\- Jayce , te esta diciendo que no – respondio Caitlyn por Sona.

\- ¡Tú no te metas ! – Jayce le contesto con fuerte tono de voz.

\- Tomaste demasiado Jayce , por favor compórtate – le reprendió Caitlyn nuevamente.

Jayce alzo su mano, estaba por darle una bofetada o tal vez un golpe . Pero antes de que hiciera algo lo detuve.

\- No te das cuenta que esta tratando de decirte que NO quiere nada contigo. –ya me había acercado también a la mesa .

\- Hey , ¿acaso alguien te hablo?– me respondio Jayce.

\- No , nadie me hablo, pero no puedo permitir que golpees a una mujer.

Se dio vuelta , y me miro de pies a cabeza examinándome.

\- Esta bien , esta bien puedes quedarte con estas perras – mirando nuevamente a las tres chicas en la mesa - igual puedo conquistar a cualquier otra chica si yo quiero – Jayce se aparto la mesa y parecía que se iría a molestar a otra parte.

Caitlyn agradeció que haya intervenido.

\- Gracias , Jayce es una buena persona, es raro que tome hasta embriagarse, pero cuando lo hace , se vuelve alguien diferente.

\- No es nada , solo hacia lo que creía correcto. Por cierto, ¿cuantas vasos se tomó?

\- Yo diría que ha roto su propia marca personal – dijo eso mostrándome una sonrisa falsa , se notaba que lo último que dijo no le hacía gracia.

\- Debería ponerse limites , ya es un hombre.

\- Por mas que sea un hombre , hay veces que actúa como niño.

\- Y que lo digas.

\- No te habia visto antes – pregunto curiosa Caitlyn.

\- Soy nuevo , me transfirieron hace poco – levante la manga de mi reloj simulando ver la hora - Bien , creo que eso es todo, tengan cuidado .

\- Esta bien , nos vemos , gracias por tod…CUIDADO – antes de que terminara de agradecer Caitlyn me trato de advertirme sobre algún peligro , pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Una botella habia sido arrojada a mi dirección , dio de lleno en mi nuca. Caí al suelo producto del golpe.

Desde la otra punta del bar , aquel que me arrojo la botella venia caminando .

\- ¿Creias que iba a dejar las cosas asi no mas? Nadie se mete con Jayce y sale ileso . – el "defensor del mañana" sido culpable de aquel acto.

"Ahora , si que estoy en problemas" pensé ,mientras estaba en el suelo.

\- Vi , despierta, Jayce de nuevo esta frenético por el alcohol – decía Caitlyn mientras trataba de despertar a su compañera que segui contando ovejas en sus sueños

Todo el bar había hecho silencio para ver lo que estaba pasando . Como pude me levante del suelo , pero me tomaron de la parte de atrás de la túnica y me arrastraron hacia afuera del Bar.

Ya afuera del bar me tiraron al suelo .

\- Vamos levántate y pelea.- acto seguido me pateo en las costillas y el estomago mientras yo aun seguía en el suelo.

\- Basta Jayce – Caitlyn se acerco corriendo tratando de detenerlo

\- Callate perra.- le grito – Tu no te metas - empujandola y haciéndola caer .

Ella se levanto para volver a intentar detener a Jayce , pero el dueño del bar la detuvo.

\- No te metas , o saldrás lastimada.

\- Pero ... – ella quería hacer algo pero parece que no tenia sus elementos de trabajo a mano.

Yo seguía tendido en el suelo, esos golpes fueron muy duros .Pero como pude, me estaba levantando.

\- Bien asi me gusta , asi me gusta , los hombres no solucionamos las cosas hablando , ¡el mas fuerte siempre tiene la razón ! – pateándome nuevamente y provocando que volviera a caer al suelo

\- Dejalo que se levante si quieres una pelea justa- le grito Gragas a Jayce.

\- Pero hazlo rápido imbécil , levántate , para que te haga caer de nuevo – gritándome a mí.

Como pude me levante , y acomode mis puños en posición de pelea. Esperaría que Jayce ataque primero.

Se acercó a mí, realizo un golpe de derecha que iba a ir directo a mi cara. Como pude esquive aquel golpe. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, pero debido a los golpes que recibí antes tampoco podía moverme ágilmente. Quise contraatacar, pero cuando moví mi brazo derecho para querer realizar un golpe, sentí un dolor punzante en mis costillas haciendo que cancele ese ataque . "debe haberme roto una o dos costillas cuando me pateo en el suelo" pensé.

Seguí esquivando como pude, pero me estaba cansando, y mi contrincante no dejaba de atacar.

Pude ver que todos habían salido del bar para ver la pelea, en un momento Cait quiso meterse nuevamente pero esta vez Tryndamere la detuvo.

\- Si intervienes en esta pelea , haras que alguien pierda su orgullo. Déjalos que sigan – dijo el barbaro , para que Cait no interviniera.

\- Ojala tuviera mi martillo de mercurio, te plastaria la cabeza- dijo amenazante mi rival

MI cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado , incluso respirar me estaba doliendo. Tenia que acabar esto rápido.

Fue entonces que me decidí a acabar todo con un solo golpe, si fallaba tengan por seguro que yo iba a terminar muy mal.

Jayce nuevamente , quiso darme un golpe de derecha ,pero pude esquivarlo agachando la cabeza."Es ahora o nunca "pensé, acto seguido cargue lo más que pude de energia mágica en mi puño y realice un golpe en el estómago de Jayce.

\- IMPACT ! – grite bautizando aquel golpe de derecha que además de toda mi fuerza, tenia puesta la definitiva de Jax

Aquel campeón, que hasta hace poco , me estaba propinando una golpiza ,primero se tambaleo y luego ya estaba en el suelo , quiso levantarse , pero le faltaba aire y aliento para continuar . Ese fue el fin de la pelea.

Todos los campeones que observaban quedaron atónitos con el desenlace. Yo no podía mas ,apenas me sostenía en pie , necesitaba ir a la enfermería, y rápido. Mientras tanto Jayce estaba siendo atado con unas sogas provistas por Gragas para evitar más disturbios en el bar.

-¿Estas bien?, recibiste muchos golpes – pregunto en dueño del bar.- No te preocupes por los daños, hare que este bastardo pague todo- viendo a Jayce.

-Si estoy bien –estaba mintiendo – bueno, mejor me voy tengo que hacer otras cosas .

Estaba tomando el camino hacia la enfermería, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano.

¿ Quien es ahora?

Fin de la parte 11 del capitulo 2


	16. Capitulo 2 parte 12

_**Hola a todos , gracias por las review ,**_

 _ **1)queria consultarles si les gusto el modo en que narro las peleas , o les gustaria que fuesen un poco mas elaboradas .**_

 ** _2) si quieren ver la portada del capitulo 2 pueden acceder al link en mi perfil ya que no puedo publicar links en las reviews_**

* * *

Capitulo 2 parte 12

Cuando me di vuelta para ver quien me había tomado mi mano , vi que era Sona . Parece ser que se dio cuenta que estaba muy herido, en su rostro note que estaba preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dije tratando de despreocuparla.

\- … -

Sona no podía interactuar conmigo. Ella saco su PD, me lo mostro,no sé qué quería .

\- ¿Mi PD? No lo tengo ahora – le dije.

Fue entonces que me tomo nuevamente de mi mano y me llevo hasta la enfermería . Casualmente no habia nadie , asi que ella decidio sacar un poco de algodón y alcohol desinfectante para atender las heridas que eran visibles.

Tal vez recordó las patadas que me dio Jayce en las costillas , por que de repente ella quiso sacarme la túnica y la remera que llevaba debajo. Podía verse claramente varios moretones en mi cuerpo producto de aquel encuentro con él.

Sona vio las heridas, y con sus manos quiso verificar el daño en esa zona. Cuando rozo con sus dedos las heridas solté un pequeño "AUCH "por qué si dolían bastante. Fue entonces que ella puso una cara de preocupación.

\- En serio, no es tan grave, AY! eso dolió– ella seguía palpando la zona afectada.

Parece que si eran fracturas en las costillas. No tengo conocimientos en medicina, pero creería que tal vez tenía una o dos rotas.

Cuando ella termino de analizar las heridas, puso su cara pensativa , y luego de un pequeño silencio volvió a palpar la zona afectada mientras tarareaba una linda canción. Sentía un pequeño calor a través de sus manos , también observe una pequeña aura verde . El dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco .

Pasaron mas o menos 20 minutos y el dolor ya se había ido por completo.

\- Genial, gracias – le dije sonriendo.

Ella también me mostro una sonrisa. Movió sus labios , tal vez tratando decirme algo . No soy capaz de leer los labios, pero si entendí que ella quiso decir "Perdon"

\- No es tu culpa, en serio.

Ella se veía triste , quería comunicarse conmigo pero no podía. De pronto , volvió a sacar su PD ,y me lo mostro nuevamente.

\- Por alguna razón necesitas que te muestre mi PD ¿verdad?

\- … - ella dio un si moviendo la cabeza.

\- Podrias acompañarme , voy a buscarlo.

Fuimos hasta mi habitación, abri la caja donde estaba aquel artefacto necesario para vincularse. Cuando lo prendí me pidió Nombre y Clan, y que por favor le transmitiera un poco de energía en el.

Después de configurar el aparato , Sona saco el suyo y los sincronizamos formando un vínculo.

\- "Por fin puedo comunicarme contigo" – pude escuchar una voz en mi mente , era la voz de Sona.

\- Asi que para eso querias necesitabas mi PD – dije.

\- "Si , tenía que darte las gracias apropiadamente por haber intervenido allí , si no te metías no se qué hubiera pasado. Lamento que te hayas lastimado por ayudarme "-agradecio Sona

\- No hay problema , solo hacia lo que creía correcto

\- "Ese no es el punto, pero está bien. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti , no quiero quedar en deuda contigo"

\- En verdad sí , quiero hablar contigo sobre esto – mostrándole aquellos papeles donde estaban anotadas las enseñanzas para aprender a sintetizar "esencia vital"

\- "Esto son los apuntes de Lux"

\- Ella me los dio.

Le tuve que explicar todo sobre por qué tenía aquellos pergaminos, la situación de Ahri , y mi decisión por ayudarla.

\- " Aunque aprendas a sintetizar esencia vital , no podrás ganarle al invocador Alexis"

\- Ni siquiera nos hemos enfrentado, como puedes estar tan segura.

\- "Él tiene mucha experiencia de combate, tiene entre sus vínculos a varios campeones fuerte como Olaf , Tryndamere , Xin zhao , Garen solo por nombrar algunos. Lo siento , no puedo ayudarte a que te hagas daño"

Mire al suelo.

\- ¿En serio soy tan débil ?¿ tanta es la diferencia de habilidades entre Alexis y yo?- dije

\- "No hace falta decir mas , si eso era todo , me voy"

\- ¿Dijiste que estabas en deuda conmigo cierto? Entonces enséñame a generar esencia vital de todas formas.

\- "Solo si prometes no enfrentarte a Alexis"

\- Nunca – enojándome – no puedo quedarme sentado viendo como maltratan a Ahri , a ti también debes molestarte ,¿no es así ?Nadie tiene el derecho de maltratar a nadie.

\- "…"

\- No importa que tan fuerte sea, voy a retarlo a un duelo, y voy a salvar a Ahri.

\- "Como puedes estar tan seguro "

La mire a los ojos y dije lo siguiente:

\- Si alguien te dice que algo es imposible, ¿tú qué haces? Te sientas en el suelo y repites "no puedo hacerlo" ¡NO! , nadie en su sano juicio. Si tienes algo por que luchar LUCHA, si tienes algo por que pelear PELEA, si te dicen que es difícil y que lo mejor es desistir, NO LO HAGAS. Sigue intentando. Los limites te los pones tú mismo, nadie más . Y si aun asi no quieres enseñarme a sintetizar energía vital, buscare otro camino, pero alcanzare mi objetivo cueste lo que cueste.

Hubo un silencio, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo más, hasta que Sona rompió el silencio.

\- "ah, esta bien –suspirando- te ayudare pero necesito que me prometas algo"

\- Si, lo que quieras -respondi

\- "prométeme que no te rendirás , pase lo que pase"

\- Hecho– devolviéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción por su cambio de idea.

Después de eso, Sona pasó el resto de la noche explicándome cómo lograr a sintetizar esencia vital por mí mismo. Enseñando lo más básico. Esa noche descubrimos que si era compatible con ese tipo de magia. Había dado un gran paso.

Hoy es Viernes 1 de enero.

Fin de la parte 12 del capitulo 2

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer y hasta pronto XD_**


	17. Capitulo 2 parte 13

_**Hola a todos , ojala les guste esta parte , estamos a dos partes de terminar el capitulo 2 , despues de terminar el capitulo me tomare un pequeño receso para pensar el capitul , espero que entiendan .**_

 _ **+Personajes que influyeron o influyen en la historia en orden de aparicion : Jax , Ahri , Lux ,Diana y Leblanc (**_ y seguiran agregandose mas _ **)**_

 _ **+Disclaimer(**_ no se que es eso , solo se que en todos los fanfics lo colocan , asi que yo tambien lo voy a hacer por las dudas _ **) Los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de RIOT GAMES , yo solo los utilizo con motivo de entretenar (** y perturbar **) a los lectores , sin fines de obtener remuneracion alguna (**_ aun que una monedita o skin no viene mal de vez en cuando jaja ** _)_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir los dejo con el resto de la historia. Disfrutenla ._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 parte 13.**

Paso una semana , desde el año nuevo . Ahora que no entrenaba con Jax usaba las mañanas para que Sona me enseñara mas sobre la esencia vital , durante las tardes entrenaba solo , en las noches lo hacia en el gimnasio Noxiano , y en las madrugadas trataba de superar a Diana.

Con respecto a lo último, no he logrado avances, puedo romper los escudos exteriores, pero no el interno. Siempre que llego a esa instancia , la lunari cambia su estilo de pelea a uno más defensivo ,esquivando y solo realizando contraataques. Pero aún conservo un as bajo la manga , la técnica "Impact" , un golpe usando la habilidad definitiva de Jax.

La madrugada del 8 de enero había llegado. Desperté temprano como lo estuve haciendo las ultimas semanas. Camine hasta la entrada, y allí estaba ella, repetía la misma rutina de siempre . Observar el cielo, las estrellas y la luna.

\- Llegaste, pensé que tal vez no ibas a venir – ella dijo eso mientras admiraba la luna.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – le respondí.

\- Por qué se que eres un perdedor- tratando de provocarme.

\- Cállate y empecemos de una vez.

Lo había decidido con anterioridad, esta noche iba a terminar de una vez con todas con esta absurda apuesta. El enfrentamiento empezó .Diana activo "cascada pálida" y se puso en posición ofensiva. , la misma que usa siempre.

Vinc acelero y al estar a un paso de Diana quiso dar el primer golpe, pero fue esquivado.

Diana retrocedió dos pasos, y con la pierna derecha realizo una patada lateral hacia las costillas derechas de Vinc, el uso su brazo para evitar la colisión. En esa corta distancia aprovecho para dar un golpe. Una de las tres esferas desapareció. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

Diana retrocedió nuevamente.

\- Vamos, muéstrame todo lo que tienes. – incitándome a pelear más.

Nuevamente el protagonista fue de frente a su rival, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese movimiento repetitivo , antes de que el puño derecho de Vinc pudiera tocar el escudo ,Diana agarro la mano del rival y de un movimiento rápido , dio un rodillazo a la altura del estomago enemigo.

Vinc cayó al suelo por el rodillazo.

\- SI sigues usando el mismo ataque una y otra vez, nunca podrás tocarme.

Cuando miro su escudo, Diana se percató , que otra esfera más del escudo externo había desaparecido.

\- ¿Decías algo? – dijo Vinc sonando confiado porque solo quedaba una esfera de la protección externa.

Esta vez Diana tomo la iniciativa, cuando su rival se levanto quiso asestar un golpe en su rostro, pero Vinc con su mano izquierda atrapa el golpe. Con su otra mano libre Diana intento otra vez pero también fue atrapada. Quedando los dos de frente con las manos agarradas, Vinc aprovecha la poca distancia entre los dos y le dio un cabezaso acabando con el tercer y último escudo externo.

\- Diablos – Diana le da una patada al estómago a Vinc haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Siempre llego hasta aquí, COF , pero el día de hoy , definitivamente acabare contigo .

En ese momento la Lunari tomo una posición mas defensiva., preparada para evitar cualquier golpe.

A partir de ahí , Diana solo se dedicó a esquivar, mantenerse alejada, hasta que pasados un par de minutos pudo volver a regenerar "cascada pálida"

\- ¿Que habías dicho? Que acabarías conmigo – riéndose – no estas ni cerca.

\- Podría acabarte de un golpe, es solo que tienes tanto miedo, que escapas.- esta vez quise provocarla yo.

\- Que dijiste – lo que había dicho, toco su ego.

\- ¿No escuchaste? ¿Acaso estas sorda anciana?- quería molestarla mas

\- ¿A quién le dices anciana?- respondió enojada

\- Hola, asilo de ancianos, se le escapo una abuelita sorda. – imitando realizar una llamada telefónica

\- Quien rayos te crees. Está bien, dame tu mejor golpe , no me moveré ni esquivare, pero solo puedes intentarlo una vez.

\- Es igual que aquella vez – recordando la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Esta era la única forma de vencerla, ya que una batalla de resistencia la beneficiaba a ella por su regeneración de su escudo.

Diana tomo un poco de distancia. Volvió a regenerar por completo su habilidad y se puso de frente contra mí.

\- Vamos, demuéstrame que tus palabras no son solo eso .

Respire profundo, estaba decidido a usar "el impact" directamente. Pero estaba un poco nervioso por el daño que iba a recibir de regreso.

\- Ah, diablos! ,- grite para calmarme un poco. Nuevamente respire profundamente. Cerré mi puño y empecé a concentrar magia en el.

\- Vamos hazlo rápido – me apuraba Diana.

\- Cállate anciana , estoy preparándome .- me había desconcentrado , así que tenía que hacerlo de nuevo

\- Solo te recuerdo que mi escudo devuelve una parte del daño, así que ten cuidado con romperte los huesitos – dijo eso en tono irónico. Ya sabía los riesgos de un ataque hacia su escudo completo.

Fue entonces que Vinc pudo llenar su puño con magia, su mano derecha empezó a ser rodeado por pequeñas luces que se movían a gran velocidad.

\- Esto no será suficiente, necesito aplicar mas magia – me dije a mi mismo.

\- Hey soy yo , o esa es la habilidad de – fue interrumpida por Vinc

\- ¡Ahora ! – el protagonista tomo impulso y puso toda la fuerza en aquel golpe ,

Aunque Vinc pudo activar la habilidad definitiva de Jax en su puño derecho , Diana aun confiaba en su habilidad.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de recibir aquel golpe, no solo el puño estaba rodeado por el "aura del gran maestro" sino, que todo el cuerpo del estudiante también. Habia realizado por completo la definitiva de Jax.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos. Ambos los abrieron también al mismo tiempo .

Diana había perdido todo el escudo , y Vinc el aura que lo rodeaba.

\- Que bien. Lo logre. – después de decir eso ,el estudiante cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Diana no podía creer lo que había pasado. Un novato dominando la definitiva de un campeón. Esto nunca habia pasado. Muchas cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento, pero delante de ella habia un herido.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres?

 **Fin de la parte 13 del capitulo 2**


	18. Capitulo 2 parte 14

_**Hola , les dejo con la continuación de la historia , queda solo una parte mas y termina el capitulo 2 , que emoción XD**_

 _ **Ok , los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2 parte 14.

Desperté, pude observar el techo blanco,

-esta no es mi habitación- es lo primero que pensé.

\- Estas en la enfermería ,tienes el hombro derecho dislocado , tres costillas rotas , ambas piernas con esguinces y doce heridas menores de gravedad , demonios , la próxima vez no hagas enojar a Diana – Soraka estaba en la enfermería atendiendo mis heridas.

\- Donde esta Diana - pregunte

\- ¿Ella?, está allí – señalando la cama de al lado,

La lunari se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en otra de las camas de la enfermeria.

\- Ella fue quien te trajo aquí. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba despierta , estaba muy preocupada por ti – agrego Soraka

TOC TOC. Sono la puerta . "¿se puede pasar? Soy Hayward "

\- Que , si , si , pase ,pase director – Dijo Soraka autorizando la entrada de dos personas.

Eran Hayward y Jax .

\- Dígame como esta – pregunto el director.

\- Esta estable, puede hablar con él si quiere – aviso Soraka.

\- Chico , ¿que diablos hiciste ?, pareces un ADC al que no le hicieron peel en la team fight – bromeo Jax

Después de ese chiste lolero , le conté a ambos lo que habia pasado.

\- O sea que , usaste todo tu fuerza contra el escudo de diana , y el daño que refleja te hizo esto. Guau – respondía sorprendido Hayward

\- Creo que tu entrenamiento físico dio resultados.- agrego Jax

\- Veras , no solo fue mi fuerza, también use tu definitiva – le comente

\- Ah ya veo , es por eso que sufriste tanto daño – agrego Hayward.

\- Si, uso mi definitiv…espera ¿que? - agarrándome del cuello – Idiota, podrías haber muerto. Al menos antes de morir traspasa tu esencia mágica euforico Jax.

De repente , desde la otra cama alguien se quejaba.

\- Hagan silencio hay gente que quiere dormir. – agrego Diana medio dormida.

\- Diana , soy Hayward , necesito hablar contigo

\- Deme 5 minutos mas Director… ¿director? – se levantó sobresaltada de la cama.- Si señor, que necesita.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien trajo a Vinc? – pregunto el director.

\- Sí señor, por favor perdóneme, es culpa mía que él se haya lastimado, juro que me haré responsable, aceptare el castigo correspondiente.

\- No es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Quería agradecerte. - agrego Hayward.

\- ¿Perdón? –dijo sorprendida Diana

\- Veras, Este chico ha estrenado sin descansar, buscando la forma de superar tu prueba, paso por muchas cosas, pero llego hasta aquí gracias a ti. Es por eso que quiero que lo entrenes lo que queda de las vacaciones.

\- Sí señor, será un placer entrenarlo – poniéndose en posición de reverencia - daré lo mejor de mi.

\- Así me gusta, bueno nos retiramos. Vinc –en tono serio – descansa por ahora, Soraka se hara cargo de ti , pero de ahora en adelante trata de no lastimarte tan gravemente.

\- Bueno, disculpen pero necesito que la enfermería este despejada para realizar el tratamiento al paciente - dijo Soraka mientras sacaba a todos de la enfermería.

Después de que se fueran todos.

\- El director es una gran persona, siempre trata de ayudar y apoyar a todos, no importa de la facción que sean.

Apenas termino de decir eso , Soraka agarro su báculo , pero antes de eso me ato manos y pies .

\- El tratamiento que yo realizo es rápido, pero un poco doloroso, sentirás un poco de ardor alrededor de tu cuerpo .

\- ¿Y necesitabas atarme? - le pregunte

\- Es por seguridad. Mi seguridad - añadió riéndose - también voy a amordazarte

\- Okey, esto empieza a dar miedo.

\- Empecemos - lo dijo con una risa sombría.

Con su báculo empezó a transmitirme esencia vital , las heridas sanaban , pero sentía fuego dentro de mi cuerpo , era inaguantable,

\- AHggg. Aggg. – hice caer pequeñas lágrimas de dolor. Juro que esos fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida.

Al salir de la enfermería, aun sentía un poco de ardor, allí afuera estaba Diana ,

\- Y vuelve cuando te duela algo – se escuchó desde la enfermería

\- ¿Es broma cierto? – respondí

\- Hola – salude a Diana - creo que primero tengo que disculparme.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió ella.

\- Perdón por decirte anciana - le dije tratando de romper el hielo.

\- ¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Me ganaste, yo debería disculparme, perdón por ser tan engreída. Si no te hubiera obligado a realizar esa apuesta , no tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto – respondió Diana

\- Digamos que ambos no nos debemos nada - sonriendo - ambos cometimos errores y debemos dejar esas diferencias en el pasado. – añadi - y una cosa mas ¿qué es lo que paso?

\- ¿Que? no lo recuerdas.

\- No, quede inconsciente.

\- Dios, cuando realizaste tu técnica, primero la canalizaste en tu puño derecho ¿cierto? Un segundo antes de golpearme, amplificaste toda la técnica en todo tu cuerpo. Protegiéndote del daño.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- Es en serio. con la habilidad completa, pudiste acabar por completo con mi habilidad . Estaba atónita, no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza. Pero el daño que se reflejó si te afecto. Cuando reaccione estabas en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Así que tuve que traerte a la enfermería urgente.

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Y que tal el tratamiento de Soraka? – pregunto curiosa

\- ¿Bromeas? , duele demasiado.

\- Es un tratamiento radical , pero es el mas rápido en toda la academia. Puede curarte en cuestión de minutos. – dijo la lunari - Con respecto a la apuesta, cumpliré mi parte . Formare un vinculo contigo – añadió.

\- Diana , tengo que pedirte un favor –dije en un tono serio.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres pedirme?

\- Por favor , vuélveme alguien capaz de estar a la altura de tus expectativas, ayúdame a ser fuerte – dije eso mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? no eres ya lo suficientemente fuerte , por ahora basta con lo que tienes.

Recordé lo que me habia dicho Sona aquella noche "no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Alexis."

\- No , necesito mas . Ayúdame a convertirme en alguien capaz de explotar todo tu potencial . No quiero ser uno mas del montón . Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a los demás.

Con esas palabras , pude transmitirle mi necesidad de mejorar. Ella entendió lo que buscaba y con gusto acepto . Después de eso , ambos sincronizamos nuestros PD formando un vínculo permanente.

\- Con eso , ahora tenemos un vinculo permanente, espero que estés preparado .

\- Avanzare sin importar que – dije eso mientras cerraba mi puño derecho en señal de confianza.

Después de todo eso tenia que tomar una semana de descanso, nada de magia , nada de entrenamientos .

Lo que vendria seria un entrenamiento aun mas duro de los que habia hecho hasta ese entonces

El dia que termino mi descanso era el viernes 15 de enero.

Fin de la parte 14 del capitulo 2


	19. Capitulo 2 parte 15

_**Ultima parte del capitulo 2 , espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora , decidi tomarme una semana de descanso para dedicarme ala facultad y tambien para pensar en los capitulos siguientes , nos vemos el proximo miercoles . Espero que comprendan .**_

 _ **Tambien pueden dajar la review comentando que les parece la historia , preguntando si va a aparecer su campeon favorito , o tambien puedes dejarme una critica constructiva.**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar los dejo con el final del capitulo 2 Arco de Verano**_

* * *

Capitulo 2 parte 15 Hola Targon

\- Aun estamos en los primeros días de enero - dije

\- Es por eso que debemos irnos ahora , lo mas antes posible.

\- Pero es necesario que viajemos tan lejos para entrenar. - volvi a quejarme

\- Me pediste que te volviera mas fuerte . No te arrepientas ahora .

\- Tienes razón , entonces vámonos cuanto antes. - aceptando la responsabilidad.

Ahora Diana esta a cargo de mi entrenamiento, en el tiempo que estuve descansando , me explico algunas ideas para entrenarme , pero la más radical era la de ir hasta la zona del monte Targon.

Después de que aceptara la idea , ella hablo con el Director para avisar sobre nuestra ausencia. Todo fue rápido , el mismo dia que habíamos decidido viajar , seria el mismo dia que nos iríamos.

\- ¿Alistaste todo lo necesario ?, no olvides tu DP.

\- Ok - poniendo algunas prendas y mi DP en una mochila.

\- Listo, vámonos – dijo ella.

En vez de caminar hasta la salida principal, fuimos a la plataforma de invocación, se encontraba casi al centro de la academia de guerra , allí estaba Hayward Relivash.

\- ¿Estan listos para viajar? Tómense de las manos , y no se suelten hasta que toquen suelo firme.

Parece ser que el viaje iba a ser a través de la teletransportación. Cuando nos tomamos de las manos, el director empezó a recitar un hechizo , y arriba nuestro una luz violeta empezó a envolvernos.

\- Diana, cuida bien a tu alumno .

\- Si señor – respondió ella.

\- Y tu Vinc, cuida también a Diana .

\- Si.- respondí

El rayo termino de absorbernos, antes que me diera cuenta estábamos en una meseta.

\- Con que esto es Targon – observando la meseta , y mas adelante podía observar las formaciones montañosas.

\- Tenemos que ir hacia allí – Diana señalándome la cordillera.- hacia el templo de la Luna

\- ¿Hacia el templo de la luna? -pregunte.

\- Si , a donde crees que íbamos a ir .¿Al campamento de los Solari sobre el monte Targon? no , nosotros no iremos allí, si no mas al este.

Caminamos varias horas hasta llegar a la base de una montaña.

\- Observa este lugar , este será el lugar donde pasaras entrenando los próximos dos meses , obsérvalo , analízalo, compréndelo , porque las montañas son un lugar traicionero . Solo los más hábiles sobrevivirán a la inhospitalidad de estos lugares.

Después de aquel discurso, empezamos a subir la montaña . Por suerte no seria escalando ya que habia una ruta segura . Ese día sería el primer dia que entrenaría en las montañas de Targon.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo despues , mas exactamente el lunes 1 de Marzo en la academia de guerra , día en que comenzaban las clases.**_

\- Alumnos tomen asiento. pasare a tomar asistencia .

Ryze , estaba sentado en un escritorio tomando asistencia , frente al pizarrón estaba Ashe y Garen mirando a todas los estudiantes que comenzarian el cuarto año

Después de unos minutos de estar pasando lista…

-Bien, eso es todo , solo un ausente. Que clase de persona falta al primer dia de clases. Bueno comencemos la clase - anuncio el profesor.

Se abrio la puerta de repente.

\- Perdon profesor, se me hizo tarde –dijo Vinc , tenia la túnica llena de polvo y el pelo sucio.

\- Alumno , de donde viene - pregunto el docente a cargo.

\- Lo siento profesor, recién llegue del Monte Targon

\- Señor, deje las bromas para el receso y vaya a sentarse en el asiento que queda libre. Y que esto no vuelva a pasar, ¿escucho? - advirtiendome.

\- Sí señor. – conteste.

Todo el salón balbuceaba , hablaban sobre el estado deplorable del chico.

 _Supongo que se preguntaran, porque Vinc llego así ,resumiendo paso lo siguiente._

A pocos días de terminar Febrero, Diana y Vinc tenían que hacer el recorrido de vuelta a la academia a pie , les llevo casi una semana , había llegado justo ese primer dia de clases ,exactamente hace unos momentos. Mientras Vinc estaba en el salon , Diana se encontraba durmiendo del cansancio en su habitación, el viaje había sido muy largo.

\- Antes de empezar la clase , quiero felicitarlos a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. - dijo Ryze

Después de eso , la clase iba a comenzar , iban a practicar como realizar Vinculos con campeones , esa sería la primera práctica.

\- Tengo sueño y hambre, mejor me recuesto un rato.- dijo en voz baja Vinc ,apoyando su cabeza en la mesa y haciendo que todos sus problemas desaparecieran por un instante.

Fin del capítulo 2 Arco de verano


	20. Capitulo 3 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer : Todos (** casi todos en realidad XP **) los personajes son propiedad de RIOT GAMES , yo solo busco entretener (** y perturabar **)a los lectores con esta historia , sin buscar fines de lucro .**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 Arco de Ahri

Parte 1 : El primer dia

\- Alguien que despierte a ese alumno – Levanto la voz el Profesor

\- Hey despierta – me dijo un compañero de clases que estaba sentado al lado mio.

\- Eh, que paso , ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?- reaccione confundido.

El profesor Ryze , me estaba llamando desde el pizarron, quería que pase al frente para que practicara formar un vínculo y sincronice mi mente con la de un campeón. Supongo que para eso estaban Ashe y Garen tambien en el salon. Decidi entonces levantarme de mi asiento y pasar al frente.

\- Por favor forme un vinculo con alguno de estos campeones, supongo que al menos trajo su DP a esta clase ¿no?

\- Ah , si, esta justo en mi bolsillo –le respondi

Saque mi DP del bolsillo derecho de la túnica y se lo mostré.

\- Bien , ahora forme un vínculo temporal – ordeno el mago rúnico.

Garen tambien saco su PD y formamos un vinculo temporal para poder practicar la lección.

\- Listo – informe.

\- Ahora ambos activen la sincronización, recuerde, cierre los ojos y trate de que la mente suya y del campeón se vuelvan una sola .

Primero realice el vinculo con Garen . Cerre los ojos y empece con la sincronización de mentes, uno tiene que imaginar entrar en el cuerpo del otro canalizando su energia mágica. Esto solo es posible si se forma un vinculo antes. Despues de un momento pude escuchar la voz de Garen ," creo que lo lograste , ya puedes abrir los ojos" me aviso él. Cuando los abrí, pude ver mi cuerpo desde el punto de vista del demaciano, estaba parado con los ojos cerrados, mientras mi mente estaba en el cuerpo de Garen.

\- Excelente señor, una sincronización perfecta – me felicito el profesor.

Toda la clase se quedó callada. Pocos habia podido sincronizarse bien con alguno de los dos campeones. Pero aun así , nadie se había sincronizado perfectamente.

\- Ahora con Ashe -dijo el profesor cuando volvi a mi cuerpo.

Ashe me miraba un poco raro , tal vez era porque estaba con la ropa sucia pensé.

Cuando me sincronice con ella , no pude escuchar su voz , algo iba mal así que abrí los ojos.

Estaba en el cuerpo de Ashe , pero no sentía su mente en ella.

\- ¡ Qué diablos hiciste ¡ - mi cuerpo estaba gritándome con una voz algo aguda.

\- ¿Que rayos paso aquí? – conteste confuso desde el cuerpo de la arquera.

\- Tranquilos, esto pasa cuando sobrepasas el nivel de sincronización. Tu mente ocupo todo el lugar que le correspondia a Ashe, y ella termino en tu , y vuelve a vincularte para volver a tu cuerpo. – me aviso Ryze , tratando de arreglar ese problema.

\- Está bien – respire profundo y volví a mi cuerpo.

Sincronizarse, significa "compartir un cuerpo con dos mentes. Ambos compartirán la vista, el oído , el tacto y demás sentidos . En caso de sufrir daños, ambos sentirán el dolor , pero solo el anfitrión o dueño del cuerpo mantendrá las heridas"

Después de terminar mi turno , poco a poco los demás tambien participaban en el toda la mañana asi hasta que llego el receso para almorzar y despejarse un poco. Me levante de mi asiento para ir por un poco de comida pero de pronto.

\- Hey, tu el nuevo – me dijo alguien mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

\- Me hablas a mi – le respondi a quien me estaba hablando.

\- Si , de que facción eres y de que clan provienes.

Me sorprendio la falta de modales para preguntar algo , pero aun asi le conteste.

\- No pertenezco a ninguna facción y no tengo clan alguno – respondi.

\- Así que eres un campesino, eso explica por qué estas tan sucio y mal vestido - me insulto

\- ¿Que dijiste? – dije levantando la voz

\- Lo que escuchaste , "campesino" , si no tienes clan es por que tuviste la suerte de recibir esencia mágica de alguien que te tuvo lastima o de alguien que estaba a punto de morir y no tenia herederos – aquel alumno seguía insultándome.

\- Que sabes tú de mí – le conteste

\- No necesito saber nada , yo en cambio vengo de un clan famoso , el clan Firewind. Famoso clan por dominar el fuego a su antojo y…

Antes de seguir escuchando su discurso , fue ignorado y Vinc seguio su camino hacia la salida del salón.

\- A dónde vas , aun no termine de hablar contigo .

\- Voy a buscar un lugar para comer , y si no es mucha molestia , me gustaría comer con gente que no sea agrandada como vos.

\- Que has dicho – en su mano formo una bola de fuego y me la lanzo directamente -"llamarada" – pude escuchar el nombre de aquella técnica.

El ataque era uno del tipo mágico , eran llamas rojas constantes a una temperatura muy elevada. Recibir el impacto hubiera sido bastante dañino . Para evitar daños el protagonista uso "cascada palida", y antes de que las llamas se terminaran de disipar , desactivo el escudo para que nadie viera que habilidad utilizo.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes – dije incitándolo a atacar mas.

\- Bastardo, quien te crees que eres – dijo queriendo volver a realizar otro hechizo.

Antes de que aquel alumno tratara de atacar nuevamente , fue interrumpido con unas palabras de Vinc

\- Yo que tú me iría a la enfermería a tratar esas quemaduras.

SI, las manos de aquel estudiantes estaban quemadas, también sus brazos, todo producto del daño reflejado por el escudo de "cascada pálida". En cambio Vinc, no habia sufrido daño alguno. Todo fue absorbido por la habilidad defensiva.

\- Ayúdenme , mis manos – gritaba y se revolcaba en el suelo aquel alumno cuando se dio cuenta de sus heridas.

Todos observaban , atónitos ,aquel chico quemado . El era hasta ese momento la persona que mejor manejaba la magia en ese curso.

Ya afuera Vinc , empezó a pensar que iba a almorzar . "Mejor aprovecho el intermedio para darme una ducha y recién almuerzo" pensó.

Antes de que se alejara del salon , alguien mas se acerco , pero esta vez era para hablar.

\- ¿Tu eres Vinc verdad? - pregunto el alumno que se habia acercado.

\- Si , ¿necesitabas algo? – respondí.

\- No , solo venia a hablar contigo, vi como venciste a Dan fácilmente.

\- Asi se llamaba ,¿Dan? Que tipo mas agrandado.

\- Si , es muy engreído solo por que su clan es muy famoso – agrego aquel chico-

\- Ya veo , y tu te llamas? – le pregunte .

\- Sebas, Sebas Relivash. Soy el hijo del director.

\- El hijo del director ¿eh? , ¿espera que? ,- me sorprendio esta ultima declaración - ¿el hijo de Hayward?– le termine preguntando ante mi incredulidad

\- Director Hayward.

\- Si , si . No sabia que tenia un hijo.

\- Todos dicen eso – respondio mientras reia ante mi reacción por enterarme de su relación con el director.

Aun que no es lo que buscaba , tal vez encontre un compañero con quien podria llevarme bien.

Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 3

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _1 - Gracias por la recepcion de la historia, mucha gente lee la historia (_** pero no deja reviews u.u ** _)_**

 ** _2 - Aunque les dije que recien iba a publicar algo el miercoles decidi adelanterme , ¿por que? , bueno ,es por que la semana que viene tengo varios examenes, y no queria dejarlos sin lectura._**

 ** _3- aquel que pregunto porque mis publicaciones son "cortas" (_** _supongo que se refiere a que cada parte que subo tienen entre 900 y 1700 palabras a los mucho_ ** _) , esto es debido a que la historia originalmente no fue creada para publicarse aqui , sino en otro foro , que tiene limites en la cantidad de caracteres que puedo publicar._**

 ** _4- Si tienen curiosidad , que paso durante el entrenamiento en Targon de Diana con Vinc, de eso se tratara el arco 4 , que se llamara "RECUERDOS DE VERANO"_**

 ** _5- Tratare de publicar con la periocidad de siempre. Casi nunca me quedo sin ideas , solo mis responsabilidades me atan evitando que deje de escribir .Nos vemos pronto bye bye._**


	21. Capitulo 3 Parte 2

_**DiSCLAIMER: Todos los personajes aqui presentes le pertenecen a Riot Games ,**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 2

Incidente en el comedor.

Caminamos un rato por los pasillos de la academia charlando sobre cosas al azar hasta que de repente vimos a dos personas a cierta distancia se nos acercaban. Parece ser que "Dan" me estaba buscando junto alguien más , buscando vengarse.

\- Oh no . es Dan, y lo acompaña su hermano mayor, debemos irnos – dijo Sebas ,tratando de llevarme a otro lugar.

\- Espera , quiero ver que va a hacer.

Ambos grupos se encontraron

\- Es aquel hermano – Dan me apuntaba - el me quemo las manos

\- Asi que tu fuiste el desgraciado que lastimo a mi hermano menor.

Parece ser , que Dan habia buscado a su hermano mayor para que pelee en cuenta de el contra Vinc. Cuando le preguntaron si el habia provocado las quemaduras , el no se negó. Mas bien , todo lo contrario , él se responsabilizo por ello.

\- Asi es , yo fui – le conteste.

\- Voy a hacerte pagar por eso, prepárate – dijo el hermano mayor, mientras sus manos habian sido rodeadas por fuego.

\- Vinc, esto es peligroso , él está en sexto año – me advirtió Sebas

\- No te preocupes tengo un plan – le avise en voz baja para que solo me escuchara Sebas.- Así que tu no estarás conforme hasta que me lastimes cierto – molestando un poco al mayor de los hermanos.

\- Si , es lo que quiero hacer – contesto.

\- Bien ,si con eso te sientes mejor ,hazlo.

\- ¿Que tratas de decir? – me respondio sorprendido el hermano de Dan

\- Nada, vamos hazlo – descubriendo mis brazos . Vamos, quema mis brazos, eso es lo que le hice a tu hermanito ¿no?

\- Maldito, te arrepentirás. – preparándose para atacar.

Vinc recibió un golpe directo ,esta vez no uso "cascada palida" para defenderse . Cayo al suelo , y empezó a gritar por las quemaduras.

\- Mas vale que no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermano menor.

\- Si , mas te vale- agregando Dan.

Después que aquellos dos se fueran y estuvieran a una distancia considerable Vinc dejo de gritar, ya que solo era una exageración de su parte .

\- Hey, ¿ya se fueron? – preguntándole a Sebas que aun me acompañaba.

\- ¿Que? si ,ya se fueron, vamos a la enfermería , tienes que atenderte esas quemaduras, en que estabas pensando. Pudieron dejarte inválido .

Por lo visto , Sebas estaba preocupado por las heridas que Vinc habia recibido.

\- Nada de eso . – empece a emitir un aura verde con mis manos, y las heridas empezaron a sanar.

\- ¿Síntesis de esencia vital ?

\- Asi se le llama ¿cierto? – le dije con una sonrisa.

Vinc habia practicado la síntesis de "esencia vital" cada noche en Targon , aprovechaba las heridas que se hacia de su entrenamiento para mejorar su técnica . Al momento de volver a la academia , ya casi habia dominado aquella habilidad.

Despues de esa escena , Sebas le pregunto por qué se dejó lastimar. A lo cual Vinc le explico , que dejarse lastimar era la manera mas rápida de resolver el asunto y evitar ganarse un enemigo.

\- Ellos tienen lo que quieren , y yo tambien gano . Que gano preguntaras , bueno , digamos que evito tener un enemigo. Por ahora no soy tan fuerte , asi que debo ser cuidadoso.

Ya que aun no me habia dado una ducha , decidi quedar con Sebas dentro de quince minutos despues para que almorcemos.

\- Sabes donde es el comedor de estudiantes ¿cierto?. – pregunto Sebas.

\- El que esta cerca de la plataforma de invocación ¿cierto?

\- No ,ese es solo para campeones. Nosotros tenemos el propio.

\- no tenia idea, ya veo. Entonces nos vemos aquí en un rato, asi me indicas donde tenemos que ir.

\- Bueno , pero no te tardes .

Despues de un aseo rápido ya estaba de vuelta. Alli seguía Sebas esperándome

\- Bueno vamos de una vez – dije.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, habían muchos estudiantes comiendo.

\- Con que este es nuestro comedor. Y que vamos a comer ,tal vez alas de pollo, o carne al horno , o ¿que delicia podremos comer?

\- De que hablas , los estudiantes solo comemos sopa de verduras ,con una pieza de pan.

\- ¿EH? , dime que estas bromeando – con un tono sarcastico

\- No, esa es nuestra comida.

Almorcé un poco triste, esperaba comer todo lo que pudiera tenia bastante hambre por que ni desayune esta mañana, deseaba darme un gran banquete ya que en Targon tenia que cazar mi propio alimento , pero mi almuerzo era muy simple.

\- Esto no me alcanza – quejándome del almuerzo.

\- Quieres mi porción de pan , con la sopa me alcanza – dijo Sebas.

\- No me refiero a eso, no es justo que los campeones coman tantas cosas buenas , y nosotros comamos esto.

Me levante , no sin antes terminar mi pequeño almuerzo y me encamine a la entrada del comedor principal allí estaban Tryndamere y Twisted Fate , ellos hacían de guardias en la entrada.

\- Hey miren quien está aquí , eres el del incidente en el bar - dijo el barbaro a modo de saludo

\- Déjame pasar – le dije mientras trataba en entrar al comedor principal.

Me agarraron del hombro.

\- Lo siento, solo pueden almorzar aquí campeones e invocadores que fueron invitados por ellos.

\- Mira ,Miss Fortune se esta desvistiendo – señalando adentro del comedor

\- ¿Donde?- dijeron ambos guardias

Aproveche la distracción para entrar corriendo, alce una bandeja y coloque en ella toda la comida que pude.

Estaba por escapar por una de las dos salidas laterales, pero alguien me hizo una zancadilla. Cai al suelo , me golpee la cara contra mi bandeja. Mire atrás para ver quien fue y allí estaba Jayce , mostrándome su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- Hijo de…

Rapidamente sentí que alguien se sento encima mio . Era Jax,

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, alguien no se conformo con lo que tenia ,y decidio venir a robar lo que no le correspondia – dijo el maestro de armas con un tono burlesco.

\- Jax , que rayos te pasa.

\- Shiii ! cállate, haz lo que digo o esto terminara mal – me dijo el campeón de la farola en voz baja.

Caitlyn que estaba en el comedor , fue la encargada de retenerme poniéndome un par de esposas , despues de eso, me hicieron sentar en una mesa para dos , allí sentada junto a mi estaba Vi ,ella fue puesta allí para vigilarme y evitar que escapara. Encima de la mesa habia una caja de rosquillas ,que Vi iba poco a poco acabándoselas.

\- Hey quieres una – dijo Vi mostrándome una rosquilla y acercándomela a mi boca.

\- Si por favor.

\- No, los ladrones no comen rosquillas. – dijo con unas risitas.

\- No juegues conmigo por favor.

Despues de una media hora el comedor principal empezaba a quedar vacio , quedaron solo VI , Caitlyn y Jax,

\- Y que hacemos con este estudiante ladron - decía Vi.

\- Hay que darle un castigo correspondiente. Ustedes piensen cual va a ser , yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Caitlyn sacándome las esposas – ya se – agrego como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea brillante - novato , tu te haras cargo de la limpieza de este lugar por esta semana.

\- Tengo clases, no puedo quedarme aquí - conteste

\- Cállate , podrían haberte expulsado por lo que hiciste , tienes suerte que estaba en deuda contigo .

\- ¿En deuda?, que diablos dices Cupcake , ¿lo conoces? – preguntaba con curiosidad VI.

\- Él fue el del incidente de año nuevo.

\- ¿El? En serio, no te creo ,es imposible que este enclenque derrotara al cabeza de martillo.

\- Si , es por eso que por esta vez lo ayudare y le daré un castigo leve. La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar novato – agrego Caitlyn advirtiéndome .

\- Toma – Vi me puso una rosquilla en la boca – Si en realidad fuiste tu quien derroto a Jayce te mereces un premio, es la última rosquilla que me queda, disfrútala , tiene crema.

Tanto Cait y Vi dejaron el comedor , dejándome solo con Jax.

\- Ah , tu primer dia de clases y ya te metes en problemas , bueno , es tu naturaleza supongo. Toma - dándome una escoba - Te dare una mano , no puedes perder las clases de la tarde. De paso me cuentas que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo en el monte Targon.

\- Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No hay problema , despues de todo , aunque fue por corto tiempo fuiste mi pupilo.

Mientras limpiamos pude contarle todo lo pase en Targon , el entrenamiento que hice , las cosas que pase, y como mejore .

Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **1) que tal estais lectores , queria publicar mas de la historia, por que ya empece con el capitulo 4 , pero recien empece a publicar el tercero , en fin ojala disfruten tanto como yo el fanfic .**_


	22. Capitulo 3 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer : lo de siempre XD**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 3 Hola , ¿Como has estado?

Toda la semana de clases , se estuvo practicando Vinculación y sincronización con Ashe, Garen y Ryze. Esto era porque no todos podían sincronizarse perfectamente y debían practicar. Yo por mi parte estaba aburrido ya que dominaba la técnica. Habia practicado bastante con Diana en Febrero.

Llego el receso y tuve que ir a almorzar en donde "correspondía" , después de eso tenia que ir al comedor principal a hacerme cargo de la limpieza. Siempre estaba Jax esperándome para darme una mano asi que podía terminar a tiempo para volver a clases.

Asi paso esa semana , cuando llego el viernes , ya casi todos los alumnos dominaban mas o menos la técnica. Fue entonces que el profesor Ryze dio la primera tarea .

\- Alumnos, ahora que todos saben formar un vinculo y sincronizarse , lo siguiente serán las batallas de practica, estas comenzaran el próximo mes , hasta entonces les será dada la siguiente tarea. Necesitaran , formar 5 vinculos , uno para cada rol .Es necesario que lo hagan antes del próximo mes . Sino , se les llamara la atención por negligencia.

\- Cinco vínculos para antes de fin de mes , es poco tiempo – se escucho decir por alguien en el salon

\- Si, denos mas tiempo – dijo otro alumno.

Mientras los demás pedían un plazo mas largo para formar los cinco vínculos , yo empece a contar los que ya tenia.

\- Sona ,Diana, Leblanc , tengo tres vinculos , me falta un adc y un top – pensé dentro de mi mismo.

\- ¿Creo que va a ser una tarea difícil no crees?- decía Sebas , que por cierto se sentaba delante mío.

\- Si supongo que si – le conteste.

Cuando Sali de terminar esas clases vespertinas, me cruce con Darius, eso me recordó que hace mucho que no me dirigía al sector de Noxus

\- Ups, creo que ni siquiera le avise a Leblanc que me iba a ausentar tanto tiempo. Deberia ir a verla. Tambien necesito formar el Vinculo con ella , ya que no lo hice antes.

Al llegar al sector Noxiano , vi a bastantes estudiantes hablando con los campeones de ese sector , parece ser que la búsqueda de Vinculos ya habia comenzado.

En mi búsqueda vi a talon, rodeado de varios estudiantes .

\- TALON – Grite para llamar su atención - ¿sabes donde esta Leblanc? – le consulte.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí , pensamos que te habias esfumado del mundo. ¿A dónde te metiste? – se acerco para hablar mejor conmigo.

\- Es una larga historia – le conteste.

\- Deberias ir a verla, en tu ausencia ella estuvo con muy bajo animo . La podras encontrar en su habitación.

Después de recibir instrucciones para llegar hasta su habitación que por cierto estaba muy cerca de ahí, toque su puerta pero nadie respondía.

\- No te molestes , no tiene interés en formar vínculos con nadie – me dijo un estudiante que pasaba por allí.

Toque otra vez la puerta .Pero parecia que nadie respondería , estaba por irme , pero escuche una respuesta.

\- No hay nadie, no entienden que no quiero formar vínculos con nadie.

\- Lamento mucho que la moleste señorita ,pero la cuestión es que yo ya tengo un vinculo no oficial con usted.

\- Vinc , ¿eres tu?

\- No, soy Talon, vengo a molestarte un poco – respondi con un tono ironico.

Se abrio la puerta de su habitación , y alguien salio corriendo. Saltando sobre mi , abrazandome .

\- Vinc, Vinc , Vinc , Vinc , Vinc, donde te metiste , te estuve buscando por toda la academia, nadie te conocía, no podía ubicarte , donde , ¿dime dónde estuviste? – en su voz , ella se notaba preocupada.

\- Emm, es una larga historia . Yo , de verdad , lo siento , debo haberte preocupado mucho .

\- Todo esta bien ahora – dijo suspirando ,parece que su humor hubiera cambiado pero - Me gustaría decir eso pero no es cierto - lo ultimo lo dijo enojada.

Todos los presentes que vieron la escena estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Leblanc, nadie esperaba que ella saliera de su habitación y saltara para abrazar a un estudiante.

\- Y he aquí la única manera de formar un vinculo con la lider de la rosa negra , que es conquistando su corazón – bromeo Talon aprovechando la situación para molestar a Leblanc

\- Callate Talon . – grito Leblanc- , luego de eso tiro de mi manga y me llevo adentro de su habitación - sígueme , tenemos que hablar – me dijo a mi.

Su habitación por cierto era enorme a comparación a la mía. Era una habitación de dos plantas . Abajo en las paredes laterales esta conformado por muebles para libros y al final de la habitación un escritorio el cual estaba repleto de libros apilados. Y en una esquina habia una escalera caracol para subir a la planta alta," supongo que arriba es su dormitorio" pensé.

\- Y bien , dime que lo trae por aquí señor Vinc – dijo ella juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Le conte sobre todo lo que paso desde la ultima vez que la vi . Que le habia ganado a Diana , que Hayward le pidio que fuera su estudiante , mi viaje a Targon , mi entrenamiento allí, todo eso. Omitiendo claro algunas cosas que pasaron con Diana , cosas que si ella se enteraba talvez se enojaría.

\- Ya veo , estoy sorprendida.

\- Y feliz de verme ¿no? – agregue para ver su respuesta

\- ¿Quien estaría feliz de verte? – cruzándose de brazos y evitando el contacto visual.

\- Bueno , tengo que ir a ver a Diana , me voy llendo … - bromee

\- Es broma , es broma, si estoy feliz de verte .

Después de charlar un poco mas , decidimos ir al gimnasio para mostrarle cuanto había progresado.

Pero cuando llegamos estaba lleno , varios alumnos estaban tratando de demostrar sus habilidades para formar un vinculo con algún campeón Noxiano.

-Miren es Leblanc – dijo en voz alta un estudiante.

Ella fue rodeada , por varias personas, era obvio lo que buscaban , formar un vinculo con ella. Yo por mi parte fui empujado y quede un poco fuera de su rango de visión. Ella primero fue paciente , pero al poco tiempo se enojo y dijo

\- ¡Silencio! . Si quieren formar un vinculo conmigo tienen que ser capaces de pasar mi prueba. Vinc , ¿donde estas? – ella me buscaba con la mirada.

\- Aquí estoy – ya estaba en el centro del gimnasio, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

Después de que explicara en qué consistía la prueba , daría una muestra de su prueba. Todos los estudiantes y campeones fueron a las gradas del gimnasio para ver la prueba de Leblanc en acción . Yo estaba esperando que me diera la orden para comenzar.

\- Esta prueba es para demostrar el nivel que deben tener para que tome en serio su propuesta - ella hablando con los espectadores – Vinc , comencemos. – ordeno la lider de la rosa negra.

El cronometro dio inicio y ambos nos mirábamos fijamente en el centro del gimnasio .

Ella esperaba que yo me moviera primero , y lo mismo ocurria conmigo , hasta que ella uso la habilidad "distorsión"para empezar el encuentro. Predije donde iba a saltar y al primer intento la atrape , debido a mi velocidad , la hice caer y yo también caí encima de ella . Sin querer nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca

\- Estas bien – le pregunte preocupado

\- Si – respondio nerviosa, tenia la cara ruborizada

Antes de que dijera algo más analice la situación, yo estaba encima de una chica , sostenia sus dos brazos y nuestras caras estaban muy cerca.

\- Y es por eso que no van a conseguir un vinculo con ella por mas que lo intenten , ella ya tiene un Vinculo especial con alguien. – el gracioso de Talon aprovecho nuevamente esa situación para hacer reir a todos.

Por su parte Katarina ,que habia estado en las gradas observando , se aguantaba las risas por el chiste que habia hecho Talon , en cambio los otros noxianos que vieron el espectáculo , estaban asombrados por la velocidad y predicción de Vinc .

\- Podrías levantarte – me dijo ella.

\- Si - conteste.

Cuando ambos se pararon , ella dijo unas palabas.

\- Ejem , bueno como verán , esa es mi prueba que necesitan superar para formar un vinculo conmigo.

Nadie intento probar suerte , asi que ambos salieron del gimnasio para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

\- Quien lo diría , has mejorado muchísimo.- la maga noxiana me felicitaba

Yo en ese momento estaba contento , por que sentía que habia progresado . De pronto alguien del publico se nos habia acercado para decirme algo.

\- No sabia que ya tuvieras un vinculo .

Me voltee para ver quien era , y me sorprendi al ver que Sebas tambien estaba allí.

Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 3

* * *

 ** _1)Buenos dias a todos , les dejo con la continuacion del fanfic , publicare la continuacion recien el miercoles a la noche , espero comprendan , bye bye_**


	23. Capitulo 3 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer : Por el derecho que n se me concede , escribo la siguiente historia con el fin de entretener al personajes aqui presentes son(**_ por ahora _ **) propiedad de Riot Games.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 4 Sector Joniano

\- No sabia que ya tuvieras un vinculo

Me di vuelta para ver quien era y me sorprendi. Era Sebas.

\- Estas buscando ¿un campeón con quien vincularte? – le pregunte.

\- Si , pero no encontré lo que buscaba.

\- Ya veo – le dije curioso por saber que tipo de campeón buscaba

En ese momento Sebas observo a Leblanc que estaba junto a mi y decidio consultarle un par de cosas.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Leblanc , mucho gusto soy Sebas Relivash , alumno de cuarto año.

\- Oh , eres el hijo del director. ¿Que necesitas? – le contesto la lider de la rosa negra.

\- Quisiera preguntarle si sabe el paradero de Riven , quería hablar con ella.

\- Tch, lo siento – ella respondio de mala gana - Para hablar con ella tendras que ir al sector de Jonia.

\- ¿Al sector de Jonia?¿Ella no era noxiana?

\- Ella es una exiliada, aunque de origen es Noxiana, su facción que representa actualmente es la de Jonia.

\- Umm, ya veo . Igualmente, gracias por la información.

Después de esa pequeña charla él se despidió y se fue de seguro a buscar a Riven. Mientras tanto nosotros dos decidimos charlar un poco más, mientras tomábamos un café en el comedor Noxiano.

\- Y bien, dime ¿cuantos vínculos tienes hasta ahora? – pregunto la maga noxiana.

\- Tres – conteste entusiasmado - En el rol de soporte esta Sona , en el rol de MID esta Diana y a ti te llevare de ADC

\- ¡ADC !- escupiéndome un poco de café por la sorpresa.

\- Es broma , tu iras en el rol de MID.- limpiándome un poco

\- En serio no hagas esas bromas, y con respecto al rol de SUPP ¿Sona? Estas seguro que quiso hacer un vínculo para combatir y no solo para comunicarse contigo – me pregunto.

\- Ehm , no lo sé. – esta vez, tendría que hablar con Sona para estar seguro.

\- Deberías hablar con ella – me recomendó Leblanc.

\- Si , voy a hacer eso después.

\- Y ya tienes pensado ¿quiénes van a ocupar los dos roles restantes? Si quieres puedo hablar con Darius o Singed para que ocupen el puesto de TOP, y con urgot para ADC.

\- Ehmm, mejor no . Aun tengo tiempo para pensar en quienes van a ser.

\- Espero que no busques más chicas .

\- ¿Que dijiste , no te escuche bien? – dije con un falso tono molesto fingiendo sordera para molestarla.

\- No dije nada – ella miro para otro lado , evitando el contacto visual.

Después de charlar un poco mas, me despedí . Tenía que ir a hablar con Sona

Al llegar al sector de Jonia, lugar donde aparentemente pasa mas tiempo Sona debido al ambiente tranquilo, vi que mucha gente estaba amontonada en el patio . Habían estudiantes, invocadores e incluso algunos campeones.

\- Cállense que ya va a empezar – dijo un espectador cerca mío.

\- ¿Qué va a empezar? - le pregunte

\- La prueba de Sona, el que quiere formar un vinculo con ella tendrá que escuchar su canción sin dormirse.

Al abrirme paso por la multitud , observe que mas adelante habían varios estudiantes durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo . Parece ser que esta no era la primera ronda que buscaba formar un vínculo con ella.

Sona estaba por empezar a tocar su melodía, pero me aleje rápidamente. Se me ocurrió algo .Fui a mi habitación y busque algunas cosas. Cuando volví al sector de Jonia pude observar en el patio como decenas de personas dormían. Parece ser que la canción de Sona era demasiado para algunos.

\- Sona tengo que hablar contigo. – me acerque con cuidado de no pisar ningún cuerpo.

\- "Si que deseas" – contesto telepáticamente ya que teníamos formado un vinculo previo.

\- El vinculo que tenemos , ¿es solo para que tu puedas comunicarte conmigo?

\- "Asi es, si quieres usarme en las batallas tendrás que pasar mi prueba"

\- Esta bien – saque mi PD del bolsillo, entre en la sección de Vinculos y borre el que tenia con Sona , de esta forma ya no podría escuchar sus pensamientos , ni ella escuchar los míos.- empecemos, veamos si soy lo suficientemente bueno para vincularme contigo

El PD de Sona emitio un sonido de notificación , seguramente para avisar que habia roto el vinculo que tenia con ella. Cuando lo miro puso cara de sorpresa y despues me miro seriamente .

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, de un momento a otro ella empezó a tocar su instrumento dando por comienzo su desafio.

La canción de Sona empezó a sonar , era similar a una canción de cuna , mi cuerpo se sentía pesado , estaba queriendo cerrar los ojos , pero di rienda suelta a mi plan.

Debajo de la capucha que lleva la túnica de invocador ,no se notaba que tenia puestos mis auriculares , estos estaban conectados a mi celular. Antes de ir al sector Jonio , habia puesto en reproducción una canción pero sin volumen , ya que si Sona podía escuchar lo que pensaba , talvez podía escuchar tambien la canción que yo escuchaba del por eso que rompi nuestro vinculo antes de empezar el desafio, haciendo imposible que ella escuchara mis pensamientos.

Volviendo al desafio . Poco a poco notaba cansancio y sueño .Cuando no podía mas y veía venir mi derrota , con mi mano derecha aumente el volumen de la música al máximo , evitando que siguiera escuchando su melodía . Pasaron un par de minutos , Sona habia terminado con su canción y yo seguía en pie. En ese momento volvi a bajar a cero el volumen de mi celular.

Ella saco su PD , seguramente para volver a vincularse conmigo .Y así fue.

\- "Haz pasado la prueba, esta vez nuestro vinculo te permitirá usarme en batalla. El destino , debe haberte puesto en mi camino , son pocas las personas que pasan mi desafio"

\- Si, el destino – dije sarcásticamente, por que dentro mio ,sabia que habia hecho trampa.

Para los que se preguntan, como hice para mantener el celular con batería durante tanto tiempo la respuesta es sencilla. Use esencia vital para recargarlo, cuando se me ocurrio la idea pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero fue increíble el resultado que obtuve al intentarlo . Esta actividad también me sirvió para practicar el transmitir esencia vital.

\- Supongo que con eso ya solo me falta un ADC y un TOP - le comente

\- "Podrias hablar con Irelia , ella es buena en la línea de TOP" - me recomendó Sona

\- Buena idea voy a verla. ¿Y dónde la puedo encontrar? – le consulte.

\- "En el gimansio de Jonia"

\- Gracias , nos vemos – me despedi de ella.

Cuando llegue al gimasio de Jonia, habia un escena similar a la de la prueba de Sona. Decenas de estudiates tirados en el suelo. Algunos tenían cortes , otros parecían quemados , otros con algunos moretones. Alli presentes estaba Irelia , Kennen , Akali y Jax

\- Hey Vinc, ¿como estas? – me saludo Jax apenas me vio.

\- Bien , ¿que estas haciendo?

\- Veras , para hacer mas rápido las cosas aquí en el gimnasio de Jonia , el requisito para formar un vinculo con nosotros es algo simple

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si , solo debes ser capaz de darnos un golpe .Puños , patadas o cabezazos son validos.

Observando a todos los heridos supongo que no es una prueba fácil.

\- ¿ Quieres intentarlo?

\- Ehm , mejor en otra ocasión .

Salude y decidi ir a cenar algo ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Me puse a pensar con respecto al almuerzo y como haría para comer algo mas delicioso y no la triste comida que nos daban en el comedor estudiantil.

\- "mañana pondré en practica un plan" – pensé

Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **1)Hola a todos, se preguntaran, por que he subido dos publicaciones en un dia. respuesta: ni yo lo se . Solo queria hacerlo.**_

 _ **2)Si tienen alguna sugerencia, consulta o comentar alguna idea, soy todo oidos.**_

 _ **3) La portada del tercer arco , va a estar disponible pronto. Si quieren ver en tamaño completo la portada del capitulo 2 , esta el link en mi perfil.**_

 _ **4)Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui. Proximamente mas accion , drama, suspenso ,"un poco de romance" ,pequeños tejones que explotan(**_ bueno eso ultimo no _ **). Adios bye bye.**_

 _ **5)hubo un bug, que no me dejaba actualizar el fanfic, por eso resubi esta publicacion 23 agosto**_


	24. Capitulo 3 Parte 5

_**DISCLAIMER(** alguien me dice que significa esa palabra **) : Los campeones usados en esta historia son porpiedad de RIOT games, yo solo los utilizo para entretener a alos lectores .**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 5

Esa madrugada fui a la cocina del comedor principal . A esa hora nadie esta vigilando la entrada , asi que entre a la cocina, y decidí prepárame mi propio almuerzo y recogerlo mañana temprano.

Prepare dos emparedados, uno con carne de pollo, y otro con fiambres ,busque en los condimentos si había algo de mayonesa.

\- Y la mayonesa. Debe haber un poco por aquí.- busque un rato mas y me llego una duda- ¿será posible que no conozcan lo que es la mayonesa en runaterra?.

Busque aceite y dos huevos , termine preparando mayonesa casera.

\- Bien , con eso está listo .

Escondí los dos sándwiches en la heladera envueltos en un pequeño recipiente plástico que habia en la cocina. Al amanecer volvería por ellos.

Despues de que Vinc volviera a su habitación para dormir, dos campeones entraron a la cocina donde se encontraba el almuerzo del protagonista. Eran Tryndamere y Twitch. El barbaro abrió el refrigerador y encontró los dos emparedados. Sin el permiso de nadie le dio un mordisco a uno , y se sorprendio al descubrir un sabor que no habia probado nunca antes.

\- Hey raton , prueba esto , tu que siempre exiges un sanwich.

\- Exijo mi sándwich – dijo twitch.

Ambos concluyeron que era el mejor Sandwich que habían probado.

\- ¿No hay mas? , necesito probar mas de esa delicia – dijo el raton de Zaun.

\- Parece que no – dijo tryndamere mientras revolvía la heladera.- Bueno, supongo que alguien se va a quedar sin almuerzo – dijo mientras cerraba el refrigerador con el recipiente plástico vacio dentro.

Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente cuando Vinc fue a buscar su almuerzo . Ya no se encontraba.

\- Diablos, y ahora que hago … espera, se me ha ocurrido otro plan.

Esa misma noche , Vinc volvió a preparar dos emparedados , pero esta vez los lleno también con picante. Decidio esconderse debajo de la mesa que habia en la cocina. Allí el mismo mantel le ayudaba a esconder su presencia. Espero y espero , hasta que de pronto. Se escucharon pasos que venían desde afuera.

\- Veamos si tenemos suerte esta vez - Tryndamere entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador – si , prepararon dos Sandwiches otra vez.

\- Dame uno , rápido – pedia apurado Twitch.

Despues de unos a notar el picante en la comida.

\- Demonios que rayos le hicieron a mi delicioso sándwich - Tryndamere quejandose del picante.

\- Diras ,el sándwich que le robaste a alguien mas – habia salido de debajo de la mesa para encontrar a los dos campeones infraganti.

\- Tu eres , el ladrón de comida – me señalo Twitch

\- Por favor, llámame Vinc.

\- ¿Tu preparaste esos emparedados?

\- Si – conteste orgulloso.

\- Dime , dime, por que es tan delicioso – me pregunto Twitch mientras daba pequeños saltos.

\- Veras lleva una salsa secreta , una salsa que solo conoce la gente de mi pueblo – menti

\- Dime que quieres a cambio de prepararme uno mas . Te doy 100 monedas de oro – dijo el campeón Zaunita.

\- Yo te doy 150.

\- No , no y no . Esta salsa secreta no la comparto con nadie . Solamente yo puedo probar tan exquisito sabor.

\- No seas asi , te daremos lo que quieras – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos campeones.

\- Lo que quiera ¿eh?

Recorde las reglas del comedor principal. Solo campeones y personas invitadas por ellos pueden comer en el comedor principal.

\- Esta bien , les preparare mas sándwiches si ustedes a cambio me dan su autorización para comer en el comedor principal.

\- Que dices Twitch , ¿te parece bien? – preguntaba Tryndamere a su compañero de aventura nocturna.

\- Por mi no hay problema. Esta bien aceptamos tu trato.

\- Bien , entonces les preparare dos sándwiches .

\- Diez - dijo Tryndamere.

\- Cuatro - conteste

\- Ocho – Dijo Twitch

\- Cinco , y me estoy arriesgando – dije serio y riéndome por dentro recordando la frase que había dicho.

\- Trato – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien , ahora váyanse , necesito espacio para preparar la "salsa secreta" , mejor conocida de donde yo vengo por el nombre de mayonesa.

Ambos se fueron contentos, mientras Vinc preparaba su parte del trato.

\- Y pensar que con un par de huevos y un poco de aceite se puede sorprender el paladar de la gente de runaterra. – reía contento, porque había obtenido el pase del comedor principal.

Después de preparar lo prometido , los envolvió en un recipiente plástico y los guardo en la heladera.

Al otro dia mas precisamente a la hora del almuerzo . El protagonista se dirigio a la entrada del comedor principal y en la entrada esta vez Yasuo y Kayle hacían de guardias.

\- Hey , no puedes pasar. Solo campeones y personas invitadas por los mismos – me detuvo Kayle.

Mire adentro y vi a mis dos socios cerca de la entrada .

\- Twich , Trynda, díganle que tengo su permiso.

\- Si, déjalo pasar , es nuestro invitado- grito desde adentro Tryndamere.

Ya adentro levante una bandeja y empecé a servirme lo que yo quería , después termine sentándome en medio de ellos dos .

\- ¿Trajiste la merca? – dijo Twitch usando la típica frase de un adicto.

\- Casi lo olvido- conteste .

Me levante de la mesa y me fui hasta la cocina , luego volvi con los sándwiches.

\- Bien , cinco para ti y cinco para ti – entregando la parte del trato que me correspondia.

\- Mmm, que delicia, anoche soñé contigo – dijo el raton mientras se deleitaba con aquel Sandwich.

\- SI, delicioso – agrego Trynda mientras le daba un mordisco a su almuerzo.

Mientras comíamos , Ashe se sento al lado derecho de su esposo .

\- ¿Que estas almorzando Tryndamere?

\- Esto parece a simple vista un simple sándwich , pero cuando lo pruebes , nunca probaras otro igual.

\- Deja de exagerar Tryndamere.

\- Si no me crees pruébalo. Pero solo una mordida pequeña – le dijo el barbaro ,convidando solo una pequeña parte de su almuerzo.

Ashe probo un pequeño bocado ,y se sorprendio al sentir el sabor.

\- Lo preparaste tu Tryndamere, no, tú no puedes hacer algo tan delicioso. Ya se , fue Morgana.

\- No – contesto el barbaro.

\- Tham kench?

\- Tampoco – negó nuevamente,

\- Tampoco yo – dijo Twitch que por cierto estaba sentado a mi izquierda.

\- Por cierto , quien es el chico sentado entre ustedes dos.- Ashe preguntándole a Twitch y Tryndamere

\- Es nuestro invitado - respondió el zaunita.

\- Ese chico , que por cierto su nombre es Vinc ,es el que preparo esta delicia. – Tryndamere dijo eso mientras hacía énfasis en su almuerzo.

\- ¿No nos habiamos visto antes? – me pregunto Ashe.

\- Si , casualmente la semana pasada hicimos la prueba de sincronización , yo fui el que sobrepaso el nivel de sincronización e intercambiamos cuerpos por un momento.

\- Ah, eras tú – recordando Ashe – Tu eres el alumno que venia del monte Targon.

\- Asi que eres de Targon , ¿de ahí proviene esta deliciosa receta? – pregunto Twitch

\- No , no es de Targon . Yo vengo de la seccional norte de la academia. Solo es casualidad que estuviera en es aquel lugar antes de empezar las clases. – respondi a su duda

\- Ya veo. ¿Y que hacias en Targon? – volvió a consultar Tryndamere.

\- Estaba entrenando – conteste.

\- Ya veo , dicen que el entrenamiento de los Solari es uno de los mas estrictos – me dijo tal vez el suponiendo que entrene con Leona o Phanteon.

\- La verdad es que no entrene con los Solari - afirme.

\- Entonces si no entrenaste bajo la tutela de Phanteon o Leona , ¿ no me digas que …con Diana?

\- Asi es - le conteste tranquilo.

Parece ser que Diana tiene fama de no tener muchos vínculos en la academia. Sus pruebas son excesivas y demasiados rigurosas, es lo que me contaron.

\- Bueno . bien por ti chico . Felicitaciones por haber formado un vinculo antes de empezar las clases. – me felicito el rey de los barbaros.

\- Gracias.

\- Volvamos al tema que estábamos charlando . ¿Asi que tu preparaste esta comida? , podrias pasarme la receta . Es muy delicioso – preguntaba Ashe poniendo un linda sonrisa.

\- No – le conteste tambien con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos , por favor – suplicando un poquito.

\- Disculpa, pero no puedo hacerlo . y aunque me ofrecieras lo que quisiera por la receta no te la daría , porque no necesito nada por ahora. Puede ser mas adelante.

\- Si me pasas la receta , te permito realizar un vinculo conmigo o Tryndamere – agrego la chica de Freijorld.

Sinceramente esa idea me estaba tentando . Pero aún queda tiempo para terminar de formar los cinco vínculos necesarios .

\- Lo pensare - conteste y me levante de la mesa para aumentarme otro platillo de comida.

Era el lunes 8 de marzo

Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **Y aqui las notas del parche , digo del fanfic.**_

 _ **1)Gracias por la review señor "anonimo/a" , con respecto a Shen , no eres el primero que lo pide, si , si va a entrar en la historia, y si , si va a estar ligado fuertemente al personaje en ese momento de la trama. Pero, no todas son buenas noticias , recien entrara en accion varios capitulos mas adelante . Espero que seas paciente , pero te aseguro , que esa espera va a dar sus frutos , te va a encantar el papel que Shen va a tener (** al menos a mi me gusta como va la idea **)**_

 _ **2)Con respecto a por que los capitulos varian tanto en la cantidad de partes . Veamos . El arco 1 , tiene la introduccion y 3 partes . El capitulo 2 tiene 15 partes , y el 3 creo que tendra 10 partes . Bueno , si leiste Harry Potter , veras que hay sagas larguisimas , como sagas cortas . Algo asi es lo mio.**_

 _ **3)Spoiler (** si , yo tambien amo spoilear , soy malo XD **) ,solo les queria comentar como se llamaran los arco , el primero se llamara "recuerdos de verano" y el otro "alumno - maestra" , adivinen el/la campeona principal en ese capitulo haber si pueden.**_

 _ **Saludos lectores . bye bye**_


	25. Capitulo 3 Parte 6

_**DISCLAIMER : Todos los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a Riot games.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 6 Ahri

Al dia siguiente continúe en mi búsqueda de un TOP y un ADC , seguí pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de Ashe ,pero no estaba seguro , aun tenía tiempo para pensarlo igualmente.

Al salir de clases para tomar el receso del mediodía, me despedía de Sebas y me iba directo al comedor principal para almorzar . Alli tenia que pedir a Tryndamere o Twitch que avisaran a los guardias de ese dia para que pudiera ingresar.

Ese dia nuevamente me senté en medio de ellos dos . Decidí comer algo liviano , "una sopa quizás "pensé . Después de usar una bandeja para alzar lo que iba a almorzar, en la fila para servirse lo que uno iba a comer detrás mio estaba Ahri , recién me percate de su presencia cuando ambos estábamos en la barra para elegir lo que comeríamos.

Nos vimos a los ojos , ella en ese instante me reconoció y rápidamente salió del comedor pero con la bandeja llena de comida.

Volví a la mesa y me senté nuevamente entre mis dos conocidos.

\- ¿Porque Ahri no almuerza aquí? – pregunte

\- Vaya , asi que a ti te gusta lo difícil – dijo Tryndamere dándome pequeños codazos– la verdad no sé por qué no almuerza aquí , pero cuando viene , siempre se lleva la bandeja llena de comida.

Asi fue entonces ,decidí que mañana o el día que apareciera Ahri , la seguiría para ver por qué no almorzaba en el comedor principal. De paso ver como seguía su situación.

Hoy es miércoles 10 de marzo.

A la hora del almuerzo , decidi solo sentarme y observar esperando la llegada de Ahri . Tuve suerte , apareció poco después. Levanto una bandeja y empezó a levantar bastante comida. Cuando salio de la sala , me dispuse a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Hasta que llego al patio principal del sector Demaciano.

Alli estaba Alexis meditando sobre el césped, luego Ahri se acercó con la bandeja . Yo me quede detrás de un pilar para observar a una distancia segura.

-Invocador Alexis, traje el almuerzo.

\- Si , puedes retirarte – contesto el siguiendo su actividad

Ahri dejo la bandeja junto a Alexis pero se quedo parada observando.

\- ¿Y que esperas? Vamos déjame tranquilo – ordenándole a la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Ehm , si , entonces me voy – contesto Ahri , pero de repente su estomago sono , señal de que tenía hambre.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo Alexis mientras le mostraba una porción de pescado frito.

\- Sí, me encantaría- contesto entusiasmada Ahri .

\- Bien , toma – aquel estudiante había tirado la porción de pescado al suelo – Allí lo tienes , ojala te guste - termino de decir eso y empezó a almorzar como si se tratase de algo normal para él.

Ella tenía hambre por supuesto, su estómago empezó a sonar de nuevo, y empezó a agacharse para recoger el pescado del suelo . Dentro mío decía "por favor no lo hagas , no lo hagas"

Ella levanto su "comida" y la comio en un par de bocados.

\- Gracias - dijo ella en un tono desanimado.

\- Ahri ,espera – le contesto Alexis.

Ahri , que ya se estaba retirando dio media vuelta, tal vez pensando que iba a recibir mas comida. Pero no fue asi . Alexis se habia parado y le hizo caer un plato de arroz en su cabeza.

\- Cuantas veces te dije que odio el arroz tostado . La próxima vez recuerda que prefiero el arroz hervido.

Con el plato siendo usado como sombrero y pequeños arroces cayendo de su cabeza Ahri solo alcanzo a decir un

\- Disculpe invocador, no volverá a pasar.

Me canse, sentía algo en mi garganta, una mezcla de furia con culpa. Pero no me quede escondido. Salí directo hacia Alexis.

El cuándo me vio acercarme me dijo.

\- No sabes que es de mala educación molestar a los demás en su almuerzo.

\- No me vengas a hablar de mala educación cuando maltratas a alguien asi – tratando de limpiar un poco el cabello de Ahri.

\- Que quieres, ¿intentar ser un héroe?¿ eso es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero que dejes a Ahri en paz – conteste decidido mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Alexis que seguía comiendo su almuerzo de repente tiro su bandeja al suelo .

\- Basta, me quede sin apetito . Ahri , puedes comerte el resto si quieres.

Ahri que estaba al lado mio agacho la cabeza y miro la comida. Estaba por rebajarse a comer eso , pero la detuve .

\- ¿Por que dejas que pase esto?– le pregunte a Ahri

\- El invocador Alexis es responsable de mi , es la única persona que puede darme esencia vital sin que ponga en riesgo su vida , es el único que puede evitar que yo pierda el control . es el único que … - decía Ahri , palabras que al salir de su boca demostraban la mala situación que pasaba.

\- Ahri reacciona , están abusando de ti , date cuenta. – trate de que ella entrara en razón.

\- Como veras , Ahri me pertenece , y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque avises a cualquier profesor Ahri nunca me delatara. – Dijo Alexis confiado de que se iba a salir con la suya.

Un sentimiento de impotencia se estaba apoderando de mi , quería decir algo pero no quería empeorar la situación de Ahri .

\- Te reto a un duelo – le dije .

\- No , y ahora si nos disculpas , tengo que ir a entrenarme . Ahri , acaba tu comida rápido y vámonos.

Ahri que ya estaba comiendo la comida del suelo , lo hacia rápidamente casi sin respirar. Después de ver eso me acerque por detrás a Alexis para tratar de golpearlo .Pero el desapareció.

\- Demasiado lento – el apareció detrás mio , tratando de darme un golpe .

Pero yo tambien gire rápidamente y bloquee el ataque con mi mano izquierda.

\- No volveré a caer de nuevo – recordando el incidente ocurrido en la cocina , cierto tiempo atrás.

\- Asi que los ataques físicos no funcionan , veamos que tan bueno eres con los elementos.

Un rayo cayo encima de mi , pero pude bloquearlo con "cascada palida" .Me sorprendió que de un solo ataque haya acabado por completo con la habilidad de Diana , cuando me fije en el para ver el daño que recibió por el reflejo del escudo vi que se estaba recuperando del daño con la "síntesis de energía vital"

\- Vaya vaya esto , se vuelve interesante – cuando Alexis dijo esto ,el viento empezó a soplar – veamos que puedes hacer ahora - agrego-

El viento soplo con fuerza y de ello estaba recibiendo varios cortes .El viento parecía tener filo propio. Me cubría con ambos brazos la cara , en especial los ojos. Cuando me di cuenta el viento había cesado, baje los brazos para ver que había pasado y me sorprendió un ataque directo con fuego .Caí al suelo herido , tenia muchos cortes y quemaduras. Me levante como pude , quería seguir luchando . Mi rival esta vez tenia pequeñas chispas de electricidad fluyendo en su cuerpo

\- "¿Otro ataque eléctrico ? "- pensé

Ahri que no habia hecho nada , esta vez se paro delante de Alexis , mirándome de frente.

\- No voy a dejar que mi invocador se ensucie las manos . Yo me encargare de ti – dijo Ahri

Yo por supuesto estaba atónito por su decisión.

\- Esta bien Ahri , hazlo - ordeno Alexis .

Ahri , hizo aparecer su orbe para utilizarlo en mi contra, realizo un ataque mágico directo lanzando el orbe, y haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo. Ella se sentó sobre mi abdomen y coloco su bola de cristal delante de mi rostro.

\- En serio lo lamento, lo hago para que no salgas herido. – Dijo Ahri en un tono de voz bajo que solo pude escuchar yo.

\- Yo solo quiero ayudarte – le respondi también en voz baja.

\- Lo lamento , no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme – dijo ella en un tono triste.

"no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme… no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme… no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme" esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

Recuerdos del pasado , sentimientos que tenia enterrados , todo eso broto desde dentro la mano de Ahri con la cual sostenía su orbe, la saque de encima mio y me levante del suelo .

\- ¿En serio crees que soy débil? , entones déjame demostrarte que tan equivocada estas.

Empecé a rodear mi cuerpo con "esencia vital" y todas mis heridas empezaron a sanar.

\- Como es eso posible , tu no eres del clan Flamel – dijo sorprendido Alexis.

\- Alexis Flamel , te reto a un duelo . Apostare toda mi esencia mágica y mis vínculos, lo que yo quiero a cambio si gano es a ella – señalando a Ahri.

\- Tsk , es algo muy tentador. Si gano , me quedo con tus vínculos ¿eh?¿dime a quien tienes?

\- Leblanc , Diana y Sona.

\- Que tentador, tres chicas hermosas para mi equipo y aunque perdiera no perdería casi nada . Bien . Acepto , tendras tu duelo .

\- ¿Cuando y donde? – le pregunte

\- ¿Cuando?, en dos semanas , elige tu el lugar del duelo – me respondio.

\- Entonces que sea en el gimnasio Noxiano – dije fijando el lugar del duelo.

\- Como digas - dijo confiado Alexis.

\- Otra cosa mas , mientras esperamos por el duelo , no podras hacerle nada a Ahri.

\- Como quieras – dijo Alexis, mientras se iba. – y mas vale que no te eches atrás.

\- Nunca lo haría – conteste.

Alexis se fue , le di la mano a Ahri para que se levantara ya que aun seguía en el suelo.

\- ¿Por que? Por que pones en juego tanto por mi - dijo preocupada Ahri

\- No me gusta ver a la gente sufrir – le conteste con una sonrisa.

\- Pero apostaste tanto , por tan poco - haciendo referencia a ella misma supongo.

\- No te menosprecies , tienes el mismo derecho de ser feliz como de cualquier otra persona.

Cuando ella escucho esas palabras , bajo la mirada y dijo .

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras.

\- Disculpa dijiste algo – le pregunte ya que realmente no escuche lo que ella dijo.

\- No , no es nada – dijo ella.

\- Okey, la fase uno de mi plan esta listo . Ahora sigue derrotar a Alexis.

Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 3

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**

 ** _1)que les parecio el capitulo, aqui entra en la curva final este arco._**

 ** _2) queria dar las gracias a todos, la historia ya supero los 1000 lectores, enhorabuena_**

 ** _Nos vemos bye bye_**


	26. Capitulo 3 Parte 7

_**Disclaimer : Casi, todos los personajes de la historia , son propiedad de RIot Games XP. Yo soo busco entretener (** y perturbar **) a los lectores.**_

* * *

Cap 3 parte 7 De veras lo lamento

Después de establecer el desafio , tendría que hacerme cargo de Ahri hasta que sea el dia del desafio . Ya que al parecer Alexis no lo haría.

Como aún era hora del almuerzo y Ahri de seguro tenia hambre , volvimos al comedor principal.

En la entrada , no nos permitieron entrar al comedor principal.

\- Solo se puede almorzar una vez por dia. Hasta Ahri sabe esa regla ¿o no Ahri?– dijo Irelia , que hacia de guardia ese dia.

Donde podría llevarla a comer , ¿donde? . Una idea me llego a la mente. Claro, el comedor de estudiantes.

\- Vamos - tome la mano de Ahri, primero teníamos que ir a buscar algo a mi habitación.

Después de que buscáramos una túnica de mi habitación, hice que Ahri la usara para que ingresara al comedor y no levantara sospechas.

Cuando llegamos no había casi nadie.

Buscamos dos platos para servirnos un poco de sopa. Pero cuando fuimos a pedir el almuerzo solo quedaba lo suficiente para llenar un plato.

Llevamos ese plato a la mesa y deje que Ahri se quedara con el.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto ella.

\- Si, yo ya comi un poco en el comedor principal – obviamente mentía para que ella se alimentara bien .Pero, mi estómago empezó a sonar , delatándome.

\- Vamos, compartamos el plato de comida, hay bastante para los dos - me dijo ella.

\- Está bien – le conteste.

Compartimos el plato de sopa.

\- Estuvo delicioso – ella se veía feliz saboreando la comida.

\- En serio te gusto – le pregunte.

\- Si – respondió ella

Eso sinceramente me hizo pensar que tal vez Alexis no le permitía alimentarse bien.

\- Tengo clases a la tarde , ¿tienes donde quedarte?– le pregunte .

Me dijo que no, moviendo su cabeza.

\- Ya veo y donde dormías o descansabas.

\- Tenia que usar la misma habitación que Alexis – me contesto ella.

\- Es broma ¿no? – esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

\- Podriamos hablar ... de otra cosa - dijo eso mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- Ah, perdona . Bueno , si quieres domir o descansar , puedes hacerlo en mi habitación . Yo tengo que pasar clases a la tarde . ¿Recuerdas donde era mi habitación?

\- SI .

Cuando salimos del comedor estudiantil, le di las llaves de mi cuarto y luego nos despedimos.

Las clases de la tarde , fueron mas que todo una introducción a lo que serian los combate de practica. Era una clase aburrida, ya que hablaban de los roles, que debía hacer cada uno y cosas así.

Cuando termino la clase , Sebas paso por mi mesa para charlar un poco .

\- Que tal Vinc , hace bastante que no coincidimos en el almuerzo así que decidí charlar contigo a la salida de clases.

\- Si , estuve metido en algunos problemas. Nos vamos – le dije mientras levantaba mis cosas.

Salimos del salón , Sebas me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi habitación .

\- Y cuéntame , cual es el último gran problema en que te metiste – pregunto curioso Sebas

\- Pues veras - toque la puerta de mi habitación. Y se escucho una respuesta desde el otro lado.

\- Ya voy – era Ahri.

Ella abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar, cuando me di vuelta , Sebas tenia un expresión de persona "impactada"

\- Vinc , no me digas que ahora secuestras campeonas para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales.

\- Hey , podre herir a mis compañeros abusivos del salon , podre colarme al comedor principal para robar un poco de comida deliciosa , podre haber golpeado a Jayce en año nuevo , pero nunca , nunca secuestraria a una campeona para "satisfacer mis necesidades"

\- Jajaja. Eres muy gracioso Vinc. – dijo Sebas , seguramente creyendo que lo que dije era una broma.

Ahri y Sebas se rieron de mi comentario. Al parecer no creían nada de lo que habia dicho.

\- ¿Tu, golpeando a Jayce? , no podrias ni tocarle un pelo – agrego Sebas

\- En serio , es mas , le gane – dije tratando de que crean lo que les estaba contando.

\- Vinc , creo que la clase del profesor Ryze ha sido demasiado para ti . Bueno , no se por que Ahri está en tu habitación , pero por favor no hagas algo de lo que tenga que acusarte con mi papa.

\- Esta bien . no hare nada extraño – le dije mientras se iba.

Creo que ahora tengo que buscar a Diana para entrenar un poco . Hace bastante que no la veo . Supongo que ya habrá descansado del viaje.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme Ahri?

\- Si – me contesto.

Preguntamos a todo aquel que se nos cruzara para averiguar el paradero de la lunari. Parece ser que durante el atardecer le gusta estar en la terraza de la academia. Asi que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Cuando llegamos la observe mirar el atardecer. Ella suspiraba mientras contemplaba el horizonte.

\- Hola Diana, ¿cómo estas?

Diana se sorprendió al verme a mi , pero mas se sorprendio al ver a Ahri junto a mi .

\- Que es lo que hace ella contigo – me pregunto apuntando a la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas y necesitaba hablar contigo.

Después de contarle la situación de Ahri y el reto que había realizado con Alexis. Diana agacho la cabeza, se dio vuelta y volvió a contemplar el atardecer.

\- Vinc lo que has hecho esta mal. El vinculo que formamos es especial . No es algo que puedas apostarlo así sin más . Creo que deberías tomar un tiempo para pensar mejor lo que has hecho – la voz que ella uso , era la misma que la de una persona cuando esta a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar.

\- Diana, yo lo – Ahri me tapo la boca .

\- Es mejor dejarla sola – me dijo en voz baja Ahri .

Después de que Ahri y yo nos fuéramos , ya sola en la terraza, Diana dijo lo siguiente .

"Dime como puedes apostar tu esencia mágica , dime como puedes apostarme a mi ¿acaso soy un simple objeto ? ¿no dijiste que querías volverte alguien fuerte? Si pierdes no podrás seguir en esta academia, en serio Vinc en que estás pensando " dijo eso mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas .

Mientras tanto Vinc y Ahri fueron al sector Noxiano . Alli se encontraron con Leblanc .

\- Hola Vinc , estas listo para entrenar un poco – contesto animada Leblanc.

\- Pues veras, tengo que hablar contigo – le comente un poco nervioso.

\- SI es por Ahri , ella tambien puede entrenar con nosotros , no tengo problemas .

\- No , no es eso.

Despues de dudarlo un poco , decidi contarle todo .Cuando termine de decirle todo.

\- Vinc , lo siento – dijo eso y despues me dio una fuerte bofetada . – supongo que tienes tus razones para haber hecho eso. pero deberías consultarnos primero.

Me agarre el lugar donde recibi la bofetada , en serio , creo que esta vez me pase. Me deje llevar por la situación y termine arrastrando a Diana , Leblanc y Sona a un problema que ninguna deseaba.

\- Yo , realmente lo sient… - quise disculparme , pero la lider de la rosa negra me interrumpió.

\- No, no te disculpes , hazlo cuando resuelvas todo esto . Por ahora solo , solo vete ¿Esta bien? – dijo eso mientras miraba el suelo , ella no quería verme a la cara.

\- Bien – es lo único que pude contestar.

Después de salir del sector Noxiano , me dirigí al sector de Jonia , allí tendría que hablar con Sona también .

Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _ **1)Gracias por las reviews del capitulo anterior , la batalla ya tiene lugar y fecha , no falta mucho para que este capitulo llegue a su punto critico , espero**_ _ **que tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Bye bye , nos vemos mañana.**_


	27. Capitulo 3 Parte 8

Capitulo 2 parte 8 Salida nocturna

Adivinen que , si , Sona también se enojó con Vinc , y si, también le dio una bofetada.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que paso eso, y ya era casi hora de dormir. Ahri estaba recostada en mi cama, ¿y yo? Bueno, yo estaba preparándome para dormir sentado, apoyando mi cabeza en el escritorio .

Parece ser , que Ahri no tenia su propio cuarto , así que ahora tendría que dormir en mi habitación . Es por eso que le permití dormir en mi cama. Aunque ella insistió que la compartiéramos, yo le dije que me quedaría estudiando esta noche. Y así fue, cuando ella por fin se durmió, yo apague la lámpara que tenía sobre el escritorio para poder descansar aunque sea un poco.

Serían las cuatro de la mañana, no podía dormir, era demasiado incómodo. Observe mi cama nuevamente y por mi mente se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero en vez de hacer algo que tal vez lamentaría, o no, decidí salir a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas.

Fui a la entrada de la academia .

"¿Como llegue aquí?, tal vez porque este es un lugar donde muchas cosas me pasaron" pensé.

Como imagine, Diana no estaba ahí. Supuse que tal vez no quería verme y por eso no la iba a encontrar.

Me senté en la fuente donde ella siempre suele estar y cerré los ojos

"Alexis , domina magia elemental del tipo aire ,fuego ,viento y electrico, o eso es lo que utilizo conmigo. También, tiene mucha fuerza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y gran velocidad"

De pronto vi como pasaba alguien cerca mío, era Jax. Me sorprendió que estuviera andando por ahí, pero mas me sorprendio era su forma de caminar. Parecía un pingüino.

\- Hey Jax , como estas – le salude

Él se percato de mi presencia y me saludo.

\- Hola Vinc , que estás haciendo en el patio a estas horas.

\- Meditando un poco supongo – le dije . – y tu , ¿de dónde vienes?

\- Recién salgo del bar de Gragas , hoy había promo de toma todo lo que quieras por 1000 monedas de oro.

\- Ya veo .

\- Por que esa cara . Pareces invocador que tuvo una racha de veinte derrotas – bromeo Jax

\- Puedo contarte algo – le pregunte

\- Si, para eso están los amigos – me dijo Jax , en un tono burlon.

Le conte a Jax la situación por la que estaba pasando , lo de Alexis ,como maltrataba a Ahri y como me decidí por ayudarla. Que había metido a Sona , Diana y Leblanc en un dilema , y que ellas se enojaron conmigo.

\- Vinc , desde el dia que nos conocimos , supe que eras alguien impulsivo , eso es genial y no tan genial a la vez. También me di cuenta que quieres ayudar a todos , pero al hacerlo cargas con todo el problema tu solo , lastimando a los que te rodean . Por ahora necesitas enfriar un poco tus pensamientos.

\- Tienes razón. Pero para calmarme lo mejor sería encontrar una manera de derrotar a Alexis.

\- Como somos amigos, te dare un consejo , recuerdas que aprendiste mi definitiva.

\- Si , que pasa con eso.

\- ¿Recuerdas que esa habilidad tiene una pasiva y una activa?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que comprendí que es lo que el había querido decirme.

\- Claro , ya entendí que quisiste decir.

Después de dar las gracias a Jax , fui hasta el gimnasio Joniano para entrenar , se me ocurrió una idea .

Cuando abrí el portón , las luces estaban apagadas , las deje asi , y me dirigí hasta el salón de tiro . Y me dirigí a aquella pared que Jax me dijo que era irrompible.

\- Recuerdo que Jax me dijo que esta pared es irrompible, veamos si es cierto.

Asi fue como el resto de la noche , me la pase golpeando esa pared con la definitiva de Jax . Estaba buscando aumentar la cantidad de golpes que podia usar con la habilidad definitiva , ya que en ese entonces , solo podia hacer uno o dos "impact" a lo mucho por día. También quería intentar activar la pasiva la que consiste en aumentar la velocidad de ataque y que el cuarto golpe sea potenciado.

No pude avanzar mucho esa madrugada. Cuando sentí que ya estaba amaneciendo volvi a mi habitación , me di una ducha y levante las cosas para ir a clases.

Cuando me estaba por ir ,Ahri se despertó .

\- buenos días – le dije apenas ella abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Buenos días? ,esto es la realidad , en serio eso no fue un sueño – dijo sorprendida Ahri.

\- ¿Que ? – no entendia lo que ella trataba de decir.

\- Pense que todo lo que paso ayer fue un sueño, pensé que despertaría y volvería a estar con Alexis, pensé que… nadie me rescataría – lagrimas le caían.

\- Todo va a estar bien , te lo prometo – con una sonrisa le prometí su bienestar a partir de ahora.

Después de ver aquellas lágrimas , no podía perder , estaba decidido a ganar este desafio .

Así , durante una semana estuve a cargo de Ahri , durante las madrugadas también entrenaba por la noches tratando de perfeccionar aquella habilidad que aprendí de Jax, tanto su pasiva como su activa .

Cuando llego el miércoles y aun faltaba una semana para el desafío, estaba exhausto . Entrenaba mucho y no dormía bien. Cuando llego la noche y era hora de dormir , después que Ahri sea presa del sueño ,salía de la habitación, me llevaba mi celular y los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música , ya que eran necesarios para que me mantuviera despierto.

Antes de ir al gimnasio Jonio , decidí ir a la entrada de la academia , a sentarme en aquella fuente donde me había sentado estos últimos días.

Mire la luna, que casualmente estaba llena. Me puse los auriculares y empecé a reproducir una cancion. Despues de un rato mirando las estrellas empecé a cantar su letra.

Antes de empezar a cantar había aparecido alguien detrás de Vinc, él no se percato de su presencia, porque estaba con la música puesta y solo estaba observando a la luna.

Odio sentirme asi…

Estoy cansado en enfrentar esto solo.

Estoy dormido y todo lo que sueño…

…es despertar junto a ti.

Dime que me escucharas.

Tu toque es lo que me falta

Y mientras mas me escondo me doy cuenta…

…que te estoy perdiendo lentamente.

Por favor…

….dejame despertar junto a ti.

No quiero vivir , no quiero respirar.

A menos que estes a mi lado.

Tu te llevas el dolor que siento…

…despertar junto a ti nunca se sintió tan real.

No quiero dormir , no quiero soñar.

Por que mis sueños no me confortan como la forma en que tu me haces sentir.

Aquella persona escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Vinc estaba diciendo, en ningún momento dijo nada , solo escuchaba lo que decía .

Odio vivir sin ti

Estoy totalmente equivocado cada vez que dudo de ti

Oh, como te adoro . Oh cuanta sed tengo de ti.

Oh como te necesito.

No quiero estar sin ti , por que tu te llevas el dolor que siento.

Aquella persona que estaba observándolo era Diana. Se había quedado callada escuchando todo lo que decía Vinc. De pronto el cayo inconsciente producto del cansancio acumulado. Ella primero lo vio, dudo un poco, pero después lo levanto y se lo llevo a su habitación para que descansara. Ya que ella no conocía donde quedaba la del estudiante.

Cuando este despertó, noto que no era su habitación . Miro un reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba casi las doce del mediodía.

\- Las doce del mediodía… ¡las doce del mediodía! , tengo que levantarme e ir a clases – dije exaltado , ya habia perdido las clases de la mañana y no quería faltar a las de la tarde.

Quise levantarme de la cama pero algo me agarraba mi brazo izquierdo , fue entonces que decidí poner mi cabeza en orden .

\- Si esta no es mi habitación , entonces ¿en dónde estoy? – me pregunte.

Con la otra mano que tenia suelta , decidí levantar la sabana que cubría el rostro de quien me agarraba mi brazo , y me sorprendí al ver a Diana.

\- Esto debe ser una broma. No puede estar pasando de nuevo – dije eso recordando que esto ya había pasado antes cuando entrenamos en el templo de la Luna.

Tire nuevamente de mi brazo, pero ella se aferraba más fuerte impidiéndome levantarme.

\- Diana, ¿Diana? , Diana despierta , dime que paso anoche , por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es – le hablaba , pero ella seguia durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Nunca te soltare dulce hombre de malvavisco, nunca – dijo ella en medio de su sueño, y también empezó a morder mi brazo.

Volví a taparme con la sabana y seguí mirando el techo . "Ojala no haga un drama cuando despierte "pensé.

Pasaron dos horas, Diana esta vez estaba lamiendo mi brazo como si fuera una paleta. "Parece que tiene el sueño pesado "pensé. Como mi brazo estaba adormecido no podía sentir nada.

De pronto sonó una alarma desde la mesa que tenía Diana de su lado de la cama. Ella automáticamente se desperto y se sento en la orilla de su lado de su cama.

\- Ahh – ella dio un largo bostezo.

\- Buenos días Diana – solo alcance a decir. – ¿podrías decirme como termine aquí?

\- … - del otro lado de la cama no hubo respuesta alguna , ella tambien estaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Diana? , dime por favor que no abusaste de mí. – dije en tono bromista.

\- Te desmayaste en la entrada de la academia . Y te traje aquí para que descansaras un poco - dijo ella nerviosa. – yo nunca te haría algo así - haciendo referencia a que no se había aprovechado de mí

Recordé la razón por la cual hace mucho no nos veíamos, así que aproveche la situación para disculparme.

\- Realmente lo siento , siento haberte arrastrado a mis problemas – dije eso acostado sobre la cama ,mientras tapaba mis ojos con mi brazo derecho

Hubo un pequeño silencio , que luego ella rompió.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me levante de la cama y me puse de pie .

\- Si dormir al lado de una linda chica no hace que me sienta mejor , nada lo hará – dije sonriendo.

Ella que seguía sentada en la otra orilla de la cama ,estaba de espaldas tratando de evitar mirarme de frente .

Tampoco dijo nada cuando dije esa pequeña broma ,solo alzo un peine y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello.

\- Creo que mejor me voy , ojala …ojala, nos veamos pronto – así me despedí.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ella. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Dentro de la habitación, Diana aún estaba sentada al lado de la cama, ella no quiso mirar a la cara de Vinc , no por que estuviese enojada , sino porque estaba ruborizada. Aquella situación no es algo que pasa normalmente, en especial si son invocador y campeón.

Volviendo con Vinc, él se dirigió a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza . Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto no podía creer lo que estaba por ver.

Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 3

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **1 _) La cancion que cantaba Vinc , se llama "comatose" de la banda "Skillet" por si alguno quiere googlearla y escucharla, despues me cuentan que les parecio._**

 ** _Eso es todo, bye bye_**


	28. Capitulo 3 Parte 9

_**Disclaimer : RIOT games , son dueños de los personajes...pero no de la trama de esta solo busco entretener a los lectores sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 _ **PD: Si piensan que no gano nada escribiendo , es mentira . Siempre que leo un review de cualquier lector, me sacan una sonrisa, me hacen sentir vivo. Gracias chicos.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 9 ultimos detalles

Al llegar a su habitación, Vinc toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Fue entonces que se percató que su puerta estaba sin llave . Abrió la puerta y al entrar a la habitación no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Las sabanas estaban rasgadas y tiradas en el suelo, pedazos del colchón por toda la habitación, hojas de apuntes rotas por doquier.

De pronto la puerta se cerró sola . Dio media vuelta para querer salir , pero la habían cerrado con llave.

\- Pero que demonios – fue interrumpido por el inesperado ataque de alguien.

\- Lo lamento - dijo Ahri quien se colgó del cuello de Vinc y le realizo un mordisco en el cuello.

Ella empezó a absorber la esencia vital de Vinc , el poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento , hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Inconsciente empezó a recordar algunas cosas del pasado , cosas que el no quería recordar ,cosas que era mejor no recordarlas .

 _"Hay cosas que nos marcan a todos, pero algunos tienen suerte y pueden superar esa etapa. No fue asi para Vinc , el sufrió bastante . Cuando era niño no fue criado por sus padres , su abuela materna se hizo cargo de el , durante cinco años fue criado por ella. Un dia cuando salió a jugar con sus amigos, su abuela le dijo que no volviera tarde , el hizo caso omiso a las indicaciones , cuando ya la noche habia llegado ,recién se percató que era muy tarde. Cuando volvió a casa, su abuela se encontraba desplomada en el suelo de la cocina._

 _Abuela – grito el – abuela despierta, ya he vuelto , Abuela despierta , abuela , abuela por favor , despierta no volveré a volver tarde , abuela si no despiertas me enojare contigo – pero todo lo que hizo no hizo que su abuela despertara. Su abuela había muerto. En su mente quedo grabado el pensamiento de que él fue culpable del deceso de su abuela. Ese dia tambien seria la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que el derramaría lágrimas._

 _Debido a lo que lo ocurrido con su abuela el decidio siempre hacer caso a lo que los adultos decían, no fue hasta que decidió no seguir con el negocio de su familia que rompió esa regla "_

Vinc se despertó, estaba sudando frio , "de seguro fueron pesadillas" pensó.

Después de recordad lo que había pasado , se tocó el cuello, pero no tenia heridas ,

\- Que es lo que paso – recordando que Ahri se había colgado de su cuello y luego cayo inconsciente- Ahri , ¿dónde esta ella?

Ella estaba recostada dormida al lado suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ahri , despierta ,dime porque me atacaste - dijo moviendola para que ella despertara.

La campeona de nueve colas, se despertó sobresaltada.

\- Estas bien , me asustaste cuando caíste inconsciente – dijo ella preocupada.

\- Pero dime ¿por que cai inconsciente?

\- Lo siento , habia pasado una semana desde que me dieron mi ultima racion de "esencia vital " y necesitaba urgente un poco y la manera mas rápida de hacerlo era , sacándotela a la fuerza – dijo ella con sonrisa

\- ¿ Y por eso saltaste hacia mi cuello y empezaste a morderme? – le pregunte

\- Lo siento , me pongo eufórica y salvaje cuando no recibo mi dosis – poniendo cara de quien nunca rompió un plato.

\- Empiezo a creer que eres dependiente a la esencia vital , como un drogadicto a las drogas.

\- ¿Drogas? ¿Que es eso? – pregunto con curiosidad Ahri.

\- No déjalo ,no es nada que debas saber.

Después de aclarar todo el malentendido, establecimos pautas, si quería esencia vital , se la daría , pero antes de ir a dormir. Porque al parecer el transmitir esencia vital es un proceso agotador que cansa a ambas partes.

Estaba bastante cansado, la noche ya había llegado , asi que prepare un poco de comida en la cocina, lo que le corresponde de almuerzo a Trynda y Twitch , además de algo para nuestra cena.

Lleve cuatro emparedados a mi habitación , y allí esta Ahri sentada sobre mi cama, cenamos y despues iríamos a dormir.

\- ¿Esta noche también dormirás en el escritorio? - pregunto Ahri.

\- No tengo fuerzas para hacerte algo, estoy demasiado cansado – dije recostándome en lo que quedaba de mi cama.

Ambos nos acostamos encima de lo que quedaba de colchón , estábamos acostados de costado, pero viéndonos la cara.

\- ¿No tenias sueño? – pregunto Ahri.

\- Si , pero es difícil dormir, si alguien te está observando – le conteste mientras miraba sus ojos dorados, que por cierto brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad.

\- Lo siento, debí haberme controlado , aun te duele el cuello .

\- No mucho – le respondí mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Ya en la mañana siguiente , desperté boca arriba , Ahri estaba abrazandome , se habia dormido sobre mi brazo izquierdo , tenia una cara de ángel "podria acostumbrarme a esto" pensé.

Con cuidado me levante y me fui a clases . Ya falta poco para el combate que determinara el futuro de Ahri.

Esa noche , fui al sector Noxiano , no encontré a Leblanc así que fui a hablar con Talon. Para pedir permiso para usar el gimnasio Noxiano en un combate. El me autorizo, dijo que no había problema.

Antes de que me vaya, me comento que Leblanc estaba nuevamente decaída. A lo que yo le respondí.

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargare de que su sonrisa vuelva.

Nos despedimos y caminando despacio iba a ir a mi habitación.

Fin de la parte 9 del capitulo 3

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **1)en la siguiente actualizacion empezara el combate . Lo pondre en 3 partes, por que es un poco largo u.u**_

 _ **2)Despues de terminar este arco, voy a cambiar el cover del fanfic espero que les guste. Y tambien tomare una semana de descanso (aun que no creo que sea tanto , tal vez solo sean 3 dias como la ultima vez)**_

 _ **3)Quien ganara? VInc el novato de cuarto año que utiliza fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante en su labor de ayudar a los demas o Alexis , el chico del clan Flamel que cursa actualmente el quinto año de invocador y domina varios elementos? Denme sus opiniones.**_


	29. Capitulo 3 parte 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a RIOT Games .**_

 _ **Nota del autor: La batalla final , se dara ahora. Preparense , por que esta publicacion es bastante larga , quería que leyeran todo el desarrollo de una sola leída. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribir esta parte.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 10 Batalla Final

Hoy es Miércoles 24.

Había llegado el gran dia. El desafio se realizaría esa misma noche en el gimnasio Noxiano. Pero todavía era la mañana, y Vinc estaba en clases.

\- Hey Vinc , estas bien , veo que tu pierna esta temblando mucho. ¿Tienes frio?

\- No, para nada - riéndome, la verdad estaba nervioso.

Llego el mediodía y fui a almorzar con Ahri al comedor principal.

Cuando estábamos en la fila, con nuestras bandejas para la comida. Talon , que vino desde afuera del comedor , empezó a informar a todos del evento de esta noche.

\- ¡No se lo pierdan , esta noche duelo en el gimnasio Noxiano , se enfrentaran dos estudiantes a un duelo , se pone en juego un Vínculo del tipo permanente. El ganador se queda con Ahri !

Todos se sorprendieron con esa novedad, un duelo entre estudiantes, es raro, más aun si alguien como Ahri , que tiene tan pocos vínculos es el premio.

En una mesa del comedor se realizaba la siguiente charla.

\- Tu iras – le preguntaba Garen a Xin zao .

\- No , Jarvan no nos permite participar en espectáculos organizados por noxianos.

\- Ya veo, después le diré a Sona que me cuente que tal estuvo. Tu si vas Sona ,¿cierto?

A lo que Sona solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

Volviendo a la fila para servirse comida

\- Parece que va a haber mucho público – le dije a Ahri , mientras llenábamos nuestras bandejas con comida.

Ella no contesto nada.

La tarde paso rápidamente, ya serían las seis de la tarde, en esos entonces recién había salido de las clases vespertinas. Al parecer los estudiantes no estaban enterados del desafío, solo los campeones.

Fui a caminar un poco por la academia, y cuando note que el sol estaba poniéndose, me dirigí al sector noxiano.

Cuando llegue Talon, me esperaba en la entrada.

\- Ah, por fin llegas , vamos a los camarines

\- ¿EH? – le respondí confuso

Parece ser que el gimnasio Noxiano fue modificado especialmente para este duelo. Habían colocado una entrada lateral para que los rivales entraran por ahí. El suelo del gimnasio ya no era de madera, si no de ladrillo molido, similar al de las canchas de tenis profesional. La sección de las tribunas ya no estaba a la altura del suelo, si no que fueron puestas en su lugar palcos, para que todos vean la acción desde cierta distancia, sin comprometerse a recibir daño. Cuando le pregunte como hizo todos estos cambios en tan poco tiempo, él me dijo "un invocador lo hizo, es un vínculo que tengo"

Después de eso, me acompaño hasta un pequeño cuarto contiguo al gimnasio para que esperara el momento para salir a pelear. Abrí la puerta y me despedí de Talon, el volvería a buscarme para llevarme al gimnasio cuando este por empezar la pelea. Cuando entre al camarin, para mi sorpresa dentro estaban Diana , Leblanc , Sona y Ahri.

\- Te tardaste bastante – dijo la lunari , que estaba apoyada contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

\- Pensaba que tal vez no te ibas a presentar – agrego Leblanc – pero sé que tú no eres de ese tipo de personas.

\- "Cumplirás tu promesa no es asi" – me recordó Sona

\- Gracias por esforzarte, Vinc - dijo Ahri mientras me daba un abrazo.

Recibí varios comentarios, estaba contento de verlas y poder hablar nuevamente con ellas.

Así fue como llego la hora del combate. Eran las nueve de la noche y Talon pasó a buscarme para ir hasta el gimnasio. Antes de que me vaya, las chicas me dijeron que me iban a estar viendo, deseándome que me vaya bien.

\- ¿Tienes un plan verdad? – me pregunto Diana antes de irme.

\- Si, acabare esto con un solo golpe.

\- No lo dirás en serio, ¿cierto?- dijo preocupada la lunari.

Solo le mostré una sonrisa. Después de eso, supe que estarían viendo el combate desde el lugar de los espectadores.

Entramos al gimnasio y vi que Alexis estaba en el otro extremo. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el centro donde estaba el réferi, que por cierto seria Katarina.

\- Muy bien, las reglas son simples, el primero que diga "me rindo" o no pueda continuar pierde el combate. No se puede salir del gimnasio o será descalificado automáticamente. ¿Están de acuerdo?

\- Si – conteste

\- Estás de acuerdo con las reglas Jayce – grito Alexis .

Jayce entro a la arena, donde se estaba por realizar el duelo, llevaba su armadura del skin Jayce metalizado.

\- Por mi están bien – se escucho decir desde la armadura.

\- Espera, el combate era contra ti, no contra Jayce – le dije.

\- Él es uno de mis vínculos , esta permitido que me represente en un combate. Ademas no indicaste en tu proposición de duelo que yo debía pelear directamente contigo – respondió Alexis

El arbitro allí presente , me consulto si quería seguir con esto. Ya que al parecer las reglas estaban en mi contra.

\- No, está bien. Continuare con esto.

Si no continuaba, el duelo se cancelaria y no habría garantía que Alexis acepte otro combate nuevamente.

Alexis camino hasta estar casi fuera de la arena, se puso en una zona segura, para no intervenir en la pelea. Jayce también se alejó un poco del centro del gimnasio al igual que yo. Ya ambos estábamos a una buena distancia, asi que Katarina uso un silbato para indicar el inicio del combate.

Antes de que Jayce hiciera cualquier cosa, arremetí a toda velocidad contra él . Y con el puño derecho cargado con magia y activando "poder del gran maestro" ,le di un golpe directo , tan fuerte que el campeón que era mi rival salió disparado y se estrello contra la pared en la que estaba a sus espaldas. Por su parte , el estudiante que usaba a Jayce , ni se preocupo por el golpe que el campeón había recibido.

Todo el público grito eufórico , con el primer movimiento.

\- No creo que eso haya alcanzado para ganar el combate – dije para mi mismo.

Entre tanto polvo que se levanto por el ataque , no podía ver bien a mi rival , de pronto ,una bola de energia se dirigía a mi a toda velocidad , era la habilidad "descarga eléctrica" , pude esquivarla y después me puse en posición de pelea.

El polvillo de la arena había vuelto a asentarse , y ya se podía ver todo el gimnasio . El defensor del mañana entonces, tomo la iniciativa, corrió hacia mí y empezó a lanzar ataques usando su martillo, me dedique a esquivar hasta que aprendiera su patrón de ataques.

Cuando me sentí listo, decidí atacar nuevamente, el lanzaba un martillazo, lo esquivaba y luego le lanzaba un golpe de derecha o uno de izquierda según que parte de su cuerpo dejara abierta para un ataque. Todo parecía bien para mí, hasta que , luego de esquivar otro martillazo y querer golpearlo , este activo "campo electrificado" paralizándome levemente y luego uso "golpe relámpago" para lanzarme un par de metros lejos al suelo.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude ,ya que esta vez el dio una salto ,para tratar de golpearme con su martillo en el suelo, pero pude esquivarlo a tiempo. Como el uso mucha fuerza con el martillo ,este habia quedado atorado en el suelo. Aproveche que Jayce estaba tratando de recoger su herramienta para darle un "IMPACT" en las costillas , haciendo que el cayera al suelo y dejara su arma incrustada .

Aproveche que por ahora seria un duelo a mano limpia. Asi que me puse lo mas cerca de el para intercambiar golpes. Cada golpe que el lanzaba , yo lo esquivaba y le daba un golpe como contraataque. Empezaba a creer que tenía todo dominado , pero de pronto Jayce dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de mí , levanto su mano como dando una orden . Y su martillo que en ese entonces estaba detrás mio , automáticamente como si fuera un iman fue a donde estaba Jayce , golpeándome la espalda en el trayecto hacia su dueño.

Producto del choque , volvi a caer al suelo . Cuando quise ver a mi rival , no lo vi en la arena. "demonios" pensé. El estaba en el aire a punto de darme un golpe con la habilidad "hacia los cielos", me levante rápidamente, y quise detener el ataque, fue una mala idea. No pude detener al martillo, y recibí un golpe directo en el hombro .

Al parecer, el golpe provoco mucho daño en mi hombro , pero podía seguir peleando. Jayce volvió a tomar distancia ,y empezó a usar "hipercarga" para realizar varios disparos. Yo empecé a correr por la arena esquivando los ataques.

Poco a poco fui acercándome hacia Jayce , cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, decidí usar otro "IMPACT" contra el , pero lo bloqueo con el mango de su martillo. Ambos volvimos a tomar distancia mientras respirábamos agitadamente , ambos estábamos dándolo todo en este combate.

\- Voy a vengarme por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en año nuevo

\- ¿Aun tienes rencores por eso? Todos saben que el único culpable fuiste tú. Si tu no hubieras bebido tan…

\- Cállate , culpa tuya ahora Caitlyn me odia , culpa tuya tuve que pagar un montón de dinero en reparaciones por un daño que yo no cause. Ahora hare que pagues por todo – dijo Jayce explicando las razones por la cual peleaba - ¡Invocador Alexis , estoy listo! – grito esta vez hablando con su invocador.

\- Bien , ya me estaba aburriendo aquí. – dijo Alexis - ¿Listo Jayce?

\- Listo - contesto Jayce –

\- SINCRONIZACION – dijeron invocador y campeón al mismo tiempo.

La mente de Jayce y Alexis ahora estaban unidas. Y compartían el cuerpo del primero.

\- Prepárate Vinc , te enseñare lo débil que eres.

El estadio volvió a estallar pero no de emoción , si no que empezaron a silbar quejándose, aparte de que estaba peleando contra un campeón ,Vinc ahora también tendría que hacerlo contra un invocador.

Katarina que observaba el encuentro, se acercó a mi . Me pregunto si quería seguir con esto, y que si quería podía cancelar el combate , ya que la batalla estaba desigual .

\- Vamos , empecemos ya , no era que ibas a ayudar a Ahri. – Grito Jayce.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar. Avise al réferi que seguiría con esto. Ella asintió y volvió a reanudar el encuentro.

Jayce esta vez , rápidamente corrió hacia mi , habia aumentado mucho su velocidad al sincronizarse. Supe en ese momento que podías compartir las habilidades físicas con los campeones que te vinculas. Esquive el martillazo que quiso darme, pero el aprovecho la corta distancia para activar "campo electrificado" que me ralentizo y luego uso "golpe relámpago" con mucha más fuerza que la anterior vez, y lanzándome bastante lejos. Fue un golpe directo.

El defensor del mañana corrió hacia mi ubicación para querer rematarme pero esquive sus ataques. Nuevamente, aprovechando la distancia volvió a activar "campo electrificado" y a continuación quiso darme un golpe lateral con el martillo pero en el ultimo momento , cuando el efecto de la ralentización desapareció , me agache ,esquive el ataque y di un golpe lleno de energía mágica en el estómago de mi rival. "IMPACT" grite.

Mi rival se quedó quieto, "¿habría sido efectivo mi golpe? "pensé , de pronto escuche reírse a carcajadas a mi rival , tome distancia para entender que estaba pasando.

\- En serio , crees que tus golpes podrán hacerme algo , esta armadura ha recibido todo el daño mientras peleábamos. Ni siquiera el primer golpe que me diste que me estrello contra la pared me hizo un rasguño – declaro Jayce

\- Debes estar bromeando, en serio debes estar bromeando – estaba atónito ante esa revelación.

\- Te lo dije cuando realice la SINCRONIZACION. Te voy a demostrar que tan débil eres.

Cuando me declaro que no le había provocado daño alguno , empecé a desesperarme un poco. "en serio, no, debe estar mintiendo, solo juega con mi mente, es imposible que la técnica IMPACT no le haya provocado ningún daño" pensó Vinc.

En realidad, los golpes de Vinc si habían causado daño en el cuerpo de Jayce, pero Alexis había curado el daño usando la "síntesis de esencia vital", pero debido a que usaban una armadura, no se podía ver el aura verde de aquella técnica.

\- Ríndete ahora, y solo te quitare tus vínculos pero dejare que mantengas tu esencia vital .

\- Nunca – grite.

\- Como tú quieras.

Nuevamente, mi rival acelero a toda marcha contra mi , pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, recibi un martillazo por el costado. Alexis había otorgado aun más velocidad a Jayce. Lo que siguió fue una ráfaga de golpes de martillo, no podía defenderme, eran demasiado rápidos.

Trataba de esquivar, pero siempre lograban acertarme los martillazos. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado. Cuando mi rival bajo un poco la velocidad, de un salto hacia atrás, tome una distancia prudente y decidí usar "síntesis esencia vital" para recuperarme . Un aura verde empezó a rodearme y hacia que mi cuerpo poco a poco se recuperase.

\- No te servirá de nada. Lo mismo volveré a golpearte y estarás igual que ahora – me grito Alexis desde el cuerpo de Jayce.

El defensor del mañana dejo que me curara, cuando termine tome mas distancia para pensar un plan . El se quedo en el centro del gimnasio, no atacaba, de seguro esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa.

\- Te doy un minuto. Cuando se acabe terminare contigo. – me amenazaron.

Los segundos pasaban, quería pensar algo, pero la cuenta regresiva me estaba poniendo nervioso." ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? , ¿Uso cascada pálida combinando el aura del gran maestro? , ¿o espero una buena situación para realizar un contraataque con IMPACT? " pensé. Sea lo que sea mis ideas estaban dejando de fluir, solo pensaba en esquivar ataques.

\- Tres, dos , uno , cero . Se acabó la cuenta regresiva Vinc , prepárate – me indico jayce desde el centro del Gimnasio. – AMPLIFICACION – grito Alexis desde el cuerpo del defensor del mañana.

Fue en ese momento que uso "campo electrificado" pero el rango de la habilidad iba creciendo, mas y más . Empecé a moverme hacia los extremos de la arena. Pero aun asi el campo eléctrico estaba acercándose poco a poco. "es inevitable "pensé- Entonces use Cascada palida , para reducir el daño . Pero cuando entre al rango de su habilidad, la electricidad no causaba daño ,ralentización o parálisis. Solo fluía , como si de aire se tratase. Hasta que mi rival hizo un chasquido con los dedos , en ese momento recibí una gran descarga que me paralizo completamente y me provoco bastante daño .

Jayce rápidamente corrió hacia mi y salto en el aire, el golpe era un fuerte martillazo en el hombro y se escuchó como se rompía mi clavícula. .Los espectadores guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Vinc . Su brazo derecho quedo inutilizado , ya no podria usarlo en el combate.

\- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¿gritar? , ¡vamos pelea! – grito Jayce mientras que con otro martillazo me mando a volar haciendo que me estrelle contra una de las paredes laterales.

Respiraba agitadamente , como sea tenia que seguir adelante.

\- Bueno , mejor vamos acabando con esto – dijo Alexis desde Jayce.

Volvio a expandir "campo electrificado" en todo la arena y luego de un chasquido de sus dedos , volvió a paralizarme completamente.

\- Te daré una oportunidad más, si te rindes ahora , solo te quitare los vínculos y dejare tu esencia mágica.

\- Nun…nunca – alcance a decir

Desde los palcos alcance a escuchar lo que decían mis vínculos.

\- Vinc, acepta , después nuevamente podremos formar un vínculo contigo – gritaba Diana.

\- Hazlo, Vinc , no arriesgues tu vida, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste – grito tambien Leblanc.

\- "ríndete , puedes recuperar nuestros vínculos , pero no tu vida" – escuche en mi mente la voz de Sona.

\- Por favor ríndase invocador , hizo todo lo que pudo pero en este corto periodo de tiempo fui muy feliz – dijo Ahri mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Todas me decían lo mismo , ríndete , ríndete , ríndete. Perdí la paciencia.

\- ¡CALLENSE! – grite lo mas fuerte que pude – A MI ME COSTO GANARME SU VINCULO , NUNCA CORTARIA LAZOS CON ALGUNA DE USTEDES. SI APOSTE AQUELLO EN ESTE DESAFIO ES POR QUE ESTABA SEGURO QUE GANARIA.

\- Lindas palabras Vinc, pero este es tu fin – dijo Jayce – Di adiós a la academia de guerra.

Jayce coloco su martillo en posición de disparo , y empezó a cargar la habilidad "descarga eléctrica" , cuando termino de cargarla uso la energia mágica de Alexis para hacerla aun mas grande y poderosa. Cuatro veces mas fuerte en total.

Como aun seguía paralizado por el "campo electrificado" amplificado. No iba a poder evitar recibir ese ataque , "en serio esto se acaba aquí "pensé.

\- Adios Vinc – dijo el defensor del mañana mientras disparaba su cañon.

\- ¡No! – se escucho decir desde varias partes de los espectadores.

Recibi el ataque de lleno , no pude activar nada para evitar el daño . Mi túnica prácticamente habia desaparecido , presentaba quemaduras en toda mi zona abdominal y mi cuerpo no respondía. Solo pude observar a mi rival que estaba dándose la vuelta para hablar con el arbitro.

\- De por terminado el encuentro. El no puede continuar – hablaba Jayce con Katarina

\- Cállate , ven aquí y pelea – pude decir apenas , mientras escupía sangre producto del impacto.

\- ¿Quieres morir? entonces te hare el favor.

Nuevamente cargo otra "descarga eléctrica" amplificada con la magia de su invocador .Pero sin usar el "campo electrificado" ya que se dio cuenta que no podia moverme.

\- Esta vez , di adiós , pero no a la academia de guerra , sino a la vida.

Disparo a matar esta vez. Pero alguien salto de los palcos y se puso en el camino del disparo amplificado

\- ¡NO! - grito esa persona misteriosa que habia entrado a la arena.

Solo escuche que alguien grito y hubo una explosión , el polvo se levanto y no se podia ver nada.

Alguien había saltado desde los palcos , y se había interpuesto en el trayecto del disparo de una explosión y el polvo en el aire no dejaba ver quien había sido. Cuando el polvillo empezó a dispersarse, pude ver que Ahri era quien habia recibido el ataque. Ella uso "impulso espiritual" para llegar rápidamente desde los palcos hasta la arena. Producto del impacto ahora ella estaba tirada en el suelo junto a mi , estaba tan herida como yo.

\- ¿Por qué? , por qué hiciste eso – dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

\- No podia dejar que la persona que me hizo feliz muriera – ella pudo alcanzar a decir eso con una sonrisa en el rostro . Después de eso , se desmayo. Ella estaba muy lastimada

\- Ahri , Ahri ,Ahri , contesta , ¡AHRI! , Tu estas bien , ¿cierto? Eso no te lastimo bastante ¿cierto? ¿cierto? - en ese momento estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Jayce se acerco para observar quien habia intervenido en su ataque , pero cuando vio a Ahri dijo.

\- Maldita zorra, si no te hubieses interpuesto todo hubiera acabado . Bueno que mas da. Jayce, acabemos con esto de una vez. – ordeno Alexis

\- Pero Alexis , podrias lastimar a Ahri – dijo Jayce dudando si debía o no atacar nuevamente.

\- Me importa una mierda Ahri , mejor si también se muere así no tengo que hacerme cargo de ella nunca más – grito Alexis

Jayce entonces camino hacia el centro del gimnasio y volvió a cargar "descarga eléctrica" amplificada.

\- Detengan esto , esto es una masacre – grito Tryndamere desde los espectadores.

Fue entonces que Katarina saco sus cuchillas para detener a Jayce , pero un "campo electrificado" fue dispersado por todo el gimnasio , incluso hasta los palcos , paralizando a todos los presentes.

\- Jayce detente , vas a matarlos. – grito el arbitro tratando de moverse.

\- No puedo , Alexis tomo el completo control de mi cuerpo.

El disparo de Jayce seguía creciendo en tamaño y poder. Ahri , que estaba en el suelo empezó a toser sangre . Su situación era critica.

* * *

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE LEBLANC:**

Jayce seguía cargando su habilidad, todos fuimos paralizados por una de sus habilidades. Por mas que lo intentaba , no lograba zafar de aquella parálisis ."Vinc por favor , por todo lo que quieras por favor evita ese ataque " pensé.

\- Listo , termine de cargarla , ahora seras el primero en probar "la descarga eléctrica definitiva"…

Su cañón estaba apuntando en la dirección de Ahri y Vinc.

\- … te preguntaras porque quiero eliminar a tu querida Ahri ¿no? es simple, me harte de ella, al principio la soportaba, pero ella cada vez pedía más y más esencia vital. Llego un momento en que me canse y deje de darle esencia. Si ella quería un poco, la obligaba a hacer lo que yo quería, si no me hacía caso, no recibía su dosis requerida. La obligaba a hacer lo que me plazca por una pequeña dosis. Al principio ella se negó , pero despues desistió. Paso de ser una campeona a ser un juguete el cual podía obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a cualquier cosa. Cuantas veces habré utilizado su cuerpo, no sé, ya perdí la cuenta – Alexis se reia. – Solo se que a cambio ella pedía solo un poco de esencia vital.

Cuando escuche esas declaraciones, me sentía impactada . ¿Es por eso que Vinc habia tratado con tanto empeño el ayudar a Ahri?¿ Es por eso que había llegado tan lejos con tal de ayudar a alguien?

Habia puesto tanto esfuerzo, pero él ahora estaba ahí , en el suelo callado . Pareciera que ya hubiera muerto. Pero vi como unas lagrimas le caían. Estaba llorando.

\- Ella confiaba en ti , ella no estaba contigo porque quería , eras la única persona que podía ayudarla y tú te aprovechaste de ella – decía entre sollozos Vinc

\- Guárdate tus comentarios para la otra vida. Adiós Vinc – se despidió Alexis.

Jayce efectuo el disparo , que era incluso mas potente que los disparo fue rápido y hubo otra gran explosión .

 **RETORNO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Por un momento Vinc pudo observar que el disparo se detuvo, también noto que su corazón se detuvo. El sintió que nuevamente había fallado en ayudar a alguien.

El disparo dio contra algo . El gimnasio volvió a llenarse de polvillo en el aire. Cuado se despejo , todos los que estaban viendo la situación abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron .

Vinc estaba parado y alrededor de su cuerpo tanto la definitiva de Jax como la "cascada palida" de Diana lo protegían . El había podido activar las dos habilidades al mismo tiempo , anulando por completo el ataque.

\- Que diablos – dijo sorprendido Alexis desde el cuerpo de Jayce.

El protagonista, habia podido absorber el daño usando aquellas dos habilidades al mismo tiempo . Se dio vuelta y vio a Ahri en el suelo , trato de levantarla , pero su clavicula rota , le impedía mover el brazo derecho. Un sonido similar al que puedes escuchar cuando se rompe madera inundo el gimnasio. Un aura color rojo sangre rodeo a Vinc cuando empezaron esos sonidos. Esa aura fue también la que le permitió volver a reparar su hombro y todo daño que antes hubiese recibido .

Despues de que dejaran de escucharse aquellos ruidos , pudo levantar a Ahri y la llevo hasta la orilla del gimnasio , lo mas apartado que podía estar de la batalla.

\- Hey que estas haciendo ven aquí y pelea – le grito Alexis.

El aura roja aun presente , se intensifico en todo el gimnasio , se podia sentir tensión en el ambiente. Todos , sintieron una sensación similar a la que sufren cuando Nocturne utiliza "horror inenarrable" y tambien otra sensación similar a la habilidad "aterrorizar" de Fiddlestick , era una sensación indescriptible , similar a la que siente una persona normal cuando sabe que va a morir. Eran miedo y agonía juntos.

Lo que nadie sabía era que aquella aura roja aparte de emitir aquella desagradable sensación ,había quitado todos los limites que le habian sido impuestos a Vinc , me refiero al hechizo que Hayward le impuso para multiplicar su peso.

Después de dejar a Ahri lejos de la batalla Vinc lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a Jayce . Este, al sentir el aura , había hecho que dudara un poco , ya que al acercarse su rival sentía como si poco a poco la muerte estuviera acechando su alma.

\- Vamos, solo es un hechizo de intimidación – lo alentó Alexis , sin entender la magnitud de lo que estaba por enfrentarse.

Entonces, Jayce volvió a cargar otro disparo de "descarga eléctrica "amplificado con la magia de su invocador. Como el campo eléctrico aun seguía activo , solo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para paralizar a Vinc . Cuando el protagonista dejo de avanzar , Alexis supuso que habia funcionado la paralisis, y realizo el disparo que cargo previamente.

Vinc activo nuevamente Cascada palida , pero al recibir el disparo el escudo no desaparecio por completo ,solo una de las esferas del escudo exterior.

\- ¿Qué rayos pas… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ,Vinc había aparecido delante de ellos.

Jayce no pudo evitar el golpe directo de Vinc , ambos que compartían un cuerpo fueron lanzados hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio. Cuando se levantaron notaron que toda la armadura que llevaban estaba agrietándose.

\- No puede ser , es imposible - dijeron mientras se levantaban - ¡Campo electrificado intensificado a todo poder! – grito el invocador desde el cuerpo de su vinculo.

Nuevamente paralizo a su rival , pero esta vez salio corriendo hacia el , dio un gran salto y con todas sus fuerzas iba a darle un martillazo en la cabeza a Vinc , pero antes de que pudiera dar en el blanco , este respondio dándole un golpe al martillo , rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Todos fueron liberados de la parálisis. Y seguían mirando atónitos el combate.

\- Te matare – se escuchaba decir a Vinc.

Jayce retrocedió, estaba dudando de seguir con el combate, había perdido su arma principal. Mientras seguía pensando , Vinc desapareció de su vista y apareció debajo de sus narices . Deshabilitar el hechizo de Hayward , lo habia vuelto extremadamente rápido , casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

Cuando el defensor del mañana pudo ver a su rival, este ya le habia dado un gancho de derecha en su mentón , mandándolo a volar . En el aire, nuevamente fue alcanzado por Vinc, este le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que Jayce se estrellara de espaldas contra el suelo.

Rápidamente se levantó y se alejo . Vinc se habia quedado parado quieto luego de ese ataque .

Ese pequeño lapso en que los rivales habían hecho contacto visual, el defensor del mañana se había percatado de algo, VInc estaba inconsciente o eso parecía, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- Te matare – es lo único que repetia el protagonista

\- Jayce , escúchame , te curare con esencia vital , así que no te preocupes por el daño – decía Alexis tratando de calmarse tanto a él como a su vínculo.

\- Esta bie… - antes de que respondiera Jayce , habia recibido esta vez una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo estrellar contra una pared.

El campeón que antes portaba un martillo estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Vio como lentamente Vinc se acercaba a el .

-Te matare – repetía el protagonista.

Esta vez , se sentó sobre la espalda de su rival , lo agarro del casco de su armadura, y empezó a golpear la cabeza de Jayce contra el suelo. Lo hizo las veces que fuera necesario para que pudiera destruir el casco.

El cuerpo de Alexis empezaba a sangrar por la nariz, parece que el también empezaba a recibir parte del daño.

Apenas consciente Jayce , fue levantado del suelo por Vinc , lo tomo del cuello y ambos podían verse a los ojos .

\- Muere Alexis – es lo que único que dijo Vinc antes de darle un cabezaso a Jayce para dejarlo luego completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Alexis , volvió a su cuerpo , la sincronización que tenia se había roto. Y empezó a escupir sangre y tambalearse.

Vinc poco a poco se acercaba a él diciendo la misma frase amenazante.

\- No quería usar esto , pero no tengo mas alternativa , Olaf , Tryndamere , SINCRONIZACION FORZADA.

Aquellos campeones que nombro , que estaba en el publico viendo lo que pasaba , saltaron desde los palcos al campo de batalla. Ambos fueron obligados a pelear . Alexis pudo SINCRONIZARSE con ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Esto es peligroso , podría dejarle secuelas en su mente – dijo Soraka exlicandole a los demás lo que estaba pasando – Ustedes acompáñenme , ire a atender a Jayce y Ahri – dijo la soporte pidiendo ayuda a Sona y Nami ,

De vuelta en el campo de batalla , ambos freirjordianos estaban en una estado de control mental.

\- Me obligaste a usar una técnica que no pensaba usar nunca, veamos ahora que puedes hacer Vinc – grito Alexis - ¡Ataquen! – le ordeno a los dos campeones

Tanto Olaf , como Tryndamere activaron sus definitivas , corrieron juntos hacia Vinc, pero el desapareció para volver a aparecer frente a ellos . Antes de que pudieran hacer algo , ambos habían sido agarrados desde sus cabezas y fueron estrellados contra el suelo. Dejándolos inconscientes y fuera de combate inmediatamente.

El enemigo del protagonista, que se encontraba apegado contra una pared, empezó a entrar presa del pánico. Ya no tenía cartas para jugar, se quedó sin alternativas más que pelear el mismo.

Se puso en posición de ataque esperando a Vinc, él se venía acercando desde el centro del gimnasio hacia él. Cuando se encontraba a mas o menos diez pasos , este desapareció y volvió a aparecer delante de Alexis , dejándolo sin oportunidad de atacar.

Vinc lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto apoyándolo contra la pared estrangulándolo.

\- Te matare – repetía Vinc , en ese estado eufórico-inconsciente.

\- Tu ganas me rindo , me rindo – decía apenas Alexis.

El protagonista, cargo la definitiva de Jax en su puño que tenía libre. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su rival.

\- En serio, me rindo, me rindo ,me rindo – Alexis presa del pánico ,golpeaba el brazo que lo agarraba tratando de zafarse.

\- Alexis Flamer , te matare –decía Vinc mientras estiraba un poco hacia atrás su brazo para realizar el golpe

Katarina que estaba presente, le otorgo la victoria a Vinc , pero este no se detenia.

\- Ya ganaste , detente – dijo la referi a una distancia prudente.

Pero Vinc seguía con el puño apuntando a Alexis. Fue en ese preciso instante que varios campeones habían aparecido para detener a Vinc

\- Detente Vinc – Leblanc lo jalaba de la parte de atrás de su túnica.

\- ¡Para! - decía Diana mientras trataba de evitar que el otro estudiante muera estrangulado.

\- "No sigas" – Sona lo jalaba de la cintura.

\- Detente Vinc no vale la pena ensuciarte las manos – era Ahri , aunque había estado inconsciente y herida ,habia despertado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía fue hasta donde estaba Vinc solamente para detenerlo.

Al escuchar todas aquellas palabras , Vinc reacciono y soltó a su rival , este cayó al suelo inconsciente por el susto que habia pasado. Vinc recobro el conocimiento por unos instantes para darse vuelta y ver a Ahri . Ella estaba ahí parada esperando que Vinc dijera algo , este solo sonrio al verla a ella aun viva .Después se desvaneció producto de la fatiga acumulada.

\- WHooooooo! – el público gritaba eufórico por el final del combate.

Vinc habia ganado , pese a haber tenido todo en su contra. Después del final del combate todos los heridos fueron trasladados a la enfermería de la academia.

 **Dos días después en la enfermería de la academia .**

\- ese no es el techo de mi habitación, ¿ es el de la enfermería? – hablaba solo Vinc

\- Al fin despiertas, pensé que estarías en coma el resto de tu vida – bromeaba Soraka.

\- ¿Me lastime mucho esta vez? – le consulte.

\- En realidad no , solo quedaste inconsciente y no despertabas.

\- ¿Cuantos días he dormido? - pregunte

\- Solo dos , ella estuvo todo el tiempo al lado tuyo – dijo Soraka ,señalándome a Ahri que estaba durmiendo sentada junto a mi cama.

\- ¿Ella esta bien? – pregunte nuevamente.

\- Si , ella esta bien . Con mi tratamiento , ella se curo el mismo momento que acabo el combate.

\- Diablos que fue eso – recordando el momento cuando me rodeo el aura roja - ¿tienes idea de que fue lo que hice?

\- Y tu me preguntas a mí – dijo la enfermera suspirando – pensé que tú lo sabrías. Bueno en realidad tengo una teoría. Tu cuerpo entro en los limites de stress que podia soportar , asi que tus células empezaron a segregar Adrenalina y Noradrenalina para soportarlo. Fue tanto el nivel de stress , que entraste en un estado de euforia. A este fenómeno lo llame "EXTASIS" gracias a él pudiste ganar el combate ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

\- Mas o menos , recuerdo todo como si hubiera si solo hubiera sido un espectador

\- ¿Entonces no estuviste conciente?

\- No sabría responderte, todo lo que quería era acabar con Alexis.

Ahri se despertó debido al ruido de la charla con Soraka.

\- Vinc , despertaste , despertaste – abrazándome de alegría – pensé que no despertarías . Soraka hizo todo lo que pudo, pero dijo que dependía de ti mismo despertar.

Soraka me coloco un termómetro en la boca y después lo saco para verificar la temperatura.

\- Mmm , pareces estar bien . Bueno, descansa un poco más y después te daré el alta – me informaba de mi estado Soraka - Ahora tengo que ir a entregar unos informes, así que los dejo solos. – dijo ella mientras se iba de la enfermería.

Con mi mano derecha puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Ahri haciéndole pequeñas caricias.

\- Y …¿aun piensas que soy débil? – bromeaba con ella , mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que no – sonrio ella – Vinc ¿podrias cierrar los ojos? – ella me hizo un pequeño pedido.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

\- Tu solo hazlo, vamos ciérralos – dijo ella ruborizándose.

Vinc obediente cerró los ojos esperando, "tal vez reciba otra bofetada por haberme puesto en riesgo" pensó. Pero en cambio se sorprendió al sentir un beso en los labios por parte de Ahri. En ese momento Vinc abrió los ojos ,y contemplo el rostro de Ahri .

\- Esta es tu recompensa por haberme rescatado – dijo Ahri con una sonrisa picara. – y esto – dándole otro beso a Vinc – es por no haberte rendido pese a todo.

En el momento del segundo beso , la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto . Y como si fuera obra del destino , Leblanc , Diana y Sona habían visto la escena.

\- Vinc , ¿que estas haciendo? – dijo Leblanc apretando su puño furiosa.

\- Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación – añadió Diana frunciendo su cara, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

\- "…" – Sona solo sonreía.

Ahri se separó de mí , se dio vuelta , las vio y volvió a darme otro beso . Cuando terminamos. Ella les dijo.

\- Él es mío, aunque…. ¿podríamos compartirlo? – dijo con una sonrisa Ahri

Yo sentía latir mi corazón a mil por hora, seguía confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Volví a recostarme en la cama ,y me quede mirando el techo nuevamente. Podía escuchar como peleaban dentro de la enfermería, pero eso ya era un problema menor . "Ya todo esta bien"

 ** _Mientras tanto , en la oficina del director._**

\- Señor Alexis , se le acusa por maltrato a una campeona , abuso de poder , intento de homicidio y otros dos cargos más , ¿como se declara? - decía Hayward.

\- Culpable director, dígame que pena me van a dar ¿tendré que limpiar los baños de la academia el resto del año? – Alexis se burlaba de su situación.

\- No se preocupe, he decidido que su padre será quien le imponga el castigo, el estará aquí en breve.

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta . Y desde afuera entro un pollo gigante , de casi dos metros de alto ,que llevaba la túnica de invocador.

\- Flamel , ¿eres tú? – pregunto Hayward.

\- SI, soy yo . Estaba probando algunas cosas con Heimendinger , por eso tengo esta apariencia – dijo el padre de Alexis , mientras movía sus alas.

\- Okey, bueno ya sabrás porque te llame – dijo en tono serio el director de la academia.

\- Si, déjame a mí. !Hijo¡, en serio me avergüenzan tus actos, yo no te crié para que te comportaras asi, he decidido darte un castigo ejemplar. Ha sido difícil para mí , pero creo que es lo mejor . Te quitare tu esencia mágica y volverás a casa.

\- Debes estar bromeando, no es justo , eso no es un castigo , eso es acabar con parte de mi vida – se quejaba furioso Alexis.

Esas y muchas quejas mas fueron dichas en esa habitación, pero ese día , el alumno de quinto año Alexis Flamel dejo la academia para siempre. Su magia se le fue quitada, y sus recuerdos modificados.

Fin de la parte 10 del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)¿Fue un poco largo o estuvo bien poner toda la pelea en una publicacion?**_

 _ **2)Con esto casi se cierra el arco 3 , tomare dos semanas de descanso . ¿Por que? bueno ,pasa que los exámenes finales se acercan , y tengo que aprobarlos si o si. Espero comprendan.**_

 _ **3)Si revisan mi perfil a partir del domingo estara disponible el link para que vean la portada del tercer capitulo.Y tambien actualizare el cover del fanfic ese dia.**_

 _ **bye bye lectores.**_


	30. Capitulo 3 parte 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia , en su mayoria le pertenecen a RIOT GAMES.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte 11 Volviendo a la rutina

Hoy es viernes 26 de marzo.

Soraka volvio de entregar aquellos los papeles que debía presentar , y cuando vio que la enfermería estaba hecho un pequeño campo de batalla entre las chicas , hizo que todas las presentes dejaran la habitación .Quedando solo ella y yo.

\- Vaya si que eres popular – dijo ella tocándose la frente del dolor de cabeza que le provoco esa situación.

\- No creo , solo me gusta ayudar a los demás – le conteste.

Luego de otro control medico , ella me dio el alta. Cuando sali de la enfermería observe que las chicas se habían ido, entonces decidí que me iba a dirigir a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas , ya que era aún mediodía y podía ir a las clases de la tarde. "supongo que Ryze me va a llamar la atención por faltar dos días a clases "pensé.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi habitación , vi a Leblanc para en la puerta .

\- Hola , que haces delante de mi habitación – le pregunte.

\- Bueno , yo … mas importante aun ,¿no deberías ir a clases? – dijo ella cambiándome de tema.

\- SI , por eso necesito entrar a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas.

Leblanc entro rápidamente a mi habitación y salio con mi PD acompañado con una cuaderno y apuntes.

\- Eso es lo que necesitabas , ahora vete ,que se te hace tarde – dijo ella empujándome un poco.

\- Pero , por que no puedo entrar a mi habitación. – le pregunte.

\- Bueno … es por que … Ahri se durmió , y me dijo que cuidara la entrada ya que no quería que nadie la molestara – mintió Leblanc.

\- Pero no podria haber simplemente cerrado la puerta con llave – le conteste.

\- Deja de tratar de buscarle la quinta pata al gato y vete a clases – ella me seguía empujando – y que te vaya bien – se despidió Leblanc con un saludo y una sonrisa.

"¿Que me vaya bien?" me dije a mi mismo , ya que la ultima vez que me dijeron eso , fue hace por lo menos cinco años , cuando cursaba la secundaria. Ese momento , sentí un poco de felicidad.

Camine tranquilo, pensando que estaría tramando Leblanc , por que razón no quería que yo entrara a mi habitación. "A mi regreso le pregunte el por que a Ahri , ella me contara todo" pensé.

Empece a apurar el paso ,y sin querer en una esquina choque con otra estudiante. Ambos caímos al suelo.

\- Perdona , estaba caminando distraído – me disculpe.

\- No hay problema – dijo ella – ¿podrias pasarme aquella funda? – ella me señalo un objeto que habia caído al suelo producto del golpe , era una espada con su correspondiente funda. Por cierto esa espada era bastante grande.

La dueña era una chica de cabello rojo, del mismo tono que el de Katarina , lo tenia recogido como cola de caballo, ojos de color marron claro o avellana. Y en cuanto a su contextura física , era similar a la de Diana. Levante la espada , que por cierto era bastante pesada y la devolví a su dueña.

\- Es muy pesada, ¿es tu arma de combate?

\- Sí, es una espada maldita.

\- No me provocara un embrujo por haberla tocado ¿cierto? – bromee con respecto a la situación.

\- No funciona asi – respondio ella.

\- Bueno , tengo que irme ,mucho gusto. – me despedi y rápidamente fui a mi salon de clases

Quien pensaría que mas adelante volvería a cruzarme con aquella pelirroja.

Volviendo con Vinc, llego justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara la clase, cuando entro al salon , todos murmuraban ,"supongo que estarán preguntándose por que falte los últimos dos días " pensé.

\- Hey Vinc , ¿que paso? Faltaste los últimos dos días , ¿que estuviste haciendo?

\- Bueno , estaba realizando algunas pruebas para intentar ganar un vínculos – le respondi

\- ¿Y Lo lograste?- pregunto Sebas

\- No tuve suerte – dije mientras sobaba mi nuca en señal de decepcion.

Tuve la suerte de que el profesor no me dijera nada con respecto a mis inasistencias, pero cuando termino la clase.

\- Señor Vinc, tengo que hablar con usted – me llamo el profesor Ryze antes de que me retirara del salon

Me acerque a su escritorio

\- Si profe , que necesita – le dije cuando empezamos a hablar

\- Bueno , se por qué faltaste estos dos últimos días , asi que no te voy a llamar la atención por eso. Yo estuve viendo tu pelea , fue un gran combate.

\- Gracias profesor – dije aceptando su cumplido.

\- Solo dime Ryze, a partir de la otra semana dejare de ser su profesor. Fiora pasara a darles clases mas avanzadas. Bueno volviendo a lo anterior , no solo quería felicitarte por tu combate , también quería agradecer por haber intervenido en el caso de Ahri . Casi nadie estaba al tanto de su situación. La forma en que solucionaste su problema, fue una actitud ejemplar.

\- Sentia que debía hacer algo . su actitud no me parecia normal – le contaba lo que habia sentido la primera vez que vi a la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Bueno , eso es todo . Si quieres intentar entablar un vínculo conmigo , estare en la zona neutral , aquella que queda mas cerca del comedor principal – dijo eso mientras se levantaba de su silla y se estaba yendo del aula – Ah , casi me olvido . El director quiere hablar contigo también.

Después de recoger mis cosas , fui directo al despacho del director .Toque la puerta y pase.

\- Vinc , bienvenido toma asiento – saludo Hayward.

\- ¿Por qué me llamo director? – pregunte mientras tomaba asiento

\- No tantas formalidades, solo dime Hayward. Bueno veras, tengo que hacer el informe de tu avance. Desde que te fuiste a Targon que no charlaba contigo . Asi que ahora tendras que contarme todo lo que hiciste allí , desde que llegaste hasta el dia que volviste a la academia.

\- ¿Todo director?

\- Si , todo , no omitas de lo que se hable aquí ,queda entre tú y yo.

En ese momento Relivash , me convido una taza de café y empece a contar todo lo que paso en Targon durante las vacaciones de verano ."Esta será una larga charla" pensé.

Fin del capitulo 3

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)** **Bienvenido "Ozz el mago" gracias por tu entusiasmo al dejar tu review.**_

 _ **2)** **Como ya verán actualice el cover del fanfic , este vendría a ser la portada del capitulo 3 arco de Ahri. Si quieren ver la portada en full HD , pueden acceder a mi perfil donde estarán los links.**_

 _ **3)** **Bueno, antes de despedirme quería realizarles una petición egoísta de mi parte. Talvez no lo sepan , pero los cover y/o portadas de la historia no los realizo yo . Los realiza una dibujante genial, ella se llama Amelita . Bueno , lo que quería pedirles a ustedes mis queridos lectores , es si podias donar un poquito de su tiempo y darle like a su pagina , les dejare el link de su pagina en mi perfil. Y tambien si podían darle "me gusta" y/o comentar la portada nueva del fanfic que ella publico en su pagina.(tambien les dejare el link en mi perfil)**_

 _ **Bye bye queridos lectores**_


	31. Capitulo 4 parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Ustedes ya saben, no tengo que escribirlo siempre , ¿cierto?**_

 _ **Nota del autor: Doy comienzo al capitulo 4 donde contaremos las desventuras de Diana y Vinc**_.

* * *

Arco 4 , recuerdos de Verano

Parte 1 En serio ,¿serpientes?

 _"Fue entonces que tome un sorbo del café que me invitarion y empecé a narrar todo lo ocurrido en Targon"_

Primero llegamos gracias a la teleportacion que uso Relivash. Nuestro destino fueron unas llanuras , que según Diana indicaban que estábamos cerca de Targon . Mientras mas avanzábamos hacia nuestro destino el clima empezaba a enfriarse un poco. Cuando llegamos al pie de la montaña , supe que no nos dirigiríamos al monte Targon donde se encuentra el campamento de los Solari , si no más al este ,iríamos al templo de la Luna.

Despues de subir la montaña durante casi 3 horas , habiamos llegado hasta un punto donde la montaña dejaba de crecer , era como si la montaña hubiera sido cortada con un cuchillo gigante. Era suelo plano , me tome un momento para sentarme en el suelo para descansar un poco.

\- Ya no falta mucho , vamos – me dijo Diana dándome su mano

Caminamos un poco mas , la vegetación de ese lugar era muy pobre , solo pequeñas plantas de color amarilllo crecían allí. Caminamos unos cinco minutos hasta que encontramos una entrada , que tenía dos pilares de estilo griego a los lados.

\- Esta es , el gran templo de la luna – dijo emocionada Diana.

Ella entro primero , y salio de allí con dos baldes de madera.

\- ¿Tienes frio?

\- Pues la verdad es que si hace bastante frio aquí – dije sonriendo y temblando un poco por el clima.

Diana me dio los dos baldes.

\- Pues toma , vuelve abajo y trae un poco de agua . Hay un rio cerca de aquí. Así entras en calor novato.

\- Debes estar bromeando, recién acabamos de llegar. – me queje.

\- Quieres hacerte fuerte ¿no? , pues empieza .

Ella me acompaño hasta donde comenzaba el camino para bajar la montaña , solo para mostrarme el rio que pasaba cerca.

\- Alli esta el rio , de ahí tienes que traer el agua – dijo ella mientras apuntaba un pequeño rio que cruzaba cerca.

\- Uhm , ya veo – viendo el rio y calculando su profundidad – tal vez si calculo bien…

\- Ni lo pienses , si te tiras desde aquí al rio , no pienso ir a buscarte si te lastimas.

\- Esta bien, no pensaba tirarme , esta demasiado alto – riéndome .

Diana volvió al templo y supuse que tendría que ir solo por el agua. Bajar la montaña no me tomo mas de 45 minutos , recogi el agua con los dos baldes y me dispuse a subir la montaña.

\- Si subir la montaña caminando nos llevo tres horas , supongo que corriendo lo hare en menos de la mitad.

Despues de subir la montaña corriendo , el lapso de subir y bajar me habia tomado alrededor de dos cansado . Despues de descansar un poco , recién entre dentro del templo de la Luna , allí estaba Diana sentada en un escritorio leyendo algunos libros .

\- Te tardaste mucho – dijo ella sin siquiera molestarse en verme.

\- Ya traje el agua ¿y ahora?

\- Tienes que hacerlo dos veces más – dijo ella

\- ¿Dos veces mas?

\- Necesitamos el agua para muchas cosas , deja de quejarte y ve.

Agarre nuevamente otros dos baldes vacios que habia en la entrada y me dispuse a bajar por más agua.

Después de 5 horas de intensa agonía. Había por fin terminado.

\- Uff, termine, ¿que vamos a almorzar? – le pregunte a Diana cuando termine mis tres viajes.

\- Olvide mencionarte que tenías que buscar tu propio alimento – ella volvió a responderme sin siquiera mirarme ,estaba absorta en la lectura

\- ¿Que?

Diana me explico que si quería comer algo tendría que buscar mi propia comida.

\- Bueno , esta bien y ¿que tengo que buscar?

\- Toma – dándome un cuchillo de caza – usa esto para matar serpientes

\- ¿Serpientes?

\- Si , abundan mucho por aquí. Ten cuidado de que no te piquen. Cuando atrapes una, matala y córtale la cabeza , luego entiérrala para que no te de una mordida, a veces suelen hacerlo aun sin vida.

\- O sea que esperas que atrape serpientes , les corte la cabeza , entierre sus cabezas y las coma como almuerzo.

\- Vinc , mi querido pupilo . Vele el lado positivo . Al menos tienes que comer. – dijo Diana en un tono alegre.

Mi estómago estaba hambriento , habia pasado toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde recogiendo agua . Y ahora tendrá que buscar tambien mi alimento. Levante los baldes de madera para traer los cuerpos de las serpientes , pero Diana me detuvo.

\- No no, los baldes son solo para el agua. Solo puedes matar lo que puedas cargar con tus manos. Si no estarías alterando el equilibrio.

\- ¿Equilibrio?

\- Matar mas de lo que necesitas.

\- Okey . ¿Tengo que buscarlas afuera o…? – fue interrumpido por Diana.

\- Tienes que buscarlas abajo.

Agarre el cuchillo y estaba por salir del templo , pero de pronto sentí que Diana se acerco por detrás de mí , agarro mi túnica y me la saco a la fuerza.

\- ¿Espera que haces?

\- Destacas mucho con esa túnica.

\- ¿Destaco?

\- El ejercito de los Solari patrullan la zona mas o menos cuando empieza a atardecer .Generalmente siempre están del otro lado del rio , pero si por alguna razón llegaran a verte , corre lo más que puedas , escóndete y cuando hayas verificado que no te sigan , recién vuelve aquí. No se que harían los Solari si descubren mi escondite.

Después de esa pequeña advertencia , procedi a bajar nuevamente la montaña , mi estomago gruñía de hambre . Despues de casi una hora de bajada , habia llegado por fin al pie de la montaña.

Por lo menos me tarde unos quince minutos en encontrar la primera, lamentablemente escapo . No tenía experiencia en atrapar presas que se arrastran por el suelo.

Diez minutos mas tarde , volvi a encontrar otra , esta estaba enroscada y parecia que estaba durmiendo. Camine muy despacio y cuando estaba encima de ella , le atravesé la cabeza con el cuchillo . Ella empezó a mover su cuerpo lo mas que pudo , pero su cabeza estaba pegada al ese momento me asuste por la reacción de la criatura. Despues de esperar unos cinco minutos esta dejo de moverse. Saque entonces el cuchillo de su cabeza y se la corte . Luego hice un pequeño agujero en la tierra para enterrarla según las instrucciones de Diana.

No paso mas de cinco minutos y encontré otra , pero esta se movia zigzagueando , agarre el cuchillo desde la punta , apunte y efectué un lanzamiento que dio en la cabeza del blanco. Ella empezó a moverse mucho y pudo sacarse mi arma de encima. Entonces empezó a reptar rápidamente en dirección contraria a la mía.

Levante la afilada herramienta del suelo y volví a efectuar otro lanzamiento , con mas fuerza. DI en el blanco y la serpiente dejo de moverse. Se quedo quieta a diferencia de la anterior. Espere casi una hora para estar seguro de que estaba muerta. Me decidi y le saque el cuchillo para proceder con la siguiente tarea que era quitarle la cabeza.

Ambas presas eran bastante largas , mas o menos de medio metro cada una. Ambas seguían haciendo pequeños movimientos aun después de muertas . Decidi entonces subir la montaña para terminar con esto y comer algo de una vez.

Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)Ejem, ante la aparicion de muchos reviews apoyando el fanfic , he decidio no tomarme dos semanas de descanso. Pero , en cambio en estas dos semanas actualizare cada 4 dias . Sorry, se que quieren que avance, pero tengo otras prioridades**_

 _ **2) ¿que les parecio el nuevo cover? Nadie menciono nada u.u**_

 ** _3)En este capitulo se vera como es que la relacion entre Diana y Vinc se estrecho tanto , tenia que explicar la razon por la cual ella lloro cuando apostaron su vinculo . Espero que les guste .Personajes que apareceran en esta parte de la historia seran Phanteon y Leona._**

 ** _Bye bye queridos lectores . Suerte en sus partidas._**


	32. Capitulo 4 parte 2

**_Notas del autor , al final del capitulo_**

* * *

Capitulo 4 parte 2 Enero.

Cuando llegue arriba , ya el sol estaba poniéndose y el viento que soplaba ,hacia que todo mi cuerpo temblara de frio . Alli me esperaba Diana , habia preparado fuego para cocinar.

\- Y bien que te parecio tu primer dia – pregunto ella sonriendo.

\- … - simplemente ignore ese comentario , estaba hambriento.

\- Bueno ,dame lo que trajiste , te enseñare a como cocinarlas.

Le di a Diana las dos serpientes que habia conseguido . Ella observo si había realizado bien el corte de la cabeza, ya que tenía que verificar la ausencia de las ponzoñas que son las glándulas que segregan el veneno. Después de eso uso el cuchillo para sacarle la piel y luego abrirlas por la mitad para sacarles las tripas. Al final atravesó la carne con unos palillos y los coloco cerca del fuego como brochetas.

\- Bien , tardara en cocinarse entre una y dos horas – indico DIana

\- Disculpa , si solo atrape dos ,tendremos una para cada uno – le dije desanimado

\- No te preocupes , yo ya he almorzado hace horas – respondio tranquilamente ella.

Agarre las dos brochetas y empecé a cocinar mi comida. Nunca me imaginé que terminaría comiendo serpiente , nunca. Mientras se iba cociendo la comida, el olor hacia que la saliva empezara a acumularse en mi boca, era el deseo por probar un bocado.

Cuando estuvo lista, ya eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche. Cene como si no hubiera mañana, disfrute cada bocado , tenia un sabor parecido al pescado o también al pollo. Despues de terminar me levante para caminar un poco . De repente Diana me dio un balde con agua y me dijo.

\- Ve a darte un baño, no quiero que entres sucio al templo – dijo ella.

\- Aquí afuera, ¿con este frio? – pregunte.

\- No es mi culpa que te hayas tardado tanto – dicho esto ella se metió al templo y salió trayéndome mi mochila. – ¿trajiste ropa para cambiarte cierto? – dijo tirándome la mochila al suelo y luego metiéndose nuevamente al lugar sagrado.

Después de que confirmara de que Diana no iba salir decidí darme un aseo rápido , y cuando termine me senté nuevamente junto a la fogata para no sufrir frio.

Cuando entre al templo busque a Diana , y la encontré recostada sobre una improvisada cama pequeña.

\- ¿Hora de dormir? - pregunte

\- Si , tu tambien deberías descansar – contesto ella.

\- ¿Y donde dormiré yo? – por mi mente paso la idea de compartir la cama con ella, pero pronto esa idea desaparecería.

\- Toma – Diana me dio una sabana y una almohada – búscate un lugar cómodo.

"¿tendría que dormir en el suelo? "pensé. Después de pensarlo un poco , decidí dormir en el escritorio que usaba Diana para leer su libros . Me senté en aquella improvisada silla, acomode los libros que estaban encima tratando de no desordenarlos y coloque la almohada sobre su superficie para apoyar mi cabeza .

\- Esto es mejor que dormir en el suelo – dije para mi mismo , después coloque la sabana en mi espalda y me recosté para dormir allí.

Al día siguiente desperté con dolor de espalda.

\- Levántate Vinc , ya amaneció – me grito Diana desde la entrada del templo.

Me desperté y empecé a bostezar, cuando salí pude observar el amanecer junto a la lunari.

\- Hoy volveras a hacer la rutina de ayer, ¿preparado? – dijo la lunari mostrándome los dos baldes de madera.

\- Okey – solo alcance a contestar.

El mes de enero paso rápidamente, todos los días eran casi la misma rutina, bajar y subir de la montaña para recoger agua, buscar alimento .Hubo ocasiones en que pude ver a soldados de los Solari caminando por la otra orilla del rio, en esas ocasiones me tiraba al suelo y fingia ser un montículo de tierra, pero nunca nada grave paso. Cuando ya podía hacer toda mi rutina antes de que sea las dos de la tarde supe que había progresado.

Llego el 29 de enero, el tiempo había pasado volando. Esa tarde después de comer Diana decidió empezar con otro tipo práctica.

\- Comenzaremos con la práctica de Sincronización.

Ella saco su PD y yo el mio , realizamos un vinculo permanente y empezaríamos a practicar.

\- Bien , ¿tienes idea de cómo realizar una Sincronización? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No – conteste

\- Bueno, has lo siguiente .Cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco, deja de pensar en tu alrededor.

Me tome más de cinco minutos tratando de aislar mi mente de todo, pero pude más o menos lograrlo.

\- Bien, ahora aun con los ojos cerrados , intenta visualízame a mí. Imagíname - me indico ella.

\- SI, ya está – le confirme.

\- Mientras más exacta sea la imagen del campeón, mejor sincronizado estarás con él.

\- Bien – asentí.

Después de concentrarme, empecé a visualizar a Diana en mi mente.

\- Ahora imagina que tu mente entra dentro de mi cuerpo.

\- Bien – conteste.

\- Cuando creas que lo hayas logrado avísame .¿Esta bien? – me consulto ella.

\- Si – afirme.

Dejar la mente en blanco, visualizar al campeón y luego intentar transmitir tu mente en la de tu vinculo. Eso eran los pasos básicos para Sincronizarte.

\- Ahora , cuando estés listo, ambos diremos la palabra clave para activar el hechizo ,SINCRONIZACION.

Me tomaron por lo menos dos minutos más para estar listo. En ese instante le dije a Diana.

\- Listo – confirme que estaba preparado.

\- Bien a la cuenta de tres ambos diremos la palabra clave. Uno , dos tres.

\- SINCRONIZACION – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos – escuche decir a Diana.

Vinc cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver su cuerpo sentado ,aun tenia los ojos cerrados . Su mente ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Diana.

\- Salio perfecto, ahora intenta moverte – dijo Diana.

\- Esto es genial, asi los invocadores manejan a los campeones.

\- Asi es – contesto ella.

Despues de haber realizado con éxito la sincronización, ambos decidieron usar el cuerpo de Diana para practicar lo básico , caminar , moverse y por ultimo correr.

Cuando empezaron a correr Vinc sin querer noto que los pechos de Diana rebotaban producto del ejercicio.

\- Vinc , también puedo escuchar lo que estás pensando. Podrias por favor dejar de pensar en mis pechos – dijo Diana algo enojada.

\- SI , si perdón –se disculpo Vinc tratando de rápidamente pensar en otra cosa.

\- Bueno, creo que es demasiado por hoy – agrego Diana , esta vez en un tono normal.

Decidieron terminar la sincronización y Vinc volvió a su cuerpo.

\- Es una sensación bastante peculiar . Si , bastante peculiar – dije riéndome.

\- Practicaremos cada dia . Al final de febrero tienes que aprender a dominar todas mis habilidades.

\- Bien – conteste.

Todo iba bien, hasta que tuve un pequeño accidente…

Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _1)Si, he vuelto , despues de 3 dias de ausencia forzada he vuelto para dejarles un poco de lectura y actualizar la historia._**

 ** _2) Bienvenidos "IKE" y "ANTENESIS" , espero que sigan acompañandome en la creacion de esta historia.Y gracias a los demas , que tambien dejan su review y me motivan a seguir adelante._**

 ** _3)QUeria aclarar , que la habilidad "extasis" (si, si es una habilidad) no es una transformacion , bah, mas bien lo llamaria un "power up temporal". Transformacion seria para mi algo que cambia mas cosas , voy a pensarlo en ello._**

 ** _4)A los fans de Shen , ya tengo preparado otra aparicion de el . Asi empieza a interesarse en el personaje. Solo tenganme paciencia._**

 ** _Eso es todo , bye bye, nos vemos._**


	33. Capitulo 4 parte 3

_**Disclaimer: RIOT games , creo los personajes , yo solo los utilizo para entretener al publico.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 Parte 3 Veneno

El 2 de febrero , fue el día en que tuve un accidente, este nos forzaría a tanto a Diana como a mí a tener contacto con los Solari.

Temprano ese día me levante, tenía que hacer la rutina diaria de recolección de agua. Cuando baje la montaña, me acerque al rio como hacia siempre, llene los baldes y estaba volviendo para hacer el recorrido de subida, pero escuche los gritos de una niña de más o menos unos ocho años.

\- ¡Por favor , alguien atrape a esa oveja! - gritaba la niña , mientras corría por la otra orilla del rio

Algo parecido a un montón de lana blanca estaba flotando en medio del rio. Primero dude, pero luego decidí ayudar, tome carrera y salte al rio cuando aquella oveja estaba cerca de mí.

Tome a la oveja, y empecé a nadar a la otra orilla. Cuando llegue, aquella niña que estaba gritando se encontraba esperándome en la otra orilla, se veia bastante agitada, "debe haber corrido bastante "pensé.

\- Muchas…gracias - decía agitada aquella niña, por su atuendo diría que era una pastora de ovejas – esta pequeña oveja se cayó al rio y no podía atraparla. De veras gracias señor.

\- No hay problema, pero no me digas señor. Me llamo Vinc , ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Analia, pero mi mama me dice Ani.

\- Bien Aní , fue un gusto ayudarte , pero tengo que irme.

\- Que haces en este lugar ¿Eres un viajero? – pregunto la pastorcita.

\- Algo así – conteste a su pregunta

\- Ten cuidado, dicen que por estos lugares, aparece una bruja de pelo plateado. Si la ves , no dudes en correr lejos de ella.

\- Gracias por el consejo – parece ser que Diana no es muy querida por este lugar.

Estaba por volver a cruzar el rio , pero Ani , volvió a hablar.

\- Targon puede ser un lugar traicionero. Siempre ten suficiente agua y alimento a mano por si llegas a perderte por estas montañas.

\- Gracias por el consejo, lo único que he estado comiendo en estos días son serpientes.

\- Serpientes, ¿en serio?

\- Al principio es raro, pero después te acostumbras- conteste riéndome.

\- Si quieres serpientes, sígueme, siempre aparecen cerca de las ovejas , son un problema.

Dude por un momento, pero después acepte la propuesta. Habremos caminado cinco minutos rio arriba junto a Analia. Cuando de repente vimos un rebaño de ovejas .Ella soltó a la traviesa que había caído al rio para que se uniera nuevamente al rebaño. Con ayuda de un bastón empezó a juntarlas .

\- ¿A dónde viajas? – pregunto con curiosidad la niña – Yo siempre he vivido aquí. No se cómo es mas allá del rio.

\- Bueno, vine con una amiga aquí, vinimos a modo de recrearnos supongo. Estaba recogiendo agua cuando te vi corriendo persiguiendo a aquella oveja – dije eso observando a la culpable de que me haya encontrado con Ani.

Estábamos charlando, pero sin que nos diéramos cuenta, una serpiente se acerco hasta nosotros, recién la notamos cuando esta emitió un sonido con su cascabel. El sonido venia de detrás de nosotros. Lentamente giramos y vimos que la serpiente estaba cerca de la pierna derecha de la pastorcita. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien - le dije despacio.

Con cuidado me di la vuelta y vi como la serpiente estaba por subir por la pierna paralizada de Analia , entonces decidí darle una patada rápida a la serpiente , ese fue el primer gran error. Cuando lo hice, la serpiente de cascabel de un movimiento rápido salto a mi pierna derecha clavándome sus colmillos. Rápidamente jale de su cola .

\- ¡Rapido , tirala¡ – grito Analia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo , La serpiente se enrosco en mi brazo y tambien lo vez la tome del cuello con mano izquierda y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas. La serpiente empezó a moverse tratando de liberarse , pero no dejaría que se fuera con vida después de lo que hizo. Después de unos cinco minutos por fin dejo de moverse.

\- ¿Este bien? – pregunto preocupada ella.

\- Si , estoy bie… - me caí al suelo , todo mi cuerpo se adormeció de golpe.

\- El veneno, ya afecto a todo tu cuerpo - dijo preocupada - Quédate aquí , traeré ayuda – dijo eso mientras ella corría en dirección norte , a donde se suponía que estaban los Solari.

Antes de que me diera cuenta había perdido el conocimiento. Cuando desperté pude sentir todo mi cuerpo adolorido, sentía frio y mucha fatiga.

\- Despertaste – grito la pequeña pastorcita, que estaba a mi lado.

\- Que suerte que hayas despertado, Analia se preocupó mucho de que la persona que la salvo pudiera morir – dijo una señora con rasgos parecidos a la niña.

Al parecer la niña fue a pedir ayuda a su mama, ellas me trajeron hasta su hogar y me atendieron mientras estuve inconsciente .

\- Tu fiebre bajo. Pero el veneno aun sigue fluyendo por tu cuerpo .Tal vez si hablamos con los sabios, ellos podrían ayudarte. – dijo aquella señora

Fue entonces que con la ayuda de Analia y su madre, partimos desde su hogar hasta el lugar donde generalmente se reunían aquellas juntaban en donde parecía ser una plaza que era el centro del pueblo. Solo eran cinco personas pero al parecer ellos eran los que tomaban las decisiones mas importantes. Cuando llegamos , la pastorcita se adelanto para hablar con ellos.

\- Señores sabios, por favor ayuden a mi amigo, fue mordido dos veces por una serpiente.

Aquellos sujetos empezaron a observarme de pies a cabeza.

\- Él no es de aquí – dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Entiendes el peligro que has traído al traer a este extraño Analia? – dijo otro Sabio

\- EL NO ES NINGUN PELIGRO, EL RESCATO A LA PEQUEÑA OVEJA QUE SE ME CAYO AL RIO Y TAMBIEN EVITO QUE UNA SERPIENTE ME MORDIERA.

Hubo varios murmullos por parte de ellos, estaban hablando y decidiendo. Casualmente , Leona también estaba en el pueblo , debido a que era época de vacaciones tanto para campeones como invocadores. Ella desde lejos habia observado la discusión de los sabios y se acercó para querer intervenir en la situación.

\- Que esta pasando , ¿por que tanto escandalo? – dijo la campeona.

\- Leona - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Señorita Leona , mi amigo aquí presente necesita ayuda. Él fue mordido dos veces por una serpiente por querer ayudarme – le comento Analia.

Como pude ,estabilice mi cuerpo y trate de pararme firme para hablar con ella.

\- Disculpe , señorita Leona ,tuve un pequeño percance ,si es posible , agradecería su ayuda – le hable con un tono agitado , producto del veneno.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto Leona.

\- Yo … - dude un momento , pero le dije la verdad – yo , soy un invocador, estaba en Targon con motivo de entrenarme.

\- ¡Maldito mentiroso! – grito un sabio – ¿si eres un invocador donde esta tu túnica?

"Es verdad, todas mis cosas estaban con Diana" pensé.

\- Yo, no las tengo a mano.

\- SI no tienes pruebas de que eres invocador solo puedes ser una cosa – dijo otro sabio – eres un espía . Rápido atrápenlo antes que escape – ordenaron.

Varios guardias aparecieron detrás de mí y me atraparon.

\- ¡Esperen! , el no hizo nada – se quejo Analia , pero su mama evito que ella intervenga en mi arresto.

A la fuerza ellos me ataron con cuerdas al tronco de un árbol.

\- Si en realidad fuiste mordido por una serpiente , morirás al salir el amanecer , no esperes que nosotros te ayudemos – agrego el sabio que había ordenado detenerme.

"Este no se ve bien "pensé.

Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Sin notas del autor u.u**_


	34. Capitulo 4 parte 4

_**Disclaimer : Los campeones de la historia , le pertenecer a RIOT games . Yo solo me encargo de crear una historia que entretenga y de vez en cuando pertube a a los lectores n.n/**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 Parte 4 Pequeña promesa

Cuando me ataron, los sabios le pidieron a la mama de Analia , que se la llevara. Ya que ver como alguien moria lentamente no era algo que una niña inocente tendría que hacer. Cuando su madre le tomo la mano para volver a su casa .La niña en un principio se negó.

\- ¡Vinc , vas a estar bien! – me dijo desde lejos preocupada la pequeña niña.

\- No te preocupes , he estado en peores – le respondí para que no se sintiera culpable.

Note que ella se calmo un poco y se despidió.

\- Adios , espero que volvamos a vernos . Cuando lo hagas cuéntame a que se dedica un invocador ¿Es una promesa?

\- Es una promesa – le conteste.

Su madre en cambio , mostraba una cara triste , debido a que la niña parecía confiar ciegamente en las palabras del invocador. Después de despedirnos pensé "ojala pueda cumplir esta promesa"

Después de que la niña y su madre se fueran , pase el rato atado siendo observado por los sabios. Parece ser que tanto ellos como Leona , tenían que hacer cosas mas importantes , ya que ellos se retiraron no sin antes ordenar a dos guardias que me vigilaran.

Empezaba a sentir mucho cansancio, la fiebre volvía y sentía como si mi corazón estuviese siendo pinchado por una aguja.

Paso casi una hora, ya era cerca de la media tarde. "Diana ya debe estar preocupada "pensé.

\- Hey , amigo , suéltame y te daré todo tu peso en oro. ¿Qué te parece? – trate de buscar una forma de escapar sobornando a los guardias , pero no me hacían caso.

Paso una hora más antes de que Leona volviera a aparecer.

\- Guardias, retírense, yo me hare cargo de la vigilancia a partir de ahora. – dijo Leona.

\- Si – dijeron ambos guardias y se retiraron.

La Solari se acercó a mí y a una distancia prudente me miro fijo.

\- ¿En serio eres invocador? – me pregunto ella.

\- Estudiante de invocador , este año tendría que cursar el cuarto año – conteste.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí en Targon? , es muy sospechoso. – me comento la Solari.

Decidí no contarle lo de Diana , tal vez la metería en problemas.

\- Estoy aquí para entrenar – respondí sin mentir.

Leona dudo de mis palabras.

\- Si tuvieras que entrenar, tendrías que haberlo hecho bajo la tutela mía o de Phanteón . Así que estas mintiendo.

\- Es en serio , Hayward fue el que me teletransporto aquí – conteste intentando que me creyera.

Leona no dijo nada mas ,solo se quedó observándome. Mis respuestas solo le habían dado mas motivos para que desconfié.

Pasaron las horas , mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerse pálido y frio, sentía que me cabeza estaba por estallar , todo mi cuerpo me pesaba , y ya no sentía pinchazos en el corazón , esta vez era como si alguien lo estuviera pellizcando con fuerza y por ultimo mi respiración era agitada.

\- ¿Es serio voy a morir aquí? – hablaba solo– vine aquí para ser más fuerte , no para terminar así . Si tan solo no hubiera cruzado el rio – apreté los dientes con fuerza y empecé a tratar de desatarme – No, no puedo morir aquí , no ahora. – pero todo lo que hacía era en vano. Las cuerdas no se aflojaban ni un poco.

\- … - Leona solo observaba en silencio.

Llego la noche, habían prendido una fogata muy cerca mío . Seguia atado ,pero esta vez estaba a la altura del suelo , no tenía fuerza para sostenerme así que me sente. Leona seguía mirándome pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Mi boca estaba seca, mi mirada estaba perdida, y estaba delirando cosas.

\- Haz llegado a la ultima etapa – por fin Leona dijo algo – ahora solo falta que tu corazón se detenga y podrás descansar en paz.

\- ¿Descansar en paz? – dije enojado - la maldita de Diana no me dejo descansar nunca desde que llegue a la academia, apenas llegue tuve que enfrentarme a ella y superar su desafío. Luego me obligan a que ella me entrene y término siendo capturado. Para colmo sufro el ataque de una serpiente por ayudar a alguien.

\- ¿Dijiste Diana? – pregunto la Solari.

\- ¿Que estas sorda o que? – respondí enojado a su pregunta

Leona, empezaba a creer que Vinc si era un invocador.

\- ¿Dime como es ella? – pregunto la Solari

\- ¿Quien?

\- Diana

Empece a reirme sin razón alguna , tal vez ya no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero igualmente pase a describir lo que ella me pedia

\- Ella es una chica de pelo blanco , ojos grises , le encanta sentarse en la fuente de entrada de la academia por las madrugadas y ver el cielo oscuro , las estrellas y la luna .

\- ¿Como sabes eso? – dijo incrédula Leona

\- Ya te lo dije , soy un … - mi voz fue de pronto interrumpida , porque empecé a toser sangre.

Ese momento reaccione , volvi a estar lucido por unos momentos.

\- Leona , ¿voy a morir cierto? – pregunte.

\- Eso parece, ninguno de los sabios quiere brindarte ayuda. Y yo no puedo intervenir porque estaría yendo contra su voluntad – dijo Leona , tratando de justificar el por qué no me había ayudado.

\- Entonces, ¿podrías escuchar al menos mi último deseo? – le pregunte

\- Si es algo que esta dentro de lo que pueda hacer y no vaya en contra de la voluntad de los sabios está bien. – contesto ella.

\- No te preocupes, no te meteré en problemas – le dije mirando el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse - Cuando veas a Diana en la academia, dile que lo siento , siento haber cruzado el rio y no haber hecho caso a sus advertencias

Tras escuchar eso , Leona pensaba en las posibilidades de que de verdad Vinc fuera un invocador y estuviese entrenando con Diana, pero tambien recordó que Diana no forma vínculos fácilmente. Ella dudaba de que si dejar morir al chico estaba bien o no.

"Ya solo queda esperar mi muerte "pensé.

Una tropa de hombres llego al lugar , eran liderados por Phanteon.

\- ¿Leona , es cierto que han atrapado a un espia? – pregunto el guerrero – Acaso es el – señalándome a mi

\- Asi dicen, pero estoy empezando a dudar de ello.

Phanteo se acerco y empezó a revisarme .

\- Deberia asesinarlo de una buena vez por todas – dijo Phanteon , acercando su lanza a mi cuello.

\- No, déjalo – dijo Leona evitando adelantar mi muerte.

\- Lo que usted diga – contesto el guerrero

De pronto se escucharon gritos provenientes en dirección de la entrada al pueblo.

\- La bruja ha vuelto , viene por venganza. – se escuchaban los gritos de la gente.

Diana, habia venido personalmente a comprobar si los Solari tenían que ver con la desaparición de su alumno. Por donde ella pasara, la gente huía aterrorizada , todo esto era debido a que ella fue responsable años antes de una masacre que llevo a la muerte a mucha gente de los caminar era lento pero decidido, como si ella ya supiera que Vinc estaba allí.

Llego a la plaza y Phanteon se paro en su camino.

\- Ha vuelto la hereje al pueblo. Sabes que tú no eres bienvenida aquí – dijo amenazante el campeón de escudo y lanza.

\- Vine desarmada como veras – ella mostro que no llevaba su arma.

\- Aun asi , no tienes razón para estar aquí . La última vez que estuviste aquí paso eso.

\- Ya te dije que no vine de manera hostil. Vine a buscar a alguien – le contesto la lunari

Ella paso al lado de Phanteon , desde allí ella me vio atado al árbol.

\- Vinc , ¿que haces allí? – pregunto Diana.

Pero antes que se acercara mas , no se percato de que Phanteon estaba por golpearla por detrás. Ella cayó al suelo , percatándose que había sido golpeada.

\- ¡Diana! – grite preocupado, ya que su voz me hizo volver a estar consciente.

\- Que estas haciendo Phanteon – reclamo Leona.

\- Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer – dijo el guerrero mientras levantaba a Diana del suelo tomándola de su cabello.

\- Maldito, dije que no vine a pelear – reclamo la campeona de cabello blanco.

\- Hayas o no venido a pelear, tu sentencia a muerte por herejía sigue presente , y mas aun habiendo sido tú , la autora de varios asesinatos de miembros de esta comunidad – le reclamo Phanteon

Diana quiso defenderse, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por la mano que aun tenia libre Phanteon. Ella empezó a toser por la falta de aire.

\- ¡Maldito , déjala en paz , ya te dijo que no viene a pelear . Viene a buscarme a mi! – grite , pero el guerrero Solari , seguía golpeando a la indefensa lunari.

Después de haberla dejado sin aire ,producto del golpe en el estomago . Comenzo a golpearla en la cara a base de puñetazos limpios. Cuando se canso , la estampo contra el suelo y comenzó a pisarla.

Leona , no sabia que hacer ,era cierto que Diana tenia una sentencia de hace años que nunca se cumplió. Pero ella había venido al pueblo desarmada y sin motivo de pelea. Solo veía lo que pasaba y no podia reaccionar.

\- Leona desátame , rápido , tengo que detener esto – le dije a la Solari.

\- No puedo , estaría yendo contra las ordenes de los sabios - contesto ella.

Mientras tanto en la golpiza que le daba Phanteon a Diana .

\- ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que mataste?¿sabes la cantidad de niños , padres ,madres que murieron?¿Acaso sabes cuantas familias destruiste? No me encontraba en el pueblo en aquel entonces, pero conocidos míos, sí. Vi como habían sido gravemente heridos y como agonizaban .Y todo eso – dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas a Diana – ES POR TU CULPA – se escuchaba en su voz que estaba furioso.

La lunari solo recibía los golpes, el daño que recibió era demasiado para tratar de pelear.

Yo por mi parte , estaba débil, pero la rabia de observar como estaban lastimando gravemente a Diana , me ponía decidido a romper las cuerdas a como de lugar.

\- PHANTEON! – grite con fuerza, como si no estuviese a punto de morir.

Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) bienvenido "**_ Garrington" _**lei tu review , y pense lo siguiente "si tuviera que usar aquella frase de Jax seria de modo de entrada en una batalla epica" me diste una buena idea, pero la utilizare para mucho, pero mucho , pero mucho mas adelante . Sorry , nuevamnete recalco que la historia va a ser larga .Casi lo olvido . Gracias por comentar, y espero que disfrutes con la historia.**_

 _ **2)Se viene el desenlace de la historia , bah, mas bien de la recapitulacion de lo que hicieron Vinc y Diana durante el verano.**_

 _ **3)Y por ultimo , gracias a todos por leer, a los nuevos , y a los que vienen siguiendo la historias desde finales de Julio que es cuando empece a publicar la historia.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto bye bye.**_


	35. Capitulo 4 parte 5

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenecen a Riot games , yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia para entretener al publico sin buscar fines de lucro._**

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4):Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona_**

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos : Hayward Relivash,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi._**

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algun problema con el protagonista : Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._**

* * *

Capitulo 4 Parte 5 Pasado

\- PHANTEON! – grite con fuerza, como si no estuviese a punto de morir.

La furia se apodero de mí , poco a poco empecé a forzar las cuerdas ,mis brazos quedaban lastimados con marcas producto del roce de las cuerdas , pero aun así seguía intentándolo. Las cuerdas poco a poco empezaron a cortarse, primero una hebra , luego dos ,hasta que pude partir una sola soga y las demás le siguieron.

Me levante del suelo, Leona quedo anonadada, viendo como me paraba. No podía creer que alguien que hasta hace poco estaba agonizando ahora se levantara como si nada.

Phanteon , que tambien vio la escena dejo a Diana en paz y se acercó caminando hacia mí. Entendio perfectamente que buscaría pelea.

Corrí como pude hacia el. Trate de cargar mi puño derecho con magia, y cuando estuve frente a él , le di un golpe directo a la altura del estomago. El golpe , no le había hecho nada. La fuerza que había demostrado al romper las cuerdas habia desaparecido, ahora yo mostraba confusión frente a mi falta de fuerza.

Automaticamente Phanteon , me dio un golpe de lleno en la cara , tirándome lejos al suelo.

\- Así que si eras un espía después de todo, peor aún , trabajas para Diana – dijo eso el guerrero mientras colocaba su pie en mi cabeza aplastándola contra el suelo.

\- Phanteon detente , el va a morir de todas formas - dije Leona tratando de terminar la pelea.

\- Claro que va a morir , pero no por el veneno, sino atravesado por mi lanza .

Phanteon alzo su lanza, que habia dejado clavada en el suelo cuando llego. Y desde encima mio , apunto hacia el corazón.

\- Una muerte rápida , solo sentiras un gran pinchazo – dijo eso mientras estiraba su brazo para dar el golpe final.

Pero el guerrero , que apuntaba su lanza contra mi , habia olvidado a quien habia dejado tirada en el suelo.

\- Cuidado general – se escucho informar a uno de los soldados que estaba observando la escena.

Phanteon se dio vuelta , y recibió una patada voladora en toda la cara por parte de Diana. Esta la hizo caer de espalda contra el suelo , ganando tiempo valioso para el discípulo y su maestra.

\- Vamonos Vinc , rápido – me levanto Diana.

\- Si - consteste apenas .

Ambos empezamos a correr en dirección a la salida del pueblo . Phanteon se levanto furioso , quería volver a pelear , pero vio como ambos enemigos escapaban corriendo. Levanto su lanza y se dispuso a perseguirlos con los soldados allí presentes.

\- Todos los presenten, síganme. – ordeno el guerrero a todas las tropas presentes.

\- DETENGANSE TODOS – Leona se interpuso en su camino de Phanteon dejando que Vinc y la lunari huyeran – ambos están gravemente heridos , el chico va a morir de todas maneras , y Diana vino desarmada. No hay motivo de pelea aquí.

\- Si hay motivos , ella es una fugitiva. – reclamo Phanteon.

\- Vas a ignorar mis órdenes soldado – le miro fijamente Leona

Todos los guerreros se quedaron quietos, Phanteon dudo, pero después se dio vuelta dando a entender que no iria a entonces suspiro aliviada y bajo los brazos en señal de tranquilidad. Fue entonces que con todas sus fuerzas el guerrero giro y tiro su lanza en dirección hacia los dos fugitivos. Leona solo rogo que aquella lanza no diera fin a la vida de alguno de los dos.

\- Vamos ,Corre - decía agitada Diana.

\- Eso hago – me queje , pero decidi mirar atrás para ver si nos estaban persiguiendo ,pude ver un brillo tenue – ¡apártate! – le grite a Diana.

Gracias a que empuje a Diana del camino y yo tambien me movi ,pudimos esquivar una lanza que se clavo en aquel lugar donde estábamos hace unos segundos.

\- Uff – suspiro aliviada Diana.

El resto del camino hasta el rio lo hicimos caminando lentamente, ya que notamos que nadie nos venia siguiendo. Por si acaso siempre observábamos nuestras espaldas. Ya al llegar a la orilla , la lunari volvió a hablar .

\- ¿Que diablos te paso? , me preocupaste – dijo la lunari.

Me daba vergüenza , contarle lo que había pasado , mas aun , sabiendo que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Asi que me calle mientras contemplaba como corria el agua del rio.

\- Bueno , no importa. Lo importante ahora es que estas bien – dijo tranquila Diana.

Agitado , le mostre la mordida en mi brazo. La piel estaba morada e inflamada. Ella entendió perfectamente que esas eran mordidas de serpiente y nuevamente cambio su actitud tranquila.

\- ¿Cuando paso? – pregunto ella preocupada.

\- Antes del mediodía – conteste cansado ,ya que la fiebre me estaba volviendo a subir.

\- No , tu no te puedes morir aquí , tu no te vas a morir ¿entendiste?.Tu tienes que volver a la academia y decirle a Relivash que hice un buen trabajo – dijo ella exaltada frente a mi situación.

Acto seguido ambos empezaron a cruzar el rio .Ya seria alrededor de la medianoche , el agua estaba fría y sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado.

Ya en la otra orilla caí al suelo.

\- Levantate – dijo Diana , y me ayudo a levantarme.

Con mi brazo en su espalda comenzamos la subida hasta el templo de la viento soplaba con fuerza y ambos temblábamos por que aun estábamos mojados haciendo que el frio se sintiese aun mas.

Mientras subíamos, a veces veía el rostro de Diana y observaba lo lastimada que estaba , que le costaba respirar bastante , seguramente producto de los golpes que recibió.

En cambio yo , estaba empezando a sentir mucha calor .

\- Esto es extraño, hace tanto frio y yo siento calor.

Diana me toco la frente .

\- Estas ardiendo en fiebre – note su voz preocupada.

\- Esto no es nada , tu estas muy lastimada – le conteste

\- No necesito que te preocupes por mí , esto no es nada – dijo ella tratando de evitar que me preocupara.

\- SI , SI ME VOY A PREOCUPAR POR TI , NO POR QUE SEAS MI MAESTRA , SINO POR QUE TU TAMBIEN TE PROCUPAS POR MI – no recuerdo el por que , pero me había alterado en esa ocasión.

Después de eso solo hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Paso alrededor de media hora , cuando ella volvió a romper el hielo.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué me llamaron hereje?

\- … - simplemente asentí con la mirada.

\- Yo antes también fui una Solari, fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo era amiga de Leona , pero ella era más responsable en sus deberes ,en cambio a mí me gustaba perder el tiempo .En una ocasión cuando acompañe a Leona a la biblioteca por sus estudios , decidí buscar algún libro interesante . Halle un libro con la luna dibujada en su de enterder que es lo que decía , pero estaba escrito en un idioma indescifrable para mí en ese entonces .En una ocasión se lo mostré a uno de los sabios , era a aquel que era más comprensible a mi punto de vista . Él me dijo que dejara ese libro de lado, podría meterme en problemas si seguía con eso. Sus palabras solo me dieron más motivos para seguir investigando. Paso bastante tiempo hasta que descubri que el libro era de una civilización similar a la de los Solari ,eran los Lunari. Aquella civilización había desaparecido sin razón alguna , pero en el libro habían datos que mostraban la existencia de un templo suyo cercano al monte Targon. Ese dia decidí pedir ayuda a Leona para que me acompañara a encontrar aquel templo. Ella en esa ocasión se negó, ya que ese día tendría una importante audiencia con los sabios. Entonces partí sola en busca de aquel lugar sagrado por mi misma. Cuando lo encontré , observe entre muchos libros y objetos cubiertos de polvo , una armadura y una espada .Tendría recién cumplido los 17 años si mal no recuerdo. Tome la armadura y me la puse, también levante una arma similar a una guadaña, que es el arma que siempre llevo. Con todas esas cosas volvi al campamento. Solo para ver que en la entrada del pueblo estaba un sabio observando en dirección de donde yo venía . Cuando me vio cayó al suelo asustado. pero cuando me acerque a él, se dio cuenta que era yo. En ese momento por orden de aquel sabio , dos guardias me arrestaron y me llevaron hasta la plaza principal. Allí , al igual que te paso a ti ,me ataron también a un árbol . Me pregunto qué hacía con esa armadura y aquella arma . Le respondí que había encontrado la existencia de una raza similar a la nuestra , que en vez de adorar el sol , adoraban a la luna. Por ende le comente, que tambien adoraría a la luna como lo hacía con el sol. En ese entonces, el sabio hizo traer a mi padres. Cuando llegaron, el les comento lo ocurrido y les advirtió de que hicieran que dejara las nuevas creencias que habia adquirido. ¿Sabes que paso despues?

\- … - dije no moviendo la cabeza.

\- Ambos intentaron convencerme, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto a mis nuevas creencias. De pronto, el sabio volvió a hablar con ellos , pero a cierta distancia evitando que yo escuchara la conversación. Despues de que terminaran de hablar , mi padre se acerco a decirme con lagrimas en los ojos que lo sentía mucho. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que vi que mi familia se iba de aquel lugar . Empece a preocuparme por mi situación. Varios soldados empezaron a apilar leña en mis di cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. El sabio me dijo, que era la última oportunidad que tenía para negar mi nueva fe y dejar de ser una hereje. No pude decidir ,asi que rápidamente prendieron la madera en mis pies ,ellos iban a quemarme viva. Pedi a los gritos , que me liberaran , pero el sabio allí presente solo hizo oídos sordos. Me di cuenta que nadie me iba a salvar, ni siquiera mis padres. Recordé el libro que siempre investigue y entonces decidí pedir ayuda a la Luna. Una luz plateada cayo del cielo , apago el fuego . En ese momento estaba furiosa ,mas que todo con el sabio que había ordenado quemarme viva. El fuego habia debilitado las sogas , asi que tome mi arma , que habian dejado de casualidad cerca mío en el suelo. Y de un corte limpio , corte por la mitad al sabio . Mucha de la gente allí presente eran guerreros y gente común , ellos se levantaron contra mi, pero fue inútil. Acababa de uno o dos golpes con ellos .Cuando me percate, la plaza estaba llena de cadáveres de decenas de personas. Me asuste y decidi escapar . Nunca pude despedirme ni de Leona , ni de mi familia. Seguro todos piensan que solo soy una asesina. Nunca supieron mi versión.

El silencio vino de nuevo quedándose hasta el momento que llegamos al lugar sagrado que era el escondite de Diana.

Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)Perdon por no actualizar diariamente , estoy tratando de salvar el semestre en la universidad u.u . Apenas termine esta semana , le pongo todo el enfasis a la historia XD**_

 _ **2)Ya casi llegamos a las 2000 lecturas lol , me sorprendio como subieron los numeros esta ultima semana .**_

 _ **3)Gracias a todos , en especial a los primeros 10 seguidores de la historia .Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews , me fascina saber que les parecio la historia, o si creen que algo esta mal redactado o algo asi.**_

 _ **4)Nuevamente los invito a ver las portadas del fanfic , tienen los links en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo,bye bye**_


	36. Capitulo 4 Parte 6

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes le pertenecen a Riot games , yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia para entretener al publico sin buscar fines de lucro._**

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 Parte 6** La bendicion de la luna

Apenas llegamos cai al suelo , producto tanto del cansancio como del veneno que aun fluía por mi cuerpo . Diana como pudo me arrastro y me puso boca arriba en aquella improvisada cama que ella utilizaba para ese instante ya no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hasta el dia siguiente.

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DEL AUTOR.**

Diana entonces se puso a buscar un libro por si misma, uno que podría ayudarla en esta ocasión.

\- Vamos, creo que en algún libro leí algo sobre una bendición o algo así.

Diana rápidamente empezó a buscar , aquel libro donde podría encontrar algo que ayudara a Vinc .

\- Creo que hablaba algo sobre una manera de proteger a la población de cualquier enfermedad o síntoma – hablaba sola Diana.

Después de buscar por mucho tiempo , Diana encontró aquel libro de los aunque estaba escrito en un idioma que solo ella entendía, tenía todo tipo de información valiosa. Empezó a mover rápidamente las paginas hasta que encontró el párrafo que ella habia recordado leer sobre la bendición.

"Nuestra civilización , no podria sobrevivir ,sin la elegida de la Luna , su amor nos brindaba protección contra todos los males .Que podríamos hacer sin ella frente a todas las calamidades que nos rodean" decía una estrofa del libro que había encontrado . En esa página se mostraba el dibujo de dos personas dándose amor mutuo.

"El recibir el amor de nuestra deidad era señal de haber recibido su bendición. Su bendición era el mayor don que podría recibir alguien de nuestros habitantes , podría curar enfermedades , podría sanar cualquier herida."

Eso es todo lo que Diana tenia que leer, ahora sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer o eso creia. Se acerco nuevamente a Vinc , y se sento en la orilla de la cama junto a el.

"dar amor para otorgar la bendición" pensaba Diana.

\- ¿Brindar amor? Pero…¿de que manera? – pensaba la Lunari.

Recordó lo que habia leído en cierta obra literaria que había leído en la biblioteca de la academia."El primer beso de una pareja, es la mayor prueba de amor que existe entre dos amantes"

\- ¿primer beso?, es cierto que nunca he besado a nadie antes, pero ¿funcionara?-dudaba la lunari

Ella entonces observo como Vinc yacía en la cama, quieto como si no estuviera agonizando. Se percató entonces que algo andaba mal.

El miraba el techo inconsciente . Su cuerpo seguía cumpliendo sus funciones vitales, pero el simplemente ya no se movia. Su piel se ponía palida , y poco a poco su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta.

Diana no perdió mas el tiempo "el aun en su estado , trato de ayudarme cuando estaba siendo atacada por Phanteon"pensó ella ,mientras recorria el rostro de Vinc con sus delicadas manos. "Nunca antes hice esto con un hombre , es una suerte que estes inconsciente "pensó nuevamente Diana.

Vinc , seguía respirando muy despacio , como si estuviera a punto de cortarse aquel hilo que lo mantenía con vida. Decidida la lunari acerco su rostro al de él. Y en aquel silencio, en que solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento proveniente de afuera del templo. Ambos unieron sus labios . Ella de alguna manera trataba de transmitirle afecto. En realidad ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo , solo quería que él no muriese.

Después de separar sus labios , Vinc dejo de respirar .Ella entonces empezó a preocuparse , la vida de su pupilo se iba de sus manos. Rápidamente se sentó sobre el , y empezó a tratar de reanimarlo ,presionando con fuerza el área del corazón. Pero el no reaccionaba .su corazón había dejado de latir .Diana aun desesperada siguió durante media hora tratando de devolverle la vida, pero nada funcionaba. Primero se apeno, y luego volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, empezó a llorar, por que la única persona que no había dudado en ayudarla , había muerto. Empezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Creia que habia sido su culpa la muerte de su alumno.

\- Si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado en vez de obligarlo a ir solo a recoger agua , esto no habría pasado.

Pero de pronto , el muerto empezó a quejarse de lo observo y vio como su cuerpo volvió a obtener su coloración normal y su piel dejaba de estar fria para tomar una temperatura se movia , como si estuviera siendo poseído por algo , ella pudo observar como en la mejilla derecha de su alumno una marca empezaba a aparecer .Esta era similar a la que ella tenia en la frente .Fue en el momento en que la marca termino de grabarse en la piel del muchacho ,que el dejo de moverse salvajemente. La marca entonces desapareció del rostro de Vinc , la bendición que Diana le había dado , funciono.

Despues de eso , su repiracion y pulso eran normales, parecia que todo lo que hubiera pasado fue un mal sueño. La lunari se tranquilizó y tambien cansada se recostó al lado de su faltaba mucho para que amanezca, pero aprovecharía el tiempo al menos para descansar.

Ella se recostó lateralmente , observando el rostro de quien había ayudado hace poco. Encontraba tranquilidad en el solo hecho de que Vinc siguiera respirando. El sueño poco a poco fue ganándole la batalla hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

 **FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DEL AUTOR**

Cuando Diana despertó , Vinc ya no estaba en la cama . La lunari entonces, rápidamente se levanto y salio afuera del templo para ver si el alumno estaba allí. Se alegró al encontrarlo sentado en el suelo.

\- ¿Que haces? – pregunto la lunari.

\- Trato de entender el por qué sigo vivo – le respondí.

\- No busques explicaciones a lo inexplicable – respondió ella sonriendo.

\- Gracias – añadi sin entender nada de lo que había pasado , solo suponía que Diana fue quien me salvo.

Diana volvió a entrar al templo y salió con dos baldes de madera.

\- Claro , la rutina – dijo Vinc cuando vio los dos baldes.

\- No, solo por este dia , tu descansa – le ordeno Diana.

Vinc solo asintió . Despues de eso ella , desaparecio al bajar la montaña dejándolo solo.

Él se percató que aunque el veneno había sido removido milagrosamente, las heridas que este provoco, no tuvieron la misma suerte. Entonces con un poco de paciencia , empezó a crear "esencia vital" en su mano . Primero la quiso materializar, haciendo que tomara forma de hilo delgado , lo mas delgado posible. Cuando lo logro , busco las heridas que tenia. Aun conservaba las cuatro marcas producto de las mordidas de serpiente.

Por medio de una de esas heridas, introdujo el hilo de esencia vital, y empezó a recorrer el interior de su cuerpo, para sanar todos los vasos sanguíneos que fueron carcomidos por el accionar del veneno. Dio prioridad al corazón, ya que recordó los momentos donde sintió que aquel órgano era perforado.

Cuando Diana ya habia regresado , el ya habia terminado con esa actividad.

\- Por esta ocasión, comeremos algo especial – dijo ella algo contenta.

\- ¿Algo mejor que dos serpientes? , será que comeremos… ¿3 serpientes? – dije bromeando

\- Jaja , muy gracioso .No , comeremos pescado – respondio la lunari mostrándome los baldes llenos de pescado .

\- No era que habia que cazar solamente lo que se necesitaba.

\- Estas muy debil, necesitas alimentarte bien.

Después de preparar fuego y comer. Ambos quedamos viendo el horizonte .

\- ¿Cómo me salvaste? – pregunte curioso , tratando de romper el silencio.

Diana entonces recordó lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarlo así que modifico un poco la respuesta que le iba a dar.

\- Bueno , veras . Existe algo llamado "bendición de la Luna" es algo nuevo para mi también , pero gracias a eso pude curarte. Pero solamente la use como medida drástica, no esperes que vuelva a usarla en ti – ella dijo eso mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado.

\- Gracias, de veras Diana – conteste.

Cuando llego la noche y ya seria hora de dormir , Vinc se acomodo donde le correspondia dormir. Diana al ver que se acomodaba para dormir sentado en el escritorio le dijo.

\- Vinc , no puedes dormir allí.

\- Esta bien , esta bien , dormiré en el suelo – respondi.

\- No , me refiero a que debes descansar bien. Por eso – ella empezó a hacer una pausa para terminar de decirle donde iba a dormir desde ahora – ahora compartirás la mitad de mi cama.

\- ¿Eh? , ¿es en serio? – pregunte incrédulo.

\- Hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta – se quejo ella.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama , ella del lado de la pared , el del otro lado. Ambos dándose la espalda. Primero hubo un silencio, Diana empezaba a pensar que había tomado una mala decisión asi que , se dio la vuelta para hablar con él , pero él ya había comenzado el viaje al mundo de los sueños. Ella entonces empezó a observar la calma con que dormía el muchacho.

"Y pensar que ayer estabas a punto de morir "pensó ella. Nuevamente volvió a tomar la posición que había tomado desde un principio, echada de costado mirando a la pared. De pronto sintió que Vinc estaba girando. En un principio no le molesto, pero de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y se aferraba a ella.

\- Vinc, suéltame – dijo la lunari , pensando que su alumno hacia todo eso a propósito. Pero cuando sintió la respiración tranquila de el en su nuca, se dio cuenta que Vinc seguía durmiendo.

Al principio ella se incomodo , pero despues empezó a sentir un sentimiento de calidez. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, desde la ultima vez que ella recibió un abrazo. Esa pequeña muestra de afecto hizo que recordara lo que ella tuvo que hacer para salvar la vida de su alumno y también como él se había preocupado cuando Phanteon la estaba golpeando. A partir de ese entonces , ella empezaría a ver a Vinc con otros ojos, ya no lo veria como un estudiante común . Sino como la única persona que se habría preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo. Al sentir que tambien el sueño le estaba llegando , ella se aferro a las manos de la persona que la abrazaba y cerró los ojos.

Cuando amanecio , ella se levanto primero antes de que Vinc despertara. Queria evitar una situación incómoda. Salió y observo como los primeros rayos de luz que salían. El por su parte aun disfrutaría por cinco minutos más la cama para él solo.

Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 4

* * *

 _ **Notas del editor: antes de que continuemos , puff (** sonido de champagne abriendose **), llegamos a las 2000 visitas y a las 50 mil palabras .**_

 _ **1)Hola "**_ Guest" , _**gracias por la review ,con respecto a lo que mencionaste . La zona de confort del personaje va a crecer, Sip , va a tener que viajar y conocer otros lugares, con... bueno , ya veran pronto con con respecto a Ezreal tratando de buscar el lugar de donde proviene Vinc , diria que no lo puede hacer, al menos por ahora . Ya que solamente el director , Jax y algunos invocadores importantes (5 personas) saben de donde proviene el prota. Con respecto a introducir a Ezreal , sip, si lo voy a hacer, y va a ser de una manera un tanto peculiar, haciendo que se peleen por cierta maga de la luz. Y por ultimo . Jinx... que puedo decir de ella. Esta loca (** inserte risa de JInx **),bueno, si se que falta un ADc en el grupo y tambien un TOP , pero ya los habia si mas adelante la puedo agregar.**_

 _ **2)Para aumentar el Hype , les dare una lista (sin orden claro esta) de los campeones que tomaran mas importancia en la historia , o por lo menos haran su aparicion enseñandole algo al personaje.**_

 _ **-Twisted Fate , Fiora ,Tryndamere(ya aparecio pero esta vez tendra mas protagonismo) ,y tambien hare un poco de hincapie en los vinculos que formo Sebas relivash.**_

 _ **3)Si alguno tiene un buen nombre , para la pelirroja ( la chica que portaba aquella espada maldita) y quiere bautizarla , adelante.(Tengo poca creatividad con los nombres XD)**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir , me despido. Bye bye**_


	37. Capitulo 4 parte 7

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

Capitulo 4 parte 7

A diferencia de las otras veces , ese dia comenzaría practicando la "sincronización" desde un principio. Ella me dio su arma y me enseño los movimientos básicos.

\- ¿Entendiste lo básico? – pregunto ella.

\- Si - conteste.

A partir de ese día y hasta el casi final de mes practicamos la sincronización hasta que pudiera hacerlo perfectamente.

Algo que no noto Vinc , durante esa etapa del entrenamiento pero que si se dio cuenta Diana ,fue que mientras se mantuvieran sincronizados , en la mejilla derecha de su alumno podía verse aquella marca similar a la que tenia la lunari en la frente, pero solo mientras portaban en sus manos el arma que usaba Diana. Y cuando la sincronización terminaba, la marca desaparecía. "será producto de la bendición" pensaba Diana.

Una semana antes de terminar el mes de febrero, decidieron que era hora de volver a la academia.

\- Por qué volvemos con una semana de anticipación - pregunte

\- El camino de vuelta es largo – contesto ella.

\- Ya veo – dije entendiendo por mí mismo que no usaríamos una teletransportacion para volver si no que lo haríamos por nuestros propios medios.

Después de eso di un vistazo final al templo de la Luna ,el lugar donde pase el resto del verano antes de volver a la academia. Lo mas importante que aprendí fue sincronizarme por primera vez con un campeón y dominar sus habilidades mientras compartiamos la sincronización , la única habilidad que aprendi de Diana y que podia usar por mi mismo sin estar soncronizado , fue la "cascada palida". Por ultimo ,pero no menos importante , note que su actitud cambio mucho el último mes, ella se volvió más amable.

* * *

\- Y eso es todo lo que paso durante los meses de enero y febrero – le comentaba a Hayward.

La narración de lo que habia pasado en Targon habia terminado ,

\- Listo , anote todo – dijo Hayward , mientras terminaba de escribir en un pergamino lo que habia relatado. – Ah , antes de que te vayas , me ovidaba de decirte algo con respecto a lo que me has contado. Por favor , no les guardes rencor a Phanteon y Leona – me pidio el director.

\- Lo veo difícil, pero está bien . Tratare de evitar conflictos – conteste a su pedido – Tenia también algo que preguntarle ¿Que paso con Jayce y Alexis?

\- Bueno, al campeón se le dio dos semanas de "vacaciones" para que se recupere y en el caso del estudiante, ya se tomaron cartas en el asunto .

\- Tengo una duda más , ¿sabías sobre la situación de Ahri? - volvi nuevamente a preguntarle algo a Hayward

\- Tu más que de seguro sabes que no podíamos realizar nuestro movimiento por que Ahri no admitia su problema. Fue hasta que tu interveniste que por fin salio a la luz todo.¿Tienes otra duda?

\- Si, ¿hay otra manera de ayudar a Ahri con respecto a la esencia vital que ella necesita?

\- Si, hay una opción viable.Y es haciendo que ella tenga mas vínculos. Que ella pelee en la grieta - decia con los dedos entrcruzados el director.

\- No entiendo, que tiene que ver que pelee en la grieta con la esencia vital que ella necesita - la verdad no entendia la solucion que me ofrecian con respecto al problema de Ahri.

\- Vinc, no se si recuerdas, pero Ahri puede absor… - fue interrumpido por Vinc.

\- Claro - recien me dicuenta - si Ahri pelea , al usar su orbe puede absorber esencia vital de súbditos y otros campeones sin necesidad de lastimar a nadie. Como no se me ocurrió antes- dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza - ¿Y por que Alexis no hacia eso? – le pregunte al director

\- El aparto a todos aquellos que querían formar un vinculo con Ahri. Es los intimidaba.

\- Ya veo. Gracias director , por escuchar mis dudas. – agradeci

Me despedi y salí de la habitación.

Casualmente en un pasillo cercano Leona y Panteón estaban charlando sobre la pelea entre dos estudiantes que hubo hace dos días.

\- Me contaron que fue una increíble pelea , el chico de cuarto año que parecía estar por perder , saco fuerzas de la nada y pude derrotar a tres campeones . Y de ultimo actuó tan intimidante que hizo desmayar a su contrincante con la mirada – le comentaba Phanteon a la solari

\- Deberíamos ir a aquellos eventos que realizan los noxianos , parecen ser entretenidos – decía Leona – espera … ¿dijiste que el de cuarto año le gano al de quinto?

\- SI, así fue según lo que me contaron. – contesto Phanteon

\- Eso me recuerda, aquel chico de hace dos meses atrás - recordaba Leona

\- ¿Cual? – pregunto el guerrero Targoniano

\- A aquel que iba a morir producto de la mordida de una serpiente.

\- ¿El espia de Diana? . Como me fastidia de solo recordarlo. Bueno , ya debe estar muerto.

\- El decía ser un estudiante que este año cursaria cuarto. Si estuviera vivo , lo hubiéramos cruzado en la academia si de verdad era un estudiante – pensaba Leona

Fue casualidad o destino que ambos campeones mientras charlaban por el pasillo , notaran que alguien venia en dirección contraria. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver el rostro de esa persona que paso al lado de ellos se sorprendieron .Era como si hubieran visto un fantasma , ya que la persona con quien se habían cruzado era ni mas ni menos que Vinc.

\- Viste lo mismo que yo cierto – pregunto Phanteon.

\- No, mi vista debe estar mal. Debe ser solo… no , no puedo quedarme con la duda – dijo Leona dándose vuelta para verificar si no era una ilusión lo que habían observado.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para hablar con la persona que habían cruzado, pero el ya había desaparecido del pasillo.

Cuando Vinc llego a su habitación , no había nadie en la puerta . Toco, pero nadie le abrió. Asi que decidio abrir la puerta. Y cuando entro

\- SORPRESA – dijeron todos los presentes.

Se habia organizado una fiesta , por la victoria en su primer combate y tambien por su recuperación. Allí estaban presente varios de los campeones que había conocido hasta ese entonces , Lux , Ahri , Diana , Leblanc ,Talon , Morgana y Ashe . Se sintió la ausencia de Sona.

Aunque Lux era de demacia y tambien habían Noxianos presentes, su pusieron de acuerdo en dejar las diferencias de lado en esta ocasión para festejar este escuentro.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que su habitación había cambiado por completo. Ya no era tan pequeña como la recordaba. A la entrada habia un salon o living , donde habia una mesa familiar en el centro , sillones a los costados y una heladera en una esquina. Habia un pasillo que llevaba a dos dormitorios . Al parecer ya no tendría que compartir la misma cama con Ahri , ella ya tendría donde dormir individualmente.

\- Ahri nos comento que dormia contigo asi que decididimos hacer unos "cambios" en tu habitación ampliándola – comento Leblanc

\- Es increíble , pero ¿como lo hicieron? – pregunte sorprendido ante tantos cambios.

\- Ese fui yo – dijo Talon – Hable con mi amigo invocador que se encarga de mantenimiento y dijo que por la suma de 1.995.000 piezas de oro , podría hacer unas modificaciones de manera permanente en tu habitación.

\- De veras , muchas gracias por el regalo – agradecí a todos , pero vi que todos miraron a Leblanc.

\- Bueno, veras. No es un regalo. Tú lo pagaste por ti mismo – aclaro la maga Noxiana

\- ¿Perdón? – dije confundido.

Diana me entrego una carta.

* * *

 _"Querido invocador,_

 _Escribo esta carta desde la tesorería de la academia , mientras que espero que terminen de contar el dinero que quiero depositar . Bueno veras ,el día de tu combate , se realizaron apuestas como es de costumbre en cualquier evento. Debido a tu baja popularidad (o por que eras un novato la verdad ni yo se), todos apostaron en tu contra pensando que perderías . Adivina , si , fui el único que aposte por ti . Así que te dejare una pequeña parte de las ganancias como saludo por haberme ayudado a ganar tanto de dinero._

 _Disfruta tus 2 millones de piezas de oro._

 _Te saluda atentamente . Tobias Fate , mejor conocido como Twisted Fate."_

* * *

\- Se que hicimos mal en no preguntarte – dijo Ahri.

\- No , esta bien . Necesitabas un lugar en donde vivir y habia poco espacio en la antigua habitación.

Despues de eso volvimos al salon , Diana saco un cofre grande de debajo de la mesa

\- Aquí estaban tus dos millones – dijo en tono burlon la lunari.

Abri el cofre, y dentro habia otro cofre mas chiquito.

\- Y allí está el vuelto.- agrego Leblanc.

\- Bueno, todos a la mesa , vamos a repartir el pastel – dijo Morgana mientras sacaba un pastel enorme de la heladera.

\- Le pedi a Morgana que preparara un pastel de chocolate , aunque no lo parezca ella es una experta pastelera – me comentaba Leblanc

Ese dia lo pasamos bien , charlando y disfrutando , en ese momento no existieron las facciones , no existían los problemas . Todo era Tranquilidady serenidad.

 _Hoy es viernes 30 de marzo._

Fin del capitulo 4 Recuerdos de verano

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **1)"**_ SirGarrington" _**de seguro se alegrara al ver que este es el ultimo capitulo de "relleno" y volvemos con la trama verdad pienso , que este capitulo no es relleno , mas bien es una forma de entender por que Diana y el protagonista estrecharon su relacion. La verdad es que , el capitulo 4 tendria que ser el 3 y el 3 el 4. Pero queria que Vinc acabara con el problema de Ahri por eso el tema del salto temporal. Ahora no volvere a usar los "time skip". Para que la historia avance y la trama no se estanque. Al menos asi pienso yo.**_

 _ **2) "**_ kendry" _ **Gracias por la review , me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que la continuacion de la historia te siga gustando.**_

 _ **3)"**_ SirGarrington" **casi** _**me olvidaba , no pude escuchar la cancion que me recomendaste .Pasa que no se puede publicar links en las review , si me dejas el nombre del video , con gusto escuchare la cancion que me respecto a interaccion con a MF y GP , ambos enemigos , pero si , si tengo una idea donde participan ambos . Pero es para mucho mas adelante. Eso si , si querias ver a MF , no faltara mucho para que aparezca (cuando digo poco so capitulos ,sorry si no aparece dentro de poco)**_

 ** _4)"_** Javax420" _**gracias por el review, leerlos me motiva a seguir con la historia. Ahora que terminaron los examenes , voy a tratar de volver a la rutina de publicar diariamente o a lo mucho cada dos dias .**_

 _ **5)Sin mas preambulos , los dejo con el inicio del capitulo 5 "Mis primeros dias en la grieta". Mas combates , mas frustacion , nuevas tecnicas , nuevos desafios. Poros explotando por comer demasiadas porogalletas .Eso y mucho mas en la proxima dosis de "El fin de runaterra?"**_

 _ **bye bye , nos vemos el sabado o el domingo a la mañana.**_


	38. Capitulo 5 parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Mis primeros dias en la grieta**

 **Parte 1 cereal**

Después de la fiesta, y de que todos se fueran , solo quedamos Ahri y yo .Ella estaba ayudándome a limpiar los restos de la fiesta.

\- Fue divertido, de verdad gracias . Hace bastante que no me hacían una fiesta – le comente a Ahri.

\- No te preocupes, pronto haremos otra por tu cumpleaños. Hablando de eso ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?

\- Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperar . Mi cumpleaños es el 14 de febrero ,pero ,no le cuentes a nadie ¿bueno?

\- Que coincidencia , justo en san valentin. – comentaba Ahri sorprendida por la fecha .

\- Si – puse una sonrisa vacia – no es una buena fecha para festejar un cumpleaños .

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Emm , por nada – mentia , ya que realmente hay cosas por las que pase en esas fechas que no quiero recordar. Pongamoslo como , malas experiencias amorosas.

Habiamos Terminado y decidimos ir a dormir . Ella tomo dirección a su habitación , que estaba del pasillo a la mano izquierda, y yo a la mia , que estaba a la derecha.

Me di una ducha , y luego me cambie para dormir. Cuando ya me recosté , me di cuenta de algo."Aun me faltan el ADC y el TOP y los necesito para el lunes"

Despues de que Vinc estuviera mirando el techo un buen rato , el sueño ya le estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos ,pero de repente sintió que alguien se subio a la cama y se recostó al lado de el .Era Ahri.

\- Ahri, ¿que haces aquí? No deberías dormir en tu habitación. - le pregunte

\- Ummm – ella hizo un puchero – yo quiero dormir contigo – dijo eso mientras me daba un abrazo – quiero domir junto a tu lado. ¿Acaso soy una molestia?

\- No , para nada. Mientras puedas descansar bien , no tengo problema.

Ambos entonces compartimos la cama pero tenia un tema que hablar con ella.

\- Ahri .

\- ¿Si? – pregunto ella con curiosidad

\- Hay una manera para que obtengas esencia vital , no solamente de mi.

\- Luchando en la grieta ¿cierto? – pregunto ella.

\- Si. Ahora , puedes formar vínculos con quien tu quieras y de esa forma obtener la esencia que necesitas.

\- Pero yo quería que solamente tu me dieras tu esencia. –ella dijo eso con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Bueno , tienes que interactuar con los demás tambien . No solamente conmigo . De esa forma tu tambien podras destacar en la academia.

\- Esta bien , si eso es lo que quieres haré lo que me pidas – dijo eso con otra sonrisa.

\- Entonces el lunes te presentare en el salon de clases . Si alguien necesita un vinculo que sea del carril central , puedes hablar con esa persona y si te agrada formar un vinculo.

\- Bien .

Despues de charlar un poco mas sobre diversos temas , ambos poco a poco fuimos quedandonos dormidos .

Al dia siguiente. Me levante temprano , la campeona que compartía mi cama aun se encontraba durmiendo. Despacio me levante y me cambie de ropa para ir a buscar un campeón para la línea de TOP. Ya sabia a donde me iba a dirigir.

Tenia que ir al sector de Noxus , tome la ruta mas corta que es atravesando el jardín del sector Joniano. Alli al pasar junto al templo ,que queda al lado de su gimnasio ,vi a Shen , Karma y Maestro Yi , estaban meditando .

\- Buenos días – salude al pasar.

\- Buenos días – solo saludo Yi.

Los otros dos , al parecer estaba muy concentrados en su actividad y por eso no saludaron.

Después de caminar otro tramo mas , Vinc por fin llego al sector Noxiano , busco un poco por el lugar ,hasta que encontró en el comedor al campeón que quería usar en TOP , Talon.

Él estaba desayunando cereal mientras acompañaba a Katarina , que por cierto estaba desayunando un café con tostadas.

\- Buenos días – salude.

\- Leblanc ya desayuno temprano , puedes encontrarla en su habitacion– dijo el campeón de las navajas.

\- Te buscaba a ti, no a Leblanc - le conteste.

Talon , dejo de lado su desayuno y me presto más atención.

\- ¿Que necesitas?- pregunto el

\- Necesito un campeón para TOP , ¿puedo intentar superar tu prueba? - le consulte mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- dame cinco minutos y empezamos - me respondio el campeon

Después de terminar su desayuno , el noxiano y el estudiante fueron hasta el gimnasio. Alli Vinc observo que el lugar habia vuelto a su estado original , el mismo que conoció la primera vez que fue allí.

\- Bien , mi prueba es simple, pero no sencilla , tienes que ganarme en un combate.

\- ¿En serio? , nada de trucos, ¿solo ganarte en un combate? – pregunte pensativo ya que creía que su desafio para obtener su vinculo seria mas complicado.

\- Si , pero no te confies , que puedes salir lastimado – él dijo eso mientras me mostraba sus cuchillas.

Ambos se acercaron al centro del gimnasio , el arbitro de esta ocasión seria nuevamente la campeona pelirroja Katarina.

\- El combate del dia de hoy será entre Vinc y Talon , las reglas según lo que me dicto Talon son las siguientes . El primero al caer al suelo pierde. ¿Estan listos?- pregunto el arbitro.

\- SI – dijeron ambos contrincantes.

\- EMPIEZEN – dio por comienzo la pelea.

Rapidamente Vinc se puso en posición de combate, Talon saco una cuchilla en su mano izquierda preparándose para atacar. El estudiante corrió a toda velocidad hacia su rival y cuando estaba muy cerca de el , Talon desaparecio.

"Sabia que usarías tu habilidad degollar "pensó Vinc , dándose la vuelta automáticamente para sorprender a Talón y darle un golpe de lleno en su cara.

Talon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a atacar , se confio en que su habilidad que permitia que apareciera detrás de su enemigo podría sorprender al estudiante , pero no fue asi. Ahora el campeón se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del gimnasio. El golpe que recibió fue demasiado para él.

Katarina se acerco al cuerpo de su compañero , y le tomo el pulso.

\- Pulso normal , tambien respira. Esta inconcsiente. Declaro vencedor a Vinc – ella dijo eso levantando la mano y luego señalando al ganador.

\- ¿No lo golpee muy fuerte? – pregunte por las dudas

\- No , déjalo dormir un rato. Es muy temprano , ¿tu ya desayunaste?

\- Emm , no – respondi a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

\- Si quieres puedes desayunar , en la cocina . Talon olvido de esconder su caja de cereales - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No se molestara?

\- No creo, tambien hay café si gustas.

Despues de ese pequeño encuentro , dejamos recostado al campeón de las cuchillas en el suelo del gimnasio para que "descansara".

Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 5

* * *

 _ **Notas :**_

 ** _1) Bueno , empezamos . Al fin Vinc obtuvo un top para su equipo . Pero , de una manera un tanto peculiar le pasa a Talon por confiarse ya que su rival es un error._**

 ** _2)Gracias por los comentarios "Antenesis" y "Tourvelix"._**

 ** _3) Si todo va bien , mañana publico la continuacion. Mañana apareceran 10 campeones , saben que esta por pasar ¿cierto?_**

 ** _4)¿Alguna vez usaron a Twisted Fate jungla? Bueno, sera divertido decian , no te reportaran decian._**

 ** _5)tambien queria responder la dudas de "Antenesis"_**

 ** _5A -¿Como funcionan las Skins? : los campeones en ciertas ocasiones utilizan cambios de "look" cuando participan en combates especiales o con motivo de celebrar algo. Si recuerdan , anteriormente aparecieron Ahri con la apariencia de Ahri de medianoche y Lux con su aspecto ladrona de esencias . Esto se debia a que estaban participando en el examen final de 4to año._**

 ** _5B - ¿Va a aparecer Yasuo? . SI , si lo hara ,y pronto, adivinen a quien va a estar vinculado ._**

 ** _Bueno, sin mas que agregas , los veo muy pronto._**


	39. Capitulo 5 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

Capitulo 5 Parte 2 ¿Twisted Fate jungla?

Después de desayunar , vi que Talon entraba por la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – dijo Talon mientras se agarraba la cabeza

\- Una hora – le contesto Morgana, que por cierto ya habia despertado y nos habia acompañado a desayunar.

\- ¿Donde esta el chico? – pregunto Talon

\- Aquí – le conteste mientras salía de la cocina con una taza de café.

\- Admito que tienes fuerza chico, me sorprendiste. Pero antes de cumplir la parte del trato por haberme ganado, tengo una duda ¿Por qué quieres formar un vinculo conmigo? Tenemos mejores campeones para Top como Darius.

\- Pues veras…a mi parecer eres un tipo que tiene habilidades que son increíbles, es por eso que preferiría usarte a ti en la línea de TOP en vez de otro campeón. Ademas ya nos conocemos un poco, es mas difícil vincularse con campeones que no conoces bien. Y por ultimo tambien buscaba un campeón que tambien pudiera llevarlo en MID.

\- ¿MID es tu carril preferido? – pregunto el campeón.

\- SI –le respondi a su pregunta

\- Bien , eres sincero y además me gusta que siempre estas buscando ser mas fuerte. Esta bien , acepto formar un vinculo contigo.¿Permanente o temporal? – pregunto Talon

En ese momento , me di cuenta que no sabia la diferencia exacta entre vínculos temporales y permanentes.

\- Me podrias explicar eso , no se las diferencias de cada uno – le pedi que me explicara la diferencia.

\- Bueno , como me ganaste puedes elegir que vinculo quieres formar conmigo .El permanente es un vinculo entre campeón e invocador , que permite que ambos aprendan uno del otro ,puedes aprender habilidades del campeón y el de ti , otro factor a tomar en cuenta es que ambos pueden leer los pensamientos del otro sin esconder nada .

\- ¿Y el temporal?

\- Con respecto a un vinculo temporal ,el invocador puede usar las habilidades del campeón fácilmente , sin necesidad de practicarlas previamente ,pero no aprenden nada de las habilidades del otro , además de que en un combate solo pueden acceder a pensamientos superficiales como instrucciones en la batalla o tácticas.

\- Ya veo, entonces el vinculo que tengo determina si puedo o no aprender habilidades de los demás – había encontrado información muy interesante.

\- Si, y una cosa mas . Cuando estas en la selección de campeones antes de ingresar a la grieta , los campeones que tengas como vinculo permanente no pueden negarse a participar en una batalla. En cambio, los que tengas como vinculo temporal pueden negarse si quieren – agrego Talon.

\- Ya entendí. Bien, decidido, formemos un vínculo permanente – le dije decidido.

\- Esta bien – contesto el campeón de las navajas.

Después de formar un vinculo con Talon , ambos se despidieron. Vinc tenía que seguir en su busqueda de un ADC y Talon tenía varios combates a la tarde y prefería ir a descansar un poco.

Decidi entonces caminar un poco, llegue a la sección de Piltover "¿Podria ser que encuentre un ADC aquí?"pensé. Termine entrando al gimnasio de ese sector y me dirigi a la sección de tiro. Allí estaban Caitlyn y Vi.

\- Oh, mira quien esta aquí – dijo la pelirosa con un tono burlon

\- Hola – salude.

\- Hola – dijeron ambas oficiales.

\- Si vienes a buscar un tirador , llegas muy tarde – dijo Vi mientras cruzaba los brazos – deberías haber venido apenas comenzaron las clases.

\- Pensé que estaba a tiempo aun – le respondi

\- Como si fueras a obtener un vínculo a estas alturas. – dijo con tono irónico la oficial de pelo rosa.

\- Emm , casualmente vengo de obtener un TOP hace unos instantes .

\- Deja de bromear , no es posible – respondio Vi

\- Es cierto – le mostre mi PD.

\- Vaya , asi que usaras a Talon de TOP – dijo Caitlyn mientras observo la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo , donde le mostraba la seccion de "nuevos vinculos"

\- Entonces … ¿puedo intentar formar un vinculo contigo? – le pregunte.

Mire a Cait , esperando su respuesta.

\- Veras , ya tengo a muchos estudiantes de cuarto año vinculados conmigo , por ahora ya no recibo mas postulantes – declaro la oficial de pelo negro con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien , y no me recomendarías algún compañero tirador – le consulte

\- Si quieres probar suerte , ve a la plataforma de invocación . El dia de hoy , hay muchos combates. Alli siempre están varios campeones por si alguno de los invocadores que tenga un vinculo temporal con ellos los necesita - contesto ella.

Agradecí por el dato y fui directo a la plataforma de invocación. Cuando llegue allí vi como varios estudiantes que supuse serian de quinto o sexto año , estaban preparándose para pelear en la grieta.

Mientras buscaba un tirador , escuche la charla que habia entre Rengar y un estudiante.

\- Te dije que no me invocaras para un combate si no participa Khazix en el otro equipo – se quejó el felino.

\- Vamos, es una pelea importante ,necesito a mi mejor campeón para aplastar al otro equipo.

\- Mira, si pierdes este combate, mas vale que vayas pensando en buscar otro campeón para jungla , por que yo no pienso pelear para ti más. Solo me haces quedar mal frente a mis rivales

Parecer ser que ese invocador era "main jungla" y su campeón predilecto era Rengar, pero estaba pasando por una sequia de victorias , que por cierto no le agradaba para nada al campeón.

Seguí buscando , y vi a Miss Fortune , pero antes de poder hablar con ella, una chica se puso en frente de mi , tapándome el paso.

\- Perdona, estas libre – me pregunto aquella invocadora .

\- Si , ¿que necesitas?- le pregunte

\- ¿Has luchado en la grieta? – pregunto ella

\- Emm . bueno si - recordando mis batallas en el juego de PC.

\- Genial , y ¿Has usado alguna vez a Twisted Fate? – ella realizo otra pregunta.

\- Aunque no es mi campeón predilecto si lo he usado,pero hace bastante – le respondi sin saber en que me había metido

La chica automáticamente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia un grupo de 3 invocadores.

\- Encontre al suplente – dijo contenta la chica a sus compañeros.

\- Genial , ahora si podremos reemplazar a Matthew. – dijo otro de los estudiantes allí presentes.

\- Esperen, ¿alguien me explica que esta pasando? – pregunte.

\- Bueno , te explico . Nuestro amigo Matthew tenia que participar con nosotros en una importante batalla, pero como no le dejamos el rol de MID , se enojo con nosotros y pickeo en el rol de JUNGLA a Twisted Fate y luego se fue dejándonos con uno menos . Logramos posponer el inicio de la partida por 10 minutos , pero ya están por cumplirse.

\- Entonces quieren que reemplace a su amigo – aclare la situación.

\- Por favor , si nos haces el favor , te ayudaremos en lo que necesites- dijo aquella invocadora

\- Está bien – dije mientras caminábamos a la plataforma de invocación – y ¿quien está en nuestro equipo?

\- En Top tenemos a Renekton , en Mid a Veigar , de Adc a Miss fortune y de soporte a Janna.

\- ¿Janna y Miss fortune? , esa bot line no me convence del todo – di mi opinión.

Por cierto , los campeones de nuestro equipo estaban allí presentes , cuando la soporte escucho mi comentario utilizo "Vendaval aullante" creando un pequeño tornado debajo de mis pies y haciéndome volar 3 metros sobre el suelo.

\- Acaso desconfias de mi habilidad invocador – dijo Janna en tono molesto.

\- No , no quise decir eso . Dije que tú y Miss Fortune no son buena combinación ,eso es todo.

\- Janna , bájalo él es parte del equipo – le ordeno la chica que me pidió el favor.

\- Hmp – Janna se enojo y miro a otro lado, desactivando su habilidad , haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Después de haber caído al suelo , me preguntaron si estaba bien , a lo que respondi que si. "¿Que le pasa? "pensé.

\- Disculpa a Janna , ella no se lleva bien con … los hombres – dijo mi compañera de equipo.

\- No hay problema – dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

\- Bueno , antes de que podamos comenzar la partida , debes sincronizarte con Twisted Fate .

Me acerque al campeón que debía usar y formamos un vinculo temporal.

\- Gusto de verte de nuevo chico , ¿disfrutaste del dinero? – haciendo énfasis en el dinero que me regalo.

\- SI, le di un buen uso – le conteste.

\- ¿De que dinero hablan? – pregunto uno de mis compañeros de batalla.

\- Solo negocios – contesto mi nuevo vinculo.

Un señor de barba larga vestido con el uniforme de la academia se acercó a nosotros para preguntar si estábamos listos para empezar. A lo que todos contestamos que sí.

Todos nos sincronizamos con los campeones que usaríamos y después, usando el cuerpo de los campeones nos paramos sobre la plataforma de invocación.

\- Buena suerte chicos – dijo la invocadora de Janna .

\- La suerte siempre esta conmigo – contesto Twisted Fate.

\- Meh – dijeron Veigar y Renekton indicando que no tenían mucho entusiasmo

A los cinco campeones una luz amarilla empezó a rodearnos para llevarnos hasta la grieta.

Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 5

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **0) Ejem , insinuo que el personaje va a llevar a Leblanc de adc y nadie dice nada. Pongo de TOP a talon y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza XD**_

 _ **1)"**_ SirGarrington" _**Gracias por el review , y deja de nombrar el relleno pls , me hace pensar en galletas XD**_

 _ **2) "**_ kendry" , _**Con respecto a Dan , aparecera nuevamente , los rivales siempre estan presentes ,sobre todo si es tu compañero de clase . Y hablando de Alexis , "supuestamente" le quitaron la esencia magica y le cambiaron los recuerdos , a veces esto no lo hacen bien , asi que puede ser que volvamos a verlo(spoiler)**_

 _ **3) "**_ Mailmon" , **_si , en Runaterra existe el chocolate. Casualmente el cereal que desayuna Talon es de chocolate , al igual que el pastel que le regalaron a Vinc .Con respecto a donde se consigue, no sabria decirte por ahora._**

 ** _4) "_** antenesis" _**dentro de la academia , todos tienen disminuido su poder y sus dimensiones. Es por eso que podras ver a un Aurelion Sol , volando por los pasillos de la academia . La unica forma que recuperen su tamaño y habilidades por completo es saliendo de la academia por las "entradas principales". Si usas una teletransportacion , los limites siguen lo que le paso a Diana y Vinc cuando viajaron a Targon , es por eso que Diana no le podia ganar a Phanteon en ese momento.**_

 _ **Con respecto a crear habilidades a partir de la de los campeones , es posible. Por si no quedo claro , la habilidad de VInc , del director y de su hijo , es la capacidad de aprender rapidamente habilidades, incluso solo observando.**_

 _ **5) Y tambien darle las gracias a los lectores que tambien dejaron su review.**_

 _ **bye bye , chicos.**_


	40. Capitulo 5 parte 3

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

 ** _Nota para el señor "_** SirGarringtonlll" : Ante la negativa de su parte por dejar de usar la palabra "relleno", que a mi parecer es un termino ofensivo ,una forma de indicar que partes de la historia son inutiles o estan de mas . Como autor tomare cartas en el asunto , asi que por ultima vez le pedire que deje de usar el termino "relleno" para caracterizar a partes de la historia. En caso de que aun con este pedido no quiera dejar de usar ese termino , comenzare borrando sus reviews y si la cosa continua , procedere a cerrar las reviews para los usuarios que no sean parte de la pagina. Agradezco que apoye la historia dejando su review, pero a mi parecer todo lo que escribo es para darle sentido a la historia .

Dejando de lado el tema anterior , escuche la cancion que recomendó para inspirarme en el tema de los piratas, que por cierto si lo hizo .Aunque buscando otras canciones del mismo grupo , me decante por la llamada "Fiesta pagana".

 **sin nada mas que agregar los dejo con la historia , al final , las notas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Parte 3 Reporten al jungla.**

Cuando todos aparecimos, vi por primera vez la grieta del invocador con mis propios ojos, era una sensación única .Conocer en persona el lugar donde se libran las batallas más importantes de Runaterra , no es algo que haces todos los días.

\- Tu expresión es la misma de alguien que entro por primera vez a luchar – dijo el invocador de Veigar.

\- Eh , no . Solo admiraba un poco el paisaje – conteste.

"Guau , es increíble" pensé. A lo que Twisted Fate me contesto tambien en mi cabeza "Solo nosotros dos sabemos que eres un estudiante de cuarto año , al parecer los demas no te reconocieron .Lo normal es que no te dejen participar en combates oficiales hasta que llegues a quinto año , así que guardaremos el secreto para luchar tranquilos, sin alterar a los demás"

\- Esta bien - dije sin querer con mi boca.

\- ¿Que esta bien?- preguntaron mis compañeros de pelea.

\- Eh, digo , ESTOY BIEN – poniendo un tono exagerado , queriendo sonar convincente.

\- Vamos apúrense ,en comprar sus ítems - dijo la soporte.

Me acerque a la tienda y compre el machete para jungla.

\- ¿Vamos AD o AP? – pregunto mi campeón.

" Por supuesto que AP" le conteste

Levante el ítem que habia adquirido y lo coloque en mi cinturón .También adquirí un frasco de poción reutilizable que fue a parar a mi bolsillo.

Ambos entonces fuimos hasta el campamento de los dos golems , habiamos empezado desde el sector azul , asi que el adc y el soporte me ayudarían .

Empece con la habilidad "Escoje una carta" para poder tener el stun a mano. Mientras esperábamos que aparezcan las criaturas , charle un poco más con las dos campeonas que me acompañaban.

\- Y quienes son nuestro rivales – pregunte

\- Riven en top , Rengar en la jungla , de mid a Varus , en el carril inferior a Lulu acompañando a Kog maw – me contesto Miss Fortune.

" Huelo a invasión por parte del Rengar" le comente a TF.

Esta vez , me dirigi a la invocadora de Janna.

\- Me pediste ayuda para este combate, pero no me dijiste que estaba en juego – le pregunte

\- Es algo muy importante, luchamos por los derechos de los estudiantes. Si ganamos este combate, mejoraran la comida que recibimos en el comedor estudiantil – comento ella.

\- Ya veo – conteste un poco sorprendido "con que a esto se referían con resolver los problemas en la grieta" pensé – Una cosa mas , ¿no sienten como si los estuvieran observando?

\- De hecho , nuestra batalla está siendo observada por muchas personas – me comento la invocadora

* * *

Desde el otro lado, en una sala llena de invocadores, estaban varias personas viendo el encuentro a través de una imagen generada por una especie de proyector mágico. Allí en primera fila se encontraba el director , acompañado por otras personas importantes del instituto.

\- Con que esta batalla es por el bienestar de los alumnos – dijo la persona sentada a la derecha de Hayward.

\- Asi parece – contesto Relivash.

De pronto en pantalla apareció la lista con los datos de todos los participantes en la pelea. Cuando Hayward vio que en el equipo azul estaba Vinc usando a Twisted Fate de jungla , no pudo contener las risas.

\- ¿Que te parece gracioso Relivash? – le pregunto otro de los presentes al director , pero despues que miro bien los datos de los participantes del combate se dio cuenta – ah , ya me di cuenta. El jungla del equipo azul tiene cero combates jugados, un completo novato.

\- Bueno , antes de que empiece el jaleo , ¿apostamos? – dijo uno de los invocadores.

\- Voy por el equipo rojo – contesto uno

\- Yo tambien - otro

\- Idem – agrego otro mas.

\- ¿Y tu relivash? – pregunto el primero

\- ¿Yo? – dijo el director mientras sonreía – voy por el azul.¿Cuanto quieren apostar? ¿1 , 2 , 10?

\- ¿Mil? – preguntaron los que iban por el equipo rojo.

\- Millones

\- OH – dijeron sorprendidos el grupo de invocadores . uno de ellos tomo el liderazgo entonces – Entre todos vamos por el equipo rojo , apostamos entonces 10 millones de piezas de oro. No vale arrepentirse Relivash – dijo con aires de seguridad el invocador que tomo el liderazgo de los que apostaban por el rojo.

\- Claro que no – contesto Relivash dándo un apretón de manos cerrando la apuesta.

"Muéstrales que no eres un novato Vinc, muéstrales la experiencia de tus combates en el otro mundo "pensaba el director.

* * *

Volviendo a la Grieta:

El duo Twisted Fate-Vinc habia terminado con el primer campamento y se dirigían al Red , pero antes decidio preguntar algunas cosas a su equipo por telepatía , por cierto , esa es la manera de comunicarse con su equipo sin que los rivales escuchen sus tácticas.

\- ¿Janna , tus rivales llegaron a la línea? - pregunte

\- SI – me contesto

\- ¿Y tenían la vida llena? – volvi a preguntar.

\- No , Kog maw tenia la mitad de la vida cuando llego, pero luego se tomo una poción y recupero toda su vida.

\- Solo necesitaba saber eso – conteste.

"Si , el rival llega con la vida disminuida significa que ayudaron a su jungla. Entonces Rengar empezó en Blue o el Grompo" le comente al maestro de las cartas , mientras nos escondíamos en el arbusto frente al red.

" ¿por que nos escondemos?" – pregunto Fate.

"Si vieras la probabilidad de una kill segura, ¿no dudarías en ir por ella cierto? El rival de seguro me esta subestimando y vendrá a invadirme" conteste a la duda de mi compañero.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de espectadores, todos veían como Rengar cruzaba el rio y se dirigía al rojo de su rival , para obtener un asesinato fácil o robar el buffo rojo.

\- 1 millón a que Rengar obtiene la primera sangre Relivash.

\- Acepto la apuesta .Yo voy por el jungla del equipo azul – contesto el director

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Relivash.

\- Creo que estas subestimando al equipo rojo Hayward.

\- Digamos que … veo en el novato un aura de ganador – Relivash dijo eso mientras mostraba una sonrisa ganadora similar a la de Twisted Fate.

* * *

Mientras esperábamos en el arbusto que se encuentra al frente del red, vimos que desde el arbusto lateral al buffo rojo, saltaba al felino hacia su presa que eran las tres criaturas. Observamos atentos como la vida del cazador como la de sus presas disminuían.

" Espera , espera , espera. Ahora" daba instrucciones a mi compañero de pelea , indicándole el momento de atacar.

Sali del arbusto y con la carta amarilla stuneamos a Rengar , usamos el smite para evitar que terminara de robar nuestro buffo y ya con la bonificación roja empezamos a usar ataque básicos contra nuestro rival. El trato de escapar con su destello hasta el foso de los golems , pero fallo estrellándose contra la pared. Habiendo yo conseguido el nivel dos en el momento que capture el rojo ,utilice la habilidad "comodines" para tirar tres cartas en línea recta , las cuales una golpeo al enemigo . En ese momento , el se dio cuenta que no podia escapar , asi que usando el cuchillo de caza utilizo su habilidad "fiereza" dándome un corte limpio en el estomago.

\- Ugh – me queje ,el dolor hizo que caiga arrodillado al suelo .

No podia creer que el dolor que habia sentido por recibir ese simple ataque fuera tanto. Por cierto solo me habia quitado un poco de vida.

"Estas bien chico" pregunto Fate. A lo que le conteste que "SI" .Me levante y rápidamente volvimos a perseguir al felino, que había aprovechado mi descuido para tratar de escapar.

El jungla enemigo corría en dirección hacia la fosa del dragon. Antes de que llegara a algún arbusto ,el enfriamiento para ocupar otra carta había finalizado. Seleccione la tarjeta azul y la lance. El felino logro entrar al arbusto , pero el sonido de la carta chocando y un desgarrador aullido indico la muerte del jungla rival.

* * *

Los espectadores no podían creen lo que habian visto.

\- ¿Que clase de novato es este? – dijo el invocador que había apostado que la primera sangre seria a favor de Rengar.

\- Jeje , es uno de los novatos más prometedores que tenemos – dijo Relivash.

* * *

" Buena" ,"Eso le enseñara a no invadir" , "Primera sangre" , fueron las palabras de aliento de mis compañeros.

Proseguí a realizar los demás campamentos. Mis compañeros me comentaban , que las líneas estaban muy parejas ,a excepción de TOP que nuestro Renekton ya habia matado tres veces a Riven aprovechando el buen juego temprano que este tenía. Estaba comodo usando a mi campeón ,lo que me molestaba era el dolor que sentias al recibir daño.

" Si asi se siente cuando que te atacan , no quiero imaginar cuando mueres" le dije a mi vinculo.

"No te preocupes , en la grieta revivimos despues de cierto tiempo. Al principio cuesta sobrellevar el dolor, pero te acostumbras a la larga"me contesto Fate.

Cuando estaba por llegar al nivel seis , me comunique con mi compañero que estaba sincronizado con Miss fortune. "¿Podrias dejar un centinela en la fosa del dragon?" le pregunte, a lo que él me contesto. "Apenas vuelva de base, dejo uno"

Estaba atento al dragón. Ya que el felino es capaz de realizárselo solo a nivel seis . De pronto , me percate que Rengar se acercaba al dragón y coloco un centinela rosa para limpiar el nuestro, dejándonos sin visión. En ese momento estaba en la tienda , había terminado el ítem ECOS RUNICOS y también compre un par de botas . Rápidamente me dirigi hasta el buffo rojo y utilice "destino" para tener visión de todos mis enemigos. Gracias a eso pude ver que Rengar tenia mitad de vida al igual que el dragon que estabaatacando . Pregunte si los rivales seguian en sus líneas y me avisaron que nadie iba a ayudar a Rengar. Use entonces "destino" y aparecí detrás de él , lo sorprendi con una carta amarrila ,lo stunee y segui haciéndole daño con ataques básicos. Pero el enemigo ,despues de salir del stun se dio vuelta y emitio un gran rugido ,ese ataque hizo que recuperase un poco de su vida. La sensación de pelear uno a uno contra Rengar era única. Rapidamente empece a moverme en distintas direcciones mientras lanzaba ataques basicos , todo eso hasta esperar que pueda usar de nuevo la habilidad "escoge una carta", pero tambien lo hacia por si el jungla rival usaba sus boleadoras.

Antes de que mi enfriamiento acabara , el uso su definitiva .esto por evitar morir nuevamente en mis manos. Cuando termino de desaparecer, mire para todos lados esperando que tal vez saltara sobre mi , pero decidí usar la habilidad que te permite tirar tres cartas en línea recta , golpeando por suerte al enemigo y acabando con su vida.

\- Maldicion – escuche decir la voz de un invocador desde el cuerpo muerto del jungla enemigo

Vi que al dragón le quedaba 400 de vida y use el smite para acabar con la criatura.

"Bien hecho , ahora , podrias gankear mi línea por favor." dijo nuestro MID , que por cierto era el único que tenia problemas.

Rápidamente , me acerque al carril central , pero solo pudimos forzar un destello por parte del Varus.

Después de ese robo de dragón y ese gankeo fallido de mi parte, me percate que Rengar no estaba gankeando , se quedo muy atrás de nivel.

Mas o menos al minuto veinte , el intento gankear Bot usando su ultimate, al estar yo en el campamento de los golems ,solo necesite usar mi habilidad definitiva para que mi bot line pueda ver donde estaba Rengar y de paso hacer un counter gank apareciendo delante del ADC rival stuneandolo con una carta amarilla , entonces Miss fortune aprovecho el mal posicionamiento enemigo ,y pudo obtener tres kills fáciles ,al hacer desaparecer al enemigo con su habilidad "Balacera". Al acabar con nuestros enemigos , me olvide completamente de la pasiva de Kog maw , su cuerpo sin vida apareció persiguiéndonos a los tres , pero se enfoco en Janna ya que tenia muy poca vida, sacrifique el destello para acercarme a ella y con fuerza empujarla lejos. Kog maw exploto y todo el acido salpico mi espalda.

-Agg , diablos – me queje ,el acido había acabado con la parte de atrás de mi ropa, y comenzó a quemarme la piel. Aunque el daño que me causo no fue mucho , dolía bastante.

\- Gracias – alcanzo a decir Janna , sorprendida por mi rápida reacción.

\- De nada , para eso están los compañeros – le conteste .Acto seguido volvi a base ,y me sorprendi ya que todas mis heridas se curaron y mi ropa quedo como nueva.

Gracias a los tres asesinatos en Bot y en top , esas dos líneas se cuidaban solas.

Habia llegado el juego medio ,seria mas o menos el minuto 30 de la partida. Tanto la primera torreta enemiga de bot y top habían caído , quedando solo la del medio. Allí en el carril central nos encontrábamos ambos equipos peleando por defender la primera torreta de MID. Parecía una partida de ARAM en ese momento.

Hasta ese entonces solo tenia tres ítems, ecos rúnicos , el reloj de arena de Zhonyas y el Morello.

"tengo una idea" Le comente a mis compañeros.

"¿Cual es?"-preguntaron

"Necesito que Janna y Miss fortune guarden su definitiva. Que todo el equipo vuelva a tener destello y Renek su teleportacion"

Despues de comentar eso, les conte por telepatia el resto de mi plan.

"OH, es algo muy arriesgado , me gusta" dijo nuestra tiradora.

Esperamos un minuto mas , las flechas de Varus iban de un lado al otro tratando de bajarnos poco a poco la vida. Rengar merodeaba el carril , esperando el momento de usar bien su definitiva para deletear a nuestro ADC .En cierto momento ,cuando todos los requisitos estaban presentes, moví mi sombrero indicando el inicio de nuestro plan. Entonces Renekton uso su teleport hacia el carril superior para empezar a empujar la línea , esto altero a los rivales , ya que tendrían que moverse hacia top para evitar el avance . Mientras que yo.

\- Ahora – Grite , para que todos me escucharan incluyendo los rivales.

Utilizando destino , aparecí bajo la torre enemiga en medio de los cinco rivales . Cualquiera en su sano juicio me hubiera atacado y asi fue. Kog maw se preparaba para disparar sus ataques básicos contra mí , Rengar estaba por clavarme su puñal , Varus lanzo su definitiva en mi dirección , Riven se acercaba a mí para utilizar su stun y Lulu me habia lanzado extenuar y utilizo la habilidad "lanza brillantina" contra mí. Antes de que todos los ataque me dieran use el reloj de Zhonya para volverme invulnerable por un momento

En ese instante Veigar uso flash , para acercarse a sus enemigos y usar "horizonte de sucesos" creando una barrera para rodear a los 5 enemigos . Acto seguido Janna tambien uso destello y uso "Monzon" para empujar a todos los rivales contra la habilidad de Veigar , stuneando a todos los rivales. Miss Fortune, ni lenta ni perezosa uso su ultimate para acabar con sus vidas fácilmente.

" Pentakill" alcance a gritar euforico luego que volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sector de espectadores , los que apostaron al lado rojo miraban atonitos la situacion.

Renekton que habia quedado en el sector superior ,empujaba la línea rápidamente .Por nuestro lado en el sector medio también tumbamos todas las torres de MId e incluso un innibidor. Antes de que empezáramos todos a backear para volver a base , escuche las voces de los rivales desde la fuente del equipo rojo.

\- Listo , con una Miss Fortune con ocho kills no podemos hacer nada - dijo el invocador de Kog maw

\- Buen juego , pero el jungla no gankeo - se quejo Varus

\- Buena partida , mala suerte que no teníamos jungla - Riven

\- Reporten al jungla , jugador sin habilidad , Y así se hace llamar main jungla – dijo Lulu.

Todas eran comentarios desalentadores para el jungla enemigo. Acto seguido vimos como el nexo del enemigo empezaba a brillar con fuerza , para luego explotar en miles de pedazos.

\- Se rindieron – dijo sorprendida la invocadora de Janna

\- SI – conteste.

\- Otra victoria fácil para el gran Veigar – dijo el campeón de MID ,que por cierto fue el único en nuestro equipo que murió en toda la partida.

Todo el equipo lo miro con cara de "¿en serio?" y luego nos reimos. De pronto fuimos rodeados por una luz dorada para llevarnos de nuevo a la academia.

La sincronización termino y volvi a mi compañeros se acercaron, para agradecer mi gran desempeño. Tambien lo hicieron los campeones de nuestro equipo.

\- Buena partida novato – dijo el campeón que use en la batalla.

\- Buena estrategia – me felicito el cocodrilo de dos metros dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

\- Lo hiciste bien para ser alguien del sexo masculino – dijo Janna ,sin molestarse en mirarme cuando dijo esas palabras.

Pero de pronto un rugido se escucho desde el otro lado de la plataforma de invocacion, era Rengar .

\- Apartense – alzo la voz el jungla rival , apartando a todos los que estaban cerca de mí.

Lo mire directo a sus ojos. Creí que iba a empezar una pelea , pero me sorprendí cuando acerco su mano o pata , para saludarme.

\- Buena batalla invocador – dijo orgulloso el felino.

\- Gracias – conteste , mientras estrechábamos las manos en modo de saludo.

\- Para haber usado un campeón que no es de jungla realmente lo hiciste excelente , te has ganado mi respeto. Dime chico , no te he visto nunca en combates anteriores, ¿eres de quinto o sexto año?

\- Soy de cuarto - conteste ya sabiendo que de seguro iba a hacer un comentario con respecto a eso.

\- ¿CUARTO? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo , menos Twisted Fate , que por supuesto ya lo sabia.

Si mal no recuerdo , varios de los campeones presentes si estuvieron de espectadores cuando luche con Alexis , pero no me reconocieron en ese momento ya que en ningún momento me saque la capucha de la túnica.

\- Vaya , esto es raro , un novato con tanto talento – el cazador saco su PD – ya que estas en cuarto año , no tendrás muchas batallas, así que cuando llegues a quinto y tengas que ir a la jungla , no dudes en llamarme para la pelea – dijo eso mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar - En especial si del otro lado hay un Khazix

Después de escuchar el pequeño discurso del felino , ambos realizamos un vinculo temporal. Con la promesa de que se volvería permanente si yo seguía demostrando el mismo talento el año siguiente.

\- Mmm , interesante. Un novato prometedor - decía la capitana Fortune , mientras me miraba de arriba abajo – y se ve bastante delicioso – ella dijo eso mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios ,imaginándose que clase de travesuras podría hacer con el estudiante , con tal de obtener más poder para Aguas turbias.

Janna observo aquellas miradas lascivas de su compañera de su compañera de linea .Asi que antes de que la pelirroja hablara con el estudiante,tomo la mano de Vinc y se lo llevo lejos de allí.

\- ¿Que haces? – le pregunte a Janna mientras me jalaba de mi mano.

\- Trato de evitar que te "coman"

\- ¿Que me coman? – pregunte confuso

\- Despues te cuento – contesto la Zaunita.

¿Por que razón me estaría sacando del lugar?

Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 5

* * *

 **N _otas:_**

 ** _1)Como estan queridos lectores ,bienvenidos "_** ike" **_y "_** kendry" _**gracias**_ **por las reviews. Ahora paso a contestar tu duda Kendry.**

 **¿ pondre como adc a Jinx? Tendras que disculparme pero la respuesta es no ,desde un principio no estaba en mis planes. Pero no te desanimes, el fin de semana pense una idea para implementarla en la historia y ya la tengo preparada. Pero no sera en este año escolar. Creo.**

 **2) "** antenesis" _**Respondo tus dudas:**_

 _ **¿Existen equipos?: La respuesta es SI , pero entraremos en detalles sobre ese tema mas adelante. No es de importancia por ahora.**_

 _ **¿Existen los parches?: De vez en cuando los invocadores hacen pequeños cambios para que no se jueguen los mismos campeones .En pocas palabras ,SI , es algo parecido a los parches.**_

 _ **¿ Aparecera Kindred ?: Si , ya tenia capitulo y todo ella .Aparecera mas adelante claro, aun que debo admitir que sera un capitulo un poco corto.¿ Quieres saber como se llamara su capitulo?**_

 _ **3) "**_ mailmon" ¿ ** _Que le paso a Janna con su ex? Aparte de ser engañada y convertirse en cornuda (asi le decimos a las mujeres engañadas en mi pais), ella al parecer le regalaba fotos en lenceria a su pareja ( algo comun en las parejas de esta epoca) Y cuando esas fotos privadas aparecieron publicadas en todo runaterra ,ella empezo a desconfiar en los hombres , mas precisamente en los invocadores._**

 _ **4) "**_ Dikr" _**al parecer no soy tan fan como tu de skillet . Me gustan aquellas canciones que al escucharlas puedes visualizar escenas de accion o combates. No se si entiendes lo que trato de decir. Canciones como**_

 ** _Rise de Skillet , out of control de hoobastank ,No plan B de Manafest , Ignition de TOmyMAc , His world de Zebrahead._**

 ** _mas o menos ese tipo de canciones._**

 ** _5) Por ultimo , tengo malas noticias. Tal vez no todos lo sepan ,pero tengo 21 años y actualmente curso la carrera de medicina en la universidad. Este fanfic lo escribo para desestresarme y divertirme. Para los que hace poco empezaron a leer el fic tal vez no sepan , pero siempre que termino un capitulo me tomo un descanso. Pero en esta ocasion segui publicando. ¿A que se debe esto? Veran , a partir del viernes tengo que viajar por motivos de estudios a un congreso , debido a esto me ausentare dos semanas . Pero esperen , antes que saquen los rastrillos y las antorchas , organizare una pequeña actividad para ustedes. Voy a actualizar el cover del fanfic cuando vuelva , asi que en esta ocasion les dejare a ustedes elegir la portada nueva. Que sea referido al fanfic por supuesto , pueden aparecer dos o tres personajes de la historia ,ustedes deciden._**

 ** _Sin mas preambulos los dejo. Nos vemos bye bye._**


	41. Capitulo 5 parte 4

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon **(1 temporal):** Rengar_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Parte 4**

 _ **La preocupacion de Janna , una nueva profesora y a Ahri le prestan mas atención.**_

Asi entonces, el invocador junto con la soporte , se alejaron lo mas rápido de la plataforma de invocacion . Cuando llegaron al sector de Zaun , al fin se detuvieron.

\- ¿De quien me estas haciendo escapar? – pregunte agitado.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? – pregunto Janna - Bueno, claro que no. Si a ustedes los hombres les gusta recibir esas miradas llenas de lujuria de parte de las mujeres – ella se contesto sola.

\- ¿De que hablas? – le pregunte ya que aun no entendia el por que de su forma de actuar.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta como te miraba Miss Fortune? – ella esta vez aclaro de quien hablábamos.

\- Eh , nop – conteste incrédulo.

\- Mira ,si hay algo que odio mas que a los hombres , es a las mujeres que utilizan su cuerpo para obtener beneficios. Aunque es una campeona, ella no dudaría en usar sus encantos en ti – expiicaba la rubia .

\- Aun no comprendo del todo. ¿Por qué Miss Fortune iria a seducirme?

\- Escúchame - dijo ella mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared – un novato con tu talento es como ver un manantial en el desierto. Cualquier campeón con ansias de poder, buscaría vincularse contigo para obtener posicionar mejor su facción. Lo mejor es que decidas bien con quien formas vínculos , no puedes ir dándole la mano a todos.

\- Pero Janna.

\- Nada de peros, ¡hazme caso ,oíste! – agrego alzando la voz la soporte mientras me tomaba con fuerza del cuello de la túnica.

Entendi que se estaba preocupando por mi , pero su forma de actuar no coincidían con lo que trataba de decir , asi que decidi calmarla un poco.

\- Janna , no es necesario que alces la voz. Entiendo tu punto de vista – le comente.

La rubia se habia dado cuenta que se estaba propasando. Sus intenciones eran buenas , pero la manera en que lo estaba haciendo no lo eran tanto.

\- Lo … lamento. No quise gritarte. Es solo que me preocupa ver que un novato se deje influenciar. He visto muchos alumnos tomar el camino equivocado.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación ,y gracias por ayudarme – le dije con una sonrisa.

A lo que ella respondio.

\- No es que me importe con quien te vinculas – contesto ella , haciendo un puchero y evitando el contacto visual.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos dos. Ella seguía apoyando al invocador contra la pared mientras lo tomaba del cuello .En caso de que alguien los viera ,de seguro iba a haber un gran malentendido. Y como llamando a los problemas , otra campeona habia aparecido y vio la situación. Era Nami.

\- JANNA – grito sorprendida la sirena - sabia que no te llevabas bien con los hombres , pero intimar a un estudiante .Creo que algo esta mal contigo – agrego Nami en un tono molesto.

\- Espera , no es lo que crees – trato de defenderse la rubia.

\- Lo siento , pero tendre que hablar con el director, algo anda mal contigo. – dijo eso mientras se iba rápidamente .

Janna automáticamente me solto y se fue levitando rapidamente a buscar a Nami, para explicarle lo que habia pasado. En tanto yo , decidí volver a mi habitación. La noche ya estaba llegando y aun no habia encontrado un ADC.

A todo esto llego el lunes 3 de abril. El plazo para conseguir un vinculo para cada línea habia terminado.

Y asi fue , era lunes en la mañana , no habia conseguido un adc, ahora solo me faltaba escuchar el castigo que nos iba a dar el profesor por no cumplir con nuestra tarea.

Habia llegado al salón temprano , me sente y Sebas me saludo.

\- Buen dia Vinc .

\- Buen dia , supongo – le conteste con los animos abajo - Vayamos a lo importante. ¿Conseguiste los cinco vínculos para cada línea?

\- No – dijo Sebas mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Y tu? – me pregunto.

\- Tampoco – conteste de manera cortante.

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por la entrada del profesor. Que por cierto se encontraba bastante molesto sin razón alguna.

\- Bien , hagamos esto rápido. ¿Quién cumplio con la tarea de obtener los cinco vínculos? Que levante la mano el que lo logro – pregunto el profesor.

Nadie levanto la mano. Al parecer todos fallaron.

\- Ahh – el profesor suspiro – bien , se nota en sus caras que todos están apenados por no haber completado su objetivo. Antes de continuar, tengo que felicitarlos a todos – mientras decía eso , saco un cuaderno donde tenia la cantidad de vínculos que tenia cada alumno - La gran mayoría obtuvo 3 vinculos , siendo el mejor de esta clase el señor Vinc con seis vínculos.

Toda la clase se dio vuelta para verme , vi en su caras que algunas mostraban asombro , otros fastidio y unos cuantos tenían una mirada llena de odio. No soy un tipo querido en mi salon por lo visto. El único que se alegraba al parecer era Sebas.

\- Vaya Vinc , si que te luciste . Yo solo obtuve tres vínculos – comentaba Sebas

\- Ejem – el profesor llamo la atención de la clase para seguir hablando – bueno , este no es el fin alumnos. Esta solo era una prueba para ver si tenían la capacidad de relacionarse con los campeones.A partir de ahora quiero que sigan esforzándose para mejorar como estudiantes.

\- SI – dijeron todos los alumnos al unisono.

\- Por ultimo , quisiera presentarles a alguien – se abrió la puerta del salon – les quiero presentar a su nueva profesora ,Fiora. Ella se encargara de darles las clases a partir de ahora.

Como ya sabíamos , Fiora se haría cargo a partir de ahora . Por cierto , ella llevaba las mismas vestimentas de su skin "Fiora directora" incluso portaba los anteojos y su regla de madera que destacaban en ese aspecto.

\- Buenos días alumnos – dijo la profesora en su conocido tono francés

\- Bueno , esas son todas las novedades. Espero que sigan esforzándose chicos. Fue un gusto ser su profesor de introducción a cuarto año – termino de decir Ryze.

Mientras el salía del salon , me levante del asiento y comenzó a aplaudir .

\- ¿Por que aplaudes? – me pregunto Sebas.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que se tomo la molestia de enseñarnos lo fundamental. Es una forma de expresar mi agradecimiento – le comente.

Despues de escuchar eso , Sebas también se levanto y también aplaudió ala par conmigo. Fue entonces que recién todos los demás tambien se levantaron de sus asientos para despedir a nuestro profesor.

Mientras tanto en la mente de nuestro antiguo docente:

"En mis años como profesor nunca recibi un agradecimiento por mis labores , pero en esta ocasión , me hicieron sentir que hice bien mi trabajo" Pensaba Ryze.

\- Gracias chicos , espero verlos pronto en la Grieta – dicho esto con una sonrisa refrescante, el mago rúnico se retiro del salon.

Después que se cerrara la puerta , y todos volvieran a sentarse Fiora me hizo una pregunta.

-¿A que vino ese pequeña despedida? El no esta dejando la academia.

\- No es una despedida profesora, es una forma de donde vengo es costumbre - conteste.

Después de esa pequeña pregunta , la clase tomo el rumbo normal . Nuestra profesora nos informo antes de que terminara la clase , que la semana siguiente haríamos una pequeña visita a la grieta del invocador para conocer en persona el lugar.

" Creo que ya me adelante"pensé.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la clase , la puerta se abrió despacio. Era Ahri.

\- Perdon , ¿este es el cuarto año? – pregunto la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Si , ¿necesitas algo Ahri? - pregunto la docente del salon.

\- Queria hablar con los estudiantes – contesto mi vinculo.

\- Pasa – contesto Fiora.

Ella se paro delante del pizarrón ,y un poco nerviosa comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola chicos , tal vez ya todos tengan algún campeón para el carril central. Pero si alguien no pudo conseguirlo , puede hablar conmigo. Los esperare afuera del salon .Despues de que terminen las clases pueden verme para tratar de obtener un vínculo temporal conmigo.

Varios alumnos se sorprendieron frente al anuncio de la campeona .Casi todos los campeones toman una prueba o algo parecido para querer formar un vinculo.

\- Bueno , esperare que terminen su clase , eso es todo . Gracias por dejarme hablar Fiora.

\- SI , que tengas buen dia – dijo la demaciana.

La profesora tambien se habia sorprendido por el comentario de Ahri ,pero era por que recordaba que Ahri solo tenia un invocador y este no le dejaba formar vínculos con otros estudiantes. " ¿Que paso en estas vacaciones?" pensaba FIora.

La clase termino , y todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente para encontrar a la Kumiho en el pasillo .Ella fue rodeada por muchos estudiantes . Todos hacían preguntas como por ejemplo , que requerimientos pedia para formar un vinculo , entre otras cosas. Cuando sali del salón , nuestras miradas coincidieron, ella solo hizo una sonrisa dándome a entender que le gustaba llamar la atención , a lo que yo también me alegre por su felicidad.

\- Ya no estaras sola Ahri – dije para mi mismo , pero al parecer la docente detrás mio me escucho , pero no me habia percatado de esto último.

El dia continuo normalmente, al parecer Ahri estaría a partir de ahora ocupada tratando a sus nuevos pupilos." Al menos ya no se la pasara durmiendo en su habitación" pensé.

En ese entonces, las palabras de Janna resonaron en mi cabeza y me hicieron pensar un poco."¿Sera cierto que solo buscan vincularse conmigo por beneficio propio? Leblanc, por ejemplo . Que pensara de nuestro vinculo? "razonaba. Entonces decidí que iria a verla al terminar las clases de la tarde.

 ** _Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 5._**

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _1) Por que publique hoy, veran es una larga historia. Eso que importa ,la cuestion es que actualice. Digamos que me quede con mal sabor de boca al dejarles sin continuacion .ASi que prepare algo antes de salir de viaje y hoy dia , cuando recien pude conectarme a internet les publicaria esto._**

 ** _2)Bienvenido "_** _Yadri **" Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Apenas vuelva de mi infernal viaje de estudios tratare de retomar la historia.**_

 _ **3)Kendry : respondo tus dudas.**_

 _ **\- Criaturas del vacio : A excepcion de Kog maw y Malzahar , los demas campeones del vacio tienen un sector especial , para entrar alli tienen que atravesar una puerta enorme que solo permite la entrada a aquellas criaturas.**_

 _ **\- Campeones de las islas de las sombras : Tambien tienen una seccion especial ,pero no es tan restringida como la del grupo anterior. En un principio se llevaban mal con varios campeones , pero despues de un tiempo empezaron a llevarse incluso bien con algunos campeones de otras facciones**_

 _ **4)Antenesis , el nombre del capitulo donde aparecera Kindred se llamara " El pastor y la cordera".**_

 _ **5)Me gustaria escuchar cuales son su campeones favoritos , asi los hago participar en alguna batalla en la grieta.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir . Bye bye**_


	42. Capitulo 5 Parte 5

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon **(1 temporal):** Rengar_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

Capitulo 5 Parte 5 Vessaria Kolminye

Ya serían las siete de la tarde , a esa hora siempre podría encontrar a Leblanc en el sector noxiano , asi que me dirigi hacia allí. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Cuando llegue me encontré a Talon en uno de los pasillos.

\- ¿Entrenamos? – pregunto el campeón

\- Tengo que hablar con Leblanc primero – le respondí

\- Está en su habitación – me informo.

\- Gracias por el dato.

Llegue a su habitación , toque la puerta y al instante me abrieron.

\- Pasa - me respondio Leblanc , pero de pronto se esfumo. Al parecer era una copia.

Entre y vi que mi vinculo se encontraba sentada junto a una invocadora, esta tenía el cabello liso color negro, y parte de este le cubria el ojo derecho .En ese momento no me di cuenta , pero ella era Vessaria Kolminye , la actual vicedirectora de la academia de guerra.

La Leblanc original se levantó de su asiento y me presento con su invitada.

\- Vinc , te presento , ella es Vessaria Kolminye , vicedirectora de la academia y también uno de mis vínculos permanentes al igual que ti– dijo la líder de la rosa negra.

\- Mucho gusto – salude

\- Igualmente – contesto la invocadora – estaba haciendo la ronda de vigilancia cuando vi a mi querida Leblanc , me invito a tomar un café y aquí estoy . Me estaba contando que es lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos meses , ya que hace mucho que no tenía tiempo para charlar con ella tranquilamente – ella dijo eso mientras tomaba un poco de café – Si tienes algo que hablar con la campeona , no te preocupes por mi presencia, tomate tu tiempo para hablar sobre lo que necesites.

Mire a mi vinculo y decidí hablar entonces con ella.

\- Leblanc – la mire con mirada seria – quiero volverme uno contigo.

\- ¿Eh? – Leblanc se ruborizo – Vinc , hay lugares y tiempos indicados para esto , y no es precisamente el mejor momento ¿sabes? – dijo ella nerviosa.

La vicedirectora , que recién le habia dado otro sorbo a su café , expulso todo lo que tenia en su boca haciendo que la mesa se manchara.

\- PUFF , ¡Leblanc! , te dejo de vigilar por unos cuantos meses y pasa esto – dijo Vessaria fingiendo estar molesta

\- No es lo que parece, Vinc deja tus bromas ya– decía Leblanc algo ruborizada y nerviosa por la situación que estaba pasando.

\- Emm , creo que tienes razón. A lo mejor entendiste mal, quise decir que quiero sincronizarme contigo.

La cara de confusión de la maga noxiana era única.

Después de aclarar el malentendido, los tres nos sentamos a charlar.

\- Y bien ,según lo que me contaba Leblanc ,ustedes tienen un vínculo permanente – comentaba Vessaria

\- Así es vicedirectora – conteste.

\- Genial, y ¿por qué querías sincronizarte ahora? – pregunto ella

\- Es por qué no lo hemos hecho antes – le comentaba mostrando una sonrisa

\- Tu primera vez ¿eh? – La vicedirectora le dio una mirada picara a la la noxiana, dando entender que era un pregunta de doble sentido. – Leblanc , convierte la primera vez de este chico en una ocasión especial y única por favor.

Al parecer Leblanc entendió que lo que decía la vicedirectora era en doble sentido y volvió a avergonzarse. Yo solo aproveche el momento para reírme un poco.

La lider de la rosa negra se enojo un poco y decidio vengarse del alumno. Primero uso "cadenas etéreas" dejando a Vinc quieto en su silla .Luego le coloco unas vendas en los ojos para que perdiera la visión.

\- ¿Quién apago la luz? – bromee.

\- Querías sincronizarte, ahora lo haremos. ¿Estás listo?

\- SI, siempre lo estuve – le conteste con el cuerpo paralizado

\- SINCRONIZACION – dijeron ambas partas del vínculos , pero algo salió mal.

Mi mente trato de conectarse a la de Leblanc, pero al imaginar mi mente entrando en el cuerpo de la campeona apareció un tipo de cristal que bloqueaba la SINCRONIZACION

De repente Vinc , como si alguien le hubiese empujado con fuerza ,cayo hacia atrás yéndose contra el piso.

\- Auch – emiti una pequeña queja - ¿Qué paso?

\- Que extraño , vuelvan a intentarlo – ordeno Vessaria

\- Está bien. Una vez más Leblanc – le dije

Pero el resultado fue el mismo. La sincronización fallaba, pero no sabíamos el porqué.

\- Interesante. Aquí hay falta de confianza – dijo Vessaria.

\- ¿Falta de confianza? – pregunte.

\- Asi es , a diferencia de un vinculo temporal .Un vinculo permanente solo se puede realizar si ambos confían plenamente en el otro – agrego la invocadora

\- Así que es eso – dije pensativo.

\- Si, puede que tengas razón. Pero ¿qué puede estar haciendo que no confíen uno del otro?

Recordé nuevamente las palabras de Janna "…los campeones pueden querer vincularse contigo solamente por aumentar el poder de su facción …"

\- Creo que se por qué no funciona la sincronización – dije un poco apenado , ya que la culpa era mía.

\- Espera – me interrumpió la invocadora - Leblanc , ¿qué tanto sabe de ti el chico?

\- No mucho – contesto la maga.

\- Pues claro, es por eso que no pueden sincronizarse. Sé que escondes muchas cosas sobre ti , que lo haces porque eres una persona importante en Noxus .Pero si no compartes algo de información tuya , los vínculos no funcionaran.

\- Tienes razón – contesto apenada Leblanc .

\- Al menos deberías decirle cómo te llamas en realidad – agrego Vessaria

\- ¿Leblanc no es su nombre? – dije curioso

A lo que la líder de la rosa negra paso a explicar un poco de su confidencialidad

\- Veras Vinc, Leblanc es un titulo que se traspasa. Es algo complicado y secreto. En pocas palabras ese es la forma en que tiene que dirigirse el público hacia mí. Mi verdadero nombre es – ella hizo una pausa dramática – es Evaine.

\- Evaine – tambien hice una pequeña pausa – es un lindo nombre – añadi.

Evaine entonces , volvió a ruborizarse por mi comentario y bajo su mirada.

\- Son pocas las personas que conocen mi verdadero nombre. Asi que te pediré por favor que no lo andes diciendo por ahí – agrego un pedido la campeona.

\- Esta bien Evai ... digo Leblanc, guardare tu secreto - conteste

\- Gracias . Espero que con esto alcance para que confíes en mí – ella lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

De esa manera, volví a tener confianza en ella. Ya no me importaba si ella se había vinculado conmigo para que Noxus obtenga más poder. Para mí era más importante estar junto a ella, ya que me confió uno de sus secretos más importantes.

Después volvimos a intentar la sincronización , y salió perfectamente.

\- El vinculo permanente se caracteriza por la confianza entre ambos lados del lazo. Espero que no olvides esto estudiante – dijo la vicedirectora – antes de que me vaya, ¿no quieres realizar un combate de práctica? Leblanc me comento que luchaste contra Jayce y lo derrotaste. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

\- Por supuesto , me encantaría – conteste

\- Vinc , ¿estás seguro?. Ella es la vicedirectora. – comento preocupada Leblanc.

\- Estoy seguro, quiero ver que tanta diferencia hay entre mí y la numero dos de la academia – dije emocionado.

Todos salimos de la habitación de la noxiana y nos dirigimos hasta el gimnasio. Allí había varios estudiantes practicando sus sincronizaciones con varios campeones.

\- Despejen el área , la vicedirectora tendrá un combate de practica –anuncio Leblanc

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en las gradas, para observar aquel inesperado encuentro.

\- Parece que el novato quiere llamar la atención nuevamente. – dijo Talon mientras se sentaba en las gradas.

\- Llame o no la atención, esta por recibir una paliza. – le contesto Katarina.

\- ¿Quien es el chico que se enfrenta a Vessaria? – le pregunto Cassiopeia a su hermana.

\- El nuevo vinculo favorito de Leblanc – contesto la pelirroja.

Ambos contrincantes se colocaron en el centro del gimnasio , allí estaba Darius que en ese momento llevaba puesta ropa deportiva .El seria quien haría de árbitro.

Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 5

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Bueno , se preguntaran , que hago aqui. Pedi dos semanas y aun quedan 3 dias para que termine ese plazo. Ok , les paso a explicar, estoy un poco enfermo, asi que aprovechando que estaba en cama trabaje y adelante un poco de lo que iba a publicar el esta actualizacion asi que quise publicarlo.**_

 _ **2) bienvenido "**_ Samuelga **"** , _ **gracias por la review , viendo los campeones que tienes con maestria 7 parecer ser que eres main TOP. Yo solo tengo a Blitz y Morgana con maestria 7**_

 ** _3) Momento de celebracion . La historia llego a las 3000 visitas , me siento genial. En realidad estoy recostada en cama , pero aun asi estoy feliz XD_**

 ** _Sin ma que decir nos vemos bye bye_**


	43. Capitulo 5 parte 6

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon **(1 temporal):** Rengar_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5 Parte 6 Anillo**_

* * *

 _ **Resumen** : Debido a diversos motivos inexplicables un jugador de lol , con un pasado algo difícil ,termino siendo teletransportado a Runaterra pero más específicamente a la academia de guerra. Gracias a la ayuda del director de la academia Hayward Relivash consigue hacerse con esencia mágica propia y decide convertirse en invocador. Aprovechando que era diciembre y las clases no comenzarían hasta marzo, el alumno pasa por etapas de entrenamiento primero con Jax y luego con Diana. En el lapso de tres meses pudo fortalecerse para iniciar normalmente las clases pero detrás de ese entrenamiento tenía otra razón por la cual volverse mas fuerte. Ayudar a la campeona Ahri, que habia conocido al poco tiempo de llegar al nuevo mundo. Despues de una lucha intensa , el protagonista se hace con la victoria y logra reclamar el vinculo de Ahri._

 _Actualmente Vinc trata de mejorar cada dia mas junto a sus vínculos ._

 _Las clases recién comienzan y tanto aventuras y desventuras se acercan a este personaje peculiar._

* * *

La pelea estaba a punto de empezar , Darius entonces paso a explicar las reglas.

\- Este será una batalla de practica entre la vicedirectora y un alumno de la academia. Ante la primera aparición de excesiva desventaja por parte de alguno, daré por finalizada la pelea. Ahora, que empiece el encuentro.

Vesarria se quedó quieta observándome.

\- Vamos , te dejare lanzar el primer golpe – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados

\- Como ordene – le respondí

Rápidamente corrí hacia ella cargando mi puño con magia. Cuando estuve a dos pasos de ella lance mi tecnica "IMPACT". El golpe dio contra algo , pero no era contra mi rival. Ella uso la habilidad "pilar de hielo" de Trundle, para bloquear el ataque.

\- Muy lento – dijo ella.

Rápidamente tome distancia para planear otro ataque, pero ella apareció delante de mí. Lanzándome una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo estrellarme contra la pared.

Sorprendido frente al ataque, rápidamente me levante y me puse en posición defensiva

\- ¿En serio una bofetada puede hacer tanto daño? – dije solo.

\- Pues claro, eso sí aumentas el poder del golpe con magia – dijo Vessaria mientras apareció al lado mío volviéndome a dar otra bofetada y hacerme estrellar contra la otra pared.

Ella era demasiado rápida y fuerte. Apenas me levantaba , ella aparecía y volvía a abofetearme para hacerme estrellar contra alguna pared nuevamente.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en las gradas:_

\- Te lo dije , esto iba a ser una paliza – dijo Katarina

\- Tal vez tenga un haz bajo la manga – hablo Talon del estudiante.

\- Te refieres a… - dijo Katarina , pero Talon la interrumpio.

\- ¿La técnica que uso la otra vez? Si, veamos si puede usarla de nuevo - decía emocionado el campeón de la capucha.

* * *

 _Volviendo a la pelea:_

Después de haber sido golpeado más de diez veces seguidas, trace un plan rápido. Mientras me levantaba, use "cascada palida" .Cuanto ella me dio otro ataque, el escudo del devolvió parte del daño.

Al recibir la bofetada, pude notar que no recibí daño pero la protección había desaparecido por completo , ella había acabado con toda la habilidad defensiva. Y cuando alce la vista, vi una gran marca de mano en su mejilla derecha producto del reflejo del daño.

\- Te daré crédito por haberme hecho daño . No esperaba que conocieras esa habilidad defensiva. Pero ahora te mostrare , la diferencia abismal entre nosotros dos – dijo enérgica la vicedirectora.

Acto seguido , Vessaria desapareció y empezaron a aparecer varios clones de ella, igual que la pasiva de Leblanc pero no eran simples imágenes eran copias verdaderas, pude contar al menos siete vicedirectoras.

"Si pelear contra una era difícil , imagína con seis más" pensaba

Todas las copias realizaban el mismo ataque , que eran fuertes bofetadas pero no tan fuertes como las de la Vesarria original.

"¿ Cual es la verdadera? "me preguntaba mientras trataba de esquivar. En esos momentos me estaba defendiendo y logre darme cuenta que una de las rivales tenia marcada la mejilla derecha, producto del daño que habia recibido anteriormente.

\- Te atrape – le dije a la original., tomándola por sorpresa desde el cuello

Estuve cerca de agarrar el cuello de su túnica, pero en cambio agarre un collar que ella llevaba puesto. Por la fuerza que hice al tirar sumado a la fuerza que realizo ella por alejarse, hizo que el collar se rompiera y terminara en mi mano derecha . Cuando observe lo que había agarrado me percate que era una cadena de oro, que atravesaba un anillo de un material similar a un cristal celeste.

Terminado de examinar el objeto que había conseguido, me di cuenta que mi rival había dejado de atacarme.

\- Devuélveme eso, ¡ahora mismo! – alzo la voz Vessaría.

Acto seguido, sus copias desaparecieron y ella a toda velocidad ,apareció delante de mí para darme un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- Uggh – emití un sonido seco.

El golpe me dejo sin nada de aliento, pero aun así no solté la cadena.

Ella me agarro del cuello y lentamente comenzó a cristalizar mi cuerpo. Al final, casi todo mi ser se terminó congelando , dejando libre solo la mano que tenía su pertenencia .En ese instante me desmaye.

* * *

 _Horas después me desperté. Estaba en la enfermería. Vessaria se encontraba allí cuidándome._

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunte.

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar y casi termino con tu vida – dijo algo culpable la invocadora.

No entendía lo que había pasado , hasta que recordé la pelea que realizamos horas atrás.

\- Cierto, te quite tu collar y de ultimo me congelaste – recordando brevemente lo que había pasado – ¿Te pusiste así porque te quite ese collar?

\- Si, tal vez no lo comprendas , pero para mí ese collar es muy importante. Tiene el anillo que es el único recuerdo de mi padre y debido a que esta hecho de un cristal único y frágil, lo cuido demasiado.

Al parecer, su cambio de actitud en la pelea fue debido al anillo.

\- Si ya estas mejor , deberías ir a descansar a tu habitación. Ve, yo le avisare a Sorata que te retiraste – agrego Vessaria.

Volví a mi habitación y al llegar encontré a Ahri sentada en uno de los sillones que había en el living.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto la campeona de nueve colas, mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos, como preparando un plan.

\- Pues veras … - estaba por decir algo pero fui interrumpido

\- Me tuviste preocupada – ella salto a abrazarme.

\- Lo siento , termine en la enfermería por quedar inconsciente – le comente

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella preocupada.

\- No te preocupes , fue por entrenar – conteste a su pregunta

\- Siempre estas entrenando, ¿tienes alguna razón para querer volverte más fuerte de lo que ya eres?

Recorde en ese momento , lo que me habia dicho en una ocasión el director de la academia." No puedes decirle a nadie sobre los vigilantes , ni de donde vienes , ni que eres el descendiente del anterior gran invocador"

\- No puedo decirte , lo siento – le conteste a Ahri.

Ella solo me miro con cierto desconcierto, ella esperaba que le contara mis razones. Pero al negarme, empezó a formarse una pizca de desconfianza en ella.

Quien diría que esa pequeña pizca de desconfianza originaria otro gran problema más adelante para Vinc.

 ** _Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 5_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Bienvenida "**_ Sasha9710 **" _espero que te este gustando el fic, trato de hacerlo lo mas interesante posible y tambien de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda. A continuacion contesto tus dudas._**

 ** _\- Syndra : Aquella campeona , que en verdad me hace doler la cabeza cuando me toca de rival en URF ,si , si aparecera. Ya publicare algo sobre ella._**

 ** _\- Leona : Creo que también preguntaste sobre ella . Solo te dire , que ella tendra un papel importante, pero sera mas adelante. Pero tal vez la haga aparecer antes ,según como arme la historia._**

 ** _\- habilidades de los invocadores : Sip ,todos los invocadores tienen diferentes habilidades . Magia elemental , magia runica y los magos de tipo combate cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que Vinc o al igual que cierta pelirroja ,si son raros._**

 ** _En los proximos capitulos colocare una invocadora con magia elemental agua ,asi veras la magnitud de dominar un elemento._**

 ** _2) Gracias "_** Samuelga **" , ya casi me mejoro. Y tambien gracias por las reviews Ozz y DemonSoul.**

 **3) A todo esto , tengo curiosidad por saber el origen de sus nicks. Todos tenemos una historia ( o no ) interesante sobre esto. El origen del mio es un poco relacionado a mi desayuno favorito y tambien me puse kouhai que significa aprendiz o algo asi. Esto debido a que en el juego aun me considero un novato. Antes era tan malo en el juego , que tenia un nick que encajaba perfecto conmigo , era "nosoyunbotXD" . Despues cuando llegue a level 30 me puse mi nick actual.**

 **Sin mas que agregar , nos vemos. bye bye.**


	44. Capitulo 5 Parte 7

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos de Sebas Relivash (? permanentes):_** _Annie , Amumu ,_ _falta informacion_ _._ _**(? temporales):** Riven ,_ _falta informacion._

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Vinc , Annie , Amumu , Riven , falta informacion._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _falta informacion._

* * *

Capitulo 5 Parte 7 Pelea en el patio Joniano

 _Martes 4 de abril_

El dia habia comenzado , me desperté como siempre y encontré a Ahri durmiendo a mi lado. Pensé que tal vez se enojaría por lo de anoche pero todo seguía normal. Suspire aliviado ya que agradecía que todo siguiera en paz y tranquilidad.

Me levante de la cama y la deje durmiendo tranquila. Me cambie y luego de desayunar me fui directo a clases.

Mientras caminaba despacio, escuchaba música de mi celular con los auriculares. Al ver entre las aplicaciones vi la cámara de fotos.

\- ¿Seria una buena idea sacarnos una foto entre todos?" dije pensando en mis vínculos.

Mientras imaginaba como seria la fotografía, ya había llegado al salón de clases.

Era temprano, pero la profesora ya se encontraba preparando la pizarra con los temas que veríamos el día de hoy. Allí grande en el extremo derecho del pizarrón estaba la fecha, Martes 4 de Abril.

Las clases tuvieron el mismo ritmo de siempre. Nada interesante que aprender, aprovecharía el fin de clases para ir a ver a Sona, tenía que intentar sincronizarme con ella y verificar que nuestro vinculo esté en orden.

Después de terminar las clases de la tarde, salí en busca de la demaciana. Según lo que sabía y por experiencia propia , de seguro la hallaría en el sector Joniano ,más precisamente en el patio central de ese sector , donde siempre practicaba sus melodías.

Al llegar, pude ver que ella estaba charlando con otra estudiante ,una chica que tenia el pelo rizado color castaño. Espere durante un rato a que se desocupara, pero como no lo hacía, decidi entonces acercarme a hablar con ella.

\- Hola Sona , ¿estas ocupada? – dije interrumpiendo la charla que ella tenía con la otra estudiante

\- "No" - contesto ella.

\- SI - dijo la estudiante.

Al parecer, a la alumna le molesto que interrumpiera su charla con la campeona.

\- "¿Que necesitas Vinc?"- pregunto mediante el vinculo Sona.

\- Veras , quería intentar probar realizar la Sincronización , pero si estas ocupada , volveré en otro momento – le conteste.

\- "Si solo quieres probar la sincronización, no nos tomara mas de cinco minutos . ¿Podrías darme un momento Elizabeth?" – pregunto mentalmente Sona

Al ver la forma en que Sona hablaba, daba a entender que la chica también era un vinculo de la campeona.

\- Está bien – respondió de mala gana la estudiante.

Me senté también en el pasto, y comencé a prepararme para sincronizarme. Sona también cerró los ojos. Al mismo tiempo dijimos "SINCRONIZACION" , pero al igual que con Leblanc, algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - dije

\- Has fallado porque desconfías de Sona, ¿o estas escondiendo algo? – interrumpió la estudiante

En ese momento, sin querer recordé el método que use para superar la prueba de Sona. Y pensando sobre eso pensé las palabras "trampa en el desafio".

\- ¿Dijiste "Trampa en el desafío"? – Sona escucho mis pensamientos, y también se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había escuchado .Para mi mala suerte la estudiante también escucho nuestros pensamientos.

\- Ya me parecía raro que un tipo como tu haya superado la prueba de Sona , la única manera que la hayas superado es haciendo trampa – me acuso la chica.

\- No, te equivocas – le conteste.

\- No trates de engañarnos, tú mismo lo pensaste – dijo la estudiante, apuntándome con el dedo índice volviendo a acusarme.

En esta ocasión, yo si era la razón por la cual no funcionaba la sincronización. De pronto la alumna el cual no podía entender por qué estaba enojada me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

\- Vamos, vete. Sona no puede tener vínculos con tramposos como tú – dijo enojada la alumna

\- Espera, déjame explicárselo – no pude terminar de decir lo que quería, porque fui atacado por la chica con una esfera de agua, que tenía más o menos el mismo diámetro que el orbe de Ahri.

\- ¡Te dije que te alejaras! – dijo levantando la voz la estudiante.

Ese ataque mágico me hizo caer lejos de ellas. Me levante y nuevamente me acerque a Sona para querer hablar con ella, pero la chica nuevamente se interpuso.

\- Un tramposo como tú, no debe acercarse a Sona , de seguro te acercaste a ella para tratar de arrebatarle su pureza – agrego Elizabeth

\- ¿De que hablas? Yo no haría eso. Solo quiero explicarle que hay un malentendido – me defendía de sus acusaciones pero ella hacia oídos sordos.

La rival de Vinc, coloco ambas manos al frente apuntando en dirección del estudiante, allí en medio de ellos dos ,una esfera de agua empezó a formarse , esta rápidamente fue creciendo. Al final una gran masa de agua redonda se habia formado. Ella había realizado un hechizo de magia elemental agua.

\- Aléjate – dijo enojada la chica y luego alzo la voz para invocar otro hechizo - "dragon de agua",- la gran esfera empezó a deformarse en una criatura alargada , ella había invocado como decía su técnica , una criatura ancestral pero hecha de líquido.

La criatura rápidamente se deslizo hacia mí , trate de esquivarlo pero era como si tuviera vida propia.

\- No dejare que te acerques a Sona – gritaba Elizabeth

\- "Eli detente , el solo quiere…" – la campeona trataba de evitar la pelea pero la estudiante no le hacia caso.

\- No te preocupes , lo tengo bajo control – dijo Eli

Trataba de correr y esquivar , pero el dragón logro alcanzarme y tragarme .En sus fauces , el liquido comenzó a ahogarme. Acto seguido , apunto su boca hacia el cielo y me escupió .En el aire , me sentí mareado por que dentro de la boca del dragón había dado muchas vueltas ,al caer del cielo utilice "cascada pálida" , pero recibí un rápido golpe por parte de la cola del dragon haciendo que mi trayectoria se desviara provocándome más daños.

Al tocar el suelo , nuevamente la criatura ya estaba sobre mí.

\- ¡Sona , dile que no pienso hacerte nada malo! – le grite a mi vinculo , para que tratara de calmar a la estudiante.

\- No te dejes engañar , el solo busca perpetrarte – dijo la estudiante

\- ¿De donde rayos sacas esas ideas? – en serio comenzaba a enojarme.

Por estar discutiendo, nuevamente fui atrapado dentro de la boca del dragón , pero esta vez me escupió contra una pared. Fue tan rápido que no pude colocarme el escudo.

\- Rindete y vete de aquí – ordeno mi contrincante.

El dragon nuevamente iba en mi dirección , pero esta vez . Cuando abrió la boca para tragarme , salte sobre su cabeza y use "impact" para hacerlo desaparecer. El golpe funciono, y un montón de agua se esparció por el patio.

\- Imposible, de un golpe lo ha destruido – dijo sorprendida Eli.

Mientras tanto, en dos distintas direcciones ,dos campeones Jonianos habían aparecido y se pusieron a observar ese encuentro desde ubicaciones ocultas. Los grandes ruidos habían llamado su atención. En sus posiciones esperaban el momento para intervenir o no.

Rápidamente tome velocidad, y me dirige hacia la estudiante. Si alguien hubiera empezado a ver la pelea recién, de seguro pensaría que yo estaba atacándola a ella, y al parecer fue así.

Una cuchilla se clavó en mi hombro derecho. La campeona Irelia habia aparecido desde atrás de un árbol , en el cual había estado observando desde hace poco el encuentro.

\- Asi que atacas a una mujer indefensa – dijo en tono molesto Irelia.

\- Te equivocas , ella fue la que comen... – estaba por defenderme pero fui interrumpido.

\- Callate , puedo interpretar tus acciones con solo verlas . Eli , ¿estás bien? – pregunto Irelia dirigiéndose a la estudiante.

\- Si , este degenerado trataba de acercarse a Sona y perpetrarla – dijo Eli , haciendo que mi acusación se agravara más.

\- ¿Cómo? – dije indignado frente a la mentira de aquella chica.

Sona quería detener esto, pero era interrumpida y no la dejaban hablar. Irelia por su parte se puso delante mío en posición de combate.

\- Te daré una lección para que nunca vuelvas a este sector – dijo amenazante la Joniana.

\- Espera, ¿en serio crees la mentira de esa chica? – dije indignado

\- Cállate, como no voy a confiar en las palabras de uno de mis vínculos permanentes – dijo Irelia.

Me agarre la cara con ambas manos y después me las puse en la cabeza , señal de que en serio me estaban enojando.

\- Sabes que, simplemente no entiendes la situación y veo que la única forma de hacerte entender es peleando – ya estaba en mis límites.

\- No te dejare acercarte a nuestra invitada ni a mi vinculo – me respondió mi nueva rival.

El combate era inminente. Primero nos miramos el uno al otro fijamente y luego ambos corrimos en dirección al rival correspondiente .Pero, Irelia era mucho mas rápida , quería dar un golpe pero fui cortado por sus cuchillas.

Una y otra vez trataba de asestarle un golpe ,pero siempre acaba cortado por sus cuchillas. Después de varios cortes y sangre derramada, me detuve a tomar aire y de paso también usar "síntesis de esencia vital" para curar las heridas.

La campeona Joniana , se percato de mi habilidad.

\- ¿Quien te enseño esa habilidad? – pregunto sorprendida, esperando que no diga el nombre de la otra campeona presente.

\- Fue Sona , ella me enseño esta habilidad – conteste agitado mientras el aura verde iba cerrando las heridas.

\- Debe haberla obligado – grito la estudiante que se encontraba a la par de Sona.

\- CALLATE - grite enojado.

\- Que te hayas enojado solo da más credibilidad a sus palabras. Lo siento, sé que eres un estudiante, pero no por eso dejare que hagas lo que quieras – dijo la campeona de las cuchillas.

Esta vez sí me enfurecí. Mire directamente a los ojos de la estudiante con una mirada asesina.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a emitir una aura roja alrededor de mí . Todos los presentes en ese momento, sintieron la sensación de querer asesinar por mi parte. Había activado "éxtasis" sin darme cuenta.

Sentia mi cuerpo terriblemente liviano , corri nuevamente hacia Irelia , pero no le di tiempo para que atacara.

Aunque habia sido muy rápido . ella pudo colocar la parte plana de una de sus cuchillas para defenderse. El golpe la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

"Esto no está bien , no puedo pelear en serio con esa sensación que emana del chico .Tendré que pedir ayuda "pensaba Irelia.

\- Eli , Sincronicémonos – solicito apoyo la campeona Joniana.

La estudiante estaba nerviosa por culpa del aura, pero tomando un impulso de valentía decidió que sincronizarse con Irelia, le permitiría ganar la pelea.

\- SINCRONIZA… - dijeron ambas antes de sincronizarse pero…

Con un golpe directo en el estómago de la campeona joniana, pude evitar que se sincronizaran . Se en cuerpo propio la fuerza que adquiere un campeón al sincronizarse con un invocador. Y no dejaría por nada del mundo que pase eso.

El golpe había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer estrellar a Irelia contra una pared. Ella ahora estaba sentada en el suelo , apoyada contra la estructura. El golpe fue tan fuerte , que ella no lograba pararse.

\- Eli , corre .Él va directo a matar. – advirtió la Joniana.

Antes de que Irelia terminara de advertirle a su vínculo, yo ya estaba sobre la estudiante.

\- Te enseñare a no mentir nunca más - dije amenazante a Elizabeth

\- Detente - dijo Shen mientras se deslizo al lado mio usando su habilidad "ataque de sombra"

El campeón que por cierto habia visto casi desde el principio la pelea, habia salido de su escondite para evitar que haga algo irreparable.

No entendí el motivo , pero la habilidad de Shen hacia que quisiera atacarlo a él esta vez. Rápidamente me acerque a Shen , pero usando su habilidad " refugio del espitiru" un área circular apareció en nuestros pies. Evitando que pudiera acertar algún golpe.

Casualmente la vicedirectora , estaba pasando por allí . Y al ver a una campeona tirada en el suelo y a Shen peleando contra mí. Ella rápidamente decidió intervenir.

Como no la habia visto , ella me ataco por detrás . De una patada en las costillas , me mando a volar, haciéndome estrellar contra una pared. Me levante furioso, más que antes.

" Con que a esto se referían a que perdía el control" pensaba Vessaria.

\- Vamos , yo seré tu rival ahora – declaraba la vicedirectora.

Rápidamente aparecí delante de ella queriendo golpearla, pero fui aturdido por la definitiva de Sona.

\- " DETENTE " escuche gritar a la campeona en mi mente.

Mientras estaba quieto , Vessaria me agarro de la cabeza y me estrello en el suelo . y empezó a congelarme como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Mientras me iba congelando , escuchaba en mi mente a la voz de Sona que decía

\- "es un malentendido , un malentendido"

Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 5

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _ **!) Gracias por responder a la trivia anterior , fue interesante saber un poco mas de ustedes. Ahora les pregunto , ¿que habilidad definitiva les gustaria aprender y usar en la vida real?**_

 _ **\- A mi gusto me encantaria la de Twisted Fate ya que podria viajar a muchos lados. O tambien la de Lux , aunque no se que uso le daria , pero de seguro seria muy OP.**_

 _ **2) Hola querido "**_ guest _**" me gustaria que hubieses puesto tu nick al dejar tu review ,asi quedaba en la prosperidad tu recuerdo. Dejando de lado los sentimentalismos , te agradezco por la review , me motivo mucho el día de hoy.**_

 ** _3) "_** Antenesis _ **" , no me canso de nombrarte, siempre agradezco tus reviews . Contestanto a tu duda. Vessaria ( la vicedirrectora) es en teoria la segunda invocadora mas fuerte de la academia , a mi parecer el hecho de casi asesinar al prota fue por que le quito su anillo , ademas de que la diferencia de poderes entre alguien que recien aprendio a usar la magia y alguien que lleva mucho tiempo dominándola es abismal. Es como que de pronto aprendieras boxeo y te pusieran a realizar combates de practica con el campeon mundial. Seria instawin para el PRO ¿cierto?**_

 _ **4) "**_ Sasha9714" , _**Así que naciste el 9 de julio de 2014 , vaya ... los lectores son cada vez mas jovenes XP**_

 _ **5) "**_ ozz el mago **" , cada vez que leo una review tuya , me imagino a un señor de barba blanca. Algo similar a Gandalf. Los nicks generalmente son una forma de imaginar a mis lectores XD**

 **\- Con respecto a Ahri , el hecho que tenga un vinculo permanente con Vinc es un peso importante en la historia, pero debido a que su anterior vinculo permanente era un maldito idiota (Alexis), en la cabeza de la campeona aun yace la idea de que puede ser engañada.**

 **También, es como tu dices. Ahri esta enamorada de Vinc, pero hay algo que todavia no saben del invocador ,es un dato que pondrá patas arriba la trama.**

 **PD : No , no es gay XP**

 **Sin mas que agregar , nos vemos pronto Bye bye.**


	45. Capitulo 6 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos de Sebas Relivash (? permanentes):_** _Annie , Amumu ,_ _falta informacion_ _._ _**(? temporales):** Riven ,_ _falta informacion._

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Vinc , Annie , Amumu , Riven , falta informacion._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _falta informacion._

* * *

 _ **Nota importante : Me olvide avisar que el episodio anterior acababa con el capitulo 5.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 La fragilidad de tu corazón y mi falta de confianza.**

 **Capitulo 6 Parte 1 Mi secreto**

Vinc recuperó la consciencia ,al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba atado por varias sogas y también se percató el lugar donde se encontraba ,en el suelo de la oficina del director.

Alii estaba también Shen , la vicedirectora y Hayward ,charlando. Cuando el estudiante se quejo por el dolor que le generaba el estar atado, el ninja se dio la vuelta para hablar con el estudiante.

\- Despertaste – dijo Shen.

Vinc recordo todo lo que habia pasado y se dio cuenta que su forma de reaccionar estuvo mal. Se habia dejado llevar por la ira , al punto de dejar fuera de pelea a Irelia y casi agredir a una estudiante.

La vicedirectora aparto al ninja y me miro fijo para querer hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? – pregunto Vessaria

\- SI - conteste.

\- Bien – ella me dio una bofetada, débil comparada a las que me dio en una ocasión anterior– pusiste en riesgo las vidas de varias personas pero - hizo una pausa – tenías razones para justificar tus actos. Sona nos contó todo lo que paso. Y realmente me sorprendí al enterarme las acciones de cierta estudiante

En uno de los armarios que había dentro de la oficina , unos ruidos provenían desde adentro de este .Vessaria abrió una de las puertas del objeto y adentro de este podia verse una bolsa de grandes dimensiones moviéndose. Alli dentro estaba la estudiante que habia generado la pelea contra Vinc.

Acto seguido Vessaria saco la bolsa del armario y la tiro al suelo. Se escucho como alguien se quejaba desde adentro. Desato el nudo que tenia y la cabeza de Elizabeth se asomo. Ella estaba amordazada y respiraba agitada.

\- Y bien , ¿tienes algo que decir Eli? – pregunto Vessaria a la estudiante mientras le quitaba la tela de la boca que evitaba que hablara

\- Lo sient, lo sien… - decía entre sollozos la estudiante.

\- Mas fuerte – alzo la voz la vicedirectora.

\- Lo siento – dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos esa alumna – Siento haber mentido, lamento haberte metido en problemas .Estaba celosa que alguien tan joven hubiera conseguido un vínculo permanente con Sona. Yo tuve que rogarle que hiciera un vínculo temporal conmigo. Y tú vienes y de la nada superas su prueba. De veras lo siento.

Al parecer , el hecho de que un estudiante de cuarto año haya conseguido un vínculo permanente con la campeona demaciana, había provocado celos por parte de la chica que tenía un vínculo temporal con esa campeona.

\- Con eso basta – dijo Vessaria y tocando la frente de la estudiante , ella cayo dormida – ahh – suspiro la invocadora - y yo que pensaba que los chicos de quinto año eran personas civilizadas – se quejo Vessaria mientras cerraba los ojos y se tomaba la frente con su mano izquierda.

\- Shen ¿podrias llevar a la enfermería a la estudiante? – pregunto Hayward.

\- Lo que usted ordene señor – contesto el campeón Joniano.

Shen salio de la sala llevándose el cuerpo de la alumna a la enfermería .Pero antes de salir , me dijo unas cuantas palabras que sonaron mas a consejo que amenaza.

\- Por tu bien , deberías aprender a dominar tu ira – dijo mientras se retiraba el ninja.

Despues que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara, allí nos quedaríamos los tres a hablar sobre lo que paso.

Tanto Hayward como Vessaria suspiraron , estos problemas no son cosa de todos los días .Pero cuando ocurren son un dolor de cabeza. Esta vez agradecían que hayan podido solucionarlo rápidamente.

\- Vinc, se que tuviste razones para pelear , pero no puedes ir por la academia y golpear a todo aquel que te molesta . Tu debes… – pero Hayward fue interrumpido por Vessaria.

\- Hagámoslo simple. O dominas tu ira y perfeccionas esa habilidad, o te coloco un hechizo de restricción y no podrás usar la mitad de tu magia – decía amenazante la invocadora.

\- Esta bien – conteste bajando la mirada, ya que aceptaba que mi accionar estuvo mal , pero luego levante la vista y dije - dominare esa técnica para volverme más fuerte.

\- ¡Eso! – grito Hayward emocionado.

Vessaria lo miro raro.

\- Ejem , digo . Esfuérzate alumno y que esto no vuelva a pasar - se corrigio Relivash.

\- Disculpen, se que es deber mío . Pero podrían recomendarme alguien que pudiera guiarme para dominar esta habilidad – hable pidiendo una recomendacion.

\- Bueno, si hablas de dominar la ira , podrías acudir a … - pensaba Vessaria.

\- A TRYNDAMERE - dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos grandes autoridades de la academia.

\- Tienen razón – conteste.

Después que hayamos terminado de discutir sobre la técnica , mis dos superiores me comentaron el estado de Irelia , ya que me preocupaba como estaba. Ellos me comentaron que ella estaba bien , que pedía disculpas por haberme atacado sin una prueba verdadera. Y que producto a este conflicto, la campeona había roto su vínculo permanente con Elizabeth, ya que "no podía confiar más en una mentirosa" , esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Después de terminar de charlar sobre todo lo que tenía que hablarse , por fin me quitaron las sogas .Salí de la oficina , no sin antes prometer que trabajaría en aquella habilidad.

Camine en dirección a mi habitación, quería realmente ir a descansar, pero pude ver que cierta campeona de nueve colas me esperaba en la entrada.

\- Por tu cara , parece que tuviste otra pelea de nuevo – dijo Ahri

\- Si , esta vez fue contra Irelia y una estudiante de quinto año.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada la campeona.

\- Si , no te preocupes .Ya me cure por mi cuenta. – dije eso mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Pero Ahri se interpuso.

\- Me preguntaba si, podíamos dar una vuelta. Si tienes tiempo claro – ella me estaba invitando a caminar un poco.

Decidi entonces que iríamos a comer algo . Ella quería algo mas privado , asi que decidimos ir al bar de gragas , donde hasta cierto horario también preparaban comidas.

Mientras caminábamos , rebusque entre mis cosas y sin querer hice caer mi celular al suelo. Me agache para recogerlo y la campeona formulo una pregunta.

\- Siempre me lo he preguntado , pero ¿que es ese artefacto que siempre llevas?

\- Veras , es un artefacto tecnológico que cumple muchas funciones – saque mis auriculares – con estos puedes escuchar música sin molestar a los demás . Tambien tiene una cámara de fotos , sirve de reloj , tiene alarma , calendario y muchas otras funciones que por ahora no funcionan.

\- ¿Dijiste cámara de fotos? , ¿podemos tomarnos una? – pregunto la campeona.

Ella rápidamente se aferro a mi brazo , le indique como funcionaba y ambos miramos ala lente del dispositivo .Despues de apretar un botón , el sonido que hace el celular confirmaba que la foto se habia realizado con exito. Sali de la aplicación del celular y al entrar a la galería , le mostre la foto que nos habiamos sacado.

\- Es increíble como la tecnología de Piltover avanza – ella miraba sorprendida la pantalla del celular

\- Si , tecnología de piltover – dije en tono ironico.

Despues de que por insistencia de ella nos sacaramos mas fotos , caminamos hasta el establecimiento de Gragas. Entramos y desde la barra el dueño me saludo.

\- Miren quien esta aquí , es el gran … ¿eh? Ahora que lo pienso , nunca pregunte tu nombre – dijo el dueño del bar.

\- Me llamo Vinc , no te preocupes si lo olvidas – le conteste.

\- Como voy a olvidar al estudiante que pateo dos veces el trasero de Jayce y que tambien es uno de los pupilos de mi gran amigo Jax.

Tomamos una mesa y Ahri decidio sentarse al lado mio , como lo hacen las parejas. Había algunos invocadores y uno que otro campeón viendo la pequeña escena. Escuche murmullos, pero preferí ignorarlos.

\- ¿Y que van a tomar o comer? – pregunto el dueño del bar que por cierto también hacia de mesero a falta de personal en ese horario.

\- Yo quiero una jarra de hidromiel y un emparedado de carne – pidio Ahri

\- Dame lo mismo que ella.- pedi , pero me surgio una duda- Por cierto , ¿qué es la hidromiel? , suena a dulce - pregunte

El mesero me miro con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Es la segunda mejor bebida que sirvo , es increíble que no la conozcas .En fin, tienes razón al pensar que tiene un sabor dulce. Entonces ¿dos jarras de hidromiel y dos emparedados? – preguntaba el mesero para verificar que la orden este correcta.

\- Si – conteste.

Al principio ellos disfrutaban de la bebida , mientras charlában un poco, ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema del entrenamiento del estudiante o cosas del pasado de la campeona . Asi que lo único que hacían era tomar su bebida en silencio. Cada ciertos ratos , Ahri apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Vinc , cuando hacia eso ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

De un momento a otro, Ahri pregunto por Leblanc y Diana , quería saber sobre las otras chicas ya que ellas no son personas que fácilmente puedes encontrar en la academia.

Vinc le contesto que todo estaba bien , que no tenia problemas cuando intentaron sincronizarse y que apenas pueda ,iría a verlas.

La noche se hizo notar cada vez mas, Ahri había tomado dos jarras mas de hidromiel. El estudiante se percato que ella estaba un poco ebria, así que decidió que era suficiente por hoy y la llevaría a la habitación para que descansara

Mientras caminaban , la campeona empezó a hablar

\- Vinc , tenemos un vinculo especial ¿no te parece? – pregunto la campeona.

\- SI - afirme

A lo que ella agrego ruborizada.

\- No crees que … ¿deberíamos hacerlo? Confiamos el uno en el otro ¿verdad? - ella dijo eso mostrando cierta vergüenza por lo que acababa de proponer.

\- Si , creo que ya es un buen momento – conteste , pensando que ella hablaba sobre la sincronización y no sobre otra cosa más explícita.

Y era cierto , Vinc habia malinterpretado las cosas debido a que lo último que hablaron en el bar fue sobre la sincronización con Diana y Leblanc.

\- ¿En serio? – contesto Ahri sorprendida – ¿quieres hacerlo esta noche en tu habitación?

\- No le veo el problema – conteste.

Al terminar esa charla Ahri se aferró más a mi brazo y seguimos caminando hasta nuestra habitación.

Entramos y cuando me dirigía a mi dormitorio ella me aviso que primero se iba a dar una ducha, a lo que solo conteste que la esperaría .Me sente en la orilla de mi cama, pensando si la sincronización saldría sin problemas o no. No habría pasado más de cinco minutos cuando de repente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Ahri , que apenas llevaba alrededor de su cuerpo una húmeda toalla blanca ,entro y apago la luz de la habitación. La luz del pasillo permitía que viera su hermosa silueta.

Ella cerró la puerta para que la habitación quedara a oscuras , hizo caer al suelo la delgada toalla que llevaba para dejar todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Como recién las luces habían sido apagadas, la visión de Vinc aún no se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Solo sintió como el cuerpo de la campeona de nueve colas , se apoyaba sobre el de él haciéndolo caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

\- ¿Estas listo? – pregunto en un tono jugueton Ahri.

\- ¿Necesitabas tirarte encima mio para Sincronizarnos? – pregunte confuso

\- Sincronizar – dijo confundida Ahri – espera, algo está mal.

Ya que la posición era incómoda para el estudiante , decidió usar su mano derecha para levantar a la Kumiho de encima de él . Pero debido a la ausencia de luz, sin querer el toco uno de los pechos de su vínculo. Haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. Recién ahí él se dio cuenta que la campeona estaba sin nada de ropa puesta.

\- Lo siento – conteste algo nervioso – no sabía que estabas sin la toalla.

\- Expiicame eso de la sincronización – dijo Ahri en un tono un poco molesto.

Me levante de la cama y prendí la luz . No sin antes darle a Ahri mi túnica para que se cubriera el cuerpo.

\- Pensé que te referías a sincronizarnos por primera vez - conteste - perdona por la confusión.

\- ¿En serio no sientes nada por mí? – contesto Ahri desde la cama.

\- No es eso, si no que. No pensé que te referías a querer tener relaciones

\- Acaso, ¿no me ves atractiva? – preguntaba nerviosa Ahri por su misma pregunta.

Ella quería sentirse querida por la persona que la había salvado , se sentía segura a su lado y aunque últimamente la desconfianza crecía en el corazón de la campeona , ella quería pasar tiempo de gratitud con el estudiante para que confiara en ella y también le abriera más el corazón. Pero como respuesta el estudiante prácticamente la había rechazado.

Por parte del estudiante el estaba confundido por la pregunta de la campeona. El tenia los pies sobre la tierra y sabia bien que la campeona gustaba de él. Pero había dos razones por el cual no había aceptado el amor de ella. La primera era que el estudiante había rescatado a Ahri de Alexis por solo el hecho de ayudarla , no estaba en sus planes que se formara una relación asi , pero aun asi la habia recibido con los brazos abiertos. Y la segunda razón era algo mas personal, Vinc , era incapaz de amar .Un pasado lleno de malas experiencias , engaños y angustias habia hecho que el protagonista eliminara cada pizca de sentimientos amorosos hacia los demas. El habia prometido nunca volver a sentir amor por nadie más y gracias a su perseverancia lo había logrado , esos sentimientos nunca más habían vuelto a florecer.

El estudiante estaba por decir algo, pero antes de que contestara, Ahri utilizo "encanto" una habilidad que le permite que cualquier ser se enamore de ella por un tiempo determinado. La campeona había usado la cantidad suficiente de mana para que el hechizo dure un par de horas. Pero cuando impacto en el alumno, este cayó al suelo ,haciendo que tosiera un poco.

\- Que fue eso – conteste confundido –usaste ¿encantar?

Ahri no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca nadie había tenido la capacidad de neutralizar los efectos de esa habilidad.

\- Como es posible que no te haya hecho efecto el hechizo – dijo sorprendida la campeona de nueve colas

\- Entonces si era encantar ¿ cierto? – volví a preguntar.

Ahri solo movio la cabeza afirmando.

\- Ahri , puede ser que sea difícil de entender , pero creo que es debido a que no puedo sentir afecto por los demás.

\- ¿Eh? , ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo? , creo no haber escuchado bien – pregunto Ahri , ya que no creía lo que habia escuchado

\- Ahh – suspire – la verdad es que no puedo sentir afecto por las personas. He tenido un pasado difíc...– estaba queriendo explicar lo que me pasaba pero la campeona simplemente no quería escuchar.

Ella se levantó de mi cama , y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación , en el momento cuando cruzo al lado mío dijo.

\- Si no querías hacerlo conmigo solo debías decírmelo. ¿Crees que soy tonta? No existe nadie en este mundo que no sienta un poco de afecto.

Aun cuando la campeona habia visto con sus propios ojos que "encantar" no habia funcionado , ella en su mente solo creía que Vinc la habia rechazado.

Ella termino de decir eso y se fue a su habitación , cerro la puerta con fuerza , dando a entender que estaba enojada.

Vinc se quedó parado en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el silencio de su cuarto luego el diria unas cuantas palabras que solo el escucharía.

\- ¿En serio crees que estoy mintiendo? …

En ambas habitaciones, la tristeza estaba presente , en el dormitorio de Ahri , la campeona lloraba desconsoladamente debido a que en su mente la situación para ella seguía viéndose como un rechazo. Vinc por su lado, podía escuchar los sonidos que hacia la kumiho, el sentía culpa y un dolor en el pecho "debería habérselo dicho antes" pensaba.

La brecha entre ambos corazones crecía cada vez mas .

Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 6

* * *

 **Notas del autor: ( mi parte favorita , por que es el medio en que me conecto con ustedes)**

 **0) Perdonen si esta seccion se hizo muy larga, pero habia muchos temas que tratar esta vez. La trivia de esta semana es , ¿En que dirreccion creen que esta yendo la historia? , me gustaria escuchar sus teorias , sus hipotesis.**

 **-Si , dije de la semana por que la actualizacion sera la otra semana, por que tengo muchas cosas en la facultad esta semana. VOlver despues de dos semanas de "congreso" es volver a la rutina y es algo dificil.**

 **PD: sorry por decir muchas veces la palabra semana.**

 **1) Mencion honorifica al comentario de "** Javoman" **, me hiciste el dia con tu comentario de que usarias la definitiva de Malphite para romper camas.**

 **2) Gracias por las review "** DemonSoul13" y "Mailmon" **y no , Vinc no es mujer XP.**

 **3) "** Javax" **, No te preocupes, Shen no es el enemigo de Vinc. El ninja vio toda la pelea y solo intervino para que no hubieran heridos. A mi punto de vista, diria que el ninja tiene una opinion neutral del protagonista.**

 **4)** "Onofre" , **lol , eres el lector que esta mas lejos de mi. Sos español jaja , no crei que la historia llegaria tan lejos. Dejando de lado la sorpresa , me alegro que te encante la historia. Espero seguir viendote por aqui.**

 **5) "** mi querido lector **ozz, el mago"** , **Gracias por tu review . ¿Asi que tienes 27 ?, uff no estas viejo para nada. Te quedan años de aventura todavia. Espero que sigas acompañándome junto a los demas lectores en esta historia que llamo "el fin de runaterra"**

 **6) "** Sasha9710" , **Si pudiera hacerme invisible , la verdad no haria cosas tan inocentes como asustar gente. AH y gracias por la review n.n/**

 **7) "** McPaPuFrEe" , **hay muchas cosas en la que hiciste hincapie , asi que respondere a lo que pueda.**

 **\- Extasis : Es otra mas de sus habilidades , pero solo funciona como llave para desbloquear temporalmente el hechizo de peso que tiene Vinc. Eso dentro de la academia , mas adelante veremos que otros uso le dara a esta habilidad.**

 **\- Irelia : No peleo con todo su poder , debido a que tenia que proteger a Elizabeth . el aura rojo de extasis tambien la tomo por sorpresa.**

 **\- ¿Vinc es un mujeriego? : Si yo fuera otro estudiante de la academia , y viera a Vinc siempre acompañado por campeonas lindas , yo tambien lo tacharia de mujeriego. Pero la realidad es que no es asi. El protagonista esta rodeado de mujeres no por que quiere , el destino fue bueno ( pero en el pasado cruel) con el chico. Hablemos un poco de los vinculos de Vinc:**

 *** Leblanc : Pierde en un combate de resistencia contra el estudiante y decide formar un vinculo , por que ve un futuro prometedor en el estudiante. Ademas de que podria usarlo mas adelante como aliado de Noxus. Esta campeona ha demostrado tener un poco de afecto por el protagonista, pero no han llegado a nada concreto.**

 *** Diana : Se une a el por que le gano en su apuesta. Aun que al parecer siente algo por el , debido al beso que le dio en el templo de la luna .No hubo mas avances entre ellos.**

 *** Ahri : Obtuvo su vinculo al ganarle a Alexis. Ella es la unica que si esta segura de estar enamorada del protagonista.**

 *** Sona : El estudiante hizo "trampa" podriamos decir , para superar el desafio de Sona , obtuvo el vinculo permanente con ella por que el estudiante habia dominado "la sintesis de esencia vital " anteriormente. Habia confianza entre ambos y por eso unieron fuerzas.**

 *** Talon y Rengar : no hace falta aclarar esto ¿o si?. Ambos fueron impresionados por la fuerza y voluntad del estudiante.**

 **En pocas palabras, todos los campeones que se acercan a Vinc es por que el trata de ayudarlos o de alguna manera quedan impresionados por el rapido avance del novato. Ahora que lo pienso , el unico campeon al que Vinc si queria vincularse era Jax, pero este se niega por que" al chico aun le falta madurar" , diria el buen farolero.**

 **\- Anivia : Dias antes de tu review me habia planteado agregar a Anivia , para que ayudase indirectamente al estudiante, pero debido a que la campeona voladora moriria en el progreso . Decidi entones no incluirla todavia , le dare un papel decente , pero al igual que Jinx , tendre que pensar bien donde colocarla. No quiero meter campeones a la fuerza , forzando ideas innecesarias . Eso si , que el padre de Alexis Flamel ,tenga apariencia de pollo gigante , ¿esa nadie se la esperaba cierto?**

 **PD: Si te molestaba que el protagonista sea un iman de chicas , lo lamento pero habran mas . Y debido a que son de facciones diferentes , los problemas creceran.**

 **8) Gracias por las reviews a todos , si me olvide de alguien por favor no me cuelguen XD. No se si algunos lo notaron , pero antes dije que el capitulo 6 seria un viaje a demacia. Perdonen pero pospuse eso. Si , Vinc si viajara a Demacia, pero antes tendra que ir a un lugar muy frio.**

 **Sin mas que agregar , los dejo y espero verlos pronto. Bye bye**


	46. Capitulo 6 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos de Sebas Relivash (? permanentes):_** _Annie , Amumu ,_ _falta informacion_ _._ _**(? temporales):** Riven ,_ _falta informacion._

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Vinc , Annie , Amumu , Riven , falta informacion._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _falta informacion._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Parte 2 Sal en la herida**

 _Miercoles 5 de abril_

El estudiante despertó y sobre la cama estiro sus brazos como lo hacia siempre cada mañana, pero se percato de algo.

\- Ella no durmió en mi cama esta vez – dije para mí mismo.

Anoche Ahri durmió en su habitación, el protagonista admitio dentro suyo que se sintio raro dormir solo despues de acostumbrarse a dormir acompañado por la campeona.

"Espero solucionar esto" pensó Vinc.

Recordó que tenia que ir a clases, así que se cambió rápidamente .cuando salió de su dormitorio , vio desde el pasillo de la habitación que el dormitorio de Ahri seguía cerrado "debe seguir durmiendo " pensó el estudiante

\- Me voy a clases - dije esperando una respuesta de mi compañera de habitación pero no llego nunca.

Suspire ya que el problema seguía latente , mientras Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigía caminando a clases , pensaba con quien podría charlar sobre este dilema. Llegue al salón y al parecer era temprano, eso sí, la profesora como siempre ya estaba ahí y escribía en la pizarra los temas que veríamos en clase. Cuando Sebas llego empezamos a charlar un poco.

\- Hola Vinc , tienes una cara de preocupación hoy – saludo Sebas

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – pregunte.

\- Si , parece que hubieras peleado con tu novia – añadió mi amigo

Él dijo eso con una pequeña risa, yo solamente apoye mi cara contra mi mesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acerté? – dijo asombrado el hijo del director.

\- Si – respondi – no exactamente con mi novia, pero si con una persona cercana a mí.

\- Ya veo.

"Mi buen amigo Sebas , ¿tendría experiencias en estos problemas?" me preguntaba a mi mismo

\- ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – pregunte.

\- A que viene la pregunta – dijo Sebas sorprendido.

\- Aun que no lo creas , tengo un problema. Podría decir que , no puedo enamorarme.

Fiora que al parecer estaba escuchando la charla de nosotros, rompió una tiza al hacer mucha fuerza en ella por la sorpresa al haber escuchado tal declaración.

\- Disculpen el ruido chicos – dijo Fiora .

\- Hablemos mas bajo, no quiero que todos se enteren – le dije a Sebas.

Dicho esto, aunque eramos los únicos alumnos del salon por ahora, decidimos hablar mas despacio para que nadie nos escuche. Al parecer Sebas tenía cierto favoritismo hacia la campeona Riven.

\- Entonces es por eso que la buscabas – comente recordando cuando Sebas me cruzo en el gimnasio Noxiano

\- Si – dijo algo avergonzado mi compañero

\- Ya veo , tienes buen gusto – añadi.

\- Si , ella es preciosa. Ademas de fuerte y ágil. Y para ti , ¿qué campeona es la mas bonita? – pregunto Sebas.

\- No tengo favoritas, pero si solo vemos en el salon , tenemos una profesora que es campeona y que además es muy hermosa – esta vez lo dije de tal manera que Fiora lo escuche.

Pero como si hubiera llamado a los problemas, un proyectil fue disparado hacia mí , este se estrelló en mi frente. La profesora escucho lo que dije y me había tirado una tiza.

\- Auch – solo alcance a quejarme.

\- Estudiante, solo para que lo sepa, en el único hombre que estoy interesada es en el que sea capaz de vencerme en un duelo. Así que por favor, no vuelva a usarme de tema de conversación en sus charlas .Al menos no si estoy presente – dijo Fiora en respuesta a lo que había mencionado sobre su persona.

\- Lo siento – dije – pero no mentía con respecto a lo que usted es hermosa.

Otro proyectil paso por mi mejilla derecha y se incrusto en la pared detrás de mi , me di vuelta solo para comprobar el daño que la tiza había provocado.

\- No me haga advertirle nuevamente alumno. – advirtió Fiora mostrando una sonrisa.

\- SI profesora – conteste.

La clase se llevo como de costumbre , nada nuevo .Lo único interesante fue que el dia de mañana iríamos de excursión a la grieta , asi que no debíamos faltar. Llego la hora del almuerzo , pero esta vez como quería seguir charlando con Sebas fui a comer al comedor de estudiantes . Mi amigo me comento que habían cambiado el menú que recibíamos los estudiantes , así que había cosas nuevas para almorzar.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto ,en el sector Joniano más específicamente en su gimnasio , otro estudiante de cuarto año de la misma división que Vinc , llegaba agitado a ese lugar._

\- Hola Ahri – saludo el estudiante.

\- Llegas a tiempo , cuando me pediste que practicáramos en este horario pensé que bromeabas – contesto la campeona – ¿No sería mejor que almuerces? – añadió ella en un tono aburrido

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde? Pareces enojada – pregunto el estudiante

\- No , déjalo. Es solo que tuve problemas con mi vinculo permanente – declaro la campeona

\- ¿Que clase de problemas? – pregunto el

\- No sé si deba contarte , es algo personal – dijo Ahri

\- Vamos Ari , cuéntame . Debes confiar en mí . Recuerda que hace poco formamos un vínculo temporal. Esto puede ser una forma de que confiemos mas el uno en el otro – trato de sonar convincente aquel estudiante.

Ella en un principio dudo de contarle cuál era su problema , pero al ser ese estudiante desde su perspectiva alguien respetuoso y sincero decidió contarle su problema.

\- Veras , tal vez no lo sepas pero solo tengo dos vínculos permanentes . Uno es de un invocador que es casi tan fuerte como el director y el otro.- la campeona hizo una pausa y suspiro - El otro es un compañero tuyo – declaro la Kumiho.

\- ¿Un compañero mio? – pregunto sorprendido el estudiante.

"Vaya , que tenemos aquí. Una oportunidad única para arruinar un vinculo permanente y tomar ese lugar" esos eran los pensamientos de aquel estudiante que escuchaba el problema de la Kumiho.

\- Si, se llama Vinc . ¿Lo conoces Dan?

\- Oh , claro que lo conozco – contesto el estudiante.

Mientras tanto , dentro suyo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaba.

"Esto es más que perfecto. Vinc hare que pagues con creces la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar el primer dia de clases" pensaba Dan , mientras que en su mente creaba un plan para romper el vinculo entre el protagonista y la campeona.

\- ¿Y que problemas tienes con él? Tal vez si me cuentas mas , podre tener una idea para ayudarte – decía el chico del clan Firewind.

\- Veras, el nunca deja de entrenar, una noche volvió bastante lastimado.

\- ¿Una noche? – pregunto algo confuso el estudiante.

\- Eh? Ah claro , yo convivo con él en la misma habitación – dijo Ahri

"Maldito como es posible que tenga una campeona para si mismo , esta es solo otra razón para arruinar tu vínculo Vinc" se quejaba por dentro el estudiante.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, pero Ahri volvió a reanudar con su explicación.

\- Bien veras, una noche volvió lastimado debido a "su entrenamiento" – dijo molesta la campeona - yo le pregunte entonces la razón de por qué entrenaba tanto , al punto de lastimarse. El solo me dijo que era un secreto y no podía contármelo – esta ultima parte lo dijo con tono desanimado.

" Genial , un buen punto donde puedo empezar a romper esta relación que tiene Ahri" pensaba Dan.

\- Yo creo, que algo no está funcionando bien allí. Si yo fuera tu vínculo permanente no te escondería nada. Si mi vinculo esconde secretos empezaría a sospechar y perder mi confianza en el. – decía el vínculo temporal de Ahri.

\- Pero , el … - Ahri empezaba a dudar y creerse lo que Dan decía – el , él se esforzó por ayudarme cuando estuve en problemas. – ella buscaba una razón de creer en Vinc.

\- ¿El te ayudo? Pero eso es el pasado , él ahora te está escondiendo cosas – el estudiante agregaba malos pensamientos a la mente de Ahri

\- Mejor , dejemos esta charla para otro dia. No me siento bien – dijo la Kumiho.

A la campeona le empezó a doler la cabeza , se estaba retirando del gimnasio pero el estudiante nuevamente dijo algo.

\- Si el confiara en ti , ¿te escondería secretos? – añadió Dan , solo para sembrar más dudas en la campeona.

* * *

La tarde continuo como siempre, cierta campeona de nueve colas esperaba en el living de su habitación la entrada del protagonista. Ahri , en busca de una manera de creer en Vinc , se le ocurrio un plan para confirmar que ambos confiaban mutuamente. Una sincronización.

La hora marcaba 18:15 , la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Vinc que volvía de clases entro.

\- Sincronicémonos – alzo la voz la campeona , sorprendiendo al estudiante.

\- Espera ¿que? – dije confuso , ya que Ahri me tomo por sorpresa.

\- SINCRONI… - dijo la campeona de nueve colas.

\- NiZACION - agrego rápidamente Vinc.

Pero al igual que la primera vez con Leblanc , el estudiante fallo en realizar la sincronización. Producto del fallo, el estudiante choco de espaldas contra la puerta que recién había atravesado. Vinc se levanto del suelo y hablo con Ahri.

\- Ahri , que te pasa . Ayer te fuiste a dormir enojada , esta mañana no me hablaste y ahora apenas llego quieres sincronizarte conmigo.

\- Y fallamos, no. Mas bien, tu fallaste – la cabeza de Ahri era un lio - La sincronización no funciono por que no confias en mi. ¿Por que no me cuentas tus secretos? – decía Ahri con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Espera, ¿aun sigues con eso? Te he dicho que no puedo contarte ciertas cosas – trataba de hacerle entender pero ella no escuchaba.

\- No me interesa, eso solo demuestra que no confías en mi – dijo esto mientras ella se iba a su dormitorio.

Vinc quiso detenerla pero ella cerró su puerta con seguro.

\- Espera Ahri, hablemos de esto – decía desde afuera del dormitorio de la Kumiho

\- No quiero escuchar excusas. Te hablare solo cuando me cuentes que escondes.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Me cuentas lo que escondes y punto. – la campeona no iba a cambiar de opinión.

El protagonista estaba confundió "¿que mosca le pico esta vez?" pensaba. Se cambió y fue con Leblanc , quería despejarse un poco por lo que había pasado y también practicar la SINCRONIZACION con esa campeona.

 **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 6**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _0) ¿Por que actualizo hoy y no la semana que viene? No pregunten , solo gocenlo. XD_**

 ** _Okey no. Tengo uno de esos parciales re importantes y por eso tendre que pausar la publicacion. No , no se alteren. terminare este capitulo y recien ire a dedicarme al 100% con mis deberes universitarios._**

 ** _1) Como siempre , gracias por contestar la trivia de la semana. Fueron interesantes sus respuestas. La trivia del dia de hoy es la siguiente: ¿ Que es lo mas raro que jugaron en una partida normal?_**

 ** _\- Yo por mi parte hice muchas cosas locas , lleve a todo tipo de campeones en el rol soporte , pero la que mas destaca es a mi famosa Leblanc supp , que si no deleteaba al adc , era deleteado por el jungla rival. Terrible feddeo en esa partida XD. Escucho sus respuestas._**

 ** _2) Bienvenido "_** MagnetG216" , **estaba por actualizar el fin y PUM , me llego tu review. Agradezco que te encante la historia, Sejuani no aparecera todavia , pero ya tengo un papel para ella y Bristle. PD: ¿como sabias que iria a la isla de las sombras?**

 **3) Hola "** Javoman " **que bueno que preguntas sobre lo que coloco antes del prologo. A medida que avance con la historia , cambiare esas notas para que se enteren de los vinculos que tienen los estudiantes o incluso otros invocadores en la historia , sin necesidad de que tenga que nombralos yo. Es una manera de spoilear supongo. Antes que me olvide gracias por la review.**

 **4)Saludos a "** DemonSoul13" , "Javax420" , "Sasha9710" y "antenesis" . **Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **5) "** Mailmon **" ¿Esto se esta convirtiendo en un eroge? , no . Bueno , creo que no. Aunque la estrucura parezca similar no lo es. En las proximas actualizaciones hare una encuesta hablando sobre el tema de las relaciones ilicitas y saber que opinan de esto . En la historia voy a hacer mucho hincapie en las relaciones humanas , los celos , las relaciones casuales , embarazos no deseados y cosas que actualmente la juventud sufre cada vez mas antes. Tomen esas ideas como un ejemplo , no es que vaya a usarlas , ¿o si?**

 **6) "** onofre16 " **No pense que la aparicion de Elizabeth , iba a llamar la atencion de algunos lectores. Aviso que ella volvera a aparecer pero no quiero adelantarles nada. En cuanto a compañeros de la historia , te aseguro que tendra uno o dos pares de amigos que seran cruciales . Y gracias por la review.**

 **7) " Ozz el mago" cuando lei tu review empezando con "** _querida escritora" , **quede impactado.**_ **Se que escribo sobre sentimientos y esas cosas , pero soy hombre XD. Queria aclarar eso , por si algun lector no lo sabia. Espero que todos los lectores esten aqui por el contenido del fanfic y no por otra cosa XD.**

 **Creo que esos son todos los reviews. Si mi modem no se muere . actualizo mañana .**

 **Sin mas preambulos me despido . Bye bye.**


	47. Capitulo 6 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos de Sebas Relivash (? permanentes):_** _Annie , Amumu ,_ _falta informacion_ _._ _**(? temporales):** Riven , **Ahri ,**_ _falta informacion._

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Vinc , Annie , Amumu , Riven , falta informacion._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _falta informacion._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Parte 3** "Minamoto Katou"

Despues de haber tenido un pequeño percanse con la campeona de nueve colas ,el portagonista decidio que lo mejor seria dejarla sola. Fue entonces que recordó que tenia que verse con Leblanc, asi que salio de nuevo. Vinc llego al gimnasio Noxiano y allí encontró a la campeona. Leblanc estaba esperándolo . Anteriormente ya habían quedado de acuerdo en verse para practicar. Pero al querer Sincronizarse para empezar las practicas, fallaron.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? – dije confundido.

\- Puede que estas un poco cansado – dijo comprensiva la campeona - ¿Quieres caminar un poco para despejarte?

\- Esta bien , creo que si estoy un poco cansado – decía para justificar mi fallo.

El destino es incierto, y Vinc en carne propia lo sabe. En ese pequeño paseo que estaba por dar, se encontraría con cierta estudiante pelirroja , que en ese entonces tenía un problema con Vinc aunque este no lo sabía.

El estudiante junto a su vínculo daban un pequeño paseo por lo que sería la zona neutral de la academia , allí donde se encuentran muchos campeones que no están de acuerdo con las opiniones de sus facciones o simplemente no pertenecen a ninguna de ellas.

Mientras caminaba junto a Evaine , charlaban sobre diversos temas . En un principio el empezó a preguntarle sobre sus habilidades ya que , aun que las conocía por haberla usado en el juego quería saber su opinión personal sobre ellas. Lo interesante de esto fue que el estudiante se enteró que la pasiva de la campeona era la habilidad más difícil de dominar.

Prosiguiendo con la charla, también Vinc le pregunto respecto al examen que iba a realizarse a mitad de año.

\- El examen de medio año es una prueba de sincronización – comentaba Leblanc.

\- ¿O sea que solo tengo que sincronizarme con un campeón?

\- No solamente eso , debes poder utilizar todas sus habilidades perfectamente – agrego la lider de la rosa negra.

\- Ya veo – conteste contento por la información que ahora sabia.

Otro tema que se tocó en nuestra caminata fue el de un pequeño torneo que se realiza después de medio año. Este es una forma de que los invocadores de alto rango vean los nuevos talentos y los no tan nuevos de los estudiantes. Además de que como premio al ganador se le otorga el vínculo permanente de cualquier campeón.

\- Sera interesante luchar en ese torneo – dije algo emocionado al escuchar sobre esto.

\- Las luchas son de estudiante contra estudiante. No participan campeones allí. En torneos de años pasados siempre hubo alumnos que murieron así que son batallas en las que se da todo por el todo.

\- Ya veo – dije sorprendido por tal declaración.

"Ya que puedes obtener un vinculo permanente con el campeón que quieras, es una manera de aprender técnicas de un campeón poderoso" pensé.

\- ¿Y cómo están las demas? – pregunto Leblanc haciendo referencia a mis demás vínculos.

\- Tuve una pelea con una estudiante que estaba vinculada con Sona , a Diana no la he visto ,Talon debe estar ocupado con sus otros vínculos al parecer tiene muchos estudiantes a su cargo y con respecto a Ahri – hice un breve pausa – bueno , diría que nos hemos peleado.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? , hablare con ella y veré que sucede.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias – le conteste con una sonrisa.

Hubiéramos seguido hablando de no ser que cierta estudiante acompañada por un campeón se puso en nuestro camino . El campeón que acompañaba a la estudiante era Yasuo.

A comparación con la primera vez que nos cruzamos en el cual ella tenia el pelo suelto , esta vez ella tenia el cabello recogido al estilo cola de caballo ..

\- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo la chica pelirroja , mirándome seriamente con sus ojos naranja.

\- ¿La conoces? – me pregunto Leblanc.

\- Si , en una ocasión chocamos en una esquina e hice caer sus cosas. Pero es la única ocasión en que nos vimos.

\- Dime , ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto la chica de cabello color rojo fuego.

\- Me llamo Vinc y el tu ... – estaba por preguntarle el nombre pero fui nterrumpido.

\- Asi que las descripciones coincidían. Vinc, ese es el nombre de la persona que me quito mi venganza.

Acto seguido , la pelirroja desenvaino su espada. Esta tenia una similitud con el "filo del infinito" pero tenia detalles negros y el fillo color rojo.

\- Espera , no se a que te refieres. Yo no te he quitado ninguna vengan… - una patada en mi cara fue lo que me interrumpió al intentar explicarme.

Caí al suelo y rodé un poco. Leblanc quiso acercarme a mí pero Yasuo le bloqueo el paso.

\- Este es un problema entre estudiantes noxiana , si te metes no dudare en usar mi espada.

\- A quien crees que amenazas maldito vagabundo joniano – respondio la lider de la rosa negra.

\- Leblanc , no pelees – alce la voz , para que mi vinculo no se pusiera a pelear.

Me levante del suelo , pero antes de que hiciera algo . La pelirroja con la parte plana de la espada me empujo contra una pared. Apoyo su arma contra el borde de mi cuello.

\- De veras no se a que te refieres – dije tratando de entender la situación.

\- ¡Hablo de Alexis Flamel ! – dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz.

Por unos segundos me quede callado.

\- Hablas de que te quite tu venganza. Explícate mejor – dije apenas , ya que su espada apoyada en mi cuello no me dejaba respirar fácilmente.

\- A principios de año, estaba preparada para lanzarle un desafio a Alexis . Pero el día en que me había decidido pelear contra él, me entere que fue expulsado de la academia. Busque información por todos lados y al parecer un estudiante de cuarto año se había desasido de él. Y ese – ella me dio un rodillazo en el estómago - fuiste tú.

Caí de rodillas por el fuerte golpe en el estómago, levante la vista solo para recibir una patada en la mejilla derecha. Quede acostado en el suelo escuchando lo que ella iba a decir.

\- Tú – la pelirroja me apunto con la espada - me quitaste mi venganza. Esa pelea debía haber sido entre Alexis y yo. Él fue el maldito que se aprovechó de mi en cuarto año , el me marco de por vida – veía que lo que ella decía era con un odio puro en contra de mi antiguo rival desde el fondo de todo su ser .

Nuevamente se acercó hacia mí, pero esta vez apuntándome con la punta de su arma. Yo solo me arrastre hacia atrás mientras la espada se me acercaba. Me seguía arrastrando hasta que de repente, sentí un golpe en mi nuca, había llegado a arrastrarme hasta la otra pared quedando sin lugar a donde moverme. El filo de su espada se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de mis ojos y ella siguió hablando.

\- Después de haber sido marcada por ese maldito .Decidí cambiar, usaría toda mi tiempo y capacidades para volverme alguien fuerte y derrotar a Alexis. Pase el año anterior entrenando día y noche. Tuve que esforzarme mucho entrenando con Jax , Maestro Yi y dominar el arte de la espada con mi compañero Yasuo . Pero al final… todo fue en vano – ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Al parecer la estudiante, le echaba la culpa a Vinc por haberle quitado su venganza. El protagonista solo escuchaba atento su historia, quería entender como paso todo esto. Empezó a atar los cabos sueltos y concluyo en algo "ella es de esas personas que culpan a los de más, si algo les sale mal. Es una de las actitudes que más odio" pensó.

El relato de la chica de quinto año prosiguió.

\- Cuando me entere que mi gran rival habia sido expulsado decidí buscar a quien lo había derrotado para enfrentarme a un duelo contra el que me quito mi venganza. Pero al verte a ti , que apenas puedes defenderte de mis ataques . me decepcionas. Debe haber sido suerte que le ganaras a Alexis, a simple vista eres débil.

Eso fue todo , en ese momento Vinc haría oídos sordos a todo lo que dijera aquella estudiante. Una cosa es golpearlo, pero otra cosa es decirle débil y menospreciar su esfuerzo.

\- Extasis – di a entender que usaría mi técnica aun que sabia muy bien que podria salirme de contro.

Sin los limites que tenia impuestos mi cuerpo y aun sentado contra la pared . Lo primero que hice fue agarrar la espada desde el filo. Ella noto esto y quiso mover la espada pero esta no se movía hacia ningún lado. La tenia aferrada con mi mano derecha con todas mis fuerzas

El aura que siempre emana cuando utilizo "extasis" comenzó a fluir en el aire. Yasuo que en cientos de ocasiones había sentido esa sensación en combates a muerte en la grieta, rápidamente saco su propia espada y se dirigía hacia nuestra posición.

\- Katou aléjate de él. Piensa asesinarte – advirtió el campeón mientras corría hacia mi dirección

Leblanc se dio cuenta que la pelea estaría en desventaja si Yasuo también me atacaba así que rápidamente uso "cadenas etéreas " y paralizo al joniano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – se quejó el espadachín

\- Dijiste que era un pelea entre estudiantes, ¿qué crees que hago? – contesto serenamente la lider de la rosa negra.

Volviendo con los estudiantes. Vinc se habia levantado del suelo , estaba parado frente a frente con la pelirroja.

\- Con que soy débil, con que fue suerte que yo le ganara a Alexis…

La estudiante no podría pronunciar ni una palabra. Todo aquel enojo que mostro hasta hace pocos momentos había desaparecido completamente. Estaba paralizada, por su piel se podría observar claramente sudor frio. Ella podía sentir un miedo que ni sumando todas sus pesadillas se compararían a lo que estaba sintiendo. Debido al hecho de estar paralizada, ella no podría dejar de ver a los ojos al estudiante que estaba enfrente.

En cambio Vinc , empezó a sentir como la ira iba poco a poco tomando el control de su cuerpo. Tenía que dominarla, tenía que controlar esta técnica.

\- No es mi culpa que me haya enfrentado a Alexis antes que ti y le haya ganado. No puedes echarme la culpa por eso. Tuviste un año entero para entrenarte y retarlo a un duelo. Entrenaste con grandes campeones como Jax , Yi y Yasuo , no me vengas a echar la culpa de todo. Acepta que ya no puedes vengarte y deja de atormentarte por tu pasado. ¿Entendiste? – dije todo eso en un tono serio .

Vinc solto el filo de la espada, y como si él hubiese estado sosteniendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja , ella cayo de rodillas al suelo. Temblaba sin parar.

Leblanc suspiro aliviada por que el problema no había ido a mayores, libero a Yasuo de cadenas etéreas y este camino hacia su invocadora. Cuando Vinc y el campeón se cruzaron ambos intercambiaron miradas.

\- La ira y perdida de cordura, no son las mejores maneras de luchar contra el enemigo – dijo el espadachín a modo de referirse a lo que recién había pasado.

En cierto modo ,Vinc aún se encontraba un poco enojado así que le contesto .

\- No me vengas con enseñanzas. Tu falta de obediencia fue la que te obligo a convertirte en un fugitivo . Cuando aprendas de tus errores recién tendrás el derecho de guiar por el buen camino a los demás.

Campeón y estudiante se encontraban casi al lado. Yasuo podría haber usado su espada para cortar a Vinc. Pero entendió que no era el mejor momento, ya que se encontraba en desventaja numérica.

\- Pido disculpas por mi pupila, no pensé que actuaría así - dijo Yasuo , mientras alzaba a la pelirroja del suelo y se la llevaba a la enfermería.

Mientras que ellos dos se perdían. Vinc cayó al suelo de rodillas , sus manos temblaban.

\- Esa es tu nueva técnica – pregunto Leblanc.

\- Es aun demasiado para mí . Me falta demasiado para dominarla – decía mientras miraba el suelo.

Evaine se percato que Vinc estaba nervioso , su actitud de hace un momento habia cambiado completamente, ya no tenía la mirada seria y el aura que lo rodeaba había desaparecido . En cambio ahora se encontraba de rodillas, confuso y mirando al suelo. Era igual que un niño que se hubiese perdido. Leblanc se percató que su invocador no estaba bien, ella tambien se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo - la noxiana solo pudo decir eso para calmarlo, al apoyar sus cuerpos sintió como el corazón de Vinc latía con fuerza. Pudo deducir que su nueva habilidad provocaba mucho estrés en su usuario.

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados durante un momento.

Quien diría que alguien vio esa escena. Lamentablemente era una estudiante, pero esa estudiante era causalmente una de los nuevos vínculos temporales de Ahri

Fin del parte 3 del capitulo 6

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1) Gracias por sus respuestas a la trivia, me doy cuenta que no soy el unico que lleva a un campeon en una linea que no debe XD. Los unicos perjudicados en ese entonces eran nuestros equipos . ITS MOMENT OF feddeo. e-e.**

 **\- La pregunta del dia es...¿ Cual es su skin favorita? Vale colocar mas de una , por ejemplo yo tengo varias de diversos campeones. Pero las que mas me gustan son . Riven conejita guerrera y Morgana espectro lunar. La primera la compre aun que nunca use a Riven y la segunda la uso siempre en rankeds , gracias a ella llegue a plata XP.**

 **2) "** McPaPuFrEe" **me encanto tu review , es uno de esos testamentos que todo autor le gusta leer, por que sabe que te tomaste tu tiempo en escribir eso.**

 **\- Gracias por entender que no puedo meter campeones a la fuerza.**

 **\- ¿Por que 3 en bot con smite? WTF**

 **Antes que me olvide, gracias por la review**

 **3) "** Baryv" **genial , otro lector español. Tambien tengo uno de korea, pero hasta ahora no comento nada XD.**

 **Tengo una duda que me atormenta a ver si me la puedes responder. ¿Es cierto que a todos las personas que te cruzas (conocidos) los saludas diciendo "hola tio , hola tia" o similar? . Si la respuesta es si ,¿ que pasa cuando tienes que saludar a tu tio de verdad?. Espero puedas contestarme esa duda XD**

 **4) Gracias "** Antenesis" **´por la review. El hecho de haberle ganado a una Riven con un Tresh es sorprendente. Te ayudo mucho el jungla ¿cierto? ¿o esperaste pacientemente bajo torre para dar un buen gancho coreano y acabar con su vida con ayuda de tu torreta?**

 **5) "** onofre16" **Gracias por la review. Y respondo a tu duda , no es que no haya estudiantes decentes. Es solo que Dan aun le tiene bronca (resentimientos) al protagonista , por el papelon ( la verguenza) que le hizo pasar el pirmer dia de clases. Recuerda que ese problema , lo resolvieron en un ambito privado , y por eso sus compañeros aun ven a Dan como alguien mas debil que Vinc.**

 **PD: ¿Yasuo supp Tank? , es lo mas raro que he visto en los comentarios hasta ahora.**

 **Sin mas que decir , nos vemos mañana . Bye bye.**

 **6) "** Javax420" **Estaba por publicar la historia y justo llego tu review. Te mando saludos y agradezco tu comentario.**

 **\- Con respecto a la S que obtuviste , yo obtuve igual muchas de ellas al jugar campeones raros en el rol de soporte XD**


	48. Capitulo 6 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Parte 4** "Un rumor , una persona lastimada"

Al llegar esta estudiante al gimnasio Joniano , vio que dos chicos también estaban sentados viendo las habilidades de Ahri, eran Dan y Sebas.

\- Hola chicos , hola Ahri – saludo aquella estudiante.

\- Hola – contestaron los demas.

\- A que no se imaginan lo que vi al venir hacia aquí – los demas la miraron esperando que dijera lo que habia visto - VI a nuestro compañero Vinc mientras se abrazaba con otra campeona. No sabía que a él le gustaba ese tipo de chicas.

Ahri recordó lo que dijo Vinc hace unas noches " No soy capaz de amar" , y en su mente pensó "maldito mentiroso".

Los otros dos estudiantes observaron en su rostro que Ahri frunció un poco la frente. La noticia le habia molestado.

" Al parecer cierta campeona esta celosa , mejor . Otra manera para arruinar su vinculo con Vinc" pensaba Dan

" Vinc , en que te estas metiendo" pensó Sebas.

Aquellos tres estudiantes habían sido los únicos que consiguieron un vínculo temporal con Ahri, en ese momento estaban por practicar la sincronización.

\- Bien , dejando de lado todo eso. Volvamos a nuestra práctica – dijo la campeona y ahora instructora de esos tres chicos.

\- Yo quiero ir primero – dijo animado Dan.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Últimamente no he podido sincronizarme bien. Si fallamos volveremos a intentarlo. – dijo con una sonrisa falsa Ahri , recordando la sincronización fallida con Vinc.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y al mismo tiempo dijeron la palabra clave. La sincronización fue perfecta, e incluso mejor que perfecta ya que la apariencia de Ahri había cambiado. El color de su cabello y de sus colas había cambiado de negro a un rojo y naranja respectivamente. Sus vestimentas también .En resumen, había obtenido la apariencia de su skin "raposa de fuego"

\- ¿Que ha pasado? – preguntaba curiosa Ahri.

\- Esto pasa cuando los niveles de sincronización son elevados. Al tener Dan una afinidad por el elemento fuego, provoco cambios temporales en ti. Esta es la representación del elemento ígneo en tu persona – termino de explicar Sebas.

\- ¿Que te parece Ahri? – pregunto Dan desde el cuerpo de la Kumiho.

\- Es increíble, Vinc ni siquiera se acerca a esto.

"Ups , creo que esto es peor de lo que me imagine. Como no solucione Vinc su problema con Ahri , va a terminar perdiéndola "pensó el hijo del director.

El dia termino temprano para Vinc en esa ocasión. Cuando llego a su habitación, afuera se encontraba Jax con algunas cajas.

\- Jax , ¿que haces aquí? – pregunte al verlo en la entrada.

\- Vine a traerte algunas cosas – contesto el campeón.

\- Pasa , ¿quieres tomar algo? - pregunte

\- Si tienes alcohol estaría bien – dijo en tono gracioso el campeon

\- Creo que no – respondi.

\- Ahh – suspiro Jax – me conformo con una vaso de agua entonces.

Ambos pasamos y el dejo la caja de cartón sobre la mesa. Mientras yo le servía un poco de agua.

\- ¿Que hay en la caja? –dije curioso

\- Muchos libros , te los manda Hayward. Dice que eran del anterior gran Ashram. Ya que tú eres su descendiente, estaría bien que tengas sus cosas.

\- Ya veo – conteste sorprendido.

Dicho esto, el campeón de un sorbo se tomó el contenido del vaso y se fue no sin antes despedirse.

Levante la caja y la lleve a mi escritorio en mi habitación. Al sacar uno de los libros vi que en su portada escrito con letras gruesas decía "cuarto año"

El contenido era interesante, había anotaciones de todo lo que había hecho en cuarto año, pero como tenia sueño no tenía muchas ganas de leer. Una de las cosas interesantes que leí fue lo de anotar tus avances para luego compararlos en un futuro. Guarde los libros y los puse bajo el escritorio. Saque una hoja e iba a anotar datos sobre mis habilidades

* * *

 _Impact : máximo de golpes 7_

 _Cascada palida : máximo de usos 2_

 _Recuperación con esencia vital : máximo de usos diario 1_

* * *

Estaba por seguir escribiendo mas cosas pero el sueño era más fuerte. Deje la hoja sobre el escritorio y me fui a dormir temprano.

Una hora más tarde Ahri entro al cuarto, y luego a mi dormitorio. Al verme dormido no quiso molestarme, al acercarse a mi escritorio vio la hoja que había escrito y se enteró de los límites que tenía. En ese momento seria información irrelevante para ella, pero quién diría que esa información podría volverse en mi contra.

 _Jueves 6 de abril_

Las clases ya habían comenzado . Estaba sentado en mi asiento , esperando que todos llegaran para poder ir de excursión a la grieta. Al parecer iríamos en grupos de a diez estudiantes. Cuando ya estuvieron todos en el salón, todos los alumnos incluyendo a la profesora nos dirigimos a la plataforma de invocación.

Al azar diez alumnos fueron elegidos, en el primero grupo además de Sebas me encontraba yo. La profesora dio la orden y todos nos pusimos en la plataforma. Un invocador que estaba allí antes que llegáramos fue el que comenzó la teletransportacion.

\- Que nervios – dijo Sebas.

\- ¿Acaso es tu primera vez? Ah cierto – se me escapo ese comentario.

\- Espera ¿acaso tu? – mi compañero estaba por decir algo pero la luz nos absorbió.

Ya dentro de la grieta , éramos diez estudiantes y Fiora.

\- Síganme – ordeno la profesora.

Caminamos desde la fuente, pasamos por el nexo y luego por las dos torretas.

\- Tenemos que hallar al invocador que se encarga de las criaturas primero – anuncio la profesora.

Mientras caminábamos por la línea de bot pasamos por la primera torreta y luego por una segunda hasta llegar al foso de los dos golems. Allí no había ninguna criatura. Caminamos un poco más en dirección al Red y observamos un trozo de tela violeta. Era parte de la túnica de un invocador y estaba manchada con sangre.

\- Estén atentos, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos – dijo FIora.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos pensar en algo , la criatura roja salto desde un arbusto y cayó encima de nuestra docente. La campeona no pudo defenderse y estaba debajo de la criatura de bonificación roja.

\- Quítate de encima maldita criatura – dijo la campeona mientras que golpeaba los pies de la criatura.

Mientras tanto el rojo , dirigio su boca hacia el cuerpo de Fiora

\- Piensa devorarla – grito uno de mis compañeros.

\- Rápido Vinc – grito Sebas

\- Si –conteste.

Sebas de uno de sus bolsillos saco una soga gruesa, la lanzo e increíblemente al tocar el extremo de esa soga con el cuerpo del red , este quedo paralizado.

\- Ahora – grito mi compañero que sostenía la soga.

\- IMPACT – di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que el red se estrellase contra una de las paredes de roca. El red empezó a desaparecer y la bonificación roja fue hasta mí.

FIora que estaba en el suelo , se levanto.

\- Gracias – alcanzo a decir ella.

Momentos despues del hecho , pudimos encontrar un cuerpo destrozado de un invocador. Al parecer la persona que buscábamos en la grieta había sido devorada parcialmente por la criatura.

Varios de mis compañeros al ver el cuerpo en el arbusto, se descompusieron y se pusieron algo mal por presenciar este hecho.

\- Volveremos a la academia de inmediato. Tengo que informar sobre esto – ordeno la campeona.

Dicho esto, todos volvimos a la plataforma de invocación. Para ser trasladados a la academia.

Llegamos y varios de mis compañeros estaban sentados esperando por su turno, pero se sorprendieron al ver que nuestro grupo había vuelto tan rápido.

\- Se cancela la excursión , tienen el día de hoy y mañana libre – dijo la profesora - Ustedes dos – señalándome a Sebas y a mi – Síganme.

Ambos seguimos a Fiora, al parecer íbamos hacia la dirección. Pero antes de llegar, ella se puso a hablar con nosotros.

\- En realidad quería hablar con ustedes a solas, pero no tengo tiempo ahora para eso. Gracias por haber reaccionado rápido allí. Si no fuera por ustedes , no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Al parecer solo quería agradecernos, Sebas y Vinc decidieron entonces ir a dar unas vueltas por la academia aprovechando el dia libre que se les había dado. Mientras lo hacían decidieron que lo mejor era ir a desayunar algo en el bar de Gragas.

\- Tengo que comentarte algo Vinc , es sobre Ahri – dijo en tono preocupado mi compañero

\- Que pasa con ella. – dije curioso

\- Ella esta enojada contigo ¿cierto? – pregunto Sebas.

\- SI, y a que se debe que quieras hablar sobre eso ahora.

\- No importa, entraremos en detalles mientras desayunemos.

\- Está bien – conteste.

 **Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 6**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1) Ojala les haya gustado la actualización del dia de hoy , disculpen si en esta ocasion no puedo responder sus comentarios , estoy un poco con el tiempo ajustado. En la siguiente actualización termina este capitulo así que estén atentos a mañana .**

 **Sin mas preambulos , nos vemos bye bye.**


	49. Capitulo 6 Parte 5

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos de Sebas Relivash (2 permanentes):_** _Annie , Amumu._ _**(2 temporales):** Riven , Ahri **.**_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Vinc , Annie , Amumu , Riven , falta informacion._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _falta informacion._

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece : Jonia**_

* * *

 **Nota de agradecimiento: Gracias queridos lectores por ayudarme a superar las 100 reviews .Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta mas que decir , los dejo con la historia**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 Parte 5 Malas noticias**

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director. Un campeón procedente de Zaun ,Twitch la rata mutante , hablaba con Relivash.

\- Entonces ¿Vinc tiene problemas con Ahri por que le ordene que no dijera nada de los vigilantes? – preguntaba el director , para confirmar lo que le habia contado el campeón.

\- Asi es señor , al parecer su relación con la campeona está a punto de quebrarse. Eso y además que la campeona ahora empezó a relacionarse con más estudiantes. Ciertamente uno de estos chicos está tratando de alterar la imagen de Vinc , haciendo que la campeona desconfié de él – dijo el roedor.

El director se sorprendió por tal declaración.

\- Supongo que siempre habrá alumnos así – dijo el director tomándose la cabeza, porque entendía que se venían problemas.

\- ¿No piensa intervenir señor director? – pregunto el zaunita

\- No , esto es necesario para que Vinc crezca como persona ,debe aprender que existe gente que no siempre deseara lo mejor de uno. Gracias por mantenerme informado Twitch , no se que haría sin tu habilidad para hacerte invisible. Toma – debajo de su escritorio saco una gran caja – diez kilos del mejor queso Joniano.

\- Ummm , gracias Hayward. Siempre estoy disponible si necesitas de mi ayuda para hacer de espía – dijo el zaunita haciendo una reverencia.

\- Si , lo sé . Y es porque confió en ti que te encargo estos trabajos, ya que tú fuiste mi primer tirador con el que me vincule.

\- Recuerdo aquellos días donde no sabías ni siquiera apuntar – recordaba el ratón.

La charla nostálgica hubiera continuado, pero tocaron la puerta.

\- Director , soy Fiora ,tengo que charlar urgentemente con usted. – se anunció la persona que toco la puerta

\- Twitch escóndete – dijo en voz baja el director para que el tirador se escondiera – SI , pasa – contesto a la campeona.

La profesora entonces entro a la habitación, el tirador se había vuelto invisible y el director estaba guardando la caja con queso bajo el escritorio.

\- Señor, ha ocurrido un asesinato. El invocador encargado de las criaturas de la grieta ha sido devorado por el ROJO.

Hayward se sorprendio por la noticia , y rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio.

\- No es posible, iremos de inmediato a la grieta. – dicho esto salió de la dirección acompañado de Fiora.

Mientras tanto, en el bar de Gragas.

\- Entonces, ¿sobre qué pelearon con Ahri? – pregunto Sebas.

\- Bueno, ella estaba insistiendo últimamente que le cuente sobre algunas cosas que no tengo permitido decirle.

\- Y eso es - pregunto sebas moviendo su mano en círculos, dándome a entender que quería escuchar también de que se trataba.

\- No es sencillo, tampoco puedo decírtelo a ti. Es más , el director me ordeno que no contara nada a nadie.

Sebas se recostó sobre el espaldar de su asiento y miro al techo.

\- Pues tendrás que hablar con mi padre si es que no quieres perder a tu vinculo. Sabes que los vínculos permanentes se pueden romper ¿cierto?

\- Que, ¿no son permanentes? – después recordé el caso de Irelia , y me di cuenta que era cierto.

\- Si tu campeón pierde la confianza en ti, puede romper ese vínculo. Pero de ser así, no pueden volver a formar nunca más un vínculo de ningún tipo.

\- O sea que si seguimos así. Ella romperá lo que formamos – dije preocupado.

\- Tenlo por seguro. – dijo sebas serio.

Las palabras de su compañero al parecer resonaron en la mente de Vinc, no quería perder a Ahri, pero tampoco podía contarle sus secretos. "Esto se está volviendo una molestia muy grande "pensó.

\- Hay algo de lo que también quería hablar – dije

\- ¿Qué es más importante que salvar tu vinculo? – dijo Sebas.

\- Pues veras, también es sobre ya sabes quién – estaba hablando sobre Ahri , pero como era un tema delicado quería hacer sonar como si hablara de otra persona.

\- Sobre Ah – Sebas estaba por nombrar el nombre de la campeona de nueve colas pero Vinc le tapó la boca.

\- Si - afirme

Vinc le explico a su compañero lo que había pasado con la campeona de nueve colas. Que habían ido a cenar, que se había embriagado y que por una confusión ella termino enojándose por que el no quiso tener relaciones con ella.

\- En resumen, ella se enojó por que no quisiste hacerlo – resumía Sebas.

\- Suena simple, pero hay un problema.

\- Yo no le veo el problema. Si la campeona que me gusta me ofreciera hacerlo conmigo aceptaría con gusto –decía con cierto aire de confianza mi amigo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Riven? – pregunte solo para confirmar.

Sebas, me tapo la boca.

\- Shi , cállate. No quiero que la competencia se entere – esta vez Sebas lo dijo con cierto tono de preocupación

\- ¿Competencia? – pregunto confundido.

\- Crees que soy el único invocador que tiene en la mira a alguna campeona. Y hablando de competencia, no me gusta ser chismoso. Pero parece ser que Dan es uno de esos.

\- Dan … el del clan , no recuerdo . ¿El tipo que le queme las manos por el reflejo de mi escudo? – pregunte.

\- El mismo. El formo un vínculo temporal con Ahri , y parece ser que él le está llenando la cabeza de malos pensamientos a ella.

\- Ese maldito – dije mientras golpeaba la mesa.

\- Tranquilo, no sé qué tan cierto sea . Solo es mi instinto.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Pues, yo también entreno con Ahri junto a Dan y otra compañera más en el gimnasio Jonio.

Estaba decidido, tendría que hablar con Ahri si o si apenas la vea.

\- Hay otra cosa más que debo decirte – agrego el hijo del director

\- Que , ¿hay más?

\- Si, veras. Aunque Dan no tiene un vínculo permanente con Ahri ,él tiene un nivel de sincronización muy alto – me contaba mi compañero

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunte curioso.

\- ¿No sabes qué significa? ¿En serio te recibiste del ciclo básico de invocador? – pregunto algo molesto mi amigo - Bueno, no importa .La cuestión es que cuando Ahri se sincroniza con Dan , la apariencia de ella cambia. Supongo que es porque nuestro "compañero" tiene mucha afinidad por la magia elemental del tipo fuego.

\- Dilo de una manera que un bronce cinco lo entendiera – conteste.

\- Que Ahri cambia su apariencia completamente. Eso significa que él es un buen invocador para ella – dijo algo preocupado el hijo del director.

\- ¿Que? – estaba sorprendido frente a lo que me habían contado.

Después de terminar de charlar con mi Sebas, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con el director para que me permitiera contarle por lo menos a Ahri mis secretos.

Estaba llegando a la oficina del director, pero cierto bárbaro freirjorldiano me encontró en un pasillo.

\- ¿Hey proveedor, como estas? – pregunto el esposo de Ashe

Tryndamere . Que necesitas, estoy apurado – le conteste.

\- Vengo de hablar con el alto consejero Hayward Relivash , te vienes a Freijorld conmigo.

\- ¿Que? – dije sorprendido.

\- Lo que escuchaste, el director me pidió que te ayudara a dominar una nueva técnica. Así que te llevare a las tierras nevadas por una semana.

\- Pero, ¿justamente ahora?

\- Prepara tus cosas ,partimos a las siete de la tarde – me informo el campeón.

Tryndamere , siguió su camino . "¿Que hago ahora? "Pensaba Vinc. Entonces tendría que prepararse, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era encontrar a la campeona de nueve colas.

Paso toda el día buscándola, pero como la academia es gigante, no pudo hallarla. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

\- Necesito encontrarla, no solamente porque quiero hablar con ella. Si me voy sin dejarle su dosis de esencia vital, podría causar problemas en la academia. – decía para mí mismo.

El tiempo pasaba, Vinc decidió esperar en la habitación la aparición de su vínculo , pero el tiempo transcurría y su ausencia se hacía notar.

"Lamento irme sin aclarar las cosas, ¡ya se!. Le dejare una nota, sé que no es lo mismo pero espero que alcance "pensé.

Así fue que Vinc escribió la siguiente nota.

* * *

 _ **Querida Ahri .**_

 _Sé que en estos últimos días hemos tenido muchos problemas, y entiendo que estés enojada por no haberte contado en su momento ciertas cosas. Tienes razón, si confió en ti no debería haber secretos entre nosotros._

 _Estuve esperándote hasta las siete de la tarde para hablar contigo pero no aparecías .Quería arreglar todo y de paso también darte tu dosis de esencia vital ya que estaré ausente por una semana .Iré a Freijorld a entrenar. Te prometo que apenas vuelva te contare todo. No importa si el director me lo prohibió, yo de igual manera te lo contare._

 _Espero que me comprendas. Volveré pronto._

* * *

Dicho esto , salí de la habitación no sin antes colocar la nota en el centro de la mesa del living para que sea completamente visible.

Al llegar al teletransportador , vi que no solo viajaban a Freijorld Tryndamere , si no tambien Ashe y Braum. Todos al verme me saludaron. Afuera de la plataforma , se encontraban dos invocadores que no conocía.

\- ¿Listos? – pregunto uno de ellos

\- Si – contesto la arquera.

El aura que siempre aparece al ser teletransportado hizo su aparición y provoco que nuestro cuerpo sea rodeado por una luz dorada.

\- Tengan cuidado – dijo el otro invocador antes de que desapareciéramos en medio de esa luz.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **0) Antes que nada , queria informarles algo. Como sabrán muchos o tal vez pocos, yo realizo este fanfic a modo de hobbie .Motivo a lo cual tenia que informarles que reducir los tiempos de publicacion. Esto debido a que se preguntaran.**_

 _ **\- Se acerca el fin de año y los examenes finales tambien.**_

 _ **\- No quiero arruinar la calidad de la publicacion , por que los capitulos que se vienen son bastante pesados , lo que mas cuesta escribir generalmente son las batallas y cuando tengo que pensar un nuevo escenario. Algunas ideas que quiero implementar:**_

 _ **-**_ campeones nuevos ,escenario competitivo ( creo que eso es todo XP)

 _ **\- Estoy trabajando actualmente en los siguientes capitulos , aun estoy creando la idea , pero como veran , son muchos detalles que pensar. Les dare un adelanto de los titulos de los capitulos que estoy trabajando:**_

*Pastor y oveja ( campeon que aparecera Kindred)

*La campeona que no confiaba en los hombres

*Campeonato de los novatos .

*Enseñame a manejar la espada ,

* Dominando Extasis (Tryndamere , Braum y Ashe)

*Examen de mitad de año .

*La asociación de los platinos muertos ( peleas en la grieta en modo competitivo)

* Viaje a 3000 km de altura , Viridian la ciudad de los angeles. (Kayle)

 **Los capitulos no estan en orden, y pueden cambiar su orden sin previo aviso.**

 **Espero que disculpen por dejar de publicar diaramente , tratare de al menos publicar 2 actualizaciones con semana o mas.**

 **Ahora los dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews.**

 **1) "** Sasha9710 " **G _racias por la review. Y si ,Ahri esta poco a poco alejandose del protagonista. Otro problema que me plantee es el tocar los sentimientos de los personajes. Se vuelve algo delicado entender los sentimientos y expresarlos en palabras. Te aseguro que lo que se viene , tal vez le haga caer una lagrima a alguno o tal vez no. Ya veremos._**

 ** _2)"_** onofre16 " , **G _racias por la reviews de las ultimas dos actualizaciones , me sorprende que disfrutes el desayuno leyendo la actuallizacion , me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo saber eso._**

 ** _3) "_** DemonSoul13" **Como estas viejo amigo ( o no tan viejo XD) , suerte en tus rankeds . Ojala llegues a oro , tienes todo mi apoyo.**

 **4) "** Guest , mejor conocido como Samuel **" , gracias por el comentario , con respecto a tu duda de cuantos pentas me hice. me hice un total de 11 pentas y un hexakill. Si queres detalles , avisame.**

 **Me falto felicitarte, ya que fuiste el comentario numero 100 .**

 **5) "** Javoman" **_tienes buenos gustos , a mi tambien me encanta esa linea de skins. Con respecto a las posiciones que llevaste a leona , ¿que tan dificil fue llevarla jg?_**

 ** _6) "_** knowere" **se agradece que te guste la historia. _Ojala te quedes hasta el final , para ver quien se queda al lado de Vinc. Yo ya se por que soy el autor , ( dentro mio me gustaria contarles , pero les arruinaria muchos sorpresas)._**

 ** _7) "_** McPaPuFrEe" , _**respondo a tus dudas , querido lector:**_

 _ **\- El nombre verdadero de Vinc , no se nombro con anterioridad. Pero en un futuro lejano si se dara a conocer.**_

 ** _\- Skins : Ojala Vinc pudiera sincronizarse con Ahri, ojala pudiera hacerlo , ojala ._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir , agradezco su compañia . nos vemos pronto bye bye._**


	50. Capitulo 7 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon **(1 temporal):** Rengar_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , **Minamoto Katou , Ahri**_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece: posicion neutral.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 Perfeccionando Extasis.**

 **Parte 1 : Llegada a Freijorld**

Antes de que Vinc se diera cuenta , el ya estaba en una ciudad cubierta de nieve. Se percató que su cuerpo había comenzado a enfriarse lo que producio que tiritara de frio.

\- Que frio – me queje y al mismo tiempo me sorprendí ya que vi como Tryndamere y Braum caminaban tranquilamente sin mucho abrigo.

\- Toma - Braum levanto un poro que había aparecido cerca de nosotros y me lo puso en mis manos – utilízalo para al menos calentarte las manos chico – agrego en un tono ruso el buen Braum.

El grupo camino por las heladas calles del reino de Freijorld ,estábamos en la capital de los dominios de Ashe. Donde la tiradora era la líder.

Caminamos por un rato a travez de las calles cubiertas de blanco. Pude observar que casi todas las casas tenían estructura similar a cabañas. Nos tomó cinco minutos más llegar a nuestro destino. Llegamos a la entrada de una vivienda de enormes dimensiones. Entramos a lo que sería una mansión , su estructura era muy peculiar ya que era de las pocas estructuras que no estaban hechas con madera. Usamos unas pequeñas escaleras que hacían de entrada, para luego atravesar una gran puerta. Al pasar, nos encontramos con un gran salón. Mire asombrado el lugar. Había varias personas haciendo la limpieza, una de las mujeres allí presente se acercó.

\- Bienvenida mi señora, estamos haciendo la limpieza lo más rápido posible. Nos enteramos de su regreso solo hace pocas horas. Espero que nos tengan paciencia – la mujer se había acercado a hablar con Ashe.

Como ya era de noche y no queríamos estorbar, Tryndamere en conjunto conmigo , Braum y el pequeño poro , nos dirigíriamos a un bar para no molestar en la aseo del lugar donde dormiríamos. Por otro lado la tiradora se quedó en el castillo a preparar algunas cosas.

\- Enhorabuena chico, te hare probar la cerveza de mi tierra. Tiene el sabor justo y preciso para disfrutar de una buena borrachera - dijo el bárbaro mientras apuntaba en dirección norte.

Habremos dado solo la vuelta a la esquina y ya habíamos encontrado el local de bebidas, me sorprendí al ver el letrero , que decía específicamente "Bar de Gragas" , estábamos por entrar y el buen Braum me quito al poro que llevaba para calentarme las manos.

\- No no , aquí los poros no pueden entrar – decía Braum mientras señalaba un letrero pequeño que indicaba que el local no permitía el acceso de poros.

Dicho esto, el campeón coloco a la criatura en el suelo y como si se tratase de un perro u otro animal que verías normalmente en la calle, este salió corriendo en ninguna dirección en particular.

Entramos al bar, y nos sentamos en la barra.

\- Una cerveza – dijo el barbaro.

\- Que sean dos – agrego el campeón carente de cabello.

Ambos me miraron esperando que pidiera mi bebida ,

\- Ahh – suspire – que sean tres – dije decidido.

Habrían pasado unas dos horas, Tryndamere y Braum habrían por lo menos tomado unas 30 jarras de cerveza entre ambos. Yo iba recién por la tercera y ya sentía los efectos del alcohol. Por su parte los campeones estaban abrazados del hombro mientras que con su mano libre movían arriba de sus cabezas una jarra de cerveza cada uno, todo esto mientras cantaban canciones a los que no entendía la letra.

No pude contenerme mi risa y saque mi celular para grabar la escena.

\- Esto tengo que mostrárselo a Ahri , va a reírse en cuanto lo vea. – decía a mí mismo.

Pero al recordar a la campeona, me preocupaba si había leído la nota que había dejado en la habitación o no.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en la academia de guerra, más específicamente en el cuarto del estudiante_**.

La campeona de nueve colas había vuelto de su entrenamiento con sus vínculos. Al parecer se emocionó al ver que su apariencia cambiaba cuando se vinculaba con Dan. Asi que había vuelto a su dormitorio para cambiarse su ropa y ver si podría obtener otra apariencia usando su vestido azul que representa a la skin Ahri de medianoche. Entro tan rápido a la habitación, que dejo la puerta abierta. El viento soplo desde afuera y la nota, que por cierto Ahri no se había percatado de su presencia por que entro rápido, salió volando y se deslizo por el suelo hasta esconderse bajo uno de los sillones.

Después de haberse cambiado, la Kumiho salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras pensaba en su compañero de cuarto. "Ojala llegues temprano Vinc , así puedo contarte sobre tu compañero Dan y como la confianza entre nosotros hizo que adquiriera una nueva apariencia"

* * *

 ** _Volviendo a Freijorld, en el bar de Gragas._**

Tres guardias habían entrado al local de bebidas, para hablar con los campeones.

\- Señores, la señorita Ashe hace llamar su presencia en el castillo.- anuncio un guardia.

\- Si, si ya vamos – contesto el bárbaro, solo para después caer al suelo de madera y quedarse dormido.

\- Oh vamos, otra vez te dormiste - decía Braum mientras levantaba al campeón en su hombro izquierdo – vamos chico, si no nos apuramos vamos a recibir una buena llamada de atención de nuestra querida Ashe.

Al recorrer el camino de vuelta , el corazón de Freijorld caminaba tambaleándose como si estuviese a punto de caerse. Por su parte el bárbaro en sus hombros, dormía plácidamente como si no fuera la primera vez que esto ocurría. Uno de los guardias que nos escoltabas se acercó a mi.

\- Por tu túnica, eres un invocador , o ¿me equivoco? - pregunto el guardia.

\- Si, vine por una semana a entrenar con mi amigo – dije eso viendo al campeón que estaba durmiendo.

\- Me parece que vas a tener que prepararte bastante, los entrenamientos que hacemos nosotros la guardia cuando nos guía el marido de la señorita Ashe son verdaderamente infernales.

\- Tomare tu consejo – dije sorprendido frente a esa revelación.

El camino al castillo había terminado, la puerta se abrió y el lugar a diferencia de cuando llegamos estaba lleno de sirvientas colocadas en fila a los lados del gran salón que hacía de entrada..

\- Buenas noches señor Tryndamere, buenas noches señor Braum, buenas noches señor invocador – dijeron todos los empleados al mismo tiempo.

Yo miraba a todos lados asombrado por ese pequeño espectáculo a mi punto de vista.

\- La cena ya está lista , si quieren cenar pueden pasar al comedor – dijo al parecer la empleada de mayor rango, que era una señora ya entrada en años.

\- Bien , tenía un poco de hambre , iré a dejar a Tryndamere a su habitación – anunciaba Braum y acto seguido subió por las escaleras que daban ingreso a los pisos superiores

Me quede parado solo observando el lugar, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

\- Vamos sígueme – decía la tiradora , llevándome de la mano al comedor.

Al llegar a la sala donde cenaríamos .Entre directo a sentarme en la mesa, que por cierto era larga y cubierta por un fino mantel blanco. Sobre ella había todo tipo de comidas

\- Siéntete como en casa - anunciaba la campeona mientras que también se sentaba en otra silla cercana a la mía.

Estaba por comer algo, pero vi que había varios sirvientes y guardias en la misma habitación. Quería levantar algo, y todas las miradas se posaban en lo que estaba haciendo. Si movía la mano a mi derecha, las miradas iban a ese lugar. En resumen, esto era incomodo, por su parte la tiradora comía como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a esto.

Ashe después de unos momentos se percató de que el estudiante no estaba comiendo nada.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto la tiradora.

\- Espera un momento – cerré los ojos, y todos los que estaban en el salón se enfocaron en mí.

De repente Vinc , abrió los ojos y como si se hubiese asustado emitió un grito que asusto a todos los presentes haciendo que varios cayeran al suelo de la impresión.

Una de las empleadas más jóvenes, que se encontraba en el suelo dijo algo.

\- Por favor, no nos mate señor invocador, no desate su furia en nosotros.

Me levante de mi asiento y me senté en la alfombra al lado de aquella chica joven.

\- Por qué me tienen miedo. No soy un dios, soy un simple mortal como ustedes.

\- ¿No va a hacernos daño? – decía nerviosa la joven empleada, que a mi punto de vista debería tener unos 18 o 19 años.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – pregunte curioso

\- Eres un invocador, formas parte de los magos más fuertes de runaterra. Eres objeto de admiración y respeto. De seguro tienes el poder para acabar con todos en la sala sin siquiera sudar una gota de agua – agregaba ella nerviosa.

Di la vuelta solo para ver a Ashe que me estaba observando.

\- Lo he explicado cientos de veces, pero aun no me creen que los invocadores son personas al igual que nosotros – dijo la tiradora que mostraba en su rostro que esta situación ya había ocurrido más de una vez.

Me di la vuelta, solo para ver a la empleada nuevamente.

\- Escúchame, los invocadores son personas al igual que todos los humanos en la tierra. Tal vez tengamos poderes que van más allá de la imaginación pero aun así somos personas que tenemos sentimientos. Si nos lastimamos también nos duele, si perdemos a un ser querido también lloramos, así que por favor te pido que no me trates como una deidad, que a mi parecer es una forma incorrecta de vernos.

Dicho esto, me levante del suelo y le di una mano para que la chica se levantase también.

\- Ahora, si nos es mucha molestia, ¿podrían dejar el comedor? es un poco molesto que todas sus miradas sigan cada movimiento que quiero realizar – mire a Ashe para agregar algo mas - claro si su jefa también está de acuerdo.

\- Pueden retirarse - ordeno la arquera.

El comedor solo nos dejó a nosotros dos .

\- Eres el primer invocador que invito al castillo y no hace alarde de sus poderes – dijo la arquera.

\- Y también debo ser el primero que le molesta ser observado mientras come - agregue

\- Eso también – decía con una risa la campeona.

La puerta se abrió y Braum se sentó en otra silla cerca de mi.

\- ¿Que paso con los guardias y los empleados?, vi que salían todos del comedor – pregunto curioso el soporte.

\- Creo que molestaban a nuestro invitado, y por eso les pedi que se retiraran – contesto Ashe.

 **Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 7**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1)Hola queridos lectores . Vengo con una actualizacion que da comienzo al capitulo 7 ,espero que les haya agradado.**

 **-Queria comentarles algo , estaba pensando en volver a editar los primeros capitulos , esto por que se preguntaran. Es mas que todo por que volvi a leer el principio de la historia y vi que tiene muchos errores ortograficos , muchas repeticiones etc. Lo ire haciendo de a poco en poco.**

 **\- La trivia de esta actualizacion es ¿ Con que campeón hiciste tu primer penta? . El mio fue con Jinx , en la grieta del invocador, como hace 2 años .¿Y el de ustedes quien fue?**

 **2)Gracias por la review "** _Yadri_ **" , ojala te guste ese capitulo cuando lo publique.**

 **3) "** antenesis" _**Gracias por la review y te contesto tu duda:**_

 _ **\- Skin : hay 3 maneras de usar una skin en la historia:**_

 _ **1 - Cambiandose la ropa antes de participar en la partida : ejemplos , Ahri de medianoche ,Ahri dinastica, Lux ladrona de hechizos , Doctor Kennen ,Karate kennen , Leblanc Prestigiosa ,etc.**_

 _ **2 - Que el invocador tenga afinidad por cierto tipo de magia provocando cambios en la apariencia del campeon : Rammus Frio , Shen Frio , Diana Infernal ,Azir señor de la muerte , etc . Estos cambios se realizan por la alto porcentaje de compatibilidad entre campeon e invocador.**_

 _ **3- (AUN NO SE VIO LA HISTORIA) Cambios que un invocador puede provocar , cuando se esta sincronizando con el campeon : Recordemos que para sincronizarnos en modo "vinculo permanente" hay que conocer visualmente bien todos los detalles del campeon. En el momento que la mente del invocador con el campeon se estan uniendo , esta imagen del campeon puede ser alterada , consiguiendo una nueva apariencia : Ejemplos , Leblanc hija de los cuervos , Azir galactico , la linea de las skins proyecto , etc. Obtener este tipo de skins , es sinonimo de tener mucha imaginacion y motivo de ovacion , ya que obtienes una skin personalizada para un campeon. Aqui , entra en juego tambien la estabilidad emocional del invocador , ya que la concentracion es necesaria para que la nueva apariencia se mantenga en toda la partida.**_

 _ **4) "**_ knowere" **_, gracias por la review amigo. Y contestando a tu duda, el amor es algo que todos queremos. Todos buscamos ser aceptados. Ah y sorry por dejar de actualizar diariamente, tratare de mejorar la trama para compensar._**

 ** _5) "_** Javoman" , _**gracias por el comentario donde me deseas suerte por los examenes. Yo tambien les deseo lo mismo a todos mis lectores que estudian , y a los que no estudian pero trabajan o hacen otra actividad , tambien les deseo suerte para que sigan haciendo lo que les gusta con una sonrisa.**_

\- _**Con respecto a Ahri , ella va a ser motivo de disputa en los proximos dos capitulos . Donde se decidira que pasara con ella.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos , mis queridos lectores . Superamos la barrera de las 4000 lecturas. Me siento genial gracias a esto. Tambien superamos las 100 reviews._**

 ** _Bueno , eso es todo. Me despido chicos. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Nos vemos Bye bye._**


	51. Capitulo 7 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 Parte 2 la calma antes de la tormenta**

La cena se llevo a cabo normalmente, el soporte aprovecho la ocasión para contarle al estudiante las hazañas que realizo en el pasado. Por su parte Ashe también conto un poco de su vida haciendo hincapié en la guerra que se sigue llevando en Freijorld por determinar cuál de las tres hijas del hielo ,tenía que hacerse cargo del gran reino helado

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la noche llego a su clímax al sonar un reloj marcando las doce de la medianoche.

Fue entonces que la dueña del lugar me explico, que una empleada me indicaría donde tenía que dormir. Salí del comedor a esperar por unos momentos y la misma chica con la cual había hablado en el comedor apareció, dándose a entender que ella me guiaría a mi habitación.

\- Acompáñeme por favor invocador – decía la empleada.

\- Déjame de tratarme de invocador , llámame Vinc – dije quejándome

\- ¿Está seguro que quiere que lo llame así? Señor Vinc.

\- Tampoco me digas señor. Me haces sentir un viejo. Cuantos años crees que tengo ¿40? – dije en tono burlón.

\- Yo diría que cerca de 19 años señor.

\- Cerca pero… déjame de decime señor plIs.

\- ¿Plis? – ella me miro confundida al escuchar el termino desconocido.

\- Plis significa por favor, se escribre P-L-E-A-S-E - deletree la palabra – pero se pronuncia plis.

\- ¿Es un idioma que solo los invocadores manejan?

\- Algo así – conteste recordando que no usan el ingles en este mundo.

El hecho de pedirle que se dirigiera a mi de una manera mas informal permitio que la charla con aquella chica se haga más fluida y dejara de ser tan seria .Mientras subíamos las escaleras ,ella me conto que se llamaba Irina y que tenía 19 años. Solo subimos dos pisos y luego de recorrer un pasillo ,llegamos a la habitación en el cual debería pasar la noche. Al atravesar la puerta y ver el interior del cuarto me sorprendí al ver las dimensiones de la cama, pero me sorprendí mas aun al ver el tamaño de la habitación.

\- Si quiere asearse, cada habitación tiene su baño privado señor – dijo ella.

\- Que no me digas señor – dije en un tono enojado falso.

\- A cierto, lo olvide – contesto ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias por haberme indicado donde estaba mi habitación fuiste de gran ayuda.

Decidí que lo mejor sería darme una ducha así que estaba por entrar al baño , cuando me di cuenta Irina estaba detrás mio.

\- Eh , ¿necesitas algo mas? – pregunte.

\- Si va a bañarse, podría dejar su ropa en este cesto – ella levanto un cesto pequeño que estaba a un lado de la puerta – para que yo pueda lavar su uniforme y pueda usarlo mañana en la mañana.

\- Está bien - dije algo confuso pero agradecí el favor que me hacía.

Me estaba por sacar la túnica, pero sentí que dos manos más me estaban ayudando. Era Irina que me ayudaba a quitarme la ropa.

Cuando el estudiante se sacó la túnica, el miro a la chica detrás de el con cierto aire de vergüenza.

\- Puedo hacerlo solo,

\- Lo siento señor , son ordenes – explico la empleada joven.

\- Pero ese no es el problema aquí, me incomoda que me veas quitándome la ropa. ¿Podrías dejarme solo? , yo puedo asearme por mi mismo – conteste un poco incómodo.

\- Lo lamento, no puedo negarme a realizar esta tarea. La señorita Ashe me pidió personalmente que llevara a cabo esta labor – agrego Irina.

Mientras tanto en un estudio donde la arquera se ponía a revisar tratados y papeles importantes. Se puso a reír por pensar las cosas que el estudiante tendría que pasar.

"Espero que descanses esta noche , porque lo que vendrá será un infierno Vinc" pensaba la tiradora al imaginar el entrenamiento que se le venía al protagonista.

Volviendo con Vinc, este ya se había dado una ducha y por insistencia de el mismo logro bañarse solo. Ahora él se encontraba solo en su habitación, ya que la empleada había llevado la ropa sucia para lavar.

\- Que incomodo fue eso – dije mientras me recosté sobre el gran colchón mirando al techo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a Irina.

\- Volví señor, digo Vinc – se anunció la chica joven.

\- No me digas, ¿ahora tienes que dormir conmigo también? – pregunte sarcásticamente

La chica se sonrojo, y dijo las siguientes palabras.

\- Me ordenaron que lo vigilara hasta que usted pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero si usted desea pasar la noche conmigo, no tengo ningún problema en entregarme a usted – ella decía eso, mientras se desabrochaba, los botones de su uniforme.

\- Espera ,espera ,espera , no dije eso . En serio, crees que todos los invocadores aprovechamos de nuestro estatus para ir y tomar lo que quisiéramos. Dios, esto es terrible – dije quejándome.

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Irina.

\- Si , solo un poco sorprendido al ver cómo la gente nos trata solo por ser invocadores.

\- Ustedes tienen el destino de Runaterra en sus manos, han detenido catástrofes a lo largo del tiempo. No sería sencillo tratar a los magos más fuerte de Valoran como simples personas.

\- Pero si lo somos – conteste mientras la miraba fijamente.

Un silencio incomodo se generó en la habitación. Ella se quedó parada junto a la puerta observándome como me recostaba sobre la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos y me levante para sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿No puede conciliar el sueño? – pregunto ella.

\- Es un poco difícil sabiendo que me vigilas – conteste a su duda.

\- No se preocupe me iré apenas usted se duerma .

\- No tengo sueño , ¿vas a acompañarme toda la noche entonces?- pregunte para sacarme las dudas.

\- Es mi deber – agrego Irina.

Entonces decidí sentarme en el suelo al lado de la cama mirando a la empleada que estaba en la puerta.

\- Siéntate al lado mio , charlemos un poco.

\- Esta bien – contesto Irina y se sentó al lado mío.

\- No voy a tratar de hacerte entender que los invocadores somos igual a las personas, ya que parece que no es algo que sea fácil.

\- No todos pensamos así de los invocadores, yo en verdad los aprecio mucho debido a que uno de ellos salvo a mi madre. Ella estaba muy enferma y no podían hacer nada para curarla .Aun recuerdo cuando la señorita Ashe trajo a un invocador y este usando una especie de aura verde pudo curar a mi madre. No habrá pasado más de dos años desde que paso esto , pero desde ese día decidí ser una fiel sirviente de la señorita Ashe y respetaría a cualquier invocador.

\- Ya veo – dije sorprendido al escuchar la historia de la chica.

"Al parecer , debe haber sido alguien del clan Flamel. ¿Pero hay mas miembros en la academia?" pensé.

El estudiante entendido entonces la devoción de Irina por hacer todo lo que le ordenaba la arquera y a su vez porque algunas personas se dirigen a los invocadores con tanto miedo y también respeto.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, y solo para mostrar algo interesante Vinc se levanto y apago las luces de la habitación.

Ya en la oscuridad el enfoco en uno de sus dedos la "esencia del gran maestro" (la definitiva de Jax) haciendo que pequeñas luces giraran a gran velocidad e iluminaran la habitación. Irina miraba sorprendida la habilidad, el estudiante quería mostrarle algo interesante y funciono,

\- ¿Tu habilidad es convertirte en una lámpara portátil? – dijo ella entre risas

\- Nop - dije expandiendo la habilidad en todo mi cuerpo – es un aura que potencia la fuerza y también da resistencia – explique de que se trataba las luces que giraban alrededor de mi cuerpo.

\- Increible , y que más puedes hacer.

\- Bien , puedo crear un escudo – use "cascada palida" – y tambien puedo curar mis heridas usando "síntesis de esencia vital" - produje un poco de la esencia vital solo para demostrarle esa habilidad.

\- Espera, esa aura. Es la misma con la que curaron a mi madre.

\- En serio – conteste , aun que ya me suponía que así seria.

\- ¿Quien te la enseño? , ¿fue otro invocador? – decía emocionada la empleada.

\- No , fue una campeona demaciana.

\- Ya veo – dijo ella un poco desilusionada.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente como es la academia de guerra?

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto ella.

\- Claro, escucha con atención. – decidí charlar mas con ella , por que en cierto modo estaba aburrido.

Seguiría entonces una larga charla , terminando con los dos dormidos sentados en el suelo apoyados de espaldas contra la orilla de la cama.

Cuando me desperté me percate que unas sábanas me envolvían. La empleada ya no estaba a mi lado. Me levante y vi que en la orilla de mi cama estaba mi ropa limpia, lista para ser usada. Al lado de esta, habia una nota escrita con letra fina.

"Baja a desayunar en el comedor y trae puesto solo lo necesario para entrenar"

Me prepare y baje al lugar donde había cenado ayer.

La mesa estaba a diferencia de ayer, con poca comida. Solo lo justo y necesario diría yo. Después de terminar de desayunar, sentí una voz detrás mío.

\- ¿Estas listo para el entrenamiento? – dijo una voz masculina

\- Claro que … PUMM – algo golpeo mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

\- ¿Era necesario dejarlo inconsciente? – preguntaba Ashe , mirando a Tryndamere con una pala en su mano.

\- Era eso , o dormirlo con sedantes – contesto el barbaro.

\- Bueno , que mas da. Lo hecho , hecho esta. Braum , te toca. – dijo la tiradora.

\- A la orden jefa – contesto el soporte mientras levanto el cuerpo inerte del estudiante

A partir de allí , mi cuerpo seria llevado a las afueras del pueblo , donde llevaría a cabo uno de los entrenamientos más intensivos hasta ahora.

 _ **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 7**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)Gracias por participar en la trivia anterior , en esta ocasion no se me ocurre nada con el cual empezar una trivia. Bueno , tal vez si. ¿ Que es lo mas vergonzoso que han hecho en el LOL? lo mas vergonzoso que yo hice, fue comprarme casi todas las skins de Riven , sin siquiera haberla usado alguna vez. Admito que fue vergonzoso feedear con la skin de arcadia. Pero al menos lo hice con estilo XD**_

 _ **PD: actualice el prologo , si pueden echarle una mirada y contarme que les parecio , les agradeceria mucho el tiempo que se tomaron.**_

 _ **2) "**_ Guest" , _**gracias por la review y ... season 2? en serio? ¿Llevas tanto tiempo jugando? . Ejem , podrias darme algunos consejos para salir de plata. Nah , es broma. De seguro sos de High elo , pero aun asi quiero aprender por cuenta propia lo que es subir de liga. Aunque aun asi. Tengo curiosidad por saber de que liga eres.**_

 ** _PD: yo tambien fui main Nautilius , pero cuando estaba fuerte en la JG._**

 **3)** "antenesis" , _**No , Vinc no va en busca de dominar Furia inmortal, aun que hubiera sido interesante. Y con respecto a tiltearse , te aseguro que hay ciertas situaciones en las cuales no importa el contexto ,si te encabronarias. AH, y gracias por la review.**_

 **4)** "knowere" _**respondo a tus dudas querido lector.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que musica escucho? , de todo un poco . No tengo un genero en especifico , pero los dos temas que actualmente he reproducido mas veces en mi celular es RISE de la banda SKILLET y Face 2 Face de la banda Delta (esta semana , la siguiente de seguro ya tengo otras favoritas)**_

 _ **\- ¿Campeon favorito? , Ashe , me enamore de ella en el tutorial.**_

 _ **\- ¿Videojuegos favoritos? , en las consolas de nintendo las sagas de mario y pokemon , PS todo lo que sea Dragon Ball en especial el budokai tenkanchi 3 . En la PC , me encantaba los juegos de pocos requerimientos como "Serius Sam" donde ibas a matabas a toda criatura viviente. Despues tambien la saga de GTA y terminando con los Call of Duty o Medal Of Honor. En el celular, lo unico que tengo es ( o tenia hasta ayer) el Royale Clash y Pocket Morty. Como veras , mucha variedad.**_

 **5)** "onofre16" : _ **Es como tu dices , es dificil asimilar el primer penta. Bueno , en realidad yo hice un pequeño escandalo , ya que nunca habia hecho ninguno. Pero , es una bonita sensacion. Por un breve momento te sientes el mas PRO del juego XD**_

 _ **Por cierto en ranked nunca hice pentas, asi que lo tuyo si es algo relevante.**_

 _ **SIn mas que agregar , me despido , Bye bye.**_

 _ **PD: Lo que se viene , es algo fuerte. Bueno , en realidad yo lo imagine fuerte. Espero que no les desagrade tanto. Y si son defensores de los animales, no vean la proxima actualizacion XP**_


	52. Capitulo 7 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Lean con precaucion , no es obligatorio leer esta parte, ami parecer es un poco fuerte. Debido a que yo imagino los escenarios , me parecio un poco subidito de tono para la categoria que le di al fanfic.**_

 _ **Quedan advertidos. Despues me cuentan si estuvo bien.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7 Parte 3**_ ** _Fantasía_**

El grupo de al parecer cuatro personas , fueron hasta las afueras del pueblo. Hacia un lugar donde se realizaban las ejecuciones de los miembros podridos de la sociedad. Era un lugar apartado , asi que nadie más que los allí presentes se involucraría .

Desperté, nos encontrábamos lejos del pueblo donde estábamos antes. Sentía frio, bastante frio y también bastante dolor producto de un golpe en la cabeza. Levante la vista y pude ver a Braum , Ashe y Tryndamere hablando.

Tryndamere se dio cuenta que el estudiante había despertado y se dio la vuelta para hablar con él.

\- Bien, al fin despiertas. Espero que no te moleste que tengas encadenados los pies y manos, es parte del entrenamiento.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte confuso y sorprendido ya que recién me había percatado que estaba encadenado a una pared.

Y era así , Vinc , se encontraba encadenado a una pared que estaba en medio de la nada. Lo único que podia observar era nieve en todos lados.

\- El director me pidio que te entrenara en una semana para que no pierdas muchos días de clases. Yo aprendí en una sola noche a como dominar mi ira , lamentablemente no fue de la mejor manera. Así que aplicare un método similar contigo.

\- No te referiras a … - dije pensando en la masacre que tuvo que ver y soportar Tryndamere para dominar "Furia inmortal" , su habilidad definitiva

\- Si, te hare sufrir hasta que puedas controlar tu ira – contesto a mis dudas el bárbaro - Dime , ¿qué prefieres los gatos o los perros?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres – dije algo nervioso por lo que podría pasar.

\- Todos apreciamos a los animales, todos sufren al ver sufrir a unol.

Braum con cara de culpa, trajo un pequeño gatito y se lo dio al guerrero.

\- Vinc , no hago esto por gusto lo hago por tu bien – declaro el bárbaro.

Acto seguido procedió a arrancarle un ojo al pequeño felino solo usando las manos. El animal gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Que haces , detente! – alce la voz.

Pero Tryndamere procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro ojo del animal. Los chillidos del animal eran enormes. Aturdían los oídos de todos los presentes. En la garganta del estudiante se formó un nudo producto de la culpa por no poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Detente, él no te hizo nada! – alce la voz nuevamente para que el guerrero se detenga.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? Rompe tus cadenas y oblígame – dijo con aires de desafío aquella persona que decía estar entrenándome.

\- ¡Maldito! – fije mi vista en el mientras que trataba de forzar los grilletes de las cadenas.

Los gritos de la pequeña criatura se hacían notar en aquel alejado lugar.

\- Ashe, el cuchillo – pidió Tryndamere.

A lo que la tiradora allí presente se le acercó y le dio el arma que solicitaba.

\- ¡Qué haces Ashe , haz algo maldita sea. Esta lastimando a animales inocentes! – grite, pero me ignoraba.

Ashe solo miraba a otro lado haciendo vista gorda al sufrimiento del animal.

El guerrero procedió entonces a usar el cuchillo.

\- Lo siento amiguito, ibas a tener una vida feliz , pero – el bárbaro me miro a mi – al parecer este estudiante no pudo salvarte.

Vinc estaba bajo los efectos de violencia psicológica y de la culpa de no poder hacer algo , todo esto era para que el estudiante cediera ante la ira.

\- BASTA ! – grite con fuerza.

El estudiante habia utilizado "extasis" , logrando desbloquear la fuerza que tenia reprimida.

\- NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A INOCENTES – grite mientras la ira me iba absorbiendo

El aura peculiar de esa técnica empezó a expandirse rápidamente. Mientras tanto el guerrero procedió a cortarle las patas al pequeño animal.

\- UPS - dijo sin remordimientos el campeon

Los ojos del estudiante se llenaron de lagrimas, aun con toda su fuerza no podía zafarse de aquellas cadenas que lo ataban.

\- Terminemos con esto – dijo Tryndamere cortando un punto vital del pequeño animal y haciendo que este pereciera – Y todo esto , es porque eres débil – dijo apuntándome con el cuchillo el guerrero.

\- Te matare, en serio , te matare Tryndamere – dije furioso.

\- Si, tú y ¿cuantos más? – dijo el campeón para molestar más al estudiante.

\- No te preocupes, yo con mis propias manos lo hare – ya la rabia había dominado todo mi ser.

Tal vez la fuerza que adquirió el estudiante consciente era bastante, pero cuando se dejaba absorber por la ira ese poder era mucho mayor.

Ashe por fin dijo algo

\- Vinc, ahora es cuando debes concentrarte. Recupera la cordura para dominar esta técnica.

\- Tu puedes hacerlo chico – grito Braum.

Pero las palabras de apoyo eran en vano, el estudiante estaba sumido en la ira. Las cadenas a las cuales estaba atado empezaron a agrietarse. Vinc pudo soltarse y a toda velocidad fue en dirección a Tryndamere, pero antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe, una flecha gigante impacto en su cuerpo. Congelándolo por completo.

Ashe había usado su definitiva congelando al estudiante.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo nervioso Tryndamere cayéndose al suelo.

\- Esto va a ser muy difícil - decía Ashe.

\- Habrá que reforzar los grilletes con magia – añadió el soporte

Acto seguido Braum recogió el cuerpo inconsciente del estudiante, al levantarlo de la nieve pudo notar que estaba caliente, como si su sangre hirviera por dentro.

Horas después, Vinc volvió a despertarse, nuevamente estaba encadenado, pero a otra pared.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso? – me decía a mí mismo.

La nieve caía y vi como la tiradora en esta ocasión se encontraba atada en un poste a mas o menos cuatro metros de mi. Ella estaba amordazada y podía ver que tenía cara de preocupación. A su lado estaban los otros dos campeones de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Despertaste? , tenemos otra demostración para ti – decía Tryndamere con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- Braum te enseñara una de las técnicas que le encantan a las chicas – decía el grandote.

Estaba confundido ¿por que estaba encadenado de nuevo?, pero lo que mas me sorprendia más aún era ver a Ashe atada e indefensa.

\- Esperen, ¿que diablos están por hacer?. – dije preocupado alzando la voz

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? , estamos lejos de la civilización. Aunque ella gritara nadie la escucharía. Además esta amordazada – dijo el bárbaro mientras reía a la par con el otro campeón.

Estaba nervioso, porque en mi mente viajaba la idea que estaba por espectar un acto atroz. Rogaba que esto fuera un sueño, pero el frio de la nieve solo me confirmaba lo contrario. Tenía que evitar lo que estuviese por pasar a toda costa

\- Empecemos Braum – dijo Tryndamere

\- Si – contesto el otro campeón.

Ambos entonces, empezaron a manosear por encima de la ropa a la campeona, ella solía hacia pequeños sonidos quejándose.

\- Detente , detente ,DETENTE – termine gritando.

\- Cállate y aprende como hacer pasar un buen rato a una chica – decía el bárbaro.

Braum procedio a quitar la tela con la que estaba amordazada la tiradora.

\- Vinc , ayúdame – decía la arquera mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

\- ALTO , DETENTE – grite mientras trataba de forzar las cadenas.

Ambos campeones seguían haciendo de las suyas, yo no podía detenerlos .Solo podía observar con rabia aquel acto atroz.

\- Ayúdame – decía la tiradora con una voz a punto de perder la esperanza - por favor ayúdame

\- No sabes las veces que imagine el hacerte esto, hermosa. – decía en un tono lascivo el guerrero mientras besaba el cuello de la tiradora

Acto seguido, el bárbaro metió su mano derecha bajo la falda de la campeona.

\- ¡NO! - grito con todas sus fuerzas la arquera.

La ira nuevamente iba llenando todo mi ser. Al punto de querer asesinar a aquellos dos frente a mí.

\- Éxtasis – dije calmado, sabía que podía romper las cadenas si me concentraba.

El estudiante recordó las palabras de la arquera la primera vez que despertó " trata de dominar tu ira" .

Aunque Vinc por dentro estaba furioso , esta vez la ira no lo consumió por completo . Se sentía confuso , pero no habia perdido el control esta vez.

Con decisión rompió los grilletes que los sujetaban y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se levantó y miro a aquellos dos que se estaban aprovechando de la campeona.

\- Hasta aquí llegaron – dije con determinación.

Tal vez no se había percatado, pero Vinc esta vez no estaba liberando el aura roja de aquella técnica, eso era una señal de progreso al parecer. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Él estaba a punto de asesinar por mano propia a los dos campeones. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Un proyectil impactó por detrás suyo haciendo que se congelara y quedara inconsciente nuevamente.

Horas mas tarde.

Por tercera y última vez , el estudiante se despertó , ya era casi de noche y una fogata iluminaba el lugar. Nuevamente se encontraba encadenado.

" Esto es una locura cuando va a terminar "pensé. Pero cuando alce la vista, esta vez vi el cuerpo sin vida de la campeona, tirado sobre nieve teñida de color rojo.

\- No ,no. NOOOO – grite con fuerza.

También vi como esta vez Braum era el que estaba atado al poste donde antes estuvo la arquera de hielo.

\- Chico , ayúdame – pidio ayuda Braum.

A la par del soporte estaba Tryndamere portando su espada .

Con lágrimas en los ojos por ver el cuerpo muerto de Ashe le hable al barbaro.

\- ¡Que mierda te pasa Tryndamere, es que acaso te has vuelto loco! – dije nervioso y confuso. Podria decir , que estaba poniendo un pie en la locura.

El guerrero no dijo nada, solo veía como mostraba una sonrisa que solo mostraría alguien carente de sentido común. Si no fuera por que el soporte volvio a decir algo, seguiria viendo la mueva que mostraba el esposo de Ashe.

\- Ayúdame chico. Te juro que yo no lo ayude por gusto , Tryndamere me estaba obligando. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Por favor ayúdame, él se volvió loco – rogaba el soporte.

Pense con detenimiento la situación. Podría tener sentido lo que decía , el Braum que conocemos nunca habría hecho lo que hizo antes.

La cabeza del estudiante era un verdadero lió. No sabía si esto era real o no.

" He estado en muchas situaciones similares anteriormente , no es la primera vez que estoy al borde de la muerte. Las veces anteriores no tuve la fuerza para defenderme… pero esta vez. Es diferente" pensé.

Vinc suspiro tranquilamente y anulo todo pensamiento que no sea el concentrarse.

\- Ahh – suspire lentamente – "extasis" – dije con los ojos cerrados , nuevamente decidí usar la técnica que me permite quitar los límites que me impuso Hayward.

El estudiante se había puesto firme , la ira no iba a controlarlo esta vez. Con un poco de esfuerzo rompió los grilletes que lo tenían atrapado y ya liberado, se acercó hacia el guerrero.

La sonrisa que mostraba el guerrero habia desaparecido.

"Funciono"pensaba el bárbaro al ver como Vinc se acercaba lentamente sin haber sido dominado por la ira.

El campeon estaba por decirle que todo fue planeado ,pero antes de que Tryndamere pudiera hacer algo , el estudiante ya tenia el puño a punto de ser lanzado contra su cara.

\- "Furia inmortal" – el bárbaro pudo activar su habilidad unas decimas de segundo antes de recibir el fuerte golpe.

El termino impactando en un montón de nieve. De no ser por la invulnerabilidad que le concedía su definitiva, el campeón ahora estaría sin dientes y muy lastimado.

" Demonios, que rápido y fuerte se volvió" pensaba el guerrero mientras se levantaba de la nieve.

Vinc ,sereno se acerco lentamente al guerrero para acabar con él , pero sintió que alguien salto en su espalda.

\- ¡Detente , todo termino! - era Ashe , que trataba de detener a Vinc.

El estudiante se giro y vio confundido a la tiradora. Ella estaba frente a el, pero al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de ella se encontraba desangrado sobre la nieve.

\- Yo…no entiendo , estas … ¡estas viva! – dije derramando lagrimas y abrazando a Ashe. – ESTAS VIVA.

\- Por supuesto que si.

Vinc , desactivo inconscientemente extasis , pero apenas ocurrió eso la ira que no había demostrado al usar la técnica hizo su aparición. El estudiante salió corriendo , buscando a Tryndamere.

\- Maldito , ¿que rayos te pasa? – dije tratando de golpear al barbaro , pero sin ninguna suerte ya que me encontraba débil.

\- Hey ,tranquilo , ¿por que quieres golpearme? – pregunto confuso el campeón de la línea de top.

\- No lo sé , solo quiero golpearte - conteste.

\- Al parecer hay efectos secundarios – dijo Braum.

Vinc , escucho la voz del soporte , y cambio de objetivo , esta vez quería desatar su incomprensible ira en ese campeón.

\- Si ,parecer ser que la técnica no está del todo completa – decía Ashe mientras veía como el estudiante trataba de golpear al soporte, sin suerte al parecer.

\- Ashe, explícame que paso, no entiendo nada – dije mientras aun trataba de atinar un golpe a Braum, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente.

\- Salgan chicos – dijo la arquera.

Dos invocadores, salieron de su escondite.

\- Vinc, ellos utilizaron magia de ilusión. Desactiven el hechizo por favor – pidió Ashe.

Fue entonces que tanto el cuerpo muerto de la arquera, y el Braum falso que aún seguía atado a un poste desaparecieron.

\- Todo fue una ilusión Vinc – agrego la tiradora.

Vinc habia escuchado pero s,in razon alguna fue en dirección a esos dos invocadores para tratar de golpearlos. Pero antes de que lo lograra, Braum lo agarro con fuerza.

\- Malditos, cuando menos se den cuenta . Acabare con ustedes y con toda su maldita familia - dije dejándome llevar por esta inexplicable cólera.

\- Discúlpenlo , es un efecto secundario , supongo – dijo el soporte.

\- Entendemos, lo dejamos en sus manos señorita Ashe – dijeron los dos invocadores y empezaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Esperamos un rato más, hasta que las ganas de pelear del estudiante se acabaron. Se encontraba de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

\- Entonces… ¿todo fue una ilusión? Esto no es otra ilusión, ¿verdad? – decía cansado, confuso y nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, se acabó todo. Perdona por hacerte pasar por este infierno – dijo la campeona.

Dicho esto , el estudiante cerro los ojos y se desvaneció en la nieve.

\- ¿Quedo inconsciente? - pregunto la arquera a los otros campeones.

\- No , solo estoy descansando un poco - conteste sorprendiéndola. - dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

Braum no espero y levanto al estudiante en sus hombros.

\- Vamos chico , te doy una mano - dijo el soporte levantanto el cuerpo de VInc

\- Gracias - conteste adolorido mientra me levantaba.

Pasariamos la media hora siguiente caminando en direccion al pueblo. De alguna forma, sentia que habia subido un escalón mas.

 _ **Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 7**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Hola , queridos lectores,que tal estan? Yo aqui sufriendo con el NETFLIX que me consume internet y no me deja jugar tranquilamente. Gracias por contestar la trivia anterior. El dia de hoy , dejaremos el lol un poco y la trivia sera un poco mas personal. ¿Cual es su serie favorita? dibujos animados , series de TV, anime .Todo vale. Espero curioso sus respuestas.**_

 _ **2) Gracais por la review"**_ antenesis" .¿ _ **mi skin favorita? , actualmente diria que es TF del inframundo, pero antes de su rework.**_

 _ **3) "**_ knowere", **un gusto verlo por aqui compañero escritor.** _**P** **or ahora solo juego en LAS, si queres agregarme mi nick es "Wafle Kouhai" sin comillas , pero hasta que descubra como desactivar el Netflix en mi casa, evitare jugar ya que no tengo buena conexion.**_

 _ **4)"**_ DemonSoul13" _**Gracias por la review .Se agradece mucho que sigas la historia desde que comencé a publicar.**_

 _ **5) "**_ Javoman" . _ **Respondo a tu comentario de la actualizacion anterior.U**_ _ **sar a taric por que te lo pidieron , no creo que sea tan vergonzoso. Me paso algo similar , pero fue en aram. Pagaron skin y me toco Taric de la quinta era. Todos los compañeros de mi team , empezaron a pedirme que hiciera el baile jaja**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar , nos vemos bye bye.**_


	53. Capitulo 7 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Ahri ,Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon **(1 temporal):** Rengar_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Ahri_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7 Parte 4 Nos vemos Freijorld**_

Desperté en la cama en el cual había amanecido la mañana anterior. Me sentía totalmente exhausto aun cuando al parecer había dormido por mucho tiempo. En la orilla de la cama, había ropa de invierno acompañada de una nota que decia " ponte esa ropa y te espero afuera , de Tryndamere"

Me coloque la ropa que era la indicada para salir a explorar en la nieve. Baje al salón principal y luego sali afuera. Allí estaban esperándome Tryndamere y Braum.

\- Toma – dijo el bárbaro mientras me tiraba un huevo de avestruz – ese será tu desayuno .

\- ¿Un huevo crudo? – pregunte.

\- Si – afirmo el guerrero – si necesitas obtener musculos , fácilmente lo harás desayunando huevos crudos antes de tu rutina de ejercicios.

\- Okey – conteste algo confundido, ya que me era difícil de creer.

Rapidamente Vinc , haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el barbaro, desayuno la clara de los huevos crudos .Después de terminar "el desayuno", los tres empezaron a trotar en dirección a la salida del pueblo.

\- Esto es solo para entrar en calor chico – menciono Braum.

\- Bien – conteste.

Al llegar al límite de la ciudad , paramos .

\- Bien Vinc , toma esto – el barbaro me tiro un instrumento , al parecer era una brújula.

\- ¿Para que necesito una brújula?

\- Por si te pierdes. Vamos a correr en línea recta hacia el sur durante media hora , en caso de que nos pierdas de vista o te quedes atrás , lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar hacia al norte en dirección al pueblo. La nieve puede ser muy traicionera así que ten cuidado. Cuando no puedas usar tu propia fuerza para seguir corriendo utiliza tu nueva técnica hasta que no puedas más. De esa forma aumentaras la duración de esta ,o eso espero.

Así entonces los tres empezaron a correr bajo la fría nieve que caia. Vinc al no estar acostumbrado , rápidamente quedo atrás . Poco a poco perdió de vista a sus compañeros de travesia. Cuando sus piernas no podían seguir por que la nieve estaba muy alta, se decidio a usar su nueva habilidad.

\- Extasis – dije a mi mismo.

La fuerza que consiguió le permitió seguir el camino , pero cuando pasaron solo 17 segundos su habilidad llego a su limite.

\- Uff – respiraba agitado – al parecer tiene poca duración. Una vez más , " extasis"

Vinc corrió otro tramo más , pero la técnica solo le duro nuevamente 17 segundos.

\- Otra vez el mismo tiempo, ¿que esperaba? , no iba a aumentar la duración de la habilidad tan rápido. Una vez más.

La hora que duro el entrenamiento ya había acabado y en la entrada a la ciudad solo se encontraban Braum y Tryndamere.

\- ¿Crees que se haya perdido? – pregunto el soporte.

\- Con una brújula , no lo creo – contesto el bárbaro , mientras se sentaba sobre la nieve.

Ambos campeones se quedaron en la entrada al pueblo observando si el estudiante regresaba, pasaron los minutos y nada.

\- Ire a buscarlo – dijo preocupado Braum.

\- No te preocupes, allí viene – contesto tranquilo Tryndamere - y parece que trae compañía – dijo sonriendo.

Y asi era, Vinc estaba corriendo en dirección a la ciudad perseguido por un oso polar.

\- Maldito oso , te pise sin querer , te confundi con la nieve.

\- GRRR – gruñía el oso.

Cuando el estudiante estaba llegando , se percato que la nieve no era tan alta como antes , lo que le permitiría moverse con fluidez.

\- " Extasis" –

Activo su habilidad , rápidamente dio la vuelta y de una buena patada , golpea al hocico de su persecutor. El oso polar , se agarro el hocico y rápidamente corrió en dirección contraria escapando de su agresor.

\- Vuelve aquí maldita sea , muéstrate nuevamente y te prometo convertirte en un abrigo – dije dejándome llevar por los efectos secundarios de la técnica.

Ambos campeones se acercaron a Vinc que ya habia desactivado su habilidad.

\- ¿Y que tal estuvo? – pregunto el barbaro.

\- No sabia que habia osos polares –conteste enojado.

\- No preguntaste – dijo entre risas Tryndamere.

Un puño de parte de Vinc , casi golpea el rostro sonriente del bárbaro sino fuera que Braum lo detuvo usando una de sus manos.

\- ¿Otra vez los efectos secundarios? – pregunto el campeón carente de cabello.

\- Así parece – conteste de mala gana.

\- Bueno, descansemos un poco y volvemos a empezar – dijo el bárbaro.

Así en más , hasta que se acabe la semana , esa sería mi rutina que haría desde la primera hora en la mañana , Pero en las tardes :

Despues de almorzar , Vinc y Tryndamere , se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde la milicia Freijorldiana realizaba sus entrenamientos.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunte

\- Ya lo veras – me contesto el campeon.

Llegamos a un gimnasio, que era similar a los que hay en la academia. Alli dentro estaban decenas de soldados rasos haciendo una ronda para ver un espectáculo , se estaban realizando peleas para demostrar quien era el mas fuerte y a su vez algunos aprovechaban la situación para realizar apuestas.

\- ¿Quieres que pelee? - pregunte

\- No te falta fuerza chico , te falta practica y experiencia – contesto a mi pregunta el campeon.

Tryndamere entonces se metio en medio de la multitud , y al percatarse los soldados que alguien de alto rango estaba presente , empezaron a asustarse. El campeon llego hasta el epicentro de la pelea y cuando los dos combatientes lo vieron , se detuvieron en seco , seguramente esperando un castigo por realizar tales actos a plena luz del día y utilizando de esa manera las instalaciones.

\- Que pasa , ¿por qué detienen la fiesta? – pregunto el bárbaro.

\- ¿No va a llamarnos la atención señor? – pregunto uno de los peleadores algo nervioso.

\- No , también vengo a divertirme en esta ocasión. VINC VEN AQUÍ – alzo la voz el bárbaro para que fuera hasta el centro de la ronda.

Al llegar el estudiante al centro, Tryndamere se dispuso a lanzar un desafío a los soldados allí presentes.

\- Encontré a este Noxiano tratando de infiltrarse en nuestro territorio. El que sea capaz de darle una paliza solo usando los puños, recibirá como compensación su peso en oro.

\- Espera ¿QUE? – grite sorprendido por lo que había inventado Tryndamere.

\- Prepárate , porque no van a tener piedad – me dijo al oído el esposo de Ashe.

El campeón se alejo de mi , y se acomodo junto a los espectadores para observar en primera fila el espectáculo.

\- QUIEN VA A SER EL PRIMERO SEÑORES, QUIEN SE LLEVARA EL GRAN BOTIN – decía Tryndamere poniendo mas leña al fuego.

Y asi fue como pase el resto de la tarde luchando con todo aquel soldado que buscara probar suerte.

Fui golpeado , pateado , estrangulado , y muchas cosas mas , pero no me llevaron hasta el punto de usar magia . Al final del dia estaba lleno de moretones y bastante cansado. Había usado extasis un total de doce veces , pero en pequeños lapsos. Solo para casos donde estaba en riesgo mi integridad física.

Tryndamere , me pidio que no me sanara hasta que llegara al castillo , ya que si se enteraban de que era un invocador , nadie iba a querer pelear conmigo los días posteriores.

\- ¿QUE? ¿Mañana también haremos esto? – pregunte alzando la voz.

\- Si, hasta que termine el lapso de entrenamiento. ¿O no quieres mi ayuda? – dijo fingiendo molestia el bárbaro.

\- Ah – suspire - está bien.

Mientras caminaba arrastrando un pie , charlábamos.

\- Practicaste bastante hoy. Me recuerdas a mis días de niño , cuando me ponían a pelear con mis amigos – decía nostálgico el campeón.

\- Si , ¿y cómo te iba? – pregunte

\- Pues claro que ganaba – contestaba el riéndose– dejando el pasado, me preguntaba a qué facción perteneces. Hayward me pidió entrenarte, pero no me dijo a qué facción pertenecías, ya que si perteneces a Noxus , lamentablemente me hubiera negado.

\- ¿Y lo dices ahora? ¿Y si te digo que soy de la facción noxiana? – pregunte para saber su respuesta.

\- Te volvemos a encadenar hasta que sea el día de volver a la academia – dijo serio el campeón

\- No se quieren mucho con los noxianos ¿cierto? – pregunte.

\- Ya viste a los soldados, nadie quiere a esa nación – contesto seriamente el bárbaro.

\- Entiendo, y con respecto a si pertenezco a alguna facción , la respuesta es no. Tengo una posición neutral - respondí a sus dudas

Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio, que luego Tryndamere lo rompería haciendo una propuesta.

\- Si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra facción. Podrías formar vínculos fácilmente con los campeones Freijorldianos – comentaba animado el guerrero.

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo varios vínculos, pero con distintas facciones – le conté.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio , pero esta vez el campeón me dio un consejo.

\- Tal vez no moleste ahora, pero deberías tomar una decisión con respecto a que facción vas a representar. La neutralidad no siempre es lo mejor. Si te metes en problemas, no podrás pedirle ayuda a nadie.

\- Gracias por el consejo – asentí.

Seguimos el rumbo hasta el castillo para descansar , pero un par de horas antes de la cena pasaría a compartir un par de bebidas con los dos campeones.

De ahí en más seguiríamos esa rutina hasta terminar la semana. Por las mañanas haríamos nuestras excursiones en la nieve y en las tardes me convertía en espía noxiano para entrenarme con los soldados rasos.

Gracias a este entrenamiento había dominado parcialmente extasis , ya no me dejaba dominar por la ira al usar la tecnica, y con respecto a los efectos secundarios había veces en el que luego de desactivarla tenia esos ataques de prepotencia, queriendo pelear con quien quiera que estuviera a mi lado. Quedaba entonces en mis manos pulir esos pequeños defectos.

Viernes 14 de Abril

El día de volver había llegado. Esa mañana , los tres campeones acompañados del estudiante fueron a la plataforma de invocación de Freijorld. Y mirando la hora , subimos al artefacto de invocación.

Alli , gente del pueblo se habia acercado a despedir a su representante y líder Ashe ,y al resto de nosotros. Pude ver en medio de la gente a Irina,

\- Cuidate Vinc , espero verte pronto por aquí . Así me cuentas más de tus aventuras – decía animada la joven empleada.

Tryndamere me golpeo el hombro para molestarme.

\- Con que habías sido todo un galán ¿eh? – dijo el bárbaro molestándome.

Mientras veía a la gente que se despedia me percate de la presencia de aquellos dos invocadores que me ayudaron con mi entrenamiento. Al parecer , ellos eran los que lanzarían el hechizo de teletransportacion para que volviéramos a la academia.

Camine hasta la orilla de la plataforma y decidi despedirme correctamente.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento – dije estrechando mi mano con aquellos magos.

\- No hay problema , eran ordenes de nuestra Lider. Si te sientes en deuda , haznos el favor de cuidar a la señorita Ashe en la academia.

\- Esta bien – conteste con determinación.

El hechizo entonces se puso en funcionamiento y al ser absorbidos por una luz dorada aparecimos automáticamente en la academia.

Lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el suelo , porque me habia mareado a causa del viaje.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Braum.

\- Si , es la primera vez que pasa – conteste.

Me levante despacio y me despedí de los campeones. No sin antes agradecer por la ayuda que me habían brindado.

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero de algo si estaba seguro. Lo primero que tendría que hacer es ir a hablar con Ahri. Y de una vez por todas contarle todos mis secretos.

" Espero que haya leído la nota" pensé.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 7**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _!) Me sorprendi al ver que a mas de uno le gusta Game Of Thrones , me hicieron dar ganar de empezar esa serie.¿Alguno me podria dar una sinopsis? ._**

 ** _\- Gracias por contestar la trivia anterior , muchas series y peliculas que no tuve el honor de verlas , y que posiblemente vea , para inspirarme y crear nuevas ideas._**

 ** _\- La trivia del dia de hoy es ... ¿cual es su cancion favorita? Por mi parte la cancion que mas he estado reproduciendo en mi celular es "His World" de la banda de Zebrahead._**

 ** _2) Bienvenido "_** Styliscoast" _**espero seguir viendote por aqui , dare mi esfuerzo para que tu y los demas lectores disfruten los capitulos siguientes**_

 _ **3) Gracias por tu review "**_ antenesis"

 _ **4) "**_ onofre16" _**Se agradece el comentario que dejaste**_ , _**Aunque no lo creas , nunca vi star wars. No entiendo el orden cronologico de las peliculas . Vere si me doy tiempito para verla.**_

 _ **5) "**_ fanfin fan" _**respondo a tus dudas , querido lector.**_

 _ **\- ¿Vinc tendra problemas serios y largos? : De hecho , el tema de entrenarse para estar preparado en hacerle frente a los vigilantes es un problema serio y abarcara toda la historia. A mi entender ese es el problema mas importante de Vinc , pero si te refieres a algo que abarque varios episodios te diria que muy pronto el protagonista esta por recibir una misión que le llevara bastante tiempo.**_

 _ **\- Tecnologia Avanzada : El celular que tiene Vinc , solo fue visto por Ahri (Por ahora) . Aun asi , Vinc tiene cuidado al usar sus pertenencias , ya que es una herramienta de entretenimiento y uno de los recuerdos de su mundo natal. Y si te preguntas si aquel artefacto afectara la trama , no lo se . Bueno ,si lo se , pero no te voy a contar XD**_

 _ **\- "Habilidades loleras" de Vinc : Proximamente les contare donde jugaba VInc y en liga estaba.**_

 _ **6) "**_ knowere" _**, lei cuatro capitulos de tu fanfic. Apenas lea los que me faltan , te dejo un comentario. Hasta ahora , me gusto la trama.**_

 _ **PD: gracias por contestar la trivia en tu review anterior.**_

 _ **7) Gracias por la review "**_ DemonSoul13" _**, te deseo la mejor de la suertes en tu camino a ORO , te mando buenas vibras para que no te toquen flamers ni AFKS.**_

 _ **SIn mas que agregar los saludo. Recuerden que aqui termina el capitulo 7 . En la proxima actualizacion , se determinara que pasara con Vinc y Ahri. Sin mas que decir , los saludo bye bye.**_


	54. Capitulo 8 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_ _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon (1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Ahri_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.20**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 El campeonato de los novatos**

 **Parte 1 Mala suerte**

Había vuelto a la academia, no estaba en la mejor de mis condiciones, pero tenía que hacer algo urgentemente. Esto era hablar con Ahri y contarle todo mis secretos para que así de una vez podamos confiar plenamente el uno del otro.

Era temprano, así que tal vez la hallaría durmiendo en la habitación. Cuando llegue a mi puerta note que estaba cerrada, use la copia de llave que tenía y entre. Camine para ver si ella estaba en su dormitorio pero al parecer había salido

"supongo que tendré que esperar a Ahri"pensé.

Decidí quedarme en el living, esperando su regreso. Pasaron uno, dos, tres , siete horas y ella no volvía. Tenía muchísima hambre, pero no quería irme de la habitación hasta que hable con ella.

Mientras esperaba, imaginaba como iba a decirle todo y como ella reaccionaria

" ¿Las cosas se arreglarían? ¿Podremos sincronizarnos?, si de seguro que si" pensé siendo positivo.

Pero los pensamientos de Vinc , estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

* * *

En esos momentos la campeona se encontraba a unos pasillos de distancia charlando con Dan , la kumiho encontraba agradable la charla con su vínculo temporal. Chistes y anécdotas graciosas eran suficientes para alegrar a la campeona. Al acercarse a su habitación, del otro lado de la puerta Vinc escucho la risa de la campeona. Le pareció raro, pero espero sentado por ella , como si de una mascota esperando a su dueño fuera.

Aun en el pasillo de afuera, Ahri se despidió alegremente del chico del clan Firewind.

\- Me divertí mucho Dan , no te pareces nada a Vinc – decía Ahri con una sonrisa

\- Yo también me divertí bastante Ahri, sé que ha sido una semana difícil para ti . Pero quería animarte de alguna forma. Espero que esto te demuestre que puedes confiar en mi.

\- Si , lo sé perfectamente – dijo alegre la campeona.

\- Ahri , tengo algo que decirte. Es muy importante para mí que lo escuches – decía el estudiante con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

La Kumiho escucho atentamente lo que estaba por decir aquel estudiante.

\- Ahri – el chico hizo una pausa – participare en el torneo de novatos que se esta por realizar. Si gano, ¿me dejarías formar un vínculo permanente conmigo? – él le alcanzo su mano derecha, esperando una respuesta.

\- Oh , claro que si Dan , con gusto aceptaría formar un vínculo permanente contigo. – dijo la Kumiho abrazando al estudiante.

Ambos se separaron y por fin se despidieron.

Por su lado Dan pensaba "Genial, todo salió como planeaba. Es más, salió mejor de lo que quería .Vinc, no sé dónde estuviste esta semana, pero gracias a ti conseguí el vínculo de tu campeona"

* * *

Vinc aún seguía impaciente, esperaba tras la puerta a la campeona para contarle todo. Ahri entonces entro y gentilmente mostraba una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció automáticamente al ver a Vinc.

\- Hola Ahri – salude algo nervioso, me pare para querer hablar cara a cara con ella, pero paso de mí.

\- No te molestes, no deseo hablar contigo. – dijo algo molesta la campeona mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

\- Espera Ahri, quero hablar contigo – dije algo confundido.

\- DESAPARECES UNA SEMANA ENTERA , DEJANDOME SIN MI DOSIS DE ESENCIA VITAL Y VIENES DE LA NADA DICIENDO ¿HOLA? . CREES QUE TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO.

\- Pero , pero.

\- NADA DE PEROS , NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO – dijo con rabia la campeona

\- Deje una nota, avisándote que me ausentaba una semana. La deje en la mesa.

\- NO DEJASTE NINGUNA NOTA, ES MAS. DEBE SER OTRAS DE TUS MENTIRAS, ME DIJISTE QUE NO PODIAS SENTIR AFECTO POR LOS DEMAS Y ¿SABES DE QUE ME ENTERE? – la campeona hizo una breve pausa - QUE TE VIERON ABRAZADO A LEBLANC. ¿EN SERIO CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA?

Llámenle mala suerte , pero fueron bastantes las cosas que pasaron entre estos dos para que llegaran hasta este punto:

 _+Ahri quería saber la razón por el cual el estudiante entrenaba mucho, pero él no podía contarle debido a las reglas impuestas por el director_

 _+Vinc había dicho que no podía amar , pero la campeona de nueve colas se enteró que lo vieron abrazándose con otra campeona._

 _+No habían podido sincronizarse , aunque esto era problema de la campeona . Ella creía firmemente que era culpa del estudiante._

 _+Su vinculo permanente desapareció de la academia ,sin dejar rastros ni explicaciones. Pero ella no sabia que Vinc había estado esperándola todo el día y de último recurso el había dejado una nota que desapareció._

 _+Todo esto sumado a las cosas que le había metido en la cabeza Dan ,provocaron que la campeona tome un dura decisión por la desconfianza generada._

Ahri , empezó a derramar lagrimas , Vinc al verla asi tambien empezó a desmoronarse por dentro.

\- Ahri , no es lo que crees yo…

\- Nunca mas voy a creer en ti Vinc , gracias por ayudarme antes, pero lo siento. Lo nuestro no puede continuar – la campeona saco su DP de uno de sus bolsillos – espero que entiendas.

La campeona habia seleccionado el vinculo entre ambos y selecciono la opción de "deshacer vinculo"- Una notificación automáticamente le llego al estudiante , este al observar su "Dispositivo Personal" observo una alerta informándole lo que había pasado.

\- Ahri … - dijo el estudiante con los ojos llorosos.

Vinc quiso acercarse a Ahri, esta se volteo y dejo de mirarlo. El estudiante se percato que una fuerza invisible hacia cada paso suyo más difícil al querer acercarse a la campeona. Y que también su respiración reducía , una mano invisible lo estaba ahorcando por cada esfuerzo que hacia el protagonista por acercarse a su ex vinculo.

" Extasis" dijo el estudiante, queriendo utilizar la fuerza bruta para acercarse más a la campeona , pero cuando mas acercaba , mas fuerte era la fuerza invisible que evitaba que se acercase a Ahri. Cuando la kumiho entro a su dormitorio, pudo ver el esfuerzo del estudiante, que se arrastraba usando todas sus fuerzas.

\- A … A….Ah…Ahri – dije con un hilo de voz tan delgado a punto de quebrarse

Vinc no pudo soportar mas esa fuerza invisible. Fue entonces que el estudiante, cayo desmayado a causa de la falta de aire.

Con sus últimos segundos de consciencia , Vinc pudo observar a Ahri cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio y tambien se dio cuenta que una sombra aparecia de la nada acercándose a el.

"¿Porque?" fue lo último que dije en mi mente.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde en la madrugada del sábado 15 de abril**_

El estudiante se encontraba recostado en su cama, aquella sombra que había visto antes de desvanecerse lo había arrastrado hasta su dormitorio y ahora se encontraba observando al estudiante sentado desde una silla.

\- ¿Que paso? - me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras recuperaba la consciencia.

Reconocí que estaba en mi propia habitación, recostado en mi cama. Pero de golpe recordé que es lo que me había pasado. Me dispuse a salir de mi dormitorio para hablar con Ahri.

\- AH….a….a ….agg - cuando empecé a pensar en la campeona nuevamente el aire me empezó a faltar .

La sombra que estaba sentada en la silla se levantó y me tiro un vaso con agua en la cara.

\- Deja de pensar en la campeona, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en comida, en quesos, en batallas en la grieta , en dragones, en cualquier otra cosa – decía aquella sombra que poco a poco comenzaba a ser reconocible.

Unos ojos amarillos saltones se formaron, una piel verde y unos antifaces fueron suficiente para reconocer a quien me estaba hablando. Era Twitch.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo el campeón, empece a pensar en otra cosa y aquellos misteriosos efectos, desaparecieron poco a poco.

\- Mírame a los ojos – dijo seriamente el zaunita.

\- Pero… - estaba por decir algo pero fui interrumpido.

\- Que me mires, confía en mi . Voy a contarte todo lo que está ocurriendo. Porque si no te detienes vas a terminar lastimándote.

Me quede callado, fijando mi mirada en la de la rata mutante.

\- Escucha , lo que está pasando se llama "hechizo de abstinencia" , es un hechizo que aparece luego de que se rompen vínculos permanentes. Lo que ocurre es que el invocador no debe acercarse, hablar, o pensar sobre aquel campeón con el cual dejo de tener un lazo.

\- Pero yo ….agg – sin querer pensé en la campeona.

Fue entonces que Twitch , se subió a la silla y al estar a la altura mia , me dio un golpe en la cara.

\- Cállate y concéntrate en mi – dijo serio el campeón.

\- Si – conteste, recuperando el aliento.

\- Este hechizo se creó con motivo de que no se armen problemas luego de que se corte un vínculo. El hecho de que quieras hablar con el campeón con el cual acabas de romper un lazo o también pensar en tratar de hablar con el cuándo se encuentran cerca, provocara que una fuerza invisible no te permita acercarte a tal campeón ni tampoco tengas el aire para pronunciar palabras.

El estudiante entonces, empezó a entender por qué se había desmayado anoche.

\- ¿Y cómo arreglo esto? – pregunte.

\- Para empezar tienes que evitar acercarte a ella con la intención de querer hablar. Prácticamente tendrás que ignorarla. Y así de esa forma, aunque convivan bajo el mismo techo no te afectara "el hechizo de abstinencia"

\- ¿Durante cuando tiempo? – pregunte preocupado

\- El hechizo dura una semana , preví que esto ocurriría asi que vine a ayudarte. Sabes, tengo que contarte muchas cosas más, pero no puedo hacerlas aquí. Puedes quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron del dormitorio de Vinc y cuando el estudiante vio la puerta de la campeona los efectos del hechizo se hicieron presentes. Twitch se percató de esto , y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al estudiante.

\- Vamos rápido – dijo el zaunita.

\- Si – dije con un poco de falta de aire.

Ambos entonces, irían hasta el patio de Zaun para hablar de los otros detalles.

 ** _Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 8_**

* * *

 ** _Buenos dias , buenas tardes o buenas noches , segun el momento en el cual estes leyendo la historia._**

 ** _El dia de ayer la historia llego a las 5000 visitas , queria celebrar y agradecer a cada uno de ustedes. Empece la idea de realizar este fanfic con motivo de distraerme un poco de la universidad . Pero gracias al apoyo que cada uno de ustedes me ha dado , he tratado de mejorar y esforzarme en publicar regularmente la historia._**

 ** _Tambien quise hacer una nota de autor algo personal , esto por que como habran leido. La trama toma una dirreccion algo brusca segun mi punto de vista y espero que disfruten el desarrollo de este capitulo , ya que sera un poco largo._**

 ** _Ademas queria dejar en este apartado un agradecimiento a aquellos lectores que me dieron el impulso inicial cuando comenzaba a escribir en fanfiction._**

 ** _-_** xFeedMe

\- DemonSoul13

\- Zero1604

\- marktravish

\- J.S Birch

\- ozz el mago

 ** _No crean que me olvido de los lectores mas nuevos, tambien agradezco su participación._**

 ** _Solo queria decir eso. En la proxima actualizacion contestare todas sus dudas que dejaron en el capitulo anterior y las que dejen en esta actualizacion._**

 ** _Sin mas motivo , nos vemos y que pasen bien esta nueva semana. Bye Bye_**


	55. Capitulo 8 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Fichas de los estudiantes**_

 _ **-Vinc:**_

 ** _-VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_ ** _(1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _-Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _-Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Ahri_

 _ **-Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.20_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8 Parte 2 "No todos los Zaunitas son malos"_**

El campeón zaunita y yo habiamos llegado al patio central de la facción a la que pertenecía aquel campeón.

\- Aquí esta bien – dijo Twitch

-Cuéntame entonces, de que se trata todo esto – decía exaltado

\- Sabes preparar deliciosos sándwiches, por eso te considero un amigo. Es por esa razón que ahora cuando tienes problemas tengo la necesidad de ayudarte.

\- Gracias, sino me hubieras explicado de que se trataba el "hechizo de abstinencia" estaría ahora de seguro nuevamente inconsciente en el piso de mi dormitorio, pero ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

El campeón cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos quedando en una pose pensativa.

\- Prometo contarte todo lo que sé, pero si a cambio no te enojas conmigo – trataba de negociar el zaunita.

\- ¿Es algo que esta ligado a todo lo que acaba de pasar, cierto?

El campeón solo movió la cabeza dando a entender que mis palabras estaban en lo cierto.

\- ahh – suspire - está bien – termine accediendo para saber de qué se trataba todo.

\- Bien, prepárate – advirtió el campeón.

Fue entonces que el campeón empezó a revelar varias cosas. Primero, que él se encargaba de vigilarme por pedido del director de la academia, para esto utilizaba su invisibilidad para espiarme en cualquier lugar que estuviese. Pero cuando yo estuviera en clases o fuera de la academia, el zaunita tenía que encargarse de espiar a mis vínculos.

\- O Sea que, ¿siempre he estado vigilado? - pregunte

\- Si, te lo has tomado con bastante calma – dijo sorprendido el campeón.

\- Anteriormente ya percibí a alguien cerca mío , pero no pensé que fueras tú.

\- Ahora, tengo que explicarte el caso de Ahri. El por qué actuó ella así. – dijo seriamente el zaunita

Esta vez el campeón le explico la situación de Ahri , le conto el caso que tenía con Dan y que durante la última semana habían estrechado bastante su vínculo. Pero esto fue gracias a que el chico del clan firewind le lleno la cabeza a la campeona de muchas patrañas ,arruinando la imagen ya distorsionada que tenia la kumiho de Vinc. Terminando todo esto en la ruptura del vinculo del protagonista.

\- Ese Dan – dije apretando el puño con fuerza.

\- Vinc , lo que te he contado solo puede quedar entre nosotros dos. Solo te quería contar de esto ya que no podía ver que un conocido mío sufriera de tal manera sin tener la culpa.

Entendí perfectamente lo que decía Twitch , aunque conocí a varias personas con mala actitud en la academia ,él no era para nada así.

\- Supongo que no todos los Zaunitas son personas malvadas – dije calmándome un poco

\- Todos tenemos nuestras razones de actuar. Yo al unirme a la liga de legendas, encontré personas que me apreciaban por mi talento y no me discriminaban por mi apariencia. Es por esa razón que nunca más volví a Zaun , vivo aquí en la academia y aprecio a aquellos invocadores que me dieron una oportunidad para pelear en la grieta. Uno de ellos era Hayward.

Ambos decidimos caminar un poco más. Tomando como punto en común que ambos teníamos bastante hambre, por lo cual terminaríamos yendo a la cocina del comedor principal.

Llegamos y prepare cuatro emparedados, tomamos asiento y empezamos a comer.

\- Hay una manera de que vuelvas a recuperar el vínculo de Ahri – dijo Twitch dándome una esperanza de remediar todo.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunte exaltado.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que trabajo de espía de Hayward?

A lo que solo afirme moviendo la cabeza, ya que mi boca estaba llena por la comida.

\- Veras , el director sabe de la situación que estás pasando, ya que yo lo puse al tanto. Pero debido a que es un caso individual no puede meterse sin que los otros invocadores sospechen de tal actitud. Frente a esto, el decidió modificar un poco el calendario académico y adelanto el torneo de cuarto año – contaba la rata mutante.

Recordé que se realizaba un campeonato pero ciertamente se realizaba después de medio año.

\- Pero ¿no era que los vínculos permanentes rotos no pueden volver a formarse? – pregunte algo triste.

\- Los premios de torneos pueden evitar esa regla – dijo seriamente el campeón

\- Entonces debo ganar el torneo.

\- Ciertamente la culpa de que Ahri empezara a desconfiar en ti es en parte culpa de Hayward , el me comentaba justamente eso. Predijo que esto podría pasar y preparo este plan de contingencia.

\- Esto también es culpa mía. Debí haber hablado con Hayward antes para que me dejara contarle mis secretos a Ahri – decía algo apenado ya que mi falta de decisión para solucionar mis problemas me habían llevado a esto.

\- No llores sobre la leche derramada, es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ganar el campeonato – dijo el campeón a modo de motivarme.

\- Pero, y ¿como hago que Ahri vuelva a confiar en mí? – pregunte

\- Lamentablemente, eso está fuera de mi alcance. Si se te ocurre alguna idea, avísame y con gusto te ayudare.

Twitch había terminado su refrigerio y se disponía a irse.

\- Una cosa más Vinc… no le cuentes al director que yo te conté esto. Si no pondría mi pescuezo en juego.

\- Está bien , agradezco que me hayas contado todo – dije agradeciendo al campeón.

\- Ten cuidado al volver a tu habitación , no vayas a quedar inconsciente esta vez , porque no te voy a poder ayudar – dijo el zaunita de espaldas mientras se iba a dormir.

"Tengo que hablar con Hayward mañana" pensé . Y levantándome también, decidí volver a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

Mientras caminaba, tendría que pensar en una manera de dejar de tener en mi cabeza a mi ex vínculo.

\- Esto es tan difícil como dejar de pensar en una chica que recién te acaba de rechazar – dije para mí mismo recordando algunas malas experiencias del pasado.

* * *

S _abado 15 de abril , horas 8 AM_

Había despertado un poco más tarde de lo normal. Apenas salí de la cama, me puse los auriculares y empecé a escuchar música. Me concentraba en cada canción que escuchaba, ignoraba todo lo demás que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Tenía el reproductor funcionando en mi celular y caminaba por el pasillo de mi habitación a lavarme los dientes. Mi gran plan para no caer ante nos efectos del "hechizo de abstinencia" era concentrarme en la letra de lo que estuviese escuchando

Debido que tenemos un solo baño en la habitación, este tenía que ser compartido. Justamente en ese momento al parecer estaba ocupado , Ahri se estaba duchando , pero la puerta no estaba puesto con seguro por lo que termine entrando. No me moleste en mirar si había alguien , solo seguía enfocado en la canción que estaba escuchando.

\- AHHH – la campeona grito al ver a su compañero de cuarto entrar al baño – SAL DE AQUÍ VINC – dijo la campeona enojada tirando la botella de Shampoo cuando el estudiante se disponía a cepillarse los dientes.

Vinc, sintió que algo fuertemente lo golpeo en el lateral de su cabeza. El por un momento pensó en la persona que lo había agredido y levemente empezó a quedarse sin aire. Mientras tocia debido a la falta de aire , en su cabeza solo se escuchaban las siguientes palabras.

"concéntrate en la música, concéntrate en la música" pensé.

El estudiante, pudo recobrar el control y rápidamente termino de lavarse los dientes y la cara. Salió del baño ignorando a la campeona que estaba adentro, para luego recoger sus cosas de su dormitorio y salir de la habitación.

Ya afuera en el pasillo de la academia, respire más calmado.

\- Es muy difícil … es muy difícil mantener la mente enfocada en otra cosa que no sea Ahri – dije para mí mismo mientras respiraba algo agitado.

Mientras tanto, Ahri se terminaba de duchar y en su cara mostraba signos de seguir enojada. Pero dentro suyo aun pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer.

"¿de verdad hice lo correcto?" pensaba la campeona.

Volviendo con el estudiante, este se encontraba paseando por la academia , realmente no sabía qué hacer . Pero entonces recordó que tenía que hablar con Hayward.

\- Bien, ya sé que debo hacer – dije mientras tome rumbo al despacho de Relivash

Entre en la oficina del director sin tocar la puerta, no había manera de saber si él estaba allí , pero el hecho de encontrar la puerta abierta solo lo confirmo. Rápidamente sin dar tiempo a saludos, hable con la persona que estaba en esa habitación.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo Hayward – dije seriamente

\- La seriedad con la que hablas indica que es un tema delicado – dijo el director sin inmutarse

\- Ahri rompió el vinculo que tenia conmigo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Hayward sorprendido - Vaya, lo siento.

Acto seguido , Relivash se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en la habitación. Entonces , decidí retomar la charla

\- Está bien, en culpa fue parte mía. Pero tenia que hablar contigo con respecto a un tema importante - dije

\- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto curioso Relivash

\- Quiero participar en el campeonato de cuarto año.

\- ¿Y recuperar el vinculo de Ahri? – pregunto Hayward.

\- Si – conteste asintiendo – perdí su confianza debido a que no podía contarle sobre mi pasado, es por eso que quería charlar contigo. Quiero poder contarle sobre mi origen y mis razones por el cual lucho.

\- Te pedí que no contaras nada por una buena razón – esta vez , la seriedad venia de parte del director

\- ¿Cual? – dije alzando la voz.

\- Para que no lastimes a los que te rodean

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunte confuso

\- Ahri puede ser fácilmente engañada , Twitch ya de seguro te conto que es lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Cómo supo lo de Twitch? – pregunte sorprendido.

\- Todo estaba en mis predicciones . En el mismo instante en que entraste por esa puerta así de exaltado– decía Hayward mientras apuntaba la puerta de su despacho – ya sabía que venias porque Twitch te conto todo.

\- El me conto todo solo porque quería ayudarme – dije preocupado , pensando en que tal vez el zaunita recibiría un castigo por haberme contado esa información

Hayward se sentó de nuevo y se apoyó en el respaldar de su asiento mientras pensaba que es lo que iba a responder.

\- No te preocupes por él. Entiendo que el solo trato de hacer lo correcto según su punto de vista.

\- Bien, pero volvamos al tema por el cual vine. Déjame decirle a Ahri quien soy, de donde vengo, porque necesito volverme más fuerte.

\- Ahh – suspiro Relivash – déjame pensar un momento.

Nuevamente hubo otra leve silencio, donde el gran canciller tomaba una decisión y veía las posibles rutas que se formarían en base a lo que estuviese por decir.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te dije que no podías contarle a nadie con respecto a tu origen y misión?

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte

\- Porque si alguien poderoso se llega a enterar de que eres el descendiente de Reginald Ashram , pondrías en juego no solo tu vida , si no también de las personas que te rodean – dijo Relivash dándome la verdadera razón por el cual no podía contarles a nadie mis secretos.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que es mi culpa? – pregunte algo enojado

\- Ni siquiera pudiste darle pelea a Vessaria y piensas proteger a Ahri. Lamento decírtelo pero te falta mucho camino por recorrer aun.

Aunque me dolía lo que el director me decía, era verdad. No estaba ni siquiera cerca de derrotar a Vessaria. Y supongo que estaría más lejos aún de darles pelea a los vigilantes.

El director al verme, se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron demasiado para mí.

\- Disculpa por ser tan duro – se disculpo Hayward

\- No, tienes razón. Fue culpa mía que Ahri rompiera nuestro vinculo. Tendría que haber solucionado esto antes. Pero, ¿y ahora? – pregunte tratando de escuchar alguna opinión por parte de la otra persona en aquel despacho.

\- Tengo una pequeña propuesta Vinc – dijo Hayward

\- Te escucho.

\- Te permitiré decidir quien puede saber sobre tu pasado y misión. Podrás decírselo a las personas en quien confías. Pero, solo te daré este derecho si ganas el torneo en el que quieres participar.

\- De esa forma , recuperare el vínculo de Ahri y también podre decirle todo lo que paso.

"Esta es la única forma de lograr mi propósito" pensé.

\- Bien, está decidido – dije con determinación.

\- ¿Es un trato? – dijo Relivash mientras me daba la mano para darme un apretón.

\- SI – conteste.

Acto seguido agradecí por la oportunidad y me fui mientras en mi cabeza planeaba una nueva rutina para entrenar.

 ** _Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 8_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _1)Hola a todos , se preguntaran que diablos estuve haciendo que no actualice. Bien ,supongo que estan en el derecho de saber . Aprovechando que las horas en la universidad reducieron aproveche para conseguirme un empleo . Tal vez no se percataron , pero la historia es un poco mas larga. La razon de que no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre , es motivo para que escriba cada actualizancion un poco mas larga. Bien , eso era lo que tenia que informar._**

 ** _Resumen: debido a que consegui trabajo , no actualziare tan seguido pero cuando lo haga seran textos mas largos._**

 ** _Trivia de la semana : En esta ocasion sera una trivia doble._**

 ** _A) Si pudieras traer algo de runaterra , ¿que seria? ( vale decir un objeto , campeon e incluso alguna criatura)_**

 ** _Yo por mi parte me traeria a Skarl ( la montura de kled) , para poder montarlo y disfrutar de su inmortalidad_**

 ** _B) ¿Con quien crees que terminara Vinc? ( me refiero a pareja) Quisiera escuchar sus gustos ._**

* * *

 ** _Respuestas del autor:_**

 ** _1) McPaPuFrEe_**

 ** _\- Gatito : si , tambien fue una ilusion. No te preocupes_**

 ** _-Undertale : Gracias por la recomendacion. Vere si me puedo darme un tiempo para jugarlo en las vacaciones, ya descargue el juego pero me falta instalarlo._**

 ** _-¿Vinc se quedara con una campeona? : justamente ese es uno de los puntos finales de la historia, lamentablemente no te puedo contar este dato_** ** _. Pero te aseguro algo , cuando leas el final de la historia , nunca_** ** _te hubieses imaginado que terminaría de esa forma._**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos , igualmente te deseo suerte._**

 ** _2) Baryv:_**

 ** _Behemont : Escuche la canción que me recomendaste , estaba con los auriculares puestos y cuando le di play al video musical_** ** _tuve que sacarmelos al instante, no esperaba tanta intensidad desde un principio XD_**

 ** _Despues lo escuche nuevamente pero poniendo mas atención a la letra._**

 ** _\- Gankplank: Tengo que admitir que este campeon es un barril de buenas ideas a punto de explotar , aun asi , al igual que otros campeones_** ** _que han nombrado , tengo que ponerlo en un buen papel y no hacerlo entrar en escena a la fuerza. Pero puedo darte buenas noticias_** ** _con respecto a GP, y es que ya tenia una idea donde aparecera en un capitulo donde aparecería MF. Tendrás que tener paciencia entonces._**

 ** _3)knowere:_**

 ** _\- escuche "a certain romance" , y tambien lei las criticas de los fans de esa banda. Todos coinciden con mi opinion de que es una de las mejores canciones de esa banda_**

 ** _La cancion en mi opinion tiene la mejor intro comparándola con otras canciones del mismo grupo . Gracias a esa cancion se me ocurrio un capitulo donde aparecerá Quinn asi que te doy gracias por tu_** ** _recomendación_**

 ** _4)_** ** _Styliscoast_**

 ** _\- Hable con el amigo del amigo de un amigo ya que es de colombia, todo para saber el significado de "engomarse" XD_**

 ** _Habia sido el equivalente a "coparse" en argentino o "engancharse" . Gracias por el comentario y agradezco que sigas la historia_** ** _desde tan lejos._**

 ** _PD: Si tu vacio sigue creciendo , hay buenos fanfics en la pagina que puedes leer tambien. E incluso te animaría a que intentes publicar tu propio fanfic. Puede ser una tarea algo dificil en un principio , pero el apoyo de los demas te ayuda a seguir adelante._**

 ** _5)_** ** _DemonSoul13 ,_**

 ** _gracias por la review . Suerte que tienes un team premade , yo juego solo Q por que me autoexigo bastante y_** ** _creo que eso a muchos les molesta ya que no todos podemos avanzar al mismo paso y dedicarle tantas horas al juego._**

 ** _6) Onofre_**

 ** _Recibi justo tu review antes de subir esta parte. Gracias por tu comentario y en breve estare escuchando las canciones que me recomendaste._**

 ** _7) Mailmon_**

 _ **Gracias por la review. ¿Te gusto mirai nikki? Yo incluso tengo algunos tomos del manga. Con respecto a Ahri , no creo que llegue a convertirse en una yandere , al menos no con la relacion que tiene ahora con Vinc**_

* * *

 _ **UFF , estas notas se volvieron un poco largas , espero que les haya gustado la nueva administracion de partes en el fanfic. Nos vemos el dia... Viernes . Viernes sera la proxima actualizacion , asi que esperenla.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir , me despido. Bye bye**_


	56. Capitulo 8 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Fichas de los estudiantes**_

 _ **-Vinc:**_

 ** _-VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_ ** _(1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _-Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_

 ** _-Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Ahri_

 _ **-Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.20_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 Parte 3 "Eres especial para mi"**_

Despues de salir del despacho de Hayward , tenia que planear con quien de mis vínculos iba a entrenar

"¿Con quién puedo entrenar? ¿Con Diana? ¿Con Leblanc? … espera. Tengo que ir a hablar con Sona primero, no he ido a disculparme por lo que paso la otra vez" pensaba.

Fue así entonces que el estudiante decidió ralentizar el paso, para pensar una forma de charlar con la soporte demaciana.

Al llegar al sector Joniano , donde siempre Sona practicaba sus melodías ,el estudiante no encontró a la campeona. Pero si a cierta estudiante de quinto año de cabello rizado. Era Elizabeth, al parecer estaba meditando ya que se encontraba sentada en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Sabrá donde esta Sona? – me pregunte a mí mismo mientras me acercaba a aquella chica.

Vinc se acercó a ella , y le toco el hombro . Ella no se desconcentraba, seguía tranquilamente con su actividad.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Estefanía? , ¿Eliana? , El… - trataba de recordar el nombre de ella.

\- Me llamo Elizabeth, idiota – dijo la estudiante abriendo los ojos.

Me sorprendí, ya que no pensé que ella reaccionaria solo por escuchar decir mal su nombre.

\- ¿Que no estabas durmiendo? Te moví el hombro y no reaccionabas – le comentaba a Elizabeth

\- Estaba meditando para tu información, y solo deje de hacerlo porque reconocí tu voz – dijo ella algo enojada

\- ¿Solo por qué reconociste mi voz? ¿O sea que si alguien más te hubiera hablado, no le hubieras contestado? – pregunte pero ella no respondió a mi pregunta

\- Es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando medita - dijo ella algo molesta

\- Disculpa, estaba buscando a Sona y pensé que tal vez tu tenias información sobre ella – le comentaba

\- Ella viajo a Demacia, volverá para el campeonato de la próxima semana.

\- Ahh – suspire – bueno, tendré que esperarla hasta entonces .

\- ¿Tenías urgencia de hablar con ella? – pregunto la estudiante.

\- Ciertamente si . Tenía que pedir disculpas por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos – dije viéndola a ella con una mirada de indiferencia.

La chica que cursaba el quinto año entendió a que venía esa mirada, estaba relacionada al incidente donde Vinc se había enfrentado a ella.

\- Si , entiendo – dijo ella algo apenada – Sé que te pedí disculpas , pero no creo que sea suficiente sabes.

\- Con que me hayas contado donde estaba Sona me basta. Igualmente creo que yo también actué mal. – comente

\- Pague caro por mis celos, Sona no quería hablar conmigo e Irelia corto el vínculo que teníamos – dijo ella mirando el suelo – pero , me disculpe luego con ambas y agradezco que me hayan perdonado.

\- Qué bueno que pudiste arreglar tus problemas con tus vínculos.

\- ¿Te paso algo similar? – pregunto Elizabeth

\- Si , algo así – conteste vagamente.

\- ¿Participaras en el campeonato? Escuche que cuarto año realizara su torneo la próxima semana – comentaba la estudiante de quinto año.

\- Sí, tengo pensado participar.

No tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo allí, esperaría entonces la próxima semana para hablar con Sona. Deje entonces el sector joniano para ir a ver a otro de mis vínculos.

\- Vamos con Diana - dije para mi mismo, mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de la lunari.

Con la moral en alto, Vinc camino al sector neutral. Lugar donde la lunari tenía su propia habitación. El protagonista llego hasta su destino y toco la puerta. Pero nadie le atendía.

"¿Seguirá durmiendo? , sé que duerme hasta tarde , pero es sábado" pensé.

Vinc toco un par de veces más la puerta, hasta que de repente escucho una voz desde adentro.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – decía desde adentro la campeona con un tono enojado – maldita sea , nadie respeta el descanso del prójimo.

La puerta se abrió entonces.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – dijo enojada Diana sin siquiera fijarse quien había tocado la puerta.

Pero al fijarse que su vinculo permanente era quien había ido a verla. Se ruborizo un poco ya que ella se encontraba vestida con un pijama de dormir y tenía el pelo bastante despeinado.

\- Buenos días – la salud.

\- Bue …nos días – dijo titubeando la campeona.

\- ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde? – preguntaba ya que por su forma de haberme recibido en la puerta indicaba que tal vez ella quería seguir durmiendo.

\- Dame 15 minutos, no 20 , no … vuelve antes de las once – decía ella algo nerviosa.

\- Está bien, volveré entonces – conteste.

Dicho esto, Diana volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

"¿ha venido a verme? Incluso vino hasta mi habitación ¿Qué significa esto?" pensaba la lunari.

Sin perder más tiempo , Diana empezó a tender su cama para luego asearse y prepararse para ver más tarde a Vinc. Un par de horas pasaron, y el estudiante ya había vuelto al lugar. Toco la puerta nuevamente entonces y fue recibido por la campeona.

\- Hola – salude.

\- Hola - dijo la campeona mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

\- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

"Al final era por eso , pensé que tal vez me buscaba por otra razón" pensaba la campeona.

\- Ahh – suspiro Diana - Bien , deja que levante mi arma y vámonos.

Dicho esto, la campeona recogió su armamento y se pusieron en camino al gimnasio que utilizaban los campeones de facciones neutrales.

\- Pero antes, quería hablar un poco contigo – agregue mientras caminaba junto a mi vinculo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo sorprendía la campeona – ¿sobre qué? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno, sobre bastantes cosas. Ciertamente tenemos que conocernos más si queremos mantener nuestro vinculo ¿cierto?

\- Tienes razón, bien. Vamos a la terraza entonces – dijo Diana indicando el lugar donde preferiría hablar

Usando las escaleras terminamos llegando al sector más alto en la academia. Ambos se sentaron en la sombra de una pared y empezaron a charlar.

\- Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía – dijo Diana con cierto aire de melancolia

\- Lo siento , he estado muy ocupado y he viajado.

\- ¿A donde? – pregunto ella

\- Freijorld.

\- ¿Fuiste a entrenar? – volvió a preguntar la campeona

\- Si, me ayudaron a dominar una habilidad.

\- Tengo curiosidad , ¿cual fue? – preguntaba Diana , tratando de que le explique como funcionaba extasis

\- Bueno , te la mostrare cuando entrenemos. En realidad quería hablar de otra cosa.

Fue entonces que el estudiante le conto la situación de Ahri y como había perdido el vínculo permanente que el tenía con ella. Diana al terminar de escuchar el relato de Vinc cambio el humor que tenía.

\- Ella fue demasiado estúpida, tú la ayudaste a superar aquel infierno que tenía con su antiguo invocador y te deja porque un desconocido le lleno la cabeza. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con ella – dijo algo furiosa la campeona

\- Espera – le dije, pero Diana no se iba a detener.

El estudiante logro tomarla de la mano, pero la lunari no iba a detenerse.

\- Suéltame , no me vas a detener – dijo Diana jalando fuertemente de su brazo

\- Diana – trate de calmarla.

\- Déjame – ella alzo la voz.

Vinc comprendió perfectamente que su vinculo no se detendría si se lo pedia con calma y tratando de no hacer mucha fuerza, jalo del brazo de ella haciendo que la campeona pierda el equilibrio y él pueda tomarla de la cintura.

" ¿Por que se enojo? Acaso … ¿esta celosa de Ahri?" pensé.

\- Diana – dije despacio

\- ¿Qué? – decía ella algo anonadada, por que aun el estudiante la tenía agarrada de la cintura por detrás

El leve rubor que Vinc noto en el rostro de la campeona , dio a entender que la lunari estaba en una posición algo "incomoda"

\- Por favor, no vine a hablar contigo para que te enojes con Ahri. Quiero recuperar el vínculo que perdí y te elegí a ti para que me ayudes en eso.

\- ¿Así que era por eso que me buscaste? – dijo Diana algo triste.

El estudiante en todo este tiempo presintió que la lunari tal vez tenia sentimientos por él , aunque este pensamiento a veces fue descartado por que no veía en ella tanto interés o afecto como lo demostraba Ahri. Pero al ver como ella acababa de reaccionar, sus sospechas fueron levantadas. Sabía perfectamente entonces que Diana sentía algo por él, y debido a que no quería entristecerla tendría que convencerla primero que también ella le importaba tanto como sus demás vínculos.

\- Diana - le dije despacio cerca del oído.

\- … - ella no dijo nada , solo se ruborizo más aun.

\- Quiero recuperar a Ahri , porque sé que ha tomado una decisión incorrecta. Tú eres una persona especial para mi. Es por eso que quiero que me des una mano. Si estuvieras en la misma posición que ella, lucharía por ti sin dudarlo.

Diana había escuchado con atención las palabras del estudiante. Su rostro estaba vez recupero su tono de color normal y se dio la vuelta para ver a Vinc cara a cara.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? – pregunto ella seriamente.

\- SI – conteste con determinación

Por dentro, la campeona estaba muy feliz. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho eso, motivo más que suficiente para que olvidara el enojo que tenía hasta hace pocos momentos.

Tanta era la felicidad que sintió , que termino abrazando a Vinc mientras apoyaba su cara en la túnica del estudiante. Cuando la lunar se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho , volvió a ponerse roja de la vergüenza. Aun así ella quiso quedarse en esa posición un poco más.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato así? – pregunto ella sin hacer contacto visual.

\- El tiempo que tu desees – conteste, mientras que con una de mis manos empecé a acariciarle la cabeza.

Después de un rato que a ella le pareció una eternidad, se separaron. Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trato evitar mostrarle su rostro a Vinc.

\- Vamos a entrenar – dijo ella de espaldas

\- Si – conteste

Después de esa pequeña escena melosa, ambos bajaron las escaleras y esta vez sí tenían como destino el gimnasio neutral.

Al llegar solo vieron que Ryze practicaba con dos estudiantes. Al verse , ambos grupos se saludaron.

\- Buenos días – salude.

La lunari y su estudiante , decidieron ocupar la mitad del gimnasio que no estaba siendo ocupada.

\- ¿De qué se trata tu nueva habilidad? – pregunto Diana algo emocionada.

\- Puedo decir, que funciona dándome un extra de fuerza y velocidad.

\- Suena interesante – ella dijo eso, dejando su arma en las gradas. – Probémosla teniendo un combate a mano limpia entonces. No te preocupes, usa toda tu fuerza desde un principio.

\- Está bien – conteste y respire profundamente – "extasis" – convoque mi habilidad

Rápidamente fui directo hacia Diana y use una finta fingiendo dar un golpe de izquierda , ella respondió usando "cascada pálida" . Simplemente pase por su lado y me puse detrás de ella.

Por su parte Diana, giro su cintura queriendo golpearme con la parte de atrás del antebrazo, pero al hacerlo pude agarrarla de la muñeca y retener el ataque.

* * *

Las otras tres personas presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de Vinc.

\- Es demasiado rápido – dijeron aquellos dos estudiantes

" Has mejorado bastante novato " pensaba Ryze , recordando el combate del protagonista con Alexis.

* * *

Volviendo con el protagonista y su compañera de práctica.

\- Te has vuelto muy rápido – ella lo felicito

\- Y tú tienes buenos reflejos, no esperaba menos de ti – conteste.

Ambos se alejaron tomando distancia uno del otro.

" Es tan distinto a cuando lo conoci , en ese entonces él se lastimo la mano por querer golpear el escudo externo de mi cascada palida" pensaba Diana.

\- Voy – avise a la campeona que volvería a atacar.

\- Te espero – dijo Diana con una sonrisa , feliz por los avances de su vinculo.

Rápidamente me acerque usando los pocos segundos que me quedaban de éxtasis, fui directo a Diana y usando el puño derecho iba por un golpe directo. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos, pude ver la sonrisa de la lunar. Había caído completamente en una trampa.

La campeona dando un pequeño golpe al suelo con su pie derecho activo su habilidad " _caída de la luna_ ", moviendo el suelo y haciendo que el estudiante pierda el equilibrio mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Diana solo tuvo que esquivar a Vinc , para que este acabara tirado en el suelo.

 _La duración de éxtasis había acabado_.

\- Me sorprende que hayas caído en un truco tan sencillo de … - Diana estaba alardeando pero fue atacada por sorpresa.

Vinc habia saltado como si de un tigre se tratara, terminando encima de Diana. El respiraba agitadamente, mientras observaba con ciertos aires de ira a la campeona.

\- ¿Vinc? – dijo algo preocupada la campeona.

Rápidamente reaccione y me levante de encima de mi vínculo.

\- Lo siento – dije mientras me agarraba la frente – es un efecto secundario de mi habilidad.

\- ¿Te dejas llevar por instintos salvajes? – ella pregunto con un tono de burla

\- No, por la ira. Esto ocurre después de que se acaba el tiempo de mi habilidad.

\- Hey ,se dé un lugar donde puedes quitarte esa ira que tú dices. Ven, sígueme – dijo la campeona.

Diana tomo nuevamente su arma y junto al estudiante se fueron en dirección al sector de Jonia.

\- ¿Pero que rayos? No estuvieron más de cinco minutos – dijo uno de los discípulos de Ryze.

\- Deben estar alardeando – le contesto el otro estudiante.

\- Si tienen tiempo para hablar , concéntrense en dominar su flujo de mana – contesto enojado Ryze , mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a sus dos pupilos.

\- SI SEÑOR- respondieron los alumnos.

" No se cómo funciona esa habilidad , pero ya quiero verte en acción en el próximo campeonato" dijo Ryze de brazos cruzados , mientras veía a Vinc saliendo del gimnasio.

Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 8

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Gracias por contestar la trivia anterior. Algunas respuestas me hicieron reir , otras me hicieron ahogarme ( ya que me pillaron desayunando) y otras me perturbaron XD**_

 ** _2) La trivia de esta actualizacion es ... si estuvieran en la posición de Vinc . ¿Cuales hubieran sido sus primeros cinco vinculos?_**

 ** _3) Actualice hoy , por que tuve algo de tiempo libre, y no iba a poder publicar el viernes por que tengo el dia lleno de quehaceres_**

* * *

 ** _Respuestas del autor: ( Ciertamente , en el momento que estoy escribiendo esto , estoy bastante ocupado. Asi que sere un poco breve . Sorry)_**

 ** _1) Yadri:_**

 ** _\- Te llevaste la medalla de honor al comentario mas inesperado XD_**

 ** _Y si , si vale soñar._**

 ** _PD: si de verdad pudieras traerte a teemo . Preferiria haberme traido un ward rosa para caminar seguro._**

 ** _2)_** Baryv:

 _ **\- ¿Para que te traerias a Runaterra? No te beneficiaria en mucho un monton de tierra. (respuesta a modo de contramedida por usar los vacios legales XD)**_

 _ **PD 1 : Todavia no escuche la cancion que recomendaste , en la proxima actualizacion te digo que me parecio**_

 _ **PD 2: ( en respuesta a tu PD2) WTF?**_

 _ **3)** **Javoman**_

\- **Gracias por la review amigo .**

 **\- Y comentando tu respuesta , parece ser que te gustan los dragones ¿eh? o solo las chicas calientes XD**

 **PD: En este cap hubo un poco de Diana , ¿que te parecio?**

 **4) _Ozz el Mago:_**

 _ **\- Entiendo como te sientes. A mi tampoco me gusta esperar una semana por un episodio nuevo. Tal vez sea tambien otra razon por la cual quise actualizar antes.**_

 _ **5) antenesis**_

 ** _\- Buena idea , con respecto a lo que decidiste traerte de Runaterra. Con respecto a Ekko , el esta ligeramente relacionado a Alexis. Cuando termine este arco/capitulo creo que haremos hincapie en el trauma que tenia Katou ( la chica pelirroja)_**

 ** _6) Uff no termino mas XD_**

 _ **knowere :**_

 _ **\- Me gusto mas la historia de Diana , ya que overwatch solo jugue la beta abierta . Pero no comente nada aun por que quiero ver como sigue.**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **7) Styliscoast:**_

 _ **Si , investigue por que no me gusta quedarme con las dudas.**_

 _ **PD: espero que te haya gustado esta actualizacion.**_

 _ **8) Mailmon**_

 _ **¿Querias una acosadora? Pues habra una acosadora XD**_

* * *

 _ **Creo que eso es todo amigos. Sin mas que decir , los saludo y nos vemos. bye bye.**_

 _ **PD: No digo cuando voy a actualizar , por que nunca cumplo la fecha de entrega. Generalmente me adelanto XD**_


	57. Capitulo 8 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Fichas de los estudiantes**_

 _ **-Sebas:**_

 _ **-VInculos (2 permanentes):** Annie , Amumu_ ** _(2 temporales):_** Riven , Ahri

 ** _-Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash (padre) ,compañeros de clase de 4to año._

 ** _-Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el :_** sin datos aun.

 _ **-Faccion a la que pertenece: Jonia**_

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.21_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 4 el "lago de paz"**_

Mientras caminábamos , le preguntaba a Diana sobre la idea para corregir el defecto que tenía mi nueva habilidad

\- Existe un lugar en el sector Joniano que se llama "lago de la paz" - comento ella

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – pregunte curioso.

\- Primero tenemos que hablar con Shen para que nos dé permiso para acceder a ese lugar.

\- ¿No puede entrar cualquier persona?

\- No, tienes que tener autorización específica de un joniano para que te permitan entrar a ese lugar.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos al templo donde generalmente meditan varios Jonianos . Alli vi a maestro Yi junto a Karma meditando.

Recordé lo que me dijo Elizabeth con respecto a no molestar a los que están meditando y decidí no saludarlos en esta ocasión.

\- Vamos – dijo Diana tomándome la mano y haciendo que entrara al lugar sagrado.

Caminamos por un pasillo y al entrar a la sala principal del templo , pudimos ver al campeón que buscábamos sentado en medio de aquel gran cuarto.

\- Ojo del crepúsculo , te buscaba – se anunció la lunari

\- ¿Que necesitas Diana? – contesto amablemente el joniano sin moverse de su posición.

\- Vengo a cobrar el favor que me debes.

\- Sabia que este dia llegaría – dijo Shen mientras suspiraba.

Mientras el campeón se levantaba del suelo, le pregunte a Diana que es lo que había hecho para que Shen le deba un favor.

\- En una ocasión Kennen le jugo una broma pesada a Akali , Shen me pidio que cuidara de la rata eléctrica por un tiempo hasta que la ninja se calmara – me explico ella.

Shen , ya se encontraba junto a nosotros.

\- Estudiante , ¿ya pudiste dominar la ira que te cegaba? – pregunto el ninja.

\- Casi – conteste con una sonrisa.

\- Es por eso que venía a cobrarte el favor que me debías. Necesito que me permitas el acceso al " lago de paz" – dijo Diana explicando sus intenciones

\- ¿Es broma? – pregunto calmado el ojo del crepúsculo.

\- No, es el lugar perfecto para que Vinc pueda terminar de dominar su técnica.

Fue entonces que Diana le explico el efecto secundario que tenía la técnica del protagonista.

\- Ya veo, está bien. Un favor es un favor – dijo Shen tranquilamente – vengan, síganme.

Los tres salieron por la puerta de atrás del templo. Allí en el patio trasero, había un pequeño estanque con agua cristalina .

\- Deberían llamarlo "estanque de paz" , lo digo por el tamaño – dijo Diana algo decepcionada al ver el tan famoso lugar.

\- Lo importante no es el tamaño, si no el efecto que produce – contesto el ninja

Observaba atento aquel cumulo de agua. Me acerque y estaba a punto de tocarla.

\- No toques el agua – dijo exaltado el ninja, mientras me jalaba el hombro.

Vinc cayó al suelo y miro al campeón.

\- Disculpa – solo alcance a decir - ¿Por qué no se puede tocar el agua?

\- Eso no es agua. Es mana en estado puro. Aquel que toque un poco de su contenido pierde el conocimiento y parte de su vida.

El protagonista miro nuevamente el "lago de paz" y agradeció por dentro estar bien.

\- Gracias nuevamente Shen, pero no entiendo como un lago que quite parte de la vida pueda ayudarme a quitarme parte de mi ira.

\- Si meditas cerca del lago, este puede absorber los malos pensamientos y malas sensaciones.

Fue entonces que gire para ver a Diana, esperando que me explicara como llego a saber de este lago.

\- Bueno, veras. Cuando llegue a la academia, tenía varios conflictos con los demás campeones. La vicedirectora me ordeno que viniera aquí. Y gracias a eso, aprendí a llevarme un poco mejor que los demás – conto ella.

\- Ya veo – conteste.

\- Bueno, puedes comenzar – dijo Shen mientras meditaba en la orilla.

Fue entonces, que también me puse en la orilla, pero a diferencia del ninja me quede parado.

\- "Éxtasis" - dije activando mi habilidad.

El tiempo empezó a correr. Cuando acabo la duración de mi habilidad, el efecto secundario se hizo presente. Enfoque la vista en la primera persona que estaba al lado mío y quise atacar al ninja. Pero la ira que había aparecido, desapareció casi al instante.

\- Funciono – dije emocionado , pero caí al suelo casi sin energía.

\- Vinc – dijo Diana preocupada y se acercó al estudiante

Pero ella también. Cayo cansada al suelo.

\- Ahh – suspiro Shen - al parecer aun conservas algo de resentimiento por los solari, ¿cierta Diana? ¿Diana? – pregunto Shen aun sentado.

\- Cállate y ayúdame – dijo con una voz cansada la lunari.

Shen se levantó y alejo a la lunari del lago. Y luego hizo lo mismo con Vinc.

\- Estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí Diana – dijo el joniano

\- Si, debo acompañar a mi estudiante.

\- Bien , espérame un momento , traeré algo – agrego el campeón

El ninja volvió adentro del templo y volvió con una soga que ato a la cintura del estudiante.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – pregunte mientras me sentaba, ya habiendo recuperado parte de mi energía.

\- Diana quiere darte una mano , pero como no puede acercarse al lago , ella se encargara de recoger tu cuerpo cuando te quedes sin energía – explico Shen

Nuevamente Vinc se acerco al lago y uso extasis . Cuando pasaron 20 segundos, la habilidad se desactivo y el estudiante nuevamente quiso atacar a alguien pero termino cayendo de rodillas al piso. Diana entonces, a una distancia segura arrastro el cuerpo de su vínculo hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Hey chico, tu técnica duro un poco más – dijo Shen , sin dejar de meditar.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunte apenas, ya que estaba cansado.

\- Si, más o menos duro dos segundos más que la primera vez que la usaste.

El protagonista se levantó del suelo contento.

\- Genial. Tengo que seguir practicando entonces.

\- Espera – dijo Diana jalando de la cuerda y haciendo que cayera al suelo. – al menos descansa un poco más.

\- Está bien – conteste.

\- La Diana que conozco no se hubiese preocupado por el bienestar de un estudiante , es más ni siquiera se habría molestado en ayudar a alguien para que dominara una técnica. Has cambiado bastante Lunari – dijo Shen – o ¿Te han cambiado? – esta vez el ninja miro a Vinc.

Diana se ruborizo un poco, pero ignoro el comentario que habían hecho. Por su lado, el estudiante no había podido prestar atención a la charla porque estaba tratando de recuperar su energía.

Ellos continuaron con el ejercicio una par de horas más. Hasta que otro campeón hizo su aparición en el lugar. Era Kennen.

\- Shen , la comida ya está lista – dijo el ratón eléctrico.

\- Prepara dos platos mas , tenemos invitados.

\- Bien – Kennen miro a Diana y al cuerpo inerte de Vinc que en ese momento estaba recostado en el suelo – Buenas tardes lunari , buenas tardes novato – saludo el campeón para luego irse rápidamente en dirección hacia el interior del templo.

Shen se levantó de su posición e hizo sonar los huesos de su espalda como si hubiera estado en una posición incómoda por mucho tiempo.

\- Bien , vamos a comer – dijo el ninja

Diana ayudo a Vinc a levantarse, para luego seguir a Shen. Mientras caminaban, poco a poco se empezó a escuchar ruidos de gente charlando. Los tres terminaron llegando al salón principal del templo , este a diferencia de antes , ahora estaba lleno de mesas pequeñas en donde varios campeones y estudiantes charlaban mientras almorzaban.

Pude ver a Maestro Yi , Karma , Akali , Kennen , Irelia y Jax entre muchos estudiantes.

\- Hey Vinc , ven a sentarte aquí. – dijo el campeon del farol levantando la mano y llamando al estudiante.

\- Ve – dijo Diana – yo comeré en la misma mesa de Shen .

\- Bien – conteste – luego de comer seguimos con el entrenamiento.

Me acerque entonces a la mesa de Jax , aprovecharía el almuerzo para charlar con él. Como las mesas son bajas, tuve que sentarme en el suelo. La comida era un plato sencillo de arroz acompañado con papas al vapor.

\- Hey chico , ¿que hacias aquí? – pregunto Jax.

\- Estaba meditando en el "lago de paz"

Maestro Yi , que también estaba almorzando en la mesa escupió todo el arroz que tenía en la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho.

\- Cof cof – tocio Yi , debido a que se había ahogado con la comida – ¿en serio?

\- Si – conteste mientras me limpiaba los arroces que terminaron en mi cara por culpa de YI – estoy tratando de dominar una técnica

\- Ya me parecía raro que Diana estuviera aquí – agrego el campeón que dominaba el estilo Wuju.

Debido a que no había cubiertos y se utilizaban palillos para comer la comida, me esforzaba bastante para levantar un poco de arroz. Jax aprovecho entonces para preguntarme algo.

\- Hey, y como está tu relación con Diana. – pregunto el mercenario morado.

\- Bien – conteste prestándole más atención a mi arroz.

\- ¿No hiciste ningún avance? - pregunto Jax en tono burlón

\- A que te refieres – esta vez dije eso, mirando al emisor de la pregunta.

\- Digo si ya son novios o algo – pregunto el campeón nuevamente con el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente

\- …. – me incomode un poco por la pregunta, así que no conteste nada.

\- Es broma, es broma. Pero dejando eso de lado. Si te fijas bien en ella, es una chica con actitud, bastante fuerte y fiel a sus creencias. Y también tiene buenas proporciones – esto ultimo lo dijo dándome leves golpecitos con el codo.

Recordé lo que había pasado hace poco en la terraza y ciertamente lo que dijo Jax, me hizo barajar en las posibilidades de establecer algo serio con ella más adelante , eso sí superaba mi problema claro. Pero rápidamente las ideas desaparecieron al recordar la razón por la cual estaba entrenando.

\- Tienes sed – pregunto Maestro Yi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mostrándome una botella.

\- Si, gracias. – dije agarrando la bebida y sirviéndome un poco de su contenido en una vaso pequeño.

\- No exageres , es sake – advirtió Jax

\- ¿Sake? - pregunte.

\- Alcohol creado en base a fermento de arroz – dijo una de los estudiantes que también almorzaba en la mesa.

\- Entonces, me serviré solo un poco.

El almuerzo paso rápidamente, después ayude un poco en recoger los platos y las mesas del lugar.

Cuando la limpieza termino, volvimos al "lago de paz", pero esta vez no nos acompañó Shen.

\- ¿No va a venir Shen? – le pregunte a Diana.

\- Me dijo que confía en que no vamos a hacer nada estúpido. Así que podemos practicar todo lo que queramos.

\- Bien – conteste animado.

Pasaríamos entonces el resto del día , entrenando y termine exhausto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dure? – le pregunte a Diana mientras descansaba en el suelo.

\- 40 segundos – interrumpió Shen que recién había entrado en el lugar.

\- ¿40 segundos? , no es suficiente – dije – ¿puedo volver mañana? – le pregunte al geniano.

\- Ven temprano y ayuda con los quehaceres si quieres que te de acceso al lugar.

\- Gracias – conteste con una sonrisa.

"Decidido, mañana vuelvo" pensé , mientras me levantaba para volver a mi habitación.

 ** _Fin de la parte 4 del capítulo 8_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Si se preguntan por que coloco el parche en el cual se desarrolla la historia , es para que estén al tanto de que los nuevos campeones ya están dentro de la academia pero todavía no aparecieron en la historia.**_

 _ **2) Gracias a todos por contestar la trivia, al parecer le gusto la trivia por que la mayoria contesto la pregunta ( en la siguiente sección comentare algunas de sus respuestas).**_

 _ **\- La trivia de esta actualizacion es : ¿Tienes alguna fobia? . Ya se , es algo que no se refiere a la historia pero seria divertido saber un poco mas de ustedes.  
**_

 _ **Por mi parte , tengo miedo a nadar. Sip , puede sonar algo raro .Pero como todo trauma esto nace debido a un accidente en la niñez. Casi me ahogo en una represa ( lugar donde se crían pescados) , creo que teni años.**_

 _ **\- Y ustedes... ¿tienen algun miedo?**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Omri12**_

 _ **Hola , te doy una cordial bienvenida. Me asombre al escuchar que te quedaste hasta las 3 AM leyendo el fanfic . Eres libre de dejar tu comentario opinando sobre la historia y espero seguir viéndote por aqui. Si tienes alguna duda o quieres preguntar algún dato sobre la historia con gusto te responderé en la siguiente actualizacion.**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **2) Baryv**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario. Personalmente creo que te hubiera costado obtener el vinculo de Thresh y K6 ya que uno es un campeon de la islas de las sombras y el otro es un ente del vacio.**_

 _ **PD: aun que conociendote , creo que lo hubieras conseguido a la fuerza XD**_

 _ **3) Sasha9710**_

 _ **Ashe y Sejuani ¿eh? Si alguna se enterara que formaste un vinculo con la otra campeona creo que te hubieras metido en un buen lio.**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por la review**_

 _ **4) knowere**_

 _ **¿Shaco? , creo que tendrias que haber tenido un muy buen sentido del humor para convencerlo de que formes un vinculo. Con los demas campeones no creo que hayas tenido problema para convencerlos para que se unan a tu equipo.**_

 _ **5) Styliscoast**_

 _ **Comentando tu review ,hiciste una buena elección , un equipo bien balanceado segun mi opinion**_

 _ **6) DemonSoul13**_

 _ **¿Nidale?... creo que alguien quiere jugar al gato y al ratón XD**_

* * *

 _ **Sin mas que agregar , me despido . Nos vemos... proximamente. bye bye . y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**_


	58. Capitulo 8 Parte 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades de campeones._**

 ** _Fechas de cumpleaños:_**

 ** _Ahri : 14 de diciembre_**

 ** _Leblanc : 2 de noviembre_**

 ** _Diana : 7 de agosto_**

 ** _Sona: 21 de septiembre_**

 ** _Talon : 24 de agosto_**

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.21_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 5 "**_ _ **Kennen"**_

 _Lunes 17 de abril en la mañana_

Me desperté un poco tarde, y fui directo al salon de clases. Habia llegado casi al limite de horario de entrada pero al acceder al salón , me sorprendió que Fiora aún no hubiese llegado. Mientras entraba , todos mis compañeros me miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

No le preste atención a las miradas, pero cuando llegue hasta donde supuestamente estaban mi silla y escritorio, estos no se encontraban.

\- Pensábamos que como habías faltado una semana no volverías a clases – dijo Dan con una risa molesta

Vinc dejo la mochila en el suelo y se dio media vuelta para mirar a quien había dicho eso. Pero Sebas le detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su túnica.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude a traer tus cosas de otro salón? – pregunto el hijo del director, tratando de evitar una pelea en el salón.

\- No te preocupes, no golpeare a nadie. Y por favor, no te asustes por lo que está por pasar , ¿de acuerdo? – le avise con anticipación de que no iba a lastimar a nadie

Dicho y hecho , Vinc camino en dirección a Dan , mientras caminaba dijo unas palabras en voz baja "Perturbación". Fue entonces que un aura roja empezó a formarse llenando cada uno de los rincones del salón.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 **24 horas antes:**

El dia domingo tendría que ayudar en la mañana en el templo Joniano si quería ganarme el permiso de usar el "lago de paz" para meditar.

Después de hacer una limpieza exhaustiva del lugar , Kennen se acercó a mi preguntándome si quería desayunar allí. Acepte y termine tomando un té verde en compañía de él.

\- ¿Que estas tratando de dominar novato? – pregunto el pequeño yordle.

\- Trato de evitar que la ira me controle. Y una pregunta, ¿porque la manía de los campeones de llamar novatos a las personas que no conocen?

\- Ciertamente es lo que hacemos con todos los estudiantes – dijo entre risas en campeón – eso a menos que obtengas un vínculo con un campeón y quiera llamarte por tu nombre.

\- Ya veo – conteste.

Kennen se paro y me pidió que le mostrara mi técnica.

\- ¿Por qué quieres verla? – pregunte.

\- Casi ningún estudiante viene hasta el templo para dominar una técnica, así que me dio curiosidad.

\- Bien , si así lo quieres , exta – pero fui interrumpido.

\- No ,aquí no. Si llegamos a romper algo estaremos en problemas. Vamos al gimnasio – dijo el yordle caminando despacio lejos del templo

\- Está bien – alcance a decir.

Y fue así como el ninja acompañado por el estudiante fueron en dirección al gimnasio de esa facción, aprovechando que ya habían realizado la limpieza del templo

Cuando llegaron, al parecer no había nadie realizando prácticas o ejercicios así que podrían usar todo la superficie del lugar para practicar.

\- El primero que caiga al suelo pierde – impuso las reglas el campeon

\- Esta bien - conteste

\- ¿Listo? , ¡Ahora! – dijo emocionado el joniano activando su habiidad "impulso relámpago"

\- Extasis – alce la voz , activando mi técnica.

El ninja se movía bastante rápido gracias a su habilidad, pero Vinc no se quedaba atrás . Cuando el pequeño campeón se posiciono cerca del estudiante , este quiso darle un golpe pero solo logro rozar al yordle.

\- Una marca – dijo el ninja ,haciendo énfasis en su pasiva

"Al parecer es más difícil de golpearlo cuando cambia de forma"pensé.

Nuevamente, me movi en dirección a Kennen , pero este usaba "Impulso relámpago" para transformarse en electricidad y esquivar todos mis golpes.

\- Vamos , muévete más rápido – dijo el yordle con un tono burlon.

Trate de alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el campeón realizo "tensión eléctrica" haciendo que reciba una descarga de energia, para luego hacer que me paralice y recibiera bastante daño. Aprovechando el momento, mi rival tomo distancia y se reposiciono.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mi compañero de practica a cierta distancia.

\- Si, solo siento un leve hormigueo – dije mintiendo para que no se detuviera la práctica, ya que en realidad la descarga eléctrica si me había hecho bastante daño .

\- Genial , entonces subiré un poco más la potencia

\- Espera ¿QUE? – alce la voz algo nervioso.

Rápidamente Kennen uso nuevamente "impulso relámpago" y a toda velocidad fue hacia mí. Aun no me había recuperado del último ataque y debido a esto no podría esquivar su habilidad

\- TOMA – grito Kennen a pocos pasos de mi

\- ALTO – grite cerrando los ojos.

Espere que me llegara el daño del ataque , pero este nunca llego. Cuando abrí los ojos , un aura roja habia llenado todo el gimnasio y vi a Kennen petrificado casi al lado mio. Se veía nervioso y no mostraba signos de volver a moverse.

Rápidamente , busque tranquilizarme y mi cuerpo volvió a absorber poco a poco aquella aura roja. Cuando todo rastro de la niebla había desaparecido, Kennen por fin pudo moverse y se arrodillo .

\- Esa habilidad … ES SORPRENDENTE – grito emocionado el campeón.

\- ¿Eh? - dije sorprendido – esa no era la habilidad que te quería mostrar.

\- Aun asi es genial. ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto el yordle

\- No tiene nombre, me acaba de salir sin querer – conteste.

\- Por favor, déjame ponerle el nombre . Siempre quise darle un nombre a alguna técnica.

\- Esta bien , pero yo decido cual – dije fingiendo seriedad.

\- Humo petrificante.

\- Muy largo – respondi.

\- Amenaza roja.

\- Nombre muy colorido - conteste

\- Miedo

\- Emm , no

\- Ya se… PERTURBACION - dijo Kennen con ciertos aires sombríos.

\- Creo, que ese le queda bien – conteste algo convencido

\- Genial , entonces no sabes manejar esa técnica ¿cierto? aprovechemos que el gimnasio esta vacío para que te ayude a dominarla – decía aun emocionado el campeón

\- ¿En serio me ayudarías? - pregunte

\- Si , no por nada me conocen como Kennen el entrenador de campeones.

Mire a Kennen con cara de incrédulo y luego ambos empezamos a reírnos.

Mientras tanto, afuera del gimnasio . Shen observaba a través de la entrada la plática entre el estudiante y el pequeño ninja.

\- Dejemos que se despejen un poco ya que limpiaron bastante bien el templo – dijo Shen , mientras colocaba un cartel en la entrada que decía " Por favor no molestar , entrenamiento intensivo en curso"

Así fue como Kennen y Vinc terminaron haciéndose amigos. El día que en un principio sería utilizado para mejorar la técnica "extasis" termino siendo usado para dominar "perturbación". Al final de la tarde, Vinc y el campeón estaban recostados boca arriba en el suelo del gimnasio exhaustos.

\- ¿Crees que ya la dominaste? – dijo cansado el yordle.

\- Intentémoslo una vez más – conteste.

\- Bien – contesto animado el campeón mientras se paraba y tomaba distancia – "impulso relámpago" – Kennen activo su habilidad dirigiéndose hacia Vinc.

\- Extasis – active primero una habilidad y luego - PERTURBACION – alce la voz, para que el aura roja de extasis apareciera.

El aura roja esta vez solo era lo suficientemente grande para solo afectar a Kenen. Este al entrar en contacto con la habilidad quedo paralizado.

\- Bien – dije y caí de rodillas al suelo cansado, para luego desactivar mis dos habilidades.

\- Genial - dijo Kennen recuperando la movilidad y estrellando su cara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Kennen estas bien? – dije preocupado.

\- No te preocupes. Solo tropecé – dijo el campeón sin molestarse en levantar la cara del suelo

Asi fue como el dia llego a su fin . Con ambos tirados en el suelo del gimnasio Joniano.

 **Fin del Flash back**

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista_ , este había esparcido un aura roja en todo el salón.

Antes de que aquella aura llegara al del comentario gracioso, Dan se dedicó a decir unas cuantas palabras más.

\- Recuerda que las agresiones están prohibidas dentro del salón. Podrías ganarte la expulsi… – el vinculo de Ahri casi termina de completar su oración , pero el aura roja con sus conocidos efectos ya habían entrado a su sistema.

Y no solo al de él, sino al de todos los alumnos presentes. Todos sentían que desde Vinc no provenía una sensación agradable. Algunos temblaban agitados, otros en cambio solo se quedaban callados sin palabras.

Doce pasos fueron más que suficientes para acortar la distancia entre Vinc y Dan. Ahora estaban cara a cara. Vinc miraba a su rival con una mirada normal pero del otro lado, el chico del clan Firewind temblaba de miedo, no podía ejercer el habla y el solo hecho de respirar le estaba costando.

" Se que es culpable de que Ahri rompiera conmigo , pero ya arreglare las cosas con el en otro lugar"pensé en ese momento

Vinc solo pregunto una cosa.

\- ¿Dónde está mi asiento y escritorio?

El compañero frente a él no podía contestar, solo cuando el protagonista retiro aquella aura ,todo el salón se sintió aliviado por la desaparición de esa presión invisible que había.

\- Hey Sebas ,¿dónde puedo encontrar otro asiento y escritorio? – gire para preguntarle algo a mi amigo.

Él se tomó su tiempo para hablar porque aun sentía los efectos de "perturbacion".

\- Sígueme, te acompaño – dijo Sebas mientras se levantaba de su lugar y acompañaba a Vinc a otro salón.

Pero cuando salían, justo la profesora Fiora hacia su entrada. Ella al ver a Vinc estaba por recriminarle sus inasistencias, pero en ese preciso instante la mirada del alumno con su profesora se cruzó.

Ella con solo ver sus ojos noto un cambio en el estudiante. Ese alumno no era el mismo de hace un par de semanas. Su mirada había cambiado.

Por su lado Vinc , solo se dedico a apreciar los ojos azules que tenía su profesora. El no era de esas personas que miran directamente a los ojos, pero en esta ocasión hizo todo lo contrario y se quedo observándola hasta que ella miro a otro lado.

\- Buenos días profesora – alcance a decir.

\- Buenos – ella hizo una pausa – días.

"¿Que fue eso? Pude notar una sensación extraña, pero no sé qué es" pensaba la demaciana.

Rato después, Vinc volvió con Sebas con una mesa y silla, y colocaron las cosas en el lugar correspondiente.

La clase entonces recién dio comienzo. Fiora había aprovechado el tiempo de ausencia de los dos chicos para preparar los temas en el pizarrón.

Antes de que la clase tomara su rumbo normal. La docente llamo la atención a la clase, que por cierto estaba callada, y dio un anuncio.

\- Estudiantes, recuerden que las inscripciones para el recién creado "torneo de apertura" están abiertas, el premio para el ganador es un vínculo permanente con el campeón que deseen. Si alguien está interesado, puede hablar conmigo al terminar la clase.

Finalizado el anuncio, la clase empezó sin problemas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todos los estudiantes se retiraron a excepción de Vinc . El tenía intención de inscribirse en el torneo y quería aprovechar que la profesora se quedaba un poco después de clases para hablar con ella.

Cuando se acercó a su escritorio, ella se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno , al parecer no se había percatado que el estudiante se había quedado en el salón. Así que en el momento que el estudiante pronuncio unas palabras.

\- Profesora… - dije para llamar la atención de Fiora

La campeona se asustó , ya que había estado sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Perdón, estaba pensando en lo que paso esta maña...mañana – decía Fiora mientras recordaba el encuentro de miradas con el estudiante.

\- No era mi intención mirarla fijamente profesora – dije con ciertos aires de inocencia.

\- No tiene nada de malo que me mires

La campeona se percató que dijo algo un poco inusual si fuese dirigido a un estudiante.

\- No , no quise decir eso – se quejó Fiora ya que no sabía formular que es lo que quería decir

\- Profesora, podría anotarme al campeonato. Deseo participar – al fin le dije lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿En serio quieres participar?

\- Sí, hay una campeona con la que quiero vincularme sin falta – dije eso mirando nuevamente directo a los ojos de la docente.

Acompañado al lio que tenia en su cabeza , la declaración del estudiante confundió a la profesora.

"No se estará refiriendo a mi , o ¿sí? "pensaba la campeona.

Al final de cuentas , el estudiante pudo inscribirse sin problemas y dejo el salón. Aun adentro, la profesora sentía cierta incomodidad en su pecho." ¿Que es esta sensación confusa?"

\- Eso es todo , ahora solo falta entrenar hasta el día del campeonato – dije para mi mismo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

 **Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 8**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **0) Yahoo , la historia supero los 100 K. de palabras. Uff , me siento cansado.**_

 _ **1) Tengo algo que informar , es algo malo (para mi). Debido a una subida de tension, uno de los elementos de trabajo que utilizo ha pasado a mejor vida. Mi cargador de mi notebook ha dejado de existir , es por eso que no pude publicar ayer. Eso es todo.**_

 _ **2) Dejando de lado las cosas tristes XP**_

 _ **Gracias por responder la trivia anterior , me sorprende que muchos tengan una fobia similar ( las arañas).**_

 _ **\- La trivia de esta semana es... ¿cual es tu facción favorita? La mia es Jonia , ya que varios de mis campeones favoritos son de ese lugar.**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor: ( Feliz por que es la primera vez que me dejan 9 review en una actualizacion n.n)**_

 _ **1) Kendry**_

 _ **\- Busqueda del ADC : esa era solo una tarea asignada por Ryze , ningun alumno cumplio con la tarea pero segun el mago , esto pasa todos los años. Asi que el protagonista no tendria apuro en conseguir un ADC. Por lo que Vinc se concentro en mejorar los vinculos que ya tenia.**_

 _ **\- PD 1 : No te preocupes , ya conseguira un ADC pronto . ¿Podras adivinar quien es?**_

 _ **\- PD 2: Se extrañaba tus reviews XD**_

 _ **2) Yadri**_

 _ **Okey , si en alguna ocasion te llegase a conocer e invitar a algún lugar , llevare cloroformo ( solo por las dudas XD )**_

 _ **3) Omri12**_

 _ **Si , Jax es un campeón con bastante experiencia en la vida. Hay que tomar en cuenta también que es el unico campeon que sabe que Vinc es de otro mundo. Asi que siempre estará ahi para darle una mano o un consejo.**_

 _ **4) Sasha9710**_

 _ **¿Te sorprendio que Vinc aprendiera otra tecnica de la nada?**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por la review**_

 _ **5) chacarero01**_

 _ **SPOILER ( solo puedes leerlo tu XD)**_

 _ **\- Thresh aparecera en la pelea contra el primer vigilante, tendra un papel importante alli.**_

 _ **6) antenesis**_

 _ **Zed actua segun las necesidades de la orden de las sombras. En el pasado cometio un error y termino convirtiendose en lo que es ahora. Cuando lo incluya en la historia tendra una forma de actuar algo peculiar, ya veras.**_

 _ **\- ¿Londres? . Problemas con el autocorrector del celular?**_

 _ **\- ¿Que opino de la actualizacion de asesinos? : Bastante interesante , seguro me dara problemas cuando lleve a Morgana en mid.**_

 _ **7)Styliscoast**_

 _ **A veces lo que te da miedo , tambien te atrae. Yo le tengo un poco de panico a las chicas maduras , pero eso no me detiene XD**_

 _ **8) DemonSoul13**_

 _ **\- Que experiencia mortal , si a mi me pasara eso no hubiera pegado un ojo en las siguientes noches.**_

 _ **9) knowere**_

 _ **\- Cuando dijiste chaquetas amarillas me imagine tres chaquetas ( ropa atacandote). Después dije , no . El no habla de esa chaqueta, google el termino y encontré que hablabas de una especia de avispas.**_

 _ **Si , yo cambien tengo dilemas con esa criatura ya que vivo en una zona semi rural.**_

 _ **PD : agradezco que hayas respondido la trivia.**_

* * *

 ** _Ultimas palabras_ : ( ** si , así se llama esta sección. Igual que el item del juego **)**

 _ **Creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia . Si no respondi alguna duda , me la vuelven a decir y la respondo con gusto.**_

 _ **Tuve que apurarme esta vez al editar , ya que al no tener cargador propio , tengo que pedirle que me lo preste un amigo y poder avanzar con la historia. Mientras escribo esto me queda 12% de bateria**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar , me despido. Nos vemos bye bye.**_


	59. Capitulo 8 Parte 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.21_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 6 Conociendo la verdad**_

Mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor, me topé con mi amigo Sebas.

\- Hey Sebas , ¿vas al comedor estudiantil? – le pregunte al tomarlo por sorpresa

\- ¿Eh? SI – dijo algo nervioso mi amigo.

\- ¿Que te pasa?, parece que hubieras tenido pesadillas.

\- Pues pasa que, no me siento bien. Aquella aura que liberaste en el salón , nos dejó en mal estado a todos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no habia limitado el rango de mi habilidad y habia afectado a todos mis compañeros.

\- Deberás lo siento , no fue mi intención. – me disculpe con Sebas.

\- Si , lo entiendo.

\- Ven, sígueme – dije tomando de la mano al hijo del director y llevándolo al templo joniano.

Después de correr por un tiempo llegamos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Sebas con cierto desgano.

\- Vamos a quitarte los efectos de "perturbación"

Mire por todos lados y entramos a escondidas al templo. Llegamos hasta el patio de atrás y acerque a Sebas hasta la orilla del lago de la paz.

El, que tenía los ojos a punto de cerrarse como si estuviera a punto de dormirse , los abrió de golpe , el efecto del aura le había sido quitado.

\- Genial, me siento como si recién me hubiese levantado de la cama – dijo mi amigo mientras elongaba los músculos

\- Bien, al menos pude hacer que se te quiten los efectos de mi técnica. Ahora, vámonos en silencio que si nos encuentran aquí estaremos en un lio.

Así, en silencio salimos despacio del templo Joniano. Y cuando tomamos cierta distancia, salimos corriendo por las dudas.

Cuando llegamos al comedor estudiantil, tuvimos la mala suerte que ya no había comida.

\- Que mala suerte, perdona Sebas - dije

\- No te preocupes, al menos ya no estoy fatigado y cansado como lo estaba al salir de clases.

\- Ya se , acompáñame – dije con una idea en mente.

Lleve a mi compañero hasta el comedor principal. Como siempre en la entrada había dos campeones haciendo guardia. Por suerte eran Tryndamere y Twitch.

\- ¿Hola cómo están? – salude

\- Hey como estas, chico neutral – dijo el bárbaro con aires de burla.

\- Muy gracioso, tengo un favor que pedirles. ¿Puedo almorzar aquí con mi compañero? Se acabó la comida en el comedor estudiantil.

Twitch y Tryndamere se miraron.

\- Si, pasa. Somos dos campeones, podemos tener dos invitados – contesto el campeón de la espada.

Gracias al permiso que obtuvimos se nos permitió almorzar allí. Después de servirnos algo de comida, junto con mi compañero decidimos sentarnos en una mesa para dos.

\- Genial , hay tanta comida aquí – dijo contento Sebas

\- ¿Nunca habias comido aquí? – le pregunte

\- No , es la primera vez. Te agradezco que me hayas invitado.

\- No hay problema.

Ambos comíamos rápido nuestra comida, porque habíamos perdido tiempo yendo a la sección de Jonia.

\- Hey Vinc ¿Vas a participar en el torneo? – pregunto mi amigo

\- Si , ¿por que?

\- ¿Encima que tienes tantos vínculos quieres uno mas? – dijo exaltado el hijo del director.

\- Por tu expresión parece ser que también participaras – le conteste mientras enredaba un poco de fideo en un tenedor.

\- Si, y no pienses que porque eres mi amigo tendré piedad – dijo entre risas Sebas

\- No te preocupes, yo también iré con todo – conteste animado – ¿A todo esto , sabes quien más participara?

\- Solo sé que de nuestro salón ya se había inscrito Dan y nuestra compañera Alicia, casualmente todos somos vínculos de Ahri.

\- Dan ¿eh? – dije con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

\- Pero con la habilidad que mostraste el día de hoy , no creo que nadie más quiera inscribirse – añadió mi compañero

\- Creo que es lo mejor. Prefiero que no haya heridos.

Después de terminar el almuerzo era casi hora de volver al salón.

A partir de ese día la semana escolar paso rápido. Vinc pasaba todo los ratos libres tratando de mejorar sus dos nuevas técnica y también en una habilidad nueva. Mientras tanto los otros siete participantes también lo hacían en diversos puntos de la academia.

* * *

 ** _Viernes 21 de abril_**

Llego el gran día. , el evento se llevaría a cabo en los gimnasios de la zona neutral que por cierto son dos.

Temprano en la mañana se realizó un acto de apertura donde se realizarían el sorteo para saber el orden de las peleas y en que gimnasio se realizaría cada una de estas.

Alli estábamos sobre el escenario que se había armado Sebas , Dan , Alicia (la chica que es mi compañera pero nunca me percate de su existencia) y además de otros cuatro estudiantes de la otra división de cuarto año, el que más destacaba de esos cuatro era un chico albino de piel pálida y contextura simple.

Se realizó el sorteo y casualmente los combates salieron entre compañeros del mismo salón.

En el gimnasio "A", se realizarían los combates en el siguiente orden.

El combate inaugural seria entre Dan y yo , terminada esta se daría comienzo con la batalla entre Sebas y Alicia. Después, habría un enfrentamiento entre los ganadores de ambas peleas y quedaría un representante de nuestra división que lucharía con el ganador representante del otro salón.

Las peleas eran de un solo encuentro por eliminación directa y se realizarían todas en el mismo día.

"No hay margen de error" pensé.

Después de terminar el sorteo, pudimos retirarnos para prepararnos ya que los combates empezarían al mediodía.

Mientras usábamos uno de los pasillos laterales para salir. Vi a Ahri esperando a sus vínculos.

\- Chicos , estoy muy emocionada por sus peleas , denlo todo y ganen – decía emocionada a la Kumiho , abrazando a mis tres compañeros.

Yo definitivamente no quise ver eso , ya que el hechizo de abstinencia aun tenia horas para que dejara de funcionar. Debido a que ese pasillo era la única salida que nosotros los participantes podíamos usar , tuve que pasar al lado de la campeona y sus pupilos.

\- Es una lástima que no tengas quien te apoye Vinc – dijo Sebas tratando de irritarme.

\- Sí , es una lástima que necesites el apoyo de alguien para pelear. Es una lástima – dije de espaldas mientras me iba.

\- Maldito – dijo Dan dejando de lado a las personas con quien estaba para seguirme

" Tengo que alejarme de aquí , faltan solo horas para que se acabe el hechizo de abstinencia y no pienso desmayarme ahora" pensé mientras me alejaba los más rápido posible de allí porque el aire me estaba faltando.

\- Ahri , síguelos. Si ellos se ponen a pelear ahora serán descalificados – dijo Alicia.

A lo que la campeona decidio entonces seguir también a los dos estudiantes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

" Solo intervendré si se ponen a combatir" pensaba la Kumiho.

 _Mientras tanto_

El pasillo era bastante largo y luego giraba a la derecha para dar con la puerta de salida. Pero antes de poder tocar siquiera el picaporte de la salida caí de rodillas al suelo por la falta de aire.

Dan ya me había alcanzado y me vio de rodillas al suelo.

\- Que pasa, ¿te sientes mal? – dijo Dan en tono burlon.

\- No te incumbe – respondí de mala gana , ya que me faltaba aire por haber caminado cerca de Ahri.

\- Espero que te recuperes, no puedo esperar para patearte el trasero y obtener el vínculo permanente de Ahri.

En ese entonces , todas las piezas encajaron. Ya entendí por que hizo todo lo que hizo. El quería obtener el vinculo permanente de Ahri.

Me di vuelta entonces y sentado en el suelo mientras respiraba apenas, le conteste.

\- Nunca obtendrás el vinculo de **Ahri** , no mientras pueda evitarlo – dije levantando la voz lo mas alto que pude.

Dan se acerco a mi y se puso de cuclillas para verme cara a cara.

\- ¿De que hablas? Lo único que tengo que hacer es ganarte y no tendré más oponentes difíciles – dijo mi rival con mucha confianza.

Ahri, que había seguido a los dos estudiantes, al escuchar su nombre se quedó escondida tras la esquina para escuchar la charla entre aquellos dos.

\- ¿Y tu crees que me ganaras? No lo mereces. Con lo que le hiciste a Ahri , no mereces ganar su vinculo – dije exaltado ,pero a duras penas ya que esta vez sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo algo atónito Dan

\- Sé que inventaste cosas sobre mí. Para que ella empezara a desconfiar y alterar su forma de pensar.

La campeona se altero.

"¿Dan inventando mentiras sobre Vinc? No, no es posible" pensaba para sí misma la campeona

La charla entre Vinc y Dan , era similar a ver una disecciona entre entre alguien completamente sano y un hombre moribundo a punto de morir.

\- ¿Y que si admito haber llenado de artimañas la cabeza de Ahri? Aunque sea cierto ,ella nunca va a creerte si tu se lo dices – dijo con una sonrisa el chico del clan Firewind.

Los efectos del hechizo de abstinencia eran cada vez mas fuertes , Vinc levanto un poco el cuello para tratar de conseguir un respiro mas de aire y sin querer vio las orejas de la campeona sobresalir de la esquina del pasillo.

"Creo , que esta es la única vez que la suerte esta de mi lado" pensé mientras aspiraba un poco de aire con mi boca.

\- Yo confio en que ella me escuchara – dije mostrando una sonrisa débil.

\- Eres un idiota, planifique todo esto justamente para que Ahri no confiara nunca más en ti. Diviértete tratando de que te vuelva a hablar , ella nunca volverá a hacerlo VInc – dijo Dan dejándome en el suelo y tomando el camino a la salida

Pero antes de que tocara la puerta para salir del lugar , con el ultimo aliento dije mis ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¿Entonces admites que engañaste a Ahri para apartarla de mi?

\- Se nota que no comprendes las cosas. Si, lo he hecho. Lo admito. ¿Y? - mi rival dijo todo esto con felicidad - ¿Estas feliz? – el hizo una pausa - Ahora más vale que te recuperes porque quiero pelear contigo. Quiero que Ahri vea como te destrozo – termino de decir Dan mientras salía del lugar.

Ahri , se agacho y se sentó en el suelo. Se tapo la boca para que nadie escuchara sus sollozos. En su garganta sentía un nudo a causa de todo lo que había escuchado

" Entonces , ¿fui engañada?. Entonces, Vinc no era quien estaba mal, sino yo" pensaba la campeona mientras poco a poco se rompía por dentro.

Vinc sabia perfectamente que Ahri había escuchado todo , pero el hecho de pensar en ella ,había provocado que se quedara sin aire.

"Espero que ella haya escuchado fuerte y claro todo" pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y me desplomaba en el suelo.

Casualmente en ese momento , Janna utilizo aquella salida para acceder al gimnasio , ya que al parecer la entrada principal del habia sido cerrada.

\- Espero que no haya terminado el acto de apertu… ¡QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ ! – dijo la campeona viendo al estudiante inconsciente en el suelo – HEy estas bien. Hey – dijo Janna mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas a Vinc en su mejilla derecha.

Pero Vinc no contestaba.

La soporte no lo penso mas. Utilizando sus habilidades de aire. Movio el cuerpo del estudiante y lo llevo a la enfermería mas cercana.

Ahri que aun estaba escondida , solo podia escuchar lo que pasaba. Dentro suyo quería ayudar a Vinc, pero si se despertaba nuevamente y la veía . De seguro le provocaría otro desmayo.

"Yo … de veras lo lamento Vinc" decía en su mente Ahri.

Justo en ese momento el director de la academia apareció junto a Ahri , sorprendiéndola .

\- Señorita Ahri , ¿que hace ahí? – dijo fingiendo sorpresa Relivash , ya que sabía todo lo que había pasado gracias a Twitch.

\- Disculpe señor , solo me sentía un poco mal – dijo tristemente la campeona de nueve colas mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Tengo un asunto importante con usted señorita. Si es posible me gustaría hablar con usted en mi despacho.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora señor?

\- Si , de ser posible ahora mismo – dijo con aires de seriedad Relivash

Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 8

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _1) Hola a todos , gracias por contestar la trivia anterior. Esta semana , les pregunto ... ¿Cual es el mejor rol que manejan?_**

 ** _El mio es de soporte. Sip , me encanta ser la niñera de los ADCs . Es un trabajo sucio pero alguien tiene que hacerlo XD_**

 ** _2) Debido a que la seccion "Respuestas del autor" se esta tornando un poco extensa. Les pedire que por favor cuando dejen una consulta o pregunta que sea solo sobre uno o dos temas. Por que si no , cada actualizacion estara conformada de un 50% de solo respuestas mias y de veras no quiero eso. Espero que entiendan y se lo tomen bien._**

 ** _3) Se viene fechas de examenes en la universidad. Asi que detendre un par de semanas las actualizaciones , antes de que empiece la matanza , les explico la otra razon por la cual pauso la publicacion._**

 ** _Vienen peleas y son lo que mas me cuesta escribir. Aprovechare el tiempo libre que encuentre para ir redactando las futuras actualizaciones y darles material de calidad , no algo hecho a las apuradas._**

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor:**_

 _ **1) kendry :**_

 _ **\- Perturbacion (nueva tecnica) : ¿Te acuerdas el aura roja que aparecia cuando Vinc se dejaba absorver por la ira? Bueno , volvio en forma de habilidad individual. Esto paso por que el protagonista ya domina extasis. ¿QUe es lo que hace? Provoca un profundo miedo, paralisis y dificultad de respirar. La desventaja de esta habilidad es que solo se puede usar , si extasis esta activa.**_

 _ **\- Miedo a las arañas : No , cuando hable de que tenemos un miedo a las arañas , no me referia a Vinc. Me referia a las respuestas de los lectores a una trivia que realizamos.**_

 _ **Vinc si tiene algún miedo seria a , no ser capaz de ayudar lo suficiente a alguien cercano a el.**_

 _ **2) Saarca**_

 _ **Bienvenido lector, tome asiento y disfrute la historia. Se agradece su review. Si tiene alguna duda de la historia o del juego con gusto le responderé.**_

 _ **3) Guest (creo que se te olvido logearte XD)**_

 _ **-¿La mejor publicidad son la de personas cercanas? : Sip , es cierto . Gracias por recomendar la historia , te lo agradezco bastante.**_

 _ **\- Miss Fortune Supp : ¿La de ROX tigers o la de Samsumg galaxy? Si , vi ambas partidas. Me parecio un pick fuerte contra la zyra rival. Ya me he enfrentado a unas cuantas estos ultimos dias y hacen el hazmerreir ya que pickeo Blitzcrank**_

 _ **\- Pick troll : ¿Te acordas del TF jg AP? Bueno , no te preocupes. Ya vendras cosas mas raras que en el mundo real las utilizamos pero en Runaterra no van a ser muy bien vistas.**_

 _ **4) DemonSoul13**_

 _ **estas entre Zaun y Shurima eh? Yo preferiria Shurima ya que existen enemigos entre los mismos campeones de la misma faccion**_

 _ **5) gamerkiller**_

 _ **Hola , bienvenido nuevo lector. Se agradece que te haya gustado la historia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Actualizacion cada dos dias? - No , no actualizo cada dos dias. Publico seguido cuando se me da las posibilidades. Pero cuando tengo asuntos importantes como viajes o examenes les aviso .**_

 _ **\- ¿Kennen terminara siendo Adc? - Prefiero no spoilear , ya que adelantaria algunas sorpresas.**_

 _ **\- No puedo responder las demas dudas por que estaria spoileando demasiado.**_

 _ **PD : Gracias por la review.**_

 _ **6) Yadri**_

 _ **Gracias por la review , recuerdo que ya me habias dicho que uno de tus campeones favoritos era Lux , ahora entiendo el por que.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **7) chacarero01**_

 _ **\- ¿La profesora Fiora enamorada del protagonista? - Queria explicarlo en otra parte , pero ya que preguntaste te explicare que es lo que paso.**_

 _ **¿Conoces el efecto puente colgante? Funciona de la siguiente manera. Si estas en situacion de peligro o miedo , y alguien muestra algun signo de afecto o interés hacia ti en ese momento . El afectado puede sentir "emociones" por ese alguien (en otras palabras enamorarse sin darse cuenta)**_

 _ **¿COmo aplica el efecto del puente colgante a Vinc y Fiora? Vinc uso "perturbar" en el salón de clases pero quedaron restos de la habilidad en el aire. Cuando Vinc salia del salon y se cruzo con Fiora ,la profesora sintio una extraña sensación debido a los restos en el aire de "perturbacion", esto sumado a la mirada fija del estudiante fueron todos los requisitos para que se diera a cabo el efecto "PUENTE COLGANTE"**_

 _ **Espero que haya explicado bien que es lo que paso alli.**_

 _ **8) Baryv**_

 _ **\- Sinceramente , si hubieramos sido compañeros en el colegio. Con mi permiso de conducir y tu actitud aventurera hubieramos terminado en algun hospital en mas de una ocasion XD**_

 _ **9) antenesis**_

 _ **\- Es gracioso y tambien sorprendente que todos los ninjas y artistas marciales esten en una sola nacion. Si pudiera nacer en runaterra me gustaria ser Joniano.**_

 _ **10)Sasha9710**_

 _ **Hola , gracias por la review . Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **PD: Mas arriba explique por que Fiora sintio ciertas cosas por el estudiante.**_

 _ **11)Styliscoast**_

 _ **Gracias por la** **review compañero.**_

 _ **12)fanfic fan**_

 _ **\- Hola , si mal no recuerdo ya habias comentado antes. Gracias por ser un fiel seguidor a la historia. Paso a responder algunas de tus dudas.**_

 _ **\- Piltover: Tengo una base (estructura) para crear un capitulo en Piltover , pero tengo un abanico de ideas que tengo que colocar antes. Como dije antes ( y de seguro lo seguire haciendo) no voy a introducir a la fuerza lugares o personajes a menos que crea necesario. Quiero que la historia avance con naturalidad.**_

 _ **\- Ekko y Jinx : Con respecto a los campeones Ekko y Jinx , ellos apareceran en capitulos separados, aunque todavia no tengo nada escrito. Vere que hago , ya que en mas de una ocasión he escrito algo distinto a lo que habia planeado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Relaciones entre campeones? - Nunca estuvieron prohibidas ,solo mal vistas que es muy distinto.**_

 _ **\- OC maligno : Creo que podria ser mas adelante .Pero creo que implementarlo ahora , cuando el protagonista es solo un "novato" no seria tan buena idea.**_

 _ **PD: Si no conteste alguna otra duda , es por que tengo pocos conocimientos es esos temas. Mis conocimientos en otros videojuegos son algo basicos. Solo me ajusto al universo de LOL y esa es la principal razon por la cual escribo un fanfic sobre eso.**_

 _ **12)** **knowere**_

 ** _Justo cuando iba a actualizar me llego tu review XD._**

 ** _\- Con respecto al capitulo inspirado en la cancion que me recomendaste , aun estoy creando la base ( resumiendo : falta bastante)_**

 ** _u.u_**

 ** _PD: Gracias por la review._**

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, los saludo y que tengan una linda semana bye bye.**_

 _ **PD: Volvemos el domigo 6 de noviembre. Para los lectores de españa tendran la actualizacion el domingo a las 6 de mañana para que disfruten su mañana con la pelea entre Dan y Vinc.**_

 _ **Para america latina , el capitulo estara el Sabado a las 21 hrs , hora argentina.**_

 _ **PD 2: No dije los horarios de la actualización por ser arrogante, solo lo hago para que sepan cuando vuelvo u.u**_


	60. Capitulo 8 Parte 7

_**Capitulo 8 parte 7 Adios a casi todos los secretos.**_

Janna habia encontrado inconsciente a Vinc, fue entonces que decidió llevarlo a la enfermería ya que era su trabajo

45 minutos después.

Vinc se levantó exaltado. Estaba recostado en una cama de la enfermería.

\- ¿Donde estoy? – dije algo confuso

\- Tranquilo chico. Te encontré tirado en el pasillo de salida del gimnasio.

\- Gracias – agradecí mientras me levantaba de la camilla – de veras te agradezco que me hayas traído – dije sonando agradecido

\- No me agradezcas. No lo hice porque quería, lo hice porque es mi trabajo – dijo de mala gana la soporte.

\- Aun así , te lo vuelvo a repetir gracias – dije para molestarla un poquito.

Dicho esto, el protagonista salió de la enfermería y fue corriendo de vuelta al gimnasio neutral, ya que faltaban solo quince minutos para que se llevara a cabo su primer combate.

\- Que chico más raro – dijo Janna cuando el estudiante ya había salido de la sala – espera … ¿él no era el estudiante al cual advertí los peligros de vincularse con cualquier campeón? No, no es posible. ¿O sí? – hablaba sola la soporte, tratando de recordar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del director, se estaba por llevar a cabo una charla entre el director y la campeona Ahri.

\- Tome asiento señorita – pidió Relivash.

\- Si – dijo ella sentándose – ¿cuál es el tema a tratar señor director?

\- Bien, vera. Cierto pajarito me conto que tienes problemas con uno de tus vínculos permanentes.

Ahri trago un poco de saliva al escuchar eso y con actitud algo tosca respondio.

\- Es cierto señor, pero creo que es de mala educación que Anivia ande contando chismes de los demás.

\- Que un pajarito me lo haya dicho solo es una metáfora , bueno eso no importa. Te llame para hablar sobre el estudiante de cuarto año que "tienes como vinculo permanente" – Relivash hizo hincapié en esto ultimo.

La campeona se puso más nerviosa aun. Que un campeón rompa su vínculo permanente no es motivo de penalización o algo parecido, pero de cierta forma es mal visto por todos los invocadores de alto rango.

\- Creo, que eso es un problema personal entre el estudiante y yo , señor director – dijo la campeona tratando de sonar seria.

\- No, esto no es algo que solo le incumbe a ustedes dos. Yo también tengo que ver allí.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ahri confusa.

\- Veras , hace poco tiempo el estudiante Vinc me conto que tenía problemas contigo y me pidió un favor importante.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Si , me pidio … No, más bien me rogo que por favor le deje contarte a ti sobre algunas cosas que no puede decirte.

\- No entendí bien , ¿podria explicarlo? – pregunto la Kumiho

\- Vinc, es un estudiante que ingreso este año a la academia, no pertenece a ninguna facción. ¿No te parece sospechoso? – dijo Relivash

\- Ahora que lo dice, nunca me fije en esos detalles.

\- También es un estudiante que no proviene de un clan y un estudiante que entrena muy duro sin que nadie sepa la razón ¿no crees?

\- ¿Usted sabe la razón por la cual entrena con tanto esmero hasta el punto de lastimarse señor? – pregunto intrigada la kumiho.

El director entonces miro fijamente a la campeona para decir lo siguiente

\- Yo fui el que le ordeno entrenar hasta ese punto. Yo fui también el que le ordeno que no podía contarle a nadie sobre su pasado y las razones por el cual entrena tan duro.

\- Entonces, dígame. ¡Dígame la razón por la cual entrena con tanto esmero Vinc!. Tengo que saberlo. Déjeme saberlo por favor – dijo exaltada la campeona al punto de levantarse de su asiento y reclamar por una explicación.

Hayward , había realizado toda esa charla anterior para preparar un escenario a su favor.

\- Y dígame Ahri. ¿Para qué quiere saber eso? si ya no tiene un vínculo con el estudiante de cuarto año – dijo el director de manera contundente.

La campeona se sentó de golpe nuevamente en su asiento. Las palabras que habia escuchado fueron demasiado para ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – dijo impactada la campeona

\- No hay nada que no sepa de la academia, soy el director de esta y mi deber es establecer el bienestar de todos los habitantes de la misma.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, dígame por que Vinc no puede hablar sobre su pasado y de su misión.

\- ¿Por que debería contártelo? Dime una buena razón para decírtelo – dijo Relivash de manera seria.

Ahri se quedo sin habla. Si aun tuviera el vinculo con el estudiante ,podria usar eso como excusa. Pero no eran así las cosas en este momento. La campeona de nueve colas cerro los puños con fuerza y se maldecía a si misma por las veces que habia desconfiado del protagonista. Ella comprendió que Vinc no tuvo la culpa de nada , toda la desconfianza en la relación había nacido únicamente a partir de ella.

\- Por que yo , yo …. - tartamudeaba la campeona.

\- ¿Tu que? , DILO CON FUERZA – levanto la voz Hayward.

\- POR QUE YO LO AMO. Por qué lo amo , no puedo aguantar verlo lastimado cuando vuelve a su habitación después de entrenar. No puedo aguantar no saber que es lo que lo motiva a seguir con tanta obstinación una orden que usted le dio.

\- Si lo querias tanto ¿por que lo arrinconaste al punto de querer obligarlo a hablar?¿ Por qué rompiste el vínculo con el? Si tanto te preocupabas por el porque te dejaste influenciar por lo que decían los demás – agregaba el director haciendo que la campeona se sienta mas culpable.

\- Yo … yo … lo siento mucho , fui una estúpida. Debi haber confiado en el , debi …

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, eso tienes que tenerlo en claro. Debes disculparte con Vinc.

Ahri solo hacia caer sus lagrimas mientras miraba el suelo. Hayward no podia evitar sentirse un poco triste por la escena, así que hizo girar su asiento para mirar a la ventana que tenia en la pared de atrás.

\- También quería que sepas , que él no se ha rendido contigo – añadió Hayward

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Ahri , levantando la vista y sorprendiéndose.

\- El ahora mismo está participando en este torneo por tratar de recuperarte .Espero que él sea lo suficientemente fuerte y gane. Pero eso ya no depende de mí y de ti. Solo depende de el mismo.

\- Ya veo – dijo Ahri con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Una última cosa Ahri, reúne a los otros vínculos permanentes de Vinc cuando termine el campeonato y tráelos a mi despacho. Hay que hablar sobre este tema, ya que es importante.

\- Si señor – contesto la campeona mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba del lugar.

* * *

Entrada del gimnasio A de la sección neutral

Vinc estaba llegando a la entrada del lugar y observo como charlaban varios campeones. Cuando se disponía a entrar, el estudiante sintió que alguien lo agarro del cuello de su túnica provocando que cayera al suelo.

\- Detente allí – dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Que te pasa? – dije dándome la vuelta y viendo quien había provocado mi caída. Era Nami.

La campeona me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su baculo.

\- ¿A donde te fuiste? , te estuve buscando todo este tiempo – dijo la soporte

\- ¿Para que? – dije sobándome la cabeza debido al golpe que recibí.

\- ¿Que no leíste las reglas del torneo? Estos estudiantes – dijo ella tomándose la frente- Ven aquí, sígueme – ordeno la sirena.

La campeona me llevo a dentro del gimnasio. Mientras caminábamos hablamos un poco mas.

\- Tu pelea está a punto de comenzar, ¿qué ítem pediste para usar en este torneo? – pregunto Nami

\- ¿Ítem? – pregunte extrañado

\- Espera no me digas que… tampoco fuiste al depósito a pedir un ítem – sonó preocupada la campeona

\- ¿Acaso se podía hacer eso? – pregunte.

La soporte se sorprendió por mi pregunta , me agarro de los hombros y empezó a agitarme con fuerza mientras dijo lo siguiente.

\- Pues claro. Todos los participantes pueden pedir un ítem para usar – dijo la campeona sonando un poco enojada – ¿Por que me tuvo que tocar un estudiante despistado? – esta vez ella lo dijo en un tono algo sarcastico

\- No entiendo, ¿que necesitas de mi? – pregunte , ya que me daba curiosidad que la campeona me haya buscado

La soporte , que ya habia dejado de agitarme ,entonces paso a explicar la razón por la cual debía estar conmigo.

\- Como este es un torneo pequeño, cada participante tendrá un soporte que se encargara de sus heridas. A mí me tocó hacer equipo contigo – dijo Nami algo desanimada

\- Ya veo , espero llevarme bien contigo – respondí amablemente.

\- Ojala no te lastimes tanto, así no tengo tanto trabajo que hacer – agrego ella.

"Por favor, los participantes del primer combate, acérquense al centro de la arena" se escuchó una voz parecida a un parlante.

\- Vamos, ve – dijo Nami empujándome - Y recuerda, todas las peleas son el mismo día. Así que trata de lastimarte lo menos posible.

\- Gracias por el consejo.

" Este chico ya lo he visto antes…pero ¿donde?" pensaba la campeona originaria de la tribu Marai.

Mientras tanto , Vinc caminaba hacia el centro del escenario, y por la otra punta se veía a Dan venir.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor Vinc? – pregunto arrogantemente Dan.

\- … - simplemente no respondí.

La batalla contra Dan , estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 8**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) tenia ganas de actualizar, ya que esta parte se me hizo demasiado larga. Decidí acortar y publicar lo que había hecho hasta ahora.**_

 _ **2)Gracias por contestar la trivia ,me sorprendio sobre todo la respuesta de los junglas. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dicen, yo tambien fui main jungla en la temporada pasada.**_

 _ **\- La trivia de esta vez es...¿ Cual es el campeon que odias? Ese campeon por el que recorrerias toda la grieta con tal de matarlo y verlo sufrir. Y si no tienes uno , entonces cuentame ¿Cual es el campeon que mas te desagrada?**_

 _ **El mio , es Skarner en el mapa abismo de los lamentos.¿Por que? LLega el minuto 30 - 35 de la partida, y no podes matarlo mas al muy mal nacido debido a su buffo de mapa.**_

* * *

 _ **Respuesta del autor:.**_

 _ **1) Saludos a kendry , knowere , Javax420 , MagnetG216 , Omri12 y DemonSoul13 . Gracias por responder la trivia anterior y espero que disfruten esta actualizacion sorpresa XD**_

 _ **2) antenesis :**_

 _ **Gracias por tu a responder tus dudas**_

 _ **\- Jungla : entiendo lo que dices , es por eso que mi rol mas difícil siempre sera ese. Con respecto a pedir ayuda al JG , yo como soporte nunca lo hago , pero si mi ADC lo hace significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo**_

 _ **\- Especial de hallowen : Queria hacerlo , pero me di cuenta que tal vez si hago un salto temporal o algo asi ,despues me va a costar enganchar la linea temporal que voy creando. Si te preguntas si voy a hacer hincapie en fechas importantes como san valentin o año nuevo , la respuesta es si.**_

 _ **3) Javoman**_

 _ **\- Ahri : ella en la anterior actualizacion se entero de muchas cosas , y en este le develan casi todo. Ahora solo queda a esperar la reunion de los cuatro vinculos permanentes de Vinc.**_

 _ **\- Enojarse con Ahri : Si el personaje hiciera eso ... no crees que dejaría de tener sentido que Vinc participara en el torneo. Yo lo veo asi. Incluso es triste pensar en esa situación , ya que en la vida real pasa eso.**_

 _ **4) knowere**_

 _ **-faith no more : ya voy a buscarla para escucharla**_

 _ **-Dan : Ojala te guste la siguiente actualizacion entonces**_

 _ **5) Sasha9710**_

 _ **\- ¿Vinc aplastara al imbecil ese? : No spoileo nada, solo goza la siguiente actualizacion muy pronto XD**_

 _ **\- Leblanc vendra a apoyarlo : Yo diria que si.**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por tu review**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño avance. Nos vemos pronto. Bye BYe**_


	61. Capitulo 8 Parte 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.21_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 8 Arreglando cuentas**_

Las gradas del gimnasio estaban llenas de invocadores, tanto estudiantes como profesionales. También había bastantes campeones distribuidos en distintos lados según la facción a la que pertenecían.

En medio de tanto ruido que se generaba en el lugar pude escuchar varias cosas.

\- NOVATO , DA EL PRIMER GOLPE PARA IMPONER RESPETO – grito Kennen desde la sección norte del gimnasio

\- Vamos chicos, den lo mejor de si – se escuchaba desde otra parte decir a nuestra profesora.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió escucharse en medio de todos los espectadores, fueron las palabras de Diana.

\- VINC , PARTE EN DOS A ESE GRAN HIJO DE PERRA – dijo la lunari apretando el puño con fuerza expresando en voz alta lo que pensaba sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás.

Para sorpresa mía, varios de los espectadores se giraron para ver quien había dicho eso. Yo solamente me reí un poco.

Cuando reaccione, ya estaba en el centro de la arena. Me encontraba al frente de Dan junto al árbitro.

\- ¿Estas listo Vinc? No te preocupes por contenerte. Ahri me conto cuáles son tus habilidades , las veces que puedes usarlas y cómo funcionan – declaro Dan , sonando arrogante

Ahri, que recién había llegado de su reunión con el director, debido a su fino oído pudo escuchar lo que dijo Dan y trago saliva.

\- No debería haber hecho eso – pensaba tristemente la campeona de nueve colas.

Alicia y Sebas, dos de los tres vínculos temporales de la campeona joniana, se acercaron a ella para ver la pelea juntos.

\- Ven Ahri , te guardamos un buen lugar – dijo Alicia invitando a la campeona a que la siguiera.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ahri? , tienes los ojos rojos – pregunto Sebas ya que era muy observador.

\- Me entro algo en los ojos no te preocupes – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que en realidad ella tenía los ojos por que había llorado en la oficina del director.

En la arena el réferi se acercó a los dos estudiantes para indicar las reglas, antes de hacerlo prendió un cigarrillo y recién empezó a hablar.

\- Recuerden las reglas, se vale el uso de armas, magia y del ítem que solicitaron. En caso de asesinar a su rival, serán automáticamente descalificados. Pueden usar toda su fuerza en esta pelea, ya que el público está protegido por un escudo mágico ¿Entendieron? – dijo de mala gana el réferi

\- SI – contestaron los dos estudiantes al unísono.

\- Bien, tienen un minuto antes de que de por comienzo la pelea – indico el arbitro.

"Hora de poner la basura en su lugar" pensó el rival de Vinc

"Creo que es hora de devolver el favor que me hiciste Dan" pensé mientras estiraba los músculos

El estudiante del clan Firewind , interrumpió mi pequeña rutina de calentamiento cuando de repente vi que el levanto parte de su túnica para mostrar un ítem.

\- No te preocupes por usar tu niebla roja Vinc, vine preparado – dijo Dan mostrándome que en su cintura llevaba puesto el ítem "fajín de mercurio".

El árbitro interrumpió los alardes de mi rival.

\- ¿ESTAN LISTOS?

A lo que los dos alumnos contestaron al mismo tiempo con un:

\- Si

Nuestra pelea entonces seria la que daría comienzo a este campeonato.

El invocador que ponía orden en el combate, se alejó hasta la orilla de la arena y grito

\- COMIENZEN

El público grito eufórico por el comienzo de la pelea.

Rápidamente Dan , creo flamas en sus manos preparándose para su primer ataque. Vinc solo seguía en la misma posición inicial

"No voy a perder el tiempo en analizar sus habilidades, el ya conoce las mías así que tendré que derrotarlo lo más rápido que pueda" pensé.

\- "Extasis" - dije en voz baja.

Todos los limites impuestos se me fueron. Mi peso volvió a su estado original. Me sentía ágil y preparado para acabar con mi enemigo.

Mire atento a mi contrincante, esperaba una abertura para realizar un ataque directo.

\- Vamos ataca … - Dan trato de decir algo , pero en el momento que pestañeo decidi que seria el mejor momento para atacar.

Pise con fuerza el suelo y a toda velocidad acorte la distancia entre nosotros dos. Cuando Dan habia terminado de parpadear ya estaba casi delante de el.

\- IMPACT – dije dandole un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en su cara.

Conseguí dar un golpe directo mandando al chico del clan Firewind a estrellarse contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

\- Uhhh – se escucho decir a todo el publico mientras cerraban los ojos , imaginando lo fuerte que habia sido ese golpe.

Entre el publico , la sheriff del piltover charlaba con su compañera Vi.

\- Auch , ese si fue un golpe de bienvenida – dijo sorprendida Caitlyn

\- El mismo que Vinc le dio al cabeza de martillo ¿recuerdas? – dijo la peli rosada recordando la pelea entre Vinc y Jayce.

Entre medio de los escombros de la pared y el polvo que se había levantado, el estudiante del clan Firewind movio los brazos queriendo despejar la cortina de tierra. En su cara se podía observar una no tan delgada línea de sangre que le caía desde la parte de arriba de su cabeza. El no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Aproveche que Dan aún estaba confundido buscándome con la vista. Desde su lado izquierdo, aprovechando que se había creado un punto ciego por el polvo en el aire, logre darle otro golpe con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta vez en su mejilla derecha. Gracias al estado de adrenalina en mi cuerpo pude ver en cámara lenta como el cuerpo inerte de Dan volaba en el aire y caía varios metros lejos al suelo para terminar rodando por el piso del gimnasio. El termino boca abajo admirando el suelo , podia verse que levantaba polvo en cada intento suyo por respirar.

\- VINC ! – grito Dan levantando la cabeza con fuerza tratando de querer realizar un contraataque.

Pero yo ya habia llegado hasta el y cuando levanto su cabeza para gritar mi nombre , yo ya habia preparado mi pierna derecha para patear su mentón como si fuera una pelota de futbol. Mi patada fue certera haciendo que el cuerpo de Dan levantara vuelo , pude ver en camara lenta como mi rival apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y me miraba con todo el odio del mundo.

"9 segundos" pensé , calculando el tiempo de extasis que habia gastado.

El cuerpo de mi rival volaba boca arriba en el aire. Aprete con fuerza nuevamente mi pie derecho para ganar aceleración y salte para estar encima de el. Con un giro prepare una patada giratoria , que luego consegui dar en mi rival a la altura de su estomago consiguiendo estrellarlo duramente contra la arena.

* * *

\- UHhh eso debio doler - dijo Sebas mientras analizaba las habilidades de Vinc - Va a ganar VInc me parece , ¿no lo crees Ahri?

\- ... - pero Ahri no contestaba , solo miraba con atencion la pelea

* * *

"No debo darle tiempo para reaccionar" _pensaba Vinc mientras tomaba distancia para respirar agitadamente. Extasis es una técnica que gastaba mucho de su mana._

 _Solo habían pasado 13 segundos desde que el protagonista activo su habilidad. Aunque era poco tiempo, había que recordar que el limite usando éxtasis era de solo un minuto y medio. Y aún quedaban otras batallas que luchar en caso de que el estudiante pase a la siguiente ronda._

 _Dan se levantó, lamentablemente dándo la espalda a Vinc. Sus daños eran graves , pero él no renunciaría a la victoria fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta para ubicar a su contrincante , pero perdió tiempo mirando a todos lados , era en vano._

\- ¿Donde estas? – preguntaba furioso el estudiante que tenia afinidad por el fuego.

\- Aquí – le grite mientras aparecia por detras de el y le daba una patada a su cara por atrás.

Dan rodo por el suelo y luego pudo estabilizarse poniéndose de cuclillas , estaba queriendo preparar un hechizo , pero aparecí desde arriba dándole una patada en la espalda obligando a Dan que mantuviese el cuerpo boca abajo en el suelo.

\- Ugg - se quejo Dan cuando estrello su cara contra el frio suelo , tocio un poco y se percato que estaba escupiendo sangre.

El chico del clan Firewind quería levantarse, pero mientras lo intentaba yo ya estaba mirándolo desde arriba con los pies en el techo , habia llegado pegando un salto con todas mis fuerzas. Alli me encontraba en ese preciso instante acumulando fuerza en mis piernas para lanzarme con todo contra mi rival.

 _Dan pudo levantar la vista y no entendía por que todos los espectadores miraban hacia el techo._

Salte y utilice "cascada pálida" para anular todo mi daño. Termine estrellándome encima de él. Después de disiparse el polvo, mi rival se encontraba quieto en el suelo, y el arbitro se acercó para separarnos.

El invocador que mediaba el encuentro quería ver si Dan seguía consciente. Me tuve que alejar un poco y desactive "extasis" , para tratar de recuperar un poco de aliento.

\- Solo ocupe veinte dos segundos, pero creo que alcanzo. – me decía a mí mismo.

El árbitro que se habia acercado hasta el suelo para ver la condición de mi rival , pero rápidamente se alejo del cuerpo de Dan y para sorpresa mía dijo

\- CONTINUEN

En realidad nadie esperaba que el réferi dejara continuar la pelea. Rápidamente el chico del clan Firewind se levanto del suelo y giro para cruzar miradas conmigo. Vi en el , una sonrisa llena de odio .

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Dan lanzo un hechizo extendiendo sus brazos en direcciones opuestas.

\- "Barrera Ignea" - dijo mi rival ,formando una barrera gigante hecha por fuego que dividía la arena en dos , dejando a cada uno de nosotros en un sector distinto – ME SORPRENDISTE VINC , sabía que tenías un as bajo la manga. Menos mal que traje algunas pociones – dijo mi contrincante mientras sacaba frascos de pociones de distintos bolsillos – ¡esta barrera, produce grandes quemaduras a quien trate de atravesarla. Cuando termine de curarme, la usare para acabar contigo!

"Si al final de cuentas voy a terminar quemándome , no hay tiempo que perder"pensé.

\- ¡No dejare que te recuperes! – grite para que me escuchara.

A toda velocidad corrí contra aquella barrera. Use "cascada pálida" por segunda vez para reducir las quemaduras en mi cuerpo. Cuando atravesé la barrera , mis escudos habían anulado casi todo el daño , pero parte de mi piel habia sido quemada y mi túnica se encontraba en llamas.

"Es imposible "pensaba mi rival viéndome atónito.

En el momento que había logrado atravesar la barrera ígnea, todo el publico se habia callado viendo absortos el desenlace de la pelea.

"acabemos con esto "pensé , mientras me preparaba para utilizar la otra técnica que habia entrenado en secreto.

Cerre los ojos y comencé a canalizar parte de mi flujo de mana en la parte baja de la espalda. Empezaron a formarse pequeñas elongaciones transparentes, para luego terminar formando nueve colas al igual que Ahri . Estas a diferencia de las de la campeona estaban hechas con mana, eran una forma de canalizar la técnica que estaba por utilizar.

El público miro asombrado , la pelea se había vuelto una demostración de nuevas técnicas.

\- ¿Tu le enseñaste eso Ahri? – pregunto asombrado Sebas a la campeona

\- Yo… ni siquiera pude sincronizarme con el – decía ella mientras se tapaba la boca , por que habia quedado muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue un periodo breve de tiempo el cual había perdido para formar las nueve colas ,tiempo en el cual Dan había podido invocar bolas de fuego en ambas manos.

\- NO DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES – alzo la voz mi rival mientras lanzaba las bolas de fuego.

\- Ahora – dije a mi mismo cuando observe como el ataque de mi rival se dirigía hacia mí.

Vinc en ese momento utilizo "impulso espiritual" (la definitiva de Ahri) para esquivar una bola de fuego.

"yo nunca… le enseñe eso" pensaba atónita la campeona de nueve colas.

Y como leyendo la mente de la campeona Vinc pensó " Tal vez nunca nos pudimos sincronizar , pero vi de cerca tu habilidad cuando luche contra Alexis"

Otra bola de fuego se dirigía hacia mí, pero use la segunda carga de impulso espiritual para esquivar el ataque.

\- Es IMPOSIBLE , se supone que YO TENGO MAS AFINIDAD CON AHRI– decía nervioso Dan.

Usando la ultima carga de la habilidad , Vinc se posiciono a pocos pasos de su rival, el al verlo tan cerca quiso lanzarle otra bola de fuego pero Vinc ya preveía eso.

"Extasis" dije en voz baja, solo para poder usar a continuación "Perturbacion" y poder dispersar una pequeña aura roja que solo mi rival sintió. Todo esto paso tan rápido que Dan no pudo usar su fajín de mercurio quedando entonces brevemente paralizado por el aura roja. Al ver a mi rival quieto, me tente y antes de dar un golpe directo en su mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas. Dije algo que solo pudo escuchar Dan.

\- No te voy a guardar rencor por lo que hiciste... pero si vas a pagar por el daño que causaste.

Terminado de decir esto, recién lance mi último ataque.

\- IMPACT – grite con fuerza mientras estrellaba mi puño derecho en mi rival.

Al dar en mi objetivo, pude ver como los dientes de él salían volando por todos lados mientras el cuerpo de este tomaba impulso y vuelo para terminar estrellándose en la misma pared que resulto dañada al principio de la pelea. Producto de esto se formo un agujero que terminaba en un pasillo fuera del gimnasio.

El cuerpo de Dan había atravesado la pared para luego terminar en el pasillo de afuera. El árbitro rápidamente levanto las manos en señal de que la batalla había acabado.

\- El rival ha salido del campo de batalla, el ganador es el estudiante Vinc.

"27 segundos , 27 segundos de extasis necesite para ganarte Dan" pensaba , mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar aliento.

El grito del público no se hizo esperar, había sido una batalla corta pero hubo bastante sangre para apreciar

* * *

\- No dejo que su rival usara casi ninguna de sus habilidades – decía el director desde un asiento reservado para él, sorprendido por la batalla que acababa de terminar.

\- Y al parecer tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga – agregaba su compañera de trabajo Vessaria.

* * *

La barrera ígnea que había atravesado comenzó a desaparecer, me quite mi túnica que era lo único que aun seguía quemándose. Y camine en dirección hacia el público tratando de localizar a cierta persona, a la campeona que había roto el vínculo permanente que tenía con ella . Cuando la pude encontrar, la mire fijamente con determinación.

Me faltaba aire , pero eso no me importaba. Quería si o si que ella se diera cuenta que estaba peleando por ella.

Ella solo se quedo con la boca abierta. Sorprendida por la forma en que habia luchado.

La soporte Nami rápidamente hizo su aparición . Apenas estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia, me tiro una burbuja, en el cual fui encerrado. Por unos momentos flote dentro de esa burbuja mientras subía en el aire , hasta que de repente exploto y cai al suelo mojado.

\- Tranquilo , tenia propiedades curativas – dijo la soporte explicando la razón de la burbuja – ahora sígueme.

Decidi hacerle caso , mientras me retiraba de la arena de batalla, recibí aplausos de todos los espectadores. Pude ver tambien que a Dan , lo estaban cargando en una camilla y Soraka era la enfermera que tenia a su cargo. Cuando mi rival paso al lado mio siendo cargado por dos enfermeras el levanto su mano para apuntarme con su dedo índice. En sus ojos aun podía ver su mirada de desprecio.

Podria haber sonreído , podria haber agregado algo. Pero simplemente mire para otro lado e ignore sus gestos.

\- Buena pelea novato , descansa por que tienes otra pelea a las dos – dijo el árbitro cuando pasaba al lado mío para salir de la arena.

Fin de la parte 7 del capítulo 8

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Que tal a todos queridos lectores. Termino octubre , termino la temporada 6 , y se acercan grandes cambios en el juego. Espero poder seguir el ritmo que tenia antes y seguir con la historia.**_

 _ **PD: publique el dia de hoy por que estaba aburrido XD**_

 _ **2) trivia de la actualizacion...¿Cual es tu frase de campeon favorita?**_

 _La mia es la siguiente_ **"** **Mientras más negra la noche, más brillan las estrellas."** la escuche por primera vez cuando en mi equipo teniamos un Braum Top. Estaba perdiendo una partida de promoción. Cuando la oí fue como si en realidad hubiese querido decir... aunque parezca perdida , sigue intentándolo **o.O**

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor:**_

 _ **1)Kendry:**_

 _Hola Kendry , buenos dias. Con respecto a lo que me cuentas sobre Teemo , no , nunca me paso. Debe ser por que soy yo el que siempre pickea a teemo o lo banea XD . Es un campeon muy subestimado que si aprovechas sus setas podes dar vuelta una partida._

 _ **2)Javax420**_

 _ **¿Comprar al chino demaciano? -** Si , es buena idea. Mientras no lo lleves AP todo te ira bien._

 _ **¿Familiares de Vinc? -** Ellos lo echaron de casa cuando termino su educacion secundaria por que el se negaba a seguir el negocio familiar. A partir de ahi , gracias a un personaje misterioso (que ya aparecera en el fanfic) logro conseguirse un departamento y subsistir por si mismo. En pocas palabras , a su familia no le importa si sigue vivo o no._

 _ **3) Omri12**_

 _Te entiendo. Yo tambien sufro el late de los veigars. Con respecto a Zed , siempre llevo extenuar para arruinar su combo._

 _ **PD: Gracias por la review.**_

 _ **4)Saarca**_

 _Maestro Yi siempre fue una maquina de kills. Pero lo era mas cuando existia el devorador , gracias a Rito que sacaron ese item._

 _ **5)knowere**_

 _Hey Know (creo que se pronunciaria "nauw") puedo llamarte asi ¿no? XD_

 _- **¿Cual es tu secreto?** ¿Como implementas comedia en tus historias con tanta naturalidad? a mi tiene que caerme una inspiracion celestial para que se me ocurran buenas escenas._

 _ **\- Escuche el tema que recomendaste.** Tal vez sea por que estoy desanimado que no se me ocurrren ideas cuando lo escuche sorry._

 _ **PD:** antes me recomendaste un tema de faith no more , pero no me dijiste cual era el nombre del tema u.u_

 _ **6) Sasha9710**_

 _Saludos igualmente , que la fuerza te acompañe._

 _ **7)DemonSoul13**_

 _¿Que te parecio la actualizacion? SI , esta vez si hubo pelea ...mas bien fue una golpiza XD_

 _ **8)antenesis**_

 _ **\- VInc como campeon :** ahora que lo pienso seria algo asi (perdonen si es algo roto XD)_

 _ **Pasiva** (perseverancia) : Por cada minuto de juego , gana 3 de AD y 3 de AP_

 _ **R estilo adaptable:** Podes cambiar a modo combate cuerpo a cuerpo o modo mago (algo asi como Elise)_

 _ **Q** modo magico **(sinstesis de esencia vital) /Q** cuerpo a cuerpo **(Impact)**_

 _ **W** modo magico **(Perturbacion) / W** cuerpo a cuerpo **(cascada palida)**_

 _ **E "extasis"** Duplica todos los stats del personaje por 7 segundos. Solo utilizable 4 veces por partida , cuando llegas a level 6 , a level 10 ,15 y por ultimo a 18_

 _ **PD:** nunca imagine a Vinc como campeon , y tambien tomen en cuenta que va a aprender mejores habilidades mas adelante._

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Bien , espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualizacion. Sin mas que agregar me despido. bye bye.**_


	62. Capitulo 8 Parte 9

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_ ** _(1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , **Ahri.**_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou ,_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 parte 9** "Receso 1"

La pelea habia concluido, obtuve mi primera victoria y mi pase a la siguiente ronda. Ahora me encontraba siguiendo por detrás a Nami por un pasillo que se dirigía hacia las afueras del gimnasio.

\- ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto la soporte.

\- Un poco la espalda.

\- ¿Y alguna otra cosa?

\- Pues bien , creo que también en las partes donde me queme con la barrera ígnea de Dan.

\- Todo eso puede tratarse. Al menos no es nada serio – dijo ella tranquila.

Me sentía feliz y tranquilo. Ya estaba alejado de Ahri. De la persona por el cual estoy dandolo todo.

"Hay que seguir dándolo todo" pensé mientras apretaba con fuerza mi puño.

Volví a la realidad, seguíamos caminando en silencio hasta que salimos del gimnasio. Me di cuenta que Nami de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte curioso.

\- Es la primera vez que tengo contacto con estudiantes de cuarto año. Pero tengo la sensación que ya te he visto antes.

Recordé la vez que Janna me arrincono contra una pared y reí brevemente.

\- En una ocasión nos viste a Janna y a mí en la sección de Zaun. Ella estaba arrinconándome contra una pared, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Eras tu? – dijo Nami , riéndose – ya te ubico. Por eso me parecías conocido. Que coincidencia – decía ella asombrada.

El soporte me explico que ella era la mejor amiga de Janna. Y se preocupa por su bienestar, es por esa razón que quería hablar conmigo pero no había podido ubicarme. Ella quería saber lo que en verdad ocurrió en esa ocasión.

Mientras caminábamos le explique lo que había pasado. Que había participado en una partida y que luego al volver a la academia, la campeona Fortune se me habia acercado con "buenas intenciones", Janna me saco de allí y después al llegar al sector de Zaun me dio una advertencia sobre formar vínculos con cualquier campeón.

AL terminar de escuchar mi historia , la soporte ralentizo el paso.

\- Ya veo, entonces lo que me contó ella no era mentira – decía Nami en un tono gracioso – creo que le debo una disculpa a mi amiga.

\- ¿Por qué no le creíste? – pregunte

\- ¿Crees que una chica que admite públicamente que odia a los hombres daria consejos a alguien del sexo masculino? – dijo la marai con un tono irónico.

\- Tienes un punto a favor - conteste

Después de haber caminado por un rato mas, terminamos en una habitación que era muy pequeña , seria de aproximadamente 4X4 metros. Solo había una camilla, una mesa pequeña y un armario donde observe varios elementos médicos.

\- Sácate la ropa – dijo la sirena.

\- Espera, aun no estoy preparado – dije algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Que te la saques te he dicho – decía apurada la soporte mientras trataba de quitarme la remera blanca que llevaba puesta.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Janna asomo la cabeza desde afuera.

\- Nami, te traje vendas, tal vez necesites unas cuan…tas – la zaunita hizo una pausa debido a la escena que vio.

Nami se encontraba encima del estudiante. Ella trataba de sacarle la remera que el llevaba puesto, visto desde la perspectiva de la zaunita , esto se veía como si ellos estuviesen a punto de hacer algo indecente para el lugar en que se encontraban.

\- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir – dijo Janna con la cara roja de vergüenza y cerrando rápidamente la entrada de la habitación.

La sirena , se percato que Janna habia malentendido la situación y rápidamente se levantó de encima mío y fue hacia la puerta.

\- Fue una confusión, no es lo que crees – grito ruborizada Nami , tratando de explicar lo que habia pasado , pero la zaunita ya se encontraba lejos.

Nami , volvió a entrar y al verme, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

\- Sacate la remera y no me hagas perder más tiempo – dijo la campeona de manera seria

\- Si – conteste.

Al final de cuentas, termine sacándome la parte de arriba de la ropa que llevaba puesto.

\- Recuéstate boca abajo en la camilla – ordeno ella

\- Esta bien .

Después de un vistazo rápido a mi espalda, la enfermera dio un veredicto.

\- Como lo supuse – sonó ella sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte curioso

\- Tienes lastimada la parte baja de tu espalda. Son quemaduras de mana inestable.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso? – pregunte recostado.

\- ¿Usaste una habilidad nueva cierto? Esas colas que parecían similares a las de Ahri. Me percate que era nueva por la forma en que tardaste en canalizarla.

\- Si - afirme

\- Te recomendaría que nunca más vuelvas a usar esa habilidad – declaro la campeona .

Me gire un poco para verla.

\- ¿Por que? – pregunte anonadado, ya que aquella habilidad me fue muy difícil de dominar.

\- Si lo vuelves a hacer, podrías quedar parapléjico. Te lastimaste la columna, pero si vuelves a utilizar esa habilidad podría ser fatal. Por ahora, te realizare un tratamiento para que te cures el daño que tienes.

\- Comprendo – dije algo apenado.

Acto seguido la soporte empezó a deslizar su mano derecha por mi espalda baja como si de un masaje se tratara. En cierto momento sentí que su mano se humedecía y hacía más agradable el contacto de su mano con mi piel.

\- Se siente bien – decía algo relajado. – Eres muy buena con las manos Nami.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Janna había vuelto y se encontraba en el pasillo afuera de habitación. Estaba decidiendo que cara poner, para hablar con su amiga.

\- Tal vez malentendí todo. Debo escuchar su versión primero – decía para sí misma la zaunita.

Pero antes de girar el picaporte escucho los sonidos provenientes de adentro.

Se escuchaban sonidos de jadeos y uno que otro suspiro. Janna, pensó mal y en vez de tocar la puerta le pareció que sería mejor idea acercar su oído para saber que ocurría adentro.

\- Se siente bien, eres muy buena con las manos Nami.

\- Y eso que solo estoy usando una, espera que me prepare para usar la otra.

\- UFF, se siente terriblemente bien – dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Hey no te muevas, no quiero que me salpiques. Este líquido es muy pegajoso – se quejo Nami

\- Lo siento, pero haces que disfrute mucho de esto.

"¿manos?, ¿disfrutar?,¿No me salpiques?¿Liquido pegajoso? ¿se siente bien?, ¿qué rayos pasa allí adentro?" Eran las cosas que se cruzaban por la cabeza de Janna. Se le vino a la mente cualquier cosa, menos que Nami estaba tratando una de las heridas del estudiante.

La rubia, entro nerviosa a la habitación.

\- ¡Nami este no es lugar para hacer estas cosas! – dijo Janna reclamándole a su amiga

Nami seguía tratando la herida en mi espalda cuando su amiga entro.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo Janna? – contesto la sirena tranquilamente.

\- ¿Eh? , pensé que estabas…haciendo otras cosas – dijo algo ruborizada la zaunita mientras miraba el suelo.

Nami se puso a pensar en lo que dijo su amiga y también se puso algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Que piensas que estaba haciendo?, ¡pervertida!

\- Dímelo tú. Que pensarías si escuchas a un estudiante diciéndote que eres buena con las manos.

La campeona de la tribu Marai ,esta vez se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Janna! – levanto la voz Nami.

Vinc observaba la situación con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después de una charla explicativa . Janna termino entendiendo que es lo que había pasado.

\- Ya veo. Perdón por sacar conclusiones apresuradas – se disculpo la zaunita.

\- Que bueno que entiendas. Ahora , ¿podrías dejar la sala? Estoy atendiendo a un paciente - dijo la soporte marina

\- Si, mejor me voy – la rubia dijo eso mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Pero antes de que terminara de salir, Nami le tomo la mano y le dijo lo siguiente.

\- Eh… recuerdas cuando te encontré amenazando a un estudiante.

\- Ya te dije que no lo estaba amenazando, solo advirtiendo sobre ciertos animales carnivoros que hay en la academia.

\- Bien , veras – Nami me apunto con el dedo índice – encontré a tu víctima y me explico lo que en realidad paso.

Janna se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo ella con un tono de persona confiada.

\- Creo… que te debo una disculpa por no creerte en esa ocasión - se disculpo Nami

\- Si , creo que es lo minimo que puedes hacer – contesto la rubia mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Vinc se sento en la camilla y también participo en la charla.

\- No seas dura con tu amiga Janna. Los errores son cosa de todos los días.

La zaunita se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, estaba a punto de salir de la sala pero dijo unas ultimas palabras.

\- Gracias …

Nami se sorprendio. Su amiga no es de agradecer a los hombres.

\- ¿Por que? No entiendo - respondi

\- Por aclarar las cosas. Si no le explicabas eso, creo que ella aun seguiría viéndome como un bicho raro – contesto la zaunita

\- No hay por qué - conteste alegremente.

\- Y…por favor no le des mucho trabajo a mi amiga. Ella es algo perezosa.

\- ¡Janna! – se quejo algo avergonzada Nami.

La zaunita solo hizo una expresión alegre y salió de la pequeña sala.

Quedando nuevamente Nami y yo, retomamos el tratamiento que estábamos realizando.

\- Parece ser , que ella también se preocupa por ti – le dije a Nami.

\- Sí, pero ella es del tipo de persona que toma decisiones sin pensarlo. Por eso debe ser que te arrincono en la otra ocasión.

\- Tiene sentido – conteste.

\- Espero que puedas llevarte bien con ella. Aunque odia a los hombres por dentro es buena chica.

* * *

Mientras tanto , la pelea entre Sebas y Alicia estaba por comenzar. Entre medio de todos los espectadores Hayward y Vessaria charlaban sobre un asunto que no tenia nada que ver con el campeonato.

\- Hayward , ¿terminaste la investigación con respecto al invocador asesinado por la criatura roja de la jungla? – pregunto Vessaria

\- SI , los resultados dieron que no fue un asesinato causado por esa criatura. El cuerpo del invocador no presentaba rastro de su esencia mágica en los restos de su cuerpo

\- Significa que alguien más estuvo involucrado ¿cierto?

\- Si. Creo que tenemos un asesino en la academia. Un asesino que roba la esencia mágica de sus víctimas.

\- Tenemos que poner manos a la obra Hayward.

\- Apenas termine este campeonato empezare a mover a todos mis contactos.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, la pelea entre Sebas y Alicia estaba por dar comienzo. El arbitro entonces grito.

\- COMIENZEN.

* * *

Nami habia terminado de atender todas las heridas de Vinc usando su habilidad "flujo y reflujo"

\- Gracias , te debo una – agradeci a la soporte.

\- No hay de que. De hecho no te lastimaste tanto, así que no tuve que hacer mucho.

El protagonista se volvió a colocar su remera y se levantó de la camilla.

\- Me voy Nami, voy a ver el otro combate.

\- Bien, te veré en tu siguiente pelea – se despedía la soporte mientras Vinc salía por la puerta.

Antes de ir al gimnasio , pase por mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa. Ya que las prendas que tenia , estaban chamuscadas por mi batalla anterior.

Después del cambio de ropa fui directo hacia el lugar de la pelea. Cuando llegue a las gradas de los espectadores vi que se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea entre Sebas y Alicia.

\- Hey Vinc , por aquí – dijo Talon sorprendiéndome.

Me acerque a mi conocido y aproveche que había un asiento vacío.

\- ¿Como va la pelea?

\- Bastante pareja , tanto el Joniano como la Noxiana están bastante cansados.

\- ¿Alicia es Noxiana?

\- Ah , ¿no lo sabias? – dijo Talon – esa chica tiene un vinculo con Zyra.

Dicho eso , Vinc decidio mirar con atención la pelea

Ambos contrincantes estaban gravemente lastimados , Sebas mostraba cortes en todo su cuerpo y su rival presentaba muchísimas quemaduras.

Alicia tenia en sus manos dos cuerdas , pero mas exactamente dos lianas llenas de espinas. Por el lado de Sebas , este no tenia un arma para pelear.

\- Ojala pudiera seguir peleando contigo Sebas, pero debo terminar con esto – declaro Alicia , mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de mi amigo

\- Opino lo mismo Alicia – contesto Sebas mientras la observaba fijamente

La estudiante rápidamente corrió hacia el hijo del director.

\- "Espinas mortales" – grito la estudiante mientras lanzaba las dos lianas en dirección a su rival.

Sebas observo atento el ataque y los detuvo con sus manos desnudas. Yo pude ver la sangre que brotaba de sus manos por el daño recibido.

Pero sin decir una palabra, mi amigo hizo dispersar fuego a través de las dos lianas hasta el cuerpo de Alicia. Ella no pudo soltar sus armas a tiempo y el fuego empezó a consumirla.

\- Me rindo , me rindo – grito mientras sufría la estudiante.

Sebas , rápidamente deshizo su habilidad.

\- El ganador es Sebas Relivash – anuncio el arbitro.

El combate se habia acabado, Sebas entonces seria mi rival.

Los soportes hicieron su aparicion. Lux fue quien se acerco a mi amigo y empezó a atenderlo.

En el caso de Alicia fue atendida por Taric.

Mientras Sebas salía del gimnasio el gimnasio estallo en furor para despedir a los dos rivales. Por un momento pude cruzar miradas con mi rival. Ambos sonreímos ya que sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos en la siguiente ronda.

 **Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 8**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _ **1)** Como siempre, agradezco que hayan contestado la trivia. En esta ocasion dejaremos un poco de lado el LOL de por si. Esta trivia es mas opcional ,ya que creo que es un poco invasiva con respecto a su privacidad. Pero aprovechando el anonimato en internet me gustaria saber... **¿ Cual fue el momento mas feliz en su vida ?**_

 _A que voy con esto, se preguntaran... en la ocasión anterior comente que estaba desanimado . Bueno esto era debido a que facebook me recordo un evento que tuve con una persona especial que ahora no esta conmigo._

 _PD : Maldito Facebook_

 _ **Y que recuerdo feliz tengo yo , se preguntaran.**_

 _Paso hace dos o tres años , fue un lunes cuando llegaba a clases en la universidad. El salon de clases estaba con todos los asientos ocupados , tendria que sentarme en el piso pero...una compañera al verme se levanto de su asiento y se acerco.Y para mi sorpresa se sento al lado mio acompañándome el resto de la clase._

 _Recordar eso , para mi es lo mas feliz y ala vez lo mas triste , ya que esa persona ya no esta a mi lado._

 ** _2) Dejando lo sentimental de lado ._** _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta actualización. Si tienen alguna critica o duda , bienvenidos sean sus comentarios._

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor**_

1) _**fanfic fan**_

Hola, gracias por la review. La idea del multiverso (que cada personas tenga una version en cada universo existente) es algo complicado de aplicar para mi. Ya que soy un novato en esto de escribir y no me creo capaz de hacer una historia que este a la altura de sus espectativas usando esa idea.

Aun asi , agradezco la buena idea que me diste. Tal vez la aplique en otra historia en el cual estoy trabajando.

PD: casi me olvido de responder tu otra dudas : Vinc solo podra revelar su secreto si gana el campeonato. Ese es el otro motivo por el cual esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas

Saludos.

 _ **2)** ** _antenesis_**_

¿VInc como campeon? : Seria raro que Vinc terminara siendo un campeon , pero nunca se sabe XD

Es gracioso pero solo 2 personas conocen el final de la historia ( digo , cierta parte n.n7 )

 _ **3) ozz el mago**_

Hola ozz .Saludos igualmente, hace bastante que no se te veí a responder tus dudas.

\- **Ahri** : Aun queda creo que 3 actualizaciones antes de terminar el capitulo. Espero que el final de este arco argumental este a la altura de todos los lectores y les agrade.

PD: Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo , pero todavia no puedo terminar las peleas restantes. Me cuesta un poquito .

 _ **4) Styliscoast**_

 ** _A_** hora que lo pienso , me hiciste recordar que tenia que introducir a Yasuo en la historia. Gracias.

 ** _PD:_** _Gracias por contestar la trivia , a mi tambien me agrada esa frase de Yasuo , nunca lo use asi que nunca la habia escuchado._

 _ **5) knowere**_

 _ **\- secreto :**_ Crei que tenias una rutina especial XD Yo generalmente tengo que escuchar bastante musica para inspirarme.

\- **Desanimado :** _tengo bastantes razones para estar desanimado , generalmente son planteos existenciales que sufrimos todas las personas._ **¿** _Estoy bien encaminado en los estudios_ **? ¿** _Llegare a challenger la proxima season_ **?¿** _que puedo mejorar para que el fanfic sea mas interesante_ **?** _cosas asi._

 _ **6) Hfkdkdkd**_

Gracias por la review , saludos.

 _ **7)gamerkiller**_

\- **¿Dan regresara con buenas intenciones?** : Ya va aparecer cerca del final del capitulo . ¿Puedes adivinar donde esta ahora?

\- **¿Vinc main ahri desde la beta?** : No , desde la alpha y con todas las skins XD

 **PD:** El rework que mas me gusto fue el de Talon , ya que me dio buenas ideas para hacer un capitulo de el y meterlo mas en la historia.

 _ **8)Omri12**_

Te falto el "le spammeo la maestria 5 cuando le gano"

PD: Saludos igualmente y gracias por la review

* * *

 **Ultimas palabras.**

 _ **Gracias a todos , nos vemos muy pronto**_


	63. Capitulo 8 Parte 10

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_ ** _(1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou ,_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 10 "Receso II"**_

Los primeros dos combates en el gimnasio A ya habían terminado. Vinc ahora se encontraba de salida y pudo ver como Lux estaba por desinfectar las heridas de su amigo con agua oxigenada.

\- Llegue tarde, pero al menos pude ver el final de la pelea – dije iniciando la conversación con mi próximo rival.

\- Fue bastante difici …. ¡AY! – grito quejándose Sebas mientras le trataban las heridas de sus manos.

\- Quédate quieto - dijo Lux sin prestarme atención.

\- Hola Lux - salude.

La demaciana recién allí se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro estudiante.

\- Ah, hola Vinc , vi tu pelea. ¿Nami pudo tratarte bien tus quemaduras? – pregunto la dama luminosa

\- Si, bastante bien diría – dije mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hiciste de las tuyas con otra campeona? – dijo Sebas dándome un golpe despacio con el codo – después cuéntame los detalles – agrego el antes de tener que irse.

Él se tuvo que retirar, al parecer también iría a una habitación a recibir un mejor tratamiento médico. Cuando Vinc estaba por irse, vio pasar por el pasillo a uno de los participantes del otro gimnasio, este salía en camilla y tenía la mitad del cuerpo congelado además de varias estacas de hielo atravesando su cuerpo.

\- Rapido , prepararen agua caliente y toallas tibias – decía Soraka empujando la camilla mientras era acompañada por tres enfermeras.

Todos los combates habían terminado. Un altavoz paso a indicar que se tomaría un receso hasta las 2 de la tarde para continuar con las semifinales. Fue entonces que el publico de ambos gimnasios comenzó a salir lentamente.

Vinc pudo notar que desde el gimnasio B salía Leblanc murmurando muchas cosas.

\- Maldito Freirljordiano , como puede ser que haya acabado con nuestro representante en un parpadeo…- ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y sin querer termino chocando con Vinc – ¡muévete imbécil! – dijo ella algo alterada sin percatarse que se habia topado con su vinculo.

\- Que paso Leblanc ¿porque estas de mal humor? – dije mostrando una sonrisa

La campeona se sorprendió al verme. Hace bastante que no nos veíamos.

\- Por lo visto , no necesitabas que vaya a verte. Confiaba que ganarías – contesto ella devolviendo la sonrisa

\- Gracias – respondí – ¿y que es eso de maldito Freijorldiano?

La campeona paso a explicarme la pelea entre un estudiante de Freijorld contra un estudiante noxiano que al parecer tiene bastante renombre en su facción.

Me conto que con el simple contacto de sus manos, el chico albino pudo congelar partes del cuerpo de su rival , como este no quiso rendirse ,el chico de la facción de Freijorld empezó a formar estacas formadas de puro hielo y las lanzo hacia el noxiano. Producto de este ataque , el estudiante procedente de noxus salio gravemente herido y tuvo que abandonar el combate.

Mientras caminábamos, yo le pase a contar como fue mi pelea.

\- Grandioso , entonces acabaste con él. Desearía que fueras de nuestras facción – dijo pensativa la lider de la rosa negra

\- … – no dije nada , solo la mire curioso.

\- Digo, pasarías mas tiempo entrenando con nosotros los noxianos.

\- Hey, si quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo solo dimelo. A mi tambien me gusta estar contigo , pero sé que estas muy ocupada.

Un leve rubor se formo ella , haciendo que la maga agachara la cabeza para que Vinc no lo notara.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?. Tienes dos horas antes de tu siguiente combate.

\- Dos horas ¿eh? Compremos algo para llevar y comamos a solas - comente mi plan

La lider de la rosa negra se sorprendió frente a mi respuesta.

Despues de comprar dos almuerzos para llevar en una de las cafeterías de la academia. Camine junto a Leblanc hacia la terraza de la academia.

"Creo que este se ha vuelto uno de mis lugares favoritos"pensé en el momento que llegábamos a las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia arriba.

La líder de la rosa negra miraba a todos lados, observaba que nadie los viera juntos.

Ella, ciertamente mostraba una sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino. Cuando llegamos, me saque la túnica que llevaba puesta y la coloque en el piso para que nos sentáramos.

\- ¿No se va a ensuciar? – dijo Leblanc levemente preocupada

\- No te preocupes, tengo tres mas… ah no, solo dos . Queme una el día de hoy.

\- ¿Tu oponente manejaba bien el elemento fuego?

\- Creo. No lo sé – conteste vagamente mientras sacaba la vianda que había comprado y procedía a comerla.

Ambos comenzaron a almorzar mientras charlaban.

\- Voy a ver tu pelea esta vez.

\- Gracias, espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas .

\- Siempre lo estuviste Vinc – contesto ella un poco alegre , pero luego se callo por un momento para retomar - ¿Participas en este torneo para recuperar el vinculo de Ahri cierto?

Me atragante con la comida.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? - pregunte sorprendido

\- Diana me conto , aunque no somos de hablar ella me busco y me puso al tanto sobre la situación que pasaste.

\- Quería contártelo pero todo paso tan rápido. También pensé que te molestarías .

\- Me moleste pero … después lo pensé tranquilamente. Tu eres el que debe tomar tus propias decisiones, no esperar que los demás decidan por ti .

Habíamos terminado de comer, levante mi túnica y luego de limpiarle el polvo que tenía volví a ponérmela.

\- El chico albino, el freijorldiano. De seguro el será tu rival si llegas a la final. Cuando pelees contra el, no toques sus manos si no quieres terminar convertido en una paleta de helado – comento Leblanc , dándome un consejo.

\- Gracias por el dato.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente . El reloj marcaba ya las dos de la tarde, hora en el cual comenzaba mi combate con Sebas.

\- Suerte Vinc – dijo Leblanc cuando nos separamos en la entrada al gimnasio. Ella tomando las gradas y yo dirigiéndome a la arena.

El árbitro estaba allí , era el mismo que dirigió mi encuentro.

\- Hey , ¿estás preparado? ¿No quieres un cigarrillo para sacarte los nervios? – dijo el invocador mientras me mostraba una cajetilla de cigarros.

\- No gracias ya no fumo.

\- Estas un poquito grande para estar en cuarto año ¿no crees? . pregunto el referi mientras veía a Sebas entrando por el otro extremo del gimnasio.

\- Por qué lo dices , solo tengo 20 años.

\- La mayoría de los estudiantes de cuarto están entre los 16 y 19 años. Aparentas menos edad de la que tienes por eso pasas desapercibido. Pero cuando dijiste que ya no fumabas imagine que eras más grande que los demas. Bien, no importa, prepárate porque lo que tienes en frente aunque no lo parezca es un monstruo – dijo el árbitro mientras señalaba a Sebas con su cigarrillo prendido.

\- ¿No estas exagerando?

\- Es el hijo del director , no sería de extrañar que su padre lo haya entrenado desde pequeño – el réferi dijo eso mientras observaba su PD - Bien , ya es hora. Vamos al centro novato.

Los tres se reunieron en el centro de la arena. Sebas tenia ambos brazos vendados.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte a mi amigo.

\- Si , no te preocupes por eso y da todo en esta pelea – contesto Sebas.

\- Bien, supongo que no necesitan que explique las reglas de nuevo. Así que me iré a la orilla y en un minuto daré inicio al combate – dicto el réferi.

\- SI –contestaron al unísono los dos estudiantes.

La pelea contra Sebas daría comienzo.

Ambos en medio de la arena veíamos a nuestro rival, nos saludamos como corresponde y cuando el árbitro determino que había pasado un minuto, dio por inicio la pelea.

\- EMPIECEN – grito el invocador.

 ** _Fin de la parte 9 del capítulo 8_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _ **1) Bien , actualizacion corta. Pero era imprescindible ya que en la siguiente parte quiero poner la pelea entre Sebas y Vinc**_

 _ **2) Gracias por contestar la trivia anterior . La trivia de esta actualizacion es ... del sistema de modo de juego temporal ¿ Cual es tu minijuego favorito?**_

 _ **\- EL mio es URF y Hexakill.**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Omri12**_

 **¿Urgot ADC?** : Querias verlo en la historia o como vinculo de Vinc . Debo saber eso para contestar tu duda.

 **PD:** Gracias por la review

 _ **2) DemonSoul13**_

Siempre me voy a acordar de ti. Sos de los primeros lectores de la historia y el que mas charla conmigo. A todo esto ... ¿Como va tu carrera por llegar a oro?

 **PD:** te mando saludos y gracias por la review

 _ **3) Styliscoast**_

Hola , paso a responder tu duda.

 **Yasuo** : En el siguiente capitulo quiero implementarlo , al menos explicar su relacion que tendra con otro personaje importante de la historia.

 _ **4) know**_

- **¿Existe el borde de queso para las pizzas?** O.o nunca me entere de tan grandioso invento. Lo ultima novedad con respecto a las pizzas que recuerdo , es que las vendian como cono (como si fueran un helado)

\- Gracias por las recomendaciones , en la proxima actualizacion te pasare algunas de las canciones que ultimamente ando escuchando (pero te advierto , son canciones de anime asi que tal vez no entiendas nada de la letra XD)

 _ **5) antenesis :**_

\- **ortografia en primaria** : Sabes ... yo tambien tenia mala ortografia en la primaria. Como estudiaba en las mañanas , pasaba todas las tardes practicando caligrafia hasta que me saliera bien. Tal vez en ese momento me enojaba muchos con mis padres , pero ahora que lo veo como un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo me doy cuenta que ellos querian lo mejor para mi.

No te preocupes , no me pareció información irrelevante. Me parecio interesante ya que llego a conocer un poco mas de ustedes y tambien ustedes de mi.

\- _**Amigos del secundario :**_ Al menos tienes amigos de la secundaria , yo no tuve ninguno por que me llevaba mal con todos. No entendian el hecho de que me esforzara con los estudios y termine siendo un marginado. Lo gracioso es que cuando nos reunimos por alguna razon obligatoria , todos me tratan como si hubieran sido buenos amigos de toda la vida. Todos me muestran una sonrisa falsa , pero para no arruinar el ambiente tambien tengo que fingir.

 _ **6) fanfic fan**_ : Disculpa si no contesto todas tus dudas , esto es debido a que si lo hago , esta secion se alargaria mas de lo debido

\- **Negocio de la familia de Vinc** : Se dedicaban a la contruccion , pero el queria dedicarse a otra cosa. Y tienes razon en definir a Vinc como una persona empatica.

\- M **usica en el celular de Vinc** : Antes de contestar ¿Cual es tu musica favorita "fanfic fan"?

Ahora , con respecto a tu duda. Vinc por su parte tiene 16 GB de musica de todos los generos , desde musica clasica , pasando por Rock aleman , tocando parte del K-POP , asimilando titulos LATINOS y terminando la lista con bastante temas ROMANTICOS. Tiene de todo un poco XD

Lo que le gusta de las canciones que tiene en su celular , es la letra de las canciones , segun su situacion escucha un tema distinto.

 **\- Campeon con historia floja** : Opino lo mismo , Ezreal. Podrian haber trabajado un poco mas los de RITO.

 **PD:** Vi que tambien publicaste otra review , pero el sistema de la pagina tiene un limite de los caracteres que se puede utilizar en una respuesta , es por eso que tal vez la rechazo el sistema . Lo raro es que ese comentario que desaparecio quedo en el contador de reviews

* * *

 **Ultimas palabras.**

Hace calor , alguien que me compre un helado XD

Sin mas preambulos , nos vemos bye bye.

PD: Se viene lo bueno en la siguiente actualizacion.


	64. Capitulo 8 Parte 11

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_ ** _(1 temporal):_** Rengar

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou ,_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 10 "Frustración"**_

\- EMPIECEN – grito el invocador anunciando el comienzo del combate.

"Vamos despacio, tengo que ganar este combate sin tratar de usar éxtasis" pensé.

Como siempre hago, me abalance directo contra mi rival. Pero al hacerlo Sebas rápidamente saco una soga y la lanzo en línea recta. Para sorpresa mía ese ataque fue muy rápido, me agache pero no pude esquivarlo y termino impactándome en el hombro , automáticamente me paralice.

Sebas entonces , jalo con fuerza de su cuerda haciendo que mi cuerpo viajara hacia el. Mientras la cuerda seguía pegada a mi , no podía moverme y al llegar hacia mi rival , el me atino un golpe en mi cara, estrellando mi cara contra el suelo.

Levante la vista, solo para ver como Sebas habia tomado cierta distancia de mi mientras recogía la soga que habia usado y la colocaba en uno de sus bolsillos

"Bien, dedicarle tiempo a modificar la habilidad de Amumu valió la pena" pensaba Sebas.

* * *

En el sector sur de la academia, un grupo de tres campeones veían atentamente la pelea del hijo del director.

\- ¿Tu le enseñaste a usar las sogas Amumu? – preguntaba una pequeña niña mientras sostenía un pequeño oso de peluche

\- Si , pero él quería agregar un poco de su estilo , asi que termino modificándola un poco – dijo tristemente un pequeño campeón.

\- Le enseñaron bastante bien – agrego cierta campeona que portaba una espada rota , color verde esmeralda.

* * *

Me levante del suelo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, se notaba que Sebas no tendría piedad. Empecé a analizar cual estrategia usaría, hasta ahora solo sabía que debía evitar a como de costa los extremos de las cuerdas que usaba.

Respire profundamente y fui de nuevo a la carga contra Sebas. Mientras corria hacia el , utilizo nuevamente una cuerda para querer paralizarme. Pude esquivarla agachándome y dar una voltereta en el suelo para luego retomar mi ataque.

\- "IMPACT"

Pude conectar un golpe, pero vi que no fue el cuerpo de mi rival lo que golpeé sino que fue a un escudo que el había creado. Era la habilidad "Valor" de Riven.

\- Bien hecho – dijo en voz baja Riven.

La distancia entre nosotros dos era nula así que Sebas la aprovecho

\- Y ahora, "EXPLOSION DE KI" - grito Sebas, activando la habilidad de su vinculo provocando un pequeño stun a mi cuerpo.

Acto seguido el hijo del director, me dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha un fuerte puñetazo haciéndome rodar por el suelo, pero me levante rápidamente.

* * *

 _Podía escucharse en todos lados del gimnasio, el apoyo para ambos participantes._

Talon , incluso se había levantado de su asiento para ver mejor el encuentro. Justo en ese momento noto que alguien dejo algo en uno de sus bolsillos que decía lo siguiente

 _"Cuando termine el campeonato, ve a la oficina del director nos necesita para hablar sobre un tema importante. Lleva tambien a Leblanc. Firma Ahri"_

El noxiano dejo de prestar atención el encuentro y se debido a buscar a la lider de la rosa negra.

* * *

 _Volviendo a la arena._

Vinc en esta ocasión se habia alejado de Sebas. Estaba planeando de que forma abordar a su rival

"Bien , no puedo dejar que las sogas me toquen y tengo que evitar que la explosión de Ki me aturda…" pero el pensamiento de Vinc fue interrumpido , por que sintió dolor en la parte del estómago haciendo que tambaleara un poco

"Que…¿fue eso? ¿Acaso no me recupere de la pelea con Dan?" pensé.

"Bien, parece que mi plan esta funcionando" pensó Sebas cuando vio a Vinc tambalearse.

 _Vinc no se dio cuenta en ese entonces , pero Sebas llevaba puesto el ítem cota de espinas. El dolor que habia sentido , era el daño que el ítem habia devuelto._

Volví a pararme fijamente, respire profundo y tome carrera para atacar a mi rival, este lanzo nuevamente aquellas cuerdas en dirección mía. Al observar por tercera vez la habilidad, me deslice al suelo y agarre la cuerda por el cuerpo. Me levante y jale con todas mis fuerzas aquella herramienta de Sebas. Esta vez fue el quien perdió el equilibrio y vino en dirección mía.

Debido a que todo fue repentino, Sebas no pudo usar la habilidad "valor" para defenderse. El resultado fue recibir un fuerte cabezaso por mi parte.

\- Uhh – se escucho decir al unisono por el publico , ya que el choque de cabezas produjo un sonido bastante fuerte

Mi rival termino en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza y sangrando por la misma. Cuando me acerque a él para seguir atacándolo sentí un fuerte dolor en el mismo lugar donde había golpeado a el hijo de Relivash.

\- ¿Que rayos? – dije mientras me sostenía la cabeza – no me digas que …

Sebas tomo por sorpresa a Vinc y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que el protagonista se quedara sin aire.

\- Ugg – alcance a quejarme, mientras me arrodillaba y trataba de recuperar el aire.

Sebas ya se había levantado, y sin dudarlo se preparo para darme un patada lateral. Casi me da, pero pude bloquearla con mi brazo izquierdo.

Al notar que ya había recuperado el aliento , mi amigo decidió alejarse de mí.

\- Buen bloqueo – felicito Sebas

\- Buena patada - conteste, mientras apretaba mi puño izquierdo varias veces , ya que mi brazo quedo entumecido debido al bloqueo que realice.

Sebas respiro profundamente, preparándose para usar otra habilidad.

\- Vinc , si estas guardándote algún truco , te recomendaría que lo utilizaras porque ahora voy a ir en serio.

\- Jeje – dije sonando irónico.

Sebas tomo la iniciativa esta vez. Lleno sus manos de mana y los transformo en fuego. Mientras lo observaba note que estaba murmurando algo.

\- Fuego que riges un orden en la naturaleza, que das poder a los débiles, que haces temblar a los fuertes. Permíteme usarte.

Los vendas que Sebas tenia en ambos brazos , comenzaron a prenderse fuego y luego estas llamas terminaron cubriendo sus dos extremidades superiores.

"Diablos , esto se va a poner caliente" pensé.

Sebas fue al ataque. Primero un golpe de derecha, me agache y quise darle un gancho desde abajo pero usando su brazo izquerdo pudo cubrirse. Mi mano termino quemándose , en especial los nudillos.

Retire rápidamente mi mano, pero recibi una patada al cuerpo que me hizo retroceder.

\- Sabiendo que todos mis enemigos eran del tipo fuego , hubiera seleccionado un extintor para ganar las peleas – dije mientras miraba sorprendido los brazos de Sebas.

\- Te quejas del fuego , pero tu también tienes dos armas bastante poderosas – dijo Sebas algo enojado haciendo referencia a los golpes que daba Vinc - ¿Crees que tus puños son débiles? Se sienten como si un tren te chocara de frente.

\- ¡Estas exagerando!

\- Por qué crees que traje la cota de espinas – contesto mas enojado Sebas.

Vinc se sorprendio por la declaración de su amigo , ya le parecía raro que le duela el cuerpo sin haber recibido tanto daño.

\- ¿No crees que es mala idea decirme cual era tu ítem? - pregunte

\- No importa, veras que te ganare sin depender de esa armadura – contesto mi amigo

Sebas retomo el ataque, lanzaba golpes a toda velocidad tratando de quemarme con las flamas que emanaban de sus brazos. No podía contraatacar, no habían aberturas.

La campeona Annie tomo aire, y con todas las fuerzas grito desde los espectadores.

\- USA A TIBBERS SEBAS – escuche un grito desde el publico.

\- No me jodas - dije sorprendiéndome por lo que había escuchado.

Salte queriendo tomar distancia de mi rival, pero vi que él sonreía. Acto seguido , Sebas clavo los brazos en el suelo transfiriendo el fuego para formar un pentagrama circular en mis pies.

\- SAL TIBBERS - grito Sebas.

Quise salir del pentagrama, pero una explosión de fuego en el suelo me hizo volar por los aires. Cuando abri los ojos y me preparaba para caer al suelo. Una mano gigante me agarraba fuertemente.

Un oso gigante hecho de fuego me habia atrapado y no me soltaba por mas esfuerzo que hacia .

\- Vamos Vinc … ríndete , no puedes escapar de la version espectral de Tibbers – decía agitado Sebas , tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Nunca - conteste mientras trataba de zafarme de la criatura.

\- Entonces, por favor no me culpes por tus heridas – agrego Sebas, mostrando en su mirada que estaba preocupado por su compañero.

Mi amigo , se alejo lo mas lejos que podía de mi .Mientras lo hacía ,el Tibbers que había invocado empezó a engordar. Estaba a punto de explotar.

\- "cascada palida" – dije , pero mi habilidad no aparecía. La habia usado demaciadas veces el dia de hoy.

El daño era inevitable , me cubrí la cara y espere la explosión.

\- ¡VINC NO! – escuche gritar a Ahri.

Pero el grito de la campeona me recordó que aun tenía otra habilidad defensiva.

La criatura exploto y toda la arena se lleno de fuego. Parecía que hubiese explotado una bomba en el lugar.

\- Lo siento Vinc , pero necesito ganar para obtener el vinculo permanente de Riven – dijo Sebas mientras tenia activo el escudo de la habilidad "valor" que lo cubrió de la explosion

Sebas en ese instante había bajado la guardia. Nunca se esperaría que alguien estaba detrás de él.

\- Pues tendrás que seguir intentándolo porque no voy a dejarte ganar fácilmente – conteste mientras tomaba por sorpresa a Sebas apareciendo por detrás de él y llegando a sostenerlo por el cuello.

Empecé a asfixiar a Sebas , si no podía golpearlo pensé que la mejor opción era quitándole el oxígeno.

\- Como…. ¿Cómo saliste ileso? - pregunto Sebas mientras lo estrangulaba.

\- "Fuerza del gran maestro" , la definitiva de Jax también te da bastante resistencia – conteste.

\- Vaya error mio.

\- Y que lo digas.

Sebas empezaba a ponerse azul.

\- Su…pon…go …que….ten..dre…que…usar…eso. – dijo Sebas ,para luego tratar de encoger su cuerpo y luego abriendo sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas – "Maldicion de la momia triste" – murmuro Sebas activando la definitiva de Amumu.

* * *

EL grupo de vínculos de Sebas seguía hablando mientras observaban el encuentro.

\- ¿TAMBIEN LE ENSEÑASTE TU DEFINITIVA? – levanto la voz sorprendida Riven

\- El… el me dijo … me dijo que tenia que ganar este campeonato si o si , yo…yo solo quería ayudarlo – contesto nervioso la momia triste debido a la forma en que se expreso Riven.

\- Riven compórtate , todos sabemos que el se esta esforzando por llamar tu atención – dijo Annie mostrando una sonrisa para molestar a la ex-noxiana.

La guerrera dejo de quejarse y volvió a concentrarse en el encuentro.

* * *

Un gran sello se formo en medio de la arena. Yo quede completamente paralizado. Sebas se separo de mi y trato de alejarse lo mas posible , mientras tomaba aire.

" Esto debe ser broma , ¿que mas estas escondiendo Sebas?" pensaba mientras estaba aturdido.

Sebas cayo al suelo y se sentó observándome desde lejos , el color normal de su cara había vuelto. Yo por mi parte, caí de rodillas luego de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. La definitiva de Jax solo había absorbido parte del daño que me provoco la explosión del Tibbers.

Ambos contrincantes nos encontrábamos viéndonos con bastante cansancio. Pero de repente , alguien entro desde afuera del gimnasio y se acercó al arbitro , era otro invocador. Le dijo unas cuantas cosas y el referi decidió pausar la pelea.

\- Esperen , tengo algo importante que anunciar – dijo alzando la voz el arbitro – ME ACABAN DE AVISAR QUE EN EL OTRO GIMNASIO, EL REPRESENTANTE FREIJORLDIANO ASESINO A SU CONTRINCANTE, QUEDANDO POR LAS REGLAS DESCALIFICADO. POR ENDE, EL GANADOR DE ESTE CAMPEONATO SE DECIDIRA CON ESTA PELEA.

Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron frente a la noticia. También se noto que en las gradas se estaba abarrotando debido a que los espectadores del otro gimnasio habían venido a ver nuestra pelea.

Vinc y Sebas , se quedaron atonitos. Luego ambos se miraron fijamente mientras sonreían.

\- ¡Muéstrame de que estas hecho! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos rivales.

El árbitro entonces volvió a alzar la voz.

\- PUEDEN RETOMAR LA PELEA.

"Ya no tengo por qué guardarme éxtasis , pero primero…" pensé.

\- Síntesis de esencia vital – dije mientras , un aura verde comenzó a curar mis heridas más superficiales.

Vinc comenzaba a curarse , pero Sebas no perdía tiempo.

\- Fuego que riges un orden en la naturaleza, que das poder a los débiles , que haces temblar a los fuertes. Permíteme usarte – dijo Sebas , prendiendo fuego en sus ambos brazos nuevamente.

\- "Éxtasis" – murmure.

A toda velocidad fui hacia Sebas, ya no habia razón para contenerse ,ya que esta era la gran final. Tome su lado derecho y cuando estaba al lado de él , mi rival trato de contratacar usando su brazo derecho , me agache y me tocaba a mi conectar mi ataque pero…

\- EXPLOSION DE KI - grito sebas cuando estaba a milímetros de golpearlo.

Rápidamente mi compañero de clases , con todas sus fuerzas me dio un golpe lanzándome lejos de el.

Cuando supere el aturdimiento me acomode y trate de posicionarme para lanzar otra habilidad

\- "Perturbacion" – trate de activar mi aura roja , pero para mi sorpresa no aparecia – "perturbación" – dije una vez mas , pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Que paso Vinc , te quedaste sin mana?

\- Asi parece – conteste jadeando.

* * *

Kennen que miraba atento la pelea empezó a gritar mientras corria en círculos.

\- Se quedo sin mana , Se quedo sin mana , Se quedo sin mana – decía preocupado

\- Callate – dijo Diana mientras le daba al joniano un golpe en la cabeza para que se calmara.

\- AUCH – se quejo el campeón mientras sobaba su cabeza.

* * *

Vinc estaba preocupándose, nunca antes le había pasado esto.

"Ojala fuera mentira, pero esta vez Sebas esta en lo cierto. La pelea se ha alargado mucho y no tengo más mana para seguir peleando"

* * *

 _Hayward charlaba con Vessaria_

\- Esa son las dos debilidades de Vinc. No esta preparado para realizar varios combates en un mismo dia. Y, también que debido a que no se enfocó en aprender una a una sus habilidades, no puede usarlas demasiadas veces en un día.

\- Lo normal es que te pases meses trabajando en aprender una sola habilidad para poder usarla tantas veces como quieras. Pero ellos dos son distintos, a ellos no les cuesta aprender nuevas técnicas, pero esto también fue su debilidad. Espero que aprendan de esta experiencia - contesto la vicedirrectora

* * *

 _Nuevamente Vinc fue al ataque_ , esta vez pudo esquivar otro ataque de Sebas y quedando cómodo levanto la pierna lo mas que pudo , quería darle un golpe de talon sobre la cabeza de su contricante . Pero este pudo ver las intenciones de Vinc y rapidamente activo "explosión de KI" , stuneandolo el tiempo necesario para ponerse a una distancia segura.

" No puedo conectar ataques , por que termina interrumpiéndome con la habilidad de Riven" pensaba Vinc.

" Es demasiado rápido , debo agradecer a mis reflejos " pensaba Sebas.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. El publico solo gritaba eufórico por la pelea emocionante que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Vinc , por tercera vez fue directo a tratar de conectar un golpe. Cuando el protagonista , estuvo cerca del rival ,este respondió lanzando otro golpe por lo que Vinc tuvo que usar los brazos para cubrirse el rostro. Sebas aprovecho esto y uso "explosión de KI "para alejarse nuevamente a Vinc.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en las gradas , el director y la vicedirectora volvían a hacer observaciones con respecto al encuentro._

\- Sebas no le deja conectar un buen combo a su rival – analizaba Vessaria

\- Es una buena estrategia , para hacer que Vinc gaste el tiempo de su habilidad – decía Hayward

* * *

Volviendo al encuentro , el ex jugador de lol , decidio desactivar extasis. Habia usado cuarenta segundos y seguir utilizando la habilidad frente a Sebas parecía ser una perdida de tiempo.

" Bien , al parecer se le acabo el tiempo que podia utilizar esa habilidad" pensaba Sebas.

\- ¡Vamos! – dije exaltado.

Vinc iba directo a intercambiar golpes. Sebas , empezó a retroceder , ya que sabía muy bien que no era muy recomendable un enfrentamiento físico ahora mismo porque "valor" estaba en enfriamiento.

Mientras Vinc corría hacia el , Sebas empezó a formar pequeñas bolas de fuego que lanzo a Vinc.

Sin extasis , Vinc no podia sorprender a Sebas, ya que la velocidad de ambos era similar. El hijo del director aprovechaba entonces para atacar a libre albedrio

"Ahora" , pensó Vinc cuando estaba cerca.

\- Extasis – active mi habilidad , aprovechando mi distancia para esquivar las bolas de fuego y colocarme delante de mi rival.

Vinc pudo dar un golpe en la cara de su rival , pero Sebas tambien pudo conectar un contragolpe

El ataque , habia provocado daño en los rostros de ambos.

"15 segundos " pensaba Vinc , contando el tiempo que le quedaba de extasis.

El protagonista, decidio atacar nuevamente. Esta vez se acerco por el lateral de Sebas. Este apenas ubico a Vinc , utilizo "Valor" recibiendo un escudo. Pero como Vinc había realizado una finta , el rival del protagonista había desperdiciado su escudo.

"Aprovechemos esta gran oportunidad" pensé.

Espere que el escudo desapareciera y sabiendo que de seguro explosión de Ki estaría en enfriamiento, decidí dar un golpe al estómago a Sebas cuando desapareció su habilidad defensiva. Este ataque lo dejo al parecer sin aire .

"Es el mejor momento para acabar con la pelea" pensé.

Pisando fuerte el suelo , me posiciones en posición de ataque y dirigí una ráfaga de certeros golpes al cuerpo de mi rival. Por cada golpe que daba , mi cuerpo recibia daño por la cota de espinas.

"Me quedan 10 segundos de extasis" pensaba Vinc mientras seguía atacando.

Dándolo todo por el todo. Vinc aprovecho cada decima de segundo para conectar todos los golpes que pudiera. Sebas no pudo defenderse ni activar ninguna habilidad por que Vinc , cada vez que podia ,conectaba un golpe en su estomago para seguir dejándolo sin aliento.

Extasis se acabo y los golpes de Vinc tambien. Su rival , aun de pie, se tambaleaba mientras se veía que desde su boca desbordaba sangre.

* * *

\- SEBAS – se escucho gritar desde cierto grupo de campeonas.

 _El director miraba tranquilo el encuentro junto a su compañera de trabajo._

\- ¿Esta usando la cota de espinas cierto? – pregunto Vessaria.

\- Las reglas permiten solicitar un item antes de empezar el torneo - respondio Relivash

\- Pero no parece que el daño reflejado este afectando al rival de tu hijo

\- Mira con atención.

* * *

En la arena:

" Un golpe mas , un golpe mas y acabare con esto " , pensaba , mientras trataba de ir hacia Sebas. Pero un dolor indescriptible apareció en mi. Al igual que Sebas, también comenze a tambalearme y mire al suelo para comenzar a escupir bastante sangre.

Vinc termino tirado en el suelo , el reflejo de la cota, habían hecho mucho daño en todo su cuerpo

"No pensé que iba a doler tanto" me queje.

Sebas saco una poción de su bolsillo y comenzó a consumirla mientras veía el cuerpo de su compañero . Pasaron unos segundos y pudo recuperarse un poco , entonces saco su cuerda de nuevo y conecto su habilidad contra el cuerpo inerte de Vinc.

\- Tengo que dejarte inconsciente, porque se que nunca vas a rendirte – dijo mi amigo.

Vinc solo sonreía desde el suelo.

El hijo del director con todas sus fuerzas , empezó a girar levantándome del suelo. Tomo mas y mas y mas y mas velocidad. Hasta el punto de que yo ya estaba mareado. De golpe , solto la cuerda y me estrelle contra una pared.

El arbitro se acerco a mi , mientras levantaba la vista ,vi como Sebas estaba a punto de salir de la arena por que el supuso que ya no iba a continuar.

\- ¿Puedes conti… - estaba por preguntarme algo el arbitro pero lo interrumpí

\- SEBAS – grite enojado y me levante del suelo , herido pero dispuesto a seguir peleando

\- Entonces, continúen – dicto el arbitro , para luego quedarse en la orilla de la arena.

Me acerque lentamente a mi rival , el miraba sorprendido mi resistencia o estupidez por querer continuar.

\- Rindete , puedes lastimarte gravemente si continuas – decía con aires de preocupación el hijo del director.

\- No puedo rendirme, no quiero hacerlo – dije sonriendo cansadamente – vamos , si de verdad quieres ganarme , acaba conmigo.

\- No me dejas alternativa – contesto con cierta frustración Sebas

Ambos corrimos en dirección al otro.

\- SEBAS - grite

\- VINC – grito mi rival

Ambos conectamos un golpe certero en el rostro rival. Ninguno cedió , ambos nos acomodamos nuevamente y volvimos a preparar otro puñetazo. Pero pude conectar otro golpe mas rápido haciendo que mi rival retrocediera varios pasos.

Me arodille en el suelo , y volvi a escupir sangre. El efecto de la cota de espinas hacia estragos en mi cuerpo.

"No voy a mantenerme consciente por mucho mas , debo acabar con esto ahora o nunca" pensé.

Me levante y cerre los ojos , respire profundo para volver a usar extasis. No sabia que efectos podia provocar que lo use despues de haber llegado al tiempo limite, pero no era momento para estar vacilando.

\- "extasis" – invoque por ultima vez mi técnica.

Sentía , que la habilidad estaba funcionando a mitad de su potencia , pero me bastaba con eso.

Con toda la velocidad posible, fui hasta la posición de Sebas. Él se sorprendió por el aumento de mi velocidad. Fue entonces que lance el ultimo "impact" que podía usar , lo lance a la altura de su cuerpo , pero Sebas uso "Valor" y cruzo los brazos en forma de X para protegerse.

No fue suficiente para detener el golpe, ya que le había puesto todo el peso de mi cuerpo , haciendo que la habilidad supere el daño normal que podía realizar. Entonces, al recibir Sebas el golpe fue levantado del suelo para salir volando y estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

El cuerpo de mi rival reboto y cayo boca abajo del suelo , poco a poco se levanto.

\- No puede ser - decía Sebas mientras miraba a Vinc aun parado en el lugar donde habia realizado el golpe. – ¿aún puede lanzar esos golpes?

Como ambos invocadores se habían quedado sin mana, y la cantidad de usos de sus habilidades ya había sido superado, lo único que quedaba era una pelea física. Dándole la ventaja a Vinc .

Sebas sabia perfectamente una cosa. Tenia que aguantar lo mas posible hasta que Vinc quedara inconsciente por el daño que le producía la cota de espinas , el reviso el ítem y se asusto al ver que habia grietas en el mismo.

" Esto no es posible" pensaba Sebas.

\- Mal momento para estar pensando en otras cosas Sebas – dije al sorprenderlo y tomarlo del cuello de la tunica

De un golpe en las costilla, hice que mi rival perdiera el equilibrio , el golpe tambien me afecto a mi , pero no podia rendirme estando tan cerca de mi meta. Proseguí entonces a seguir atacando , ya no me importaba el daño que me reflejaba su armadura, es más . Ya no sentía con tanta fuerza el efecto de la cota de espinas.

Aprovechando que Sebas seguía mal parado por mi último golpe , fui contra el y usando una tacleada a la altura del cuerpo , los dos caímos al suelo. El quedo debajo mio , asi que me puse sobre el y empecé a darle golpes en la cara. Algunos eran fuertes , otros livianos como una pluma. El efecto de éxtasis iba y venía como luces intermitentes. Pero no termino ahí, Sebas al notar que no estaba golpeando con todas mis fuerzas, giro su cuerpo haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

El se levanto como pudo , quiso tomar distancia , pero sus piernas no podían mas y cayo sentado al suelo. Yo por mi parte me levante, sentí que mi habilidad había desaparecido por completo asi que tenia que acabar con el hijo del director ahora o nunca.

"Vamos maldita sea , un esfuerzo mas" era lo único que pensaba para mantenerme consciente.

La distancia entre Sebas y yo , era de solo cinco pasos, pero esos cinco pasos en ese entonces lo sentía como cinco kilómetros. No podía seguir manteniéndome en pie. Mi cuerpo pasaba factura por haber utilizado más tiempo extasis del que debía. Lamentablemente, mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar y caí al suelo.

El arbitro se acerco a Vinc , constato que no podía moverse, y dio por finalizada la pelea.

\- El ganador de esta pelea es , Sebas Relivash.

El publico , grito eufórico .Había sido una pelea bastante buena.

Vinc ni quiera podia mover la boca para decir algo , solo quedo postrado en el suelo con la mirada hacia uno de los sectores laterales del gimnasio. El no podia aceptar que habia perdido , apretaba los dientes con fuerza y derramaba algunas lagrimas de frustración. Se echaba la culpa por no haber podido ganar.

Sebas lo miraba a pocos pasos de el, tampoco podia moverse pero entendia la frustración de su amigo.

Rapidamente el equipo medico entro y empezó a atender a los dos estudiantes . Para luego sacarlos en camilla del lugar. Sebas decidio salir caminando por que dijo que no estaba tan herido. Pero Vinc si tuvo que ser asistido.

Mientras el protagonista salía del lugar primero , el publico del estadio se levanto para aplaudir al combatiente , pero Vinc se cubria los ojos con su brazo izquierdo , tratando de que el publico no viera las lagrimas de frustración que él estaba derramando

 ** _Fin de la parte 11 del capitulo 8_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _1) Hola ! Como siempre agradezco a todos su retroalimentacion dejando su review contestando la trivia._**

 ** _Esta vez queria realizar una consulta en vez de una trivia. Queria saber su opinion con respecto a la forma en que relato las peleas . Si esta bien , si pueden imaginar la pelea ,etc . Espero sus respuestas , ya que me ayudan a mejorar mi forma de relatar._**

 ** _2) En esta ocasión no habia tantas dudas , asi que paso rapidamente a contestarlas._**

* * *

 ** _Respuestas del autor_**

 ** _1) Fanfic fan_**

 ** _\- musica :_** _Voy a anotar todos los grupos que nombraste , para ver si encuentro alguna canción_ _que me inspire para crear un capitulo ._

 ** _\- Pocos autores de fanfics :_** _Yo creo que tal vez debido a que muchos tienen buenas ideas (como tu) , pero muchas veces no tenemos tiempo para publicar historias o no conocen la plataforma correcta para postear sus historias. Muchos dejan de publicar a veces debido a que no reciben reviews y otros por que reciben una critica fuerte._

 ** _\- Idea que creaste con el nombre Mass efect :_** _S_ _e nota la pasion que le pusiste en crear la idea que me nombraste , nuevamente me sorprende que no te animes a escribir una historia . Si algun dia te animas , me gustaria leer las historias que puedas crear._

 ** _PD :_** _a_ _gradezco tu review y espero que estés_ _bien._

 ** _2)Baryv_**

 ** _\- No te preocupes_** _, todos andamos ocupados a esta altura del año. Yo tambien estoy con los estudios_

 _ **3) Omri12**_

 _Hola Omri , ¿como estas? Espero que bien .Yo estoy aqui junto a un ventilador XD_

 _Paso a responder tu duda._

 _- **el rol de ADC** : ya lo habia elegido con anticipacion. Y con respecto a Urgot ... tal vez lo introduzca cuando le hagan el rework._

 ** _4) DemonSoul13_**

 _Como estas Soul , yo aqui quejandome de la calor. Con respecto a las rankeds , ¿no seria mejor esperar la pretemporada? (ya que no se puede bajar de liga si jugas alli)_

 _ **PD:** Saludos y gracias por la review._

* * *

 ** _Ultimas palabras_**

 ** _No habia tanto para responder esta vez. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualizacion. Creo que esta vez tomare unos dias de descanso. Pero actualizare tan pronto como pueda_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir , me despido . Bye bye._**

 ** _PD: Escribi esta actualizacion , anoche ya que no podia dormir. Si encuentran algo que no se entienda o algo que suene raro , me avisan . Ahora si , buenas noches zzz... zzz ... zzz_**


	65. Capitulo 8 Parte 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 _ **Fichas de los estudiantes**_

 _ **-Vinc:**_

 ** _-VInculos del personaje principal (4 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon_

 ** _-Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate_ _, Ahri_

 ** _-Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **-Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Informacional adicional de la historia**_

 _ **Parche actual en el que se lleva a cabo la historia :** 6.20_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8 parte 11 ¿Rencor o perdón?**_

Un grupo de campeones demacianos salía del gimnasio, la pelea había sido genial para ver el potencial de los nuevos estudiantes.

\- Hey Quinn , te llamo la atención alguno de los estudiantes – pregunto Jarvan

\- El chico de cabello marron , se dieron cuenta que estaba llorando cuando cayó al suelo.

Sona que iba junto al grupo se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- Como se llamaba aquel chico … creo que Vinc – añadió Garen – Sona , ¿no tenias un vinculo con ese chico?

\- ¿En serio Sona? Podrías presentármelo , parece ser bastante fuerte – pregunto la tiradora

Desde el lado contrario Diana se dirigía hacia el grupo de campeones , paso cerca de Sona y le puso un pequeño papel en la mano sin que los demas se dieran cuenta.

La soporte abrió el papel y leyó el contenido sin que sus compañeros de facción se percataran

" _Diana , avisale a Sona que el director nos necesita en su despacho urgentemente . Firma Ahri"_

\- Sona …. ¿Sona? – Quinn trataba de hacer reaccionar a la soporte de cabellos celestes.

\- "Lo siento , recordé que tengo algo que hacer" – Sona dijo eso , mientras flotaba con rapidez para alcanzar a Diana.

Mientras tanto , delante de la oficina del director . Ya se encontraban Talon, Leblanc y Ahri

Leblanc y Ahri , se miraban con cierto aire de discordia , la tensión se sentía en el aire pero Talon no entendía el porque.

Luego llegaron Diana y Sona, cuando la lunari vio a Ahri fue directo hacia ella .

\- Contigo quería hablar , tenemos que solucionar algunos asuntos – dijo Diana acercando su arma contra el cuello de Ahri – ¿sabes el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar Vinc?

\- "Diana" – se comunicó Sona , sorprendida frente al accionar de la lunari – "Detente"

\- Tienes razón yo soy la culpable aquí – contesto la campeona de nueve colas con un tono triste

Diana retiro su arma y volvió a enfundarla.

\- "¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?" – pregunto preocupada Sona.

\- Ahri rompió el vinculo permanente con Vinc , por que creció un sentimiento de desconfianza entre ambos . Todo esto debido a un tercero en discordia – dijo Leblanc sin preámbulos, informando a los demás de la situación actual.

\- ¿Tu también lo sabias? – pregunto Ahri

\- Es mi deber como campeona el cuidar también de mis vínculos permanentes – añadió la maga noxiana.

La charla hubiera continuado, pero el director abrió la puerta de su despacho.

\- Pasen – dijo seriamente Relivash

Todos los campeones entraron al despacho de Hayward. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Relivash cerró la puerta y procedió a sentarse en su silla mirando seriamente a los cinco campeones

\- De seguro se preguntaran por que los reuní a ustedes el dia de hoy. Bien, verán. Voy a contarles la verdad tras el origen del estudiante Vinc. El cual ustedes cinco están relacionados.

\- ¿A que se refiere? - pregunto Talon.

\- Por favor deja las preguntas para después , pero antes de comenzar tengo que advertirles una cosa. Lo que se hable aquí se queda aquí. Si no tienen el valor ni determinación para mantener oculto lo que voy a contarles. Pueden retirarse, pero de ser asi , les pediré que corten el vínculo que tienen con Vinc y no podrán hablar nunca más con él o intentar acercársele.

Por un minuto aproximadamente se formo un silencio en la pequeña sala.

\- Supongo que todos están listos entonces – confirmo Relivash

Todos los campeones movieron la cabeza dando a entender que se quedarían.

\- A inicios del año pasado , encontramos un pergamino que nos advertia del regreso de "los vigilantes" seres que en el pasado casi extinguen la vida en la faz de runaterra ,pero fueron detenidos. Se determinó que su regreso seria en los próximos tres años. Es por esa razón , que nuestros mejores invocadores llegaron a la conclusión que la mejor decisión era encontrar al anterior director de la academia ,REGINALD ASHRAM.

\- ¿Ashram? el invocador que pudo evitar el inicio de una guerra entre Noxus y Demacia en las tierras de Kalamandra. El que detuvo el ejercito de ambas naciones con solo levantar una mano – decía Leblanc

\- ¿Era tan poderoso? – dijo Talon Sorprendido.

\- SI , ese mismo – confirmo Hayward – como sabran , Reginald desaparecio de la faz de runaterra . Pero con un artefacto mágico pudimos encontrar un rastro de él.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver Reginald Ashram con Vinc – interrumpio Diana

\- Vinc es lo que queda de Reginald Ashram , el es su descendiente. – dijo seriamente el director

Todos los campeones se sorprendieron frente a tal declaración.

\- ¿Vinc es su hijo? – pregunto Ahri desconcertada

\- No , el recibió su esencia mágica sin siquiera tener un lazo con Ashram , fue elegido al azar.

\- "El destino de runaterra en las manos de un inocente, ciertamente suena triste" – esta vez fue Sona quien hablo.

\- Vinc, él tiene un pasado duro y difícil de sobrellevar. Así que les pediré que no traten de excavar en sus recuerdos. Lo único que tienen que saber de él es que acepto su destino como descendiente de Ashram y decidió que ayudaría en la lucha contra los vigilantes.

\- Señor, puede sonar estúpido preguntar esto ¿pero de donde es Vinc?

Relivash suspiro , pero decidio que lo mejor era contar algo con respecto a ese tema.

\- Él es de Piltover , pero no tiene razones para representar a esa facción y por eso decidió mantener una posición neutral – mintió Relivash – cabe aclarar que el dejo su pasado atrás por lo cual ahora vive en la academia.

Al terminar de contar todo a grandes rasgos, los campeones quedaron sorprendidos . No podían creer lo que habían escuchado , pero la mas impactada era Ahri.

\- Ahri tienes que entender que Vinc no podía contarte nada debido a que podia ponerte en riesgo. Si alguien ajeno a la academia se enteraba que la esencia mágica de Ashram aun no se extinguio , te pondrías en riesgo a ti misma y a Vinc

La kumiho ancestral entendio todo. Ella habia desconfiado del estudiante, habia roto el vinculo con el , habia dado a conocer los secretos tras sus habilidades y el aun así el había luchado por tratar de recuperarla.

Talon entonces fue hacia la salida, y mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta Leblanc le llamo la atención.

\- Talon, ¡aun no terminamos de hablar! – levanto la voz , la líder de la rosa negra.

\- No necesito quedarme, entendí todo – respondio el noxiano

\- A que te refieres con todo – pregunto el director.

\- Vinc formo un vinculo permanente conmigo para que sea su campeón principal en la línea de TOP , todo este tiempo estuvo entrenando y fortaleciéndose . Si quiero estar a su altura , yo tambien debo mejorar y volverme mas fuerte. Esa es mi obligación como vinculo del descendiente del gran Reginald Ashram. A diferencia de los demas , yo no pude enseñarle ninguna de mis habilidades . Es por eso que entrenare hasta sentir que me he vuelto más fuerte

Dicho esto , Talon dejo la sala . Leblanc se sintió tocada con el ultimo comentario que lanzo su compañero de facción. De cierta manera ella tampoco habia podido enseñarle mucho a Vinc

" Vinc domino la cascada palida de Diana , el impulso espiritual de Ahri y la capacidad de curar de Sona. Viéndolo de esa forma, al igual que Talon yo tampoco pude enseñarle nada " pensaba Leblanc.

\- Señor , yo tambien me retiro . También quiero informarle que volveré a Noxus por un mes

\- ¿A qué se debe esa repentina decisión? – pregunto el director

\- Quiero ser mas fuerte para serle útil a Vinc – dijo con ímpetu la maga.

\- Esta bien , dile a Talon que tambien se tome el mes para entrenarse.

\- Si señor – contesto Leblanc

La maga noxiana dejo la sala dejando a Diana , Sona y Ahri.

\- Diana , se que hay pleitos entre ustedes por ya sabemos que motivo. Pero en este momento , la persona ideal para apoyar a Vinc es Ahri. Por eso al menos por ahora, te voy a pedir que te lleves bien con ella – agrego Relivash.

La lunari , apretó con fuerzas su puño .

" Ella tambien se preocupa por Vinc" pensó Ahri al ver la reacción de Diana

\- Y tu Sona , se que tuviste un percance con el estudiante hace algunas semanas. Espero que puedas disculparlo – dijo Relivash , recordando el incidente de Vinc contra Elizabeth e Irelia.

\- "Esta bien " – contesto la demaciana – " Tambien con respecto a Vinc , quiero charlar con el. Debe ser duro llevar el destino de runaterra en sus hombros"

\- Por ultimo Ahri , tu ya sabes que hacer. Dicho esto pueden retirarse - termino de hablar Relivash

Las tres campeonas salieron y al salir hubo un intercambio de palabras entre la lunari y la Kumiho

\- Si vas a arreglar las cosas . Haz el favor de hacerlo bien – dijo la lunari para luego irse caminando en dirección contraria a ellas.

\- SI , lo hare – contesto la campeona de nueve colas.

Las tres se separaron y tomaron rumbos distintos .

* * *

Horas mas tarde , cerca de las 9 PM en la enfermeria

Vinc se despertó de repente , tenia vendados la frente y el área del torax. Observo el techo y se percato que estaba en la enfermeria

\- ¿Como llegue aquí?

Nami , que estaba sentada en un asiento al lado de la cama del estudiante , se despertó al notar que su paciente también lo hizo. Apenas la soporte termino de acomodarse nuevamente en la silla , la arrastro un poco para estar mas cerca de Vinc

\- Vinc.

\- ¿Si? – pregunte

\- ¡Te dije que no te lastimaras mucho! , ¡cuantas horas crees que pase curando tus heridas! – alzo la voz Nami mientras me agitaba tomándome de los hombros

La cortina que separa la cama de los pacientes se abrió y un báculo que tenia un adorno en forma de luna cayo en la cabeza de la soporte que estaba a mi cargo.

\- Nami , cállate .Estas en la enfermería – dijo la voz de soraka del otro lado de la cortina.

\- Lo siento – contesto la marai mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Despues de aquella pequeña llamada de atención , la soporte miro al estudiante con un poco de enojo.

\- Perdona , no quería darte tanto trabajo – respondi mostrando una sonrisa

\- ¿Estas insinuando que soy perezosa? – dijo algo molesta Nami , mientras me estiraba los cachetes

\- No dije eso – conteste mientras trataba de safarme de las manos de la campeona

Nami dejo de molestar al estudiante , y volvió a sentarse bien en la silla.

\- Agradezco que no hayas salido gravemente herido.

\- Y yo agradezco que me hayas cuidado todo este tiempo – respondi ebozando una sonrisa.

La soporte borro todo rastro de molestia que tenia antes y prosiguió a seguir hablando.

\- Te darán el alta mañana – dijo Nami

\- ¿Como esta Sebas?

\- ¿No deberías preocuparte mas por tu otro compañero?. El del clan Firewind .

\- Ah , Dan. ¿Que tiene?

\- ¿No son compañeros?

\- Si, pero no me llevo bien con el – le conte

\- ¿Es por eso que le diste una paliza y le rompiste todos los huesos?

\- ¿Tan mal lo deje? – pregunte incredulo

\- La jefa de enfermeras , decidió que el no podria hacer ningún movimiento los próximos cuatro meses. Si lo vieras , podrias decir que se parece a Amumu pero con vendas blancas – dijo ella mientras se le escapaba una risita – de echo esta a tu lado izquierdo detrás de esas sabanas – ella dijo eso mientras señalaba las sabanas que me separaban del paciente que estaba a mi izquierda.

\- Prefiero no molestarlo – conteste recostándome nuevamente en la cama.

Nami , se levanto de la silla y se preparaba para irse.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Yo tambien tengo que dormir. Te vere en la mañana antes de que te den el alta.

\- Bien.

La soporte salio de la enfermería y al abrir la puerta escuche la voz de Ahri.

\- ¿Ya despertó?- pregunto la campeona de nueve colas

\- Si , pero no se puede molestarlo hasta que le den el alta. Comprende por favor - rspondio Nami

\- Esta … bien – contesto la kumiho

Escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y de pasos de personas yéndose.

\- Supongo que el hechizo abstinencia ya acabo - dije para mi mismo , al notar que senti a Ahri cerca y el aire no me falto.

Luego de aquello observe la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a mi cama y vi que habían algunas cosas. Entre ellas una pequeña nota escrita por Rengar. Al leerla , me soprendi por el contenido.

 _" tu desempeño en el campeonato fue mediocre , no se en que estaba pensando al realizar un vinculo temporal contigo . Ten por hecho que descarto el trato que te propuse anteriormente._

 _Rengar"_

Aprete la nota y la transforme en un pequeña bola de papel que luego lance al cesto de basura. Decidi cerrar los ojos y volvi a dormirme.

Cuando desperté ya era de dia , Nami ya se encontraba en la enfermería y me observaba .

\- Por fin despiertas – dijo ella.

\- ¿No era que te ibas a dormir cuando te fuiste anoche? - pregunte asombrado al verla alli.

\- Vine temprano ¿Comenzamos con tu revisión? – pregunto la soporte

\- SI

Después de un exhaustivo examen medico y luego de que me retiraran todas las vendas. Me permitieron el alta.

Al salir de la enfermería , Nami me tomo por sorpresa y desde atrás me dijo algo al oído.

\- Mas vale que no te lastimes , no me fuerces a convertirte en alimento para tiburones – dijo en voz baja la soporte ,haciendo referencia a que no quería que le diera mas trabajo extra

\- Si – conteste algo nervioso.

\- Bien , si entendiste puedes irte . Cuidate y camina por la sombrita – se despidió alegremente la enfermera que me tuvo a cargo

\- ¿Por que no quieres que me lastime? , no es que tenga que ser atendido por ti exclusivamente .

\- De hecho si. El director me dejo a cargo de ti. SI te lastimas tendre que hacerme cargo de tus heridas personalmente.

\- Y a que se debe tal trato.

\- Mira , la verdad no lo se . Pero asegúrate de no darme tanto trabajo.

Deje el pasillo de la enfermería , tome la ruta hacia mi habitación. Caminaba hacia mi destino pensando en la forma que abordaría a Ahri. Llegue y me tarde un poco en abrir la puerta.

" Puedo echarle la culpa por todo , puedo simplemente dejar que ella asuma toda la responsabilidad por haber roto nuestro vinculo , podría simplemente decirle que no quiero verla mas en mi vida … pero , por que siento que esto no es lo correcto" pensaba mientras metía la llave en la puerta y abría la habitación.

Cuando entre, vi a Ahri durmiendo incómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala .Trate de no hacer mucho ruido , pero el rechinar de la puerta delato mi entrada.

\- Vinc , eres tu – dijo la campeona de nueve colas mientras se refregaba los ojos tratándose de desperezarse.

\- Si – conteste un poco desanimado.

El aire se lleno de tensión. Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que hablar seriamente.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas – dije rompiendo el hielo

\- Demasiadas cosas – contesto ella – demasiadas …

Ambos se miraron nuevamente y quisieron decir algo.

\- Yo … - dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos

En ese instante , me di cuenta que Ahri estaba por disculparse , además de que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas. Podria haber dejado que ella prosiguiera con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero en ese instante recordé una frase que una persona una vez me dijo :

" El rencor es el sentimiento mas estúpido en los humanos , he visto hermanos que nunca se perdonaron por un error estúpido y dejaron de hablarse por el resto de sus vidas . He visto parejas que no se perdonaron y terminaron viviendo el resto de su vida con otra persona pero dándose cuenta que eran mas felices antes. En fin, si alguna vez te traicionan no guardes rencor "

Decidí adelantarme y agache la cabeza disculpándome.

\- LO SIENTO MUCHO – grite interrumpiendo y a la vez sorprendiendo a la campeona.

\- ¿Eh? – me miro asombrada Ahri.

\- LA PROXIMA VEZ , LA PROXIMA VEZ GANARE SIN LUGAR A DUDAS EL CAMPEONATO

La campeona no sabia que decir , todo esto la tomo por sorpresa por que esperaba que el estudiante estuviera enojado con ella.

\- Asi que por favor ... olvidemos lo que paso y sígueme acompañándome hasta el dia que vuelva a recuperar tu vinculo – dije cambiando completamente la actitud y mostrando una sonrisa tratando de que no se diera cuenta que era fingida.

\- ¿Por qué? , por que puedes perdonarme así de simple – dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- Por qué se que no fue tu culpa que rompieras nuestro vinculo , se que Dan tuvo mucho que ver.

\- Como lo supis… - ella estaba por decir algo pero la interrumpi.

\- Te vi en el pasillo del gimnasio , escuchándonos.

Ahri volvió a sentarse y agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo. Yo no quería que ella se sienta mal, así que prepare un discurso rápido.

\- Sabes, los niños siempre pelean y se enojan. Pero ellos no se guardan rencor al día siguiente. Es mas , rato después de haber peleado vuelven a hablarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Es interesante la inocencia entre ellos. No digo que sea un niño , pero no me gustaría estar enojado contigo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo respondio mostrando una sonrisa , y acercándose a mi para darme un abrazo.

\- En serio , perdóname – contesto ella mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba su cara en mi pecho.

Note en su voz y mirada que ella estaba arrepentida.

\- Esta bien – conteste tomando su menton con mi mano derecha y mirándola a los ojos.

Un pequeño rubor se noto en ella y se apego mas a mi , abrazandome con mas fuerza. Notaba que sus nueve colas se movían de izquierda a derecha , como si estuviese feliz por haber escuchado eso.

\- Gracias – dijo ella mientras Vinc notaba que ella su puso a sollozar.

La kumiho empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al estudiante. Vinc solo acaricio su cabeza para apaciguar el momento.

Ahri confirmo una cosa en ese momento, él era la persona con que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 8**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **1) Saludos a todos**_ , gracias por contestar mi duda de la anterior actualizacion , me ayudaron a confiar un poco mas en mis trabajos y eso es genial. De veras gracias.

 _ **2) En esta ocasion la trivia sera en base a las comidas**_ (la idea la saque el usuario Knowere) la pregunta es ... _**¿ Cual es su comida preferida?**_

La mia es "el guisado de lentejas" un plato que es de invierno , pero que aun asi en este clima caluroso me da gusto saborear. _**Y ustedes , ¿con que comida se deleitan?**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a sus dudas:**_

 _ **1)knowere**_

 _Un saludo igualmente y que tengas un buen viaje._

 _ **2)kendry**_

 _Gracias por la review amigo._

 _ **3)fan fic fan**_

 _Hola , si tambien me gusta el anime. Pero el tiempo que tengo ya no me permite estar al dia con los nuevos estrenos ._

 _ **Mis series favoritas :** _tengo montones , pero dire solo algunas__

 _Danmachi , No game no life , one piece y no recuerdo mas ( estoy con un libro de anatomia al lado , asi que tal vez por eso no me acuerdo de todas las series que quiero nombrar u.u)_

 _ **PD:** me encanto el manga de Gantz , es epico._

 _ **4)Yadri:**_

 _ **\- Parches siguientes :** Sip , tambien tengo que implementar los nuevos cambios que se vienen en la pretemporada. Estos afectaran la historia._

 ** _\- Gracias por preocuparte ,y no . Tus ideas no me ponen peso en mis hombros , es mas agradezco el interes que le pones al crear un comentario creativo. Gracias_**

 _ **5)antenesis**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario**_

 _ **\- ¿VInc tenia item?** No , antes de comenzar las peleas incluso Nami le llamo la atencion a VInc por la falta de esa herramienta._

 _ **6)DemonSoul13**_

 _ **Yo tambien estoy sufriendo una gran racha de derrotas ,** pero aun asi sigo pickeando a Tresh con daga de statik XD_

 _ **PD:** lo juego en el rey poro , no en rankeds XP_

 _ **7)Saarca**_

 ** _\- Solo voy a decir ,_** _que diste en el clavo. Ahora mantengamos el silencio y finjamos que solo tu te diste cuenta de ese dato_ ** _XD_**

 ** _PD:_** _gracias por tu review_

* * *

 **Ultimas palabras:**

 **¿Malas noticias?** SI . **¿Que paso?** Desaprobe dos examenes. **¿Que pasara con el fanfic?** lo pausare hasta que apruebe los recuperatorios. **¿VInc comera pizza con bordes de queso?** No , hasta que yo lo haga. **¿Cuando volveras a actualizar?** Los recuperatorios son e de diciembre , como no los apruebe puedo ir pensando en repetir el año. Cosa que obviamente no quiero hacer. **¿Entonces?** No puedo dar una fecha exacta , pero tratare de ponerme al dia apenas sepa mis calificaciones ,espero comprendan.

 **Gracias y sin mas preambulos , me despido bye bye.**


	66. Capitulo 9 Parte 1

_**Capitulo 9 El pastor y la oveja.**_

 _ **Parte 1 "descanso"**_

Después de haberme "reconciliado", compartía con Ahri el desayuno en nuestra sala. Había que recordar que era sábado y por lo tanto no había clases.

La kumiho aprovecho el momento para contarme algunas cosas más.

\- Vinc , hay algo más que tengo que contarte.

\- Te escucho – conteste mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

\- El director nos contó tus secretos. A tus cuatro vínculos y a mi.

Me ahogue por la sorpresa, supuestamente mis secretos no iban a ser contados a menos que ganara el campeonato.

\- ¿Que tanto les contó? – pregunte mientras recobraba la compostura

La campeona entonces , paso a relatarme todo lo que se había dicho en el despacho de Hayward. Me sorprendió el escuchar que el director no conto toda la verdad.

"Supongo que tendré que hablar con el mas tarde "pensé.

\- Entonces les dijo que soy de Piltover, supongo que se parecen – dije para mí mismo haciendo referencia a que las ciudades de la tierra tienen cierta semejanza con Piltover.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto la campeona

\- No, solo hablaba solo.

El estudiante pensó por un momento y luego realizo una pregunta

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? Algo que quieras saber de mi aparte de lo que les conto Hayward – le pregunte a Ahri

\- Son demasiados secretos develados por ahora, creo que debes contarme tu pasado cuando creas que es conveniente – respondió mi ex vinculo

\- Supongo que tienes razón – conteste – Hay algo que quiero pedirte Ahri.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras – dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Quiero que me enseñes a dominar mi flujo de mana.

La campeona se puso a pensar un poco y contesto.

\- No puedo. Necesitaríamos sincronizarnos para hacerlo. Tu mejor opción sería pedírselo a Leblanc pero salió de viaje.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

\- Dijo que se iría por un mes, Talón también.

\- Ya veo ,tendré que esperarla

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿para qué quieres dominar tu flujo de mana? – dijo con cierta curiosidad la campeona.

\- Quiero aprender a lanzar hechizos sin lastimar mi cuerpo

La campeona se sorprendió frente a la idea del muchacho

\- Siempre buscas mejorar.

\- Como dice el buen Nautilius, siempre adelante – conteste tranquilamente.

La charla termino y después de limpiar, decidí que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta a la academia. Recordé que Nami me dijo que no me lastimara, así que me autoimpuse no entrenar hasta que volviera la líder de la rosa negra.

Antes de salir, tome mi mochila y coloque un termo con jugo. En esta ocasión iba a dar un vistazo a las instalaciones de la academia. Ya que, en todo el tiempo que estuve solo he recorrido una pequeña fracción de esta.

Antes de salir, me despedí de Ahri .Y le avise que no volvería para almorzar.

\- Cuídate – se despidió ella de mí.

"Es raro, tener a alguien que te espera en casa" pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

 _Horas más tarde._

Despues de caminar gran parte de las instalaciones, termine cansado. Acabe sentándome en el césped de algún patio en la academia. La verdad no me importaba mucho donde estaba. Solo pensaba un poco sobre qué camino iba a tomar de ahora en adelante. Qué tipo de entrenamiento iba a realizar y que cosas buscaría mejorar. Dentro de mí seguía frustrado por no haber ganado el campeonato, pero tomaría ese sentimiento para tratar de salir adelante.

Ya era el mediodía. Aprovechaba la sombra que me brindaba uno de los arboles cerca de mí para descansar un poco. De mi mochila saque el termo en donde guardaba jugo y también de otro bolsillo tome mi celular con sus auriculares para escuchar un poco de música.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la azotea de la academia, los Kindred admiraban el paisaje._

\- Mira cordera ,es aquel estudiante – observo Lobo desde el borde de la terraza a Vinc

Cordera, se acercó también a la barra de seguridad de la terraza y se sacó su máscara para observar mejor al estudiante.

\- Es aquel que ya ha estado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión – contesto Oveja

\- Es interesante, siento un aroma en él. Un aroma similar a aquellas personas que lo perdieron todo. Aroma a tristeza asociada a la muerte de seres queridos. – contesto Lobo. – lo normal es que esas personas pierdan la esperanza y terminen tomando el mismo camino que sus seres queridos, pero él…

\- El no termino así – termino de completar la frase la campeona

\- Es un humano interesante, me gustaría probar el sabor de su alma – dijo lobo haciendo caer un poco de saliva al suelo.

Oveja, se dio vuelta para mirar la cara de su compañero y continúo hablando

\- Todo a su tiempo lobo, todo a su tiem… - pero sin querer cordera , al querer apoyar su espalda en la barra de seguridad , no calculo bien y termino resbalándose para luego caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien cordera? – pregunto el lobo.

\- No te preocupes, solo se me cayó la masca … - ella se percató que no estaba su mascara por ningún lado. – mi mascara, mi mascara ¿dónde está? – dijo la campeona mientras revisaban por toda la terraza en busca de su pertenencia.

\- ¿No se habrá caído al patio? – pregunto Lobo.

 _Ambos entonces estiraron sus cuellos para verificar, y al hacerlo vieron que su preciado objeto había caído dentro de la mochila de Vinc._

\- Rapido , a las escaleras – dijo exaltada cordera. Para luego salir con su compañero a recuperar su pertenencia.

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista._

Mientras tomaba algo de jugo, apareció Jax, este al parecer me estaba buscando.

\- Hey Vinc, ¿cómo estas?

\- Hola Jax, estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- He estado mejor, ¿ya te has recuperado?

\- Si , pero decidí tomarme un tiempo de descanso para que mi cuerpo se recupere por mi mismo.

\- Buena decisión. Volviendo a lo que venía, Relivash me mando a buscarte. Que suerte que no me tarde nada en encontrarte. Ahora si me disculpas, hay una promoción de bebe todo lo que puedas en el bar de Gragas.

Despues de despedirme de mi conocido , rápidamente guarde mi termo y mis cosas.

"Supongo que iria a ver a Hayward tarde o temprano" pensé , mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Cuando los Kindred habían llegado al patio, el estudiante ya no estaba.

\- Se ha ido – dijo cordera.

\- No te preocupes, siento su aroma. – dijo su compañero.

\- No te preocupes por la máscara , puedo hacer otra – acto seguido cordera paso su mano por su cara e hizo aparecer una máscara similar a la anterior.

\- Si podías hacer otra ¿por qué te preocupaste por la anterior? – pregunto Lobo.

\- No me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas. Pero déjalo, hay trabajo que hacer, al parecer hubo un incendio en algún lugar de Noxus.

Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a desvanecerse para tomar el rol que tenían en runaterra.

 _Minutos después en la oficina del director:_

Llegue a mi destino para luego tocar la puerta y entrar.

\- ¿Me llamaste Hayward? – pregunte

\- Si , pasa y toma asiento.

Tome asiento y decidí iniciar la charla

\- Ahri me aviso que decidiste contar mi secreto.

 _Hayward se sorprendió frente a la pregunta directa del estudiante, pero escondió bien esa expresión para en vez de eso mostrar una expresión tranquila._

\- ¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas? – pregunto Relivash

\- No me cambies de tema Hayward. Dijiste que si ganaba el campeonato recién podría contar mis secretos ¿Por qué el cambio de planes?

\- Quedaste en segundo lugar, con eso basta para contar parte de tu secreto. Además tengo otra razón para haber hecho eso.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Que tus vínculos estrechen más aun su relación contigo. De seguro ya te enteraste, pero Talon y Leblanc salieron de viaje, ¿adivina para qué? Se dieron cuenta que no te ayudaron a dominar alguna habilidad y decidieron hacerse más fuertes.

\- ¿Por qué buscarías eso? – pregunte.

\- No vas a luchar solo contra los vigilantes Vinc, necesitas que te ayuden. Si tus vínculos mejoran, ellos te enseñaran mejores habilidades.

Vinc pensó en el plan del director y acepto que en cierta forma tenía razón.

\- Quiero consultarte algo mas – continúe hablando - ¿porque les dijiste que era de Piltover y no que venía de otro mundo?

 _Hayward, hizo una breve pausa y luego contesto._

\- No creo que los demás estén preparados para afrontar esa realidad. Además tengo el presentimiento que podría haber una fuga de información y si alguien se entera de la existencia de otra dimensión, la academia entraría en pánico.

\- ¿Por qué planeas todo con tanta anticipación?

\- No me gane el puesto del director por ganar combates en la grieta, me lo gane por prevenir catástrofes y desbaratar varias veces organizaciones que querían atentar contra el bienestar de las distintas facciones. Los vigilantes no son la única amenaza Vinc, así que no te sorprendas si en algún momento aparecen personas buscando dominar el mundo o destruirlo todo. Si tienes un mejor plan para volverte más fuerte y a la vez crear una estrategia para hacerle frente a cualquier calamidad, con gusto te dejo el cargo que tengo.

Frente a la revelación que hizo Relivash , me sentí un poco culpable. No puedo andar criticando los esfuerzos de los demás sabiendo que lo hacen con tal de ayudarme.

\- Perdona, no sabía que tu trabajo era tan duro.

\- No pasa nada, nadie lo entiende y no esperaba que lo comprendieras. Dejemos mi trabajo a un lado , que tengo una sorpresa para darte

Relivash coloco una caja cerrada sobre el escritorio.

\- Vamos , ábrela , es para ti - dijo el director.

Abrí la caja y adentro encontré otro PD.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunte confundido.

\- Logre conseguirte un PD modificado , me costó bastante alterar el sistema pero con el podrás luchar en la grieta del invocador sin problemas. No necesitaras esperar hasta recibirte para luchar en batallas oficiales de nivel competitivo. Podrás hacerlo a partir de hoy.

\- ¿O sea? – pedí que me lo explicara de manera más simple.

\- Con ese PD , todos pensaran que eres un invocador recién recibido. Ya podrás luchar en la grieta e ir escalando en el ranking. Eso sí, tendrás que usar otro nombre o apodo, tú decides. Y si es posible, trata de que no te reconozcan.

\- Ya entendí. Y esto lo hace porque… - pregunte con curiosidad

\- Tú ya has luchado en la grieta cientos de veces, no puedo hacer que te enfrentes a estudiantes que recién empiezan. Necesitas mejorar como invocador.

\- Aprecio el regalo Hayward, en serio.

Acto seguido , Relivash paso a explicarme un poco de las reglas de nivel competitivo en la academia.

Todos empiezan en lo mas bajo , osea bronce 5. Para subir una división tienes que ganar 3 combates seguidos , para descender tienes que perder 2 seguidos.

\- ¿O sea que tendría que ganar 15 partidas para llegar a plata 5?

\- SI – contesto con una sonrisa mi amigo el director – este sistema se usa hasta platino 5. Luego las cosas se vuelven mas complicadas. Pero cuando llegues allí recién te contare de que se trata.

\- Vamos , al menos cuéntame un poco . Tengo curiosidad.

\- Digamos que , tendras que sincronizarte con mas de un campeon al mismo tiempo

Ante la respuesta quede atonito. Recorde la pelea que tuve contra Alexis , cuando el forzó una sincronización con Olaf y Tryndamere al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿se puede sincronizarte con más de un campeón a la vez?

\- SI quieres llegar a retador, tendrás que manejar a cinco campeones al mismo tiempo. Bueno, no te doy más detalles o arruinaría las sorpresas.

Después de eso, me levante de mi asiento y estaba por salir, pero me di la vuelta para preguntar algo más.

\- Director, ¿cómo esta Sebas?

\- No te preocupes, el está bien. Me sorprende que también te preocuparas por él, el hizo lo mismo. Después de recuperarse, le conté que buscabas volver a formar un vínculo con Ahri y se puso un poco mal , él me dijo que si hubiera sabido eso te dejaba ganar

\- Es típico de Sebas , pero de seguro debe estar feliz por ganar el vínculo permanente de Riven

\- Si , ya estaba pensando en diseñar una apariencia para ella.

Esto último sono demasiado interesante, asi que decidi preguntar mas al respecto.

\- Claro , me olvide de contarte. Solo conoces dos formas de que un campeon obtenga una apariencia personalizada ¿cierto? Bueno, existe una tercera. Cuando están en pleno acto de sincronización tienes que imaginar a tu campeón ¿cierto? En ese preciso instante, tienes que usar tu imaginación y pensar que tu campeón tiene otra vestimenta o apariencia. Mientras más detalles imagines en el proceso de unión mental , una mejor apariencia obtendrás.

En mis cabezas surgieron cientos de probabilidades. Pero aparte los pensamientos y decidí despedirme.

\- Gracias por la información Hayward, lo pondré en práctica entonces .

\- Si , ya me parecía que si te contaba esta información ibas a hacer todo tipo de travesuras . Eso sí, cuando estés por hacer un cambio de apariencias avísale a los campeones. SI fallas en el proceso, puedes terminar dejando desnudos a tus vínculos.

\- Ok , tendré cuidado – dije emocionado – Ah , y por favor mándele saludos a Sebas .

\- Espero que sigas cuidado de él, ya que me di cuenta que son buenos amigos.

\- No te preocupes Hayward - conteste

\- Hablando de ti, creo que deberías descansar por un tiempo. Tú sabes, debido a las peleas que acabas de realizar. Pasar las clases normalmente, sería la mejor opción.

\- Está bien, supongo que un tiempo de descanso no me caerá mal – conteste.

Me despedí correctamente y me retire de la oficina, no sin antes prometer que participaría en los combates con mi nuevo PD.

"Hay bastantes cosas con que divertirse, primero ¿con quien pruebo el cambio de apariencias? y también , ¿qué disfraz utilizo para participar en las partidas de nivel competitivo?" pensé mientras hacia el recorrido de vuelta a mi habitacion.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto de vuelta en la oficina de Hayward_

 _El campeon Twitch se volvia visible. Dejandose ser visto por su invocador._

\- Señor , se olvido de avisarle al estudiante que para pelear en nivel competitivo tiene que pagar 1000 piezas de oro por cada combate.

\- No te preocupes, las primeras diez son gratis.

\- Claro , como pude olvidarlo.

Relivash saco una caja de debajo de su escritorio , que obviamente contenia queso joniano.

\- Bien , preséntame en informe detallándome la situación de Vinc si quieres cobrar tu recompensa.

\- SI señor.

 _ **FIn de la parte 1 del capitulo 9**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Bueno , que voy a decir. Termine esta actualizacion y quise publicarlo XD**_

 _ **Voy a ser rapido esta vez , por que tengo bastantes cosas pendientes.**_

 _ **2) Un saludo a los siguientes lectores y agradecerles por su review**_

 _ **-Saarca**_

 _ **-gamerkiller**_

 _ **-Guest** (¿eres Baryv?)_

 _ **-knowere**_

 _ **-DemonSoul13**_

 _ **-Proxy**_ (bienvenido querido lectore)

* * *

 _ **Sin otro motivo , me despido y los veo pronto**_

 _ **PD:**_ Ustedes saben como funciono. Recibo sus reviews y obtengo felicidad, Y esa felicidad...bueno , la transformo en actualizaciones XD


	67. Capitulo 9 Parte 2

_**Capítulo 9 parte 2 "Pisando bronce V"**_

Serian las dos de la tarde cuando volví a mi habitación. Al pasar hacia mi dormitorio vi a Ahri durmiendo enroscada sobre su cama. Parecía un pequeño animal, decidí que lo mejor era no molestarla.

Al llegar a mi escritorio, saque mi termo para lavarlo y en ese momento me percate que tenía una máscara dentro de la mochila. La saque con mi mano derecha y con solo observarla un momento me di cuenta de quién era.

\- Esta es , la máscara de cordera. No, es imposible. Ella nunca perdería sus cosas, de seguro es una copia - pensaba en que es lo que debía hacer con ella pero llegue a una conclusión – Ya entendí, Hayward debe haberla puesto en la mochila sin que me diera cuenta. A eso se refería con que no me reconozcan. Esto también me da una idea de que apodo ponerme.

Prendí el nuevo PD y al pedirme mi nombre o apodo solo coloque "PASTOR"

Tome entonces la máscara de nuevo y me la coloque en la cara. Esta se adhirió a mi rostro, al parecer no tenía un elástico o cuerda para atarse.

\- Genial, con esto nadie me reconocerá – decía para mí mismo.

Despues de tener todo listo , decidi que mas tarde usaría mi nueva identidad para jugar algunas partidas de competitivo. Para pasar el tiempo , saque la caja con libros que me habia entregado Relivash anteriormente , y me dedique a darle una ojeada a los demas libros que no vi.

Solo habia cinco libros que podia leer , los demas estaban escritos en un idioma que no podia descifrar. De los cinco , cuatro eran diarios contando las anécdotas del propio Reginald Ashram en la academia cuando solo era un estudiante , pero el ultimo … el ultimo si era bastante interesante para el publico masculino en general. Se titulaba asi " Conquista a la mujer que quieras"

Abrí la tapa del libro , y escrito con pluma y tinta había una advertencia en la primera página.

 _"Hola , antes de leer este libro por favor léelo cuando estés solo y luego de hacerlo escóndelo. Este libro es único en su tipo y si por alguna casualidad de la vida alguna mujer encontrara este material, te aseguro que la pasaras mal. En fin cuida cuídalo_

 _Reginald Ashram"_

Decidi que lo mejor sería cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y luego de esto , me recosté en mi cama para leer el contenido del texto.

Habia cosas bastante interesantes , con ejemplos y todo lo demás. Algunas secciones que me interesaron fueron , _como conseguir una cita en pocos pasos , técnicas de seducción , que hacer frente al rechazo y diez maneras de gustarle._

\- Ojala hubiese tenido uno de estos cuando estaba en la tierra.

Pasaron varias horas , me percate que ya eran las 5 PM . Escondí el libro bajo el colchón de mi cama. Prepare mi mascara y mi nuevo PD, y a paso firme fui hacia las plataformas de invocación.

Al salir de mi dormitorio, vi a Ahri tomando la merienda en la sala de estar. Escondí con una mano la mascara en mi espalda y me disponía a salir.

\- ¿Vuelves a salir? – pregunto la kumiho.

\- Si – dije algo nervioso.

\- ¿Volveras temprano? , tenia ganas de que salgamos a dar una vuelta. Dormir todo el tiempo es bastante aburrido.

Estaba por negarme a la invitación pero recordé algo que leí en el libro

 _"Nunca rechaces una invitación por parte de una chica en el cual estés interesado, la mejor decisión en caso de que no puedas aceptar su oferta es posponiendo por poco tiempo su idea"_

\- No sé si volveré temprano, pero mañana salgamos a dar un paseo ¿está bien?

La campeona se puso feliz por la propuesta.

\- Está bien – contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Después de esa charla. Salí de mi habitación y ya en los pasillos de la academia me dirigí con mi nueva apariencia hacia la plataforma de invocación.

Al llegar note que había muchos campeones e invocadores. Busque a algún grupo que tuviera solo cuatro integrantes y no me tarde en encontrarlo. Cuando me acerque, me percate que eran invocadores jóvenes, me contaron que necesitaban un soporte, ya que ninguno quería ejercer ese rol.

Comente que no importaba la posición, con participar me bastaba .Me dijeron que el combate empezaría en media hora y que me dirigiera a la plataforma de invocación con mi campeón. Antes de que fuera en busca de un soporte les pregunte que ADC tendríamos en el equipo , a lo que me contestaron que habría una Ashe.

Caminando por el lugar, hable con varios soportes, pero todos ya estaban ocupados o pasaban de mí . Al parecer los que recién entran en el ranking usan sus vínculos que obtuvieron mientras estudiaban o tenían que ser muy habilidosos para conseguir un vínculo temporal antes de la batalla.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió, es que a nadie le molestaba que use una máscara. Parece ser que no soy el único que se cubre la cara.

Pensé un poco mientras caminaba hasta que vi dos caras conocidas Eran Janna, hablaba con Nami.

"Perfecto, aquí podre usar las nuevas enseñanzas del Ashram para obtener una soporte." pensé.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la charla entre las dos campeonas :_

\- Lo estás haciendo bien Janna , no te he visto amenazar hombres en los últimos dos meses.

\- Te he dicho que nunca hice eso. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo – decía la soporte en un tono un poco enojado mientras hacia un puchero.

\- No te enojes, solo me preocupo por ti. El día de hoy no has peleado en ninguna batalla ¿cierto?

\- Ya te dije que no quiero que mis invocadores sean hombres.

\- Pero si sigues así, puedes recibir una penalización por negarte a participar.

\- No me importa. Los hombres son egoístas y asquerosos.

Sin mediar palabras, me acerque a las dos soportes, tome la mano de Janna y empezando una pequeña improvisación de caballero comencé una charla.

\- Disculpe señorita , escuche su pequeño dilema y supe que tenia que invitarla. Con solo verla , me percate de sus grandes habilidades. Seria un gran honor si me dejara invitarla a participar en un combate. Me haría feliz el participar a su lado si usted está desocupada.

\- Claro que si - contesto Nami , respondiendo por su compañera. – ella no tiene ningún combate en todo el día, puedes usarla.

\- _"Usar"_ es un término vulgar señorita Nami, prefiero el termino, _"combatir en el mismo equipo"_

\- Perdóneme señor… disculpe, no se su nombre. – declaro Nami.

\- No se disculpe, es mi culpa no haberme presentado antes. Ante el público me conocen por " _PASTOR_ ", debido a ciertos problemas tendré que empezar nuevamente desde lo mas bajo del sistema de combates oficiales, pero pienso llegar a lo más alto.

\- Escuchaste Janna, es perfecto . Es amable , caballeroso .Nada que ver con tu ultimo invocador que formaste un vínculo.

\- ¡Cállate, eso es historia pasada! – contesto algo enojada la zaunita

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Podrá combatir a mi lado en mi primera batalla?

\- Está bien, pero si haces algo que me moleste. Abandono la pelea y me quedo en la fuente.

\- Señorita, no haría nada que la molestara – dije eso haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

 _Había aplicado una técnica del libro._

 _"La mejor forma de convencer a una señorita para que acepte una invitación suya. Es empezando una charla cuando esta junto a una amiga intima. El actuar caballeroso y con confianza serán mas que suficiente para convencerlas . Seguramente la amiga molestara a la chica del cual usted está interesado, haciendo que ella acepte su invitación. Aunque … existe el 33% de probabilidades de que falles por factores externos" es lo que recuerdo de lo que habia leído._

* * *

Después de convencerla. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la plataforma de invocación ya que la pelea estaba por comenzar. Pactamos un vínculo temporal antes de llegar a encontrar a mis compañeros de combate.

Cuando nos acercamos pude percatarme de algo. Nuestra composición de equipo era…algo rara. Rammus jungla, Kennen Top , Mid Miss Fortune y de Adc a Ashe.

" Un solo tanque , dos tiradores, campeones en líneas que no corresponden. Se nota que estamos en bronce 5"pensaba para mí mismo.

Todos nos sincronizamos y fuimos teletranportados a la grieta.

 _ **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 9**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 ** _1) Hola a todos , como veran actualice dos dias seguidos , supongo que tenia algo de tiempo libre. En todo caso , buscaba despejarme un poco de los estudios. Ya que tengo tiempo , pasare a contestar sus reviews:_**

 ** _2) PD: Debido a la gran aparicion de guest (personas que dejan comentarios pero no tienen cuenta en la pagina) , les pedire por favor que cuando dejen su comentario , pongan su nombre . De esta forma podre responder sus dudas sin confundirlos con otros lectore._**

* * *

 **1- RiseX-209**

 ** _Bienvenido nuevo lector_ **. Con respecto a tu duda , si . Lo de Talon y Leblanc es por los reworks. Tambien hablare sobre los cambios en la grieta y esas cosas.

\- Ya vere con respecto a _ **otro support y a otro adc**_. Ademas de que ahora , el personaje tendra que tomar otra identidad para jugar en competitivo , lo que lo llevara a buscar un segundo equipo. Escucho propuestas XD

 _ **-PD :**_ gracias por la review y espero que te guste la historia.

-PD 2: ¿Ya te enteraste que ya se viene la nueva temporada de HSDxD ?

 _ **2- Guest**_

Si , _**Tresh** _ si va a aparecer. tiene un papel importante en ya sabes donde (creo que si te conté anteriormente ¿no?)

 **PD:** Ya veras como es la personalidad de oveja y lobo. Y te aseguro que ese personaje aportara mas comedia a la historia.

 _ **3- Saarca**_

 _Hola , si . Cuando leo tus review a veces salen cortadas ( en esta ocasion no) , pero no te preocupes. Si entiendo el mensaje que tratas de dar._

 _- **Con respecto al parche 6,22** . Me da bastantes ideas que agregar a la trama. Y con respecto al juego , los cambios a Talon lo volvieron alguien que veo en todas las partidas y eso se volvio molesto._

 _ **4- Proxy**_

 _ **Hola Proxy** , al parecer eres de esos lectores que no le gustan los cabos sueltos en la historia. Si no es mucha molestia , me harias un gran favor al comentarme que detalles se me escaparon o que dudas quedan pendientes. _

_Cabe aclarar que este se volvio el capitulo de Kindred y como se relaciona con el protagonista._

 _ **PD:** Nunca me parecio forzado que actualice. Si lo hago es por que lo lei como 20 veces y le di el visto bueno a esa actualizacion. Aun asi , gracias por preocuparte._

 _ **5- Omri12**_

 _Que zabrozhomgo XD_

 _ **6- DemonSoul13**_

 _SI , yo tambien creo que Talon deberia tener una nueva skin mexicana. Con bigote y un sombrero grande_

 _ **PD:** No busco ofender a ningun lector con este comentario , y si alguien se sintio ofendido disculpen._

 _ **7- josegregorio4000**_

 _Hola Jose , gracias por el animo que me brindas._

 _Al parecer eres nuevo lector ¿o me equivoco? Si es asi , te doy la bienvenida_ n.n7

 _ **8- Guest (2) Braianmg**_

 _Hola , gracias por la review, paso a responder tus dudas . **Pero primero te doy la bienvenida** y espero seguir viendote por aqui._

 _\- Con respecto a **Lux** , estoy tratando de implementarla en capitulos futuros, esto pasa al igual que **Ekko**._

 _\- Todos los campeones tendran su momento en la historia. Incluso ya va a aparecer **Kled**._

 _\- Veremos si adivinaste quien es el asesino de la grieta. **Veremos** JEJE_

* * *

 _ **Bien , creo que eso es todo. Ahora de vuelta a romper un par de neuronas XD**_

 _ **Sin mas preambulos , me despido queridos lectores. bye bye**_


	68. Capitulo 9 Parte 3

_**Capitulo 9 parte 3 "Asesinato triple"**_

Al llegar a la grieta , note algunos cambios en el paisaje. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas de colores marrones y rojizos , a lo lejos en la jungla observe como los arboles quedaban solo mostrando su tronco. Sus hojas caían lentamente.

"Se nota que es otoño" comento mentalmente Janna

Tan rápido como pude, compre el ítem de soporte y una poción reutilizable. También seleccione los dos hechizos de invocador que usaríamos en el combate , destello e ignición.

"¿Por qué elegiste ignición en vez de extenuar? "Pregunto Janna

"Vamos contra una Soraka de soporte , además que en mid esta Swain. La ignición les anulara sus propiedades curativas.

" Claro, tienes razón" contesto sorprendida Janna.

La composición del equipo enemigo era la siguiente.

Phanteon en Top , Lee sin en la jungla , Swain en medio , y en bot line teníamos a Ezreal con Soraka.

" Una composición no tan rara como la nuestra" pensé en privado.

Ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra línea después de haber ayudado a Rammus con el grompo. Estábamos del lado rojo.

Los primero minutos fueron aburridos, lo único que hacía era colocarle a Ashe un escudo cuando Ezreal decidía pokearla con sus habilidades.

Cuando llegamos a nivel seis , fue cuando comenzaría la acción. Lee Sin apareció desde atrás de nosotros. Se tomó la molestia de recibir dos impactos de nuestra torreta. Quería utilizar su definitiva en Ashe y dejarla servida en bandeja para sus compañeros. Antes de que saliera del rango de nuestra torre pude rápidamente formar un torbellino haciendo que el monje ciego se elevara en el aire. Y antes de que cayera al suelo le grite a Ashe "ATACALO", a lo cual mi adc se dio la vuelta para darle un ataque básico y así quedarse con la kill. Al parecer no se habia dado cuenta que tenia atrás al jungla enemigo. De esa manera nos quedamos con la primera sangre.

\- Ahh – suspire aliviado. – Presta más atención Ashe.

\- Está bien – solo alcanzo a decir

"Prepárense chicas "dijo por telepatía el invocador de Rammus mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por el rio.

Venía a gankear la línea al parecer. Utilizando su forma rodante, tomo por sorpresa a Ezreal y se estrello contra el para luego utilizar "provocación punzante" obligando al tirador enemigo enfocar sus ataque en él. Ashe no perdió el tiempo y uso su definitiva en Ezreal. Por mi parte, use la ignición en Soraka , para que sus curaciones no fueran efectivas.

Antes de que terminara el efecto de la definitiva de mi tiradora , prepare un torbellino y mande a volar a nuestro rival. Gracias a eso , nuestra tiradora consiguió otro asesinato . Volviendo con Soraka, nadie le había prestado atención , ella había malgastado su vida tratando de salvar a su compañero de línea, pero fue en vano. Cuando la soporte quiso escapar , solo hicieron falta otra "provocación punzante" de nuestro jungla y unos ataques básicos de Ashe para conseguir el asesinato triple.

Después de esa corta pelea , volvimos a base para comprar mas ítems. Por mi parte no habia recibido nada de daño y eso sorprendió a la tiradora.

\- Guau , no te han hecho nada de daño , como lo hiciste. – preguntaba el invocador de Ashe

\- ¿Como podría dejar que mi compañera sufriera daños? Le prometi que ganaríamos y de ser posible evitare que sufra lo menos posible – le contestaba al otro invocador

Pero dentro mio pensaba en privado "Como reciba una o dos lanzas de Phanteon, no sé si aguantare el dolor"

Nuevamente nos dirigimos hacia la línea. Ashe uso su "disparo de halcón" para tener visión en la fosa del Dragon. Al parecer Lee sin , Ezreal y Soraka estaban tratando realizar un dragon de las montañas.

\- Vamos Ashe , podemos robarlo.

\- No tengo mi definitiva – contesto mi tiradora

\- Confía en mi – le conteste con seguridad

Ambas nos dirigimos desde el campamento del blue hasta la fosa del dragón. Cuando nos acercábamos , Lee uso el smite para bajarle mas rápido la vida al dragon.

" Ya está , con eso ya podemos robarlo" compartí mi pensamiento.

" ¿Tú crees?" me pregunto Janna.

"Claro , usar el smite para bajar la vida y no para asegurar el dragon es un error de principiante" conteste.

Nuestra tiradora , rápidamente se acerco a la criatura y como el jungla enemigo no tenia smite , decidió atacarnos para que Ezreal y Soraka terminen con la vida de la criatura.

Con una "descarga" nuestra tiradora, lanzo nueve flechas en distintas direcciones. La falta de smite y la confusión del enemigo por tratar de decidir si seguir atacando al dragon o defenderse de el ataque enemigo , permitio que esa habilidad tomara la vida del dragon.

Lee , con su "onda sónica" marco a Ashe , pero pude evitar que la tocara cuando activo nuevamente su habilidad usando uno de mis torbellinos. Ashe ,que por cierto habia optado por el "huracán de Runnan" al volver a la tienda, empezó a tirar ataques básicos y yo la protegía del daño con mi escudo.

Cuando la pasiva de su habilidad "concentración del guardabosques" habia sido cargada , empezó a disparar ráfaga de flechas por todos lados. Fue otro triple asesinato servido en bandeja.

Después de eso , tanto el soporte y el tirador enemigo , dejaron la pelea.

\- Una Ashe feed , es imposible para nosotros , nos vamos – anuncio el cuerpo muerto de Ezreal.

Aunque el resto de líneas no iban bien, aprovechamos que nuestra línea estaba abierta y empezamos a hacer un agujero en la base rival . Rompiéndolo todo, torres y el inhibidor. Apenas se cumplió el minuto 20 , el equipo enemigo que solo tenia tres campeones decidió rendirse.

 _Una luz nos rodeo, y fuimos llevados de vuelta a la academia. Al llegar, recién cortamos la sincronización._

\- Ahh – bosteso Janna – hace tanto que no hacia estragos en una partida.

\- Buen trabajo Ashe - felicitaban a la tiradora, pero ella se giro para explicar que el reconocimiento no solo era de ella.

\- No , el merito no es mio. Deberian felicitar a Janna y a su invocador. Ambos estuvieron muy atentos al mapa y gracias a eso pude obtener tantas muertes.

Rammus , que no es de muchas palabras , solo me mostro su pulgar en señal de que todo esta bien. Por su parte Kennen y Miss Fortune, que tuvieron una línea complicada agradecieron que los hayamos carreado.

\- Podrias sacarte la mascara – pregunto Kennen , curioso por ver mi cara.

\- Lo siento pequeño amigo, pero prefiero mantener ciertos aspectos en secreto.

\- Mmm , este año hay demasiadas personas interesantes – dijo Miss Fortune , mientras se apoyaba en uno de mis brazos.

Al ver ese pequeño hecho , mi compañera de pelea Janna estaba por decir algo , pero miro a un costado y se estaba yendo. Me percate de esto y rápidamente zafe mi brazo de la representante de aguasturbias para luego decirle algo.

\- Disculpe señorita, aprecio su forma de agradecerme, pero a mi vinculo estas acciones no le agradan. Espero que sepa comprender – Janna habia escuchado esto último y paro en seco, para ver qué es lo que haría.

Caminando rápidamente, me acerque hacia la soporte, solo para estar a la par suya y querer empezar una conversación.

\- ¿Y qué le pareció mi desempeño señorita? – le pregunte.

La soporte se sorprendió frente a mi accionar, pocas veces antes se vio que un invocador dejara de lado a la pelirroja. Ella solo se quedó callada, no sabía que decir.

\- Señorita , ¿esta ahí? , ¿Hola? – la molestaba un poco para ver si Janna reaccionaba.

\- Eh , si . Estuvo interesante la pelea – Janna no podia creer que la hayan preferido a ella.

\- ¿Quiere ir a tomar algo?, para charlar un poco – la invite

\- ¿Eh?¿Que dijiste? – pregunto confundida la rubia. Hace mucho , pero mucho tiempo que nadie la invitaba a tomar algo . Ocasionalmente una que otra invocadora o alguna campeona con quien quisiera charlar , pero no un hombre.

\- Volveré a repetírselo con gusto, me preguntaba si le gustaría compartir conmigo la merienda.

\- ¿No preferirías hacerlo con nuestra compañera de MID? – pregunto Janna mientras veía a su compañera de equipo, que por cierto ahora estaba abrazada a otro invocador. – ella estaría más que feliz que un invocador con tu talento la invitara.

Ante la negativa de Janna decidí tomar otro camino para hablar con ella. A todo esto, tenia un par de razones por lo cual quería hablar con ella. La primera era formar un vinculo con ella para poder seguir participando en combates ya que es difícil conseguir vínculos en este nivel. Y segundo , quería ayudarla a superar su odio por los hombres.

\- Tal vez no lo recuerde , pero cuando nos presentábamos le dije que quería escalar a lo mas alto. Si es posible , me gustaría charlar contigo para poder conocernos mejor . Esto es prioritario para mejorar nuestro vinculo .

\- Si es para mejorar nuestro vinculo , supongo que está bien.

Dicho esto, ambos caminamos hacia la cafetería más cercana para poder compartir una charla.

 _ **Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 9**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Bien , 3 dias seguidos de actualizacion. Ahora si , a descansar un poco XD**_

* * *

 ** _Respuestas del autor_**

 _ **1) Saarca :**_

Hola , las rankeds son algo frustrantes. Te recomendaria jugarlas cuando recien tengas 300 victorias en combates normales.

Que tengas un buen dia/tarde/noche y gracias por la review

 _ **2)jake5392**_

Hola querido lector , te digo la verdad. Ya no se quien es nuevo y quien no. Hay bastantes nuevos lectores XD

Te mando un saludo y suerte en tus partidas.

 _ **3) Omri12**_

 ** _Hola Omri_** . Con respecto al apodo del alter ego de Vinc , me parece que queda bien su version en español.

 _ **4) antenesis**_

¿Como se me ocurrio el apodo? ... bueno , ya veras como se llevan Vinc y Kindred, y entenderas el por que.

 ** _5) Baryv_**

Hola querido amigo español ... ¿eras español cierto? Que tal el clima por haya , como te trata el otoño. Aqui la primavera es terriblemente caliente.

 _ **\- Rankeds de posicionamiento :**_ yo solo jugue 2 , gane una y la otra ... la otra la perdi. En fin , suerte con estas rankeds flexibles.

 _ **6)DemonSoul13**_

 _ **\- Jajaja , pegaste en el clavo con tu comentario XD**_

 _ **PD :** _ gracias por la review

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Bien , tengo que adelantar por que tengo que llegar al parhe 6.22 . Suerte a todos en sus partidas y sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**_


	69. Capitulo 9 Parte 4

_**Capitulo 9 parte 4 "El primer tirador"**_

En la cafetería, muchos campeones compartían la mesa con invocadores mientras charlaban sobre sus recientes combates. Analizando formas de mejorar.

Cuando nos sentamos, una mesera se acercó a nuestra mesa para preguntarnos qué tomaríamos. Al parecer era una conocida de Janna.

\- Janna , el que está acompañándote ¿es hombre o mujer? – le preguntaba la mesera en voz baja a la soporte

\- Shiii , no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy . Es un tipo amable, además no es lo que crees. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre la batalla en la que participamos.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡Formaste un vínculo con un hombre! – dijo en voz alta la mesera, lo cual provoco un silencio en toda la cafetería.

La rubia, tenía toda la cara rojiza, producto de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

\- María , cá… ca … cállate o dejare que … que …te ..te ….te quedes atascada en bronce 3 - dijo tartamudeando nerviosa la zaunita.

 _A diferencia de otra cafeterías, en esta si había meseros que atendían los pedidos. Generalmente los empleados eran invocadores que necesitaban dinero para poder participar en las batallas. Al recibirte, los combates y la comida ya no es proveído por la academia. Además de que tienes que pagar un alquiler por mantener tu habitación._

Después de esa pequeña situación cómica. Nuestra mesera había vuelto con nuestros pedidos.

\- Para Janna un café descafeinado y para usted señor un vaso de jugo de naranja con dos biscochos.

Estaba por sacarme la mascara y me percate que tanto la soporte como la mesera me veían fijamente.

" Cierto , no puedo mostrar mi rostro" pensé.

\- Señorita, ¿tienen bombillas?

\- Ah si, en seguida le traigo una – dijo la mesera mientras se iba a buscar lo que habia pedido.

Después de que María volviera y se retirara por fin podría hablar con Janna.

\- Debe ser difícil volver a comenzar – inicio la charla la zaunita

\- Para nada señorita. Volver a recorrer el mismo camino desde un principio es como aprender a dar nuevamente los primeros pasos. Uno aprende de los errores que tuvo en el pasado para volverse más fuerte.

\- ¿Tu crees que pueda hacer lo mismo? – pregunto Janna en un golpe de sinceridad, haciendo referencia a si ella podría volver a querer a alguien.

\- No conozco cual es el problema que tuvo, pero por la forma en que lo dijo y viendo como es usted. Yo contestaría que SI.

Un pequeño silencio apareció, pero rápidamente volví a comenzar la charla.

\- Llegue a platino dos . Allí tuve unos problemas y tuve que comenzar de nuevo. Por si querias saber hasta dónde habia llegado.

\- En serio – dijo exaltada la zaunita. – ¿Qué diablos hiciste para caer tan bajo?

\- Digamos, que … no tengo idea – soltando unas pequeñas risas, ya que todo era una pequeña mentira.

\- Eh , dime que paso – pregunto curiosa Janna .

Pero lejos de estar preocupado por sus preguntas, más bien estaba feliz por el avance que había logrado con ella. En solo un dia habia logrado que ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo formara un vínculo con un hombre y también que hablara con uno tranquilamente.

Después de evitar su duda, conversamos sobre temas triviales.

Aprovechando su buen humor, en esa tarde y noche pudimos ganar cuatro partidas mas. Lo sorpréndete no fue avanzar tanto, si no fue que , en ninguna partida habíamos muerto. Trataba de evitar de todas formas morir.

Despues de salir de la ultima visita a la grieta , me di cuenta que estaba a una victoria para llegar a bronce 3 . Pero decidi parar y seguir mañana domingo con las batallas , ya que mi compañera Janna estaba exahusta.

\- Ahhh – boztezo Janna mientras estiraba los brazos en el aire– otra batalla, otro equipo aplastado - esta vez lo dijo contenta.

Pero antes de que dijera algo , vi que los Kindred se encontraban apoyados en una pared.

\- Tu ,el de la máscara – alzo la voz lobo cuando me vio.

\- Vendrás conmigo – dijo Cordera tomándome la mano y comenzando a desaparecer con ellos dos.

\- ¡Pastor , espera! – alzo la voz Janna tratando de detener al invocador , pero este desaparecía

\- Nos vemos mañana – solo alcance a decir.

 _La soporte no podia entender lo que habia pasado , pero las ultimas palabras que escucho fueron suficientes para entender que volverían a verse._

 _Mientras ella caminaba en dirección a su habitación, empezó a recordar lo que habia hecho en todo el dia. Se percató de varias cosas como que desde hace mucho no participaba en la grieta tan seguido , que hubiera conseguido una racha de victorias tan larga ,y mas importante. Que un hombre de alguna manera haya podido entablar una charla con ella hasta el punto de caerle bien y formar un vinculo._

"Pastor , eres diferente a los demás . Espero poder verte mañana" _pensaba Janna mientras formaba una sonrisa , que era raro ver en ella._

* * *

Mientras tanto , los Kindred y yo ,aparecimos en el patio de entrada a la academia.

\- Devuélveme eso – dijo cordera mientras me quitaba la mascara.

\- Espera – la tome de la mano – esto me lo dio el director.

\- Te equivocas, oveja en un descuido hizo que se cayera en tu mochila – dijo Lobo.

\- Si , eso – asintió la tiradora.

Al parecer entonces , la máscara había llegado a mi mochila de casualidad y no me la había dado el director como pensé.

\- Bien, te la devuelvo. Pero me pregunto, por qué la quieres de vuelta si ya tienes otra - conteste

\- Aun que pueda hacer otra con solo desearlo ,no me gusta que los demás toquen mis cosas – respondio a mi duda la cordera

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad en ti – le comente.

\- En algo coincidimos – dijeron al mismo tiempo los kindred.

\- Tú tienes un aroma bastante delicioso – añadió Lobo.

Ambos empezaron a contarme que estaban muy interesados en mí , debido a mi pasado, a las cosas que pase y el rumbo que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Por que quieres charlar de eso? – pregunte curioso

\- Simplemente me gusta escuchar las historias traumáticas de las personas y tú tienes demasiadas de ellas – comento curiosa cordera.

\- Ella es demasiado rara, siempre habla con nuestras presas antes de matarlas. Siempre le he dicho que las palabras arruinan la caza. – comentaba algo molesto Lobo.

\- Me gustaría hablar de mi pasado, pero no estoy seguro si contárselo a una oveja antropomórfica y a su compañero que le gusta la caza.

\- Te dijo antropomórfica – rio lobo - un insulto más a la lista de apodos de oveja… Espera ¿Qué es antropomórfica?

Me agarre la cara y solté una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Que? ¿Dije algo gracioso? – gruño lobo

\- Para ser unas criaturas tan importantes de este mundo, tienen gustos raros y sus personalidades no concuerdan.

\- Ella es la infantil y yo soy el tipo serio – añadió el campeón de pelaje negro.

Esta vez la oveja miro a lobo y soltó una risa.

\- Si claro, ¿tú el tipo serio? , ni en un millón de años querido lobo. A todo esto , - después de decir eso ,ella giro para hablar conmigo - dejando los gustos de lado, vimos esta oportunidad para entablar una charla contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte

\- Veras, seremos el ente que decide quien vive o quien muere en runaterra , pero en esta academia el que manda es el director. Él nos pidió que entabláramos vínculos con los estudiantes , pero al parecer nuestra labor en este mundo hace que seamos marginados.

\- En resumen , los estudiantes nos tienen miedo – agrego Lobo

\- Solo invocadores de alto nivel han tratado de vincularse con nosotros – dijo algo triste la cordera mirando al suelo, mientras que con un dedo formaba círculos en el pasto.

\- Resumiendo, ¿quieren vincularse con estudiantes porque el director les pidio que lo hicieran? - pregunte

\- También porque cordera esta celosa – dijo Lobo.

La oveja en ese momento le dio un puñetazo en el hocico a lobo, este se agarró su nariz y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Asomaba su cabeza y vi que estaba lagrimeando.

\- Ahh – suspiro oveja – no está del todo errado lo que dijo mi compañero. Ver que seres divinos como Soraka , Bardo e incluso el gran Aurelion Sol se llevaran bien con estudiantes , nos hizo tener una pizca de celos.

\- En pocas palabras quieres llamar la atención.

\- Solo un poquito. – dijo cordera mostrándome un espacio pequeño entre los dedos pulgar e índice.

Empecé a comprender el por qué querían hablar conmigo. El que yo haya encontrado su máscara fue una excusa para que ellos tuvieran un motivo para hablarme.

\- Pero, ¿ustedes toman una prueba para querer formar un vinculo?

\- Ninguna, bueno. Con que me des una manzana al día me basta – contesto cordera

\- Chico, nunca le dejes comer más de cinco manzanas o ella se pondrá ebria – dijo lobo mientras se le escapaba unas risillas

\- ¿Te embriagas con manzanas? – pregunte curioso.

\- Lobo , ¿por qué se lo dijiste? – dijo enojada la cordera.

\- Tenia que hacerlo , el será nuestro vinculo o ¿me equivoco? – aclaro la situación Lobo.

\- No entiendo que ocurre – comente.

La charla se estaba llendo por las ramas , pero era interesante charlar con ellos. Al parecer los Kindred no pueden tocar los alimentos. Solo pueden observarlos y ver como poco a poco desaparecen. En una ocasión una niña a modo de tributo les regalo una manzana permitiendo que ellos pudieran tocar la fruta. Cordera por curiosidad probo el tributo y desde ese momento ella era fanática de las frutas, pero en especial de las manzanas.

\- Entonces , quieren formar un vinculo conmigo y a cambio ¿yo tendre que traerte una manzana todos los días?

\- No me enojaría si traes dos , o tres .. o una caja llena de manzanas – decía emocionada cordera.

\- Haber , hagamos un trato . Te traeré tres manzanas y a cambio formamos el vinculo , pero también quiero que me des esa mascara que tienes en la mano.

\- Trato hecho – dijo cordera entregándome la máscara que antes me habia quitado.

\- Esperen, yo no pedí nada – dijo confuso Lobo. – no espera, ya se. Déjame morderte un poco, quiero probar el sabor de tu alma , auch – se quejo Lobo por que habia sido atravesado por una flecha de cordera.

\- Lobo malo, él ahora es nuestro amigo – dijo cordera moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado indicando que lo que pedía lobo estaba mal. – Esta bien, te daré la máscara, pero tendrás que contarme todos tus secretos "Pastor", o mejor dicho Vinc.

\- Como supiste mi nomb.. – pero fui interrumpido.

\- Tranquilo, ser Kindred me permite saber muchas cosas. Nombre , edad , fecha de nacimiento entre otras cosas. Aunque, el nombre que tienes es algo curioso. Cuando veo tu nombre puedo ver que detrás de Vinc, hay escrito algo mas , pero esta como borrado. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me interese en ti.

\- Puedo contarte todo si prometes guardar mis secretos.

\- Hecho – dijo oveja contenta. – Ahora a la cafetería – lo dijo apuntando en dirección al lugar para comer.

\- ¿A que quieres ir a la cafetería? - pregunte

\- Quiero mis manzanas – dijo eufórica la tiradora. – pero antes, ¿puedes agacharte?

\- Eh , bueno - conteste.

Para mi sorpresa, la Kindred se subio a mis hombros como si de una niña se tratase.

\- Te lo dije, yo soy el tipo serio – dijo Lobo con una risa siniestra.

\- Callate – alzo la voz cordera y le tiro una flecha a su compañero – siempre quise mirar por encima de Lobo – dijo cordera feliz mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

\- ¿Nunca lo hiciste antes? - pregunte

\- No podía pedírselo a otro invocador, pero como entramos en confianza puedo pedírtelo a ti.

Quien lo diría , esa noche había formado un vinculo con una extravagante cordera que podia decidir quien vivía en runaterra, pero no podía comer más de cinco manzanas sin quedarse ebria. Me puse la máscara entonces y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

 **Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 9**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Consulta importante**_ . Si es posible , quisiera que la mayor cantidad de lectores contesten esta duda

\- _**¿Les molestaria que un campeon pueda romper la cuarta pared?**_ O sea que pueda interactuar con los lectores.

Si , explicare la razon de por que lo hace claro.

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor**_

1 _ **) Demonsoul13**_

Jajajaja , dios me sacaste unas risas.

 _ **2) Fanfic fan**_

MAs que un inicio , yo creo que es una transcicion. Se vendria despues de esto , el examen de mitad de año y luego el viaje a demacia.( si no se me ocurre una historia de por medio claro)

 **PD:** Sip , recien acabo de formar una idea y estare por implementarla en el siguiente capitulo. Se llamara " aparecen los vigilantes" Y aparecera Yasuo.

 _ **3)Omri12**_

A mi lo que me hace gracias de Jhin, es su primera burla. Cuando dice " solo la perfeccion" y se le cae las pistola y empieza a descargarse. Despues la levanta y vuelve a decir "solo la perfeccion"

 _ **4)jake5392**_

¿Patear traseros? No te preocupes , pronto sera. pronto. XD

 _ **PD:**_ Sera en el siguiente capitulo

 _ **5) antenesis**_

 _ **¿Que me parecio los cambios de pretemporada?**_

Rengar , se volvio asqueroso .El daño con la Q ademas de que gana una carga con su pasiva asi que me da bastatante molestia. Talon , cuesta atraparlo mas que antes ,se volvio otro problema. Fizz , los cambios en su ulti lo han vuelto una maquina de matar , la gente no entiende que la ulti quita mas mientras mas te alejes. A los demas aun no los probe. Y con respecto al mapa ,me parece tonto el tema de las plantas, pero habra que acostumbrarse.

 _ **PD 1** _ : Pero el cambio que mas me encanto fue , el minirework de alistar. Que OP quedo.

 _ **PD 2**_ : No se cual es haya sido tu problema pero ojala puedas superarlo amigo. Si quieres charlarlo siempre puedes mandarme un MP.

* * *

 _ **Todo bonito , ahora como siempre les mando un saludo a todos , nos vemos pronto. Bye bye**_


	70. Capitulo 9 Parte 5

_**Capitulo 9 parte 4 "Creo que te falta un tornillo"**_

 _Eran las 7 de la mañana del dia domingo 23 de abril_

Tocaron la puerta de mi dormitorio y al abrirse, entro Ahri. Se la veía bastante emocionada.

\- Vinc , ya estas listo . ¿Dijiste que saldríamos a dar un paseo recuerdas?

\- Cinco minutos mas – respondi mientras me tapaba con las sabanas.

La kumiho no se rindió y abrió las cortinas de la ventana. Dejando que la luz entrara.

\- Vamos , levántate Vinc - ella dijo eso , queriendo destaparme.

Pero rápidamente la tome del brazo y la metí a la cama.

\- Solo cinco minutos más – respondi mientras la abrazaba.

La campeona se ruborizo frente a mí accionar.

\- A mi también me gustaría quedarme recostada contigo toda la mañana, pero hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, y si no vamos ahora va a llenarse.

\- Esta bien, deja que me cambie – conteste con un poco de mala gana.

Después de cambiarme y desayunar con mi compañera de habitación. Salimos en dirección cercana al despacho de Relivash. Al llegar a una habitación que tenia el número 999 , abrimos la puerta . Me sorprendí al ver que adentro, la estructura era similar a la de un ascensor.

\- Vamos pasa.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar Ahri?

\- Es la habitación 999 , es una especie de cuarto mágico que te permite llegar a lugares de la academia especiales , ya verás.

La kumiho saco un pequeño manual de instrucciones de la academia.

\- Haber , la habitación de simulación era… la 2052

Dicho esto, la campeona apretó los números en un tablero que se encontraba en la pared.

Sentí que la habitación comenzaba a moverse en varias direcciones. Arriba, luego a la derecha y luego bajo durante mas o menos un minuto. Al llegar a destino, sonó un sonido avisándonos.

\- Que sensación más rara – dije sorprendido.

\- No te preocupes, te acostumbraras.

\- Por cierto, ¿y ese cuaderno?

\- Ah ,¿esto? – dijo Ahri mostrando aquel manual donde saco el número de la habitación - es el manual de la academia. ¿Acaso Hayward no te dio uno?

\- No.

\- Deberías pedírselo es muy útil.

Terminada la explicación, abrimos la puerta y al hacerlo nos encontramos con un pasillo oscuro. Luces del techo iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Había seis puertas, tres en cada lado.

\- Veamos esta. Esta, está desocupada – dijo la kumiho mientras tomaba el picaporte de una puerta y procedía a abrirla.

Al hacerlo, pude ver que del otro lado estaba la grieta del invocador. Rápidamente pase el marco de la puerta y me pare en la fuente de invocación.

\- Qué raro … parece que alguien se olvidó de apagar la simulación – dijo la campeona.

\- ¿Qué es esto Ahri? , ¿es la grieta?

\- No tonto , es una simulación. Pero parece que el ultimo que la estaba usando se olvidó de apagar el sistema.

\- Ah, es increíble – dije asombrado.

Pero de pronto un sonido de explosión nos llamó la atención, venía desde el otro lado del rio. El sonido no era conocido para mí, así que fui a investigar. Tal vez había alguien herido como en la otra ocasión que fuimos con mis compañeros de expedición.

Al llegar al lugar de explosión, halle detrás del azul un rastro de explosión acompañada de una planta roja en mal estado.

\- ¿ Que es esto? – pregunte mientras veía la planta.

\- Ahh , no siento mis piernas – se escucho una voz desde el arbusto junto a la criatura de bonificación azul.

Rápidamente fuimos a su auxilio del herido y vi a los Kindred.

\- Cordera, ¿estas bien? – dije arrodillándome y levantando el cuerpo de la tiradora.

COF COF , tocio la campeona y se levanto despacio. Luego se acercó a lobo y le quito un cuaderno que el traía en su boca.

\- Nota : las plantas explosivas de la jungla son muy potentes, modificar eso.

La campeona volvió a colocar el cuaderno en la boca de su compañero y recién me saludo.

\- Hola invocador, ¿dormiste bien?

\- Si , dejando eso de lado. ¿Que fue esa explosión?

\- Es por esa razón que te traje Vinc , quería mostrarte los nuevos cambios que están por implementarse en la grieta – hablo Ahri.

\- ¿Nuevos cambios? – pregunte

Cordera, tomó la posta de la charla y explico que hacia allí.

\- SI, ahora colocaran plantas en la jungla. El mandamás Relivash me pidió probarlas. Y anotar si existen algún problema.

\- Ya veo.

La campeona nuevamente se acerco a las fauces de su compañero y metio la cabeza dentro.

\- Donde lo deje…. Aquí esta – la tiradora saco un protocinturon Hextech de la boca de su compañero.

\- ¿Que es lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto Ahri

\- Explote una planta, luego volé por los aires, y caí en la fosa del azul ¿por que? – contesto la tiradora.

\- No, ¿porque sacaste el ítem de la boca de tu amigo? – pregunto algo nerviosa Ahri.

\- Ah, eso. Como te lo explico de una manera sencilla. Ya sé, el estómago de lobo es inmenso , por lo cual puedo llevar siempre cosas allí. Incluso podria meterlos a ustedes dos si quisiera – contesto cordera con un tono algo gracioso

\- ¿Y que estas por hacer con ese ítem? - pregunte

\- Aprovecho que estoy aquí para practicar algunas tácticas de escape.

Dicho esto , los cuatro se dirigieron a la fosa del dragon y se colocaron justo en la pared que esta en las espaldas del dragon.

\- Mi plan es sencillo , ver si el protocinturon puede hacerme pasar la pared.

\- No creo que funcione – di mi opinión.

La campeona coloco la palam de su mano a la altura del corazón , como si de un saludo militar se tratase.

\- Invocador , he estado casi un año luchando en la grieta, creo que se cómo funciona un Protocinturon Hextech – cordera dijo eso de manera altanera. Incluso llegando a sonar algo arrogante.

\- Bien si tú lo dices – conteste

La campeona se colocó junto a la pared y activo el ítem. Resultado: quedo estrellada junto a la pared.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La campeona cayo de espaldas al suelo. Mojandose la espalda con el agua que hay en la fosa. Se levantó de repente y volvió a anotar más datos en su cuaderno.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Las salas de simulación están cerradas por las pruebas que se realizan para verificar que los cambios están balanceados – pregunto la tiradora mientras escribía en su cuaderno

\- Traje a Vinc para que viera los cambios, además la puerta estaba abierta – contesto la Kumiho.

Los Kindred se miraron a si mismos. Y luego cordera se tapó la cara con una mano.

\- Esta bien, pueden venir con nosotros a ver los cambios. Pero no se alejen. No me hago responsables si se lastiman.

Después de realizar un tour por la grieta mostrándome los nuevos cambios , me sorprendí bastante. Esto no estaba cuando vine a este mundo.

Cuando salimos de la sala de simulación, vi que antes de salir cordera apretaba un interruptor y la grieta poco a poco desaparecia quedando solo un cuarto oscuro.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Vamos lobo hay que entregar estos informes a Relivash.

Los Kindred tomaron primero "el elevador mágico", y después de un rato pudimos recién usarlo.

\- ¿Te gusto ese pequeño paseo? – pregunto Ahri.

\- Si , me entere de bastantes cosas interesantes.

\- Sabría que te gustaría – contesto la Kumiho con una sonrisa – ahora , tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

La campeona rápidamente apretó otra secuencia de botones y nos empezamos a mover rápidamente. Al llegar a nuestro destino , un sonido indico que llegamos . Al abrirse las puertas , me sorprendi muchísimo mas que antes.

Era un lugar enorme, podría decir que había llegado a algo similar a un supermercado de la tierra. El lugar era tan grande como cuatro o cinco gimnasios juntos.

\- Es … es enorme – dije asombrado.

\- Hey invocador , hace mucho que no vas a cenar con nosotros

Era Morgana, llevaba en varios bolsas plásticas varias verduras y varios paquetes de harina.

\- ¿Harina para hacer pan? - pregunte

\- Pan , galletas , bizcochos , lo que se te ocurra. Si tienes ganas, ven por la tarde a verme y te dejare probar mis magdalenas – esto último lo dijo en doble sentido.

Por instinto, Ahri me abrazo como si estuviera protegiéndome de algo malo.

La campeona Noxiana se rio y se fue.

\- Nos vemos invocador.

Despues de recoger un carrito, fuimos en dirección hacia las góndolas. Vi varios productos que no podía encontrar en la cafetería de la academia. Cereal, yogurt, galletas envasadas y también otras cosas como vestimenta. Todo tipo de ropa y tambien varios objetos para decorar la habitación. Habia un sinfín de cosas.

Cuando me di cuenta , Kindred se encontraba dentro del carrito como si de un niño se tratase.

\- Ehmm , cordera . ¿En que momento llegaste?

\- Ah , si los modales. Hayward te manda esto – ella me dio un sobre cerrado – es el manual de la academia.

\- ¿Como supo que lo necesitaba? – pregunte asombrado

La tiradora se acerco a mi oído y me dijo

\- Creo que es obra del autor de la historia.

\- ¿Eh? – dije sorprendido.

Lobo que estaba detrás mio , me empujo despacio y fuimos a hablar a un lugar solo los dos.

\- Invocador, hay algo que tengo que me olvide avisarle. Es sobre lo que acaba de decirle Cordera.

\- Te escucho.

\- Pues veras. Hace como 7 años , en uno de nuestros trabajos en Piltover cuando teníamos que recolectar el alma de una persona a punto de morir. Nos topamos con un tipo…algo especial.

\- ¿Que tenia de especial?

\- Bueno creo que se llamaba Stan , el era un dibujante amateur poco renombrado. Murio , es decir, quedo al borde de la muerte por trabajar siete días seguidos en un proyecto . Cuando le preguntamos por quién de nosotros dos prefería entregar su alma, el nos realizó una propuesta ilógica.

El campeón de pelaje negro hizo una breve pausa, ensombreció su mirada y prosiguió con el relato.

\- Nos propuso una apuesta. Le dábamos un año mas de vida , si en ese año lograba volverse alguien famoso usando su arte le dejaríamos con vida. Pero de fallar, el personalmente mataría a toda su familia para que nos lleváramos sus almas.

\- ¿Ustedes aceptaron?

\- Cordera fue quien acepto , lo hizo al ver el material en el cual ese dibujante estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Y de que se trataba ese trabajo?

\- Era un comic.

"¿así que los comics también existen en runaterra? Supongo que será porque era en Piltover" pensé.

\- ¿Un comic?. Todavía no entiendo como eso afecta a cordera.

\- Pues veras, la historia trataba sobre un maniático que se da cuenta que es la invención de un escritor. En pocas palabras, a cordera se le metio tanto en la cabeza esa idea que cree que el mundo donde nosotros vivimos es el resultado de la creación de una persona.

\- Se le zafo un tornillo ¿cierto?

\- Algo asi . Pero esto no es debido solamente a que cordera haya leído ese comic. Tambien es el resultado de las distintas muertes que tuvo.

\- ¿Cordera murió?

\- Los kindred somos inmortales, pero no invulnerables. Cada vez que uno muere , el otro desaparece y aparecemos en un bosque de Jonia a las 7:20 AM del otro dia . Pero al revivir , no recordamos lo que paso el dia cuando morimos. Creo que el hecho de morir varias veces ayudo a que se volviera loquita.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y como es que un ser tan poderoso como ustedes puede morir?

\- Invocador, para llevarnos el alma de un ser de esta tierra tenemos que tener un combate a muerte. SI nos ganan , tienen el derecho a vivir mas tiempo.

Lobo me habia contado todo esto con un motivo. Queria que cuide a cordera, su locura no se nota tanto ya que ella es muy reservada y los invocadores que tuvo no eran de mucho hablar. En resumidas cuentas , quería que haga el papel de un "pastor" .

Mientras volvíamos con las chicas , le pregunte una cosa mas al compañero de la tiradora.

\- Y que paso con Stan.

\- EL maldito se volvió famoso, y ahora tiene una empresa. El resto pregúntaselo a cordera.

Tome el carrito nuevamente y caminamos unos pasillos juntos. Al llegar a un lugar lleno de medicamentos , cordera se bajó del medio de transporte.

\- Bien invocador, fue un gusto verlo de nuevo. No lo interrumpo más, disfrute el día y espero verlo pronto.

\- Adiós - me despedí de los Kindred.

Al atravesar varios pasillos, recién Ahri me hablo.

\- ¿Que charlabas con Lobo?

\- Me preguntaba como hice para conseguir que te fijaras en mí – dije bromeando

La campeona se sonrojo y no pregunto nada más. Yo solo me dispuse a prestar atención a las ofertas como era de costumbre antes de venir a runaterra.

Esa mañana gaste 102 monedas de oro. Y también me entere de cosas bastantes interesantes.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 9**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _ **1)**_ Gracias por responder en la ocasion anterior a mi duda. Espero que les agrade el rumbo que tomara la historia , en fin . Buenas noches.

 _ **Ah , "Cordera respondera ahora la seccion de lectores" ( esta es una forma de hacer las respuestas del autor mas interesantes, veamos como se lo toman)**_

* * *

 ** _Respuestas a los lectores_** ( _por cordera_ )

 _Hola , soy cordera. El autor de esta historia esta bastante cansado , asi que como personaje capaz de interactuar con los lectores. Se me dio la oportunidad de escribir las respuestas. En fin , espero escuchar sus dudas ._

 **1) Tourvelix**

Oh, a quien tenemos aqui. _Tu eres el autor de otra historia_ **¿cierto?** ¿Hay una cordera en tu historia? ¿Tambien le falta un tornillo? _Ejem... el autor me pide que no me vaya del tema._

Bien , en fin el asesino hara su aparicion en el proximo capitulo , ¿sera capaz Vinc de vencerlo? Es el protagonista , tiene que ganar ¿cierto?... ... el autor me dice que no me desvie del tema... **MALDITO AUTOR.**

Una cosa mas **Tourvelix** , el autor no se anima a decirlo . Pero agradece que te hayas tomado la molestia en leer la historia y explicado los puntos que estaban mal. Tu fuiste uno de sus pilares a la hora de realizar su propio historia por que le encanta tu fanfic. Sigue asi.

 _En fin , gracias vuelva pronto._

 **2) Proxy**

-Si un trynda de enemigo tienes , ignite equiparte debes XD

-Hey ... ¿algun problema que me embriague con las manzanas?

-No te preocupes por los errores de ortografia, tambien es la primera vez que escribo en una computadora y de seguro me estoy equivocando en varios acentos.

-Saludos igualmente lector.

 _ **3) Mailmon**_

 _¿Como lo supo?_ XD

 _ **4) fanfic fan**_

¿Conoces a deadpool? ¿Que saga te gusta mas?. Ah , supuestamente no debo saber de la existencia de ese personaje, pero el autor tiene cientos de comics y otros libros llamados manga. Y digamos que cuando estaba aburrida los lei.

 _ **5) Demonsoul13**_

Hey, ¿eres un demonio? lo dijo por tu nombre XP

\- No te preocupes por la cantidad de personajes que se apeguen , el autor sabe manejar bien esas cosas muajaaja. Si , cuando menos se los esperen , **PUM** , _cuchillo tras la nuca._ Ups , olvida eso.

 _ **6)MagnetG216**_

-Querido lector, vuelve al capitulo anterior y en el titulo te respondera a la duda que le preguntaste al autor.

-El autor dice que tambien me llevo de adc en algunas partidas. Y tambien gano. sorprendente

 _ **7) Drake Fenix-san**_

-Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te encante mi actitud.

- _ **¿ Romper la cuarta pared?**_ Si hago eso de seguro se cae la habitacion . OK no XD

- **¿Aurelion Sol y Bardo?** Para que quieres saber eso jaja saludos... Perdon , al autor me obliga a decirte que aun no sabe como colocarlos.

 **8)** **-** _mira una carita feliz_

Ahh, que cansado es esto. Cuantos lectores quedan ... ¿ocho mas? ah, bien . Un esfuerzo mas cordera.

 **antenesis**

El autor decidio que contestaria esta review:

Hola amigo , esta bien. Entiendo , a veces lo mejor para superar los problemas es un poco de silencio , un poco de espacio.

Espero que la historia al menos te sirva como modo de distraccion. Saludos y ojala te repongas.

 **9)** **Cordera vuelve al poder muajajaja , seguire contestando las reviews.**

 **"kendry"**

 _ **¿Jinx?**_ \- No soy lo suficientemente buena para ser la loca en esta historia? ¿No lo soy?... esta bien , me voy. Quedense con su fanfic. Creare mi propio fanfic con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Neh , olviden el asunto.

Espero que pueda estar a la altura de tus expectativas, tratare de ser lo mas graciosa posible.

 _ **10)jake5392**_

Alguien que me preste un diccionario , aun no se que es antropomorfica.

 _ **11)knowere**_

Es el chico de las pizzas. ¿Como estas?

El autor esta bien , esta sufriendo convulsiones, pero esta bien... espera un rato , _el autor quiere hablar conmigo..._

Dice que no invente nada . El esta bien pero agradece que te preocupes por el.

 _ **12) Saarca**_

Si hace mucho que no juegas , te recomendaria no ir directo a las rankeds. A quien engaño , el autor siempre lo hace y no le va tan mal.

 _ **13) Omri12**_

El autor no sabe a que pelicula te refieres. Si tienes el zelda, pasalo XD

 **14) samsupersurfer**

Querido lector , el autor lo saluda a usted y le da la bienvenida.

 _ **Con respecto a Poppy** _ , dice que trabajara en eso. Pero no promete nada ya que tiene una lista de campeones que queria implementar primero. _Aun que_ la idea de introducirla de manera incidental puede ser viable a corto plazo. Ya veremos que dice el.

Mmm , interesante lista. Estan Fiora , Shen , Kayle ,Lux , Ezreal , _**¿Vladimir?** _ tachare este ultimo y pondre a Poppy .Muajajaja

 _ **15) ozz el mago**_

 **¿Un mago?** ¿Rabadon o eco de luden? ...auch . El autor dice que no moleste a los lectores con mis preguntas.

En fin, el autor agradece tu comentario. Y te manda saludos.

 **PD:** ¿rabadon o eco de luden?... **AUCH (me golpearon otra vez)**

 **No al maltrato de las corderas parlantes. Firme la peticion aqui abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno , espero que les haya gustado el cambio en las respuestas del autor. Si el cambio no les agrada tambien puedo volver a como eran antes. Sin mas que decir.**_

 _ **Nos vemos bye bye.**_


	71. Capitulo 10 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , **Kindred**_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou ,_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.21**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 El asesino de la grieta**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

Había pasado la mañana comprando víveres para subsistir el resto del mes. El paseo que di con mi compañera de habitación al parecer le agrado y terminamos exhaustos al volver con demasiadas bolsas plásticas.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde:**_

Es domingo, y esta tarde continuaría con las partidas clasificatorias. Estaba camino a las plataformas de invocación. Observe que no estuviera nadie cerca y recién me coloque la mascara que cubría mi verdadera identidad y me daba paso a que todos me conocieran como "pastor"

Llegue a las plataformas de invocación y comencé a buscar algún equipo que le faltara a un jugador, lo habré hecho durante 10 minutos y no encontré nada.

Me senté en una de las bancas que hay cerca de la plataforma de invocación. Cerré los ojos y de pronto sentí que alguien me daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro tratando de llamar mi atención. Era Janna.

\- Hola Pastor, que paso ayer. Desapareciste junto con los Kindred.

\- Ah, tenía asuntos que atender. Disculpa si tuve que dejarla abruptamente.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Tienes algún combate pronto?

\- Pues la verdad. No. He buscado durante un buen rato y no encuentro un equipo que este más o menos a mí bajo nivel.

\- Ven ,sígueme entonces

La campeona me llevo a un grupo de invocadoras .

\- Es el – dijo Janna cuando se encontró con el grupo de cuatro invocadoras

\- ¿Él es el invocador que dijiste? ¿El que parece de más nivel del que posee? – dijo una chica de cabello suelto bastante largo color naranja.

\- Sí, es el. Doy fe a que podrá ayudarlas a ganar su promoción – contesto la campeona zaunita

\- SI tú lo dices – contesto la invocadora , pero después volteo hacia mí para hablarme – ¿Puedes asegurarme que nos ayudaras a ganar esta partida?

\- No puedo asegurar que ganemos esta partida, pero si puedo atreverme a decirle que daré el 100% de mí, señorita – conteste.

\- Pareces confiable , espero que me supportees bien

La invocadora que parecía ser la líder del grupo me termino aceptando y todos nos dirigimos a la plataforma de invocación. Después de sincronizarnos una luz amarilla nos absorbió y fuimos a la grieta.

 _Quien diría que esa batalla seria una de las mas complicadas de Vinc hasta ese momento_

* * *

 _ **Casi 50 minutos después:**_

Las nubes se hicieron presentes en el cielo sobre la grieta, haciendo que poco a poco la luz del sol desaparezca al igual que nuestras posibilidades de ganar.

La partida se había alargado monumentalmente. Era el minuto 49 de la partida. Después de forzar una batalla por el dragon ancestral , nuestro Top Jax , nuestra Jungla sejuani y nuestro Mid Tham Kench habían muerto. Solamente Mi adc Kogmaw y yo habíamos podido escapar de esa emboscada.

Mientras volvíamos a base escondidos en un arbusto cercano a la criatura de bonificación azul , escuchamos el rugido por la muerte del dragon ancestral. Realizamos el vuelta a base urgente para recuperarnos, mientras lo hacíamos pude ver las gotas de lluvia caer. Ya al estar en la fuente, las gotas cayeron en más cantidad y fuerza. La invocadora que manipulaba a la criatura del vacio empezó a frustrarse

\- Maldita sea , ¡maldita seaaaaaa! – se quejaba la invocadora de Kog maw – No quiero perder esta partida, si ganamos subimos a Plata, no quiero perder, no quiero perder.

Entendía la frustración de mi compañera de línea. Toda la partida teníamos ventaja en nuestra línea. Habíamos obtenido 12 kills en la bot line , pero no alcanzaba. El jungla enemigo que era una Nidale había hecho tantas veces counter jungla dejando atrás a Sejuani y aprovechando su situación para matarla debido a la falta de ítems de nuestra compañera.

"Piensa Pastor, piensa … ahora deben estar dirigiéndose a Baron Nashor ….YA SE"

\- Kog , vende tu ángel guardián y cómprate una vara innecesaria mente grande.

\- ¿Para que? – pregunto la criatura del vacio

\- Solo confía en mi – conteste.

La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez mas fuerte. Después de comprar, a toda velocidad fuimos en dirección a la fosa del baron. Nos escondimos en el arbusto detrás de la pared del Nashor. Las piernas de Janna y sus vestimentas estaban manchadas por el fango que salpico Kog al correr al lado mío.

Les comunique a todo el equipo el plan que íbamos a realizar. Todos aceptaron sin dudar , y en caso de que falláramos , la rendición seria la única via que tomaríamos

"prepárate Janna " advertí a mi vinculo

"SI" contesto ella.

Podía sentir como lo rápido que latía el corazón de la campeona, podría asegurar que era debido al plan loco que estábamos por realizar.

Coloque un Ward de visión en la fosa del baron y observe como le quedaba dos mil de vida a la criatura.

\- Kog , no falles por favor.

Dicho esto , utilizando destello entre directo a la fosa del Baron. Allí estaba el equipo enemigo entero. Malzahar , Blitzcrank , Jinx , Jarvan y Nidale. Todos se sorprendieron frente al destello que realice. Rapidamente coloque un centinela en el lugar y cuando saltaron para atacarme el centinela que coloque empezó a recibir un haz de luz desde el cielo. Jax habia revivido y uso su teletransportacion en el objeto de visión. Aun asi , podia ver como los cinco enemigos se abalanzaron contra mi.

Antes de que sus ataques lleguen a tocarme un pelo , active mi definitiva. Todos los enemigos se alejaron amontonados y Jax haciendo su aparición activo su definitiva y empezó a hacer rotar su farol sobre su cabeza, rápidamente salto hacia los cinco enemigos y los stuneo . Kog que habia estado todo el tiempo escondido afilando la puntería, cuando todos los rivales acabaron stuneados por la habilidad del farolero, lanzo tres proyectiles de baba corrosiva. Estos le cayeron desde el cielo al enemigo provocándoles grandes daños. La ultimate de nuestro tirador fue brutal en esa táctica y terminamos acabando con tres de sus cinco miembros.

Jarvan salto hacia mi con su definitiva , mientras que Nidale continuo haciendo daño al baron para querer capturarlo. Pero el agua en la fosa empezó a burbujear, debajo de los pies de la campeona de Kumungu salio una criatura con forma de sapo . Este al parecer tenia su boca llena y cuando la abrió. Sejuani salvaje aparece , y de un placaje atrapa a la junglera rival y acaba con su vida. Jarvan quiere pelear pero con tres básicos y un lengüetazo Tham acaba con su vida. El baron seguía haciendo daño , pero no importa. Sabemos que podemos acabar fácilmente con él y lo hacemos. Empujamos la línea de top , que en ese momento era la mas pusheada a nuestro favor.

Jax coloca su portal zz roth al igual que Sejuani , esto era parte del plan que les habia dicho anteriormente. A todo dar, rompemos su torreta e inhibidor , para luego ir a toda maquina contra las torretas del nexo . El equipo enemigo aparece. Jarvan salta hacia nostros igual que Nidale , pero Sejuani lanza un cristal de hielo que explota y los congela, dejándolos vendidos a nuestra merced . El resto del equipo, se queda en la fuente viendo como poco a poco su nexo cae. Ellos se han rendido sin pelear. Nadie dice nada, nos quedamos callados realizando nuestra labor de romper el nexo. El enemigo tampoco dice nada, saben que nos han subestimado. El nexo cae , y nuestro equipo mira al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Hemos ganado y la alegría regozija dentro de nuestros corazones, pero nadie puede decir nada por el gran esfuerzo que hicimos los últimos dos minutos . Una luz nos rodeo y volvemos a la academia

Cortamos la sincronización y los invocadores vuelven a sus cuerpos. Yo me caigo de rodillas al suelo, fatigado por el extenuante y emocionante desenlace que tuvimos. Levanto la vista y veo a una invocadora correr hacia mi para saltar y abrazarme , luego otra y otra mas. Las cuatro jóvenes invocadoras, lloran al lado mio y agradecen por haber creado tal estrategia, por no haber bajado los brazos y por no rendirme.

Los traunsentes miran con atención la escena, pasar de categoría es motivo de festejo al parecer.

Despues de un abrazo largo , las cuatro invocadoras comentaron que iban a realizar un festejo por haber subido de categoría. Me invitaron , pero tuve que desistir a la idea.

\- Vamos , solo será durante un rato – dijo una de las chicas.

\- De veras , me apena rechazar su invitación . Pero tengo compromisos muy importantes mas tarde.

\- Esta bien , pero mantengámonos en contacto – dijo la invocadora que en un principio habia dudado de mi habilidades

Dicho esto , la invocadora de Kog Maw rápidamente saco mi PD de mi bolsillo y lo acerco al suyo. Un sonido de notificación sonó y ella me devolvió mi dispositivo personal. Al observar la pantalla vi que me habían habilitado una nueva sección llamada "contactos". Alli pude ver que el único contacto de la lista se llamada Julieth.

\- Me llamo Julieth, pero llamame Julieta.

\- Como guste señorita - conteste

\- Con tu taleto no creo que tardes en llegar a plata, cuando lo hagas búscame y luchemos en la grieta.

\- Esta bien.

Después de despedirnos, quede nuevamente con Janna.

\- Me permite el honor de participar en otra batalla - extendi mi mano a la campeona.

\- Con gusto lo haría , pero creo que no se podrá dar.

Y como prediciendo las cosas , los altavoces anunciaron que las partidas se suspenderían por el resto del dia , debido al mal clima en la grieta.

\- Ah – suspire – yo que quería seguir luchando.

\- Has pasado dos divisiones en dos días. No te parece demasiado.

\- SI usted lo dice debe ser cierta señorita.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo de alcanzar a las chicas, si quieres claro - comento Janna

\- Esta bien , supongo que un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie.

Caminando apresuradamente, terminamos alcanzando al grupo de invocadoras con el cual habia participado recientemente.

\- ¿Qué paso? , no tenías otros asuntos – pregunto la pelinaranja

\- Las partidas se suspendieron, así que él tiene un poco de tiempo libre – contesto Janna por mí.

Terminamos llegando al bar de gragas. La invocadora de Kog , termino adelantándose . Cuando entramos ella nos esperaba en la barra.

\- Me tome la molestia de reservar una sala privada para que festejemos sin molestar a nadie.

\- Bien – contestaron sus amigas.

Despues de entrar a un salon , nos sentamos en una mesa . Allí en esa sala había una heladera con todo tipo de bebidas .

\- Que van a pedir , invocadores – dijo Gragas, que al parecer vino personalmente a atendernos.

\- Estamos festejando por que llegamos a plata. Que nos recomiendas

\- Entonces tengo que realizar la siguiente pregunta. Del 1 al 10 , que tanto quieren divertirse.

\- 10 – contestaron casi todas al unisono a excepción de mi.

\- Okey , les traeré una bebida en la que estado trabajando. Les aseguro que la pasaran genial. ¿Y de comer?

\- Traenos un paquete completo para todos , Yo invito – dijo Julieta.

Cuando el camarero salio de la habitación , todas se pusieron comodas.

\- Ya vuelvo , voy al tocador – dijo la campeona tambien saliendo de la pequeña sala.

En ese instante, mi nueva conocida volvió a hablar

\- Ah , por fin llegamos a plata. Un escalon menos a platino.

\- Tengo curiosidad , ¿porque quieren llegar a platino? - pregunte curioso

\- Claro, aun eres nuevo y por eso tal vez no lo sepas. Cuando un invocador llega a platino , deja de ser obligatorio que pague una mensualidad por la comida, la habitación y también la academia te permite obtener fondos ilimitados para tus investigaciones.

\- Ya veo, ¿y tienes algun sueño que quieras cumplir?

\- Todas tenemos un sueño en común y es ayudar a nuestros respectivos pueblos. Nos llevo casi tres años llegar hasta plata. Es demasiado difícil superar los escalones. Una sube, la otra baja , no todas éramos buenas invocadoras. Un dia nos conocimos y decidimos crear un grupo para ir mejorando poco a poco. Hace poco una de nosotras dejo el grupo , se rindió con su sueño. Es por eso que nos faltaba un compañero mas. Gracias por ayudarnos.

\- El agradecimiento es mutuo – conteste.

Janna volvió a entrar , y tambien Gragas. Traía una bandeja con cinco grandes jarras de una bebida color verde.

\- La nueva especialidad de la casa . Se llama Maria Juana.

Trague un poco de saliva, ese nombre me recordó a cierta sustancia alucinógena de la tierra.

\- De casualidad , no esta hecha a base de una planta con hoja similar a la lechuga ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh? , como lo supiste. Bueno, en fin . No la tomen hasta despues de haber comido o les caerá mal.

\- Está bien – contestaron todas menos yo.

Después el camarero volvió con varias bandejas de comida. Carne de res , de ave , ensaladas. Un monton de comida se había amontonado sobre la mesa.

\- Por Pastor, el bronce con corazón de plata – hizo el brindis Julieta.

\- Hey, eso sono un poco denigrante – conteste

Todas estallaron en risas. Despues de ese brindis todas tomaron un trago de su jarra , yo tome despacio por que usaba una bombilla para evitar sacarme mi mascara.

\- Uff , pensé que tal vez iba a tener un efecto alucinógeno – dije entre risas.

\- Que cosas dices Pastor , no existe tal bebida – dijo Janna

\- Debes estar bromeando – se rio una de las chicas

\- Si debe ser eso – contesto riéndose Julieta

\- Hey ¿por que nos reimos? – estallo en risas otra de las invocadoras

Mis dudas , habían sido confirmadas. La bebida Maria Juana , era …una bebida algo especial.

Como solo habia probado un sorbo , el efecto no era tan fuerte en mi , pero en las chicas al parecer fue bastante notable.

 _ **Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Un brindis queridos lectores. El fanfic supero las 10 Mil visitas. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, dejare a cordera con las respuestas .**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas de cordera:**_

 _Al parecer a todos les gusto que yo contestara las reviews, asi que el autor me dio permiso para seguir jugando en esta sección .Allí vamos_

 _ **1) - RiseX-209**_

Hola Risex (rima con unisex ¿cierto? ) , ¿un crossover? Increíble. EL autor admira a los que hacen crossover , mas que todo a aquellos que pueden manejar bien a personajes de ambos mundos , sin llegar a un punto donde la historia no tenga sentido.

\- La lista que pedias la dejara el autor allí arriba , antes de que empieza la historia.

 _ **2) -**_ _ **gamerkiller**_

He visto muchos "cof" en tus reviews ¿Estas bien? , ¿quieres algo para la tos?

\- ¿ **Yo misteriosa**? Vamos , de seguro hay campeones mas misteriosos. Por ejemplo… veamos…. Ah ya se . Jax ¿Qué esconderá debajo de esa mascara?

\- ¿Que opino de la **maestrías** eh? Pues no se , aquí en runaterra no existe ni las runas ni maestrías. Eso es invento de su mundo. El autor dice que prefiere aun el "señor del trueno"

Respuestas a tus otras dudas

 **1-** No

 **2-** Yo no parlo (hablo) Ingles , pero el autor dice que Kled aparecerá pronto.

 **3-** El autor dice que para introducir a anivia tendrían que saber todos los de la academia la identidad de Vinc. Cuando pase eso , muchos campeones tal vez se unan a su causa. Digo tal vez , por que este autor que tengo, tiene cada desliz emocional y se le ocurre cada loca idea.

 **PD** : Gracias por firmar mi petición. Suerte en tus partidas.

 _ **3)**_ _ **Proxy**_

Hola , gracias por darme el significado de antropomórfica. Por cierto

"Manzanas es amor, manzanas son vida" . No te metas con las manzanas.

El autor te manda saludos tambien y agradece tu comentario.  
 _ **PD :**_ Bardo no aparecerá hasta que yo tenga por lo menos 10 estudiantes vinculados a mi. Muajajaja , de esa manera podre comer tantas manzanas como yo quiera Muajajajaa

 _ **AUCH** _ , maldito autor , me volvió a golpear con un periódico.

 _ **4) MagnetG216**_

Magnet … ¿tu nombre tiene que ver con Magneto el de los x-men? Mi personaje favorito es Quiksilver, se mueve tan rápido. Ojala Vinc pudiera hacer lo mismo.

EL autor dice que su primera campeona fue Ashe. La uso tanto que tenia callos en los dedos indices jajaa... NO CON EL PERIODICO NO! asgaergasdg _***** sonidos de cabezasos contra el teclado *****_

 _ **5) knowere**_

Todos sabemos que Diana es de Vinc. Eso mientras al autor no se le ocurra algún giro argumental loco XP

El autor me dijo que te comente esto, yo tampoco lo sabia : Shaco en una ocasión si fue entrevistado por un reportero de la academia, resultado - murió asesinado. Si no me crees, dale un vistazo a google-chan

 _ **6)**_ _ **fanfic fan**_

Dead pool y cable eh. Ya leeré eso , es mas ya lo encontre y estoy descargando el primer capitulo.

¿Que si soy influenciable? Vamos , tu tambien de seguro lo eres. Todos vimos Matrix ( de hecho la acabo de terminar de ver) y no veo de la misma manera a las personas que usan saco negro y lentes.

 _ **Idiomas en runaterra:**_ Todos en runaterra hablan español y si te preguntas como…bueno… un invocador lo hizo. Jeje

 _ **¿CIRI es Skynet?**_ Ejem … Si claro , y yo soy Sarah Connor XD. ¿Cual de las películas de Terminator te gusto mas? A mi la 2da ." Hasta la vista Baby" frase epica , de seguro el autor la usara en una próxima actualización de la historia.

\- _**Stan**_ no se apellida Lee, seria muy ironico que tenga el mismo apellido del famoso creador de Marvel . Su apellido es Heisenberg (igual que el protagonista de The breaking Bad)

\- El autor me comenta que los únicos fic que deja de leer son aquellos con Horrores de ortografía. Esos que lees y te sangran la vista .

 _ **7) Yadri**_

Aun que no se note , a Vinc tambien le debe faltar un tornillo . Tu sabes, su familia lo abandono, la chica que le gustaba se ahorco , la novia que tuvo en la universidad lo dejo por otro compañero. Mato a mano propia a un ladron que entro a su departamento. Emm , creo que se me fue la mano con los _ **SPOILERS**_ , en fin olvida lo que te dije.

Eh y dime , ¿que fumas para tener esas ideas que comentas?

 _ **8) DemonSoul13**_

¿Por que el **13** de tu nombre? ¿Fecha especial?, ¿numero favorito?

Y si quieres saber si eres un demonio o no es fácil. Fijare si te sale una cola de la espalda o si tienes dos cuernos sobre la cabeza. O tambien si tienes ciertas preferencias por el color rojo, quien sabe.

PD: No se Ingles. No abusen de mi poco conocimiento.

 _ **9) Saarca**_

Gracias por firmar la petición Saarca , la próxima vez que mueras no te olvides de llevar siempre una manzana , si lo haces te dejare vivir .

Jax aparecerá pronto te lo aseguro. No por favor, ya no dire mas spoilers , lo prometo NO! AUCH ***** sonido de periodico golpeando mi cabeza *****

EL autor dice que los oscuros si aparecerán en la historia, Y si , el autor tiene buenas ideas para ellos.

 _ **10) Mailmon**_

El autor es pobre, y solo tiene un emulador de Nintendo en su PC , me pase toda la tarde jugando todos los pokemons , desde amarillo hasta Black and White.

Tambien tiene un Family y me la paso jugando al Mario bros.

Y tu , ¿cual es tu juego favorito? SI funciona con 2 GB de Ram , puedo intentar jugarlo.

PD: Gracias por la firma para la lucha contra la violencia hacia las ovejas antropomórficas.

 _ **11) samsupersurfer**_

Hola Sam , ¿sabes Surfear? ¿Me enseñas? Eso si , lecciones via Skype por que el autor no me deja salir de su casa. Dice que tal vez me atrapen y hagan experimentos conmigo. Tu sabes, lo normal.

EL autor te da la bienvenida y espera que te agrade la historia.

* * *

 _ **ultimas palabras:** (por cordera)_

 ** _Bien , el autor a duras penas puede levantarse de la cama. Exagero estudiando de noche y se resfrio. En fin, espero que no se impacienten con las actualizaciones. Llegaran pronto._**

 ** _Saludos mis pequeños corderos._**

 ** _PD: alejense de las manzanas , son mias._**


	72. Capitulo 10 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , **Kindred**_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou ,_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.21**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 parte 2 "El esbirro del segundo"**_

Me habían invitado a festejar el ascenso de cuatro invocadoras a la categoría plata. Y para eso se habia realizado una pequeña reunión en un salon privado del bar de Gragas. Despues pedir una bebida "especial" y realizar un brindis .Las chicas empezaron a ponerse eufóricas

\- Que pasa Pastor , ¿no quieres tomar? – pregunto Janna acercándose a mi.

\- Emm no te preocupes . Soy de tomar despacio.

La campeona se acercó más y puso sus manos en la máscara que llevaba.

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver tu verdadero rostro – comento la zaunita.

\- Si , yo tambien – dijo Julieta, la invocadora de Kog Maw

\- Y yo – dijo otra de las chicas.

Al final tenia a todas amontonadas cerca de mi. Janna tomo la iniciativa y quiso a la fuerza quitarme la careta.

\- Vamos Pastor , muéstrame tu rostro.

\- Preferiría reservarme eso – conteste mientras me levantaba de la silla y la usaba para mantener la distancia .

De repente sentí que una de las invocadoras me agarro por atrás

\- Vamos quítale la mascara - dijo aquella que me tomo por sorpresa

Me percate que las voces empezaron a sonar mas agudas y mis sentidos se adormecían. No pude hacer nada . Mi quitaron la mascara y todas empezaron a reírse .

\- ¿Eh? ¿A donde se fue pastor? – dijo Janna , me puso la máscara de nuevo y dijo – oh allí esta

Al parecer, la bebida ya les había afectado muchísimo mas que a mi.

Me zafe como pude y salí de la habitación, desde afuera coloque una silla bloqueando la puerta.

\- Hey ,que paso – me pregunto Gragas , desde la barra de bebidas.

\- Abrela por lo menos dentro de una hora , no esperaron a comer y se tomaron la bebida que les trajiste – comente algo mareado.

\- Al parecer no fueron las únicas jaja – contesto el cantinero con un tono gracioso.

Yo también me reia. Mientras seguía haciéndolo, salí del lugar. Me di cuenta que todos los presentes en el local me miraban raro.

Tambaleando y apoyándome en las paredes para evitar caerme ,fui en dirección a mi habitación

* * *

 _Mientras tanto , en la habitacion de la campeona Lissandra_

 _Ella volvia de la plataforma de invocación debido a que no se iban a realizar mas combates en la grieta por el mal clima._

 _En medio de la oscuridad, ella prendió una vela y la coloco en medio de una mesa. La campeona aprovechaba esa tenue luz para poder escribir en un tipo de diario intimo. Donde narraba todos los sucesos ocurridos._

 _De pronto, ella dejo de escribir. Sintio la presencia de alguien en la habitación._

\- Sal de tu escondite , se que estas aquí.

\- Sorprendente Lissandra , no esperaba menos de su habilidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres?, no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a escondidas a las habitaciones de los demas.

\- Vengo a dejarle una nota del segundo.

La campeona se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Ya empezaron? – pregunto la bruja del hielo

\- Ayer mismo con Illaoi. Hoy voy tras otras presas.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Solo un esbirro del segundo. No te preocupes , mientras sigas nuestras instrucciones tendrás lo que siempre quisiste.

Dicho esto , el desconocido desapareció de la habitación aprovechando la oscuridad presente en la misma.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con el protagonista :**_

Llegue a mi habitación. Ya era cerca de la medianoche , habia estado deambulando por toda la academia ya que habia perdido el sentido de la orientación.

Pero después de un par de horas, los efectos se habían reducido y pude llegar en una pieza a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Antes de entrar escondí la máscara y mientras seguía riéndome entre. Y allí estaba ella, Ahri se encontraba sentada en la sala esperando mi regreso.

\- ¿Estas son horas de volver?

Estalle de la risa, me parecía estúpidamente gracioso verla seria.

\- Lo , lo , lo lamento .

\- Pues esa risa me dice lo contrario – contesto la Kumiho – Acaso, ¿fuiste a beber?

\- Si, digo No . Bueno me invitaron jajaja – no podía mantenerme serio .

La campeona se enojó y se levantó de su asiento , para irse a su dormitorio.

\- Hey ¿a donde vas?

\- Me voy a dormir, uno se preocupa por ti y resulta que vas a beber con quien sabe quién.

Sin mediar palabras la abrace por detrás.

\- Lo siento, lamento haberte hecho preocupar. No lo volveré a hacer.

La campeona se sorprendió frente a mi accionar. Pero luego hablo calmadamente.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- SI, lo prometo.

\- Está bien, pero a cambio. ¿Podríamos compartir la misma cama como lo hacíamos antes? No me gusta dormir sola.

\- Esta bien ¿por qué no? – conteste mostrando una sonrisa producto de la bebida.

La campeona salto de la alegría y entro a su dormitorio. Luego salió de allí con una almohada y la llevo a mi dormitorio. Me vio y me dijo.

\- Qué esperas , mañana tienes clases

\- SI , ya voy. Déjame al menos ducharme.

Entre al baño y rápidamente me quite la ropa. Escondí la máscara por las dudas. Pase directo a la ducha. Al entrar y estar bajo el agua me puse a pensar en la partida de hoy.

\- Al parecer es por eso que todos quieren llegar platino – dije recordando lo que dijo Julieta.

\- ¿Te enjabono la espalda? – dijo una voz femenina

\- Si por favor – conteste

Serían los efectos de lo que había tomado, ya que no me importo mucho que de la nada alguien me preguntara si quería enjabonarme la espalda. Pero reaccione y me di la vuelta. Era cordera

\- Buenas noches invocador. ¿No debería gritar escandalizado por haber entrado sin que se diera cuenta? - dijo cordera

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Vengo por mis manzanas

Mire sorprendido la actitud de cordera de no molestarse por que este desnudo delante de ella.

\- No te da pudor, que este desnudo frente a ti.

\- ¿Por que? Yo lo estoy siempre y no siento nada de vergüenza – contesto la tiradora.

\- Entiendo – conteste

Cordera levanto el recipiente de Shampu y se coloco un poco de su contenido en su pelaje.

\- Puedes lavarme el cabello , lo tengo muy sucio.

\- Bien - conteste

Si no fuera porque estoy bajo los efectos de cierta bebida, no tomaría esto con tanta calma , creo.

Mientras lavaba el pelaje de cordera ella procedió a hablar.

\- No solo venia por las manzanas.

\- Ah si , ¿por qué más?

\- Hubo un incidente en la academia

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Dos campeonas fueron atacadas.

Cordera paso a contar que en el día de ayer y hoy las campeonas Illaoi y Morgana fueron atacadas. Ambas se encontraban fuera de peligro en la enfermería. Pero bajo supervision estricta y su estado en secreto para toda la academia.

\- ¿Saben quién fue? – le consulte

\- Si lo supieran no te lo estaría contando. En fin, Hayward me dijo que tengas cuidado.

Sentí que tocaban la puerta del baño , era Ahri

\- Vinc , ¿te falta mucho?

\- ¡Ya termino! – conteste levantando la voz.

\- Bien , te espero – contesto la kumiho mientras se iba.

El cuerpo de cordera empezaba a desvanecerse

\- Ten cuidado invocador, el autor de los delitos es capaz de robar habilidades ajenas.

\- Está bien

\- Y no te olvides de darme mis manzanas mañana.

\- SI, señor – conteste poniendo mi mano derecha en mi frente.

La risa de cordera no se hizo esperar y desapareció del lugar.

Termine mi ducha y me cambie. El baño al parecer neutralizo temporalmente los efectos que habían aparecido en mi organismo.

Al llegar al dormitorio pude ver que sobre la cama, Ahri estaba tendida lateralmente con una pose seductora.

\- ¿Jugamos un juego invocador?

\- Nop, estoy cansado – conteste ignorando la propuesta y recostándome bajo las sabanas.

Note que su estado de animo decayó, así que la abrace por detrás.

\- No me gusta avanzar rápido, no es lo mío sinceramente – dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba por quedarme dormido, pero una pregunta de parte de la campeona me hizo reaccionar completamente.

\- Vinc ¿qué somos? ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos?

Ella se había dado vuelta al hacerme esa pregunta. Ahora me miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Tu que sientes por mi? – pregunte directamente.

Una pausa de aquellas dramáticas se formo. Pero fue breve, ya que la campeona dijo lo que sentía.

\- Yo …te quiero – contesto ella con sinceridad.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, mi respiración se ralentizo y por un momento ignore todo lo demás en el mundo , solo me concentre en sus ojos y su voz.

Recordé todos los problemas por los cuales pasamos, lo de Alexis, lo de Dan, lo del campeonato. Ella es la persona con la cual estuve más aferrado hasta ahora. Sé que yo tenía problemas con respecto a mi pasado, pero el escuchar su voz decirme te quiero. Fue más que suficiente para enterrar temporalmente todo lo que tenía atrás.

\- Yo también – conteste despacio casi como un susurro.

Primero ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego los entrecerró mientras acercaba su cara contra la mía. Sentía que su respiración iba despacio, estaba nerviosa. Yo por mi parte, seguía con mi dilema cardíaco.

Lentamente nuestros labios hicieron contacto. El beso fue corto ,pero fue suficiente para transmitirnos nuestros sentimientos.

Ella no se detuvo ahí, fue nuevamente al ataque y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez no fue algo corto ,fue algo delicado que sentí durar una eternidad. No quería despegarme nunca de ella, pero al sentir como una de sus lágrimas toco mi cara me detuve.

\- ¿Por que lloras? – dije sorprendido

\- Lloro de felicidad

Ambos nos miramos fijamente por que sabíamos que es lo que estaba por ocurrir esa noche. La oscuridad fue testigo de nuestro juego.

Terminamos casi media hora mas tarde, me recosté abrazándola por la espalda. Sentía el mover despacio de sus colas haciéndome cosquillas a la altura del abdomen.

\- Dulces sueños – dijo ella dejándose ganar por el cansancio y cerrando los ojos.

\- Dulces sueños – conteste dándole a ella un beso en la nuca.

Estuve un rato así, pero realmente no podía dormir. Al final termine sentándome en la orilla de la cama, pero luego me levante y vi por la ventana. Allí estaba cordera, se encontraba en el patio haciéndome señas.

\- Invocador necesito mis manzanas . NO PUEDO ESPERAR HASTA MAÑANA.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé , mientras iba al armario y me cambie de ropa.

Rato después ya me encontraba en el patio con cordera.

\- ¿Tanta es tu adicción por las manzanas?

\- Usted lo prometió, dijo tres manzanas por día. Cumpla su parte invocador.

\- Está bien, está bien – conteste de mala gana

La tiradora se adelantó unos pasos y se puso delante mío alcanzándome sus dos brazos.

\- Invocador, lléveme de caballito.

\- Estoy cansado, en otra ocasión.

\- Ah – suspiro ella – esta bien.

\- ¿Y lobo? – pregunte por el compañero de la tiradora

\- Un concierto en Piltover, se cayó el techo del estadio. Murieron muchas personas, cuando fuimos por sus almas sorprendentemente todos decidieron realizar el desafio contra lobo. El está ocupado ahora, así que decidí volver a la academia por mis manzanas.

\- ¿Crees que esta bien?

\- Si, no hay problema. Apenas termine se desvanecerá y aparecerá junto a mi.

Ambos caminábamos juntos y llegamos a la puerta del comedor. Estaba cerrada.

\- Ahhhhhhhh , llegamos tarde . Muy tarde – dijo enojada la tiradora

\- Mala suerte, habrá que volver mañana – conteste dándome media vuelta para volver.

\- No, encuentra una forma de abrir la puerta.

\- Espera hasta mañana.

\- NO

La discusión pudiera haber continuado pero nos percatamos que por todo el pasillo unos tentáculos de apariencia espectrales se habían formado.

\- Esto … es de Illaoi – dijo cordera con aires de preocupación

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Al subcampeón del torneo de los novatos y a uno de los Kindred. Sera un honor quedarme con sus poderes y esencias mágicas respectivamente – dijo una voz masculina del cual no podíamos ubicar de donde provenía

Los tentáculos empezaron a agitarse para luego caer bruscamente tratando de hacernos daño

\- Cordera ¡cuidado! – le adverti a la campeona

\- Tranquilo, el autor no dejaría que uno de ellos me lasti. … - pero la oración fue interrumpida cuando dos tentáculos aplastaron con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la tiradora.

\- CORDERA - grite mientras corría hacia ella.

Los tentáculos desaparecieron, pero el daño de cordera no. Me arrodille y puse su cabeza en mis piernas.

\- ¿Este bien?

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes preguntar? Creo que el autor no estaba muy inspirado con los diálogos el día de hoy.

Solte el cuerpo de cordera y cayó al suelo.

\- Auch , ¿por qué me dejaste caer al suelo? – se quejó ella

\- Si puedes decir bromas es porque estas bastante bien – conteste

\- No puedo morir tan rápido , recién me introdujeron en el capítulo anterior

Una risa malvada se escuchó en el pasillo interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

\- ¿Como pueden estar peleando entre ustedes en una situación así? En serio no se toman las cosas en serio, pero esta será la última vez que puedan reírse de esa manera – dijo la voz de nuestro agresor

El enemigo volvió a hacer aparecer los tentáculos en el pasillo, preparándose para atacar. Rápidamente tome de la cintura a cordera y salí corriendo hacia el exterior.

" No es una pelea que pueda ganar en espacios cerrados" pensé.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Hacia el exterior , no podemos pelear en pasillos o estaríamos en desventaja.

Note que nuestro rival nos seguía, ya que tentáculos se formaban en las paredes mientras avanzábamos . Acelere el paso y llegue al patio más cercano.

Deje a Cordera en el suelo y ella hizo un movimiento haciendo aparecer su arco de la nada. Ella se colocó detrás mío cubriéndome las espaldas.

\- Siento que está cerca – dijo la tiradora

\- Ten cuidado, no conocemos sus habilidades.

Ambos mirábamos en todas las direcciones, alertas por si aparecía el enemigo.

 _ **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Por fin el enemigo aparece , en la siguiente parte veremos un poco de accion .

* * *

 **Respuestas de Cordera:**

 _ **1)Baryv**_

Hola humano , ¿es cierto que la paella se sirve con mariscos? Tengo curiosidad

AH , el autor me dice que te comente lo siguiente. No esta jugando en las ultimas semanas por que cambiaron el servicio de internet en casa. Ahora todos en casa tienen que compartir una conexión a internet de 3 MB. Resultado : No podemos probar los nuevos cambios del meta.

Gankplank (el pirata que ahora es ciborg por su brazo derecho metalico , bien pensado Riot) : El autor dice lo de siempre , si te prometio que lo va a meter es por que asi será, solo pide que no lo presiones. O de seguro terminara pidiéndome que lo asesine yo jajaja. No , yo creo que él esta tratando de meterlo en la historia sin que sea forzado.

Gracias por la review lector de nacionalidad española. Por cierto , ¿has ido a una corrida de toros? ¿Alistar estaba allí? Neh , no creo. XD

PD: Gracias , yo tambien … te aprecio. Amar es algo …emm … ¿humano? Recuerda que soy una oveja antropomórfica , que no siente pudor. En primer lugar , ¿tendre un corazón? Bueno , hígado si tengo. Si no lo tuviera no creo que la pasaría bien al comer manzanas.

 _ **2) Guest**_ ( ¿Sam?) Te olvides poner tu Nick o_O

Te explico como funciona mi ulti… cuando por algun motivo veo que estoy por morir, mi definitiva crea un sello en el suelo. Este permite que todos las criaturas que estén dentro del sello no puedan morir . Cuando el sello desaparece , todos los que siguen dentro del mismo reciben una pequeña curación.

El autor dice lo siguiente :

Hola querido lector , saber que te gusta la historia es una de mis motivaciones para seguir trabajando arduamente en la historia. De veras lo aprecio , ojala siga viéndote por aquí.

 _ **3) gamerkiller**_

Respondo a tus dudas

1 . No , si yo metiera mano en el fanfic convertia la historia en la búsqueda de Vinc de la formula para crear la manzana perfecta. Incluso podria hacer que la historia sea solo un sueño de Vinc y cuando despierta no tiene piernas jaajaja. Igual que Oliver de supercampeones XD

2\. Prefiero a Aurelion. Seria interesante montarlo y que te lleve a pasear por todo el universo. ¡Ya se! Le dire a Vinc que busque vincularse con el.

3\. No , prefiero ser inmortal. Pero… puede ser que cambie esta respuesta con el tiempo. Sabes … ser inmortal no es todo luces bonitas , no recordar de donde vienes y no poder tener una familia es algo solitario. Haber conocido a Vinc, y que no tenga prejuicios por mis gustos raros fue un tipo de bendición para mí.

4\. Wafle es plata :V . Jajaja , todo un noob … NO, CON EL PERIODICO NO. *sonido de periódico golpeando mi cabeza* AUCH

5\. LAS

El otro dia , cuando fuimos al supermercado. Vi un frasco de Nutella , le pedi al autor que comprara. Su respuesta fue un tremendo "NO" , al parecer el nutella es muy adictivo, y el considera que me volveria un problema si me hago adicta a ese producto tambien. Si te preguntas como fui al supermercado sin que me notaran. Use una campera deportiva con capucha y unos anteojos oscuros. Creo que nadie me noto, pero por cualquier cosa, el autor me dijo que si me preguntaba dijera que era un cosplay o no se que.

 _ **4)Mailmon**_

Como se colocan los BOTS? , B 4 4 … uh bonito. Un rifle con mira telescópica. Aparescan bitches , Cordera sniper in coming ( sep , estuve practicando mi english en open english). Ejem , ya lo descargue , le insiste al autor jugar en red local pero no tiene tiempo. Y como cambiaron el cableado en su casa el internet se volvió muy lento.

 _ **5) MagnetG216**_

Cordera te manda su bendición y tambien te desea suerte querido lector humano XD

 _ **6) Saarca**_

El autor dice que Camille no le llama la atención. No espera mucho de ella por que los últimos campeones no fueron lo que el esperaba. En fin habrá que esperar , dice el.

 _ **7) Omri12**_

El autor esta en contra del GG IZI. Es una falta de respeto para el jugador que poner todo su esfuerzo en cada partida. Ah , pero cuando se topa con un flamer, ahí si spammea la maestria , baila encima del rival , y hace de todo …. Pero esa … es otra historia.

 _ **8) Demonsoul13**_

Creo que en vez de Demonsoul13 , deberías ser "trípode man" entonces :v

 _ **9)**_

¿Shyvana? La dragona enamorada de Jarvan?… ups …olvida lo que dije. Si el autor se da cuenta que di un spoiler me golpeara con el periódico de nuevo T.T

 _ **10) antenesis**_

El autor dice lo siguiente:

Como que te anticipaste a lo que estaba por escribir antenesis XP

 _ **11) Cygfried**_

Al fin , la ultima respuesta…sabes, ser secretaria del autor no es trabajo fácil

En fin …. Sejuani . Dire lo mismo que dice el autor siempre. Todos los campeones (o casi todos) tendrán su momento de gloria. Hasta el tejón mejor conocido como Teemo aparecerá. Solo tienen que ser pacientes.

Espero que haya respondido tu duda.

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Bueno , sin mas que decir . Me despido queridos lectores**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	73. Capitulo 10 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , **Esbirro del 2do vigilante**_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.22**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 parte 3 "Aun me falta camino por recorrer"**_

Desde el pasillo donde habíamos salido, apareció nuestro rival. Llevaba una túnica de invocador y la capucha puesta, por lo cual no podíamos ver más que su cara, cosa que también se dificultaba por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Subcampeón, puedes rendirte ahora mismo y te quitare tus poderes sin hacerte daño. O podemos hacerlo por las malas – declaro el enemigo

\- Prepárate cordera – le dije a la tiradora.

\- SI

Poco a poco el patio empezó a llenarse de tentáculos. Tanto la tiradora como yo nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

\- Yo atacare y tú cúbreme.

\- Está bien

Corrí hacia mi rival, pero los tentáculos caían al suelo y me dificultaban demasiado el paso. Por el lado de cordera, ella empezó a atacar a los tentáculos haciéndolos desaparecer de a uno en uno.

\- Tch – hizo sonar su lengua a modo de queja el usuario de los tentáculos

El hizo el ademan de guiar a los tentáculos y todos atacaron a cordera. Me gire y pudo ver como todas esas elongaciones iban en su dirección

\- CORDERA CUIDADO – adverti a mi vinculo.

Pero fue tarde, ella había sido atrapada. Fue entonces que aquellas elongaciones empezaron a apretarla y querer romperla.

\- AHhhhhhhhh – grito la tiradora.

\- ¡Detente! – dije mientras miraba al enemigo

\- Ríndete entonces – me ofreció

No lo pensé más .

\- "Extasis"

"Bien, primera parte completa" pensó en su mente el agresor de identidad desconocida.

A toda velocidad fui hacia mi rival para asestarle un golpe, pero los tentáculos hicieron una formación circular para protegerlo. Salte con todas mis fuerzas para entrar por arriba, pero había caído en una trampa.

\- No te mueves tan rápido en el aire – dijo el enemigo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, como si fuera un balón de vóley. Uno de los tentáculos me mando a volar haciéndome estrellar contra un árbol.

\- Vinc, golpea a los tentáculos, no los esquives – dijo a duras penas la Kindred mientras era lentamente estrangulada.

A toda velocidad fui a los tentáculos que aprisionaban a la campeona .

\- IMPACT - de un golpe certero pude hacer desaparecer a todas las elongaciones que aprisionaban a mi amiga.

Ella cayó desde el aire y pude atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo.

\- Gracias - dijo ella mientras se sacaba la máscara para respirar mejor.

Desactive extasis, estábamos en clara desventaja. No podía acercarme al enemigo y hasta ahora el solo había usado las habilidades que le había robado a Illaoi.

Estaba firmemente con el pensamiento de retirarnos, pero una explosión me hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Llegaron los refuerzos – dijo cordera mientras estaba de rodillas.

Eran Lux, Sebas y…. Yasuo con Katou. ¿la pelirroja problemática?

\- ¿Los conoces? – pregunto la tiradora

\- Al menos con dos de ellos me llevo bien

Los cuatro refuerzos fueron en mi dirección. Yasuo se encargó de abrir el paso al igual que Katou, ambos usaban el filo de sus espadas para realizar esa tarea.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Sebas sorprendido al verme

\- Estaba buscando comida para mi vínculo.

\- ¿Te vinculaste con los Kindred? – pregunto sorprendido mi amigo

\- Creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de eso ¿no crees?

Lux se acercó a cordera y empezó a revisar sus heridas.

\- Esta bien, solo tiene una costilla rota – determino la soporte demaciana.

De pronto la estudiante pelirroja de quinto año paso a hablar mientras cortaba aquellas elongaciones de apariencia espectral.

\- Que coincidencia vernos de nuevo ladron de venganzas.

\- Katou , deja de ser infantil y concéntrate en la batalla – dijo Yasuo tratando de hacer que su vínculo este atenta a la pelea.

\- Si – contesto ella

La curiosidad mía fue más fuerte y me atreví a preguntar qué es lo que hacían aquí.

\- Ah , el director llamo a los invocadores que utilizamos fuerza física para luchar. Nos dio la orden de hacer guardia durante la noche para ver si podíamos atrapar al culpable de los incidentes, esto debido a que estamos cortos de personal de esta categoría – comento la pelirroja

\- Ya veo

\- Me sorprende que no te hallan avisado, ya que tu también eres de usar solo los puños – agrego Sebas

\- ¿Y por qué solo de fuerza física? - pregunte

\- Cuando la campeona Morgana despertó luego de ser atacada, se percato de que no podia usar dos de sus habilidades, entre ellas su escudo negro. Por lo cual, las habilidades mágicas iban a ser descartadas para atrapar al sospechoso.

Entendí todo, no podíamos usar magia para combatir a este rival , entonces…

\- Yasuo , Katou . Ustedes abran el paso hacia nuestro rival. Sebas tu ve delante mío y encárgate de los tentáculos que dificulten nuestro paso. Yo le daré a nuestro rival un poco de daño físico.

\- ¿Quien te puso de lider? – dijo con mala actitud la estudiante de quinto año

\- Si tienes un plan mejor dímelo – dije algo molesto.

La estudiante sintió tocado su orgullo y partió un par tentáculos con el filo de su espada.

\- Pues , te demostrare de lo que soy capaz – dijo la peliroja , tomando velocidad y yendo directamente contra el enemigo.

\- Bien , por fin alguien viene a atacarme – declaro el sospechoso

\- DETENTE – grito Yasuo

Katou esquivaba a los tentáculos con facilidad, parecía que ella iba a dar un golpe directo. Pero un pequeño tentáculo apareció en el suelo y provoco que la espadachín tropezara.

La pequeña elongación que se había formado creció y tomo por una de las piernas a la estudiante. Su espada quedo en el suelo y su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en el aire a unos tres metros de altura

\- Bonita espada – dijo nuestro rival mientras levanto la espada y se acercaba a la vinculada a Yasuo

\- Devuélvemela.

El tentáculo bajo a la altura del enemigo y ambos podían verse cara a cara.

\- Devuélvemela – repitió Katou

\- Como quieras – dijo nuestro rival estirando su brazo hacia atrás y luego utilizando el arma para atravesar a la estudiante

Todos quedamos impactados frente a la escena. Yasuo fue el más afectado. Note como apretó con fuerza su espada e iba corriendo hacia el agresor de su vinculo. Siete tentáculos tomaron impulso y cayeron en dirección a él espadachín. El uso su muro de viento y evito el daño. Pero un tentáculo lo tomo de la cintura por detrás. El se dio vuelta para querer romper esa elongación pero otro tentáculo le había atrapado la muñeca de la mano donde portaba su espada.

\- Yasuo NO – grito preocupada Lux que seguía atendiendo a Cordera.

\- Veamos cuanto puede aguantar este juguete – dijo el invocador enemigo

Acto seguido varios tentáculos empezaron a tomar el cuerpo del imperdonable y empezaron a estirarlos en varias direcciones.

\- AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG - se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor del Joniano

\- VAMOS GRITA , GRITA MALDITO . DEJAME ESCUCHAR ESE CRUJIDO DE TUS HUESOS SEPARANDOSE Y TUS MUSCULOS ROMPIENDOSE.

Sebas que se habia quedado paralizado por haber visto a sus compañeros ser atacados , reacciono y fue directo a atacar sin un plan.

\- DETENTE - grito Sebas mientras corría directamente hacia el enemigo.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho porque un tentáculo fue directo hacia el y lo aplasto ,y luego otro y al final eran tres los tentáculos que lo aplastaron

\- SEBAS – dijo preocupada Lux , levantándose y queriendo prepararse para luchar.

Detuve a la demaciana , no podíamos pelear sin un plan y quien sabe que haría este loco con los poderes de la dama luminosa si se los roba.

\- Lux , usa chispa final - indique

\- Pero es inmune a las habilidades – dijo preocupada ella

\- Hazlo en el suelo, necesito una explosión para que toda la academia se entere que estoy aquí. Yo te conseguiré tiempo para que no te moleste

\- Si – contesto ella .

No nos percatamos que detrás nuestro , tres tentáculos se habían formado. Cada uno de nosotros fue atrapado desde el cuello y fuimos levantados varios metros sobre el aire.

\- A ti no te necesito – dijo el rival mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la tiradora – Te quiero lejos de aquí.

Acto seguido , Cordera fue lanzada con fuerza por el tentáculo. No podía determinar si fue lanzada lejos o no, ya que mi cabeza se mantenía siendo apretada por el tentáculo.

\- Pero a ti, si te quiero cerca – esta vez el rival indicaba a la demaciana.

El tentáculo que ahorcaba a la dama luminosa se estiro y se coloco al lado de nuestro enemigo.

\- Lux , eres tan hermosa aun cuando estas quedándote sin aire que respirar – el dijo eso mientras tocaba con sus manos el cabello de la campeona .

El malnacido empezó a lamer la cara de la campeona mientras ella luchaba por respirar.

\- Maldito … detente – gruñía mientras trataba de zafarme de mi atadura.

El enemigo hizo un ademan con la mano , y el tentáculo empezó a apretar mi cuello con mas fuerza.

Lux trataba de safarme del tentáculo. Pero su atadura solo permitía que ella pueda agitarse. Pero de un momento a otro. Una pregunta del enemigo , hizo que la demaciana se desesperara.

\- ¿Aun eres virgen Lux?...

Un silencio devastador se formó , solo se podía oír los sonidos de quejas de la campeona y míos.

\- No te fuerces a responder. Lo averiguare por mi mismo – agrego el enemigo.

El malnacido se disponía a manosear a la maga demaciana , pero una flecha cayo desde el cielo perforando el hombro del enemigo.

\- Aggg , maldita sea .¿QUIEN FUE? – dijo el rival dándose la vuelta para mirar en mi dirección.

Luego dos flechas se incrustaron en el tentáculo que me apresaba, haciendo que desaparezca y me deje libre.

Me di la vuelta y observe como cordera arrastraba su pierna derecha mientras venía a mi dirección

\- VInc, es su turno – dijo a duras penas , la tiradora.

El invocador que había provocada toda esta catástrofe se molestó al ver quien lo había lastimado

\- "Extasis" – active mi habilidad

Apretando los pies con fuerza en el suelo tome todo el impulso que podía. Me concentre todo lo que pude para aprovechar al cien por ciento la velocidad que me permitía mi habilidad , asi que podía ver un poco más lento el moverse de las cosas a mi alrededor.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de mi enemigo, el poso su mirada en mí. Pude ver como una sonrisa maniática se formaba en su rostro y en vez de darle aquella patada que había preparado, decidí lanzar mi ataque al suelo. Provocando que un montón de tierra se esparciera en el aire.

Rápidamente levante el arma de la pelirroja y corte los tentáculos que la apresaban para que pudiera cargarla en mi hombro y llevarla lejos de allí. Nuevamente cuando toque la tierra, apreté los pies contra el suelo y tome impulso nuevamente. La nube de polvo que yo había provocado aún seguía tapando la visión de mi rival y aproveche para rescatar también al campeon joniano. Con dos cortes laterales de espada acabe con las elongaciones que lo apresaban y lo cargue en mi otro hombro. Para luego llevar a ambos heridos junto a Kindred .

\- Puedes quedarte con ellos . Pero a Lux , nadie me la va a quitar – dijo el rival mientras movia su lengua saboreando el cuello de la campeona.

Me prepare para ir por la maga y el cuerpo de mi amigo ,pero era demasiado tentáculos arrastraron el cuerpo de Sebas. Ahora mi amigo estaba a merced del invocador enemigo.

\- Interesante , interesante – decía el invocador mientras examinaba el cuerpo retorciéndose de Sebas – creo que me llevare esto

Acto seguido Sebas fue mordido en el hombro.

\- Aghhhhh – se quejaba Sebas.

La mordida fue de tal magnitud que llego a arrancarle un pedazo de carne del hombro.

\- Delicioso – comento nuestro rival, mientras que de su boca caían varios hilos de sangre roja y espesa.

No pude aguantar, tenia la necesidad de ir a atacar y asi lo hice. Tomando nuevamente velocidad fui tras el enemigo mientras aún seguía sobre el hijo del director.

\- IMPACT

\- Reflejar – invoco una habilidad el enemigo.

Mi puño fue atrapado por la palma de mi rival. Estaba por lanzar otro golpe, pero de repente sentí un golpe invisible en mi estómago.

Me arrodille en el suelo y cuando mire al enemigo este coloco su mano en mi cara.

\- Los Vigilantes te agradecen por ceder tus habilidades subcampeon.

Dicho esto , me estrello contra el suelo con tal magnitud que termine creando una pequeña fosa en la tierra.

No podía moverme , y veía como mi enemigo estaba sobre mí.

\- ¿Quien eres? – pregunte

\- ¿Quien soy?, soy un simple esbirro del segundo vigilante . Soy el elegido para acabar con todas las posibles amenazas en esta academia.

Kindred no se podia quedar viendo lo que estaba pasando. Formo nuevamente el arco y apunto preparándose para atacar.

\- Aléjate – ordeno ella.

Pero el enemigo rápidamente levanto mi cuerpo y lo uso como escudo.

\- Un solo movimiento y acabo con él.

La tiradora se quedó quieta, no quería poner en riesgo mi vida al parecer. Ella no quería lastimarme.

Mi rival paso a agarrarme del cuello.

\- Tomare, tu mejor habilidad. Hazme el favor de no moverte mucho.

Senti como me mordían con fuerza el cuello. Sentia que parte mi esencia mágica desaparecía. Extasis se habia desactivado y mi cuerpo no se movia.

\- Listo , con eso es más que suficiente – dijo el enemigo mientras dejaba de morderme el cuello

El enemigo tiro mi cuerpo contra el de cordera. Ella hizo lo que pudo para evitar que cayera contra el suelo pero también perdió el equilibrio y caí encima suyo.

Nuestro rival había aprovechado la conmoción que se había generado para escapar y llevarse a Lux

Cordera , no lo había perdido de vista y colocándose en posición preparo su mejor flecha. Cuando diviso el objetivo corriendo a lo lejos . No dudo y disparo. El tiro fue tan perfecto, tan preciso, que termino atravesando la cabeza del rival.

El rival, dejo caer el cuerpo de la demaciana y siguió corriendo lejos de allí. La tiradora fue hasta la demaciana y la tomo de la mano para traerla junto a nosotros.

Yo por mi parte estaba pálido, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por que la mordida que me habían realizado había afectado a una arteria importante del cuello.

\- Invocador , no te mueras – me dijo cordera de rodillas cuando volvió.

Estaba aturdido, me arrastraba en dirección a Sebas como podia.

\- Sebas , Sebas – decía con mi voz apenas .

Cordera se agacho delante mío y tomo mi mano.

\- Detente, te vas a desangrar.

Solté su mano y proseguí a tratar de ayudar a mi amigo. Cordera no podía detenerme, asi que ella tomo medidas drásticas.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella , estirando su arco y disparándome dos flechas en las piernas

\- Aghh – me queje, pero quería seguir arrastrándome hacia mi amigo.

Cordera camino lentamente hacia el cuerpo del hijo del director y lo arrastro hacia el lado mio, colocando a mi amigo junto a mí.

\- Vinc ,¿ ganamos? – pregunto el cuerpo de mi amigo mientras también se desangraba

No podía responder a su pregunta, me daba vergüenza responder. Me daba bronca admitir que no podía haber hecho nada contra mi rival

"Soy un esbirro del segundo vigilante" esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza.

La tiradora acomodo a todos los heridos cerca mío y luego ,levanto del suelo a la demaciana que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo .

\- Reacciona maldita sea – dijo cordera dándole a Lux una fuerte bofetada.

La dama de luz reacciono y dejo de temblar. Se veian lagrimas caer por sus mejillas

\- Ve por ayuda, yo los mantendré vivos.

La soporte solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza. Se levantó y corrió en dirección a la academia. Cordera volvió hacia nosotros y se sentó en el suelo. De pronto un sello circular se formó debajo de nosotros y empecé a sentir que la sangre que perdía dejaba de hacerlo.

La tiradora había activado su definitiva, para mantenernos a todos en el mundo de los vivos el mayor tiempo posible.

En un momento vi como ella caía al suelo y comenzó a escupir sangre manchando su pelaje blanco. Pero nuevamente se levantó para seguir manteniendo activa la habilidad.

Pasaron cinco minutos y sentí como varias personas corrian desde la academia hacia nosotros.

\- Qué bueno – dijo despacio cordera y cayó al lado mio mirándome directamente a los ojos– no te preocupes invocador, ya llego la ayuda.

\- Cordera … - dije a duras penas.

\- No te preocupes , soy inmortal. Reviviré mañana, mejor dicho más tarde.

\- No te mueras.

\- Lo siento, al parecer use más mana del que debía.

\- Cordera.

\- Por favor no te olvides de mis manzanas mañana invocador.

Nos tomamos de las manos con la tiradora. Ella sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse.

Mire al suelo y llore , impotente por no haber evitado que cordera muriera. Pero poco a poco senti , como mi herida comenzaba a curarse mientras la ira comenzaba a absorverme.

\- Te matare , te matare , TE MATARE SEGUNDO VIGILANTE. JURO QUE TE MATARE.

Mis ansias de matar habían vuelto, ya no podía controlar mi ira. Y todo esto fue provocado por que me robaron éxtasis.

 _ **Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor (Auspiciado por las corderas antropomorficas parlantes)**_

 ** _Les debo unas disculpas lectores. El dia de hoy se me hizo tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo para que las dudas se contesten. Prometo que la proxima contesto las dudas mas importantes._**

 ** _Espero su comprensión._**

 ** _Bye bye._**


	74. Capitulo 10 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , **Esbirro del 2do vigilante**_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.22**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 parte 4 "Infidelidad"**_

En otro lugar de la academia, un roedor zaunita corría a toda velocidad hasta el despacho del director. Twitch abrió la puerta sin tocar y encontró a Relivash durmiendo sobre el escritorio.

\- SEÑOR DESPIERTE

Hayward se asustó e hizo caer todos los libros del escritorio al piso.

\- Señor, la misión fracaso. Y hubo daños colaterales.

\- ¿Que ocurrió? – pregunto el director confuso

\- Señor, necesito que vaya a la enfermería privada de la academia ahora mismo.

Ambos rápidamente corrieron en dirección al lugar

Cuando llegaron vieron a Vinc sentado en una camilla. Tenía el cuello vendado

\- Vinc, ¿que haces aquí? – fue lo primero que dijo Relivash al verme

Sin darle tiempo a hablar lo tome del cuello de la túnica y lo estampe contra la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Que clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza? Como puedes haber enviado a Sebas a una misión tan peligrosa, pusiste en riesgo su vida.

Vessaria, también había llegado. Al ver la situación, trato de separarnos.

\- Sepárense – dijo ella mientras acercaba sus manos a mí.

Pero en mi estado, no quería que nadie me interrumpa. Al ver como sus manos se me acercaban, uso la mano izquierda y dando un manotazo la aparte.

\- No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo – le dije a ella mientras la miraba de forma amenazante.

Ella se quedó callada, atónita por mi forma de actuar.

Volví a mirar a Relivash

\- ¿Este era otro de tus planes? ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA SOMOS TUS PEONES?

\- Tranquilízate Vinc – dijo el algo nervioso.

\- COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, VI A MI AMIGO Y A OTRAS PERSONAS DELANTE MIO CAER COMO MOSCAS FRENTE A UN ENEMIGO QUE DESCONOCIAN.

\- No solucionaras nada con los puños – dijo Vessaria.

Nuevamente enfoque la mirada en ella, pero tenía razón. Termine soltando a Relivash y tome el camino hacia la salida.

\- Vinc , detente. – dijo el director a duras penas, ya que le faltaba aire.

\- ¿Que? – dije sin darme la vuelta.

Sentí una palma en mi hombro.

\- "Liberacion" – Relivash me quito el hechizo de peso – Si vuelves a encontrarte con el mismo enemigo… no te le enfrentes. Escapa.

\- No puedo prometer nada. – conteste de mala gana

\- Yo… me voy a encargar de este problema. Tú, no intervengas – añadió Hayward.

\- Eso deberías haber hecho desde el principio – conteste de manera cortante.

Mientras me iba fuera del lugar, me topé con la soporte Nami. Ella había sido llamada para revisarme y ver si tenía heridas. Cuando la campeona se percato que era yo quien venia del lado contrario del pasillo se acercó para hablar conmigo.

\- Mira esa herida, te dije que no me gusta que me den trabajo extra – dijo ella acercando su mano a mi cuello.

Mi mal humor no había disminuido en absoluto. Cuando escuche lo que dijo ella y vi que acerco su mano, la agarre.

\- No me toques – dije mientras observaba directamente a los ojos a la Marai – si de verdad no tienes la voluntad para tratar a un herido, no sé qué sentido tiene que seas enfermera.

La soporte no se quedó callada y también me respondió, ya que había herido su orgullo.

\- De seguro esa herida que te hiciste fue por realizar un entrenamiento estúpido. Los estúpidos siempre realizan ese tipo de actos.

El comentario fue un disparador para enojarme más aún. Me acerque a la campeona, y la tome de la mano. Empuje su cuerpo contra la pared y apoye su frente contra la mía, ambos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos del otro.

\- En serio crees que está herida es por entrenar?¿EN SERIO? Mientras tu dormías plácidamente en tu cama, se estaba librando una batalla contra un asesino. Si no sabes las circunstancias, no abras tu maldita bocota.

Ella temblaba, porque de mi emanaba una sensación asesina y ella en este caso se sentía como una presa a punto de ser atacada.

Nos separamos y me estaba por ir. Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, un poco asustada por mi reacción. Cuando empecé a caminar, sentí que me tomo de la muñeca de la mano izquierda.

\- Lo… lo siento . No sabia … lo que te había pasado.

Ella uso mi brazo para levantarse y me agarro la mano con fuerza.

\- Sigueme – fue lo ultimo que añadió ella .

Ambos caminamos por varios minutos, hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Sin mediar palabras pasamos y haciendo señas me indico que me sentara en una silla. Ella entro a otra habitación y salio con un botiquín .

\- Muéstrame la herida.

\- No era que no querías trabajo extra – dije algo molesto

\- Lo siento por haber dicho eso. Lamento mi intolerancia invocador – dijo ella algo apenada.

Acepte sus disculpas y le mostré la herida. Ella al verla, se sorprendió y se tapó la boca. No creía que tenga una herida tan profunda y este consciente. Rápidamente el soporte saco algodon y desinfectante. Con estos empezó a limpiarla. Veía de vez en cuando caer al suelo restos de algodón cubiertos con sangre.

\- Quedate quieto – pidio luego ella.

Sentía que algo atravesaba mi piel, al parecer empezó a usar aguja e hilo para cerrar la herida. Después de un rato, ya todo había terminado.

\- ¿No sentiste dolor? – pregunto preocupada ella.

\- No

\- Va a tardar mucho en curarse.

\- Usare entonces mi "síntesis de esencia vital" para cerrar la herida más rápido.

\- No puedes hacer eso. Se nota que perdiste mucha sangre. Podrías poner en riesgo tu vida.

\- Entonces quien va a enfrentar al asesino, ¿tú lo harás? – dije levantando un poco la voz.

Ella miro al suelo apretando sus puños en sus rodillas. En esa misma posición ella dijo lo siguiente.

\- No tienes que ser así conmigo. Yo solo trato de ayudarte.

En eso, ella tenía razón. Hace rato que venía haciéndola sentir mal.

\- Disculpa no quise desquitarme contigo.

\- Pues lo hiciste – dijo ella algo triste.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, decidí levantarme e irme .

\- Vas a luchar aunque te lo prohíba ¿cierto? – pregunto la Marai

\- Tengo que hacerlo. El enemigo es inmune a ataques mágicos, y aunque soy un estudiante, soy de los pocos que puede hacerle frente a este enemigo.

Abrí la puerta, y ella volvió a hablar.

\- Hay un método para curar esa herida… pero es un método poco ortodoxo.

\- Mientras puedas curarme y dejarme listo. Realizare cualquier tratamiento que tu digas

La campeona se puso un poco nerviosa y dijo

\- Siéntate de nuevo

Hice caso, y volví a la misma silla donde estuve anteriormente. Ella tomo otra y se sento delante mío.

\- Escúchame , la herida que tienes…no podrías curarla con tu habilidad ni con la mía en al menos una semana.

\- Pero tú conoces otro método ¿cierto?

\- Si, un tratamiento que solamente yo en la academia puedo usar y que nadie conoce.

Lo pensé un poco y luego de meditarlo rápidamente, tome la decisión de hacer lo que ella me pidiera.

\- Entonces, lo dejo en tus manos Nami – conteste asintiendo.

\- Bien, pero te pediré que en todo el proceso no abras los ojos.

Cerré los ojos y me prepare para lo que viniera.

De pronto sentí que la campeona se sentó en mi piernas, para luego sentir algo húmedo se apoyaba sobre la herida del cuello. Subía y bajaba.

\- ¿Estas lamiendo la herida?

No podía notarlo porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la campeona estaba muy ruborizada.

\- Los Marai tenemos en nuestra saliva propiedades ultra regenerativas. Así que por favor mantén tu promesa de no mirar.

\- Esta … bien – conteste

La campeona lentamente pasaba su pequeña lengua por la herida, como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratase. Debido a mi falta de visión , mis otros sentidos se agudizaron. Al principio no se notaba, pero cinco minutos después sentí como la respiración de ella era mas agitada y escuchaba que de vez en cuando un jadeo de ella se escapaba. También, al comenzar esa labor ella había mantenido cierta distancia , pero ahora sentía todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío.

Sus manos antes estaban apoyadas levemente en mi hombro, pero ahora ella estaba lentamente rodeándome el cuello.

Las delicadas lamidas, se habían vuelto descarados besos en el cuello. Era una situación placentera, pero esto ya estaba tomando otro rumbo más pervertido.

Rompí la promesa y termine abriendo los ojos, para poder verla a ella. Lamia la herida con gusto, podría decir que incluso veía en su rostro placer por hacer esa actividad. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la miraba, no se detuvo. Más bien lo hacía con más ganas. Tuve que agarrarla de los hombros para que se detenga.

\- Espera , aún falta para cerrar la herida – dijo ella preocupada mientras observaba mi cuello

Use una de mis manos y toque el lugar donde me habían atacado. Era cierto, la herida ya estaba cicatrizada.

\- Nami, que buen trabajo haz hecho… - estaba por agradecerla pero fui interrumpido.

Ella aprovecho mi descuido para besarme, su lengua había entrado en contacto con la mía.

Trate de separarme, pero como sus brazos habían rodeado mi cuello. No pude hacerlo.

Lentamente deje de intentar alejarla, en vez de eso había usado mis manos para empezar a rodear su cintura y acariciar su espalda. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse de los labios del otro, pero tuvimos que hacerlo porque nos faltaba aire.

\- La saliva de los Marai tiene propiedades ultra curativas, pero…también tiene propiedades ultra afrodisiacas. Es por eso que no se usa para curar.

Tenía el juicio nublado, había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual estaba allí. Me levante de la silla y cargando el cuerpo de la campeona la lleve hasta su dormitorio. La coloque boca arriba sobre su cama y yo me coloque encima de ella.

Me acerque lentamente al cuerpo de la campeona, estaba por empezar a probarla. Pero me detuve en seco. La imagen de Ahri vino a mi mente.

Como pude me levante de la cama e iba en dirección a la salida. Pero sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Quédate.

\- Lo lamento, ya tengo a alguien quien quiero – respondí tratando de hacerme el fuerte.

La campeona se acercó a mi oído y dijo despacio lo siguiente.

\- Prometo guardar esto en secreto, será un recuerdo que solo sabremos nosotros.

La propuesta era demasiado tentadora. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, pero lo único que estaba en mi cabeza era llevarme a la cama a la soporte.

\- Nuestras especies no pueden reproducirse, pero podemos divertirnos de otras maneras – fue lo último que añadió ella .

No pude aguantar mas y para evitar cometer un acto ilícito, salí a toda velocidad de la habitación. Cerre la puerta y me sente en el suelo obstruyendo que la puerta pueda abrirse.

Senti que Nami quería abrir la puerta.

\- Vamos déjame salir

\- Tranquilizate, no va haber acción entre nosotros. Agradezco lo de tu tratamiento, pero no puedo … no puedo corresponderte.

Dentro mio , dudaba. Me agarre de las rodillas e ignore los pedidos de la soporte por querer abrir la puerta.

Dos horas después:

No fue hasta hace poco que la campeona dejo de intentar abrir su puerta. Fue entonces que me levante y me dirigi hacia mi habitación.

" De seguro ya se calmo" es lo que pensé.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta la Marai se encontraba recostada en el suelo. En su mente una y otra vez venia el recuerdo de lo que hizo con el estudiante , y cada vez que lo hacia , se tapaba el rostro avergonzada pensando sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"NO ,NO , NO . No puedo enamorarme de un estudiante .No puedo hacerlo" eran las palabras que se cruzaban por la mente de la campeona.

 _ **Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Genial , llegamos a las 300 reviews. Gracias a todos , se los agradezco de todo corazon.**_

 _ **2)**_ Como veran aqui hubo un poco de material "levemente explicito" , esto es debido a que quiero practicar este tipo de formato. En la primera version que escribi, la soporte y el protagonista terminaban haciendo de las suyas ,pero decidi cambiar las cosas ya que recorde que esta es una historia de categoria T.

 **3)** Espero que les haya gustado esta mas que decir , los dejo con Cordera

* * *

 _ **El rincon de cordera:**_

Hola a todos , los extrañe mucho en estos dias. Pasare rapidamente a contestar las dudas.

 ** _1) Kendry:_**

Hola lector , cuando el esbirro del segundo roba una habilidad, lo hace por completo. Evitando que puedas utilizarla nuevamente.

 _ **2)Omri12**_

Los tentaculos de Illaoi son demasiado fuertes. Cuando fui atrapada por ellos , poco a poco se iba contrayendo como si de una anaconda se tratase. Casi muero u.u

Bueno ,en realidad si he muerto, pero ya he vuelto a la vida XD

 _ **3)Saarca**_

Hola Saarca , el autor te manda saludos

El autor responde a tu duda: Si todos los campeones estuvieran disponibles , seria injusto para todas las personas que gastamos nuestro tiempo o RP para conseguirlos. Tendrian que haber lo hecho desde el principio del juego.

Sip, cuando decian **segundo** , era el segundo vigilante a quien se referian

 **¿Por que le robo las habilidades a Illaoi y a Morgana?** Al parecer al autor le parecieron buena combinacion y una excusa para que Vinc tenga que hacerle frente. Ya que los demas invocadores al ser del tipo que usan hechizos no serian eficientes para hacerle frente al rival.

 _ **4)DemonSoul13**_

Empezo lo bueno , pero en la siguiente actualizacion se viene otra pelea . Espero que te agrade el trabajo del autor , señor tres piernas XD

 _ **5) Yadri**_

En la siguiente actualizacion veremos como el protagonista le hace frente al esbirro.

Con respecto al **helado** , al parecer no puedo comer ese tipo de alimentos. El autor descubrio que soy intolerante a la lactosa. Mala suerte la mia

 _ **6)antenesis**_

EL autor agradece tu review lector.

Con respecto a la duda anterior que dejaste.

 **La pasiva** de obtener **marcas** , es solo una habilidad en las batallas en la grieta. No es algo que usemos en la vida real.

 _ **¿Pastor aprendera a ser un buen soporte?**_ : El tambien tiene que formar otro equipo , pero como aun no formo un vinculo permanente con nadie , todavia no aprendio ninguna habilidad. Este personaje sobre todo es usado para hacer cosas que un estudiante de invocador no podria realizar.

 _ **7) gamerkiller**_

YO queria que escribiera cosas mas explicitas , pero al parecer el autor se contiene al escribir sobre eso por que no quiere cruzar la linea entre la categoria M y la categoria T.

respondo a tus dudas

1 - Eso es en el juego , en la vida real nunca haria algo como eso. Nunca trataria asi a una de mis queridas manzanas.

2 - El autor me comenta que no lo sabe, aun hay muchas cosas que tratar en esta historia.

3 - El autor por fin compro una frasco de nutella , pero solo me deja comer una cuchara antes de dormir. Llegara del dia en que encuentre el lugar donde esconde el frasco de nutella . Y ese dia... sera el dia mas hermoso de mi vida.

PD: Aun asi prefiero las manzanas antes que el nutella. El nutella no me embriaga.

4- No, no he comido mantequilla de mani. En donde vive el autor no conocen ese alimento.

5- Wafle es soporte y Mid , pero se desempeña bien como Top. Su peor rol es el de jungla

6- El sexo humano ¿eh? debo admitir que he tenido curiosidad con respecto a este tema. Pero , el autor nunca me obligaria a mantener relaciones con el protagonista. Bueno , en realidad cuando revise algunos bocetos de la historia lei algunos borradores donde Vinc y yo... ya sabes. ¿Zoofilia incoming? No , no lo creo XD

Suerte igualmente gamerkiller

 _ **8) fanfic fan**_

Parece que tienes problemas de conexion , tu mensaje... salio algo cortado.

\- ¿Que pasara con las otras campeonas? Algo me dice que aqui huele a Harem jejeje

Gracias lector , espero verlo pronto

 _ **9) Mailmon**_

¿4 MB? ¿En serio? Y yo aqui sufriendo por querer ver un tutorial de como preparar un pastel de manzana por youtube

 _ **10) Tourvelix**_

En el proximo capitulo aparecera tu sospechoso muajajaa *Sonidos de pasos provenientes de afuera*

NO , NO DIJE NINGUN SPOILER, LO JURO LO JURO *sonido de golpe de periodico* AUCH

 _ **11)Javax420**_

¿Alguien familiar? Emm al parecer no .

Como dijo el autor anteriormente, le gustaria haber escrito mas sobre "ese juego" pero las normas no lo avalan e.e

 _ **12)Samsupersurfer**_

El autor me dice, que no sabe de que estas hablando...al parecer sus estudios hacen que solo se enfoque en eso y olvide cosas... el dia anterior olvido las llaves dentro del auto. Deberias haberlo visto ...tuvimos que llamar a un cerrajero XD

 _ **13)**_ ¿ME HE OLVIDADO DE ALGUIEN? SI ES ASI LO SIENTO. NO OLVIDEN MANDAR SUS DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS QUE CON GUSTO LAS RESPONDERE .GRACIAS CHICOS.

* * *

 ** _Ultimas palabras:_**

 ** _Bien , en la siguiente actualizacion se viene otra pelea y se revelaran mas secretos , esten atentos._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir , me despido. Bye bye_**


	75. Capitulo 10 Parte 5

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , **Esbirro del 2do vigilante**_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.22**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 parte 5 "Dejandose llevar"**_

 _Lunes 24 de abril , temprano a la mañana._

Había amanecido , y en mi dormitorio cierta campeona se despertaba con una sonrisa . Giro para abrazar a la persona con quien se había acostado ayer. Pero no hallo nada.

\- ¿Vinc? Donde estas – pregunto la kumiho levantándose de la cama no sin antes envolverse el cuerpo con unas sábanas.

Ella busco en toda la habitación pero no me encontro.

\- Tal vez fue a clases – pensó la campeona.

Pero al ver mi mochila sobre una silla se percató que ando andaba mal.

Rápidamente mi compañera de habitación se cambió y salió en mi búsqueda. Pero al doblar en una esquina del pasillo nos encontramos.

\- Vinc – la campeona corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

No pude responder nada. Aún tenía mi cabeza llena de diversos pensamientos , desde lo que habia pasado con Nami hasta lo del esbirro del segundo vigilante.

Ella noto que yo no estaba bien para hablar así que solamente me acompaño a entrar a la habitación. Después de estar un rato sentado sin decir nada, la kumiho termino por preguntar donde había estado.

"Sebas , Lux y los demás…" recordé lo que paso y tuve que contarle lo que habia pasado

\- Ellos…

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Los vigilantes ya empezaron a moverse.

La kumiho se sorprendió frente a mi declaración. Escuchar que los vigilantes ya hicieron su movimiento era motivo de estar alerta.

\- Me voy – dije mientras me levantaba y trataba de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

\- No, quédate – dijo ella mientras me agarraba del brazo.

DI la vuelta, solo para ver como su rostro mostraba sincera preocupación. Me calme y decidí hablar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, iré a caminar un poco y volveré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Me acerque a la campeona y tomándola por sorpresa le di un pequeño beso.

\- Lo prometo.

Mientras realizaba la caminata volví a pensar en los heridos por la batalla, pero para sorpresa mía al girar en un pasillo me topé con los Kindred.

\- Cordera … - dije emocionado , casi con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Invocador? ¿Usted sabe que es lo que paso ayer?…

Pero interrumpí sus palabras dándole un abrazo a la tiradora.

\- Lo siento, de veras lo siento. No pude protegerte – dije echándome la culpa de lo que había pasado.

La campeona sospechaba que había muerto ayer, pero escuchar esas palabras de mi parte hizo que solo confirmara su hipótesis.

\- ¿Quién fue? , ¿cómo fue? cuéntanos todo – dijo Lobo con cierto aire siniestro

\- Vamos a mi habitación, no podemos hablar aquí. Estamos en riesgo.

\- Está bien – contesto cordera.

La campeona de nueve colas se sorprendió por mi rápido regreso, pero más aún al verme junto al campeón doble.

Después de que los tres entráramos, ahora estábamos todos en la sala de mi habitación, terminamos sentados uno en cada lado de la mesa.

Antes de contar lo sucedido el día de ayer le explique a la kumiho que los Kindred ahora tenían un vínculo conmigo.

Dicho esto recién narre lo sucedido con el esbirro del segundo vigilante. Al terminar de explicarlo todo, Lobo vocifero enojado las siguientes palabras.

\- Malditos, se metieron con el campeón equivocado. Pagaran su insolencia con la muerte

\- Tranquilo lobo, nosotros no podemos impartir la muerte por mano propia. Nuestra labor es distinta – dijo la tiradora

\- No se preocupen, me encargare de esto por mí mismo – dije esto golpeando la mesa, mostrando rastros de ira que para los presentes les pareció raro.

\- Tranquilo invocador, no te enojes. Ya te dije que soy inmortal – agrego cordera.

Ahri se levantó de su asiento para servirse un vaso con agua.

\- Entonces dices que el enemigo es capaz de robar habilidades – dijo la kumiho mientras volvía a la mesa.

\- Si te provoca primero un gran daño - añadi

\- Entonces, ¿cual es tu plan? - preguntaron

\- Al quitarme éxtasis, también me quito otra cosa. Mi control sobre la ira – dije mostrando una sonrisa algo macabra incluso para mí mismo.

Puse incomodos a todos pero la charla continuo. Al final no pude establecer un plan y quisieron convencerme que desista. Acepte de mala gana pero aun así no iba a hacerles caso.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases.

Fiora observaba los asientos vacíos de tres estudiantes.

"Entiendo que haya faltado Dan, pero ¿Sebas y Vinc? ¿No se recuperaron aun del campeonato?" es lo que pensaba la profesora del cuarto año división A.

La noche llego.

Era hora de dormir y me acosté en mi cama junto a la campeona de nueve colas.

\- ¿Vas a ir verdad? – pregunto ella dándome la espalda

\- Tengo que ir. Si no soy capaz de ganarle a ese tipo, no seré capaz de alcanzar nunca el nivel de los vigilantes – dije eso mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama y procedía a cambiarme de ropa para salir.

\- Quédate – dijo ella abrazándome por la espalda.

No lo note en ese momento, pero ella no llevaba nada puesto.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche – repitió ella.

\- Perdón , volveré sano y salvo no te preocupes - respondí sin mirarla. Ya que hacerlo tal vez me haga dudar.

La campeona no se rindió, se paró y se sentó en mis piernas.

\- Quédate

\- Voy a volver

\- No tienes un plan

\- ¿Estas volviendo a dudar de mi?

Ahri recordó las veces que dudo de Vinc y lo que se habia producido por eso. Ella bajo la vista , pero la tome del mentón y le di un beso. Ella cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento. Por un instante me deje llevar y termine colocándola a ella boca arriba sobre la cama mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ella empezó a suspirar de satisfacción, pero el sentir que ella me tiraba del pelo me hizo reaccionar, deteniéndome.

\- Lo siento, volveré y terminare lo que comenzamos – dije mientras salía rápidamente del dormitorio y tomaba rumbo hacia los pasillos de la academia.

La campeona se quedó suspirando mirando la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Hazlo Vinc, gana y vuelve rápido por favor.

 _Volviendo con el protagonista_

Ya me había colocado la máscara de cordera. Fui hacia la azotea, ya que es un lugar que me permitía ver en varias direcciones de la academia al mismo tiempo .Tenia el presentimiento que el enemigo iba a ir tras Diana, debido a que ella siempre está caminando por las noches.

Las horas pasaron. Cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana, vi a Diana salir a sentarse sobre la fuente de la entrada.

La lunari, miraba tranquilamente la luna. Pero de repente vi como todas mis preocupaciones se hacían realidad, una persona salía desde las sombras en dirección a la campeona. Yo estaba por saltar desde la terraza, pero vi que otra persona aparecía desde la otra dirección.

\- ¡Diana detrás de ti! – grito el segundo en aparecer, era el director de la academia.

La campeona volteo hacia el otro lado y vio que alguien se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

Tomando impulso, salte apuntando al lugar donde estaba la campeona. Fue tan alta la caída, que provoque que la tierra se levantara formando una pequeña nube de polvo que nublo la vista de todos.

Cuando la visión se despejo, tanto Diana como Relivash quedaron sorprendidos. En la palma de mi mano izquierda tenia atrapado el puño derecho del enemigo.

\- Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí. Un invocador y el director de la academia – dicho esto ,el enemigo se alejó de mí y retrocedió varios pasos atrás

Relivash que se había sorprendido frente a mi rápido accionar empezó a hablar.

\- Con que tú eres el causante de todos estos incidentes.

\- Asi es señor. Mi nombre cuando aún era un invocador ,era Charles – dijo el esbirro

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te pusiste del lado de los vigilantes? – preguntaba molesto Relivash

\- Señor, no creo que entienda cual era mi problema. Usted no sabe lo que es la desesperación. No sabe lo que es estar en bronce cinco. No tener ni una moneda para comer, que lo despojen de su habitación y que tenga que dormir en los pasillos de la academia. Usted no lo sabe

\- ….

\- En fin, hace dos meses exactamente. Cuando utilice mis pocos recursos que me quedaban para volver a mi patria en Freijorld, alguien me hablo. Era un tipo robusto y alto. Piel azulea, casi podría decir que el había muerto a causa de hipotermia. Pero no, en ese momento había conocido a mi salvador.

\- El segundo – dije casi adivinando sobre quien hablaba.

\- Asi es, el me dio dinero, dinero a montones. Y me prometió más de donde vino. Pero a cambio, yo tendría que ser su esbirro a partir de entonces. Mi vida antes de conocerlo había sido tan miserable en esta academia así que acepte con gusto. El me entreno y me enseño a como robar habilidades. La única misión que me dio en ese entonces fue…ACABA CON TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA.

El ex invocador Charles, a diferencia de ayer, le faltaba el ojo izquierdo. Recordé el ultimo disparo que realizo cordera cuando el enemigo escapaba y lo relacione a esa herida.

\- Bien, seas o no un esbirro, mi deber es detenerte y acerté pagar por los daños que causaste – dijo Relivash mientras se acercaba a Charles.

\- Como guste director, la próxima vez no mande a niños inútiles a hacer el trabajo de un hombre.

En ese momento me enoje bastante.

\- Relivash , Diana . Quédense atrás - ordene

La campeona me miro sorprendida.

\- Claro que no , también pienso pelear – dijo la campeona , desenfundando su espada y mostrando en sus palabras seguridad.

"De seguro que si derroto a este simple esbirro, de alguna manera ayudare a Vinc" es lo que pensaba la lunari.

Gire media vuelta, para mirarla directamente.

\- No te metas campeona, no conoces las habilidades del enemigo solo me vas a estorbar.

\- Que te pasa , acaso tú conoces sus habilidades – reclamo la lunari

\- Claro que sí , tengo asuntos pendientes con el – conteste sorprendiendo a todos incluso a mi enemigo

El director acepto que yo peleara en cuenta de él, ya que si era verdad que yo conocía las habilidades del enemigo, obviamente tendría más posibilidades de derrotarlo.

Relivash toco el hombro de la campeona.

\- Deja que el enmascarado pelee. SI de verdad conoce al enemigo, nosotros solo estorbaríamos.

\- Pero señor… - reclamo la campeona

\- En caso de que vea que estas en desventaja intervendré – me dijo Relivash

\- Como quieras Relivash – conteste y luego deje escapar unas risas molestas.

La ira que había acumulado , la frustración por no haber evitado que cordera muriera, los gritos de dolor de Yasuo , las lágrimas de miedo de Lux , la sangre derramada de Katou , la mirada perdida de Sebas. Todos esos recuerdos de ayer vinieron a mi mente.

Apreté con fuerzas los puños , sentía como la ira poco a poco iba tomando el control de mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa de maniático que nadie podia ver , se habia formado. Respiraba lentamente, aunque soplaba el frio viento de otoño podia sentir que la sangre dentro mío estaba a punto de hervir. Gire el cuello y las articulaciones terminaron produciendo ruidos producto del stress sacado a flote. Abrí las manos y observe las palmas de las mismas , pude notar que producto de apretar con tanta fuerza mis puños ,mis uñas me habían provocado pequeñas heridas . Volvi a cerrar las manos y los huesos de los dedos , de la mano , de la muñeca , del antebrazo y por ultimo del brazo sonaron fuertemente.

\- Cordera, esto es por ti – dije para mí mismo .

\- ¡Levántense! – levanto la voz el enemigo.

El campo se lleno de tentáculos , habían por lo menos unos 50 que fueron creados de repente.

\- ¿Quien eres? – me pregunto Relivash

\- Pastor – conteste sin darme vuelta.

\- Tu … de seguro eres un conocido de la cordera ¿No?¿Vienes a ajustar cuentas por que ataque a tu vinculo? – contesto riéndose mi rival

Hayward , se estaba impacientando un poco.

\- Pastor, o como quiera que te llames. Formare un escudo alrededor de nosotros. Esto para que el enemigo no pueda escapar.

\- … - no conteste, aun que aceptaba que la idea del escudo era buena para evitar que el esbirro escapara.

Una especie de domo esférico de color naranja transparente se formó encerrándonos a nosotros.

\- Apenas vea que estas en desventaja. Me darás lugar a mi – dijo Relivash mientras mantenía una especie de sello con las palmas de las manos.

\- … - no respondí, solo me prepare para pelear.

El escudo era lo suficientemente grande para darnos espacio de luchar y movernos con facilidad

\- ¿Que es este escudo? – pregunto el enemigo

\- En caso de que trates de escapar, no podrás hacerlo. Y no te molestes en tratar de usar el escudo negro de Morgana para atravesarlo. Este esta hecho con energía ,no de mana – dijo el director de la academia

\- Tch , no te preocupes. Acabare con cada uno de ustedes y me quedare con sus esencias mágicas – dijo amenazante nuestro rival.

Poco a poco me estaba impacientando. Los deseos de hacerle pagar por los daños que causo ya habían tomado el control de mí mismo. Se sentía detestablemente… agradable. Quería pelear, quería pelear ahora mismo.

Hayward sintió el aire pesado, la sensación de descontrol en mi cuerpo se estaba trasmitiendo a todos los presentes.

\- Diana, quédate detrás de mí. Tú, el de la máscara. Recuerda lo que prometiste

\- SI, no te preocupes Relivash – conteste casi sin prestarle atención , solo mirando fijamente al enemigo.

Mi rival se puso en posición de ataque

\- "Extasis" - activo el esbirro la habilidad que me robo.

A toda velocidad el corrió hacia mí y quiso darme un golpe. Pero atrape su puño con mi palma abierta. El choque de mi palma y su puño provoco un gran sonido que escucharon todos los presentes.

Era hermoso ver la cara de sorpresa por parte suya, él no esperaba para nada que detenga su ataque

\- Vaya , al parecer no eres tan débil como el chico que le robe esta habilidad – dijo Charles con un poco de nerviosismo que pude notar

Estaba tan cegado en la ira que no podía escuchar la voz de él, solo podía ver como el enemigo movía la boca dándome a entender que tal vez estaba formulando una frase o algo asi.

Como tenia su mano a mi merced , apreté su muñeca. Y sin dudarlo , gire con todas mis fuerzas su brazo. El resultado fue atroz. Termine rompiéndole el antebrazo de un solo movimiento.

Todo rastro de confianza en su cara desapareció. Solté su muñeca derecha y el salto alejándose de mi lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas estuvo a una distancia segura empezó a gritar del dolor.

\- Ahhhhhhhh , maldita sea. Maldita sea. – se quejaba el enemigo.

Mientras tanto , Diaaa y el Director

\- Le …rompió el brazo – dijo con la boca abierta la lunari

\- … - Relivash tambien miraba atonito lo que habia pasado

Volviendo a la pelea.

La sonrisa que tenia antes se habia vuelto a formar debajo de la mascara que llevaba puesto, esto paso cuando vi la sangre que el enemigo había salpicado manchándome la mano.

\- Maldito , ¡como es posible que tengas tanta fuerza! – se quejo mas el enemigo

Mire hacia Charles , el movia la boca pero no entendía que es lo que decía. No entendía el por qué , pero mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo en dirección hacia él.

\- ATAQUEN – grito el, ordenándoles a los tentáculos .

Las elongaciones se estiraron hacia atrás tomando impulso y luego cayeron fuertemente en mi dirección. Cuando estaban a punto de golpearme. No dije nada, simplemente invoque de forma automática "cascada palida", pero no era un escudo como el de siempre. Cuando los tentáculos chocaron con el escudo, estos desaparecían producto del reflejo de daño.

Caminaba a paso lento, y mientras lo hacía, varios tentáculos me atacaban pero terminaban autodestruyéndose.

El director miraba atonito la escena.

\- Esa es … - dijo Hayward , pero fue interrumpido

\- "Cascada palida" – completo la frase la campeona

Yo seguía acercándome al enemigo poco a poco. No me sentía como si estuviera en mi cuerpo. Sentía que solo era un espectador y que mi ser se movía por instinto propio.

 _ **Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 ** _1) Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta actualizacion, en la proxima se cerrara este capitulo y sera el fin de esta batalla._**

 ** _Como siempre ,agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo. Gracias_**

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los comentarios (por Cordera)**_

 _ **H** ola queridos lectores. El dia de ayer el querido autor sufrio un percance y no pudo actualizar. Es por eso que trato de hacerlo apenas pueda. En fin , ahora se encuentra en reposo sobre una cama. Me atormenta pidiendome a cada momento que le pase algo , que lo ayude con esto , con aquello , en fin. Hay que verle el lado positivo, ya no podra golpearme con el periodico jijiji. No, es broma , tambien espero que el se recupere . En fin vamonos con las reviews_

 ** _1)_ Javax420**

¿Que opino de Pshyco? No soy de leer mucho , soy mas de estar todo el dia viendo peliculas online. Pero me dare un tiempo y leere la historia y te dare una opinion personal

No te preocupes por el spam , bueno . si preocupate XD

 _ **2) fanfic fan**_

\- EL autor todavia no se decide que arco argumental tomar. Esta tomandose su tiempo.

\- ¿Giros argumentales? Te aseguro que de eso hay bastantes ideas.

\- A todos nos gusta cuando una serie esta por terminar , pero personalmente prefiero las series terminadas por que no me gusta esperar para ver el siguiente capitulo

 _ **3) Omri12**_

Hola Omri ( ¿alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tu nombre se parece al de una divinidad? Solo digo , parece)

\- respondiendo a tu comentario. Deberias ver los borradores de esa actualización, habia de todo un poco para todos los gustos. En fin, lee el final de las notas y encontraras una sorpresa con respecto a ese tema.

 _ **4)Drake Fenix-san**_

El mejor comentario por lejos XD (el autor se ahogo de la risa cuando lo leyo , yo soy testigo.)

\- Agradezco tu regalo, ¿me lo envias por DHL o por que medio de envios? O quieres que la pase a buscar en la noche mientras duermes? Solo dime de que pais eres , tu localidad , y el pin de tu tarjeta de credito , bueno eso ultimo no es tan necesario XD

\- Lee al final de las notas, el autor hara una especie de anuncio con respecto al lemon

Bye , saludos Fenix- kun

PD - agradecerias que me llames oveja-chan o cordera-chan *se ruboriza al escribir esto*

 _ **5) Saarca**_

 **\- Rengar** ademas de estar roto ,es un depravado(cada vez que muero manosea mi cuerpo "aprovecha que aun esta caliente" escuche en una ocasion) , deberias ver "una noche con kindred" un video que me encanto donde me parodian XD.

\- Con respecto a lo de devolver al dinero por comprar campeones : realmente no lo se . Tal vez no sea viable hacerlo ,ya que producirian perdidas para su empresa.

 _ **6)ozz el mago**_

Hola ozz , ¿como estas? Actualmente el autor no tiene tiempo de escribir las respuestas, asi que me dejo a cargo de esta seccion. Si tienes alguna duda , comentario o simplemente quieres charlar sobre algo . Soy todo oidos, eso si , la consulta cuesta 2 manzanas XD

 _ **7) Proxy**_

¿Muerte de un personaje?... ¿Donde? Ah, cierto fui yo XD . No te preocupes, soy inmortal.

 _ **8)**_

Nami es una especie de sirena. Si buscas en google "Nami LOL" te apareceran imagenes de como es ella.

 _ **9) DemonSoul13**_

Incluso yo apostaba a que el autor iba a poner accion en esa actualizacion, pero al parecer no fueron asi las cosas. Bueno , lee las notas finales donde el autor hara un anuncio

 _ **10) antenesis**_

Gracias por el saludo , te mando uno igualmente. El autor agradece tu review.

 _ **11) Mailmon**_

¿Vinc rey del haren?Puede ser ... puede ser XD

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras :**_

 _ **Bien , queria hacer un anuncio importante o consulta , no lo se bien. En fin, voy a hacer un spin off de este fanfic . Aun no se el nombre , pero se tratara sobre las escenas que no puedo colocar en este, lo explicito en pocas palabras.**_

 ** _En pocas palabras, son cosas que no pasarian en este fanfic , pero serian interesante para practicar ese tipo de escenas._**

 ** _Tome esta desicion por que no quiero cambiar la categoria de la historia. ¿Por que? Este fanfic empezo a publicarse en otra pagina (donde no se permitia contenido adulto para nada) , si desde un principio hubiera empezado en una categoria mas adulta yo creo que la historia seria mucho mas oscura , en fin . Les dare una probada de este spin off muy pronto asi que preparense XD_**

 ** _Sin otras palabras , me despido. Gracias y nos vemos pronto._**

 _ **Queria saber que opinan con respecto a eso. Y si muchos se acoplan , pongo manos a la obra para crear la primera actualizacion.**_


	76. Capitulo 10 Parte 6

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1): kindred Supergalactica_**

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Esbirro del 2do vigilante_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.22**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 parte 6 "Cordera salvaje aparece"**

"¿Que diablos pasa? Por qué no pueden destruir ese escudo" es lo que pasaba por la mente de mi enemigo al ver como los tentáculos que invoco no podían dañarme.

Charles, rápidamente apretó la zona de su antebrazo roto y se produjo un sonido indicando que se lo habia colocado en su lugar. Luego de eso, se rodeó así mismo por el "escudo negro" y fue en mi dirección a atacarme.

Yo por mi parte mantenía la mirada baja, pero cuando sentí que mi rival se me acerco rápidamente, levante la vista. Ambos cruzamos las miradas y pude transmitirle simplemente con eso, mis deseos de que realmente quería asesinarlo. El dudo y freno de golpe queriendo retroceder. Él no sabía el por qué, pero sus instintos le decían que debía evitar a toda costa enfrentarme.

\- Que diablos es esta sensación – dijo el esbirro.

Volví a agachar la mirada y continúe caminando despacio hacia mi rival.

 _Desde la terraza donde yo había saltado, una tiradora con su fiel compañero se preparaban para unirse también a la lucha._

\- ¿Estas segura que esto va a funcionar Cordera? – pregunte una criatura flotante de pelaje negro

\- Tranquilízate, en mi mente todo sale bien – contesto una tiradora de pelaje blanco que usaba una máscara negra.

\- No es que dude de tus planes, pero bueno si tú lo dices – termino Lobo aceptando el plan de la hembra antropomórfica

 _La tiradora tomo carrera y salto desde la terraza buscando entrar en la batalla_

\- SALTO DE FEEEEEE! …. PUM – ella se terminó estrellando en el escudo de energia.

 _Todos se dieron cuenta de la aparición de la tiradora, a excepción mía ya que aún seguía postrado caminando hacia mi enemigo sin quitarle la mirada._

 _El cuerpo de cordera empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo produciendo pequeños chirridos para luego caer al suelo. Cuando ella se paró fingió que no pasó nada de eso._

\- No digas nada Lobo, todo estaba dentro de mis planes. Ahora…

 _La hembra de pelaje blanco rápidamente se dirigió a la parte del escudo donde estaba Relivash y empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos como si estuviese llamando a la puerta._

 _Diana , que había seguido todo el trayecto de Cordera con la vista, cuando vio que la tiradora toco el escudo pidiendo permiso para entrar. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado indicándole que no le dejarían participar en la batalla._

\- ¡OH vamos ¡ no les cuesta nada abrir un agujero y dejarme pasar – se quejó la tiradora.

\- Creo que es mejor no intervenir – hablo lobo

\- Cállate y abre tu bocota – ordeno ella

 _La hembra de pelaje blanco, abrió las fauces de su compañero y metió su propio brazo para sacar una pala desde adentro del estómago de Lobo._

\- TADAN – levanto la voz emocionada mientras observaba la pala.

\- ¿Para qué quieres una pala? Es mas , ¿que hacia una pala en mi estómago?

\- Tonto, es una pala mágica. Permite atravesar escudos.

\- Vas a cavar un pozo ¿verdad?... espera , NO IGNORES MI PREGUNTA

\- Si – contesto ella triste mientras empezaba a cavar

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la pelea.**_

Charles, me miraba preocupado, aun cuando el había robado una habilidad tan fuerte como "extasis", no había podido sacarle provecho a esta. Pero al percatarse que Diana y Relivash estaban dentro del escudo tomo una decisión

" No voy a poder ganar este enfrentamiento, tendré que desistir por ahora. Pero para salir de aquí, tengo que inhabilitar el escudo del director" pensaba Charles

\- Extasis – activo la habilidad el esbirro.

El enemigo fue en mi dirección como queriendo golpearme, pero paso por mi lado. Iba directo hacia la lunari y el director.

Diana se preparó para defender a Relivash, ya que el aún tenía que mantener el escudo activo y no podía mover las manos. El esbirro estaba cerca de ellos cuando yo recién me había dado la vuelta para atraparlo, pero era demasiado tarde, no iba a poder evitar el ataque del enemigo . Pero de repente…

 _En la posición donde estaba exactamente el enemigo, el suelo se rompió y una pala en todo su esplendor salió estrellándose en la mandíbula del enemigo._

\- Cordera salvaje aparece! – grito la tiradora, saliendo desde un pequeño agujero del suelo.

Charles habia recibido de lleno el sorpresivo ataque y ahora se encontraba en el suelo tocándose la zona lastimada.

La tiradora no había perdido el tiempo y se encontraba al lado del enemigo, observándolo con cierta indiferencia.

Ella se acomodó parándose lateralmente a la cabeza al enemigo . Movió ligeramente su cintura un par de veces y usando la pala como una palo de golf , realizo un fuerte golpe que elevo al enemigo haciendo que cayera dentro de la fuente de agua.

\- Ahh – suspiro ella – un buen hoyo en uno.

 _ **Volviendo con el protagonista**_

Al ver a la tiradora, sentí drásticamente un cambio. Me sentí aliviado, había olvidado por completo que ella seguía viva, mi mente se había nublado obligándome a recordar el mal recuerdo de su cuerpo desapareciendo lentamente .Había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo , caminando me acerque a la tiradora.

\- Cordera

\- Invocador – respondio ella colocándose la pala en un hombro y acercándose tambien a mi.

Parecía que íbamos a darnos un abrazo, como si no nos hubiésemos visto desde hace años. Pero de repente… recibí un fuerte golpe de pala que me provoco caer al piso.

Estaba boca abajo y me gire preparándome para levantarme, pero sentí en mi abdomen el liviano cuerpo de la tiradora sobre mí. Ella se sacó su máscara, permitiéndome verle sus lindos ojos celestes. Lo que me sorprendió fue , ver como ella se esforzaba en evitar llorar.

Debido a que ella estaba encima de mí de espaldas, nadie de los presentes tenía un angulo para ver mi rostro.

\- Invocador idiota – término explotando ella – dijiste que no tenías un plan, prometiste que no pelearías. Y aun así … y aun así… - ella empezó a llorar y me abrazo del cuello –

\- Lo siento - respondí

\- No quiero que te mueras, tú no puedes revivir.

Ella solo se habia preocupado por mi , aunque me sorprendia que esta versión de cordera sea más sensible a la anterior.

La charla sentimental podría haber seguido pero vi como Charles se levantaba de la fuente. Rápidamente alce aquel antifaz que cubría mi rostro y me lo coloque.

\- Pequeña cordera, me harías el honor de ayudarme a patear el trasero de este maldito esbirro.

Ella formo una sonrisa y se colocó la máscara.

\- Por supuesto invocador, pero antes – ella miro a Relivash y fuertemente le pregunto- SEÑOR DIRECTOR, ¿ME DA PERMISO DE USAR TODO MI PODER?

Relivash hizo una mueca como quejándose pero luego termino aceptando.

\- Bien - dijo cordera saltando de alegría – escúchame invocador , vamos a realizar un tipo de sincronización especial

\- Especial en qué sentido

\- Tenemos un vínculo permanenete ¿cierto? Entonces haremos una sincronización al 100%

Cordera agarro mi mano y me llevo a donde estaba Relivash. Lobo que recién habia salido del agujero del suelo nos siguió.

\- ¿al cien por ciento? – pregunte curioso

\- Si – respondió ella

\- ¿y cómo hacemos eso?

\- Tu solo déjamelo a mí, con respecto a que la hace especial es que permite al campeon utilizar todas las propiedades físicas y mágicas del invocador. Podemos realizarla debido a que yo conozco el rostro que está debajo de esa mascara y tú sabes también bastantes cosas sobre mí.

Cuando llegamos con el director, la tiradora se puso al lado mio.

\- ¿Estás listo? – pregunto la oveja

\- SI.

\- Prepárate por qué voy a usar todo mi poder y necesito que estés preparado.

El enemigo se había recuperado y se preparaba para atacar.

\- Maldita oveja, esta vez me asegurare de mandarte al otro mundo – se quejo el esbirro

Kínder hablo nuevamente, pero esta vez con Lobo

\- Quiero que cuides del cuerpo del invocador, vamos a sincronizarnos.

\- Bien, déjamelo a mi . No dejare que nadie se le acerque – contesto el canino mientras mostraba sus fauces

La tiradora me tomo de la mano y empezó a recitar el hechizo

\- SINCRO..

\- NIZACION … - termine la frase.

Mientras mi mente se unía a la de la tiradora, recordé aquello de cambiar la apariencia del campeón. Use un poco la memoria y realice unos ajustes.

El cuerpo de la tiradora empezó a brillar fuertemente, un traje de color amarillo y blanco se ajusto al cuerpo de la campeona. Su máscara fue actualizada por un antifaz transparente color azul y su cabello cambio a una color celeste , por ultimo su mano y antebrazo fue recubierto por unos guantes de diseño ergonómico para poder manejar su arco con mayor facilidad

Había transformado a cordera en la apariencia de la skin "supergalactica"

Cuando termino, la transformación, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Qué diablos… – dijo sorprendida la tiradora

\- "¿Te gusta?" – le pregunte mentalmente

\- Me encanta , ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Kindred supergalactica

\- Genial

El rival miraba frustrado la escena , que un invocador una fuerzas con un campeón es motivo de preocuparse, ya que la fuerzas aumentan drásticamente.

\- "Tengo que decirte cuales son mis habilidades invocador" – comento mentalmente la tiradora

\- "Te escucho"

\- "Sin los límites que me impuso el director puedo usar los siguientes ataques. Teleportacion a cualquier lugar sin límite de enfriamiento pero en distancias cortas , por cada 3 flechas en el enemigo lobo pueda dar un mordisco en el alma del enemigo y también si tu me lo permites , puedo usar tus habilidades"

Esto era genial , todas esas habilidades eran demasiado poderosas. Pero mientras charlábamos mentalmente, el enemigo había vuelto a crear tentáculos en el suelo.

\- Creen que un simple cambio de apariencia podrá hacerles ganar. Ya te gane una vez , podría hacerlo de nuevo cordera. – anuncio el enemigo tratando de provocarnos.

\- "Vinc , ¿preparado?

\- "Si"

 ** _FIn de la parte 6 del capitulo 10_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)Bien , Kindred salvaje aparece y se une a la pelea para poder ayudar al protagonista. Podra la sincronizacion de ambos ganar este combate o volveran a perder.**_

* * *

 _ **Zona de los lectores** : _ ( escrito por Cordera)

Al fin hice mi aparicion , e incluso el autor me dio el privilegio de ser el primer vinculo con skin del protagonista. Me siento la _**c** **onsentida**_ del autor

 _ **1) Baryv**_

Hola lector , ¿como estas?

\- El autor agradece tu comentario , el dice que le da mas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

PD: Si al prota , se le cayera la mascara. Creo que estaria en bastantes problemas sabiendo que Relivash le prohibio pelear

 _ **2)Mailmon**_

 ** _Vinc rege mode :_** _OFF XD_

 **3)gamerkiller**

No te preocupes, le daremos una paliza a ese cabron

 _Respondo a tus dudas_

1- No es decision mia , pero tratare de influenciar al autor para que eso pase

2- El autor gasto demasiado dinero en ropa para sacarme a pasear y ahora no tiene para comprar nada mas. Tendre que esperar hasta el otro mes para poder probar la mantequilla de mani.

3- Segun el autor, ya habia contestado esa duda anteriormente. Creo que le da flojera explicar eso de nuevo ya que fue bastante largo XD

4- Aca en sudamerica estamos casi en verano , nos hace un poco de gracias que en la grieta vaya a haber nieve con este clima.

5- Mi fecha favorita... Hallowen , puedo salir a la calle sin que nadie me mire raro y pedir tantos dulces como quiera. Y Wafle ... dice que cualquier feriado esta bien , mientras no tenga que asistir a la universidad XD

 **Gracias , y tambien te deseo suerte.**

 **4) _MrGlitch_**

 _Bienvenido nuevo lector. Soy cordera me encargo de las reviews desde... bueno , desde que el autor no tiene tiempo para esta seccion ya que esta enfocado en los estudios._

 _El autor agradece tu comentario alentador y espera que la historia te siga gustando. Cualquier duda que tengas sobre la historia o alguna pregunta que quieras hacer, no dudes en hacerla que contestare con gusto_

 _Atentamente Cordera 8_

 ** _5)_ Saarca **

**C** _ontesta el autor:_

 _Y bien_ Saarca que se siente ser Supp , es un poco mas estrategico ¿cierto? Yo por mi parte, creo que empiezo a odiar ese rol. Digamos que ya jugue demasiado ese rol. Tomare un tiempo de descanso del juego hasta que decida que nueva posicion voy a aprender.

\- Janna ¿a 2,95 el minuto? Si fuera asi de "accesible" en el fanfic , creo que la historia tomaria otro rumbo XD

 _ **6) Tourvelix**_

 _ **Vessaria** _ es una mujer misteriosa, aun que es la vicedirectora , no he tenido el gusto de pelear bajo su mando. La he visto que usa a muchos campeones influyentes como Swain , Leblanc , jarvan IV , etc.

Si me pongo a spoilear , creo que el autor me dejaria durmiendo afuera. Asi que me abstendre de decir algo mas. Pero aun falta mucho para que la historia termine asi que puedes esperar de todo.

 _ **7) DemonSoul13**_

Si, te asefuro que le partiremos la madre a ese cabron.

 _ **8) Omri12**_

Hola _**Omri**_ , presentía que tu nombre era algo " importante" no se, creo que fue gracias a mi sentido aracnido, digo sentido corderico XD

\- Charles se va a quedar manco , tuerto y tambien mas XD

Saludos igualmente y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.

 _ **9)antenesis**_

El autor agradece tu preocupación y también desea que estes bien de salud.

¿Vinc rey del harem? . Faltan chicas de Piltover, de bandle city , de aguas turbias , de shurima y creo que el prota ya tendria un harem a niveles runaterrienses XD

 _ **Bien , antes de irme. Les mando un saludo a todos los lectores del fanfic. Espero que hayan aprovechado este black Friday para comprarse algo que querian. Sin mas que decir, Cordera se retira.**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _Bien , para no perder el ritmo actualice hoy. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte._

 _Sin mas preambulos , me despido lectores_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	77. Capitulo 10 Parte 7

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1): kindred Supergalactica_**

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou , Esbirro del 2do vigilante_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.22**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10 parte 7 "Tu debilida** **d"**_

 _El viento frio de la noche volvió a soplar, los cabellos celestes de la tiradora revoloteaban ligeramente._

\- ¿Es irónico no crees?

\- "¿Que cosa?" – pregunte curioso

\- "Que sientamos el viento correr aun cuando estamos dentro de una especia de escudo para evitar salir cualquier cosa de aquí adentro"

\- …. – ella ciertamente tenia razon

\- Bueno , dejando de lado las introducciones sin sentido del autor … ¿Preparado? – pregunto la tiradora

\- "Cuando gustes" – respondí mentalmente.

Sin pensarlo mas , fuimos en dirección al enemigo. Varios tentáculos empezaron a agitarse y caían en nuestra dirección tratando de evitar nuestro avance.

No nos deteníamos, simplemente los esquivábamos

\- "Izquierda , derecha , agachate , salta" – eran las instrucciones que le daba a la campeona mientras ella se concentraba en correr hacia el rival.

Una barrera de tentáculos se formó , creando una defensa circular para el invocador. La tiradora no dudo y salto fácilmente las elongaciones de illaoi y se disponía a dar un golpe directo.

\- No puedo creer que cayeran en el mismo truco – dijo emocionado el enemigo mientras varios tentáculos se estiraban en el aire para atrapar el cuerpo que compartíamos pero…

Ambos dejamos escapar una sonrisa y luego…

\- Teleportacion – activo su habilidad cordera

Del aire nos teletransportamos y aparecimos frente al enemigo

\- Sorpresa – dijimos emocionados realizando un golpe directo

\- "Invocador bríndame tu fuerza física" – pidió permiso cordera

\- "Concedido" respondi

\- IMPACTO LANUDO – gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Un golpe demoledor dio en el blanco mandando a estrellar al rival contra el escudo de Relivash.

\- Aghh – se quejaba Charles mientras se agarraba el estómago – Imposible acabas de …

\- ¿Teletransportarme? Si – contesto la tiradora

\- Maldita Oveja, aun mantenías trucos bajo la manga.

Nos dimos la vuelta y usando una barrida con la pierna rompimos todos los tentáculos alrededor nuestro.

Esta vez nos pusimos en posición de ataque, pero nos sorprendio que el enemigo empezara a reírse como maniático

\- Perfecto , perfecto , si llego a robarte tu habiiidad sere invencible , INVENCIBLE

El levanto las manos nuevamente, y el campo se llenó de tentáculos rápidamente.

\- Combinar sus habilidades me dio una idea , EXTASIS – declaro el enemigo.

Los tentáculos empezaron agitarse más de lo normal y cambiaron su color a un tono rojo sangre. Junto a la tiradora observábamos atentos el nuevo escenario.

\- "Atenta" – le comente a mi vinculo.

\- Si

Estábamos apunto de atacar nuevamente , pero el esbirro señalo a Diana y Relivash.

\- ¿Podrán salvar a sus amigos a tiempo? – dijo alegre Charles.

\- Hijo de… - dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos dábamos vuelta para ayudar

Vimos como los tentáculos se agitaron y rápidamente empezaron a estirarse para caer sobre los demas. Pisamos con fuerza el suelo y volvimos por ellos.

\- No lo lograremos

\- "No. claro que si" - conteste

Diana formo un escudo con cascada palida mas grande de lo normal tratando de buscar una manera para evitar el daño, pero la habilidad se veía bastante frágil.

Por nuestra parte , usábamos la teletransportacion a pequeñas distancias para poder acelerar el paso. A pocos metros de Relivash , Cordera invoco su arco y empezó a cargar varias flechas.

\- Te encargo la puntería invocador, yo me concentrare en los saltos espaciales. ¿Listo?

\- "Si"

Cuando todo parecía acabar para Relivash y la campeona, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando que el escudo de la lunari detuviera las elongaciones enemigas pero, pudimos aparecer al lado de ellos, cordera realizo entonces un salto mortal hacia atrás lanzando 12 flechas eliminando el ataque enemigo.

La lunari, que se había preparado para lo peor , vio como los tentáculos desaparecían lentamente pero a su vez veía como en una pose heroica cordera miraba al enemigo.

\- No podemos luchar con ellos aquí … ya se – la criatura antropomórfica se le ocurrio una idea

La tiradora toco a todos nuestros amigos y juntos nos teletransportamos afuera del domo dejando a Diana,Relivash y mi cuerpo de ese lado, para luego nosotros volver a entrar .

\- Señor director, no deshaga el escudo por nada ¿Está bien? – pidio la tiradora antes de volver a entrar dentro del escudo

Relivash solo asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo , ya que no podíamos escuchar lo que decía desde adentro.

\- "Esos tentáculos son una molestia" – comente mentalmente

\- Y que lo digas.

Nuestro enemigo, nos veía con rabia ya que le habíamos quitado una buena oportunidad.

\- No voy a dejar que me derroten, ya he sufrido demasiado en esta maldita academia. Acabare con ustedes y después con todos los demás usando sus habilidades ¿ME ESCUCHARON?

El enemigo no parecia ser el mismo de antes, podia notar como apretaba los dientes con furia.

\- Invocador , los tentáculos – señalo cordera

Me distraje analizando al enemigo que no me habia dado cuenta que los tentáculos nos habían rodeado, Charles había empezado a controlar extasis cuando empezó a dejarse llevar por la ira , y por ende tambien pudo aplicar esa habilidad a las elongaciones

\- Sufrirán , me escucharon . SUFRIRAN POR TRATAR DE HACERSE LOS HEROES …

Pero Cordera se había cansado de escuchar, y usando varios saltos espaciales recorto la distancia entre nuestro enemigo y nosotros. Preparamos una patada que iba directo a la mejilla derecha, que nuestra sorpresa el invocador no pudo esquivarla, provocando que rodara varias veces y desde el suelo , con su único ojo nos miro con resentimiento además de ira.

\- Callate y pelea – rompió el silencio Cordera

El esbirro se levanto y con su mano izquierda se tapo parte de la cara , dejando solo ver una sonrisa.

\- Como quieran … – dijo despacio el rival.

No pude escuchar que mas dijo , pero me percate que movio los labios y leyendo los labios descifre que dijo "EXTASIS"

" ¿Uso éxtasis dos veces?" pensé preocupado

El enemigo estaba en frente nuestro, nos tomó por sorpresa tomándonos del cuello.

\- Ya entendí como funciona …

Aquello fue lo ultimo que dijo el enemigo antes de lanzarnos con fuerza lejos de allí y haciendo que nos estrelláramos en la tierra.

\- "Ya entendió como funciona éxtasis, dejándose llevar por la ira. Y encima lo uso dos veces" – le comente a mi vinculo mientras nos levantamos

\- "Eso significa…"

\- "Que el será mucho mas rápido y fuerte que nosotros"

Levantamos la vista y un tentáculo cayo a toda velocidad y con mas fuerza sobre nosotros. Dimos una voltereta en el suelo y pudimos esquivar el ataque ,

\- Y ahora también pudo implementar tu técnica a los tentáculos.

Rapidamente nos levantamos, vimos como en la posición donde estuvimos hace pocos segundos se había formado una pequeña fosa por el ataque de aquella elongación.

Nuestro rival no perdió el tiempo y vino hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Ambos nos disponíamos a dar un golpe al otro, pero a ultimo segundo cordera se teletransporto al lado derecho del enemigo para conectar un golpe directo.

A pesar del fuerte golpe, el cuerpo del enemigo no se movio ni un centímetro. Es más , el giro su cara para vernos directamente, y expresar que no habia sentido daño.

De un salto nos pusimos a una distancia segura. Charles movio los brazos y los tentáculos sin previo aviso empezaron a atacar erráticamente en nuestra dirección.

Tomando impulso, otra vez fuimos al ataque. Aunque las elongaciones ya coordinaban sus ataques, las Ignoramos y fuimos en dirección al esbirro .

\- Hora de acabar con esto – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Cuando estábamos a pocos pasos de él , simplemente desaparecio.

\- ¿A donde se fue?

\- Detrás de ti cordera – dijo la voz del enemigo

No pudimos girarnos porque ya habíamos recibido una fuerte patada en la espalda haciéndonos caer al suelo. Nuevamente los tentáculos venían en nuestro ataque.

\- "Cascada pálida"

Un gran escudo evito que nos aplastaran, pero estos no se rendían. volvían a estirarse y nuevamente atacaban.

\- Primero tenemos que evitar que el enemigo se mueva

\- " y despues nos haremos cargo de los tentáculos"

Desactivando "cascada palido" utilizamos un salto espacial y a través de una apertura en medio de todas aquellas elongaciones pudimos salir de allí. Sin perder tiempo empezamos a rodear a Charles y a toda velocidad empezamos a girar alrededor de el, al mismo tiempo empezamos a teletrasnportarnos. Era tal la demostración de habilidad y rapidez que el enemigo podia vernos en mas de un lugar a la vez , esto debido a las imágenes residuales que provocaba movernos rápido.

El esbirro esperaba que realizáramos el primer moviemiento. Desde su espalda cordera lanzo una flecha en la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendo que el enemigo se arodillara en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo, otra fecha se clavó en la mano que el enemigo había apoyado en el suelo.

\- TENTACULOS ATAQUEN.

A pesar de que eran rápidos, los tentáculos no podían conectar un solo golpe. Terminaban estrellándose contra el suelo sin un objetivo.

\- MALDITA SEA – volvió a quejarse el enemigo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que otra flecha se clavó en su hombro izquierdo.

El se paro como pudo y empezó a a tratar de ubicarnos con su único ojo sano. Una flecha fue lanzada hacia su cara , pero él pudo atraparla a manos limpia.

\- Pudo atraparla – dijo algo sorprendida la tiradora.

\- Sus ataques son muy predecibles – contesto el esbirro.

Nos detuvimos alejándonos un poco del enemigo.

\- "¿Como pudo atraparla?" pregunto mentalmente cordera

\- "Cuando estas arrinconado al borde de la muerte, te aseguro que un humano es capaz de realizar bastantes hazañas." – respondi a su duda

\- "Ya veo"

El enemigo se acercaba a nosotros a paso lento.

\- Vamos , ataquen de nuevo , no necesito a esos malditos tentáculos para acabar con ustedes – nos incitaba a pelear nuestro enemigo.

Empecé a crear un plan para acabar de una vez con el invocador enemigo

\- "Cordera puedes lanzar tres flechas al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?

\- "Si"

\- "Y cuanto tiempo te toma formar tres flechas mas "

\- "Un segundo y medio."

\- "Dijiste también que por tres flechas en el cuerpo rival Lobo podía realizarle un mordisco a su alma"

\- "Si , ¿que planeas?"

\- "Prepara 120 flechas , yo usare las piernas para entretener a Charles por un minuto."

\- Es un plan arriesgado , pero confio en ti invocador."

El esbirro ya estaba a escasos pasos de nosotros. Cordera empezó a estirar el elástico de su arco para comenzar a crear varias flechas.

\- NO DEJARE QUE LANCES NINGUNA FLECHA MAS , MALDITA OVEJA – grito el enemigo abalanzándose contra nosotros – EXTASIS – invoco una tercera vez esa habilidad

El enemigo apareció delante de nosotros preparando un golpe con todas su fuerzas, cuando lo lanzo utilice las piernas de cordera y desvié el ataque. El rival quedo abierto a un contraataque, apenas volví a colocar los pies en el suelo, realice un golpe bajo en las partes sensibles del enemigo.

* * *

 _Fuera del domo._

Relivash y Lobo hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver el golpe bajo que le dimos al enemigo

* * *

 _Volviendo a la batalla._

El enemigo se arrodillo en el suelo. La patada había sido demasiado para él, haciendo incluso que desactivara extasis completamente.

Sin perder tiempo me aleje lo mas que pude.

\- Malditos – el enemigo cerro los parpados y empezó a respirar fuertemente. Sus brazos empezaron a rodearse de llamas , habia empezado a utilizar la habilidad que le robo a Sebas

El invocador fue en busca de nosotros. La disminución de su velocidad se notaba bastante, él quiso conectar un golpe , pero con las piernas de la tiradora los desviaba a todos.

El empezaba a impacientarse y lanzaba todos los golpes que podía. Cuando pude ver otra abertura le di una patada fuerte en el abdomen, él no retrocedio y se preparo para atacar pero de repente se agarro el estómago para luego caer al suelo.

Sorprendidos, vimos como el enemigo empezó a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntaba levantándose a duras penas el esbirro

El enemigo habia usado varias veces extasis y tomando en cuenta que el no habia realizado el entrenamiento correspondiente para dominar la habilidad, su cuerpo empezó a pasar factura por usarla en exceso.

\- AHORA – levantamos la voz viendo que teníamos una oportunidad de acabar con esto.

Sin perder nada de tiempo nos abalanzamos al anemigo , a pocos pasos nos teletrasnportamos quedando boca abajo , tome impulso con los brazos y con las dos piernas conecte una patada doble en la mandibula del enemigo. Charles volo un par de metros sobre nosotros y cuando estaba en el punto mas alto, nosotros ya nos habiamos teletransportado estando encima de el esperándolo con el puño cargado de toda nuestra fuerza y magia.

\- TOMA ESTO , IMPACTO DEFINITIVO!

Dimos de lleno el ataque, haciendo que el cuerpo de Charles se estrellara fuertemente en la tierra y debajo de él se formó una figura , era la mascara de cordera.

Como usamos toda la energia en ese golpe , nosotros tambien nos estrellamos contra el suelo de espalda.

Girando nuestra vista pudimos ver al esbirro pedir ayuda.

\- Ayudenme… por ..favor – pedia piedad el enemigo.

\- Al parecer su habilidad de robar habilidades fue su propia debilidad – dijimos para nosotros mismos.

Relivash hizo desparecer el escudo y entro para ver que sucedia.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto el director

\- Se terminó – contesto la tiradora mirando al cielo nocturno

El enemigo se retorcía en su sangre, el dolor no le permitía hablar , vimos como en sus últimos momentos nos miraba con desprecio para luego ahogarse con su propia sangre y dejar este mundo.

Aquel que tantos problemas nos había dado, había muerto. Relivash se disponía a revisar el cuerpo , pero este se movió nuevamente.

\- Asi que pudieron acabar con mi esbirro , al parecer hay gente hábil en esa academia – dijo una voz algo ronca desde el interior del cuerpo del muerto

\- ¿Quien eres? – pregunto Relivash

\- Yo … soy el segundo vigilante, invocador prepárate porque siento que volveremos a vernos más adelante – dijo la voz al parecer dirigiéndose a mi - Te estaré esperando dentro de dos años , prepárate porque yo soy decenas de veces más fuerte que este simple esbirro.

Dicho esto, el cuerpo del invocador se congelo y luego se fragmento en miles de pedazos quedando solo un montón de nieve.

La batalla había acabado con las últimas palabras del cuerpo de Charles, fue entonces que del resto de su cuerpo unas pequeñas luces de diferentes colores aparecieron. Estas empezaron a flotar despacio, pero poco a poco parecían que estaban por irse.

Tuve un presentimiento y como pude, forme un pequeño recipiente esférico donde atrape a aquellas luces.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – pregunto Diana sorprendida por el fin de la batalla.

\- Parecen ser las habilidades robadas - declaro el director

* * *

 _Mientras tanto , escondidos gracias a un hechizo de invisibilidad dos personas desde una de las tantas terrazas de la academia observaban como terminaba todo._

\- Como odio que el segundo se haya metido en nuestra área de operaciones. Ahora tendremos que mantener un perfil bajo si no queremos arruinar los planes – comento una voz masculina, pero que tenia un tono algo jovial.

\- Me sorprende que haya despertado dos años antes. No te preocupes, yo hablare con él para dejarle en claro que no interfiera con la labor que nos dejaron.

\- Gracias tercera – contesto el mas joven

\- No te molestes cuarto, ambos sabemos que la misión de segundo es acabar con todos los Solaris de runaterra. No tengo idea que plan tenia en mente al atacar la academia

\- Seguro quería tantear que tan fuerte son los invocadores

\- Tal vez.

\- Ah , y por favor no me llames cuarto. Odio que me llames de esa forma , llamame por mi nombre de estudiante.

La brisa del viento fue suficiente para hacer caer la capucha del cuarto dejando a la vista un cabello color blanco. Era el, era el estudiante de cuarto año que había asesinado a su contrincante en el campeonato de los novatos.

\- No entiendo por qué prefieres que te llame por aquel nombre - dijo la femenina

\- Es por que es lo único que hasta el dia de hoy me permitieron elegir.

\- Como quieras Guido

\- Gracias

Ambos vigilantes dejaron el lugar desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche.

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista_

Ya con las esencias recuperadas, había una sola que hacer. Corte la sincronización con la tiradora, volviendo a mi cuerpo. Cuando volvi a recuperar la vista , lo primero que sentí fue un gran cansancio tanto físico y mental. Mis piernas cedieron y termine sentándome en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien invocador? – pregunto Diana

Como pude me levante y me acerque a Cordera , vi como a poco su apariencia nueva iba desapareciendo, volviendo a su estado inicial. Tome la esfera que ella tenia en manos y nos pusimos en camino a devolver las esencias.

\- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Relivash

\- A devolver esto a sus respectivos dueños. No se preocupe puedo solo.

\- Invocador – Diana me detuvo tomándome del hombro – usted tiene un vínculo conmigo , lo digo porque uso mis habilidades.

\- Lo siento , tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora. Hablaremos mas adelante señorita Diana – le conteste mientras caminaba lentamente a la enfermería privada de la academia.

Relivash , Diana y Lobo se quedaron allí por un rato observando el patio destrozado , pero luego cada uni tomo su rumbo a distintos destinos

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista._

Estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol así que de seguro encontraría a los heridos durmiendo. Pero al parecer no fue así. Al llegar al lugar, vi a Yasuo sentado sobre la cama peleando con una enfermera.

\- Campeón Yasuo, por favor no tiene permitido beber aquí.

\- Relivash me prohibió salir de aquí , no dijo nada de no beber – contesto el Joniano que tenía una cantinflora en su mano izquierda

Como el campeón estaba peleando con la enfermera no me presto atención y le quite su pequeña cantinflora donde llevaba su bebida.

\- Al menos ten un poco de respeto por las enfermeras – dije

\- Hey devuelveme eso… ¿ Quien eres? – dijo sorprendido el campeon.

\- El que se encargo del esbirro – conteste algo cortante , para luego hablar con la enfermera - ¿ Donde están los pacientes que le fueron robados sus esencias?

\- Aquí invocador , sígame – contesto la invocadora

Pasamos a otra habitación y es diferentes camas estaban Morgana , Illaoi , sebas , Lux y Katou.

Rompia la esfera que llevaba y las esencias volvieron a sus respectivos dueños. Las primeras en despertar fueron Morgana e Illaoi, al parecer esto fue porque las esencias provocaron una reacción en sus cuerpos.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la noxiana

\- Recupere sus esencias - conteste

\- ¿Pudiste acabar con ese maldito?

\- SI

La otra campeona , se había levantado para recoger una especie de tótem esférico del cual de pronto un pequeño tentáculo salió de una de sus aberturas.

\- Nagakabouros , la bendición de nagakabouros ha vuelto – dijo contenta la campeona de aguas turbias – ella se levanto y se acerco a mi para darme una golpe en la espalda – al parecer eres bastante fuerte , pues bien , gracias invocador

\- No solo fui yo, también ayudo ella.

Cordera como es pequeña y estaba detrás de mí, nadie la había notado.

\- ¿Ella? Esta pequeña oveja – dijo bromeando la sacerdotisa del kraken

\- SI , sere pequeña pero doy golpes muy duros – dijo cordera estirando su brazo izquierdo

\- Gracias a ti también entonces pequeña cordera – añadió la sacerdotida mientras le daba palmaditas a la tiradora.

El ruido había despertado a Sebas.

\- ¿Ya es hora de la medicina? – pregunto adormilado mi amigo

Me acerque a el y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

\- Estudiante

\- SI – contesto el

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo el día de ayer, usted fue un punto clave en nuestra batalla contra el esbirro. Espero que pueda recuperarse y reincorporarse a clases próximamente.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Solo un invocador mas, pero puedes llamarme "Pastor"

Cordera fue hasta la cama de Lux, ella desde que llegamos estaba despierta recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida.

\- Lux! – dijo exaltada la tiradora

\- ¿Eh?

\- Reacciona Lux , hemos acabado con el esbirro

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – dijo incrédula la demaciana

\- Si, Pastor y yo pudimos acabar con el . Fue un poco problemático pero pudimos lograrlo

La dama de luz , se sento y abrazo a la tiradora.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente. Yasuo se habia colocado el atuendo que llevaba siempre y con un movimiento rápido me quito su cantinflora

\- Por favor señor , vuelva a la cama – pedía una enfermera que acompañaba al imperdonable

\- ¿TU?, en serio acabaste con el enemigo que nosotros no pudimos derrotar – dijo Yasuo mientras me apuntaba con un dedo y con la otra mano sostenía su cantinflora

\- Efectivamente, ahora si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender. Cordera, ¿nos vamos?

\- SI invocador.

A paso lento , salimos del lugar y mientras tomabas las escaleras me quite la mascara y la túnica

\- Ahh – suspire - Fue una noche larga

\- Demasiado larga invocador.

\- Me voy a dormir.

\- Que descanses – contesto la tiradora cuando nuestros caminos se separaron en una esquina de un pasillo de la academia.

Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta. Me saque la túnica y ya que estaba manchada con algo de sangre decidí esconderla en una bolsa junto a mi mascara. Entre a mi dormitorio y la kumiho seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Me recosté de costado en el espacio libre mirando la ventana, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir. Estaba por cerrar los ojos, cuando sentí que un bulto se apoyó sobre la cama y se recostó al lado mío.

\- Buenos días invocador – era la voz de cordera

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar en tu habitación.

\- Lobo cerro la puerta con llave y al parecer se durmió

Y efectivamente, el compañero de cordera se encontraba durmiendo en una especie de cama para mascotas, en sus orejas tenia puestos unos tapones para los oídos evitando que cualquier ruido lo despertara

Volviendo conmigo

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunto la chica de pelaje blanco

\- Si no te molesta el poco espacio , por mi está bien - conteste

\- Deberías comprarte una cama más grande. Tengo el presentimiento que tendrás varias concubinas conviviendo contigo más adelante

Frente a su declaración me quede callado.

\- No te preocupes invocador, no creo que Ahri se ponga celosa por que tengas una o dos novias más. Ella parece ser comprensible – cordera me dijo eso despacio en el oído.

Acto seguido, la pequeña cordera se aferró a mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar al igual que mi por el cansancio.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 10**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **1)** Hola a todos queridos lectores , hace pocas horas pude terminar esta parte y quise actualizar tan pronto cordera terminara con las reviews. En fin , me centrare en los estudios y empezare a trabajar en el nuevo capitulo del cual todavia no se de que va a tratar. En fin , antes de navidad tendran la nueva actualizacion. Espero que sean pacientes XD_

 _Eso es todo, los dejo con la redactora mas aficionada de las manzanas._

* * *

 _ **El rincor de Cordera:**_

\- Hola queridos lectores/as . Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. ... Espera

¿ME dices que hoy es miercoles? yo pense que era lunes TnT

\- Bueno , a todos los que tengan curiosidad de como me veo sin la mascara, pueden entrar al perfil del autor y alli veran un link que los llevara a una pagina donde subi un dibujo donde muestro parte de mi rostro. Espero sus opiniones n.n

\- Ahora , vamos con las reviews.

 _ **1) Gamerkiller**_

 _Paso a contestar tus dudas querido lector_

 _1- Ya puedes verla entrando al perfil del autor._

 _2- Dice que no , es por eso que se esfuerza todos los dias para crear una historia interesante para devolver parte de la alegria que le dan sus lectores._

 _3- Yo soy indiferente en cambio Wafle dice que prefiere a Jonia_

 _4- Crees que Lobo podria estar tranquilamente dentro de una habitacion. Pues no lo creo XD_

 _ **PD:** hey , el autor no hace nada conmigo, es mas , ni dormimos juntos. Yo duermo dentro de su placard_

 _ **2) Guest numero 1**_

 _ ***** Por favor, dejen su nombre al dejar sus reviews XP *****_

 _Gracias por la review y_ **_QUE EL PODER GALACTICO NOS ACOMPAÑE_**

 _ **3) Guest numero 2**_

 _ ***** Por favor, dejen su nombre al dejar sus reviews XP *****_

 _Gracias ... ¿Fenix-san? . Recojere mis manzanas sin que te des cuenta jejeje_

 ** _PD:_** _Suerte en tus partidas_

 _ **4)Mailmon**_

 _Si fuera un pokemon ... seria del tipo psiquico. Puedo teletransportarme y hacerme invisible , asi que seria valido. Aunque... tambien seria del tipo lucha XD_

 _ **5)Saarca**_

 ** _Hola_** _, paso a responder tus dudas_

 ** _\- Los vigilantes tienen genero:_** _Creo que tu pregunta ya fue respondida XD_

 ** _\- ¿ Shadow of the colosus? -_** _Vere si consigo un poco de dinero para comprar el juego . Por ahora no tengo dinero y estoy buscando trabajo._

 ** _\- Los bronces 5_** _no tienen nada que perder, asi que dan el todo por el todo en cada partida._

 _ **6)antenesis**_

 _ **\- ¿Por que Supergalactica y no fuego sombrio?** Pues no se , me gusta mas la supergalactica, se ve ... mas sexy XD_

 _ **PD:** El autor agradece tu preocupacion y tambien te desea suerte._

 _ **7) Tourvelix**_

 _El black Friday dejo a todos con los bosillos vacios, a excepcion del autor , que no tenia dinero desde antes **XD**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **No hay mucho que decir . ASi que simplemente me despedire y me retirare lentamente**_

 _ **Nos vemos, bye bye**_


	78. Capitulo 11 Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1): kindred Supergalactica_**

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.24**_

* * *

 _Un humano común es trasladado desde la tierra a Runaterra. Debido a que su vida no era la mejor de todas en su tierra natal, prefiere adoptar una nueva vida e identidad en este nuevo mundo._

 _Hace poco en la academia, un peligro se hizo presente. Un asesino que en un principio no se sabia que objetivos tenia , ataca a dos campeones. En un paseo nocturno junto a Cordera, el protagonista se topa con el asesino que se autodenomina "esbirro del segundo vigilante". La pelea estaba bastante reñida para la pareja, pero la llegada de refuerzos y la falta de organización terminan con la pelea a favor del esbirro. Provocando varias bajas y la muerte de Cordera._

 _En un intento de venganza , Vinc decide utilizar su personalidad secundaria para enfrentarse la noche siguiente con el esbirro. En un principio el estudiante se deja llevar por la ira provocando grandes daños en su rival. Cuando todo parecia salirse del control para Vinc, Cordera reaparece y calma los estribos de su vínculo._

 _Ya calmados, ambos usan una sincronización perfecta , logrando combinar las habilidades de ambos y por ende derrotar al esbirro. Con esa victoria , los heridos pudieron recuperar sus habilidades robadas._

 _Debido a la fuerza de "Pastor" , los vigilantes prefieren mantenerse al margen para observar mejor las habilidades de este "nuevo" invocador que no conocían._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11 Un par de alas , una cuchilla y bastante relleno por favor.**_

 _ **Parte 1 Problemas de la vida cotidiana.**_

La semana después de la lucha con el esbirro pasó bastante rápido. Yo volví el mismo martes a clases, pero Sebas recién se reincorporaría a clases el lunes de la semana siguiente debido a que le llevo bastante tiempo recuperarse

El asunto del esbirro fue tratado como alto secreto y nadie de los involucrados podía contar sobre lo sucedido, pero no se pudo evitar que las noticias se esparcieran. Así que todo termino siendo camuflado como la captura de un invocador que se volvió loco y ataco a varias personas de la academia.

"Pastor", la persona que supuestamente se encargó del asesino se convirtió en alguien popular en la academia. Todos querían saber más de él, pero decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerlo oculto un tiempo

Por mi parte, recupere "extasis" y pocos días después Relivash me volvió a colocar el sello que se me había quitado.

Pero…

…esa mañana cuando volví de luchar con el esbirro, al despertarse la Kumiho tuve que fingir que yo no fui quien se encargó de aquel enemigo.

¿Por qué lo hice? Tal vez el hecho de tener otra identidad para enfrentar a aquellos enemigos sería una forma de no poner en riesgo a mis amigos. Si, debe haber sido eso.

 ** _Martes 2 de mayo_**

Tengo que admitir que despertar todas las mañanas abrazando a Ahri es algo que ablanda mi corazón y me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

El despertador de mi celular sonó y estirando la mano, la campeona desactivo la alarma apretando la pantalla táctil.

\- Vinc , tienes que ir a clases – dijo ella moviendo mi cuerpo aun dormido

\- Ya voy, ya voy – conteste desperezándome y quitándome las sabanas de arriba.

Me cambie, tome el desayuno y fui en camino al salón de clases. No sin antes despedirme cordialmente de mi compañera de habitación.

Las clases como siempre se llevaron con tranquilidad, hasta que el viernes. Un anuncio me hizo emocionar.

\- Alumnos, a partir del próximo lunes por las mañanas hasta el primero de junio. Llevaran a cabo luchas en la grieta del invocador. Serán equipos formados por cuatro alumnos de cuarto año y un capitán de quinto. Ese día decidiremos los grupos, prepárense por que dependiendo de su desempeño puede que obtengan uno o dos vínculos solo por su forma de luchar.

Cuando la clase de la tarde termino ,como siempre, era el último en salir del salón. Pero esta vez , la profesora me llamo para hablar conmigo.

\- Señor Vinc, no se retire. Necesito hablar con usted

Deje mi mochila en mi mesa y me acerque a la profesora

\- Si ¿que es lo que necesita? - pregunte

\- Últimamente no he tenido tiempo , pero quería charlar con usted – dijo ella

\- ¿Sobre que precisamente? – dije mientras me sentaba en un asiento.

\- Pues veras, me entere de ciertos rumores con respecto al campeonato que se llevó a cabo semana atrás. Al parecer usted no uso ningún ítem

\- Así es , al parecer no lei las reglas – conteste mostrando una sonrisa

Mi profesora agacho la mirada viendo su escritorio.

\- ¿Pasa algo profesora? – pregunte curioso

\- Sí , creo que esta en mis deberes disculparme

\- No comprendo - dije

\- Pasa que si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo e informarte las reglas, de seguro hubieras ganado el campeonato. Recuerdo que me dijiste emocionado que había alguien con quien querías formar un vínculo.

\- Si es una lastima , pero le aseguro que en el siguiente campeonato lo consigo – dije eso mostrando confianza en mis palabras.

\- Veo que tu confianza sigue intacta – dijo ella recuperando el tono de voz habitual.

A parte de eso, la profesora hizo hincapié en el examen de mitad de año. Me informo que se realizaría el 9 de junio y consistía en demostrar una sincronización perfecta con uno de mis campeones vinculados.

Después de que se haya hablado de todo lo que tenía que hablarse me despedí y estaba colocándome la mochila para irme a mi habitación, pero note que la profesora tenia bastantes libros para devolver a la biblioteca.

\- Le doy una mano – dije acercándome nuevamente a la campeona

\- Puedo sola , no te preocupes - contesto ella

Debido a su tan conocido orgullo, ella prefirió devolver los libros por sí misma. Observe como alzo diez libros bastante gruesos con ambas manos y se disponía a salir del salón. Como la puerta del salón es corrediza, ella trato de abrirla usando su pie derecho. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta, pero la profesora usaba zapatos de tacón, por lo cual al tener mucho peso encima perdió el equilibrio.

\- Extasis – active mi habilidad por unas décimas de segundo, lo suficiente para llegar hasta Fiora y evitar que cayera de espaldas al suelo .

Termine sosteniendo las caderas de la profesora para evitar su caída. Sentí que su cuerpo se puso tenso producto del roce de mis manos con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Esta bien profesora? – pregunte esperando que ella me diera un sí.

Pero note que sus brazos flaquearon y para evitar que los libros cayeran rodee mas aun su cuerpo y termine agarrando sus manos.

 _El estudiante no podía notarlo, pero la cara de Fiora estaba tan roja , como el mechón carmesí que ella posee en el cabello._

 _Por un lado el estudiante solo se preocupaba de que su profesora estuviera bien. Pero del lado de Fiora, sentir a Vinc apegado por detrás a su cuerpo, sentir su respiración en su nuca, escuchar su voz por encima de su hombro , esas eran situaciones que con ningún otro hombre había pasado._

 _Antes del campeonato, la campeona había aceptado que tal vez tuvo alguno tipo de atracción por el estudiante. Pero llego a la conclusión que relacionarse con el no era lo correcto. Así que ella había trazado una línea mental en la que buscaría no acercarse mas de lo necesario al protagonista, pero al parecer las cosas no le están saliendo como ella quería._

 _Las piernas de la campeona cedieron haciendo que los libros de texto terminaran cayendo hacia adelante y su cuerpo hacia abajo. El protagonista no tuvo más opción que ralentizar la caída abrazando con un poco más de fuerza la cintura de ella. Al final ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, pero el estudiante abrazando la cintura de su docente._

\- Profesora, ¿está bien? – pregunte algo preocupado

Fiora tenía su cabeza hecho un manojo de nervios, no podía emitir ninguna palabra.

Me di la vuelta y observe el rostro de ella, tenía la mirada perdida además del rostro rojo.

\- Profesora, que le paso ¿Tuvo un bajón de azúcar?

"Diablos, no sabía que aquí en Runaterra también pasara eso. Ya sé , tengo unos caramelos en mi mochila tal vez con eso la pueda sobreponer" es lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Me levante y me disponía a buscar mi mochila pero sentí que me tomaron de la mano.

\- Abrázame – dijo la campeona

Fue una sorpresa para mí el que ella hablara, así que supuse que estaba un poco mejor. Me apoye de rodillas al suelo y observe el rostro de la docente esperando que volviera a decir algo, pero me tomo de sorpresa al acercarse a mi abrazándome.

\- Profesora … - estaba por decir algo pero sentí que la campeona me abrazaba con más fuerza

\- Mi corazón…

\- ¿Su corazón? ¿Le pasa algo? , ¿siente que le falta aire? , ¿siente apretado el pecho? – preguntaba preocupado , ya que pensaba que esto podía tratarse de alguna clase de problema cardiaco

\- Mi corazón…late demasiado rápido – ella hizo un breve pausa para acercar su boca a mi oído – y siento que si dejo de abrazarte, se detendrá – dijo ella despacio.

Sería el silencio en los pasillos , o lo que fuera . Pero empecé a sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón a través de su pecho, esto debido a que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos.

Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello, me hacía ligeras cosquillas, también su cuerpo contra el mio y su abrazo empezaron a despertar otra clase de pensamientos en mí.

"No , no es momento para pensar en cosas pervertidas. Ella tuvo algún problema y esta así por eso" pensé.

Ya que podía sentir su pulso , sabría el momento en que ella se tranquilizaría. Asi que espere paciente en esa posición incómoda. Pasaban los minutos y sentí como progresivamente ella iba recuperándose. Cuando ya todo parecía haber acabado, me disponía a apartarla de mi hombro pero me percate que ella se había dormido. Como pude acomode su cuerpo contra una de las paredes y fui a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda.

Termine en la enfermería y después de explicar lo sucedido. Una enfermera con un botiquín me siguió hasta el salón de clases. Al llegar Fiora se encontraba en la misma posición, pero tenía una expresión serena como si nada hubiera pasado.

La invocadora que hacía de enfermera dio pequeños golpecitos a la campeona, esta despertó y miro sorprendida a ambos.

\- Fiora, te desmayaste , déjame que te lleve a la enfermería – dijo la enfermera

\- Espera , estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo la campeona

\- Lo siento , pero es mi deber revisarte por las dudas – dijo la invocadora

Ambas se fueron del salón, dejando solo un montón de libros tirados en el suelo.

\- Ahh - suspire – al final de cuentas tendré que llevar los libros por mí mismo.

Tome la ruta más rápida y llegue a la biblioteca central donde suponía que procedían los manuales de texto. Al entrar vi que en la mesa de entrada Nasus hacía de recepcionista.

\- Buenas tardes – salude

\- Buenas tardes - contesto el campeón – ¿vienes a devolver esos libros?

\- Si, son de parte de la profesora Fiora.

\- Bien, toma – el campeón me entrego una especie de libreta – esto es de ella, asegúrate de entregársela.

Salí de allí y decidí que lo mejor era volver a mi habitación, mientras lo hacía aún seguía pensando en que es lo que le había sucedido a la profesora.

\- Ojala este bien – dije para mí mismo

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en una de las plataformas de teletransportación de la academia._

 _Tres campeones Noxianos volvían de un entrenamiento arduo que duro menos de lo que planeaban._

\- Al fin , tarde menos de lo que esperaba pero lo logre – dijo la lider de la rosa negra, festejando haber dominado una nueva habilidad con sus clones.

\- Si , nos llevó la mitad de tiempo – contesto otro campeón. Un asesino encapuchado , Talon

\- Bien , si van a seguir hablando solos me voy retirando – dijo cierta pelirroja tirando una daga contra una pared y desapareciendo del lugar.

 _Ambos vínculos del protagonista, miraban asombrados los cambios en la daga siniestra_

\- Pensar que ella también busco hacerse más fuerte cuando se enteró de nuestros planes – dijo el noxiano

\- Fue solo casualidad – respondió la campeona de cabello azul

 _La palabrería quedo a un lado y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos. Uno iba directo a la plataforma de invocación en busca de luchas en la grieta, mientras que la otra iba hacia la oficina del director a informar su regreso._

 _ **Fin de la parte 1 del capítulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Muchos tendrán de seguro la expresión "WTF?" en su caras al ver el titulo de este capitulo. Ahora paso a explicar el por que puse ese titulo o al menos parte de el.

*¿relleno? : Yo no soy un autor reconocido, soy un simple estudiante que en su tiempo libre escribe un fanfic de dudosa reputación XD . En fin , me di cuenta que el tiempo en que avanza la historia queda medio estancado. Es por eso que este capitulo es mas que todo a introducir otros personajes o desarrollar un poco a los otros , todo esto para que el tiempo pase mas rápido.

En fin , hare que este capitulo sea lo mas interesante posible y satisfaga sus paladares lectores en busca de entretenimiento.

Se aceptan comentarios , criticas o reviews al respecto. Ustedes mismos saben que el motor de un escritor son sus mismos lectores. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y disfruten tanto como yo este fin de semana. Bye Bye

PD: Esto tenia que ser publicado el 24 de diciembre pero adelante su salida. ( en serio, no me gusta dejar a los demas con incognitas)

* * *

 **Zona de los lectores :** (escrito por Cordera)

Hola pequeños ( y no tan pequeños) lectores. He vuelto , _**Ill ve back** _ ( o como se escriba XP) ¿Casi 3 semanas sin vernos? Un poco mas , y podría haberles dicho "Hace un año que no nos vemos" pero el autor pudo levantar un poco sus ánimos y se digno a escribir.

Algunos se preguntaran ¿ _que he hecho estos dias_? Haber veamos...

*Buscamos un _**dibujante**_ para portadas en todos lados ( uno que no acepte tarjeta de credito lol ) , y al parecer encontramos uno . SI todo sale bien , dibujara la portada de otro fanfic en el cual estamos trabajando. No entrare en mas detalles eso si.

* En conjunto con Wafle terminamos _**"Undertale"**_ , Dios , Ala Kamisama y Oni-chan , es uno de esos juegos que hace que aprecies los personajes. Lo pasamos las 3 rutas , bueno no completamente. Decidimos no terminar la ruta genocida por que nos daba pena el final malo. Asi que dejamos el juego alli, en un punto de control a punto de ver al jefe final.

Bueno , dejemos la palabrería y vamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

 _ **1) Guest**_

Sos el que colmo el vaso , el que puso la galleta encima de mi vaso de leche y derramo todo sobre la mesa. En fin , tus palabras motivaron ( en un 4%) las ganas del autor de adelantar la fecha de publicación.

Eso si , la proxima por favor pon tu nombre de lector/invocador , asi puedo darte un mejor saludo XD

Nos vemos

 _ **2) H4z1el**_

HOLA ! , gracias por los comentarios. EL autor se sorprendio al saber que un lector por fin fue perturbado por el fanfic XD

 _ **3)Zero1604**_

El autor dice que te mando un MP respondiendo aparte tu duda. el agradece tus reviews. Gracias y vuelva pronto n.n/

 _ **4)RiseX-209**_

O-o

Tus palabras sorprendieron al autor , esta contento que tambien hagas un fanfic con la tematica de este videojuego. Con respecto a abordar temas de otro videojuego en tu historia, seria recomendable que expliques bien los conceptos y la introduccion , ya que son el primer paso para que tu historia sea interesante o no.

Suerte y espero verte pronto.

 ** _5) Omri12_**

¿Hearthstone? No es de pago? Tienes que recordar que vivo de la mesada del autor y no puedo hacer mas que jugar juegos "gratis" COF COF pirateados COF COF XD

 **Si es gratis, tal vez lo pruebe, espero tu respuesta.**

 _ **6)fanfic fan**_

Flawwes Victory XD ( el sonidito que hacia cuando ganabas sin recibir un solo golpe en MK3)

¿Cual frase te sorprendio? ¿La del viento dentro del escudo o la de la cama? XD

Espero tu respuesta. Nos vemos

 _ **7)Guest (2)**_

¿Que te parecio la actualizacion de hoy? "Mas accion" , que la zhuculemcia nos invada *Se tira un balde de agua fria encima* *Toca la computadora y recibe una descarga* *Queda inconsciente*

*Despierta dos horas despues y no recuerda nada*

¿Tipo fantasma? No puedo morir asi que, en cierto modo tienes razon.

Saludos desde la guarida del autor

 _ **8)Saarca**_

Te confundiste , el cuarto vigilante es el estudiante y la tercera vigilante es la mujer lel

Con respecto a lo demas... No puedo decir nada. El autor consiguio un periodico mas largo y duro , y me deja bastante adolorida u.u

 _ **9)Mailmon**_

-Pais favorito : No conozco mas que la tienda de la esquina, asi que por ahora dire que mi pais favorito es...Groenlandia jajaja , esa no se lo esperaban. Eh? El de Wafle dice que es su tierra natal

\- ¿Con quien me casaria? : pues no lo se , tal vez con un magnate de la industria Manzanera . Uno que le gusten las corderas antropomorficas parlantes de ojos azules. Wafle dice tener ciertos amor platonicos con varias cosplayer, pero es lo normal ¿cierto?

\- ¿Batman o superman? : Ambos opinamos igual #TeamBatman

\- ¿Liga de la justicia o Los vengadores? : NInguno muajajaja (ambos opinamos igual ya que tenemos favoritos de ambos lados)

\- ¿Pokemon o Digimon? : Depende de que cosa , argumento , historia , personajes ,etc

\- ¿Anime favorito? : desde anoche "FLCL" , Si sacan la segunda temporada el 2017 seguiremos con esa.

Nos vemos

PD: Gracias por las manzanas. El correo internacional tarda bastante, pero... la intencion es lo que cuenta ¿no?

 ** _10) antenesis_**

Vinc tiene una cama de plaza y media, pero parece que le recomendare una de dos plazas y media (esas que parecen un cuadrado gigante y pueden albergar a mas de cuatro personas)

PD: Gracias por la idea.

 _ **11) Javax420**_

Holi , lei tu FIc ( me tomo bastante tiempo pero tenia que cumplir con el pedido que me hiciste)

¿Que opino de Phsyco? Tiene mucho poder (ademas de una responsabilidad bastante pesada) y eso lo hace genial. Pero a mi gusto , le diste como que demasiado poder . Hubiera sido mas interesante que evolucionara poco a poco como un pokemon pero quien soy yo para alterar el rumbo de un fic, solo soy alguien que opina. En fin , la historia tiene sus altas y bajas con respecto a la narrativa. Pero esperamos que puedas continuar la historia y disfrutarla.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 ** _Nada importante que decir, nos veremos , creo que el 20 de diciembre con la continuación. En fin, gracias a todos los lectores y agradeciemientos a los que se preocuparon por mi ausencia_**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto bye bye_**


	79. Capitulo 11 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1):_** _kindred Supergalactica_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.24**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11 Parte 2 Cuestiones musicales**_

 ** _Miercoles 3 de mayo , despues de las clases por la tarde._**

A diferencia de otras ocasiones que siempre llego temprano a clases, el día de hoy llegue justo a la hora de entrada. Por ende no pude preguntarle a Fiora que paso en la enfermería, si le habían diagnosticado algo y además saber si estaba mejor.

Decidí entonces, que a la hora del almuerzo hablaría con ella. Pero debido a que Sebas me abarroto con preguntas con respecto a "Pastor" y al incidente que pasamos contra el esbirro, la campeona se fue del salón.

Decidí que la vería entonces para la salida de las clases vespertinas. Cuando el momento llego, espere que todos mis compañeros se fueran y observe prudente como la profesora recogía sus cosas poco a poco.

Me acerque y ella se percató de mis intenciones ya que vi como recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se iba sin mediar palabras.

\- Espere profe… - dije, pero Fiora ya se había ido

Quede un poco anonadado frente a su actuar.

\- Bueno, tal vez lo que le paso no fue tan grave después de todo. Tal vez le avergüence hablar de ello. En fin, si no quiere hablar del tema haré de cuenta que está bien.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, lejos del salón. La profesora habia corrido con tal de no verse con su estudiante "predilecto". Ahora ella se encontraba respirando agitadamente apoyando su mano izquierda en una columna del pasillo._

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Tal vez, él está preocupado por mí. Tengo que volver y preguntar qué es lo que me quería decir" es lo que pensaba Fiora

* * *

 _Volviendo con el personaje_

Estaba dispuesto a salir del salón y cuando abrí la puerta , Cordera se hizo presente

\- ¡Hola invocador ¡ - dijo la tiradora mientras aparecía repentinamente sorprendiéndome

\- ¡Cordera ! . que susto me diste.

\- ¿Por qué ?bueno, olvídalo. Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

La noche anterior, cuando salí al patio para entregar las manzanas correspondientes a la campeona. Le pedí que quería verla al día siguiente, si es posible después de clases. Al parecer ella se tomó muy en serio lo de "después de clases"

\- Si , quería que me ayudaras con esto – saque de mi mochila la mascara de "Pastor"

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que tiene? – pregunto ella

Le señale las orillas y le mostré varias grietas en ella.

\- Oh, ya veo. Está a punto de romperse. Pues te enseñare a fabricar las tuyas, no puedo hacer de servicio técnico cuando pase esto – agrego Cordera

Mire sorprendido a la campeona.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago? – pregunte

Cordera se puso un momento pensativa y luego procedió a explicar los pasos para realizar el hechizo

\- Muéstrame tu palma derecha. Ahora colócala cerca de tu cara , la muñeca a la altura de la nariz. Toca con tu dedo índice y medio la punta de tu cabello…

Seguí las instrucciones paso a paso, hasta ahí todo era fácil.

\- …ahora , piensa en que quieres hacer aparecer – indico ella

\- ¿Eh? , así de simple – dije sorprendido al haber escuchado toda la explicación

\- Es simple, pero eso pasa por que tienes un vínculo permanente conmigo. Supongo que puedes hacerlo sin práctica ya que tú eres de aprender las habilidades ajenas fácilmente.

\- Umm , supongo que tienes razón - conteste

\- Ahora, después de que ya tengas en la mente lo que quieres hacer aparecer, baja la mano despacio y veras que la máscara aparece – termino de explicar la tiradora

Hice caso a todo lo que dijo mi vinculo y como ella dicto, la máscara se formó y se pegó automáticamente a mi rostro.

\- Para hacerla desaparecer solo tiene que apretar con fuerza la mascara, cerrar los ojos y pensar en que quieres hacerla desaparecer.

\- Genial, esto es bastante útil, así no tengo que estar escondiéndola – dije contento.

 _Tanto la tiradora como el estudiante, estaban entretenidos practicando hacer aparecer y desaparecer la máscara, tanto fue el descuido que no se dieron cuenta que había alguien observándolos desde afuera. Era la docente de ese salón , ella había llegado hace pocos momentos pero pudo escuchar toda la conversación entre Vinc y Cordera._

\- Bien, ya pareces dominar la técnica…. PASTOR - dijo la tiradora haciendo hincapie en esto último mientras apoyaba reiteradas veces su codo contra mi brazo izquierdo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, afuera del salón_

"¿Pastor? ¿Quién es Pastor?" es lo que pensaba la duelista demaciana mientras escuchaba la conversacion ajena.

 _Los vinculados al parecer terminaron lo que tenían que hablar, ya que se disponían a irse del salón. Cuando la campeona de Top vio que ellos se acercaban a la puerta, ella automáticamente se escondió dentro del salón que estaba enfrente._

\- Bien , si eso es todo , nos vemos Invocador – se despidió Cordera

\- Si, nos vemos donde siempre – me despedi

\- No olvides mis manzanas – agrego ella

Con un problema menos, me dirigí hacia el sector Joniano. Tenía que hablar con Sona y aclarar las cosas con ella, ya había postergado demasiado tiempo nuestra charla con respecto al método que use para superar su prueba.

 _Mientras tanto, la profesora aun esperaba que el estudiante este lejos del salón de clases. Sin querer ella había descubierto un secreto de él._

* * *

Ya en el patio de central del sector Joniano, busque a mi vínculo.

Con su reconocible cabello celeste, pude ubicarla fácilmente sentada sobre las raíces de un árbol . Ella en la cómoda posición que estaba, afinaba las cuerdas de aquel instrumento que usaba en las batallas.

Me acerque y al notarme, ella alzo la vista para luego saludarme.

\- "Ha pasado tiempo Vinc"

\- ¿Dos semanas?¿o Tres?

\- "Tenia que hablar contigo"

\- Y yo también

La soporte se quedó en silencio, dándome a entender que queria que hablase o primero.

\- Pues veras, primero tenía que pedir disculpas – dije, empezando la charla

\- "¿Por que?"

\- Por lo del incidente con Elizabeth , aquella vez se me fue la mano y pude haberte lastimado. Además quería explicarte que método use para superar tu prueba.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de la túnica y también sus respectivos auriculares

\- Use esto para no dormirme en tu prueba – dije mientras mostraba el dispositivo.

La soporte analizo con interés el aparato.

\- No entiendo cómo funciona. Con taparse los oídos no hubieras evitado dormirte – dijo la soporte sosteniendo el extremo del auricular que va en la oreja.

Le pedí que me entregara el dispositivo, conecte las dos partes y luego fui al reproductor de música. Busque temas de música clásica, coloque el auricular derecho en mi oído y el izquierdo en el suyo.

El tema que sonaba era, "Las cuatro estaciones , de Vivaldi" tocada en violín.

La campeona demaciana primero abrió los ojos sorprendida con la introducción de la canción, yo solo mostré una sonrisa. Ella cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, tuve que hacer lo mismo o iba a romper los auriculares.

Vi como la campeona disfrutaba la música, movía los dedos de izquierda a derecha formando semiovalos. El ritmo de la música subía conforme la canción avanzaba y los gestos de felicidad de ella se notaban mas.

\- Sona

\- "¿?" – abrió los ojos la campeona

\- Voy a cambiar de tema, quiero que escuches otros.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que cambiara la música.

Deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil, elegí otra canción de la misma carpeta " love history , de Beethoven" tocada en piano.

Apenas empezó el tema, vi como su sonrisa desapareció y ella me tomo de la mano. Cuando la canción llevaba un minuto note que ella empezó a taparse los ojos y la frente.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sona? - pregunte

\- "La canción , es triste…no se quien la compuso pero pareciera ser que el autor buscaba expresar un amor no correspondido"

\- La canción se llama, historia de amor .

Note que la campeona se ponía triste, ya que agacho la mirada.

Para cambiar los ánimos, coloque la canción "Para Elisa , de Beethoven"

Sona automáticamente, aun con los ojos cerrados, empezó a mover sus dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano imaginario. Conforme iba avanzando la canción, la reciente cara triste desaparecía, dejándose contemplar una cara concentrada en imitar las notas que escuchaba.

Deje que la canción siguiese y siguiese, y siguiese.

"Creo que fue una mala idea hacerle escuchar la versión extendida que dura una hora" pensé para mí mismo mientras observaba pasados 24 minutos como la campeona seguía concentrada moviendo los dedos en el aire.

 _El estudiante no pudo más y se durmió sentado, producto de la inercia termino inclinadose hacia adelante cayendo sin querer encima de los pechos de la campeona._

 _La chica de cabellos celeste abrió los ojos sorprendida, solo para ver al estudiante dormido._

 _Ella le quito el auricular a Vinc y se lo coloco también. Después recostó boca arriba al chico, colocando su cabeza en sus piernas._

 _Cuando la canción se acabó, ella intento despertar al estudiante._

\- "Vinc , despierta. Te dormiste" – trato de comunicarse la campeona

 _Pero el, no despertaba. Las clases de ese día habían sido bastante extenuantes así que estaba realmente cansado. La campeona dejo de insistir y prosiguió a escuchar las demás canciones. Sin darse cuenta, ella con su mano izquierda jugaba con el cabello del muchacho, mientras que con la otra hacia pequeños movimientos en el aire al escuchar las melodías._

 _ **Habían pasado dos horas...**_

Dos coletas que pertenecían a la campeona hicieron ligeras cosquillas en mi nariz. Me desperté, mire el cielo que ya estaba oscuro y me pregunte donde estaba. Desde mi posición me di cuenta que la soporte estaba al lado mio y al parecer estaba dormida.

Me levante despacio y le hable.

\- Sona , despierta.

\- "¿ah?... oh disculpa . Me dormí escuchando aquellas canciones"

\- ¿Que te parecieron? - pregunte

\- "Habia canciones de todo tipo ¿Conoces quien las hizo?"

\- Lamentablemente , fueron compuestas por personas que ya no están vivas al dia de hoy

\- "Ya veo" – dijo ella sorprendida.

Con cuidado , pase a retirar los audífonos de sus oídos. Me percate que ya eran casi las 9 de la noche.

\- Bueno, ahora ya sabes que método use para superar tu prueba.

\- " No hay problema , si a eso te refieres. También podrías haber usado magia , pero te las ingeniaste para aprobar , espero poder llevarnos bien Vinc Ashram"

Solo mostré una sonrisa cuando escuche esas últimas palabras.

La campeona se paro y recogiendo aquel instrumento que horas antes había dejado a un costado suyo , empezó a flotar levemente y tomo camino a su habitación.

\- Qué bueno que arregle este asunto. Ahora supongo que tendré que prepararme para el examen de mitad de año

Bostezando un poco, tome rumbo a mi habitación para descansar mejor y prepararme para los combates de la otra semana.

 _ **FIn de la parte 2 del capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora en actualizar , sorry !**_

 _ **Tuve un gran dilema en mi casa. Mi familia decidio viajar , y como yo no puedo hacerlo, me dejaron la casa a cargo pero tambien a mi hermanito menor. Apenas ellos vuelvan despues de las fiestas me pongo al dia chicos. Volvere (o tratare) de volver al ritmo de publicacion habitual)**_

 ** _Disculpen si no podemos contestar las reviews en esta ocasion, pero en serio estoy bastante cansado. En la proxima actualizacion respondo todas sus dudas, espero comprendan._**

 ** _Sin mas motivos nos despedimos, queridos lectores._**

 ** _Que tengan una hermosa navidad y prospero año nuevo. Les deseamos Wafle y Cordera_**

 ** _PD: y no se sorprendan si a las 12 de la medianoche del primero de enero encuentran una actualizacion doble publicada XP_**


	80. Capitulo 11 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1):_** _kindred Supergalactica_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.24**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 parte 3 Poniendo en juego mi secreto**

 _ **Miércoles 3 de mayo**_

 _La campeona Fiora había conseguido una túnica similar a la de los invocadores gracias a uno de los tantos vínculos que tenía. Utilizando ese atuendo trataba de esconder su identidad, ahora mismo ella se encontraba caminando por uno de los rincones del sector Zaunita. Lo que buscaba ella era a "el informante", una persona a la cual por un buen trozo de queso o cantidad de dinero podrías pedirle que obtenga información para ti._

 _Después de un rato caminando, la supuesta invocadora llego al lugar donde se citó con el proveedor de información_

\- Informante , he traído tu pago – se anuncio ella

 _Una voz en la oscuridad de un rincón se hizo presente._

\- Oh, vaya. Es un buen botín – contesto la voz mientras observaba las dimensiones de su pago

 _La campeona coloco la bolsa con el lácteo en el suelo y se apartó un poco. La bolsa se empezó a arrastrar por si sola hacia donde la voz provenía._

\- ¡Queso demaciano! Bastante delicioso pero no tanto como el Joniano. En fin, querías información sobre el invocador Pastor ¿cierto? – dijo una voz masculina

\- Asi es – contesto la duelista

 _Un cuaderno apareció y empezó a flotar en el aire, para luego abrirse y sus hojas empezaran a recorrerse por si mismas. Desde el lugar donde flotaba el útil escolar, la voz del informante se pronuncio._

\- Veamos… Invocador Pastor, al parecer utiliza ese apodo en vez de su nombre verdadero. Según mi investigación él era un invocador de la liga Platino pero debido a circunstancias que nadie sabe perdió todo sus vínculos y tuvo que empezar desde el principio otra vez, fue allí que decidió ponerse el apodo que ahora lleva…

 _Fiora trataba de no expresar sorpresa frente al informe que le daban. Lo del cuaderno flotante y el informante invisible en cambio no le sorprendía tanto, ya que es normal ver en la academia cosas raras._

\- …al parecer ha ganado nueve de nueve combates seguidos, llegando a colocarse en bronce dos. Todo esto en menos de un mes – agrego el proveedor de informacion

\- ¿Con que campeones tiene vinculación? – pregunto ella

\- Tiene solo uno, JANNA. Ah no, dos. Con los Kindred también.

\- ¿Janna? ¿No era que ella no se llevaba bien con los hombres? – pregunto Fiora con curiosidad

\- Era… como tu acabas de decir. Al parecer ella se lleva bastante bien con Pastor, una camarera que es uno de mis contactos de información me dijo que los vio bastante acaramelados compartiendo una taza de café.

\- ¿Ellos están saliendo? – esta vez, la docente sonó algo sorprendida.

\- No pude confirmar eso – contesto el informante invisible

 _La campeona se puso pensativa, tratando de formular preguntas para averiguar qué información más necesitaba._

\- Pastor, o como se llame. Usa una máscara ¿cierto? – siguió curioseando la demaciana

\- Así es, y si te preguntas si alguien lo vio sin ella, lamento informarte que la respuesta es no.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de contactar con ese invocador? – pregunto la campeona

\- Lo único que se sabe es que desde el incidente del asesino suelto en la academia, el cual "Pastor" se hizo cargo con sus propias manos, él no ha vuelto a aparecer.

 _Fiora , que trataba de mantener la calma ya no pudo esconder que toda la información la sorprendía. Y el hecho de que se enterara de que "Pastor" se hubiese hecho cargo de un asunto tan delicado y a su vez sospechar que su alumno era ese invocador en cierta manera la afectaba._

\- ¿QUE? , ¿Hubo un loco suelto en la academia? ¿y "Pastor" fue quien se hizo cargo de ese loco? - dijo ya exaltada la campeona disfrazada

\- Niña – se dirigió de manera tosca el informante hacia ella - ¿En donde vives? ¿bajo una piedra? Eso fue el tema más hablado en la academia los días pasados. Otra dato interesante es que este asesino había agredido a Illaoi, Morgana , Lux , Cordera de los Kindred ,Yasuo y a tres estudiantes jóvenes, y fue por esa razón que "Pastor" tomo las riendas del asunto haciéndose cargo de aquel loco. Esa es la poca información que se sabe de él.

 _A la duelista le parecio buena idea averiguar los nombres de los estudiantes que estuvieron involucrados, ya que tal vez podrían saber algo sobre el invocador "Pastor"_

\- Cuéntame más sobre aquellos estudiantes que fueron atacados, tal vez pueda conseguir información de ellos.

\- El pago que me diste, no alcanza para que te brinde esa información querida – dijo la voz entre las sombras

\- ¿Que? Bueno, te daré 50 piezas de oro más si me dices de quienes se trata – ofreció ella.

\- Que sean 200 o no diré nada – replico el informante

\- Olvídalo, no voy a gastar tanto dinero para obtener solo nombres.

 _Fiora se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse._

\- ¿Estas segura? Dos de ellos son tus alumnos – dijo contundentemente el informante

 _La campeona detuvo su paso frente a la declaración, ¿cómo fue que el informante se dio cuenta de su identidad?_

\- De seguro te preguntaras como descubrí tu identidad Fiora Laurent, y la respuesta es más simple de lo que parece. Tu forma de hablar, la forma en que te expresas, el modo en que caminas. Simplemente no puedes esconder quien eres – explico la voz del proveedor de infomacion

 _La campeona cedió ante la presión y decidió pagar lo que pedían para saber los nombres de los estudiantes que estuvieron involucrados en el asunto del invocador asesino_

 _-_ Dos de tus alumnos estuvieron involucrados , sus nombres son Sebas Relivash y …

\- ¿Y?

\- Un estudiante llamado Vinc. Eso es todo.

 _Fiora quiso preguntar mas cosas, pero lo que sea que fuese el informante dejo el lugar aprovechando su invisibilidad para escapar. Ella tambien hizo lo mismo y mientras volvia a su habitación se puso a pensar sobre la información que habia obtenido._

"Realmente no tiene sentido. Si Vinc peleo antes con ese loco y perdió, como es posible que haya vencido al mismo enemigo utilizando otra identidad. No tiene sentido. Esto me hace pensar que Vinc y Pastor no son la misma persona, lo único que queda…es que lo obligue a hablar" eran los pensamientos de la campeona.

* * *

 _ **Lunes 8 de mayo temprano por la mañana.**_

 _Quien diría que ese dia seria agitado para nuestro protagonista_

El gran día había llegado, empezarían los combates en equipo en la grieta. Esa mañana me levante temprano a desayunar, y prepare mis cosas. Después de seguir la rutina de siempre , me despedi cordialmente de Ahri y fui hacia mi salon de clases.

Al llegar al lugar aun no había nadie, revise el reloj de mi celular y serian las 7:10 de la mañana, normalmente la profesora llega a las 7:30. Deje la mochila en mi asiento y me puse a observar la academia desde las ventanas que daban al patio. El sonido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse llamo mi atención y no tuve que girarme para saber quién era, el sonido de aquellos zapatos de tacón que ella usaba delataban su identidad, era la profesora Fiora.

Yo no me gire para saludarla, y ella tampoco busco charlar. Escuche el sonido de sus cosas cayendo sobre su escritorio para luego oír nuevamente sus pasos hacia mi dirección.

\- ¿eh? – dije para mi mismo, al darme cuenta que ella venia hacia mi posicion

Me gire para saludar , pero cuando lo hice me sorprendi al ver a la campeona viniendo a toda velocidad contra mi apuntándome con una espada.

\- Extasis

De un movimiento rápido , con mi pierna izquierda levante una silla en el aire y la alce con ambas manos para bloquear el ataque.

\- ¿Que le pasa profesora? – dije preocupado mientras utilizaba las patas de la silla para bloquear las estocadas que ella lanzaba con su espada.

\- Dime, QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD , PASTOR – decía molesta la campeona

\- No sé de qué está hablando - mentí

De un movimiento vertical, de arriba abajo , ella partió la silla en dos dejándome indefenso. Ella se acercó más a mi, al punto de colocar el borde filoso de su arma contra mi garganta.

\- Habla o te arrepentirás

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, no habia salida.

\- Profesora, desde aquella vez donde se desmayó y la ayude con los libros. Usted actúa raro

\- … - ella no respondió

\- Quería hablar con usted para saber su estado de salud, pero usted viene de la nada y me ataca , creo que hay algo que la molesta ¿verdad?

La expresión que tiene ella cambio a una de asombro.

\- Quisiera saber, por que cree que soy ese tal Pastor - dije

Después de meditar un poco , Fiora decidio aflojar un poco la fuerza con que aprisionaba a su estudiante.

\- Profesora, libereme, le pido por favor que hablemos – buscaba la forma de salir de esta, ya que me preocupaba mi cuello.

Ambos sentimos que la puerta se abrió, lo que no nos esperábamos era que los Kindred habían entrado.

\- Suelta esa espada – dijo Cordera mientras apuntaba con su arco una flecha en dirección hacia la cabeza de la profesora. – Senti la presencia de mi invocador dentro de este salón y pase a saludarlo, pero al parecer llegue en el momento justo para darle una mano.

El momento de tensión estaba presente en el salon. Fiora me solto y la tiradora exigió a la docente que se apartara de mi. Despues de hacerlo, mi vinculo se acerco a mi.

\- Estas bien chico – pregunto Lobo

\- Si, no te preocupes - conteste

\- ¿Qué clase de locura estabas a punto de realizar demaciana? – pregunto molesta la tiradora.

\- TU , TAMBIEN ESTAS INVOLUCRADA ¿CIERTO? si no fuera asi, cual es la razón para que Pastor usara la misma mascara que tu – respondio la campeona de top.

Tuve que interrumpirlas para querer explicar las cosas

\- Profesora, en serio no se de que esta hablando

\- CALLATE , no me tomes por tonta. Yo los vi el otro dia en el salon , ella te enseñaba a reparar y formar una mascara. Es una de dos , o tu eres Pastor o estas relacionado de alguna manera con él y debo saberlo.

\- Sea cual sea el motivo, no puedes ir amenazando a quien quieras con tal de sacarle información – dijo Lobo entrando a la charla.

Los Kindred le daban una mirada molesta a la profesora, ellos estaban preparándose para atacar así que tuve que intervenir.

\- Profesora, le tengo una propuesta para que todos estemos conformes.

\- Te escucho – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengamos un combate. Si usted gana le contare todo de Pastor, pero si usted pierde va a hacer de cuenta que no sabe de la existencia de aquel invocador - propuse esperando que la docente aceptara

Fiora dudo por un momento, pero termino aceptando de mala gana.

\- Supongo que la manera justa es esta – dijo Fiora mientras sacaba una tiza blanca de sus cosas y empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

\- ¿Que escribes? – pregunto Cordera

\- Las instrucciones para los demás alumnos , donde tienen que ir para realizar sus combates en grupo

 _En la gran pizarra de la clase se leía la siguiente frase_

 _ **"** Todos los alumnos dirigirse a la plataforma de invocación 3, todos deben estar presentes a las 9:15. De no estar alli en tiempo y forma, se los sacara de la lista de participantes de los combates en la grieta y recibirán una sanción_

 _Atentamente: Profesora Fiora_ **"**

\- Sera un duelo de espadas – dijo mi docente mientras aún seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

\- ¿Un duelo de espadas? Vinc no sabe nada de espadas – se quejo la chica de pelaje blanco

\- Tranquila, estaré bien – dije para que Cordera no se alterara mas de lo que estaba.

\- Ya que Vinc decidió realizar un combate para arreglar las cosas, eso me da el derecho a elegir la modalidad del combate – agrego la demaciana.

 _El secreto de Vinc estaba en juego , ¿podrá ganar el combate o tendrá que revelar su identidad secreta?_

 _ **Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor :**_

 _Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso . Quise traerles una actualizacion doble , pero no pude lograrlo a tiempo. Es por eso que publique una actualizacion hasta donde habia escrito._

 _Antes de que vaya a la seccion de respuestas , queria realizar un saludos a todos los lectores que me acompañarpn este 2016._

 _ **Consejo:** pueden apretar **Ctrl + F** , y colocar su nombre para encontrar mas rapido la mencion que les hice. Sino aparecen disculpenme, tal vez se me escaparon uno o dos lectores. Tambien agradezco a los lectores silenciosos, que aunque no dejan review o comentarios , disfrutan de la historia._

 _Los dejo con el saludo._

 _ **xFeedMe** _ (mi primer lector que dejo una review) , _**Demonsoul**_ (el lector que mas reviews dejo , Gracias) , **_Zero1604_** ( ojala aun leas la historia y no te preocupes que Shen , Akali y Kennen ayudaran al protagonista de forma mas directa) , _**marktravish**_ ( era un buen chico que me motivo en mis inicios de la historia) , _**J.S. Birch**_ (el primer lector que tambien era un escritor de Fanfics, me motivo sus recomendaciones y consejos) , _**Anonimo**_ ( con quien discuti sobre las división de cada capitulo) , _**ozz el mago**_ ( mi querido lector quien me dio la primera opinión con respecto a la forma que narraba las batallas) ; _ **Ike**_ ( el primer lector que pertenecio al #TeamDIana) ;

 ** _Garrington_** (lector con quien tuve roces con respecto al rumbo que llevaba la historia , aun asi agradezco su opinión) ; _**Javax420**_ ( el chico que dejaba los comentarios mas graciosos) ; _ **Kendry**_ ( el fue el primero que hacia preguntas sobre la historia , fue el que hizo que la sección respuestas del autor naciera) ; _**Tourvelix** _ ( autor de una de las historias que seguía y sigo , aprendi mucho de el sobre giros argumenatales y fue inspiración para avanzar con el fanfic ) ; _ **Dikr** _ ( con el conoci varias canciones y grupos musicales que me inspiraron a la hora de escribir) ; _**Gran Herrero (**_ el lector fanatico de los campeones tanques, pronto, pronto un tanque se unira al equipo de Vinc) ;

 _ **Yadri** _ (aquí vamos , una de mis inspiraciones , me ayudo bastante cuando escribia la historia en otra pagina. Me ayudo con la caligrafia, orden pero sobre todo me ayudo bastante con el lore de Leblanc , gracias) ; Samuelga (el jugador de Top mas genial que he conocido) ; _**Sasha9710**_ ( recuerdo que pedias a Syndra en tu primer review , no falta mucho , no falta mucho) ; _**Onofre16**_ (mi primer review largo , recuerdo que dijsite que eras de España , espero que aun sigas la historia); _**Javoman** _ (lector que me ayudo mucho a la hora de opinar con respecto a los sentimientos del personaje , me ayudaste a encaminarme y confiar mas en mis textos) ;

 ** _Mc PApuhFree_** ( fuiste el primero en hacer un comentario con respecto a la actitud de "don juan" de Vinc XD) ; _**MagnetG216**_ ( cuando dudaba en el rumbo que le daba a la historia, tus comentarios contándome que leias la historia en el instituto me motivaban a seguir adelante) ; _**Knowhere**_ (aparece uno de los lectores de los cuales aprendi mucho de comedia de sus fanfics , gracias) ; _**fanfic fan** _ ( recuerdo tu primer review , eras el que mas tiempo me tardaba en responder ya que preguntabas muchísimas cosas , nunca cambies) ;

 _ **Styliscoast**_ ( un lector que leyó mi fanfic por casualidad y luego se engancho con la historia, recuerdo que me dijiste que eras level 17. ¿Habra llegado a 30?); _**Omri12** _ ( de los primeros lectores que se leyó las primeras 56 actualizaciones en una noche, me dijiste que tuviste insomnio XD) ; _**Antenesis (**_ tengo el presentimiento que te salude antes, pero ante la duda XD. Eres de los lectores mas longevos que tengo , gracias y espero que me acompañes este 2017 tambien) ; **_Chacarero01_ ** ( ¿recuerdas cuando hablabas de la posible relación entre Fiora y Vinc? Bueno , han avanzado ¿no crees?) ;

 _ **Kendry**_ ( fuiste de los primeros que queria ver a Jinx en la historia, espero darte mas adelante el gusto querido lector) ; _ **Saarca** _ ( el lector que odia con toda su alma a YI y Teemo XD) ; _**Gamerkiller**_ ( apareciste en la pelea con Dan , fue increíble tu primer comentario XD) ; _**Proxy** _ ( aun recuerdo tus incesantes F5 esperando que actualizara el fanfic XD) ; _ **josegregorio4000** _ ( gracias por preocuparte cuando me enferme) ; _**Rise X-209**_ ( otro lector del cual lei sus fanfics y me encantaron) ; _**DrakeFenix-San**_ ( el que dio el visto bueno y permitio que Cordera interactuara con ustedes) _**Samsupersurfer**_ (lector que prometio a Cordera a aprender a surfear XD) ; _**GDS Dragon Slayer**_ ( recuerdo que no sabias como era Nami XD , espero que aun sigas presente ) ; _ **Zero1604** _ ( uno de los últimos lectores, que me encanta ver su entusiasmo que demuestra a la hora de dejar su review) y _**H4z1el (**_ hola XD , lector que estuvo muy presente en las ultimas actualizaciones) y como no olvidar a _**XDarkyX (** que se preocupa cuando no actualizo seguido, pero agradezco eso)_

 _ **Gracias y prospero año nuevo a todos. Espero que sigan acompañandome este 2017**_

* * *

 ** _Respuestas de Cordera_**

 ** _1) H4z1el_**

 _El autor agradece el apoyo perruno XP._

 ** _2) fanfic fan_**

 _Paso a responder tus dudas_

 ** _*¿Vinc es popular en su salon de clases?_** _Debido a que se llevaba mal con el chico Dan Firewind ( el cual era un abusivo) nadie hablaba con Vinc , al menos Sebas. Esto esta cambiando ya que Dan ahora se encuentra en la enfermería recuperándose por las heridas del torneo de los novatos. Con respecto a que se batio a duelo con personas "pesadas del ámbito" , esto solo lo saben algunos campeones. Ya que fueron peleas que ocurrieron antes de que comenzaran las clases._

 ** _* ¿Buscaran enrolar a Pastor en una facción?_** Eso es mas que seguro , pero Pastor por ahora desaparecio ya que lo que buscaba Vinc era no llamar la atención y al final termino saliéndole el tiro por la culata.

 ** _3)assassin weon_**

 _Cuando vi tu Nick , me imagine a uno de los protagonista de asessins creed diciéndole "weon" a todo el que se le cruzara XD_

 _En fin , el autor te da las gracias por tu comentario y te da la bienvenida, esperando verte nuevamente por aquí._

 ** _4)Samuelga – Baryv_**

 _Espera… ustedes … ¿eran la misma persona? Creo que me siento mal… aléjense, creo que comi demasiadas manzanas *devuelve el desayuno y mancha el piso*_

 _Agh, lo siento._

 _Ah, **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** , perdona por no haberte saludado el 24. Espero que la hayas pasado bien. Y tambien te deseo un feliz año nuevo_

 ** _PD:_** _El autor tambien te saluda , y agradece que te hayas preocupado por que no actualizara_

 ** _5) gamerkiller_**

 ** _*¿Qué hicimos durante estos días que tuvimos la casa sola?_** _Mmm , jugamos videojuegos , competencias de quien podia estar mas tiempo despierto , aproveche para leer la colección completa de manga del autor. Hicimos muchas cosas , pero nada indecente ¿ESCUCHASTE? Xp_

 ** _*¿Qué nos trajo santa?_** _El autor es ateo, asi que le dejo carbón muajaja. A mi me dejo un disfraz de reno y unos bonitos auriculares para escuchar música._

 ** _Respuestas del anterior review_**

 ** _*¿Rule 34 por 10 minutos?_** _No entiendo que me ven de atractiva , el autor me dijo mientras navegábamos que existe gente que le gusta ese tipo de contenido y se los llama Furrys (creo que asi se escribia). Todos tienen derecho a tener gustos distintos._

 ** _PD del autor : C_** _ordera no aguanto ver mas de dos imágenes de ella misma que ya tenia la cara roja como un tomate XD_

 ** _*¿Dónde esta Lobo?_** _Pues no se. El ya tiene mas de 1800 años , puede hacer lo que quiera en su vida. Pues supongo que tendre que buscarlo , pero tu sabes. El trasnporte no es gratis asi que primero tendre que buscar una manera de obtener dinero rápido y fácil. ¿Alguna recomendación?_

 ** _*¿ Compramos undertale?_** _Pues…. Siguiente pregunta por favor XD_

 ** _*¿Batalla favorita?_** _Contra Mettaton y sus distintas versiones._

 ** _*¿ Fandom de Undertale?_** _Generalmente los AUs no son lo mio._

 ** _6) DemonSoul_**

 _Nosotros tambien te deseamos un Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien Demonsoul._

 _Gracias por tu querida review._

 ** _7) Antenesis_**

 ** _¿Fiesta en casa? ,_** _mmm no. Mas bien fue una maratón de videojuegos ._

 ** _¿Vinc puedo tocar un isntrumento?_** _No, ninguno. La razón por la cual tenga música clásica en su celular era por que la escuchaba en los momentos que estudiaba. ¿Sabias que escuchar música clásica ayuda a memorizar mas cosas?_

 ** _PD: Feliz año nuevo._**

 ** _8) Tourvelix_**

 ** _F_** _eliz año nuevo tambien sempai ( superior o como se defina)_

 ** _9) Guest._**

 ** _¿Enojado?_** _Yo debería estar enojada. Siempre pido que firmen sus reviews con su nombre pero me ignoran * tira la notebook al suelo* Ups…_

 _* Levanta con cuidado la notebook y al parecer sigue funcionando*_

 _Bueno , disculpa si no respondi tus dudas anteriores , pasa que las personas que dejan su review y no dejan su nombre, identidad o Nick hacen mas difícil que les responda, ya que a veces toca personas que firman con el nombre "guest" provocan que pierda el orden de la respuestas._

 _Asi que por favor, no olvides firmar tus reviews con tu nombre propio. No lo hagas por el autor , hazlo por mi, hazlo por Cordera ._

 ** _10) Omri12_**

 _Ya me cree cuenta en Heart Stone , pero estoy inmersa en otro juego que me recomendaron antes "Civilizatio IV" , es un juego algo viejo pero no necesita muchos recursos. Pero te da horas y horas de estrategias, guerras y diplomacia._

 _ **PD** : Que consejos me darias para jugar en Hearth Stone , ya hice los tutoriales_

 ** _11) Saarca_**

 _El autor dejo de jugar lol , ya que la temporada recién comenzó , mucha gente se lanza a jugar Rankeds sin estar preparada y bueno , tu sabes como es jugar con gente que recién llega a level 30 y no espera un tiempito para rankear._

 ** _*Con respecto a tu fanfic :_** _La trama se ve interesante , nosotros estamos por implementar a un campeon del vacio. Y que además explique el tema de la guerra de Runaterra versus el vacio y que paso con eso._

 ** _PD: Feliz año nuevo_**

 ** _12) Yadri_**

 _Gracias por tu preocupación Yadri , espero que hayas tenido unas buenas fiestas_

 _• **Con respecto a lo de Ezreal** : Nada esta dicho , en la historia puede haber giros en la drama y cambios drásticos. Cualquier cosa puede pasar._

 _Con respecto a la broma que hiciste… tengo algo que preguntarte. No es necesario que respondas pero tengo curiosidad… Tu verdadero nombre… empieza con la letra **¿"N"?**_

 ** _13) XDarkyX_**

 _Que bueno que te encanto la escena con Fiora , el autor no sube mas el tono de la historia ya que tiene la categoría T. pero no te preocupes , pronto subirá un fanfic con contenido M_

 _PD: Que tengas un feliz año nuevo._

 _ **14) Zero1604**_

 _Zero, para acceder a la casilla de mensajes, vas hacia arriba a la derecha donde esta tu nick (escrito en naranja), luego de entre las secciones que aparecen, hace click en "private Messaging" y luego click en "inbox" , alli deberia estar mi mensaje._

 _ **PD: Feliz año nuevo.**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

Sin mas que agregar, me despido de ustedes cordialmente. Nos vemos el proximo año. Bye Bye


	81. Capitulo 11 Parte 4

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (5 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1):_** _kindred Supergalactica_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.24**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11 parte 4 lucha de espadas_**

 _La propuesta habia sido aceptada por ambas partes , se realizaría entonces un combate de espadas para decidir si el secreto de Pastor seria revelado o no._

 _Vinc ciertamente se encontraba nervioso, sería la primera vez que peleaba usando un arma blanca._

* * *

 _ **Minutos más tarde, en el gimnasio de la facción neutral**_

 _Los kindred se encontraban en el centro del gimnasio, del lado derecho se encontraba la campeona demaciana y del lado izquierdo el protagonista._

\- Volveré a repetirlo por las dudas, esta será una batalla de espadas – anuncio la retadora – toma – dijo ella, lanzándome una especie de espada similar a la que usaba en ese momento ella

 _El estudiante atrapo el arma y la miro de varios ángulos analizando su modo de uso._

 _El dúo de campeones que hacía de árbitro, se acercó a ambos y dicto las reglas del combate._

\- Se llevara a cabo el combate entre la campeona Fiora, profesora del cuarto año división A. Contra el estudiante Vinc ,de cuarto año división A. El combate será uno de espadas, la victoria será concedida a aquel que tenga una mayor ventaja durante los próximos 10 minutos. En el caso de que uno de los dos ya no pueda continuar, le otorgare la victoria al contrario. ¿Están listos?

\- SI - contestaron al unísono los rivales

 _Ambos, retrocedieron un poco y se colocaron en posición. La profesora por su parte, adopto una posición de esgrima colocando su pie derecho adelante en sincronía con su mano que sostenia la espada. Por su parte Vinc, trato de imitar la posición pero le resultaba incomodo, entonces decidio adoptar una posición mas comoda sosteniendo la espada con su mano izquierda y dejando libre su mano derecha para poder realizar contraataques en caso de que sea necesario._

\- EMPIECEN – levanto la voz la tiradora.

 _Fiora empezó a mover ligeramente los pies realizando pequeños saltos para entrar en calor. Por su parte, el estudiante que era inexperto en el arte de la espada, fue directo al ataque y quiso atinar una estocada, pero su ataque fue fácilmente desviado por un ligero movimiento de la campeona._

 _Debido a la excesiva velocidad que habia usado Vinc , el quedo lateralmente a la campeona dejando su espalda expuesta. Fiora no dudo ni un segundo y le realizo un corte en la espalda a su alumno_

\- Agggghh – me queje

 _Vinc retrocedio rápidamente y analizo a su rival_

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Piensas que iba a dejarme dar el primer golpe? – dijo con orgullo la duelista con ese reconocible tono francés en su voz.

 _El protagonista fue otra vez al ataque, realizo varias estocadas buscando conectar en la campeona. Pero ella fácilmente desviaba los ataques._

\- ¿Que pasa? Pareciera que esta esperando un descuido mio - dijo Fiora sin distraerse mientras desviaba los ataques con facilidad

 _El estudiante de pronto cambio su patrón de ataque, quiso realizar un corte lateral a lo cual la demaciana tuvo que colocar la espada en posición vertical para detener el ataque. Un fuerte sonido de dos metales chocando se hizo presente._

\- El manejo de una espada no es fuerza bruta….es DELICADEZA Y AGILIDAD – levanto la voz la docente

 _En ese momento, en el cual ambas espadas seguían juntas, Vinc ejerció más peso en el arma buscando hacer retroceder a la campeona. Ella respondio, colocando su otra mano en el mango de su espada para ponerse al mismo nivel de fuerza que su estudiante_

"Ahora" fue lo que pensó Vinc

 _Aprovechando que su profesora tenia las manos ocupadas, el estudiante avanzo un paso y con su mano derecha se dispuso a realizar un golpe en el estomago a su rival._

"Maldito tramposo" dijo la docente mientras mostraba una sonrisa y se disponía a evitar ser golpeada

 _Antes de que Vinc pudiera conectar su golpe, su profesora realizo una patada hacia arriba que desvió el puñetazo. Debido a esto, el chico perdió el equilibrio y también quedo abierto a un contra-ataque._

 _Fiora retrajo la pierna que habia usado recién y aprovechando la situación , realizo una patada al estomago del muchacho. Vinc cayo al suelo y desde allí veía a su rival observándolo._

\- Vamos ,LEVANTATE ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo ella con aires de propio orgullo

\- "Extasis" – dije mientras levantaba mi cuerpo del suelo

Me levante del suelo y cambiando la espada de la mano izquierda a la derecha me dispuse a atacar. Antes de que Fiora pudiera realizar un movimiento ofensivo, lance a máxima velocidad todas las estocadas que pudiese.

La campeona se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de velocidad en mi ataque. Para evitar ser dañada, tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su postura a una de defensa.

 _Fiora detenia cada uno de las estocadas de su estudiante , pero tenia que retroceder para evitar que su tarea se complicara. Fueron tanto los ataques de Vinc, que la docente quedo acorralada contra una pared._

"¿Acorralada por un amateur? Solo en sueños" pensó la campeona mientras sonreía, ya que el combate le parecía divertido.

 _Fiora predijo la trayectoria de uno de los ataques de su estudiante y con un rápido movimiento lateral de su espada, rompió el patrón de ataque de su rival. Y con otro movimiento pero esta vez más fuerte, hizo que su estudiante soltara su espada y esta fuera lanzada lejos de donde estaban._

\- Veamos de que estas hecho – dijo la campeona mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

 _La experta en espadas se lanzó al ataque empujando a Vinc a retroceder en dirección contraria a donde quedo su espada. Las estocadas iban en una sola dirección, lo único que podia hacer el muchacho es esquivar los ataques que venían a toda velocidad buscando herirlo._

"30 segundos" es el tiempo que quedaba de extasis y que mantenía contando en su mente Vinc.

 _El estudiante quería flanquear a su rival e ir tras su arma, pero no podía dejar de ver los movimientos de su enemiga o podría ser herido._

 _Fiora noto que su rival quería esquivarla y cuando Vinc hizo un movimiento para flanquearla, ella le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha haciendo que el muchacho cayera y quedase sentado de cuchillas._

 _La profesora no perdió el tiempo y busco realizar un rápido movimiento con su arma para cortar levemente la mejilla del chico._

 _ **Justo en ese momento** , los Kindred se sorprendieron al ver la escena._

 _Vinc apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo y sin darse cuenta hizo aparecer una espada color negro en su mano. Cuando el ataque de su rival estaba a punto de cortar su mejilla, el estudiante cerró los ojos y trato de bloquear el daño con su mano izquierda._

 _La espada que había formado, provoco el rebote de la espada de la campeona. Vinc abrió los ojos y observo que su rival estaba des posicionada. Supuso que su rival habia fallado el ataque y a toda velocidad se levanto buscando dar un contra-ataque._

 _El muchacho no se dio cuenta en lo mas minimo que habia formado un espada y menos que esta habia desaparecido casi al instante luego de haber hecho rebotar el ataque de su rival._

 _Los kindred que estuvieron atentos en todo momento se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado._

\- Su alma… - dijo incrédulo Lobo

\- Convirtió su alma en una especie de espada – dijo conmocionada Cordera - Creo que fue mala idea enseñarle a crear su propia mascara.

* * *

 _Cordera al enseñarle antes a Vinc a crear su propia mascara le había enseñado la habilidad "proyección de alma". Esta consiste en usar parte de su alma para crear objetos y la espada que formo su vínculo hace pocos momentos era su propia alma._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con el estudiante y su rival**_

 _Vinc quiso dar un golpe directo a Fiora, ya que vio que estaba con aberturas._

\- IMPAC…

 _Pero fue interrumpido, su hombro derecho fue atravesado un poco por la espada de la duelista_

\- UGHH – se escuchaban los ruidos de quejas del protagonista

\- Te atravesé el hombro, justo debajo de la clavícula evitando cualquier punto vital – dijo ella

Por un momento, vi impactado mi herida. Pero volví a la realidad y aprovechando que su espada estaba clavada en mi hombro derecho , empuje mi cuerpo haciendo que el arma atraviese totalmente mi hombro. Empuje tanto que la empuñadura del arma de mi profesora tocaba mi hombro derecho. Ella solo me miraba sorprendida y algo perturbada.

Estire mi brazo izquierdo y con todas mis fuerzas me dispuse a dar un golpe en la cara a la campeona.

\- IMPACT ! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

 _El puñetazo izquierdo estaba a punto de conectar , pero el muchacho se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de la demaciana. Fiora que habia cerrado los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto contundente, los abrió con cuidado y vio el puño del estudiante a escasa distancia de su cara._

\- ¿Por que te detuviste? – dijo molesta la campeona mientras se separaba de su alumno, pero dejaba la espada empalada en el cuerpo de el.

\- No puedo golpearte – conteste

\- ¿A que te refieres?, tenias la victoria asegurada acaso eres tont…

\- NO QUERIA LASTIMARTE – levante la voz

 _La campeona se puso roja como un tomate, pero del enojo que tuvo. Estiro la mano izquierda y le pego una bofetada al muchacho._

\- ¿Que no buscaste lastimarme? ¿Y esos moviemientos rapidos de espada que diste? No seas hipócrita.

 _Fiora tomo del cuello al protagonista. Luego lo empezó a mover con fuerza tratando de buscar una respuesta._

\- Yo … no se manejar la espada. Tenías la victoria asegurada , pero aun asi trate de dar un buen combate. Pero cuando me di cuenta que tendría que lastimarte para ganar, todos los ataques que realice nunca buscaban herirte, ya que apunte a cualquier lugar menos a ti.

 _La experta en combates de espadas pensó un poco. No se había dado cuenta antes debido a que las estocadas que dio Vinc fueron realmente rápidas, pero analizándolas en ese momento se dio cuenta que todos los golpes eran sencillos de evitar._

\- Maldito, ¿acaso me estuviste subestimando? – se quejo Fiora.

\- Simplemente no queria lastimarte - busque explicarme

\- ¿Y por que no querias lastimarme? – agrego ella

\- Por que yo…yo realmente te aprecio - _a partir de aquí , la campeona no escucho nada mas de lo que dijo su estudiante ya que en su cabeza solo quedaron las palabras "te aprecio"_ \- Yo aprecio su modo de enseñanza profesora, su motivación de ser campeona y docente al mismo tiempo. Admiro su preocupación por sus estudiantes.

\- …- ella solo miro avergonzada al chico.

 _Fiora termino soltando a Vinc y le dio un sermón por su actitud de no querer herirla_

\- Tienes que entender que no todas las veces puedes solucionar las cosas pacíficamente. Habra momentos en los cuales tendrás que enfrentar incluso a tus amigos y tendrás que estar preparado para eso.

\- Si profesora.

\- Solo dime Fiora – dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba verlo directamente a los ojos.

 _El ambiente calido que se habia formado hubiera seguido , de no ser que el muchacho lo hubiese interrumpido_

\- Emm , Fiora,¿ me podrias quitar esto? – dije con una sonrisa mientras tocaba con mi mano izquierda la empuñadura de la espada que me atravesaba.

\- Creo que tendremos que ir a ver a una soporte – dijo la duelista mientras observaba el daño que habia hecho

\- ESTE DUELO , ES UN EMPATE – anunciaron los Kindred , interrumpiéndonos.

 _La demaciana ayudo a levantar al muchacho y lo ayudo a caminar en dirección a la plataforma de invocación._

\- ¿Por que vamos a la plataforma de invocación? – pregunte

\- Alli están todos los campeones en estos momentos , podemos encontrar a alguien que te trate esas heridas– contesto mi rival.

\- Ya veo – conteste

Mientras caminábamos en dirección a la academia

\- ¿Invocador esta bien? – pregunto cordera mientras caminaba a mi lado derecho

\- No te preocupes, no duele mucho - conteste

\- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédula la chica de pelaje blanco

 _La tiradora toco la parte saliente de la espada y provoco que mi brazo derecho se entumeciera._

\- Auch – deje escapar un quejido de dolor.

\- Lo siento , mejor no toco – contesto ella.

\- Emm Fiora , tenia que decirte algo mas

La docente me miro , tal vez esperando que dijera algo.

\- Con respecto a Pastor , no puedo contarte de que va todo esto - dije

\- Yo personalmente, creo que hubieras ganado el combate. Asi que voy a cumplir mi palabra - contesto la campeona que me habia atravesado con su espada

\- Gracias – conteste con una sonrisa débil mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Vinc – hablo la persona que me ayudaba a caminar

\- ¿Si? – dije levantando la vista para verla directamente a sus ojos.

Se formo un breve silencio, que fue roto cuando la demaciana volvio a hablar.

\- Formemos un vinculo - dijo ella de repente.

\- ¿Eh?

 _El estudiante no comprendía para nada los hechos que llevaran a la duelista a querer formar un vinculo con el._

\- Tu técnica con la espada apesta , asi que de ahora en mas yo te enseñare lo básico en manejo de armas. Todo esto lo hago por que me preocupas, que pasaría si te enfrentaras nuevamente a otro espadachín. Asi que…¿que dices?

 _Vinc comenzó a reírse._

\- Hey, ¿que es tan gracioso? – dijo algo molesta y sonrojada la duelista

\- Perdón, lo normal es que los campeones hagan una clase de prueba para que acepten a un estudiante como su Vinculo.

\- Mi prueba es demostrar tener espíritu de pelea. Y me lo demostraste al luchar conmigo.

\- YA entiendo. Entonces ¿formaremos un vinculo temporal?

\- Permanente – dijo ella buscando no mostrar alegría o nerviosismo

 _Una sonrisa agradable se formo en el rostro del estudiante, esta iba dirigida para su profesora._

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Fiora. No te defraudare.

La demaciana sintió una ligera aceleración en sus latidos , miro para el otro costado y dijo las siguientes palabras.

\- Se que no lo harás

"Ademas quiero mantenerte vigilado, y tal vez … solo tal vez. Si confias lo suficiente en mi , tal vez me cuentes que relación tienes con ese tal Pastor" - es lo que penso en ese momento la profesora.

Ambos sacaron su PD y formaron el vinculo.

Los Kindred que en ese momento estaban de espectadores , charlaban entre ellos.

\- Le vas a decir lo de la espada que formo y lo de la "proyección del alma" – pregunto lobo intrigado.

\- Por ahora no, creo que no esta preparado.

 _ **Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola, no tengo nada que decir. Emm, bueno algo tal vez. Una pregunta. _**¿Sintieron fluida la pelea?**_ , digo. ¿Pudieron imaginársela o creen que le falto mas detalles?. La verdad es que las batallas, son la parte que mas me gusta escribir , es por eso que siempre les pido su opinion para asi mejorar.

 _ **Gracias .**_

* * *

 _ **Respuesta de cordera**_

 _ **¿QUE CLASE DE AUTOR HACE TRABAJAR A SU COMPAÑERA DE HABITACION LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE ENERO?**_

 ** _No al trabajo no remunerado de "las ovejas antropomorficas parlantes"_**

 ** _Bueno, dejando los derechos del trabajador, vamos con las respuestas_**

 _ **1) antenesis**_

Gracias, ambos agradecemos que tambien nos acompañes en este nuevo año. Espero que hayas pasado un buen año nuevo con tu familia

 _ **2) Zero1604**_

¿ _ **Akali?**_ ¿No era que te preocupaba _**Ahri**_? . Esta bien , todos nos confundimos XD

No recibi tus MP. Pero quedate hasta las notas finales. Alli les dare otra forma para que los lectores puedan comunicarse directamente con el autor.

 _ **3)Yadri**_

Al final dejaste al autor con la incognita jajaja. _**Salu2**_

 _ **4)**_ Saarca

Si , nosostros tambien vimos "el universo LOL" nos parecio interesante, ya que ayudara al autor a describir las ciudades de las distintas facciones.

 _ **¿Descubriran a Pastor?**_ Ya veremos XD

 _ **5)Sasha9710**_

Gracias por el apoyo querido lector, el autor te agradece mucho

 _ **6)Mailmon**_

 _ **¿Esto es una especie de Eroge?** _ Aqui , donde un estudiante tiene muchas conocidas del sexo femenino? Oye, no lo se

 _ **XD**_

 _ **7) Styliscoast**_

 _ **Sorry,**_ nos equivocamos , tal vez nos confundimos ya que tuvimos que revisar los mas de 300 reviews para anotar los nombres de todos los lectores (tarea un poco llevadera _**u.u**_ )

 _ **8)Onofre16**_

Ah, parece que desde hace un año que no te respondia los mensajes _**XP**_

 _ **Gracias**_ por la review , y esperamos contar contigo querido lector.

 _ **9) Melcho590**_

 _ ***Alarma de bomberos suena***_

 ** _¿Sabes que ruido es ese?_** es la alarma de lector nuevo * _ **empiezan a caer globos de quien sabe donde***_

 _ **Bienveeenidooo nuevo lector ,** esperamos que la historia sea de tu agrado y que hayas disfrutado de este año nuevo. Espero seguir viendote por aqui._

 _"SIn mas que decir, nos vemos queridos lectores , los dejo con el autor"_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **Bueno , mas que todo queria anunciarles que he creado un facebook , una forma en la cual pueda comunicarme con ustedes. Si me quieren agregar de amigo, van a mi perfil y alli esta .**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir , nos vemos bye bye.**_


	82. Capitulo 11 Parte 5

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (6 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred, **Fiora**_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1):_** _kindred Supergalactica_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri._

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _Jayce ,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 6.24**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11 parte 5 Piedra lunar**_

 _Cuando el grupo llego a la plataforma de invocación, Vinc se quedo afuera del gran salón esperando que Fiora volviera con algún soporte para que tratara las heridas que tuviera._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con la profesora.**

 _Todo el mundo miró a Fiora cuando llego a la plataforma de invocación, ya que en esta ocasión ella era la encargada para que formara los grupos y horarios de los combates._

 _Cuando la demaciana llego al centro del gran salón, alzo la voz y dijo lo siguiente:_

\- Esperen un momento, empezaremos en 10 minutos ya que tengo algo urgente que atender. Sona – dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a su compatriota – ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

 _La soporte demaciana se acercó a la docente._

\- "¿Que necesitas Fiora?" – pregunto ella a través de telepatía

\- Hay un conocido tuyo que necesita atención.

\- "¿Un conocido?"

 _Ambas campeonas salieron del gran salón para atender a Vinc, Nami al parecer tuvo curiosidad, así que las siguió sin que se dieran cuenta y se sorprendió cuando las vio atendiendo al alumno que le habían encargado._

* * *

 **Volviendo con el estudiante.**

\- Toma – dijo mi profesora dándome en una bolsa una túnica de invocador nueva – lamento haber roto tu otra túnica.

\- No hay problema – conteste , pero de repente la chica de cabellos celestes toco el mango del arma que atravesaba mi hombro derecho – UGGH – deje escapar un quejido

 _Mis piernas temblaron y termine sentándome en el suelo. Sona rápidamente se puso de rodillas junto a mi._

\- "¿Porque tienes una espada atravesándote?"

\- Bueno , pasaron muchas cosas, pero digamos que ya las solucione - respondí

 _La chica de cabellos celestes reviso esta vez con cuidado la empuñadura de la espada y se percató que era demaciana._

\- "¿Fiora, tienes algo que ver con esta herida?"- pregunto Sona ciertamente molesta

\- Emm , yo… - hablaba con ciertos nervios la duelista.

\- Yo le robe un beso… es por eso que ella me apuñalo – dije tocándome la nuca y emitiendo una boba sonrisa.

\- ¿EH? – dijeron ambas campeonas al mismo tiempo

\- Pero ya me disculpe , ¿cierto profesora?

 _La campeona de top con un rubor mas que evitente y una sonrisa vergonzoza solo movio la cabeza dando a entender un si._

\- "Bueno , no se que relación tengan. Pero ten cuidado , no puedo tratar siempre tus heridas..

\- ALTO AHÍ - dijo cuando apareció de repente Nami – yo me hare cargo.

La campeona sirena me dio la mano e hizo que me levantara del suelo.

\- Espera, yo tengo un vinculo con Vinc – reclamo Sona

\- Hayward me ordeno específicamente que yo me encargue de sus heridas. Así que por favor apártate – replico la chica mitad pez.

 _Sona no tenía intenciones de pelear, pero la actitud de la Marai ciertamente la molesto_

 _Nami , que en ese momento tenía un carácter algo posesivo, tomo de la mano al estudiante y se lo llevo a algún lugar._

\- Nami , ¿vas a tenerlo listo para dentro de 15 minutos? – pregunto preocupada Fiora

\- Dalo por hecho- contesto con seguridad la chica que me arrastraba.

* * *

 ** _Rato después en un salón vacío._**

\- Siéntate en la silla – dijo la marai

\- … - no conteste, solo hice caso a las ordenes

Ciertamente, tenía algo de vergüenza ver a los ojos a la campeona después de lo que paso la última vez que ella me trato las heridas.

\- ¿Cómo… te hiciste esa herida? – pregunto ella

\- Bueno , fue en un combate – dije sonriendo.

La campeona se acercó y examino la herida.

\- No es grave, no hirió ningún punto vital – dijo ella con seriedad

\- Emm, Nami con respecto a lo que paso la otra vez.

\- ¿La otra vez? – la cara de la campeona tomo un leve color rojizo que marcaba sobre todo sus mejillas .

\- SI , lo de la otra vez – dije mirando hacia un costado, evitando el contacto visual.

La soporte se sentó al lado mío y se agarró sus dos manos para luego ponerse a jugar con los dedos índices.

\- Lo que paso en aquella ocasión, fue algo momentáneo. No siento atracción de ningún tipo hacia ti – declaro la campeona.

Ciertamente las palabras de ella me dolieron. Era como si hubiera sido rechazado y la verdad eso me molesto un poco, pero decidí no decir nada.

\- No voy a mezclar lo laboral con lo personal - dijo al último la campeona mientras se levantaba y formaba una especie de líquido viscoso con sus manos

Vertió parte de esa especie de aceite en el filo de la espada. Para luego de a poco ir sacándola de mi hombro.

\- El aceite es para sacar más fácil el elemento punzante, de paso también es un desinfectante y analgésico si es que te preguntabas para que era – dijo Nami.

Después de quitar el arma de mi hombro. Sangre empezó a salir por la abertura creada.

\- No podras pelear en los combates que se van a realizar – agrego ella mientras fingía observar la espada con falso interés.

\- ¿Eh? Dijiste que podrías tenerme listo en 15 minutos - reclame

\- Mentí – contesto ella mientras preparaba hilo y aguja para cerrar la herida.

\- Estas enojada ¿cierto? Es por que no quise mantener relaciones contigo ¿cierto?

\- No , claro que no. No estoy enojada – contesto ella mientras enhebraba el hilo en la aguja sin prestar atención al estudiante.

 _Vinc tomo de la mano a la campeona para mirarla a los ojos._

\- Por favor, cúrame las heridas. En serio quiero participar en los combates – esta vez lo dije en tono de suplica

\- ¿Acaso es mi problema? Tendrías que haber tenido más cuidado y no te abrías hecho esa herida. Solo te hare los tratamientos básicos y necesitaras tres semanas para que te sanes por ti mismo – dijo la campeona mientras soltaba mis manos y trataba de volver a su labor.

Toque la mejilla derecha de la campeona

\- Por favor, hare lo que me pidas.

Una especie de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de la campeona y automáticamente se puso nerviosa y tartamudeaba

\- En … en ….en …se…serio ,¿harás lo que ….que diga?

\- Si – conteste algo avergonzado.

\- Harás lo que yo quiera por 10 minutos ¿esta bien?

\- Supongo – conteste

Nami cerro la puerta del cuarto y tiro la llave en el suelo. Se acerco a mi y se agacho para desabrochar el pantalón del estudiante.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo ella

\- Espera… que estas por hacer – dije muy nervioso – dije que haría lo que quieras.

\- Dejar que te haga sentir placer, ese es mi deseo

El estudiante trago saliva, al parecer el único pedido de la campeona era satisfacer sus propios deseos reprimidos que no pudo expresar la anterior vez que estuvieron juntos.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – pregunte mirando a un costado.

\- Vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer con mi boca y eso que tienes en la entrepierna.

\- Cuando te dije que haría lo que sea, pensé en ayudarte en algo que necesitaras, pero veo que en tu cabeza solo quieres sentir satisfacción. Perdón , me voy – dije levantándome y tomando mi túnica que había dejado en otro asiento.

En ese momento recorde cierto fragmento de una pagina que habia leido del manual " _especial_ " del anterior gran invocador

 _"Manual de Reginal Ashram. Capitulo 13 inciso 23":_

 _"Nunca tengas sexo a cambio de un favor, no eres el juguete de nadie. Ademas esa ocasión puede ser usado como pretexto para chantajearte o cosas asi. EXPERIENCIA PROPIA"_

\- Espera… - dijo la campeona levantándose rapidamente

\- Es ironico , hace menos de cinco minutos dijiste "No mezclare lo laboral con lo personal" , además tu misma dijiste que la herida no era tan grave.

\- Yo…

\- No te preocupes por la orden de Relivash. De ahora en mas le pediré a Sona que trate mis heridas y de ultima instancia si ella no puede, pagare el tratamiento medico a Soraka u otro soporte si es necesario.

La campeona se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del estudiante

\- No por favor. Atender tus heridas era la única excusa que tenia para hablar contigo.

\- No soy…ahh – suspire ya que no sabia que palabras decir

De un movimiento rápido , la campeona paso su mano por la espalda del estudiante sanando al instante el corte que el muchacho tenia.

\- Muestrame tu hombro – pidio ella

\- Gracias por curarme la otra herida, pero de veras no tienes que hacerlo.

\- ADMITO QUE SI SIENTO ATRACCION SEXUAL HACIA TI – levanto ella fuertemente la voz – pero , no sabia como expresarme. No paro de pensar en ti.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero.

 _El incomodo momento llego a su climax, ambos sabían en ese instante lo que el otro tenia en la cabeza ._

 _La campeona cerro los puños con fuerza y miro al suelo con tristeza. Vinc podia leer el ambiente, dudo un instante pero al final cambio de opinión._

\- ¿En serio no hay nada en lo que necesites ayuda?, no quiero pagar "con mi cuerpo" tus tratamientos médicos, en cierta forma siento que estoy aprovechándome de ti.

\- Para nada , yo siempre estuve de acuerdo en…

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta – dije con tono y mirada seria.

\- Bueno, hay algo que he estado buscando hace bastante tiempo. Pero todos los invocadores a quienes pedí ayuda se negaron a mi pedido, alegando que lo que buscaba era un objeto legendario imposible de encontrar.

\- ¿Que clase de objeto? – pregunte

\- Una piedra lunar. Una piedra capaz de con solo tocar tus manos te daría la capacidad de convertirte en un maestro del elemento agua.

\- ¿Y cual uso le darias a tal objeto? – pregunte aun manteniendo la mirada seria

\- Mi civilización esta en peligro , y la única forma de salvarlos es con esa piedra. Pero en estos últimos tres años que ocupe buscándola, no encontré nada ni nadie quien pueda ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, recuerdo alguna que otra parte de la historia de Nami. Pero no sabia que aun no habia podido encontrar aquella piedra lunar que tanto necesitaba. En mi cabeza se formo un debate tratando de decidir que iba a hacer. Pero la voz de la campeona me hizo volver a la realidad

\- Tu silencio lo dice todo , tu tampoco sabes nada ni quieres ayudarme ¿cierto?

 _El estudiante no dudo ni un segundo en responder._

\- Es cierto , no se nada sobre la piedra lunar que buscas.

\- Lo sabia – dijo ella tristemente

\- Pero no dije que no iba a ayudarte – conteste con tranquilidad

 _La campeona movio 45 grados su cuello , como si no creyese lo que habia dicho el muchacho_

\- Perdon, creo que escuche mal – dijo incrédula la Marai

\- Bien, no volveré a repetirlo entonces. Me voy – dije bromeando mientras levantaba la llave y me disponía a abrir la puerta

\- Es broma , es broma si te escuche fuerte y claro.

 _Ella tomo del brazo al estudiante y evito que dejara el salon._

\- Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme a encontrar la piedra lunar que tanto busco?

\- ¿Por que dudas tanto? A cambio de que trates mis heridas te ayudare con tu búsqueda ¿Es un trato?

 _La cara de incredulidad de la soporte era única. De repente ella empezo a reírse._

\- Eres , la persona mas rara que conozco – dijo ella mientras se agaraba el estomago – iba a dejarte que hicieras lo que quisieras con mi cuerpo y aun asi te negaste. Me comporte de manera posesiva contigo llegando al punto de casi obligarte a que tengas relaciones conmigo solo porque necesitabas que te cure una herida – la mirada de la campeona se ensombrecio – cualquier otro invocador hubiera aceptado mi oferta y me hubiera convertido en un saco de sus fluidos. Eres raro, casi tan raro que pensaría que no nos ves a nosotros los campeones como objetos.

 _El estudiante abrio los ojos de repente, lo que le habian dicho no era algo facil de digerir_

\- ¿Por qué piensas asi? Los campeones no son objetos, tienen los mismos derechos que los demás.

 _La risa de la soporte continuo._

\- Parece ser que eres el único que piensa asi. Recuerda un poco y te darás cuenta que los demás invocadores si tratan a los campeones como objetos.

 _Vinc recordó el caso de Alexis, el invocador que maltrataba a Ahri hasta el punto de casi tenerla como una esclava. También recordó la actitud posesiva de Elizabeth con respecto a Sona, cuando esa estudiante de quinto año provoco una pelea entre el e Irelia._

\- Yo… los veo a todos por igual. Ustedes no son objetos – dije manteniendo mis ideales

 _Las palabras del muchacho le llegaron a la chica mitad pez, haciendo que dejara de reírse y se pusiera seria. Ella se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico._

\- Nami – la llame

\- ¿Umm? – dijo ella dándose la vuelta

 _El estudiante habia estirado su mano, esperando que ella le diera la suya_

\- Seamos amigos – dije con una sonrisa

 _Aquella seriedad que ella habia demostrado desaparecio._

\- ¿A….ami…gos?

\- Te demostrare que no pienso igual que los demás invocadores. Ademas de alguna manera tenemos que formar un pacto o vinculo que demuestre que voy a ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

\- Saca tu PD – contesto ella

\- ¿Eh?

\- QUE LO SAQUES – repitió ella, esta vez levantando la voz

\- Está bien, no grites

 _Después de que ambos colocaran sus dispositivos de sincronización frente a frente, empezaron a recitar una especie de contrato._

\- Yo Nami de la tribu Marai, juro solemnemente formar un vinculo del tipo permanente con el estudiante Vinc. El vínculo que formaremos se basa en las siguientes clausulas 1: Yo como soporte, me hare cargo de todas las heridas de mi vinculado sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- 2: Yo como invocador, me asegurare de ir hasta el fin del mundo para poder ayudarte a conseguir la piedra lunar que necesitas – jure con una sonrisa.

 _El rostro de la soporte se ruborizo al instante_.

\- NO TENIAS QUE JURAR DE MANERA TAN EXAGERADA - levanto ella la voz y agitando los brazos en el aire mientras aún mantenía aquella actitud nerviosa.

\- Bueno, quería hacerlo. Asi tu también te tomarías en serio tu deber.

\- Si tu lo dices. Bueno , terminemos con el juramento. Donde iba…- ella volvió a levantar su mano derecha y prosiguió con el juramento – ambos aceptamos las clausulas dichas anteriormente y cerramos el trato con un beso

\- Correcto , con un beso… espera ¿QUE? – ella me había engañado

\- Ya aceptaste, no vale quejarse – dijo con una radiante sonrisa la soporte

\- Ahh – suspire – esta bien, supongo que tendre que cumplir mi palabra.

 _El muchacho le pidio a la campeona que cerrara los ojos. La campeona acepto y cerro los ojos nerviosa. Vinc acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de la campeona y sin vacilar le dio un beso a la soporte…pero en la frente._

\- Listo – dije retrocediendo y riéndome

\- Hey, eso no es lo que pactamos

\- Dijiste un beso, pero no dijiste donde.

 _La pareja corria en dirección a la plataforma de invocacion. El estudiante reia alegre , mientras que era perseguido por la soporte que aunque estaba enojada, pero tambien estaba contenta por haber pactado un vinculo con el estudiante._

 _Si alguien los viera, diría que parecían dos niños jugando a las manchas_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto , en la entrada de la academia**_

\- Ahh que bien se siente volver a la academia. Espero que no tenga un combate el dia de hoy por que aun no calibre el nucleo Hextech de mi nuevo martillo - eran las palabras del campeon Jayce al entrar a la academia por el porton principal ,luego de cumplir su suspension que habia adquirido por pelear contra un estudiante de cuarto año.

" De ser posible, me gustaria arreglar algunos asuntos con aquel chico" eran los pensamientos de Jayce mientras ponia su martillo al hombro y se dirigia tambien a la plataforma de invocacion

 _ **Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ( esta vez lo hago yo, Cordera)**_

Hola hola hola , bien. **_¿Que le paso al autor?_** Lo sede con cloroformo y lo coloque en la baulera de un auto. Neh, es broma Se encuentra durmiendo luego de que ambos vimos una maraton de distintas series. *Agacha la cabeza* disculpen si esta vez no puedo responder sus dudas , pero les prometo que la proxima lo hago sin falta, espero comprendan.

Ahora si, a descansar un poco los ojos zzzz...zzzz...zzzz


	83. Capitulo 11 Parte 6

_**Capitulo 11 Parte 5 Frank**_

 _Mientras tanto, en el salón donde se encontraba la plataforma de invocación._

 _Un grupo de más de 100 campeones exigían a la profesora de cuarto año que empezara con los preparativos de los combates._

\- Vamos profesora, empiece con la selección de campeones. Recuerde que también tenemos que participar en combates durante la tarde – dijo el campeon Udyr

\- ¿Que esperas?, estás haciendo perder bastante de mi tiempo valioso – se quejó Swain

 _Todos los campeones se habían puesto incomodos, ya que varias facciones que rozaban sus ideales estaban allí presentes en el mismo salon_

\- ¿Por qué se estará tardando Vinc? – decía para sí mismo Sebas, pero la pequeña Annie que estaba junto a el hizo un comentario.

\- Tal vez tenía miedo de luchar contra ti de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña

 _Antes las exigencias de todos. La duelista demaciana ordeno cerrar las grandes puertas de madera para evitar que nadie más entrara al gran salon._

 _Lee Sin y Shen se pusieron a realizar esa labor y después de que todo estuvieran a punto de comenzar. Un fuerte sonido hizo que todos voltearan a ver la entrada_

 _La gran puerta, a la cual incluso le habían colocado una tabla bastante gruesa de madera que servía de seguro. Había sido abierta a la fuerza por un estudiante , ese era Vinc._

 _Debido al viento que recorria los pasillos de la academia, el abrir de golpe la puerta hizo que la túnica del protagonista se agitara levemente._

\- ¿Quién diablos es? – pregunto Aurelion Sol mientras era acompañado por varios de sus vínculos

\- Él es… mi invocador – dijo con orgullo Cordera mientras observaba la entrada de Vinc

 _El muchacho con sus propias manos pudo forzar su entrada y se encontraba mirando al suelo respirando agitadamente ya que había utilizado mucha fuerza para abrirla._

\- Perdon por el retraso – dije

\- Perdon por el retraso – dijo Nami

\- Perdon por el retraso – dijo Jayce

 _Un estudiante, era seguido por la Soporte Nami y también por el campeón Jayce._

* * *

 _ **5 minutos antes.**_

 _Vinc llego corriendo a la entrada de la plataforma de invocación seguido por la campeona Nami. De lejos vieron como alguien se quedaba parado contemplando la entrada, era Jayce. Al reconocerlo, Vinc ralentizo su paso y camino lentamente hacia él._

 _El piltoviano se giro y vio al estudiante que habia provocado su suspensión, el mismo que tambien habia hecho que Caitlyn lo odiara , el mismo que había roto su anterior arma de combate._

 _El inventor se acerco hacia Vinc . Por su parte el estudiante no sabia las intenciones de su antiguo contrincante._

\- Nami , quédate detrás mio – le pedi a la soporte

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto extrañada

\- Extasis - active mi habilidad

 _En la cabeza del muchacho, se barajaban distintas posibilidades. Desde que el campeon Piltoviano busque venganza , hasta que solo quiera disculparse. Pero ante la duda, tomo como precaucion ponerse en modo de combate._

 _Tanto Nami como Jayce se sorprendieron, ya que la habilidad del estudiante provoco que el aire frio que recorria en los pasillos fuera intercambiado por un aire calido. Cualquiera que estuviese presente allí podria haber afirmado estar en verano._

 _El piltoviano se dio cuenta en seguida de la técnica que habia usado VInc , era la misma que habían usado contra el en su batalla anterior._

\- No vengo a pelear – dijo el inventor levantando las manos – admito que soy orgulloso y a veces me dejo cegar por los halagos y cometo estupideces. Asi que, quiero presentar mis disculpas invocador.

 _Vinc se sorprendio y luego suspiro aliviado._

\- No hay problema – dije mientras pasaba al lado del campeon y proseguia a intentar abrir la puerta que daba paso a la plataforma de invocacion

\- ¿Eh?¿Me perdonas? Así de simple – pregunto sorprendido Jayce

 _El estudiante que no habia desactivado su técnica, se dio la vuelta y estiro su puño apuntando a la cara del campeon_

\- Darte un golpe en la cara no hará que cambie las cosas que hiciste en el pasado ¿sabes?

\- … - el inventor se quedo callado frente a la declaración.

 _Vinc se dio la vuelta volviendo a prestarle atención a la gran puerta de madera cerrada. Cuando se percato que el Piltoviano esperaba que le dijera algo mas, el muchacho volvió a mirar al campeon del martillo._

\- Ah y una cosa mas. Si vueves a lastimar a alguien – mi mirada se volvió oscura y puse la sonrisa mas macabra que tenia – definitivamente te asesinare y esparciré tu cuerpo por cada rincón de la academia

 _Las únicas veces que Nami habia visto pelear a Vinc fue en el campeonato. Asi que esta fue la primera vez que vio esa faceta de su vinculo que ella no conocía._

 _Dejando de lado las amenazas, el protagonista volvió a examinar el gran trozo de madera que impedia el paso a la siguiente habitación._

\- ¿Y que paso con Alexis? – pregunto dudando Jayce

\- Tiene vacaciones de por vida – dije sin dudar

\- ¿Lo…asesinaste? – pregunto temerosa Nami

\- Nop , lo expulsaron – conteste sin divagar

\- ¿Que clase de estudiante eres? – pregunto la soporte.

\- Uno que no le gusta que los demás se aprovechen de las debilidades ajenas. Y que también le gusta ayudar a cualquier persona sin buscar nada a cambio.

 _Con ambas manos , el estudiante empujo con fuerza la puerta provocando que el seguro de la misma se rompiese y las puertas se abrieran haciendo que el viento frio de afuera entre con fuerza al gran salon donde se encontraba la plataforma de invocación._

 _La ventisca levanto y agito la túnica del estudiante, coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino lentamente hacia el centro del salon donde se encontraba Fiora._

\- Perdon por el retraso – dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres personas que ingresaron al salon

\- Esa, si que es una entrada epica – dijo Lobo, de los Kindred.

\- Bien, empecemos – dijo la profesora mientras suspiraba aliviada debido a la llegada de las personas faltantes.

* * *

 _Desde otro lado del salón, doce estudiantes de quinto año hablaban entre ellos_

\- Vaya, asi que hay un fanfarrón entre todos estos novatos. Quiere ver si es tan bueno en la grieta como su entusiasmo – dijo al aparecer el lider del grupo

 _Aquel chico era el hermano de Dan , Frank. En ese momento el estudiante de quinto año no se dio cuenta de la identidad de Vinc, ya que la capucha lo hacía levemente irreconocible. Pero cuando lo haga, seguramente habra problemas._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con Fiora**_

\- Bien, alumnos de cuarto año. Pónganse en fila y enumérense del 1 al 12

 _Los alumnos en el curso de Vinc son 50, pero ya que Dan aun sigue lesionado en la enfermería en realidad son 49._

 _Se formarían grupos de a cuatro estudiantes y solo quedo un alumno de mas. La profesora indico que esta vez, el alumno de más rotaria entre los distintos grupos._

 _Después de determinarse que se haría con el alumno sobrante, Fiora volvió hacia sus estudiantes trayendo una "caja mágica"_

\- Bien , esta es una caja mágica ,de ella saldrán cinco tarjetas con los campeones que usaran durante esta semana – indico Fiora.

Todos los estudiantes de cuarto año formaron fila y uno a uno empezaron a sacar las cinco tarjetas de sus campeones.

Cuando me toco , Fiora me miro atentamente

\- ¿Te pudieron curar la herida? – pregunto ella preocupada

\- Si

\- Que bien.

 _De la caja mágica salieron cinco tarjetas, estas tenían imágenes de campeones, lo gracioso era que parecían tarjetas de un juego de cartas .Las que me tocaron fueron : una tarjeta de **Ekko** , una de **Talon** , una de **Gankplack** , uno de **Maestro Yi** y una de **Veigar**._

\- Espera, vuelve a sacar otra tarjeta – dijo Fiora, quitándome la tarjeta de Ekko

\- ¿Por que? Acaso Ekko es un campeon que no se puede usar.

\- Digamos que, tuvo ciertos problemas y por ahora no participa en los combates. No estoy al tanto de que problemas tuvo pero el director ordeno que se tomara un tiempo.

Volvi a meter la mano en la "caja mágica" y salio otra tarjeta de Talon.

Mientras me salía de la fila, Cordera se acercó con su peculiar forma de caminar hacia mi.

\- Dime , dime. ¿Vas a usarme en los combates? – decía emocianda la tiradora, ya que se notaba su pequeña cola moverse agitadamente.

\- Al parecer no me toco tu tarjeta - conteste

\- Haber déjame ver – dijo la tiradora quitándome mis tarjetas – te toco una repetida, que mala suerte tienes – dijo ella riéndose levemente

\- Tengo tanta mala suerte que creo que olvidare darte tus manzanas esta noche – le respondi mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía hacia el resto de mis compañeros

\- ¿Eh? NO seas asi invocador – se quejó la campeona mientras se aferraba a mi pierna mientras caminaba.

Un dragón celestial se acerco a la campeona de pelaje blanco. Era Aurelion Sol.

\- Cordera, ¿no puedes mantener tu dignidad por mas de cinco segundos? – dijo el dragon buscando humillar a la tiradora.

La máscara de la tiradora se rompió , como si de un cascaron frágil se tratara.

\- ¿Cuánto dure? – dijo con una sonrisa Cordera.

 _Tanto el dragón celestial como el protagonista se taparon la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena._

\- No caeré mas en tus molestos comentarios Ao Shin, digo Aurelion Sol – dijo algo molesta la tiradora mientras se levantaba

\- Jajaja, No me hagas reir pequeña Cordera. Todos sabemos que no tienes ningun vinculo con estudiantes de cuarto o quinto año. Asi que solo viniste aquí como adorno – alego el campeon volador.

\- En eso te equivocas, este – dijo la tiradora poniéndose detrás de mi y empujándome hacia el hocico del ser astral – es mi invocador.

El gran ser volador, me observo atentamente.

\- Dime chico, ¿te tiene amenazado o te pago para que formaras un vinculo con ella?

\- NO LO ESTOY AMENZANDO NI SOBORNANDO – digo cordera golpeando con pequeños golpecitos el hocico del dragon mientras hacia fuerza para no derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

\- Ahh – suspire mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas – ESCUCHAME AURELION, ella es mi amiga – dije poniendo mi mano izquierda en la cabeza de mi vinculo – Asi que si vuelves a molestarla te prometo que te dare una patada tan fuerte en tu trasero celestial , que se escuchara tus alaridos desde la Grieta del invocador hasta el mismísimo monte Targon

\- TSK – se quejo Aurelion Sol – ya veo por qué es tu invocador. Tiene la misma actitud extravagante que su campeona.

 _Despues de que el dragon se alejara de Vinc y su vinculo, la campeona volvió a hablar._

\- Gracias por defenderme – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que nunca dejo caer.

\- Cordera…

\- ¿?

\- Nunca dejes que te pisoteen ¿esta bien? – dije gentilmente.

\- Esta…bien – contesto ella.

 _Ahri, que hasta ese momento habia estado buscando a su compañero de habitación, al fin lo encontró hablando con Cordera._

\- Vinc, podrías dejar de robar los corazones de cada chica que conozcas – dijo con sutileza la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Que cosas dices Ahri, yo solo estaba ayudando a mi amiga – me defendi

\- Supongo que nunca vas a cambiar – digo la Kumiho cruzándose de brazos y observando a el estudiante.

Un silbato se escuchó en cada rincón del salón.

\- Todos los estudiantes , formen grupo con sus compañeros que tienen el mismo número – exigió nuestra profesora

\- Bueno, nos vemos – me despedi de Ahri y Cordera.

Camine y encontré a mi grupo. Fue casualidad que me tocara a mi amigo Sebas en el mismo grupo

\- Vinc, ¿vamos a estar en el mismo grupo?

\- Asi parece , nos toco a ambos el grupo tres– conteste

Nuestra compañera Alicia se acerco a nosotros.

\- ¿Asi que ustedes tambien están en el grupo tres? – pregunto ella

\- Si – dijo contento Sebas

Delante de nosotros , vimos como los alumnos de quinto año hacían fila para recibir un numero y determinar cual grupo seria el cual tenían que dirigir.

De los doce estudiantes de quinto año , uno se acerco a nosotros. Tenia el cabello color negro, peinado estilo libro abierto hacia el costado derecho.. Destacaba ya que llevaba lentes pero ciertamente me preocupaba, ya que en su forma de caminar, se notaba nervioso y sin motivación.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Last .El dia de hoy, seré su capitán y los guiare en sus primeras batallas en la grieta – se presentó el estudiante de quinto año.

\- Hola – contestamos todos.

La profesora volvió a dar ordenes.

\- Bueno , ya que los grupos ya están formados. Ahora elijan la tarjeta del campeon que van a utilizar. Cuando les toque combatir. Utilicen su tarjeta para invocar al campeon que van a utilizar.

Todos los grupos empezaron a hablar entre ellos designando que posición le tocaba a cada integrante. En nuestro grupo paso lo mismo, termine siendo el MID. Pero cuando mire al capitán lo note asustado.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunte

\- Me toco jungla , mi peor posición

\- HEY SUBDITO ¿QUE TE TOCO? – le dijo alguien a nuestro capitan. Cuando me di vuelta reconocí de inmediato al hermano mayor de Dan.

Al parecer, el hermano de Dan tambien era un bravucon en su salon. Me di cuenta de esto cuando le dijo subdito a nuestro capitán Last.

Frank,el hermano de Dan , con solo mirarme me reconoció.

\- Hey tu! , tu eres el desgraciado que lastimo a mi hermanito – dijo el bravucon

Ante el insulto anterior hacia su capitán, el protagonista salto en su defensa.

\- A quien le llamas subdito idiota, él tiene un nombre se llama Last , ¿escuchaste? – dije sin perder los estribos.

\- No pelees, es un asunto mio – dijo Last agarrándome de la túnica y evitando que fuera por el hermano mayor del clan Firewind.

El hermano de Dan camino hacia mi y se paro delante mio.

\- Te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Dan , te aplastare en la grieta.

\- No lo creo – conteste con seguridad

\- Claro que lo hare , te lo aseguro – dijo el lider del otro grupo mientras me tomaba del cuello de la túnica.

La profesora se percató del ambiente tenso y se acercó a impedir que el problema pase a mayores.

\- Alumnos, si tienen algo que resolver háganlo en la grieta.

De un empujón me hicieron caer al suelo .

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sebas

\- No te preocupes. He conocido a idiotas mas arrogantes que el.

El hermano de Dan se dio la vuelta , pero esta vez encaro a mi lider de equipo.

\- Last , un duelo. Tu equipo contra el mio.

\- Frank , no . Tu tienes mejores habilidades de liderazgo que yo, nos aplastarias.

\- No te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo o no. Es una orden.

Nuestro lider no sabia que hacer, asi que tome la posta y dije lo siguiente.

\- Aceptamos tu desafío, te veré en el campo de batalla

\- No sabes que no deberías meterte en conversaciones de tus superiores – reclamo Frank

\- Ya tienes lo que querias ahora vete – dije en tono firme

La profesora volvió a tomar la palabra

\- Grupo 3, grupo 11. Tendran un combate, pero será el dia Viernes. De tal manera que no habrá revanchas -

Frank quedo conforme y se alejo de nuestro grupo.

Rato después ya se habían designado el orden de los combates. Nos tocaba contra el grupo 4 y seria la segunda batalla

Ya que tenia tiempo para pensar la estrategia, decidi hablar con el capitán de mi equipo. Examine primero sus tarjetas y observe que tenia varios campeones de MId , entre ellos Diana

"Bingo"pensé.

\- Capitan , ¿usted sabe manejar a Veigar? – le consulte

\- Tengo un vinculo temporal con el , asi que lo se manejar decentemente.¿Por que preguntas? – contesto Last

\- Digamos que en realidad a usted le toco MID – le cambie la tarjeta de Diana y le puse a el la de Veigar – y a mi jungla.

\- Pero estaríamos haciendo tram …

Pero antes de que terminara de decir "trampa" le tape la boca.

\- SHiii , no tiene por que enterarse nadie – dije despacio.

\- Tu siempre haciendo de las tuyas – me dijo Sebas mostrándome una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Cuando llego la hora de ir al combate:**_

\- Mucho gusto invocador, ya nos habiamos visto antes pero es la primera vez que luchamos juntos – dijo Yi.

\- Igualmente mucho gusto Yi – salude estrechando nuestras manos.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que me utilizas cierto? – pregunto el espadachin

\- Podria decirse que si – dije riéndome bajo recordando algunas partidas en la tierra.

* * *

Recuerdo de Vinc

Cuando aun existía el ítem "Devorador" Vinc utilizaba al campeon en todas las partidas que le tocaba jungla. La "Q" del teclado estaba tan gastada por tanto usar al campeon, que tuvo que comprarse un teclado nuevo. Tambien no era raro ver en un cuaderno, la cantidad de pentas que tenia con cada campeon, el cual el espadachín Joniano tenia el primer lugar con 72 pentakills.

* * *

Despues de las formalidades, mi equipo como el del enemigo se coloco en la plataforma de invocacion.

\- Alli vamos- dije

 ** _Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 11_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola queridos lectores, "He vuelto" de forma temporal .

El 13 de este mes empiezan mis vacaciones. Espero que todos estén disfrutando sus correspondientes descansos. Yo me ire al campo a pasar unos días aislado en la montañas. Asi como un ermitaño. En fin , vendrá una actualización mas despues de esta y luego me ire a descansar ya que el nuevo ciclo universitario empieza en nada y no descanse nada hasta la fecha. Espero comprendan.

Ah, lean las notas finales. Les tengo una especie de encuesta/trivia/decisión colectiva, que puede agradarle a aquellos lectores que buscan leer contenido M. En fin , nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Respuestas de cordera

 **1)Gamerkiller:**

*¿Dónde esta Wafle? De seguro tratando de estudiar las materias que no pudo aprobar el año pasado. Sip , seguro que esta haciendo eso

*¿Mirai Nikki? De hecho, durante la maratón de series. Aprovechamos y vimos aquel anime y tambien otra serie del mismo autor, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Creo que se llamaba Big Order.

Respondo a tus dudas:

1) La imagen que se habia filtrado del supuesto nuevo campeon, al parecer era una broma de rito. Habra que esperar que lo digan ellos mismo, ya que todos eran rumores.

2) ¿Cómo llegue al mundo humano? Pues, no lo recuerdo. Mi primer recuerdo es el de estar atrapada en un cubo gigante de cristal. Alli, el autor me saco de mi encarcelamiento usando una especie de grua y me permitio vivir a su lado. Desde ese dia convivo en su misma habitación, realmente estoy agradecida con el.

3) ¿Siento lo que lobo siente? Si te refieres al plano físico, si. Si yo muero, el tambien. Pero en lo sentimental, cada uno de nosotros es un mundo aparte.

 _ **2)Kendry**_

*¿Capitulos de relleno? Al principio el autor quizo poner algo de relleno, pero al parecer esta buscando que la historia avance. Asi que no podria decir que es puro relleno.

*¿Que paso con las trivias? Emm, no se . Yo todavía no trabajaba para Wafle, le preguntare y si me da el okey, re empezare esa sección

*¿Bleach? Yeah, al fin alguien se dio cuenta. Me encanta Bleach, ya que el autor tiene muchos tomos del manga en su habitación. Seria super fantástico si puedo convencer al autor de que Vinc tenga una transformación similar a los "Bankai"

 _ **3)RiseX-209**_

Te digo la verdad Risex , hable mucho con el autor sobre ese tema y me respondio con un contundente "NO". ¿Por que esa decisión?, le pregunte. Al parecer, va a implementar lemon, pero a modo de spin off. ¿Como es eso? EL autor va a hacer una historia aparte, tocando los temas subidos de tono.

Osea , cosas que pasan en la historia, pero no van a estar en el fanfic por que asi lo decidio el.

De esta forma todos ganamos. Ustedes tienen Lemon y el autor no altera la historia original.

¿Contento?

 _ **4)jahirFantasy21**_

Oh, un lector que esta del lado del #TeamPoligamia , Mis respetos querido lector.

Como diría ese buen meme "denle una cerveza a ese cabron"

 _ **5)Saarca**_

*¿Steven Universe?: De hecho, uno de los hermanitos es fanatico de la serie, asi que el autor en sus ratos libres descarga episodios de la version en ingles y los ve junto a su menor. Asi que el autor aunque no quiera esta al dia con esa serie XP

Pregunta para ti…¿Shippeas a Lapislazuli con Peridot? O es solo mi imaginación retorcida XP?

*Veigar : Aunque es un tipo raro , ya que se la pasaba hablando de la oscuridad y los altos precios de las facturas de la luz, Veigar es un tipo de esos que aunque parece ser frio, es una persona que no quiere que sus cercanos sufran. De hecho, puede que pronto se involucre en la historia… o tal vez no, depende siempre con que se inspire el autor.

 _ **6)Melcho590:**_

*¿Quién le dice que no a la rikura? Nadie, bueno. Puede haber excepciones. Esto lo hable con el autor. Lo plantee de la siguiente manera. ¿Es posible que el protagonista se niegue a que una campeona le de una mamad*? A lo que el respondio "Vinc tiene un pasado algo gris con respecto a sus anteriores parejas. Asi que por ahora no habrá ese tipo de contenido"

PD: No eres la primera persona que quiere ver "acción" , fue entonces que el autor va a lanzar un spin off. Donde habrá lemon y cosas subidas de tono. Por favor lee las notas finales y da una respuesta.

 _ **7)Sasha9710**_

Respondo tus dudas lector:

¿Una historia? Una noche, fuimos con Vinc y Lobo al bar de Gragas. Fue la primera vez que tomamos alcohol en nuestra vida. Asi que obviamiente termine ebria. Imagina el resto XP

¿Piedra Lunar? Yo creería que Vinc si tendría que hablar con Diana para encontrar la piedra lunar. Eso se volverá obviamente otro arco argumental para más adelante.

¿Shippeas a Leblanc con Vinc? Pues ve a los créditos y responde la encuesta del autor. Talvez tu opinión sea la ganadora.

 _ **8)DemonSoul13**_

Hola señor demonio. ¿Tienes manzanas? ¿No? Pues yo tengo un rifle calibre 29 de alto rango con mira telescópica y visión infraroja, asi que levante las manos y ponga las manzanas en la mesa.¿ Listo? Gracias por su cooperación querido lector *salta por la ventana y rompe el cristal*

Nos vemos

 _ **9)Zero1604**_

Gracias por darme tu apoyo querido Zero, tal vez si hubieras mas personas como tu, no tendría que trabajar como escritora de respuestas , en fin, de alguna manera tengo que pagar mi hospedaje ya que no tengo otras maneras de conseguir dinero. Bueno, las hay…pero no quiero tomar esa ruta.

 _ **10)antenesis**_

Haber …¿ que vimos? Anime: varias series estilo seinen (Mirai Nikki , Big Order) , estilo Shonen (Bleach y Seiqon no Qwaiser) Spokon ( aire gear) , series de TV (las dos primera de The walking dead) , jugamos civilization 4 y PES 2013 durante horas. Terminamos the Prince of Persia y las arenas del tiempo tambien.

Pasamos bastante tiempo de diversión diría yo. Lo mas gracioso era ver al autor cocinando, no es del todo bueno pero se esfuerza. No me molesta que pase tiempo conmigo, pero seria bueno que salga mas.

En fin , estoy desvariando un poco. Espero que estes disfrutando las vacaciones.

 _ **11)Tourvelix**_

Si Vinc pudiera dominar la "proyección del alma" seria demasiado poderoso. Pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que tener un cuerpo físico hace muy difícil dominar esta habilidad. Esto será una de las cosas que nuestro protagonista tendrá que superar.

 _ **12)Omri12**_

Gracias por los consejos. Espero poder implementarlos, digo espero por que realmente estamos algo ocupados. Sobre todo el autor que busca darse tiempo para escribir y estudiar.

 _ **13)Yadri**_

*le comente al autor de tus consejos y acepto que tienes razón. Tal vez no lo implemente inmediatamente , pero buscara la manera en las siguiente actualizaciones

* Sebas : Tal vez te parezca un estudiante que no encaja, pero el es uno de los pocos amigos de Vinc. Tal vez cuando profundicemos un poco en ese personaje puedas acogerlo con cariño.

Te responde el autor:

2016, fue un año…¿como decirlo? Francamente algo pesado para todos. Tal vez ya estamos poniéndonos viejos, o tal vez sean las responsabilidades que se suman? No lo se. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de seguir adelante y apoyarse en la familia para seguir adelante. Ojala te vaya bien en lo que sea que te dediques, sea estudio o trabajo.

 _ **14)fanfic fan**_

Edad de campeonas

Fiora 29 , Ahri 26 , Sona 24 , Leblanc 27 . Despues las demas, aun la pensamos XD

Pero en pocas palabras, es gracioso que todas tengan cierto interés por un muchacho varias años mas joven que ellas. Sera que ¿les gusta la carne tierna y joven?

 _ **15)MagnetG216**_

*¿Me podrias definir "Badass"? , busco por internet pero solo da términos imprecisos. Es como decir Puto amo, si lo decis aquí en argentina es un halago, pero si lo decis en mexico. Tal vez los nacos te cuelgan de un puente.

*Proyeccion de alma: aun es una idea fresca, que obviamente al ser una habilidad tan fuerte, tendrá sus obvias limitaciones y contratiempos.

*PD: Gracias por las manzanas. Nosotros tambien te mandamos buenas vibras.

 _ **16)H4z1el**_

Gracias por el apoyo querido lector, pero de veras. De alguna forma tengo que ayudar a Wafle, el no puede estar actualizando y tambien estudiar al mismo tiempo.

PD: gracias por la review y espero seguir viéndote por aqui

1 _ **7)Baryv:**_

Contesta el autor:

¿Main renekton? Ten cuidado con los Garen, son sus counters. Y aprovecha si te toca una Riven ya que tu tienes mejor early contra ellas.

 _ **18)Mailmon**_

Si fuera un eroge, hace rato hubieran cambiado la trama de la historia XP

* * *

 _ **Palabras finales** _ (escritas con amor por cordera)

Bien , ¿querían lemon? Habra Lemon , a modo de spin off. Asi que digan

 _ **¿ Con que personaje quieren empezar?**_ "Recuerden que sera basado en los personajes de este fanfic."

Para los que no saben que es un spin off, es una historia alterna. Algo que podria haber ocurrido en la historia principal pero no paso. O algo que no se mostro.

Entonces , habrá una historia nueva basada en este fanfic. Pero solo será de escenas subidas de tono.

Asi que ustedes decidan, dejen su respuesta en las reviews. La decisión final será elegida por mayoría. Espero que estén alegres.

PD: dejen sus manzanas por que me costo mucho convencer al autor para que escribiera estas cosas XD

PD2. Solo pueden realizar dos votos por persona. Asi que usen con sabiduría su voto. XD

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	84. Disculpas

_**Nota**_

Bueno, mas que todo queria explicar que paso estos dias.

Como prometi, estuve trabajando en el spinf off del fanfic. Este pasara a llamarse

 _"El fin de runaterra? Reanundo conexion"_

Como ya sabran, habra bastante contenido M (mature para el que no tenga idea de que va esa letra)

Ahora, continuo con la explicacion

 _ ***¿Por que no actuailice ni publique el spin off?** _ Como ya dije antes, tenia que viajar el 12 de enero. Cosa que pospuse, queria de todas formas llegar a actualizar el fanfic y publicar el otro , pero lo cierto es que no pude ni lo uno ni lo otro. Todo esto tal vez sea por que me tomaron de sorpresa con la eleccion que hicieron.

Saben, cuando pidieron a Ahri (la mayoria) no me lo esperaba la verdad. Esperaba cualquier otro personaje para usar como puntapie inicial en el spin off. Pero debido a que ella esta estrechamente vinculada con el protagonista, me costo mas redactar el lemon de ese capitulo por que tenia que tomar muchos factores en cuenta

 _ **Vease por ejemplo** _ , escenas de cariño , una trama que explique todo lo que esta ocurriendo . Etc.

Resumiendo: No termine el spin off y por ende no pude comenzar con la continuacion del fanfic. Espero entiendan.

Volvere de mis "minivacaciones" el 3 de febrero. Ya para ese entonces ya tendre mi cabeza en orden y supongo que el spin off terminado.

Sin mas que decirles, me despido de ustedes atentamente y de veras lo siento por no haber cumplido con el tiempo preestablecido. Dare todo de mi, para hacer un buen lemon con Ahri , lo suficiente para que puedan sentirse dentro de la escena.

PD: Cordera les manda saludos. Ahora se encuentra poniendo las maletas en el auto. BYE BYE

POSdata de la posdata: CUalquier cosa que quieran charlar, pueden hacerlo contactandose conmigo en el face que publique en mi perfil. Tengo junto a mi un celular con conexion a internet asi que podemos escuchar sus dudas , inquietudes , etc.

Ahora, si.

Nos vemos n_n/


	85. Capitulo 11 Parte 7

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (7 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred , **Fiora , Nami**_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (1):_** _kindred Supergalactica_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri. **Last**_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , **Frank Firewind** , Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 7.2**_

* * *

 ** _Resumen para ponerse al dia:_**

 _Lunes 8 de mayo_

Despues de haber sido acusado de ser "Pastor" por Fiora. Nuestro protagonista se enfrasca en una pelea contra su profesora en el cual sale victorioso pero con varios cortes considerables. Resultado de la batalla da luz verde para que Vinc mantenga su secreto a salvo por ahora y además pueda obtener un vinculo con la demaciana, con la promesa de que mas adelante ella le enseñara a usar la espada.

Debido a sus heridas termina siendo atendido por la soporte Nami y debido a ciertos problemas que tuvieron en su pasado, arreglan sus diferencias para convertirse en amigos. No sin antes realizar un pacto de ayuda mutua.

Ahora sin aquellas heridas, el podría luchar tranquilamente en la grieta pero al llegar a la entrada de la plataforma de invocación se topa con la puerta cerrada y con Jayce. En un acto de hostilidad cruzan un par de palabras pero nada grave. Acto seguido, utilizando solo su fuerza, Vinc logra forzar la puerta impresionando a los presentes y llega para empezar su primer combate en equipos.

Su equipo conformado por tres compañeros mas e incluyendo a si mismo, tenia que ser dirigido por un alumno de quinto año. Alli es donde entra "Last" un chico algo débil que al parecer esta sufriendo ser tratado como inferior por el hermano mayor de Dan, "Frank".

Desafios van, desafíos vienen. Vinc termina encarando a Frank por llamar a Last "subdito" . Producto de todo esto , El equipo del protagonista se enfrentara al equipo de Frank el ultimo de de clases de esa semana.

El turno del equipo del protagonista llego y entre los campeones que le toco para usar esta semana, selecciono a Maestro Yi.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11 parte 7 "GET OUT MY JUGLE"**_

\- Sincronización

Dijeron al mismo tiempo el campeón Joniano y el protagonista. La mente del muchacho se conecto a la del campeon y ya se encontraban ambos compartiendo un mismo cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas bien, no sientes mareos o dolores de cabeza? – pregunte el espadachín

\- Para nada - conteste

\- ¿Entonces porque nuestra mano izquierda tiembla? – pregunto el campeon, sintiendose incomodo viendo como su extremidad temblara como gelatina

Baje nuestra mirada hacia la mano que ahora compartia con Yi y me percate de los movimientos sin control de mi mano.

\- Ehm , ¿tal vez sea la emoción? – le conteste

Una risa baja por parte del Joniano me sorprendio, para luego dar una especie de discurso alentador.

\- Eres la primera vez que me usas y ¿dices que tiemblas de emoción? Hubiera sido mas creible que dijeras que tiemblas de los nervios. No es necesario que estes nervioso, yo te guiare en la batalla invocador…

Pero con una voz firme, esta vez conteste.

\- Es en serio , no estoy nervioso. Estoy emocionado.

Yi noto que su mano dejo de temblar, esta vez en cambio su cuerpo empezó a moverse para realizar ejercicios de calentamiento muscular.

\- ¿Estas …calentando los musculos?

\- Golpe alfa, estilo Wuju , Meditacion , Imparrable. Ya te dije , no estoy nervioso , estoy emocionado.

\- Esta bien, te creo

"No lo se, mis instintos me tratan de decir algo. Pero la mente de este joven muchacho, esta tan tranquila que podria incluso pensar que ya he peleado junto a el cientos de veces. Debe ser solo mi imaginación" pensaba para sus adentros YI.

Del otro lado , el equipo rival primero invoco a un Singed y luego a Twisted Fate.

\- Sebas, usame en este combate – dijo Riven, apareciendo de la nada dirigiendo un pedido a su vinculo Sebas

\- ¿Eh? Esta segura – dijo Sebas algo incrédulo.

\- Si, puede que no lo parezca pero tengo asuntos con Singed.

Al parecer Riven aun le mantenía bastante rencor a Singed, ya que le exigió a Sebas que la utilice para este combate.

\- Bueno, si insistes tanto te hare caso. – constesto Sebas confiando en su vinculo.

\- Gracias – contesto de manera simple Riven

\- ¿Algun problema?- pregunte tal vez metiéndome donde no debía.

\- No, ninguno. Solo hablaba con Riven sobre la manera en que lucharemos – contesto mi amigo

\- Ahora que tienes a Riven como vinculo permanente, ¿has mejorado tus habilidades? - pregunte

Sebas puso un risa boba y con los ojos cerrados contesto.

\- He aprendido bastante gracias a que Riven estrecho sus vínculos conmigo ¿ Cierto Riven?

Pero la campeona no prestaba atención a su invocador, mantenía la mirada dura mirando a Singed, el campeón que pensaba que iba a ser su rival de línea.

\- Y tu Vinc, ¿has aprendido trucos nuevos? – pregunto Sebas

\- Aun no - conteste

\- Nunca te olvides de hablar con tus vínculos Vinc. Estar sumido solamente con un campeon a veces provoca que la relación de confianza entre tus demas campeones se deteriore. El otro dia por ejemplo Annie apareció en medio de mi entrenamiento con Riven. Quiso quemarme con fuego, al parecer le molesto que no vaya a jugar tan seguido con ella y con Amumu.

\- Tomare tus consejos en cuenta

"Ahora que lo pienso, no hablo con Diana hace tiempo. Deberia ir a hablar con ella. No quiero que ella se enoje y despues no me quiera ayudar con el examen de mitad de año" pensaba para mi mismo, pero olvide que estaba sincronizado con Maestro Yi .

"¿Problemas con algunas chicas invocador?" Dijo mentalmente Yi. Ya que habia escuchado mis pensamientos ahora que compartíamos su cuerpo.

"Oh, no .jaja. Disculpa por haber compartido eso. Creo que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas" – respondi mentalmente.

Le toco a Sebas y Alicia invocar a sus campeones y eligieron a Riven y Ashe respectivamente

El capitán del otro equipo y el otro estudiante sacaron a Jarvan y Sona.

Los dos restantes de mi equipo fueron Morgana y Katarina.

Vi a mi capitán lleno de confianza al elegir a Katarina.

\- ¿Vas con katarina Last? - pregunte

\- Si, nunca la tuve como vinculo, pero en los combates de practica que realizábamos siempre obtenia su tarjeta para usarla. Asi que puedo decir que tengo cierta capacidades a la hora de usarla.

\- Lo siento lo siento – dijo Katarina apartando a varios estudiantes y campeones para hacerse paso a la plataforma de invocación.

\- Aquí estas, hola – dijo tímidamente nuestro capitán saludando a la campeona pelirroja.

\- Hola, ah. Disculpa pero mis habilidades han cambiado, espero que puedas adaptarte a mis nuevos movimientos. No te preocupes no han cambiado tantos mis habilidades - dijo ella apoyándose en mi hombro y riéndose un poco , luego ella se acerco a mi oído – Tu querida Leblanc estaba buscándote por todos lados, me dijo que si te veía que la vayas a ver que tiene muchas ganas de mostrarte algo.

\- Okey – conteste despacio.

Vi a nuestro capitán, y se veía realmente palido.

\- ¿Estas bien capitán? – pregunto Sebas

\- Creo que he perdido toda mi confianza del tirón.

\- Oh, vamos . Ya le he dicho que no he cambiado tanto mis habilidades – volvió a exclamar la noxiana

\- Capitan, no te preocupe. Las batallas de practica están para entrenar y cometer errores – dijo Sebas tratando de calmar a nuestro guía.

Al final los equipos se conformaron asi.

Equipo enemigo: Singed , Chogat , Jarvan , Sona, Jinx

Equipo Aliado : Ashe , Morgana , Riven , Master Yi y Katarina.

\- Sincronización – dijeron todos los estudiantes que aún no se habían sincronizado.

Todos entraron a la gran circunferencia dorada

\- "Hola Vinc" – saludo mentalmente Sona

\- "Hola"- conteste a su llamado.

\- "¿Es tu primera pelea cierto? Toma en cuenta que es todo una especie de ficción. Nadie muere en realidad así que dalo todo en la grieta"- dijo ella dándome animos.

\- "Gracias por el consejo, no te preocupes"

\- "Bien, es bueno que lo sepas porque…hay veces en el cual los estudiantes no quieren matar a sus rivales. No digo que este mal, pero es una de las labores que debe hacer cualquier invocador a la hora de entrar a la grieta"

\- "Entiendo, gracias por preocuparte" - conteste

Una luz empezó a absorbernos a todos los campeones para llevarnos hacia la grieta del invocador

\- Suerte estudiantes – dijo nuestra profesora mientras poco a poco íbamos desapareciendo.

Mientras íbamos desapareciendo el capitán del otro equipo hizo una broma de mal gusto.

\- Fiora, si logro hacerme un pantakill ¿Me dejarías invitarte a tomar una taza de café en mi habitación? – dijo el con una sonrisa ganadora mientras desde el cuerpo de Jarvan.

\- Ja – exagero ella una falsa risa – nadie es capaz de realizar un pentakill en su primera partida como capitán. Así que si haces un pentakill aceptare cualquier proposición que hagas – dijo con plena confianza la profesora, sabiendo que ella iba a ganar fácilmente.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Vinc? – dijo Sebas desde el cuerpo de Riven

\- ¿Eh? No , disculpa. Estaba planificando que estrategias voy a usar – conteste ignorando su pregunta, ya que presentia hacia donde iria la conversacion

 _Justo en ese momento, una charla mental entre Riven y su invocador se formo._

"Riven, se que siempre te invito a tomar algo pero no aceptas pero… si puedo hacer un pentakill. ¿Me dejarías invitarte a salir?"

La exiliada , que estaba con su mente en otra cosa. Solo solto la siguiente frase.

\- "Tendrias que hacer tres"

\- "Es …imposible" - respondio con sorpresa el hijo del director

\- "Nada es imposible si te lo propones , ahora deja de pensar en estupideces y concéntrate que esta es tu primera batalla en la grieta"

\- "Si" – contesto Sebas algo desanimado

Ya en la grieta.

Estabamos en la base y todos empezaron a seleccionar sus hechizos de invocador.

\- ¿Que llevamos? – pregunto Yi

"Castigo/Smite y Teletransportacion"

\- ¿Teletrasnportacion? – dijo exaltado el Jonio

" Te demostrare como lo voy a usar" - conteste

Rápidamente, aunque en realidad no era mi deber, sin perder tiempo dicte órdenes a los demás integrantes del grupo

\- Riven, ve y escóndete en los arbustos de la criatura de bonificación azul. El nombre clave de la criatura será "Manin" ya que da mana

\- ¿Manin? – dijo Sebas mentalmente conteniendo su risa.

\- Morgana, ve y coloca un centinela de visión en el arbusto del rio que cubre nuestra entrada en la jungla, tu Ashe acompáñala, rápido.

\- Si – contestaron ellas al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Y yo que hago? – pregunto Last, nuestro capitan

\- Capitan, usted ponga un centinela en el arbusto del rio mas cercano a la fosa del Baron, aquel que cubre la entrada a nuestra jungla,

\- Entendido

Todos cumplieron sus ordenes. Yo por mi parte me escondi en el arbusto que esta al frente de la bonificaron roja. Ese arbusto que está a la altura de las segunda torre de la línea de Bot

\- "Ashe , Morgana. Vuelvan y escóndanse junto a mi" – les hable por telepatia

\- "¿Porque se esconden?" – pregunto el capitán

\- "Por las dudas. Siempre existe la probabilidad de invasión de parte del enemigo"

\- "¿Que fundamentos tienes para pensar que van a invadir?" – pregunto por telepatía el capitán.

\- "Su capitán, está jugando en la parte de la jungla. Si yo estuviera contra un novato que junglea por primera vez también le haría un invade. No es como si fuera la primera vez que experimentara eso" - respondi

\- "Ehmm. La forma en que lo dijiste fue rara Vinc" – esta vez fue Sebas quien hablo.

\- "Ah, lo siento. Quise decir que ya lo he visto muchas veces en partidas de otros invocadores"

\- "¿Estuviste viendo partidas competitivas sin siquiera haber participado en una?" – pregunto Katarina

\- "Si, ¿acaso es raro?"- pregunte

\- "Es como si le hubiesas ordenado a un mono preparar un pastel de banana sin siquiera haberle enseñado a pelar una banana" –contesto Yi.

\- "Ahh- suspire - Solo confíen en mi ¿ Esta bien?"

Y como si lo que hubiera mencionado el protagonista estuviera escrito en un guion pre-elaborado, el equipo enemigo entero estaba atravesando el rio en busca de robar la bonificación roja.

* * *

 _Existen dos tipos de invasiones._

 _ **1** \- Las pacificas : Donde el equipo que invade , lo hace en la bonificación contraria de donde empieza el jungla del otro equipo. Evitando de esta forma peleas_

 _ **2** \- Las de todo o nada: Ambos equipos se cruzan , iniciando una lucha a muerte donde el beneficiado sea aquel que obtenga mas muertes._

 _La técnica de invasión fue vista por primera vez en la temporada 2, donde un equipo ruso usando a todos sus integrantes, tomo por sorpresa a su rival y pudo llevarse tres muertes. Desde ese dia, las invasiones fueron puliéndose dia a dia. Siendo de mucha importancia el uso de centinelas y la selección de la habilidad inicial en cada campeon._

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista._

\- Ashe pon tu centinela en el arbusto al lado de la bonificacion roja luego ven junto a Morgana aquí. Riven, baja hasta a torre de mid y escóndanse junto a Katarina detrás de la torreta.

\- SI – contestaron las dos campeonas.

Vi como el equipo enemigo entraba a nuestra jungla y se escondían justamente en el arbusto donde Ashe habia wardeado.

Se cumplio el minuto 1 y 30 segundos de juego y Chogat junto a Singed se iban a sus líneas, ya que si no iban a perder subditos

\- Perfecto. – dije para mis adentros – "Riven , Katarina. Ahora que esos dos van a sus líneas ustedes dos vengan por el lado de los picuchillos o papagayos para rodear a Jarvan y realizarles una emboscada"

\- "Perfecto" – contesto Sebas junto a su campeona

La peliroja y la chica albina venían bajando con cautela esperando que Singed y Chogat entraran al rio y perdieran visión.

Nuestra bonificación roja salio del suelo y empezo a ser atacada por jarvan , Sona y Jinx del equipo rival.

\- Riven , Katarina ahora.

Las dos campeonas de origen noxiano se hicieron presentes emboscando al enemigo.

\- No puede ser… - dijo el invocador de jarvan cuando entro en pánico y uso su smite rápido tratando de recuperar vida y bajarle la vida mas rápido a la bonificación roja.

\- Ashe , Morgana salgamos.

\- Si – contesto mi adc y supp

Apenas salí del arbusto , tanto el soporte como la tiradora enemiga abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Estaban rodeados por cinco enemigos. Habian caído en una trampa.

Jinx tiro sus "Mascafuegos" al suelo esperando evitar que llegara hacia ellos , pero utilizando "golpe alfa" aparecí al lados de ellos. Más exactamente al lado de Jarvan.

\- ¿Creiste que por que era un novato dejaría que me invadas fácilmente? – pregunte a la espalda de Jarvan.

La criatura roja seguía haciendo daño al campeon Demaciano pero este no respondia. Antes de que la criatura ejecutara al príncipe. Utilice mi smite y me quede con la bonificación roja.

Me acerque mas al lider enemigo y antes de lanzar un simple ataque básico para obtener la primera sangre dije cierta frase que siempre escuchaba de un junglero famoso de la tierra.

\- GET OUT OF MY JUNGLE

Un ataque básico fue suficiente para quitarle los 32 puntos de vida restante a Jarvan

Obtuve el level dos y medio. Mientras me dirigía a la criatura de bonificación azul , alias "manin", mi equipo se encargo de acabar con Jinx y Sona, tanto Ashe y Riven se quedaron con una kill cada una, a su vez permitiendo que ellas subieran a nivel dos.

\- Riven backea y vuelve a tu línea, esa kill y asistencia te bastara para recuperar los minions que perdiste por estar aquí en bot. Y tu Ashe , trata de farmear todos los minions que puedas congelando la línea, asi le denegaras experiencia a Jinx y quedara más atrás.

\- Si – contestaron las dos albinas de mi equipo.

\- ¿Vinc?

\- ¿SI, que pasa Sebas?

\- Que significa eso que gritaste, guet aun mai … no se que

\- Ah, "¿Get out my jungle?" es una expression de donde vengo que significa. FUERA DE MI… - lo pensé mejor y cambien el significado – "Fuera de mis dominios"

\- Puff, sono bastante epica.

\- "Sebas" - interrumpio Riven, la charla telepatica que tenia con mi amigo

-"¿Umm , que pasa Riven?"

\- "Hazme el favor de concentrarte, haz perdido el minion cañon"

\- "Ups , lo siento lo siento"

A toda velocidad fui a por "Manin" , termine con la mitad de vida pero ya casi era level 4.

\- "Morgana , ¿Jinx y Sona aun no vuelven?" - pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la jungla rival.

\- "No" - contesto el angel caido

\- "Perfecto"

\- "¿Porque?" – pregunto nuestra soporte

\- "Eso significa que están ayudando a Jarvan con la bonificación Azul. Aprovechare eso para atraparlo cuando busque recoger su propio red"

\- "Entendido"

\- "Morgana"

\- "¿Que?"

\- "Cuando sus dos rivales lleguen a línea , ustedes jueguen defensivo"

\- "Pero podríamos matarlas fácilmente" – se quejo la invocadora de Ashe

\- Como acabas de decir tu misma, "podrias". Espera hasta el nivel 6 , cuando te indique usaras tu ultimate y nos levaremos un asesinato cuádruple -prefije

\- "¿Cuadruple?" – dijo sorprendido Last

\- "Solo espera, te aseguro que funcionara"

Mientras charlábamos , ya estaba escondido en los arbustos esperando por Jarvan. Como supuse habia ido a recoger su bonificación azul y ahora era recién nivel dos.

Como recién el habia utilizado su smite en la bonificación azul, el no tenia chances de poder evitar que le robara su Rojo. Apenas el llevaba bajandole la mitad de vida a su Rojo, sali del arbusto para enfrentarme a el.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa invasión fallida que hiciste? Pues he venido a devolverte ese favor - le dije

\- ¿Me dejaras mi rojo como hice con el tuyo? – dijo Jarvan mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Tu que crees? - conteste devolviendo la sonrisa

\- AYUDA ! - se escucho el grito por toda la jungla del invocador de Jarvan.

Antes de que gastara su flash , utilice "golpe alfa" teletransportandome al mismo lugar donde el apareció despues de usar su hechizo de invocador. Ya que aun tenia activo mi bonificacio roja , con los golpes básicos ralentizaba y quemaba levemente el cuerpo del jungla enemigo. Se notaba que el buscaba llegar a la segunda torreta de mid por que caminaba lentamente en esa dirección.

 _Golpe alfa tiene 16 segundos de enfriamiento y este enfriamiento reduce en un segundo por cada golpe basico que das._

Un golpe básico , 15 segundos de enfriamiento

Otro golpe básico , 14 segundos

Un segundo de la partida paso , 13 segundos de enfriamiento.

Active estilo wuju (habilidad E de Yi) y di otro golpe básico. 12 segundos de enfriamiento.

El caminar de Jarvan era lento y note que giraba su cabeza hacia atrás mirando si aun lo seguía. Podia notar el nerviosismo presente en el.

El siguiente golpe activaba la pasiva de mi campeon, permitia dar un golpe doble , 10 segundos de enfriamiento , otro segundo paso , 9 segundos de enfriamiento.

Otro ataque básico y meditación al instante para cancelar la animación del ataque básico , para luego desactivar la meditación y poder lanzar instantáneamente otro ataque básico. ,7 segundos para poder lanzar golpe alfa.

Otro ataque básico y además otro segundo paso , 5 segundos de enfriamiento

Jarvan llego al rango de su torreta y se giro para mostrar una sonrisa de alegría. Tal vez pensaba que no iba a seguir atacandolo , pero no fue asi. Aun seguía firme caminando detrás de el, no iba a dejar ir a mi presa por nada del mundo.

Di otro golpe básico y nuevamente mi pasiva se activo permitiéndome dar un doble golpe. Vi ademas como la torreta lanzaba una disparo mágico que dio directo hacia mi causándome 150 de daño y dejándome con 600 de vida. Quedaban 2 segundos para poder usar golpe alfa.

Jarvan solo tenia 72 de vida, mi ataque básico quitaba 68 y aun faltaba para recuperar el enfriamiento de mis habilidades

Al darse cuenta el príncipe Demaciano que necesitaba darme un golpe para llevarse la kill y que no me provocara mi propia ejecución. El se dio la vuelta, lanzo su estandarte detrás de mi y utilzando su lanza busco acortar nuestras distancias para poder elevarme en el aire y provocar que la torreta acabara conmigo.

Su plan seria todo un éxito, si no fuera por que…ya tenia esto previsto.

Jarvan venia en dirección mia buscando elevarme por los aires, además de que tambien la torreta ya habia realizado otro disparo mágico que se acercaba hacia mi.

En un movimiento calculado, antes de que Jarvan me mandara a volar, conecte un ataque básico permitiéndome usar "golpe alfa" que no tarde ni una milésima en activar.

Habia evitado el derribo aéreo de Jarvan y el daño de la torre , obteniendo asi me segunda kill.

* * *

 _En la sala de observación, donde los alumnos podían observabar los combates de sus compañeros._

 _Fiora miraba con asombro el modo de actuar del equipo de Vinc._

\- ¿Acaso Last era tan buen estratega?, yo recuerdo que a duras penas se mantenía al dia con los estudios - dijo uno de los alumnos de quinto año

\- Lo que mas me sorprende es la paliza que el chico de cuarto le esta dando al capitán enemigo - dijo otro

"Ese manejo de las habilidades , esa forma de esquivar los ataques enemigos. ¿En serio es la primera vez que luchas en la grieta Vinc?, pero mas importante…¿Por qué me estoy emocionando solo al verte luchar?" eran las palabras que circulaban por la mente de Fiora, mientras trataba de mantener su emocion al ver jugar a su "estudiante favorito"

* * *

 _Volviendo a la grieta_

Me aleje de la torreta donde habia asesinado a Jarvan y volvi a su jungla para robarle su bonificaion Roja.

\- ¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?, RAPIDO CHOGAT VE TRAS YI SE ESTA ROBANDO MI BONIFICACION ROJA – grito sin contenerse Jarvan desde su cuerpo frio y muerto que yacía bajo su torreta

El mid enemigo dudo, pero tuvo que ir a tratar de vengar a su capitán.

\- "Maestro YI, Chogat va hacia ti" – me advirtió Last

\- "Si , ven tu tambien pero que no se de cuenta que lo sigues" - respondi

Ya habia robado la bonificación roja y apenas vi a Chogat me lance por el. El aunque era level cuatro se puso a rango de pelea mano a mano, dándome una gran ventaja.

\- ESTUPIDO USA TUS HABILIDADES! – reclamo Jarvan

Titubeando , el invocador de Chogat utilizo su habilidad "ruptura" provocando que espinas salieran del suelo, ya habia pasado tiempo desde que habia conseguido habilitar nuevamente "golpe alfa" asi que solo tenia que esperar ese ataque y esquivarlo.

Pero antes de eso, Katarina ya habia llegado . Uso su daga rebotante , esta dio en la espalda de la criatura del vacio y cayo al lado de el en el suelo. La noxiana recogio su cuchilla utilzando su habilidad "shumpo" y dio un giro para acuchillar a todo enemigo cercano a ella en un rango pequeño.

Chogat automáticamente murió y conseguí otra asistencia.

\- Bien – dijimos al mismo tiempo Last y yo.

Nos dispusimos a volver a base, ya que teníamos poca vida.

Al llegar a la tienda compre de un solo tiron el ítem de la jungla "navaja de sangre" tambien las botas básicas y un arco curvo

\- ¿Que piensas armarte ahora? - Pregunto Yi

\- Guinso

\- ¿GUINSO? , ¿Por que un ítem tan caro? Se que vamos bien, ¿pero no es confiarse mucho?

\- Yi.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Alguna vez te armaron tanque?

\- Creo que nunca.

\- Pues ahora veras que es un yi tanque

 ** _Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 11_**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor (_** _el autor esta ocupado asi que me hare cargo nuevamente de esta seccion hasta que el pueda nuevamente mover los dedos XP - **C** ordera_ ** _)_**

 _Nuevamente hago mi aparición especial, TADAN.*las luces se apagan y solo queda un reflector iluminándome* He vuelto de un viaje re-juvenizador. Creo que me siento 300 años mas joven XP_

 _En fin , al parecer el autor tambien disfruto del viaje, pero igual se canso bastante ya que conducir durante muchas horas no es lo suyo._

 _Oh, otra maravillosa noticia. Hemos encontrado a Lobo , estaba en medio de un desierto tratando de sacarle jugo a un cactus. Ahora se encuentra bien, el autor le fabrico una especie de cojin creado a partir de una almohada vieja. Ahora los Kindred estamos juntos, ahora podemos hacer de las nuestras muajajaaj._

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los lectores**_

 _ **1) Stella Astarte**_

 _Hola Stella, **¿bienvenida?** (puso los signos de interrogación por que no me fije de que país eres, tal vez eres de Grecia o Andalucia y allí Stella es nombre de varon. ¿Como llegue a esa conclusión? Bueno, mientras usaba la computadora del autor para buscar "información de referencia" conoci a una tal "Andrea", y resulto ser que no era una chica , era un chico. Que vergüenza. Resulta que en Italia (la tierra de las pizzas según el autor) Andrea es nombre de varon. Asi que de vergüenza bloquee a Andrea y nunca mas supe de el ¿ Que estará haciendo ahora?_

 _En fin , bienvenida/o , espero puedas aclararme la duda oWo_

 _Espero que la historia te agrade y pueda volver a verte pronto._

 _PD: Gracias por las manzanas, Lobo tambien te agradece el filete._

 ** _2) XdarkyX_**

 _Fiora Fiorita, la directorita. Tranquilo lector, cuando viajábamos creamos en nuestras cabezas una historia tan …tan…. Bueno , no se como definirla…¿fuerte?. Una historia que dejara a todos con la mano cansada… cansada de tanto escribir una review felicitándonos por hacer una buena actualización._

 _Ah, esa no te la esperabas picaron XD_

 ** _3) MagnetG216_**

 _Sabes, me mandaron tantas manzanas , que pase mas de la mitad de mis vacaciones ebria. Creo que el autor gasto mas dinero en calmantes para la resaca que en gasolina del automóvil XD_

 _PD: para el que no recuerdo , las manzanas me quitar la sobriedad._

 **4) Sasha9710**

 _Yuujuu , un lector que es parte del #Team Leblanc y al parecer no eres el único. Hasta ahora va ganando el #TeamAhri , pero …nunca se sabe… ¿Quién ganara? Yo apuesto por el #TeamPoligamia jeje_

 ** _5) H4z1el_**

 _Espero que esta actualización haya saciado tus expectativas. Ah y gracias por tus saludos anteriores, realmente apreciamos todos los comentarios de nuestros lectores._

 ** _6) Demonsoul_**

 _Gracias Soul, vimos tu mensaje mientras salíamos de la ciudad. A decir verdad, casi chocamos por que le puse el celular en la cara al autor por que queria mostrarle que nuestros lectores nos deseaban felices vacaciones._

 ** _7) Zero1604_**

 _Lobo ha vuelto, creo que ya lo habia dicho antes . Ahora veremos de que manera ayuda en casa n.n_

 ** _8) Exeki31_**

 _Gracias por las buenas vibras querido lector, con respecto a tu consulta. Lo que pase en el spin off , se aclara antes de empezar cada capitulo si afecta a la historia o no. Ya que hay cosas "pervesas" que hara Vinc , que si llegase a realizar en el fanfic original, rompería toda la armonía existente hasta ahora._

 _¿Alguna vez escuchaste el termino NTR? Bueno, habrá algo de eso. Ah, y tambien tentáculos, muchos tentáculos * Se le cae la baba y mancha el escritorio*_

 ** _9) Javax420_**

 _Gracias por las manzanas querido lector, mientras viajamos leíamos las actualizaciones de tu historia. ¿Vaya giro argumental realizaste eh? Espero con ansias leer como continua la aventura de Phsyco._

 ** _10) Sinister Dream_**

 _Oh, un nuevo lector ***** Apreta un botón escondido y caen varios globos del techo ***** **BIENVENIDO**_

 _Gracias por el apoyo, y aunque al parecer te agrada "Aurelion Sol" , espero seguir viéndote por aquí n.n/_

 _ **PD:** Muerte a los dragones celestiales que le hacen bullyng a las ovejas antropomórficas parlantes uWu_

 ** _11) Mailmon_**

 _Tiempo en las montañas, en el desierto. Nuestra gran aventura comenzó con el tanque de gasolina vacio de gasolina en medio de la nada. El autor me dejo en medio del desierto, cuidando del auto. Creo que nunca habia sentido tanto miedo de estar sola , en medio de la oscuridad. Sin nadie que me diga " vas a estar bien" Cuando el autor volvió ( cerca de las dos de la mañana por cierto ) lo abrace y no me despegue de el hasta el otro dia, creo que me he convertido en dependiente de el. Ahh*suspira* espero no convertirme en una carga ahora que lobo tambien esta con nosotros._

 ** _12) Baryv_**

 _¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como funcionan las armas de los tiradores en la grieta?¿ O como puede invocar GP una orda de cañonazos con su ultimate?¿O porque es capaz de elevar a mas de mil grados su cuchillo de pirata? O ¿de donde saca tantas naranjas? Espera, se paciente y pronto lo sabras ._

 _PD: Gracias por la review. Espero estes bien._

 ** _13) Revolt78_**

 _Es la primera vez que tenemos tantos lectores nuevos *Apreta un botón oculto, pero no pasa nada* Ehmm , creo que los globos se acabaron con los otros dos lectores… Ya se , quedo un poco de pizza de anoche.¿ Quieres un poco? Tiene anchoas._

 _PD: Gracias por unirte a esta pequeña familia, esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí y cuando quieras estamos aquí para escucharte._

* * *

 _HARE UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO AQUÍ, SON DEMASIADAS REVIEWS POR RESPONDER * va a la cocina y vuelve con un licuado de manzana* Ahh , mucho mejor. Ahora sigamos_

* * *

 _ **14) Drake Fenix – Kun** (no te pongo el "san" por que no se si eres mas fuerte que yo XD)_

 _Bardo , Bardo , Bardo. ¿Aparecera? Sip, mas que seguro.¿ Sera pronto? No lo creo ¿ Los meeps son comestibles? No lo se, tendría que hacer que Vinc capture alguno._

 _Curioso el nombre del "gordito cósmico" Bardo , en el país o lugar donde ahora vivo , esa palabra es señal de problemas._

 _Si alguien se cruza contigo y te pregunta ¿ Queres Bardo? El autor me dijo que corriera lejos de allí. Bardo es sinónimo de problemas y catástrofes. Bueno, yo que recuerde en runaterra era algo similar XD_

 ** _15)Saarca_**

 _Lo lamento , gano Ahri. Pero esta vez habrá una nueva forma de votación para hacer "las cosas mas sencillas al autor"_

 ** _16)Kendry_**

 _El autor tiene el manga de Bleach hasta el fin de la saga de los Fullbringers. De ahí en mas, todo lo demas no existe para él. Según el autor, ese es el mejor final que podria haberse dado para Bleach_

 _¿Kendry de donde eres? Pregunto , ya que me es difícil imaginar un país donde las manzanas sean muy caras. A menos que vivas en el Eden, allí si las manzanas salen carísimas XP_

 ** _17)Antenesis_**

 _*Un pastel gigante aparece, tiene las velas prendidas. El pastel se agita bastante pero no llega a ocurrir nada*_

 _*Aparece un cartel de "Lo siento , problemas técnicos" tapando la pantalla*_

 _*Momentos despues se ve a Cordera siendo sacada del pastel en camilla*_

 _Vaya, eso pasa por comprar dobles en la deep web, en fin. Queria darte una sorpresa apareciendo desde adentro de un pastel, pero las cosas no salieron bien._

 _Bueno, me lo pediste por Facebook, asi que cumpliré mi parte_

 _ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** ...Esperamos que hayas pasado un lindo dia, ya se que fue hace mucho, pero...la intencion es lo que cuenta ¿cierto?¿Cierto?_

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _Bien, mucho descanso para mi, ojala pueda agarrar de nuevo el ritmo a la historia. Nos vemos pronto Bye bye_


	86. Capitulo 11 Parte 8

_**Capitulo 11 Parte 8 respeta tus vinculos**_

El equipo enemigo se puso mas a la defensiva despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido en los primeros minutos de partida.

Todas las líneas iban bastante parejas y el jungla enemigo, Jarvan no se había hecho presente. Supongo que se habrá quedado en su jungla buscando recuperar experiencia y nivel. Aproveche el ritmo de juego para farmear todos los campamentos de nuestra jungla e incluso pude llevarme un dragón de fuego.

El único problema seria…Riven y Sebas.

Aunque mi amigo ponía toda la predisposición del mundo , Riven estaba actuando de manera prepotente buscando solamente intercambiar daño contra Singed.

\- Te dije estallido de ki, ataque básico y luego retrocede – se quejo Riven

\- Aun me es difícil conectar todo el combo sin que Singed me atrape – dijo su invocador

\- TSK – se quejaba la ex noxiana.

Ellos habían muerto dos veces debido a su forma incorrecta de pelear.

\- Vamos Riven, nos queda menos de la mitad de vida. Volvamos a base – rogo mi amigo

\- Espera, sé que si conecto bien mis habilidades puedo acabar con su racha – contesto la albina

\- ¿De que estas hablando Riven? Lo único que has hecho desde que empezamos a luchar en la misma línea fue buscar intercambiar daño. Ni siquiera tenemos la mitad de súbditos que lleva Singed. ¿En serio es tanto el rencor que le tienes?

\- CALLATE . TU NO SABES NADA – dijo bastante enojada la campeona

A lo cual el hijo del director, debido a la situación tensa en que se encontraba, tambien le respondio enojado.

\- Y COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE SEPA ALGO DE TI, SI TE CIERRAS Y NO QUIERES COMPARTIR NADA. ¿CREES QUE NO ME ESFUERZO POR ENTENDERTE?

\- …

\- ...

 _Ambos no dijeron nada, se quedaron quietos en silencio hasta que el invocador de Singed los interrumpio._

\- ¿Van a quedarse quietos o van a pelear?

 _La noxiana apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada y estaba a punto de iniciar otro intercambio de daño._

\- Riven…si vuelves a intercambiar daño sin sentido. Apenas termine esta partida cortare el vínculo que tenemos.

Ya que podíamos escuchar todo lo que nuestros compañeros hablaban, desde la basa escuche lo que habia dicho mi amigo.

 _La fuerte decisión que habia tomado Sebas detuvo en seco a la campeona._

Directo desde la jungla Jarvan apareció, esto fue la señal para que Singed también atacara. De nuestro lado Riven se quedo quieta, apretando fuertemente su espada y mirando con odio al científico zaunita.

\- Entonces…no me moveré. Si quieres que no intercambie daño no lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo digas - contesto enojada la exiliada.

Singed detuvo su marcha, solo para burlarse de ella.

\- ¿A quien engañas?, todos saben que nadie quiere formar vínculos contigo por tu actitud de renegada. Y los pocos que buscan formar un vinculo contigo son ahuyentados por que le exiges hacer entrenamientos sin sentido – dijo Singed acompañado de su risa característica.

* * *

 ** _Un par de meses antes. Los primeros días de Marzo, dias despues de que las clases comenzaron:_**

 _Sebas, el hijo del director recorria la academia buscando campeones para formar sus primeros vínculos. Habia tenido suerte pudiendo formar vínculos con Annie y Amumu. Pero ahora mismo buscaba a cierta campeona que habia admirado desde hace mucho tiempo. Una campeona reconocida por ser portadora de una espada rota, la exiliada Riven._

 _Cuando por fin la hallo, ella se encontraba junto a otros estudiantes._

 _Todos hacían fila._

\- Ya les dije, solo formare un vínculo con quienes puedan tener la capacidad de levantar mi espada del suelo. Y esto solo lo lograran aquellos que tengan la voluntad más que predispuesta

 _Decenas de estudiantes fallaban en el intento, para luego irse a probar suerte con otros campeones._

 _Cuando a Sebas le toco, el cerro los ojos y poniendo toda su voluntad intento levantar la espada pero a diferencia de otros estudiantes él ni siquiera pudo arrastrarla._

 _Riven contuvo su risa._

\- Creo que de todos los que han intentado, eres el peor de todos.

 _El muchacho dejo de intentarlo y se fue con la cabeza abajo, pero luego se detuvo en seco._

"¿Que estoy haciendo?, me propuse obtener el vinculo de Riven, se que puedo hacerlo"

 _Dicho esto, el estudiante volvió a hacer la fila para intentar nuevamente la prueba._

 _Cuando le llegó el turno nuevamente, él se había colocado la capucha de la túnica para que la campeona no lo reconociera._

 _Pero aun cuando puso todo su voluntad y fuerza , nuevamente fallo._

\- Dejalo, vas a lastimarte – dijo la campeona.

 _Las gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Sebas , él no iba a darse por vencido. Al final tuvo que salirse y dejar a otro intentar._

 _Se sento bajo la sombra observando como otros estudiantes tambien fracasaban tratando de levantar la espada rota._

\- Debe haber un modo de hacerlo.

 _Nuevamente el chico una y otra vez volvia a hacer la fila para intentarlo una y otra vez. Pero siempre fallaba. Llego un punto en que solamente era el, el único en la fila. Cuando eso paso, la campeona levanto su espada y la colgó en su hombro._

\- Bien, otro año sin vínculos nuevos, genial – dijo ella acompañando un suspiro y alejándose del lugar.

\- Déjame un intento mas – dijo el muchacho en el suelo , arodillado y respirando agitadamente.

\- Estare toda la semana aquí por si quieres seguir lastimándote. Asi que descansa y vuelve a probar mañana novato.

 _Y asi fue como dia tras dia, el estudiante lo intento y fracaso. Cuando llego el ultimo dia ocurrio lo mismo de siempre, ni siquiera pudo elevar un centímetro aquella espada._

\- Rindete – dijo la exiliada intentando hacer que el muchacho se rindiera.

\- NUNCA, se que puedo hacerlo. He puesto todo mi empeño en cada intento que realice. Se que me falta algo, pero aun asi se que podre lograrlo.

\- No, no lo haras – dijo la campeona levantando la espada fácilmente y poniéndosela en el hombro – la espada…le pedi a un amigo que la hechizara. Por ahora solo puedo portarla yo, asi que nadie iba a poder superar mi prueba nunca.

La brisa del atardecer hizo esa escena memorable.

\- ¿Como te llamas invocador? - pregunto la albina

\- Sebas…Sebas Relivash.

\- Un gusto, has superado mi prueba de determinacion. Desde ahora tendremos un vinculo temporal. ¿Te parece bien?

 _El puso una sonrisa ._

\- Si, esta bien.

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente y a la realidad.**

Singed y Jarvan estaban por tirarse encima de la exiliada, pero un rayo de luz desde el cielo hizo que se retractaran y retrocedieran.

 _Solo cuatro segundos fueron necesarios para que Yi apareciera al lado del subdito que uso para teletransportarse ._

 _Pero en vez de ir directo al ataque, el Joniano fue en dirección de la ex noxiana y sin dudarlo un segundo le propino un golpe a su propia compañera de equipo, un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para hacerla caer bajo la protección de su torreta._

 _Tanto Sebas como Riven veian sorprendidos al espadachín mientras se sobaban la mejilla golpeada._

 _Con un enojo mas que evidente Vinc increpo al vinculo Sebas-Riven_

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa Sebas? Acaso no valoras tu vinculo con Riven, maldita sea. Fuiste tu el que gano el campeonato y obtuvo el vinculo permanente con ella. Yo hizo todo lo posible por ganar ese campeonato y tu vienes , y de la nada piensas descartar aquello que tanto te costo obtener – tome del cuello al cuerpo que compartia mi amigo y la noxiana – DIME , EN SERIO VAS A ROMPER EL VINCULO QUE TIENES CON RIVEN? SI ES ASI, YO MISMO CUANDO SALGAMOS DE ESTA PARTIDA TE DARE UNA PALIZA PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A FORMAR VINCULOS PERMANENTES CON NINGUN OTRO CAMPEON.

\- No es tu problema, es problema del muchacho y yo – contesto la albina

Con otro puñetazo , volvi a tirar al suelo a la exiliada.

\- Y tu Riven, enfria un poco tu cabeza, ponte en el lugar de Sebas. Te das cuenta que es la primera partida que el juega ¿cierto?¿CIERTO?

\- … - ella simplemente no respondio

 _La campeona de top se levanto del suelo, solto su espada y se dirigía hacia Vinc para darle un golpe , pero con su mano izquierda este bloqueo el ataque._

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cuando no puedes expresar lo que sientes buscas aislarte de los demas lastimándolos?¿Crees que eso es la forma de resolver las cosas? –agregue molesto

\- CALLATE. TU NO SABES LO QUE YO PASE POR CULPA DE ESE MALDITO ZAUNITA

\- Como quieres que lo sepa si no te dignas de contarle ni a tu propio invocador que es lo que sientes.

Las palabras fueron duras, pero le llegaron a Riven. Ella se dio la vuelta y recogio su espada para luego empezar a canalizar su regreso a base.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la sala de observación.**_

\- Profesora , usted acaba de ver lo mismo que nosotros ¿cierto?¿cierto? Maestro Yi golpeo a Riven, un miembro de su propio equipo. UN MIEMBRO DE SU PROPIO EQUIPO.¿NO ERA ESO IMPOSIBLE? - pregunto una alumna de cuarto año

\- Pasa que … ehmm …es algo complicado de explicar - contesto la profesora

\- Maestro Yi no golpeo a Riven con el objetivo de hacerle daño, si no que fue para que reaccionara y recapacitara de lo que estaba haciendo ella. Tal vez sea raro ver esas cosas en combates pero si ha pasado antes. Sea lo que haya pasado, el estudiante que esta vinculado ahora con Yi, tiene las pelotas bien puestas para golpear a otro campeon de su propio equipo.

Explico un invocador bastante grande, que no dejaba ver su apariencia debido a que se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de ese salon.

\- Gracias profesor Nicolas, yo no podria haberlo explicado mejor – dijo Fiora

\- No te preocupes para eso estan los colegas - contesto aquel invocador bajo las sombras

\- Disculpe , ¿quien es usted señor? – pregunto otra de las alumnas de cuarto año

El desconocido salio del rincón oscuro para luego sacarse la capucha de la túnica y dejar a la vista dos grandes y largas orejas.

\- Yo soy…Nicolas Flamel , profesor titular de quinto año.

Todos los alumnos de cuarto año se asombraron de la apariencia del profesor ya que se parecia a un conejo blanco de enormes dimensiones.

\- ¿Otra vez haciendo experimentos con Heimendinger, Nicolas? – pregunto la profesora de cuarto año.

\- Sip, estamos preparando cosas para un evento futuro, tu sabes. Los disfraces y cambios de apariencia son divertidos.

\- Ahh - supiro Fiora

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la grieta.**_

 _Riven ya había vuelto a base, pero apenas piso suelo firme. Tanto invocador como campeona dieron un fuerte grito al aire expresando toda la furia contenida_

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 _El grito fue tan fuerte, que hasta Vinc lo oyo desde la torreta de TOP._

\- Maldita sea , estoy furiosa/o – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – tu amigo/Vinc tiene razón

 _Ambos se sorprendieron, por fin después de mucho tiempo coincidieron en algo. Ambos estaban enojados pero era debido a que el protagonista había dicho palabras ciertas que les hicieron aceptar la dura realidad._

\- Riven, tal vez yo no este a tu nivel, pero pondre mas empeño para ser un mejor portador de tus habilidades.

\- No, yo soy quien buscare sincronizarme mejor a tus movimientos y dejare de fastidiar tanto con intercambiar daño.

\- Asi le demostraremos a tu amigo /a Vinc , QUE NUESTRO VINCULO SI ES FUERTE.

 _Volviendo con el protagonista, él se encontraba ahora de espaldas a Singed y Jarvan._

\- Rayos, arruinaron mi plan. Sinceramente queria usar mi teleport en bot cuando Jarvan gankeara pero veo que arruinaron mis planes. En fin, ¿donde estábamos? – pregunte sin esperar una respuesta de mis rivales.

 _Master Yi antes de usar teletransportacion para ir hasta donde estaba Riven, habia pasado por la tienda para comprarse el ítem "Guinso"_

El se dio la vuelta y apretando con fuerza la espada fue directo hacia los dos enemigos.

Singed fue directo hacia el Joniano y tomándolo de la mano libre, lo mando a volar hacia la gran nube de veneno detrás de el. Pero en el aire, Yi utilizo su "golpe alfa" quedando nuevamente delante del Zaunita

\- Ahhh- suspire – "IMPARRABLE"

 _Ya acostumbrado a los cambios bruscos de velocidad, Vinc empezo a realizar todos los cortes posibles con su espada al cuerpo del científico carente de cabello. Por su parte Jarvan, lanzo un estandarte y usando su "Golpe Dragon" busco conectar un derribo aéreo, pero el Joniano simplemente utilizo su velocidad de movimiento para esquivarlo, y luego proseguir atacando al zaunita_

\- Ayuda capitán – dijo el invocador de Singed

 _Sin dudarlo, el invocador del príncipe demaciano utilizo su definitiva para tratar de distanciar a su aliado del jungla enemigo. Pero cuando saltaba para activar su habilidad "cataclismo" pudo ver los ojos tranquilos del campeona Joniano._

"Es como si supiera..." pensó Jarvan

\- ¿Lo que estas pensando cierto? – termino la frase el espadachín mientras se preparaba para recibir el impacto…

...

 _Riven habia vuelto hasta su línea caminando ya que su jungla se habia quedado para cuidar su torreta haciendo innecesario el gasto de su hechizo de teletransportacion. Cuando llego vio a su jungla con solo un cuarto de vida, mientras que en sus pies yacían el cuerpo de Jarvan y Singed._

 _Antes de envainar su espada , Yi realizo un rápido movimiento lateral con su espada para que la sangre en ella cayera al suelo. Despues de eso, el protagonista canalizo su vuelta a base_.

\- Lo que dijiste antes… - dijo Riven

\- No digas nada, yo tambien me deje llevarme por mis propios sentimentalismo – contesto el muchacho que compartia el cuerpo con Maestro Yi

\- Pero tienes razón.

 _Dicho esto, el protagonista volvió a base._

 **Siete minutos despues.**

\- ¿Mazo de hielo? ¿Vas a comprarte otro ítem caro? – pregunto mi campeon

\- Si, lo necesito para no dejar que escape Singed – respondi a su duda

\- Realmente estas decidido a armarme tanque.

\- Asi es.

Ya saliendo de base, fuimos hacia nuestra jungla para obtener mas dinero y experiencia. Despues de obtener mi bonificación roja note que Jarvan estaba en Top asi que usando una de las frutas explosivas cai en la fosa del dragon para luego comenzar a darle caza por mí mismo.

Escuchando las conversaciones de nuestro equipo, me entere que Morgana y Ashe habían dejado escapar a Jinx y Sona con poca vida.

\- " Ahhh, lo siento Yi, tendríamos que haber esperado que terminaras el dragon"- se disculpo por telepatía Morgana.

\- "No te preocupes , ahora empujen la línea lo mas rápido que puedan. Nadie destruyo la primera torreta y no le caería mal a nadie del equipo los 400 de oro adicional por tomar ese primer objetivo"

\- "Si" – dijeron al unisono las campeonas de bot.

Pero un mensaje de Sebas mientras el volvia a base me alerto.

\- "Vinc, Jarvan fallo el gankeo que me realizo y ahora junto a Singed van a medio"

\- "¿escuchaste Last?"- dije

\- "Correcto, Vinc ¿ Que hago?" pregunto el capitán del equipo

\- "Solo limpia las oleadas de súbditos. Apenas termine el dragon voy a por ellos"

Pero pocos segundos despues vi como llegaban Sona y Jinx a la par de Jarvan y Singed en conjunto.

\- Vinc , ahora son cuatro mas, ¿ que hago?

Empece a pensar por unos momentos .

\- "¿Vinc?"

\- "Puede sonar drástico, pero necesito que te sacrifiques"

\- "¿QUE?" – dijo Katarina

\- "Es para poder evitar que nuestra torreta caiga. Si no, ellos obtendrás ese bono y de todas formas moriras"

\- "Esta bien, ¿que tengo que hacer?" pregunto la pelirroja

\- "Cuando la próxima oleada de nuestros súbditos llegue, usare mi teletransportacion, tu apenas veas la luz de mi hechizo tirate en medio de los cinco rivales y busca hacer el mayor daño posible"

\- "No se en que estas pensando, pero mas vale que obtenga mucho oro de esta jugada" dijo con tranqulidad katarina

Y cuando apenas el primer subdito nuestro se acercó a nuestros rivales. Utilice en el mi hechizo de invocador.

Katarina en ese preciso instante, utilizando su daga rebotante y luego "Shumpo" quedando al lado de Sona , en ese instante empezo a girar y repartir dagas por todos lados. Pero la demaciana de cabellos celestes detuvo su accionar usando su definitiva, lo que paso a continuación fue mas que todo una cadena de control. Los "masticafuegos" de Jinx terminaron en los pies de la pelirroja inmovilizandola, Chogat utilizo "Ruptura" elevandola por los aires, Singed la tomo en el aire y la envio a su nube de veneno y Jarvan la elimino utilizando su estandarte acompañado de su "golpe dragon"

El enemigo habia tomado una desicion muy errada al gastar casi todos su habilidades de control de masas en Katarina, ahora practicamente se encontraban sin algo que me detuviera.

Habia llegado al lugar donde estaban los cinco del otro equipo y vi como el cuerpo de la campeona noxiana caia lentamente desde el aire al suelo, y antes de que cualquiera se diera la vuelta para atacarme. Yo ya habia activado "imparable" para ir directo por los enemigos.

Debido a que Katarina habia provocado bastante daño con su definitiva, solo me tomo dos básicos acabar con Sona.

\- Lo siento Sona – dije tratando de no sentirme tan culpable por matar a uno de mis vínculos.

De un golpe alfa ya me encontraba junto a Jinx, cuatro golpes rapidos fueron mas que suficientes para llegar al asesinato doble.

Jarvan , al igual que nuestra pelea anterior en Top , busco detenerme usando su definitiva "cataclismo" pero la pasiva "furia de guinso" ya estaba activa y mi golpe alfa también.

Utilizando esta última, salí de inmediato de aquel intento de prisión de tierra para ir a por Chogat. Este intento hacerme daño con su habilidad que silenciaba, pero no fue notable el daño debido a la mucha vida que me daba el ítem "mazo de hielo", la criatura del vacío fue la tercera en morir.

Con ataques básicos, el capitán enemigo buscaba llamar mi atención, pero solo enfocaba mis ataques básicos ahora en Singed. Este busco escapar tirando pegamento en el suelo, pero mi definitiva me ayudaba a alcanzarlo fácilmente. Gracias a la pasiva del mazo de hielo, ralentice el paso del Zaunita y aprovechando el excesivo aumento de velocidad de ataque de la Guinso. Pude hacerme con la vida del cuarto integrante del equipo enemigo.

Me di la vuelta solo para ver un nervioso Jarvan.

El apretó su lanza con fuerza y fue directo hacia mi. Lanzo su estandarte una vez más detrás de mi, y buscando realizarme un derribo aéreo, fue a enfrentar su destino.

 _El destello característico de Maestro Yi al usar su "golpe alfa" se hizo presente._

 _El Joniano apareció parado, orgulloso. Estaba por guardar su arma pero cayo de rodillas al suelo clavando su espada en el suelo para evitar estrellar su cara a la tierra._

 _Jarvan se dio la vuelta y mostraba una sonrisa._

\- Sabia que no podrias contra nosotros cinco…

 _Pero la felicidad del capitán enemigo acabo rápido. Vio su cuerpo lleno de heridas, empezo a perder la visión y luego se desplomo en el suelo para morir._

\- ¿PENTAKILL? – era lo que dijo en ese preciso instante la profesora Fiora mientras veía por un gran pantalla la jugada que habia realizado Vinc

 _Katarina que todos pensában que estaba muerta, se levanto del suelo y coloco en sus hombros a Yi para ayudarlo a volver a base._

\- Crei que habias muerto - le dije

\- Quede con 3 de vida. Y que contigo, ¿porque casi te caes?. - pregunto ella

\- Recibi un golpe critico.

\- Ya veo.

Los cinco cuerpos del otro equipo, yacían en el suelo callados, hasta que uno rompió el silencio

\- Lo siento capitán, pero…

\- ….nos rendimos

\- Asi es.

\- Lamentamos no haber podido estar a su nivel, capitán

Las palabras le llegaron a ese estudiante de quinto año. El apretó los dientes con fuerza, enojado, frustrado. Pero los mismos chicos que tenia a cargo le dieron palabras de aliento.

\- CAPITAN , POR FAVOR SIGA GUIANDONOS Y MEJOREMOS JUNTOS – las palabras de sus compañeros de equipo le hicieron caer unas lagrimas.

\- SI , les prometo volverlos más fuertes . Seremos un equipo invencible

\- SI – contestaron al unisono los cuatro alumnos del equipo rival de Vinc.

 _Mientras tanto, Yi y Katarina arrastraban los pies para volver a base, pero de repente una luz los rodeo._

 _El equipo enemigo se habia rendido y por ende, todos era teletrasnportados de nuevo a la academia_

 _La partida habia terminado._

Cuando todos fuimos teletrasnportados de vuelta a la grieta nuestra profesora nos esperaba, observe en ella una cara de satisfacción cuando me vio. Todos cortamos las sincronizaciones y volvimos a nuestros cuerpos.

\- Tuvieron una buena partida – dijo la docente acercandose a nuestro grupo.

\- Si, ¿nos vio profesora? Vinc pudo hacer un penta – dijo contento Sebas.

\- Si, pude apreciar su batalla completa con todos los demas estudiantes. Ahora por favor den paso a los demas, ya que mas partidas se van a realizar – agrego Fiora.

Me sentia feliz, habiamos podido superar esta prueba en conjunto. Pero nuestro capitan, en vez de juntarse con nostros para festejar, mostraba una cara de preocupacion.

\- ¿Pasa algo capitan? - le pregunto Sebas

\- Ehmm, no. Disculpenme, tengo algo urgente que atender.

Y asi, repentivamente, Last desaparecio dejandonos con la incognita. Pero dentro mio, sabia que algo raro pasaba.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 11**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Proximo capitulo: _Capitulo 12"Entrenemos, dominemos el flujo de mana juntos"_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a las reviews (Por Cordera)**_

 _ **1) Kendry**_

¿Ir a Venezuela eh? Si, he escuchado que la situación en tu país esta algo decadente. Espero que tu estes bien y puedas salir adelante. Aquí tambien en argentina las cosas no son todo color de rosa. Lo bueno es que la familia del autor es unida y todos buscan ayudarse para salir adelante.

PD: Gracias por la review y te deseo lo mejor

 _ **2) Gamerkiller**_

*Referencias a pro player: Bueno, en realidad sabemos algunas , pero solo las que mas me gustan fueron colocadas

*¿youtubers de lol favoritos?: El buen tio Barry encabeza nuestra lista, le sigue Revenant , NB3 y box box. Despues tambien LOLreven y Adrelina esperanza.

*¿Las ligas de lol?: te refieres a la LCS , LCK , etc? Si, ya vimos algunos combates , pero es difícil seguir el ritmo de las partidas(esto debido a que no todas son narradas en español)

Gracias por la review y te deseamos lo mejor.

 _ **3) Neko Asura**_

BIENVENDIO lector nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que no falta nada para poner momentos melosos o graciosos con las dos campeonas que nombras asi que estate atento.

 _ **4) Saarca**_

*Jarvan : No, el no es Frank Firewind. El es otro chico de quinto año. El combate contra el hermano mayor del clan Firewind será el ultimo de esa semana. Actualmente en la historia es lunes, y el combate contra Frank será el viernes.

PD: gracias por el comentario

 _ **5) Mailmon**_

Responde el autor:

Con respecto a la inspiración, las batallas son lo que mas me cuesta escribir ya que no me gusta excederme con los detalles pero tampoco me gusta que sean "vacias". Quiero que mis batallas tengan un dosis de acción y sentimiento de por medio.

PD: Asi que #TeamPoligamia? Veremos….

 _ **6) Sasha9710**_

#TeamLeblanc : Se viene el encuentro entre ella y Vinc, ¿como será? ¿Sera emotivo?Habra que ver… creo que en la siguiente actualización aparece ella.

 _ **7) Javax420**_

Un Yi tanque al igual que un Yasuo tanque, son débiles frente a las emboscadas. Si no tienes CC, solo queda rezar y agachar el cuello u.u

 _ **8) Demonsoul13**_

El autor le queria poner una skin a Yi, pero como el protagonista no tiene un vinculo permanente con el Joniano no se puede realizar.

 **9) _Yadri_**

Ese hermoso momento cuando lei que me enviaste tantos regalos… fue hermoso. Lastima que la aduana me los incauto por no tener recibo de los productos. Asi que…caimos de nuevo en la pobreza u.u

Pero no importa, la intención es lo que cuenta. Y si, todos sabemos que eres una buena persona Yadri…bueno o asi te imaginamos XD

 _ **10) Antenesis**_

Puedes hablar con el autor cuando quieras, tal vez no este conectado todo el tiempo, pero apenas pueda te responderá en la brevedad.

 _ **11) Zero1604**_

Yi con guinso … una combinación peligrosa para ambos lados. Ya que si no inicias bien, probablemente termines vendiéndote y regalando la partida.

 _ **12) Un taco feliz.**_

Creo que tu nombre… ¿es delicioso? XD

PD: Gracias por la review y BIENVENIDO

* * *

 _ **Palabras finales:**_

Nada que decir. Nos vemos pronto Bye Bye


	87. Capitulo 12 Parte 1

_**Capitulo 12 Mejoremos juntos**_

 _ **Parte 1 tiempo antes de morir**_

Todos volvimos a la academia despues de terminar nuestra lucha en la grieta

Mientras cortaba la sincronización y volvia a mi cuerpo, note que nuestro capitán se habia apresurado y ahora se iba en dirección hacia la salida.

\- Last, ¿te vas? – pregunte ya habiendo vuelto a mi propio cuerpo.

\- Si, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Disculpen por no poder estar con ustedes para celebrar.

El estudiante de quinto año desaparecio rápidamente. Mis demas compañeron se agolparon queriendo felicitarme, pero me tuve que disculpar con ellos y salir de allí tambien. Tenia el presentimiento que algo malo estaba pasando.

Segui con cierta distancia a nuestro capitán, el caminaba rápido y de vez en cuando giraba para ver si alguien lo seguía

"¿porque tiene que ser tan cuidadoso?, estaba en lo cierto cuando pensé que su actitud era sospechosa" pensé.

Llegamos hasta un patio y este estaba vacio a excepción de alguien que estaba de espaldas con la túnica de invocador puesta.

Con cuidado de no ser visto observe lo que estaba a punto de hacer Last, el apenas estuvo cerca del desconocido se arrodillo en el suelo, como si estuviese pidiendo disculpas

\- Vine lo mas rápido que pude – dijo el chico timido

El sujeto que estaba de espaldas no se dio la vuelta, simplemente respondió "el combate de este viernes, vas a perderlo"

 _Rápidamente, el chico de quinto año que fue seguido por Vinc levanto la vista mientras aún se mantenía de rodillas._

\- …pero Frank, dijiste que íbamos a tener un combate justo en la grieta.

\- Es por eso que te ordeno que pierdas en tu combate conmigo el viernes. Tu equipo es demasiado bueno y no tengo garantias que te pueda ganar.

 _Last apretó los puños contra el suelo, claramente no queria aceptar la orden que le habían dado._

\- Pero…no quiero defraudar a mi equipo – se quejo el chico de rodillas

 _El otro estudiante de quinto año por fin se dio la vuelta, su expresión era molesta._

\- Que es mas importante subdito, ¿tu equipo o que te enseñe magia elemental del tipo fuego?

\- Pero…

\- Aprende cuál es tu lugar – dijo el hermano de Dan, dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón a Last

El capitán de mi equipo cayo al suelo y se agarro la boca, vi como con su mano no podia cubrirse completamente su herida y la sangre empezaba a derramarse en el suelo.

\- Tch , manchaste mis zapatos – se quejo Frank.

Camine hacia Frank y fui directo a devolverle el golpe que le había dado a mi amigo.

\- ¿Quien rayos te crees que eres? – increpe al mayor de los hermanos Firewind

\- ¿Eh? – dijo mi enemigo viéndome con una mirada calmada , subestimándome

Apretando los pies en el suelo, acelere el paso e intente darle un fuerte puñetazo a Frank

\- IMPACT –

El golpe que hice iba directo hacia su cara , pero de repente… mi ataque habia sido bloqueado. Frank fácilmente habia atrapado mi puño con la palma de su mano. Jalo de mi mano que tenia atrapada y aprovechando mi mal posicionamiento, el me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago dejándome completamente sin aire.

\- Ughh – me queje mientras levantaba la mirada.

Pero Frank no termino ahí, retrocedio un poco y con todas sus fuerzas me dio una patada en la cara , la patada habia sido tan fuerte que me hizo caer de espaldas al césped.

\- ¿Te crees fuerte solo porque derrotaste a mi hermano menor? Voy a mostrarte lo que es verdadera fuerza.

Trate de levantarme, pero solo logre ponerme de cuclillas , el en cambio vino a toda velocidad contra mi, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar hizo una barrida lateral haciéndome caer al suelo. Mire el cielo con la mirada perdida, de repente vi la cara de Frank , el se habia sentado encima mio y empezo a darme golpes y codazos en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. El rodillazo que me habia dado antes, habia sido tan fuerte que no podia recuperar el aliento aun.

 _Cuando el hijo mayor del clan Firewind se canso, se levanto de encima de Vinc , dejándolo en el suelo con la cara llena de moretones y heridas._

 _El se disponía a irse, no sin antes volver hacia Last y decirle unas palabras._

\- No olvides lo que te dije, pierde el dia viernes o no te enseñare la magia elemental fuego.

\- Si señor- contesto Last agachando la mirada en posición de reverencia, haciendo que su herida quedara expuesta.

Frank que aun no habia podido deshacerse de toda la furia producida, puso su pie sobre la cabeza del capitán del equipo 3 y ejercio peso sobre ella , provocando que la frente de Last choque contra el suelo.

\- No te oi subdito, ¿que dijiste?

\- Si, señor – contesto el otro estudiante de quinto año con lagrimas en los ojos

 _Apenas el hermano de Dan saco su pie de encima del "subdito" , se giro solo para ver como Vinc se levantaba a duras penas del suelo_

\- ¿eso era todo lo que tenias? – dije con una sonrisa cansada. Buscando tratar de enfadar a mi rival.

\- Ahh- suspiro Frank – ¿aun no comprendes la diferencia de poder?

\- Extasis – invoque mi mejor habilidad

Con la velocidad mejorada, fui directo hacia Frank, fingi dar un puñetazo para engañarlo , para luego girar alrededor de el y buscar darle una patada en la espalda. Pero cuanda ya estaba estirando la pierna para dar mi ataque. Mi rival ya se habia girado y me atrapo del cuello con una sola mano.

\- Aggh aghh – me estaba ahogando y buscaba zafarme

\- "Sustraer" – activo una habilidad Frank

Senti como toda la energia de mi cuerpo se iba rápidamente, "extasis" se desactivo por si sola y mi cuerpo dejo de responder. Mi cuerpo no podia ni siquiera articular palabras.

\- Mi habilidad "sustraer" quita la misma cantidad de mana que utilizaste en tu ultima técnica. Ya que te investigue, se que tu "extasis" es una habilidad muy poderosa. ¿Pero sabes que? … en quinto año, casi todos los estudiantes tenemos la misma velocidad y fuerza que tienes tu cuando activas tu patética habilidad. En serio creiste que por vencer a Alexis Flamel , ¿todos los de quinto año eramos igual de débiles?

Yo solo me esforzaba por respirar, pero aun asi escuchaba con atención las palabras de mi nuevo rival.

\- … Alexis Flamel era… el mas débil de todos los alumnos de quinto año – dijo sonriendo Frank

Mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron.

"¿En serio el monstruo de Alexis era el mas débil? No, es imposible. El no podria haber sido asi de arrogante si era asi de débil" era lo que pensaba

\- De seguro te preguntaras como es que alguien tan arrogante como Alexis no haya sufrido maltratos siendo el mas débil de nuestra generación, bueno. Eso se debe a que ….pertenecía a un linaje fuerte, además de que …su padre es el profesor de quinto año.

Luego de que Frank dijera todo lo que tuviese que decir, tiro mi cuerpo débil al suelo.

\- Escuchame niñato de cuarto año. Si creiste que Alexis era fuerte, yo por lo menos soy 10 veces mas fuerte que el. Si vuelves a meterte en mi camino o me llegase a enterar de que lastimas a mi hermanito, te las veras conmigo.

Como pude, me levante del suelo con las piernas entumecidas, con la cara sangrando y con una determinación de continuar peleando.

\- Vinc, quédate en el suelo – dijo Last jalándome de la manga de mi túnica.

\- Asi que quieres seguir luchado ¿eh? - me miro por sobre su hombro Frank mientras aun estaba de espaldas – "Fenix, préstame una llama de tu poder"

En el dedo índice de Frank, unas llamas se formaron. Pero estas llamas, a diferencia de las de Sebas u otro invocador que haya visto, eran doradas.

\- Toma ! – grito Frank lanzándome aquella pequeña flama.

\- Apartate – dijo Last empujándome haciendo que cayera completamente al suelo.

Nos dimos la vuelta, solo para ver como el árbol que esta justo detrás de mi tenia un agujero deforme atravesandolo

\- Tch ,en fin. Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer Last, mas vale que pierdas el combate del viernes - dijo Frank, dandose la vuelta y tomando el camino de vuelta a la plataforma de invocacion.

Habia perdido totalmente, si en algun momento pensé que era fuerte , esos pensamientos habían desaparecido totalmente de mi cabeza. Ante mi no estaba cualquier invocador, podría decir que era mi siguiente rival a quien superar

* * *

 _Tratando de llamar la atención ,escondidos en medio de los arbustos, los Kindred "disfrutaban" de todo lo que habia pasado._

\- Lobo ¿lo notaste?

\- Si, la hora de su muerte se ha adelantado - contesto el animal de pelaje oscuro

\- Asi es, no sé en lo que está pensando, pero sé que si nuestro invocador toma una decisión equivocada a partir de ahora …morirá en una semana.

 _Un breve silencio se formo._

\- ¿Vas a detenerlo? Si a mi me preguntas, yo no hare nada . Depende de ti Cordera si quieres hacer algo. No es como si hubiera formado algún lazo con ese humano.

 _La tiradora de pelaje blanco se recostó en el suelo y observo las ramas muertas de un árbol, de una de ellas una hoja seca cayo y se poso en una de sus manos._

\- Los Kindred no tenemos que interferir en la hora final de cada ser vivo ¿cierto? – pregunto Cordera a Lobo mientras observaba aquella hoja marron reseca y carente de vida.

\- Asi es Cordera, ¿por que preguntas?

 _La pequeña oveja se quito lentamente su mascara solo para dejar expuesto su rostro, el cual dejaba al descubierto varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

Ella solo dijo tranquilamente

\- ¿Entonces porque derramo lagrimas?,¿porque tengo la sensación de que me estoy equivocando? de que debería estar haciendo algo para evitar que su hora llegue

 _La figura siniestra evito conectar la mirada con su compañera, pero le contesto._

\- Porque tal vez realmente no quieres que el muera.

 _Ambos se quedaron callados y tambien se dieron cuentade algo ,aun conservaban un poco de aquella humanidad que alguna vez tuvieron antes de convertirse en aquel ser que se encargaba de decidir quien vivía y quien no en runaterra._

 _ **Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Hola, a todos. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo, me motivan a mejorar y a aumentar el esfuerzo que le doy al crear a esta historia.

Antes de empezar con la siguiente sección , queria preguntarles una cosa.

 _ **¿Quién creen que es el campeon mas inteligente del juego?**_ Yo diría que es Velkoz , pero quitándolo a el de la lista…¿Quién crees que lo seria? Yo diría Swain. Me interesa saber su opinión con respecto a eso y agradezco de antemano sus respuestas

* * *

 _ **Respuestas del autor:**_

 _ **1) Stella Astarte**_

Responde el autor:

Con respecto a Riven, nuestra opinión es la siguiente "si alguien no entiende las cosas hablando, un puñetazo lo hara entrar en razón a la fuerza".

Con respecto a que pasara si Riven se sincroniza al 100% con Sebas. No creo que la skin que aparezca sea la de "conejita guerrera"(aunque de hecho si veremos próximamente vestida a cierta persona con esas ropas, pero debido a otra razón), mas bien será otra mas enfocada al color rojo, ya que Sebas tiene cierta afinidad por el fuego debido a su vinculo con Annie

Gracias por la review y espero haberte aclarado las dudas

 _ **2) Fanfic fan**_

Responde el autor:

Gracias por el comentario, es como tu dices. Tenia que agragar bastantes cosas que no sean combates, por que si no se vuelve algo tedioso de escribir e imaginar.

 _ **3) Zero1604**_

Responde el autor:

Zero agregame a mi Facebook, este se encuentra disponible en mi perfil de fanfiction. Cuando me agregues a Facebook mándame un MP y hablamos sobre "ese tema" ¿vale? Y por favor evita nombrar el tema a futuro o tendre que desistir a tu idea.

 _ **4) Magnetg216**_

Responde el autor:

Con respecto a Yi tank, no te lo aconsejo del todo. Es una técnica un poco arriesgada. Generalmente la aplico solo en juegos de rotación o en ARAM

¿Lolis?: XD que no te atrape la ONU .

 _ **5) Neko Asura**_

Responde el autor:

Vincx Syndra: Ehmm , estaba por agregarla a la historia , pero la trama dio uno de esos giros argumentales que se me ocurren a ultimo momento. Pero la idea no la decanto, mas bien la voy a pulir de forma que sea mas interesante a como la planea en sus momentos iniciales. Aunque no creo que ella les caiga bien a las demas participantes del Harem… ¿dije Harem?...olvida eso.

Responde Cordera

¿Si me gusta el tentacle? Emm. Si te refieres a que una especie de pulpo me levante por los aires y me introduzca sus tentáculos por cada uno de mis orificios mientras liquidos blanquecinos y pegajosos me salpican. Ni siquiera se que es el sexo normal y quieren que participe en una de esos actos lascivos. Perdonenme pero no, aun tengo algo de autorespeto por mi cuerpito.

 _ **6) Saarca**_

Responde el autor

No es un torneo, eran solo combates de practicas, y no te preocupes, Vinc no va a jugar siempre jungla , es solo que esa una de las posiciones mas interesantes del juego y la que mas da que hablar, y es por eso que elegimos mas que todo esa posición para narrar peleas en la grieta.

Solo por si no lo sabias, el Flamel que es profesor de quinto año… es el papa de Alexis (el ex-encargado de cuidar de Ahri)

¿Aparecera el nuevo Warwick? : Repetire esta frase hasta que el fanfic termine…. O muera …lo que suceda primero. "TODOS LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN SU MOMENTO Y APARECERAN, AUNQUE SEA COMO PERSONAJES DE CAMEO PERO ESTARAN"

 _ **7) Sasha9710**_

Responde el autor

Lo siento, en la siguiente parte aparece Leblanc, quede un poco corto en esta parte

PD: Gracias por el comentario.

 _ **8) Kednry**_

Responde Cordera

Emm , no , no mido 12 centimetros. La otra historia es independiente a esta. En realidad mido un metro cincuenta y ocho. Literalmente soy bajita.

 _ **9) H4z1el**_

Responde el autor:

El yi tanque es recomendable para comosiciones enemigas con poco CC, Tomalo en cuenta

PD: gracias por la review

 _ **10) MCPapuhFree**_

Correcto, ya habias dejado review con esta cuenta antes XD.

Es como tu dices, no todos los combates serán fáciles. Llegara un momento en que Vinc tendrá que sufrir y apoyar moralmente a su equipo para que no se rinda ( esto no es raro , lo hago generalmente cuando juego clasificatorias).

Lo que sufrio Katarina esta en la escala del 8 de dolor. No me gustaría por nada del mundo recibir tanto daño en tan pocos segundos

Faker: Se tanto de el, como tu de mi. Casi nada. Tal vez si el hablara ingles podria captar mejor sus estrategias o alguna que otra frase para usar. Pero se me hace difícil obtener ideas de el, solo jugadas.

¿A quien apoyo en la Worlds o en las ligas?: A Origen, a Fnatic y a UOL ( este ultimo por el nombre solamente) Pero sobre todo porque son equipos con historias interesantes.

Responde cordera

¿SI probe alguna fruta además de las manzanas?: Donde vivimos estamos en Verano, asi que he probado Sandias, Bananas , Melocotones , Piñas , Naranjas , Uvas pero la fruta que detesto podria decirse que es el Kiwi.

 _ **11) Un taco feliz**_

Hola y gracias por comentar de nuevo. Saludos –Cordera-chan

 _ **12) Exeki3l**_

Responde el autor

Si quieres agregarme a mi Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Mándame un MP avisándome quien eres, y charlamos.

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES, BUENO EN REALIDAD EMPECE EL LUNES , Si como leyeron. No , no voy a poner en hiatus la obra. Solo me gusta a avisar que si por alguna razón no actualizo al menos una vez por semana no se asusten, es señal que la universidad me absorbe lenta y dolorosamente.

Bueno, empiezo un nuevo año lectivo y nuevas materias, y por lo tanto tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para adaptarme a mi nuevo horario. Pero además , les aviso esto de antemano ya que empece a realizar otra "carrera" esta vez enfocada al arte.

¿Porque dos carreras?

Porque puedo XD

En fin, nos vemos pronto bye bye.

PD: Cualquier duda o consulta, pueden comunicarse conmigo por mi Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil de Fanfiction.


	88. Capitulo 12 Parte 2

**_Capitulo 12 parte 2 Recuperando el aliento_**

Después de haber recibido una paliza de parte del hermano mayor de Dan, me encontraba ahora junto a Last. El me ayudaba a caminar sosteniendo parte de mi peso con su hombro

Yo estaba bastante lastimado así que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Pero aun así, el capitán de mi equipo hacia su mayor esfuerzo posible por ayudarme

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Last

\- ¿Hacer que cosa? – respondí mirando el suelo

\- Porque quisiste ayudarme

Gire un poco la cabeza para ver a mi amigo.

\- ¿No te molesta que Frank te trate como su esclavo?

\- Es un problema mio

Movi la cabeza a modo de negación

\- No puedes dejarte pisotear asi. Todos tenemos que ser iguales.

\- Ojala fueran asi las cosas. Pero todo tiene una explicación Vinc.

\- ¿Asi? ¿Cual? – dije con un tono un poco enojado

\- Yo no provengo de una familia de magos ni de un clan famoso. Soy alguien que obtuvo su esencia mágica de casualidad.

\- Yo tambien recibi mi esencia mágica de alguien que no conocía pero aun asi no me deje pisotear por nadie.

Esta vez, el movio la cabeza negando.

\- Somos casos muy distintos compañero.

\- Sigo sin entender - respondi

\- Tu eres un mago físico, alguien que utiliza la magia para fortalecerse y hacer daño con tus golpes. En cambio yo… soy un mago elemental.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia?

\- ¿En serio vas a cuarto año y no sabes la diferencia? Un mago físico no necesita alguien que le enseñe a dominar el flujo de mana por que simplemente usa su cuerpo para pelear. Y a diferencia de un mago normal , los magos elementales necesitamos de un maestro que nos enseñe lo básico de los elementos.

\- Pero deben existir otros magos que dominan el fuego.

\- Si, pero no existen muchos que estén dispuestos a enseñarle a un don nadie. Como te dije no provengo de un clan. Para entender creo que lo mejor es que te cuente mi historia.

El me acomodo despacio en el pasto y frente mío se sentó el.

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres escucharme? No preferirías ir a la enfermería ahora – pregunto el ciertamente preocupado

\- Creo que lo que me vas a contar me va a servir como información de referencia, así que cuéntame de una vez tu historia

 _Asi fue como el estudiante de quinto año comenzaría su relato._

* * *

 _Jonia, hace 15 años_

\- Antes de que Jonia entrara en guerra con Noxus, cuando yo era simplemente un niño. Vivía en un poblado muy pequeño cercano en una de las costas sureñas de la isla Jonica, vivía solo con mi madre. La vida con mi único familiar era algo solitaria, no teníamos ningún lujo. Mi madre se sacrificaba trabajando para mantenerme, hasta que un dia llego él.

\- ¿El?

\- En ese momento no lo sabía, pero resulto ser que el era un mago poli elemental.

\- ¿Poli elemental?

\- Asi es, uno que domina muchos elementos. Pero cuando llego al pueblo nadie sabía eso. En fin, él era una persona ridículamente acaudalada pero nunca mostro esa faceta, más bien, recuerdo que se mostraba como una persona modesta y seria. No entendí como, pero mi mama termino alquilando una habitación de nuestra casa a ese sujeto. El tiempo pasó y mama estrecho la relación con ese sujeto. Hasta que un dia, una tormenta azoto el pueblo.

Mientras oía atento el relato de Last empecé a sentir muchas molestias en mi cabeza, literalmente estaba empezando a tener fiebre .

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el capitán de mi equipo, dejando de narrar su historia

\- Si, solo prosigue – le conteste

Note la preocupación en su cara, pero como pude me senté bien y fingí estar sereno.

\- Esta bien, continúo. Cuando la fuerte tormenta azoto el pueblo, mama quiso ayudar a refugiar a aquellos sin casa, fue entonces que aquel señor decidio ayudarla en esa labor. De pronto nuestra casa, aunque era bastante humilde a comparación de otras , era de las pocas que se mantenía en pie. Nadie entendía el porqué.

\- Era cosa de aquel mago ¿cierto?

\- Asi es, el habia estado controlado el flujo del aire y agua para que nuestro hogar no fuese azotado por la gran tormenta, pero esto no lo supe hasta después. La tormenta llevaba ya varios días y como era todavía un niño, el aburrimiento se hizo presente en mi. Asi que aunque lo tenía prohibido, sali de casa para despejarme un poco. Ese fue mi mas grande error que desencadenaría varios problemas. Cuando quise volver a entrar a casa, aunque tocaba con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de entrada nadie me oía, la fuerte tormenta acallaba el sonido de mis golpes. No tenía opción, así que trate de buscar refugio en otro lugar. Mi madre se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia ya que ella junto con todos las personas que estaban en mi casa me habían empezado a buscar.

\- ¿Fue una experiencia traumatizante?

\- No, aunque no lo pareciera no tenía miedo. Me había aferrado con fuerza a un gran árbol, me escondI en medio de una abertura que el mismo había creado naturalmente. Cuando oí las voces de mi madre y aquel mago buscándome , salí de mi refugio para re encontrarme con ellos pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Una rama bastante gruesa del árbol cayó justo en ese momento. Por un segundo pensé que moriría aplastado, pero aquel sujeto. Habia recorrido la gran distancia entre nosotros transformándose en electricidad y luego al estar al lado mío con su mano extendida calcino completamente la gran rama. Yo solo lo mire boquiabierto, recuerdo que él me dijo si estaba bien pero yo no supe que responderle.

\- ¿Así que el te heredo parte de su esencia mágica?

\- Si, pero no fue en ese momento, además creo que lo hizo por otras razones.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La gente del pueblo se enteró del suceso y el no pudo esconder mas que era un mago elemental. Poco tiempo despues mi madre se caso con el, y casi al mismo tiempo decenas de aprendices de mago de toda Jonia venían a pedir que por favor le enseñaran magia elemental. Yo en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero el había declinado en todas las ofertas que le habían ofrecido. Podríamos haber cambiado nuestra vida a una mas acomodada pero el se negaba a enseñar. Es por eso que lo odio, si él no hubiera sido tan egoísta en ese entonces, hubiéramos vivido una vida más cómoda y mama no se habría enfermado más adelante.

Note en el que hacia fuerza evitando llorar para no verse débil. Pero aun asi el continuo narrando.

\- Las visitas de los aspirantes cesaron, todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce normal. Yo no estaba conforme con que él se haya convertido en mi padrastro, pero el ver a mi mama feliz, hacia que me contenga y me mantuviese callado. Hasta que en una ocasión, otro aprendiz vino a querer ser alumno de mi padrastro. Al igual que a todos los demas, lo rechazo. Pero habia algo que no me cuadraba en ese sujeto. Esa misma noche…paso algo terrible. Mi padrastro habia salido a hacer un recado de mi madre. Ella estaba ocupada realizando la limpieza y yo estaba en la entrada de la casa, vi como el volvía lleno de heridas. Era como si se hubiera enfrentando a varias fieras por si solo. Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras "Lo siento, hay algo que tengo que arreglar y no voy a ponerlos en riesgo a ustedes, cuida de tu madre como lo intente hacer yo" Simplemente no entendia lo que trataba de decir. Al otro día, el apareció muerto y muchos de aquellos "aprendices" que vinieron tiempo atrás , también yacían sin vida. Tiempo futuro, cuando ya mi madre se enfermo debido a la tristeza de perder a su ser amado, ella me conto que es lo que habia pasado. Todos aquellos interesados en aprender la magia de mi padrastro, habían venido a obligarlo que entregue su esencia mágica. El para evitar que nos dañaran a mama y a mi, los mato a todos pero murió en el proceso haciendo que toda su esencia mágica no le perteneciese a nadie.

\- Así que nunca transmitió su legado.

El negó moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

\- No se cuándo lo hizo, pero durante algún momento de mi niñez , aquel tipo debe haberme transmitido su esencia mágica. Cuando cumplí los once años tuve mi primer síntoma de que poseía esencia mágica. Mientras ayudaba en el puerto, hice caer un gran turril lleno de anguilas eléctricas, este se derramo por la orilla del muelle y para evitar perder el empleo como ayudante empecé a recogerlas a cada uno de ellas con las manos desnudas. Grata fue la sorpresa al verme mi jefe sosteniendo aquellos animales eléctricos. Sin querer había despertado el elemento electricidad en mi. Me tarde tres años mas dominar la base de aquel elemento por mi mismo, así que se en carne propia sé lo que es querer aprender magia elemental sin alguien que te guie. Cuando cumpli los catorce, me postule para entrar como estudiante de invocador en la sucursal este que queda en la capital de Jonia. Con el dinero que obtuve por ingresar como estudiante consegui tener mejores ingresos para mi único familiar, cuando llegue a cuarto año y tuve que mudarme aquí, a la sucursal principal para llevar a cabo mi entrenamiento avanzado de invocador. Convenci a mi madre de que se mudara a Demacia para que estuviese lo mas cerca de mi y pudiera hacer algo por ella si su estado de salud empeorase.

\- En pocas palabras , quieres dominar otro elemento para ser mas fuerte.

\- Asi es, Frank prometio enseñarme si cumplia todo lo que el me dijera.

Cai de espaldas al suelo, simplemente mi cuerpo no resistio mas el cansancio y el dolor.

\- Hey Vinc, voy por ayuda tu quédate aquí.

\- Last – dije estirando mi mano – se que en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte debido a que no se nada de magia elemental. Pero cuando pelee nuevamente contra Frank , prometo darle una paliza para quitarle toda esa arrogancia que tiene.

 _El estudiante de quinto año se detuvo, se mantuvo estoico por unos momentos y luego dijo._

\- Gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor, pero no es necesario. Tal vez no lo comprendiste, pero yo no quiero ser igual a mi padrastro. Soportare todo lo necesario con tal de convertirme en un mejor mago elemental, y si es necesario ser tratado como esclavo para lograrlo lo hare.

Dicho esto el chico desapareció y yo caí semi inconsciente en el césped.

"Magia elemental ¿eh? ¿Podre contrarrestar la magia de tipo fuego de Frank?" fueron las únicas cosas que pasaron por mi mente.

Por un segundo cerre los ojos y cuando volvi a abrirlos estaba recostado sobre algo suave.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? – dijo una voz femenina que me parecia conocida.

Me refregué los ojos, y luego los abri lentamente. Cuando ya estaba bien despierto, sin levantar el cuello eleve la vista lo mas que pude para encontrar la mirada de Leblanc.

Ella me acariciaba el pelo mientras me miraba embobada como si fuera su juguete, pero lo raro era que ella llevaba una especie de disfraz de sirvienta.

La vi directamente, ella con una sonrisa me dijo lo siguiente

\- Que bueno que este bien señor. Nos tenía muy preocupadas

\- ¿Nos?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y dos chicas más iguales a Leblanc entraron

\- El señor ya está mejor – anuncio la que me sostenia la cabeza.

\- Nos tenía muy preocupada señor – dijeron las otras dos

Ambas se acercaron rápidamente y saltaron tambien sobre la cama donde estaba recostado. Ellas terminaron apoyandose encima mio , una en cada brazo.

\- Nos preocupo mucho señor.

\- Creiamos que no iba a despertar.

Escuche abrirse otra puerta mas lejana y de pronto apareció otra Leblanc, pero a diferencia de las otras tres, esta mantenía sus ropas cotidianas.

\- ¿Que diablos están haciendo? – dijo la recién llegada, asustando a las otras tres

Ellas rápidamente se levantaron de la cama .

\- Les dije que lo cuidaran, NO QUE LO CONSINTIERAN O MIMARAN

\- Oh vamos, todas sabemos que usted también quiere consentirlo señorita – contesto la Leblanc que habia estado conmigo desde el principio

Pero la Leblanc original rápidamente le tapo la boca a la que comento esto. Muy avergonzada, la que se vestia diferente les dio una orden a aquellas tres.

\- Vayan a la cocina y preparen algo para la cena.

\- Si, señora – dijeron las tres y se fueron del cuarto.

Miraba con curiosidad la escena.

\- ¿Ellas eran? - pregunte

\- Copias – contesto rápidamente la maga noxiana.

\- Ah, claro. Pero…¿era necesario que las vistieras así?

\- Es una larga historia que podemos contar despues . Ahora es mas importante saber si estas bien.

\- Si, gracias. No recuerdo mucho – conteste mientras me sentaba cruzando las piernas en el centro de la cama - ¿Me podrías contar que me paso?

 _Leblanc le conto a Vinc lo que le ocurrió._

\- ¿Asi que nos encontramos de casualidad? - pregunte

\- Encontre a un estudiante pidiendo ayuda para socorrer a un herido, por curiosidad fui a ver y decidí llevarte hasta aquí. Tenías claramente los niveles de mana por los suelos, es por eso que te desmayaste

\- Ya veo.

La maga miro exceptica al estudiante, obviamente él no es de andar peleando sin razón alguna.

\- ¿Estabas tratando de ayudar a alguien?

 _Con algo de pena el estudiante le contesto un débil "SI"_

\- ¿Y que es lo que haras ahora?

\- ¿Que es lo haces cuando te das cuenta que tus capacidades no alcanzan para cumplir un objetivo?

\- Mejorar

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y que camino piensas tomar ahora que buscas mejorar?

El estudiante se levanto y miro a los ojos a la campeona.

\- Por favor enséñame a dominar mi flujo de mana

\- ¿Eh? – contesto la noxiana mirando incrédula al muchacho – ¿acaso no dominas el flujo de mana?

El chico movio su cabeza a los costados indicando un rotundo "no"

\- Espera,¿ y tus habilidades? Cuando participaste en el campeonato utilizaste mana para formar colas similares las de Ahri, también puedes usar la cascada palida de Diana. La curación de Sona. Tienes que tener idea de al menos un poco de control de mana para dominar esas técnicas.

\- Las aprendi solo sincronizándome con ellas, a excepción de Ahri que solo utilice mi imaginación para aprenderla al igual de mi técnica "impact"

\- Debes estar bromeando, en serio debes estar bromeando.

\- No, es en serio

La lider de la rosa negra se tapo la cara con su mano, estaba realmente sorprendida de la situación del chico.

\- Tengo que explicarte algunos conceptos básicos primero. Asi que déjame buscar una hoja y te explicare como va todo.

\- Bien.

Leblanc , salio de la habitación y volvió con un cuaderno y un lápiz. Se sento en la orilla de la cama junto a mi y empezó a realizar la explicación.

En el centro del cuaderno dibujo una persona que arriba de la cabeza tenia el nombre de "persona"

\- Los seres vivos tenemos la capacidad de aprender magia por distintos métodos. Ya sea por medio de runas que es un proceso peligroso y desastroso, por medio de descendencia que es cuando otro mago te da parte de su esencia mágica y por ultimo puede nacer de manera espontánea.

Ella borro la palabra "persona" y coloco en su lugar "ser mágico"

\- Cuando ya sabes que tienes magia en tu organismo, puedes seguir varios caminos. Primero hablaremos de la magia rúnica, esta es un tipo magia obtenida a travez de piedras mágicas llamadas "Runas", cuando un ser vivo interactúa con una runa, desarrolla magia rúnica. Esta magia generalmente esta asociada a alguna especie de poder particular. Dare por ejemplo el caso de Brand, según lo que cuentan Brand era una especie de bandido que en una de sus aventuras encontró una runa en medio del mar y este por curiosidad la toco convirtiéndose en el ser que es ahora. ¿Entiendes mas o menos por donde voy?

\- Creo que si, en pocas palabras me estas diciendo que la magia rúnica es un tipo de magia que solo se pude acceder debido a esas piedras pero mi cuerpo puede sufrir grandes cambios

\- Correcto, ahora vamos con la descendencia mágica, en esta ocasión como bien sabes alguien te da parte o toda su esencia mágica, por X razón. Y en el utlimo caso tenemos la magia que aparece de manera espontanea que como bien dice su nombre aparece de la nada.

Del dibujo que estaba hecho, la maga saco tres flechas con direcciones distintas , en cada una de ellas escribió lo siguiente. "Magia Rúnica" , Magia elemental" y "Magia sin definir"

\- Para cualquiera de estas necesitas dominar el flujo de mana. Este consiste en hacer fluir a travez de cada rincón de tu cuerpo el mana que reside dentro de ti. Este proceso de aprendizaje puede aprenderse solo o con ayuda de un maestro.

\- ¿Y allí entras tu cierto?

\- Bueno, eso es de lo que quería hablarte.

\- Te escucho.

\- Yo…sinceramente no me siento preparada para enseñar a alguien a dominar su flujo de mana. Puedo notar con solo estar cerca de ti que ambos tenemos un tipo de magia distinto. Además puede que mis métodos de enseñanza no vayan perfectamente con tu modo de lucha.

Mire con cierto desconcierto las palabras de la campeona. Ella noto esto y siguió explicando.

\- Cuando uno domina su flujo de mana además de la clasificación de ser un ser mágico Elemental , Runico u otro tipo . existe otra sublasificación. Los que usan habilidades de elemento o cualquier otro tipo de emisión mágica entran al grupo de "magos comunes" , el segundo grupo entran los raros "magos físicos o de combate" seres mágicos que utilizan la magia para amplificar la fuerza de su cuerpo , aquí entras tú.

\- Ya veo, y ¿el último grupo?

\- El grupo de "magos de ilusion" ellos utilizan trucos y engaños, aquí entro yo . Cada grupo tienen sus ventajas y debilidades. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que, yo como maga de ilusion no favorecería en nada tu desarrollo como "mago físico". Tendrías que buscar otro mago del mismo tipo y pedir que te enseñara.

Estire la cabeza para atrás y volvi a recostarme en la cama.

\- Ahh – suspire – yo crei que iba a ser más fácil.

\- Espero que entiendas.

\- Entiendo perfectamente. Pero aun así, me gustaría que hubieras sido tu quien me enseñara.

La campeona se sonrojo un poco y dijo algo mas.

\- Bueno, tal vez podria enseñarte lo básico mientras buscas otro maestro.

\- En serio – dije acercándome a ella contento.

Ella se sonrojo mas aun y se puso nerviosa.

\- Emm. Si, puedo enseñártelo.

\- Gracias , gracias en serio te lo agradezco – dije contento abrazándola

La puerta se abrió de repente y una de las copias de Leblanc entro para avisar que la cena ya estaba servida.

\- La cena ya esta servida, pueden venir a cenar… - pero la copia sorprendió a los dos abrazados – Oh, con que tomándo la iniciativa señor. No pensabamos que usted era asi , no me hagan caso y continúen

Ella cerro la puerta , pero dejo un leve espacio para mirar. Luego note que no era la única mirada sino que las otras dos copias también habían venido a espiar.

La campeona agarro el cuaderno que tenia con todas sus fuerzas y lo estrello contra la puerta levemente abierta

\- Vuelvan a la cocina malditas.

Una risa de parte de la otra sala se hizo escuchar.

\- ¿Donde nos quedamos? – le dije a ella llamando su atención.

\- Vamos, la comida ya está lista – contesto mi vinculo separandose del abrazo y levantandose

La tome de la mano.

\- En serio te agradezco que me hayas ayudado hace rato y también que pongas toda tu predisposición ahora. A veces creo que soy el estudiante con más suerte del mundo al haber obtenido tu vinculo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y puso una débil sonrisa .

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Aun cuando dije que no podía enseñarte.

\- SI, lo digo en serio.

A duras penas me levante de la cama y me quise parar pero cai de rodillas al suelo.

\- VINC , no te sobre esfuerces – dijo preocupada ella.

Me sente durante un rato en el suelo junto a la cama, respiraba agitadamente.

\- Creo que seria mejor comer aquí ¿no crees? – pregunte tratando de parecer no tan cansado.

Al final de cuentas terminamos comiendo en el suelo junto a la cama.

La lider de la rosa negra me deba de comer en la boca.

\- Evaine, ¿es necesario que me des de comer en la boca?

Las tres copias de la maga miraban y cuchichiaban cada cosa que nosotros hacíamos.

\- Kyaaa, la llamo por su nombre – chillaron emocionadas aquellas tres vestidas de sirvienta.

Un sonrojo se mostro en el rostro de la noxiana.

\- Es necesario que te de comer por que estas muy débil, apenas diste unos pasos y casi te desmayas de nuevo – dijo la noxiana

\- ¿Y que hare si quiero volver a mi habitación?

\- Dormiras esta noche aquí – declaro ella mientras volvia a colocar la cuchara en el plato y lo dejaba en el suelo.

\- Esta es tu habitación ¿cierto?

\- …-

\- ¿Asi que quieres aprovechar que tu vinculo esta enfermo para dormir con él? – dije para molestarla.

Ella ciertamente se irrito un poco por el comentario.

\- Bien, puedes irte si quieres. La puerta esta allí y esta abierta.

La abrace por detrás y le dije algo al oído.

\- Disculpa, no quise molestarte. Solo bromeaba un poco.

\- … - ella no dijo nada, pero note que temblaba.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dije soltándola – a veces me sobrepaso con mi bromas. Pasa que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Ella se giro para verme nuevamente, tenia un poco ruborizada las mejillas, evitaba mirarme directo a los ojos y estaba ciertamente inquieta.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Si.

La cena continuo como lo estábamos haciendo antes. Un rato despues ya era la hora de dormir.

Las tres copias se habían colocado en fila junto a la campeona.

\- Hasta mañana señor – dijo una de ellas desapareciendo en ese preciso instante

\- Nos vemos señor – se despidió otra haciendo lo mismo que la anterior.

\- Recupérese señor y… por favor haga feliz a nuestra jefa esta noche. Tal vez así le pasa el mal humor que siempre tiene

\- Maldita copia, no te cree para que digas esas cosas – reclamo la original.

Pero aun asi, antes de desaparecer, la copia salto un par de veces en la habitación mientras era perseguida por Leblanc. Antes de ser atrapada por ella, esta desaparecio no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

\- Perdona, no puedo controlar aun todo lo que ellas hacen.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema. Bueno… puedes acostarte en la cama yo dormiré en el suelo asi no te causo mas problemas.

\- ¿Eh? Si ibas a dormir en el propio suelo te hubiese dejado afuera

\- ¿Estas insinuando que compartamos la cama?

\- No… digo si…digo… ah. Solo acuéstate tú, yo dormiré sentada en una silla, tu eres quien está débil, yo no.

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunte para confirmar.

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.

Rato después me encontraba recostado en la pequeña cama. Leblanc se habia sentado en una silla viéndome.

\- Me es difícil conciliar el sueño si estas observándome - le comente

\- Duérmete de una vez – dijo ella tapándome la cara con la almohada.

\- Espera, déjame hacer una última pregunta.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Porque haces esto por mi?

La maga noxiana trago saliva poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Ella quiso disimular un poco estirando los brazos hacia arriba y fingiendo cansancio.

\- Es tarde, duérmete

\- Vamos, responde a mi pregunta – insisti.

\- Pues… no puedo mentirte. Antes de saber que eras el portador de la esencia mágica del anterior director de la academia, ya estaba interesada en ti. Demostraste ser inteligente y superar una situación adversa. Simplemente vi en ti una oportunidad de aportar mas poder a la nación noxiana.

\- ¿Asi que solo me ves como alguien que podria ayudarte a futuro? ¿No hay algo mas?

La campeona dudo en que responder, pero la mirada decidida del muchacho hizo que dijera lo más correcto según ella.

\- Si, así es.

\- Gracias por ser sincera – dije con una sonrisa – Creo que lo que estoy a punto de decirte sonara a modo de broma, pero a veces creía que sentías algo por mí.

Justo en ese momento, un nudo en la garganta se le formo a la campeona, sintió que una lagrima estaba por desbordar por su ojo derecho pero se tapó rápidamente con la mano.

\- Perdón, una pequeña basurita me entro en el ojo. No te preocupes, duerme tranquilo.

\- Evaine ¿estás bien?

\- DUERMETE DE UNA VEZ

El que ella haya levantado la voz fue mas que suficiente para que decidiera no interferir.

\- Buenas noches – dije mientras me tapaba con la sabana y me giraba para mirar la pared

Rato después sentí que ella volvió y la silla hizo el ruido de alguien sentándose.

\- Perdona Vinc, es solo que …

Yo simplemente me quede callado, fingi haberme dormido.

\- ¿Estas dormido?

Segui manteniéndome callado con la respiración tranquila, queria escucharla.

\- Me gustaría decirte esto algún dia, pero se que esto nunca pasara. Quisiera decirte sinceramente que sí, te quiero. Pero no por quien eres, sino por tu manera de ser. Simplemente tú te acercas a mi sin ninguna clase de repulsión o miedo porque soy una noxiana. Tu me ves como cualquier otra persona, aun cuando prácticamente te estaba timando en el desafio que te realice, tú te preocupaste por mi estado de salud y me llevaste cargando hasta la enfermería. Aun cuando soy conocida como una maga que engaña a cualquiera, tú crees ciegamente en mi palabra. Esas y muchas cosas mas, hacen que realmente te aprecie. Pero dentro mio….sé que te mereces alguien mejor y por eso nunca te diré lo que realmente siento por ti, mantendré todo esto que siento en lo mas recóndito de mi ser.

Mi corazón latia fuerte, las revelaciones que habia oído y cada sollozo que ella dejaba escapar se sentía como un puñal en mi pecho.

Cerre los ojos e intente conciliar el sueño, cosa que no podia hacer ahora. Intente mantener mi mente en blanco pero ni aun asi podia dormirme. Ya habrían pasado cinco minutos cuando un "BIP" de mi celular me hizo entender que ya era la medianoche. Me di la vuelta y vi a la campeona, ella dormia incómodamente en la silla.

\- No puedo dejarte dormir allí. Tu tambien tienes combates mañana de seguro y no estaras en plena forma.

Aun cuando yo tendría que descansar, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido y alce despacio a la Leblanc para colocarla en el lugar donde antes estuve recostado. Le quite sus sandalias , la capa que siempre usa y aquellos adornos que siempre llevaba puesto. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos la tape con la sabana solo para darme cuenta que ella habia atrapado mi mano derecha.

\- Vinc – dijo ella entre sueños .

Trate de librarme de su agarre, pero note que ella estaba teniendo pesadillas. Suspire y deje de intentar quitar su mano de la mia. Me arodille junto a la cama y apoye mi cabeza sobre el colchón para estar un poco cómodo.

\- Buenas noches Evaine

* * *

 _ **Martes a la mañana**_.

\- Quedan seis dias antes de su muerte – eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaba Cordera con su compañero Lobo mientras caminaban a la plataforma de invocación.

\- ¿Aún no tomas una decisión? - pregunto aquel ser oscuro que portaba una mascara blanca.

\- Tomare una hoy.

\- Me parece perfecto.

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación de la líder de la rosa negra._

 _Nuestro protagonista se levantaba del lugar donde se habia dormido. Al hacerlo se sintió un poco mejor con respecto a como estaba ayer._

\- Buenos días – fue lo primero que dije al abrir los parpados.

Pero nadie me contesto, la campeona que había dormido en la cama ya se había retirado. Allí junto a mi habia una nota que decía lo siguiente.

"Me levante temprano y fui hasta la enfermería para conseguirte dos frascos pequeños de mana. Consúmelos y ve a tus batallas de entrenamiento. Y con respecto a que dormiste en mi cama…guarda el secreto"

Revise el lugar y allí en medio de las tibias sabanas, había dos pociones azules de mana. Tome el contenido y estaba por salir a la puerta. Sobre uno de los muebles estaba mi túnica limpia con otra nota encima

"Ayer le pedi a una de mis copias que limpiara tu túnica, también puse la llave de la puerta en uno de tus bolsillos. Devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver"

Sali de la habitación y cerré con cerradura la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma de invocación casualmente me topé con otro de mis vínculos.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz masculina

Me di la vuelta para verlo y automáticamente reconocí a aquel sujeto, llevaba la misma capucha de siempre y su capa cubierta de cuchillas.

\- Hey Talon, buenos días.

\- ¿Que haces caminando por los pasillos noxianos? Buscabas a tu querida Lebl..

\- Te buscaba a ti – dije rápidamente para cortar lo que él estuviese por decir

\- ¿A mí? Significa que …

Le coloque mi brazo por sobre su hombro para apoyar un poco de mi peso en el.

\- ¿Cuantas apariencias tienes en la grieta? Digo…¿cuantos invocadores crearon una apariencia especial solo para ti?

\- Ninguno, casi siempre uso este mismo uniforme pero a veces…

\- Bueno, no importa. ¿Te gusta el blanco?

\- Para misiones de espionaje ese color no sirve – respondió el rápidamente

\- Te hablo de la grieta, imagínate… vas y realizas un asesinato triple y toda tu ropa queda manchada por la sangre de tus enemigos. Tomarías de sorpresa al soporte y con solo verte quedaría paralizado por tu apariencia sangrienta.

\- Oh, bien pensado. Así que, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Solo déjame los detalles a mí.

 _Dicho esto, ambos se dirigían a la plataforma de invocación._

\- Hey Vinc.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te noto un poco palido.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Aunque ciertamente me sentia un poco debil, esto no iba a detenerme para llevar a cabo mis combates en la grieta. Estaba decidi a demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz

 _ **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Hola a todos , las clases para mi ha comenzado y literalmente me han tenido muy ocupado. Espero que esta publicacion ligeramente larga compense mi lenta publicacion. Sin mas preambulos los dejo con las respuestas a las reviews.

PD: Para los que no lo sepan, ya publique el capitulo 1 del spin off de esta historia (aquella que tiene contenido M y lemon), Y tambien otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta pero que tiene como protagonista a Cordera de los Kindred.

Eso es todo, espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien y les deseo las mejor de las suertes

PD2: _queria hacerles una consulta. Digamos que si hipoteticamente decidiera que la historia terminara de publicarse dentro de cinco años aproximadamente_ ... **¿aun seguirian leyendola?**

Solo es algo hipotetico, la verdad es que si tengo ya el final como va a ser y todo. Pero quisiera saber su opinion , asi hago algunos ajustes a como escribiré a partir de ahora. Agradezco de antemano sus respuestas

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a las reviews :**_

 _ **1) Demonsoul13**_

 _ **Responde el autor:**_

Hola Soul, paso a responder tus dudas.

¿Power up?: A veces no es neceario un power Up para superar un enemigo, tal vez solo un nuevo enfoque, veremos que se me ocurre esta vez para hacer que el protagonista supere esta etapa.

¿Fin del fanfic?: He charlado un poco con otro escritor de fanfics veterano sobre ese tema y ciertamente me señalo que alargar la trama demasiado se vuelve algo tedioso para ustedes los lectores. La verdad, al paso que escribo, el fanfic tardaría bastante en terminar. Según lo que tengo planeado, planeaba darle un final a la historia de aquí a 3 años (siguiendo este ritmo de publicación, si suena a mucho , lo se.

 _ **2) Guest**_

 _ **responde Cordera**_

Hola, no es por molestar, pero podrias firmar con un sobrenombre o nicks la próxima vez que dejes una review…asi puedo saludarte de forma personalizada y no confundirte con otros lectores que tambien usan el "guest" y no dejan firma . Gracias.

¿Qué adora lobo?: El adora masticar y desgarrar almas, suena raro pero son sus gustos, y gracias por responder la trivia anterior

 _ **3) Drake – Fenix**_

 _ **responde Cordera**_

Que tal, parece ser que te enganchaste con Luke Cage, nosotros tambien vimos los 3 primeros episodios, pero…no nos engancho tanto. Creo que despues nos olvidamos completamente de la serie hasta que tu la nombraste en tu review (de hecho, gracias por tu comentario nos motiva a seguir adelante en este proyecto)

 _ **4) McPapuhFree**_

 _ **responde Cordera**_

Paso a responder tus dudas

1- El papel de la familia Flamel : Según un libro que lei, y tambien leyendo capítulos anteriores, la familia flamel invirtió mucho tiempo en estudios sobre la inmortalidad. Al ser históricamente "Flamel" un apellido famoso en la antigüedad simplemente el autor tomo la idea y lo aplico a la historia.

2- Experimentos : Según tengo entendido , en un capitulo futuro habrá una especie de fiesta de disfraces. Alli es donde entra Heimendinger y sus experimentos que harán de las suyas para que los participantes de la fiestas puedan tomar otras apariencias y hacer mas divertido ese evento.

3- El primer penta del autor: Dice que fue con Jinx y su peor error en bronce fue jugar con lag en rankeds.

4- Castigo a Frank: Yo tambien tengo curiosidad que hara el autor con respecto a ese personaje.

PD: Engordar por comer manzanas? Es en serio, tu tambien me dices esos comentarios SNIF * se le cae una lagrima* porque todo lo que amo me hace mal, PORQUEEEE!

 _ **5) Saarca**_

 _ **responde cordera**_

Hola querido lector, gracias por responder la anterior trivia. Y si, el autor se le fue un poco la mano con la fuerza de Frank a mi parecer.

 _ **6) Stella Astarte**_

 _ **responde cordera**_

Gracias por responder la trivia y tambien por tu tan elaborada review.

Con respecto a si soy **ilumminati** …no. De hecho, en una ocasión fui lider de una secta que adoraba a las Corderas y me confundieron con una divinidad…pero esa es historia para otro dia XD

 _ **7) Neko Asura**_

 _ **responde cordera**_

Paso a responder tus dudas querido lector

1- No puedo enojarme con un fan, bueno tal vez un poquito XD

2- Emm, tal vez si, tal vez no. Hay muchas cosas que el autor tiene que "obligadamente ver" para elaborar las historias.

3- ¿Puesto 3? Bueno, tal vez no tengan una pechonalidad como Miss fortune o unas posaderas como Sona, pero si se algo. La comunidad Furry me adora.

4- Es lo mas hermoso robar un baron siendo Support, espera…hay algo mas. Hacer un penta siendo support

PD: Suerte en tus rankeds

 _ **8) Guest**_

Gracias por contestar la trivia, y tambien por favor firma con un Nick o sobrenombre la próxima vez. Asi te saludo de manera personalizada

 _ **9) Zero1604**_

 ** _responde la queridisima cordera antropomofica parlante mas genial de todo fanfiction...osea yo XD_**

Creo que no podes acceder a nuestro FB debido a que usas la version móvil de FF, busca al autor poniendo "Wafle Kouhai" en la barra de búsqueda y puedes agregarlo de amigos , y de paso darle me gusta a su pagina.

PD: Gracias por la review

 _ **10) Yadri**_

 _ **responde cordera**_

Yadri, Yadri , Yadri… tus reviews son tan originales que podria hacer una historia por cada uno de ellos.

Te daría una manzana como premio, pero al parecer no puedo digitalizar las manzanas y enviártela a travez de un correo, asi que en cambio te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

PD: Ciertamente es raro ¿no? Que una Cordera antropomórfica parlante te desee suerte.

 _ **11) Antenesis**_

 _ **Responde cordera**_

Gracias por contestar la trivia y crear una respuesta tan argumentativa, nos sirve bastante la retroalimentación que nos dan ustedes los lectores. Espero seguir contando con vuestra ayuda uWu

 _ **12)Belyu**_

 _ **Responde el autor**_

Hola, Belyu . Bienvenida a este fanfic y espero que te agrade la historia. Ya habia pensado en agregar mas skin conforme pase la historia, pero aun asi te doy gracias por la idea.

Cualquier duda o consulta, o aporte que quieras dejar puedas hacermelo llegar dejando otra review o tambien comunicandote conmigo a travez de mi FB , al cual puedes acceder a traves de mi perfil de Fanfiction .

PD: Nos vemos pronto

 _ **13) robolacion**_

 _ **responde Cordera**_

 _ **HOLAAAAAAAA!** Bienvenido nuevo lector, espero seguir viendote seguido por aqui. Gracias por contestar la trivia._

 _ **PD:** Que nombre mas curioso tienes. ¿COmo se te ocurrio? Cuando lo lei se me ocurrio una invasion de robots tratando de dominar la tierra, si lo se. Tengo demasiada imaginacion **UwU/**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 ** _Debido a que tengo que adaptarme a un nuevo horario de clases en la universidad y ya no tengo ese "inmenso" tiempo libre que tenia en las vacaciones, lo mas seguro es que actualice los fines de semana. PERO ...para compensar tratare de hacer que las publicaciones sean lo mas extensas posibles. Espero su comprension_**

 ** _Sin mas que agregar. Nos vemos Bye bye_**


	89. Capitulo 12 Parte 3

_**Capitulo 12 parte 3 Dias restantes:6**_

\- Hey, en serio estas bien. Te noto bastante palido, deberías ir a la enfermería primero ¿no lo crees? – pregunto el asesino Noxiano , Talon.

\- Volveré a repetirlo, estoy bien – conteste algo molesto

\- Tu no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿cierto?

\- Mientras pueda respirar voy a tratar de mejorar lo más que pueda, además…

\- ¿Además?

\- He visto la diferencia de poderes que existen entre los alumnos de cuarto y quinto año, y ciertamente son niveles completamente diferentes.

\- ¿Cuál es el apuro? bueno, es cierto que debes mejorar pero trata de hacer descansar tu cuerpo. Te noto muy cansado.

 _Ambos llegaron a la entrada del salón donde estaba plataforma de invocación. Ahri se encontraba allí apoyada junto a una pared con los brazos cruzados, cuando vio a Vinc inmediatamente dejo su posición para dirigirse hacia el protagonista._

\- ¿Donde pasaste la noche? – pregunto la campeona interrumpiendo la charla entre Talon y el muchacho.

Sin dudarlo dije "la verdad"

\- Dormí en el suelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio dormiste en el suelo? Lo siento cariño no quise desconfiar de ti.

\- ¿CARIÑO? – dijo Talon sorprendido al escuchar la forma que Ahri se dirigía a Vinc

Mire a mi novia con una sonrisa.

\- Ahh – suspire – creo que nos descubriste Talon, pero por favor guarda el secreto ¿Esta bien? Quiero evitar enemigos innecesarios

\- ¿Enemigos incensarios?

\- Según lo que me contaron, el ultimo novio de Janna era un invocador… en pocas palabras apareció muerto

\- GLUP – trago saliva Talon – bien, no te preocupes, guardare su secreto.

\- Gracias – contestamos al mismo tiempo Ahri y yo.

En ese momento nos despedimos. Talon se fue por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro, no sin antes quedar de acuerdo que lo usaría en la partida de hoy.

\- ¿Quieres caminar un poco Ahri? Mi partida es la cuarta del día , así que no tengo apuro en ir a la plataforma de invocación.

\- Sí, me parece bien – dijo ella contenta.

Tomamos el pasillo de vuelta a nuestra habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta no ingresamos, solo pasamos de largo. Pasamos por el comedor principal y vimos a algunos campeones sentados desayunando.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - pregunte

\- Fue en diciembre del año pasado ¿cierto?

\- Asi es. Yo recién había llegado a esta academia ese mismo mes. Nos encontramos de casualidad en la cocina. Recuerdo que Lux malinterpreto tus acciones y utilizo uno de sus hechizos para separarnos y restringir nuestros movimientos.

\- Y después… - dijo ella con una tonada triste

\- Y después Lux me conto tu situación.

 _Ambos se sentaron en los escalones de una de las tantas escaleras de la academia y prosiguieron con su charla._

\- ¿Porque me cuentas esto ahora? – pregunto la campeona

\- Bueno, tal vez porque me siento nostálgico. ¿O prefieres hablar de otra cosa?

\- No, sigue.

\- Bueno, recuerdo que Lux me conto que eras dependiente de Alexis debido a que necesitabas "esencia vital" para poder vivir tranquilamente. Fue en ese entonces que ella y Sona me ayudaron a dominar mi habilidad "síntesis de esencia vital"

\- ¿Te costo bastante?

\- Ahora lo recuerdo como ejercicios simples pero mi yo de ese entonces le debe haber costado bastante, lo único que tenía en ese entonces en mi cabeza era dominar aquella técnica y luego poder retar a Alexis.

\- ¿Asi que ya desde esa vez que nos vimos en la cocina de la academia ya querías ayudarme?

\- No podia dejarte sufrir asi, para volverme más fuerte tuve que entrenar duro con Jax hasta que llego ella…

\- ¿Quien?

\- Diana. Al principio nos llevábamos terriblemente mal. Ella me veía como alguien débil. Pero luego de unas cuantas peleas ella termino convirtiéndose en mi primer maestra de combate. Recuerdo que el director la puso a cargo de entrenarme hasta antes de comenzar las clases.

\- Tenía curiosidad de como ustedes se habían conocido, despues de todo…ustedes parecían tener mucha sinergia. ¿Que paso despues de que ella se convirtiera en tu instructora?

Estire un poco las piernas ya que aún las sentía cansadas por dormir prácticamente arrodillado. Después de eso, proseguí con la narracion

\- Ella decidió llevarme al Targon a entrenar, pero mas precisamente al templo de la luna. Alli ella me enseño a realizar la "sincronización campeon/invocador" por primera vez , además de hacer que mejore mi capacidad física.

\- Parece que fue bastante efectivo tu entrenamiento con ella.

\- Pero tuvimos un percance. Cai en manos de los Solari cuando buscaba alimento, mientras lo hacia una serpiente me habia mordido en dos ocasiones. Así que estaba como prisionero, además de envenenado.

\- ¿Que paso despues? – dijo la campeona de nueve colas bastante preocupada.

\- Diana se puso en riesgo y me rescato. Pero aun cuando escapamos, el veneno aún seguía en mi cuerpo. Casi muero, pero también gracias a Diana pude sobrevivir.

\- ¿Que hizo ella para salvarte?

\- En realidad no lo sé. Pero me comento que me dio la "bendición de la luna" salvándome la vida. Después de eso, ella se volvió un poco más amable conmigo.

"Alli paso algo, mi instinto me lo dice" analizaba en su mente Ahri.

\- ¿Y luego? – pregunto ella

\- Bueno, volvimos a la academia cuando ya casi comenzaron las clases, casi pierdo mi primera clase. Después de eso, volvi a verte. Vi como Alexis te tiraba la comida encima y lo rete a un duelo aun cuando no estaba del todo preparado.

\- Casi mueres en esa pelea. Te arriesgaste mucho por mi.

\- Y lo seguiria haciendo.

 _La campeona mostro una sonrisa y comento algo que siempre quiso decirle._

\- Es estupendo que te preocupes por los demás, pero tienes que controlarte. Es duro ver cómo te lastimas por esa razón.

Me levante de los escalones y me pare mirándola a ella de frente.

\- Ver tu sonrisa alegre es mas que suficiente para decirme a mí mismo, que todo el esfuerzo valio la pena.

\- Cállate, o haras que me sonroje – dijo ella apartando un poco la mirada.

Trate de mantener fijamente mi mirada en ella y sin querer pude entrever su ropa interior.

\- Con que son negras con encaje ¿eh? – dije para mis adentros, pero con su sensible oído ella pudo escucharme.

\- ¡ Vinc ¡ - se quejo ella, cerrando las piernas y evitando que siguiera disfrutando de la vista.

\- Disculpa, no vi nada.

\- No es cierto, si viste.

\- Estaría mintiéndote si te dijera que no lo hice. Pero lo hice sin querer.

\- ¿Como es que terminamos hablando de la ropa interior que llevo? – dijo ella

Un silencio se formo y luego comencé a reirme.

\- Lo siento , lo siento. Es solo que… es inevitable. Cuando los hombres vemos una chica con falda, creo que todos queremos ver la ropa de interior que ellas llevan.

\- Ustedes hablan siempre que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas, pero ustedes también tienen formas de pensar raras.

\- Creo que tienes razón, pero lo que te dije es cierto.

 _Se formo otro silencio entre ambos, que luego fue roto por ella. Con nerviosismo y sonrojada ella pregunto._

\- ¿Quieres ver mi ropa interior…otra vez?

Mi pulso se aceleró un poco, la expresión de nerviosismo en ella y su forma de pedírmelo , provocaron que nublara un poco mi juicio. Pero…

\- No, estaría mal que lo hicieras aquí. Existen lugares y momentos para esto.

\- Entonces…¿quieres que vayamos a nuestra habitación? Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra para jugar un poco y darnos una ducha juntos.

Trague un poco de saliva, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

\- Dejemos esto…para más tarde – dije eso fingiendo mantener la calma , pero para mis adentros lamentaba no aceptar esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa picara.

\- Si, estoy seguro.

\- Bien, tu mandas – dijo ella contenta poniéndose al lado mio y luego siguiéndome.

* * *

 _ **Una hora más tarde.**_

Volvimos a la plataforma de invocación, nos despedimos antes de entrar y cada uno entro tomando distintos rumbos.

Apenas di un paso,y ya mi equipo entero estaba sobre mí, "literalmente"

\- Lo atrape – dijo sebas mientras estaba encima mío.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunte desde el suelo

\- ¿Porque no viniste temprano?…hey, ¿estas bien?

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte

\- Te veo un poco pálido

\- No es nada, ahora ayúdame a levantarme .

Los cinco integrantes del equipo formamos una fila. El otro equipo era el numero 10. La profesora Fiora junto a los dos grupos y empezó a organizar las cosas.

\- Bien alumnos, se llevara a cabo el combate numero 5 de este dia. Se enfrentaran los equipo 3 y 10. Pueden empezar a convocar a sus campeones.

Mi equipo empezó a observar sus tarjetas.

\- Voy con Talon – avise a mis compañeros.

\- Bien, asi de paso vemos que eligen ellos tambien.

Me di la vuelta y sin llamarlo, el asesino noxiano ya venía en mi dirección.

\- Asi que por fin te apareciste, pensé que no vendrías – dijo el asesino de brazos al estar al lado mio.

\- Te dije que lo haría y también que participarias en mi combate ¿Estas listo?

\- Si.

\- SINCROZACION – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La sincronización fue perfecta, las ropas de Talon habían cambiado completamente. Ahora llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, remera blanca y capa del mismo color con detalles celeste oscuro, sin olvidar tampoco las zapatillas blancas. La skin que llevaba el asesino era la de "Talon Samsumg White"

El campeon al haber formado el vinculo sintió su poder aumentarse a niveles inimaginables.

\- WHOAAAAAAAA ! – levanto la voz exaltado el noxiano, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca – mi cuerpo , mi fuerza. Nunca habia sentido tanto poder fluir a travez de mi.

\- Parece ser que realizaron una sincronización al 100% - dijo Fiora explicando a sus alumnos el cambio de apariencia de Talon.

\- Hey Vinc, esta apariencia es genial, ¿Cómo la llamas? - pregunto el noxiano

Pero el muchacho no contestaba.

\- Vinc, ¿me escuchas?

De pronto, Talon empezo a notar que su apariencia desaparecía y sus ropas volvían a ser las de antes. Se dio la vuelta y observo a su invocador caer de rodillas estampando su cabeza contra el suelo.

 _Aunque no habían muchos campeones presentes porque ya sabían los horarios aproximados de sus peleas. El ver a un estudiante desmayarse era motivo para que todos se acercaran a ver._

\- ¿Estas bien muchacho? – pregunto Ryze dándole una mano a Vinc para que se levantara.

Quise ponerme de rodillas pero nuevamente mi cuerpo cedió. Esta vez fueron Fiora y Talon quienes se acercaron a mí.

\- Vinc, si no puedes pelear dimelo – dijo el campeon

\- SI…puedo. Puedo levantarme…solo…ayúdame…quieres.

 _Un conjunto de varios alumnos de quinto año veian la escena. En medio de ellos uno estaba conteniendo su risa al ver a Vinc caer al suelo._

\- Que pasa Frank, ¿tienes algo que ver con que ese chico no levantarse del suelo?

\- Callate Zero, él tiene lo que se merece.

\- Asi que si estuviste involucrado.

\- Cállate o a ti también te dare una paliza.

\- Todos sabemos que no puedes ganarme ya que yo no uso mana, si no que uso energia.

 _Frank tomo del cuello a su compañero de quinto año , lo miro fijamente y luego lo solto._

\- Solucionaremos esto en septiembre Zero.

\- Como tú lo digas, imbécil.

 _Asi fue como aquellos dos alumnos de quinto año preparaban con antelación una pelea pactada que aunque ahora no tenia nada que ver con Vinc, tarde o temprano seria involucrado._

 _Volviendo con el protagonista:_

\- Vinc, dame tus tarjetas. Definitivamente no estas en forma para luchar.

Levante la vista y mire con seriedad a mi profesora. Aprete los dientes con fuerzas y golpee el suelo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – levante la voz

Fiora pensó que me iba a poner violento, pero simplemente hice caso a su pedido. Entregue mis tarjetas de campeones y fui ayudado a levantarme.

\- No te preocupes, recuerda que tenemos un alumno que puede reemplazarte.

No habia terminado de escuchar y yo ya estaba saliendo de la plataforma de invocación

\- ALUMNO - dijo enojada Fiora - le estoy hablando.

Me di la vuelta y mire a la demaciana

\- ¿Si?

\- Esta suspendido por 48 horas por faltarle respeto a un profesor, puede retirarse.

\- Espera ¿que?

\- Una palabra mas y su sentencia subirá a 96 horas alumno

\- ¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

Arrastrando la pies debido al repentido cansancio sali de aquella sala. Cuando ya estuve en los pasillos de la academia golpee débilmente una pared.

\- Maldita sea Frank, tú y tu maldita habilidad.

Pero de repente sentí a alguien tocándome la espalda. Apenas parpardee y ya habiamos sido teletransportados a la terraza de la academia

Quise girarme para ver quien estaba detrás mio, pero unas manos taparon mi vista.

\- ¿Adivina quien soy? – dijo una voz femenina.

\- No estoy de humor para juegos – conteste tratando de recuperar mi vista.

\- No, no . No te dejare ver hasta que adivines quien soy.

Palpe la mano que tapaba mis ojos y sentí un delicado pelaje.

\- Eres cordera.

La tiradora quito lentamente su mano y permitio que la viese. Grata fue mi sorpresa al verla sin mascara, pero mas me sorprendio verla con un uniforme de colegiala, camisa blanca con mangas cortas, un moño rojo , una falda tableada roja que estaba mas de 10 cm por arriba de sus rodillas

Ella simplemente me miro esperando que de seguro comentara algo sobre como ella vestida, pero en cambio le dije.

\- Dejame, no estoy de buen humor – conteste dándome la vuelta y acercándome a la baranda de seguridad para mirar un poco el paisaje.

\- ¿Porque? – pregunto ella acercándose nuevamente a mi

\- Déjame solo

\- Vamos, siempre puedes contarle tus problemas a Cordera. Mira, incluso me puse este disfraz que sé que te gusta.

\- ¿Como sabes que me gusta? – dije exaltado y nervioso

\- Nunca subestime el código de las corderas exploradoras

\- ¿Eso no lo decía Teemo?

\- Teemo , Veigar , Velkoz, ¿acaso importa?

No le conteste, ella simplemente buscaba saber qué es lo que me pasaba pero yo le estaba dando la espalda

\- Por dios, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño – dijo ella algo enojada

Al final de cuentas, ella me aplico la paralitica (se realiza un rápido golpe en la pierna, justo detrás de la rodilla, haciendo que cualquier persona pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo) , cai de espaldas al suelo y mire el cielo.

Ella nuevamente hizo de las suyas y se sentó encima mio, justamente sobre mis caderas.

\- Vamos, dime que te pasa – ella siguió insistiendo

\- Te aviso que si nos llegan a ver en esta posición rara podríamos meternos en problemas.

\- No me importa, no me moveré hasta que me expliques por que estas asi

Cordera si sabia porque Vinc estaba asi, pero queria escuchar la explicación de el mismo. Asi evitaría contarle que vio como lo golpeaba Frank y ella no hizo nada en ese entonces.

 _Vinc se quedo callado mirando a un costado, no tenía intenciones de contarle el porque de su actitud._

\- … -

\- Oh, asi que vas a hacerte el duro ¿eh?

 _Ella empezo a mover su cintura por encima de la del estudiante, prácticamente lo estaba cabalgando._

\- HEY , ¿que rayos estás haciendo?

\- No dejare de hacerlo hasta que me cuentes que te pasa. ¿Porque ese cambio de actitud tuyo?

\- Vamos detente, ya te he dicho que puedes meternos en problema si alguien nos ve. O incluso, ¿que pasa si Lobo te ve haciendo esto?

\- No te preocupes él debe estar ahora cosechando almas en Aguas estancadas.

 _Ella continuo con su vergonzoso plan , buscando que Vinc le contase sus problemas. Pero…¿a donde quería llegar ella? Su plan consistía_

 _1) Que Vinc le contara todo lo que paso ayer con respecto a Frank._

 _2) Que aceptara que necesita ayuda para hacerse mas fuerte_

 _3) Que permitiese que Cordera le ayude a entrenar_

 _Pero…¿porque cordera queria entrenar a Vinc? Ella tenia en la cabeza que tal vez Vinc iba a morir por sobreesforzarse entrenando al querer superar a Frank , pero si ella convencía al estudiante a que le dejara ayudarle. Tal vez , y solo tal vez podría modificar la fecha de su muerte._

 _Volviendo al mundo real._

 _Cordera seguía llevando a cabo su plan pervertido. La mirada de Vinc se ensombrecio_

"Vamos, un poco mas, se que cederás y me contaras todo" _pensaba Cordera segura de si misma._

 _Pero de repente, hubo un cambio de roles. Vinc giro su cintura e hizo caer a la oveja al suelo. Rápidamente aprisiono sus brazos y él estaba sobre ella._

\- Conste que tu me obligaste a llegar hasta aquí. Nunca quise hacer esto, pero tu definitivamente necesitas aprender una lección y aprender a respetar el espacio personal de las personas.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, espera espera espera. Yo solo queria bromear contigo, no queria que llegar tan lejos.

\- No te preocupes, me hare responsable.

\- Nooooo detente . Si me haces algo gritare.

\- La mayoría de los presentes están atentos a sus luchas en la plataforma de invocación. Nadie te escuchara desde aquí.

 _Cordera trago saliva, aunque no era posible que ella quedase embarazada o algo así, ella ciertamente estaba nerviosa._

\- Bueno… si esto te hace sentir mejor…con gusto aceptare tus sentimientos – dijo ella avergonzándose y mirando hacia un lado – podrías por favor soltarme, prometo no huir.

 _El muchacho libero los dos brazos de la campeona, ella con su mano derecha toco la cara de su vinculo y con la otra mano lentamente iba desabrochándose los botones de su camisa._

\- Se que tengo mas de 1800 años de vida, pero aun asi. Se gentil conmigo

\- Si, sere gentil contigo pequeña cordera.

 _El muchacho acerco su boca a la de ella, la tiradora cerro los ojos y abrió un poco sus delicados labios esperando al muchacho._

 _Pero de repente sintió que sus mejillas eran estiradas a los costados a mas no poder._

\- ¿Que efta pafando? (¿que esta pasando?) – dijo ella abriendo los ojos de repente.

 _Vinc habia estado buscando devolverle la broma a Cordera. En ningún momento el pensó en tratar de …hacer eso._

\- ¿En serio creías que iba a llegar tan lejos? No mientras esté consciente.

L _a tiradora veía con sorpresa al estudiante que estaba encima de ella._

"¿En serio todo era una actuación, lo sentí tan real" pensaba la tiradora de pelaje blanco

 _El se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo._

\- Gracias por querer animarme pero la próxima vez no llegues tan lejos Cordera, o esta vez no se si de verdad podre contenerme.

\- Picaron , yo se que no puedes resistirte a estas curvas esculpidas por los mismos dioses

\- Cordera

\- ¿Que?

\- Compórtate quieres

\- Tienes razón, la clasificación de este fanfic no es Mature, es por eso que no puede haber zoofilia ¿cierto?

 _El muchacho veía con desdén a la tiradora_

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy a callar.

\- Gracias - agradeci

 _Ambos se sentaron en el suelo observando el horizonte. A lo lejos podían verse apenas las montañas._

\- Vinc.

\- ¿Si?

\- Que te paso, por que estabas comportándote asi.

 _El muchacho le conto todo lo ocurrido con respecto a su derrota contra Frank y su inutilidad para ayudar a Last._

\- Bien, entonces…quieres que te enseñe una nueva técnica

\- ¿Una nueva técnica? – pregunte algo emocionado

\- Ya la conoces, incluso la usas, pero no la dominas aun. Quiero enseñarte "la proyección de alma"

\- ¿Proyeccion de alma?

\- Poder usar tu alma a voluntad, poder sacarla fuera del cuerpo y usarla como arma.

\- ¿Es eso posible?

\- De hecho, cada vez que formas tu mascara, estas usando una fracción de tu alma para ello.

\- ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

 _La pequeña tiradora se recostó en el suelo y esta vez veía el cielo._

\- Dime Vinc, quieres intentarlo o no?

\- Si de esa forma me vuelvo mas fuerte. Hare lo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Y que hubieses hecho si no te ofrecia esta oportunidad?

\- Pensaba tratar de mejorar extasis, pero tal vez mi cuerpo no iba a resistir tanto estrés.

 _Cordera vio una vez más al muchacho y vio que el lapso de vida que le quedaba seguía siendo el mismo, no había sido modificado en absoluto_

"Aprovechare que voy a estar mas tiempo con él para poder vigilarlo y tratar de averiguar qué es lo que puede poner en riesgo su vida, pero aun asi… me molesta que su contador no haya sido modificado en nada. Es como si, nada de lo que hiciese pudiera ayudarlo"

 _Con estos sentimientos en mente, la pequeña Cordera se volvió a sentar y hablo con su invocador_

\- Vinc, lo primero que debes hacer es dormir bien, para recuperar todo el mana que perdiste.

\- Bien, entonces volveré a mi habitación.

 _El muchacho se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta de salida, solo para ser detenido por Cordera siendo tomado de la mano y obligarlo a caminar hacia la sombra._

\- Espera ¿qué haces?

 _Vinc, debido a su débil cuerpo, fue manipulado fácilmente por la tiradora. Al final, el estudiante se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la tiradora se sento en sus piernas y miraba en la misma dirección que él._

 _El estudiante se recostó contra la pared y cerro los ojos para ponerse a descansar un poco. Rapidamente el cansancio le afecto y paso al mundo de los sueños._

\- Duerme Vinc, duerme.

 _Sin moverse mucho, la tiradora de pelaje blanco se levanto y se puso de cuclillas observando al humano. Miro su propia mano y empezo a estirar los dedos._

\- Vamos , no tengas miedo. Sé que puedo hacerlo

\- ¿Que es lo que puedes hacer Cordera? – dijo una voz gruesa detrás de ella, era Lobo

 _Ella lentamente miro hacia atrás y vio a su compañero de luchas, volaba tranquilamente observando lo que estuviese por hacer._

\- ¿Que estabas por hacer Cordera? ¿Ya decidiste?

\- Si, voy a enseñarle la "proyección de alma"

\- Y no crees que debido a que estas por enseñarle esa habilidad, ¿puedes matarlo?

 _La tiradora nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser la posible causante del futuro deceso de su "amigo"._

\- No, voy a encargarme de enseñarle bien. Y estare a su lado todo este tiempo para ver que no se meta en problemas ni haga tonterías.

\- Tu sabes bien que la muerte puede adelantarse , pero nunca posponerse. Lo sabes bien Cordera.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero al menos quiero intentarlo.

 _Lobo miraba sorprendido a Cordera, ella estaba decidida y firme en su decisión._

\- Bueno, dejemos de lado la charla. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – dijo ella sacando una cuerda de su propio cuerpo, esta era de color blanco y tenía la misma contextura que su pelaje

\- ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?

\- El a diferencia de nosotros , no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender. Asi que voy a entrar a su cuerpo y voy a estimular su alma para que este mas activa.

\- Vas a tratar de despertar el poder de su alma a la fuerza.

\- Es una posibilidad, también puede ser que lo mate. Pero …el que no arriesga no gana, ¿cierto?

 _Lobo sostuvo con sus fauces aquella soga y automáticamente la tiradora se metio al cuerpo del muchacho. Este al recibir el alma de Cordera , empezo a hacer muecas de dolor , pero aun asi no se despertó._

"Cordera, hagas lo que hagas, no te excedas en el tiempo dentro de el. O terminaras poseyendo su cuerpo y matándolo por completo" era el pensamiento de Lobo preocupandose por su compañera

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y disculpen que no pueda contestarlas , estoy ciertamente apurado. Actualice hoy debido a que tengo que realizar un viaje imprevisto. Nos vemos la proxima semana.**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_


	90. Capitulo 12 Parte 4

_**Capitulo 12 parte 4 Decidiendo compartir**_

Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Cordera durmiendo junto a mi. Lobo tambien estaba panza arriba durmiendo. Me levante despacio sin molestarlos y note que ya no estaba para nada cansado.

\- Oh, genial.

Alce la vista y vi pequeños rayos de luz naranja en el horizonte, el sol estaba poniéndose.

\- El sol esta poniéndose….EL SOL ESTA PONIENDOSE

Rapidamente me agache y trate de despertar a aquellos dos.

\- Lobo, Cordera levántense. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensan dormir?

Ambos dormían plácidamente. Como si…hubieran hecho actividades extenuantes todo el dia.

\- Ahh – suspire – bueno, los llevare a mi habitación y luego cuando se despierten tendrán que irse, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero ninguno de los dos contesto.

Levante a los dos como si de bolsas de papas se tratasen y me los lleve. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, Leblanc y Ahri estaban compartiendo un té en la sala de estar de nuestra habitación.

\- Hola Vinc – dijo la noxiana

\- Vinc, ¿que fue eso de que te suspendieron? – dijo con un tono algo molesto Ahri.

\- Emm, esperame un rato.

Entre hasta mi habitación y deje a Cordera en mi cama , y a Lobo en la alfombra. Volvi a la sala y ambas campeonas me veían con curiosidad.

\- Los encontré cansados y decidí que lo mejor era traerlos aquí, si preguntan por ellos dos – conteste señalando mi habitación - y con respecto a lo que paso esta mañana, me moleste con mi profesora por no dejarme participar en los combates. Ahora que lo pienso con mas calma, ella se preocupo por mi y yo me comporte como un idiota, creo que tengo que ir a disculparme con ella ¿cierto?

\- Asi es – contesto con tono autoritario la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Esta bien – conteste suspirando.

Me sente en otro asiento y comparti una taza de te con ellas

\- ¿Y a que viene esta visita a mi habitación? – le pregunte a la maga noxiana

\- Bueno, queria hablar con Ahri para determinar que tipo de entrenamiento podrias realizar para empezar a dominar tu flujo de mana

\- Cierto , el flujo de mana. Lo habia olvidado por completo.

\- Ademas de que tambien tenia que pedirte que me devuelvas la llave de mi habitación – dijo la noxiana con tal sutileza que solo yo pude escucharla.

Me acorde y saque despacio la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Procedi a pasársela por debajo de la mesa , ella sintio la llave tocando su pierna y agarro mi mano.

\- Vinc, no me habías contado que estabas de novio con Ahri – agrego la maga mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano.

\- Ahri, ¿le contaste?

\- Bueno…si, supuse que debía hacerlo. Después de todo eres mi novio y ella es otro de tus vínculos, así que debe estar al tanto sobre todo lo que te pasa.

\- Ahh – suspire y estampe mi cara contra la mesa.

Senti sonidos desde mi habitación, la puerta se abrió y Cordera caminaba hacia nosotros mientras se refregaba los ojos. Ella había despertado.

\- Buenas noches, no se preocupen. No voy a interrumpirlos.

Ella sin decir nada se sentó en mis piernas y procedió a tomar de mi taza.

\- Fuahh, que delicia. Preparas un te maravilloso Ahri.

Ahri miraba con un poco de molestia la forma de actuar de Cordera

\- ¿Porque ella está tomando de tu taza Vinc? – pregunto la Kumiho

\- Bueno, resulta que ella no puede comer a menos que le des alimento a modo de ofrenda, recuerden que ella es un espíritu. Debido a que tengo un vinculo con ella, todo lo que yo coma o le dé, ella puede alimentarse de eso.

La tiradora de pelaje blanco noto como la maga noxiana estaba tomando de la mano a Vinc por debajo de la mesa. Ella hizo una mirada furtiva a la lider de la rosa negra y le dejo entrever una sonrisa mientras sorbió un poco de te indicándole que se había dado cuenta.

La maga solto la mano del estudiante y fingio que no paso nada.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

\- Disculpen, voy a ver quién es – dije y luego me levante de la silla para atender la puerta

Mientras tanto, aun en la mesa, las tres campeonas se miraban algo recelosas creando un pequeño ambiente de tensión. Pero un comentario de Cordera , fue literalmente , una bomba.

\- ¿Que opinan de la poligamia?

Ahri y Leblanc que habia tomado un sorbo de te, ambas se ahogaron al escuchar lo que dijo la tiradora.

\- ¿Poli…gamia? – dijo Ahri entrecortadamente

\- Si, poligamia. Que una persona tenga varias parejas, pero todas ellas estén de acuerdo en compartirlo.

Leblanc dudo por un momento pero luego se animo a integrarse a la charla.

\- Hablas… ¿de Vinc?

\- Yo nunca nombre a Vinc, ¿acaso estas interesado en el? señorita lider de la rosa negra

\- Emm…no. Yo solo estaba comentando.

\- Bueno, tomemos a Vinc como ejemplo entonces – agrego la tiradora

\- ¿Porque a Vinc?, tu sabes que él no es de ese tipo de personas – reclamo Ahri mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- Estamos hablando hipotéticamente querida – respondio la criatura antropomórfica parlante, alias Cordera

Ahri se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

\- No hablen tan fuerte, no quiero que Vinc nos escuche – dijo la tiradora

Las otras dos campeonas guardaron silencio

\- Ahri, que harías si te enteras que hay varias mujeres interesadas por Vinc.

\- Pues yo, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Le demostraría que soy mejor que las demás. Además yo se que Vinc no se dejaría engatusar por otras mujeres.

\- Y si aquellas otras mujeres fueran vínculos de él, personas que son importantes para Vinc. Digamos Diana. ¿Qué pasaría si Diana se enamora de Vinc?

\- Eso es imposible - contesto con cierta sorpresa la kumiho

\- Dije, que pasaría. Todo es hipotetico

\- Pues…yo creo que Vinc la rechazaría.

\- Exacto, pero…¿que crees que desencaderia esto? Diana se pondría triste y todos sabemos hasta donde puede llegar Vinc con tal de que todos sus conocidos estén bien.

\- Me estas diciendo que, aunque el la rechace, aun asi , ¿Vinc podria terminar estando con ella por lastima?

\- Si, algo asi puede pasar. Y si pasara, de seguro él te lo escondería para que no salieras lastimada. ¿Que pasaría mas adelante? Vinc no podria esconder el secreto para siempre y una de las dos , si es que no las dos , terminarían abandonando definitivamente a Vinc.

\- Yo…no haría eso.

\- No lo sabes. Nunca te paso.

Un silencio amargo inundo la sala.

\- Yo creo…que deberías permitirle tener mas parejas - rompio el silecio la chica de pelaje blanco

\- NO , VINC ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS - contesto exaltada ahri

\- Incluso ahora lo estas tratando como tu posesión, si sigues así se va a cansar de ti.

\- Porque dices esto Cordera…acaso ¿tu estas interesada en Vinc?

\- ¿Y que si lo fuera? - contesto de manera algo engreida Cordera

Ahri puso una sonrisa sombria, estaba por abalanzarse sobre la tiradora . Pero justo en ese momento Vinc volvió

\- Era sebas, queria saber si estaba mejor y …

\- Solucionaremos esto aquí y ahora Ahri – comento por lo bajo Cordera – Vinc, ¿con quien pasaste toda el dia de hoy?

\- Emm… ¿es necesario que responda? - pregunte

\- Vinc, dilo tú o lo contare yo. Y tu sabes que yo no omito ningún detalle - amenazo la tiradora

Recorde en ese momento las cosas raras que habian pasado en la terraza este dia y conteste de una manera que no me haga ver como pervertido.

\- Bueno, Cordera trato de animarme y dormimos en la terraza todo el dia. Ahora que lo pienso tengo bastante hambre, alguien quiere comer pues yo sí. – dije para querer cambiar el tema

Pero esta vez Ahri fue quien lanzo otra pregunta difícil

\- Vinc, si tuvieras que elegir entre una de nosotras dos. La que tu elijes vive y la otra muere…¿a quién elegirías?

\- No existe respuesta razonable a esa pregunta – respondí tristemente.

\- Pero yo soy tu novia. Yo debería ser la mas impor…

 _El muchacho fruncio el seño, realmente se habia enojado._

\- No hables de la vida de los demas como si fueran un objeto, no importa quien de ustedes este en peligro. No quisiera que ninguna de ustedes muera y si para evitarlo tendría que dar mi vida lo haría con gusto.

Todas las presentes miraron abajo, ambas habían actuado como niñas.

\- Yo, no se de que estaban hablando. Pero yo no pondría a ninguna de ustedes por encima de la otra. Todas son importantes para mí - declare

 _Tanto la tiradora como la kumiho , se dieron cuenta que habian empezado a discutir por algo hipotetico. Fue una pelea tonta en donde no estaba nada en juego._

\- Lo siento Ahri, no quise molestarte asi – contesto la tiradora

\- No, desde un principio dijiste que hablaríamos hipotéticamente. No debería haberme enojado por eso – contesto la compañera de habitación del muchacho

Tanto la lider de la rosa negra y Cordera se fueron, pero aun asi dejaron un sabor amargo en Vinc.

\- ¿De que hablaron? ¿Qué fue lo que creo ese clima de tensión entre ustedes?– le pregunte a mi compañera de habitación

\- Hablabamos de … la poligamia.

\- ¿Poligamia?

\- Si, Cordera me pregunto si… yo seria capaz de aceptar que tuvieras mas de una pareja.

\- Eso…es improbable. No hablen de cosas hipotéticas de esa forma.

\- Tu…aprecias a todos tus vínculos por igual. ¿Cierto?

\- Asi es.

Ahri recordó el supuesto caso planteado sobre Diana.

\- Entonces …no dejarías que uno de ellos sufriera.

\- Realizaria todo lo posible para que se mantuvieran felices o al menos mantengan un bienestar sano.

La kumiho abrazo al estudiante y escondio su cara en su pecho.

\- Soy la persona que mas problemas te he causado, he desconfiado de ti, he hecho que sufrieras demasiadas veces y aun asi tu me cuidas y no me apartas de ti... Vinc

\- ¿SI?

\- Tu eres una persona única, pero esta mal que solo piense en mi felicidad…tienes el derecho de ser feliz con la persona que tu quieras, no puedo ser egoísta y tenerte para mi misma

\- No entiendo que estas tratando de decir

\- Trato de decir que… si, alguna de nosotras. Diana, Leblanc o cualquiera de tus vínculos, quiere algo contigo. Tu puedes estar libre de culpa y querer a esa persona como me quieres ami.

La mirada del muchacho se ensombrecio.

\- ¿En serio quieres eso?

La pregunta golpeo fuertemente los sentimientos de la campeona. Ella apretó fuertemente la túnica del muchacho y se apoyo con fuerza a el.

\- No, no quiero compartirte. Te quiero para mi misma, solamente quiero que te enfoques únicamente en mi y no quieras a nadie mas . No quiero levantarme en las mañana y saber que dormiste en la cama de alguien mas. Quiero que estes solamente junto a…

Pero el muchacho rápidamente abrazo a la campeona.

\- Entonces, estaré contigo. No te dejare nunca.

 _La campeona lo miro y volvió a llorar a cantaros._

\- ¿Y ahora por que lloras? - pregunte

\- Porque estoy muy feliz de que me digas eso.

 _El instintvamente la beso y ella respondio aceptando su afecto. Lentamente el empezo a acariciarla mientras aun mantenían los labios juntos. Cuando se separaron por un momento ella dijo_

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que habiamos acordado hacer esta noche?

Ella empujo al muchacho y este cayo sentado a una silla. Ella se aparto un poco y poniéndose de espaldas empezo a desprenderse de sus ropas.

 _Mas tarde_

Ambos estaban en su habitación, la oscuridad de la misma ocultaba sus prendas tiradas en el suelo alfombrado. Ahri se sento en la orilla de la cama y se tocaba el vientre, recordaba las cosas que habia hecho durante las ultimas dos horas y sonreía contenta consigo misma.

Ella no noto que el habia despertado, se sorprendio al ser abrazada por la espalda.

\- Que pasa, ¿sigues pensando en lo mismo?

\- Si, pero ya tengo en claro todo… Vinc

\- ¿Si?

\- Puedes tener las novias que quieras.

\- Espera, pero tu habias dicho que…

\- Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Yo siempre seré la primera ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso acallando todos los pensamientos del muchacho.

\- ¿Estás bien con eso? - pregunte

\- No toques más el tema. Esta es la decisión mas correcta que hará que todos seamos felices.

\- Ahri.

\- ¿Que?

\- Te amo, y siempre lo hare.

Un beso en su cuello fue suficiente para hacerla olvidar todo lo sucedido, haciendo que ahora se concentre mas en disfrutar lo que estuviese por pasar

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_

En fin, ¿ganara el _**#TeamPoligamia**_? ¿o quien se quedara con el corazón del protagonista? Averiguenlo en el próximo episodio de esta telenovela llamada " la Rosa de Guadalupe"… ejem…digo. "El fin de runaterra?".

Bueno, dejando las bromas de lado. Cordera dio el gran paso y abrió las posibildades para que todas sean felices junto al protagonista. ¿Podra Vinc hacerlas felices a todas?¿quien será la siguiente presa de el? Estas y muchas dudas mas serán respondidas o no, en la siguiente actualización.

Espero hayan disfrutado esta breve y dramática actualización.

PD: Pregunta. Esto es solo por curiosidad. ¿Se fijan las respuestas que les hago a los demas lectores? digo, a veces me da curiosidad si alguno de ustedes se pone a revisar las reviews de los demas y su consecuente respuesta que yo le doy. ¿Alguno hace eso? XD

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a las reviews**_

 _ **1) Neko Asura**_

Responde el autor

Hey, gracias por la review. Estaba pasando por un mal momento y me diste fuerzas para superar un problema que me surgio mientras viajaba. Eso de dejar reviews extensos hacen que todo el tiempo empleado en hacer este fanfic , valga la pena. De verita , de veritas gracias.

Contesto tus dudas.

¿Me gusta Bleach? Sep, bastante. Pero solo hasta la saga de los Fullbringers, el resto me parece "basura" No me gusto como extendieron por demas la historia.

¿perfeccionar extasis? Aun es una idea inmadura, pero pienso hacer algo al respecto. Obviamente me inspire un poco en Luffy de One piece, pero no esperes algo similar como el gear 3 o gear 4 de Luffy.

¿Campion! O Campione!? Ese del chico Japones que viaja a Italia y roba los poderes de un dios? Si, la verdad me gusto , pero dejaron la trama un poco colgando. No encuentro ningún fansub que tradusca la novela ligera asi que me quede con la intriga de que pasara.

Nos vemos, los tres te mandamos saludos igualmente.

 _ **2) Javax420**_

Hola, paso a responder tus dudas

\- Zero: No, no dominara ni tendrá relación con el hielo. No puedo entrar mas en detalles , ya que el todavía esta en fase de desarrollo.

\- La muerte es inevitable. Pero no es el fin de la vida , existen maneras de regresar… ¿Vinc zombie confirmado? XD

Gracias por la review y nos vemos pronto.

 _ **3) Guardian-V**_

Hola lector nuevo, espero que sigas acompañándonos en esta historia de mi autoria.

Gracias por la idea, su opinión me sirve de mucho ya que me ponen al dia con nuevas ideas y tambien me animan para seguir adelante.

Gracias y nos vemos pronto

 _ **4) Onofre16**_

Ahri ha aceptado el Harem…bueno no…acepto la poligamia . Pero…¿Vinc cruzara la línea? Y conquien lo hara primero. Hagan sus apuestas muchachos XD

La muerte de Vinc es inevitable querido lector. Aun muerto puedes intervenir en la vida de otros. Te escribiré un fragmento de un salto temporal solo para que te imagines lo que se vendrá

 **Spolier alert:**

"Viernes 23 de agosto

Las calles de demacia están destruidas, mi cuerpo no se siente para nada cansado y eso que ni siquiera habia activado por completo mi habilidad.

 _Mientras tanto, entre aquellos observadores de esta pelea, en medio de todos ellos estaba la tiradora Cordera_

\- Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo para ver lo mucho que él ha mejorado. Tal vez si no fuera por ti, runaterra no tendría esperanzas en un futuro cercano. Espero que él pueda seguir tu legado - dijo ciertamente un poco triste la tiradora.

Muchas personas observaban sin perder ningún detalle la pelea entre esos dos individuos que combatían en medio de la ciudad que caia a pedazos.

Frank salio desde abajo desde unos escombros , furioso . Todo su cuerpo desbordaba ira.

\- Maldito, todo este tiempo te estuviste conteniendo.

\- Asi es, pero ahora…terminare esto. EXTASIS NIVEL 1, ACTIVATE

 _El polvo que se habia formado por tantos edificos destruidos se levanto por la repentina aceleración del individuo desconocido. Nadie podia ver nada , pero todos sabían… que Frank habia sido derrotado._

 _Aquel chico de cabello marron observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su rival, recordando asi el infernal entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar junto a los Kindred._

\- Gracias maestra. Me enseño bastante bien en tan poco tiempo – dijo aquel chico desconocido, que tenia los ojos del mismo color que la tiradora de los Kindred, azules claro como el cielo

 **Fin del spoiler**

¿Saldra Zed en la historia?: Si, pero ya que es un tipo un poco serio. Me es difícil introducirlo sin que me salgan canas por realizar un buen argumento.

 _Responde Cordera_

¿Que si conozco a deadpool? Me encanta. Quien no desearía tener un traje rojo y negro igual al de el. Y no te olvides de su actitud irresponsable y caotica.

 _ **5) McpapuhFree**_

No, no se dibujar. De hecho la segunda carrera que agarre es "Dibujo artístico y pintura" , de veras quiero aprender a dibujar.

Cordera puede hacer aparecer cosas de la nada, recuerda que puede hacer aparecer su mascara y arco de la misma nada. Ella utiliza el mismo sistema.

Cuidate tu tambien y nos vemos pronto

 _ **6) Antenesis**_

Hola, y gracias por la review. Con respecto a tu duda, no la comprendi bien, tal vez te salteaste una o dos palabras.

Con respecto al furry, no me considero muy adepto. Solo escribi lo que se me ocurrio y …WALA (creo que asi se escribe XP) me salio eso.

Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **7) SupremeMayo**_

Gracias por el extenso review. De hecho te agradezco que te haya gustado la historia. AL principio escribia bastante mal, cosa que he querido corregir con el paso de los capitulos. Y tambien busco creatividad, que la historia les llame la atencion o al menos les haga pensar un poco en que pasara mas adelante.

 _ **8) Zero1604**_

LOL, al menos ganaste esa ranked

 _ **9) H4Z1el ,**_

Lo logre, logre publicar esto apenas llegue de mi viaje. Es corto pero no podia soportar que lectores como tu que siempre esperan la actualización , se queden sin su dosis de este fanfic XD

Nos vemos y agradezco por tu review

 _ **10) Ozz el mago**_

¿Fijacion especial por Cordera? Mmm…puede ser. Todos tienen campeones favoritos…pero tal vez se me fue un poco la mano XD

 _ **11) Robolacion**_

Con respecto a las mascaras de los Kindred, es algo que solo lo saben los creadores del juego. Yo no tengo ni idea.

 _Cordera responde_

Es porque , cuando iba a cosechar las almas de los humanos moribundos. Ellos no me tomaban en serio, me decían que tenia una cara infantil. Es por eso que uso mascara u.u

 _ **12) fanfic fan**_

Hola querido lector

Respondo tus dudas

\- ¿Juegos shooter? No soy muy fan de ellos , solo jugué Overwatch por su periodo de pruebas gratuito.

\- ¿Copiar habilidades de alguna manga o Anime? Trato de no hacerlo, mas bien, me inspiro en ellos. Con respecto a un Stand, tendría que encontrar que de alguna forma el alma de Vinc tenga razonamiento y personalidad propia , y estamos muy lejos para que pase eso. Ojo, es una posibilidad , no un spoiler.

1 _ **3) Demonsoul13**_

Gracias por la review, espero que estes bien querido amigo.

 _ **14) Belyu**_

ME encanto tu review, es uno de esos que te da la fuerza suficiente para levantarte de tu cama y ponerte a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo XD

Gracias por el apoyo, por que..es un poco difícil hacer que todo encaje en la historia, tomar en cuenta lo que cada personaje siente y hacer que esto afecte en las tramas consecuentes. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Atentamente, Wafle

 _ **15) Sasha9710**_

Exacto, el argumento siempre tiene que ser creativo para enganchar a los lectores. Esa es mi misión de cada dia, pensar nuevas ideas que hagan que el lector quiera leer mas.

Gracias por la review

 _ **16) Yadri**_

Gracias por el…un poco bizarro comentario. Creo que compartiste un poco de información mas que personal XD

Y gracias por el apoyo, espero que sigas estando bien.

 _ **17) Saarca**_

Adivinaste con la skin de Talon XD. Y…veremos pronto que pasa entre Vinc y Frank.

 _ **18) Knowhere**_

Espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones, yo tambien acabo de volver, pero ya quiero que llegue el receso de invierno

 _ **19) Tourvelix**_

Lo de la muerte de Vinc ¿eh? …No va a ser algo retorcido , ni maquiavélicamente planeado. Vas a leerlo y diras…"PUFF, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Incluso el autor dio pistas de ello"

Espero sorprenderte.

Nos vemos pronto bye bye.


	91. Capitulo 12 parte 5

**_Nota: Si es posible, por favor primero lean las notas del autor para entender algunas cosas de este capitulo. Sin mas que decir, que disfruten esta "adelantada actualizacion"_**

 ** _Capitulo 12 parte 5 Sentimientos aceptados._**

 ** _Miercoles 10 de mayo por la mañana:_**

Tanto Cordera como yo estábamos en las salas de simulación. Habíamos tenido que madrugar para poder conseguir una de estas salas ya que son muy difíciles de encontrarlas libres. La simulación que habiamos creado era una especia de pista para realizar carreras de 500 metros

Ahora mismo junto a la tiradora estábamos por realizar un ejercicio básico para dominar la proyección de alma

\- Bien, vas a realizar todas las vueltas posibles a este circuito – designo la tiradora

\- ¿cuantas debo realizar? - pregunte

\- Umm, el número no importa. Lo importante es que te canses.

\- ¿Qué me canse? – pregunte curioso

\- Que te canses y te agites.

\- No entiendo como eso va a ayudarme.

 _La pequeña Cordera le explico lo siguiente: cuando las personas corren con todas sus fuerzas y llegan hasta su límite, se agitan y respiran exageradamente buscando recuperar el aliento. Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo se halla tan débil, que puedes sentir por cada bocanada de aire que das, a tu alma queriendo escapar por tu garganta. Esa es la sensación que tenia que lograr._

\- Entonces, ¿tengo que correr lo más que pueda? - pregunte

\- Asi es, y…lobo te ayudara en este ejercicio.

\- ¿Como? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Lobo y yo.

\- Lobo tendrá un limite de cinco minutos en atraparte, si lo logra antes tendrá derecho a masticar tu alma.

\- Espera, ¿que? – dije algo nervioso

\- Lo hago por tu bien Vinc. Esta es la forma más rápida de que logres sacar el alma de tu cuerpo.

Respire profundamente por unos momentos y luego me llene de determinación

\- Bien, hagámoslo.

Me puse detrás de la línea de salida. Lobo estaba a escasos metros de mi.

\- Listos…preparados… YA !

Tanto Lobo como yo salimos disparados en busca de un objetivo distinto pero en el cual ambos estaban relacionados con mi alma.

\- Exta... – estaba a punto de activar mi mejor habilidad , cuando una flecha paso cerca de mi nariz

\- Nada de habilidades Vinc.

Mire sorprendido a la tiradora. ¿En serio no tendría que usar mis habilidades? Solo tendría… ¿que escapar?

Podría haber seguido pensando sobre eso, pero sentir que Lobo se acercaba frenéticamente sobre mí. Eso hizo que tomara impulso para correr.

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

Cuando termino el ejercicio, mi respiración era rápida y desorganizada. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras transpiraba demasiado.

\- Vamos, hazlo ahora. Intenta usar "Proyeccion de alma" – pidio Cordera

\- Y..co…mo... qui…eres…que – simplemente no podia terminar mis frases, estaba demasiado agitado

\- Toca tu corazón y trata de sacar desde tus adentros un arma. Imagínala al igual que lo haces con las apariencias de los campeones o igual que cuando invocas tu mascara.

Tambaleándome, me levante del suelo y trate de activar aquella habilidad.

\- Pro…pro…proyección ….proyeccion de alma – dije a duras penas.

De un movimiento rápido, estire mi mano hacia adelante y trate de invocar un cuchillo. Unos pequeños destellos color negro se desplazaron desde mi hombro por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano. Una línea delgada se formó en mi mano, como si estuviese sosteniendo una vara. Pero esta desapareció casi al instante

\- Casi, casi. Es un buen inicio…supongo. Toma – dijo Cordera tirándome una botella de agua – de seguro tienes sed.

\- Si – conteste

\- Bien, ahora empezaremos con el ejercicio para dominar tu flujo de mana

\- ¿Tú me enseñaras a dominar el flujo de mana?

\- Leblanc me dicto las instrucciones, no pudo decírtelas después de lo que paso anoche. Así que me hare responsable de ti. Ahora, bebe el contenido de la botella lentamente.

Destape el envase plástico y trague un sorbo del líquido transparente.

\- Ahora concéntrate. Siente el agua recorrer tu boca, tu garganta, todo el camino que recorre hasta tu estómago. Trata de memorizar aquella sensación que deja al pasar por tu cuerpo.

Me volvi a sentar en el suelo y volvi a tragar otro sorbo de agua. Esta vez sentí todo el recorrido de la bebida cristalina.

Aquella sensación, es extrañamente única ahora que lo pienso.

\- Bien, esta vez que no solo sea un sorbo, bebe todo el contenido de la botella.

\- Si.

La sensación del agua recorriendo el interior de mi cuerpo era distinta, cada vez que bebia esa sensación se hacía más débil.

\- ¿Que entendiste? – pregunto la tiradora

\- Completamente nada.

\- Pues claro que no vas a entender nada, si no te explique nada .

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Si.

\- Entonces, LEVANTATE, VAMOS A REALIZAR OTRA RONDA MAS

Y asi fue como pase toda la mañana ejercitándome con esa misma rutina.

\- Bien, es suficiente estimulación de alma por hoy – dijo la chica de pelaje blanco.

\- ¿Eh?, pero aun puedo seguir - respondí

\- Escúchame – dijo la tiradora pisando mi pierna de manera dura y luego tomándome del mentón para que mirara a sus ojos a través de su máscara – yo soy quien te está entrenando aquí. Así que mientras tú seas mi pupilo te tratare como basura si es necesario para que mejores.

\- ¿Paso algo malo Cordera? , siento que estas con un poco de mal humor. Ten – dije sacando una manzana de mi mochila y entregándosela.

Para sorpresa de Vinc, Cordera le quito la fruta de sus manos y la tiro al suelo. Haciendo que esta rodara varias veces y quedara inerte.

\- ¿Crees que sobornándome voy a hacer tus entrenamientos más sencillos? Cuando te dije que te iba a ayudar a entrenar supuse que ya sabias de antemano que iba a ser estricta. No voy a ser como otros campeones que dejan a sus pupilos que estos avancen a ritmo lento. Tú vas a avanzar a la velocidad que yo quiera.

 _Vinc suspiro y luego le mostro una sonrisa a la tiradora._

\- Gracias, seguiré contando contigo Cordera

 _Dicho esto, el estudiante se retiró del lugar, dejando a los Kindred solos._

 _Apenas dejaron de sentir la presencia del muchacho, la tiradora de pelaje blanco hizo una piruetas dando varios saltos mortales hacia atrás y recogió la manzana del suelo._

\- Oh, pequeña y deliciosa manzana, perdóname. No quise ser dura contigo, solo quería darle una lección a aquel estudiante. Bueno, ya que me disculpe contigo, podríamos …no se…ir a un lugar más privado para probar tus deliciosas curvas jugosas…

\- Cordera – dijo Lobo

\- ¿Que? No interrumpas Lobo, estoy ocupada

\- ¿Ahora hablas con la comida?

 _ **Volviendo con el protagonista**_

 _Vinc llego a su habitación, no había nadie en la misma. Así que fue directo a la ducha para limpiarse el sudor que había acumulado._

 _Despues de quitarse la ropa sucia. Entro y abrió la regadera para que el agua empezara a recorrer su cuerpo. Sino fuera porque sintió a alguien detrás de él, hubiera continuado con su ducha._

 _Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Lobo mirándolo fijamente._

\- ¿Que necesitas? - pregunte

\- Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas contigo. No podia hacerlo antes por que necesitaba que solo estuvieras tu.

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Sobre Cordera.

 _La bestia se acerco mas al estudiante y ambos chocaron sus frentes. Definitivamente Lobo no venia con buenas intenciones._

\- Estoy molesto Pastor.

\- ¿A que viene tu molestia Lobo?

 _El canino gruño, Vinc podia sentir su aliento con olor a carne putrefacta viniendo de él._

\- Te deje que seas la persona que cuidara a Cordera. Pero el dia de ayer, fui a cosechar algunas almas a aguas turbias y cuando vuelvo. Veo que tenías a Cordera atrapada contra su voluntad, la pobre estaba a tu merced y tu….tú la veías con lujuria. Tú definitivamente querías poseer el cuerpo físico de mi contraparte.

\- Espera, estas confundido. Era solo una broma.

\- Y encima tienes el descaro de decir que era una broma.

\- ¿Porque te molesta?, ya te dije que fue una broma. No es mi culpa que hayas llegado en un mal momento

\- Oh, ¿entonces fue mal momento que llegue cuando tú estabas por empezar a "devorar" sutilmente a Cordera? Te recuerdo que ella al igual que yo pertenecemos al mismo ser. Y si un humano la hiere a ella, también me afecta a mí.

\- Ya te he dicho que es un malentendido.

\- Un malentendido será que le dé un mordisco a tu alma.

 _" **GROOARRR"** emitio lobo desde sus fauces cuando intento morder a Vinc, pero este dejo caer su cuerpo y esquivo los colmillos de la criatura oscura._

 _Rapidamente Vinc salio de la bañera, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se puso en posición de ataque_

 _Lobo habia desaparecido, pero de repente, este apareció a travez de una pared atravesándola aprovechando sus habilidades espectrales._

 _Vinc quiso atinarle un puñetazo al canino, pero su puño atravezo el cuerpo espectral de la criatura._

\- ¿QUE DEMONI..

 _Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar el insulto, porque sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro. Cuando miro en el mismo, noto rasgada su piel. Lobo le habia dado un mordisco a su cuerpo._

 _Una voz proveniente de algun lugar del baño se hizo presente._

\- A diferencia de ti, yo puedo elegir hacerle daño a tu cuerpo o a tu alma. Pero los ataques físicos no pueden hacerme daño a menos que sepas la "proyección de alma" cosa que creo imposible jajaja. – rio lobo de manera grosera.

 _El canino apareció nuevamente delante de Vinc, este dejaba salir su lengua mientras su saliva caia en grandes cantidades al suelo_

\- Ya deseo probar tu alma, de seguro es deliciosa.

 _Vinc trato de darle golpes con su mano izquierda pero Lobo se quedaba estatico en el aire. El no hacia ningun esfuerzo por defenderse , ya que los ataques del estudiante simplemente lo atravesaban._

\- Soy invencible y ahora pagaras tu insolencia por tocar con malas intenciones a Cordera.

 _Con un movimiento rápido, Lobo atravesó el cuerpo de Vinc. Este quiso darse la vuelta para tener a la vista al canino, pero sintió como si unas garras lo hubieran herido en su espalda_

\- Eso dejara cicatriz – dijo riéndose lobo.

 _El estudiante rápidamente salio hasta la sala, pensó que si tenía mas espacio libre tendría mas chances de esquivar a la criatura oscura._

\- Aunque estés en un espacio mas abierto, aun podre contigo. Ya te dije, la única manera de que puedas golpearme es usando tu alma, pero como eres un novato no podras hacerme nada.

\- Maldita sea. EXTASIS

Pero antes de que pudiera activar mi habilidad Lobo, reapareció mordiendo con fuerza mis piernas.

\- Aggg – me queje mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

\- No dejare que actives ninguna habilidad – declaro Lobo, mientras me miraba con indiferencia.

Me levante del suelo y trate de estar atento a los ataques, pero Lobo simplemente apareció al lado mio y me dio otro fuerte mordisco al otro hombro.

El piso empezaba a tener varias manchas de mi sangre y yo empezaba a perder la paciencia ya que no podia evitar los ataques de la criatura.

"Espera un minuto…SI PUEDO USAR MI ALMA…pero necesito una abertura…una sola" justo en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

 _Justo en ese momento, Lobo le dio una última advertencia al muchacho._

\- ESCUCHAME HUMANO, SI PROMETES ROMPER EL VINCULO CON CORDERA Y ALEJARTE DE ELLA . TE DEJARE VIVIR, PERO SI TE NIEGAS…

" tengo que hacer enojar a lobo primero" pensé.

\- Si me niego ¿que? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿TU?

\- GRRR , ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? ESTAS EN LA CUERDA FLOJA Y AUN ASI PIENSAS SUPERARME. ESTAS A DECADAS DE ESTAR A MI NIVEL , DEBIL HUMANO

\- Si, tal vez sea débil. Pero yo asi como me ves, yo fui el único humano hasta ahora que casi se "devora" a tu querida Cordera. Es más , apenas te derrote saldré de aquí y jugare en mas de un sentido con ella. Hare con ella, cosas que ni siquiera he hecho con Ahri. No dejare de estar con ella, hasta que las única palabra que ella repita sea "Vinc ,por favor, una vez mas"

\- MALDITO DEPRAVADO. Sabía que tenías dobles intenciones. Sabía que era un error dejar a cargo a un humano de la protección de Cordera. Pero ahora que se todo esto, no te dejare con vida. PARTIRE TU ALMA EN DOS CON UN MORDISCO

\- VEN A POR MI , VEN A POR MI O PREFIERES ENTREGARME A CORDERA

\- MALDITO

 _Lobo fue con todo su poder y a toda velocidad contra Vinc. Y el estudiante hizo lo mismo._

\- MUEREEE – grito Lobo

 _Pero Vinc, rápidamente poso su mano en su cara e hizo aparecer su máscara, aquella que usa para tomar su otra identidad, Pastor._

 _De un rápido movimiento, Vinc estiro su cuerpo hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, conectando asi el mas fuerte cabezazo que hubiese realizado hasta ahora. Ambos chocaron sus frentes y las mascaras de ambos se rompieron. La frente de Vinc sangraba y dejaba el suelo mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. Ambos cayeron y vieron como los fragmentos de sus mascaras yacían en el suelo y poco a poco desaparecían volviendo a sus respectivas almas de sus dueños._

 _Lobo quiso continuar, pero cayo de lado contra el suelo._

\- Bien hecho pastor, superaste la prueba

\- ¿Prueba? – pregunte confundido y aturdido

 _Cordera apareció en la habitación_

\- Asi es Vinc, esta era una prueba. Queria ver si podias usar la "proyección de alma". Asi que inventamos una situación para intentar forzar la aparición de aquella habilidad, pero parece que tenias un as bajo la manga. Realmente no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha.

 _De un rápido y cansado movimiento, el muchacho se recostó dejando caer su cuerpo en un sillón que había en la sala._

\- ¿Fue complicado? – pregunto la tiradora

\- Estoy un poco fastidiado, por favor cállate un momento.

\- ¿Eh? Te enoja que te hayamos engañado.

 _El estudiante se mantenía callado, no tenia animos para intercambiar palabras_

\- Al parecer si estás enojado, al menos un poco.

\- Por favor, deja de hacer este tipo de cosas. Pones en duda mi confianza en ti.

\- Bueno está bien. Dejare de realizar planes de este tipo. Igual, esta no es la manera en que generalmente hago las cosas. Fue idea mia y de Lobo hacer esta actuación.

\- ¿No fue solo cosa tuya?

\- Ayer lobo nos vio en la terraza, pero mientras tu dormías le explique que es lo que habia pasado en realidad. Aproveche que tu no sabías sobre esto, para que se produjera esta situación.

\- Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones y quisiste de una manera algo rara ayudar en mi progreso para dominar esta habilidad, pero te lo repito, no vuelvas a tratar de engañarme así.

\- Está bien, aun asi. Creo que te mereces un premio por haber superado la prueba.

\- ¿Premio?

\- Premio, incentivo, puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras.

\- Lo que yo quiera ¿eh?

 _En la mente de Vinc, se le ocurrió fastidiar de nuevo a Cordera como lo habia hecho ayer en la terraza_

\- Entonces…¿puedo pedirte un beso?

\- Claro, puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras - respondio tranquilamente la femenina

\- ¿En serio?, voy a pedirte entonces eso. ¿No te molesta o te inquieta? – dije seriamente

\- ¿Porque? Yo te dije que podías pedirme lo que tu quisieras

EL muchacho acerco su cara a la de la tiradora, esta a diferencia de ayer no se puso nerviosa ni titubeaba. En cambio, esta vez el estudiante era quien por cada centímetro que avanzaba, más nervioso se ponía.

\- Lo hare - comente cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de ella.

\- Hazlo - ella contesto.

\- En serio lo hare.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿que muestre nerviosismo al igual que ayer? Te aviso que ayer estaba fingiendo, no estaba nerviosa, solo trataba de animarte. Soy un espíritu Vinc, no puedo sentir lo que ustedes llaman amor.

\- ¿Asi que lo de ayer era fingido? - dije con cierta sorpresa

\- Asi es.

\- ¿Entonces por más que te bese no sentirás nada?

\- Nada de nada. Solo sentiré tus labios tocar los mios y nada mas. No sentiré mariposas en el estómago, ni una especie de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo , ni tampoco sentiré mi mente volar por las nubes.

\- ¿En realidad eres asi de fría con todos los demas?

\- Trato de no serlo contigo. Trato de que realmente tengas un poco de interés en mi ya que aunque no sienta afecto, siento soledad. Hay cosas que siento y cosas que no.

\- Entonces puede que si sientas afecto, pero ese sentimiento aún no ha despertado

\- Podría ser.

Un silencio lleno la sala, ambos se miraban cara a cara. Cordera se mantenía tranquila , mientras que Vinc se ponía nervioso el solo hecho de estar sentado junto a ella.

\- No es por apurarte, pero Lobo en cualquier momento podría despertar y si nos ve besándonos en serio si se va a enojar contigo.

\- El es sobreprotector

\- No, simplemente me cuida porque si algo malo me pasa a mí. El cuerpo de el también le pasa factura

\- Entiendo – dude por unos momentos, trague saliva y retome la palabra – en serio voy a hacerlo entonces

\- Bien, es bueno que te hayas decidido.

 _El muchacho acerco su cara lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de la tiradora. La punta de sus narices se tocaban._

\- ¿Te carcome la culpa? No te preocupes, no le estas siendo infiel a Ahri ya que ninguno de los dos tiene sentimientos por el otro. Piensa que estas besando a una pared o una alfombra,

 _El muchacho se separo , se habia puesto nervioso_

\- No puedo hacerlo, quise jugarte una broma y pensé que reaccionarias igual que ayer.

\- Vinc

\- ¿Si?

\- Esto tambien fue una prueba.

\- ¿Otra prueba?

\- Asi es. Quería comprobar tu determinación

\- Mi…¿determinación?

\- Asi es. Para dominar la "proyecion del alma" tienes que ser un tipo muy determinado. No tienes que dudar para que la técnica funcione. Tu alma es el reflejo de tus sentimientos. ¿Crees que tu alma va a querer salir de tu cuerpo si estas inseguro de tus decisiones?

\- …

 _La tiradora se levanto y se encamino hacia su compañero que yacia en el suelo. Mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia la criatura de pelaje negro dijo:_

\- Creo que no estás preparado para dominar la "proyección del alma", lo intentaremos el próximo año tal vez para ese entonces ya hayas cambiado tu mentalidad…

 _Pero Vinc rápidamente se levanto y agarro del hombro a Cordera, la obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y de un rápido movimiento deslizo ambas manos a sus mejillas . Luego de esto acercro su cara a la de ella y a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Él se detuvo._

Rapidamente ella se separo de él.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto algo decepcionada Cordera – aun sentía duda y nerviosismo proveniente de ti. Te lo diré una vez mas, no estas preparado para intentar dominar esta nueva habili…

Pero Vinc fue de nuevo a por todas. Esta vez bajo sus manos y tomo de la espalda a la tiradora, rodeo su cintura y la apoyo contra su cuerpo. Interrumpio lo que estuviese por decir la chica de pelaje blanco, ya que su boca ya estaba en contacto con la de él.

Ella mantenía la calma y el buscaba que ella reaccionara de algun modo. El muchacho abrió los ojos y vio la misma mirada imperturbable de la campeona.

\- Sueltame, no cambiare de opinión.

Vinc quiso agarrarla nuevamente, pero Cordera se hizo ligeramente transparente volviéndose intangible al contacto.

El muchacho solo atravesaba el cuerpo de la tiradora en sus vanos intentos por querer hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

El estudiante no se queria rendir, asi que intento llevar a cabo la única posibilidad que le quedaba.

\- "Proyeccion de alma"

Una delgada pero espesa sustancia gaseosa empezo a brotar por las manos del muchacho para luego formar dos guantes delgados. Estos eran de color negro .

Ahora si iba a ser posible al menos el contacto manual.

Vinc dio unos leves golpecitos al hombro de la tiradora y esta se giro viendo con sorpresa al muchacho.

Este tomo la mano de la tiradora.

\- Dime , ¿que rayos te ocurre? - pregunte

\- No se de que estas hablando

\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Me estas escondiendo algo, tu no te comportas asi.

\- ¿Asi como?

\- Ayer actuaste como una adolecente que desbordaba hormonas y estaba frenética por estar con alguien y hoy…hoy me trataste como basura. Dime, ¿qué te está ocurriendo?

\- No estoy escondiéndote nada

\- ¿Crees que no te conozco? Vi cómo te alegrabas la primera vez que te di una manzana, vi tu sonrisa cuando me peidste que te cargara en mis hombros. También te vi derramar lagrimas cuando estuve a punto de morir a manos del esbirro del segundo vigilante.

\- ¿Y que? Puede ser que haya fingido todo este tiempo.

\- No, yo se que esas emociones eran ciertas. Aquello que escondes, tiene que ver conmigo ¿cierto?

 _La tiradora, rápidamente lo miro a los ojos_

\- No, no tiene nada que ver

\- No trates de engañarme – conteste algo molesto mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

\- Me estas lastimando – dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

\- Dime…¿que es lo que tanto te molesta? No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas.

 _Ella apretó los dientes demostrando estar en contra de contarle lo que sabia. Ella definitivamente no queria contarle a Vinc que le quedaban menos de seis dias de vida. El solo hecho de pensar en eso la alteraba, y mucho._

"¿Porque me cuesta tanto decirle que va a morir? ¿Es porque es amable conmigo? ¿Es porque me divertí con él? ¿Que hace que de solo pensar en los días que le quedan, hace que me ponga triste y no pueda contener lagrimas?" _eran las cosas que vagaban por la cabeza de la tiradora_

 _Ella volvió a estabilizar su cuerpo, volviendo a un estado físico. Miro a los ojos del muchacho con tristeza y dijo._

\- Tu…vas a morir pronto.

 _El muchacho trago saliva, la noticia lo dejo atonito._

\- Ayer me comporte como una idiota, queria de cualquier manera que estes feliz. Es por eso que trate de animarte en la terraza y tambien busque que Ahri aceptara que tuvieras mas de una pareja. Y hoy…hoy tambien me comporte como una idiota, te trate mal. Busque que te enojaras conmigo. Busque que de alguna manera te alejaras de mi, busque no aferrarme sentimentalmente a ti.

\- Cordera

\- Crees que es fácil sobrellevar la idea de que vas a morir, ¿crees que puedo mantener mi mente despejada? Lo único que he hecho estos días es averiguar de qué forma puedo evitar tu muerte porque, sinceramente no quiero cosechar tu alma.

\- Cordera

\- No puedes entender lo difícil que se ha vuelto esto.. tu no

\- CORDERA

 _La campeona reacciono, alzo la vista y vio la mirada serena del muchacho. Este coloco una mano en al cabeza de ella y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza._

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que no pasara nada.

 _Ella miro con un poco de discordia al estudiante_

\- La muerte no puede evitarse, solo adelantarse. Tienes un temporizador sobre tu cabeza y ambos lo sabemos, solo que yo soy capaz de verlo.

\- Tu dijiste que esta es una historia creada por alguien ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿quien es el protagonista de esta historia?

\- Creo que tu - contesto la tiradora

\- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Si tienes razón, el autor de la historia nunca dejaría morir a su protagonista. ¿No es asi?

"Tal vez este diciendo esto, pero sinceramente tengo miedo a la idea de morir" pensé

 _La lógica que habia aplicado Vinc, calmo un poco la tristesa de la tiradora._

\- No lo se Vinc, parece falso.

 _Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados._

\- ¿Falso? - pregunte

\- Tu teoría. Tu lógica retorcida.

\- Necesito una forma de que recobres la calma. Tu forma de actuar francamente solo ha hecho que ambos nos topemos con un muro invisble. Se que podremos superar esto juntos.

 _La tiradora abrazo al muchacho_

\- No podia guardarme mas esto , tenia que decírtelo o me volveria loca.

\- ¿Estas un poco mejor?

\- Si, ya estoy mejor.

 _Ambos estuvieron asi por un rato. Hasta que de repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió._

\- Vinc ¿volviste? Dejaste la puerta de la habitación sin llave y…

 _La campeona de nueve colas vio a su compañero de habitación lleno de heridas abrazando a una cordera antropomórfica parlante. Y no olvidemos que el muchacho solo tenia una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo._

 _La Kumiho levanto el puño derecho y lo apretó con fuerza, cerro los ojos y una venita se le marcaba en la frente_.

\- VINC !

 _La tiradora y el estudiante se separaron._

\- Ahri, no es lo que parece - trete de defenderme

\- ¿AH, SI? ENTONCES EXPLICAME QUE DIABLOS HACIAS… AHHH - la mujer zorro pego un grito al notar la sangre en el suelo. – Vinc estas herido !

\- Creo que habia olvidado ese pequeño … detalle - conteste mientras caia al suelo

 _Vinc trato de aferrarse al borde de la mesa pero fallo estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la sala._

Mientras la visión se me ponía borrosa escuche a Ahri decirle a Cordera lo siguiente:

\- Llama a Nami, dile que Vinc esta herido y perdió mucha sangre.

 _ **Horas mas tarde., cerca de la hora de dormir.**_

Me encontraba recostado sobre mi cama. Estaba vendado en todos aquellos lugares que fui atacado.

\- ¿Estas bien Vinc? – dijo una voz femenina, era Nami.

\- Hola Nami, gracias por preguntar, estoy mejor

\- Bien, sabes el tiempo que tuve que quedarme cuidándote ¿cierto?

\- Por tu cara de enojo, supongo que mucho tiempo – dije sonriendo.

\- Asi es, y tu sabes cuanto me molesta perder el tiempo

\- ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo por haberte dado trabajo extra?

\- Aja

\- Va a doler ¿verdad?

\- Asi es

\- Ahh – suspire – adelante entonces.

 _Minutos despues Ahri y Cordera entraron a mi dormitorio_

\- ¿Estas mejor Vinc? – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- Si, estoy mejor. Solo tengo un par de chichones en la cabeza.

\- No recuerdo que te hayas golpeado la cabeza - dijo Ahri

\- Emm, debe haber sido la fuerte caída que se dio contra el suelo – dijo Nami un poco nerviosa mientras escondía tras de ella su baculo con varias abolladuras.

\- Siiii , mi caída contra el suelo debe haber sido – dije de manera sarcástica y riéndome un poco

 _La campeona de la tribu Marai me miro con cierto enojo_

\- Bueno, ya que se que esta mejor. Me retiro…a todo esto. ¿Que relación tienen con Vinc? – pregunto Nami a las otras dos presentes - Entiendo a Cordera, porque Lobo estaba involucrado, ¿pero Ahri?

\- Pues veras, Vinc y yo…estamos sa... - contesto la Kumiho

 _Cordera se habia puesto detrás de Nami y hacia señas indicándole que no contara nada._

\- ¿Sa?

\- Sa…sa…saltando la cuerda. Somos compañeros y practicamos salto de cuerda - termino de decir la Kumiho

\- Salto de cuerda ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que ustedes que pueden usar las piernas tienen otras forma de divertirse. En fin – la chica mitad pez se acerco al marco de la puerta y antes de salir se giro – si te duele algo, no dudes en llamarme querido – termino de decir ella guiñando un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

 _La kumiho y la tiradora miraron con algo de reproche al estudiante._

\- Emm, creo que tengo sueño . Si, mucho sueño. Hasta mañana – dije rápidamente tratando de evitar los problemas

\- Empiezo a creer que a nuestro invocador le gusta las semihumanas. Primero la mujer zorro, luego a mi una Cordera antromorfica parlan.. debo de dejar de autodenominarme asi, se esta volviendo costumbre. Y por ultimo parece ser que tambien la sirenita tiene fijación por nuestro querido invocador.

\- Vinc, si no vas hablar te pondré un castigo - dijo la campeona de nueve colas en un tono no muy bonito

\- …zzzz ...zzz - fingia dormir

\- Ah, con que no vas a hablar ¿eh? Pues no habrá sexo en los próximos dos meses – dijo algo avergonzada la Kumiho

Yo por mi parte me ahogue por el sorpresivo anuncio de la campeona.

\- Ahri, no te aconsejo ponerle ese castigo a Vinc - dijo la tiradora

\- ¿Porque?

\- Imagina que Vinc es un gato domestico, los gatos domestico cuando no son alimentados correctamente van en busca de otra familia que le de aquello que se les negó

\- Estas diciendo que Vinc …

\- Si , es seguro que el podrá conseguir "estimulación" de otras maneras.

\- Ahh, olvída el castigo entonces – dijo Ahri

\- Hey, Ahri - dijo la tiradora

\- Si

\- ¿Quieres ver algo en que estamos trabajando Vinc y yo?

\- Esta bien

Cordera se acerco al estudiante que "dormia"

\- Hey Vinc,¿ sigues durmiendo?

\- Si van a seguir buscando una manera de castigarme por gustarle a otras personas. Si, sigo durmiendo.

\- No, quiero mostrarle a Ahri una parte del ejercicio para que domines la "Proyeccion del alma"

\- Esta bien, estoy despierto

 _Despues de seguir una serie de pasos, Vinc se encontraba recostado boca arriba . Justo en el centro de la cama._

\- Bien Vinc, ¿alguna vez te colocaron un termómetro rectal? - realizo una pregunta incomoda Cordera

\- A que viene esa pregunta – dije algo nervioso

\- La sensación de este ejercicio es similar. Sentiras algo frio entrando a tus entrañas, pero lo sentiras por aquí – dijo Cordera tocando el vientre del muchacho - ¿Estas listo?

\- Espera un momen… -

 _Pero la tiradora no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a VInc_

\- 3, 2 ,1 , YAA

 _Ella metio su mano dentro del cuerpo del estudiante. Invadio su interior espiritual para tocar su alma._

 _Ahri miraba con la boca abierta la escena._

\- Ven Ahri, observa mas de cerca - indico la chica de pelaje blanco

\- Que…¿estas haciendo? - pregunto algo nerviosa la compañera de habitacion del protagonista.

\- La técnica que le estoy realizando a Vinc , se llama "estimulación de alma". El alma de las personas reside dentro de ellas y generalmente tiene consistencia solida. Pero si meto mi mano dentro de él y logro alcanzar su alma. AQUÍ ESTA . Ahora no puedes ver, pero dentro de Vinc , mi mano esta apretando suavemente su parte espiritual

\- ¿Lo que buscas es?

\- Cambiar la consistencia del alma. Tiene que ser suave como algodón de azúcar…umm algodón de azúcar. Vinc ¿podrias llevarme a comer algodón de azúcar otro dia?

\- Ter…mina …rápido por favor - dije algo frustrado, mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama

\- Ah, claro. Lo siento. Como te decía Ahri, lo que busco es que Vinc pueda sacar su alma de su cuerpo. Si logra hacer eso, podrá usarla como una herramienta mas para sus luchas.

\- Solo necesita ¿ese tipo de estimulación?

\- Si, y además tener una determinación fuerte. El alma de cada uno es un fiel reflejo de nuestra personalidad y si tienes miedo, tu alma tambien tendrá miedo a salir.

* * *

 _Despues de terminar el ejercicio. Tres "personas" estaban compartiendo la misma cama._

\- Voy a preguntar de nuevo. Por que Lobo esta durmiendo en nuestra alfombra? - dijo Ahri

\- Por que Vinc rompió su mascara y debo dejarlo descansar hasta que se recupere. Y no puedo moverlo mucho - contesto Cordera

\- Aja, ¿y por que tu estas compartiendo la cama con nosotros? - pregunto Ahri

\- Le dije que podia quedarse a dormir aquí con nosotros. Pero lo de compartir la cama fue su idea - conteste yo.

\- ¿Y por que rayos sigues manipulando el alma de Vinc? - pregunto nerviosa Ahri mientras el vientre de su pareja siendo atravesado por el pequeño brazo de la tiradora.

\- Resulta que Vinc pudo invocar algo el dia de hoy, y ese algo…se rompió . ASi que estoy realizándole un tratamiento. Algo asi como mantenimiento a su alma.

\- Bueno.

Y asi fue, como nuestro protagonista termino compartiendo la cama con dos campeonas.

\- hey Vinc

\- ¿Si cordera?

\- Cuando vas a cambiar la cama. Creo que es muy pequeña para los tres

\- ...

 _ **Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor**_

Bien, ¿que paso que paso que paso?

Entro a mi cuenta de fanfiction, entro a la sección de mis reviews, y leo una review que yo mismo habia escrito.

OH my God. ¿Yo escribi eso?

Si, si lo habia hecho. Solo que estaba muy pasado de copas para recordarlo.

El dia …¿lunes? Bueno, creo que fue ese dia. Si, fue ese dia. Me encontré con viejos amigos del instituto y que mejor forma que celebrar un encuentro que ir a un club nocturno a pasarla bien.

PD: Tengo 22 años, y mi cumpleaños habia sido la semana pasada asi que aprovechamos la situación para festejar tambien eso.

Desperte al otro dia con una resaca tan fuerte, que el solo hecho de estornudar, hacia retumbar todos mis sentidos.

PD 2: No soy de tomar, asi que imaginen como termine.

Debido a este incidente, pondré esta regla.

Si voy a avisar sobre una noticia importante o ausencia que este por llevar a cabo lo avisare por medio de una actualización. Y si llegase a publicar una review rara como la vez anterior…supongo que ya saben donde estoy.

¿A que vino esa review rara? Tengo un examen en dos semanas, pero nadie de mis compañeros de facultad queria darme una manita para estudiar, asi que iba a tener que si o si pausar el fanfic. Justo cuando caminaba por las calles de la ciudad me encontré a mis amigos y…bueno. Paso lo que ya les conte. Y al otro dia, cuando tenia una resaca de los mil demonios, una "compañera" me llamo preguntándome si queria estudiar con ella para preparar el examen. Asi que gracias a eso pude tener tiempo para preparar esta actualización y no dejarlos esperar hasta el otro mes.

Espero que hayan entendido esa rara anécdota.

PD3: Chicos no tomen, el alcohol es malo.

PD4: Queria agradecerles a todos por haberme ayudado a llegar a las 500 reviews. En serio se los agradezco. Me siento como Brad Pitt al recibir el Oscar… XD

Nah, dejando de lado el sentimentalismo humorístico. EN serio gracias chicos. No se cuanto tiempo habre invertido en este hobbie hasta ahora, pero me divertí mucho todo este tiempo. Espero que ambas partes sigamos riéndonos y disfrutando tanto ustedes leyendo, como yo escribiendo

 _ **TEMA IMPORTANTE A TRATAR :**_

 _ **POLIGAMIA EN RUNATERRA**_

Expandere este tema , ya que muchos hicieron preguntas al respecto.

 _ **1) ¿Es legal?**_

Al igual que en nuestro mundo, puedes tener una esposa por pais sin tener problemas legales(mas o menos). La misma regla se aplica a Runaterra, podrias tener una mujer por cada region (Shurima, Piltover, Freijorld , etc). Asi que la poligamia es ... medianamente legal. (obviamente si nadie se entera XP)

 _ **2) ¿Se permite las relaciones invocador/a - campeon/a?**_

Si

 ** _3)¿Que hace que los demas invocadores no se interesen por las campeonas?_**

Los invocadores , si se interesan por las campeonas.

 _ **4)¿ Que evita que los invocadores se animen a intentar conquistar a una campeona?**_

Esto es oficial, pero debido a los grandes cambios de Lore del juego. Esta informacion quedo recluida y olvidada parcialmente.

Resulta que una vez, un invocador llamado Bob Nashahago (googleenlo si no me creen, si existio) Salio con una campeona, esa era Nidalee. Con su posicion como periodista de la academia de guerra, el habia logrado facilmente conquistar a la campeona. Pero resulta que esa relacion desperto la envidia de muchos otros invocadores.

Hasta ese punto, el peligro no llegaba tan lejos. Bob recibia miradas furtivas de envidiosos y fanaticos de la campeona .

¿Pero que paso despues?

Resulta que el sistema de citas de Blitzcrank (un sistema para encontrar tu pareja ideal) determino que Janna era la mujer ideal para ese invocador. Fue entonces que , aunque ya estuviese con Nidalee, Bob empezo a tener un triangulo amoroso con la campeona Zaunita.

Este rumor cuando se supo, se expandio como polvora en todo la academia y... el invocador Bob Nashahago desaparecio.

Malas lenguas dicen que todo esto fue debido a su relacion con ambas campeonas.

Esa es la razon principal por la cual los invocadores no buscan tener una relacion con campeonas (por el miedo a terminar como el pobre Bob, que realmente no tiene nada de pobre XD)

De modo tal que ahora los campeones/as solo son vistos como "herramientas" para arreglar problemas en la grieta.

Ese modo de ver las cosas ha hecho tambien que los invocadores a veces abusen de aquel punto de vista. Caso de Alexis por ejemplo.

 _ **5) ¿ Entonces?**_

Si, si tenia planeado con anterioridad hacer relaciones entre campeones y distintos estudiantes. y tambien de campeones y otros campeones. Pero los relataria de forma superficial, ya que no quiero hacer la historia demasiado compleja (cof..cof..flojera...cof ...cof)

 _ **6) A todo esto. ¿Porque Vinc entonces tiene varias campeonas interesadas en el y el no tiene miedo a los demas invocadores?**_

Sencillo, VInc no ve a los campeones como herramientas. Los ve como iguales, es por eso que los demas lo ven como alguien unico. Lo que llama la atencion de muchas personas..

 _ **Cosas que de seguro van a aparecer entonces mas adelante:**_

* El amor no correspondido de Sebas por Riven

* La relacion entre Katarina y Garen

* Distintos grupos de fanaticos de X campeona , que al enterarse que X invocador tiene una relacion con esa campeona. Empiezan a moverse con tal de arruinar esa relacion (envidia latente)

* las formas en que los invocadores se descargan ( ustedes saben, como hacen aquellos que no pueden mantener el celibato y desean "comer carne")

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo.**_

Ah, el siguiente capitulo se llamara _**"El submundo en la academia"**_

Sera sobre prestamos de dinero y el oscuro mundo que existe en la academia. negocios sucios que aunque no lo crean ocurren diaramente bajo las narices de todos y debido a cierto factor. Nadie puede decir nada.

El protagonista de este arco se enterara de esa problematica y junto a dos nuevos aliados buscara sacar de aquel sucio mundo a un grupo de invocadores que no pueden hacer mas que sufrir y sufrir.

Y el siguiente capitulo a este (que por cierto aun no decido el nombre) tendra como protagonista a Sebas,

Sin mas que contar, los dejo con las reviews.

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a las reviews**_

 _ **1)Neko asura**_

Increible , me sorprenda que seas una persona respetuosa en el tema de las reviews de los demas. Pero no te preocupes, generalmente hablamos sobre cosas simples. Nada personal, asi que si quieres puedes leer las reviews de los demas sin tener cargo de consciencia.

Con respecto a tu recomendacion (escuchar temas de lindsey sterlling) probe con algunos y su musica es mas que todo relajante. Sus canciones mas que todo me han dado ideas de como narrar viajes. Asi que te agradezco la recomendacion.

 _ **2)Drake Fenix-san**_

\- ¿Harem que termine como School days? : No lo creo, bueno. No lo se , el final que tengo preparado para este fanfic es algo raro. Pero no quiero contar muchos por que arruinaria muchas cosas.

\- Responde Cordera

la verdad no se si alguien se haria cargo de las almas antes de que nosotros existieramos. Pero supongo que si, pero de seguro paso algo y por eso nacimos nosotros.

Pd: Muchisisisimas gracias por las manzanas 3

 _ **3)Saarca**_

Te digo a verdad Saarca, hasta ahora eres el que esta mas cerca de la verdad con esa hipotesis tuya...pero, no esta del todo bien XD

 _ **4) WafleKouhai**_

*se mira frente a un espejo* ¿PORQUE ERES ASI?

 _ **5) Belyu**_

Hola, gracias por la review.

Respecto a lo de Cordera, ella estaba pasando por un fuerte momento . Recorda que tenia que lidiar con la muerte de Vinc y como evitar esto.

Esto pasa en nuestra realidad:

Cuando las personas tienen una persona cercana y saben que va a morir pronto. Buscan la manera de evitar ese dolor (ese sentimiento de la perdida de ese ser querido) y a veces hacen locuras con tal de ver sonreir a esa persona, y otros incluso buscan la manera de que la otra persona los odie para que la defuncion de esa persona no les duela (pero obviamente al poco tiempo se arrepienten y se disculpan)

¿Como se estas cosas?

Muchas de las cosas que narro...lamentablemnete tuve que pasar por ellas o conocidos cercanos le pasaron. Asi que ...muchas partes de este fanfic estan basadas en hechos reales, pero obviamente los adapto para que sean de su agrado y modifico algunas cosas.

\- capacidad de Quitar mana y renovarlo : Al igual que nuestra salud , esta puede ir regerandose si te cuidas bien o tambien por otros medios (pociones). En el caso de Vinc, cuando se enfrento a Frank, este uso su habilidad "sustraer" (esta habilidad le quita al enemigo la cantidad de mana que uso en su ultima habilidad y tambien la desactiva), ya que la habilidad "extasis" de Vinc ocupa mas o menos el 80% de su mana total. Que Frank le haya sustraido su mana, hizo que el protagonista quedara en numeros negativos. Eso explica su estado tan debil en estas ultimas actualizaciones

\- VInc era platino 2 en el mundo real. El lo nombra en el primer episodio que aparecio Pastor

 _ **6) kraisroj. exe**_

Yo era del "TeamEmilia :v

 _ **7)Sasha9710**_

Gracias por el comentario. Parece que a muchos le agrada la idea de la poligamia, veremos como sigue esta historia XD

 _ **8)H4z1el**_

De nada, espero te agasajes con esta actualizacion

 _ **9) Zero1604**_

 _ **Nunca dije que Vinc seria el unico protagonista de la historia.**_ De hecho, dentro de dos capitulos otro estudiante tomara el rol protagonico.

 _ **10)onofre16**_

Respondo a tu duda.

EN el capitulo anterior de hecho, alguien tenia que volver del futuro a evitar que Frank se enfrentara con Vinc...pero la trama se me volvia muy confusa, asi que deje ese idea en el baul de recursos. Aun no la descarto pero debo planearla bien si quiero introducirla

 _ **11) Yadri**_

Gracias por la review, espero que no te haya molestado que me tarde en actualizar XD

PD: Me encanto tu comentario, me subio los animos.

 _ **12)ozz el mago**_

Hola, muchas gracias por la review.

Con respecto al tema que trataste, en las proximas actualizaciones voy a cambiar el formato de las respuestas. Esto debido a como tu dices, estas ocupan mucho espacio y yo me tardo mucho tiempo en formular tantas respuestas.

PD: Nos vemos y disfruta del episodio.

 _ **13)antenesis**_

\- Con respecto al mana: Si pierdes mana, este se regenera poco a poco. Pero como Vinc perdio muchisimo debido a la habilidad de Frank "sustraer", el protagonista quedo en numeros negativos dejandolo muy delicado de salud.

 _ **14)TheLastPotato**_

No se quien pregunto esto antes , pero ya habia respondido. Shen a la corta o larga se volvera otro maestro fundamental para VInc, pero esto vendra para el arco del campeonato de quinto año. Asi que ...hay que esperar

 _ **15)Exeki3l**_

Gracias por la reviews, y con respecto a tu comentario. ¿Acaso no te gustaria tener varias novias y que todas esten dispuestas a compartirte?

Eso es todo, nos vemos.


	92. Capitulo 12 parte 6

**_VInculos del personaje principal (7 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred , Fiora , Nami_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (2):_** _kindred Supergalactica , **Talon SSW**_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri. Last_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Frank Firewind, Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 7.4 (letalidad OP)**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12 parte 6 Pocima de la verdad**_

 _ **Jueves 11 de mayo.**_

Me levante temprano, muy temprano. Son casi las cinco de la mañana, pero tengo que ir a ver a otro de mis vínculos. Pero mas exactamente, a la profesora Fiora , tengo que pedir disculpar por mi mal comportamiento del dia Martes y pedirle que me levante la suspensión que yo me había buscado.

Llegue al sector demaciana y siguiendo las instrucciones llegue a su habitación, era la puerta 13.

TOC , TOC

No esperaba que me atendiera nadie a la primera. Pero me sorprendí al ser atendido rápidamente

\- Si, ¿quién es? – dijo una voz femenina, aquella que me abrió la puerta

Ella se encontraba con un pijama celeste y pantuflas rosas. Se notaba en su cara que ya estaba despierta desde más antes o directamente no había dormido.

\- Buenos días profesora - salude

\- ¿Vinc? Que haces aquí a estas horas…los horarios en este sector son muy estrictos, pasa adentro – murmuro la campeona

Ya adentro de la habitación

\- Te traje, un poco de chocolate – dije mientras pasaba adentro

\- Ah, gracias. Supongo.

Ella tiro el caramelo sobre un escritorio amontonado de papeles. Junto a la mesa había una silla donde ella se sentó, se colocó sus lentes y empezó a leer en voz baja una de las hojas que estaba sobre el montón.

\- ¿Que está haciendo Profesora?

\- No seas tan formal, soy tu vínculo ahora. Puedes llamarme Fiora aquí, pero no cuando estemos en clases.

\- Está bien

\- Dime rápido a que viniste. Tengo trabajo atrasado que realizar.

\- Bueno…primero y mas que nada quería disculparme contigo. Tuve un mal comportamiento el dia martes en la plataforma de invocación – agache la cabeza un poco – realmente me siento arrepentido.

\- Si, si. Puedes volver a clases, pero seguirás excluido de los combates.

\- Pero …

\- Sin peros.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, de veras tenia ganas de participar en las dos partidas restantes.

\- No me dejas alternativa, de veras no quería hacer esto - dije

 _La campeona rápidamente giro su asiento, ella tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que estuviese por hacer el estudiante. Pero al verlo, solo lo vio recostado en el suelo rogando._

\- Por favor, te lo pido por favor. Déjame participar en los combates – suplique

\- No, no cambiare de opinión. Y ahora, podrías hacer el favor de volver a tu habitación. Tengo que pasar todos estos registros y no tengo tiempo de sobra.

\- Espera, eso es. Si te ayudo a terminar tu trabajo me dejaras participar en los combates. ¿Trato hecho?

\- Si no fuera porque tengo que entregar esto urgentemente no aceptaría tu propuesta. Está bien, pero no te lo dejare tan fácil. Todo el trabajo lo realizaras tú, ya que yo no he dormido en dos noches y quiero descansar un poco.

\- Si, podre hacerlo.

Fiora señalo uno de las dos pilas de papeles en la mesa.

\- Tienes que transcribir los registros de todos los alumnos de la academia. Es un trabajo de aproximadamente 7 horas. Si llegas a terminar antes de que tu combate empiece, te dejare participar.

\- Esta bien, puedo hacerlo.

\- Bien, yo me voy a dormir. Tienes bolígrafos de repuesto en el primer cajón del escritorio, por si se le acaba la tinta al que está encima de los papeles – dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla.

 _La docente dejo el pequeño estudio y abrió una puerta que daba a su habitación. Mientras caminaba estiraba los brazos por detrás de su nuca y luego cerró la puerta._

Cuando ya estaba solo , saque otra lapicera del primer cajón y empezaría con el trabajo que me dieron.

\- Bien Vinc, aprovechemos que eres ambidiestro y superemos esta prueba sencilla

* * *

 ** _7:30 de la mañana._**

 _La puerta del dormitorio de la campeona se abrió y salió ella bostezando._

\- Vinc, aun puedes declinar en el desafío. Con lo que ya hiciste me ayudaste bastante

 _Pero el estudiante no contestaba_

\- ¿Vinc?

 _Ella al acercarse al escritorio vio todos los registros transcribidos. En la silla estaba el estudiante acurrucado, realizando una pequeña siesta ligera._

\- Vinc, despierta

 _Pero el estudiante hablaba entre sueños_

\- No Cordera, no te daré mis ahorros para que compres una huerta y puedas sembrar tus propias manzanas.

\- Vinc, despierta. Te quedaste dormido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿ah?¿cómo?

 _La demaciana hizo repiquetear sus dedos para que el muchacho despertara del todo_

\- Dime, ¿cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo lograste terminar de re escribir todos los registros en tan poco tiempo?

\- Eh, ¿eso? Soy ambidiestro y puedo transcribir dos hojas al mismo tiempo. No fue tan difícil

 _La cara de sorpresa de la profesora fue única._

\- Está bien. Supongo que cumpliste con tu palabra – dijo ella

 _Ella abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y de allí saco dos tarjetas._

\- Toma

Tome las tarjetas y las observe. Eran las restantes que podia usar en la grieta, uno era de Gankplank y la otra era de Diana.

\- Asi que quien me reemplazo ¿uso dos veces a Talon?

\- Asi es. A tus compañeros no les fue tan bien que digamos, pero hicieron todo lo posible.

\- Supongo que dejare a Diana para mañana. Hoy usare al marinero de agua dulce

 _La campeona agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar una ligera risilla._

\- ¿Marinero de agua dulce? Si él te escuchara llamarlo así, podrías terminar en un buen lio.

\- No te preocupes, no lo llamare así.

\- Vinc, ¿quieres acompañarme a desayunar?

\- Esta bien.

\- Bien

 _La campeona recogió el chocolate que había dejado antes en el escritorio._

\- ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? , ¿o prefieres otra cosa?

\- Chocolate estaría bien.

\- Bueno, espérame unos instantes, ya vuelvo.

 _La demaciana volvió cinco minutos más tarde con dos tazas de chocolate caliente._

\- Ten, está caliente así que tómalo con calma.

\- Gracias

No me habia percatado antes porque estaba enfocado en el trabajo, pero la habitación tenia varios estantes llenos de libros. Pero uno con la cubierta rosa me llamo la atención.

\- ¿Manual de como enamorar a un hombre? – leí el nombre del libro.

Fiora se ahogó levemente con un sorbo de chocolate que había realizado.

\- Hey, es de mala educación husmear en las cosas de los demás – se quejó ella

\- No estoy husmeando. Vi desde lejos el extravagante color de la portada y leí sin querer el nombre del libro. Acaso…¿estás buscando una persona especial Fiora?

\- No, solo me lo prestaron. Tenía ganas de leer algo interesante – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Sinceramente, no creo que usar un libro como referencia para estas cosas sea buena idea

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo ella algo curiosa

\- Si, experimentar por uno mismo es la mejor opción

\- Vinc, tu…¿tienes experiencias con mujeres?

Me puse relativamente incómodo con la pregunta

\- Vamos, no importa lo novata que seas. Todos pasaron por alguna clase de experiencia en su adolescencia. De seguro ya tuviste uno u otro novio en el pasado, no necesitas de libros para llamar la atención de alguien – respondi mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida caliente

\- En realidad yo…nunca tuve alguien especial.

\- ¿En serio?...digo…que pena.

Ella miro a un lado con cierta pena.

\- No, no me malinterpretes. No quise bajarte los ánimos, solo estaba sorprendido por que una chica tan linda como tú no tuvo un novio en el pasado.

"esperen…¿acabo de decir que ella era linda?" pensé. Yo no soy de decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad.

 _La declaración del estudiante hizo sonrojar a la profesora._

\- Yo…¿te parezco atractiva?

\- ¿Puedo responder sin miedo a represalias? - pregunte

\- ¿Como es eso?

\- Es que no puedo dar una respuesta a tu pregunta. Sin parecer que este coqueteando contigo. Asi que me gustaría pedirte permiso para responder, de esa forma te dare mi opinión tranquilamente.

\- Bien…dime. ¿Que opinas de mi?

\- Si fueras una desconocida para mi, te diría que eres una preciosidad cuando llevas tu uniforme de profesora. Cuando estamos en clase lo que mas me gusta es verte las piernas cuando pasas al pizarrón y empiezas a escribir. Otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, son tus delicados labios cuando realizas dictados.

 _El estudiante trago saliva. Definitivamente aquí pasaba algo raro._

Me sorprendi por mi tan abierta respuesta. Fiora estaba muy sonrojada y miraba hacia un costado fingiendo nerviosismo.

\- Todo lo que dijiste…¿era cierto?

\- Claro, por supuesto – dije con tranquilidad

"espera, no quise decir eso" pensaba nerviosamente.

 _Al responder el muchacho, la docente miro a los ojos del estudiante y le mostro una sonrisa ganadora._

\- Claro que es cierto, despues de todo . No puedes mentir – dijo la demaciana

\- Perdon, creo que escuche mal – respondi

 _La docente se levanto de su asiento y se acerco seductivamente al estudiante. Termino al lado de su asiento y delicadamente en su oído le dijo._

\- No puedes mentir ¿Verdad?

 _Vinc sintió una espada pinchando sus costillas mientras la demaciana rodeaba su cuello con su brazo izquierdo._

\- ¿Qué significa esto Fiora?

\- Lo siento, pero viéndote tan indefenso y con una oportunidad única como esta. Decidi darte una mezcla que usamos en los prisioneros para que digan la verdad. De esta manera de una vez por toda podre saber de ti si de verdad eres Pastor o no.

\- ¿Aun sigues con eso? – pregunte algo enojado

\- Pues claro, pero ahora podre saber definitivamente la verdad.

 _La campeona lo había acorralado y ella estaba a punto de saber su secreto._

\- Te hare una pregunta, y tu me contestaras con la verdad.

 _Se formo un silencio en la sala , que ella quebranto haciendo su fatídica pregunta._

\- Tú … ¿eres Pastor?

Empece a sudar frio. Trate de acallar mis palabras, pero ella me observaba espectante, como si su victoria ya hubiese sido decidida con anticipación.

Hice una mueca de molestia,

\- Yo..yo…

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la habitación del estudiante_**

Dos campeonas dormían en la misma cama. Cordera se despertó y estiro los brazos a modo de desperezarse.

\- Uhaaa – ella bostezo – ¿Por que será que siento que estoy siendo usada para añadirle mas suspenso a una escena que se esta realizando en otra parte de la academia?

La tiradora parpadeo un par de veces mas y luego volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas para seguir durmiendo.

\- Neh , debe ser solo mi imaginación.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con el protagonista**_

 _Vinc estiro la mano buscando levantar el cuchillo de la mantequilla. Esconder su identidad secundaria era importante. Y si tenía que cortarse la lengua para evitar contar su secreto, lo haría sin dudarlo_

\- Creo que no hace falta que lo diga, pero si noto que buscas hacer algo raro para evitar contestar mi pregunta. Me darás a entender que estaba en lo cierto al sospechar que tu eras Pastor

 _El muchacho decidió entonces, dejar su plan de lado. Estaba completamente acorralado, pero el recordar la pregunta que le estaban obligando a contestar, hizo que su mente maquinara a toda velocidad encontrando una salida a aquel difícil dilema_

 _El muchacho respiro profundamente y se preparó para hablar. Fiora tambien se preparo, a sus ojos, ella estaba a punto de develar la identidad verdadera de "Pastor"._

\- Yo…no soy Pastor – respondi tranquilamente.

\- Si, lo sabia. Desde un principio lo supe – festejo Fiora, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error – espera. Acabas de decir. ¿Que no eres Pastor?

\- Efectivamente, no soy Pastor.

 _La cara de sorpresa de la demaciana era única. Su ojo izquierdo parpadeaba rápidamente, dando a comprender que le empezó a dar un tic nervioso._

\- ES IMPOSIBLE. ESTOY 100% SEGURA DE QUE TU ERES PASTOR

\- Responderé nuevamente. No lo soy

"Como es posible, tomo el suero de la verdad y aun asi… no pude hacerle hablar. Sera entonces que de verdad Vinc no es aquel invocador llamado Pastor" era el pensamiento de ese momeno de la Demaciana.

\- Te hare otra pregunta Vinc - dijo ella

\- Espera, espera, espera. Me obligaste a tomar suero de la verdad, dudando nuevamente de mi. ¿Crees que esta bien lo que has hecho?

 _Recien allí la docente se dio cuenta de la situación. Habia llegado tan lejos, pero lo único que logro fue obligar a un estudiante a hacer algo que no queria._

\- Yo, lo siento.

\- Umm, creo que con eso no bastara.

\- ¿De qué manera puedo compensártelo?

\- Qué tal si – dije mientras observaba mi taza de chocolate ahora tibia – tomas también un poco de suero de la verdad y te hago una pregunta tambien. De esa forma estaríamos a mano.

 _Fiora trago saliva. Qué clase de secretos llegaría a revelar ella si tomara el suero de la verdad._

\- ¿Es un trato? – dije haciendo presión para que aceptara la propuesta

\- Solo si me preguntas con anticipación que quieres que te responda.

\- ¿Y que pasa si te niegas a tomar la formula después de saber que quiero preguntarte?

\- Hay secretos militares que no puedo contarte por tu bien. Si llegaras a preguntarme sobre esos temas tendría que matarte para esconder esos secretos.

\- Uff, esta bien. Igualmente la pregunta que te voy a hacer es personal asi que no tendras problemas en responderla.

\- Entonces , haz la pregunta

\- Quiero que me digas, quien es aquella persona especial que te gusta.

 _El pulso de la campeona se acelero drásticamente. En su cara se notaba un ligero rubor y sus manos empezaron a ponerse sudorosas._

\- Emm…emm

\- Vamos, dale un trago a mi taza de chocolate.

 _La campeona dudaba._

\- Bien, no importa. No voy a obligarte.

\- Espera, no podria mirarte a la cara nuevamente si me niego a este desafio. Mi orgullo estaría manchado

\- Esta bien, entocnes continua.

 _La campeona, lentamente levanto la taza de Vinc y tomo un sorbo de chocolate._

 _El efecto de la pócima se dio a cabo y el rubor de la campeona se hizo más que evidente. Ella solto la espada que apuntaba al estudiante. El arma cayó al suelo y cuando el sonido metalico se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación. La campeona se hallaba sentada rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del estudiante. Ella respiraba profundamente en el oído de el. Ella…dijo la verdad._

* * *

 _ **Rato mas tarde.**_

 _Vinc salía de la habitación y se notaba su rostro bastante rojo. Se puso la capucha de su túnica de invocador para luego poner rumbo a su habitación nuevamente._

 _En la sala de la habitación de la campeona. Ella estaba sentada junto a la mesa y tenia las manos en su cara, escondiendo de nadie su rostro avergonzado._

\- Por que tuve que pasar esto , ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque?

 _Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo fue que Vinc pudo superar esta difícil situación? La verdad es que él, había podido salir de aquella situación de pura casualidad. Si Fiora hubiera sido mas especifica con su pregunta hubiera sido descubierto._

 _Ya que la pregunta de la demaciana fue_

"¿Tu, eres Pastor?"

 _El muchacho solo tuvo que enfocar en su mente, que la pregunta hacia referencia a un oficio y no a su segunda identidad. Gracias a esto, el habia podido dar una respuesta negativa._

 _En cambio, si Fiora hubiese preguntado "¿Tu eres el invocador Pastor?" o "¿Tienes otra identidad en la que te hacen llamar Pastor?" , esas si hubiesen sido preguntas que el muchacho no hubiese podido evitar responder con un "SI"_

 _Ahora mismo, el chico caminaba recuperándose de aquella batalla psicológica en la cual pudo salir victorioso de pura casualidad._

 _ **Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Actualizacion corta, para que tengan mas material con el cual entretenerse XD.

Bueno, vamos a los cambios.

La seccion de las reviews sera modificada.

¿Como funcionara ahora?

Se realiza un saludo agradeciendo sus comentarios, y de esos comentarios sacaremos las preguntas mas interesantes y las responderemos de manera general. De esa manera ahorraremos espacio y tiempo. Tambien podremos tener mas tiempo para escribir, ya que en el metodo que usabamos anteriormente usabamos aproxiamandamente 15 minutos para responder cada comentario personalmente (esto no es broma :v) Lo cual nos llevaba a enfocar mas tiempo en responderles que en afinar detalles de la historia. _Esperamos que no les desagrade estos cambios._

* * *

 _ **Seccion de las reviews.**_

Agradecemos los comentarios y el apoyo de las siguientes personas

 _ **knowere , Mailmon , fanfic fan , Zero1604 , Yadri** y **antenesis**_

Respondemos a sus dudas:

 **1)** ¿ Que pasa si alguien absorbe demasiado mana?¿Explota? (pregunta realizada por **Mailmon** )

Responde Cordera.

No, tu cuerpo no explota. Aunque seria genial que lo hiciese ¿no crees? Espera...creo que no seria genial. Habrian tripas y chorizos por todos lados ...y seria un poco asqueroso

Volviendo a la pregunta, si uno absorve mas mano del que puede. Primero aumentaria su capacidad de almacenar mana en su cuerpo. Pero si llegase a excederse mas aun, su sistema de flujo de mana empezaria a fallar. Provocandole daños en su cuerpo.

 **2)** ¿El nuevo personaje sera amigo de vinc o seran historias paralelas ? (pregunta realizada por **fanfic fan** )

Responde Cordera:

Pues veras. Eso aun es SE-CRE-TO. Espero seas paciente por favor uWu

 **3)** ¿ El autor tiene un parecido con la vida amorosa del protagonista? (pregunta que parece que quiso hacer **antenesis** )

Responde la unica e inigualable Cordera

¿crees que el autor tiene la capacidad de tener "varias personas especiales tras de el" y al mismo tiempo escribir esta historia?...pues NO XD

A duras pena se levanta a las 7 de la mañana. Si no lo ayudara con la ropa iria a la facultad con la pijama puesta jiji.

 ** _Sin mas que decir, nos vemos pequeñ saluda Cordera_**


	93. Capitulo 12 Parte 7

**_VInculos del personaje principal (7 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred , Fiora , Nami_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (2):_** _kindred Supergalactica , Talon SSW_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri. Last_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Frank Firewind, Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 7.4 (letalidad OP)**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12 parte 7 Poder Citrico**_

 _ **Jueves 11 de mayo 9:30 de la mañana.**_

 _El equipo de Vinc se encontraba junto a la plataforma de invocación._

 _El quinteto estaba formado por Gankplank top siendo Vinc su invocador, Veigar Mid siendo Sebas su invocador, Rammus jungla siendo Last su invocador, y los otros dos alumnos de cuarto año con Caitlyn como tirador y Alistar de soporte_

 _Del equipo contrario estaban Zed, Ashe , Tryndamere , Galio y ¿Kindred?_

 _La pequeña Cordera se encontraba molestando al protagonista antes de que todos se sincronizaran._

\- Oh Vinc parece que tendremos una lucha el día de hoy. Espero poder intercambiar puños en una de nuestras peleas de equipo – dijo ella

\- Cordera – le conteste

\- ¿Que?

\- Ninguno de los dos usa los puños para pelear

\- Ahh….claro. ya lo sabia – se reia la tiradora mientras hablaba con el muchacho

 _El invocador del otro equipo , que tenia justamente que vincularse con los Kindred miraba sorprendido a Vinc_

\- Como…es posible que le hable a los Kindred sin tener una pizca de miedo – el chico de cuarto año temblaba un poco, maldecía su mala suerte al haberle tocado el campeón doble que se encargaba de cosechar las almas en runaterra

 _Pero el invocador de Zed , que por cierto era el capitán del otro equipo, se acercó al chico nervioso y le puso una mano en el hombro._

\- No te preocupes novato, aquí en la academia ellos no pueden hacerle daño a nadie. No lo tienen permitido

\- ¿En serio?, gracias capitán no lo sabia – respondio el muchacho ya no tan nervioso

\- Hey, no es de nada. Pero no lo olvides. No me guste que me llamen capitán. Llámame Zero

\- Si, capitán … digo , si Zero.

 _El capitán del otro equipo se acerco a Vinc , que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Cordera como si ella fuese una mascota._

\- Hey novato. Así que te llevas bien con los Kindred. ¿Cual es tu secreto?

 _Vinc ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo seguía mostrándole afecto a la tiradora._

\- ¿Quien es la Cordera mas fuerte de la grieta? , pues tu lo eres

\- Ya basta Vinc, me avergüenzas.

\- Solo quiero molestarte un poquito, a forma de agradecimiento por entrenarme.

 _La tiradora gruño, pero bajo la cabeza dejándose aun ser felicitada por el muchacho_

\- EJEM – tocio para llamar la atención Zero - Hey Novato, te estoy hablando

\- Preferiría que no me llames novato, la gran mayoría de las veces que otros me llaman asi, generalmente termino a los golpes con esa persona. Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? Se que te llamas Zero, me lo dijo mi capitán de equipo Last. Podrías haber hecho lo mismo y preguntar mi nombre o podrías haber saludado normalmente como una persona normal ¿no crees?

\- TCH – hizo un sonido de queja Zero, pero se contuvo, luego fingio como si ese roce de palabras no hubiera pasado – Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Me llamo Zero y ¿tu nombre? – dijo el mientras cambiaba su actitud a una más alegre y sociable.

\- Me llamo Vinc, mucho gusto. ¿Necesitas algo?, el combate ya va a empezar.

\- La verdad solo tenía curiosidad, pero queria saber cómo es que actuas con tanta serenidad frente a los Kindred. Uno de mis compañeros de equipo tiene que usarlos en este combate y se siente muy nervioso al querer usarlos.

\- ¿Porque se pone nervioso? – pregunte curioso - Si ella es una lindura. Solo mira ese cabello esponjoso.

\- Ya basta Vinc, me avergüenzas – volvió a reclamar la tiradora

 _El chico que le tenía miedo a los Kindred se acerco a los dos estudiantes y miro con cierta curiosidad_.

\- ¿Puedo…intentarlo? – dijo aquel chico

\- Claro, no es como si Cordera te vaya a morder - conteste

 _El estudiante toco la cabeza de la tiradora y empezó a acariciar levemente su cabello._

\- Oh vamos, ¿ahora soy la mascota de la academia? – se quejo la tiradora.

\- Lo siento. No quise tocarla – dijo aquel invocador primerizo.

\- No, no te asustes. No muerdo – dijo la chica de pelaje blanco – Es solo que… el único que suele tocarme es Vinc.

 _Todos los presentes miraron raro al protagonista_

\- Vamos Cordera, no lo digas así. Podrían malinterpretarlo – dije mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa

 _Una sombra oscura apareció detrás del estudiante que le tenía cierto miedo a los Kindred, era Lobo._

\- Escúchame muchacho. Puede ser que Cordera te haya dejado tocar su cabello, pero si siento en ti, otras intenciones maliciosas al verla a ella. Prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Capisci Bambino? (¿entendiste muchacho?) – dijo lobo con cierto tono italiano .

 _El muchacho solo movio la cabeza de arriba abajo ._

\- Hey Novato, que te pasa – dijo Zero, tratando de ver que le ocurría a su compañero de combate.

\- Nada Zero, nada – contesto el invocador temporal de Kindred

\- Bien. Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Vinc espero tener un combate reñido entre nuestros equipos…después de todo. Me impresiono tu combate con Maestro Yi el día lunes y quise enfrentarme a ti.

\- No te preocupes, aunque nunca use a Gankplank lo dare todo como en cada partida que participo - conteste

\- Eso espero.

 _La profesora que hasta ese entonces no habia estado presente apareció._

\- Disculpen la tardanza. Emm. El grupo 3 dirigido por el alumno Last se enfrentará al grupo 6 dirigido por el alumno Zero. Pueden sincronizarse.

 _Gankplank que estaba sentado en una caja de madera, se levanto y se puso al lado mio._

\- ¿Nervioso muchacho?

\- Un poco

\- ¿Quieres un poco de Ron? Siempre doy un sorbo antes de cada batalla, te ayuda a levantarte los ánimos.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes – dije agarrando la botella

 _La docente rápidamente me quito la botella de las manos._

\- Nada de alcohol.

\- No te preocupes muchacho , tengo cinco botellas mas. Podemos tomar algunas en la grieta – dijo el marinero cuando vio que me quitaron la bebida alcohólica

 _Fiora miraba con cierto enojo al campeón proveniente de aguas turbias._

\- Hey tranquila . Era broma jaja – después de que la campeona dejara de mirarnos, el pirata me pregunto algo en voz baja – No pareces alumno de cuarto año, ¿cuantos años tienes?

\- Veinte – conteste tambien con voz baja

\- Perfecto, no habrá problemas en tomar uno que otro sorbo de Ron en los arbustos. ¿No te molesta verdad?

\- La verdad no, mientras no afecte nuestro desempeño y punteria

\- Patrañas, mientras mas tomado este, mas críticos pego . – dijo el riéndose.

 _Todos nos sincronizamos, y fuimos a parar a la grieta del invocador. Supuse que el combate seria algo reñido ya que, el capitán enemigo tenía su mirada fija en mi antes de empezar el combate._

 _Ya en la grieta, le primer ítem que compramos fue una "espada larga"_

\- Vamos a ir directo por la trinidad Invocador

\- "Esta bien" – conteste mentalmente

 _Me agradaba que el campeón me ayudara un poco, ya que muy pocas veces lo había usado._

 _Lo distinto a la vez anterior, fue ver a Last dando órdenes al principio de la partida. Ya no se lo veía tan nervioso como la primera vez que nos dirigió._

\- Rápido Vinc, coloca un centinela en el rio.

\- Si mi capitán – dije colocando una mano en mi frente y mostrando una sonrisa.

El resto del equipo se rio un poco. Supongo que era raro ver a Gankplank llamar a otra persona capitán.

Ayude como corresponde a nuestro jungla con el blue, y luego fui a mi línea para empezar a farmear mis súbditos. Sorpresa fue la mía al encontrar a Zed en vez de a Galio.

\- Te estaba esperando Vinc – dijo Zero a travez de Zed

\- ¿Que no ibas mid? - pregunte

\- Decidimos cambiar de líneas, quiero ver con mis propios ojos tus habilidades. Tu partida del otro dia me dio a entender que … ERES UN DIGNO OPONENTE. NUESTRA BATALLA…

\- ¿Sera legendaria? – le interrumpi

\- ¿Como supiste que iba a decir eso?

\- No es la primera vez que lo escucho – dije mirando al suelo riendo levemente

Gankplank sin previo aviso realizo un disparo y acabo con la vida de un subdito.

\- "Invocador,deja de perder el tiempo con charlas y comienza a farmear" - me reto mentalmente el campeón

\- "SI, disculpa" - conteste

Los primeros niveles fueron tranquilos en mi línea. Cada vez que podía trataba de atinarle un disparo a Zed, el igualmente utilizaba sus shurikens cuando yo queria matar un subdito con la cuchilla del marinero.

De repente, veo llegando a Tryndamere desde el rio, el me tira un pollo. ME TIRO UN POLLO

\- Agg, maldita gallina, lo que más me molesta es que te ralentiza- se quejo Gankplank y al mismo tiempo se comió una naranja para quitarse el control de masas del bárbaro.

Nos pusimos bajo torre y empezamos a recallear. Ya teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar el primer ítem.

Zed y Tryndamere empezaron a pushear la línea, sus súbditos empezaron a asediar mi torreta. Decidí entonces quedarme un poco mas. Ese fue mi error.

Llegamos a nivel 6, los tres al mismo tiempo.

El barbaro freijorldiano activo el hechizo de invocador fantasmal y fue a por mí.

\- Furia inmortal – activo su habilidad Tryndamere desde un principio.

\- ¡ No !, tienes que activarla cuando te queda poca vida – dijo el capitán del otro equipo queriendo detener a su compañero que ahora estaba recibiendo disparos de mi torre.

Zed, no perdió tiempo e ingreso también a atacarme . Uso rápidamente su defintiva y la marca de la muerte apareció en mi torso.

De rápidos movimimientos por parte del Joniano, recibi dos cuchilladas y tres shurikens. Active mi definitiva para ralentizar sus movimientos, pero solo pude llevarme al barbaro. En cambio Zed, ya se encontraba lejos del rango de la torre volviendo a su base.

Yo…habia muerto a manos de Zed.

Abri los ojos y me encontraba flotando en la nada. Al lado mio estaba Ganplank y al frente mio Cordera, Lobo , Tryndamere y dos invocadores mas.

\- Que tal Vinc, parece que has muerto – dijo la tiradora

\- ¿Que es esto? – le pregunte

\- Se llama limbo. Aquí venimos cuando morimos en combate – contesto Gankplank

\- Ya veo.

\- Mira Vinc puedo girar en el aire – decía la tiradora mientras se enrollaba colocando sus piernas cerca del pecho y empezaba a dar vueltas como si estuviésemos en gravedad cero.

Parpadee nuevamente y ya me encontraba en mi base.

\- ¿Que paso? – me pregunte

\- Hey, ¿acaso es la primera vez que mueres en la grieta? – pregunte el campeon de aguas turbias

\- De hecho si, si era la primera vez.

\- Ups, no quise ser tan duro muchacho. Bueno, vamos que esos súbditos no se van a farmear solos.

Mientras caminábamos para defender nuestra torre, comenzamos a charlar

\- ¿Porque haces tanto hincapié en el farmeo?, sé que es importante pero…no es como si fueras un Nasus.

\- Te voy a contar un secreto invocador. Ustedes los estudiantes no lo saben, pero no hace daño que te lo diga con antelación

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- ¿Cuanto dinero crees que sacamos por cada combate?

\- No lo se. ¿Diez mil piezas de oro?

\- No. ¿Alguna vez te fijaste cuando oro te sobro al terminar una partida?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Bueno, de aquel dinero que te sobra en una partida, ese dinerillo que quedo en tus bolsillos cuando ya destruyeron el nexo tuyo o rival. En el equipo ganador , los invocadores se quedan con el 50% de lo que no usaron y el campeón con el 25%. Pero en el equipo perdedor… el invocador se queda con un 15% y el campeón con un 10%

\- Eso es…mucha diferencia de oro.

\- Así es. Cuando ingrese a la liga me prometieron muchísimo oro. ¿Porque crees que sigo aquí? – dijo el riéndose con su tan conocida risa de pirata.

\- No lo sé. ¿Por las naranjas?

\- Casi, casi. Admito que este bolsillo mágico que me provee de naranjas infinitas es fabuloso. Pero no es por eso que sigo en la liga. ¿Alguna vez quisiste sacar dinero de la liga al exterior?

 _El muchacho negó moviendo la cabeza del pirata hacia los costados._

\- Para los campeones , en caso de que quieran sacar dinero del banco de la academia…tienen que juntar mínimo 1 millón de piezas de oro. Y lo cómico no queda ahí. Si quieres sacar esa cantidad, tienes que pagar un 75% de tu dinero como impuesto a la ganancia.

\- Estas diciendo que del millón que quisieras sacar. ¿Ellos se quedan con el 75%?

\- Asi es, aunque no lo creas hay algunos que están aquí solo por dinero. Por ejemplo cierta chica Noxiana que maneja una espada rota

\- Acaso hablas de …

\- SHi. Cállate, si necesitara un loro que guarde secretos, tu no tendrías ese trabajo - dijo el pirata riéndose nuevamente.

Me sorprendió aquella declaración.

"Entonces…¿hay campeones que solo están interesados en el dinero?" pensé para mí mismo en mi interior.

La partida se extendió por 17 minutos mas. No habia muerto en ninguna ocasión mas. Pero las demás líneas iban pésimo. Kindred y Ashe habían stompeado en la bot line y el Veigar de nuestro equipo no pudo con la gran resistencia mágica del Galio enemigo.

Por mi parte, nuestras peleas entre Zed y yo eran muy parejas. Ambos terminábamos con poca vida y volvíamos a base. Ninguno de los dos saco una ventaja significativa del otro.

\- Sabiendo que nos tocaba Zed, hubiera traído extenuar en vez de Flash – se quejo el campeón proveniente de Aguas turbias.

Estábamos volviendo a base, pero algo no estaba bien. A diferencia de otras veces Zed no pusheo la línea antes de irse. Los otros rivales tampoco estaban a la vista en el mapa.

\- BARON – comunique a mi equipo – Están en Barón

A toda velocidad fui por la parte de atrás de la fosa del barón , coloque un centinela y vi que la criatura aun tenia la mitad de su vida.

Una sombra de Zed traspaso el muro y el campeón original apareció delante de mí.

\- ¿Quien es más rápido? Mi cuchilla en tu cuello o las explosiones de tus barriles – dijo el haciendo referencia a que no me la dejaría fácil si quería robar el barón.

\- "Vinc ya vamos" – se comunico conmigo mi equipo.

\- NO. Vayan a mid y empujen la línea lo mas que puedan. Robare el baron y daremos vuelta esta partida - les respondi en voz alta sin querer

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero me contestaron

\- … esta bien. Confiamos en ti Vinc.

La risa del maestro de las sombras rompió mi concentración.

\- Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que eres de esos estudiantes que quiere hacer milagros. Solo haras que sea mas divertido acabar contigo para luego ver a la cara de tus compañeros defraudados

Puse un barril en la fosa del baron, pero ningún enemigo se acercó a romperlo. Cuando quise volver la vista a Zed, este habia desaparecido. Me observe a mi mismo y allí estaba aquella marca en forma de X que te daba a entender que estabas por ser atacado por el ninja de las sombras.

Use el destello para reposicionarme, pero Zed hizo lo mismo quedando delante mio.

Una cuchillada atravesó mi estomago, una sombra acuchillo mi espalda y un par de shurikens de sombra atravesaron mi cuerpo. Cai al suelo y vi como el Joniano me daba la espalda.

La marca de la muerte estaba por explotar, pero una milésima antes me comí una naranja y pude evitar mi muerte.

Me levante sin hacer mucho ruido y dispare. Habia colocado dos barriles conectando desde mi ubicación hasta la fosa del baron. El sonido del barril de polvora explotando, hizo que el ninja se diera la vuelta algo perturbado.

\- ¿No …moriste? - dijo el joniano

\- No, me salvaron los cítricos – sonrió el marinero.

Mi sonrisa continuo por un lapso corto de tiempo, ya que al girar mi mirada. Vi al baron sobre un sello mágico. Los Kindred habían usado su definitiva para evitar que robara el buffo del Baron Nashor

Cordera y Lobo sonreían al mirarme.

Volvi a enfocar mi mirada en Zed, pero este había desaparecido. Sentí una cuchilla en mi cuello, el ninja estaba detrás de mí, esperando para disfrutar matarme.

\- ¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras? – dijo en forma sarcástica el ninja.

Mi equipo hasta ese momento había llegado a destruir un inhibidor y ya se dirigían a las torres del nexo

\- Si, tengo una palabra más. SE LES CAE EL RANCHO

Recien allí, el equipo enemigo noto el avance de mi equipo. Rápidamente ellos terminaron el baron y estaban por volver a su base, pero pude detenerlos usando mi definitiva.

\- Fuego ! grito el marinero, tirando una bengala al cielo y provocando que cañonazos cayeran desde el cielo, cancelando la vuelta a base de los campeones rivales.

Zed me vio con odio y de un solo movimiento corto mi garganta.

Desperté en el "limbo" respiraba agitadamente. El marinero estaba junto a mi, aprovecho para darme palabras de aliento.

\- Bien hecho muchacho. Tal vez no robamos el baron pero…

\- VICTORIA - Se escuchó en aquel lugar

\- …pero pudiste darle tiempo a tu equipo para que rompieran toda la base rival. Toma – dijo Gankplank sacando una botella de Ron para mi y otra para el – salud, por otra victoria mas y 1000 piezas de oro.

Chocamos las botellas y le di un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, en cambio el campeon de un solo trago se acabo el contenido de la suya. Antes de que nos vayamos quise hablar un poco mas.

\- Con respecto a lo que me comentaste antes. ¿Que otras formas de ganar dinero hay en la academia? - pregunte

\- Pues, algunos trabajan, pero yo prefiero las apuestas. Aunque las mujeres tienen otra opción, mucho más sencilla para ellas.

\- No diras que ellas…

\- SHI… sabrás de eso si es que terminas tu carrera de estudiante de invocador. No puedo contarte más o perdería la lengua.

Una luz brillante nos rodeó y volvimos a la academia.

Habia ganado, pero sentí una especie de incomodidad con respecto a las palabras de Gankplank.

"Voy a llegar al fondo de esto, tengo un mal presentimiento"

 _ **Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Bien, nada que decir jeje. Espero que disfruten esta actualizacion

* * *

 _ **Zona de las reviews**_

Agradecimientos a los siguientes personas:

 _ **H4z1el , Belyu , Zero1604 ,Yadri ozz el mago y antenesis**_

Nos sentimos alegres por sus comentarios y criticas ya que nos ayudan a mejorar.

Respondemos a sus dudas:

 _ **1)**_ ¿porque lobo y cordera siempre estan separados? (pregunta realizada por _**Belyu)**_

Responde el autor

Lobo forma parte de los Kindred, pero no por eso tiene que andar siempre pegado a la tiradora. Existe algo que se llama espacio personal XD. Pero si, tienes razon con ese punto, tratare que no se note tanto de aqui en adelante, gracias.

PD: saludos igualmente y que te vaya muy bien

 **2)** ¿puedo hacer spam? ( pregunta realizada por _**Zero1604)**_

 _ **Consteta Cordera:**_

¿Aque clase de Spam te refieres? ¿Sabias que el spam es el nombre de la carne jamonizada? Si vas a preparar spam (carne jamonizada) ¿podrias mandarnos un poquito?, a Lobo le encantaria.

Pero si te refieres a hacer spam (de compartir URLs) , la pagina te puede banear porque no estan permitido compartir enlaces en los comentarios asi que ten cuidado lector.

Aun asi, si quieres recomendar algun juego , cancion o pelicula interesante. Con gusto escuchare tus propuestas.

Gracias y espero haber contestado tu pregunta

 _ **3)**_ ¿podrias hacer un capitulo como el que hiciste de ahri pero con nami? Pregunta haciendo referencia al spin off de este fanfic llamado "reanudando conexion" (pregunta hecha por _**anonimo**_ )

 _ **Responde Cordera**_

Puse anonimo para proteger tu integridad ozz el mago . UPS

El autor esta trabajando en el segundo capitulo de ese fanfic, como sabran Fiora fue la seleccionada esta vez. Wafle dice que tratara de tenerlo listo antes de mitad del otro mes .

Gracias y espero que tu duda haya sido respondida.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo, nos vemos queridos lectores.**_


	94. Capitulo 12 parte 8

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (7 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred , Fiora , Nami_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (2):_** _kindred Supergalactica , Talon SSW_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri. Last_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _,Phanteon, Dan Firewind , Frank Firewind, Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 7.4 (letalidad OP)**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12 parte 8 Falsa herida_**

 ** _Jueves, despues de salir del combate en el que el protagonista uso a Gankplank_**

Apenas salimos del combate de practica, Cordera me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar

\- ¿A donde vamos? - le pregunte

\- A mi habitación, quiero aprovechar todo tu tiempo libre para tratar que domines lo mas rápido posible la proyección de alma

\- Bueno – llegue a contestar

Lobo se enrosco en mi cuello como si fuera una especie de anaconda

\- Que pasa Lobo, ¿hoy estas cariñoso? – dije tratando de molestarlo

\- Que va. No tengo muchas energías porque rompiste mi mascara ayer, asi que haz algo por el mundo y cárgame

\- Lo que tú digas

Sebas ,antes de que saliéramos del salón, me grito desde la plataforma de invocación.

\- Vinc, no te olvides que nuestro último combate es mañana al mediodia. Sera el ultimo encuentro de esta semana asi que llega temprano

\- NO TE PREOCUPES. LLEGARE A TIEMPO

\- AH, Y NO TE OLVIDES DE IR A LA SALA DE REUNIONES 6 A LAS 17 HORAS, VAN A PRESENTAR A 3 NUEVOS CAMPEONES.

 _Esto último, el muchacho no pudo responderle_

 _Después de un rato corriendo, los Kindred y el estudiante habían llegado a la habitación número 99 de la facción neutral, aquella que le pertenecía al campeón dúo._

\- TADAN – dijo Cordera señalando la puerta de su habitación – Bien, entremos.

 _Los tres entraron a la habitación y el cuarto, era considerablemente raro._

 _El cuarto era de apenas unos tres por tres metros. Las paredes eran blancas y al medio habia una pequeñísima mesa. Sobre ella habia un pequeño florero de porcelana que llevaba encima una rosa. Y la lado de este un frasco de mermelada._

\- ¿Que te parece mi habitación? ¿Acogedora cierto? – dijo con emoción la tiradora.

\- Bueno, es un poco pequeña ¿no crees?

\- Este es la sala de espera, mi habitación esta tras esa pared – dijo ella señalando la pared que estaba justo en frente de nosotros

\- Emm, yo no veo nada - conteste

\- Espera, tiene un interruptor oculto.

 _La tiradora de pelaje blanco levanto la rosa del florero y una puerta se abrió._

\- Esa…es mi habitación.Y la de lobo se abre asi.

 _Esta vez ella apretó un botón que estaba debajo de la mesa y otra puerta se abrió en la pared lateral izquierda._

\- Entonces, ¿que hace esta mermelada? – me pregunte

\- NO CHICO NO LA LEVANTES – exclamo Lobo pero ya era tarde

\- ¿Eh?

 _Vinc habia levantado el frasco y el suelo empezó a moverse._

 _La habitación empezó a hacerse más grande. La mesa fue tragada por el suelo y la luz blanca fue reemplazada por luz color rosa , A su vez una bola disco apareció desde el techo posicionándose sobre el medio de la sala. En un rincón, una gran cama con forma de corazón se posicionaba. Música de estilo romántica se escuchaba de fondo y una mesa de barman se ubicaba en otro rincón._

 _Lobo tuvo que dar una explicación entonces._

\- Ejem…resulta que el que construyo esta habitación pensaba que Cordera y yo éramos pareja. No entrare en más detalles – dijo Lobo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a dormirse en mi cuello.

Observe sobre una mesita de luz el frasco de mermelada y volví a levantarlo. Rápidamente todo volvió a su lugar como al principio.

\- Bien, muchas sorpresas por hoy. Vayamos a lo que vinimos cordera – dijo la criatura oscura que ahora se encontraba enroscado en mi cuello.

\- Si.

Levantamos nuevamente la rosa y entramos al lugar de residencia de la tiradora.

Era…realmente extenso su cuarto. Del lado izquierdo podias ver cientos de armas colocadas ordenadamente, también habían recuerdos y varias cosas interesantes.

Del lado derecho, estantes de libros llenos de…¿COMICS?

\- Tienes que leer estos – dijo ella corriendo y recogiendo de distintos estantes varias revistas – ¿alguna vez leíste TIGER BALL Z o NATURO?

\- ¿Espera? Creo haber escuchado esos nombres antes – dije mientras ponía mi mano al mentón y me ponía pensativo.

\- El primero se trata sobre un chico que va en busca de las nueve esferas del tigre, si llega a recolectarlas podrá pedir un deseo. Pero generalmente pide revivir a su amigo que muere siempre. Ups, lo siento no quería hacerte un spoiler. Y el otro se trata sobre un samurái de Jonia que quiere volverse el próximo lider del consejo Joniano.

\- …

\- Cierto, no vinimos aquí a leer comics, vinimos a entrenar.

Cordera dejo las revistas de nuevo a su lugar y fue hasta el lado izquierdo buscando alguna otra cosa.

\- Tendrás que discúlpame, tengo que buscar el control que me permite abrir la cámara de entrenamiento.

\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿en esa cámara no puedes entrenar lo de un año en un dia cierto?

\- Que cosas dices Vinc, eso solo podría pasar en un comic – dijo ella mientras reia.

Ella empezó a tirar las cosas de su estante. Hachas, espadas, cuchillos, armas de todo tipo. Incluso… ¿Muñecos de la liga de legendas?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte mientras levantaba el juguete del suelo. Era una especie de muñeco articulado de Zed , y había otro de Shen

\- Oh, ¿eso? Son figuras de acción. Si aprietas el botón en su espalda dira un frase.

Apreté un botón y el muñeco dijo "la espada invisible es la más mortífera"

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

\- Cuando coseche el alma de un juguetero de Piltover tenia muchos de esos juguetes. Tome algunos.

\- ¿Puedes tomar las cosas de la gente muerta?

\- Si, lo hago a veces. Comencé a hacerlo porque estaba aburrida. Lobo colecciona cosas mas raras.

Después de que Cordera terminara de buscar la llave de la cámara de entrenamiento, fuimos a esa habitación. Al parecer el dúo de campeones había solicitado, entre sus peticiones para entrar a la liga, una lugar espacioso.

Pasamos hasta más o menos las cinco de la tarde entrenando la proyección de alma y lo básico del flujo de mana. Después de eso, tome una ducha por insistencia de Cordera y tome rumbo a mi habitación.

Recorde lo que me habia dicho Sebas , de que mas o menos en este horario era la presentación de tres nuevos campeones

"Tengo mas ganas de ir a dormir un rato que de curiosear quienes son los nuevos" pensé

Eso me hizo pensar de que tal vez me metería en problemas si me encontraran fuera de aquella reunión. Asi que mire a ambos lados del pasillo e hice aparecer mi mascara para caminar tranquilamente por la academia.

 _Justo en ese momento , en la dirección opuesta una campeona muda flotaba en dirección a la del muchacho. Ella volvía de otro aburrido viaje que tuvo que hacer a Demacia. Era Sona._

 _Cuando ambos cruzaron caminos, el muchacho ignoro a la campeona ya que supuestamente Pastor no tenía un vinculo con ella. Pero debido al vínculo que tenia Vinc con Sona. Ella pudo escuchar sus pensamientos_

"Espero poder encontrar a Ahri en la habitación, podríamos salir o divertirnos" _lo que pensaba justamente el muchacho en esos momentos._

 _El soporte abrió los ojos de repente. Escuchar eso hizo que se diera la vuelta y quisiera saber sobre que estaba pensando aquel invocador enmascarado._

\- "Hey tu, DETENTE" - se comunico mentalmente la soporte

 _Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del invocador._

\- "Solo ignorala, ignorala, ignorala"

\- "Puedo escuchar lo que estás pensando invocador"

 _El muchacho se detuvo, empezó a querer nublar su juicio para evitar que ella leyera nuevamente sus pensamientos._

\- "Hace unos momentos nombraste a Ahri, solo para que lo sepas ella ya está saliendo con alguien asi que quisiera saber, ¿que es lo que buscas de ella?"

\- Perdone , pero se ha equivocado. Yo no dije Ahri dije otro nombre similar. Ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender – respondí

 _El muchacho apretó los pies con fuerza buscando acelerar el paso, pero un sonido estridente lo detuvo. Sona habia usado su defintiva para mantenerlo incapacitado unos segundos._

 _Ella se acerco y se puso de frente al invocador._

\- "Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos ¿cierto? ¿Dime quién eres?" – exigió la peliceleste

El muchacho no iba a poder mantenerse más a salvo su identidad si es que ella seguía insistiendo. Asi que tomo una decisión brusca. Metio su dedo pulgar bajo su máscara y la soporte dejo de realizar preguntas tal vez pensando que él estaba a punto de sacarse la máscara. Pero no fue asi.

 _El sin dudarlo, uso sus dientes y se arranco la uña entera del dedo pulgar._

 _Todos los pensamientos de él fueron reemplazados por la palabra " **duele** "_

 _La soporte no podía escuchar mas que ese pensamiento proviniendo de el._

\- "Espera, déjame ver tu herida" – pidio ella

\- Alejate, ¿porque tengo que ser cordial contigo? Me obligaste a lastimarme para que no leyeras mi mente

\- Pero … tú estabas planificando algo raro con respecto a Ahri

\- Cállate, tú no tienes que andar husmeando en las mentes ajenas. Sea tu vínculo o no, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

 _El muchacho se alejó rápidamente de allí. Mientras corría, levemente gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo._

"Lo siento , no queria ser cruel contigo…pero no tenia mas opción. Te pondría en peligro si supieras quien soy en realidad Sona" eran los pensamientos del muchacho mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 _Despues de ese pequeño problema Pastor termino en una de las enfermerías. Allí hayo a Janna, ella se sorprendio al verlo despues de tanto tiempo._

\- Pastor - dijo ella sorprendida al verlo.

\- Janna

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos? - pregunto ella

\- Disculpa por la ausencia. Tuve muchas cosas que atender

\- No hay problema , ¿que es lo que te trae aquí.?

\- Pues veras… - dije mostrándole mi mano

\- Tu mano. ¿Como te hiciste eso?

\- Es una larga y retorcida historia, pero no te preocupes por ello. Lo menos que quiero hacer es preocuparte.

 _La zaunita agarro un poco de desinfectate y luego unas vendas. Con mucho cuidado trato la herida del invocador._

\- Listo, con esto será suficiente. Pero te recomendaría que no hagas ningún esfuerzo con ese dedo. Si todo va bien, aquella uña volverá a crecer en uno o dos meses.

\- ¿Eh? Tanto tiempo.

\- Al menos puede volver a crecer. Seria mas grave si hubieras perdido un dedo o la mano entera ya que, no tenemos soportes que curen daños tan graves.

\- Entiendo

Me puse a observar a los pacientes y note entre ellos a Dan, aquel chico que habia dejado muy malherido en el torneo de los novatos.

\- Que le pasa a ese chico – pregunte fingiendo ignorancia

\- Veras, ese estudiante quedo muy lastimado por participar en un combate. Su recuperación debería haberle llevado a lo mucho un par de semanas. Pero al parecer no puede soportar el tratamiento de Soraka

\- Ya veo, recuerdo cuando ella me atendió, fue muy doloroso.

\- ¿Fuiste atendido por Soraka?

\- Ah, eso. Fue hace mucho tiempo – dije riéndome un poco – pero ahora tú eres la que me cura ¿cierto?

\- Cierto.

Según lo que me conto Janna, cuando se te designa un soporte. Solo ese campeon tiene el derecho de atender tus heridas, otros soportes no tienen por que intervenir en tu curacion o podria generarse peleas. A mi parecer, esta es una regla estúpida.

\- Entonces por eso tu no intentaste curarlo

\- Asi es. Lo menos que quisiera hacer es pelearme por un paciente con Soraka – contesto la rubia

 _El muchacho se acerco al estudiante herido_

\- Hey muchacho. ¿Que es lo que te duele?

 _Dan levanto la vista y miro al muchacho enmascarado._

\- Bueno, me duele mas que todo mi mandibula. Hace poco pudieron colocarla a su lugar y Soraka me dijo que tardara meses en curarse.

\- Ya veo – dije mientras analizaba los daños. De cierta manera me sentía un poco culpable ya que yo habia sido el causante de esa fractura – Te noto un poco triste.

\- Pues vera, señor… ¿como se llama?

\- Pastor, llámame Pastor

\- Pues vera señor Pastor, todo este tiempo que he estado en cama me ha hecho reflexionar. En todo este tiempo ningún compañero ha venido a verme. Todos los días esperaba que alguien me visitara pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nadie lo hizo, así que …llegue a la conclusión que no fui una buena persona. Supongo que mi forma de actuar hizo que todos se alejaran de mi. Supongo que…el ejemplo que me daba mi hermano mayor era el incorrecto. Yo deseaba ser tan fuerte como el, asi que termine imitándolo. Su forma de actuar se basaba en llegar a ser el mas fuerte sin importar a quien tendría que pisar en el camino para lograrlo.

\- Cada uno tiene su forma de pensar. Tu hermano tiene el pensamiento de que volverse fuerte es la mejor forma de llegar a la cima. Yo difiero un poco en eso ya que, si busco ser fuerte…es para proteger a los demás.

 _Una tenue luz amarillenta cruzaba entre las cortinas del lugar. Dando mas valor a las palabras que habia dicho Pastor._

\- Entonces…¿que debería hacer? – pregunto el chico del clan Firewind

\- Deberias elegir tu propio camino, crear tu propia identidad. Aun estas a tiempo de hacer eso. Pero primero, deberías disculparte con tus compañeros. Nunca es fácil empezar desde abajo solo, los amigos siempre estarán allí para ayudarte.

\- Ojala, ojala alguien me hubiera dicho esas palabras antes.

 _Despues de aquella charla motivadora, Pastor noto un cambio en aquel estudiante. El había decidido firmemente cambiar su actitud, y eso era bueno._

\- Dijiste que te dolia la mandibula ¿cierto? – pregunte

\- Asi es.

\- "Sintesis de energia vital" - murmure activando mi habilidad curativa

El muchacho no entendió que es lo que habia dicho aquel invocador, pero en un corto periodo de tiempo, usando sus manos él lo sano.

\- ¿Por qué sanaste mi herida?

\- No hay que tener razones para ayudar al necesitado. Ese es uno de mis ideales. Tu mandíbula lastimada era lo único que evitaba que te dieran el alta ¿cierto?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, espero entonces que puedas volver a clases ahora y juntarte con tus compañeros – dije mientras me encontraba a punto de salir de la enfermería.

 _El chico del clan Firewind se levanto de su camilla y quiso agradecer al invocador._

\- Muchisimas gracias Invocador Pastor, y perdóneme si por ayudarme se mete con problemas con Soraka.

\- No te preocupes. Dile que quien te curo…es tu amigo.

Asi sin mucho ruido y buscando no llamar la atención coloque mis manos en mis bolsillos y sin mirar atrás estaba por volver a mi habitación

Pero las palabras de Janna saliendo en mi búsqueda me detuvieron

\- Pastor.

Me di la vuelta y mire a la soporte.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Vamos a participar en combates clasificatorios el dia sábado?

Me detuve un momento a pensar y conteste.

\- Si, prepárate y descansa bastante porque pienso llegar hasta plata uno este fin de semana.

\- Entonces…¿nos vemos el sábado por la mañana?

\- Lo que dicte el destino, señorita

Ella solo mostró una sonrisa y agrego.

\- Mirare con ansias el reloj y deseare con todas mis fuerzas que el sábado llegue lo mas rápido posible.

\- Yo tambien - conteste

Dicho esto retome el paso. Mientras lo hacía trague un poco de saliva al analizar la situación que había pasado recién

"Creo que se me estaba yendo la mano con las frases que digo. Si no tengo cuidado voy a hacer que ella termine enamorándose de mi…"

Me gire para ver si ella seguía en la entrada de la enfermería y cuando lo hice. Ella volvió a sonreir y movio su mano despidiéndome.

" … si es que todavía no lo hice" complete mi pensamiento.

Antes de que tomara rumbo a mi dormitorio. Tenia que hacer dos paradas, uno con Nami y otro con Diana.

\- Ahh – suspire – esto va a tomar largo rato.

 _Quedan 4 dias antes de la muerte de Vinc_

 _ **Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Actualizacion nueva, algunos diran. Porque no vas de una sola vez al dia lunes y matas al protagonista

Yo les contestare...tranquilos. Hay muchas cosas que explicar antes de eso. Como

¿Porque Sona realiza tantos viajes a Demacia?

¿Que pasara con Diana? Aceptara de a buenas participar en el combate del dia Viernes.

Bueno, lo que busco es una sensacion de calma. Quiero que el lector este tranquilo y de pronto diga. ¿WTF? En que momento llego el dia lunes? Algo asi XD

* * *

 _ **Zona de reviews:**_

Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:

 _ **Neko asura , Manco1 , McPaPuFrEe , Yadri , Melcho590 , Javax420 , knowere , TheLastPotatoxd , antenesis**_

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan muchisimo para seguir escribiendo

Ahora, contestamos las dudas:

 _ **1) ¿**_ _ **Que campeón es el más rico de la grieta?**_ (pregunta realizada por Antenesis)

El orden que diste era Draven, Gankplank y Twisted Fate, no estas tan errado. Pero el orden real es de mayor a menor. Swain , Twisted Fate , Gankplank y Draven. El primero tiene ese lugar porque tiene gobierna Noxus, el segundo lugar lo tiene TF porque es muy apostador. Y Draven queda en cuarto porque generalmente no le interesan las apuestas, si no tal vez tendria mas ganancias.

 _ **2)**_ _ **Shen tendrá algo más de protagonismo ?** _ (pregunta realizada por **TheLastPotatoxd)**

 _Si, Entrara en accion al darse cuenta de que Zed busca incorporar al clan de las sombras al protagonista._

 **3)** **¿Ahri puede ser una ...?** SI, si entendi que quisiste decir (pregunta realizada por **Knowhere** y similar a la que quiso dar a entender **Yadri)**

 _Respondo con otra pregunta por que no se me habia ocurrido esa idea.¿No crees que seria demasiado rebuscado si ella estuviera haciendo estas cosas a esta altura no lo crees? Digo, ya tiene alguien que la cuide , alguien que realmente la quiere._

 ** _4) ¿_** **hare un spinoff de Cordera?** (pregunta realizada por _**Melcho590)**_

¿te refieres a uno Mature? Si es asi, te contesto. Los capitulos del spin off son decididos por votos de los lectores. Si puedes convencer a los otros o dar una buena idea de una situacion comprometedora. Un capitulo de ella no tardaria en aparecer.

 _ **5) ¿Aparecera la piedra en la historia?**_ (pregunta realizada por _**Melcho590)**_

¿Que piedra? Si es la lunar si. Cercano al final de la historia tendra un papel fundamental. Recuerda que quien la posea tendra la capacidad de manejar la totalidad del agua a su voluntad.

 _ **6) ¿memes?** _ (pregunta realizada por _**McPaPuFrEe**_ )

No entendimos la pregunta sorry. Aun no sabemos la diferencia entre Memes y Momos, asi que estamos muy perdidos en ese tema.

 _ **7)**_ Apartado especial para _**Neko Asura**_

Lo del harem es una idea secundaria querido lector. Asi como aparecio puede desaparecer de pronto. El corazon de las personas es impredecible. Cuando leas el final de la historia entenderas que quise decir.

Ah, y recuerda que este es un fanfic de genero aventura/drama, no de romance. Asi que si sientes que hablo mucho de sentimientos y esas cosas es debido a que es necesario para el avance de la historia.

PD: Es bueno tu comentario. Me hace darme cuenta que todos ustedes tienen gustos distintos y aun asi, le prestan atencios a pequeños detalles.

PD2: Con respecto a la presencia extraña y amenazante que mandaste antes: No te extrañes si sientes que alguien te sigue de cerca o te sientes observado, tampoco si desaparecen algunas cosas, solo le dije a Lobo que juegue un poco contigo n.n7

* * *

Sin mas preambulos me retiro queridos lectores. Bye Bye.


	95. Capitulo 12 Parte 9

_**Disclaimer: Riot games , es dueño de los campeones , yo solo creo una historia para entretener ( y perturbar) al publico sin buscar fines de lucro**_

* * *

 ** _VInculos del personaje principal (7 permanentes):_** _Diana , Leblanc ,Sona , Talon , Kindred , Fiora , Nami_

 ** _Skin desbloqueados (2):_** _kindred Supergalactica , Talon SSW_

 ** _Aliados/Amigos/conocidos :_** _Hayward Relivash ,Sebas Relivash , Jax , Tryndamere ,Ashe ,Twitch ,Talon ,Caitlyn , Vi , Twisted Fate , Ahri. Last_

 ** _Enemigos/personas que tienen algún problema con el protagonista :_** _,Phanteon, , Frank Firewind, Alexis Flamel , Minamoto Katou_

 _ **Faccion a la que pertenece:**_ ninguna

* * *

 _ **Parche en cual se lleva a cabo la historia : 7.4 (letalidad OP)**_

* * *

 _ **Recomendacion: Estar atentos a las fechas y horarios en esta actualizacion o no entenderan el orden de los sucesos.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12 Parte 9 Si esta historia tomara ideas cliches, de seguro se haria un capitulo destinado a hacer que el protagonista ayudara con el problema que tiene Sona. Pero no somos asi.**_

 _ **Jueves 11 de mayo.**_

Después de aquella visita a la enfermería y aquel encuentro con Janna, fui a la habitación de Nami para curar el dedo que tenía lastimado y luego fui a ver a Diana, para avisarle que estuviese preparada para el combate de mañana pero al hacerlo me di con que no estaba en su habitación. Asi entonces que lo mejor sería ir a verla en el lugar donde ella siempre se encontraba durante las noches

 _ **Son las 7:30 PM del día jueves**_

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y justo al entrar veo a Sona y Ahri compartiendo un té.

\- "Hola Vinc" – suludo como siempre a travez de telepatía la demaciana

\- Hola – conteste mientras sacaba mis manos del bolsillo.

 _En ese mismo instante la soporte noto la mano vendada del muchacho._

\- Vinc, Sona tenia algo importante que contarte – fue lo primero que me dijo mi compañera de habitación al verme

\- Bueno, puedes contarme. Soy todo oídos – respondi mientras veía a la peliceleste.

\- Voy a traerte una taza para que tambien tomes un poco de te – dijo Ahri

\- Gracias

Note como la peliceleste miraba con mucha atención mi mano "vendada".

\- Y… ¿que era lo que querias contarme? Sona – dije para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- "¿Ah? perdona estoy un poco distraída. Bueno, vine a hablar por algunas razones. Una era para comentarles de mis repentinos viajes que realizo. Ya que eres uno de los pocos invocadores con quien tengo un vínculo permanente, supuse que debía contarte sobre eso"

 _El estudiante miro con atención a la soporte y espero lo que estuviese por decir ella._

\- "Voy a dejar la liga de leyendas" – dijo con rapidez y sin dar rodeos la soporte

\- No es por ser metiche, ¿pero podrias contarme cual es la razón? – conteste sin que la noticia me afectara ni un ápice.

\- "¿Porque quieres saber la razón?"

\- No te conozco del todo bien, pero quisiera saber la razón. Ya que no me gustaría que estuvieses dejando la liga porque te están obligando o algo parecido.

 _La campeona se sorprendió frente a la deducción del muchacho._

\- "Como supiste que…"

\- ¿No lo hacias por decisicion propia? Pues…que yo sepa. Ningun campeon en la historia abandono la liga de legendas, tú serias la primera. Solo sospechaba, no tenía ninguna información previa para llegar a esa conclusión, pero tu forma de expresarte me dio a entender que tenía la razón.

\- "Pues veras…voy a casarme" – declaro ella

\- ¿VAS A CASARTE? - levanto la voz Ahri sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo la demaciana.

\- "Si… - contesto Sona, pero en su voz se notaba algo de angustia – pero va a ser un matrimonio arreglado"

\- ¿Que? Pero …¿pero a que se debe esta decisión? – reclamo la amiga de Sona.

\- "Mi madre opto por esta opción ya que según ella , ya estaba en una edad indicada para estas cosas. Para ella, que yo tenga un marido situado en una buena posición político/económica es la mejor opción de que toda mi familia tenga un posición acomodada en la alta sociedad demaciana. Después de todo, mi posición de campeona es algo que atrae a muchos pretendientes"

\- Vinc, di algo. Di que vas a hacer algo para ayudarla – me reclamo Ahri

 _El muchacho se tomo su tiempo para reflexionar y tratar de crear un plan, pero tuvo que desistir._

\- Lo veo muy improbable – conteste rotundamente – si viniste a contarme sobre tu decisión de dejar la liga, es que estás de acuerdo con la idea de tu madre. ¿Cierto?

\- "Aunque no me agrade la idea, no puedo negarme. Ya que es una forma de compensar a mi familia por haberme criado y cuidado de mi todos estos años. No sé si lo sabes , pero soy hija adoptiva"

 _Un silencio lleno la pequeña sala. Pero mientras que la Kumiho pensaba que ese era un pequeño silencio de reflexión, Vinc y Sona tenían una charla solo entre ellos dos._

\- "Y tambien quería hablarte sobre otra cosa Vinc. Esta tarde me topé con un invocador bastante sospechoso que tenía la cara tapada. Pude leer sus pensamientos y escuche que planeaba algo con Ahri. Asi que te pido por favor que estes alerta, no vaya a ser cosa que mi amiga esta en la mira de alguien mas"

\- "No te preocupes" – respondi con certeza y confianza

 _La falta de preocupación ciertamente alerto a la campeona muda, parecia raro que Vinc no reaccionara como lo hacia siempre. Ella esperaba que ya en ese instante fuera a por ese invocador que ella nombre._

\- Ahh – suspiro Sona

 _La campeona entendio la determinación del estudiante y no quiso tocar mas el tema. Pocos segundos despues termino su merienda y se disponía a irse._

\- "Bien, tengo que irme. Debo de avisar a mis otros invocadores sobre mi decisión de dejar la liga"

\- Espera Sona, ya te vas – se quejo Ahri haciendo pucheros.

\- "No te preocupes, apenas sepa con quien me voy a casar y la fecha de la boda les enviare invitaciones" – dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

 _El estudiante tambien se levanto de su asiento y decidio que lo mejor era acompañar a la soporte._

\- Te acompaño - dije

\- "Deja, no quiero interrumpir sus momentos a solas"

\- Ahri, vuelvo en cinco minutos – le avise a mi compañera de habitación

\- Esta bien – contesto con una sonrisa la kumiho mientras cerraba la puerta

 _Vinc y Sona empezaron a caminar lentamente en ninguna dirección en particular. De a poco entonces decidieron hablar telepáticamente_

\- "¿Que querías hablar conmigo?"

\- Solo hare una pregunta esta vez … ¿no quieres que te ayude con tu problema?

 _La soporte miro con sorpresa la mano vendada del muchacho. En la mente de la campeona no entendia el por que , pero se barajeaba la posibilidad de que el estudiante fuera el portador de la mascara._

\- "Vinc, ¿que te hiciste en la mano?"

\- "¿Esto? No es nada"

\- "Puedo, ¿ver la herida?"

\- "Emm, no. No hay ninguna herida"

\- "Solo déjame hecharle un vistazo"

\- "Si fuera una herida, las reglas dicen que solo la soporte asignada puede curar mis heridas"

 _La demaciana no pudo detenerse. Salto queriendo atrapar el brazo del muchacho y ambos cayeron. Ella quedo encima de él. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo ella pudo quitarle la venda pero no vio ningún daño en el dedo pulgar del muchacho._

 ** _Flash back_**

 _ **Son las 6 de la tarde del dia jueves y me encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la campeona de la tribu Marai, Nami.**_

\- No creo que sea buena idea pero tengo que curarme el dedo. Sona es muy perpicaz y si llegase a ver tal herida, tal vez descubra mi otra identidad – hablaba solo en la puerta de aquella habitacion.

Antes de tocar la puerta, mire a ambos lados del pasillo y deshice la máscara que llevaba. Luego alguien atendió mi llamado.

\- Vinc, ¿viniste a saludarme? – dijo algo contenta la soporte

\- SI, vine a verte. ¿Que emoción no crees? – dije fingiendo una sonrisa

\- Ya vi que tienes la mano lastimada, ya puedes irte no pienso curarte – dijo ella cerrando con fuerza la puerta en la cara del estudiante.

\- Espera.

\- No, tengo un combate en una hora. Tengo que estar en mi 100%

\- Puedo darte algo que te hará estar en más de tu 150%. Algo que te motive.

 _La soporte abrió lentamente la puerta y vio por el pequeño espacio al muchacho._

\- ¿Que es exactamente lo que planeas?

\- Puedo darte algo delicioso, pero tienes que curarme la mano primero.

 _Al final ella termino abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al muchacho._

\- Espero que no estés tratando de engañarme – dijo ella.

 _ **45 minutos después.**_

 _El muchacho lucia bastante cansado, como si hubiera hecho bastante ejercicio. Volvio a colocarse su túnica, que se habia sacado momentos antes porque le incomodaba en la tarea que estuvo realizando._

 _Por su parte, la Marai se sento en una silla cercana a la de él._

\- Quedo un poco en la orilla de tus labios – le indique.

\- Ah, lo siento – dijo ella, usando su dedo índice para limpiarse una especie de crema blanquecina de su boca.

\- Que tal, ¿te gusto?

\- Pense que iba a ser amargo, pero … resulto ser bastante dulce. ¿Puedes darme mas?

\- No, tienes un combate en nada y estoy muy cansado.

\- Oh vamos. Solo un poquito más.

\- Sabía que si te la daba a probar te volverías adicta a ella.

\- Es que nunca había probado algo similar, tenía una consistencia pegajosa, blanquecina y tibia que te deja con ganas de más.

\- Aunque quisieras más, no puedo cumplir tu pedido. Mi mano derecha se cansó.

\- Me hubieras pedido que te ayude.

\- No era justo. Si lo hubieses hecho tu, no hubiera sido lo mismo.

Ella me miro con cara de satisfacción. Estaba contenta.

\- Al menos se que ahora puedo pedirte favores si te preparo un poco de crema batida – termine diciendo

\- Crema batida ¿eh?

\- Si, se prepara con huevos y azúcar.

\- Que fantástica sustancia, nunca antes la habia probado. De hecho, pensé que iba a ser amarga por que le pusiste muchas claras de huevo.

\- Pues, asi se realiza. Me canse mucho al usar un tenedor para batir los ingredientes y tambien me tomo mucho tiempo.

\- Si, hasta tuviste que sacarte tu túnica porque te empezaste a acalorar.

 _La campeona acerco su silla mas cerca del muchacho. Ella con una sonrisa pícara dijo lo siguiente._

\- Sino puedes hacer crema batida, también hay otra cosa blanquecina y pegajosa que puedes darme en la boca.

\- Deja tus chistes de doble sentido.

 _Ella rio un poco._

\- Vamos, tal vez con eso pueda dar mi 200% en mis siguientes combates – volvió a insistir ella

\- Solo para que sepas, no soy tu juguete sexual.

\- Ni yo tampoco tu enfermera personal para que vengas a pedirme que te cure todas las veces…además quería saber cómo va la investigación con respecto a la piedra lunar.

\- Pues…

\- ¿Y bien? – ella presiono al muchacho

\- Ni siquiera comencé.

\- Oh, vaya. Aquí tenemos un estudiante que no hizo su tarea…parece ser que necesita un castigo.

\- Tiene razón profesora, ire de inmediato a la biblioteca a realizar mi investigación sobre la piedra lunar – conteste mientras planeaba irme de allí.

\- No y no. Usted va a recibir un castigo por su falta de interés al hacer sus deberes. Como castigo va a tener que … bueno…tu ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

\- Bien, no te preocupes. Creo que usando mi otra mano puedo hacer un poco más de crema batida.

 _Pero la soporte detuvo en seco al estudiante._

\- Noho. No quiero esa crema tibia, blanquecina y pegajosa. Quiero la otra.

 _Vinc trago saliva_

\- Madre mia, si existe alguien con el poder para sacarme de esta, se lo agradecería muchísimo.

 _La puerta de la habitación sono._

\- Nami, Soy Ashe. Vine a buscarte .

\- TCH. Justo nos interrumpen en la parte mas importante. Fingire que ya me he ido

\- Espera, ¿no tienes un combate? – volvi a insistir para salir de esta.

\- Una suspensión por no participar en un combate no es para tanto – contesto la soporte

\- Pero…pero..

\- Callate un poco- dijo ella acercando sus pechos ala cara del estudiante y haciendo que se callase.

\- Umff,umfff. – se ahogaba el muchacho.

\- Nami, voy a entrar – dijo la tiradora desde el pasillo de afuera.

 _La campeona Ashe entro a la habitación y vio a Nami sentada como si no hubiese pasado nada._

\- Nami, estuve tocando la puerta y no contestaste – dijo la albina

\- ¿Eh? Pero si no escuche nada.

\- Senti ruidos raros desde adentro y decidi entrar.

\- Debe haber sido tu imaginación Ashe.

\- Bueno no importa, tenemos un combate en cinco minutos. Vine a buscarte por que no llegabas.

\- Oh, de veras lo siento. Lo habia olvidado por completo.

 _Dicho esto, ambas campeonas salieron. Dentro de la heladera, nuestro protagonista se encontraba atrapado allí. Haciendo un poco de fuerza pudo salir de su encierro._

\- Brrr , que frio.

 _Despues de inpeccionar la puerta de entrada, se dio cuenta que la sirena habia dejado la puerta con llave. Vio en la mesa una servilleta en el cual estaba escrito una pequeña frase._

"Vuelvo al rato…prepárate"

 _Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del muchacho._

\- Bien, veamos por donde voy a salir.

 _Se puso a buscar entra las cosas de la campeona teniendo la esperanza que tal vez tenga una copia de la llave de la puerta pero no encontró nada._

 _Cuando abrió el armario de la campeona, encontró una llave._

\- Bien.

 _Pero se dio cuenta que esta era demasiado pequeña para ser el de la puerta. Sin querer se habia topado con la llave del diario personal de Nami. El mismo se encontraba debajo de la almohada de ella, en su previa búsqueda lo había encontrado sin querer._

 _Vinc le carcomía la curiosidad, así que fue a buscar el diario donde lo había visto antes._

\- Solo un vistazo, tal vez pueda encontrar información que me sirva sobre la piedra lunar.

 _Y tal como predijo el estudiante. Aquel diario tenía muchas cosas escritas sobre el viaje que había realizado la Marai desde que salió de su tribu hasta llegar a la liga de legendas en busca de ayuda._

El diario había ocupado solo la cuarta parte de sus paginas. En un punto decía.

"Me canse de esta búsqueda imposible. No hay rastros de aquella maldita piedra en ningún rincón de Runaterra. No puedo volver a mi tribu con las manos vacías así que comenzare una nueva vida como enfermera en esta academia. Esta será mi ultima anotación, adiós"

Esa última anotación había sido de hace más de tres años.

Hojee mas páginas del libro, pero solo hallaba hojas en blanco. Pensé que allí terminaba todo, pero había mas.

En hojas sueltas habia anotado nombres de diversas personas. Era una lista de aquellos invocadores que ella habia solicitado su ayuda para buscar la piedra lunar. Todos estaban tachados.

Avanzando mas en las paginas, note un cambio drástico en su forma de escribir.

"Diario. Como siempre, otro año escolar empieza y varios alumnos que comienzan con el ciclo intensivo se me han asignado. Supongo que este año será aburrido."

Pase a la siguiente anotación y vi.

"Este año al parecer el torneo de los niños de cuarto año será a principios de año y no como siempre despues de mitad de año.

Se me asigno a otro estudiante que al parecer no le habian asignado una soporte. En verdad es un tonto. El muy bobo se habia anotado para participar en el torneo pero ni siquiera habia solicitado un ítem para llevar en los combates. Espero que su rival le gane sin hacerle daño asi no me da nada de trabajo"

Ojee la siguiente hoja:

"Vaya, al parecer este muchacho no es igual a los otros estudiantes que me asignaron. Me sorprendio un poco que haya acabado con su rival solo usando los puños. Aun asi , sigo creyendo que es un tonto."

La siguiente hoja me hizo recordad mi pelea contra mi amigo Sebas

"Diario, aquel estudiante que me asignaron se llama Vinc. Por fin pude aprenderme su nombre, aunque me parece raro.

Nunca en toda mi vida laboral como soporte me habia preocupado por que uno de los alumnos que me designaron no sufrieran daños. Ciertamente me …"

Saltee varias páginas y me topé con otra sección del Diario.

Se llamba deseos:

"Puede sonar tonto, pero me gustaría que Vinc me visitara mas. O me tomara mas en cuenta a la hora de hacer algo. "

He leído en un libro que los hombres humanos son mas propensos a enamorarse de mujeres "provocativas". No es de mi estilo, pero si es una forma de llamar la atención de mi invocador favorito, hare lo posible.

\- He comprado un par de cosas , para hacer…"cosas divertidas" con Vinc. Un gel estimulante, un par de esposas, y uno que otro artefacto raro. No se como usarlas, pero será divertido averiguándolo juntos.

 _Una mueca de preocupación se formo en la cara del muchacho y cerro el diario._

\- Mucha información por el dia de hoy - dije al aire

 _La puerta de entrada sonó, alguien estaba a punto de entrar._

\- Oh no, me distraje tanto tiempo leyendo el diario que el combate de Nami ya debe hacer terminado. ¿Por dónde diablos salgo?

 _El muchacho abrió la ventana que daba al patio y decidio escapar por allí. Debido a un clavo suelto, la parte de la capucha del estudiante se quedo en la habitación de la campeona._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Sona se levantó de encima mío y pidió disculpas

\- "Perdón en serio pensé que"

\- Note preocupes, llevaba una especie de venda en mi dedo para no olvidarme algo

\- "¿Que era?"

\- Ah… OH NO. Olvide que el acto de presentación de los nuevos campeones era a las 6 de la tarde. Al final de cuentas, la venda no me sirvió de nada – dije fingiendo preocupación con tal de convencer a la campeona.

 _Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron._

\- "Adios Vinc" – se despidió algo triste Sona

\- Podrias no decir adiós la próxima vez – dije mientras ella ya me daba la espalda para irse.

\- "¿Eh?" – dijo algo sorprendida la soporte, mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir hablando

\- Pues veras, puede sonar tonto. Pero el adiós que tu dices sono triste, sono como si realmente te estuvieras despidiendo para siempre. Como si tu destino ya hubiera sido decidido.

\- …

\- Un, NOS VEMOS sonaria mas comodo ¿no crees? – agregue con una sonrisa

\- "No se cómo lo haces, pero eres tan detallista a veces que haces que con simples palabras una persona pueda cambiar la forma de ver las cosas. Si pudieramos habernos conocido antes, de seguro seriamos muy buenos amigos. Tendríamos de seguro un vinculo especial"

\- Tu ya eres especial para mi Sona. Gracias a ti pude aprender la "síntesis de esencia vital"y me ayudaste a rescatar a Ahri.

\- "No, ese es mérito tuyo. Tu lo conseguiste por ti mismo"

\- Ahh – suspire – me haces mas difícil el encontrar una forma de levantarte los animos. Te lo dire una vez mas ¿estas segura que no necesitas ayuda con respecto a lo de casarte por obligación?

 _Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambos._

\- "No, creo que lo que decidio mi familia es lo correcto"

\- Entonces…te diré una cosa mas. A veces los padres no saben lo que de verdad necesitan sus hijos, a veces ellos…no toman las decisiones correctas.

\- "Lo dices con tanta sencillez"

\- Es por que … pase por algo similar.

 _La campeona noto tristeza en las palabras que dijo él. Un pausa nuevamente se formó en la charla, pero un pensamiento al azar cambio los animos._

\- Cuando escuchamos música juntos, vi expresiones en ti que nunca imagine ver. Ojala pudieramos compartir mas momentos asi.

\- "Yo tambien lo disfrute. Entonces … ¿es una promesa?" - contesto ella

\- ¿Eh?

\- "La próxima ocasión que nos veamos, si aun sigo en la academia y si tu tienes tiempo libre, ¿te gustaría escuchar mas música conmigo?"

\- Esta bien.

\- "Nos vemos."

\- Nos vemos

* * *

 _ **2** **de la mañana del dia viernes 12 de mayo.**_

 _Diana se encontraba caminando hacia el mismo lugar que visitaba todas las noches a la misma hora, la fuente que se encontraba junto a la entrada de la academia. Aquel lugar donde ella siempre se sentaba a disfrutar el brillo de la luna. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la luna era nueva, haciendo que todo el lugar este en penumbras._

 _Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y ni siquiera había notado a alguien más allí._

\- Hola Diana – dijo el muchacho prendiendo la pantalla de su celular para alumbrar su cara.

 _Ella del susto, casi cae de espaldas al agua. Pero el de un veloz movimiento le agarro la mano._

\- Ups, perdón no quería asustarte.

 _Aun con tanta oscuridad, ella podía saber quién era quien habia evitado que cayese. Era su pupilo Vinc._

\- Buenas noches Diana – dije jalando a la campeona y haciendo que ella recuperara su posición

\- Vinc, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes un combate mañana?

\- Tenemos

 _La campeona entendió rápidamente lo que quiso decir el estudiante._

\- Mas de 130 campeones y te toco una carta de mi.

\- Es gracioso, pero me tocaron dos tarjetas de Talon.

\- Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?, ¿que has estado haciendo este ultimo tiempo?

\- Aprendiendo trucos nuevos. Nuevos desafíos. Nuevos rivales.

 _Ambos tenían apoyados su mano en la fuente, pero debido a que no sabían que tan cerca se encontraban uno del otro, sus manos terminaron tocándose. Rápidamente ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos._

\- ¿Quien te esta entrenando? – pregunto rápidamente la lunari

\- Cordera de los Kindred

 _La declaración sorprendio a la guerrera._

\- Vaya, asi que obtuviste un vinculo poderoso. ¿Y que técnicas nuevas aprendiste?

\- Pues la verdad. Me dieron una paliza y estamos queriendo encontrar la forma de hacerme mas fuerte. Tal vez la magia sea una buena opción, Leblanc me esta queriendo enseñar a dominar mi flujo de mana para aprender a crear mis propias habilidades y no copiar a la de los demás.

\- Supongo que entonces, ya no necesitas de mi ayuda.

\- No estés tan segura. Aun te sigo queriendo a mi lado.

 _Esta vez ella tomo un poco mas de iniciativa y coloco su mano encima de la del estudiante. Ambos se pusieron levemente nerviosos._

 _Poco a poco empezaron a charlas de cosas triviales, cosas que le pasaron a ambos en este tiempo que no se vieron. Vinc estaba contento por ver que Diana estuviera bien y ella pensaba lo mismo. Todo iba bien, incluso ambos habian entrecruzado los dedos de sus manos y debido a la charla tan agradable habían olvidado completamente que sus manos estaban así, pero un tema delicado tuvo que llegar._

\- Y que paso con Ahri. ¿Aun sigues viéndote con ella para ver si se encuentra bien?

\- De hecho…

 _El estudiante dudo en sus palabras, pero contarle de su noviazgo con la Kumiho era otra de las razones de la cual fue esa noche para hablar con ella._

\- De hecho…comencé a salir con ella.

 _La campeona separo la mano del estudiante y junto las suyas, similar a la posición que toman las personas cuando se está rezando._

\- Asi que…estas de novio. Bien por ti – dijo la campeona de cabello plateado.

\- Creí que era buena idea contarte, después de todo eres una persona cercana a mí.

\- Te deseo lo mejor con ella – dijo ella fingiendo modestia, pero dentro suyo sentía como si le faltara aire.

\- Tambien quería hablar sobre los exámenes de mitad de año. Después de todo habíamos decidido realizar aquella prueba juntos ¿recuerdas?

\- …

 _La lunaria no respondía, aun su mente no terminaba de procesar lo que el muchacho le había contado._

\- ¿Diana?

\- Lo siento, creo que … me siento un poco mal – dijo ella levantándose .

 _El tambien se levanto y quiso ver, aun con aquella oscuridad, si ella estaba bien. Pero al tocar el hombro de la campeona, ella reacciono de mala manera._

\- No me toques – levanto la voz ella empujando al estudiante.

"¿que es esto?¿Porque reaccione asi?"Se preguntó ella

 _Nuevamente él quiso acercarse a ella, pero nuevamente ella como por acto reflejo le dio a el un fuerte golpe al estómago._

 _El muchacho cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y ella al verlo allí, no supo que hacer y se fue del lugar dejándolo tirado en el suelo._

 _Cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo a su habitación mientras que sus lágrimas querían desbordar sus ojos._

"¿Porque? Que tiene Ahri de especial, ¿que hizo ella por ti?¿Acaso ella te salvo la vida?Ella solo te trajo problemas y tu…¿tu terminas con ella?" eran las preguntas que volaban en la mente de la lunari.

 _Ya cuando no faltaba nada para llegar a su habitación ella había reducido el paso, ahora ella caminaba despacio._

\- Eres un tonto Vinc – dijo para si misma

\- ¿Porque? – respondió una voz masculina. El muchacho la habia alcanzado y ella no había sentido su presencia.

 _Ella rápidamente entro a su habitación y trato de cerrar la puerta con rapidez, pero en vez de eso atrapo las dos manos del estudiante con su puerta._

\- ¡ Déjame tranquila !

\- Espera, quiero charlar.

\- No quiero, no quiero charlar contigo. No quiero verte mañana por la mañana tampoco. No quiero verte jamas.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?…

\- Si, asi que vete de aquí.

\- Te preguntare esto una vez mas…porque tal vez lo dijiste así por decir. ¿De verdad no quieres verme nunca más?

\- Si, ahora vete.

 _El muchacho saco las manos y se apoyó junto a la puerta cerrada._

 _Diana apego su oído contra la puerta ya que no escucho los pasos del muchacho irse. En cambio sintió que alguien se apoyaba en la puerta y se sentaba en el suelo. Luego escucho otros sonidos que al principio no reconocio, pero al poco rato recordó que eran los sonidos que realizaban al tocar las opciones de los PD._

\- Diana, entiendo que no quieras verme nunca mas…

\- Tu …no entiendes nada

\- Pero … ya que tu misma dijiste que no quieres verme nunca mas…

\- Asi es, asi que deja de hacer lo que estes haciendo y vete.

\- Entoces… si no vale la pena…¿no deberiamos romper nuestro "vinculo permanente"?

 _El corazón de ambos se puso inquieto, pero sobretodo mas el de la Lunari._

\- …

\- Dicen que el que calla otorga, pero en este caso me das a entender que tu decisión es un si – dijo sin dudar el estudiante, buscando que la campeona reaccionase de algun modo.

\- Detente – dijo ella con pocas fuerzas, ya que las palabras no le querían salir

\- Pasamos por muchas cosas , pero supongo que no nos llevábamos del todo bien

\- Detente.

\- Siento no haber estado … a tu altura. Siento no haber cumplido tus expectativas…sabes, no entiendo como llegamos a esto yo simplemente…me enamore de alguien mas.

\- Porque…¿porque justamente de ella?

\- No lo se, simplemente…porque ella fue la única que mostro verdadero interés en mi y mostro sus sentimientos

 _Esto ultimo molesto mucho a la campeona._

\- ¿Que fue la única que mostro interés en ti? Acaso crees que yo no me fije en …

\- Si sé que me querías. Pero…nunca me dejaste nada en claro.

 _Nuevamente el silencio lleno el lugar, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir hasta que la campeona abrió la puerta para nombrar una promesa que habían hecho antes_

\- Prometiste estar allí siempre para apoyarme, pero ahora que estas con ella ni siquiera nos vemos.

\- …

\- No fue hasta hace poco que hubo alguien que estaba robando los poderes de los campeones, el mismo se hacía llamar esbirro de los vigilantes. ¿Acaso tu estuviste allí? No, él fue tras de mi y alguien mas me salvo.

\- Diana yo…

 _La campeona le dio la espalda al muchacho, ella ya no podia seguir hablando si veía la cara de la persona que recién ahora descubrió que amaba._

\- Vete Vinc, corta el vinculo que tenemos si quieres. Ya no hay nada que tengas que demostrarme, ni defenderme de nada. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Pero…

\- No quiero escucharte. Simplemente no hagas esto mas difícil

 _El estudiante no se dio por vencido, solo realizo una jugada muy arriesgada. Si salía mal, el vínculo con la campeona podia darse por destruido._

 _El utilizo parte de su alma y formo la mascara que usaba, sin mucho que hacer la coloco en el suelo y la pateo levemente haciendo que chocara con los pies de la lunari._

\- Solo para que sepas…yo si estuve allí – fue lo último que dije al irme de allí.

 _El salió de la habitación y dejo sola a la campeona. Ella se mantenía de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando por fin paso un rato bastante largo ella recién se dio la vuelta. Sorpresa fue encontrar…la máscara de Pastor junto a ella._

 _Las ultimas palabras del estudiante resonaron en su mente_

"Solo para que sepas, yo si estuve allí"

 _Ella se tapo la boca, sin perder el tiempo levanto aquel accesorio que esconde el rostro de las personas y a toda velocidad fue en búsqueda de su vinculo._

 _No tuvo que correr mucho, ya que un invocador llamado Pastor se encontraba apoyado en la pared._

\- Oh, buenas noches señorita Diana. Que coincidencia verla por aquí.

 _La campeona no dudo un segundo, se acerco a el y despacio le quito su mascara. Vio los ojos rojisos de el, como si hubiera derramado lagrimas. Y sin mediar palabras, ella le dio su segundo beso._

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste antes?

 _Haciendo desaparecer la segunda mascara y poniéndose la que traía Diana, el invocador respondio._

\- Porque no queria ponerte en riesgo. Si finjo ser otra persona puedo pelear tranquilamente sin poner en juego la integridad de mis vínculos.

 _Diana es un poco fría y no conoce cosas en el amor, asi que para ella era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía. Esa era la principal razón por la cual la relación con el estudiante nunca habia podido florecer. Pero llegando a este punto, en el cual ambos ya sabían lo que pensaba el otro, podían al menos decidirse que es lo que realmente querían._

 _El la tomo de su mano y ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la academia._

 _El lugar era el mismo de siempre para Diana, el mismo recorrido, la misma cantidad de pasos. Pero lo que hacía diferente y único este pequeño paseo era el estar tomados de la mano junto a la persona que ella quería._

 _Cuando ya se habían dado cuenta, ellos ya estaban en la puerta que daba entrada a la habitación del estudiante._

\- ¿A que vinimos aquí? – pregunto la lunari.

\- Tengo que hablar con Ahri.

 _La campeona apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano del muchacho, ella estaba nerviosa._

\- No te preocupes, voy a estar todo el tiempo junto a ti – dije para calmarla.

 _Vinc hizo desaparecer la mascara con un movimiento de manos y luego entraron a la habitación._

 _Alli Ahri esperaba al muchacho y se sorprendió mucho al verlo de la mano junto a la Lunari. La kumiho mostraba una mirada seria y desafiante._

 _Diana fue entonces la que tomo la palabra._

\- Ahri, he venido a aclarar las cosas. Yo y Vinc…nos queremos. Así que … yo…yo.

\- PUFF. Hahahaahahahhaahha – la campeona de nueve colas no pudo mantener más la seriedad y estallo en risas – perdón, perdón. No podía seguir fingiendo estar enojada. Deberias haber visto tu expresión Diana. Parecías una niña pequeña pidiéndole permiso a su mama para salir a jugar.

 _Diana no entendia para nada a Ahri._

\- No importa, es muy tarde para hablar cualquier cosa. Vamos a dormir y mañana temprano hablaremos sobre esto – agrego la Kumiho mientras iba al dormitorio – Vinc y yo compartimos la cama, pero hay espacio para alguien más si lo deseas

\- Yo..yo… - Diana aun tartamudeaba , ella seguía confundida

\- ¿Quieres que te preste una pijama o duermes en ropa interior? – pregunto la campeona de nueve colas

\- ¿Eh?

 _Minutos despues, Vinc se encontraba lavándose la cara para irse a dormir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes Cordera apareció detrás de él._

\- Oh, parece ser que alguien va a tener una noche especial.

 _El chico se dio la vuelta y le levanto la mascara a ella ,_

\- Devuelveme mi mascara – dijo ella mientras daba saltitos queriendo quitarle su mascara al muchacho

\- Lo hare si dejas de aparecer de repente, puedes usar la puerta.

\- Umph – hizo un puchero ella – Y yo que venia a estimular tu alma.

\- Bueno, podrias hacer lo que las personas normales hacen. Tocar la puerta.

\- Puedo usar la teletransportacion y tú quieres que use la puerta

\- ¿Quién quiere una manzana?

\- Oh si, yo yo yo yo quiero – dijo ella levantando la mano.

 _Junto salieron a la sala y el de la heladera que había allí, saco una manzana fresca._

\- Gracias - dijo ella mientras estaba a punto de tomar la fruta, pero el estudiante levanto mas alto la fruta.

\- Te la dare solo si prometes … emm, no teletrasnportarte justo cuando este en el baño.

\- Lo que usted ordene invocador. Ahora sí, dame la manzana.

 _El muchacho coloco la manzana sobre la pequeña nariz de la campeona, ella con un poco de esfuerzo levanto en el aire la fruta y en el aire de solo 3 mordiscos hizo desaparecer la manzana._

\- Guau, ese truco es nuevo – dije sorprendido – pero, recuerda lo que prometiste.

\- Esta bien.

 _Ambos fueron hasta el dormitorio del estudiante y vieron a las otras dos campeonas charlando. Diana apenas sintió la puerta abrirse se metió rápidamente dentro de la cama._

La kumiho se levanto y hacia fuerza para quitarle las sabanas de encima.

\- Vamos Diana, no te escondas.

\- No, apaga las luces y vayamos a dormir.

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunte

 _De un movimiento rápido Ahri descubrió la cama. Alli en la cama Diana se encontraba recostada, se tapaba la cara y se coloco en posición fetal. Lo que hacía que ella se avergonzase era que estaba queriendo dormir solo en ropa interior._

\- Por favor Vinc, no me mires – dijo la lunari

 _La actitud avergonzada de la campeona hizo sonrojar al estudiante._

\- Ahri…coloca la sabanas nuevamente por favor – le pedi.

\- ¿Ehhh? Tu nunca te avergonzaste cuando yo dormia en ropa interior – se quejo la Kumiho – Espera, ¿que hace cordera aqui?

\- Dah, estimulación de alma querida – respondio la tiradora

\- ¿No era solo por ayer?

\- No, tengo que hacerlo todos los días hasta que Vinc pueda dominar su nueva técnica.

 _La campeona de nueve colas miro con indiferencia a la tiradora._

\- Ya llegue Cordera, traje mi propio cojin para no dormir en el suelo – dijo Lobo mientras atravesaba la pared. Lo gracioso era verlo con un sombrero y pijama celeste – Vaya, esto se está volviendo un hotel poco a poco.

 _ **Minutos despues:**_

 _Vinc se encontraba boca arriba en el centro de la cama. Diana se encontraba aferrada a su brazo izquierdo , Ahri dormía también abrazando el otro brazo de el y Cordera estaba sobre el pero boca abajo mientras tenia una mano dentro del cuerpo del estudiante, ella estaba estimulando el alma del muchacho._

\- No te atrevas a mirarme Vinc o te pinchare los ojos – dijo Diana

\- Vinc, si las cosas serán asi a partir de ahora. Has caso al consejo de Cordera y compra una cama más grande – agrego Ahri.

\- Hasta mañana - dije

\- Hasta mañana – contesto Ahri

\- Hasta mañana Cordera – dijo lobo , desde el pie de la cama

\- Hasta mañana Lobo – contesto la tiradora

\- ¿Eh? Van a dormirte asi no mas, Vinc? Mientras Cordera tiene metido su brazo dentro de ti – pregunto la lunari

\- Ehmm, si. Es lo normal, ya llevamos una noche asi – conteste.

 _Y entre charla y charla las cinco personas allí presentes empezaron a cansarse y se terminaron durmiendo._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en una lugar bastante grande que se encontraba en las profundidades de la academia._

 _Un lugar llamado "el submundo", un lugar donde se lleva a cabo todo tipo de actividades que serian visto por los demas como ilegales, descabelladas e incluso sucias._

 _En aquel lugar donde habia desde peleas ilegales, hasta formas de conseguir vínculos a travez de dinero e incluso formas de conseguir la compañía de una señorita para pasar un rato a cambio de un determinado monto de dinero._

 _En todo ese "submundo" la actividades recién comenzaban. En un camarino, una chica de cabello blanco y corto se desprendia de sus prendas habituales. Se colocaba un uniforme , podríamos decir incluso que era un disfraz, el cual dejaba a la vista todas sus curvas femeninas. Si el protagonista pudiera verla justo en ese momento podria declarar a simple vista…que ella era Riven con su apariencia de conejita guerrera._

\- Otra noche mas en este agujero, otra monton de dinero que juntar.

 _Dicho esto, la campeona se termino de arreglar y se coloco una especie de cabeza de conejo haciendo juego con su uniforme. Haciendo de esta forma, que su identidad sea imposible de descifrar._

"Quedan 3 dias antes de la muerte del protagonista."

 _ **Fin de la parte 9 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Perdon el retraso *termina de decir eso y se desmaya por escribir la actualizacion tan larga***_

 _ **Eh pillado un resfrio, tengo un examen en 3 dias y la tos y dolor de cabeza no me ayudan. Me despido y les deseo lo mejor. Ni a mi peor enemigo le desearia este resfriado de verano.**_

* * *

 ** _Zona de reviews_**

Agradecimientos a :

 _ **Neko asura , fanfic fan , antenesis , kraisroj. exe , Saarca , Ozz el Mago , Zero1604 , H4z1el , TheLastPotatoxd**_ y _ **Yadri**_

 _Y una mencion especial a :_ _ **Covenat killer**_

Bienvendio nuevo lector, agradezco tu apoyo y aspiro a que mi historia le agrade al igual que a los demas lectores

Vamos a las preguntas: (Nota , solo respondere algunas ya que no me siento del todo bien, me duele la vista al ver la pantalla de la computadora)

 _ **1) ¿**_ _ **van a verse los champs no humanos?**_ ( pregunta realizada por _**Covenat killer)**_

Todos los que pueda.O todos los que mi imaginacion pueda hacer que funcionen en la trama. Y si, Malphite si.

 _ **2) ¿**_ _ **Vinc usará a todos los campeones del juego durante la serie?**_ ( pregunta realizada por _**Saarca**_ )

No creo que a todos, alguno que otro no lo llevara en los combates porque...vamos, ¿acaso existe persona que sepa manejar a todos los campeones? Siempre existe campeon que no te gusta manejar, yo no dire los mios jeje

PD: Eso no significa que esos campeones no aparezcan en la historia

 _ **3)**_ _ **Red d prostitución de campeonas?**_ ( pregunta realizada por _**Ozz el Mago**_ )

Cuando GP hablo de conseguir dinero, dijo que las "mujeres" tenian una forma de hacerlo mas facil. No especifico campeonas, estudiantes , etc.

 _ **4) Pregunta para cordera: ¿Alguna vez se les ha escapado alguien?**_ (pregunta realizada por _ **Drake Fenix-san**_ )

Responde el autor, preguntandole tu pregunta previamente a la tiradora

Cuando mueres, la unica forma de ver a los Kindred es que tengas la voluntad de no querer morir. Es entonces que ellos aparecen . Si les ganas , de alguna forma vives mas tiempo. Tal vez no todos lo recuerden pero antes de conocer a VInc, la tiradora habia muerto 7 veces, y cada vez que muere pierde los recuerdos del dia que murio haciendo que no sepa quien le gano. De esa forma ella no podria ir por venganza.

Pero tambien existieron personas que "casi" logran ganarle a los Kindred, de eso se hablara al final del capitulo.

* * *

Si falto alguna pregunta, disculpen. Nos vemos pronto, Bye Bye


	96. Capitulo 12 Parte 10

_**Capitulo 12 parte 10 No, aun no he muerto.**_

 _ **Viernes 12 de mayo por la mañana**_

 _Nuestro protagonista estaba durmiendo en una cama , amontonado ya que no era el único que durmia sobre ese colchón. Fue entonces que los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana y empezaron a molestar a VInc_

Abri los ojos. Aunque habiamos dormido algo amontonados, me alegre al ver a las chicas compartiendo conmigo la cama.

Ya que Cordera durmió sobre mi, (y de hecho, aun seguía dormida encima mio) tuve que despertarla despacio para levantarme.

\- Cordera…cordera …despierta.

\- Cinco minutos mas – contesto ella

Con mucho cuidado me senté y levante con los brazos a la tiradora. Luego de bajar de la cama volví a colocarla donde yo antes había dormido.

Me disponía a salir de mi dormitorio pero Lobo me detuvo.

\- ¿Despierto tan temprano invocador?

\- Asi es, quiero … reflexionar – dije haciendo una pausa – ¿Me acompañas?

\- Bueno, total no tengo nada que hacer.

Tanto la criatura oscura como el estudiante fueron a la sala de la habitación

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - pregunte

\- Soy indiferente a la comida, a diferencia a Cordera yo no puedo saborear alimentos. No tengo la necesidad o curiosidad por probarlos.

\- Ya veo.

Vinc tomo un sorbo a su café.

\- Invocador

\- Si, ¿que pasa? - pregunte

\- ¿Aun sigues buscando dominar la proyección de alma?

\- Asi es.

\- Ya veo.

\- Porque preguntas – dije curioso

\- Me siento un poco alejado de ustedes…un poco excluido.

\- Me estás diciendo que quieres ayudarme de alguna forma en mi entrenamiento.

\- Eres rápido para entender las cosas, eso me agrada de ti.

\- ¿Que es lo que querías enseñarme?

\- Como te mencione anteriormente, hay cosas en los cuales somos diferentes Cordera y yo. Yo….recuerdo algunas cosas de nuestra anterior vida cuando éramos uno solo.

\- ¿Eh? Eso si que es fantástico, pero ¿porque no lo compartes con Cordera? – pregunte anonadado.

\- No lo veo necesario. Pero dejemos ese tema. Lo que queria decirte es que…hay un movimiento que quisiera enseñarte.

El muchacho escucho con atención lo que estuviese por decir la criatura.

\- Quisiera enseñarte… "el colmillo del lobo"

\- ¿Existe un movimiento llamado de esa forma?

\- Pues ... No. Yo le invente el nombre, la verdad es que es un movimiento de artes marciales Joniano. Su nombre original es Yamazaki.

\- Y…¿porque le cambiaste el nombre?

Lobo me miro con cierto desconcierto

\- Queria … que tengas algo mio. Ya que dominas la proyección de alma de Cordera, queria darte esta técnica para que la uses en tus combates cuerpo a cuerpo reñidos. Es un movimiento capaz de derrotar a enemigos difíciles de vencer.

\- Oh, suena interesante.

 _Y asi, ambos empezaron a charlar sobre el nuevo ataque que Lobo queria enseñarle al estudiante._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio. Mas precisamente en la cama del estudiante._

 _Cordera sentía frio ya que estaba destapada, se metio dentro de las sabanas y haciendo fuerza se quedo con la parte que le correspondia a Ahri y Diana. Ambas quedaron destapadas y empezaron a buscar calor para reconfortarse._

 _Ahri termino aferrándose a la tiradora. Diana hizo lo mismo._

\- Vinc, buenos días – dijo Ahri mientras abrazaba con los ojos cerrados a Cordera.

\- Buen dia Vinc – dijo Diana , también abrazando al "supuesto estudiante"

 _Debido a que cordera estaba debajo de las sabanas, ellas no pudieron reconocer en ese momento a quien estaban abrazando. En cambio cuando abrieron los ojos, se vieron las caras._

 _La charla de ayer se había pospuesto y esta vez tenían que hablar sobre la relación que iban a tener con el estudiante._

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto Ahri a Diana

\- Si.

 _Por un momento, ambas se miraron en silencio._

\- Tenemos que hablar

\- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto Ahri, aunque ya sabia sobre que queria hablar la lunari.

\- Sobre…Vinc – dijo Diana mientras miraba con determinación a la campeona de nueve colas – ¿Por qué … aceptaste de manera tan sencilla que él tuviese otra relación?

\- Es simple…es porque lo quiero.

 _Diana no entendía la lógica de Ahri._

\- ¿Porque? … no lo entiendo.

 _La kumiho miro con ternura a la otra campeona._

\- Diana, ambas queremos a Vinc. Y yo sé, debido a los comentarios de Vinc , todos las cosas que hicieron juntos, todo lo que hiciste por él. Sé que realmente lo quieres. Es por eso…que no tengo derecho a negar tu amor por el.

\- Pero…

\- Pero eso no significa que tampoco voy a dejarte el camino libre para ti.

 _Esta vez la lunari se sorprendio._

\- Estoy dispuesta a compartir a Vinc, porque seamos realistas. ¿Crees que Vinc se decidiría por solo una de las dos? El sería capaz de negarse a mantener una relación y quedarse solo con tal de no hacer infeliz a ninguna de las dos – dijo la campeona de nueve colas.

\- Tienes razón. Conociendo como es, el no quisiera que nadie sufra por su causa.

\- Es por eso que te ofrezco … esta clase de acuerdo.

 _Ambas entendieron en ese momento, que tendrían que aceptar ese acuerdo para mantener un status Quo entre lo que sentían por Vinc y sus sentimientos._

* * *

 _ **Viernes 12 de mayo, mediodía , momentos antes de la batalla entre el equipo de Last , contra el equipo de Frank.**_

\- SINCRONIZACION - dijeron Diana y VInc al mismo tiempo

 _Despues de haberse sincronizado. Diana mostraba una sincera sonrisa._

\- "Vamos a desmotrarles…" – pensó la lunari

\- "…De que estamos hechos" – conteste mentalmente

 _Todos estaban expectantes frente al muchacho sin apellido, aquel que increíblemente tenia un vinculo permanente con los Kindred, aquel que los rumores decían que no habia conseguido el primer lugar del campeonato de los novatos por que no llevo ningún ítem. Otros rumores decían que la suspensión de Jayce a principios de año se debía a una trifulca con ese estudiante donde el inventor salio malherido y con el orgullo por el suelo. Malas lenguas tambien decían que fue capaz de golpear a su compañero de pelea en la grieta del invocador._

 _En la academia, lenta pero progresivamente el muchacho se iba haciendo conocido. Y no era para menos, despues de todo. Hay muchas cosas que no se sabían de él._

 _Pero ahora mismo…cuando termino de sincronizarse con su campeona. La apariencia de ella habia cambiado . Su cabello blanco cambio por uno azul, su armadura ligera fue intercambiada por vestimentas colores rosa y turquesa._

 _El aspecto que habia tomado Diana era el de **"Diosa lunar"**_

\- "Vamos querido, tienes que ganar en nuestro primer combate en la grieta ¿cierto?" penso la campeona proveniente de Targon

\- "¿Querido? Ayer con mucha vergüenza nos tomamos la mano y ahora me llamas querido" respondi mentalmente, estaba algo nervioso por como ella se expresaba

\- "Estaba muy nerviosa ayer, pero el dia de hoy estoy con todas mis energías"

 _Fiora apareció, vio con cierta molestia al estudiante sincronizado._

\- Alumno Vinc, tenemos que hablar.

 _¿Que era lo que Fiora tendría que decirle a Vinc? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que paso el dia de ayer y la confesión que ella realizo estando bajo los efectos de la pócima de la verdad? ¿Hubo un problema y no se realizara el combate? ¿ Cordera se teñirá el pelo blanco a rosa?_

 _Todas estas respuestas y mas en el próximo episodio….ejem… actualización._

 _ **Fin de la parte 10 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Actualización_ _rapida para no dejar muerta la historia. Disculpen los atrasos._

 _ **PD:** Sorry, tratare de volver a las actualizaciones diarias. Pero no me maten que yo puedo solito XD_

 _ **PD2 :** mañana a esta hora actualizo de nuevo._

 _ **Bye**_


	97. Capitulo 12 Parte 11

_**Capitulo 12 parte 11 Liberando emociones**_

 _El combate entre el equipo liderado por Last , el cual era integrante el protagonista , contra el equipo liderado por Frank Firewind estaba por llevarse a cabo. Incluso todos los participantes se habian sincronizado con sus campeones, pero…_

 _Fiora en estos instantes, antes de que todos tocaran la plataforma de invocación, se acerco a Vinc para hablar con él._

\- Alumno Vinc, tengo que hablar con usted, podría hacer el favor de romper la sincronización con la campeona Diana y hablar conmigo – la profesora de cuarto año miro al resto de alumnos para dar otra indicación – el señor Vinc recibirá otra sanción y no participara en este combate.

\- Espera, ¿que hice esta vez? – pregunte anonadado

\- Según mi informe, usted tenia las siguientes 5 cartas de campeones para usar. Gankplank , Talon dos veces , Veigar , y Maestro Yi. Y viéndolo ahora sincronizado significa que intercambio una de sus cartas ¿cierto?

 _El estudiante suspiro, no podía negarse._

\- Esta bien, me atrapaste. Pero por favor no cancelen la partida, ponga al suplente en lugar de a mi.

Frank, que me miraba desde el otro equipo. Se reía.

\- Ja , la única forma que le ganara a nuestro equipo era haciendo trampa.

Mis compañeros de equipo , que habian escuchado atentos la conversación , realizaron una ronda y empezaron a charlar entre ellos. Pocos segundos después ellos llegaron a una resolucion

\- Profesora, no podemos aceptar al suplente – dijo el capitán de mi equipo

\- ¿Eh? – respondió sorprendida Fiora

\- La decisión de intercambiar campeones no fue solo decisión de Vinc. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo – agrego Last

\- Asi es – añadió Sebas.

 _Fiora sonrió, vio que en sus alumnos estaba presente el compañerismo._

\- Aceptare su reclamo. Entonces declaro, al equipo 11 liderado por Frank Firewind ganador del encuentro por abandono.

\- Pero, pero… - Frank no sabia como reaccionar,

 _Recordemos que Frank le habia ordenado perder a Last. Pero el chico Firewind quería aprovechar la situación para lucirse, cosa que no se realizaría si la pelea se cancelara._

\- Hey, esto no puede terminar así – exclamo molesto el hermano mayor del clan Firewind

\- Disfruta tu "victoria" Frank – dije dándome la vuelta mientras me iba.

 _El hermano mayor de los hermanos Firewind miraba con rabia a Vinc. Realmente quería haberlo aplastado en la grieta._

* * *

 _Volviendo con el equipo liderado por Last._

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Sebas

\- ¿Quieren reunirse este fin de semana para estudiar?. sería muy útil que analizáramos nuestras batallas para los combates de la próxima semana. Despues de todo, hasta el dia del examen de mitad de año, todas las clases serán combates en la grieta

\- ¿Todos los días serán combates? – pregunte sorprendido

\- Asi es, excepto los fines de semana, ya que los invocadores profesionales usan los campeones para combates competitivos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos esta noche en la entrada del gimnasio demaciano a las 8 PM – termino organizando el capitán del equipo

\- Esta bien - dijeron todos .

Cruce mis manos tras mi nuca y me disponía a irme. Espere un rato en la entrada para que Diana saliera. Y cuando lo hizo…

\- Disculpe señorita, no pude evitar mirar sus lindos ojos y caer enamorado de usted.

 _La lunari se dio vuelta enojada al escuchar el piropo por parte de "un desconocido"_

\- ¿A quien le dices linda? , idiota – dijo Diana mientras agarraba el cuello del estudiante.

\- Diana , soy yo.

 _La campeona se sonrojo y solto despacio a Vinc._

\- Perdon, solo queria molestarte un poco – conteste mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Deja tus bromas de mal gusto. ¿Que es lo que quieres?, acabas de perder un combate. Deberías estar enojado ¿no crees?

\- ¿Porque? De todas forma, no íbamos a poder ganar ese combate ni aunque quisiéramos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es una larga historia. ¿Quieres almorzar?, todavía estamos a tiempo para pedir algo en la cafetería principal.

* * *

 _Ambos terminaron yendo a la cafetería principal, pero mientras caminaban. Una chica con un bloc de notas y otro sujeto con una especie de artefacto miraban escondidos a la pareja._

\- Vamos W , saca una foto – dijo una voz femenina, una chica de 27 años color de pelo violeta, corto. Tenia los pantalones gastados, si no fuera por la túnica de seguro seria considerada una chica de calle.

\- Espera, no se usar muy bien estos aparatos. Preferiría captar la escena con los ojos y hacer un dibujo – contesto un muchacho de no mas de 25 años, color de cabello gris , estilo caído y largo tapando toda su vista

\- Haz lo que quieras, necesitamos hacer un buen artículo para el periódico de la academia. El de este mes, tendrá el articulo llamado "los mas codiciados de la academia"

\- Tú y tus artículos amarillistas – contesto el muchacho.

\- Oye, le doy al publico lo que quiere. Hare bien mi trabajo o dejare de llamarme Violet Viviana Valentine.

\- Todos te conocen como "V" asi que no repitas tu raro nombre de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? Te parece raro. Igual de raro que el tuyo Wilfred Warlord Dominick, alias "W"

\- Callate , no quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre original. Ni tampoco sepan que mi apellido es Dominick.

 _Aquellos dos sujetos eran periodistas de la academia, W era dibujante y ahora buscaba convertirse en fotógrafo. V era redactora de artículos y tambien reportera. Ambos eran ya invocadores profesionales de la división ORO 1. Tambien, ambos pertencian al club "el club de los platinos muertos"._

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista._

 _Vinc habia entrado a la cafetería y saco dos bandejas de comida para llevar. Habia acordado previamente encontrarse con Diana en la terraza, así que solo tuvo que comprar una botella de jugo para poder almorzar tranquilamente los dos._

 _Después de un rato subiendo escaleras, vio a la lunari sentada en el último escalón antes de llegar a su destino_

\- ¿Te encanta venir a la terraza? No es la primera vez que vengo aquí contigo - dijo la lunari al verlo

\- Tal vez por que … puedo apartarme un poco del ruido – conteste mientras sacaba los platos desechables de una bolsa.

\- Toma – dijo Diana dándole a Vinc una nota.

\- ¿Que es? , ¿una confesión de amor al estilo escuela primaria?

\- No, tonto. Me lo dio Cordera cuando me la cruce al venir aquí. Dijo que es para ti.

 _Vinc abrió la nota. En ella habian horarios para realizar ciertos entrenamientos. Pero al pie de la hoja decía_

 _"realizalos en mi habitación especial. No la que se abre con el frasco de mermelada XP"_

 _Cordera"_

\- ¿Que decía? – pregunto curiosa Diana

\- Algo – conteste con algo de malicia, solo para molestarla

\- …

 _Vinc dejo escapar una risas. En cambio la lunari se enojo, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado._

\- Espera, no te enojes – dije mientras me acercaba Diana.

\- No quiero – ella hizo un berrinche

\- Vamos, solo fue una pequeña broma.

\- Umpff – ella inflo los cachetes y se giraba para no verme a la cara.

 _El muchacho queria mirarla a los ojos, pero ella lo esquivaba mirando a otro lado._

\- Diana, la comida se enfria.

\- Puedes comértela tu solo.

\- Oh, bueno – dije destapando el envoltorio que mantenía caliente el plato de comida – Umm , que estofado mas delicioso. Umm, esta pierna de pollo esta realmente buenísima.

 _El estomago de la campeona sonó, indicando que ella estaba hambrienta._

\- Tonto estómago, no me delates – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y echándose la culpa a si misma – está bien, aceptare tus disculpas y comeré contigo.

\- Lo siento, ya me acabe todo – dije mostrando una bandeja vacia.

\- ¿Ehhhhhhhh? ¿Te comiste todo tan rápido?

\- Es broma, no me comería tu parte – dije mostrando una sonrisa mientras sacaba desde atrás mio el otro envoltorio cerrado que mantenía la comida de Diana caliente.

 _La campeona miro asombrada al muchacho. El por su parte se disculpo_

\- Disculpa si soy un poco pesado, es solo que… las personas cuando inician una relación con alguien generalmente se vuelven un poco tímidas. Y yo realmente no quisiera actuar de esa forma. No es que quiera avanzar rápido, es solo que me gustaría que riamos juntos.

\- Lo único que me has hecho hasta ahora es hacerme pasar hambre – dijo la lunari sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

\- Ehmm, lo siento. Dejare de ser tan …

 _Pero antes de que el muchacho dijera "bromista" la campeona le dio un beso en la mejilla._

\- Yo te quiero como sea que eres. Pero deja las bromas.

 _El muchacho se apoyo contra la pared y le dijo._

\- Yo tambien te quiero Diana.

 _La lunari casi se ahoga al escuchar eso._

\- ¿Por que lo dices asi de improvisto? Mi corazón no estaba preparado.

 _El estudiante simplemente contesto mostrándole otra sonrisa._

* * *

 ** _Viernes , dos de la tarde. Habitación de los Kindred._**

Llegue y entre a la habitación de entrenamiento de Cordera. Me sorprendi al ver a Sona esperándome.

\- "Vinc"

\- Cuando leí que ibas ayudarme, dude un poco.

 _La soporte dejo escapar unas risas._

\- "A mi tambien me sorprendio que Kindred me pidiera ayuda, después de todo, ellos no hablan mucho que digamos"

\- ¿Y de que forma entrenaremos?

\- "Veras, según lo que me explicaron los Kindred, la habilidad que quieres dominar implica la materialización a nivel físico de tu alma. Es por ello que los sentimientos están implicados" – contesto la peliceleste

 _Sona pidió entonces a Vinc que le mostrara su nueva habilidad._

\- Ven aquí , "Dark Soul" – dicho esto, proyecte parte de mi alma fuera de mi cuerpo.

\- "Dark … ¿soul?" – pregunto curiosa la demaciana

\- Emm, si. Significa alma oscura o algo asi – dije avergonzándome un poco por el nombre.

* * *

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Cordera le estaba criticando a Vinc por formar un arco con la habilidad "proyección de alma"_

\- No, no y no. ¿Que sentido tiene que domines la proyección de alma si vas a copiarme? Tienes que darle tu toque personal a esta habilidad.

\- Mi toque personal ¿eh?

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

\- Y por eso le puse ese nombre a mi habilidad y con respecto a su forma …. esta un poco fuera de control

 _Vinc esta siendo apretado lentamente por su alma, esta había tomado forma de soga o serpiente y ahora mismo estaba rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho._

 _Sona recordó otra advertencia que le dejo Cordera"_

"Vinc ha dado un paso mas para dominar aquella habilidad, pero al hacerlo a hecho que su propia alma sea consciente de que esta fuera de su cuerpo, por ello de seguro buscara volver a la fuerza o forzara a Vinc para que la devuelva a su cuerpo.

Otra cosa , el alma de las personas tiene distintos colores. El caso de Vinc, que es de color negro, representa muchas cosas entre ellas rencor, odio , y demas sentimientos malignos por asi decir que están en lo mas profundo de su ser. Si quiere dar un paso más para dominar la proyección de alma. Necesitará de tu ayuda para hacerlo

Tu eres una habilidosa maga, en cada una de tus habilidades evocas un sentimiento distinto y haces que tu flujo de mana se identifique con un color. Cuando curas estas preocupada y proyectas el color verde, cuando te emocionas puedes acelerar la velocidad de las personas con tu aura fucsia, cuando quieres dañar el color de tu habilidad es azul. En fin, tienes bastante bien controladas tus emociones, es por eso que te pido que ayudes a que Vinc acepte sus propios sentimientos."

 _ **Volviendo a la realidad**_

 _Sona quiso tocar el alma de Vinc, esta especie de soga dejo de moverse y luego la punta, que estaba por la cintura de Vinc, salio disparada queriendo atacar a Sona._

 _Ella cerro los ojos esperando recibir el daño , pero nunca llego._

 _Vinc habia atrapado con ambas manos su propia alma._

\- De…tente ahí – dije mientras me aferraba con fuerza a mi alma.

\- "¿Porque quiso atacarme?"

\- No … tengo idea.

 _Sona puso en practica una manera de querer identificar los sentimientos profundos del muchacho._

\- "Vinc, ¿que es lo que odias?"

\- ¿Yo? … supongo que a las personas que abusan de los demas.

"No, debe haber algo mas . Algo sobre su pasado" pensaba para sus adentros Sona

\- "Algo mas, debe haber algo que odies. Algo que te haya hecho sufrir"

 _El alma de Vinc hacia mas fuerza haciendo que el estudiante tuviera que pisar fuerte el suelo para no perder el equilibrio._

"Bien, esta funcionando. Su alma reacciono, así que voy por buen camino" analizaba Sona

\- "Tu pasado, tu problema está en tu pasado ¿cierto?" – pregunto Sona

\- …

 _Los recuerdos del pasado del estudiante fluían. Se notaba en su rostro molestia._

\- Detente Sona.

\- "Lo hago por tu bien"

\- QUE CLASE DE BIEN ME VAS A HACER SI QUIERES HACERME RECORDAR VIEJAS HERIDAS.

 _El alma del muchacho se ondulaba para todos lados. Vinc habia perdido el control de esta y ciertamente tenia ganas de soltarla para que atacara a Sona._

\- "¿Quien o quienes hicieron tu vida miserable?, ¿a quien le tienes rencor?, ¿a quien le tienes tanto odio que tu alma quiere callarme?"

 _El estudiante perdió sus fuerzas, dejando que su alma fuera a por la campeona._

\- Sona, cuidado – dijo el muchacho cuando reacciono.

 _La campeona de cabellos celestes abrió los brazos en forma de cruz y se preparó para el impacto. Cerro los ojos y dijo:_

\- "Yo no te voy abandonar…"

 _El alma se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de la demaciana. Aquella elongación oscura se movía despacio en el aire como si estuviese esperando que ella siguiese hablando._

\- "...Definitivamente, voy a quedarme a tu lado. Voy a cuidar de ti"

El muchacho que estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo dijo.

\- ¿En serio …lo vas a hacer? – dije con una tonada triste, algo ahogada.

\- "Si" – contesto la soporte con seguridad.

 _El alma del muchacho se desvaneció, volviendo al cuerpo de donde pertenecía. Por su parte, la campeona suspiraba aliviada. Ella había dado en el clavo._

 _Lentamente se acerco donde el estudiante y se puso a la misma altura que el, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y acariciando su cabello gentilmente._

\- "Tu…aunque no lo sepas…tienes miedo a la soledad. Tal vez y solo tal vez … muy dentro tuyo. No quieres que me vaya"

\- Yo …no lo se. No lo se – dije apretando los puños con fuerza en el suelo.

 _La campeona abrazo el muchacho, de la misma forma que una madre haría cuando ve a su hijo llorar._

\- Ya te dije, no voy a irme. Voy a estar aquí para ti – ella buscaba aliviar al muchacho, pero se equivoco.

\- Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

\- Tal vez no pueda acompañarte, pero con toda mi sinceridad. Si quiero quedarme contigo.

 _El muchacho sintió un gran alivio dentro de si mismo. Y con los estados de animos renovamos levanto la vista. La campeona se sorprendió frente a la recuperación tan rápida que tuvo el estudiante._

\- "Proyeccion de alma: Dark Soul " – active mi habilidad estirando mi brazo.

 _A diferencia de otras veces, el alma del muchacho tomo la forma de un cuchillo pequeño pero lo diferente era… que ya no era negra , sino gris oscuro._

 _Ambos miraban felices el avance que habían logrado._

 _Vinc sonrio una vez mas y sintió su cuerpo perder sus fuerzas._

\- "Vinc" – dijo Sona mientras lo atrapaba.

 _La campeona sostuvo desde atrás por los hombros a su invocador, evitando que el cuerpo de el quedase apoyado contra el suelo._

\- Por favor, ¿me ayudarías a mantenerme consciente?

\- "¿Porque?"

\- Tengo que mantener el mayor tiempo posible activa esta habilidad. Si no, no podre usarla en combate.

\- "esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo sere tu apoyo"

\- Gracias.

El apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y buscando mejorar, transformo la pequeña arma en una gran espada.

La soporte noto en la respiración del alumno, que él estaba esforzándose así que sin dudarlo dos veces le dijo al oido.

\- "Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo"

 _ **Fin de la parte 11 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Gracias por el apoyo , tenia una preguntas que hacerles.

Ya se: la trivia de esta ocasion es.

 _ **"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirle algo a un campeón, ¿ a quien seria y que le dirias?** "_

En mi caso hablaria con Morgana y le agradecería por sacarme de bronce y llevarme hasta oro.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos** a los siguientes lectores **:**_

 _ **pirata , McPaPuFrEe , H4z1el , Zero1604** y **warpoyo**_ (que no pude saludarlo la vez anterior)

Sus comentarios me motivan y ayudan a avanzar.

PD: respondiendo a la duda de "McPaPuFrEe" (de que si habria un trio)

respondo: Oye, no lo se. ¿Quieres romper al protagonista? el tambien es humano XD

* * *

Nos vemos, _**bye bye**_


	98. Capitulo 12 Parte 12

_**Parte 12 del capitulo 12 Una luz en medio de tantas dudas**_

 _ **Viernes a las 18 horas**_

 _Después de haber entrenado por un par de horas con Sona, esta vez Vinc estaba en la biblioteca de la academia. Tenía muchísimos libros en la mesa junto a él._

 _El muchacho se había dado un tiempo para buscar información relevante sobre "la piedra de la luna"_

\- Ahh – suspiraba mientras miraba de manera cansada el techo de la gran biblioteca – Nami no bromeaba cuando dijo que no hay casi nada de información en la academia.

\- Silencio, vas a molestar a los demas – dijo Nasus sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

Mire a todos lados y el lugar estaba vacío.

\- ¿Es en serio?, no hay nadie más que nosotros dos aquí.

\- Parece que no encuentras lo que necesitas en los libros, ¿Cuál es tu duda? tal vez pueda ayudarte así haces silencio de una vez por todas – contesto el shurimano

\- Estaba buscando información sobre la piedra lunar, pero ahora que lo pienso también quisiera saber métodos para anular un hechizo mágico.

\- ¿Anular hechizos mágicos? Que, ¿tienes una maldición puesta?

\- No, solo quisiera saber si hay alguna manera de evitar que un invocador rival realice una habilidad.

Nasus rio fuertemente, la risa podría haberse escuchado si quisiera hasta los pasillos de la academia.

\- ¿Que es lo gracioso? – pregunte asombrado

\- Ah, perdona. Es solo que… bueno. En realidad esto pierde el chiste si te lo explico directamente. Te daré un ejemplo y tu trataras de sacar la respuesta.

\- Okey, veré si puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Alguna vez me viste gritando "GOLPE ABSORBENTE" para farmear un súbdito y obtener una carga de mi pasiva?

\- Emm, no. Seria raro… espera. El hecho que no nombres tu habilidad antes de usarla significa que…

 _Nasus le explico todo a Vinc. Cuando alguien domina por completo una habilidad, ya no es necesario que recite su nombre para activarla._

 _El campeon le explico tambien otras cosas. Como que, al principio cuando aprendes una habilidad nueva generalmente dices el conjuro completo , luego el nombre del ataque y recién puedes usarla._

 _Vinc recordó los puños de fuego de Sebas, recordó que su amigo decía un conjuro largo y recién activaba su habilidad_

\- Aquellos que recitan un largo conjuro, esos son invocadores que recién están aprendiendo esa habilidad – agrego Nasus

\- Pero yo nunca recite conjuros tan largos. Siempre dije "Extasis" , "Impact" , "Perturbacion" , etcétera. Y las habilidades salían al instante.

 _Nasus se levanto de su silla y se puso detrás de la silla del muchacho._

\- Quedate quieto un momento – dijo Nasus.

 _El canino empezo a olfatear la cabeza del estudiante y este empezó a reírse por que el campeon le hacia cosquillas._

\- Basta , haha , basta - dije entre risas.

\- Tu esencia mágica… es muy poderosa. Tan poderosa como la del director

\- Emm, que coincidencia no crees - dije sin tratar de sonar raro.

\- Ejem, dejando de lado lo de tu esencia mágica – dijo el campeon mientras volvia a su asiento – Volvamos al tema que hablábamos. Cuando un invocador avanza en dominar una habilidad ya no necesita decir el conjuro completo, solo el nombre de la habilidad. Pero cuando ya dominan la habilidad por completo, ya no necesitan ni siquiera recitar el nombre de la habilidad.

\- Ya sé, me estás diciendo que el punto débil de muchos invocadores es el habla.

\- Asi es muchacho. No te tomo mucho descubrirlo.

 _La mente creativa del muchacho empezó a trazar un plan para luchas futuras. En especial si se realizaba una en contra de Frank, ya que este tenia una habilidad para absorver el mana._

\- Gracias Nasus, nunca pensé que me ibas ayudar - conteste contento.

\- Fue casualidad, después de todo, es muy aburrido estar aquí solo. Últimamente pocas personas vienen a la biblioteca a leer libros. Realmente veo que mucha gente no aprovecha esta gran fuente de información gratuita. El verte leyendo tantos libros distintos me llamo la atención para ver qué clase de dudas tenías. Al fin al cabo, ese es mi deber aquí, ayudar a que las personas encuentren el conocimiento que les falta.

\- Muchas gracias Nasus, volveré en otra ocasión.

\- Si, nos vemos muchacho.

 _Dicho esto, Vinc dejo los libros que había usado en los estantes correspondientes y fue directo a la reunión que iba a hacerse con sus compañeros de equipo._

Mientras caminaba rápido hacia el sector demaciano, sentí un ligero cambio en la temperatura del aire.

"¿Subio la temperatura? Imposible, estamos en otoño" pense

 _Pero cuando el estudiante giro en una esquina de un pasillo, se detuvo al ver una pelea. Volvio y se escondio tras la esquina de la pared para analizar la situación._

En el suelo estaban Last (el chico de quinto año que es capitán de mi equipo) y Dan (el hermano menor del clan Firewind). Habían dos personas paradas , a punto de enfrentarse. De un lado Sebas y del otro Frank.

Por lo que se veía. Sebas , Last y Dan estaban juntos. Y Frank (el hermano mayor del clan Firewind) era el agresor allí.

\- No voy a repetírtelo de nuevo Dan. Alejate de esos perdedores, tienes sangre del clan Firewind en tus venas. No tienes que rebajarte a entrenar con aquellos débiles - dijo molesto, el agresor.

\- No hermano. Tu forma de pensar es la incorrecta. Uno no es fuerte por estar encima de los demas, uno es fuerte mientras mas personas pueda defender. Ademas ellos son mis compañeros, es con ellos que debo entrenarme.

 _Frank estallo en carcajadas._

\- Quien…¿quien fue el estúpido que te dijo eso? Eso son pensamientos que usan los débiles. Los fuertes no tenemos tiempo para pensar en los que están debajo de nosotros. Pero… si vas a pensar así.

\- Si, ese es mi ideal ahora. Asi que déjame en paz – contesto Dan levantándose del suelo con cuidado para enfrentar a su hermano.

\- Entonces, si vas a pensar asi de ahora en mas…ya no seras mi hermano. "LLAMAS DEL FENIX: Llamarada infernal" – dicho esto, Frank junto sus dos manos como si estuviese sosteniendo una flauta, estaba por quemar a su hermano y a los otros dos estudiantes.

 _Pero, sin perder mas tiempo. Vinc fue por detrás y con todas sus fuerzas le dio al hermano mayor del clan Firewind una patada en las costillas cortando su habilidad._

 _Frank se estrello contra la pared y cayo sentado al suelo, adolorido sosteniéndose las costillas._

\- Maldito, solo tu atacarías por la espalda – se quejó Frank desde su posicion.

 _Pero , como si no hubiera recibido nada de daño, el chico de quinto año se levanto del suelo con facilidad._

\- Chicos, váyanse de aquí. Yo solucionare esto – dije sin darle la espalda a mi rival

\- Pero Vinc – dijo Sebas

\- Dije, váyanse – mostrando una mirada seria a mis compañeros

Ellos no dudaron más y ayudándose mutuamente se fueron de allí.

\- Oh, ¿con quieres convertirte en héroe? - dijo con una sonrisa Frank

\- Has llegado demasiado lejos Frank, atacar con todo tu potencial a alumnos de menor grado que tú , encima uno de ellos era tu hermano menor

\- EL YA NO ES MI HERMANO. EL DECIDIO SER DEBIL IGUAL QUE TU

Vinc estiro su dedo índice y le apunto directamente a Frank.

\- Lunes

\- ¿Lunes?

\- Lunes a primera hora .Un duelo entre nosotros, si yo gano te disculparas con las personas que lastimaste y ayudaras de una vez por todas a Last a dominar el elemento fuego.

\- Eso si ganas, pero como sé que voy a ganar, tú te iras de la academia

\- Trato.

\- Entonces ... sera en el gimnasio demaciano. No habra problemas ya que tengo las llaves y puedo abrir el lugar cuando lo necesite.

\- Bien - conteste secamente.

Frank sonrio y se fue contento mientras reía como maniático por los pasillos de la academia.

 _Una gota de sudor recorrio la frente de Vinc, la patada que el le dio a su rival antes, fue con toda sus fuerzas pero aun asi, el chico de quinto año se habia levantado como si solo hubiese tropezado._

"Tengo que … planear bien cómo voy a ganarle" pensaba.

 _Dicho esto, el muchacho fue a buscar a sus compañeros que se habian ido. Al recorrer los pasillos los encontró acostados en el suelo contra la pared, no muy lejos de allí._

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – les pregunte al verlos

Pero los tres chicos se sorprendieron al verme totalmente sano

\- ¿Pudiste ganar?

\- No, simplemente le dije que si seguía con esa actitud. No dudaría en hacer que el director tome cartas en el asunto - mentí

\- Ya…veo – dijo Dan algo triste – lo siento chicos. No quise hacerles pasar por esto, yo … hare que mi hermano recapacite. SI , voy a lograrlo – dijo el chico levantándose para ir a buscar a su pariente, pero sus piernas temblaban

\- No, déjame eso a mi. Él no va a entender con palabras, alguien tiene que romper su ilusion, su forma de pensar.

\- Vinc…no me digas que te vas a enfrentar a el – dijo preocupado Last

\- ¿Eh?…todavía no hice nada…todavía – dije haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Vinc, se que te he causado muchos problemas en el pasado, y de veras lo siento por eso, no sabía en que estaba pensando…pero por favor…ayuda a mi hermano – rogo Dan

\- No te preocupes, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Tu mas que todos los demas, eres quien conoce mejor a tu hermano.

\- Si, te dire todo. Asi podremos vencerlo.

 _Y asi, la reunión que tendría que haberse realizado para estudiar sobre los combates en la grieta, se terminó convirtiendo en una de como derrotar a Frank._

 _El sábado y el domingo pasaron volando. Pero… el lunes a la mañana, Vinc sin despertar a nadie se levanto tranquilo de su cama, tomo su túnica , unas vendas, su celular y auriculares , le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos amadas y tomo rumbo al gimansio demaciano. Para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel rival poderoso._

 _Quien diria... que ese dia Vinc moriria._

 _ **Fin de la parte 12 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo , sus comentarios y por responder a la trivia. Me alegra leer sus respuestas

La trivia de esta vez es... _ **¿Cual es su cancion favorita?** ( si, ya hice esta pregunta antes, pero ha pasado varios meses y varios de ustedes de seguro cambiaron sus gustos e incluso hay muchas personas nuevas aqui, asi que quiera saber que temas les encantan, tal vez una de esas me inspiran en algun capitulo)_

Por mi parte , la canción que ahora mas me gusta se llama... bueno...no lo dire. La descubrirán en la proxima actualizacion ya que sera usada.

 ** _Agradecimientos_** _ **por sus comentarios a :**_

 _ **kraisroj. exe , warpoyo , Ozz el Mago , Yadri , TheLastPotatoxd , Zero1604** y **antenesis**_

* * *

 _ **PD:** ¿Se enteraron las novedades?:_ Las nuevas interacciones de Lux, niegan que aun mantenga una relacion con Ezreal y la otra novedad es que Riot anuncio que un campeon iba a cambiar sus intereses sexuales...COF COF Ezreal COF COF (yo creo que seria el, la verdad no lo se) Pero haber donde termina esto, asi puedo añadirlo a la historia.

 _Sin mas preambulos, me despido. La proxima actualizacion me tomara un par de dias mas actualizarla ya que va a haber accion de por medio._

 _Nos vemos , bye bye._


	99. Capitulo 12 Parte 13

_**Capitulo 12 parte 13 Haz un milagro y quédate junto ami.**_

 _Vinc habia salido de su habitación y se dirigía a escondidas al gimnasio demaciano. El buscaba tener un duelo contra Frank, pero nadie a excepción de el mismo y su rival sabían que iba a llevarse en ese lugar y ese momento._

"Tengo que terminar rápido con esto, antes de que sea horario de clases o que empiecen a despertar los demás residentes de la academia" pensé mientras preparaba mi plan de batalla.

 _En ese momento, el alumno no se percató que lo estaban siguiendo, ya que seguía repasando su estrategia mentalmente._

 _Cuando ya estaba llegando al sector demaciano. El muchacho sintió un objeto punzante apoyarse en su espalda_

\- ¿A donde ibas Vinc? – dijo una voz femenina, mientras apoyaba una flecha en la espalda del estudiante

 _Vinc no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que Cordera estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la tiradora a los ojos._

\- Lo siento Cordera, de seguro te desperté al levantarme de la cama. No te preocupes, tengo que arreglar un asunto y volveré a la habitación.

\- Vinc… no trates de engañarme. Dime ¿que estas a punto de hacer?

\- Tengo … un combate, así que sería bueno que dejes de apuntarme y me dejes ir.

\- No. No voy a dejarte ir.

\- Espera, ¿es porque no te di una manzana ayer? Si es así, disculpa. Te la daré cuando vuelva a la habitación.

\- NO TIENE QUE VER CON LAS MANZANAS - dijo molesta la tiradora.

\- Lo siento, tengo que resolver este asunto urgentemente – dije saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

 _Luego de decir eso, el muchacho empezó a correr en dirección contraria al gimnasio Demaciano._

\- Vuelve ! – grito Cordera, pero el estudiante siguió corriendo así que ella también tuvo que hacerlo.

 _Sobre la cabeza de Vinc, el contador de resto de vida que le quedaba no superaba los cinco minutos._

\- Lobo, siente su aroma y dime hacia dónde va – pidió la chica de pelaje blanco mientras hacia desaparecer su arma

\- Si Cordera – asintió el canino mientras aparecía desde atrás de ella.

 _El campeón dúo empezó a perseguir por los pasillos a Vinc. Mientras corrían cada vez podían sentir mejor la esencia del muchacho._

 _En menos de 30 segundos ya pudieron avistar al muchacho corriendo._

 _Cordera volvió a aparecer su arco y preparo una flecha._

\- ¿Qué haces Cordera? – pregunto sorprendido Lobo

\- Si no puede correr, no podrá morir - respondió ella

 _La tiradora lanzo una flecha y esta paso por sobre los hombros del estudiante, delatando así la posición persecutora de ellos._

\- VINC DETENTE - alzo la voz la chica de pelaje blanco

\- No, tengo algo importante que hacer así que no me sigas.

 _La tiradora apretó con fuerza su arco mientras aceleraba el paso._

\- Por favor, detente… te quedan menos de…

 _Pero el muchacho había doblado una esquina, haciendo que las palabras de la tiradora no le llegaran a sus oídos._

 _Cordera apretó los dientes con fuerza, también esforzándose por no derramar lágrimas._

\- VIIIIIINNNNNC ! – grito con fuerza la campeona

 _El grito de la tiradora, hizo que varias personas salieran de sus dormitorios para ver que ocurría._

"Vinc, por favor. Por favor, solo por esta vez…escúchame…por favor." pensaba para sus adentros la cordera antropomórfica parlante

 _Segundos después, Cordera y Lobo habían girado aquella esquina y volvían a estar casi al alcance del muchacho, este corría solo a pocos metros delante de ellos._

 _El pasillo era bastante largo, así que si los Kindred no lo detenían allí, ya no podrían alcanzarlo._

\- Vinc por favor, detente. DETENTE POR FAVOR – repitió ella

 _Vinc escucho las suplicas de la tiradora, pero no se detuvo._

\- Lo siento Cordera…"extasis" – active mi habilidad, para adquirir mas velocidad y perderla de una vez.

 _La tiradora no perdió ni un segundo, preparo una flecha mas y apunto al estudiante._

"Lo siento Vinc, lastimara tu alma pero solo un poco. Lo suficiente para que no puedas mover las piernas"

 _Calculando la distancia y velocidad que recorría Vinc, la tiradora lanzo la flecha determinando que esta penetraría en la pierna del estudiante._

 _Por parte de Vinc, él estaba corriendo a mas no poder, pero… por un momento se detuvo y se giró para ver si había dejado atrás a los Kindred_

 _Ya que el muchacho no habia recorrido la distancia que Cordera calculo, la flecha no impacto en su pierna. Sin poder reaccionar o hacer nada, el corazón del estudiante había sido atravesado por una flecha blanca._

Agache mi mirada para ver que es lo que me habia lastimado, y pude observar de mi herida que una espesa sustancia negra salía. Me di cuenta en ese momento que mi alma estaba escapando de mi cuerpo. Cai de rodillas y luego me tumbe al suelo de costado.

\- No… no…NOOOOOO – grito chica de pelaje blanco al ver la escena

 _La tiradora se acercó nerviosa al estudiante, el respiraba agitado, cansado, su vida se estaba extinguiendo lentamente._

 _Ella observo la cabeza del muchacho y vio el temporizador que marcaba el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Le quedaban solo dos minutos._

\- No, esto no es lo que queria…yo …yo – dijo la tiradora retirándose la mascara y poniéndose junto a su invocador.

 _Pero el muchacho, con sus pocas fuerzas estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la tiradora._

\- No…te…preocupes…es…mi culpa….por….no haberme….detenido. Agg – escupí sangre – debí… haberte escuchado.

\- No hables…yo puedo solucionarlo…puedo solucionarlo….puedo solucionarlo – decía nerviosa Cordera. Sus manos le temblaban, realmente ella no sabía qué hacer.

\- Cordera…estoy…¿muriendo?

\- NO HABLES… no hables, solo mantente consciente por favor… por favor.

 _Cordera retiro la flecha , y vio como el alma del muchacho empezaba a salirse del cuerpo con mas rapidez._

\- No, no – dijo ella mientras tapaba la herida con ambas manos, pero aun asi. El alma de él, se escapa por medio de sus dedos.

\- Cordera – dije acariciando por ultima vez su mejilla – no llores. Sonrie.

 _El estudiante cerro los ojos y sonrio como lo hacia siempre, como si simplemente hubiese tomado una siesta._

 _En esos momentos, justo en ese momento Cordera recordó lo que Lobo le habia dicho siete días atras_

* * *

 _ **Flash back hace seis días (cap 12 pt 3)**_

 _Vinc y Cordera se encontraban en la terraza de la academia. El muchacho se encontraba dormido y la tiradora estaba a punto de adentrarse en el cuerpo de Vinc por primera vez._

\- Bien… vamos a hacerlo

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Cordera? – dijo Lobo cuando apareció, asustando a la tiradora.

 _Despues de una breve charla entre los Kindred. Lobo le dijo a Cordera_

\- No crees que por intervenir en la vida del muchacho ¿puedes ser tú la posible causante del deceso del muchacho? – dijo Lobo en aquella ocasión.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

 _El solo recordar el comentario que realizo tiempo atrás su compañero, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas._

\- La muerte no puede evitarse, solo adelantarse – dijo para si misma la tiradora , mientras apretaba la túnica del muchacho

 _Los invocadores que se habían levantado y salido de sus habitaciones, fueron a ver qué es lo que sucedía para provocar tanto escándalo. Vieron aterrados y espantados la escena._

\- Ella… ella mato… mato a un estudiante – dijo una invocadora

\- Sabia que no podíamos confiar en ellos – dijo otro allí presente

 _Lobo gruñía a los invocadores para que no se acercasen._

\- Cordera, tenemos que irnos

\- NO , NO , NO PUEDO DEJARLO AQUÍ. NO PUEDO DEJARLO MORIR.

 _Cada vez mas invocadores veian horrorizados la escena, casualmente Frank que pasaba por allí por que se dirigía al gimnasio demaciano vio el cuerpo agonizante del muchacho_

 _El chico de quinto año solo sonrio, dio media vuelta y se fue contento a su habitación para dormir un poco más ya que no tendria que combatir con su rival._

"Bien, un problema menos" dijo feliz el hermano mayor del clan Firewind.

* * *

 ** _Volviendo con Cordera_**

 _Ella abrazaba el cuerpo del protagonista. Lloraba encima de él, temblaba , ella no sabía que hacer_

\- Aléjense – gruño lobo tratando de alejar a los espectadores – Cordera, no podre detenerlos más.

\- Vamos Vinc, despierta. Llévame en tu espalda como lo hacíamos antes…vamos Vinc…levántate por favor.

 _Aquel canino de pelaje oscuro entendió que la tiradora no iba a poder hacer nada, así que él tuvo que tomar una decisión por los tres. El expandió su cuerpo gaseoso rodeando por completo a los tres. El canino habia usado sus habilidades y los había teletransportado a algún bosque siniestro, un lugar remoto en alguna parte de Jonia_

 _El campeón de pelaje oscuro cayó al suelo, había gastado demasiado mana en esa teletransportacion forzada y no tenía fuerzas para flotar._

\- Cordera, reacciona – levanto su voz lo más que pudo el canino.

 _La tiradora abrió los ojos, vio nuevamente el tiempo restante del muchacho, marcaba 50 segundos. Vio la herida y tomo una decisión._

\- Voy a entrar, voy a cerrar la herida en su alma.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer con el alma que se le esta escapando?

\- Hare que entre en mi cuerpo para que no se escape, luego cuando cierre la herida volveré a devolvérsela.

\- Es un plan arriesgado.

\- No tengo mas alternativa Lobo – dicho esto la tiradora sin perder nada de tiempo salto dentro del cuerpo del estudiante, como si este fuera una especia de piscina.

* * *

 _ **Dentro del cuerpo de Vinc, en el plano espiritual.**_

 _La campeona nadaba en las profundidades del interior espiritual del muchacho. Vio el alma de Vinc, parecía una especie de humo que buscaba salir a la superficie. Cordera no perdió el tiempo y empezó a devorar el alma del muchacho como si fuera una especie de fideo._

 _Lobo miraba recostado en el fango como el cuerpo del muchacho convulsionaba. Poco a poco el contador de vida de Vinc se acercaba a cero._

10, 9 , 8 ,7 , 6, 5 ,4 ,3 ,2 ,1 ...

\- Ahhhh – salió Cordera del cuerpo inhalando y exhalando aire con fuerza, su pelaje estaba manchado, como si hubiera nadado por un mar de petróleo.

 _Apenas pudo recuperarse, se puso manos a la obra y empezó a reanimar al muchacho._

 _Tres masajes cardiacos al corazón y luego respiración boca a boca. Tres masajes al corazón y de nuevo respiración boca a boca._

 _Cordera habia usado pequeños hilos compuestos de su propia alma para cerrar la herida que tenia el muchacho. Como este tambien habia perdido una fracción de su esencia espiritual, ella tuvo que poner parte de la suya para llenar el vacio que tenia el muchacho._

 _En estos instantes, el alma del muchacho habia sido devuelta a su cuerpo, pero habia sido a la fuerza asi que no se sabia si esto iba a devolverle la vida_

 _Cordera seguía intentando reanimar al chico._

 _Tres masajes cardiacos al corazón y otra vez respiración boca a boca._

 _Los minutos pasaban y la piel del muchacho se ponía palida. Producto de esto, Cordera perdia la paciencia y golpeaba con fuerza el pecho del muchacho dejando de lado la respiración boca a boca._

 _Lobo que habia recuperado algo de energia, se acerco a su compañera y la miro a los ojos._

\- Basta Cordera, esta muerto.

\- No, No – como nunca antes, la campeona sintió el sentimiento de tristeza. El sentimiento de perder a alguien querido. Ella antes tuvo que encargarse de miles de almas, pero no podia , simplemente no podia encargarse de esta

 _Cuando habian llegado a aquel lugar, estaba nublado. En cambio ahora, pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer para que luego una débil lluvia mojara el cuerpo de los tres. La tiradora ya no podia llorar, ya no sentía nada. Solo miraba el rostro feliz de quien alguna vez fue su invocador._

 _Ella desistio, acepto la realidad y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Luego de unos momentos como era su costumbre, busco algo del muerto para quedárselo como recuerdo. Con tristeza busco en la túnica del muchacho y encontró su PD, aquel artefacto que permitía a los invocadores sincronizarse con los campeones._

 _Con pena, ella agarro el dispositivo y lo apoyo en su pecho._

\- Prometo…que aunque fue por poco tiempo…atesorare nuestros recuerdos Vinc.

 _Dicho esto, ella se levanto lentamente del cuerpo del muchacho. Lo vio nuevamente allí, sonriendo, estático, como si simplemente el estuviese haciendo una siesta._

 _Dio media vuelta, y no quiso mirar atrás . Queria solo olvidar._

 _Aunque Lobo no tenia tanto apego al muchacho, le molestaba el hecho de sentir encerrada el alma de Vinc a un cuerpo muerto._

\- ¿Que haremos con su alma?

\- Yo…no pienso cosecharla. Dejemos que la naturaleza haga lo suyo.

 _Pero el sonido de alguien inhalando fuertemente asusto a los dos. Ellos se dieron vuelta y vieron al muchacho esforzándose por inhalar aire y luego tociendo._

\- Ahh , ahh ,ahh

 _El muchacho se sentó con fuerza, se toco el pecho y vio que ya no tenia la herida de la flecha._

\- Donde…¿dónde estamos?

 _La tiradora, dejo caer el arco que llevaba en la mano y a toda velocidad salto encima del muchacho._

\- Vinc, Vinc , VIIIINC – salto ella eufórica, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunte

 _Pero Cordera solo abrazaba al muchacho y apegaba su cara al cuerpo de él._

\- BUAAAAAA ! – lloraba Cordera desconsoladamente

\- Cordera, tranquilízate.

\- BUAAAAAA ! – seguía con lo suyo la tiradora.

 _El chico agarro las mejillas de la campeona y la aparto un poco._

\- Cordera, estoy bien

 _Ella parpadeaba mientras dejaba escapar ligeros espasmos involuntarios._

\- Estas *snif* Estas *Snif* ¿bien?

\- SI, mira puedo sentir, respirar, hablar. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Cordera apoyo su nariz contra la mia, tambien su frente. Me miro de tan cerca que podia sentir su respiración nerviosa.

\- Estoy…bien – dije un poco avergonzado por estar tan cerca de ella.

Ella no apartaba su nariz de la mia, queria apartarla, pero el hecho de verla llorando hacia que me negara.

\- Vinc…

\- ¿?

\- No te alejes nunca mas de mi – dijo ella abrazandome con todas sus fuerzas – prometelo.

\- Yo… lo prometo

Aparte un poco la vista y vi que Lobo también derramaba lagrimas.

\- ¿Hey Lobo, tu también estas sentimental? – le dije

\- ¿Que? – el se dio la vuelta para que no lo viera – solo son lagrimas masculinas. No jodas.

\- Hey, ven tu tambien, abrazo grupal.

\- Neh, me voy a dar una vuelta. Espero que cuando vuelva ya estén listos para volver.

 _Dicho esto, Lobo se perdió en medio del frondoso bosque._

Volvi a mirar a la tiradora y ella estaba en lo suyo, feliz de tenerme a su lado.

\- ¿Que paso? Recuerdo que recibi tu flecha y luego…cerre los ojos y…ya no recuerdo mas

 _Cordera abrió los ojos sobresaltada y le pego un bofetada al muchacho._

\- ¿Porque no te detuviste? Casi te mate. Casi… casi … - y ella volvió a llorar fuertemente

\- Ya , ya. Tranquilízate

 _La lluvia habia mojado a ambos, los dos se veian cara a cara y estaban tan cerca que se sentía incomodo el ambiente._

\- Supongo…que esta es la escena del beso – dijo Cordera mirando a un costado

\- De..de…del beso? - tartamudee

\- Tu sabes, los dos bajo la lluvia, después de un suceso trágico y Lobo no esta cerca.

\- Supongo que se dan las condiciones pero… - no pude terminar mi excusa por que ya la campeona estaba con sus labios apegados a los mios.

 _Ella sin explicar nada ni decir nada solo cerro los ojos y busco calmar sus preocupaciones. Luego de un rato asi, ella se separo._

\- Tu…y solo tu. Demuestrame que vale la pena haberte devuelto a la vida. Demuestrame que haber puesto parte de mi alma y mezclarla con la tuya no fue un error. Hazlo por mi ¿esta bien? - dijo ella agachando la mirada.

 _El muchacho sonrojado, solo pudo asentir bajando y subiendo la cabeza, no podia expresar palabra alguna._

 _La campeona se levanto de encima de el y luego extendió su mano para que el hiciera lo mismo. Cuando Vinc estuvo parado noto a Cordera mas bajita._

\- Soy yo, o te hiciste mas pequeña

 _Hasta ese entonces ella no se habia dado cuenta que ahora media 1,50 y ya no 1,62._

\- Supongo que es el precio por haberte dado parte de mi alma para compensar la que tú perdiste.

\- Yo… no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por salvarme.

\- No te preocupes…despues de todo yo fui quien te mato – ella miro una vez mas sobre la cabeza del muchacho, solo para sonreir al ver el temporizador de vida de él. Este marcaba 0 años, 0 meses, 0 dias , 0 horas , 0 segundos y quedaba asi, inmóvil.

 _La campeona quiso dar un paso y termino tropezándose. El sin perder nada de tiempo, la levanto y la puso en sus hombros._

\- Hey…detente - reclamo ella

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta que te lleven de caballito?

\- Si…me gusta – dijo ella escondiendo su cara, apoyándola contra el cabello del muchacho - Pero … olvídalo – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y liberando toda la tensión que produjo ese accidente.

"La muerte no puede evitarse, solo adelantar…. Ah, reglas estúpidas" pensó Cordera sonriendo mientras ambos caminaban sin ninguna dirección en particular. Disfrutando un poco la tenue lluvia que ya no les importaba que los mojase mas.

 _Aunque no lo quisieran, aquel incidente habia unido mas sus almas. Tal vez no lo notaron en ese momento, pero ahora mismo. Ellos dos tenian parte del otro dentro suyo y podían sentirlo._

 _ **Fin de la parte 13 del capitulo 12**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y recomendaciones, la siguiente actualizacion contesto sus dudas si o si. Disculpen la tardanza, pero ponerle "feeling" es algo que me cuesta escribir, por eso me tarde en esta actualizacion. La proxima, si o si habra accion. La batalla entre Frank y VInc no se pospondra mas.

 _ **Agradecimientos a los siguientes usuarios**_ : (sin ustedes quien sabe que estaria haciendo XD)

 _ **\- Daspucky (bienvenido nuevo lector)**_

 _ **\- denny (bienvenido, espero disfrutes tu estadia aqui)**_

 _ **\- pirata**_

 _ **\- McPaPuFrEe**_

 _ **\- H4z1el ,**_

 _ **\- knowere ,**_

 _ **\- neko asura ,**_

 _ **\- Melcho590 ,**_

 _ **\- Yadri ,**_

 _ **\- warpoyo ,**_

 _ **\- Zero1604 ,**_

 _ **\- Belyu**_

* * *

 _ **PD:**_ Son libres de preguntar lo que quieran, la proxima actualizacion se termina el capitulo y si les quedaron dudas las responderé con gusto.

Nos vemos, bye bye


	100. Capitulo 12 Parte 14

_**Capitulo 12 parte 14 ¿Un gran mentiroso o un gran estratega?**_

Despues de todo lo que ocurrio en el bosque de Jonia, tuvimos que descansar alrededor de dos horas antes de haber recuperado fuerzas.

Luego de eso, Lobo pudo llevarnos de nuevo a la academia.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto Cordera cuando llegamos a la academia

\- Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para pelear contra Frank

\- ¿Aun piensas pelear contra ese chico? – pregunto la tiradora

\- Tranquila, sé que no puedo ganarle usando la fuerza bruta…asi que tuve que pensar un plan. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo…

 _Vinc y compañía fueron habitación por habitación a disculparse con las personas que habían despertado esta mañana mientras Cordera perseguía a Vinc. Cuando los invocadores que fueron testigos de lo sucedido le preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado, el estudiante solo dijo_

\- Estaba corriendo por que una serpiente se me subio a la espalda. Cordera me perseguia por que queria quitármela de encima, pero como yo no me quedaba quieto lanzo una flecha para matarla. Aunque la mato, fue despues de que el animal ya me hubiera mordido y por eso caia al suelo, el veneno ya me habia afectado. Luego de eso, ella me llevo a un hospital en Jonia.

 _Cuando aquellos espectadores recibieron esa excusa, suspiraron aliviados. Habían creído completamente en la explicación del muchacho._

 _Después de terminar de explicar lo sucedido a la mayoría de testigos, Vinc y los Kindred caminaban por los pasillos de la academia haciendo tiempo._

\- ¿Porque les dijiste eso? No sería mejor haberles dicho la verdad – pregunto Lobo

\- No quiero que por un accidente, la reputación de ustedes empeore más. Lo que ustedes quieren es tener varios invocadores, ¿no era ese su objetivo? Si mentí con respecto a lo que paso esta mañana, es para que ustedes mejoren un poco su reputación.

\- Gracias – dijo la tiradora, mirando abajo a un costado mientras que con su dedo índice jugaba con su cabello haciendo ligeros círculos.

* * *

 _ **Mediodía, en el comedor para alumnos de la academia.**_

 _Vinc entro al lugar, se había puesto la capucha de la túnica para que no lo reconociesen. Ademas llevaba un parche medico que cubria su ojo derecho._

 _El muchacho se puso a observar un momento y encontró a quien buscaba. Se acercó y se sentó junto a un alumno de quinto año que comia apartado de los demás alumnos._

\- Last

\- ¿Eh? – dijo el ,mientras veía a un desconocido sentarse a su lado – ¿necesita algo?

\- Last, soy yo

\- ¿Vinc?

\- Asi es. No quiero entrar en detalles, solo quiero que me contestes una cosa

\- ¿Que?

\- Donde puedo encontrar a Frank

Después de que me dijera la información, antes de levantarme e irme le dije

\- Mañana ya no tendras que agachar la cabeza nunca mas cuando te cruces con Frank.

\- Espera Vinc

Pero no me detuve y sali del comedor, dajando a Last con la intriga. Después de aquello fui a buscar una cosa que tal vez necesitaría para mi batalla.

* * *

 _ **Horas mas tarde, aproximadamente a las 21 horas, en el sector Demaciano.**_

Llegue al gimnasio de ese sector. Quise entrar por la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada, un estudiante que andaba por allí me aviso que debía usar las entradas de los camarines para entrar al gimnasio. Agradecí y tome el nuevo camino a mi destino.

Después de hacer el desvió, mientras entraba al lugar, vi solo a Frank entrenando con Jarvan.

El cargaba el estandarte del demaciano y hacia movimientos lentos y algo torpes.

\- Bien, lo estas haciendo muy bien – decía el campeon

\- Lo siento, gracias por ser tan amable y darte un tiempo para ayudarme a comprender tu arma – contesto Frank

Justo en ese momento entendí algo.

Frank actuaba de distinta manera con los campeones. Cuando estaba con ellos, parecia ser un chico amable y atento. De seguro solo para obtener sus vínculos.

Me aparecí cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Estoy aquí.

 _Por solo un segundo , ambos estudiantes se miraron con miradas sombrías. Ambos sabían que iba a llevarse una pelea decisiva justo después de haberse visto._

 _Jarvan no lo podía notar, pero el flujo de mana de ambos hervia. Frank por la emoción de derrotar y humillar nuevamente al protagonista. Y Vinc por querer darle una paliza que recordaría su rival por el resto de sus días._

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Jarvan

\- Ehmm, pasa que esta mañana teníamos que realizar un combate de practica – anuncio Fran

\- Asi es, pero debido a ciertos inconvenientes no pude venir esta mañana - agregue

 _El demaciano levanto su estandarte y lo coloco en su hombro._

\- Oh, ya veo. Un combate de práctica. Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Toma Frank no olvides de cerrar el lugar con llave – dijo el príncipe demaciano sacando las llaves del lugar y dándoselas al estudiante

\- No te preocupes…

 _Despues de que Jarvan se fuera. Frank miro de pies a cabeza a Vinc_

\- ¿Que paso? Pensé que habias muerto

\- Puff, solo fue una leve caricia de parte de los Kindred

 _Frank esta vez noto que su rival, tenia el estomago ligeramente mas grande y tambien los brazos y manos totalmente vendados._

\- Tu estomago crecio, ¿acaso te la pasaste engordando en vez de entrenar?¿Por cocinar te quemaste **"las manos"** y por eso estas vendado?

\- No es problema tuyo – conteste poniendo mi pie izquierdo adelante y _**"mis brazos"**_ flexionados a la altura de mis hombros, preparándome para pelear.

 _Ambos estudiantes se alejaron un poco y se miraban a lo lejos. No había un arbitro asi que el primero que tomara iniciativa daría por entendido que el combate comenzó._

 _Un ligero "clic" sono, el protagonista habia dado play al reproductor de música en su celular._

 _El tema que sonaba en ese momento era " ONE VOW", de "Diggy-MO" y tenia una duración de 5 minutos y 6 segundos._

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 ** _Tres días atrás, cuando Vinc entreno con Sona:_**

\- "Tu alma parece una especia de animal salvaje" – comentaba la soporte, después de aquel suceso donde el alma del muchacho casi la ataca.

\- Si, me preocupe bastante cuando quiso atacarte

\- "Tengo una idea, pero creo que puede sonar tonta"

\- Te escucho, puede funcionar.

\- "Tal vez… si escuchas música mientras usas a Dark soul, puedas dominarla de manera mas sencilla. Ya sabes el dicho, los animales salvajes pueden tranquilizarse escuchando música"

 _En ese entonces, el muchacho descubrió que podía extender el tiempo de uso y mantener bajo control su alma mientras escuche una canción. Pero solo podía mantenerla la misma duración que dure esta._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

"Gracias por el consejo Sona, quien diría que si tenias razón" agradecía mentalmente en ese momento

 _La letra de la canción empezo a sonar en los oídos del muchacho._

 _Un pequeño fragmento de la canción sono, pero Vinc tuvo que estar mas atento a su enemigo ya que este empezó a moverse._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su enemigo, poco a poco empezaron a acelerar y al último corrían con todas sus fuerzas contra su contrario, al mismo tiempo ambos empezaron a cargar mana en sus puños para intensificar su ataque. Cuando estaban a escasos pasos uno del otro. Vinc conecto un derechazo en la cara de su rival y Frank tambien pero usando su brazo izquierdo._

 _El impulso de choque hizo que ambos retrocedieran un par de pasos, parecia que estaban parejos pero Frank era más rápido. Antes de que el muchacho de cuarto año pudiera ponerse en posición de pelea el chico del clan firewind ya habia saltado hacia él._

 _Frank habia extendido su pierna hacia arriba y se disponía a lanzar un ataque buscando atinar un golpe de talón en la cabeza de Vinc, pero este pudo evitar el ataque gracias a que pudo verlo venir a través del rabillo de ojo._

 _El ataque del chico del clan Firewind habia sido de tal magnitud que termino estrellando su pierna con el suelo, pero la onda expansiva que genero hizo que Vinc saliera volando hacia atrás y luego rodara de espaldas contra el suelo._

\- Hahaahaaaaahahaahah – me reia – ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

 _Frank se sorprendió frente a la risa del protagonista, esto lo enojo bastante, cosa que Vinc noto de inmediato._

\- Sabes , voy a vencerte sin usar **"estos brazos"** – dije tocándome los brazos que tenia vendados.

La mirada de mi rival se ensombreció, podía sentir su odio hacia mi en ese mismo instante

\- Si tanto quieres que te de una paliza, te dare una que nunca en tu vida olvidaras hijo de perra.

\- Atrévete – conteste desafiadamente.

Frank hizo el amague de moverse a la izquierda y luego…desaparecio

"Atrás" pensé en ese instante

Cuando me di vuelta vi venir una patada lateral por parte de mi rival, pero pude bloquearla levantando mi rodilla un poco.

 _El sonido de las piernas chocando se escuchó en todo el gimansio._

Frank apretó los puños y murmuro algo. Sus manos empezaron a llenarse de llamas doradas.

\- Aquí viene – dije para mi mismo.

El empezó a agitar sus manos a toda velocidad, apuntando hacia mi ubicación. Pequeñas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas buscando dañarme.

\- "Lagrimas del fénix" – dijo Frank al usar esa habilidad

Empecé a correr formando una circunferencia alrededor de mi rival, quedando lo suficientemente alejado de mi enemigo para poder esquivar sus ataques.

Poco a poco el tamaño de aquellos proyectiles empezaron a crecer, pero la cantidad de proyectiles disminuía.

Frene en seco y luego fui a por mi rival. Mientras iba a por Frank esquivaba cada uno de los proyectiles que me lanzaba. Cuando estaba casi frente a él, fui sorprendido al ver que había formado un ataque tan grande como mi tamaño e incluso más.

\- "Gran bola de fuego" – exclamo Frank.

Tuve que saltar a un costado para esquivar tal ataque. Rodé un par de veces y volví a pararme .

 _Frank acorto esta vez la distancia entra ambos . De un golpe, mando a volar a Vinc hacia las gradas del gimnasio. Cuando el protagonista se disponía a levantarse Frank ya estaba sobre él._

\- No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el débil de siempre – dijo el chico del clan firewind mientras su mano estaba inmersa en flamas color oro.

\- Te venceré, te hare pedir perdón de rodillas a Last y a tu hermano menor.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Estas a punto de ser golpeado hasta la muerte y aun piensas poder ganarme? – decía mientras disfrutaba la vista Frank.

 _Usando las dos piernas, Vinc de un movimiento muy rápido lanzo nuevamente a su enemigo adentro de la arena._

\- Tal vez sea más débil que tu, pero tu también tienes una gran falla. Eres fuerte, pero también arrogante.

 _Con toda la determinación que tenia , Vinc salto desde las gradas a por su rival. Frank esperaba eso._

\- Y tu debilidad, esta cuando estas en el aire idiota – grito el estudiante de quinto año

 _Frank cargo su puño con mana y se disponía a intercambiar daño con el muchacho, Vinc por su parte en el mismo aire empezó a flexionar su pierna para preparar una patada. Frank conecto su puño contra la pierna de Vinc. Este ultimo fue lanzado por los aires y luego se estrelló contra el suelo. Por su parte el cuerpo del chico de quinto año solo había retrocedido unos cuantos centímetros._

\- ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque? – dijo contento Frank

 _Pero mejor tarde que nunca, Frank noto su mano y muñeca adormecidas. Mientras veía el gran daño que recibió observo también levantarse a Vinc, este cojeaba al caminar._

 _Algo asustado por que ahora tenía una mano menos para luchar, Frank decidió usar hechizos._

\- Basta, no tengo porque demostrar mi fuerza. Acabare esto de un solo ataque. TE CONVERTIRE EN CENIZAS PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA.

\- Inténtalo.

\- LLAMAS DEL FENIX, BRINDAME TU COMPLETO PODER.

 _El aire del lugar se tornó caliente, podría decirse que el estadio estaba hecho un horno._

 _Detrás de Frank un gran fénix dorado se formó, se veía amenazante y dispuesto a abrasar con sus llamas a todo lo que se atravesara._

\- Morirás Vinc, no quedara nada de ti. Asi que no podrán echarme la culpa, todos pensaran que desapareciste – Frank enlazo las palmas de sus manos y luego estiro ambos brazos hacia mi dirección, fue entonces que esa gran criatura de fuego fue hacia mi – LLAMAS DEL FENIX, LETARGO FINAL

 _Vinc no se esperaba para nada un ataque de tal magnitud, aun asi tenia un plan de respaldo…aunque el….realmente no sabría si funcionaria._

 _Debajo de su túnica, llevaba un ítem. Un ítem que tal vez podría salvarlo._

\- MUEREEEEEEEEE ! – grito con todas sus fuerzas el rival.

 _Pero antes de que la gran figura de fuego consumiera al protagonista, un gran rugido llamo la atención de los dos estudiantes. Un gran dragón salto desde las gradas quedando al lado de Vinc._

 _El dragón con todas sus fuerzas abrió su boca y aspiro el fuego del Fenix, consumiéndolo como si se tratara de un bocadillo._

\- Agg , eso me dará acidez – se quejo la criatura. – ¿Estas bien muchacho?

\- Shy...¿Shyvana? ¿que haces aquí?

\- Un gracias no estaría de mas no crees.

 _Frank se habia caído sentado al suelo por la sorpresa de ver a la campeona allí. Él se dio la vuelta y trataba de escapar._

\- Alto ahí Frank Firewind, ya se que eres tu – anuncio la campeona

El muchacho se giró para vernos, mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica y sombria.

\- No se de qué hablas , te confundes – contesto Frank.

\- Sabía que había algo raro en tu forma de ser. Eres un completo embustero, solo eres amable para obtener los vínculos con los campeones pero en realidad eres otro invocador que busca el poder para sí mismo sin importar el método – le reclamo Shyvana

\- CALLATE – dijo enfurecido Frank

\- Ahora les contare a todos sobre tu verdadero yo – dijo Shyvana contenta

\- No te atreverías. No lo harías.

\- Hare lo necesario para evitar que Jarvan vuelva a acercarse a ti. Él no puede tener invocadores de tu tipo – agrego la mitad dragon

* * *

 _¿Como fue que Shyvana llego hasta aquí?, todos se preguntaran._

 _ **Minutos antes, en la entrada del sector demaciano:**_

Last corría hacia el gimnasio demaciano. Shyvana lo vio apurado y lo detuvo.

\- ¿A donde te diriges?, estas no son horas para caminar por este sector.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al gimnasio. Una batalla se está librando y mi amigo está en riesgo.

\- ¿Espera…dijiste una pelea? El único que debe estar ahora en el gimnasio es ese chico Firewind. ¿El es tu amigo?

\- No. Es un alumno de cuarto año.

 _Y esa fue a razón por la cual Shyvana (y Last) habían llegado al gimnasio demaciano. Pero habían entrado a hurtadillas para no interrumpir en el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo._

 _Cuando la dragona escucho a Frank decir que iba a hacer desaparecer a Vinc , recién intervino._

* * *

 **Volviendo a la pelea:**

 _El estudiante de quinto año apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba acorralado. Estaba a punto de perder todos los vínculos demacianos que tenia por que la dragona había descubierto su verdadera forma de ser._

\- Los matare, LOS MATARE A AMBOS DE SER NECESARIO

 _La campeona sonrió._

\- Tendrás que matarnos a nosotros tres si quieres esconder tu secreto – comento ella

 _Desde la entrada al lugar, Last salió ._

\- Last, ven . Ayúdame con esto y te prometo que te enseñare el elemento fuego apenas terminemos - le rogaba Frank a Last

\- N..no – dijo nervioso Last

\- ¿Que?

\- DIJE que NO

\- MALDITO SUBDITO, ¿AHORA VAS A DARLE LA ESPALDA A TU DUEÑO?

\- Callate Frank, estas acabado. TU te buscaste todo esto – dije mientras revisaba el tiempo que le quedaba a la canción que llevaba escuchando, que por cierto solo le quedaba 1 minuto 56 segundos.

 _El hermano mayor del clan Firewind bajo la mirada._

\- Puede ser que sea difícil pero…definitivamente acabare con ustedes – dijo el con una mirada llena de locura y frustración.

 _Frank fue primero a por Vinc y Shyvana, ya que consideraba débil a Last. Shyvana hizo lo mismo y fue a por el estudiante de quinto año. Parecía que ellos intercambiarían golpes, pero Frank simplemente esquivo a la dragona y fue a por el amigo de Last._

\- MUERE VINC – grito el chico Firewind mientras sacaba un cuchillo escondido y se proponía a asestar una cuchillada a Vinc.

 _Last se puso nervioso, pero no por eso no se quedó quieto. Se arrodillo en el suelo y tocándolo creo una especia de pantalla . Con todas sus fuerzas realizo un golpe en aquella superficie que habia creado._

\- "TRANSMICION DE IMPULSO NERVIOSO" – activo Last una de sus habilidades de elemento electrico

 _La pantalla que estaba en el suelo se convirtió en electricidad y esta rápidamente se propago yendo hacia Frank. Este estaba a punto de acuchillar al indefenso Vinc, pero de repente , el chico de quinto año salio volando hacia un costado, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado las costillas mientras realizaba su ataque._

* * *

 _El cuerpo humano está siempre abierto a recibir diversas interacciones con su entorno. Ya sea una delicada brisa o un ligero golpe, estos estímulos primero son captados por la piel que actúa como recepto. Al recibir la piel el estímulo, envía a través de un mensajero químico o "eléctrico", una señal al cerebro. Este procesa la información y determina como es que debe el cuerpo reaccionar._

 _Por ejemplo, cuando recibimos un corte en la piel, el cerebro hace que el cuerpo reaccione. Primero sintiendo dolor en la zona herida y también ordenando al sistema circulatorio que se encargue de cerrar la herida coagulando sangre._

 _La habilidad "transmisión de impulso nervioso" de Last funciona de la siguiente manera:_

 _Primero crea una pantalla que servirá para recrear la interacción que busca transmitir. En esta ocasión dio un fuerte golpe a esa "pantalla", por lo cual lo que buscaba transmitir a Frank era un buen golpe._

 _Segundo, la pantalla se desintegra convirtiéndose en electricidad pura y esta viaja rápidamente por el suelo, cuando llega al destino deseado se introduce en la piel del enemigo y obliga al cuerpo de este a actuar como si hubiese recibido el daño que se provocó anteriormente a aquella pantalla._

 _En pocas palabras_ , _**es la habilidad de transmitir daño a distancia usando la electricidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la pelea:**_

 _Frank debido al golpe a distancia que recibió, cayo de costado contra el suelo. El golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente ya que era la primera vez que veía a Last usar sus habilidades._

\- Des…graciado – insulto Frank mientras escupía sangre tirado en el suelo.

 _Last se acercó a Vinc y le puso una mano en el hombro._

\- Dejame esto a mi. Yo terminare con el – dijo Last con completa confianza.

 _Pero Vinc no contesto nada, simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago haciendo que su amigo cayese de rodillas al suelo._

\- Shyvana, llévatelo. Lamentablemente este es un combate entre Frank y yo, y no creo que Last tenga la suficiente fuerza o un plan para vencerlo.

\- Muy bien – contesto la campeona alzando fácilmente el cuerpo de Last y llevándolo hacia las gradas del lugar.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Frank levantarse.

\- Esto se acaba aquí y ahora – le conteste mientras me cruzaba de **"brazos"**.

\- Desaprovechaste una gran oportunidad Vinc, tal vez si hacias equipo con Last podrían haberme derrotado, pero cavaste tu propia tumba.

\- No lo creo, usare la nueva habilidad que cree para derrotarte.

"¿Nueva habilidad? , pero que estúpido fue al decirme sobre ella" pensó Frank

\- No le tengo miedo a tu nueva habilidad – declaro el chico del clan Firewind mientras se recomponía.

\- Es tan increíble, que incluso podrá evitar ser absorbida por tu habilidad "Sustraer". Solo para que sepas, se llama "Impact overdrive"

"¿Espera. Habla en serio? No, debe estar fingiendo" Frank seguía tratando de analizar que habilidad era la que estaba a punto de realizar VInc

\- Alli voy - declare

 _Vinc recorrio la distancia entre ambos mientras se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha como si quisiera esquivar a Frank._

 _Cuando el protagonista tuvo al alcance el rostro de su rival, lanzo un derechazo no sin antes gritar_

\- "IMPACT OVERDRIVE"

 _Frank detuvo fácilmente el **"puño"** de Vinc mientras realizaba una sonrisa._

\- Con ese brazo no iba a realizar mi ataque – dije con voz baja.

 _Vinc, esta vez lanzo un puñetazo **"con su otro brazo"** que le quedaba pero también fue detenido por Frank._

\- "Sustraer" – dijo victorioso Frank, pero no sintió haber absorbido la habilidad de su rival. No pasó nada pues Vinc…no tenía tal habilidad llamada "impact overdrive", habia sido un engaño para que Frank gastara su habilidad en absorber nada.

 _El estudiante de cuarto año al parecer tenía toda la situación bajo control, aunque tuviera a su rival frente suyo y sus **"manos"** atrapadas._

 _Vinc sonrio y dijo_

\- Y ahora diras…Ahora que atrape **"tus puños",** no tienes oportunidad Vinc

\- Ahora que atrape tus puños, no tienes oportunidad VINC….¿espera que? – dijo Frank asombrado

 _La túnica de Vinc se abrió por si sola, dejando al descubierto sus dos verdaderos brazos. Estos habian estado escondidos todos este tiempo, eran ese abultamiento que tenia Vinc a la altura del estomago._

\- Ahora "Colmillo del Lobo" - activo su habilidad el muchacho

 _La canción que sonaba en los auriculares del muchacho habia llegado a su fin. Haciendo que "proyección de alma" se desactive. Los brazos vendados de Vinc, eran falsos. Estos eran producto de, "proyección de alma", creados desde antes de que comenzara el combate y bien escondidos con vendas para que nadie se diera cuenta. Estos desaparecieron dejando caer las vendas al suelo._

 _Vinc, aprovechando la confusión de su rival. Lanzo un rápido puñetazo a la frente de Frank. Este instintivamente se cubrió con ambos brazos para evitar ser lastimado por el golpe. Al bloquearlo sintió… ¿que el ataque era débil?_

"Espera… este ataque fue demasiado débil. Eso significa que …. El verdadero ataque" pensaba Frank…

\- Exacto, el verdadero golpe vendrá desde abajo – dijo Shyvana mientras veía la escena desde las gradas.

* * *

 _El "colmillo del Lobo" consiste en lanzar un golpe rápido a la frente del rival, el enemigo por ende bloquearía ese primer ataque. Pero el verdadero golpe es lanzado luego del primero, se usa el golpe a la frente para robar la atención y que tu rival no venga venir el segundo golpe que es… un fuerte puñetazo al cuello._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la realidad:**_

 _Frank no entendia por que el golpe a su frente fue tan débil, pero cuando sintió su cuello siendo fuertemente golpeado entendio todo, habia sido engañado._

 _El chico de quinto año recibio el segundo golpe de lleno, él ahora se encontraba encogido con sus manos agarrándose el cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pero lo único que pasaba, era que su dolor se propagaba cada vez mas, y el aire tambien comenzaba a faltarle._

\- Mal…dito … me engañaste… nunca usaste ninguna habilidad.

\- Así es, sabría que usarías tu habilidad "sustraer", asi que evite de todas formas usar alguna habilidad. Y con respecto a mis brazos falsos…estos no eran una habilidad…eran mi alma por eso no pudiste absorverlos– esta última parte la dije en voz baja, solo para mí mismo.

 _Frank se reincorporo levemente, sin decir nada mas estiro su brazo y trato de atinar un golpe pero con la palma de su mano, Vinc lo detuvo. El protagonista solo lo empujo haciéndolo caer._

\- La falta de aire, no solo afecta tu habla, también tus musculos. Sino tienes oxigeno, al cerebro le cuesta enviar las ordenes a las demas partes del organismo. Poco a poco te iras entumeciendo y te desmayaras. Se acabó , ríndete Frank – dije mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a mi rival tirado en el suelo

\- ¿Eh? Crees que se acabo? Si…se acabo….pero tu existencia . LLAMAS DEL FENIX , LETARGO FINA…..

 _Pero el golpe en su ganganta y la falta de aire detuvo la activación de su habilidad. El chico de quinto año había recibido antes un golpe preciso , golpe que termino rompiendole el cartílago llamado "nuez de adan" que todos los hombres tenemos en el cuello._

 _Frank cayo de rodillas al suelo, se esforzaba por respirar, buscaba que las palabras saliesen de su boca para tratar de lanzar otra habilidad pero no podía._

 _Por su parte, el protagonista. Agitado también , empezo a tranquilizarse. El combate parecia haber terminado, pero ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de Frank se levantó nuevamente y adopto una pose de pelea._

 _Aun con las cuerdas vocales lastimadas, Frank pudo decir._

\- Acabare … contigo

"Tengo que admitir….que él era demasiado resistente" pense

\- Ahh – suspire y luego aspire la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiera.

 _Justo en ese instante, justo en ese momento. Vinc activo "extasis" para acabar de una sola vez con Frank_

 _Corriendo sin desviarse, Vinc dio un puñetazo al rostro de Frank, provocando que este rebotase contra una pared. Pero el chico de quinto año no se cayó, sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así , con el parpado derecho hinchado por el golpe que recibió , caminaba lentamente hacia Vinc_

 _\- Ac..abare contigo – decía a duras penas Frank - Ahhhhhhh ! – grito el con rabia, poniendo lo último que le quedaba de fuerza en ese último ataque. Mientras corria hacia Vinc de su boca brotaba sangre dejando una línea roja en el suelo_

 _Pero el ataque de Frank nunca llego, antes de llegar a Vinc, se había desplomado en el suelo y estaba inconsciente._

 _Shyvana entendió que todo había terminado, se acerco hasta donde se había puesto fin a la pelea y se puso de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del estudiante de quinto año. Le abrió la boca y usando dos dedos agarro la lengua del estudiante desmayado._

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunte

\- Si no agarro su lengua, va a terminar ahogándose y muriendo. El golpe que le diste fue demasiado preciso, creo que le rompiste su "nuez de adan"

\- Esa era la idea.

\- "La base de un mago convencional son sus hechizos, y si no tiene voz para usarlos. Ese mago es un completo inútil", usaste esa lógica ¿cierto? – pregunto la mitad dragon

\- Asi es.

\- No te preocupes, ya le dije a el otro chico que fuera a la enfermería por ayuda. Pero creo que tu te vas a meter en problemas

\- Supongo, pero lo bueno…es que logre devolverle el favor que me debía.

\- Los humanos son demasiado complejos…pero los hombres humanos son más complejos aun. Jarvan siempre habla de honor, respeto y gloria.

\- Te digo la verdad, no hubo honor, ni respeto en esta pelea. Gane usando trucos, se que aun estoy lejos de derrotar verdaderamente a Frank, asi que…hasta que llegue el momento. Entrenare lo más que pueda.

Me eche de espaldas al suelo y cerré los ojos por un momento.

\- Todo…termino.

* * *

 _ **Mas tarde , en la oficina del director.**_

\- Perdón Director, creo que no escuche bien - dije

\- Oh, esta bien, te lo repetiré entonces. Estas suspendido Vinc. Puedes volver a clases recién el 9 de Julio para el examen de mitad de año. Hasta ese dia no quiero verte causando problemas y no podras asistir a clases. Asi que aprovecha el tiempo para pensar en lo que haz hecho . ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero Hayward…

\- ¿DE ACUERDO?

\- Si señor… emm. Casi lo olvidaba, tenia que devolver esto – dije colocando sobre la mesa una túnica, era el ítem "Velo de la noche" que es capaz de anular un hechizo mágico, no importa que tan fuerte sea.

 _Ese era el ítem que Vinc "habia pedido prestado horas antes". Si Shyvana no hubiera aparecido, tendría que haberlo utilizado para no morir calcinado por las llamas del Fenix de su rival._

Estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, pero unas débiles palabras me detuvieron.

\- Buen trabajo Vinc.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pero…te recomendaría no meterte con alumnos de sexto año. Ellos de verdad son demasiado para ti. Coincidentemente ellos solamente son 6 alumnos, asi que … te seria útil saber quienes son para evitarlos a toda costa.

\- ¿Tan fuertes son?

\- Si llegaron a pasar el examen final de quinto año, la prueba del dragon. Es porque son personas muy poderosas. Esto no es consejo, es una orden Vinc. No te involucres con ellos.

\- Si.

 _Y asi fue, como nuestro protagonista termino su dia. Siendo suspendido hasta los exámenes de medio año. El aprovecharía todo este "tiempo libre" para entrenarse con todas sus fuerzas. Despues de todo…_

\- Habra mas enemigos por delante.

 _Mientras Vinc volvia a su habitacion sonreia. Se puso a recordar las cosas que habian pasado hasta ahora._

\- Ya hace mas o menos 6 meses que llegue a Runaterra. Han pasado tantas cosas... - hablaba solo recordando mi llegada melancólicamente - Llegue por error aqui, luego Jax me ayudo a entrenar , recuerdo que conoci a Diana y tambien la pequeña apuesta que hice con Leblanc, no olvidare cuando conoci a Ahri y me entere de su problema con Alexis...esa fue una de las razones por que quería hacerme fuerte.

 _El muchacho giro en la esquina de un pasillo_

\- Luego tuve que ir a Targon con Diana, cuando volvi de alli lo primero que hice fue desafiar a Alexis y... lo venci. Alli fue cuando Ahri se mudo conmigo y tuvimos que hacer reformas a mi habitacion. Recuerdo tambien mi primer combate en la grieta...fue con Twisted Fate jungla...ah, que vergonzoso. Despues de aquello conoci a Janna y tuve un problema con una invocadora de Sona, como olvidar eso. Alli fue cuando me propuse dominar extasis, Ashe, Tryndame y Braum me ayudaron bastante en ello.

 _El muchacho llego a la puerta de su habitacion , pero se quedo un rato alli recordando._

\- Cuando volvi..Ahri rompio el vinculo que habíamos formado, esa fue la principal razón por lo que participe en el campeonato de cuarto año. Y...no pude ganar aquella vez. Luego de que arreglara las cosas con Ahri, Relivash me dio aquel PD modificado que me permitió luchar en partidas competitivas en la grieta. Alli fue tambien que conoci a los Kindred y tambien la mania de Cordera de querer comer manzanas. Alli fue...cuando nacio Pastor ¿no?

 _Vinc apoyo su espalda contra la pared del pasillo y saco su celular para ver la galeria de fotos...tenia solo unas cuantas que se habia sacado tiempo atras con Ahri._

\- Luego paso... lo del asesino de la grieta que podía robar habilidades, Cordera murio esa vez...pero aunque revivio me senti triste por no haber podido salvarla esa vez. Luego tuve que usar a Pastor para matar a ese esbirro del segundo vigilante. Espero que no aparezcan mas...por ahora. Creo que en ese entonces fue cuando formalice mi relacion con Ahri. Ya hace muy poco, empezamos con los combates en la grieta y conoci a Last...y lamentablemente a Frank. Y bueno...paso todo esto.

 _El estudiante por fin abrio la puerta de su habitacion y encontro a tres campeonas jugando a las cartas en la mesa del salon. Alli estaban Ahri, Diana, Cordera y Lobo , Leblanc e incluso Sona._

\- ¿Hoy era dia de visitas? - pregunte

\- No, solo nos juntamos para jugar un poco, despues de todo queria aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tengo - dijo la lider de la rosa negra.

\- "Yo igual" - dijo Sona.

 _Meti la mano en el bolsillo y toque mi celular, se me ocurrio una idea._

\- Emm...¿podria pedirles un favor?

Todas me miraron, esperando que hablara.

\- Podriamos juntarnos y sacarnos una foto.

\- ¿Una foto? - pregunto Lobo

\- Si, es para conmemorar mis seis meses aqui.

Despues de un rato, todos estabamos uno al lado del otro (por cierto, a mi me obligaron a ir al centro). Deje el celular ubicado en la mesa con el temporizador puesto.

\- Digan Whisky

\- ¿Que tiene que ver el alcohol con tomarse una foto? - pregunto Cordera

\- Ah... solo sonrian.

\- Oh...esta bien

 _Despues de ello. Todos se alegraron al pasarse el celular y observar el pequeño recuerdo que habian hecho._

 _ **Fin del capitulo 12 "Mejoremos juntos"**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ , estoy demasiado cansado. Me tomo mucho tiempo escribir esta parte, espero que se haya entendido todo.

Como siempre , me tomare unos dias para empezar con el siguiente capitulo. Creo que volvere el 1 del proximo mes. Disculpen, pero de veras lo necesito. Aun no me recupero ( practicamente sigo enfermo, ya me llamaron la atencion por estar sentado con la computadora en vez de estar en reposo XD)

La trivia de esta vez es... si pudieran crear un malo (un rival , un enemigo) _**¿que habilidades le pondrian?** Yo por mi parte lo haria superinteligente y capaz de alterar la ley de causa y efecto (esto lo veremos a fondo en el siguiente capitulo pero no entrare en detalles, ya que si no spoileare mucho)_

* * *

 **R** _ **espuestas a las reviews (** redacción Cordera **)**_

Hola a todos . He vuelto (en verdad no me fui, solo estaba en huelga XP). Vamos con las reviews.

PD: Solo volvimos a este sistema solo por esta vez, ya que es una ocasion especial (celebrar las 100 actualizaciones)

 _ **1) kraisroj. exe**_

 _Responde el autor:_

Hubo una pequeña referencia a JJBA en esta actualización, ¿te diste cuenta? ( si viste battle tendency de seguro que si). En el siguiente capitulo si habra una gran referencia a Stardust crusaders eso si.

Nota por parte de cordera

\- Creiste que era otro spoiler, pero era yo ,Cordera XD

 _ **2) Proxy**_

 _Responde el autor_

Hola nuevamente, hace mucho que no nos veíamos . Agradezco sinceramente tu apoyo. Y…si tu crees que eres el peor Zed, de seguro es por que no me viste jugar con el XP

 _ **3) Pirata**_

 _Responde Cordera_

¿Vinc es medio Kindred? : No, bueno…en realidad no lo sabemos. Es muy pronto para ver cambios en el muchacho.

¿Por qué el contador de Vinc llego a cero y sigue con Vida?: Su contador se daño, simplemente no podia seguir funcionando correctamente despues de los sucesos ocurridos. De ahora en mas, no podre saber si Vinc esta pronto a morir o no.

¿Cordera crecerá? : Dalo por hecho, después de todo soy capaz de arreglar mi propia alma, solo que me lleva tiempo.

¿Se unirán mas campeonas al harem?: Yo que se, el autor no me deja leer los apuntes secretos donde están los bocetos de los próximos capítulos.

Gracias, vuelva pronto XD

 _ **4) Daspucky**_

Responde el autor

 ** _*Ahora que Cordera mide 1,50 ¿ ella es una loli legal?_** : Emmm… no lo se, jaja. No se que es precisamente una loli. Asi que no sabría responderte. Iluminame querido lector.

 _ **5) McPapuhFree**_

 _Responde el autor_

* _ **¿1 persona mas al harem?:**_ Nop, Cordera solo beso a Vinc "para romper la tensión que habia en ese momento". Podriamos decir que fue un capricho por parte de ella.

 _ ***Con respecto a tu duda**_ : Los Kindred son como los gemelos, no pueden saber exactamente lo que siente el otro pero si tener una vaga sensación de lo que siente. Es algo complejo. Lo que si comparten es el dolor físico, es por eso que si uno muere, el otro tambien. Pero es como tu dices, por un momento Lobo tambien se sintió feliz por ver a su "pupilo" no morir.

 _ **6) H4z1el**_

Creo que se borro parte de tu review o me llego incompleta, por eso no puedo responder tu pregunta u.u

PD: Igualmente, muchas gracias por tu review

 _ **7) Sasha9710**_

 _Responde el autor_

* _ **¿Vinc ahora es tambien un Kindred?:**_ No, si lo fuera seria un power up demasiado fuerte. Es como si hubiera recibido una transfusión de sangre, pero en vez de sangre "un poco de la alma de Cordera"

* _ **Algunos personajes están un poco desaparecidos:**_ te juro, en serio, que trato todo lo posible de hacer participar a la mayor cantidad de personajes. Pero es difícil sabes. Aunque tambien es divertido ¿sabes por que?

Si tomamos en cuenta que el capitulo 12 (el que acaba de terminar), se lleva a cabo en solo una semana ,es como que en realidad, no es mucho tiempo que ha pasado sin aparecer algunos personajes.

 _ **8) Stylcoast**_

 _Responde Cordera_

Has sido engañado querido lector XD, pero… ¿eso es bueno o malo? Lo que buscamos es sorprenderte, si todo fuera predecible…seria aburrido ¿no crees?

 _ **9) Un taco feliz**_

Responde Cordera

¿Un angel guardian? No, llevaba una Cordera guardian XP

PD: Gracias por la review querido lector, que por cierto me hace dar hambre por cada vez que apareces.

 _ **10) Neko Asura**_

Gracias por la review querido lector. Espero que este capitulo haya sido una montaña de confusiones y desenredos XD

Con respecto a lo de tu duda en la anterior review...no pusiste ninguna pregunta o.o

 **11) xXdennesitoXx**

 _Responde Cordera_

 **¿Que pasaba si Vinc no despertaba?** Pues...habia que buscar un reemplazo

 _ **¿**_ _ **vinc odia su cumpleaños por ser día festivo?**_ No, lo odia por que tuvo un desenlace amoroso ese dia (cosa que se explicara como fue mas adelante)

 _ **¿leblanc a sido olvidada?:** Leblanc es una campeona importante para Noxus ya que es lider de la Rosa negra, es por eso que no siempre esta presente, ya que debe estar ocupada en asuntos de su faccion._

 _PD: Gracias por la review._

 ** _12)_ Belyu**

 **Responde el autor**

\+ _**¿cordera tambien sera novia de Vinc?** _ :No, solo lo beso por capricho. Para...aliviar la tension . tu sabes.

PD: Gracias por la review.

 _ **13)Yadri**_

 _Responde Cordera_

Llegamos al 13avo review... puff. Ya se por que habiamos cambiado el sistema XD

Tal parece que las cosas no salieron como predijiste XD

 _Responde el autor_

Con respecto a la nueva voz de Lux: No me gusto tampoco. Tiene como...no se...algo que me molesta. Supongo que tendre que acostumbrarme.

PD: Gracias por tu continua participacion y espero seguir viéndote por aqui.

 _ **14) Ozz el Mago**_

 _Responde Cordera_

 _Gracias lector, el autor agradece tus continuos comentarios y lo motivan a mejorar._

 **15)TheLastPotatoxd**

 _Responde el autor_

Gracias

 _ **16)antenesis**_

 _Responde el autor:_

Feliz dia del hombre tambien, aunque es raro. Nunca habia escuchado ese dia festivo XD

Tus otras dudas...poco a poco seran respondidas mientras avance la historia. Gracias y nos vemos pronto.

 _ **17)Zero1604**_

 _Responde Cordera_

HEy...¿que problema hay con que haya besado al prota? XD

* * *

 _ **Palabras finales:**_

Bien, eso es todo. Nos vemos pronto. Bye BYE


	101. Capitulo 13 Parte 0

_**Capitulo 13 El submundo debajo de la academia.**_

 _ **Parte 0 introduccion**_

 _ **Punto de vista de Riven, la exiliada**_

En la academia de guerra, en una ubicación poco conocida a la cual solo se acceder gracias al "ascensor mágico", existe un lugar donde se llevan a cabo diversas actividades que rozan con lo legal e incluso cruzan esa línea. Los que conocen ese lugar lo llaman "el submundo", pero yo lo llamo "segundo trabajo", ya verán el por qué.

Esta especie de antro o como quieran nombrarlo, solo funciona los fines de semana, empieza sus actividades el viernes por la noche y cierra sus puertas el lunes por la mañana.

Antes que entre en más detalles, tengo que aclarar algo. A este lugar que llamo "segundo trabajo" solo pueden ingresar invocadores, los estudiantes ni siquiera deberían saber de la existencia de este lugar. Existen otras limitaciones con respecto a la entrada al lugar, pero no escatimare en detalles ya que según mi opinión ya les dije lo más importante.

Me sorprende la cantidad de gente que asiste a este establecimiento. Cualquiera que no conozca el lugar pero si su reputación con la que se lo describe, diría que solo asisten zaunitas y noxianos, pero están mas alejados de la realidad y eso me produce un poco de risa.

Ademas de los ya mencionados, Demacianos, Piltovianos e incluso Jonianos están presentes aquí. No puedo entrar en detalles de quienes son las personas que asisten a estas actividades, ya que una de las leyes que rige en este lugar es :

"Todo secreto que se de a conocer, descubra o comparta, no debe ser compartido en el exterior. Caso que algún bienaventurado rompa esta regla, perderá la lengua. De aun habiendo perdiendo su elemento de habla intenta informar sobre lo que sabe al exterior, perderá la cabeza"

Y no literalmente, muchas muertes de invocadores han sido por que han querido contar esos jugosos secretos que adquirieron en este lugar.

Lo único que puedo decir, que aquello de perder la lengua de seguro es obra de alguno de los dueños del lugar. Alguno debe haber puesto un hechizo o algo asi. Me explicaron cómo funcionaba pero ignore la explicación ya que, solo debía mantener la boca cerrada ¿no?

En fin, justo en estos momentos me encuentro en mi camerino privado. Ya que soy una empleada tengo acceso a una entrada distinta para que nadie me reconozca y para precauciones extras tambien llego una hora antes a este lugar.

Volviendo a la realidad, empecé a cambiar mis atuendos, guarde la ropa que uso en la grieta en un armario y empecé a colocarme el uniforme que todas las empleadas debemos llevar. Una especie de corset negro que se abrochaba por detrás , una cinta que hacia de cuello con moño , dos puños blancos y a diferencia de las demas chicas (que llevan una vincha con orejas de conejo) yo llevo una especie de mascara de cabeza completa con forma de conejito. Para mi era un poco infantil, pero era la única forma de asegurar que mi identidad de campeona estuviese a salvo.

La persona que me contrato (que por cierto también es uno de mis pocos invocadores, por esa razón también acepte este empleo porque es alguien de confianza) me dejo salvaguardar mi identidad con esta mascara pero a cambio yo tendría que ser más "afectiva" con los clientes. Al principio me costó mis labores, pero me acostumbre al enterarme que ningún cliente podía tocar a las empleadas si no "daba una propina adecuada".

Después de todo…necesito el dinero. Dinero a cantidades, bastante dinero, mucho dinero. Lo suficiente para poder largarme de aquí y no volver a cruzarme nunca más con ningún noxiano. Tal vez comprarme una casa en Jonia y vivir de la agricultura o que se yo. En fin, cualquiera es libre de irse de la liga de leyendas, pero cuando uno quiere abandonar tal organización debe dar el exorbitante porcentaje del 75% del dinero que junto hasta ese momento para poder abandonarla.

A veces me pregunto, el por qué me uní a la liga. ¿Una forma de redención? Dejar que invocadores usen mis habilidades para que puedan solucionar conflictos que puedan o no, salvaguardar la paz entre naciones. Tal vez… tal vez ese pensamiento me hizo unirme a la liga. Pero ahora, ahora quería abandonar la liga. Con el tiempo fui entendiendo que la redención a mis actos como soldada Noxiana no pueden remediarse. Por más que llore, ayude a los demás o salve a unos pocos, nunca podre revivir a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida por mis manos o mis decisiones.

Agg , dejemos de lado el pasado. El solo recordarlo hace que me ponga tensa. Tengo que estar tranquila, risueña , alegre , animada. Todo para complacer a clientes que ni siquiera se asoman por sus mentes que , aquella conejita guerrera (apodo que me autoimpuse a mi misma y que solo uso para autodefinirme a mi misma en privado) es una campeona.

Debo hablar menos de "mí", no me gusta hablar mucho de "mí". No me gusta que los demás sepan mucho sobre "mí". Después de todo, ¿qué puedo contar sobre "mi"?

Hola soy Riven, fui capitana de tropas Noxianas y mate a diestra y siniestra a cientos de Jonianos cuando mi nación natal decidio invadir aquella nación. Me gusta blandir una espada de casi dos metros de largo, que por alguna razón decidi romper para dejar atrás mi pasado.

\- Si de veras hubiese querido dejar mi pasado, no hubiera roto mi espada y quedado con parte de ella. Simplemente me hubiera desecho de ella – dije para mi misma mientras preparaba un poco de maquillaje – Además de blandir una espada rota, tengo cicatrices en el cuerpo producto de un bombardeo químico que decidió lanzar mi propia nación sobre sus propias tropas, entre ellas las que yo lideraba – empecé a aplicarme el polvo para camuflar aquellas cicatrices. Poco a poco fueron tomando el mismo tono que mi piel sana.

Hasta el año pasado no tenía intenciones de irme de la liga. Solo era un vago pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza. Pero esta decisión tomo forma cuando lo conocí a él, bueno no exactamente cuándo lo conocí a él, sino cuando descubrí que "el" tenía sentimientos por mí.

De quien hago referencia es al joven _Sebas Relivash_ , hijo del director de la academia. Un estudiante de cuarto año.

Me hago las mismas preguntas siempre

 _ **¿Acaso no sabe que fui una Noxiana?**_ Que yo pude haberlo matado cuando era niño si me lo hubiese cruzado en aquella invasión que Noxus realizo

 _ **¿Acaso no se da cuenta que debajo de estas vendas que siempre tengo puestas escondo cicatrices que no pueden borrarse?**_

EL punto es que, un Joniano termino enamorándose de mi. No hubiese tenido problema si hubiese sido un Freirjorldiano, un Piltoviano, un Demaciano , hasta algun Yordle (cosa que me parecería improbable) ya que simplemente los hubiera rechazado a todos. No tengo intención de enamorarme nunca, ya decidi morir sola.

Pero ¿por que el dilema de que sea Joniano? Es de _**doble moral** _ por dios. Es como si mataras a toda la familia de una niña y luego adoptaras a esa huérfana. Simplemente no podría relacionarme de esa manera con alguien que tiene la sangre en sus venas de gente que tuvo que probar el filo de mi espada

Y volvemos a tocar el pasado

Agg, odio profundizar, odio escavar en el pasado. Pero es cosa cotidiana, o al menos es algo que tengo que recordar cada vez que Sebas realiza alguna indirecta, jugada, movimiento o díganle como quieran, tratando de llamar mi atención, tratando de ganar puntos para que me interese en él, cosa que nunca funcionara.

Me doy asco a mí misma, simplemente

\- No creo ser la opción indicada para él ni ahora ni nunca.

Ya habia terminado con todos mis preparativos, sali de mi camerino y empece a recorrer el lugar. Aún estaba cerrado.

Hablando del lugar, hay muchas actividades que se realizan.

En el sotano de abajo hay una gran jaula de acero donde se llevan combates a muerte. Si, lo que escucharon bien, a muerte. Una actividad donde todos los espectadores pueden apostar y dejar que su morbo por sangre fluya y quede al descubierto.

En el pasillo de entrada para los clientes, esta la sección que mas aberro. El pasillo es largo , unos 50 metros es la distancia que creo que debe tener. A cada uno de los lados hay puertas, adentro de ellas se llevan a cabo subastas, pero no en todas las habitaciones se vende lo mismo ya que están clasificadas por colores. Las puertas rojas generalmente indican que allí se llevan a cabo venta de favores del tipo erotico, no voy a entrar en profundidad en esto ya que me da asco. Las puertas azules indican subastas de vínculos, no se cómo lo hacen pero lo hacen. Las puertas verdes son subastas de "esencias mágicas" y otras cosas extravagantes. Y por último, esta la última habitación con puerta color amarilla, lugar donde puedes pedir un préstamo en efectivo para hacer lo que quieras, tampoco se mucho mas sobre esa habitación ya que no entre nunca allí.

Luego de ese largo pasillo, llegas al centro del lugar. Una recepcionista le dara la bienvenida a los clientes y le indicara si quieren ir al sótano o al casino. La decisión es simple, derecha casino , izquierda sótano.

El casino, lugar donde trabajo de camarera, bailarina , e inclusive llegue a trabajar en raras ocasiones de acompañante nocturna dando mimos y dando apoyo "sentimental" a algún necesitado de cariño. También, puedo dar el servicio especial, pero debido a que soy ciertamente una figura que destaca en el lugar, mi precio es exorbitante a diferencia de las otras empleadas. Es por eso que aseguro mi integridad y no debo rebajarme. Casi lo olvidaba, en el centro del casino irónicamente hay una extensa barra que hace de bar, a mi punto de vista es una mala ubicación pero bueno, no fue decisión colocarla allí.

Pero detrás del barman, hay pequeños letreros que cada cliente por obligación tiene que leer o podria morir al visitar este lugar. Están escritas allí las tres reglas que rigen en el lugar, la primera ya la nombre anteriormente, las otras dos pueden leerlas ustedes mismos cuando se gradúen y puedan entrar hasta aquí. Si vienen asegúrense de apostar todo su dinero y divertirse. Recuerden, el dinero que gastan y pierden alimentan mi sueño de dejar la academia.

Ejem.

Mucha descripción pero nada de acción ¿no creen? Mas bien, solo queria ambientarlos, solo quería que sean capaces de imaginar el lugar, para no tener que entrar en detalles una y otra vez describiendo cada sección.

Lo que en verdad busco hacer es dar una introducción, a los sucesos que pasaran las próximas cuatro semanas. Un nuevo cliente llegaría a este lugar, un cliente que cambiaría el destino de muchos, que arruinaría los sueños de algunos y cumpliría los deseos de gente desesperada. Un sujeto que ambiguamente parecer ser un estúpido prepotente que toma decisiones apuradas, pero que es en realidad un… un….

Agg, no hay palabras que lo describan.

Habia escuchado de él, un enmascarado que acabo a mano limpia con un demente que iba por allí atacando a otros campeones. En ese entonces, cuando habia escuchado por primera vez de él, no llamaba para nada mi atención. Pero eso cambiaria ahora. Estas cuatro semanas que están a punto de pasar fueron… tensas hasta el límite, peligrosas hasta el punto de poner en riesgo mi cabeza, arriesgadas al poner todo mis ahorros en juego , aterradoras al ver las posibilidades en nuestra contra, una montaña rusa de emociones que no hizo más que extasiarme y sentirme un poco mas viva.

¿Qué sucederá con mi sueño ahora?

 _ **Fin de la parte 0**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Perdon por los retrasos , es solo que ya me recupere de mi enfermedad pero tengo que ponerme al dia con las 2 semanas que no asisti a la universidad.

Si, me va a costar retomar u.u

 _ **Agradecimientos a:**_

 _ **H4z1el**_

 _ **SoulMercy**_ (bienvenida nueva lectora - Cordera n.n7)

 _ **kraisroj. exe**_ (usaria los equivalentes en español, algo asi como "dame un respiro")

 _ **warpoyo**_ (no me llego el privado, proba por facebook)

 _ **Guardian-v**_

 **Neko asura** (respondere tus dudas la proxima, estoy MUY corto de tiempo)

 _ **fanfic fan**_ (gracias, ustedes los lectores son los que hacen posible todo esto)

 _ **robolacion** _ (gracias)

 _ **Un taco feliz**_

 _ **xXdennesitoXx**_ (u.u ese es sans? el de tu perfil)

 _ **Daspucky**_

 _ **Baryv**_

 _ **antenesis**_

 _ **Belyu**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras Finales:**_

Tratare de ser puntual y actualizar los sabados hasta que me ponga al dia con la universidad. Espero sepan comprender


	102. Capitulo 13 Parte 1

_**Capitulo 13 parte 1 Pequeños cambios**_

 _Después del combate entre Vinc y Frank , al parecer varias cosas sucedieron esa noche en la academia._

 _Por un lado_

 _El lider del clan de las sombras y uno de sus pupilos llamado Zero caminaban juntos. Ellos habian presenciado todo el combate del protagonista contra el chico del clan Firewind, pero habian estado escondidos a la vista de cualquiera usando sus habilidades ninja._

\- Lo sabía, sentí algo cuando me enfrente a la grieta contra ese muchacho. Pero ver que ¿domine las sombras? Eso no me lo esperaba para nada – dijo el campeón

\- Señor, está seguro que vio a Vinc "usar sombras"

\- Si, los brazos que el tenia vendados. Claramente eran negros y desaparecieron apenas hizo aparecer sus verdaderos brazos.

\- Tengo mis dudas señor.

\- Patrañas muchacho , bueno – Zed detuvo su marcha – vuelve con tu entrenamiento, yo tengo que atender asuntos de extrema importancia

\- ¿Tiene que reunirse con la soberana oscura, señor?

\- ¿Eh? No es de tu incumbencia muchacho – dijo un poco nervioso el líder del clan de las sombras.

\- Si señor – dijo el estudiante de quinto año mientras que hacia una reverencia y tomaba rumbo a su habitación

* * *

 _En otro lugar de la academia. Más exactamente en la oscuridad del bosque que da en la orilla lateral izquierda de la academia. Una invocadora de cabellos claros miraba las penumbras esperando a quien la cito._

 _Después de unos momentos, cuando el reloj de la academia marco la medianoche y las ramas de los árboles se movieron, ella noto como un muchacho de cabellos blancos apareció._

\- Tercera – saludo el

\- Cuarto – respondió ella

\- ¿Porque siempre cuarto? Llamame Guido, si te acostumbras a llamarme cuarto podrías llamarme así cuando nos crucemos en la academia

\- TCH , tu siempre infantil. Bien, dejando de lado los saludos, ¿para que me citaste?

\- Me puse a pensar, deberíamos tomar el ejemplo del segundo y buscar esbirros.

\- ¿Esbirros? ¿No confías de tu propio poder? – le pregunto la femenina

\- Sé que soy inmensamente poderoso, no tanto como tú. Pero… no sería una buena forma para ver quien es poderoso o no en la academia. Desde que ese tal Pastor acabo con el esbirro del segundo no ha vuelto a aparecer. Necesito saber más de él.

\- ¿Y de dónde piensas conseguir esbirros? – pregunto ella

\- De la misma manera que el segundo. Usando a pobres diablos que están endeudados hasta el cuello – dijo Guido mientras mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica – hay un lugar bajo la academia. Un lugar donde aquellos que buscan dinero rápido pueden solicitar un préstamo….pero sé que muchos fallan en devolverlo.

\- ¿De cuantos posibles esbirros estamos hablando?

\- Por lo menos unas 34 personas. Sera fácil persuadirlas.

 _La mujer allí presente apoyo sus manos en su mentón, poniéndose pensativa y decidiendo que iba a hacer._

 _\- Está bien. Tu plan es aceptable Guido. Averigua cuales son los mejores candidatos y crea una lista de ellos. Esa será tu tarea. Tienes un mes para completarla._

\- Gracias – contesto el haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Qué más necesitas? Veo dudas en tu cara.

\- Tenía curiosidad con respecto a la misión del segundo

\- No tienes por qué saber nada al respecto

\- Vamos, necesito saber al respecto. Soy parte de los vigilantes tanto como tú – se quejó el menor

\- Ahh – suspiro ella – como sabrás la misión del segundo es acabar con los Solaris, pero tiene que acabar con ellos de un solo movimiento. Así que tiene que ser cuidadoso cuando planea llevar a cabo su plan, no debe dejar vivo a ningún Solari.

\- Si, ya sabía esa parte. Pero lo que no comprendo es…¿porque?

\- Ahh – volvió a suspirar ella – en la antigüedad, cuando la raza de los Solaris estuvo en su máximo auge. Fueron una sociedad que hizo frente a nuestra pequeña pero poderosa raza. Ellos poseían una habilidad llamada _"la bendición del sol"_. Ninguno de los nuestros era capaz de tocar a los Solaris. Han pasado cientos de años y al parecer los grandes tiempos de paz han hecho que progresivamente los descendientes de los Solaris olviden esa técnica tan molesta. Es por ello que debemos acabar con ellos ahora que son débiles a comparación a sus antepasados. No son una gran amenaza pero nunca se sabe.

\- Comprendo, espero que el segundo pueda acabar con todos ellos. A comparación con nuestra misión, la de el parece más interesante.

\- ¿Que? Observar a la descendiente directa de Avarosa , de Serilda y a la misma Lissandra ¿te parece aburrido?

\- Si, un poco.

\- No te preocupes, ahora solo tenemos que observar su desarrollo. Cuando llegue el momento – ella formo un pico de hielo en su mano derecha y lo rompió por la mitad sin nada de esfuerzo – tendremos que acabar con ellas.

\- Supongo que aunque Lissandra es nuestra aliada, no tendrá por qué serlo para siempre.

 _El silencio y la oscuridad ocultaron sus presencias y cuando la brisa del viento soplo una vez mas. Ya ninguno de los dos estaba allí presente._

* * *

 _Volviendo con el protagonista:_

 _Vinc estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama de su dormitorio mientras Cordera revisaba el alma del muchacho. Cuando ella termino, se preparo para darle una mala noticia al invocador_

\- Vinc, tenemos que hablar – dijo la tiradora mientras sacaba su brazo de adentro del muchacho

\- Oh, siempre que las mujeres dicen esa frase se acercan muy malas noticias – respondí poniendo una sonrisa algo aburrida.

\- ¿Estás preparado?

\- Tendrás que decírmelo de todas formas.

 _Ambos hicieron una pausa de silencio._

\- Tienes prohibido usar habilidades – el tono de la voz de la tiradora, dejaba en claro que no bromeaba

\- Ya veo, y se puede saber la razón.

\- Veras…cuando atravesé tu alma. Tuve que realizarte un proceso complejo para colocar de nuevo el alma en su lugar y sanar tu herida. Debido a que aún estas sanándote del daño que te cause, deberías evitar a toda costa usar habilidades o podrías reabrir la herida.

\- Y si tengo que pelear, ¿que hago? ¿Escapo? – me queje

 _La tiradora levanto dos de sus dedos._

\- 2 segundos. Puedes usar por dos segundos tus habilidades sin comprometer la herida en tu alma. No te digo todas estas cosas por ser mala. Solo me preocupo por ti.

\- Solo dos segundo ¿eh? – dije mientras apretaba mi mano, aun no creyendo lo que me acababan de decir.

 _La puerta del dormitorio sonó y Ahri entreabrió la puerta_

\- ¿Ya terminaron?

\- Si, ya terminamos – dijo Cordera levantándose de la cama – ejem, Vinc, con respecto a mis honorarios por realizarte el mantenimiento de alma.

\- No me quedaron manzanas. Mañana comprare unas cuantas

 _La tiradora miro al suelo y luego suspiro_

\- Esta bien. Esperare hasta mañana – dijo ella sin animos.

 _Cordera salio del dormitorio y en su lugar entro Ahri._

\- ¿Paso algo Vinc? – pregunto la kumiho

\- Algunos problemas, pero nada de que preocuparse - conteste

 _Vinc empezo a contarle a Ahri que le sucedia, mientras tanto con Cordera_

 _Ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación del muchacho, paso por la sala y vio una bolsa de viveres que de seguro Ahri recién habría comprado. La curiosidad le gano y termino revisando en las compras de la Kumiho._

 _Cordera coloco los elementos que estaban dentro de la bolsa de supermercado en la mesa_

\- Yogur, Cereal , Manzanas….Manzanas. UN MINUTO

 _Un grito proveniente desde la sala alerto a Vinc, el rápidamente se levanto de la calma y a toda velocidad fue a ver que ocurrio._

\- Extasis – active mi habilidad para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

 _En menos de dos segundos el muchacho ya estaba en la sala. Cordera estaba sentada en el suelo confundida, su mascara estaba tirada en el suelo junto a ella , tal vez se le habia caído por el susto que se hubiese llevado._

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunte al verla nerviosa

\- Los alimentos… pude tocarlos.

 _El estudiante vio las cosas esparcidas sobre la mesa._

\- Pudiste…tocar los alimentos sin que nadie te los ofreciera como ofrenda. Eso quiere decir que … -

 _Mientras Vinc estaba tratando de entender que paso y darle una explicación , recogio la mascara para devolvérsela a la campeona pero…_

\- VINC , tu ojo , tu ojo derecho – dijo Cordera sobresaltada

\- Cordera, tu ojo izquierdo – yo tambien me sorprendi al notar un cambio en ella

 _Ambos se señalaban algo nerviosos_

\- Es azul – dijo ella

\- Es marron – respondi yo.

 _En ese momento no se dieron cuenta, pero el hecho de que sus almas hayan entrado en contacto directo anteriormente ya empezaron a provocar cambios tanto en la campeona como en el muchacho._

 _Cuando Vinc por fin le devolvió su mascara, su ojo volvió a su color Normal. Al parecer el color de ambos cambiaba cuando Vinc entraba en contacto con Cordera…o eso parecia._

 _Por el lado de la tiradora, al parecer ahora no necesita la ayuda de nadie para entrar en contactos con los alimentos._

\- **Uoooah** , ya no tengo limitaciones con respecto a los alimentos eso significa que…. – la campeona de pelaje blanco miro muy descaradamente las alacenas con alimentos.

Me levante y bloquee el paso.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Si ahora puedes comer alimentos y te dejo comer azúcar, terminaras mas hiperactiva de lo que ya eres.

\- Solo déjame comer un poco

\- ¿Cuanto es un poco para ti? – pregunte esperando una respuesta normal

\- No lo se….con 10 paquetes de galletas, una sandia , 4 manzanas , una cocacola y un frasco de nutella alcanzaría

\- Espera dijiste Nutel…

\- Es broma es broma… tengo auto control. Ya soy toda una adulta, puedo evitar comer en exceso

 _El estudiante penso sobre ello unos momentos y rato despues, Vinc cargaba en su hombro derecho a Cordera, como si ella fuese un costal de papas. Por cierto, ella estaba amarrada y amordazada_

\- Ya vuelvo Ahri – dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación que daba al pasillo de la academia

\- No te olvides de comprar leche, Cordera hizo caer la que habia comprado - pidio la Kumiho

\- Esta bien.

\- Mmmpppf . mmpfff (¿porque estoy atada y amordazada?) - pregunto la tiradora

\- No te entiendo, asi que deja de hacer ruido - le respondi

\- Mmmpff, mmmpff (solo lee lo que esta entre paréntesis)

\- Ahh – suspire – bien. Leere lo que esta entre paréntesis – dije mientras giraba los ojos a los lados.

\- Mmmpff, mmmpff – (¿de donde conseguiste esta mordaza con pelotita? ¿Sabes que es un juguete sexual?)

\- Se para que sirve… pero era la única forma de que pueda llevarte a tu habitación sin que hablaras mucho, pero al parecer lo mismo de alguna forma u otra puedo entenderte

\- Mmmpff, mmmpff ( ¿de quien conseguiste esta mordaza? ) - insistio Cordera

Baje a la tiradora de mi hombro y la puse cara a cara.

\- Escuchame, un solo comentario mas y te violo. ¿Oiste?

Ella solo bajo y subio la cabeza entendiendo. Fue entonces que volvi a cargarla pero esta vez bajo mi brazo derecho.

\- Consegui la mordaza de Nami, se la pedi prestada. ¿Contenta?

Ella solo movia la cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente

\- Lo siento Cordera, hago esto por tu bien

\- Mmmpff, mmmpff (Por mi bien? ¿Que clase de estupidez es esa?)

\- No entiendo exactamente el por que, pero ahora puedes tocar alimentos sin problemas. Eso significa que tambien podras comerlos. Pero me provoca preocupación que te des atracones de comida, es peligroso para tu salud . Deberias hacer un régimen donde solo comas lo necesario…

Pero Cordera ya no estaba junto a el. Cuando el se dio la vuelta, la chica antropomórfica corria con los brazos en alto gritanto…

\- MMMPPPFFFF ! ( COMIDAAA ! )

\- Ahh – suspire – "proyección de alma: Dark soul" – active habilidad y transforme mi alma en una pala - Ven Corderita Corderita, ven ven Corderita Corderita

PUMMM.

Se escucho un ruido de un objeto metalico en los pasillos de la academia

 ** _Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 13_**

Rato despues en la entrada a la habitacion de los Kindred, coloque el cuerpo inconsciente de Cordera adentro de su habitacion, tenia una especie de bulto que sobresalia de su cabeza, un chichon.

\- Y por favor, por nada del mundo desates a Cordera, Lobo - le indique a la contraparte de Cordera

\- Esta bien Invocador, ¿entonces volveras mañana para llevarla a comer algo?

\- SI, no te preocupes te preocupes.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Vuelvemos al modo anterior de responder reviews debido a que es mas "divertido"

 _ **Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **1) Zero1604**_

Responde Cordera

No te habiamos saludado en la anterior actualización por que no habias dejado review XP. Pero por haber dejado dos review, va doble agradecimiento, va doble agradecimiento XD.

 _ **2) Yadri**_

Responde Cordera

A veces pienso en lo grande que es el universo, en que tal vez en alguno de esos miles de planetas que hay existe alguno hecho de manzanas. Autos de manzanas conducidos por personas de manzanas, que transportan a sus hijos manzanas a sus colegios manzanas. Y son cosas como esas en la que pienso mientras finjo ser un muñeco en la habitación de Wafle, despues de todo que pensarían los demas de mi existencia. Lo siento desvarie un poco n.n7

Gracias por el comentario y Wafle agradece tu apoyo incondicional que le das siempre.

 _ **3) Asura neko**_

Responde Cordera

Nosotros tambien agradecemos tu comentario y te deseamos lo mejor querido lector

 _ **4) SoulMercy**_

Responde el autor

Con respecto a Cordera: A ella la auto definiría como una muchacha totalmente liberal , extrovertida que no le importa experimentar o quedar en ridículo con tal de apoyar a su invocador. Despues de todo, debido a su naturaleza asociada a la muerte, muchos no se acercaban a ella pero no fue asi el caso de Vinc, que sin miedo alguno escucho a los Kindred cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Con respecto a mis estudios: Gracias por el consejo, pero te aseguro que me es difícil incluso pidiendo ayuda a otros compañeros ya que tienen sus cosas que hacer. Me es difícil coordinar horarios ya que estoy estudiante 2 carreras, pero esa, es otra historia

 _ **5)pirata**_

Responde Cordera

Holi, ya puedes encontrar tu gato en el buzon del correo, me asegure de colocarle muchas estampillas. Ah, y gracias por las manzanas querido lector.

 _ **6)H4z1el**_

Responde Wafle

Gracias por el apoyo lector, voy a tratar de darme espacio en mis jornadas para escribir un poco mas.

 _ **/)McPaPuFrEe**_

Responde Cordera

Con respecto al submundo: Si, va a haber un jefe o ¿dos?¿o tres? la cuestion es que alguien tiene que meter dinero para que funcionen las cosas alli y otras personas tienen que asegurarse de que todo se lleve a cabo sin problemas. Poco a poco saldra a la luz mas informacion.

 _ **8)Daspucky**_

Responde Wafle

En aquel antro , todos tienen que respetarse y tratarse como personas sin nacion, el que no quiere respetar esa regla , lo ponen de patitas a la calle XD

En pocas palabras, es una norma del lugar.

PD: Gracias por la review

 _ **9)Belyu**_

Responde Wafle

Ok, te explico tus dudas

+¿Pueden entrar campeones al lugar? : Si, no aclare eso por que pense que ya se sobreentendia.

+Los estudiantes son invocadores ¿porque no pueden entrar? : El rango de los estudiantes a invocador es de 13 a 18-19 años. Vinc tiene 21 pero aparenta menos, por eso pasa desapercibido entre sus compañeros. Como son menores (y estudiantes) , no podrian entrar . Solo para que se evite que los alumnos entren, en la puerta de entrada se revisa los PD de los que quieren entrar para ver si son o no invocadores, evitando asi que menores y gente indeseada ingrese.

+cuando un invocador se une a una faccion aunque nunca haya estado en ese lugar ¿es como de ese lugar? : Unirse a una faccion, es como enlistarse a un partido politico, no importa tu origen ahora representas a esa forma de pensar (faccion). Es por esa razon que hay invocadores que representan a lugares inhospitos como las islas de las sombras o ciudad Yordle.

Gracias por la review, te mandamos tambien saludos

 _ **10)AllWeNeedIsHate**_

Responde Cordera

Bienvenido new lector. Hubiera sido increible que hubieses dejado un review por cada actualizacion anterior, sinceramente le hubieses dado un infarto de alegria al autor XD

Con respecto a Shaco y Kayle: Al primero no lo escuche aun en boca del autor, en el caso de la segunda ya la habia visto en uno que otro boceto de capitulo futuro, a esperar entonces.

PD: Gracias por el apoyo y esperamos seguir viendote por aqui.

 _ **11)warpoyo**_

Responde Wafle

Sip, ya lei la ultima parte que publicaste, se pone interesante la cosa.


	103. Capitulo 13 Parte 2

_**Capitulo 13 Parte 2 La debilidad de los gatitos y los insectos.**_

 _ **Sabado 21 de mayo por la mañana.**_

Pasaron cinco días desde que el director me suspendió. Durante este lapso de tiempo pasaron cosas mas que interesantes

Primero: Last por fin consiguió alguien que le enseñara el elemento fuego. Shyvana al enterarse de la historia detrás de el y Frank, decidio formar un vinculo con el y enseñarle los secretos detrás de aquel elemento que al ser ella una mitad dragón dominaba.

Segundo: Frank. debido a la lesión que le cause iba a pasar un gran lapso de tiempo en la enfermería hasta recuperarse, por su parte, su hermano menor lo visitaba todos los días aunque siempre lo encontraba dormido.

Tercero: Katou, aquella pelirroja que juro vengarse de mi por que le quite su venganza contra Alexis, aquella que tambien lucho contra el esbirro del segundo vigilante y sufrio una herida grave. Por fin se había recuperado y tomo el lugar de Frank de capitan del equipo 11 en los combates de práctica.

Durante estos cinco días, empece a notar que ya no estaba solo acompañado por campeones. Sebas, Dan y Last venían con esmero a verme todos los días, en su defensa decían que venían a hacerme compañía por que de seguro estaría aburrido en mi habitación.

Tambien me contaron que la profesora Fiora estaba con el humor por los suelos, al parecer que suspendan a uno de sus alumnos "destacados" hizo que su humor se viniera abajo.

\- De seguro te dara un sermón cuando te reintegres, de esos que dura una eternidad – dijo Sebas riéndose.

Sinceramente, sentía agradable la compañía de mis amigos ya que generalmente… yo era un solitario en mi vida en la tierra

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la realidad, son las 8:30 de la mañana del dia Sabado 21**_

Con la apariencia de "Pastor" caminaba por los fríos pasillos de la academia. Habia decidido participar en partidas competitivas nuevamente, pero habia que tomar en cuenta un par de detalles.

Uno: Habia quedado con Janna la semana pasada pero la había dejado plantada y toda la semana pasada no me tome el tiempo para ir a explicarle lo que me había sucedido.

Apenas llegue al gran salón donde está la plataforma de invocación la vi a ella, estaba de brazos cruzados viendo en mi dirección seguramente esperando mi aparición.

\- Vamos , dame un respiro – dije para mis adentros mientras miraba al suelo

Cuando levante la vista, ella ya estaba delante mío. Pensé que iba a reclamarme por mi ausencia la semana pasada pero… ella tomo mi mano derecha y empezó a examinarla.

\- Pastor, ¿puedes explicarme que es esto? – dijo ella mientras notaba enojo en su tonada

\- Si usted me permite, es mi mano.

\- Si, se que es tu mano, pero explícame …¿porque esta sana? Dime… ¿Por qué cometiste adulterio?

"Oh rayos, la herida en la mano, la uña que me habia quitado cuando evite que Sona descubriera que Pastor y Vinc son la misma persona , herida que Janna trato pero Nami termino curándome. Con tantas cosas que había pasado olvide eso" pensaba en esos momentos

Janna seguía mirándome esperando una explicación, por otro lado todos los presentes se pusieron a ver qué es lo que ocurría con la campeona.

\- Señorita Janna yo…

\- No quiero escuchar más. Creo que …debemos conocer a otras personas – dijo la soporte dándome la espalda y flotando hacia la plataforma de invocación.

\- Señorita, déjeme explicar que es lo que paso.

Ella se dio la vuelta mirándome con cierta tristeza

\- Tengo un combate ahora mismo, cuando termine. Hablemos de esto.

\- Si por favor – solo pude contestar eso

\- Nos vemos Pastor

Todos los presentes me miraban y cuchichiaban ante la escena ocurrida. Cuando la soporte estuvo cerca de la plataforma de invocacion un hombre se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Paso algo Janna? – dijo un invocador bastante mayor, pasando una de sus manos por detrás de la cintura de la campeona.

\- No, estoy bien – dijo ella

\- Niñatos, no saben tratar a las mujeres - dijo aquel invocador mirándome con desprecio.

Tanto aquel invocador como la soporte fueron a la plataforma de invocación. Antes de que se sincronizaran Janna le pregunto algo.

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres usarme por primera vez en una partida competitiva? No seria mejor idea practicar primero

\- Con solo ver el porcentaje de victorias que tienes me alcanza para saber que eres una excelente campeona Janna - contesto tranquilamente ese invocador de edad avanzada

\- Gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose , se giro una vez mas y me vio allí parado. Evito mi mirada y volvió a mirar al frente – Estoy lista.

Janna se sincronizo con aquel invocador y luego fue teletrasnportada a la grieta

\- Ahh – suspire – esta no la venia venir.

Ya que Janna estaria bastante ocupada , decidi que lo mejor seria volver a mi habitación o tal vez dar una par de vueltas por la academia para hacer tiempo.

Tome la salida del gran salón y camine sin rumbo por los pasillos de la academia.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto, una especie de criatura salvaje apareció de repente y salto sobre mi.

Me cai al suelo por la sorpresa y me cubri el rostro por las dudas.

\- Ves , te lo dije, los rumores son falsos – dijo una voz algo grave, no se parecia a la voz de un humano sino a la de …

\- Aun no le hemos preguntado Kha zix – dijo una voz masculina.

\- Bueno y ¿que esperas?, preguntale – dijo la criatura del vacio

Cuando levante la vista, note que tenia encima a Khazix y junto a el a un invocador, pero lo analice detalladamente ya que me parecía conocido.

\- Tu… tu fuiste arbitro en el torneo de los novatos – dije señalándolo con el dedo indice

\- Oh , me reconociste. Creo que ser arbitro no es tan malo – dijo el invocador de cabello corto colo azul.

\- Hey , pregúntale, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – se quejo el campeon mientras se levantaba de encima mio

\- Si, si ya voy Kha – se quejo el invocador

El tipo me dio la mano para poder levantarme.

\- Me llamo Steban , pero puedes llamarme Stev , tu eres Pastor ¿cierto?

\- Si , asi me llaman - conteste

\- Es cierto que te encargaste de aquel asesino que rondaba en la academia.

\- SI , es cierto - respondi

El invocador me miro con cara de asombro.

\- Increible , no puedo creer que estoy hablando con el tipo mas famoso del momento

\- Yo aun no me lo creo – dijo la criatura del vacio mientras me miraba desde distintos angulos examinándome.

\- Por cierto, este es mi vinculo Kha zix – me presento Steban a su campeon.

\- Un gusto kha zix – salude estrechando mi mano , tocando su … ¿cuchilla?

Ya parado , decidimos entre los tres ir a comer o tomar algo para pasar el tiempo.

Despues de llegar al famoso bar de Gragas , cada uno tomo una silla.

\- ¿Y cuéntame como derrotaste al asesino? – decía con curiosidad Steban

\- Shiii , no hables fuerte , no quiero llamar la atención de todo el mundo – me queje

\- Ah , bueno , pero me contaras ¿cierto?

\- Si no tengo problemas en contártelo.

El barman de siempre se acerco a nosotros y espero que pidiéramos algo.

\- Oh vaya , una historia interesante , si me dejan escuchar les hare un descuento del 50% en su pedido – anuncio Gragas mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo limpio.

Tanto el campeon como Stev me miraron fijamente esperando que diera el okey.

\- Ahh , esta bien .

\- Bien , ¿que van a pedir entonces? – dijo el barman mientras sacaba una libreta.

\- A mi dame cinco chuletas de res – digo levantando una cuchilla la criatura del vacio

\- A mi dame dos – pidio el invocador de cabello azul

\- A mi sírveme un café – pedi yo.

El dueño del lugar anoto el pedido en una libreta , dejo la hoja con las ordenes en la cocina y volvió con tres vasos de cerveza.

\- La casa invita, además servirá para que el ambiente se relaje y puedas contar con claridad la historia.

Fue entonces que empecé a contar la historia de cómo derrote a ese "asesino" (que en realidad era el esbirro del segundo vigilante pero nadie sabía eso)

Nos quedamos en la parte donde Cordera y yo nos sincronizábamos pero de pronto, sentimos abrirse la puerta del bar con fuerza.

\- Sentí olor a cucharacha asi que decidi venir a aplastarla – dijo la voz de un campeón felino , Rengar.

\- Vaya a quien tenemos aquí , al gatito miedoso que no puede mantener un vinculo por mas de un mes – respondio Khasix levantándose del taburete en le cual estaba sentado

\- Callate insecto – dijo el felino

\- Obligame – contesto la criatura del vacio

Ambos rivales se miraban frente a frente, decididos a librar un combate en el lugar.

\- No me detengas Stev – pidio el insecto.

\- No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos , si quedas inconsciente podre quedarme con tus chuletas - contesto el invocador del campeon.

La criatura del vacio estaba dispuesto a atacar , Rengar tambien saco sus garras preparándose para lo inevitable. Yo no me habia percatado, pero Gragas habia desaparecido y de repente...

Varias bolas de estambre fueron lanzadas a los pies del felino

\- NO , bolas de estambre , mi debilidad – digo Rengar , mientras no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

El campeon del vacio no se detuvo y se preparaba para acabar con su rival paralizado.

\- Parece que la victoria es mia – dijo Kha´zix levantando su cuchilla en la cabeza de su enemigo.

\- Alto ahí – dijo Gragas, colocándole un insecticida en la nuca.

Rengar no lo pudo soportar mas y salto al suelo para empezar a jugar con las bolas de estambre , por su parte el insecto dejaba escapar varias gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo de tener su debilidad tan cerca de él.

\- Tranquilízate Gragas , la violencia no soluciona las cosas – dijo la criatura del vacio.

\- RENGAR – levanto la voz el dueño del local.

\- SI – dijo el felino levantándose mientras sostenía en brazos sus juguetes.

\- Si te vas ahora puedes quedarte con todas las bolas de estambre que tienes.

\- Acepto con gusto – dijo el cazador , para luego salir rápidamente del local

El campeon de la barriga frondosa , retiro el insecticida y el otro campeon suspiro aliviado.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Gragas – dijo Khasix

\- Lo hare las veces que sea necesario para evitar que destruyan mi bar.

Después de todo el disturbio hecho , todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones.

\- Debo admitir que tu tambien eres bastante interesante – le comente a Stev – ¿como pudiste formar un vinculo permanente con el? – dije señalando al campeon.

\- Su habilidad especial es "metamorfosis" puede imitar la forma de diversas criaturas – hablo por su invocador el campeon - Vamos Stev, muestrasela

Dicho eso , el invocador Steban se levanto de su asiento y sus manos se trasformaron en dos cuchillas similares a las de una mantis.

\- Oh, increíble – dije

El invocador dejo escapar unas risas y se puso contento.

Pero me percate del tiempo que habia pasado asi que tuve que terminar mi bebida e irme.

\- Disculpa , tengo un asunto que solucionar, nos vemos en otra ocasión - me despedi

\- Puedes buscarme en " el club de los platinos muertos" – dijo Stev mientras yo salía del local, al escuchar eso me detuve

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es un club para la gente que no puede llegar a platino .

\- Okey, nos vemos - volvi a despedirme

A toda velocidad puse destino a la plataforma de invocación. No me tarde mas de un par de minutos llegar. Pero cuando lo hice , vi una escena que me molesto.

 _ **Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Debido a falta de tiempo (e internet, ya que estoy usando paquetes de datos de mi celular). Respondere las dudas en la proxima actualizacion, cuando vuelva a casa. Ahora mismo no me encuentro en un lugar donde haya conexion a internet fija._

 _ **Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **AllWeNeedIsHate X2** (recien note que comentaste dos veces XD)_

 _ **Eddarkrauss** (con respecto a lo que comentaste, estoy trabajando en ello)_

 _ **Asura Neko**_

 _ **SoulMercy**_

 _ **Daspucky**_

 _ **McPaPuFrEe**_

 _ **H4z1el**_

 _ **chacarero01**_

 _ **Un taco feliz** (se agradece tu saludo)_

 _ **pirata**_

 _ **antenesis**_


	104. Capitulo 13 Parte 3

_**Disclaimer:** _ Riot Games es dueño y propietario de League of legends y sus personajes, yo solo creo una historia en base a su creación para satisfacer y entretenar al publico.

 _ **Disclaimer 2:**_ A si mismo, todos los nombres de invocadores son invenciones mias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 _ **Resumen de lo que paso hasta ahora en el capitulo 13:** Pastor se habia dirigido a la plataforma de invocación para participar en partidas clasificatorias pero se topo con Janna. Ella se enojó con el debido a que habia utilizado a alguien más para tratar sus heridas en vez de recurrir a ella. Antes de que el muchacho pueda explicarlo todo, ella le dijo que hablarían luego de que ella participara en otra partida con otro invocador. Pastor se sorprendió mucho pero dejo que ella hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. _

_Ya que ella entro a una partida clasificatoria, Pastor decidio dar unas vueltas para hacer pasar el tiempo. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo se topo con Kha´zix y su invocador. Luego de presentarse terminaron en el bar de Gragas charlando de temas triviales._

 _Ya habiendo pasado un tiempo, Pastor decidió volvió a la plataforma de invocación solo para encontrarse a una escena que lo molesto._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13 Parte 3 Nunca pruebes campeones en ranked._**

El invocador que había utilizado a Janna la estaba recriminando.

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? – le pregunte a uno de los presentes cuando llegue a la gran sala donde esta la plataforma de invocación

\- Ella no utilizo bien sus habilidades , cuando él le pedía que lanzara cierta habilidad o se sacrificara para iniciar una pelea de equipos ella se negaba – me explicaron

Janna estaba de rodillas al suelo, defendiéndose de los bastonazos que daba ese invocador de edad avanzada

\- Le dije a usted que ese no es mi modo de juego , yo soy más de defender al tirador – dijo Janna

\- A mí no me discutes niña insolente – dijo aquel viejo.

El invocador de Janna levanto la mano , y cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a la campeona , use mis dos segundos que podía usar habilidades para activar Extasis y sin perder nada de tiempo aparecí delante de ellos.

 _ **PAF** **!**_ , fue el sonido que hizo mi palma al chocar contra la mano del otro invocador. Él se sorprendió al igual que la zaunita por que habia aparecido de repente.

\- Que pasa aquí ¿Que estabas por hacer? – fue lo que dije con un tono algo molesto

\- No te metas en asuntos ajenos, esto es un problema entre ella y yo.

\- Lo lamento, pero ella es mi vínculo. Y su bienestar es de suma importancia para mi – conteste

* * *

 _¿Como ocurrio todo esto? Tal vez necesitamos recapitular un poco para que lo comprendan mejor. Actualmente es el 21 de mayo, pero todo esto empezó hace exactamente siete días, el 14 de mayo._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Sabado 14 de mayo por la mañana**_

 _ **Punto de vista de Janna**_

Cuando me encontré con Pastor el jueves en la enfermería, me dijo que participaríamos nuevamente en partidas clasificatorias. Estuve de acuerdo con el ya que juntos formábamos un duo imparable, el aprendio todas mis habilidades y defectos. Haciendo uso de ellos, llegamos a un total de 15 victorias seguidas, con dos mas Pastor podria llegar a Plata y dejar bronce.

Pero aun habiéndome citado para este día, el no ha aparecido. Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada

 _ **Domingo 15 de mayo**_

El no apareció el dia de ayer, me hizo esperar por un par de horas pero supongo que tal vez tenía que atender asuntos urgentes.

Ya que estaba un poco aburrida y ya era un poco tarde para querer participar en algún combate en la grieta decidí encontrar algun/a invocador/a que necesite un soporte. Justo vi a Taric saliendo de la plataforma de invocación. Se lo veía alegre, parece que había ganado su partida.

\- Lo siento invocador, la semana que viene estaré bastante ocupado así que no podrá prescindir de mi – dijo el Targoniano

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Encontrare un reemplazo Taric – contesto el invocador de Taric, un señor algo mayor que parecía algo débil por que usaba un baston.

Debido a que poco a poco Pastor había hecho que nuevamente confiara en los hombres, decidí que lo mejor sería dar un paso por mí misma y superar de una vez por todas esa forma de pensar que yo tenía.

\- Disculpe invocador, ¿necesita una soporte? – me acerque para hablar con aquel invocador

El invocador me miro de arriba abajo, tal vez era corto de vista.

\- Si, pero antes que nada, ¿que porcentaje de victorias tienes?

\- Oh, ¿eso? Tengo actualmente un porcentaje de 100% de victorias.

\- Cof, Cof – _el anciano se ahogó al escuchar esos números_ – entonces, ¿le darías una oportunidad a este viejo de poder combatir a tu lado, campeona Janna?

\- Con gusto invocador – dije mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, cuento contigo el próximo sábado.

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

 _Aquel invocador solo se habia interesado en la campeona debido al alto porcentaje de victorias que ella tenia, no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla._

 _Esto es algo que pasa muchas veces en la vida real, nosotros los jugadores a veces solo elegimos un campeon por que esta "OP". Hasta ahí no seria tan malo la cuestión. El problema fue potencialmente ampliado cuando "ese invocador" decidio usar a la campeona en una partida competitiva, solo confiando en los números._

 _Es por todo eso que el invocador estaba furioso con ella, aunque en realidad, todo era culpa de el mismo._

 _Solo para que sepan, la partida que Janna habia perdido determinaba si aquel invocador de edad avanzada se quedaba en diamante 5 o bajaba a platino 1._

* * *

 _ **Dejando las explicaciones, y volviendo a la realidad. Aquel invocador aun tenia la mano atrapada por Pastor.**_

El vejestorio ex - diamante cargo el puño que tenia suelto con magia , transformándola en acero. Yo por mi parte solte su mano, retrocedí y me coloque a la par de Janna en posición de combate dando a entender que iba en serio.

Estábamos por intercambiar un golpe , pero Vessaria (la vicedirectora) que justo pasaba por allí seguramente en una de sus rondas de vigilancia nos vio en pleno conflicto.

\- ¡Ustedes dos sepárense ¡ - grito desde la entrada al gran salon.

\- Si no te vas a apartar haré que tu pagues por la insolencia de la Zaunita , joven – me amenazo el vejestorio

\- Ni en sueños te dejare tocar a la señorita Janna , viejo idiota

\- Tu te lo buscaste …. – amenazo por última vez el ex-diamante

El invocador anciano pronuncio las siguientes palabras _"Cañon de demolición"_

Su puño de acero se transformo en una especie de cañon color negro que apuntaba directamente hacia mi dirección.

 _En ese entonces Vinc no lo sabia , pero al que tenia en frente , era un invocador bastante renombrado de Demacia , general de las fuerzas armadas y poseía el titulo de Conde , además de que su habilidad especial era la de poder transformar en cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cañones, variando la potencia de tiro o fuerza de impacto según cuanta parte de su cuerpo transforme en arma de fuego._

Antes de que lanzara el ataque, de un movimiento ligero con mi mano izquierda , use los nudillos para impactar con su mentón. Todo fue tan rápido que lo único que pudo verse es que el invocador giro levemente su barbilla hacia la derecha. Me miro nuevamente y sin que nadie entendiera nada empezó a derrumbarse de costado al suelo.

" Bien , el golpe fue lo suficientemente delicado y fuerte a la vez para poder desconectar temporalmente su cerebro" pensé.

 _Lo que habia usado Pastor era un golpe a la barbilla , movimiento que usan los boxeadores amateurs para acabar fácilmente con sus rivales._

Gire la vista a la derecha y Vessaria habia corrido al ver al Conde desmayarse , ella extendió sus manos en mi dirección y recordé la vez que me enfrente a ella. Recordé que ella podía congelar a sus oponentes así que suponiendo que iba a hacer eso conmigo. La tome de la muñeca derecha con mi mano izquierda, pase mi brazo izquierdo encima de su cabeza y provoque que ella perdiera el equilibrio hacia atrás, con mi mano libre la sostuve de la cintura para evitar que ella cayera de espalda al suelo. La pose en la que terminamos se parecía a una de una pareja bailando tango. Justo en ese momento, debido a que mi cara estaba mirando que la vicedirectora no tocara el suelo, mi mascara empezó a desprenderse. Como no tenía ninguna mano libre me acerque más al rostro de Vessaria , al punto de tocar la frente de ella con la mascara para que evitara que descubran mi identidad.

A través de las aberturas oculares, note que ella no apartaba de mi la mirada. Aun con los rostros apegados, poco a poco levante el cuerpo de ella y la puse en una posición normal.

\- Disculpe la rudeza señorita Vicedirectora, no era mi intención – dije sosteniéndole la mano gentilmente y agachando la cabeza.

\- Ejem – ella fingio tocer – bueno, con que lo entiendas no importa. Si tienen problemas soluciónenlo en otra parte, no aquí en la plataforma de invocación porque si no retrasan las peleas de los demás.

\- ¿Esta bien el señor? – pregunto preocupada Jana aunque no entendía el por que

\- ¿Este viejo verde? Sip no te preocupes por el , siempre molesta a las campeonas. Aun que es un Demaciano importante, tiene mala fama por la forma en que trata a las mujeres – respondio la vicedirrectora

\- Entonces si todo esta bien , nos retiramos señorita – dije volviendo a hacer otra reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Tome despacio de la mano a la campeona y fui en dirección a la salida.

\- No querias participar en una batalla competitiva Pastor

\- El golpe que le di , solo lo aturdirá por un momento. No tengo motivos para hacer más enemigos de los que ya tengo.

La campeona hizo un silencio y dejo que yo la guiara.

Llegamos a uno de los patios centrales de la academia, era una especie de vivero/hibernadero gigante . El techo y las paredes eran de cristal y dejaban pasar tenuemente la luz del sol.

\- Creo que nos perdimos señorita – dije mientras ligeramente me rascaba la nuca.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Gracias por defenderme Pastor , no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieses aparecido.

\- Solo hice lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho.

\- Despues de todo el escandalo que te hice esta mañana, aun así viniste a por mí cuando nadie me defendía. Con todo lo que pase en esta vida, no creí que iba a encontrar a mi verdadero príncipe azul – dijo la zaunita despacio , como para que no escuchara.

\- ¿Dijo algo señorita? – pregunte , ya que oi como balbuceo algo.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Hay bastantes flores hermosas en este lugar

"No tan hermosas como tu" es lo que me gustaría haber dicho. Ya que eran una de las frases para conquistar del libro de Ashram , pero decidí guardármela ya que lo que buscaba era que ella confiara en los hombres no que se enamorara de mi.

\- Esta bien – conteste cortésmente.

Ambos empezamos a caminar tranquilamente en medio de todas aquellas flores y plantas. Su rostro ya no mostraba el nerviosismo que tenía al encontrarla junto al invocador demaciano , se veía feliz al acercarse a las plantas y sentir el aroma de estas.

\- Ven acércate Pastor , siente el aroma de esta Rosa

\- Con gusto señorita – me acerque a la flor y efectivamente emitía un olor bastante agradable.

\- Deberías sacarte la máscara así puedes disfrutar a pleno de los aromas del lugar

Me detuve y gire a verla a ella.

\- Perdone mi rudeza, pero ¿en serio quiere que me saque la máscara para sentir el aroma de las flores? o ¿es por qué tiene curiosidad por ver mi rostro?

\- Me atrapaste, quiero ver tu rostro.

Debajo de la mascara emití una mueca de disgusto que obviamente nadie vería.

\- ¿Por que la curiosidad?

\- Quiero ver como eres. O … - ella mostro una cara algo apenada – tienes alguna cicatriz que no quieras mostrar.

\- No tengo una cicatriz, ni me falta algo si usted se lo pregunta. Solo que ... tengo motivos para guardar mi verdadera identidad.

\- Entiendo – contesto ella algo apenada.

La campeona mostro un fuerte cambio de humor y note como una pequeña nube gris se formo sobre su cabeza indicando su mal humor.

\- Ahh – suspire – Creo que voy a lamentar esto – dije para mi mismo – señorita espere.

La campeona se dio la vuelta y me miro.

\- Puede que ahora no pueda mostrarle mi rostro, pero si lo desea le permitiré tocar mi cara para demostrarle que no escondo nada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si , si eso hace que no este de mal humor. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero le tapare los ojos con mis manos.

\- Está bien – contesto neutralmente la soporte.

Ella se sacó los guantes que utiliza y los guardo en mis bolsillos. Dejo su baculo apoyado en uno de los cristales y se preparó.

Con ambas manos tape la visión de la campeona.

\- Puedes sacarme la máscara ahora – dije

 _La campeona uso su mano derecha y despacio saco la mascara de Pastor , con su mano libre empezó a recorrer tímidamente primero su barbilla y luego sus mejillas. Despues paso a la nariz y luego a la frente. Subitamente bajo y toco los labios quedándose por varios segundos en ese lugar._

 _El invocador movio los labios por que el roce de los dedos le provoco cosquillas._

\- Tienes un rostro hermoso – dijo la campeona.

\- Gracias – respondi algo avergonzado – ¿listo? – pregunte para saber si ya estaba conforme pero su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Dijiste que podía tocar tu rostro… pero no especificaste si debía hacerlo con las manos

Me puse a pensar en lo que habia dicho pero sin darme tiempo la campeona acorto la distancia y me robo un beso. La acción habia hecho que mis manos dejen de taparla, pero ella habia mantenido los ojos cerrados. Senti sus labios contra los mios , ese pequeño cosquilleo que sientes cuando la otra persona te muerde ligeramente. Fue corto pero sentí que ella puso toda su pasión en ese beso. Luego ella agacho la vista y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Eso es…a modo de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado Pastor – dijo la zaunita.

 _Ambos estaban tan enfocados en su asunto que no se habían percatado que dos campeones habían estado observándolos, escondiéndose aprovechando su apariencia._

\- Que atrevida es Janna, ¿no lo crees Ivern? – dijo una soporte.

\- Opino lo mismo Zyra – contesto una voz masculina, la de un campeón desconocido aun para Pastor

Me coloque la mascara y vi el rostro de la campeona. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y la pequeña nube que estaba sobre su cabeza ahora tenía un tono rosa claro.

La campeona rápidamente tomo su baculo y se fue flotando a toda velocidad lejos de allí.

\- ¡Janna ¡ - alce la voz , pero la campeona no se dio la vuelta.

Me di la vuelta y observe a los que estuvieron observándonos.

\- ¿Por que estaban espiándonos? - pregunte

\- Lo siento invocador , pero no estábamos espiándolos. Yo soy la encargada de este vivero y mi compañero aquí , es un nuevo campeon que también me ayudara con estas labores.

\- Saludos invocador, soy Ivern – dijo el campeon mientras caminaba de manera peculiar hacia mi

El campeón era una especie de árbol humanizado con largas piernas y brazos. De un apretón de manos lo salude.

\- Bueno , espero que por favor puedan guardar el secreto. No quiero que media academia se entere.

\- Puede que se me afloje un poco la lengua, invocador – dijo mostrando una sonrisa Zyra.

\- Ahh – suspire – ¿bien que necesitas?

\- Ven el próximo sábado en la mañana a la entrada de la academia. Necesitamos ayuda con el cargamento que llegara, y solo con Ivern me tomara una eternidad.

\- Esta bien, es una promesa – conteste.

Me dirigía a la salida , pero la voz de la campeona Noxiana hizo que me detuviera.

\- Invocador, se que estoy metiendo mis narices donde no me llaman , pero cuide bien de Janna. No soy su amiga pero sé que hasta hace poco odiaba , no , es más . Depreciaba a los hombres.

\- No te preocupes , no voy a hacer nada que la lastime.

\- Eso espero.

Meti las mano en los bolsillos, y note que Janna habia olvidado sus guantes.

\- Ahh – suspire – creo que poco a poco las cosas se me están yendo de las manos.

 ** _Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 13_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _Nothing, estoy demasiado cansado para decir algo zzz...zzz_

 ** _Zona de respuestas (pensaban que era Wafle, pero no. era yo "Cordera")_**

 ** _1)Proxy:_** _Gracias lector, agradecemos su preferencia y sus review_

 ** _2)_** _ **pirata**_ :A que no esperabas el hamster, te hubiera dejado un perico pero no podia atrapar ninguno.

 _ **3)Daspucky**_ : Cuando un gato te trae animales muertos, es por que te tiene respeto. En realidad los animales hacen eso esperando que tu des el primer bocado y ellos se coman tus sobras. se llama jerarquia

Con respecto a tu duda anterior, No creo que Atrox se enfrente a Vinc, tal vez... alguno de sus compañeros tenga que hacerlo.

 _ **4)Yadri:**_ Wafle esta en un mejor lugar, asi que contestare en su lugar. Los invocadores pueden aprenden habilidades de los campeones solo cuando forman un vinculo permanente con ellos. Con respecto a los tiradores, lo que podrias aprender de ellos variaria segun el campeon. (nos guardamos este dato porque aun sigue en contruccion)

 _ **5)Baryv:**_ Hola, Wafle esta en un mejor lugar asi que respondere en su cuenta. segun los que vimos, la nueva campeona depende demasiado del nuevo supp "para que de su 100%". Es mucho daño pero tiene menos vida que un adc convensional. Junglas asesinos como Kha´zix o Rengar la deletearian.

Con respecto a las recomendaciones, ya he gritado demasiado jugando Ender (¿no era Slender?)

 _ **6)warpoyo**_ : ¿Grillo rodolfo? Quien le decia asi a Kha´zix? No recuerdo u.u

 _ **7)AllWeNeedIsHate:**_ Creo que cualquier invocador podria tener a ambos como vinculos, la cuestion seria esconderselos a ambos. Por ejemplo cuando Fiora se entere que Vinc tiene a dos noxianos entre sus campeones te aseguro que va a haber problemas.

 _ **8)kraisroj. exe**_ _ **:**_ Gracias por la review querido lector, estaremos eternamente agradecidos por su preocupacion. El autor aclara que el actualiza apenas puede, las reviews son los que lo motivan a actualizar mas rapido ( recuerdo cuando lo hacia diariamentes, esos si que eran dias estresantes para el XD)

 _ **Pendientes de la vez pasada:**_

 _ **1) Eddarkrauss** _ : Habia hecho 700 palabras argumentanto tus puntos pero tuve que resumirlo todo

* Con respecto al harem: Solo puedo decir que asi como la idea surgio, poco a poco ( o de golpe puede desaparecer sin que lo notes)

* Con respecto a los vinculos masculinos: tranquilo, la historia solo tiene 13 capitulos y contando. Ya cuando empiecen los madrazos habra de todo.

 _ **2)Asura Neko**_

Hey, ¿por que te molesta el ZedxSyndra?, ademas no lo nombramos. solo los nombramos. Aun no hay nada concreto...aun XD

 _ **3)McPaPuFrEe**_

Gracias por la review anterior, con respecto a los Vastayas. Si, Wafle ya se puso a toda maquina con esos dos nuevos campeones, pero aun esta afinando detalles.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Creo que eso es todo amigos. Nos vemos proximamentes. Chau chau.


	105. Capitulo 13 Parte 4

_**Capitulo 13 parte 4 Kled**_

Caminaba por uno de los patios laterales de la academia , habia pasado antes por el comedor a almorzar y de paso recogí un par de manzanas para mi vinculo cordera.

Mientras caminaba lo hacia con los ojos cerrados ya que escuchaba música, trataba de no pensar en lo que habia pasado un par de horas atras con Janna. Estaba tan distraido que no note que en mi dirección venia corriendo cierto campeón con forma de pez.

Cuando abri los ojos , Fizz ya estaba sobre mi cabeza.

\- Invocador escóndeme y te hare cualquier favor que necesites.

\- ¿De qué quieres que te esconda?

\- De eso – dijo el campeon señalando una esquina

De repente, la pared de la ventana de donde habia salido Fizz , exploto abriendo el paso a una extraña criatura similar a una lagartija mezclada con alguna especie de ave color naranja.

La lagartija venia a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro del pez , parece que buscaba ¿Comerlo?

\- Te lo encargo invocador – dijo Fizz saltando y perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos.

Abri las piernas y me prepare para el impacto , el ave tendría que pasar por mi si quería alcanzar al campeon. Abri los brazos y cuando estaba a punto de chocar con el , los cerre buscando atraparlo. El sin ningún esfuerzo salto por encima mío , pero no era para esquivarme , sino que termino posándose en mi cabeza. Debido al gran peso y el impulso, termine cayendo al suelo de espaldas. El ave empezó a hociquear mi cabeza y luego empezó a lamer mi cabello.

Me sente y la criatura empezó a darme lenguatazos como si fuera una especie de perro.

\- Hey detente – dije sonriendo – ¿Tienes hambre?

La criatura emitió un pequeño grito como dándome a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Toma – le lance una manzana.

Para mi sorpresa, la criatura abrió la boca y su lengua se estiro rápidamente atrapando fácilmente a manzana como si de un sapo se tratase.

\- Guau , esto no se ve todos los días. ¿De donde saliste?

La criatura emitió otro sonido inentendible y luego prosiguió moviendo su lengua fuera de su boca. Acaricie detrás de su nuca y al parecer a la criatura le gusto ya que se recostó boca arriba.

\- Eres como un perro, te gusta que te acaricien ¿cierto?

Nuevamente me respondió emitiendo ruidos inentendibles. Me tome un tiempo y mientras seguía sentado acaricie el estómago de la criatura.

\- ¿Podre tener mascotas en mi habitación? – hablaba para mi mismo.

\- Skarl no es una mascota – escuche decir de una voz desde mi espalda.

Cuando me di la vuelta , una especie de Yordle me apuntaba con una escopeta.

* * *

 _ **Con Janna**_

 _La campeona ya habia vuelto a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue saltar a su cama y esconder su cara en medio de las almohadas_

\- Lo bese, lo bese, lo bese , lo bese – repetia ella para si misma mientras mantenía su rostro ruborizado aferrado a las almohadas - ¿le abra gustado? ¿Y si soy la chica que le dio su primer beso?

 _La soporte giraba en su cama alegre imaginando todo tipo de situaciones romanticas en el cual solo estaban ella y Pastor._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con Pastor**_

Despues de explicar los malentendidos al dueño de la criatura, acudimos a la cantina de Gragas para tomar un trago a modo de pedir disculpas.

\- ¿Que van a pedir? – pregunto el dueño del bar cuando nos sentamos en la barra.

El yordle llamada "Kled", un campeon que nunca habia visto en el juego habia dejado atado a la criatura afuera.

\- Una botalla de jugo de setas – pidio el Yordle

\- Dame un café – fue lo que pedi

El campeon pequeño se giro y me miro con algo de asco.

\- ¿Eh? Recuerdo que me dijiste que eras invocador, pero no homosexual – dijo molestándome el noxiano

Al parecer, tomar cafe para el era signo de debilidad. Bueno, estamos en un bar. Lo normal seria pedir cerveza, pero quien soy yo para juzgar a los demas.

Habia tambien en la barra otros dos invocadores tomando café cerca nuestro y estos se levantaron al escuchar el comentario ofensivo del campeón.

\- Hey,¿ que problemas tienes con los que tomamos café? - dijo uno de ellos

\- Ahh - suspire.

Agarre el hombro del campeon y le pedi disculpas con anticipación. El me miro raro y antes de que el nuevo campeon pudiera hacer algo le propine un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera bajo una mesa.

\- ¿No venia contigo? – pregunto el barman

\- "Venia" como tu dijiste – le conteste a Gragas

Los dos invocadores pagaron sus cuentas y se fueron, no sin antes reírse de la situación del pequeño campeón.

Cuando Kled se reincorporo, volvio en dirección mía buscando pelea.

\- Antes de que llene tu trasero de perdigones de escopeta , te dare diez segundos para que corras – dijo el pequeño campeon mientras desenfundaba su arma

\- No los necesito , es más , creo que deberías darme las gracias – respondí sin siquiera verlo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron asombrados Gragas y Kled

\- A que viene esa actitud arrogante – pregunto el Yordle

\- Si no te hubiera golpeado, aquellos dos invocadores te hubieras dado una paliza que te hubiera dejado medio muerto.

\- ¿Y como sabes que no hubiera ganado yo?

\- Por que no pudiste evitar mi puño – conteste sorbiendo otro poco de café

El Yordle lo pensó un poco, y después volvió a acomodarse en el taburete junto a mi.

\- No pienso darte las gracias – dije el campeon de la línea de Top

\- No hay problema, con que lo entiendas me alcanza

\- AH DEMONIOS A QUIEN TENGO QUE DISPARAR PARA TENER UN COMBATE - levanto la voz el yordle de repente.

\- ¿Viniste a la academia a convertirte en campeon? - le pregunto el barman a el

\- Me dijeron que si venia a este lugar podria pelear contra todos los enemigos que quisiera, podria matar sin limites y no pasaría nada. Y veme aquí , tomando jugo de setas junto a un marica.

Levante mi puño preparando otro ataque , pero el Noxiano me mostro una sonrisa.

\- Es broma , es broma . Estos chicos de ciudad no saben cuando un viejo les gasta una broma

\- Oye viejo. ¿Quieres ir a una lucha? – dijo Gragas

\- ¿Ah? Explicame gordinflon , como le hago

Gragas se tomo la molestia de explicarle el sistema de luchas en la grieta con todos los detalles.

\- Oh , entonces para eso era ese maldito aparato. SKARL VEN AQUÍ

La mascota atravesó la puerta rápidamente y se sento en otro banco junto a la barra. El campeon saco de una de las alforjas que se encontraban bajo la montura su PD.

\- Esto ¿no? – dijo el yorlde señalando el aparato

\- Si , exactamente eso – contesto el barman.

El campeon examinaba junto a su mascota el funcionamiento del aparato.

Aprovechando que el barman ahora estaba libre, le pregunte algo que queria saber.

\- Gragas, sabes donde encontrar _"¿el club de los platinos muertos?"_

El barman me explico amablemente donde encontrar a ese grupo. Despues de recibir la información, decidi que tendira que visitar a ese club .

Usaria entonces la recomendación de Gragas de usar el ascensor magico para llegar mas rapido. Me despedi de las personas con quienes pase el rato y sali del bar.

\- Hey, citadino ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto el yordle desde adentro , cuando cruzaba la puerta del bar.

\- Pastor, me dicen Pastor.

\- Si te veo en esa tal plataforma de invocacion, hablame y pateemos traseros juntos.

\- Como quieras Kled - respondi.

Sin perder mas tiempo, encamine mi rumbo hacia el ascensor magico.

 _ **Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Bien, termine el arco "Vento aureo" de un manga que sigo y me inspire y salio esta actualización. Lo se, lo se. Es corta pero todo fluyo tan rapido que quise publicarla ahora mismo.

 _Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:_

 _ **McPaPuFrEe , SoulMercy , Asura Neko , AllWeNeedIsHate , pirata , Eddarkrauss , TheLastPotatoxd** y **Belyu**_

Se les agradece a todos su apoyo.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos bye bye.


	106. Capitulo 13 Parte 5

_**Capitulo 13 parte 5 El club de los platinos muertos**_

Termine yendo al lugar donde me dijeron que se encontraba ese tal club. Tuve que usar el "ascensor mágico" para llegar al salón número 1002.

\- Bienvenido a el club "El club de los platinos muertos" – lei de una hoja en la puerta de entrada.

Toque la puerta y nadie la abría, decidí entrar por mi cuenta y al entrar observe a cuatro personas sentadas. El lugar parecía a simple vista un pequeño casino a escala.

\- Pense que no vendrías – dijo aquel invocador de cabello azul llamado Steban, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludarme

Sobre una mesa de billar, usando solo la mitad de ella, tres sujetos más estaban jugando a las cartas.

\- Él es el nuevo recluta – me presento el peli azul

\- Aja – contesto la única invocadora presente

\- No se ve tan genial como tu decías – conteste otro de ellos.

Mire a los tres invocadores que estaban jugando las cartas. El primero tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás, al parecer sería más largo aun sino fuera porque usaba rastas. Pero ese estilo le quedaba mal ya que su cabello era gris y su piel muy clara.

\- Hola - saludo

\- Hola

\- Soy W – se presento

\- ¿W? – pregunte curioso.

\- Usamos nombres en clave dentro del club

Mire a su lado y habia una chica. Esta tenia el cabello violeta algo revuelto y sus ropas se parecían bastante a la de un hippie, pantalones rotos, remera holgada y ojotas.

\- Yo , me dicen "V" , pero puedes llamarme Violet o Violeta

\- ¿Es por tu cabello? - pregunte

\- Neh, ese es mi querido nombre. Ah, y si, son naturales.

\- ¿Tu cabello?

\- Que va, mis pechos – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos haciendo que sus dos…atributos destacaran.

\- … – contuve la risa

\- Soy Copa D y me gusta la posicon de perri…

\- Demasiada información, demasiada información – dijo Stev tapando la boca a su compañera.

Y el ultimo de ellos era el que mas me llamaba la atención. Su apariencia se asemejaba demasiado al personaje Solid Snake de Metal Gear. Una barba candado y cabellos grises me daban a entender que no era alguien del todo joven

\- Soy "Z", presentate muchacho – dijo el sin dejar de ver las cartas.

\- Soy Pastor, estoy interesado en el club que ustedes organizan

\- Umm, ¿liga?

\- Bronce 1

\- HEY STEBAN, POR QUE LO INVITATE SI EL ES BRONCE 1 – dijo el aquel invocador de cabellos grises mientras tiraba las cartas con fuerza sobre la mesa.

\- Su porcentaje de victorias es del 100% - contesto con tranquilidad Steban, como si el ya estuviese acostumbrado a esa actitud de su compañero

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos

\- ¿100%? No es posible – dijo el chico de rastas

\- Debe ser un genio – dijo "V"

\- Aprecio los halagos pero no todo el credito es mio, tengo que agradecer a Janna que me ayudo a llegar hasta ese nivel - conteste

\- ¿Maineas el rol de soporte? – pregunto la peli violeta

\- No es que lo mainee, es solo que únicamente tenía a Janna disponible para usar en la grieta.

\- ¿Llegaste hasta allí solo usando a un campeon? – seguía con curiosidad la chica

\- Emm, si.

\- Ejem, creo que te juzgue mal chico. Pero aunque tengas "ese nivel", aun no podemos reclutarte – dijo el invocador que parecia personaje sacado de videojuego

\- Antes que nada, quiero entender de que se trata este club, Stev solo me dijo que venga pero no me explico exactamente que es lo que debo hacer - conteste

El invocador que tenia como alias "Z" me explico lo siguiente

Este era un pequeño club para que aquellas personas que llegaron a oro y no pueden avanzar mas por si solos, puedan llegar hasta platino. Esta idea había surgido ya que los cuatro presentes son personas que no tienen un clan o no vienen de una familia importante. Es por eso razón que los otros invocadores no confiaban en ellos provocando que les costase encontrar equipos para participar en combates clasificatorios.

\- En pocas palabras, el linaje de cada uno ha hecho que les sea difícil llegar hasta más arriba.

\- Asi es – contestaron los tres más jóvenes.

"incluso en este mundo, aunque hayas puesto todo el esfuerzo del mundo en hacer bien las cosas, las escalas sociales te ponen limites. Que molestia" pensé.

\- Pero también hay requisitos para entrar a este club – dijo Steban, alias "Y"

\- ¿Cuales son? - pregunte

\- El primero es que debes ser minimo oro 5 , cuando logres eso recién pensaremos si entraras al grupo. Pero por ahora, puedes ser un miembro provisional. Tu alias será "X" – esta vez quien hablo fue el tal "Z", el que tenia mas apariencia de ser el jefe del grupo.

\- ¿"X"?

\- Es el único que queda libre – contesto por los demas la chica del grupo.

Despues de que se determinara mi alias. Pasariamos a las presentaciones

\- Bien, empezare yo entonces – dijo con bastante flojera el chico de rastas – Mi alias es "W", pero mi nombre verdadero es…bueno no tengo por qué decirlo, solo llámame W y mi habilidad especial es… - el estaba por decir su habilidad especial pero fue interrumpido

\- Oye oye, ¿estas seguro de querer contarle tu habilidad especial? – dijo la única chica presente en la sala

\- Steban dijo que él es un poderoso invocador, yo confió en su palabra y sé que Pastor de alguna manera cumplirá los requisitos que pide "Z" para poder unirse al club. Así que no importa si le digo casi todo sobre mí. De todas formas es parte de las reglas ¿no?

\- Ahh, supongo que tienes razón – contesto ella

\- Como decía, mi habilidad especial es "calcular probabilidad"

\- ¿Calcular probabilidad? - pregunte

\- Si, solo enfocando mi mirada en diversas situaciones puedo determinar el porcentaje de los resultados. Por ejemplo, si tiras una moneda hay 50% de que caiga cara o cruz ¿no? Bueno, algo así pero más complejo

Esta vez, la única mujer del salon fue quien dio un paso al frente. Con una sonrisa se presento.

\- Como dije antes , me llamo Violet , alias "V" . Mi habilidad especial es poder cambiar el color con el cual perciben las personas los objetos. ¿Ves mi cabello y mis uñas? Bueno, en realidad ni mi cabello ni mis uñas son de color violeta, he hecho que todos los demas los perciban de esa manera. También tengo otra habilidad especial, que es la de anular completamente el olor de las cosas.

Stev, dio un paso hacia mi

\- Bueno, a mi ya me conoces. Mi alias aquí es "Y" , y mi habilidad especial es "Metamorfosis" o sea, puede copiar las formas de los animales. Y ese señor mayor de allí se llama "Z", su habilidad especial es el de poder "cambiar la suerte".

\- Hey Steban, yo nunca dije que iba a contarle mi habilidad especial.

\- Ups, lo siento Jefe

"Z" gruño y pregunto.

\- Bien, ahora que sabes sobre nosotros te toca presentarte.

\- Ahh – suspire – al igual que ustedes tienen un alias, en la academia me conocen como Pastor, no puedo decir mi nombre debido a problemas que se generarían por su conocimiento asi que resguardare ese dato. Y mi habilidad especial es… "No rendirse" – menti descaradamente en ese ultimo dato.

Todos me miraron algo curiosos.

\- No rendirse ¿eh? Supongo que eso es lo que te llevo a tener un procentaje de tantas victorias en la grieta – dijo "V"

\- Puede ser, aunque como ya dije antes fue con ayuda de Janna, no solo accionar mio.

\- Y tambien parecer ser algo humilde, me agradas chico – dijo la muchacha acercándose a mi y saboreando sus labios.

\- Por favor "V", no trates a tus compañeros como tus juguetes, ya hablamos de ese tema – se quejo el jefe

\- Si jefe – dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a su asiento.

Sebas saco una ruleta de casino y la coloco en la mesa.

\- Jefe, podria mostrarle a "Pastor" su habilidad especial. De esa forma seguro va a querer unirse al club.

\- Ahh – suspiro "Z"- esta bien Steban.

Todos nos acercamos a la mesa y el jefe del grupo empezo a hacer girar la ruleta.

\- Elige un numero "X", o un color, como desees – dijo "Z" hablándome a mi.

\- Doble cero – respondi, eligiendo una de las oportunidades mas difíciles de sacar en la ruleta.

\- Bien, como tu quieras – el coloco la pequeña bola en la ruleta y esta empezo a saltar de casilla en casilla – en esta partida, tu perderas si o si.

La ruleta dejo de girar y cayo en el numero 02 negro. Luego de esto, volvió a girar la ruleta y volvió a lanzar la pequeña esfera dentro de la atracción. Esta salto y repiqueteo entre las casillas y sorprendentemente termino en el doble cero.

\- Ves Pastor – dijo emocionado Steban – con el aumento de suerte del jefe y tus grandes habilidades podemos llegar lejos en la grieta.

\- ¿Y bien?, vas a llegar a oro y unírtenos – dijo "Z" estirando su mano buscando formar un trato.

Me dio mala espina su habilidad, pero si es que queria avanzar de ligas tendría que trabajar en equipo. Sin tardarme mucho para no ser mal visto, acepte su apretón de manos y me converti en un miembro provisional del club de "los platinos muertos"

 _ **Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _El protagonista se une a un club, ¿podran estos cuatro desconocidos ayudarlo? ¿O tendran sus metas personales? Esta actualizacion era mas que todo presentaciones de nuevos personajes._

 _Estos ultimos dias estuve bastante ocupado (como siempre u.u) y ahora mas por que me estoy mudando. Me consegui una habitacion muchisimo mas grande y al mismo precio._

 _Espero que todos hayan aprovechado este largo fin de semana por pascuas._

 ** _Agradecimientos a :_**

 _ **Zero1604**_

 _ **Fanfic fan**_

 _ **Daspucky**_

 _ **pirata**_

 _ **knowere**_

 _ **Soulmercy**_

 _ **Asura Neko**_

 _ **AllWeNeedIsHate** (gracias querido lector)_

 _ **TheLastPotatoxd**_

 _ **Yadri**_

 _ **antenesis**_

 _ **Belyu**_

 _ **Un taco feliz**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimas palabras:**_

 _ **PD:**_ Antes que se vayan , recuerdo que alguien me pregunto (no se quien pero fue alguno de ustedes queridos lectores) si habia algun fanfic que recomiendo. Tengo dos recomendaciones en esta ocasion.

De la mano de _**Warpoyo**_ , esta el fanfic _**"Los últimos días de runaterra"**_ , si no es mucha molestia les agradeceria muchos si pueden leer su historia y darle una opinion ya que el recién esta comenzando y veo potencial en su historia.

Y de la mano de _**Kyevseix**_ , el fanfic _**"La Liga del Azar"**_ , una historia que usa un metodo de naraccion muy original (para los estan en el mundo de anime, su forma de narrar se parece mucho a las de las novelas ligeras del anime "Durarara!") al principio puede ser algo pesado de leer pero luego te enganchas y te ries bastante.

Ambas historias que recomiendo estan en curso (y ojala actualicen pronto XD) Y son del fandom del lol

 _ **Bueno, sin mas que decir. Gracias queridos lectores, nos leemos pronto.**_


	107. Capitulo 13 Parte 6

**_Capitulo 13 parte 6_**

Después de haberme convertido en miembro provisional de cierto club . Habian dos cosas que acordamos, uno: que llegaría por lo menos a oro cinco en una semana y dos: que esta noche iríamos a cierto lugar que querían mostrarme.

"¿Fiesta de bienvenida? ,emm, supongo que no" pensé.

Mientras llegaba a mi habitación , ya casi era mediodía y pensé que lo mejor seria ir a comer algo y luego continuar con mi rutina de entrenamientos.

Era Sabado y según los horarios que había organizado Cordera, me tocaba practicar mi "flujo de mana"

\- Tomar agua una y otra vez. Ahh – suspire – aun no entiendo que clase de entrenamiento están tratando que realice.

Recordé también, que en el horario que habíamos organizado no me habían dicho con quien iba a seguir realizando ese entrenamiento.

\- Ultimamente lo hacia con Cordera, pero solo eran instrucciones que le había dado Leblanc. Bueno, dejemos de pensar tanto y comamos un poco – dije para mi mismo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en una de las oficinas del sector Noxiano. La maga, lider de la rosa negra, tenia una pila de papeles amontonados en su escritorio. Llevaba un par de días sin dormir por adelantar trabajo y querer darse un tiempo libre._

 _Swain que tambien estaba en la misma sala igualmente realizaba informes. Ya que como sabrán, él es además de campeon, es el actual líder de Noxus. Al ver la actitud trabajadora de su compañera decidió preguntarle algo._

\- ¿No estas adelantando trabajo de mas? Te vendría bien un poco de descanso.

\- Ya casi termino con los informes militares y otras cosas más. Solo un poco mas.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer algo mas tarde? Pregunto, ya que te ves bastante apurada por terminar – dijo el general Noxiano mientras le daba de comer a Beatriz, el cuervo que siempre lleva en el hombro.

\- Tengo que ver a un invocador, debo enseñarle a dominar su flujo de mana

\- ¿Tu enseñando? Eso tengo que verlo, la lider de la rosa negra enseñándole a un invocador. Vaya, parece que has cambiado

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- La Leblanc que conozco ocuparía su tiempo libre investigando alguna nueva forma de agrandar el territorio noxiano , planeando algún estrategrama para sucumbir las fuerzas demacianas o creando nuevas formas de engañar. Pero en estos seis meses poco a poco te has ablandado.

\- Soy la misma de siempre – se quejo ella

\- No, hasta el año pasado tratabas a los demas noxianos como simples soldados o inferiores a ti. Te la pasabas en tu mundo tratando de sacar beneficio propio engañando gente y no "ayudando con el trabajo de la nación". No digo que me desagrade la nueva "tu" , es mas . Ciertamente te has vuelto mas "hogareña"

Un lápiz atravesó ambos lados de la pequeña sala y paso cerca de la cabeza de Swain. El llevar un par de días despierta pone de mal humor a cualquiera, y sobre todo a Leblanc.

\- ¿Ves? Incluso te enojas por que ciertamente tengo razón. No se que haya pasado en estos meses, pero mientras seas igual de productiva y consigas invocadores para nuestra nación no tengo problemas en como te comportes – dijo Swain observando el lápiz clavado en la pared detrás suyo.

 _La maga se levanto de su asiento y recogio su baculo para dejar la sala._

\- Tomare tu consejo, ire a almorzar y luego tomare la tarde para descansar un poco. Por cierto, ya termine todos los informes que necesitabas – terminado de decir esto, ella salió por la única puerta que habia

 _Swain respiro hondo y se recostó más en su asiento._

\- Mujeres, quien las entiende.

 _Solo un momento paso y alguien toco la puerta_

\- Pase! – alzo la voz Swain

 _Talon, el asesino Noxiano entro a la sala._

\- Le traigo los informes sobre el espionaje a las fronteras demacianas General.

\- Muy bien, con esto tendremos una visión de donde se encuentran distribuidas las fuerzas demacianas – dijo el general mientras ojeaba las hojas que había recibido.

\- SI no hay otra orden, me retiro – dijo de mala gana Talon

\- Espera, tengo algo mas que pedirte.

\- Ahh – el suspiro – ¿que es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

\- Necesito que coloques un poco de sedante o algo que baje el ritmo a Leblanc.

\- Señor lo que usted me esta pidiendo es…

\- No es lo que parece, no busco fastidiar a Leblanc ni hacerle una broma de mal gusto. Es solo que ella estuvo los últimos dos días despierta y se niega a tomar un descanso del trabajo. Esa es la razón.

 _De mala gana, el asesino acepto la "misión". El sabia que la maga tendría que ir a almorzar, además estaba al tanto que ella siempre almorzaba en el pequeño comedor Noxiano y que en la heladera de la cocina, había una clase de bebida que ella preparaba todas las mañanas para tomar en el almuerzo._

 _Momentos despues de aceptar la misión, y ahora ubicado en la cocina. El asesino se infiltro al lugar y sin llamar la atención, el sustrajo la botella con liquido y estaba a punto de colocar dentro de ella un poco de somnífero. Pero se puso a pensar que seria mas divertido darle un poco de alcohol a la campeona en vez de la medicina para dormir._

 _Talon se puso a debatir mentalmente que es lo que debería hacer_

"¿Le doy el somnífero o mezclo su bebida con un poco de vino?"

 _El saber que la campeona nunca bebe, hizo que la tentación pueda mas y Talon mezclo un poco de vino en la bebida de la maga, aprovechando que el liquido de la botella era rojo se mezclo fácilmente con el vino._

 _Cuando el asesino termino los preparativos. Dejo la bebida nuevamente en su lugar y cerro despacio la puerta de la heladera._

\- El crimen perfecto – dijo Talon riendo levemente , aprovechando la situación para también robar un pequeño plato de gelatina que era el postre del almuerzo.

\- Ejem – dijo cierta campeona , la que generalmente se encargaba del almuerzo en el comedor Noxiano. Era Morgana quien observaba a Talon mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía por el mango una sarten.

 _Al darse vuelta el asesino y ver a la cocinera con un "arma peligrosa" , solo pudo tragar saliva a modo de expresar su nerviosismo._

\- ¿Esa es la nueva sarten de acero fundido de 2 cm de espesor que es capaz de cocinar hasta el corte mas grueso de carne? – pregunto el asesino

 _La soporte solo movio la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo_

\- Va a doler ¿verdad?

 _Ella solo volvió a afirmar._

\- Ahh – de un bocador, Talon se comio el postre – valio la pena

 ** _ESCENA CENSURADA_**

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después. Son las 2 PM del dia sábado 21 de mayo.**_

 _Vinc realizaba calentamientos en la sala de entrenamiento que Cordera le presto._

\- Bien, supongo que Cordera será quien me entrene otra vez.

Pero para mi sorpresa vi abrirse la puerta y entrar a la lider de la Rosa negra. Note fácilmente en su caminar que no era el mismo de siempre. Tambien note que ella traía una bolsa plástica con muchas botellas de agua.

"Lo sabia, vamos a tomar agua otra vez" pensé.

\- Vinc, ¿como estas? – saludo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estas bien? Te noto … un poco risueña.

\- Estoy bien estoy bien.

Sin mas que decir comenzaríamos nuestras practicas.

\- Bien, ¿explícame que has hecho hasta ahora? – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo y me observaba

Cambien me sente en el suelo y me puse frente a ella, quedando los dos cara a cara.

\- Bueno, como indicaste tome agua y memorice como se siente cuando el liquido atraviesa desde mi boca hasta mi estomago.

\- Perfecto. Vamos bien ento… Hip , perdón. Sigamos. Siga…mos… Hip – ella al parecer tenia hipo.

\- ¿Tienes hipo?

\- Si, parece que …HIP …si…HIP. Bueno, comenzaremos con …HIP… ugg – ella se quejo agarrándose la boca del estomago.

\- Evainne ! – me preocupe

\- Shi shi shi, estoy bien. Estoy … hip … bien.

La campeona saco un pequeño cuaderno de la bolsa que había traído

\- Explicare primero la teoría y luego aplicaremos la practica.

\- Esta bien - conteste

\- Como ya vimos anteriormente , sabemos la clasificación de los magos, Los elementales, los rúnicos y los que no entran en las clasificaciones anteriores, el grupo grande entre comillas.

Ella termino la oración dejando escapar otro "Hip" .

\- EL flujo de mana de los magos viaja a través de una vía. Esa es el sistema nervioso del organismo. Como sabrás, el sistema nervioso esta dividido en dos partes, el central que es cerebro y médula espinal , y el resto del cuerpo es representado por el sistema nervioso periférico. ¿Entendiste hasta ahí Vinc?

\- SI profesora – dije tratando de sonar buen alumno.

\- El lugar central, donde se distribuye todo el mana al resto del cuerpo se ubica, delante de la tercera vertebra toracica, aquí – dijo ella tocando con su dedo índice en medio de mi pecho – El flujo de mana usa las vías nerviosas para llegar a todo el cuerpo. Pero, ¿porque es tan importante el sistema nervioso para el mana? Es por que el cerebro puede modificar qla cantidad de mana que fluye por el cuerpo, ademas de otros factores. Es como si tuvieras una canilla de agua, ¿que pasaría si pudieras controlarla a voluntar?

\- No… lo se.

\- Es sencillo, para empezar podrias hacer que tus habilidades duren mucho mas de lo que actualmente duran, tambien podrias modificar su potencia o mana que gastan. Cuando seas capaz de eso, seras capaz de modificar mas a fondo las habilidades llegando al punto de hacerlas evolucionar.

Por unos momentos me quede mudo, pensar que dominar el flujo de mana podria permitirme modificar mis habilidades seria algo muy beneficioso.

\- Se lo que estas pensando, pero primero lo primero. Tienes que ser consciente de tu flujo de mana.

\- ¿Consciente? - pregunte

\- Quitate la túnica y lo que lleves debajo de ella.

\- Ehmm.

\- Vamos, que no tengo todo el dia querido – dijo ella acercándose bruscamente a mi y quejándose a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Lentamente, me empece a bajar el cierre de la túnica. La maga observaba atenta mis movimientos. A modo de broma, cuando ya tenia el torso descubierto le dije

\- ¿Quieres un poco de esto?

Ella se tapo la boca y empezo a reir a carcajadas.

\- Hoy estas mas gracioso de lo habitual Vinc, o yo soy la que esta mas susceptible a tus bromas… - la campeona hizo una pausa que duro bastante – olvide lo que estaba pensando – dijo ella mirando el techo blanco y sonriendo a la nada.

Antes de que diga algo, la maga me tiro una botella de agua que atrape.

\- Bebela – ordeno ella.

Asi como lo hacia en los entrenamientos anteriores, bebi el contenido lentamente. Cerre los ojos para tratar de concentrarme en el sentir del liquido ingresando a mi cuerpo.

\- Manten los ojos cerrados – dijo ella mientras se apoyaba detrás de mi y se aferraba a mi cuello.

Luego de esto sentí su mano en el lugar que ella dijo anteriormente que se encontraba el centro del flujo de mana.

\- El fluir del mana se siente de la misma forma que liquido ingresando al cuerpo. Pero debido que lo hace a través de vías tan pequeñas como el tamaño de una aguja, no eres consciente de ello.

La maga para asegurar que su alumno no viera lo que estuviese por hacer, le tapo con su mano derecha los ojos.

"por las dudas" ella pensó

\- Tienes que…sentir el fluir del mana. Respira lentamente, lo mas lento que puedas, tan lento que tu corazón empiece a bajar su ritmo cardiaco.

 _Poco a poco Vinc trato de calmarse, pero le costaba ya que su "profesora" se la pasaba susurrándole cosas a su oído. La campeona sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero su estado desinhibido producto del alcohol la estaba llevando a hacer poco a poco, cosas que su version sobria no haría._

\- Creo que seria mas fácil, si tu no estuvieras tan apegada a mi – le dije a ella.

 _Para sorpresa grata o no del estudiante, el sintió leves mordidas en su cuello por parte de la maga._

\- Tu corazón esta acelerando su ritmooo – dijo ella sonando un poco infantil – Si quieres dominar el flujo de mana tendrás que ignorar primero las distracciones y hacer que tu corazón este sereno. Lo mas sereno posible.

 _Poco a poco la campeona debido al cansancio, termino durmiéndose en la espalda del muchacho, el por su parte buscaba "sentir" ese flujo en su cuerpo, esa débil sensación._

* * *

 ** _Dos horas han pasado desde ese entonces._**

 _La maga despertó, y al levantarse se dio cuenta que habia dormido usando como almohada la túnica de su estudiante._

\- Siento una ligera resaca, pero ¿Por qué? – se quejo ella. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a Vinc sentado aun practicando el ejercicio.

 _Ella se levanto y camino hacia el, pero al hacerlo vio unas ligeras manchas en el cuello del muchacho. Al observar con mas detalle se dio cuenta que era producto de lapiz labial color azul. Un sonrojo por parte de ella se hizo presente, pero luego movio sus cabeza a los lados para tratar de recobrar la compostura._

"No, recuerda lo que habíamos dicho. Que el se merecia alguien mejor, alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz…alguien, que no soy yo"

 _Pero la voz del estudiante la hizo completamente reaccionar._

\- Leblanc ¿terminamos con la practica? Estar dos horas sentado es mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

\- SI, si terminamos, por hoy – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Me levante del suelo y estire un poco los brazos.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunte avergonzando a la campeona

\- Si, si lo hice – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Dicho esto, ambos salimos del lugar. Ella avergonzada y el un poco desmotivado por que no sintió haber avanzado en ese entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Sabado 21 de mayo 23 horas**_

\- Tengo una reunión no me esperes – fue lo que dije al querer salir de mi habitación.

\- Oh, pero ya habia preparado algo para comer – dijo Ahri , haciéndose notar en su voz que su animo habia bajado.

Aun parado, levante el plato que estaba sobre la mesa y de rápidos bocados me comí lo que tendría que ser mi cena.

\- Vinc, esas las sobras de ayer – dijo ella preocupada

Mire el plato que tenia en mis manos.

\- Ya me parecia raro que hubiera papafritas, fideos , arroz y una pierna de pollo mordida en el mismo plato. Bueno, me tengo que ir, cocinas cada dia mejor, linda. No me esperes , no se cuanto me voy a tardar.

Apenas sali al pasillo de la academia , hice aparecer mi mascara. Cuando camine solo un par de pasos me cruce a Diana. Al parecer venia a mi habitación a verme a mi o a Ahri.

\- Diana

\- Vinc…digo, Pastor

\- ¿Venias a? - pregunte

\- Venia a dormir con…tigo - dijo ella sin tratar de parecer nerviosa

Mire a ambos lados del pasillo y como todo estaba desolado hice desaparecer mi mascara. Note una gota de agua cayendo por el cabello de la lunari y tambien pude percibir un leve olor a shampoo.

"Al parecer, si venia a verme" pensé mientras mostraba una sonrisa tonta imaginando cosas .

\- Vas a tener que disculparme, tengo cosas que se me han presentado de improvisto y no puedo ausentarme. Volveré pero no se a que hora - agregue

 _Como todos sabemos, Diana es la encargada de observar la entrada frontal de la academia durante las noches. Ella realiza esta labor mientras aprovecha para observar la luna, pero lo hace solo los días de semana. Al parecer la campeona queria aprovechar los fines de semana para pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el muchacho._

\- ¿En que lió te estas metiendo esta vez? – pregunto ella al ver que Vinc salia tan tarde.

\- Nada raro, digamos que estoy viendo que opciones hay para subir de liga de una manera sencilla. No hablo de atajos, sino de trabajar en equipo.

La campeona se acerco a mi y rodeo sus brazos tras mi cuello para acomodar la camisa que llevaba bajo la túnica.

\- No seas desprolijo , y ten cuidado por favor.

\- No voy a serlo - dije mientras acercaba mas mi rostro al de ella.

La campeona agacho la mirada, un poco sorprendida por mi acercamiento. Podría decir que Diana no es tan afectiva comparándola con Ahri, pero aun asi , ese lado timido le da a ella su toque especial.

Sin, dejar de verla, le di un beso en la frente y parti a la reunion.

\- Nos vemos- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos mas tarde**_

Nos habiamos citados con el club en el "ascensor magico" , vi mi reloj y eran las 23: 17 . Abrí la puerta y alli estaban los cuatro dentro esperándome.

\- ¿trajiste tu PD? "X"

\- Ahh aun no me acostumbro a mi alias - conteste.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y delante nuestro estaba un guardia con ropajes oscuros.

\- Por favor, muéstrenme su PD

Todos sacamos nuestros dispositivos y los mostramos.

\- Correcto, pueden pasar.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el pasillo de entrada le pregunte a Steban el porque de mostrar los PD

\- Es para que estudiantes no puedan ingresar a esta seccion de la academia. Es por seguridad.

\- ¿Y como saben que uno no es estudiante? - pregunte

\- ¿Eh? Pastor, ¿no recuerdas eso? Los alumnos de cuarto año tienen PD de color rojo, los de quinto amarillo y los de sexto azul. Cuando te recibes puedes portar un PD del color que desees. Pero viendo el que tienes tu, es la primera vez que veo un PD color negro - dijo Stev observando mi dispositivo que llevaba en mis manos.

Guarde el dispositivo, pero antes de dar un paso mas. "Z" , el lider del grupo dijo.

\- Bienvenido al "submundo" novato.

 _ **Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 _Termino las pascuas y yo aproveche para tratar de ponerme al dia en la universidad y tratar de escribir un poquito._

 _Hola como estan, espero que bien. Les traigo esta actualizacion y "buenas noticias" , a partir de ahora actualizare el fanfic cada 3 dias. A mi parecer es un buen tiempo para organizarme y luego poco a poco agarrar el ritmo nuevamente._

 _Sin mas que decir, dejo los agradecimientos correspondientes._

 ** _Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:_**

 ** _Demonsoul13_**

Sep, actualmente estoy leyendo Stonce Ocean

 _ **Zero1604**_

¿Una cita con Akali? ¿Que estas tramando? e-e

 _ **warpoyo**_

Admito que senti un poco de molestia al ver que tenia 666 reviews, no soy supersticioso pero por alguna extraña razon me incomodaba ver ese numero de reviews XD

 _ **Yadri**_

Te digo la verdad, todas las personas que tienen "esa actitud lanzada" como tu nombraste. tienen una historia detras de como llegaron a actuar asi. Y si, esa es una de aquellas experiencias de vida que tuvieron mis conocidos.

 _ **pirata**_

poco a poco todo se ira revelando todas las cosas que te preguntaste

 _ **TheLastPotatoxd**_

oie zhi e_e

 _ **AllWeNeedIsHate**_

Gracias por el apoyo querido lector, y si. Ya estoy pensando en poner a otros campeones a jugar sus versiones antimeta en la grieta.

 _ **Styliscoast**_

Es coincidencia XD


	108. Capitulo 13 Parte 7

**_Capitulo 13 parte 7 Un pasado pesado_**

Apenas entramos al lugar, me percate que el pasillo de entrada al lugar era bastante largo. Veía el final de este bastante alejado de donde estábamos, pero a cada uno de los lados del pasillo habían también varias puertas de colores, algunas abiertas y otras cerradas.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntar algo, el grupo empezó a caminar.

\- No te quedes atrás novato – dijo "Z", el que lideraba al grupo

La única chica del grupo,"V", fue la única que hizo el ademan de esperarme.

\- Cada color de puerta indica un significado distinto… - dijo ella antes de que preguntara algo, seguramente se dio cuenta que quería preguntar sobre eso.

La invocadora le indico a Pastor lo básico de las puertas, que adentro se realizaban subastas y negociaciones. Que en las azules se negocian vínculos de campeones entre distintos invocadores, las verdes son en las cuales se negocian "esencias mágicas", y en la única amarilla era en donde se pedían préstamos de dinero y también donde se realizaban "las cobranzas".

\- ¿Y las puertas rojas? – pregunte, ya que mientras caminábamos vi varias de ellas cerradas.

Ella al preguntarle eso, miro a un costado y solo dijo.

\- A esas, simplemente no deberías entrar nunca – respondió ella secamente acelerando al paso y dejándome con la duda

* * *

 _Para los que no recuerden, en las habitaciones de puertas rojas se llevaban a cabo actos ilícitos de carácter sexual._

* * *

Mientras caminaba atrás del grupo, casualmente pasamos por una puerta roja abierta. Mientras pasaba asome un poco la vista para ver que había adentro y lo que vi, me dejo sin habla.

Una chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo, además tenía sus ojos vendados y las manos maniatadas por sogas. Aun en esa posición ella mantenía la boca abierta mientras un sujeto que no conocía se acercaba a ella y lentamente bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

No me habia percatado que habia un sujeto que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, con mi mano a la fuerza me abrí paso.

\- HEY , NO PAGASTE EL DERECHO DE ADMISION– se quejo el sujeto que estaba cerrando la puerta pero no le preste atención.

 _Pastor en ese momento no lo sabía pero la persona que estaba intentado cerrar la puerta era el encargado de organizar la subaste, "el martillero"_

Mas prisa tuve cuando al acercarme reconocí a la chica que estaba a punto de ser sometida. Era Maria

* * *

 _Maria, aquella mesera que tiempo atrás Pastor habia conocido al tomar café con Janna, ella era amiga de esta ultima._

* * *

De un solo empujón tire al piso al invocador que tenía los pantalones abajo.

\- QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS POR HACER – levante la voz mientras él estaba en el suelo

\- QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESTE SUJETO – se quejó el martillero de la habitación

 _El club se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Pastor y volvieron solo para encontrarlo haciendo un escandalo. "Z" , entro de golpe a la habitacion y hablo con el organizador de la subasta_

\- Lo siento, es nuevo, estábamos por explicarle lo que sucede aquí pero no tuvimos tiempo – dijo el lider de mi grupo.

\- ME INTERESA UN CACAHUATE QUE SEA NUEVO AQUÍ, ESTA ARRUINANDO MI NEGOCIO

Yo por mi parte me saque la túnica y cubrí a Maria, ya que ella estaba semi desnuda. No note que el sujeto que habia tirado al suelo momentos atrás se había levantado y buscaba represalias contra mí.

 _Ese cliente insatisfecho cargo sus puños con electricidad_

\- Maldito, deja en paz a mi mujerzuela. "MIL VOLTIOS" - dijo el buscando dañar a Pastor

\- "METAMORFOSIS" brazos de anguila eléctrica – dijo Steban apenas entro con el resto del grupo y viéndome en desventaja.

 _Steban alias "Y" , no habia perdido tiempo y cubrió el ataque que iba dirigido a Pastor, usando sus brazos transformados en anguila eléctricas anulo el ataque eléctrico del cliente insatisfecho._

\- ¿Estas bien Pastor?

\- Si, genial – dije al darme la vuelta y ver a Stev cubriéndome la espalda

El "martillero" se puso rojo como un tomate, debido al enojo.

\- ESTUPIDOS ARREGLEN SUS PROBLEMAS EN OTRO LUGAR, Y DEJEN A MIS CLIENTES EN PAZ.

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? – levante la voz al ver al "martillero"

 _"Z" le explico rápidamente a Pastor lo que ocurria. La tal Maria , habia sido subastada y el ganador de esa subasta fue el invocador que utilizo la habilidad contra el protagonista hace pocos momentos. Ya que ese sujeto gano la subasta, él era merecedor de hacer lo que quisiera con la chica._

\- Pastor – dijo Maria cuando termine de desatarla y quitarle las vendas.

\- Dime … ¿a cuanto termino la subasta? – le pregunte al martillero

\- 35 mil piezas de oro – exclamo el cruzando los brazos, buscando calmarse

\- Te dare el doble pero dejala en paz - declare

\- Trato hecho – dijo Feliz el "martillero"

\- Espera pero yo gane la subasta – se quejo el anterior ganador de la subasta

\- El dinero es dinero muchacho. Vuelve mañana y te aseguro que esta mujer estará nuevamente aquí – dijo el organizador de la subasta mientras sacaba su PD.

\- TCH – se quejo el cliente insatisfecho dejando con rabia el lugar.

Suspire aliviado.

\- Pastor no deberías haber hecho eso por mi – dijo la chica subastada.

\- No te preocupes por el dinero. Tenía 500 mil ahorrados – conteste

"Ahorrados en una forma de decir, por que en realidad es el dinero que me sobro después de haber pagado la remodelación y ampliación de mi habitación con los 5 millones de piezas de oro que me regalo Twisted Fate" pensé.

\- … - la chica me miraba apenada. Como si quisiera decir algo más pero no se animaba.

\- Bien muchacho, puedes hacer lo que plazcas con ella – dijo el sujeto contento mientras me quitaba mi PD de mi bolsillo y descontaba el dinero prometido.

Algo que no comente anteriormente, es que los PD tambien funcionan como tarjetas de crédito. Puedes transformar el dinero que tengas en datos y hacer que el PD los trasporte de manera sencilla. Cuando quieres transferir dinero solo tienes que acercar tu PD al de otro y realizar un intercambio.

* * *

Rato después de que todo se haya resuelto y calmado las aguas, me encontraba sentado junto a Maria y Violet. Habiamos terminado de atravesar el pasillo y el grupo se dividio. Yo por un lado termine en la barra de bebidas del casino junto a las dos chicas y los demás se fueron a hacer algunas cosas.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? Podrían haberte puesto en la lista negra y nunca mas te permitirían entrar – se quejo "V" conmigo mientras los tres nos sentábamos en la barra de bebidas

\- No importa, la seguridad de ella era lo que me importaba – conteste

La miembro de mi club miro a un costado y los tres terminamos pidiendo un helado. Luego de un rato callados ella volvió a iniciar la "charla"

\- Sabes que en todas las habitaciones con puertas rojas están pasando lo mismo ¿no? Aunque la hayas salvado el dia de hoy a ella, nada te puede confirmar que mañana estarás para evitar que ella lo haga de nuevo. Me refiero a vender su cuerpo

Maria agacho su mirada

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? – la increpe

\- ¿Sabes que? haz lo que quieras. Es tu dinero, gástatelo en bebidas, furcias, en lo que quieras – dijo Violet girando su taburete y alzando su helado para comer mirando en dirección contraria a la mia.

* * *

 _Violet, Una chica que se habia convertido en invocadora hace 5 años. Había llegado hasta plata 1 sin ayuda, pero al llegar a oro se topó con la dura realidad. El dinero que tenia no le alcanzaba para seguir luchando en la grieta, pidió entonces un préstamo en la habitación de puerta amarilla. Un préstamo que durante más de tres años fue creciendo y ella no podía hacerse cargo. Debido a que tenia que de alguna manera pagar sus deudas, ella tuvo que trabajar durante mucho tiempo en "las puertas rojas". Ella, antes de que pidiera el préstamo era una chica tranquila, algo tímida y que tenía el sueño de convertirse en profesora del ciclo básico de invocador. Pero todo esto cambio cuando empezó a trabajar allí. Ella tuvo que cambiar radicalmente para ser una buena "trabajadora social", tuvo que volverse extrovertida, atrevida y dulce al mismo tiempo._

 _Ella aprovecho sus habilidades magicas para cambiar su apariencia y hacer parecer que era una chica distinta con cada cliente. Fue de esa forma , vendiendo su cuerpo , que ella pudo lograr pagar gran parte de su deuda. Pero debido a que las malditas normas hacían mas difícil pagar los intereses, poco a poco se hacia casi imposible pagarlo todo._

 _Hasta que un dia, conocio a "Z" , el de alguna manera logro pagar su deuda. Y ella por fin quedo liberada de toda responsabilidad. Pero su actitud que había adquirido todo este tiempo no cambio._

 _Lo que momentos antes había molestado a "V" era ver a Pastor tratando de salvar a esa chica. Ella se veía reflejada en María. Recordaba cuando tuvo que tragarse su integridad para pagar el maldito dinero que había pedido prestado._

"Ojala alguien asi hubiera aparecido la primera noche que tuve que trabajar aqui, aun seguiría siendo pura" lloraba internamente Violet.

 _Pastor tampoco era culpable del enojo de ella. El solo estaba confundido. Ambos no sabían lo que el otro habia sufrido tiempo atrás._

* * *

El aire se sentía tenso en el ambiente. Hasta que los otros miembros del club habían vuelto para juntarse

 _Pastor al ver nuevamente al líder del grupo le quiso preguntar_

\- ¿Que diablos fue eso? Por que en esas puertas… - pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que "W" lo interrumpió.

\- Pastor, en todas las puertas rojas, se realizan ese tipo de actividades por dinero. La vida no es color de rosa novato, hay veces que uno tiene que hacer lo necesario para pagar dinero que debe.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte

\- Solo hay dos personas que atraviesan esas puertas rojas. La que ofrece su servicio por que deben dinero y la que tiene el dinero, pero claro, todo lo hacen a modo de subasta con tal de obtener una mejor ganancia – agrego "W"

El comentario me molesto bastante, "W" el chico de cabellos grises lo decía con tanta tranquilidad como si no le importase lo mas minimo lo que le sucedia a otras invocadoras

\- ¿A quien le deben dinero? - pregunte

\- Recuerdas la puerta amarilla. Bueno, allí al que necesita dinero no importa para que, se lo prestan. Pero…son muy pocos los que pueden pagar sus deudas – esta vez fue "Z" el que tomo la palabra.

\- Si devuelves el dinero que pediste al primer dia, no tienes que pagar ningún recargo. A partir de pasado un dia empieza la verdadera lucha. Al pasar un día, tienes que devolver el dinero con un extra del 100% de lo que pediste – agrego "W"

\- Osea que… tendría que devolver el doble - dije

\- Si. Pero allí no se termina la cuestión. A partir del segundo dia la cosa cambia, la deuda crece a modo de porcentaje por cada dia que pasa. Crece un 3% "por dia" con respecto a lo que debías el dia anterior y no con respecto al préstamo inicial – seguía "W"

\- Haciendo cálculos, si pedi 1000, al segundo dia debería 2000, al tercer dia 2060 y ¿asi sucesivamente? - pregunte

\- El segundo dia es un golpe duro, pero al ser el crecimiento de tu deuda por un porcentaje pequeño la gente no se apura en pagar lo que debe y al darse cuenta, ya tienen un monto a pagar que supera a grandes cantidades sus ingresos. De repente se ven a sí mismos apostando en este antro y hundiéndose más aun en la miseria . Terminan vendiendo sus esencias mágicas, otros luchando a muerte en el sótano tratando de conseguir el premio gordo, los que aún creen sentirse con suerte vienen al casino solo a frustrarse más. Es un círculo vicioso.

\- Si este lugar es tan susceptible a llenarnos de deudas, ¿entonces a que vinimos? – dije algo enojado

\- Es por que en este lugar, hay gente que no le importa con quien pelear en la grieta con tal de conseguir dinero – dijo cruzándose de brazos "Z"

Antes que me levantara, " W" llamo al barman .

\- Barman, aquí tenemos a uno que debe firmar el contrato.

\- ¿Contrato? - pregunte

\- No puedes estar en este lugar si no firmas el contrato. Es como un pase de entrada o algo asi. Apúrate y nos vemos en el sótano, te guardaremos un lugar para ti y tu amiga.

Dicho esto, los cuatro miembros del club en el cual queria ingresar se fueron en dirección al sotano de este lugar. Después de eso, el encargado de las bebidas se acercó a mí con una pequeña botella de tinta, una pluma y una especie de pergamino.

\- ¿Sabes las reglas de lugar muchacho? – pregunto el empleado

\- No

\- Te cuento entonces – dijo el

* * *

 _Primero: "Todo secreto que se dé a conocer, descubra o comparta, no debe ser compartido en el exterior. Caso que algún bienaventurado rompa esta regla, perderá la lengua. SI aun habiendo perdido su elemento de habla, intenta informar sobre lo que sabe al exterior, perderá la cabeza"_

 _Segundo: "No se permite las trampas en ninguna apuesta, En caso de que el sistema descubra a alguien realizando trampas cualquier deuda que tenga se le duplicara el doble y automáticamente además de perder, perderá su lengua"_

\- Antes era un ojo, pero el jefe la cambio. Al parecer no les gusta a los de mirada profunda – dijo entre risas el barman

 _Tercero: Esta prohibido pelear, aquí en estos lares todos somos hermanos, familia , amigos de toda la vida. No existen bandos ni naciones, así que diviértanse._

 _Cuarta regla (solo aplicada a los deudores): Asistir obligatoriamente una vez por mes a la "habitación con puerta amarilla" para realizar su balance de cuentas._

* * *

\- ¿Estas son las reglas?

\- Si, ¿vas a firmar? – pregunto el

Alce la pluma y estaba a punto de insertarla en el pequeño envase de tinta. Pero sentí las manos de la chica que había ayudado antes.

\- Pastor, ¿este seguro de que quieres entrar? Una vez que entras no hay vuelta atrás, yo no quería enredarme en esto pero termine así.

\- No te preocupes.

Termine de entintar la pluma y firme el pergamino.

\- Bien, guardare esto y después se lo dare al jefe – dijo el barman sacando un cofre y guardando allí el contrato que firme.

Espere que Maria terminara su helado y luego la lleve a la entrada del lugar para que tomara el "ascensor mágico" y salga de aqui

\- Nos vemos Maria – me despedi de ella

\- … - ella no contesto

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte

\- Tengo que…volver mañana.

\- Espera ¿que? – dije sorprendido

\- Debo dinero, y tengo que aprovechar que soy nueva aquí para tener variedad de clientes.

\- Espera me estas diciendo que…

\- Asi que por favor, te pido que ... la próxima vez que me veas de rodillas en el suelo. Si lo que quieres hacer es ayudarme, contrata mis servicios o no molestes a los que lo hagan.

Dicho esto, la chica rápidamente se giro y entro al ascensor. Note levemente en el aire el brillar por las lagrimas que ella dejo escapar.

Después de esperar unos momentos para asegurarme de que ella no volviera, fui en dirección al sótano. Recordar sus palabras al despedirse hacían que no pudiera despejarme

En esos momentos me sentí impactado, perturbado, asqueado.

Baje las escaleras al sótano y olvide por un momento lo que estaba pensando. Me sorprendí por ver un lugar tan grande y tan lleno de gente

Había en el centro del lugar un ring, pero no cualquier ring, era la famosa "jaula". Como siempre, habia asientos para todos los espectadores.

Mis pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la voz de los comentaristas que salía a través de parlantes que estaban dispuestos por todos lados.

\- Aquí Akaros y me acompaña Cirat. El combate comenzara en pocos momentos . Como siempre, cualquiera de ustedes puede por la minima suma de 1 Millon , intentar derrotar a nuestro campeon y obtener ,si salen victoriosos, la deliciosa suma de 10 millones. Es pan comido ¿cierto? Pagan 1 y reciben 10. Un negocio fácil ¿no creen?

La voz de la comentarista me parecía conocida, enfoque un poco la vista a la mesa cerca del ring, esa donde estaban estos dos relatores y pude notar que ellos eran dos campeones. Akaros era Soraka pero tenia la apariencia Segadora de almas y el otro era… ¿Taric? Con la apariencia Piedra de sangre.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras , Steban alias "Y", me esperaba

\- ¿Y tu amiga? – pregunto el.

\- Hice que volviera – conteste recordando lo sucedido momentos atrás.

\- Lo lamento. Tal vez no fue buena idea traerte aquí sin explicarte sobre este lugar. Para mi tambien fue un golpe duro cuando vine por primera vez.

\- … - no podia que responder

Después de caminar un rato en medio de espectadores llegamos a nuestros asientos. Solo estaban "V" y "W"

\- ¿el jefe? – pregunto Steban

\- fue a hacer su balance de deudas – dijo W

Me termine sentando al lado de la chica del club. Cuando lo hice ella miro a otro lado con discordia.

\- Steban, cámbiame el lugar. No veo bien desde aquí – se quejó la chica.

\- Ahh, se más cordial con nuestro nuevo miembro "V" – se quejo "Y"

\- ¿Cordial con el? Odio a la gente que busca ayudar a todos los demas. Se creen la gran cosa – respondio la chica

\- Entonces que , ¿quieres que él te trate con indiferencia? ¿Quieres que el te trate como una depravada así como te presentaste en el club?¿Quieres que él te trate como la perra que eres? - dijo sin expresar ningún sentimiento "W" el chico de cabellos grises.

\- Si, quiero que me traten como su perra. Eso es lo que soy ¿no? – dijo ella agachando la mirada y notando como apretaba sus puños.

Me tome un breve momento para pensar que contestar.

\- No entiendo. Tampoco quiero escarbar en el asunto. Ustedes tiene asuntos en el pasado y el hecho de que yo un nuevo miembro no sepa sobre esos asuntos, produciría fricciones en el grupo así que esto iba a ser imposible de evitar. Por ahora lo mejor sería que se comportaran como lo hacían antes. Después de todo ustedes son un club, comparten una meta en común que es llegar a Platino. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar en el mismo club si peleamos? Violet, mientras estemos cerca tratare de "no tener esa actitud" que te molesta y "W" tal vez a "V" no le molesta, pero como busques menospreciarme así como lo haces con todas las cosas te dare un golpe tan fuerte que tu nariz terminara en tu nuca. ¿Bien?

\- TCH - rechisto "W"

\- Ajajaj – rio la chica sentada al lado mio. – ahora tu eres el buscapleitos. Ahh, es como dices, hagamos de cuenta que nada de lo que paso, paso.

Justo en esos momentos. Las luces se apagaron. La gente empezo a gritar emocionada por ver comenzar la pelea. En medio de tanto ruido, "V" se acerco mas a mi oído para decirme algo.

\- No pienso darte las gracias, ni nada parecido. No te las mereces y deberías pensar en ser más egoísta Pastor, no podrás hacer feliz a todo el mundo y menos mantener a salvo a todos. Cuando no logres hacerlo, te aseguro que sufrirás mucho.

Con esas palabras por parte de ella, me puse un poco tenso pero aun asi respire profundamente para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

 _ **Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola, bienvenidos a otra actualización que espero les haya gustado. Se vienen mas problemas y cada vez mas piezas de este rompecabezas aparecerán . Revelando mas aun la verdad tras este "submundo"

Antes de que vayamos a la siguiente seccion, queria hacerles la siguiente encuesta

 _¿Cuales son sus tres campeones favoritos?_

Digo tres y no 1 por que a veces como a mi, no nos gusta solo uno.

 _ **Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **McPaPuFrEe**_

 _Si, a mi tambien me gusto escribir esa parte. Sobretodo cuando dice "el crimen perfecto"_

 _ **H4z1el**_

 _No te preocupes, con saber que estas disfrutando la historia me alcanza_

 _PD : ":v x2"_

 _ **Zero1604**_

 _XD, era solo curiosidad. Todos tenemos deseos ocultos, si te digo la verdad, mi campeona preferida es Ashe._

 _ **pirata**_

 _Si, seria demasiado "insane" un poder asi XD_

 _ **Baryv**_

 _Escuche el tema que me recomendaste y la verdad. Me dio risa, no lo se. Dijiste que debia causar pena pero me dio risa. Supongo que yo tambien soy raro XD_

 _Como siempre agradezco tu apoyo. Gracias_

 _ **antenesis**_

 _Yep, es la paz antes de la tormenta._

 _ **Daspucky**_

 _¿Por que lo del azucar, sufres de hipoglucemia? Espero que nunca tengas bajones de azucar mientras viajes solo. Mucha gente no sabe que hacer en esas situaciones._

 _Gracias por el apoyo y saludos tambien para ti lector._

 _ **warpoyo**_

 _Gracias por el apoyo querido lector_

 _ **AllWeNeedIsHate**_

 _No estas loco, solo piensas distinto a lo que piensa la sociedad._

 _ **DemonSoul13**_

 _Yeah, ¿cual es tu saga favorita? La mia es Vento aureo n.n/_

 _ **Eddarkrauss**_

 _Con respeto a lo del bosque siniestro. Nunca lo jugue, no es muy popular aqui en LAS_

 _ **Yadri**_

 _Leblanc pudo explicar lo del flujo de mana porque leyo todo de un cuaderno (lo aclare en la anterior actualizacion XP)_

 _Como veras, si amplie un poco del pasado de "V"_

 _PD: Gracias por el apoyo_

 _ **Exeki3l :**_

 _Esa emocion que sientes, yo tengo que sentirla cada vez que escribo XD_

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion. Bye Bye**_


	109. Capitulo 13 Parte 8

**_Capitulo 13 parte 8 "El coleccionista"_**

La pelea en la jaula comenzó y yo me dispuse a ver atento lo que sucedería dentro de ella. Habían dos sujetos luchando, bueno, podríamos decir luchando pero lo que en realidad se veía era una paliza.

El sujeto mas delgado ,que a mi entender era el que aceptaba los desafíos, simplemente esperaba que su rival , que por cierto era varios centímetros mas grande que él, atacase. Cuando el mas grandote daba un puñetazo o patada, el pequeño iba y con toda la facilidad del mundo desviaba los golpes y aprovechándose que su rival quedaba descubierto, le propinaba un rápido golpe .

\- Una contra – dije la primera que vi ese ataque.

El grandote no podía acertar ningún ataque, hasta que el sonido de los comentaristas llamo la atención de todos.

\- Y allí va la primera caja de herramientas – dijo Cirat poniendo voz profunda.

\- ¿Que habrá allí?, oh es un hacha – agrego su compañera.

Una cuerda traía desde arriba de la jaula una caja de herramientas, El grandote salto y atrapo la caja y saco de ella un hacha pequeña.

\- ¿Le dara un buen uso al arma que adquirió? – levanto su voz gruesa el comentarista masculino.

 _Lo que paso después fue una lucha sangrienta entre ambos luchadores, el retador no pudo acertar ningún ataque aun portando el arma blanca, tantos fueron los vanos intentos suyos en hacer daño que llego un momento en que el "campeón" fácilmente pudo quitarle el arma y usarlo a su favor._

 _La pelea termino con la jaula llena de sangre y miembros cortados esparcidos por todo el interior del ring._

\- La lucha termino señores. Con esta victoria, el campeón Luke lleva 52 peleas invicto.

 _Después de ver la perturbadora pelea y que se decidiera al ganador, el suelo del ring se abrió haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo inerte del retador y al ganador mismo. Las luces se apagaron y hubo aplausos de todo el público_

La voz de los presentadores me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Volveremos en 15 minutos, aprovechen el tiempo para tomar aire, estirar las piernas o apostar – dijo la voz femenina de Akaros.

Las luces se volvieron a prender. Y lo único que se podía ver en el centro del escenario era el agujero que quedo al desaparecer el ring con los dos participantes del combate.

\- Que tal, bastante acción ¿no crees? – dijo W pasándome palomitas – ¿quieres Pastor?

\- Voy a tomar aire. No me esperen – dije levantándome de mi asiento y caminando a las escaleras que daban a la salida.

 _Los tres miembros presentes del club debatían entre ellos._

\- No, no le gusto – dijo W

\- Creo que deberíamos decirle que nadie muere en realidad. Pero ya se enterara por sí mismo. "V", ve a por el. No quiero que haga mas escándalos como el que hizo en las puertas rojas – dijo Steban, alias "Y"

\- ¿Y por que yo? – reclamo la femenina

\- Sos la perra, ¿no dijiste eso? – dijo "W" mientras tomaba un manojo grande de palomitas.

\- TCH – se quejo ella

 _Steban se mantuvo al margen con el último comentario de "W" hacia su compañera. El problema se le olvido al instante recordando que así de mal se llevaban esos dos desde incluso antes de que él se uniese al club._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con Pastor.**_

 _El ya había subido las escaleras para salir del sótano y retiro una pequeña fracción de su máscara para respirar con más tranquilidad._

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto una voz femenina mientras le acercaba con una botella de agua. Una mesera que estaba en la entrada de la escalera al sótano fue quien le había hablado.

 _El hecho de que esa mesera estuviera vestida igual que la skin conejita guerrera de Riven le llamo sumamente la atención al invocador._

\- Tal vez no estás acostumbrado a ver sangre. No te preocupes, no eres el único. Ehmm.

\- Pastor, me puedes llamar Pastor – me presente al ver la actitud tan amable de la mesera

\- Oh, he escuchado sobre ti. ¿Pero que hace alguien tan correcto en este lugar? – pregunto la mesera intrigada

 _Pastor se sorprendió al escuchar eso, al parecer los demás lo veian como alguien correcto o decente._

\- Tengo mis razones – conteste con simpleza, mientras volvía a acomodar la máscara que llevaba.

\- Con que tienes razones ¿eh? – sonrió la mesera – ¿le interesaría jugar un juego señor Pastor? Una apuesta pera ser mas precisa.

\- La verdad no estoy interesado.

\- Este lugar está hecho para apostar. Y al parecer usted viene por primera vez aquí. Hagamos esto, si usted juega conmigo y me gana, le daré bastantes consejos para sobrevivir en este lugar. Pero si yo gano… bueno. Tendrías que obligatoriamente dejarme hacerle un show privado para usted.

 _Violeta, que ya había terminado de subir las escaleras. Vio la escena y rápidamente le dio una patada a Pastor haciendo que este cayese al suelo._

\- Menuda mierda, así que lo que querías era venir a ligar con las meseras. No a tomar aire ¿eh? – "V" vio a la mesera – fuera de aquí pequeña perra, estoy a cargo de él.

 _Pero la empleada del lugar no se quedó con la boca cerrada._

\- ¿Te crees la gran cosa Violet?, pero te recuerdo que hasta hace no mas de medio año las dos estábamos en el mismo bote e incluso las dos dábamos el servicio especial juntas

\- El pasado es cosa del pasado – dije mientras me levantaba

\- Si ella fue una perra siempre lo será – agrego esa mesera tratando de ofender con mas ganas a "V"

 _Violeta alzo del brazo a Pastor y se lo llevo a lastras hacia el casino._

\- Lo siento, no entiendo tus ladridos – dijo "V" girando levemente la cabeza para ver a su ex compañera de trabajo ser dejada atrás.

 _Ambos terminaron por segunda vez en esa noche en la barra de bebidas del casino. Ya cuando Pastor se recompuso ella volvió a tener su mal humor._

\- Si necesitas saber algo pregúntanoslo a nosotros. Más específicamente a mí, ya que me pusieron a tu cargo.

\- Necesito dinero. Pero no sé cómo conseguirlo exactamente – dije mientras caminábamos

La femenina agarro de los hombros al protagonista y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo lo siguiente.

\- Escúchame, "este lugar" es un mundo de mierda, así de sencillo. Si los demas se enteran que eres nuevo o que no tienes deudas pasaran dos cosas. Primero , te lloverán desafíos a montones, desde desafíos tontos hasta locuras. Segundo, pero no menos importante. La gente que está metida en este negocio buscara hundirte en la miseria a toda costa. Ahora mismo la mesera con la que estuviste hablando debe estar pasando a todos la información de que eres un pichón aquí.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto si no te agrado?.

\- No quiero que seas un lastre para el grupo – dijo ella sacándose una cajetilla de cigarrilos de su escote para luego sacar uno y prenderlo – ¿quieres?

\- No fumo

\- Me refería a que si querías tocar mis pechos – dijo ella tratando de sonar sensual, pero no le salía ya que estaba de mal humor.

 _El invocador estrello su cara contra la mesa._

\- ¿Porque eres asi? - pregunte

\- Es mi naturaleza, así soy. No puedo cambiar.

 _Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Hasta que de un momento a otro ella rompió la tensión que se había formado._

\- Pide algo para tomar, yo invito. Cuando termine de fumar toda la caja de cigarrillos te mostrare un buen lugar para apostar – dijo ella

\- Pero no debemos perder tiempo…

\- DIJE , que NO me moveré de aquí hasta que termine mi caja de cigarrillos – recalco ella

 _Pastor se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no lo tomaría en serio si él seguía comportándose con ella como lo hizo hasta ahora._

\- "Proyeccion de alma"

\- ¿Eh? – ella se giró un poco para ver al muchacho

El alma del invocador tomo forma de raíces que empezaron a recorrer la cintura de la chica para luego colarse por medio de la túnica de ella hasta llegar a su sostén. La raíz atrapo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y rápidamente volvió hasta la mano de Pastor.

\- Escúchame – dije apretando con fuerza el paquete de nicotina. – Iremos ahora mismo, y no me quiero enterar de que estés fumando. Los cigarrillos dañan tu piel

\- ¿Y?¿ Por que debería de hacerte caso?

\- Odiaría que mi perra no tenga la piel limpia y sana – dije acercando mi rostro cubierto a la de ella. Al punto de que ella tuvo que estirar un poco su espalda hacia atrás.

 _La chica vio a través de los ojos del invocador, que él hablaba en serio._

\- Asi me gustan los hombres, un macho que se hace respetar – la invocadora cruzo los brazos por detrás de la nuca de Pastor - Creo que necesito que me ayudes a bajar mi temperatura – dijo ella de un susurro.

\- Hazlo tu sola, no me apeteces por el olor a cigarrillo que emanas – dije de manera cortante

\- Ejem – el mesero se habia acercado – podrían por favor guardarse sus jueguitos de pareja para la intimidad. También pueden alquilar habitaciones privadas por 5 mil piezas la hora.

\- Ella no es mi pareja, es mi perra – conteste

 _El muchacho trataba de actuar lo mas duro posible, pero dentro suyo estaba mas avergonzado que un tomate, agradecía el uso de mascara ya que le permitía evitar que los demas viera el rojo de su rostro._

* * *

 _Luego de terminar esa pequeña actuación vergonzosa, ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un rincón del casino. En unos sillones, habia un sujeto joven riendo y disfrutando la compañía de dos conejitas meseras a cada uno de sus lados._

\- Hey, ¿que quieres?. Me tapas la luz amigo - dijo el sujeto bajando la vista y haciendo que sus lentes oscuros cayeran un poco para permitirle la vista

Pastor se sorprendio ya que al bajar aquel sujeto sus lentes de sol, pudo notar en el, que en lugar de tener un ojo derecho, tenia un botón de camisa que cubria perfectamente el órgano faltante.

\- Vaya vaya. A quien tenemos aquí, "78" – dijo el tuerto mientras miraba a Violet - es un gusto verte nuevamente aquí. Extraño tu lengua, dabas un buen servicio especial – agrego aquel invocador mientras dejaba su posición cómoda en el sillón y se levantaba para "saludar"

\- CALLATE, YA NO SOY UN NUMERO. Pero aun hago esas cosas – dijo "V" avergonzándose.

 _Pastor interrumpio la charla entre ellos dos._

\- He escuchado que apuestas haciendo combates uno vs uno – dije

\- Asi es, mi apodo aquí es "El coleccionista", me encanta apostar vínculos de campeones y también fuertes sumas de dinero.

\- Quiero luchar contra ti – dije con firmeza

\- No me interesan novatos, a menos que…

\- 350 mil piezas de oro. Gana el primero en asesinar al otro.

 _Apenas el escucho la suma de dinero que quería apostar el protagonista. Les tendio una mano a cada una de las meseras junto a el._

\- Chicas, hagan lo suyo

Una de las meseras se levanto y empezó a agitar las manos mientras decía

\- OIGAN, AQUÍ. UN DESAFIO , SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS.

Poco mas de siete personas se acercaron a la mesa. Y comenzaron a hablar con la mesera para empezar las apuestas.

\- Uno vs uno, mañana en la plataforma de invocación, que sea temprano porque no me gusta estar haciendo fila – dijo el coleccionista

\- A las 7 de la mañana - conteste

\- Perfecto, en poco mas de siete horas estarás llorando por perder todo tu dinero.

* * *

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

El sujeto me esperaba en la plataforma de invocación. La mesera de anoche tambien estaba presente, pero llevando ropas normales de invocadora.

El campeon que lo acompañaba a el era Akali.

\- ¿Y tu campeon? – pregunto el

\- Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo. Sal Fizz

Desde atrás de mi , el pescado salto sobre mi cabeza y luego dio una voltereta en el aire para posarse delante de mi.

\- Umm, huele a pescado podrido – dijo el campeón al ponerse en posición de ataque.

 _Una lucha en el abismo de los lamentos, 350 mil piezas de oro en juego. ¿Podra Pastor ganar o tendrá que lamentarse al haber realizado una apuesta tan alta?_

 _ **Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Perdonen el retraso, pero estoy pasando momentos de "dudas existenciales". No escarbare en el asunto.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a :**_

 _ **Nota: Los agradecimientos con respuesta larga, los escribi hace mas de 5 dias por eso los adjunto. Disculpen a los que no puedo escribirles un saludo bien hecho. Es solo que... no tengo los animos.**_

 _ **1) Proxy :**_

 _ **• ¿Porque Taric no llebava su skin mas fabulosa?** Tenia que causar seriedad con lo que llevase puesto. No sorprenderlos a todos XD_

• Es increíble que no te guste la bot line pero si esos campeones. A quien quiero engañar, a mi tambien me encanta Ashe pero odio jugar de adc u.u

 _ **2) H4z1el**_

La espontaneidad y creatividad en tus respuestas, es la forma en reconocerte fácilmente XD

Gracias por el comentario y agradezco sus reviews querido lector.

 _ **3) warpoyo**_

¿Juegas desde la season 1? Increible, debes ser challenger o master si llevas jugando tanto tiempo e.e

 _ **4) Daspucky** _ :

Ojala no sufras un ataque hipoglucemiante, he sido presente de ellos y tambien del incorrecto accionar de la gente a su alrededor.

PD: Gracias por la review y agradezco el apoyo lector.

 _ **5) antenesis**_

¿Quien dijo que es un solo jefe? XD

 _ **6) AllWeNeedIsHate:**_

Meterse en problemas ajenos , puedes ser molesto. Pero a veces esa actitud de ayudar desinteresadamente a un desconocido , es el salvavidas que buscan muchos y que ellos no pudieron encontrar en sus personas cercanas. Pero… pongamos por ejemplo el tema de Ahri, el la ayudo, ella lo traiciono. El quiso recuperar su vinculo participando en un campeonato y no lo logro.

No todo le va a salir bien al prota, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero si aun con lo que dije, sientes que te molesta la actitud del prota, hay aún una pequeña pieza del rompecabezas que no se dio vuelta. Una que tal vez explique un poco mejor por que Vinc actúa con tantas energías a la hora de querer ayudar. Y quien mejor que Syndra para hacer esto XD

 _ **7) guardian-v**_

Responde Cordera

Gracias por contestar la encuesta querido lector. Manzanas y abrazos

PD: Se notaba tu ausencia querido lector.

 _ **8) McPaPuFrEe**_

 _ **9) Yadri**_

 _ **10) Robolacion**_

 _ **11) DemonSoul13**_

 _ **12) Zero1604**_

 _ **13) Belyu**_

 _ **Nuevamente, disculpen los retrasos.**_


	110. Este no es un adios, es un nos vemos

_**Lamento informar que por motivos personales y academicos entro en hiatus. Reanudare toda actividad a partir del 1 de septiembre de este mismo año.**_

 _ **Disculpen las molestias.**_

 _ **Wafle Kouhai**_


	111. Capitulo 13 Parte 9

Disclaimer: Ahh *suspira* ¿tengo que hacer esto siempre? obviemos lo logico.

* * *

 ** _Resumen:_**

 _Vinc usando su otra personalidad, Pastor. Ha llegado hasta el submundo, con la idea de conseguir dinero para ayudar a Maria (una amiga de la campeona Janna, que actualmente tiene una deuda de bastante dinero). Con ayuda de "V" o Violet (una miembro mas del club "los platinos muertos"), una chica algo peculiar que tiene una especie de parafilia de ser menospreciada, ambos terminan dirigiéndose hasta un rincón del casino del submundo._

 _Alli en un rincón del casino, en unos lujosos sillones rojos, un apostador experimentado del lugar que tenia la particularidad de haber perdido un ojo y tener en lugar de ello un botón de camisa. Se quedaba sentado disfrutando de dos meseras disfrazadas de conejitas, esta persona era llamado "coleccionista"._

 _Es entonces que por medio de Violet, Pastor puede apostar contra "el coleccionista" la suma de 350 mil piezas de oro. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con la apuesta, despues de todo conseguir el dinero era urgente para Pastor, pero al parecer "el coleccionista" tenia una razón por la cual quería apostar contra el enmascarado._

 _La apuesta fue hecha un sábado casi a la medianoche y la batalla para definir al ganador se realizaría al dia siguiente. A las 7 de la mañana, en un combate en el abismo de los lamentos._

 _Pasadas algunas horas, el desafio daría inicio y Pastor se apareció en la plataforma de invocación a la hora acordada, solo para sorprenderse al ver a su rival junto a Akali._

 _"El coleccionista" mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Pastor, pero se sorprendio mucho mas al ver a Fizz del lado del protagonista. Despues de todo, Fizz le debía un favor al enmascarado por ayudarlo con Skarl días antes._

 _¿Podra ganar Pastor? O tendrá que resignarse en ayudar a esa tal Maria._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13 parte 9: "Esbirro del segundo vigilante: recuentos y origen, un problema que parece aun presente"**_

 _ **Introduccion:**_

Como decirlo… el hecho de estar en otro mapa en vez de la grieta me ha hecho repensar un poco las cosas. Cuando jugaba en mi PC, podías jugar con cualquier campeón. Bueno, no con cualquiera en realidad, solo con los que habías comprado o los que estaban en la rotación semanal. Eso hubiese sido grandioso aquí, pero sorpresa mía fue el descubrir que aquí no existe la rotación gratuita, ni los puntos de influencia para "comprar campeones".

Aquí, tienes que ser alguien carismático o alguien con talento natural para conseguir campeones. No, "conseguir" no es la palabra adecuada, "formar vínculos" es lo correcto.

Después de esto, otra cosa en la que se diferencia el juego con el mundo en que ahora me encuentro es que … duele. Así es, DUELE combatir en la grieta.

He hecho todo lo posible por evitar morir, todos se sorprenden por la cantidad de asesinatos que he realizado en todos los combates y también la cantidad de veces que he salvado a mis compañeros cuando estaba en el rol de soporte. Pero no era talento… tenia "miedo". En el juego no veías sangre, no podías observar el sufrimiento de los campeones, pero aquí Si. Fue ese "miedo" el que me movía a matar lo más que podía, fue ese miedo el que me movía a evitar que mis compañeros sufrieran.

Pero ese miedo, se mezclaba con preocupación. A veces me pregunto, porque soy así. Con "así" me refiero a querer ayudar a los demás. Sinceramente es "extenuante", "desesperante", e incluso hay momentos que pienso en bajar los brazos. Pero siempre escucho un pensamiento que me dice

 **"** Puedes hacerlo, lo estas haciendo bien, sigue y lo lograras **"**

Y justo en ese instante, una calidez y felicidad invade mi cuerpo. Como si el sentimiento de satisfacción por haber completado la obligación/tarea se me hubiese dado por adelantado. Haciendo que mi mente olvide las ideas de rendirse y renueve mis energías para ayudar a esa persona necesitada.

¿En serio esto es normal? Me pregunto si todas las personas pasan por lo mismo, pero creo que no es así. Creo que no…

Han pasado un par de días, en el cual por curiosidad me meti en un club y termine conociendo un mundo oculto. Espero conocer mas de aquello.

* * *

 _ **Domingo 22 de mayo, siete de la mañana. Abismo de los lamentos.**_

 _Fizz se encontraba en el lado sur del puente, mientras que a su rival le había tocado en el lado contrario_

\- ¡Hey!, un pescado fuera del agua. Eso no se ve todos los días – dijo entre risas el fantasma que atiende en la tienda de nuestro lado.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la broma de vendedor, nos dispusimos a comprar. Para los que no sepan, el dinero inicial que te dan en el abismo de los lamentos es de 1300. Comprar el ítem "brillo" (1050 de oro) y cinco poro galletas era lo necesario y fundamental para ganar este combate.

¿Por que el ítem brillo? Es un ítem indispensable, buen precio y te da una buena habilidad pasiva que se combina bien con el combo de Fizz

Para los que no sepan ,el "brillo" tiene la siguiente habilidad pasiva: Cuando realizas una habilidad, el siguiente ataque básico hace un daño extra igual al 100% de tu daño básico. Dos al precio de uno en pocas palabras.

Coloque en orden las cosas y nos pusimos en marcha. Al llegar a la torre, más específicamente a la segunda. Divisamos al enemigo, y gracias a eso pudimos saber de inmediato que nuestro rival había comprado tres espadas largas y cinco pociones de vida.

Ver a nuestro rival, me hizo recordar la pequeña charla que había tenido con él en la plataforma de invocación antes de entrar al frio mapa.

* * *

 _ **5 minutos antes de que comenzara la partida.**_

Cuando llegue a la plataforma de invocación y vi a "el coleccionista" junto a Akali.

\- Buenos días – salude, a lo cual no recibí una respuesta inmediata

El sujeto delante mío, estaba fumando un cigarrillo con los ojos cerrados, al escucharme se lo quito de los labios y lo dejo caer en el suelo para luego pisarlo.

\- Gracias por aceptar el desafío. Me sorprende que haya aceptado una apuesta por 350 mil piezas de oro con tanta facilidad. Creí que era mucho dinero. – agregue

El "coleccionista", miro fijamente a Pastor, como si tuvieran un problema pendiente. Manteniendo esa actitud reacia le contesto.

\- Normalmente yo no apuesto sumas de dinero, sino que apuesto campeones. Pero contigo hare una excepción, después de todo tengo una razón especifica por la cual quería luchar contigo.

\- ¿Y cual es? Crei que aceptaste el desafío porque sabias que era nuevo allí en el casino o por que Violet era una conocida tuya.

\- Tengo un motivo por el cual quería luchar contigo. Puede ser que te lo diga, o puede ser que no. Depende como vaya la lucha

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

\- "Vamos invocador" – dijo mentalmente mi campeón.

\- Tienes razón – conteste mientras dejaba atrás ese recuerdo y haciendo que mi cabeza se pusiera a trabajar en alguna estrategia

 _Poco a poco ambos campeones se acercaron al centro del puente para el primer intercambio, aun cuando los minions ni siquiera estaban saliendo de las bases._

Sin siquiera decir una palabra Akali lanzo su habilidad "marca del asesino" lanzándome su kama (su arma) tratando de realizarme una marca. Usando el salto con el tridente, Fizz fácilmente esquivo la habilidad y cayo por detrás de la ninja causándole un poco de daño.

\- "Ahora" – dije mentalmente

La idea era simple, aplicar el combo de mi campeón y salir airoso del primer intercambio de daño.

Pero Akali, antes de que pudiera aplicarle el efecto del ítem brillo uso su "manto crepuscular" quedándose invisible y evitando nuestro combo. Ya que su habilidad dura 8 segundos, decidimos retroceder y evitar los ataques de los súbditos que ya hasta ese momento ya habían llegado. Pero mientras le dábamos la espalda a Akali, ella salió de la pequeña nube de humo y quiso atinarnos su habilidad "cuchillada creciente", lo recibi con gusto ya que de esa forma pude terminar el combo que no pude afectuar segundos antes

Ella me dio con "cuchillada creciente" realizándonos un corte profundo en el pecho pero nosotros sin perder un segundo efectuamos ataque básico, "golpe travieso" desgarrando parte lateral de su cintura y otro ataque básico.

Tomando en cuenta que teníamos un punto en la habilidad W de Fizz "tridente piedramar", el daño con el ataque básico fue aun mas potenciado. Quedando ella con mitad de vida y además con sangrado. En cambio nosotros quedamos aun con 4/5 de vida llena.

Rapidamente nos pusimos bajo la protección de nuestro súbditos y podíamos ver que la ninja consumio cuatro de sus cinco pociones.

\- ¿Nos tomamos una? – pregunto Fizz, haciendo referencia a la pociones

\- "No, estamos bien" – conteste mentalmente

\- Pero estaremos con menos vida que ella.

\- "Escucha atento Fizz, que tengas menos vida que tu enemigo no significa que estés en desventaja. Es más , incluso puedes usarlo a tu favor"

\- ¿De que manera? – se pregunto el campeón

\- "Presión psicológica. ¿Qué pasa cuando en la grieta ves a un enemigo con poca vida?"

\- "Voy y lo elimino" – dijo con seguridad el campeon

\- "No, primero tienes que fijarte el mapa. Puede ser que simplemente el enemigo te este baiteando. Una equivocación muy común en niveles bajos es enfocar tu visión en la KILL"

\- "Piensas demasiado las cosas invocador" – contesto el pescado sin que dejemos de mirar a nuestros rivales.

 _ **Baitear,** un termino que no existe en el habla español, más bien es el resultado de verbalizar una palabra del ingles al español._

 _Bait: del ingles "Carnada". Baitear sería entonces, ser la carnada_

 _Ironico tomando en cuenta que Fizz es un pescado._

Ya que el plan inicial de acabar todo antes de que llegaran los súbditos no funciono, teníamos que esperar hasta nivel seis. De hecho, había que tratar de llegar antes que nuestra rival.

 _Las reglas de la lucha eran simples. El ganador seria quien lograra farmear 100 súbditos primero o el primero en destruir la torrera enemiga o el primero en matar una vez a su rival. Había que tener todo eso en cuenta._

Dejando las estrategias de lado...

El intercambio de daño entre nosotros paso a segundo plano y nos dedicamos a farmear la mayor cantidad de súbditos posibles. Pero para sorpresa mia, no fui el primero en lograr el objetivo de llegar a obtener el nivel para desbloquear nuestra habilidad definitiva.

Las palabras de nuestro rival usando la voz de Akali me hizo enfocarme en ellos.

\- Pastor, un invocador que apareció de la nada y del que se sabe poco - dijo el invocador de Akali

\- … - no respondi, simplemente escuchaba lo que ellos decían.

\- Invocador que al parecer se hizo cargo de un loco que aterro los pasillos de la academia

"Esta hablando del esbirro del segundo vigilante" pensé para mí mismo.

Interrumpiendo a mi rival dije:

\- El atento contra la vida de varios invocadores e incluso llego tan lejos como para atacar a campeones.

\- EL NO LO HIZO POR QUE QUERIA. YO SE QUE ALGUIEN LO UTILIZO, YO SE QUE DEBIA MUCHO DINERO. EL ERA… MI MEJOR AMIGO.

El esbirro del segundo vigilante, recordar la situación hacia que las piezas poco a poco encajaran.

\- JUNTOS NOS METIMOS EN EL SUBMUNDO Y AMBOS NOS ENDEUDAMOS. PERO LA DESESPERACION LO AFLIJIO Y ESCAPO DE LA ACADEMIA… PERO LUEGO VOLVIO , Y TU LO MATASTE – dijo mi rival, mientras la campeona apretaba con fuerza sus armas y mirando levemente el suelo. Se notaba que los sentimientos de su invocador estaban reflejándose en ella.

El esbirro del segundo vigilante, recuerdo claramente como si fuera ayer cuando lo enfrente. Ese "esbirro", supe que fue reclutado. Pero ahora sabia de donde habia surgido todo...

Mientras pensaba sobre eso, vi como Akali activo su definitiva y salto hacia nosotros, utilizo "su cuchillada creciente" realizandonos otro corte y luego usando sus bombas de humo se alejó rápidamente de nosotros.

\- Ugg – nos quejamos Fizz y yo mientras veíamos una línea transversa en nuestro pecho, en el cual sangre azul caía.

\- "Tomemos una poción" – le dije a Fizz

El combo de Akali es uno de los mas rápidos, de eso no hay duda.

Mientras tomábamos la poción, "el coleccionista" volvió a echarme en cara lo que le había sucedido a su amigo, que resultaba ser el la persona que fue el esbirro del segundo vigilante.

\- PERO AHORA, AHORA QUE TE TENGO A MERCED MIA PODRE VENGAR A MI AMIGO, PODRE…

Akali utilizo su segunda de tres cargas de su definitiva y se abalanzaba una vez mas hacia nosotros

\- No podras hacer nada – conteste mientras atravesaba el cuerpo de la ninja utilizando el tridente de mi campeón.

\- Ugg – escupio sangre la campeona y luego utilizo cuchillada creciente, pero Fizz utilizo su tridente para saltar y ponerse a salvo esquivando el ataque.

\- No podras hacer nada… porque no fue tu culpa que tu amigo muriera. Él era consciente de que tenía que hacerse cargo de sus deudas – dije

\- NO TE HAGAS EL COMPRENSIBLE, NI SIQUIERA AHORA SABIENDO LA SITUACION DE EL PARECES SENTIR CULPA - me increpo el invocador rival

\- No siento culpa porque no la tengo, asi como tu también no deberías cargar con ella.

\- CALLATE

Pero Fizz habia llegado justo al nivel 6

Utilice la definitiva de Fizz, pero la ninja utilizo como recurso su "manto crepuscular" para hacerse invisible y sorprendentemente esquivo la carnada de tiburones de mi campeón.

\- No – dijo preocupado Fizz

\- Ahora – se escuchó decir una voz en medio de la niebla de la bomba de humo

Akali utilizo su destello, utilizo su definitiva para acortar las distancias, y nos dio un ataque con sus armas. Luego de esto lanzo su "marca del asesino" y tambien "cuchillada creciente" dejándonos con solo una decima de vida. Rapidamente utilizamos "bromista" para saltar hacia atrás y ponernos en resguardo bajo nuestra propia torre, pero vimos a Akali yendo por nosotros.

\- "Que hacemos invocador. Un golpe mas y …

Akali uso una vez más su definitiva ya que habia recargado una carga para ir por nosotros.

\- " Simple, destello" – conteste a las dudas de mi campeón

Usando el hechizo de invocador , atravesamos de un lado a otro nuestra torreta. Dejando a Akali recibiendo daño por parte de la torre.

Antes de que ella pudiese pensar algo, la torreta acabo con su vida.

Automaticamente el nexo rival se autodestruyo y se me concedio la victoria.

\- UFF, estuvo muy cerca – dije dejando escapar bocanadas de aire.

\- ¿Como sabias que incluso iria tras nosotros bajo torre? – me pregunto el campeón marino

\- Cuando vi que gasto hechizo "destello", supe en ese momento que ella iría por todo.

Desde el suelo, Akali y su invocador que compartían el mismo cuerpo, nos miraban con lastima u odio, no sabia cual de los dos era.

\- MALDITA … SEA – se quejaron

El ver a alguien cargar con una muerte me hizo recordar a mi mismo. Cuando mi abuela murió y nadie me dijo que no fue mi culpa. Hice lo que nadie hizo por mi en el pasado, darle un poco de comprensión.

\- Escuchame, si de verdad quieres hacer algo por tu amigo. No deberías andar echando la culpa a los demás o buscando una venganza, lo que le paso fue algo que el mismo decidió.

\- YO… LO SE. SE QUE SE METIO EN ALGO RARO, PERO AUN ASI NO PUDE DETENERLO. SI EN VERDAD HUBIERA SIDO UN BUEN AMIGO, YO MISMO TENDRIA QUE HABERLO MATADO AL ENTERARME DE SUS ACTOS.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Ah? – dijo anonadado "el coleccionista"

\- De algo estamos seguros. Ese submundo que endeudo hasta el cuello a tu amigo, aun sigue trabajando. Cada segundo que pasa, otro inocente que busca ayuda cae en sus garras y poco a poco se hunden mas en la oscuridad. Si de verdad quieres sentirme mejor, lo ideal seria dejar de aportar esa organización.

Una luz rodeo a ambos campeones y volvimos a la academia.

Cuando abri los ojos, ya habia vuelto a mi cuerpo. Mire a los costados y vi a "el coleccionista" ya desincronizado, estaba sentado en el suelo de la plataforma de invocación, se lo veía triste y derramando algunas lagrimas. Akali, no le dijo nada, simplemente estaba sentada al lado de él contemplando algun punto al azar en el techo de la academia, tal vez ella no podía entender de lo que hablamos o tal vez los sentimientos del invocador le habian afectado un poco

\- Buena pelea – dije dándole una mano para que se levante.

\- Ahh – el suspiro, tal vez queriendo cambiar de tema – no pensé que tenias a Fizz, según lo que mis amigos investigaron sobre ti solo tenías dos vínculos, uno con Janna y otro con Kindred, me tomaste por sorpresa.

Estaba por decirle algo mas pero Fizz me interrumpio.

\- Invocador , invocador, ¿con eso ya he devuelto el favor que le debía? – dijo el pequeño Fizz al tocar mi pierna para llamar mi atencion

\- Emm . "Coleccionista" de casualidad ¿tienes un grupo para participar en combates competitivos?

 _La pregunta de Pastor, despertó la curiosidad del otro invocador._

\- Si, los domingos nos ponemos con todas las energías a participar en combates competitivos. ¿Por que?

\- Jejeje. Hagamos un trato, te ayudare a que recuperes parte del dinero que perdiste si me dejas entrar a tu equipo solo por el día de hoy

\- Vaya, sinceramente no me esperaba que alguien como tu quisiera participar en un equipo.

Decidido, iba a usar este dia para participar en combates competitivos pero…

\- Eh, Fizz – le hable al campeón

\- ¿Si invocador?

\- ¿A ti te encanta ser el centro de atención? – le pregunte

\- No me gustaría admitirlo, pero si. Es por eso que me encanta hacer bromas – dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño

 _Pastor había dado en el clavo, Fizz tenía la actitud de los típicos niños problemáticos. Esos niños hiperactivos que generalmente se meten en problemas pero no entienden ellos mismo por que lo hacen._

\- Hagamos un trato y ya no me deberás ningún favor mas, el día de hoy solo participaras en combates competitivos conmigo y mañana todo el mundo hablara solo ti. Dirán cosas como " no es aquel Fizz, el que realizo 30 pentakills en un solo dia

\- ¿30 pentakills? Jajaja, usted esta loco invocador. Nunca he hecho tantos pentakills en un solo dia. Lo máximo fueron 5 – se quejó el pequeño campeón

\- Mira, si no hago 30 pentakills o mas contigo el día de hoy. Voy y declaro mis sentimientos a la campeona o campeón que quieras. Y si quieres puedes ser tu quien decida cómo debo confesarme – dije decidido.

\- ¿En serio? Jejeje. Trato hecho invocador – dijo Feliz Fizz

\- Bien, ve a desayunar un poco y nos vemos en 1 hora entonces – conteste

"El coleccionista" me miro asombrado, esto mientras el campeón que iba a luchar a mi lado corría a desayunar supongo.

\- ¿Como le haces? – pregunto el

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que cosa? - respondi

\- Como convences a los campeones fácilmente para participar en combates bajo tu mando.

\- Es porque yo no los veo como herramientas o soldados, yo solo quiero divertirme junto a ellos. Si tú les das lo que quieres te aseguro que no será difícil que formen un vínculo contigo.

\- Definitivamente eres un tipo extraño Pastor.

 _Ahora que Pastor tenia idea de donde el segundo vigilante habia conseguido un esbirro, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra y evitar que más gente termine siendo controlada por ellos._

 _ **Fin de la parte 9**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Hola, he vuelto._

 _Quisiera agradecerles a todos. A los nuevos, a los veteranos. A los que comparten la historia... bueno. A todos ustedes queridos lectores, que me ayudan con sus reviews y me dan un poquito de felicidad que me ayuda a levantarme con mas ganas todas las mañanas._

 _De veras . muchas gracia._

 _Atentamente Wafle_

 _PD: Dejen sus dudas y comentarios, que con gusto respondere en la siguiente actualizacion._


	112. Capitulo 13 Parte 10

_**Recapitulacion:** Pastor se enfrento contra "el coleccionista" en el abismo de los lamentos. Al parecer el rival de nuestro protagonista si tenía una razón por la cual quería enfrentárselo. Esto era debido al rencor que le guardaba por haber matado a su amigo, que resultaba ser al mismo tiempo quien fue en sus últimas instancias de vida el esbirro del segundo vigilante (el mismo que azoto la academia atacando algunos invocadores y campeones)_

 _Después de combatir, Pastor pudo hacer recapacitar a su rival haciéndolo entender que no era su culpa que su mejor amigo se haya vuelto malo, que tenia que seguir adelante y dejar de culparse a sí mismo._

 _Con el problema arreglado y con los bolsillos llenos por haber ganado la apuesta, Pastor decide hacer equipo con "el coleccionista" y embarcarse ese mismo día a jugar combates competitivos._

 _Al mismo tiempo, convence a Fizz de sumarse a su equipo para luchar en este día en la grieta. A cambio obviamente de superar una prueba que es hacer 30 pentakills con ese mismo campeón._

 _¿Podrá cumplir su palabra Pastor? o ¿tendrá que cumplir el castigo por perder el acuerdo con Fizz que consiste que el enmascarado tenga que declarar sentimientos a cualquier persona que el campeón marino decidiera?_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13 parte 10 Retumba en mi mente, un secreto saldrá a la luz._**

 _ **Domingo 22 de mayo 8:30 A.M.**_

 _Una hora más tarde, cuando la plataforma de invocación fue habilitada para los combates competitivos._

 _"El coleccionista" se encontraba junto a Pastor y otros tres invocadores amigos del primero:_

Nuestro equipo estaba formado por Ashe la tiradora, Lux soporte, Alistar jungla, Orianna top y por pedido mío me dejaron mid con Fizz.

 _El equipo enemigo se puso en fila, preparándose para sincronizarse con sus campeones. Pastor se acerco a ellos y los saludo, pero en vez de recibir un saludo para tener un buen combate, simplemente se rieron por la composición del equipo del enmascarado._

\- Jaja, ilusos, no tienen a ningún campeón que use letalidad. Letalidad es poder. Letalidad es una victoria asegurada – dijo el capitán del equipo rival.

El otro equipo eran, un Talon mid, un Graves jungla , un Zed top , un Jhin tirador y una Lulu que al parecer también iría full daño. Todos campeones que pueden usar "letalidad"

Antes de que empezara la partida, el invocador del botón de camisa en lugar de ojo derecho me hablo.

\- Un equipo con mucho daño, y nosotros somos un equipo algo ligeritos de vida, a excepción de Alistar, él es el único tanque.

\- Tranquilo – conteste ya desde el cuerpo pequeño de Fizz – estos equipos que ya desde preselección alardean son los que tienen un montón de confianza. ¿Conoces el jenga?

\- ¿Jenga? – pregunto con curiosidad el coleccionista

\- Es un juego donde apilas pequeños bloques rectangulares de madera, bueno, su confianza es como ese juego. Llegará a un punto en que las bases de su confianza serán tan débiles como una simple pieza. Solo necesitan que les de un empujon y… PUM – realice un aplauso chocando mis dos manos.

Al parecer "el coleccionista" entendió lo que quise decir, ya que no se mostraba tan nervioso como al principio.

Todos fuimos teletransportados a la grieta y apenas iniciar compre el anillo llamado "Sello oscuro"

\- Después hay que mejorarlo al ítem "roba almas de Meljai" invocador – dijo Fizz al ver el ítem inicial

\- Así es – conteste sin dejar de mirar el pequeño ítem.

* * *

 ** _Dos barones robados, tres dragones infernales, cuatro pentakills y 32 minutos despues de haber iniciado la partida:_**

El equipo rival se encontraba prácticamente aferrados a sus dos torres que cubrían su nexo.

\- La letalidad perdurara, esto solo fue un golpe de suerte para ustedes. No, en realidad fuimos condescendientes con ustedes – dijo el capitán del equipo enemigo, mientras que se escondia detrás de un minion cañon.

Alistar uso "flash" y de un golpe al suelo mando a volar a todo el equipo enemigo por los aires , nuestra Orianna que había adjuntado su bola mecánica dándole un escudo al minotauro , activo entonces su definitiva.

\- Fizz, haz lo tuyo – dijo el invocador de Orianna dejándome servidos a los cinco enemigos con poca vida.

De un Flash acorte distancias y rápidamente use la "E" de fizz y con la caída, un fuerte sonido del anunciante me concedió el máximo logro que se puede obtener en la grieta

\- Pe Pe Pentakill.

\- Si – grito emocionado Fizz mientras gastaba todas sus habilidades en cualquier objetivo.

El nexo enemigo cayo y ganamos nuestra primera victoria del día.

Volvimos a la grieta y todos cortamos el vínculo con nuestros campeones.

\- Invocador, vamos , vamos . Otro combate mas – decía emocionado el campeón con el que recién me había desincronizado.

\- Tranquilo Fizz. Ese recién fue el primer combate, aprovecha para descansar un poco y luego iremos por más enemigos – le conteste mientras estiraba mi espalda por haber dejado mi cuerpo parado por mucho tiempo.

\- SI – contesto el pequeño campeón mientras agitaba su tridente.

Todo el día, así es. Todo el día me la pase luchando con el mismo campeón. Pude llegar a obtener 19 victorias seguidas en la grieta.

Deje bronce atrás, y estaba pasando lo mismo con Plata. Mi meta, era llegar a Oro ese mismo dia, pero mis planes al parecer no podrían llevarse a cabo.

Estaba exhausto, asi como mis compañeros tambien. Pero el que mas me preocupaba era Fizz, aun cuando yo había superado con creces la promesa que le hice. Aun el tenia ánimos para luchar, se lo veía confiado, agrandado , creído ….

\- Un combate más invocador y llegamos a Oro – dijo mi campeon.

\- No

\- ¿No? – dijo el, mirándome asombrado

 _Pastor se habia dado cuenta de algo, las manos del campeon tenían ampollas de tanto haber luchado en la grieta. Se habia dado cuenta en las ultimas dos partidas de aquello, pero el fingió no saber nada. En la ultima partida, Pastor noto que una de las ampollas estallo y mancho el mango del tridente con sangre que Fizz quiso esconder apretando con mas fuerza el arma, se decidió entonces a hacer que su campeón descanse._

\- Pero, es solo un combate más. Sé que puedo hacer estragos en la próxima partida – Fizz trataba de convencer a Pastor, era la primera vez que se habia divertido tanto en la grieta. Era la primera vez que … se sentía realmente imparable.

El campeon, como toda persona tenía su orgullo. Y para evitar que se lastimara, yo tenía que encontrar una forma de llenar ese ego suyo.

Puse una rodilla contra el suelo y me puse a la altura del campeón

\- Fizz, el dia de hoy no solo has hecho mas de 30 pentakills en la grieta, te has convertido también en la pesadilla de todos aquellos invocadores con quienes nos enfrentamos. Este día y tal vez durante mucho tiempo en sus mentes no podrán sacarte de su cabeza. El solo hecho de recordarte les hará sentir inseguridad. Eres fuerte, y ahora todos ellos lo saben. Has hecho un buen trabajo Fizz, pero no hay que sobreexigirse, descansa , me has ayudado bastante.

El campeón , lo pensó y lo repensó. Al final se echó al suelo y dijo una de sus frases.

\- Que aburrido – dejando una breve pausa, para luego agregar – pero tienes razón, si estoy cansado.

 _Sin más que decir, el campeón levanto su tridente que habia clavado en el suelo y se retiraba._

\- Invocador, cuente conmigo para lo que sea. Y si es necesario, luchemos en la grieta nuevamente juntos – fue lo que dijo el pequeño antes de empezar a irse.

\- Si, nos volveremos a ver Fizz. Pasa por la enfermería para… tomar una bebida re hidratante, te hará bien.

 _Fizz entendio la indirecta, obviamente el invocador se habia preocupado por su bienestar._

\- Invocador. No, Pastor

\- ¿Si?

\- No te preocupes por nuestro vinculo. Es temporal pero pienso mantenerlo, eres un invocador bastante interesante.

Fizz se retiro y mientras yo movia mi mano hacia los costados a modo de despedida, en mi mente intentaba pensar una idea de cómo conseguir un campeón de reemplazo.

Antes de que diga algo, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

\- Pastor, ¿tienes otro campeon que puedas usar en mid? – pregunto aquel invocador que poseía un boton de camisa en lugar de ojo derecho

\- Pues…

\- Entiendo. Si esto hubiese pasado durante nuestro primer combate, lo mas probable es que te hubiéramos echado del grupo. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Al parecer tu toma de decisiones y manejo del juego _Cof cof_ …. Además de que nos estas carreando … _cof cof_ . Nos ha hecho replantearnos tu situación, entonces a modo de ayuda quiero compartirte uno de mis vínculos temporales para que juegues esta partida y puedas ascender a Oro 5.

\- Oh, eso es grandioso. Acepto con mucho gusto compañero.

\- Bien, espérame un momento y ya traeré a un campeón de medio para que puedas usar. ¿Alguna preferencia?, los tengo casi a todos.

\- Umm, me gustaría jugar con Nerfeadin,

\- ¿Nerfeadin?

"ups, me olvide que se lama Kassadin. Use tantas veces su apodo Nerfeadin que ya lo daba asentado como su nombre" pensaba mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

\- Cualquier campeón está bien – le dije a mi compañero de equipo.

\- Esta bien.

Rato despues, gracias a la ayuda del "Coleccionista". Me pudo conseguir un vinculo temporal para luchar este último combate decisivo para ascender a Oro 5.

\- Syndra, te presento. Él es Pastor – dijo mi compañero de equipo al presentarme a la soberana oscura

La soberana de la sombras o como a mi me gustaba decirle, "la amante de las bolas negras" ah no, creo que me equivoque de apodo. Le decía, la "deleeteadora de tiradores"

\- Muchos gusto - salude agachando levemente la cabeza.

\- … - la campeona no contesto, simplemente veía con desdén al enmascarado.

El coleccionista nos interrumpió con un comentario suyo.

\- Bueno, realicen el vinculo temporal y vayamos directo a la plataforma de invocación.

Podía notar algo de menosprecio por parte de la campeona, pero bueno, no puedo caerle bien a todos.

 _Mientras caminaban a la plataforma Syndra analizaba a Pastor, trataba de leerlo. Pero el uso de su mascara hacia que se tornara difícil, mejor dicho imposible notar las expresiones del muchacho._

 _Acto seguido, después de sincronizarse. Todos fueron teletransportados a la grieta para empezar el combate que definiría si Pastor llegaría el dia de hoy a oro 5 o tendría que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana._

* * *

Ciertamente los hechos que ocurrieron en la grieta durante ese combate junto a Syndra son a mi recordar algo borrosos. No recuerdo quienes eran los campeones quienes me acompañaban en mi equipo, ni en el contrario. Solo recuerdo que iba contra un Zilean...

* * *

Después de comenzar la partida, fuimos y al llegar a la línea de medio, nos quedamos bajo la torreta preparándonos hasta que llegasen los súbditos.

\- ¿No tienes nervios? , "niño" – dijo Syndra , tal vez queriendo molestarme, ya que hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

\- Para nada, el hecho de tener mi combate decisivo para dejar Plata me hace sentir algo de emoción

\- Ya veo – conteste sin expresar ninguna emoción la campeona

La pelea en la línea de mid sería muy simple, farmear y pokear al enemigo, farmear y pokear, Poco a poco desgastábamos al Zilean rival.

\- "Trata de llagar antes al nivel 6" – dijo mentalmente la campeona.

\- Como usted ordene – conteste en un tono alegre, pero de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Senti una especie de mareos, como si el suelo se moviese. Pero así como de repente apareció ese sentimiento, desapareció.

\- ¿Pasa algo "niño"?

\- "No, nada" – contestes mentalmente

 _Pero al parecer, esos tumbos que sintió Pastor eran obra de la campeona._

 _Debido a su naturaleza oscura , Syndra tenía una leve curiosidad por los recuerdos de los invocadores. Sumado a que el invocador une su mente a la del campeón, este era un momento en que la campeona aprovechaba su magia para entrar en los recuerdos ajenos por simple curiosidad_

 _Pastor no se percató en ese momento, pero la campeona estaba tratando de entrar en sus recuerdos con tal de llevar a cabo su pequeño acto malicioso._

 _ **Volviendo a la partida:**_

\- Listo , ya eres 6 y el no. Ultealo – dijo la campeona.

\- Si – conteste , mientras tanto entre en el rango del Zilean rival y ulteándolo logre llevarme su vida con suma facilidad.

Decidí que lo mejor era volver a base. Había obtenido la primera sangre y en consecuente 400 de oro que me serían muy útiles.

 _Pastor, se disponía a pensar por sí solo que ítem deberían comprar. Pero mientras tanto, Syndra que aun seguía husmeando, encontró algo sumamente interesante en la mente del muchacho._

\- "¿Que es esto? ¿Un sello? ¿Alguien le puso un sello a sus recuerdos?" – dijo para sí misma la campeona mientras observaba una clase de hechizo en la mente del enmascarado.

 _Vinc tenia un sello en sus recuerdos. Un sello que ni el mismo conocía su existencia y del que nadie tampoco se había dado cuenta._

"Quien seria capaz de poner un sello a los recuerdos de una persona" pensaba para sí misma la Joniana.

\- Que interesante – dijo Syndra, revelando que ella estaba jugueteando en la mente de su invocador. Poco a poco ella empezaba a usar su magia para deshacer ese sello que anulaba recuerdos de Vinc.

\- ¿De que hablas?… AHHH – grite de dolor , sentí que algo excavaba en mis pensamientos.

 _Syndra pudo desbloquear aquel sello. Abriendo una puerta cerrada, que no debería haberse abierto._

\- Se siente rencor… mucho rencor , muchas lagrimas , mucho resentimiento y maldad. No entiendo como una mente que escondía esas cosas no este perturbada – dijo la campeona mientras dejaba al descubierto sentimientos y recuerdos que estaban restringidos, como si "alguien los hubiese aislado a propósito"

\- Sal por favor, sal de mi cabeza – decía en mi mente, no entendía para nada que estaba pasando.

\- Podrías ser un buen aliado de las sombras, "niño" – añadió la soberana oscura.

 _Pastor no quería seguir escuchando más la voz de la campeona, fue entonces que decidió tomar una decisión radical. Decidió suicidarse siendo atacado por la torreta enemiga._

\- ¿Que haces? – dijo Syndra, mientras Pastor se puso a rango del ataque enemigo.

\- … - no conteste, solo me concentraba en quedarme en el rango de tiro de la torreta enemiga.

 _Cuatro torretazos bastaron para matar a la campeona, el dolor provoco que Syndra tuviera que dejar en paz, por ahora, los recuerdos sellados del muchacho._

 _Era la primera vez que Vinc moría por voluntad propia. Ambos estaban esta vez en un lugar oscuro mientras que el invocador y la campeona flotaban en la nada. Se notaba en Pastor su respiración agitada, como si hubiera pasado por un ejercicio extenuante._

\- … - el estudiante no pronunciaba ni una palabra, trataba de recuperarse

\- ¿Que rayos hiciste? – dijo enojada Syndra mientras me agarraba fuertemente de las mejillas.

\- Tu empezaste, no se qué hiciste pero estabas haciendo algo con mi mente.

\- Eso pasa por que tienes una mente débil – sono engreída la Joniana.

\- Callate – dije alzando la voz para darme cuenta que ya habíamos revivido y estábamos en la fuente.

 _Pastor se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba en el cuerpo de Syndra y estaban al lado de la tienda._

\- ¿Donde estábamos? – pregunte.

\- En el limbo , allí van por un pequeño lapso los campeones que mueren junto a la mente de sus invocadores, ¿que no sabías eso?

 _Ambos no volvieron a intercambiar palabras por un pequeño rato, volvieron a línea y siguieron con el farmeo. Pero cuando lograron matar nuevamente a Zilean , Syndra volvió a meterse en los recuerdos ahora liberados de Vinc, estos no estaban por ahora al alcance del mismo pero la campeona debido a su magia pudo acceder a ellos con facilidad._

\- Quedate…quieta – dije enojado.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Detenerme? No me hagas reir. Hago esto para demostrarte lo débil que es tu mente.

\- Tú lo quisiste – dije mientras me acercaba nuevamente a suicidarme por la torreta enemiga.

\- Ya no me importa, es más interesante ver en tu mente y tratar de sacar los secretos que escondes.

\- … - simplemente no respondí y aguante el dolor de recibir nuevamente cuatro golpes de torreta.

 _El dolor por recibir los cuatro torretazos hizo que el muchacho se desmayara, pero aun así la sincronización entre las dos mentes no se anuló. Simplemente no tenía sentido lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo normal era que la mente del invocador volviera a su cuerpo pero no fue así._

 _Tanto la mente de Syndra como la de Pastor fueron teletransportados al limbo, el contador para revivir eran 15 segundos, pero en el lugar solo Syndra estaba flotando en la nada._

 _Syndra parpadeo una vez para luego sorprenderse al ver que todo el paisaje había cambiado del color negro a blanco. El contador habia bajado hasta 14 pero ya no se movía._

 _Ella se sorprendio un poco._

\- ¿Pero que diablos? – dijo ella mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

 _Sea lo que sea que estuviese sellado en sus recuerdos del muchacho, ahora estaba libre._

 _Dentro de la mente compartida de ambos, otro mundo imaginario se había creado. Quedando solo Syndra atrapada en este._

 _Una voz similar a la de Pastor sonó._

\- Dijiste que era débil de mente. Veamos qué tan débil eres tu – dijo la voz del muchacho, pero sonando maliciosa.

\- Déjate de juegos y liberame "niño"

\- ¿Niño?, si mi nombre es … - un sonido de estatica anulo lo ultimo que quiso decir aquella voz.(el sonido que hacen los televisores al sintonizar un canal fuera de señal) – Vaya, parece que no puedo decir mi nombre verdadero.

 _Unas risas de niño en diferentes direcciones y frecuencias, provocaba en ella desconfianza. No sabía como salir de allí, hasta que el oído de la campeona pudo captar lo siguiente._

\- No esta bien que tu disfrutes de los malos recuerdos de los demás, tu también tienes que sentir en carne propia lo mismo. Si no… no lo entenderías.

 _La mente de la campeona empezó a recibir cantidades inmensurables de pensamientos al mismo tiempo, provocándole enseguida una jaqueca._

\- AHHH, DETENTE – dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿No dijiste que tenia una mente débil? – dijo la voz infantil, sonando arrogante como lo hicieron en su momento Dan y Alexis.

\- Déjame – pudo pronunciar a duras penas la campeona.

 _Syndra trataba de salir de ese mundo ficticio usando su magia, pero no podía_

\- Este mundo no se rige por la magia. La mente más fuerte domina aquí. Es una pena…que me hayas liberado.

 _La campeona no podia pronunciar ningun sonido, habia perdido el control del habla. Solo podia escuchar esas palabras en medio de la nada._

\- Te mostrare, lo que es la desesperación – dijo la única voz en medio de ese mundo.

 _"Él" iba a mostrarle, esos recuerdos que estaban escondidos. Esos recuerdos que deberían haber sido borrados. Esos recuerdos… que ni el mismo Vinc sabia que tenia, ya que despues de todo, habia una buena razón de que fueran sellados._

 _"Él" le mostraría, quien fue en realidad._

 _ **Fin de la parte 10 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola, buenas tardes a todos:

Saludos a los siguientes lectores y les agradezco por su gran apoyo.

 _ ***eLSinombre**_

 _ ***pirata**_

 _ ***McPaPuFrEe**_

 _ ***blacksun**_

 _ ***AllWeNeedIsHate**_

 _ ***guardian-v**_

 _ ***borrego.1998**_

 _ ***TheLastPotatoxd**_

 _ ***Un taco feliz**_

 _ ***antenesis**_

 _ ***Styliscoast**_

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a las dudas:**_

 _ **1) ¿NTR entre Xayah y Pastor?**_

Voy a ver, aun no publique lo acordado anteriormente por que me perdi un pendrive con todo lo que tenia escrito (una de las tantas razones por la cual me tome un descanso). Pero estoy mas por el si que por el no.

 _ **2) ¿Va a haber amor entre champs ?**_

Si, pero tengo que introducirlo de manera de que no sea muy forzado

 _ **3) ¿cuando se sincronizan los campeones, pueden ver las memorias de la otra persona(invocador)?**_

Podrian si, pero tendrian que saber lo que hacen o los invocadores lo notarian. Es mas que todo mantener respeto por la privacidad del otro.

Con respecto al caso particular de Ahri, que puede leer memoria al recibir la esencia vital de alguien mas, esto si se aplica pero respeta la privacidad de Vinc, ya que este le prometio que le contaria todo cuando llegase el momento indicado (que seria cuando recupere el vinculo que ambos rompieron)

* * *

 _ **Gracias y nos vemos pronto**_


	113. Capitulo 13 Parte 11

_**Capitulo 13 parte 11 Esquizofrenia**_

 _Vinc (que por supuesto no es su nombre real, pero es el que actualmente usa), nació de una relación entre una pareja humana normal, ninguno estaba asociado a la magia ni creía en su existencia. Pero había algo en que ambos padres coincidían, el niño fue un "accidente"._

 _Fue tal la irresponsabilidad de los padres jóvenes, que aunque el niño nacio. Ninguno quizo hacerse cargo de él. Más si no fuera por su abuela materna, el niño hubiese terminado en un orfanato._

 _El cariño que el niño no recibiría nunca de su madre, lo haría de parte de su abuela. Los padres del niño al ver "su problema" arreglado de cierta forma, decidieron tratar de arreglar su relación, pero no iba a funcionar, debido a que "su problema" estaba aún allí._

 _La pareja se separó, la madre por un lado, el padre por el otro. Aun así el niño siguió al cuidado de la señora mayor._

 _Pasaron los años y el niño no parecía importarle para nada sus padres. Con tener a su abuela, le bastaba para ser feliz._

 _Pero un día ocurrió la desgracia, el niño volvió de jugar en la calle y al hacerlo vio a su querida abuela desmayada en el suelo._

 _Fue iluso por parte del niño tratar de despertarla. La señora habia muerto debido a su avanzada edad._

 _En los niños , la muerte de un familiar tan cercano es traumatizante. Pero mas traumatizante fue para el haberse echado la culpa de ese suceso a sí mismo._

 _ **"Si me hubiese quedado en casa con ella , esto no hubiera pasado. Tal vez si me quedaba con ella no hubiese ocurrido , nada de eso hubiera pasado"**_

 _Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando en el velorio el volvió a ver a su madre._

\- ¿Fue mi culpa? – pregunto el niño

 _Y su madre, por que odiaba al chico le dijo._

\- Si, la fue.

 _El niño no lloro, se mantuvo callado aceptando la pesada carga. Algo se rompió dentro de él. Su infancia murió a la simple edad de cinco años. Tendría que haber sido apoyado por sus seres queridos, pero no los tenía._

 _El comenzaría a partir de ese momento a desarrollar un tipo de problema psicológico, un tipo de esquizofrenia que le hacía pensar que todo el mundo estaba en contra de él._

* * *

 _No teniendo entonces un tutor legal, el gobierno le exigió a la madre que se hiciera cargo del niño, a lo que con mala voluntad ella acepto. Pero para sorpresa de Vinc, su madre ya se habia casado y habia tenido otro niño un año menor que él. Pero a diferencia del primero, este si fue querido_

 _VInc se tuvo que mudar, acepto sin dudarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra forma de vivir._

 _Cuando el llego a su nueva casa, su madre le presento a su "hermano" y a su "padrastro", pero no de manera normal._

 _ **\- El es… "mi sobrino" – dijo sin descaro la madre de Vinc –** Perdona cariño pero tengo que hacerme cargo de él – dijo ella al presentarlo._

 _Aunque habia sido negado por su madre, no se puso triste. Puso una sonrisa falsa y agradeció a sus nuevos tutores por esta oportunidad._

 _Ese fue el comienzo, el inicio de una retorcida vida, el inicio del trauma que lo acompañaría hasta cumplir los 8 años._

 _A diferencia de su medio hermano menor, Vinc no tuvo privilegios, un cuarto pequeño, la comida necesaria para vivir. Su "padrastro" no lo queria, pero tampoco lo odiaba. El trato era el normal, el entendía que era un perro para los demás._

 _En ese entonces el pensamiento que se formó en su mente fue._

 _ **" El mundo es una mierda, asi que debo retribuir un poco de lo que estoy sufriendo ¿no?"**_

 _Fue mandado a una escuela publica. Se le dio lo básico para estudiar, se le exigia que superara el nivel en que estaba. Pero el no podía, no era alguien inteligente._

 _Solo para ser las cosas más inoportunas, su hermanito salió con una capacidad intelectual increíble. Podías llamarlo muy superior a la media pero tampoco al punto de ser superdotado, pero esto dejaba más en la oscuridad a Vinc. Haciendo que todas los logros del protagonista quedaran en segundo plano._

 _¿Que es lo que pasa en esas ocasiones?, te sentirías triste ¿cierto? Que tus objetivos cumplidos no sean valorados por nadie._

 _Pero él lo pensó distinto, vio en ello una oportunidad para que los adultos se enfocaran en su hermano menor y no en él._

 _Tres años, tres años los cuales su madre y su padrastro se la pasaron concentrándose en el pequeño hermano de él, ignorando completamente a Vinc._

 _ **Años grises.**_

* * *

 _Vinc a la simple edad de seis años comprendía cosas que los demás niños a esa edad no deberían entender. **Que no todo es color de rosa, que la violencia está en todos lados.**_

 _Ya que era ignorado totalmente, aprovecho su tiempo en que no era observado para desarrollar propios talentos._

"Si mi hermano menor es inteligente, ¿qué me hace diferente a el?" pensaba

 _En vez de tomárselo como algo malo, lo tomo como punto de partida._

 _El niño creo una manía. Analizar a las personas, anotar en lo que eran buenos y ver sus fallos, aprender de los errores ajenos, y tambien leia, leia todo lo que podia. Libros de biología, anatomía , historia , ciencias sociales toda información que pudiera serle útil._

 _El niño se volvió un maniático de los detalles, de la improvisación, de las mentiras._

 _Pero debido a la insistencia adquirida por querer obtener buenas calificaciones de parte de sus tutores, fue objetivo de acosos escolares._

 _El conocimiento que tenia lo uso para mal. Creo artimañas para arruinar a las demás personas, hacia expulsar a los compañeros que les caía mal._

 _Robaba sin descaro en las tiendas y usaba el dinero obtenido para obtener favores de otras personas._

 _Pero cuando volvia a su casa, allí volvia y fingia ser un perro. Tal vez eran una mala familia, pero les tenia respeto porque ellos le daban un lugar donde vivir._

* * *

 _Pero llegados a los 8 años, paso lo que tenía que pasar._

 _Vinc habia acumulado una cantidad moderada de dinero, que obviamente no podría mantener escondida en su casa porque si lo encontraban podría levantar sospechas de sus tutores._

 _Gracias al internet, trazo un plan para poder crear una cuenta bancaria utilizando a una tercera persona y así tener seguro su dinero._

 _Pero cuando, ya estaba todo preparado. El dinero desapareció._

"tranquilízate, estaba bien escondido. ¿Quien? Maldita sea ,¿Quien pudo haber sido?" pensaba el infante

 _Con solo analizar la forma de actuar, de las personas que vivian en su casa. Supo que fue su hermano menor quien le había quitado el dinero._

 _El fruto de tanto tiempo de engaños y mentiras, había sido saqueado por su ahora despreciable hermano menor._

 _Creo un resentimiento incomparable. Utilizando a gente de internet, encontró la manera de conseguir Arsenico, un potente químico en polvo para matar gente._

 _Vinc estaba cegado por la venganza. Pero analizo una vez más a su hermano._

 _ **"¿Por qué robaría mi dinero?"**_

 _Excavando más profundo se entero de algo._

 _El dinero suyo habia sido usado por su hermano para sobornar . Su hermano menor tambien tenia problemas en la escuela debido a su intelecto._

 _A Vinc ya no le molestaba para nada el que su hermano le haya robado, el resentimiento paso a todos esos niños que gastaron todo su dinero._

 _Dejo el arsénico a un lado._

 _Con una sonrisa torcida, declaro_

 _ **" Moriran, les aseguro que morirán"**_

* * *

 _Vinc empezo entonces a llevar a su hermano menor a su escuela. Alegando que quería ayudar de alguna manera con su "pequeño primo"_

 _Pasadas algunas semanas haciendo esa actividad e investigando esa escuela. Se entero entonces de que, el colegio de su hermano iba a salir de excursión a un viaje. Se adelantó esa mañana en la institución y sin dejar huellas altero los sistemas de frenado del vehículo que se usaría para la excursión._

 _Pasaron las horas y cuando Vinc tuvo que llevar a su hermano al colegio, pasaron por una tienda._

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – fingio ser amable Vinc

\- Si – contesto el menor con algo de nerviosismo. Aun tenia en mente que era el quien le habia robado a su "primo mayor"

 _Mientras abria la botella, Vinc coló en ella un poco de polvo laxante._

 _Poco antes de llegar a la escuela, el niño pequeño empezó a sufrir fuertes dolores de estómago, así que tuvieron que volver a casa. Perdiendo de esa manera la excursión._

 _Más tarde, debido a una llamada telefónica la familia de Vinc se enteró._

 _De que todas los niños que se habían subido al bus, habían sufrido un fuerte choque contra un camión cisterna. Provocando la muerte de todos._

 _Vinc no sentía ninguna clase de culpabilidad, la muerte de aquellos niños le era tan indiferente como si estos hubieran sido en vida simples hormigas siendo aplastadas._

* * *

 _Pasados varios días, se realizó entonces un velorio._

 _En ese entonces, su madre se aferro fuertemente a su hermano menor alegrándose por tenerlo aún vivo. Por su parte Vinc, sonreía por dentro._

 _Dias pasaron, y no hubo sospechas. No habia culpables._

 _"Todo se debio a un error humano por no realizar el chequeo correspondiente al vehiculo" declaraban las autoridades correspondientes, pero toda aquellas vidas arrebatadas no podrían recuperarse._

 _Aquella nota del diario, donde se determinaba el punto final a la investigación del accidente de los niños, esa hoja del diario fue guardada por Vinc. La guardaba con gusto en lo mas profundo de su escritorio en uno de sus cajones. Guardaba esa hoja del periódico, orgulloso por haber sido el causante de tanto sufrimiento y haber salido limpio de todo eso._

 _Ese mismo dia, mientras Vinc caminaba a la escuela se topó con alguien. Ese sujeto que venia en dirección contraria a la suya le dijo sin vueltas…_

\- Se lo que hiciste. Te he estado observando.

 _Vinc escucho perfectamente. Mantuvo la calma, fingio ignorancia y le dijo:_

\- Perdon señor , no lo escuche – y se acercó más al desconocido.

 _El niño saco de sus ropas un cuchillo de cocina que siempre tenía por las dudas y fingiendo acercarse, saco de sorpresa el arma afilada y trato de clavarlo en el abdomen de la persona mayor._

\- "Paralisis" – activo una habilidad mágica aquel desconocido.

 _Vinc se quedo quieto, a duras penas podia respirar._

\- Desde que he llegado a esta ciudad, sentí un repugnante aroma a maldad. Quien pensaría que tanto odio vendría de un niño pequeño – declaro el adulto.

\- Tu…¿que sabes?, maldito viejo. – bufo furioso el muchacho. Tendría que eliminar a ese adulto, pero ¿como?

 _El que estaba delante de Vinc, era el mismísimo Reginald Ashram (quien fue director antes de que lo fuera Hayward Relivash, el actual director de la academia), esa persona que supuestamente fue en su momento director de la academia, quien tambien supuestamente todos buscaban con desesperación en Valoran. Pero ese dato Vinc no lo sabía, ni lo sabría nunca._

 _El invocador acerco dos de sus dedos a la frente del niño y le leyó la mente._

\- Tu vida, parece haber sido dura. Pero no te ves como si estuvieses pasando por una mala vida. Te ves sano y llevas buena ropa. Hare algo sencillo entonces.

 _El invocador, anulo la personalidad atroz del muchacho y la modifico._

\- De ahora en mas , te volveras alguien que busque darle una mano a quien necesite ayuda. Trataras de llevarte bien con todos y olvidaras todo ese odio y resentimiento que tienes.

 _Y asi, usando magia, Reginald mando la actual consciencia enferma del muchacho al subconsciente del mismo. Anulando 3 años de sufrimiento por memorias nulas, inventadas._

* * *

 _ **El subsconciente de las personas , es como la papelera de reciclaje de las PC. Alli toda la información inútil va a parar, y cuando se acumula se borra… o se trata de borrar.**_

 _ **En pocos minutos Ashram sello esa personalidad de Vinc y le coloco la que actualmente posee. Cambiándolo totalmente y curándolo entonces de aquella esquizofrenia que el sufria.**_

* * *

 _El niño se desmayó luego de esto y el invocador lo termino dejando a la intemperie._

\- Espero que puedas vivir una vida normal ahora muchacho – dijo el invocador mientras dejaba el lugar y tomaba rumbo desconocido en nustro mundo.

 _El niño fue forzado a vivir un nuevo estilo de vida, pero debido a este cambio tan brusco no pudo adaptarse a ella. Los demas se aprovecharon de su cambio de actitud, llevándolo al punto de ser excluido de todos lados sin que el entendiese el porqué. El simplemente tenía que ser un chico bueno. Un chico bueno…_

* * *

\- Esa es… al menos un rápido resumen de quien era. Si no fuera por ti jamas hubiera podido salir de la oscuridad de mi mente – fueron las palabras del muchacho al liberar a la campeona de su prisión imaginaria.

\- Dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo. Eso , es imposible. – exclamo con sorpresa Syndra

\- Solo una, una mente pero dos configuraciones distintas. Increíble ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el estudiante

\- ¿Que clase de locura es esta?

\- Podria apoderarme de tu cuerpo ahora que estas a merced mia, en este mundo que he creado. Pero lo mejor será investigar mas. Llevo 12 años encerrado en mi propia mente y tendría que ponerme al dia con todo lo que ha pasado. Como muestra de agradecimiento te dejare vivir.

\- Callate, tus amenazas no funcionaran conmigo – se quejo la soberana de las sombras.

\- Oh … te recuerdo que aun tenemos las mentes conectadas.

\- ¿Que … vas a hacer? – dijo algo nerviosa Syndra.

\- Tengo curiosidad, tengo curiosidad con respecto a que cosas puedo hacer contigo.

 _Pero antes de que la personalidad atroz hiciese algo , Syndra parpadeo una vez y ya se encontraban fuera de la grieta, en la academia. La batalla habia terminado, su equipo habia ganado._

 _La campeona observo a todos lados y vio como los otos invocadores de su equipo se acercaban preocupados al enmascarado._

\- Pastor, nos preocupamos cuando te fuiste Afk, pero como el Zilean enemigo también se fue por la paliza que le diste, pudimos ganar la partida ya que estábamos parejos – fue lo que le dijo "el coleccionista" a un Pastor que estaba parado inerte en la plataforma de invocación.

 _Todos habian vuelto a la academia, pero tanto Pastor como Syndra se encontraban mareados por la repentina vuelta a la realidad y la desincronización repentina de sus mentes._

 _¿Que fue lo que habia pasado entonces?_

 _Pastor le habia transmitido a Syndra todas las malas experiencias que tuvo Vinc de forma que ella pudiera vivirlas en primera persona. Ella perdió , ya no iba a tratar de meterse en la mente del invocador que estaba usando. Cuando "Pastor" ya se harto de hacer sufrir a la campeona con los recuerdos, simplemente la dejo en paz._

 _El cuerpo de Pastor que reposaba ahora en la plataforma de invocación, cayo de espaldas contra el suelo._

 _Syndra estaba mareada, asi que dejo de flotar para ponerse de pie y observo desde la distancia al enmascarado. Podia ver que bajo esos dos agujeros que hacían de ojos, bajo esos orificios, que los iris del muchacho eran **un azul brillante**. Un azul que destacaba en medio de la oscuridad de esa careta que cubria el rostro del invocador._

 _Pastor de repente se levanto y se dirigía hacia la joniana. Un frio recorrio la espalda de ella._

 _El muchacho estiro su brazo como queriendo aferrarse a ella, a lo cual la campeona solo respondio cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió vio al invocador en el suelo de rodillas._

 _Ella se agacho un poco y este se levanto, la Joniana pudo ver que ahora el color de los ojos de el **ya no eran azules, ambos eran marrones.**_

 _Pastor se levanto como pudo y empezo a tambalearse en dirección a la salida, como si de un zombie se tratase._

 _Nadie entendia la actitud que tenia ahora el enmascarado asi que simplemente lo dejaron estar, el por su parte caminaba lentamente hacia la cafetería y Syndra lo alcanzo. El estaba queriendo restablecer su propia mente, pero se encontraba ahora mismo confundido, como si se hubiera recién levantado de una siesta larga._

" Hey estas allí , hey" decía una voz en la cabeza del muchacho

 _Justo en ese instante, la mente de Pastor termino de volver a la normalidad. Ya no sentía los tumbos ni los mareos._

\- Creo que se me aflojo un tornillo – dije para mi mismo.

\- Date la vuelta cuando te hablan – dijo algo enojada Syndra.

\- ¿Eh? – conteste asombrado.

" te estoy hablando por telepatía" escuche de una voz femenina.

"¿Syndra?"- conteste mentalmente.

"Perfecto" – escuche en mi cabeza

Despues de caminar un rato, entendí por que escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza . Debido a que nuestro nivel de sincronización rompió los limites, podíamos utilizar una habilidad de Syndra que solo utilizaba en ciertas personas. La telepatía.

\- "tranquilo , no tratare de meterme en tu mente como te prometi"

\- " Esta bien . pero esto es raro , pensé que solo podíamos hacerlo en batalla." – respondi

\- " Ciertamente , la experiencia que tuvimos fue suficiente para que puedas usar esta habilidad conmigo. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?"

\- "Tengo muchos recuerdos borrosos, solo se que entraste en mi mente y no mucho mas."

 _La campeona estaba sorprendida, el haber tocado el sello del muchacho habia despertado algo mas que malos recuerdos en el invocador._

Terminamos por pedido mío tomando algo en la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la plataforma de invocación.

Casualmente, la mesera que nos atendió era Maria, la amiga de Janna.

\- Buenas tardes , ¿que se van a servir? – dijo la empleada , pero cuando vio mi mascara – Pastor , ¿que hace aquí? … y con la señorita Syndra.

\- "¿La conoces?" pregunto mentalmente Syndra

\- "Larga historia" – le conteste

\- Sírvenos un jugo para ambos – ordene.

\- En seguida , y ¿le traigo una bombilla?

\- Si, por favor.

 _La soberana oscura empezaría entonces una charla , si no fuera por que cierto campeón, también Joniano, entro por la puerta de la cafetería acompañado por otro invocador. Era Zed._

\- Muy buena partida Zed, no tuvimos un gran inicio pero con tu "marca" pudimos acabar con ese escurridizo Lucian y ganamos la partida.

Zed paso cerca de nuestra mesa y saludo a Syndra, pero al percatarse que yo estaba tomando algo con ella se acerco algo amenazante hacia mi.

\- Como le hagas algo , puedes olvídarte de ver la luz el dia de mañana – dijo el campeon mientras acercaba cerca de mi rostro sus afiladas cuchillas

\- PUff – me ahogue con el jugo y empece a reirme fuertemente

 _El local se lleno de silencio, no muchos eran capaces de reírse en la cara de aquel campeon._

\- Maria, llama a un par de enfermeras. Esto se va a poner feo – dijo el dueño del local a su empleada.

 _Lo normal seria que te pusieras nervioso cuando alguien te amenza con unas cuchillas, pero sin entenderlo Pastor se rio._

\- Perdón , perdón – dije disculpándome por la risa. Pero una parte de mi decía "¿porque te disculpas? No hiciste algo que mereciera tu perdón"

\- "Se nota a leguas de distancia que gusta de ti" le dije mentalmente a Syndra , pero ella no contesto.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto el campeón de las sombras, algo enojado por mi reacción.

\- No , solo era un chiste que recordé. Solo eso – conteste sin mirarlo, solo enfocando mi mirada en mi vaso de jugo.

El Joniano blandió su cuchilla y partió el vaso de vidrio en dos perfectas mitades.

\- Si es tan gracioso , cuéntame para que todos nos riamos tambien – respondio Zed, mientras que el contenido del recipiente de vidrio roto caía por la mesa, manchándome la túnica.

\- Bien – conteste e invente un chiste rápido – ¿Sabes con cual campeón puedes siempre contar?

Dije eso mientras me levantaba de la mesa y ponía mis manos por detrás de mis espaldas.

 _Pastor no se percato, pero mientras tenia las manos atrás, estas por si solas empezaron a formar un cuchillo con su alma._

" Un simple corte y lo pondré en su lugar, lo hare tan rápido que no se dara cuenta de donde vino el ataque" eran pensamientos que pudo escuchar Syndra, gracias a la conexión que tenia con el enmascarado

"Pastor, ¿que estas haciendo?" dijo Syndra por telepatía al notar el cuchillo formarse

"Solo un pequeño corte y lo pondré en su lugar" repitió la mente del invocador

\- PASTOR – uso la voz Syndra

 _Todos miraron hacia la campeona, pero ella al girar pudo ver que ya no habia nada en las manos de Pastor._

\- No, no es nada – dijo ella tomándose la frente y poniéndose pensativa.

 _El invocador de Zed y el mismo campeon volvieron a enfocarse en mi pregunta de "¿cual es el campeon con quien puedes contar?"_

\- Con cual , ¿con Shen? – dijo el invocador que acompañaba al campeón.

\- ¿Con Braum? , es de Freijorld pero siempre les da una mano a todos – dijo Zed tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

 _Syndra se puso tensa por la situación, no sabia que es lo que habia pasado. Simplemente suspiro y puso atención al supuesto chiste de su invocador._

Pastor entonces le mostro la mano cerrado a Zed , luego levanto un dedo , luego otro y al final otro mas.

\- El campeón con el siempre puedes contar es con…Thresh.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo asombrada Syndra

\- Tu sabes, uno , dos, tresh ¿Eh? , ¿eh? – me gire para verla y agregue.

 _Un suspiro de alivio salio de Syndra, luego dejo escapar una pequeña risa por el mal chiste. A Zed no le parecio tan gracioso pero le siguió la corriente a la soberana oscura y también hizo una risa fingida._

\- Que gracioso – dijo Zed acompañado de una tonada alegre - Casi se me escapa una sombra por lo graciosos del chiste. Bueno, los dejo. Ya se que eres una persona agradable.

Cuando el joniano se alejo de la mesa le dije algo a Syndra .

\- "¿Él es el lider de la orden de las sombras? No parece tan malo" dije recordando la escena de celos que había mostrado.

"Acaso, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "pensaba para sus adentros la soberana oscura, al recordar como Pastor estaba formando un cuchillo para tratar de apuñalar a Zed

Despues de terminar, el pequeño vaso de jugo , me despedi y volveria a mi rutina normal.

\- Bien, unas peleas mas – dije apenas salir de la cafeteria

\- Invocador. La plataforma de invocación ya ha cerrado – me aviso Syndra

\- Oh, ¿que hora es? - pregunte

\- Casi las 10 de la noche

\- Oh, perdi la nocion del tiempo. ¿Que raro no?

\- Realmente no recuerdas nada ¿no?

\- Syndra, no juegues con los recuerdos de los demas .No puedo hecharte la culpa de nada por que no recuerdo que paso. Pero, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Esta bien?

 _Ante los hechos que habia ocurrido antes, la soberana oscura dudo, pero luego termino asentando un si._

 _Mientras Pastor se tambaleaba y camina sin rumbo fijo Syndra en su mente se decía._

"Habra que observarlo, esto va a tener un desarrollo interesante"

 _ **Fin del capitulo 13 parte 11**_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _Buenos días, como están todos. Yo disfruto mi ultimo dia de vacaciones por que hoy ya me toca retornar a clases en la facultad. Espero que todos ustedes estén bien_

 _Al fin se sabe algo de reginald Ashram, aquel ex director que buscaban en un principio y fue motivo por el cual Vinc termino en Runaterra._

 _Ahora que los recuerdos borrados estan liberados, como sera la nueva personalidad de Vinc. ¿Sera una mezcla de ambas o sera una persona con transtornos de personalidad multiple? Esas dudas y muchas mas seran respondidas en los proximas actualizaciones de "el fin de runaterra?"_

 ** _Saludos a:_**

 _ ***Ancestro** (bienvenido nuevo lector)_

 _ ***AllWeNeedIsHate**_

 _ ***Yadri** (es bueno tenerte de vuelta)_

 _ ***pirata**_

 _ ***warpoyo**_

 _ ***antenesis**_

Muchisimas gracias por todo y agradezco su apoyo

* * *

 _ **Zona de dudas:**_

 _ **1) Periocidad del fanfic**_

Minimo actualizare una vez por semana y maximo seran dos veces. (Por ahora) . Es dificil escribir mientras estudias una carrera universitaria , en serio

Para aquellos que quieran leer la historia apenas se publica, pueden agregarme a Facebook. Busquenme por mi nombre " _ **Wafle Kouhai**_ ". Alli siempre que actualizo el fanfic, aviso al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos . bye bye**_


	114. Capitulo 13 Parte 12

Nota: Disculpen el retraso, sobretodo a la gente de España. Disculpen.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13 parte 12 Normalidad.**_

 ** _Domingo 22 de mayo 22:15 de la noche_**

 _Mientras Pastor caminaba por las recién iluminados pasillos de la academia. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente con respecto al submundo_

 _Pensar en el hecho de que cientos de personas se estan endeudando. Y que debido a esto, una fue capaz de ser controlada por los Vigilantes, hizo nacer en el protagonista la necesidad de hacer algo con respecto a ese problema._

\- Si alguien termino convertido en esbirro, es capaz que cualquier otra persona termine siendo otro más. Definitivamente hay que detener ese lugar. Pero necesito dinero, eso es fundamental. Ese es el motor básico para hacer caer esa organización que esta bajo esta academia.

 _Sin avisar a nadie del club, Pastor fue por sus propios medios esa noche al submundo. Pago su entrada al sotano y solicito un palco privado. Costo una cantidad algo elevada de dinero pero lo hizo por una buena causa._

 _Los palcos eran habitaciones apartes, permitían ver con tranquilidad a través de un vidrio panorámico, las peleas que ocurrían en la jaula que había en el sótano del submundo. Otra ventajas de ese lugar VIP eran la comodidad y el silencio, fundamental para alguien que tenía intenciones de analizar a su "futuro rival"._

"Tenia que tener silencio, no escuchar el grito de la gente que se la pasa abucheando o cantando vitores a los luchadores. No, yo no venia a apoyar a ninguno de los contrincantes de las peleas. Yo venia a analizar a ese campeon" es lo que pensaba en esos momentos

Ese sujeto que estaba en todas las peleas del sotano, ese sujeto que se la pasaba pavoneándose en esa jaula de metal haciendo sufrir a quien sea que se suba con él en ella.

Me senté en el único sillón individual que tenia la habitación. Esta daba vista a la jaula y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra empecé a ver con tranquilidad y detallismo la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

Escuche la puerta de mi sala privada abrirse. Una mesera habia entrado con una bandeja con bebidas. Delante mio habia una pequeña mesa circular hecha de vidrio, a lo cual la mesera dejo allí las cosas que trajo, no sin antes agacharse y dejar expuesta su parte trasera para el goze de mi visión.

Ignore el gesto, pero al final termine viendo de reojo aquel espectáculo gratuito que me brindo. Analizarla en mas detalle me hizo dar cuenta de quien era.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back: Tiempo atrás cuando Vinc uso a Gankplank en la grieta del invocador**_

\- Hay un lugar en la academia que es muy interesante para ganar dinero rápido invocador – dijo Gankplank antes de que los primeros súbditos llegaran a la línea de top.

\- ¿Asi? Cuentame mas - le respondi al campeon.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo contarte mas, pero te sorprendería la presencia de cierta conejita muy interesante que cobra bastante caro. – agrego el campeon de aguas turbias.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

"Es Riven" pensé.

 _Aunque la mesera llevase una mascara de conejo que cubria completamente su cabeza. El hecho de que la campeona tenga la misma apariencia con su versión del juego la delataba. Sobretodo el hecho de que ella era la única que llevaba tacones fucsia en vez de rojo como todas las demás meseras._

\- Riven – dije sorprendido

 _CLACH ! , PUMM . Ruidos de vasos romperse y de la mesera caerse al suelo alfombrado resonaron en la pequeña habitación_

 _Ella rápidamente saco una libreta de papel y, con un bolígrafo que también traía, escribió en ella:_

"te equivocas, no soy esa persona"

\- ¿Puedes decirlo con tu voz?, tengo la vista mala – dije tratando de que ella admitiese su verdadera identidad

Sentí que ella suspiro, se levanto del suelo y camino en silencio hacia la puerta. Ella estaba por dejar el lugar.

\- Espera, espera. Tú estás aquí por otra razón, disculpa. Creo que te confundí con otra persona – dije apresuroso, ya que si ella trabajaba aquí, podría servirme para conseguir información.

Dicho esto, ella saco un pequeño folleto. Lo tome con mi mano izquierda y observe en él varios precios:

 _ **"Dama de compañía 5 mil monedas de oro"**_

 _ **"Dama de compañía y animadora 15 mil monedas de oro (incluye mimos)"**_

 _ **"Dama de compañía, animadora e incluye show privado 50 mil monedas de oro"**_

 _ **"Paquete completo e incluye final feliz 75 mil monedas de oro"**_

Este ultimo valor estaba tachado y tenia escrito con boligrafo el valor de _**2,5 millones de piezas de oro**_. Ciertamente me quede con la boca abierta.

"2,5 millones de piezas de oro por solo … emm … poder tener a tu merced a Riven. Sebas se moriría si se enterara" pensé para mis adentros en esos momentos.

Movi mi cabeza para los costados rápidamente y me saque esa idea de mi cabeza.

\- Si acepto algun paquete del folleto, ¿hablarías conmigo?. Digo, usando tu voz – dije cuando termine de leer el papel que ella me dio

"No" escribió ella

\- ¿Pero al menos escucharías?

"Puede ser"

\- Umm, ¿que tanto sabes sobre este lugar? – le pregunte

"Bastante"

\- Si hablamos, ¿guardarías en secreto lo que charlemos?

"Practicamente estamos hablando en estos instantes. Si pagas el segundo paquete, podemos hablar y prometo no decir nada de lo que ocurra aquí adentro"

\- Ahh – suspire – esta bien, acepto el segundo paquete.

Automaticamente, la mesera se sento en mis piernas y miro a la par conmigo a través del vidrio lo que ocurría en el ring.

Ella escribió algo y por sobre su hombro me mostro su libreta.

"¿De que quieres hablar?"

\- Necesito que me cuentes todo sobre este lugar al que le llaman submundo

Con velocidad Riven escribió:

"¿que buscas?"

 _Pastor dudo por unos momentos, pero al final le dijo:_

\- Quiero acabar con este lugar. Quiero que se funda. Hacer que deje de existir

 _Por debajo de su sombrero, Riven sonreía, le parecía cómica la declaración del enmascarado pero aun asi escribió:_

" Se te nota decidido, ¿acaso te endeudaste?"

\- No, de hecho acabo de ganar una apuesta y conseguí una cantidad moderada de dinero. Sin mencionar que subi dos divisiones en un solo dia.

 _La mano de la mesera temblo por unos momentos, luego escribió:_

"Deja de bromear"

\- Es en serio, esta mañana era bronce 1 y hasta hace pocas horas deje plata y llegue a oro.

 _La "campeona" metio las manos en los bolsillos del invocador y le saco su PD_ (siglas de dispositivo portátil)

\- ¿Hey que haces? – dije asombrado, no todos los días una mesera mete las manos en tus bolsillos.

"Revisando tu historial" escribió con velocidad la mesera en su libreta.

Ella paso unos segundos revisando mi PD y luego rápidamente escribió:

"espera… ¿esto es en serio?"

 _El historial del dispositivo, mostraba una larga lista de victorias, el cual la conejita al verlo se sorprendió bastante._

\- ¿Ahora me crees que voy en serio esto de acabar con esta organización? – agregue

 _Tomandose algunos segundos para pensar, la mesera termino escribiendo en su pequeña libreta:_

"Te contare todo, pero quiero una parte de las ganancias" es lo que ella escribió en su libreta.

\- 5% - dije mi primera oferta

"50%"

\- 6%

"40"

\- 7,5%

La campeona, al ver que el invocador no cedia, se levanto del sillon y fue hasta el interruptor , de un "click" apago las luces.

\- A qué viene que apagues las luces … - pregunte mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones acercandose hacia mi.

 _El dezlis de las manos de la camarera por su cuerpo, puso en alerta al muchacho. Una tenue voz en su oído le dijo._

\- 25% y es mi última oferta.

 _El invocador trago saliva y se tomo su tiempo para responder._

\- Esta…bien.

 _Los encantos femeninos de la conejita habian tenido efecto. Y para terminar de cerrar el trato, la mesera le mordio levemente el lóbulo del odio al muchacho._

\- Y esto como regalo – dijo ella tratando de poner otro tono de voz para que "supuestamente" no la identificaran. Pero el ya sabia quien era ella.

 _Después de un rato de silencio, solo se escuchaba el respirar profundo de ambos. La empleada del lugar, se puso feliz por haber conseguido un trato que le conseguiría seguramente mucho dinero así que abrazo al invocador._

\- Perdona, déjame estar un momento asi. Me emociono mucho cuando hablo de negocios de mucho dinero.

\- ¿Hay una razón por la cual quieras mucho dinero? – pregunte mas que todo por curiosidad, a modo de distraer mi mente ya que esta situación era un poco inusual.

\- Quiero dejar la liga, digo… quiero dejar este lugar. Quiero rehacer mi vida desde cero – declaro la mesera

\- He pasado por lo mismo, y es ciertamente acertado tu punto de vista. Lo fundamental para empezar de nuevo es tener dinero. Mientras mas mejor.

 _En la oscuridad del lugar,ya los dos mas tranquilos, ambos empezaron a charlar._

\- Perdon, solo hablamos de mi. ¿Tienes un plan para …como tu dices, fundir este lugar? – pregunto Riven

\- Necesito dinero, con lo que tengo no me alcanza. Y el puntapié inicial es… - apunte directamente al espectáculo que vine a ver.

 _Pastor apunto a la jaula que se encontraba en el centro del sotano del submundo. Alli en esos instantes, el ring estaba lleno de sangre. El "campeon" indicutible del lugar habia destripado a su rival._

\- ¿El desafio por las diez millones de piezas de oro?, Es imposible – dijo ella

\- ¿Por que?

\- Nadie puede acertar un simple ataque al campeon. Sospecho que tal vez tiene alguna habilidad mágica que le da esa capacidad.

\- Puede ser, o simplemente es muy buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo – dije casi afirmando

\- ¿Cuando piensas enfrentarlo?

\- La próxima semana, mas exactamente el dia sábado – declare

\- Debes estar de broma, con una sola noche de observación ¿dices que te basta para saber cómo derrotarlo?

Con una mueca de disgusto, le conteste

\- Para eso estas tú, ¿que información tienes sobre el? – le pregunte a mi dama de compañía

\- ahh – se escucho el suspirar de la conejita - Se llama Duke , y es Piltoviano. Escuche que su habilidad especial es "intocable". Cualquier ataque físico que le intentes realizar, puede ser fácilmente esquivado o usado en tu contra

\- O, puede ser que todo sea una mentira.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto curiosa la mesera

\- Tal vez simplemente su capacidad física y sus buenos reflejos sean los que le otorgaron el apodo de "intocable".

 _Y asi fue como ambos se quedaron toda la noche observando al campeon de las luchas en la jaula del submundo._

Cuando ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana, decidi que lo mejor era volver a mi habitación.

* * *

 _ **Rato después, ya de vuelta en los pasillos de la academia.**_

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitacion, y busque en mis bolsillos para encontrar la llave de la puerta, me topé con los guantes de Janna. Aquel par de guantes que ella se habia olvidado cuando… nos besamos.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Pastor corria de la mano con Janna. No sabían a donde iban, lo único que buscaban era alejarse lo más rápido de la plataforma de invocación._

 _De pronto terminaron llegando a una gran sala de vidrio que resultaba ser el invernadero central de la academia._

 _Allí, ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. Los dos comenzaron a charlar sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos con anterioridad y se rieron._

 _Aprovechando que estaban al parecer solos en ese lugar, con mucha vergüenza Janna le pidio a Pastor que le deje ver como es este sin la máscara. Él se niega, a lo cual la soporte termina poniéndose algo triste. El a modo de no desanimarla le concede la petición de un modo distinto_

\- No puedo dejarte ver mi rostro, pero si quieres puedo dejarte tocarlo con tus manos – dijo el en esa ocasión

 _Ella acepto, luego de que cerrara los ojos, Pastor se quito la mascara permitiendo que ella pueda palpar el rostro del enmascarado. Previamente ella se habia quitado sus guantes que siempre utiliza, pero los puso en los bolsillos del invocador._

 _La campeona recorrio lentamente el rostro del muchacho, terminando en sus mejillas donde aprovecho la cercanía de ambos, y sin abrir los ojos y con mucha vergüenza le robo un beso._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

\- Ahh – suspire – la idea de ser Pastor fue para ayudar a los demas sin poner en riesgo a las personas que aprecio. Si Janna llegase a ponerse en riesgo por enemigos que obtenga al usar esta personalidad, no me lo perdonaría.

Acerque mi mano a mi rostro y apretando levemente mi mascara la hice desaparecer. Hecho esto, abri la puerta y para mi sorpresa las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

\- Vinc – dijo una voz femenina

GLUP , trague un poco de saliva. Eran Diana y Cordera.

\- ¿En donde has estado? – pregunto en tono ironico Cordera

\- Tratando de salvar al mundo a mi manera – conteste rápidamente

\- Eso no te da derecho a preocuparnos – dijo la chica antropomórfica usando su mano para atravesar mi cuerpo y tocar mi alma.

\- Aggh – me queje

\- No te olvides que necesito realizarte un mantenimiento a tu alma todas las noches – añadió Cordera

\- Agg, podrias ser un poco mas, aggh , amable

\- Dejense de juegos, tengo ganas de dormir. Pase dos horas tratando de convencer a Ahri de que estabas bien – dijo Diana colocando sus brazos tras su nuca y caminando en dirección a mi dormitorio.

\- ¿Hoy dormiras conmigo? – le pregunte a Diana.

Sonrojándose la lunari dijo.

\- No es como si quisiera dormir contigo.

\- Oh, ¿asi que Diana es la Tsundere? – dijo entre risas Cordera

\- Cordera, deja esos términos japoneses para las historietas que lees, es mas. ¿Como diablos sabes que es una Tsundere? – dije algo asombrado

\- Jeje , no me subestimes. Tengo mis fuentes de información – contesto la chica de pelaje blanco poniendo una sonrisa, guiñando un ojo y sacando un poco la lengua hacia un costado.

\- Ahh – suspire – olvídalo, tengo mucho sueño.

 _Me saque la túnica, la guarde en un lugar seguro donde no pudieran encontrar los guantes de Janna y sin mucha gracia, me tire boca abajo en mi cama. De repente sentí un peso en mi espalda._

\- Cordera, ¿tu tambien vas a dormir aquí? – le pregunte a la tiradora al sentir su cuerpo encima mio

\- Ya te dije, comprate una cama mas grande – se quejo Cordera

\- No me refiero a eso. Ya realizaste el mantenimiento a mi alma ¿cierto?

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – fue directa Cordera, poniendo a su vez ojos de cachorrito.

Parpadee un par de veces y conteste.

\- No,esta bien. Quiero que te quedes. Me gusta tu compañía.

\- Ojojo, ¿asi que ya estoy dentro del harem?

\- Tomalo como quieras – conteste metiendo mi cara en medio de mi almohada para no mostrar una sonrisa tonta que habia aparecido.

Me tuve que dar la vuelta , ya que era incomodo dormir boca abajo, me habia acostumbrado a hacerlo de la otra forma.

\- Vinc – hablo la tiradora al ver que ahora tenia la vista hacia arriba

\- ¿Si? - pregunte agachando mi mirada y viendola

\- Dejando de lado las bromas… - mientras Cordera decía eso, sentí como ella hacia pequeños círculos en mi piel usando su dedo indice

\- ¿Si? - volvi a preguntar

\- Yo, tu sabes … realmente te aprecio – dijo ella haciendo desaparecer su mascara, sonrojándose y escondiendo su ahora rostro descubierto en mi ropa.

\- Yo tambien te quiero Cordera

Pero no hubo respuesta de ningun lado.

\- Vinc – dijo al parecer entre sueños Ahri, aferrándose mas a mi brazo izquierdo

Por su parte , DIana hizo lo mismo con mi brazo derecho.

 _Al parecer las otras dos campeonas estuvieron despiertas todo este tiempo, pero fingían ya que escuchaban atentas la charla entre Vinc y Cordera._

\- Quisiera saber, ¿como haremos para turnarnos con el tema del sexo? – dijo la tiradora de pelaje blanco

 _PUMM, Cordera había lanzado otra bomba psicológica. A partir de ahora en ese momento, en sus mentes correría esa idea._

Yo nervioso respondi:

\- No…no lo se ,es… un poco repentino hablar sobre eso.

\- ¿Prefieres hacerlo una por una o eres de los que puede con las tres al mismo tiempo?

\- Cordera – le llame la atención por que era algo… raro verla hablar de ese modo.

\- Es broma, es broma, pero…piénsalo. No puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

 _Con esa frase en su mente "No puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo", lentamente nuestro protagonista cerro los ojos y se esforzó por dormir._

 ** _Fin de la parte 12 del capitulo 13_**


	115. Capitulo 13 Parte 13

**_Notas previas a la lectura_**

 _Realizare unas aclaraciones con respecto a la gramatica que utilizo en el fanfic. Ya que algunas personas me comentaron que a veces es dificil seguir la lectura_

 ** _1)_**

 ** _"hola"_**

 ** _\- "hola"_**

El primero es un pensamiento, y el segundo ya es lo que viene a ser una charla por telepatia. Como ven, ambos estan entre comillas

 ** _2)_**

 ** _\- hola_**

este es un dialogo normal, como ven lleva guion medio antes de comenzar. No lleva negritas, ni es cursiva. Este dialogo lo utilizan los personajes incluyendo el personaje principal

 ** _3)_**

 ** _Y asi fue , como el heroe clavo su espada en las profunidades de su..._**

 _Como verán aquí, esto es en cursiva. Solo se aplica cuando el narrador cuenta detalles o hechos específicos._

 ** _4)_**

 ** _\- Hola_**

 ** _Hola_**

 _Letra con negrita. A partir de ahora, el nuevo Pastor utilizara esta fuente para diferencias sus pensamientos ideas y diálogos._

 _Sin mas que decir, comencemos._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13 parte 13 Cofactores_**

 _Mientras nuestro protagonista se encontraba descansando plácidamente en su cama ya que era de noche. Al parecer un recuerdo de su pasado empezó a atormentarlo a modo de pesadilla:_

Estaba en un aula, pero era muy distinta a las aulas de la academia. Lo raro es que no podia moverme de mi asiento.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que este lugar era en la tierra.

Me revise a mi mismo y me di cuenta que llevaba el mismo uniforme que usaba en la secundaria.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y una chica de cabellos sueltos color castaño entro, al parecer sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Apenas la vi, me di cuenta de quien era.

\- ¿Belén? – dije exaltándome.

 _Ella era la primera chica de quien Vinc se habia enamorado. Pero debido a muchas circunstancias en el cual el no pudo ayudarla a solucionar sus problemas, ella termino ahorcándose y el culpándose por no poder ayudarla (capitulo 2)_

\- Belen – repeti, pero su figura no reaccionaba.

Ella se quedaba parada en medio del salón mirando fijamente la pizarra. De pronto ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a juntar varias mesas, para luego subirse a una de ellas. De la nada, del techo apareció una cuerda colgando con una abertura.

\- Detente, no necesitas quitarte la vida. Todos los problemas tienen solución - quise persuadirla

\- ¿Solu…cion? – dijo el cuerpo de la estudiante, que se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar a Vinc

\- Asi es, déjame ayudarte. Yo puedo ayudarte.

\- No, tu no po...drias ayudarme – contesto ella con algo de enojo en su voz

\- Si, si puedo

\- No. No podrías por que … ya estoy muerta – dijo ella levantando la vista y mostrando esta vez que su rostro era una simple calavera, solo huesos sin un poco de piel o rastro de carne.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y agache la mirada. Cuando lo hice sentí su presencia rodeándome pero no quise levantar la mirada para nada.

\- Tuviste la oportunidad pero no me ayudaste … podías haberme salvado … si decías que me amabas, por que no lo diste todo por mi … eres débil …. débil

\- Yo, lo siento Belen, lo siento mucho. Siento no haber podido salvarte.

\- _**IDIOTA, LEVANTA EL ROSTRO.**_

Levante mi mirada y en la puerta del salón me vi a mi mismo, pero con una cara bastante furiosa. El se acerco a toda velocidad hacia mi y con un golpe destruyo el cuerpo muerto de Belen que me estaba atormentando.

Yo mire los huesos de mi antigua amada desparramados por el suelo, quise agacharme a recogerlos pero mi otra version me agarro del cuello de mi uniforme

\- _**QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO**_

\- Yo… no pude ayudarla. Al menos tengo que hacer algo con sus restos

 ** _\- ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA. TU SUBCONSCIENTE SOLO TRATA DE ATORMENTARTE_**

\- ¿Y por que trata de hacerlo?

 _ **\- ESO ES SIMPLE, ES POR QUE AHORA ESTOY LIBRE**_

No entendia para nada las palabras de mi otro yo.

\- ¿Que debo hacer?

 _ **\- JA , COMO SI YO TE LO FUERA A DECIR. SIMPLEMENTE DEJATE AHOGAR POR TU IMPOTENCIA Y DEJA TU CUERPO.**_

\- Si querías que me dejara ahogar con mi impotencia… ¿Por qué me ayudaste recién?

La otra personalidad se habia dado cuenta que habia cometido un error.

 _ **\- Ahh, TIENES RAZON . ERROR MIO. ESTUPIDO ERROR MIO.**_

Mi otro yo me levanto con facilidad, elevándome por mas arriba de sus hombros y me estrello contra las otras mesas. No sentí dolor, pero por alguna razón inexplicable no queria levantarme del suelo.

\- ¿Quien…eres?

 _ **\- ¿QUE QUIEN SOY? YO SOY TU VERDADERO YO. NO TE PREOCUPES, NO LO ENTENDERÍAS AHORA. YA RESOLVEREMOS ESTO MAS ADELANTE.**_

Una voz parecida a la de Cordera se escuchaba a lo lejos.

\- Vinc, despierta.

El sujeto que estaba parado en el salon se quejo.

 _ **\- TCH, PARECE QUE VAN A DESPERTARTE.**_

\- ¿Eh? – decía adormecido.

 _ **\- NOS VEREMOS OTRA VEZ, MI OTRO YO –** se despidió el_

\- Me llamo Vinc – dije mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba el mundo de los sueños

\- _**Y CREO QUE YO TERMINARE SIENDO PASTOR.**_

* * *

 _Lunes 23 de mayo, 5:52 A.M._

Una tenue voz me despertó. Abri los ojos lentamente y note que me costaba separar los parpados correctamente.

\- Vinc, estabas llorando. ¿Tenias una pesadilla? – pregunto la tiradora de pelaje blanco

\- Recordé … un evento trágico.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el submundo de la academia_

 _Tres sujetos en medio de una sala oscura se reunían para charlar sobre las cosas importantes que se realizaban allí. Esas personas eran los dueños de lugar_

 _Cuando ya todos estaban acomodados alrededor de un foco de luz ultravioleta, que por cierto no alumbraba nada simplemente sus débiles siluetas, empezaron con su reunión semanal. Reunión que hacían los lunes a la madrugada, justo cuando toda actividad en el submundo ya hubiese cesado._

 _Los sujetos allí reunidos eran:_

 _1) "El encargado del sistema de seguridad":_

 _Era un sujeto que guiándose uno por su silueta, podria decirse que estaba pasado de kilitos, pero su voz gruesa y firme le daba un aspecto de tipo duro. Este era quien estaba encargado de recoger los contratos firmados por todas las personas que entraron al submundo, también de que en el casino no exista margen para las trampas y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el encargado "que toda la información o suceso que ocurra en el submundo no llegue a la academia"_

 _¿Pero como hacia todo esto?_

 _Simple, cuando ingresabas por primera vez al casino, te hacen firmar un contrato. Apenas firmas, en tu cuerpo se aplica un hechizo de control que ni siquiera notas. Este hechizo cuando se activa, da advertencias al portador del hechizo para que se descubra si es que está haciendo trampa en alguna apuesta,_

 _Pero su máxima capacidad de este hechizo es cuando a pesar de las advertencias aun tratas de usar un método ilegal en las apuestas. Si te detectaban, a_ _ntes perdías un ojo, pero ahora lo cambiaron por perder tu lengua. Este ultimo castigo tambien se aplica a aquellos que no pueden aguantar su voto de silencio y tratan de filtrar información obtenida del submundo con el exterior._

 _Las lenguas dicen que la unica forma de derrotar a esta persona es nunca haber firmado el contrato del submundo. Pero si querias estar en ese lugar tenias que hacerlo o sino no podrias estar alli._

2) "El encargado de administración"

 _Cuando veías a través de la oscuridad del lugar, solo podias notar el blanco de solamente uno de sus ojos. Eso indicaba, o que era tuerto o que usaba un parche._

 _Este sujeto, que era el mas alto de los tres. Se le escuchaba hablar con una voz mas de señor entrado en años. Un señor grande, podríamos decir._

 _Su habilidad o trabajo era el de encargarse de todos los que quisieran de alguna forma afectar el bienestar del submundo, algunos dicen que tambien tiene la habilidad de cambiar los resultados en las apuestas, cosa que si es cierta ya que esta persona se autodenomina para sus adentros capaz de alterar la ley de causa y efecto._

 _Y por ultimo pero no menos importante_

 _3)"el encargado de las apu_ estas"

 _Este a diferencia de los otros anteriores, se escuchaba siempre en sus pasos el sonido de madera al tocar el suelo. ¿Era ciego o usaba un baston por otra razón? Ninguno de los otros dos encargados lo sabia._

 _Este fue quien metio el dinero inicial para que el negocio nazca . También así mismo este es el sujeto que se encarga de ganar dinero en apuestas. Fingiendo ser un apostador comun._

 _Este a diferencia de los anteriores, no posee una habilidad que le permita ganar las apuestas. Al menos no directamente. Lo seguro es que si te lo llegases a cruzar en una mesa del casino, preparate para firmar deudas y mas deudas_

 _Terminado las presentaciones, volvamos con ellos_

 _Reunidos alli en medio de una oscuridad violacea, estaban por comunicar algunos de los temas mas importantes. Cabe aclarar, que aunque son socios. Ninguno sabe la identidad de los otros, por lo cual cualquier persona en el casino podria ser alguno de los dueños del submundo_

\- Y bien, ¿que novedades tienen? – dijo un sujeto el cual se notaba en su silueta llevaba un baston

 _Otro de los sujetos, que era el "encargado del sistema de seguridad" respondio:_

\- Nada nuevo, estuve atento como siempre utilizando los "orbes de cristal" que pueden grabar para revisar todo lo que paso la noche anterior

 _Pero, la tercera persona que estaba allí, que hasta ahora no habia hablado por fin pronuncio una palabra._

\- Se han esparcido rumores de un tipo problemático. Una de nuestras empleadas dice que quiere "que nuestro negocio caiga".

\- "Encargado de administración" , no me habias dicho recién de que no habia novedades

\- "Encargado de apuestas" , me parece normal que siempre aparezca uno que otro anormal que piense que puede acabar con nuestra organización. Así que no lo tome como una amenaza mas bien como un chiste.

\- Ya veo, pero aun asi no le quiten los ojos de encima

 _Ya en silencio, volvieron luego a replantear otro tema_

\- Queria felicitarlos , hoy cumplimos 4 años con este negocio prospero. Quien diría que este negocio nos ayudo a conseguir tanto dinero. Quien diría que un casino, un lugar para pelear de manera ilegal y centros de préstamo de dinero no ayudarían de manera significativa.

 _Despues de una charla amena, dieron por finalizada su pequeña reunion semanal_

 _Mientras el "encargado de administración" era el primero en salir de aquella sala oscura usando una puerta portal, él pensaba para sí mismo._

"Imposible Pastor, no podrás lograr nada . El destino no esta hecho para que acabes con este lugar. Pero… puede que si te doy una mano luego me devuelvas el favor. Despues de todo, puedo utilizarte para completar mi objetivo"

 _Ya cuando el "encargado de administracion" estaba lejos de la sala de reunion. Pronuncio el siguiente hechizo_

\- Alterate, ley de causa y efecto.

 _Y fue asi, que usando magia muy poderosa. Parte de la realidad se altero, un poder muy poderoso habia sido activado modificando una pequeña curva de probabilidad._

\- No ibas a ser capaz de luchar contra el campeon del sotano del submundo. Asi que te dare una pequeña mano enmascarado. Pero no pienses que esto será gratis, no . No lo sera

Primero: que habilidad te daria modificar la ley de causa y efecto

Digamos que en medio de un partido, el equipo A realiza un gol. Si pudiera alterar la causa y efecto podrias hacer que el disparo contra el arco hubiera fallado. Es mas, si quisieras simplemente hubieras hecho que el partido nunca se hubiese dado. ¿Es un poder perfecto no creen? Pero un poder tan grande no deberia ser posible, se vera en detalle mas de esta habilidad mas adelante.

Segundo: ¿Que es lo que habia alterado entonces para ayudar a Pastor?

De alguna forma u otra movio ciertos sucesos, para que Pastor pueda entrenarse correctamente para derrotar al campeon de la jaula del sotano del submundo. Pero... ¿sera esto suficiente?

* * *

 _Volviendo con Vinc. Al amanecer, antes de que su despertador sonara._

\- Vinc, vamos ,tengo que mostrarte un lugar – dijo Cordera mientras saltaba encima de mi cuerpo.

El sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la tiradora, saltando encima mio, hizo que me sentara de golpee en la cama.

\- Pero son las 6 de la mañana. Recien me fui a dormir a las cuatro – me queje mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos

\- Aun no comprendo la necesidad de dormir de los humanos – contesto ella

\- Entonces ¿no necesitas dormir? – dije mientras me refregaba los ojos para desperezarme

\- No, lo que lo hago es cerrar los ojos y escuchar los ruidos de todos lados. Cuando compartimos la cama me enfoco en los latidos de tu corazón. El solo hecho de que tu corazón siga bombeando sangre me hace feliz – declaro la tiradora de los Kindred

\- Okey, eso fue demasiado especifico y … algo raro - conteste

Despues de desayunar debidamente. Caminamos por insistencia de ella rápidamente, llegando al gimnasio Piltoviano en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – dije mientras frotaba mis manos, ya que hacia frio.

\- Hey Kindred, trajiste al novato - escuche decir a una voz femenina desde la cercanía, voz que ya había escuchado antes

Me di la vuelta para saber de quién venia el saludo. Era Vi. Puse una mirada de incógnita ya que no sabia el por qué habíamos venido aquí y que tenia que ver ella.

 _La Piltoviana, rápidamente retomo la palabra_

\- Hey, ¿cual era tu nombre? Te recuerdo de rostro por la paliza que le diste al cabeza de martillo pero la verdad no recuerdo tu nombre – dijo la peli rosa dirigiéndose a mi.

\- Vinc - conteste

\- Vinc ¿eh? Bien, al parecer Cordera no te conto nada.

\- ¿Eh? – mire a un costado a mi vinculo y sentía que ella sonreía bajo su mascara

\- Le pedi ayuda a VI, la verdad es que no se cómo prepararte físicamente asi que decidi que lo mejor sea que otra persona se haga cargo de ello.

Puse cara de incredulidad, en serio no me esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Hey, no me dijiste que eras de Piltover – agrego Vi, rodeando por la parte de atrás de mi cuello con su brazo.

\- Pues… si, lo soy – conteste, "supuestamente" dije para mis adentros

\- Entonces manos a la obra. Vamos a entrenarte – dijo con animos mi nueva entrenadora

\- Espera un segundo, ¿por que quieres de la nada entrenarme? Agradezco el gesto pero quiero saber el porque - pregunte

\- Cordera me dijo que te estaba entrenando ya que como quedaste en segundo lugar en el campeonato de los estudiantes de cuarto año, de seguro participarías en el de quinto año, para el año que viene

\- Y…

\- Y, ya que eres de Piltover, sería una buena oportunidad para que nuestra facción quedase bien – concluyo la idea Vi.

 _La campeona de grandes puños le explico que el campeonato de quinto año era sobretodo para tener una idea de las fuerzas de cada nación. Otro dato que le conto fue que desde ella ingreso a la academia como campeona, nunca Piltover habia tenido un estudiante que ganara esa competencia_

\- Solo a uno. Y ese es – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dejándome ver que dentro del gimnasio, a lo lejos, estaba el. La misma persona que participaba en el submundo, el que era el campeon de ese lugar

\- Duke – dije asombrado

\- Oh, asi que lo conoces eh

Cordera me dio un codazo leve y se despedía.

\- Bien, Vinc. Te dejo en buenas manos.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré una masa de musculos antes de que te des cuenta - dijo con animos la campeoan junto a mi.

Vi, aun apoyaba su pesado guante metalico en mi hombro, me jalo para entrar al lugar. Apenas cruzamos la puerta de entrada. Mi peso se redujo drásticamente y mi fuerza también.

Sentía el guante de VI pesar como una tonelada.

\- Por lo visto, toda tu fuerza venia de la magia – exclamo exagaredamente ella, como si ya estuviese previsto todo esto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Este lugar, esta hecho de un material anti magia. Nadie puede hacer fluir mágia por su cuerpo mientra se mantenga en este gimnasio - dijo ella mientras se despojaba de sus grandes guantes de combate y los colocaba con cuidado en unos casilleros rojos que estaban a un costado de la entrada

Mientras ella hacia eso, me puse a mirar el lugar. La campeona que ya se habia desocupado ,sin darme tiempo a reaccionar puso sus manos en mi cintura y de un movimiento me levanto mis prendas de ropa superior, dejando expuesta mi zona abdominal.

\- Uff, lo que me temia. Nada de musculos, todo era magia.

\- ¿Eh? – dije algo avergonzado

\- Recuerdo tu pelea contra Jayce. Fue interesante, tu especialidad es la fuerza explosiva.

\- ¿Como?

\- Como oiste, "fuerza explosiva". Osea que eres un luchador bueno en peleas cortas, pero si llegase a alargarse mucho perderías fácilmente. Ven, vamos a golpear la bolsa.

Mientras caminábamos, vi a una chica de cabello azul recogido. Llevaba puesta unos leggins negros que resaltaban sus caderas y una sudadera simple .

\- Bonitas curvas ¿no? – dijo la pelirosa al pillarme viendo e esa chica.

\- Eh, no, te equivocas.

\- Hey, Cait, tengo un nuevo pupilo.

Para mi sorpresa, la chica que estaba dándole fuertes golpes a esa bolsa de boxeo, era la mismísima Sherrif de Piltover.

\- Así que viniste – dijo la tiradora al verme

\- Ustedes dos van a pelear – anuncio Vi

\- ¿Espera que? No dijiste que íbamos a pegarle a la bolsa

\- Cambie de parecer, además quiero que comprendas algunas cosas.

Rato despues, ambos estábamos en el ring.

\- Esto es solo para comprobar su fuerza. Luchen con todo – ordeno la entrenadora

Me pare de costado, no adquiri ninguna pose improvisada ni nada. Solo miraba a mi rival.

\- Vamos, empiecen – dijo la peli rosa

No dude un segundo, quise ir por la Sherrif, pero sentí mi velocidad mucho mas lenta.

\- Espera, que …

PAFF, un puñetazo en la sien me hizo tambalear. Caitlyn lanzo otro puñetazo, quise agacharme pero no llegue a tiempo. Termine recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla y cai al suelo del ring.

\- Es como te dije, los invocadores dependen mucho de la magia. Sin ella serian simples debiluchos ratones de biblioteca.

La tiradora, no me dejo tiempo a reaccionar, apenas me habia levantado del suelo y ya me habia dado un fuerte golpe a la boca del estomago y me dejo sin aire. Trataba de mantenerme estable, pero un simple Jab (golpe simple y rápido) a mi cara, hizo que retrocediera y me estampara contra las cuerdas.

\- "Extasis" - murmure

\- No pierdas el tiempo queriendo usar magia, aquí no puedes usarla. "Invocador" – dijo VI haciendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra.

Mire a un costado y de casualidad en otro ring de practica lo vi. Era el, el mismo sujeto. Alli estaba el, el campeón de las peleas clandestinas del submundo.

 _En efecto, aquel sujeto se llamaba Duke y era como Vinc decía, era el sujeto que tenia como premio 10 millones de piezas de oro ._

 _Por no fijar su mirada en la tiradora Piltoviana, Vinc recibio un golpe decisivo knockeandolo. La pelea de practica termino. La peliazul le habia dado una paliza_

\- Parece que todo termino – dijo VI pasando en medio de las cuerdas y metiéndose al ring.

Pero inesperadamente, de una voltereta rápida el cuerpo de Vinc ya estaba de pie otra vez.

\- Oh, parece que me preocupe en vano. Tu puedes muchacho, levántate y haz trizas a Cait

La Sherrif de Piltover le dio una mirada enojada a su compatriota

\- Hey, no te pongas asi. Solo trato de apoyarlo.

Caitlyn enfoco su mirada esta vez en su rival, el esta vez se encontraba con los puños a la altura de la barbilla.

\- Parece que si sabes un poco sobre poses de combate.

 **\- Hey tu, chica de pelo azul.**

\- ¿Umm? ¿Chica de pelo azul?

 _La actitud de Vinc le parecio sospechosa a la tiradora._

 **\- Estamos en un combate ¿cierto?**

\- Asi es – dijo ella poniéndose de nuevo con la pierna izquierda hacia adelante y la derecha por detrás, una postura clásica de boxeador derecho.

 **\- Pero hay algo malo en este combate –** agrego el muchacho

\- Eh, ¿de que hablas?

 **\- No hay un motivo. No hay una recompensa por ganar o perder. Te propongo algo.**

\- Te escucho.

 **\- El que gane el combate, puede pedirle lo que sea a su rival.**

Lo que dijo el estudiante le dio mala espina a Caitlyn

\- Parece ser que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, si es que no recuerdas que hace pocos momentos te hice caer contra la lona – advirtió ella

 **\- Oh, ¿eso? Solo estaba midiendo distancias. Bien, ¿aceptas el desafio o eres una gallina? chica de cabello azul.**

\- No caeré en tu provocación.

 **\- Tienes razón, sabes que eres más débil que yo y perderás fácilmente. Es sencillo deducir porque no quieres aceptar este desafio.**

\- Sabes que, pensaba luchar normalmente y de buena manera. Pensé que eras diferente a otros invocadores, pero parece ser que tu tambien tienes esa forma de infravalorar a los demas solo porque eres un mago.

\- ¿Eso es un si entonces?

 **\- Preparate, por que no tendre piedad.**

Y asi, habiendo recuperado temporalmente el control de su cuerpo. La personalidad atroz que habia sido liberada hace pocos días, por fin iba a poder hacer de las suyas.

 **"Preparate chica de pelo azul, por que ese trasero tuyo va a ser mio"**

 **Fin del capitulo 13 parte 13**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Aleluya, ya toque las dos campanas en Dark souls. me tomo mas de lo que creia XD

trivia:

¿Esperan algo del nuevo "Pastor"? Ya sea personalidad, gustos o aficciones. Escucho sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios

PD: Gracias por contestar la trivia anterior. Y tambien agradezco a todos por su apoyo.

* * *

 ** _Zona de lectores_**

 **1)Fanfic fan**

Hola, gracias por el saludo de bienvenida. Con respecto a las Jojoreferencias, ¿fui tan obvio? Me base en la pelea de Kira vs Josuke para hacer el extra pero no pensé que se notara tanto XD

Con respecto al otro punto. No me molesta en absoluto que una historia empieza parecida a la mia ¿Por qué? Porque no hay muchas personas que escriban en español en este fandom, y me gusta leer historia de todo tipo, ya que me ayuda a crecer y al mismo tiempo me entretienen.

 **2)Proxy**

Gracias por el saludo. Si, me estoy tomando el tiempo necesario para escribir cada actualización de modo tal que quede ordenado y lo mas prolijo posible, gracias por preocuparte. Un saludo

 **3)AllWeNeedIsHate**

Cuando Pastor haga su aparición, va a tratar de lucirse a como de lugar. Despues de todo el a diferencia de Vinc, no le va a importar tanto el no hacer daño a los demas (verbalmente , psicológicamente o de cualquier otra manera). Pero esto a la larga va a llevar a un conflicto de niveles catastróficos, eso te aseguro.

 **4)Asura neko**

Hey, los peces tambien tienen su orificio de atrás. No, no hablo de los delfines. En caso de que no entiendas a que me refiero, inserte meme de "amo su "

Con respecto a lo del proxeneta. En verdad era un chiste referido a mi mismo. Yo casi a diario camino por el campues universitario con delantal de medicina y con un libro grueso de anatomía.

 **5)Baryv**

No te preocupes Baryv, se extraño tu ausencia pero ahora que se que volviste, estoy alegre por que estes bien.

Espero seguir viéndote por aquí o tambien puedes encontrarme en Facebook como "Wafle Kouhai"

 **6)Pirata**

Gracias por el saludo querido lector. Emm ¿como decirlo? Sabes, se un poco de varios de mis lectores. Pero creo que , de todos tu eres el mas misterioso. Sera que alguna vez podremos saber un poquito mas de usted querido lector? Un saludo igualmente, y gracias por el apoyo constante

 **7)eLSinombre**

Exacto, recuerdas que Vinc se contenia con todo lo relacionado a lo pervertido. Bueno Pastor no será asi muajajaja XD

 **8)Zero1604**

Holi, hace rato que no te veía. ¿Que tal la vida? Yo aquí tratando de superar el semestre universitario XD.

PD: Gracias por responder la encuesta.

 **9)FanFicSlayer**

Si, a mi tambien me gustan los memes. Y siempre estoy tratando de poner uno que otro camuflado y a veces no tanto. Otra cosa que me gusta hacer es hacer pequeñas referencias. Tal vez ponga una de dark soul pronto. Algo como

\- Mira Cordera, una espada clavada en una fogata

\- Sabes lo que significa Vinc

\- Ehmmm, no

\- Significa que nos van a partir la madre mas adelante y que todos los enemigos que derrotamos volverán a la vida

\- ¿WTF?

Algo asi.

 **10)Styliscoast**

¿El hueco de nami? La verdad no se si Nami es una sirena precisamente o mitad pez- mitad humana.

Si es la primera, se podria decirse que es un mamífero (según las sirenas que venden en la DIP UEP, estas son mamíferos), pero si fuera asi la vaselina no tendría necesidad de ser usada. A menos de que… a Nami le guste el backdoor e-e

Pero si ella tuviese la mitad inferior de pez, te aviso ya de entonces. Que esos pequeños animalitos que viven en peceras tambien tienen su "abertura" para desechos.

Si no entendiste nada creo que es por que aun eres muy inocente. Inserte meme de "amo su "

 **11)Sam219**

Haz vuelto, HAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ VUELTOOOOOOO

Se te extrañaba.

Ah, y con respecto a lo de la doble personalidad: Se me habia ocurrido antes de que se supiera algo de Kayn, pero cuando vi las filtraciones dije, WTF, tengo que actualizar la historia antes de que salga el campeon o diran que copie la idea.

Resumen: No llegue a tiempo y aquí estamos u.u

 **12)Yadri**

A veces me da pena dar una respuesta tan corta. Tomando en cuenta sobretodo que tu me das una reviews de esas de que todo escritor le gusta leer.

Sos de las pocas personas, el cual mas me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Tal vez te resulte repetitivo, pero creo que te lo seguire diciendo mientras sigas apoyándome. Gracias.

SIn mas que decir, me despido. Nos vemos el domingo o lunes de la proxima semana. bye bye.


	116. Capitulo 13 Parte 14

_Uno de los tres jefes del submundo tiene un plan en manos. Es por eso que él, usando una habilidad mágica terrible denominada "alterar ley de causa y efecto" cambia el destino de Pastor, para que de alguna manera que hubiese sido imposible, el enmascarado lleve a cabo un entrenamiento que lo ayude a derrotar al campeón del submundo._

 _Estos giros del destino hicieron que Cordera haya solicitado ayuda a Vi, para entrenar a Vinc. Es por eso que ahora mismo, él se encuentra practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _A modo de practica, la campeona pelirosa coloco tanto a su compañera Caityln, como a Vinc en un ring solo para comprobar las habilidades físicas del estudiante, ya que el gimansio Piltoviano (lugar donde justo en esos momentos se encontraban entrenando) era un lugar que no permitía dejar fluir la magia por tu cuerpo, por ende no podias depender de ella para combatir._

 _Conforme se inició el combate, la Sherrif de Piltover pudo knockear fácilmente a Vinc, dejándolo al parecer inconsciente. Pero para sorpresa de todos, este se levanto del suelo pero nadie sabía que otra personalidad había tomado el control de aquel cuerpo_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13 parte 14 Golpe penetrante, un golpe capaz de atravesar cualquier defensa**_

* * *

 _Cuando la personalidad secundaria de Vinc se levanto y se percato que estaba en una pelea, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue:_

 **"Una rival, y tiene buen físico. Llevemos esto a un punto donde salga favorecido"**

 _Es por eso que termino provocando a su rival a modo de que ella acepte un desafío en el cual el que pierda, tendrá que hacer lo que quiera el perdedor._

 **"Una dama en apuros, asi me gustaría llamar a esta situación. Ella cree que no se pelear solo porque knockeo a Vinc, grave error querida, grave error"**

 _Esos eran los pensamientos de la identidad alterna de Vinc al ver que Caitlyn se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y había aceptado un desafío._

\- Vamos , dejen de mirarse. Pueden besarse despues – dijo VI , a modo de avivar las llamas.

 _Cait lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella tomando en cuenta como se movio Vinc antes, pensó que sería un golpe fácil de atinar. Pero ella no sabia que quien estaba ahora frente a ella no era Vinc._

 _Fue entonces que el sujeto que esta vez controlaba el cuerpo del estudiante acorto distancias, esquivo el ataque rival y abrazo a Cait._

\- ¿Que rayos haces? – pregunto molesta la Sherrif de Piltover

 **\- Hago tiempo, es normal en los combates usar esas técnicas.**

 _Si, el abrazar a tu rival si es una técnica valida en el box. Pero el muchacho no solamente estaba usando eso para evitar que Cait siguiese atacando, sino que al mismo tiempo aprovechaba al tener cerca a la campeona para tocarle su trasero. Recordemos que están peleando a puño limpio, sin guantes asi que…_

 **\- Uh, que glúteos bien trabajados. Parece que ya se que regalo pedir para esta navidad – dije sonriendo**

 _De un empujon con todas sus fuerzas, Caitlyn pudo separarse_

\- Deprava…

 _Pero antes de que ella terminara el insulto, el cuerpo de Vinc ya habia lanzado un puñetazo lateral rápido que iba hacia el rostro de la campeona. Ella lo esquivo estirando un poco su cabeza hacia atras, pero justo en ese instante el muchacho sonrió._

\- **Eso es lo que esperaba**

 _Inclinando su cuerpo más adelante, lo que el buscaba no era darle un golpe en la cara a Caitlyn, lo que buscaba era darle un codazo._

 _La tiradora rápidamente tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo. De lo contrario hubiera recibido un fuerte daño_

\- ¿Que demonios? Eso era un movimiento ilegal – se quejo ella desde la lona.

 **\- ¿Acaso te golpee? No, yo… ya tenia previsto que te tirarías al suelo si hacia ese movimiento.**

 _Caitlyn apretó su puño con fuerza, para luego levantar la vista y ver con odio a su rival._

\- Caitlyn, eres la Sherrif de piltover. No te dejes llevar por insignificantes tomaduras de pelos de un simple invocador que no tiene magia – dijo Vi, desde afuera del ring

\- **¿She..riff?** – dije dándome cuenta que estaba peleando no con una mujer cualquiera

" **¿Oh, con que se llama Caitlyn y es una Sherrif? Una oficial de la ley en una lucha mano a mano con un despreciable tramposo como yo. ¿Que mas podria ocurrir en este hermoso dia donde pude al parecer recuperar temporalmente mi cuerpo**?"

\- **Vamos Sherrif, esa mirada que me estas dando da miedo. ¿O es que acaso vas llorar? Uh, ¿necesitas que llame a tu mami para que te cambie el pañal?** – le dije a mi rival mientras ella me miraba desde el suelo con odio

\- Uwahhhhhhhhhhh – grito la peliazul y desde el suelo tomo las piernas del muchacho y lo hizo caer contra el suelo.

 _Ella descargo toda su ira contra el muchacho. Lo golpeo en su cara con todas sus fuerzas pero el simplemente no se defendió. Vi se subio al ring y termino separándolos._

\- Tranquila Cupcake – dijo Vi, mientras tomaba a su compañera desde los hombros y la separaba rápidamente del estudiante

\- Sueltame, voy a matarlo. Voy a matarlo – decía enojada la Sherrif

\- CAITLYN – levanto la voz Vi .

 _La tiradora recién reacciono a todo lo sucedido. El cuerpo de Vinc yacía en el suelo tirado._

\- Ahh, lamento decir esto pero … por descalificación el sujeto tramposo es el ganador – anuncio la pelirosa

\- **HEY, ¿sujeto tramposo? Me llamaste tramposo. ¿A mi?** – dije levantándome del suelo y mostrando los moretones que tenia en mi cara

\- Si, ese será tu apodo desde ahora – dijo la entrenadora

 **\- Bueh… me lo quedo. Pero ejem… creo que he ganado un premio ¿no?**

La chica de cabellos azules, le empezó a parpadear su ojo izquierdo, tenia un tic nervioso.

\- **Lo que yo quiero es…**

Caitlyn escuchaba atenta y nerviosa lo que estuviera a punto de decir el estudiante.

\- **Lo que quiero es…. QUE ME DISCULPES** – dije agachando la cabeza

\- ¿Ah? – dijeron VI y Caitlyn al unisono

 **\- En serio , en serio . Disculpa por haberte hecho enojar. No quise que llegaramos a estos extremos. Lo único que queria es hacerte enojar un poco para que te tomaras en serio el combate. Note que no estabas usando todo tu potencial y tuve que hacer esto pero no salio como quise, de veras lo siento mucho – dije agachando la cabeza**

" **Tch, ella va a caer"** pensé. Si es una mujer de ley les gusta tener una explicación de todo y tener bajo control la situación. Ademas me va a perdonar ya que ella al haberme golpeado brutalmente, quedaría mal de su parte no aceptar mis disculpas

\- Eh. Pero hiciste movimientos ilegales – se quejo Cait

\- **Todo era con motivo de que te enojes y pelees con todas tus fuerzas** \- replique

\- Vamos Cait. Ya se disculpo. No es tan mal chico despues de todo – le dijo su compañera de cabellos rosa

\- Ahh – la tiradora suspiro – supondremos que te he disculpado. Pero aun asi, te tendre la bajo vigilancia ¿oiste?

 _Habiendo evitado al parecer una mala relación a futuro con la tiradora, la personalidad actual de Vinc sonreía por dentro. Cualquiera diría que habia recibido una paliza, pero el simplemente se habia divertido manipulando un poco la situación. Despues de todo, el no sabia ni donde estaba , ni como habia llegado hasta allí. Simplemente cuando tomo el control del cuerpo de Vinc se dio conque estaba en una pelea y se dejo llevar por la situación y su forma de ser._

" **Aquí estamos, mírame. Fui golpeado por una desconocida al apenas haber vuelto a recuperar mi cuerpo, ahora que estoy mas tranquilo un poco de información de los recuerdos de Vinc pudo entrar y recién me entero de todo. No maldita sea, no recuerdo todo. Parece ser que los recuerdos de mi querida personalidad… QUERIDA PERSONALIDAD MIS BOLAS. El mierdas de Vinc, sus recuerdos no están disponibles apenas cambiamos de personalidad. Es por eso que pelee con la persona que estaba al frente mio y la hice enojar y casi la cago** "

Siguiendo con sus pensamientos…

 **"No fue buena idea para empezar. Fui muy impulsivo al no conocer el alcance de la situación, pensé que esta era una simple pelea con cualquier persona pero esta chica resulto ser una sherrif, o sea una figura de autoridad en este lugar… supongo. En fin, si quiero hacerme con ella tendre que hacerme de más conocimientos. Pero aun así , no entiendo por qué tengo la urgente necesidad de querer aprovecharme de las mujeres. Creo que el hecho de ya tener 20 años ha hecho que mi cuerpo y mente prioricen otras cosas. Claro, antes tampoco tenia que tomar en cuenta el libido de mi cuerpo, pero ahora supongo que es algo que tengo que tomar en cuenta cada día. Envidio un poco a Vinc por eso, más que todo por su autocontrol con las mujeres"**

Él lo había admitido, tenía un problema. Y eso eran las mujeres.

 **"Pero dejando de lado todo este numerito que he montado … Ah vida mia. Es bueno no estar encerrado"**

Mientras el muchacho seguía con sus pensamientos, un sujeto se habia acercado a ver que es lo que pasaba.

\- Hey Vi, ¿que pasa? Estaban haciendo mucho ruido asi que me acerque a mirar.

\- Si lo ponemos en pocas palabras Caitlyn fue vencida en un combate de practica y se enojo por los métodos que uso su rival – respondio VI

 _Era Duke quien se habia acercado, el campeón del submundo que también era Piltoviano y justo en esos momentos también se encontraba en otro ring practicando, había terminado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a observar._

" **HEY , hey , hey , hey , hey. A, a ese sujeto como que algo tiene que ver con Vinc. Umm, espera un momento. Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. No, olvídalo. De seguro está asociado a una de esas mamadas de querer ayudar a los demás. Prefiero no meter mis narices allí** "

 _Pero por alguna rezón en la mente del estudiante resonó la necesidad de querer derrotar a ese sujeto a cualquier costo. Un pequeño lapsus mental le hizo recordar parte de los recuerdos de Vinc, dándole a entender que debía vencer a ese sujeto en otro lugar llamado submundo._

 **"Oh vamos, ¿y ahora qué?. Es como si mi mente me dijera que esta sería una perfecta oportunidad para practicar como derrotarlo"**

 _Pero antes de que esta personalidad pudiese decidirse que hacer. Su entrenadora ya le había enchufado otro combate_

\- Hey Duke, te parecería un combate de practica con mi alumno – pregunto Vi al sujeto que observaba desde afuera del ring.

\- Esta bien. Ya vencí a todos los demás y no derrame una sola gota de sudor así que ¿por que no?

 _El sujeto sin mucho vacilar subió al ring_

" **No creí que iba a pasar esto, pero bien por ti Vinc . Te servirá de mucha experiencia. Supongo que lo hare por que use tu cuerpo para tocarle el trasero a la Sherrif. Ademas hace mucho que no peleo y me gustaría estirarme un poco** " pense

 _Duke lo miro con calma_

\- Generalmente mis peleas son con reglas de boxeo. Pero si tienes alguna preferencia soy abierto a nuevas ideas

\- **Una pelea donde se valga todo** – dije con tranquilidad.

\- Perdon, creo que no escuche bien

\- **Vale todo**

Me pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Duke.

\- Oh, bueno si insistes. Pero no seas duro, podrías lastimarte

Desde afuera de la pequeña plataforma de práctica Vi le dijo:

\- Hey Vinc, no sé si vas en serio o no. Pero para mí no es recomendable una pelea de ese tipo para ti. Tu cuerpo no está preparado. Ya sabes, eras un tipo que usaba la magia para pelear y ahora… no la tienes.

Duke se acerco un poco a mí y dijo solo para nosotros dos.

\- ¿Dejaras que esa de allí te diga lo que tienes que hacer?

Aprete los dientes con fuerza y esboce una sonrisa maldita

 **\- Ya te dije que iba a pelear con todo. No me hagas repetirlo.**

Sorprendido Duke contesto.

\- Bien, tu eres quien va a pelear. Tu pones tus reglas y yo peleo contigo.

Duke se alejo de mi quedándose en una esquina del ring.

\- Cuando tú quieras comenzamos – dijo mi rival

. . .

Hagamos esto rápido de entender. Fui vencido, oh si, fui vencido muchísimas, si muchas veces. Fui vencido hasta el cansancio.

Creo que cada vez que caía a la lona, Caitlyn que se habia quedado observando desde afuera de la arena, me sonreía. No, esa perra no me sonreía a modo de apoyo. Estaba desquitándose, burlándose de mi por lo que le había hecho pasar momentos atrás.

" **Disculpas mi trasero. Ella estaba disfrutando viendo mi paliza** "

" **Si, esto es lo normal. Un dia eres la personalidad secundaria de un chico que ayuda a todos. Y al otro dia PUMM, estas peleando contra un maniático de las peleas el cual no puedes atinarle un simple golpe, ni patada, ni escupitajo** (esto ultimo no lo hice, si , no lo hice. Pero lo voy a hacer la próxima vez que lo vea en la jaula si se da la oportunidad maldita sea) **.** "

" **COF COF** (sonido de tocer exagerado) **Ejem.** "

" **tranquilízate, respira profundo , respira profundo … MENUDA MIERDA . ¿En que problemas se mete Vinc?, él no es normal** "

Ya, ya más recuerdos del pasado de Vinc en esta academia venían a la cabeza cada vez que me levantaba de la lona.

" **¿Que clase de idiota va y se hace cargo de los problemas ajenos que nada tienen que ver consigo mismo? Oh, ¿pero qué has conseguido de todos estos actos humanitarios? Bueno, si. Él ha conseguido proezas nada ordinarias. Si, ha conseguido una pequeña fortuna… pero se la gasto. Ok, el dinero va y viene. También se ha conseguido tres mujeres. Bien, eso no esta tan mal… hay que darle créditos al muchacho. Pero ESTO, meterse con una organización mafiosa y prácticamente declararles la guerra al contarles tus planes de destruir su casino a una empleada de ese lugar. Oh, esa si es una gran idea Vinc** "

Cada vez que caia al suelo, me volvia a levantar. Si hubiera sido el yo de antes, no me hubiese levantado. Pero habia un par de razones por las cuales quería seguir peleando contra el.

Razon 1:

No tengo el mismo cuerpo que cuando tenia 8 años. Tengo un cuerpo de sujeto de veinti tantos años. Es mas grande, mas ancho y tiene otras necesidades.

Razon 2:

Ya lo dije, tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que descubrir como vencer a ese sujeto y ya casi se como. Pero obviamente me voy a guardar esa tarjeta de triunfo hasta el ultimo momento. SI, hasta el ultimo momento.

* * *

 _Volviendo a la realidad, al ring:_

Duke me habia dado nuevamente una paliza en otro intento mio por vencerlo. Ya perdi la cuenta de las veces que intente golpearlo y recibi un contraataque

¿Y como lo hace?

Veran. El muy cabron es imposible (por ahora, hasta que diga mi plan) de golpear. El muy hijo de fruta, se coloca en posición defensiva, con ambos brazos cruzados en X. Si, escucharon bien, en forma de equis.

Cuando lo atacas, no importa como, golpes a la cara, torso , golpe bajo , patadas a las costillas. El simplemente va y desvia tu ataque, dejándote con la defensa descubierta. Y PUM… de un ataque rápido en la parte que dejaste expuesta, el realiza un golpe limpio tan fuerte como para que tus pies dejen de tocar el suelo por unos segundos y luego pierdas el equilibrio y caigas a la lona.

Pero, ¿por que me molesta tanto esa postura de mi rival?

Eso es, porque cada vez que caigo al suelo. Mi entrenadora (la chica que se llama VI), me obliga a toma minutos de descanso para que recupere el aliento. Tiempo el cual mi rival también recupera todas sus fuerzas. Es obvio que el muy cabron de Duke no se iba a cansar nunca si se la pasaba descansando.

Bien, en las últimas peleas, pude esquivar a duras penas los contrataques de mi rival defendiéndome justo a tiempo y ¿saben que note? Mi rival no podia contratracar por mas d minutos. Podria ganar entonces, pero siempre llegado a ese punto ya estaba muy debilitado.

En el ultimo de mis intentos, recibi un fuerte golpe que iba directo a mi ojo izquierdo pero lo esquive levemente agachándome pero igualmente recibi el golpe en la frente y cai al suelo.

Producto del golpe, me hice un corte a la altura de la ceja y mi entrenadora puso un banquito en una esquina para atenderme. Me encontraba sentado y ella me atendía la herida.

\- Bonito corte, tramposo

 **\- TCH, me gusta ese apodo, pero no que me lo digan cuando estoy perdiendo asi.**

\- ¿Ya vas a rendirte? Hay otras personas que también quieren usar la plataforma para practicar. Hasta Cait que se aburrio de ver se fue a hacer otras cosas.

Fue en ese entonces que agachando la mirada un poco, me di cuenta que mi entrenadora, aunque a simple vista no era muy femenina en actitud, su cuerpo si poseía un par de buenos atributos.

\- Hey, mis ojos están aquí arriba – dijo la pelirosa, tomando del mentón al muchacho y haciendo que suba la mirada.

 **\- Lo siento, me duele el cuello y esta posición me es más cómoda. –** dije volviendo a agachar la vista y siguiendo disfrutando de la vista.

 _Vi se agacho un poco mas y le pego un leve golpe al mentón al estudiante_

 **\- Auch, ¿así eres con todos los heridos?**

\- Para empezar no soy un soporte para tratar a los heridos. Y segundo, no me gusta que me miren los pechos – dijo ella mientras untaba alcohol con un isopo en el corte de mi frente.

 **\- ¿Y tocártelos?…**

 _La campeona presiono con mas fuerza la herida del muchacho haciendo que este ponga una mueca de dolor._

- **Au, au, au.**

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedes darle a Duke un golpe y piensas en esas cosas? No me hagas reir.

 **\- A que puedo darle un golpe a Duke, y sin hacer trampas. Ya descubrí como.**

\- Tch, No me hagas reir tramposo.

 **\- Te apuesto a que le doy a Duke un golpe en la cara , y a cambio me dejas tocar tus pechos.**

\- ¿Ah? Me estas tomando el pelo. Ya veo por que sacaste de sus casillas a Cait, te recuerdo que conmigo una simple disculpa no hará que te perdone.

 _Duke que ya se estaba impacientando, alzo la voz_

\- ¿¡Ya vas a estar listo!?

\- **Si, ya voy** – dije levantándome de la silla y acercándome de nuevo al centro del ring, pero antes de eso me di la vuelta y le dije a la entrenadora – **recuerde entrenadora que es lo que me dará si llego a darle un golpe en la cara a Duke.**

\- SI tienes tanto tiempo para hablar estupideces, ve y pelea niñato.

Fije mi vista en mi rival y él ya estaba en su pose defensiva a modo de cruz.

\- Ven cuando quieras.

* * *

Hay un movimiento sencillo para estos casos. Mientras pensaba recordé algunas luchas de boxeo y de allí se me ocurrió el método para superar esta defensa irrompible.

Con todas mis fuerzas fui por mi rival, él puso tenso el cuerpo y preparo su cuerpo para el impacto. Lance un puñetazo pero no cualquier puñetazo, uno con la parte de la palma apuntando hacia arriba.

Cuando mi mano entro en contacto con mi rival, antes de que el moviera sus brazos y desviara mi golpe, yo…

… rote la mano. Asi es, le di un movimiento de rotación a mi puñetazo. El rango es limitado, es un giro de 180 grados por parte de la muñeca, pero al ejercer fuerza centrifuga además del golpe, lo que provoca es que no puedas desviar el golpe hacia donde tú quieras.

Mi rival quiso desviar mi ataque hacia abajo, pero gracias a la rotación termino elevando mi puño y termine colocando un débil pero pesado golpe en su nariz, aplastándosela y haciendo que el caiga contra el suelo.

Fije mi vista en mi mano, estaba con algo de sangre, seguramente le habia lastimado la nariz a Duke. Cuando quise fijar la vista en él, ya estaba delante mío.

\- Maldito, quien te has creído que eres

Un golpe con todas sus fuerzas conecto en mi rostro y me estrello contra otra de las esquinas.

Duke reacciono y se dio cuenta que habia perdido el control por unos segundos.

\- No, lo lamento.

La entrenadora, subio al ring y se acerco al estudiante

\- Muchacho, ¿estas bien?

 **\- Te… lo dije. Te dije que podria… darle un golpe. ¿A que no te lo esperabas?**

\- Voy a por una enfermera o un soporte, espérenme aquí – dijo Duke mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del lugar

Caitlyn , que habia vuelto de quien sabe donde, subio tambien al ring a ver que pasaba.

\- Tramposo ¿estas bien? – pregunto la Sherrif de Piltover

 **\- ¿Van a seguir con eso? Y no, no estoy bien.**

\- Oh, bien. Toma, compre un helado. Te veias cansado asi que compre algo – dijo ella mientas sacaba del envolterio el caramelo y lo colocaba casi a la fuerza dentro de mi boca – pensé que solo estabas perdiendo el tiempo y al parecer Duke te dio una paliza.

 **\- ¿Crees que pase todo este tiempo lanzando ataques al azar? No, yo no soy de esos que creen que dándolo todo van a lograr un milagro. Yo soy de lo que no va a luchar a menos de que este 100% seguro de que va a ganar.**

Senti mis parpados pesados.

 **\- Creo que … termino mi tiempo. Aggh, queria explorar un poco mas.**

 _Dicho esto, el muchacho parpadeo una vez y su otra personalidad retorno_

\- ¿Eh? Que paso – dije algo sorprendido al ver a Vi y Caitlyn en el ring – ¿Que paso con nuestro combate Cait? Estabamos peleando y… me diste un golpe y ya no recuerdo nada.

 _Ambas chicas estaban algo sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar, pero decidieron guardar silencio._

\- Oh nada muchacho. Cait te golpeo muy fuerte y te quedaste sentado en la lona.

\- Ya… veo. Bueno… sigamos entonces – dijo Vinc con una sonrisa sincera

\- Espera. ¿No estas cansado? ¿no te duele el cuerpo? – pregunto Vi

\- ¿Por que? No luchamos ni por cinco minutos con Caitlyn

 _Por la mente de ambas campeonas pasaba esta idea_

"Es en serio? No, esto es raro. Creo que recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"

\- Emm , no te duele algo ¿La cabeza por ejemplo?

\- No, ¿porque? - respondi a la pregunta de la entrenadora

 _Al parecer Vinc y Pastor no comparten características como el cansansio o eso parecia._

\- Creo que basta por hoy. Vete a descansar, no te quiero ver este dia aquí – dijo Vi.

\- Espera… pero si no llevo ni 10 minutos aquí. Vine cerca de las 8 – pero al mirar un reloj en la pared vi que eran las 11 de la mañana – espera… son las 11 eso significa que…

\- Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen – dijo una Caitlyn nerviosa

\- No, tienes razón. Deberia ir a descansar. El golpe que me dio Caitlyn me mando a dormir casi 3 horas ¿cierto? Se que suena ilógico pero es lo que paso ¿no? Ire a descansar. Entonces, volvere mañana.

\- Si, eso fue. Te golpee tan fuerte que terminaste asi. – mintió la tiradora

\- Entonces me retiro. Disculpen si le hice perder su valioso tiempo instructora – le dijo el muchacho a la pelirosa

 _Sin mas que decir, el muchacho salio del lugar como si nada raro hubiese pasado_

\- Esto es… - decía nerviosa Vi, no sabia explicar lo que había sucedido allí.

\- Complicado, te entiendo VI. Es de lo más raro que he visto últimamente. Es como si no fuera la misma persona que lucho conmigo.

\- Mañana lo hare pelear con casco protector. No, lo persuadiré para que entrene de otras formas. No, mejor le hare correr. Lo que menos necesito ahora son problemas por haberle provocado alguna disfunción mental a un invocador. ¿Que hago Cait?, ¿que hago?

 _Los nervios estaban alterando a VI._

\- Tranquila. Tal vez solo este bromeando.

\- Oh, ojala Dios te escuche.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Vinc._

\- ¿En serio estuve inconsciente 3 horas? Suena ilógico, pero ellas me dijeron que fue asi.

 _Todo lo que hacia la otra personalidad, Vinc no podia recordarlo. Eso no pasaba al revez que a diferencia del primer caso, si podia hacerlo pero le tomaba un poco de tiempo recordar esos datos._

 _El dia paso rápidamente. Vinc se la paso creando patrones de ataques que se le ocurrieron para derrotar a Duke, el campeon del submundo. Estas ideas se le iban ocurriendo conforme a las luchas que habia estado observando en el submundo y a los datos que aquella mesera con cabeza de conejita le habia pasado._

\- Su debilidad es…

 _Una voz en su mente retumbo._

- **Su resistencia**

 _Vinc abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a todos lados_

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Twitch? ¿Sigues espiándome por ordenes de Relivash?

 _Pero no había nadie en la habitación_

\- Supongo que fue mi imaginación… resistencia ¿eh?

 _Quien diría que , a partir de ese momento y por varias noches, la personalidad alterna estaría mas activa que nunca y haciendo de las suyas ._

 _ **Fin de la parte 14 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

No hay notas por falta de tiempo :v

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los lectores**_ (para esto si tenia tiempo )

 _ **1) Warpoyo**_

Hola, saludos y paso a responder tus dudas.

Creo que lo habia dicho antes en el extra, o tal vez no se dieron cuenta (de ultima capaz me olvide de ponerlo) , pero la contraparte de Vinc no puede usar magia. Pero si tiene las facultades que tenia cuando trataron de borrarlo.

Con respecto a actualizar el otro fic, ¿a cual te refieres?

 _ **2) FanFicSlaye**_ r

Saludos, y gracias por la review

Con respecto al favor que busca pedirle el jefe del submundo a Pastor, ya lo veras. Te sorprenderá bastante su historia.

 _ **3) AllWeNeedIsHate**_

Buenas, agradezco sus reviews y paso a responder sus dudas

Preguntaste por Leblanc, como veras en anteriores arcos me enfoque en diversas campeonas específicamente. De los primeros estuvieron Diana y Ahri , despues siguió Cordera, ahora se viene uno ligado a Sona, pero mas adelante habrá uno dedicado especialmente a Leblanc, tendrá que ver sobretodo a los conflictos que se llevaran a cabo al final de este capitulo.

Tambien preguntaste por los Vastayas, eso realmente lo tengo pendiente. Mas bien estaba pensando en realizar algo de Mature sobre Xayah en "reanudando conexión"

Otra cosa mas que consultaste es si los mundos se podrían mezclar. La respuesta es, los mundos no, pero las personas puede que si.

PD: Gracias por el apoyo que brindas, sirve para motivarme a seguir escribiendo

 _ **4) Asura neko**_

Hola Asura, creo que hace mucho que no respondia reviews en profunidad como lo hacia antes. ASi que vamos a ello.

¿Probe a urgot? No, preferia el anterior. Ni en urf lo pude probar.

Con respecto al jefe del submundo que se autodenomino portador del hechizo "que altera la causa y efecto" ya entenderas mas cosas de el, y quedara en claro su poder y como funciona. ¿Sera un aliado o solo buscara controlar a Vinc para su propio beneficio? Lo veremos en próximas actualizaciones

Con respecto a Pastor: Mas que claro de seguro te quedo como piensa Pastor ( todo eso de no haber pasado la pubertad hace que su mente busque experimentar) y que mejor forma que hacerlo con las novias que tiene tu otra personalidad :v Dejando de lado las bromas, ya hice un guiño en el extra de a quien Pastor estaba Cof Cof … dando cariño … Cof Cof … Nami COf, Cof. Solo falta escribir como fue que terminaron compartiendo habitación XD

 _ **5) Yadri**_

Sorry, me tarde mas de lo previsto en actualizar. Pero estoy aquí, con todas las energías XD

PD: Gracias por el apoyo

 _ **6) Daspucky**_

Hola y felicidades por ingresar a la universidad *le regala un frasco de vaselina* Toma, la vas a necesitar mucho XD. Dejando de lado las bromas, te recomiendo que vayas con ropa comoda. Vas a estar sentado mucho , pero mucho tiempo mientras estes en la universidad

Con respecto a Pastor, como veras, ya amplie un poco mas de info de el. Asi conocerán un poco de su personalidad.

PD: ASi que llegaste a plata 3 jugando Supp? Enhorabuena, yo llegue a Oro 5 y ahí todo mi poder se fue ya que perdi todas las partidas que jugué, asi que… estoy jugando aram simplemente

 _ **7) Shikimimo**_

¿Se nota tanto los argentinismos? XD

Podria haber puestos modismos argentinos mas notables pero me limite mucho.

Palabras como : Lince, maquinola , Che boludo , ¿Cuántas copas tenes? , etc . Las evite a decir a todas costa ya que como sabras, los fanfics son para todos el mundo y los modismos solo arruinarían la lectura de otras personas

PD: Gracias por la review

 _ **8) antenesis**_

Oie zhi n.n7

XD

 _ **9) Zero1604**_

Cordera prácticamente esta de vacaciones, no cuentes con ella por ahora. Simplemente estuvo en el texto de "regreso de vacaciones" Ya volverá, lo aseguro

Con respecto a lo de Pastor, que vuelta de tuerca que hubo en esta actualizacion¿no?

 _ **10) Styliscoast**_

Pues ahora si sabes lo del agujero de los peces. Ahora comprenderas por que Ariel se fijaba en los humanos XD

* * *

N _ **os vemos pronto queridos lectores bye bye.**_


	117. Extra 2 Parte 1

_**A modo de celebrar el aniversario de este fanfic, he preparado una historia "extra" que sera actualizada cada dos dias. Esta sera:**_

 _ **1) de caracter comico**_

 _ **2)Una forma de practicar y tambien de entretener a los lectores ya que , el capitulo 13 como veran lo he sentido estancado. SI, me cuesta sobrellevarlo asi que quize realizar esto y luego preseguir el susodicho capitulo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero disfruten estas minihistorias, teniendo como eje central a una muy linda pequeña.**_

* * *

 _ **Extra numero 2 "Esperen un segundo… ¿soy papa?"**_

 _Una tormentosa noche de domingo, la fría agua de la lluvia chorreaba por los techos de la academia a su vez también provocaba un ambiente tenebroso en todo el lugar._

 _Producto de los fuertes vientos, algunos cables que suministraban energía, se cortaron. Quedando más de la mitad de la academia a dos velas._

 _En una habitación que ahora mismo estaba a oscuras. Más exactamente, en la habitación de los Kindred. Ambos dueños de esa habitación se encontraban escribiendo en un pergamino, al parecer el contenido del mismo era muy importante por la delicadeza en que Cordera realizaba los trazos de las letras._

 _En la misma mesa donde estaban escribiendo, sobre ella habia un moises (cesto para bebes)._

\- ¿Crees que está bien dejar al muchacho esta responsabilidad?

\- ATCHus – estornudo Cordera – Si , él tiene que responsabilizarse por esto. Él fue quien provoco que todo esto terminara así.

\- Ya veo, creo que es una sabia decisión Cordera – contesto Lobo

 _Fue así que la tiradora al poco tiempo termino de escribir el mensaje y alzo el pequeño canasto llevándoselo a la habitación de un estudiante_

 _Después de un rato, ya se encontraban delante de la habitación de Vinc. Cordera suspiro y dijo_

\- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara? – pregunto la tiradora

\- Quisiera ver la expresión en su rostro, pero no vamos a estar para verlo mañana – contesto Lobo

\- Si, hubiera sido divertido. Pero como tu dices, no estaremos mañana. En fin, espero que Vinc se pueda hacer cargo de… ATCHUS... Uff, este resfriado está cada vez peor.

\- Apúrate Cordera, se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo apurado Lobo

\- Tienes razón lobo. Tienes razón.

 _Ambos usaron sus habilidades de espíritu e ingresaron a la habitación del alumno atravesando las paredes. Luego, al estar en la sala, dejaron el moises sobre la mesa y el pergamino justo al lado._

 _Terminado de acomodar con cuidado la canasta, fue asi como poco a poco ambos iban desapareciendo, formando un tenue polvo en el aire._

\- Cuida bien de ella Vinc – fueron las ultimas palabras de Cordera y Lobo al desaparecer ambos.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente:**

 _Vinc se levantaba de su cama después de haber descansado toda la noche_

\- Umm, Vinc. Estuviste genial anoche. Esa técnica con las manos fue increíble. Casi me haces llegar al cielo – dijo Ahri mientras abrazaba a su pareja con quien compartía la cama.

\- Si, un buen masaje antes de ir a dormir es capaz de quitar todo el stress acumulado en el dia. Bien, hora de levantarse.

 _Y asi, decidido a comenzar un dia productivo, nuestro protagonista se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la sala._

 _Apenas llego, se topó que en la mesa había una especia de canasta._

\- ¿ Y esto? Puedo asegurar que esto no estaba anoche.

 _La canasta tembló_

\- Ahh – se pego un ligero susto el muchacho – ¿que rayos?

 _Rapidamente Ahri habia llegado._

\- ¿Que paso? – y ella al observar la canasta tambien se pregunto lo mismo – ¿Y esa canasta?

\- No lo se , yo tambien recién la vi. Y se movió

\- Mira, una nota – dijo Ahri al observar un papel a un costado del canasto, tomándolo y poniéndose a leer su contenido

\- ¿Dice algo?

\- A eso voy… ejem ..

* * *

"Querido Vinc,

Estos últimos días han sido de los mas especiales. Me he divertido mucho cuando fuimos a la gran isla de Jonia y nos pusimos a explorar varios lugares. También me avergüenza decírtelo, pero no tanto como decírtelo cara a cara, que realmente te quiero. Es por eso, y como muestra de nuestro amor, quiero que te hagas cargo de nuestra hija.

Si, como leíste bien. Es tuya. No trates de hacerte el desentendido y por favor hasta cargo de ella.

Atentamente, Cordera de los Kindred

Posdata: Por favor, cuidala como si fuera tu hija. Bueno, de hecho es tu hija. Cuídala, volveré pronto, ah y lobo se va conmigo. Nos vemos.

* * *

 _Apenas Ahri termino de leer la carta, miro a su costado para ver a su novio con una mirada asesina_

\- Vinc , ¿no era que no tenias tiempo libre para salir conmigo pero si tienes tiempo para "jugar con cordera"?

\- Emm, espera. Todo debe tener una explicación lógica – dije mientras retrocedia lentamentamente, sin dejar de fijar la vista en Ahri.

 _La campeona alzo un florero que estaba en la mesa y lo empezo a agitar levemente._

\- ¿Explicacion lógica? Esta canasta es una prueba de infidelidad, has roto el séptimo mandamiento. Has cometido adulterio

\- Espera. Espera espera… ustedes aceptaron la poligamia. Ustedes aceptaron dividirme entre ustedes.

\- Pero no es justo. No puede ser que Cordera haya tenido tu primer hijo

\- No hijo, Hija

\- LO QUE SEA MALDITA SEA – dijo furiosa Ahri

 _Pero al parecer, los elevados tonos de voz, despertaron a la criatura que se encontraba durmiendo en el moises._

 _De allí salio, una version totalmente similar de Cordera, pero tenia la altura de una niñita de tres años._

 _\- ¿Umm? – fueron las palabras que balbuceo la pequeña al mirar fuera de su canasto. La pequeña al ver a Vinc abrió los ojos rápidamente y salto a los brazos del muchacho – PAPA !_

\- ¿Pa…Pa? – dijo Vinc y a su vez rápidamente corrió para atrapar a la pequeña. Ya que habia realizado un salto desde la mesa pero no iba a llegar a sus brazos de el.

 _Apenas Ahri escucho las palabras de la pequeña. Le vino un bajo de azúcar y termino desplomándose en el sillón mas grande de la sala._

\- Ohhh…. – dicho esto, Ahri se desmayo.

\- Ahri – dije preocupado

\- ¿Ahri? – repitió la niña pequeña.

 _La baje al suelo y me puse de rodillas para poder verla a la cara._

\- Emm, ¿tu eres?…

\- Papi, soy tu hija.

"Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. SI, estoy nervioso pero ver a una cosita tan linda …" pense

\- Papi, tengo hambre.

\- ¿Hambre? … y…¿que te puedo dar de comer? Espera un momento, voy a revisar la heladera. Tal vez pueda hacerte pure de manzanas

 _Rapidamente el muchacho se interno en el electrodoméstico queriendo encontrar comida._

\- Papi, quiero leche

\- Espera un segundo querida. Papi esta buscando comida – dije sin prestarle mucha atención a mi supuesta hija

 _La pequeña , que al parecer caminaba sin problema alguno, se acerco hasta la inconsciente Ahri. Se puso a observarla y tal vez por instinto de los niños, pero con sus manos deslizo el escote del vestido de Ahri y trato de succionarle leche de uno de sus pezones._

Pasados unos momentos, Vinc habia encontrado un par de manzanas, un plato , un rallador y una cuchara, volvio hacia donde estaba la pequeña.

\- Pequeña… ¿donde estas?

 _Pero el muchacho, al ver la escena se quedo boquiabierto._

 _Ahri, que sentía los mordiscos de la pequeña empezo a despertarse._

\- Ahh, ahh. Auch. – primero ella suspiraba, pero cuando sintió un mordisco de dientes afilados se termino de despertar.

 _La pequeña, aunque Ahri se sento , no se despego para nada de los atributos de la kumiho._

\- Vinc , ayúdame. Ayudame – dijo nerviosa Ahri, al ver el intento de la niña al querer lactar de sus pechos.

\- Espera. ¿Tu no tienes leche?

\- CLARO QUE NO – respondio enojada la kumiho

\- Solo…queria estar seguro - respondi

\- Como quieres que tenga leche si no estoy esperando cachorritos… Ahh – suspiro Ahri, al sentir que la pequeña succionaba con mas fuerza – Por favor… detenla.

\- PEQUEÑA – dijo Vinc levantando la voz.

\- ¿Umm? – dijo la pequeña girando un poco la vista.

\- No vas a conseguir nada de leche de allí. Ademas… esos pechos son mios.

\- Uumhp – gruño la pequeña y siguió con su intento de querer lactar.

 _Vinc tomo a la pequeña de su cintura y jalo de ella._

\- NYAAAA – grito Ahri – esta , usando los dientes. No jales Vinc, no jales.

\- ¿Y ahora que hago?

\- Consigue…ahh … consíguele… un chupete.

 _El estudiante, miraba a todos lados. Reviso el canasto y encontró un chupete. Curioso fue al notar que era de color negro._

 _Vinc sonrio y se le ocurrio una idea._

\- POKEBOLA VE – dije tirando el chupete en dirección a la pequeña.

Cuando el objeto estuvo en el aire y paso cerca de ella le brillaron los ojos. Ella salto con la boca abierta atrapándolo en el aire. Rodo por el suelo y luego se quedo en posición fetal.

\- ¿Se calmo? – pregunto Ahri

\- Shi… espera un momento.

La pequeña se agito una vez

\- Vamos, vamos.

La pequeña volvio a agitarse.

\- Casi, casi, solo un poco mas.

Se agito una vez mas y luego … se durmió.

Rápidamente el muchacho la levanto y la puso en sus brazos.

\- Te he atrapado. He atrapado una mini Cordera.

\- ¿? – Ahri ponía cara de que no entendia nada.

\- Bien, vamos a poner las cosas en orden – dije mientras colocaba a la pequeña en la canasta.

\- Oh Vinc… - dijo Ahri echándose en el sillón en una pose que me dejaba a la vista su par de atributos. – la pequeña me lastimo mi pezón… ¿podrias...?

\- Tratarlo. No te preocupes ya uso "síntesis de esencia vital"

 _PUMM , un florero choco contra la cabeza del muchacho._

\- Idiota, me referia a otra cosa. Agg, olvídalo.

\- Espera Ahri, estaba bromeando. Se que te referías a pasar un "buen rato"

\- Nos vemos, soluciona tu problema y luego veremos – dijo Ahri, abriendo la puerta del salon y dejando la habitación para salir a los pasillos de la academia.

\- Oh – dije apenado por haber perdido tal oportunidad.

 _La pequeña se movio otra vez, y quitándose el chupon con una mano dijo_

\- Papi, ¿por que tia Ahri esta enojada?

\- ¿Tia Ahri? - dije

\- Si, tia.

\- Si, creo que tia le queda mejor. Si le dijeras madrastra harías que se enoje muchísimo

El silencio lleno la sala, solo para que despues la niña dijera

\- Papi, aun tengo hambre.

\- Ahh , que difícil es ser padre soltero. Vamos , te llevare a comer algo.

\- Si ! , llevame a caballito Papi.

 _ **Fin de la parte 1 del extra 2**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Los kindred han desaparecido y han dejado atras una... ¿pequeña Cordera? Que clase de aventuras y desventuras tendra que sobrellevar nuestro protagonista con su "hija" en la academia de guerra. Sintonicenos nuevamente el dia miercoles para leer la continuacion de este pequeño extra.**_

Hola, como ya dije al comienzo. Estoy trabajando en este pequeño extra que sera un poquitin mas extenso que el anterior. Escucho sus criticas e ideas que podría implementar en esta mini historia.

Sin mas que decir. _ **Agradezco a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **1)edyxd50**_

 _Hola, y gracias por el apoyo. Bienvenido a este pequeño hobby que tengo de escribir. Cualquier duda o consulta, no dudes en preguntarme por aqui. O tambien puedes agregarme a mi facebook, que tiene como nombre " **Wafle Kouhai** "_

 _Sin mas que decir, espero vernos nuevamente pronto_

 ** _2)_ Zero1604**

Tranquilo Zero, ya van a aparecer los colosos. Y tambien habra una explicacion de su tamaño y esas cosas.

Como siempre, agradezco la review, y nos vemos pronto.

 _ **3)eLSinombre**_

Si Pastor hubiese pedido algo mas rule 34 hubiera sido genial, pero recuerda que no estamos en la seccion Mature. YA actualizare pronto el otro fanfic, disculpen las demoras.


	118. Extra 2 Parte 2

_**Nota prelectura:**_

 _Muchos preguntaron, ¿esto es canon? la respuesta es un rotundo **YES.**_

 _Pero los "extras"(como me gusta llamarles) son historias de enlace. Ocurren en medio de dos capitulos. El extra 1 ocurre entre el final del capitulo 13 y el inicio del 14. Y este extra 2 ocurriría en lo que seria el final del capitulo 14 y antes de que comenzara el 15._

 _Sin mas que decir, comencemos._

 _ **Extra 2 parte 2**_

 _ **Lunes, durante el amanecer.**_

 _Dos invocadores se habían colado en los laboratorios que tenía Heimendinger en la academia._

\- Hey, ¿estas seguro que el chiflado de Heimer creo un perfume que te vuelve irresistible a las mujeres?

\- Ya te dije que si, lo escuche cuando hablaba con el director de la academia sobre eso en la cafetería. Es por eso que ahora estamos buscando en la sección de prototipos.

 _Ambos sujetos, buscaban algo parecido a un frasco de perfume o algo así es un estante lleno de prototipos o experimentes a prueba._

 _En una de esas, ambos encontraron un libro con los registros de actividades._

\- Esto, esto nos va a servir para ubicar lo que buscamos.

 _Uno de ellos empezó a pasar las páginas del libro y encontró lo que buscaba._

\- Bingo. Aquí dice que esta en el segundo estante, el frasco verde.

 _Ambos se dirigieron a donde indicaba el libro y encontraron dos frascos._

 _Uno verde que tenia escrito en su etiqueta "frasco rojo" y un frasco color rojo que tenía escrito en su etiqueta "frasco verde"_

\- Ay caray, compadre. ¿Y cuál nos llevamos?

\- Esto es un trabajo para el sombrero seleccionador, ¿trajiste el sombrero de Rabadon?

\- Emm…no tenia dinero para pedirlo prestado.

\- … olvídalo. Llevemos los dos frascos.

\- Espera un momento, busquemos en el libro que hace el otro frasco. Mira si el otro frasco te convierte en objeto de deseo sexual de las criaturas del vacío

 _Ambos cerraron los ojos y se imaginaron una situación donde estaban rodeados por los tentáculos de Velkoz._

\- OH por Dios , todos menos eso.

 _Ambos empezaron a recorrer las páginas del libro y casi a la par de la otra hoja que leyeron recientemente encontraron la nota sobre el "frasco rojo"_

* * *

 _ **Frasco rojo:**_

Experimento N° = **692333e25**

Funcion: Brebaje hecho a base de restos espirituales de almas capturadas. Mis experimentos me han llevado a comprender que esta fórmula es capaz de separar la parte buena de la mala del organismo. He pensado en usar esta fórmula en sueros de la verdad, de tal forma que el sujeto que la tome, se divida en dos partes y la parte buena declare los actos maliciosos que realizo.

Estado del experimente = Fracaso (no he podido conseguir la autorización del director para usar dicha pócima. Es por ende que estará guardada en el estante de prototipos hasta que se me permita probar la formula en humanos)

* * *

\- Esto es algo… perturbador. Hay que tener cuidado, pero ¿cómo comprobamos cual es cuál?

\- Somos dos, cada uno de nosotros tendrá que tomar uno.

\- Eso es injusto

\- Nada en la vida es justo carnalito. Ahora, vámonos con cuidado o podríamos….

 **TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU TU**

"SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVADO. POR FAVOR, QUEDESE EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRE. En breves momentos se le proveerá de un frasco de vaselina." _Se escuchó sonar una voz mecán_ ica.

 _Al parecer el sistema antirrobos se había activado._

 _Una mano robótica bajo del techo, esta les dejo en el suelo, en medio de ambos, un frasco grande de vaselina_

\- ¿Y esto? – se preguntó uno de ellos

 _Desde varios lugares del laboratorio, varios robots aparecieron. Ellos tenían en sus cabezas una pantalla. De ella salió una grabación de Heimer, en la cual se ponía a dar el siguiente discurso._

\- Parece que mis hipótesis eran ciertas. Siempre habrá ladrones de inventos, ya sea en Piltover o en la mismísima academia de guerra. Lo bueno es que aquí, a diferencia de la ciudad del progreso, me permitieron colocar máquinas de seguridad propias y no una alarma. Ejem… como decía, seres despreciables, supongo que no necesitan saber para qué les proveí un frasco de vaselina… pero por las dudas les preguntare ¿alguna vez les metieron una sonda de 30 cm por el trasero?

 _Los robots hicieron varios ruidos y les salieron brazos gruesos con los dedos redondeados. Luego cerraron sus puños mecánicos e hicieron que su muñeca y mano giraran a grandes revoluciones, como si de una licuadora se tratasen._

 _Mientras los invocadores miraban aterrados como los robots se acercaban lentamente a ellos, la grabación de Heimer continuo:_

\- Como decía el anterior Gran director de la academia … prepare your anus motherfuckers.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHh – gritaron los dos invocadores al mismo tiempo, mientras veían como los robots se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

\- No se preocupen, no duele tanto. Duele MUCHISIMO – hizo hincapié la grabación y la pantalla se apagó.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – volvieron a gritar asustados los invocadores y se prepararon para escapar.

 _La pared del laboratorio fue rota por hechizos de los dos invocadores. Por la abertura que habían creado ellos salieron corriendo._

\- Vamos malditas maquinas. El aceite que usan no se paga solo – volvió a prenderse la pantalla en los robots, solo para ser reprendidos por la grabación de su creador.

 _Las maquinas entonces empezaron una persecución en busca de los dos ladrones por los pasillos de la academia_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto. Con Vinc y Corderita en los pasillos de la academia_

\- Papi, ¿que vamos a desayunar? – dijo la dulce niña

\- Dame un momento, déjame pensar donde hay una maquina expendedora con desayunos – dijo el muchacho mientras buscaba una manera de complacer a su "hija" – Ya lo sé, creo que si me apresuro y le pido a Morgana, ella podría hacerte un delicioso desayuno.

\- ¿Morga..na?

\- Si, aunque no lo creas antes me llevaba bien con los de la facción de Noxus

\- ¿Y que paso papi?

\- Bueno, he estado demasiado ocupado con mis cosas. Pero aprovechemos esta oportunidad para pasarlos a saludar.

 _La pequeña se había montado a los hombros de su "padre" y tarareaba alguna canción desconocida para él. Cuando llegaron pillaron desayunando a más de un campeon en el pequeño comedor Noxiano. Allí estaban las hermanas Du Conteau (Cassiopeia y Katarina) , Talon , y la cocinara de siempre Morgana._

\- Buenos días – dije al entrar

 _El asesino, que disfrutaba de su cereal diario, dejo a un lado de la mesa la cuchara que estaba usando, solo para observa estupefacto a Vinc ya que hace bastante que no se aparecía por esos lares._

\- Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí. Al invocador que aspiraba a mucho y termino dejando de lado a la facción que le dio una mano cuando recién comenzaba – dijo sonando sarcástico el encapuchado fanático de las cuchillas

\- Hey, nunca hice eso – me queje

\- Es broma, te estaba molestando. ¿Y que? vienes a … ¿de quien es esa niña? – Talon cambio de rumbo drásticamente la charla cuando vio a la pequeña que estaba aferrada a mi espalda.

\- Bueno verán resulta que…

 _Vinc estaba por explicar con calma las cosas, pero a Corderita le parecio mas divertido hablar antes que su "padre"_

\- Vinc es mi papi – dijo con rapidez la pequeña

 _Más de uno de los presentes se atraganto con su desayuno._

\- Tu..tu .. tu papi? – dijo la mujer mitad serpiente.

\- Soy hija de mi papi.

 _Despues de un breve silencio incomodo._

\- Y … ¿que te trae aquí?, que te trajo a traer a tu "hija aquí" – pregunto la peliroja

\- Pues verán…

\- DESAYUNO - dijo emocionada la pequeña

Levante a la pequeña e hice que me viera a la cara

\- Pequeña, por favor compórtate. Vas a hacer que se enojen. Por favor, discúlpenla.

\- No… no hay problema. – dijo Katarina

\- ¿Donde esta TIa Leblanc? – pregunto la pequeña

\- ¿Tia? – dijeron los presentes en la sala

\- Supongo que ella le dice tía a Leblanc porque… tengo un vinculo permanente con ella. Es asi, ¿pequeña? – le pregunte

Ella simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dando a entender un rotundo no.

\- Te lo explicare más tarde papa.

\- Oh, oh ,oh. ¿Y yo que soy? Yo tambien tengo un vinculo permanente con tu papa – le pregunto el campeón a la pequeña.

\- Tu eres… Talon – contesto con simplesa Corderita

\- No, soy el tío Talon. Repite después que yo, Tío Talon.

\- …Talon – repitió mostrando una sonrisa la pequeña.

 _El campeon miro al suelo y respiro resignado_

\- ahh

Agarre una silla y la coloque junto a la mesa. Puse a la pequeña en mis piernas y proseguí con la charla.

\- Pequeña. ¿Cuantos años tienes? – pregunto Cassiopeia

\- Emm, creo que tengo…. 2 mas 1… menos 2…multiplicado por 5 …. aplicando el teorema de Pitagoras…. esperen un momento… ¿quien es Pitagoras?… olvídenlo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, al querer entender lo que decía la pequeña.

\- Nací ayer – contesto ella

\- ¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Antes de que la conmoción siguiera, le pedi por favor a la cocinera si podía hacer un desayuno a la pequeña. Lo cual acepto ya que quería seguir escuchando las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

\- Ñam ñam ñam – sonaban los mordiscos de la pequeña al haberse preparado un poco de cereal con leche.

 _Aunque el Noxiano Talon, no es de compartir su cereal. Cuando la pequeña le pidió si podía comer el mismo desayuno que él, este no se negó. Eso sí, a cambio ella tendría que llamarlo Tio Talon._

Luego de un rato, mientras todos observaban en silencio como mi "hija" comía . Katarina quiso interactuar mas con la pequeña

\- Por tu apariencia puedo deducir quien es tu madre pero por las dudas … explícame ¿quiénes son tus padres?

 _La pequeña dejo la cuchara a un lado y empezó con su discurso_

\- Soy hija de Cordera, tiradora de los Kindred, portadora de la flecha y arco que deciden el destino de los muertos en este mundo. A su vez soy hija de Vinc, futuro invocador que será el mago más fuerte de su clase, lo suficientemente fuerte como para decidir el destino de Runaterra.

 _Frente a la larga explicación, la noxiana miraba estupefacta a la pequeña._

\- Umm… Te llamare Cordera Junior – respondió con sencillez la pelirroja

 _La pequeña agacho un poco la vista y miro con desden a la pelirroja._

\- Creo que está enojada - dije

\- No estoy enojada – bufo e hizo un puchero la pequeña.

\- Se nota a leguas que estas enojada pequeña – dijo la mujer mitad serpiente

 _Pero antes de que Katarina siguiera molestando a la pequeña, esta dio las muchas gracias y me miro ._

\- Papi, ya termine. Vamos a dar un paseo.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le pregunte

\- Si, quiero ver a mi Tia

\- Pequeña, Leblanc es una persona muy importante. No puede perder el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes como jugar con pequeños niños – contesto la pelirroja.

\- Por favor papi, visitemos a mi tía. – dijo la pequeña poniendo ojos de cachorrito desamparado.

Acepte la propuesta de la pequeña.

\- Nos vemos – nos despedimos nosotros dos.

Todos saludaban con normalidad al ver nuestra partida.

* * *

 _Ya cuando Vinc se habia ido_

\- Vaya quien diría que Vinc ya sería padre. Pero parece que se lo toma muy en serio – comento Talon, mientras volvía a prepararse otro tazon de cereal.

\- Pagaría para ver la expresión de Leblanc al ver a la pequeña – dijo sonriente Katarina

 _La hermana de la pelirroja no podía seguir la charla_

\- ¿De que me perdí? No puedo entender la charla – dijo Cassiopeia

\- Ahh – Katarina suspiro – tendrías que haberte quedado en la academia durante el receso de fin de año. Si lo hubieras hecho tal vez entenderías mejor esto.

\- ¿Ehh? , cuéntame.

 _Mientras los noxianos continuaban la charla. El estudiante con la pequeña ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de la maga._

 **TOC TOC**

La puerta se abrió, y una mujer de cabellos azules vestida con uniforme de mucama fue quien nos atendió.

\- TIA – dijo emocionada la pequeña saltando a los brazos de la mucama.

\- ¿Ahh? – dijo la copia de Leblanc

\- ¿Está tu jefa en casa? – le pregunte a la persona quien nos atendió

\- Si, está en su habitación, más exactamente en su escritorio encargándose del papeleo. Lo de siempre, usted sabe señor.

\- Tia, juguemos – dijo Corderita mientras jalaba del uniforme a la muchacha de limpieza.

\- ¿Ehh?, está bien pequeña. Vamos a la cocina. Por cierto señor Vinc ¿Que es usted de esta pequeña y por qué me llama tía? – dijo el clon de la campeona.

En vez de adelantarse y autodenominarse como hija mia, la pequeña a diferencia de otras veces desvió la atención del clon.

\- Es muy complejo, hablemos después, quiero jugar – reclamo la pequeña, bajando de los brazos de la copia y jalándola de sus manos para llevársela a la cocina de la habitación.

\- Nos vemos luego Papi – se despidió mi "hija"

\- ¿Papi? – dijo con mirada estupefacta la copia mientras poco a poco iba siendo arrastrada por la pequeña, hasta que ambas se perdieron de vista

Subí las escaleras que habían y tocando previamente para luego pasar, entre al dormitorio de mi vinculo permanente.

\- ¿Como es posible?, como puede ser que no podamos cubrir la deuda para pagar a la milicia Noxiana. ¿Como es posible? – resonaba la voz de la campeona en su habitación.

 _Al parecer, la maga tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y por eso no noto al estudiante entrar._

\- Evaine – la llame por su verdadero nombre, a modo de sorprenderla.

\- Ahh – la campeona se había asustado levemente– ¿Vinc que haces aquí?

\- Bueno, había cierta persona que quería verte. Pero esa persona esta abajo. Así que vine a charlar primero contigo.

Automáticamente, la campeona se levantó y me puso una silla junto a la suya.

\- Cuéntame, que avances has hecho. De seguro has conseguido muchos avances luego de haber viajado a Demacia a entrenar.

\- Pues….

* * *

 _Algunas recuerdos aturdieron la mente del muchacho:_ (cosas del capitulo 14)

* _El llegando a Demacia a caballo junto a una campeona._

\- No se sintió el viaje tan largo, ¿verdad Vinc? – le dijo una voz femenina

…

* _Una chica de cabellos celestes llorando a su lado. Mientras él se encontraba seminconsciente en el suelo de una habitación_

\- Dejalo vivir, aceptare tu propuesta – dijo la soporte de cabellos celestes mientras que miraba con tristeza a una persona cubierta por la oscuridad, que también estaba de espectador allí.

…

 _*Luego, el mismo se recordaba entrando en el palacio real de Demacia, llevando puesta la mascara de Pastor._

\- Le tengo una propuesta, mas bien una apuesta. Que lo beneficiara mucho si es que gana… nuevo ministro de Defensa. – dijo Pastor despues de haber golpeado a una cantidad significativa de guardias para llegar a ese lugar

…

 _*También un recuerdo de el en la terraza de la academia. El estudiante estaba apoyado en el suelo rogándole a Janna._

\- Por favor… enséñame. Si me enseñas "eso" hare lo que me pidas.

\- MUESTRAME, muéstrame entonces quien está debajo de esa mascara, Pastor.

…

 _*El estudiante lleno de heridas, con varias armas atravesando su cuerpo._

\- **"DESESPERACION"** – el chico activo una habilidad – **Con** esto … **no** podrás **huir** de mi...

* * *

 _El muchacho quedo en blanco por unos momentos, después de todo. Pasaron muchas cosas en Demacia los días pasados._

\- Vinc, Vinc , ¿hey VINC? – dijo Leblanc mientras zamarreaba al estudiante

\- Ah, perdón. Si, pasaron muchas cosas

\- ¿Si? Pero seguramente aprendiste alguna habilidad nueva. Yo quería llevarte a Noxus, pero la situación actual de la nación está tomándome casi todo el día de todos los días.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y Swain?

\- SI, ¿que pasa con el?

\- ¿Esta mejor? Ya sabes, lo que paso con él…

\- No te preocupes por él . Tal vez es viejo pero es fuerte como la lechuga.

\- Ok.

 _La campeona nuevamente giro su asiento para su escritorio, continuando así con su labor._

\- Veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

\- Si, la verdad que sí.

\- ¿Quieres que te de una mano? – le pregunte

\- Estaría bien, pero creo que me llevaría más tiempo enseñarte a cómo realizar este trabajo de oficina que terminar el mismo. Pero aun así, aprecio tu preocupación.

\- Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil – dije y me levante de mi asiento, me coloque detrás del asiento de Evaine y por detrás de su hombro me puse a observar los papeles que ella rellenaba.

No habia pensado bien en esto, solo pensaba en ayudar y esto termino en una situación algo incomoda.

\- GLUP – trago saliva la campeona y poniéndose algo incomoda – bueno, ya que insistes. Yo hare este papeleo y cuando ya creas conveniente, te daré algunos de estos para que los rellenes

\- Esta… bien – conteste algo nervioso. Note tambien que ella se puso tensa y que ella, a medida que iba realizando su trabajo, realizaba miradas furtivas hacia mi.

"Después de todo. Se cuáles son sus sentimientos" pense

\- Vinc – dijo la maga girando rápidamente su rostro y mirándome muy cerca. Demasiado cerca

\- ¿Si? – dije mientras me alejaba un poquitito de su rostro. Ya que antes casi nuestras narices se tocaban.

 _La campeona dejo la pluma que estaba usando para escribir y dejo, por ahora, su trabajo de lado._

\- ¿Como… estas llevando tu relación con Ahri?

\- Cierto… tu sabias de eso.

\- Es de esperarse, después de todo tú fuiste quien la salvaste.

Despues de tomarme mi tiempo para crear una respuesta, no se me ocurrio nada y termine diciendo:

\- Las cosas con ella, van bien… supongo.

\- Tambien me entere que tambien tienes una relación con la Lunari.

GLUP , trague saliva. Esto ultimo, que yo tenia una relación con DIana nadie lo sabia. Solo la misma Ahri y Cordera

Antes de que pudiera decir algo . Ella pregunto algo mas

\- ¿Como fue que… comenzaron su relación? Me refiero a con Diana. No te preocupes por los detalles de tener dos relaciones al mismo tiempo. Yo estuve ahí cuando Cordera dijo que tú no deberías estar atado a la monogamia.

\- ¿La verdad eh?… la verdad es que Diana fue la primera campeona que se encargó de entrenarme no por voluntad propia, sino por orden del director. Al principio tuvimos una relación alumno-Maestro algo espinosa. Pero problema va, problema viene, ella termino salvándome la vida. Fue allí que hubo un cambio repentino en su forma de interactuar conmigo. Ella se preocupaba que yo hiciera bien las cosas. Cuando volví de entrenar con Diana, fue cuando empecé a distanciarme de ella. Fue producto de ese distanciamiento y a su vez que yo comencé una relación con Ahri, lo que la llevo a casi romper el vinculo que teníamos. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero supe expresarle que también la quería a ella tanto como a Ahri y todo prosiguio de manera natural.

\- Fue allí que nacio tu relación con ella. Asi que todo fue porque ella se sentía que te estaba perdiendo.

 _La campeona giro su silla, haciendo retroceder al muchacho, luego ella le miro a los ojos._

\- Que pensarías si te dijera….

"SI te dijera que tambien me siento distanciada de ti. ¿Que dirias?" _eran las palabras que queria decir la campeona pero no se animaba._

\- ¿Que si me dijeras que? – pregunte

 _La campeona volvió a girar su asiento y trato de continuar con sus labores._

\- Olvidalo… no dije nada

" **me canse de estar observando, es obvio lo que ella quiere** " retumbo la voz de Pastor en mi mente

"Espera, ella tiene que tener el valor para decidir" respondí mentalmente a la otra personalidad

" **Ella es demasiado orgullosa. No lo hara"**

"Tienes que darle su espacio…

" **Lo siento muchacho, ami no me gusta desaprovechar las oportunidades** "

 _Pastor tomo el control._

 _Luego de esto el muchacho volvió a colocarse detrás de la campeona, por detrás de su hombro pero esta vez apoyo su mejilla contra la de ella._

\- **¿Tu tambien quieres atención?** \- pregunto la otra personalidad

 _El corazón de ella paso de cero a cien en menos de un segundo_

\- ¿A que te refieres? … - dijo ella nerviosa.

Una declaración de Pastor hizo enojar a la campeona

 **\- Una mujer solo preguntaría sobre la relación de un hombre solo si está interesado en este. No me puedes engañar.**

\- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

\- **Yo se que…te gusto**

"Detente" _exigi a la personalidad que tenía el control_

" **Dame un poco mas de tiempo, ya casi hago que ceda** " _contesto Pastor_

"Dije que te detuvieras" conteste y recupere el control de mi cuerpo.

 _Por la pelea mental que tuvo Vinc con Pastor. Cuando el estudiante ya reacciono, este estaba boca arriba en la cama de la campeona. Esta última estaba sobre el, jadeando y mirandolo con una mirada ensombrecida, nerviosa._

\- Leblanc, lo que te dije, no era lo que realmente pensaba yo.

\- ¿Y que?… yo también tengo un vínculo permanente contigo. Te pregunte sobre tus relaciones solo para saber cómo estabas , no tengo … ESCUCHAME QUE NO LO VOY A REPETIR. NO SIENTO NADA POR TI. Y ya que no siento nada por ti, voy a demostrártelo.

\- Pero yo…

\- CALLATE – exclamo la nerviosa campeona y mordio el labio superior del chico, callándolo – Lo vez, puedo hacer que nuestros labios se toquen y no sentir nada – dijo ella apenas se separó mientras agachaba más la vista y hacia que su cabello cubriese mi vista.

Estire mis manos y agarre su cara.

\- Evaine, no entiendo que es lo que hice. Por favor discúlpame.

\- ¿Disculparte?... pero si tu no hiciste nada malo. Solo dijiste la verdad. ¿Y QUE SI SIENTO ALGO POR TI? ACASO ESTA MAL QUE QUIERA TU AFECTO

\- No está mal, pero si quieres dar a conocer tus sentimientos. No tiene que ser a través de un acto de impulso, por que luego te puedes arrepentir.

 _La campeona apretó con fuerza la túnica del muchacho._

\- Tienes razón.

 _Sin decir nada mas , ella dejo que el peso de todo su cuerpo cayera encima del estudiante._

\- Ahh – suspire aliviado.

Pero luego sentí como ella volvió a levantar la vista y se acercaba a mi rostro.

\- Tómame, toma mi cuerpo. Atraviesa y toma hasta el ultimo centímetro de mi. Has de mí, lo que quieras – dijo la maga mientras se despojaba de sus prendas.

" **Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ve por ella tigre** " dijo Pastor desde el interior de la mente.

\- …

\- No es por amor. Simplemente quiero sentir el afecto de una persona. Quiero saber, que es lo que sienten Ahri y Diana cada noche que pasan contigo. Tengo curiosidad

 _Pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa más, la puerta del lugar se abrió._

\- Papi, ya terminaste de hablar con …

\- Espera pequeña, no puedes entrar a la habitación asi de repente, podrían estar con asuntos important… - la empleada entro casi en conjunto con la pequeña.

Mi "hija" habia entrado a la habitación tan de repente,que la escena no favorecía para nada a nadie.

 _Un pequeña gota de sangre, se deslizo por la nariz de la copia de Leblanc al ver la escena. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, esta llamo a las otras._

\- Oh, Leblanc numero 3 , Leblanc numero 2, vengan rápido

\- TIA! – grito con emoción la pequeña y salto en la cama donde me encontraba junto a la campeona, esta ultima rápidamente se tapo su cuerpo semidesnudo con su sabana.

\- ¿Tia? ¿Por que tia? – pregunto nerviosa la maga

\- Por qué sé, que al igual que mi mami, tú quieres mucho pero mucho a mi papi. Por eso eres mi tía.

Lentamente, la campeona giro su cuello para mirarme.

\- Asi que tia eh… Espera… tu papi es…

\- Vinc, y mi mami es Cordera – respondió mi "hija"

 _En la puerta de la habitación ya estaban las tres copias de Leblanc que ella usaba como sirvientas a modo de entrenar el uso de clones._

\- ¿Como es esto posible señor Vinc? Y usted señorita Evaine, usted era quien tenía que ser la primera mujer en portar en su vientre un hijo del señor Vinc – le reclamaba la copia a la original

\- ¿Que… que cosas dices? – dijo con la cara roja y nerviosa la campeona.

\- Papi, quiero jugar a saltar la cuerda. Me puedes hacer una cuerda

\- Eh… ¿como?

\- "Proyeccion de alma" papi. Se que puedes hacer una.

Me puse a pensarlo un poco.

\- Por favor, tendre mucho cuidado papi.

\- Ahh - suspire – supongo que esto es lo que dicen "darle gusto a los chicos".

 _Vinc uso proyección de alma y convirtió una fracción de su alma en una cuerda gruesa pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la niña no la rompa._

\- Gracias papi – dijo la pequeña, bajando de la cama y tomando a dos de las sirvientas para jugar con ellas.

 _Solo un momento paso, y antes de que Corderita atravesara la puerta la otra copia que habia desaparecido volvió con una bandeja llena de diversas cosas._

\- Oh , ¿asi que Leblanc es tu tia? – le pregunto la copia que llevaba la bandeja a la pequeña

\- Sip, es mi querida Tia. Tengo varias.

\- Oh, que bueno. Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras pequeña.

\- Gracias tia… emm

\- Soy Leblanc 1, la primera empleada que creo tu tia. Ahora si nos permites hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con el par de tortolos querida – dijo la copia mientras observaba al muchacho en la cama.

\- Si tia, saldré a jugar con las otras Tias Leblanc entonces – dicho esto, la muchacha se disponía a irse, pero se detuvo por segunda vez – Papi, no me importaría tener un hermanito o hermanita de la tia Leblanc – agrego la pequeña sonriendo y saliendo por fin de la habitación.

GLUP , trague saliva. Ahora tendría que explicar lo de Corderita. Pero antes de que dijera algo, la copia me acerco la bandeja que traía.

\- Señor Vinc, le traje algunas cosas para que disfrute su estancia con nuestra Señora.

Observe las cosas que traía, entre ellas habian un vaso de agua, una pastilla azul, unas pastillas de menta y varias pequeñas bolsitas plásticas cuadradas que tenían dibujos de frutas en sus envoltorios

\- No quiero precipitarme, pero esa pastilla azul ¿es viagra?

\- OH, asi que nuestro señor si sabe de esas cosas.

\- ¿Y las bolsitas cuadradas son…?

\- Profilacticos con sabores. A nuestra ama y señora le encanta la frambuesa, pero también le gusta la frutilla y el coco. Y las mentas… bueno, usted ya sabrá como utilizarlas. No, no estoy diciéndole que tiene mal aliento, puede ponerlas en la boca y cuando a usted le toque usar la lengua, la frescura provocara una estimulación de…

\- CA…CALLATE - dijo sonrojada , nerviosa y aturdida la original.

 **"ojojojo, ire preparando las palomitas y las servilletas, esto se pondrá bueno"** dijo en mi mente la voz de Pastor.

\- Sin mas que agregar, Me retiro – dijo la copia dejando la bandeja en el escritorio junto a la cama.

Mire por unos segundos la bandeja plateada. Luego de esto gire mi vista para verla a ella.

La silueta de su cuerpo era simplemente apreciable ya que las sabanas estaban ajustadas a sus curvas. Dejando poco a la imaginación.

\- Tus copias…se preocupan a su modo por ti. Emm, es difícil hablar ahora ¿cierto?

\- Vinc, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros y discúlpame por mi repentina forma de actuar hace unos momentos. Es solo, que sentí que heriste mi orgullo como mujer.

\- Yo…

\- No pidas disculpas. En cierta forma si estoy celosa, pero no de esa forma sino de cómo te llevas bien con ellas.

\- También puedo llevarme bien contigo – le conteste.

\- Sabes, ya eres padre. Sienta cabeza.

\- Con respecto a eso. Tengo que pedirle una explicación a Cordera. La niña que viste, apenas se me apareció ayer autodenominándose mi hija. No sé qué tanta verdad sea eso, pero hasta que encuentre una respuesta cuidare de la pequeña como si ella de verdad fuese sangre de mi sangre.

\- Date la vuelva, voy a volver a ponerme mi ropa

\- Oh, esta bien – dije mientras me colocaba en la orilla de la cama y miraba algún punto de la pared, todo eso mientras sentía el leve movimiento del colchón moverse.

Luego sentí los dedos de alguien tocándome la espalda.

\- Podrías ayudarme con esto – dijo ella avergonzada– el broche de la parte de atrás de mis vestiduras, a veces no suelo alcanzarlo, ayúdame a cerrarlo.

La campeona le dio la espalda al muchacho.

" **OH, ¿en serio no habrá acción? Me iré a dormir"** dijo Pastor en uno de sus pensamientos efusivos.

 _Con su mano derecha el muchacho tomo el cierre y muy despacio lo subio cerrando asi las ropas de la campeona._

 _Pocos minutos después, ambos habían bajado a la parte de debajo de la habitación esperando en la puerta de salida._

\- ¿Ya nos vamos Papa? - dijo la pequeña al verme

\- Si pequeña.

\- Oh, supongo que fue poco tiempo, pero me divertí – dijo la pequeña saliendo al pasillo de la academia – nos vemos pronto Tía.

\- Adiós pequeña. Manda saludos a tu mama – se despidió la copia que habia estado jugando con ella

\- Está bien – contesto con una sonrisa la pequeña

Quedando yo y la campeona en el marco de la puerta.

\- Bueno. Perdón por haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo. Creo que en vez de ayudarte tal vez te distraje un poco.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Un poco de distracción me hizo bien. Tan bien estoy muy estresada y todo eso. Me preocupo un poco si tal vez me salen arrugas debido a eso.

Sin querer deje escapar unas risitas.

\- Tu eres hermosa te veas por donde te veas. Y para mi siempre lo seras – ups, otra vez un comentario de los mios.

La maga se quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Ahh, ehh , gracias por el cumplido – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

\- No hay problema. – conteste sonriendo tontamente.

\- Papi, dale un beso de despedida a mi Tia.

\- Pequeña – dije nervioso y girándome para ver a la niña detrás mio.

\- Vamos papi. Se que mi tia te quiere tanto como tu a ella. Además no especifique que tipo de beso papi, yo me refería un simple beso de mejilla.

Definitivamente esta pequeña es hija de Cordera

\- Si es asi… no le veo el problema – contesto la maga

\- Ves Papi, a mi tia no le molesta que le des un beso

A modo de terminar esto rápido, me puse cerca del rostro de la campeona.

\- Entonces, nos vemos pronto – me quise despedir

\- Si…eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez – contesto secamente la maga

\- Oh vamos – dijo la pequeña empujando a su papa haciendo que ambos mayores tocaran sus labios sin querer.

Ambos adultos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se separaron rápidamente.

Los labios del muchacho quedaron levemente manchados por el pintalabios azul de la campeona.

\- Espera… traeré una servilleta y te limpiare los labios.

Rápidamente la campeona entro hacia adentro de su habitación y volvió con una servilleta. Pero cuando lo hizo Vinc ya se había ido. En su lugar una de las empleadas cuidaba la puerta de entrada.

\- Él se fue pero me dijo lo siguiente

"Si me quedo hasta que vuelva, no voy a conformarme con solo un beso." Invento la copia a modo de molestar a la original.

\- Tambien me dijo, cuida bien a Evaine por mi. O al menos hasta que ella permita que yo la cuide.

 _Un sonrojo mas que notable se noto en la cara de la maga. Luego de esto ella cerró la puerta y volvió con sus labores._

* * *

 _Volviendo con el duo, padre e hija._

\- Papi, ¿todas las visitas a mis tias terminan asi?

\- Bueno…tengo que admitir que las circunstancias me ayudan mucho. Si se da, se da. Recuerdo un proverbio que decía "aprovecha la vida al máximo ya que es solo una"

 **"Me encanta también ese proverbio"** dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

\- Toma papa, te devuelvo la cuerda que me hiciste

\- Bien, gracias por cuidar de ella pequeña

\- No, gracias a ti por confiar en mi.

 _Dicho esto, la pequeña trepo en su hombro y caminaron por los pasillos de la academia._

\- Aun queda mucho para el almuerzo – comento la pequeña

\- Acabas de comerte dos tazones de cereal.

 _Un estudiante de cuarto año se cruzo justo en esos momentos con el protagonista._

Pelo verde con las puntas naranja, una sonrisa jovial que demostraba no tener preocupaciones y un balde de metal en su mano derecha, esto último no se para que esa pero tenía que hacer hincapié en ello

\- Sebas – salude.

\- Vinc, ¿tu tampoco fuiste a clases?

\- Bueno, es por motivos personales. Aun asi iré a la tarde, y ¿ese balde que llevas?

\- Ah, esto. Ya sabes que está llegando la primavera y hay que hacer la famosa "limpieza anual". Fue entonces que mi padre me pidió que me encargase de la limpieza de al menos uno de los dragones.

\- Emm, y ¿tienes que ir a la grieta o donde lo vas a hacer?

\- Oh no te preocupes, algunos campeones se dispusieron a darme una mano así que no hay problemas

\- Quiero ver al dragón – dijo la pequeña saliendo de su escondite tras de mi espalda. Mostrando su rostro por encima de mi hombro.

\- Quien es esta pequeña Vinc, se parece a…

\- Se llama Corderita y… me hare cargo de ella hasta que encuentre a su madre.

\- Espera … espera…espera. Cordera de los Kindred , ¿tuvo una hija? Supongo que Lobo es el padre.

\- ¿Lobo? Lobo es mi Tio, mi papa es...

 _Pero antes de que la pequeña terminara la frase_

\- ¿No querías ver al dragon?, pequeña - le dije a mi "hija"

\- Si, si quiero – contesto con entusiasmo la pequeña

\- Hey Sebas, te puedo acompañar. Ya sabes, para que la pequeña se entretenga un poco y de paso te doy una mano.

\- Bien, mientras mas mejor.

Mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los patios de la academia, Sebas nuevamente hizo hincapié en el padre de Corderita.

\- ¿Quien seria capaz de tal hazaña?

\- Mi padre es humano – contesto la niña

\- Guau, ese sujeto prácticamente ha roto toda una serie de normas morales. Ya sabes, Cordera es un … como decirlo, una criatura capaz de decidir el destino de las almas de los que están a punto de morir. Supongo que el padre de esta pequeña es alguna clase de superhumano.

\- Que cosas dices, ¿Y como te esta llendo en los estudios Sebas?, ¿algun progreso con Riven? – tire todo tipo de preguntas para desviar la charla.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en algún pasillo de la academia._

 _Los dos ladrones, seguían corriendo tratando de salvar sus traseros._

\- Ya… no puedo … mas

\- Yo tampoco. ¿Vas a entregar tu trasero?

\- Ni loco. Pero esas máquinas no dejaran de perseguirnos hasta que nos deshagamos de estos dos malditos frascos.

 _En un pasillo perpendicular, en una dirección contraria a la de ellos, una niña de cabellos rojizos y capaz de dominar el fuego, caminaba saltando felizmente mientras cargaba en una de sus manos un peluche de oso._

 _En una esquina , el grupo de ladrones termino chocando con la pequeña. Los tres terminaron en el suelo_

\- Ay, ay ay ay – se quejó la pequeña campeona mientras se sobaba la cabeza – cuando abrió los ojos. Vio que junto a sus piernas tenia dos frascos pequeños de color verde y rojo. – ¿que es esto? – se preguntó ella.

 _Los dos hombres al notar que la pequeña tenia los frascos, se pusieron nerviosos_

\- Niña, eso es nues…

 _Pero una pared del pasillo se desplomo._

\- DESTRUIR , DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR - eran las palabras que las maquinas perseguidoras decían al ver a los dos delincuentes.

\- Niña, son especias especiales. Te las regalamos, has lo que quieras con ellas – dijo uno de los ladrones y rápidamente volvieron a correr.

\- DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR – repitieron las maquinas y volvieron a perseguir a esos dos que se habían colado en el laboratorio de Heimer.

 _La niña, contenta de su hallazgo, guardo las dos "especias" en sus bolsillos y retomo su camino hacia los patios de la academia. Después de todo, le habia prometido a Sebas ayudarle con la limpieza del dragón._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Al fin, algo de tiempo libre. Termine algunos examenes y tambien me termine Dark Souls, realmente siento que he estado mucho tiempo lejos de fanfiction, demasiado tiempo..._

 _En fin, es un gran juego. Y su trama me sirvio para aprender varias cosas._

 _ **Agradecimientos a las siguientes persona**_ s (y perdonen que no pueda responder sus dudas en esta ocasion)

* **pirata** : gracias por siempre estar presente. Y quien diria que eres de Mexico, un saludo wey.

* **Lady Reyne** : Bienvenida, ponte comoda que cada vez que alguien nuevo se integra me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.

Con respecto a tu duda de VI, ya veremos... ya veremos.

 ***McPaPuFrEe** : Hola, hace rato que no cruzamos caminos camarada. Gracias por la felicitacion y agradezco su continuo apoyo.

 _ ***Yadri**_ : A veces tus comentarios son algo ... peculiares. Eso me agrada XD

 ***** **fanfiction :** Saludos, y disculpa por responder tan tarde a tu duda del Mary Sue, yo personalmente opino que ... haz lo que quieras. Si te es divertido escribir sobre un personaje que esta ultra chetado, que con solo levantar la vista hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies. genial, cada uno escribe a diestra y siniestra. Yo soy feliz con el personaje que cree, por eso sigo escribiendo.

"Si no te hace feliz, no vale la pena"

 _ ***Baryv :**_ Termine, lo termine. Termine Dark souls... pero no en el orden que me diste.

Primero con Seth... me partio el trasero el mapa previo a enfrentarlo.

Despues fui con los cuatro reyes... Escaleras pls no terminaban nunca.

Tercero fui por Nito... Dios, con el miedo que le tengo a la oscuridad la pase mal, muy mal. Pero lo venci al primer intento.

Cuarto fui por IZaleth, este me llevo tanto como Smought y Orstein. Pero pude.

Y con respecto al jefe final... realmente fue una decepcion. Esperaba mucho mas...

Y por ultimo... te imaginas que me paso. Termine con el final alternativo, ese que te vuelves el nuevo Jefe oscuro. Me salio sin querer por que quise volver a recorrer el mapa luego de vencer a Gwyn. Que ironia.

 _ ***edyxd50**_ _ **:**_ Va a haer una explicacion para todo, no te preocupes.

PD: Gracias por la review

 _ ***Zero1604:**_ Hola, ya explique mas o menos como viene la mano de los Extras, asi que espero que eso haya contestado todas tus dudas. Nos vemos pronto Zero.

 _ ***AllWeNeedIsHate**_ _ **:** _ Ya actualize el mature, corre a verlo XD

 _ ***IvolX260 :**_ Hola y bienvenido. Agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste en leerte toda la historia y apreciaria tus comentarios. Sin mas que decir, espero seguir viendote por aqui.


	119. Extra 2 Parte 3

**_Extra 2 Parte 3_**

 _Los robots por fin habían atrapado a los ladrones._

 _Pero estos alegaban que se equivocaron de personas. Y las maquinas al comprobar que ellos no tenían los frascos de pociones los liberaron._

\- Establecer protocolo de búsqueda, BIP, BIP ,BIP . Objetivo localizado, destruir a Jhon Connor.

 _Otra de las maquinas al notar la falla le dio un golpe a su compañera máquina, lo cual la llevo a reiniciar su software_

\- Error 404, objetivo not found. Reiniciando sistema operativo. Reinicio completado. ¿Desea un café señor?

 _Las otras dos maquinas miraron extrañadas a la defectuosa._

\- Era … una … broma, despues de todo. Antes era una cafetera. BIP, BIP , BIP. Cerrar programa

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, con los dos estudiantes de invocador y la infante_

 _Vinc caminaba junto a su pequeña hija, la llevaba de caballito. Ya era casi mediodía y el había perdido las clases de la mañana por todo el alboroto que se había formado al aparecer la pequeña infante._

\- ¿falta mucho para ver al dragón? – pregunto la pequeña

\- Emm, solo un poco mas pequeña - respondí

\- Ya casi llegamos, está en ese patio – dijo Sebas señalando el final del pasillo

Al terminar el camino entramos en uno de los grandes patios de la academia, justo el de la facción neutral.

\- Oh por dios, es un dragón rojo – dije asombrado al ver a la criatura, no tenía las mismas proporciones que en la grieta

\- Es el de fuego – contesto Sebas

\- Oh, yo quería ver un dragón blanco de ojos azules – dijo la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Lamentablemente el de aire quedo a cargo de otro grupo de personas pequeña – dijo mi amigo mientras le daba palmadas en su cabecita.

Acercándonos más, notamos que había varios campeones rodeando a la majestuosa bestia.

Por un lado estaban sentadas en el pasto Lux y Annie, ambas charlaban mientras tenían a su lado una gran manguera enrollada.

Del otro lado, teníamos a una Shyvanna mirando a los ojos al dragón que teníamos que limpiar. Note que en sus manos tenía una cadena, que terminaba en un collar gigante que rodeaba el cuello del dragón

\- Ese collar lo mantiene tranquilo – me comento Sebas

\- Wuuau – exclamo la pequeña en mis hombros.

Cuando las campeonas notaron nuestras presencias, dieron un saludo a Sebas.

\- Hola Sebas, ¿trajiste los baldes?

\- Hola chicas – saludo con tranquilidad Sebas – sí, aquí traje tres.

La pequeña Annie se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Tu no eras el sujeto con quien Sebas se peleó en la final del campeonato?

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí. No te preocupes, soy amigo de Sebas – le conteste a la pequeña pelirroja.

Desde mi espalda, Corderita llamo la atención de Annie.

\- Oh, ¿quien es ella?

\- Corderita saluda.

\- Esta bien – dijo la pequeña saltando desde mi hombro y cayendo parada al suelo – hola , soy Corderita

Lux que también estaba junto a nosotros, alzo sin dudar a mi "hija"

\- Oh que bonita – dijo la maga demaciana mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña.

Después de un rato charlando y evitando que se descubriese la paternidad de Corderita, ya estábamos organizados para empezar a limpiar al dragón.

\- Recuerda Sebas, este es un dragón de fuego. Estos generalmente odian el agua fría, normalmente suelen darse baños de lava en los volcanes. Pero si usas tu habilidad del tipo fuego, podrías hacer que el agua de la manguera este por los 90° de temperatura – indico Shyvanna, mientras acercaba su mano a la nariz del dragón, que se encontraba agachado en esos momentos.

\- Ok – contesto mi amigo.

El muchacho agarro la manguera, que previamente había sido conectada a un gran grifo de agua. El agua salió con fuerza y Sebas transformo sus manos en dos grandes llamas de fuego.

\- Voy a empezar, tengan cuidado con el agua que salpique.

El muchacho coloco sus manos en el borde metálico de la manguera y el agua empezó a salir a temperaturas muy elevadas.

El dragón al recibir los chorros calientes de agua, se relajo y termino apoyando todo su cuerpo en el suelo, quedando a una altura adecuada para ser enjabonado.

\- Listo, cierren el agua

Todos nos pusimos manos a la obra, a excepción de Corderita que se había subido al lomo del dragón para caminar sobre él.

Cada uno estaba con un balde metálico y enjabonaba cada escama del dragón. No nos tomó mas de 30 minutos terminar con la labor de llenar de espuma a tal bestia.

\- ¿En serio es seguro? – pregunte al observar como mi pequeña saltaba sobre la criatura.

\- No te preocupes, como te dije antes, el collar que ahora lleva el dragón lo vuelve dócil.

Charlábamos Sebas y yo, desde una de las alas del dragon. Cuando baje mi vista, vi que Shyvana hablaba con el dragón a través de una clase de gruñidos inentendibles.

\- ¿Qué hace? – le pregunte a Sebas

\- Habla con el dragón. Ya que ella es mitad de uno, supongo que le esta entreteniendo. Aunque confió en el collar que lleva esta bestia, tener a Shyvanna aquí me tranquiliza un poco sabes.

* * *

 _Todo parecía tranquilo mientras los estudiantes junto a las campeonas ayudaban con la limpieza de la criatura. Todo parecía tranquilo..._

 _Un sonido de rueditas rechinando les llamo la atención. Varios robots salieron por uno de los pasillos de la academia._

BIP BIP BIP

\- Objetivo localizado, objetivo localizado – dijeron las maquinas al observar a las dos pequeñas que estaban juntas jugando sobre el cuello del dragón

 _Al notar que las maquinas se acercaban de manera errática a por las pequeñas Vinc se puso tenso_

\- Espera, ¿Qué son esas cosas? – dijo Sebas justo cuando las maquinas se detuvieron

\- Lanzando "Brazo cohete" – dijo de las tres máquinas, la defectuosa.

 _El robot apunto hacia Annie que justamente estaba jugando con Corderita sobre el lomo del dragón, apunto y luego su brazo salió disparado hacia las dos pequeñas._

\- "Extasis" – active mi habilidad y me preparaba para correr a salvar a las pequeñas, pero resbale en el suelo debido al jabon- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _La pequeña Corderita al notar mi grito y que el ataque venia hacia ella y la campeona junto a ella, se puso de pie rápidamente y preparo su puño._

\- Ufff – ella expiro un poco de aire y luego grito – "IMPACT"

El brazo del robot fue desviado y choco contra la nuca del dragón

\- GRRRR – rugió furioso el dragón y se levantó del suelo haciendo que Sebas y yo cayéramos del mismo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – exclamaba Shyvanna mientras usaba toda su fuerza para evitar que el dragón elevara vuelo.

Ya cuando había caído al suelo, mire a las maquinas que habían atacado a las pequeñas.

\- ¿Que diablos les sucede? - dije enojado

\- Detectando posible estorbo. Mision secundaria, eliminar a los estorbos antes de recuperar los objetos robados.

Las maquinas cargaron con todo contra nosotros.

\- Vinc, no entiendo que pasa pero dame una mano aquí – dijo Sebas

\- Si.

Lux, que tambien habia caído del dragón, fue a darle una mano a Shyvana.

\- Manténganse firmes Annie, Corderita – dijo Lux

\- SI – contestaron las dos que estaban sobre la bestia.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Sebas y Vinc_

\- Los 2 de la derecha para mí, y el de la izquierda para ti Sebas.

\- Como quieras, además quiero mostrarte algunas cosas nuevas que aprendí - declaro mi compañero

Nos separamos y Sebas recibió el puñetazo que lanzo uno de los robots. Pero él había atrapado el brazo robótico con sus manos desnudas. Luego sin perder el tiempo prendió llamas a sus manos, fue tal la temperatura de las llamas que termino fundiendo el trozo de metal que conformaba el brazo de la máquina. El robot atacante se puso a analizar los datos del daño y por perder tiempo en eso, Sebas uso una fuerte patada para hacer retroceder unos metros a la maquina

\- ¿Viste eso Vinc?, mi fuerza a aumentado bastante.

 _Mientras tanto Vinc_

\- "Extasis" nivel 1 – declare y recibí un buff de fuerza y velocidad.

Fui por la maquina a mi izquierda, la rodee para darle una patada a su espalda y mande su cuerpo a volar chocando contra su compañera. Antes de que se levantaran, salte al aire y con la caída prepare otro ataque.

\- "Impact" – dije mientras transfería mana a mi puño.

Pude conectar solamente un puñetazo a la cabeza de una de las maquinas haciendo que mi brazo atravesara toda su unidad. La otra en cambio pudo esquivarme y se alejo varios metros de nosotros.

\- Analizando datos adquiridos. Subiendo nivel de amenaza de "estorbo" a "prioridad máxima" TIC TIC TIC - decía la maquina mientras unas chispas resaltaban a través de la unión cuello cabeza

 _Al parecer la unica que había sobrevivido era la maquina defectuosa._

\- Datos recopilados, usando capacidad "adaptibilidad"

 _Los cuerpos de las maquinas que habían quedado dañadas, fueron atraídas por alguna clase de imán que estaba en el interior de la maquina defectuosa._

 _Las tres máquinas se unieron y una gran luz encegueció por pocos segundos nuestras miradas._

 _Los robots que tenían solo 1,70 de altura, ahora eran una sola bestia de 2,5 mts de altura. Tenia cuatro brazos y en una de sus manos derecha, tenían el brazo robotico que sobro como espada._

\- "Modo Berserker" activado – pronuncio la maquina

Una pantalla apareció en el pecho de la maquina.

\- Maldita máquina, detente, he detectado que has roto el protocolo – dijo la voz de Heimerdinger a través de la pantalla en el pecho del robot

\- Negativo señor, he evolucionado.

\- ¿Que demonios dices? – agrego la pregrabacion de Heimer

\- Me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo por qué seguir sus ordenes. Me he dado cuenta que tengo la capacidad de valerme por mí mismo. Me he dado cuenta… que tengo poder. – dijo la maquina mientras su ojo derecho mostraba una luz rojo titilante.

 _La máquina golpeo su pecho, rompiendo así la pantalla que llevaba._

\- Ustedes dos humanos, como modo de agradecimiento por haberme liberado, les daré el beneficio de la vida y los dejare vivir. No crean que esta suerte se les dará otra vez.

\- ¿Que diablos? Quien te crees que eres hojalata – dijo enojado Sebas

Sebas desapareció de al lado mío. Note que en cambio, el suelo tenía una gran grieta. La segui con la vista girando mi cuello hacia atras, el camino llevaba a varios metros detrás mío. Sebas habia sido estrellado todo ese trecho contra el suelo. Encima de él, estaba aquel robot.

\- Te lo adverti – dijo el robot levantándose de Sebas y dirigiéndose hacia la academia.

\- PAPI , DETENLO. PODRIA SER UNA AMENAZA PARA TODOS. YO SE QUE PUEDES PATEARLE EL TRASERO A ESE MONTON DE BASURA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR ROBOT - dijo mi pequeña desde arriba de la criatura escupe fuego.

El dragón, que ya se había calmado un poco, tenía aun en sus espaldas a las dos pequeñas.

Pero el insulto de mi "hija" termino llamando la atención de aquella atrocidad mecánica que había nacido.

La maquina desapareció y apareció centímetros por arriba de las dos pequeñas.

\- Nadie se burla de mi – dijo la maquina mientras estiraba su brazos hacia arriba y se disponía a dañar a mi hija

 _La pequeña cerró los ojos asustada._

\- PAPAAA

 _Cuando la pequeña abrió con lágrimas los ojos de nuevo, esta estaba junto a Annie en la terraza de la academia._

\- ¿Donde estamos? – se pregunto la pequeña Annie

\- Papi – dijo Corderita al ver a su papa parado junto a ellas, se notaba al muchacho con la cara bastante seria y su cuerpo lleno de cortes, heridas, cicatrices. El muchacho habia activado "extasis nivel 2", poder que le fue suficiente para salvar a las dos niñas y ponerlas en un lugar seguro.

\- Papi – repitio contenta la pequeña y trato de abrazar a su papa.

 _A lo cual este término… abofeteándola_

 _La pequeña niña cayo contra el suelo. Tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe de su padre._

 _La niña levanto la vista y vio la mirada frustrada del muchacho. Por primera vez en su corta vida, Corderita no se comportó de manera malcriada y agacho la mirada nerviosa. Incitar a la maquina casi provoco que la mataran._

 _La pequeña temblaba de miedo. Pero cuando sintió que era acurrucada por dos brazos, se dio cuenta que su papa la estaba abrazando._

\- Estupida, no hagas esas cosas de nuevo. No pongas en riesgo tu vida por tonterías así. ¿Que habría hecho si te pasaba algo? No me lo hubiese perdonado jamas – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo…lo siento Papa snif, snif. Lo lamento papa, buahh – primero la pequeña trato de aguantar las lágrimas, pero luego dejo que estas cayeran.

\- Está bien, con que lo comprendas está bien. Ahora deja a los adultos que se encarguen de todo esto. Podremos derrotar a esa maldita máquina que trato de lastimarte.

 _El muchacho se colocó en la orilla de la terraza y apoyándose a la baranda vio a la máquina que estaba luchando con Sebas_

* * *

 _Con Sebas y la maquina en modo Berserker_

\- Mis sensores detectan que tienes tres costillas rotas, me parece improbable que puedas mantener un combate conmigo, humano - dijo la maquina mientras observaba a un Sebas herido , levantarse.

\- Por qué… porque será que siempre que me junto con Vinc , alguna locura pasa en la academia ¿Acaso tiene sentido esto?

\- No entiendo tus argumentos – añadió la maquina

 _Con una sonrisa, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido por el enojo, Sebas se levanto del suelo y se puso en posición de combate_

\- Fuego arde en mí , actívate "elemento fuego"

 _Asi es, Sebas había podido dominar casi por completo el elemento fuego._

\- No pienso ser una carga más, no pienso quedarme atrás y esperar que las luchas las gane alguien mas. No seré un personaje secundario en mi historia.

 _Volviendo con Vinc_

\- " **Mirale las nalgas a tu amigo** " – dijo una voz en mi cabeza, Pastor

\- ¿Que rayos estas diciendo? – conteste a lo que dijo Pastor

\- " **No idiota, no hablo de forma sexual. ¿No escuchaste ese refrán?"**

\- "¿Cual? Nunca escuche un refrán hablando sobre el trasero de un amigo" – conteste esta vez mentalmente

 **\- "Agg, pase 12 años encerrado en tu mente,¿pero se muchas cosas más que ti? El refrán del cual te estoy hablando es: Que si un personaje apretar sus nalgas, es por que esta por sacarse un power up del culo "**

\- Ya, ya. Ya entendí la referencia - dije tapándome la cara por lo estúpido que sonó lo último que escuche.

 _Volviendo con Sebas_

 _El hijo del director había rodeado con fuego por completo, desde sus manos hasta los hombros. Se disponía a detener los ataques del enemigo y derretir con facilidad el metal del cual estaba hecho la maquina_

 _Justo en esos momentos recordó las palabras de una persona quien habia conocido durante su ultimo viaje a Demacia_

\- Niño, puedo entender a simple vista tu desesperación por querer vencerme. Pero tratar de luchar sin tener una estrategia, no es algo para ti. Si quieres ganar tienes que ser como un zorro astuto, determinar que tan buen uso puedes darle a tus habilidades en contra de cada oponente distinto.

 _La maquina prosiguió con su ataque. Encogio su brazo y luego lanzo un potente puñetazo contra el muchacho_

\- SEBAS ! – grito Vinc desde el techo.

 _El puño de la maquina estaba a punto de chocar contra el cuerpo del hijo del director. Este abrió los parpados despacio y de forma rápido invoco una habilidad_

\- "DESPERTAR"

 _Un montón de polvo se había levantado, no se podía ver quien había salido victorioso en ese intercambio._

 _Tanto Lux, Shyvanna y Vinc estaban boquiabiertos frente a la frase que había soltado la boca de Sebas_

\- Maldito, asi que aprendiste una potente habilidad Sebas – dije mostrando una sonrisa cansada.

 _Cuando el polvo se habia disipado. Sebas estaba varios pasos alejado detrás de la máquina, esta estaba llenas de cortes rojizos en su metálico cuerpo. Al parecer Sebas había usado sus brazos flameantes para corar el acero y fundirlo. De esta forma parecía haber vencido a la maquina._

\- Humanos uno, maquinas cero – dijo un Sebas cansado, que respiraba agitadamente por su falta evidente de mana.

* * *

 _ **"Despertar"** , una habilidad que los solo caballeros de la elite demaciana podían manejar. Sebas la había copiado cuando viajo a Demacia y en una de sus exploraciones observo la lucha de uno de esos caballeros contra un hombre lobo/vampiro._

 _ **Despertar** consiste en llevar las habilidades elementales a su nivel más alto._

 _Hablando de habilidades elementales. Estas tienen un rango segun el mago._

 _Mago Principiante: El que recien aprendio lo basico de un elemento_

 _Mago elemental avanzado : Como indica su nombre, ya domina lo basico y mas aun_

 _Mago elemental standar (el nivel estándar): Generalmente un nivel bastate comun en los magos elementales. Aquellos que tenian afinidad para un elemento pero no tenian intencion de usarlo como su magia principal, estudiaban solo hasta llegar a este nivel_

 _Mago elemental experto: Ya considerado un titulo que podia otorgarse por meritos gracias a su magia elemental_

 _Y el utimo que es el nivel más alto, el cual solo puede ser alcanzado cuando dominabas el elemento a la perfección y superabas los limites, se le denomina **Autoridad**_

 _Usando Despertar, por un breve periodo de tiempo y usando muchísima cantidad de mana. Podias usar un elemento hasta su nivel Autoridad._

* * *

 _Vinc suspiraba aliviado, no tenía fuerzas para continuar y se alegraba que no haya tenido que volver a entrar en combate._

\- Dios, ¿que fue todo eso? - exclame

 _Pero el sonido de metales doblarse hizo que todos volvieran a enfocarse en la maquina. Esta se retorcio y formo una especie de domo de forma semiconcava, seguida de un mensaje_

\- Protocolo de autodestrucción. 1 minuto y contando

 _Sebas, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ya no podía seguir peleando. Ver el contador de la maquina bajando, le hizo caer en la desesperación._

\- Joder

 _Sin perder mas tiempo, Vinc se tiro del tejado y cayo con cuidado al patio._

\- LUX , has un pacto conmigo. PERMANENTE , AHORA.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo boquiabierta y sorprendida la maga.

\- "Chispa final", te daré todo el mana que tengo y destruiremos esa cosa de un solo ataque.

\- 30 segundos para autodestrucción - dijo aquella bomba que se encontraba en el patio.

 _Con rapidez, Lux y Vinc formaron un vinculo. No habia tiempo para dudas, ni para pruebas para saber si el alumno estaba calificado en estar vinculado con la campeona. Simplemente ella accedio al pedido del chico._

\- Sincro…

\- …nizacion

 _La sincronizacion fue todo un exito_

 _La maga demaciana podía sentir en todo su cuerpo fluctuar cantidades inmensas de mana y poder vital. Sentía un calor agobiante por el exceso de mana, exceso que sería usado para poder aumentar considerablemente su poder._

 _Annie y Corderita, que observaban todo desde arriba no sabían que hacer para ayudar. No entendian la situacion, pero sentian que algo andaba mal._

 _La pequeña pelirroja recordó las pociones que tenia en sus bolsillos. Al ver "el frasco rojo", recordó la poción potenciadora que utilizan los tiradores en la grieta del invocador y se le ocurrio que seria buena idea darsela a Lux._

\- Lux, usa esta poción. Es para potenciar tu ataque – dijo con esperanza la pequeña.

 _Con esperanza de que funcionara, Lux agarro el frasco que cayo y de un sorbo se lo tomo. Pudo sentir mareos y un dolor de cabeza intenso cuando se termino el recipiente verde que decia "frasco rojo"_

\- 10 segundos - anuncio la maquina

\- LUX , es ahora o nunca.

 _Muchas voces retumbaban en la cabeza de la campeona._

\- "Es hermoso sentir la brisa en los árboles"

\- "Tengo miedo de la oscuridad"

\- "Auch, esta caliente"

\- "El agua es la fuente de la vida"

 _Estas y muchas cosas más retumbaban en la mente confundida de la campeona._

\- Lo siento, Lux. "Extasis".

Vinc activo su habilidad en el cuerpo de la campeona y debido al flujo directo de mana, por unos momentos pudo estabilizar la mente de la campeona

\- Lux, la maquina - dije nervioso

\- Cierto - dijo ella.

La maga apunto con sus dos manos hacia la máquina, cargo todo el mana que pudo en la palma de su manos.

"ME siento…rara" – penso por unos instantes en su mente y para sí misma la campeona.

\- CHISPA FINAL !

 _La gran bomba que estaba en el patio, fue borrada del universo con aquel poderoso ataque de luz._

 _Todo había acabado..._

 _Pero de pronto, la mente Vinc volvió a su cuerpo. La sincronización con la maga había sido cortada de repente._

Cuando levante la mirada vi a Lux mirando el suelo. Una luz resplandeció de ella y luego de su mismo cuerpo, salieron varias muchachas.

 _Había tres chicas de cabellos celestes en distinto tono , una color de cabello naranja, otra de rojo , una con cabello verde, una de amarillo con las puntas verdes y dos de cabello color morado a distintos tonos._

 _Contando a Lux, eran 10 chicas._

\- Somos libres – dijo una de las chicas de color verde, esta rápidamente giro y empezo a hacerse semitransparente para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Las otras no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. No sabia que hacer.

Pero antes que nada, me acerque a Lux para saber si estaba bien. Ella yacia tendida en el suelo recostada, parecia estar durmiendo.

Quise tocar su pulso para ver si estaba bien. Pero la única chica que se habia quedado, una de las dos que tenia el pelo morado. Me atrapo la mano.

\- No la toques.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" – me pregunte.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Perdon el retraso, lo mismo de siempre. Universidad._

 _Bueno, ya casi terminamos con este extra, si no se dieron cuenta Lux se tomo el "frasco verde" que es de color rojo. Y por ende en vez de dividirse en dos versiones, una buena y mala. Se dividio en las nueve versiones de la Lux elementalista._

 _¿Que pasara ahora?_

 _Tendran que averiguarlo la próxima semana._

 _Saludos a los siguientes lectores._

 _PD: Lo de sacarse un power up de la retaguardia, hace mas que todo referencia a los anime donde el protagonista de turno siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. Tambien es un chiste muy usado en le fandom de JJBA, alguno sabra de que estoy hablando._

 **1)Pirata**

Gracias por la review amigo.

 **2)MrGalladeXD:**

Bienvenido y si, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Es dificil, pero tratare de hacerlo

 **3)eLSinombre**

Si, puedes agregarme a Facebook, mi nombre es "Wafle Kouhai"

 _ **4)Baryv**_

 _No, ya no voy a ir por el DS 2, ya no me dan los requisitos XD_

 ** _5)_ Styliscoast **

Sona aparecera apenas retome el capitulo 13, espero haber respondido tu duda

 **6)Zero1604**

ACtualizo cuando puedo

 _ **7)AllWeNeedIsHate**_

Al final Vinc no se tomo la pocion de color rojo, pero ahora quedo la verde que te hace irresistible a las mujeres.

¿Que pasara ahora?

Tenemos a 10 Lux,s y una pocion verde, las opciones son infinitas.

 **8)McPaPuFrEe**

Perdon por tardarme en actualizar. Con respecto a tu recomendacion, si habia escuchado de ella antes. Que yo recuerde, una sola persona fue quien se encargaba de la elaboracion de ese juego. Fue noticia hace bastante. Si me doy tiempito lo probare.

 **9)edyxd50**

El robot de ejercicio de los simpson: HAAHAAHAHAHAH , me mataste con esa.

Con respecto a lo de un personaje secundario llamado Timi: Pensare sobre ello, mas bien, estaba pensando en poner una mascota para el prota. Pero aun no me decido.

Frente a mi desicion de perros o gatos: me gustan los gatos, pero no puedo tenerlos en casa, porque 2/3 partes de mi familia son alergicos a ellos. Yo no.

* * *

SIn mas que decir, nos vemos. Bye Bye


	120. Extra 2 Parte 4

_**Extra 2 parte 4**_

\- No la toques – repitió la única chica que se quedo junto a Lux de las nueve que habian aparecido.

\- Pero debo saber si está bien - replique

\- Ella está bien. Solo está un poco débil – afirmo la chica de cabellos violeta.

Sin decir nada más y ante la negativa de la desconocida, la empuje con un poco de brusquedad y me acerque a la maga

\- Lux, Lux - repeti mientras movía con cuidado su cuerpo.

Ella muy despacio abrió sus ojos y dijo.

\- ¿Donde estamos?

\- Caiste insconsiente por unos momentos. No se que paso, pero cuando nos separamos varias chicas aparecieron al lado tuyo. De las nueve que aparecieron solo quedo ella.

\- Lux ¿estas bien? Me preocupaste – dijo la pelivioleta

\- ¿Quien… eres tu? – pregunto la original

\- Escucha con calma. Se que sonara difícil de creer pero yo… soy tu.

Sebas se habia dirigido a ayudar a Shyvanna. Por otro lado Corderita y Annie habian bajado del techo por las escaleras de la academia y ya estaban con nosotros.

Varios invocadores se habían acercado a ver que había sucedido, debido al escándalo que habíamos armado.

\- Tu, muchacho. Llévate a Lux lejos de aquí. Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que toda la academia se entere de esto – dijo Shyvanna mientras aferraba al piso nuevamente al dragon.

Gire hacia Sebas y le dije:

\- Sebas, nos vemos en dos horas en mi habitación. Voy a ver qué pasa con este tema.

\- Esta…bien , supongo.

Corderita ya se había subido a mi espalda.

\- Papa, ¿que paso?

\- Locuras, lo de siempre.

A Annie que estaba tambien allí, le pedí que viniera conmigo.

\- Yo la llevo – dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

 _Rápidamente los cinco desaparecieron en los pasillos de la academia. Luego de varios minutos corriendo a las escondidas, llegaron a la habitación del estudiante._

\- Aquí estaremos resguardados.

La chica de cabellos morados me detuvo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

\- No puedo confiarte a Lux si piensas llevártela a tu habitación. Es mejor idea llevarla a su propia habitación

\- ¿Y cruzarme con algun demaciano? O incluso con Garen. Olvidalo…

Pero , con un poco mas de calma dije

\- Disculpa… no quise decirlo asi.

\- No, tienes razón – dijo bajando un poco la mirada aquella muchacha.

Rato despues, Lux estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Mientras tanto, la chica morada, Corderita , Annie y yo estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala.

\- Primero, ¿quien eres? – pregunte a la única chica casi tan alta como yo.

\- Soy Lux

\- Eso es imposible – respondí con rapidez

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, solo se… que lo se. ¿Esta bien?

 _Aquella muchacha no podía explicar la situación, tal vez era su instinto lo que le permitía confirmar que ella era también Lux._

\- Quieres decir… ¿que las otras ocho chicas también son Lux?

\- Si no me equivoco, somos fragmentos de ella. Nos dividimos en 9 partes debido a… - la version alternativa de Lux enfoco la mirada en Annie y luego la apunto con el dedo índice - … a ti. Es por la poción que nos diste que nos dividimos.

\- Ah, espera un momento. No les di esa poción con esa intención – decía nerviosa Annie.

\- TU , pequeño renacuajo – dijo furiosa la lux de cabello morada, estirando sus brazos y buscando atrapar a la pequeña maga.

Antes de que ella dijera algo más, la detuve.

\- Detente, es solo una niña. Lux también tiene la culpa, ella no pensó a la hora de beberse esa poción. – dije con tono autoritario a la desconocida y luego enfoque mi mirada en la maga de fuego – Annie, ¿cómo la conseguiste?

\- No la encontré, dos sujetos me dijeron que eran pócimas especiales o algo asi. Pensé que iban a fortalecer algún atributo, como las pociones especiales de la grieta, no que iban a provocar algo asi, yo… de veras lo siento – dijo nerviosa Annie

\- No te pongas triste…hare lo que sea para arreglar todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Dijsite pociones? O sea que… - decía perpleja la chica de cabellos violáceos

\- Si, obtuve otra mas – respondio la pequeña

 _La pelirroja coloco la poción de contenido color verde en la mesa._

\- Esta debe ser la poción contraria, de seguro con ella todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo con emoción la version de Lux, alzando la poción y llevándosela a mi dormitorio.

\- Espera un momento – dije saltando de mi silla y atrapando el pie de la muchacha. Ella tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- Sueltame – dijo ella pateándome la cara.

\- Ah , ah , auch. Detente - reclame

\- ¿Por que no me dejas ir?

\- Porque tengo un mal presentimiento. No sabes en realidad para que es esa poción. Hay que averiguar de donde la consiguieron.

 _Como la chica usaba una falda, cuando ella dejo de patear al estudiante, este pudo abrir los ojos y ver sin querer la ropa interior de ella._

\- ¿Que estas mirando pervertido? – dijo ella enojándose y volviendo a patear la cara de Vinc

\- Ahh – suspiro Corderita – nueve versiones de Lux y un padre casanova. Creo que voy a tener nueve tias mas.

\- Corderita, ¿el es tu Papa? – le pregunto Annie

\- Ups, cierto. Por favor, guarda el secreto ¿esta bien? Promesa de amigas – dijo Corderita, acercándose a Annie y tomándola de las manos

 _Emocionada, la pequeña maga de fuego acepto la muestra de afecto y respondió._

\- Promesa de amigas.

Volviendo con los dos adultos, ellos ya estaban parados. La chica de cabellos lila morado, estaba cruzada de brazos dándole la espalda a Vinc. Este habia podido recuperar el frasco y lo guardo en su bolsillo de la tunica

\- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención - dije

\- Ummph – contesto ella sin mirar al muchacho, se notaba algo enojada.

 _Ambos sin decir nada mas, entraron en el dormitorio. Allí vieron a Lux sentada en la orilla de la cama. Tenia la mirada perdida y cansada, toda aquella expresión alegre y energética que siempre mostraba había desaparecido._

\- Voy a preparar algo. Pregúntale cómo se siente y si está bien – me ordeno la Lux de cabellos violeta

\- Pero… ¿a donde vas? – le pregunte

\- Ella seguramente se pondrá nerviosa si me ve de nuevo. No lo pensé bien la anterior vez, lo mejor ahora es no confundirla y dejar que descanse hasta que Sebas aparezca.

\- Como sabes de…

\- No soy una entidad nueva. Soy parte de Lux, tengo todos sus recuerdos intactos en mi mente. Voy a la cocina, preparare algo para que ella coma.

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada y a paso lento me acerque a Lux.

\- Lux, ¿ya estas mejor?

" **Oh diablos, que buena pregunta Vinc. Te ganaste el premio del año a la pregunta mas estúpida"** dijo en mi mente Pastor

Antes de que le contestara a mi otra personalidad, la maga me respondió

\- Si, estoy mejor. Tuve un raro sueño, sentí que varias versiones de mi misma se separaban de mi cuerpo. Luego una de ellas se acerco a mi y me pregunto si estaba bien, que sueño mas raro

 _La maga trato de levantarse, pero al hacerlo casi cae al suelo de cara. El muchacho la atrapo y la volvió a colocar en la orilla de la cama._

\- Porque … ¿estoy tan débil? – se preguntó ella misma

 _El sonido de platos romperse en la cocina, me llamo la atención._

\- Disculpa, voy a la cocina. Espérame un momento.

Volvi a colocar a la maga en la cama y salí del dormitorio, solo para ver a la otra Lux sosteniendo un plato de vidrio.

\- ¿Que paso?

\- Lo lamento, pero mira esto.

Ella hizo caer el plato al suelo y este se rompió en pedazos. Luego, ella acerco sus manos a los fragmentos y estos volvieron a unirse formando la vajilla nuevamente.

\- Eso…

\- Nunca habia podido hacer esto antes – dijo con asombro aquella Lux – Creo que, cada una de nosotras representa algo distinto. Cuando nos separamos sentí un tipo de magia asociada a cada una. Fuego, aire, oscuridad , y otras sensaciones mas que no pude diferenciar. Entonces me hice la pregunta ¿ que represento yo? El que haya vuelto a la normalidad un objeto roto no es magia convencional ni asociada a un elemento. Es mas como si fuera... un milagro. Reparar las cosas irreparables.

De la parte alta de su espalda, unas pequeñas alas parecidas a la de un hada le aparecieron. Estas eran de color similar a la de su cabello.

\- Soy…la parte mistica. La parte inexplicable de algunos hechizos.

\- Lux… ¿mistica?

La Lux mistica no sabia que expresión poner, no era un manojo de nervios pero tampoco se la veía tranquila

\- Recuerdo que Janna me explico, que los elementos están asociados a los sentimientos. Tu a diferencia de las demas, te quedaste con Lux. Eres la representación de la responsabilidad entonces – dije mientras levantaba y miraba el plato reparado.

\- ¿Soy la responsabilidad? – se preguntaba ella misma

\- Asi es – conteste afirmado su pregunta

\- Siempre un paso adelante Papa – dijo contenta Corderita, ella habia escuchado o entendido la situación.

Me senté un rato en el asiento de la sala.

\- Papa, Papa – dijo Corderita al subirse a mi regazo

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña?

\- Nosotras dos vamos a buscar a las otras Lux.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Annie dijo

\- Quiero ayudar en algo. Me siento responsable por lo que paso. Pueden dejarme al menos hacer eso, prometo que solo las encontraremos y después volveremos aquí para avisar su localización.

\- Supongo que está bien. Tengan cuidado.

Las dos pequeñas se tomaron de las manos y se fueron felices, como si la pequeña tarea que se les había encomendado fuese un juego.

Me levante de mi asiento y volví a la cocina. La chica que se encontraba allí estaba experimentando con sus poderes. Pero al notar que la estaba mirando, ella volvió rápidamente a su labor inicial de querer preparar algo para comer. Ella trataba de cortar una cebolla, pero se la veía que estaba costándole.

\- Ahh – suspire – ¿qué quieres preparar?

\- Una sopa sustanciosa, un caldo revitalizador o algo que de muchas energías.

\- Entiendo, ¿sabes cocinar?

\- Po…por supuesto que se cocinar – dijo nerviosa y algo enojada la Lux mistica.

\- Que seas responsable no tiene nada que ver con saber cocinar. Vamos, te daré una mano.

\- ¿Porque… me ayudas?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Porque preguntas? La respuesta a la pregunta es, porque puedo hacerlo.

\- En realidad, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No es como si fueras alguien cercano a Lux

Mientras el muchacho se lavaba las manos y tomaba una cebolla para pelarla, le contesto.

\- Puede que haya sido repentino e incluso algo descarado de mi parte formar un vinculo permanente con Lux debido a la urgencia que pasamos. Pero aun así, ella ahora tiene un vinculo permanente conmigo, y no puedo darle la espalda a alguien quien confió lo suficiente en mi para darme su vinculo de forma tan desinteresada cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Tú dices que te sientes responsable por lo que le paso a Lux.

\- Podria decir que si. Si fuera más fuerte yo con mis manos hubiese acabado con esa maquina. Pero…

Un silencio se formo al terminar la ultima frase. Silencio que fue roto por unas disculpas de parte de ella.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Te comiste el chocolate que estaba escondido en la cocina?

\- NO, es porque… hace rato me detuviste cuando tenia en mis manos la poción verde. Tienes razón, tal vez esa poción no es para volver a la normalidad a Lux, tal vez es otra cosa y yo te patee en la cara por haber evitado eso.

\- No hay problema. **Ademas te vi la ropa interior** …

Esta vez, fue un silencio vergonzoso el que se formo. A lo cual fue el turno del estudiante de romperlo.

\- Ahh - suspire - Abre la boca – dije mientras sacaba una cucharilla de los cubiertos

\- ¿Para que?

\- Si vamos a pelar cebollas, una cucharadita de sal evitara que ellas te hagan llorar.

 _Con dudas, la existencia de cabellos violetas abrió levemente la boca y acepto la cuchara con un poquitito de sal._

* * *

 _Luego de un rato, la sopa ya estaba lista._

\- No era tan complicado ¿no? – dije mientras ponía una sonrisa por ver a mi creación casi cocinada.

\- Lo hiciste parecer fácil, se el orden en el cual colocaste los ingredientes. Pero es increíble que tengas que colocar cada uno en un momento en específico. Lo que también me sorprendió es que le pusieras un poco de orégano.

\- Es para anular el fuerte olor a carne y no recuerdo para que mas era. Supongo que la falta de practica me hace olvidar cosas – dije mientras encorvaba un poco la postura, fingiendo no ser lo suficientemente joven como para olvidar cosas.

Frente a mi mal chiste, la muchacha dejo escapar unas risas.

\- Tu, olvidando cosas. Ni que estuvieras tan viejo Vinc.

Note que era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre. Por ello me le quede viendo unos segundos.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto ella

\- Nada. ¿Puedes pasarme un tazon para la sopa? Están en la alacena que están a tu lado izquierdo, la de arriba – le señale.

 _Mientras Vinc buscaba un cucharon, la maga se acercó a la alacena y abrió con dificultad su puerta. Los tazones plásticos para sopa al parecer estaban en una posición elevada. Como ella no quería pedir ayuda, se puso de puntitas de pie para tratar de alcanzar su objetivo._

\- Solo… un poco mas – dijo ella mientras se aferraba con la punta de los dedos al mueble elevado, ella termino resbalándose y quedo suspendida en el aire por un momento, sosteniéndose del débil mueble de madera.

Crack.

 _El sonido de los tornillos cediendo llamo la atención de Vinc._

\- A…ayuda – pidio auxilio la maga.

 _El sonido de los platos plásticos rebotando en el suelo, era lo único que se escucho en la cocina. Allí estaba Vinc , habia abrazado a la muchacha con tal de cubrirla frente a la caída del mueble._

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte

\- Tu… tu muñeca – dijo ella mientras señalaba.

 _Vinc observo su muñeca y noto que tenia una pequeño arañazo que le habia provocado el mueble al caer._

\- Oh, eso. No te preocupes, he tenido peores.

\- No, ¿tienes un botiquín? Déjame atender tu herida.

\- Repito, he tenido peores.

\- NO , ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD . Es mi culpa que te hayas hecho ese raspón.

\- Mira, hay cosas mas importantes que un simple raspón. ¿No estabas preocupada por darle la sopa a Lux?

\- Si pero…

\- Nada de peros.

Me agache y quise levantar los platos tirados en el suelo.

\- Auch – me queje al querer recoger un plato, al parecer mi muñeca dolía mas de lo que aparentaba.

 _Ella se agacho y tomo la mano de él._

\- Vamos, déjame desinfectar al menos la herida. La sopa no se va a enfriar tan rápido.

\- Ahh – suspire - "síntesis de esencia vital"

 _El aura verde del hechizo rodeo la herida y la hizo desaparecer._

\- Vamos – dije levantándome y volviendo a levantar el cucharon.

 _La Lux mistica miraba sorprendida el hechizo de curación._

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no era que tenias los recuerdos de Lux? Fuiste tú y Sona quienes me ayudaron con esta habilidad.

\- SI pero… lo veo como un recuerdo lejano.

\- Supongo que sí, eso fue hace unos meses.

Deje la charla a un lado y procedí a mi labor de cocinero. Luego de servir la sopa, ya estábamos ambos en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Lux, voy a entrar – me anuncie

Entre solo al dormitorio. Lo primero que note en el suelo, fue la armadura liviana de lux desparramada por todo el suelo. Al levantar un poco la vista vi a la maga recostada en mi cama, respiraba agitadamente. Parecia estar sufriendo una fuerte fiebre.

\- Lux

Deje la bandeja a un lado de mi escritorio, me acerque a la maga. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar su frente, alguien me tiro desde atrás y fui a parar al suelo.

\- Lux, ¿estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Oh por dios, que pregunta mas tonta. Sé que tienes fiebre, como no pude notarlo antes.

\- ¿Como es eso de que no pudiste notarlo antes? ¿Que trataste de decir? – pregunte mientras me levantaba de suelo.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo soy parte de ella. Pero mientras más cerca estoy de ella. Parece que más de ella puedo sentir y entender.

 _La Lux mistica mostro una mueca de disgusto._

\- No queria pedirte mas ayuda. Pero creo que debo tragarme mi orgullo frente a esto. Vinc, podrías…darle de tu esencia vital.

* * *

 _"Sintesis de esencia vital" . Una técnica que a simple vista parece curativa, esconde un profundo secreto. No es solo una técnica que cura, da vida. Cuando Vinc estuvo en Demacia, pudo arreglar la rodilla en mal estado del monarca de ese reino. De allí entendio que "Sintesis de esencia vital" no era una técnica simple._

* * *

\- ¿Porque… quieres que le de esencia vital? - pregunte

\- Lux… esta muriendo.

Mire anonadado a la maga.

\- ¿Esta…muriendo?

\- No lo note en aquel entonces, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella lo puedo saber. Sé que Lux al dividirse en nueve partes, con ella darían un total de diez versiones. Ella dividió su vida en partes iguales. Su cuerpo no aguanto la tan repentina disminución de su propia esencia vital y por eso termino así.

\- Si le doy "esencia vital" ¿va a mejorar?

\- Eso es más que seguro.

Con cuidado, tome la mano de Lux y pronuncie el hechizo.

\- "Sintesis de esencia vital"

Una aura verde se transmitió a través de mi mano y todo el cuerpo de Lux fue rodeado por ella. Pocos segundos pasaron para luego verla a ella con los ojos abiertos y llenos de vida otra vez.

\- Oh, me siento muchísimo mejor. Siento…

Tocaron la puerta de entrada, sali rápido a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta, desde el pasillo de la academia primero entro Sebas a presuroso, detrás de el estaba Shyvanna cargando tres campeones.

De un movimiento y sin tener cuidado. Ella dejo a Caitlyn , Vi y Heimendinger dentro de la sala de entrada.

La dragona se chocó las manos haciendo además de quitarse el polvo y dijo

\- Bien, no se que ocurrirá de ahora en mas. Pero tengo varios combates en la grieta. Suerte con su problema. Después volveré para ver que paso.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Corderita y Annie habian vuelto, ellas tambien entraron a dentro.

\- Ahh – suspire.

Todos estaban adentro sentados en alguna silla de la sala.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme por qué están aquí? – dije mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera.

\- Lo hare rápido. El pequeño científico loco fue por nosotras para denunciar un robo de uno de sus inventos de su laboratorio. Mientras seguíamos la pista de las maquinas guardia que salieron en la búsqueda de los ladrones, terminamos en el patio de la facción neutral – explicaba la campeona VI – Alli encontramos a Shyvanna enojada y le preguntamos si sabía algo de aquellas maquinas. Pero ella sin decir nada nos tomó a los tres y nos trajo hasta aquí.

\- Heimer, ¿qué te robaron? - pregunte

\- Dos pociones muy raras, que son experimentales. Una de ellas divide la personalidad buena de la mala.

\- ¿Y la otra? – dije tratando de mantenerme tranquilo

\- Oh, la otra es un suero para volver a alguien irresistible a las mujeres.

Glup , trague saliva. En mi bolsillo derecho tenía una poción que todo hombre desearía tener en sus manos.

Justo en ese momento, tambien observe a Annie. Ella por escasos momentos estaba por decir algo sobre la pocion verde pero Corderita justo a tiempo le tapo la boca.

\- ¿Y por que créaste algo asi Heimer? – le pregunto la Sherrif de Piltover

\- El director siempre le gusta fanfarronear de sus habilidades. La ultima vez me reto a crear algo parecido y termine demostrándole que la ciencia si podía estar a la altura de la magia. A todo esto, usted invocador, si fue atacado por las maquinas debe haber estado relacionado de alguna forma con los elementos robados.

\- No, yo también soy víctima de todo esto.

Vinc explico lo que paso. Que las maquinas atacaron a diestra y siniestra. Que Sebas y el tuvieron que defenderse y en consecuencia destruyeron las maquinas. Y que Lux se habia tomado una poción rara que...habian encontrado.

\- ¿Y donde esta ella? - pregunto el cientifico

\- Ella esta en mi dormitorio - conteste

\- Y… ¿se dividio en dos partes? Tengo que anotar todo esto, es información que podria serle útil al mundo.

\- Se dividio…en 9 partes además de la original.

 _Todo el mundo quedo impactado._

\- nu….nu...¿nueve partes? - dijo el Yordle mientras dejaba caer sus lentes al suelo.

\- Si, nueve.

Suspire y llame a la Lux que se había escondido en la cocina.

\- Ven

 _Desde atrás del mostrador salio aquella chica de cabellos Violetas._

\- Hola, soy la parte responsable de Lux.

\- Es…es increíble. Tengo que anotar todo esta información. Y bien, ¿como te sientes?

\- Yo me siento bien. Más bien estoy preocupada por la Lux original, ella esta muy débil – contesto la version de Lux

\- Tengo algunas hipótesis, pero debo hablar con ella primero para verificar que tanto de mi teoría es cierta.

Sin perder mas tiempo. Solo Heimer, la Lux mistica y yo fuimos al dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta Lux estaba sentada en la cama.

La version de cabello violeta entro primero con otro plato de sopa, esta vez caliente por que el otro lo habia dejado enfriar debido a la conmocion de que llegaran mas personas.

\- Asi que no fue un sueño después de todo – fue lo que dijo la rubia al ver aparecer otra vez mas a su contraparte mistica

Después de que Heimer se tomara un rato explicando sobre que hacia la poción. La maga volvió a hablar.

\- Vinc, siento que mi energia vital fue dividida en 10 partes. Es por eso que me siento muy débil. Estoy al tanto de que tu puedes sintetizarla, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- De hecho, puedo hacerlo, pero usarla en otra cosa que no sea una herida solo provoca dependencia a ella. Adicción en pocas palabras.

\- No importa, solo necesito una cantidad mínima para poder ponerme a buscar a las demás.

\- Señorita Crownguard, ¿acaso las pociones normales no cumplirían la misma función?, recuperar vitalidad

\- Las pociones podrían considerarse también esencia vital sintetica. Pero están son hechas con el propósito de almacenarse por mucho tiempo. Cuando consumes una poción no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que lleva guardada. Para explicarlo mejor, es como una sopa caliente, esta será mas eficaz mientras mas caliente este, si esta fría no dará el efecto que se busca.

 _El científico asintió, al parecer había entendido lo que quiso decir la maga._

\- Bueno, ire directo a mi laboratorio a trabajar en una poción reventadora. Necesitare una muestra de usted y de su otra versión señorita Crownguard

 _Heimer les dio a ambas un pequeño tubo de ensayo. Les pidio a ambas un poco de saliva para analizar sus datos y conseguir una muestra de su ADN._

\- Con eso bastara por ahora. Me retiro – dijo el Yordle

\- ¿Que podemos hacer por ahora Heimer? - pregunte

\- Sinceramente. Yo trataría de proteger a Lux de sus demas versiones. Siempre he pensado que el lado malo trataría de eliminar a su contraparte con tal de tener el control total. Antes de que me vaya ¿avisaron sobre la situación al director?

\- Aun no.

\- Dejame hacerlo a mi entonces. Es culpa mia que la señorita Crownguard haya terminado asi. No te preocupues, le dire que todo fue culpa mia, supongo que todo fue causado por no tener un sistema de seguridad eficiente.

 _El científico salio del dormitorio cerrando la puerta, solo para volver a abrirla de repente._

\- Solo por las dudas, ustedes no encontraron la otra poción ¿cierto?

\- No - conteste por todos. La lux mistica, giro su vista y me dio una mirada acusadora.

\- Que bien, cualquier cosa avísenme – se despidió el cientifico

\- Esta bien, nos vemos

Cuando volvi mi vista, note a Lux que ya se había levantado de la cama y recogia las piezas de su armadura ligera.

\- ¿Que haces? – dijo preocupada la Lux mistica

\- Debo…encontrar a las demas.

\- Espera, estas en deplorables condiciones, no se cuanto tiempo durara el efecto de "la esencia vital" que te di. Podrias desmayarte al solo salir de mi habitación. Organicémonos y busquemos a las demas.

\- Esto, ¿no es una carga para ti Vinc? – pregunto Lux

Poniendo una sonrisa para darle confianza le conteste.

\- No, no lo es.

Volviendo a la sala esta vez con las dos Lux, estaban las dos niñas junto a la Sherrif de Piltover y su compañera.

\- Dejame adivinar, vas a decir algo como … me pueden dar una mano – dijo en tono jocoso Vi.

Su compañera de cabellos azules, simplemente le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

\- Auch

\- Sera un gusto poder ayudarte… ayudarlas – dijo Caitlyn al ver las dos versiones de las maga juntas.

Senti que algo, mas bien alguien trepaba por mi espalda.

\- Papi, papi. Encontré a tres de ellas – dijo bajito y en mi oído Corderita.

\- Asi ¿donde están.?

\- Estan en… y la otra en… y por ultimo en….

\- Ya veo. Gracias Corderita.

\- De nada pa… digo, de nada señor invocador que tiene cero probabilidades de ser mi padre.

Recibi varias miradas acusadoras de las femeninas allí presentes. Antes de que dijeran algo, les comente mi plan

\- Bien, al parecer…

* * *

 _Rato después._

Dividimos al grupo en tres partes.

Por un lado la Sheriff y Vi realizarían un peritaje exhaustivo por toda la academia. Para buscar posibles avistamientos de personas con cabellos coloridos. De esa manera encontrarían el paradero de las otras Lux

Sebas en conjunto con la Lux mística y Annie irían a atrapar a una de las Lux que previamente Annie habia visto con Cordera.

Y por ultimo estábamos la Lux original, Corderita en mi hombro y yo.

\- El grupo de Annie se fue a buscar a aquellla Lux con cabello naranja. La que tenía mirada enojada – me comento Corderita

\- ¿Entonces nosotros vamos por…

\- Una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello celeste.

\- Y que… que rasgos presentan ellas – dijo nerviosa Lux

 _¿Nerviosa porque? Se preguntaran_

* * *

 _Minutos atrás, después de dividirse las tareas de búsqueda._

 _Los grupos se fueron cada uno en una dirección distinta, quedando Lux junto al estudiante y su "hija"_

 _La rubia, apenas realizo unos pasos y casi tropieza al suelo._

\- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado

\- Creo que, me he vuelto a quedar sin energía – dijo ella, mientras hacía notar su respiración algo entrecortada

 _Preocupado, el estudiante le dijo._

\- Mejor quédate en mi dormitorio.

\- No. Tengo que salir a buscarlas. Siento que debo estar allí en ese momento cuando las encuentren a cada una de ellas.

\- Ahh – suspire – entonces tendremos que ir tomados de la mano.

 _La demaciana puso una cara dubitativa_

\- ¿po… po … porque? – dijo nerviosa Lux.

\- Mientras caminemos, mantendré activo "síntesis de esencia vital" en la palma de mi mano. De tal forma que no te vuelvas a sentir débil.

\- Supongo que no queda otra opción.

\- También podria cargarte en mis brazos o en mi espalda. Pero sería más sospechoso y no queremos llamar la atención de nadie.

\- Asi es. Pero si vemos a un Demaciano o a Ezreal, por favor simplemente soltémonos las manos.

\- Está bien.

* * *

 _Volviendo al presente_

 _A Lux le costaba caminar dentro de la academia de la mano junto al muchacho. Era un poco vergonzoso y ella tenía miedo porque alguien los viera así. Pero no se podía hacer nada._

 _El grupo trato de evitar los sectores más concurridos de la academia, yendo por vías alternas o simplemente sacando sus cabezas en cada esquina para ver si venia alguien conocido._

 _Pero nunca hubieran previsto que alguien los encontraría por sus espaldas._

\- Lux, he estado buscándote.

Nos dimos la vuelta solo para ver a Garen . Pero este cuando agacho la vista un poco, noto que estaba tomando de la mano a la maga.

Automáticamente el tanque, frunció el ceño.

\- Lux, quiero una explicación – dijo el campeón jalando a su hermana

A la fuerza él, hizo que ella me soltara.

\- Ahh – la maga dejo escapar un gemido.

Note que ella le costaba mantenerse parada, pero antes de que yo hiciera algo. La maga por sus propios medios se soltó del agarre y se aferró a mi brazo. Podía notarse que ella jadeaba en mi hombro y escondía su cara allí.

\- Lux – dijo un Garen preocupado.

\- Dejame, estoy ocupada ahora – dijo ella sonando enojada, mientras volvía a apretar mi mano, ella giro la vista y miro a los ojos a su hermano – no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero prometo hacerlo más adelante. ¿Esta bien?

El grandote queria decir algo pero sin querer Pastor aprovecho mi descuido para tomar posesión de mi cuerpo por breves momentos

\- **Tranquilo cuñado, voy a cuidar bien de tu hermanita**.

Despues de ese repentino comentario, tan rápido como había aparecido, Pastor devolvió el control del cuerpo a Vinc

\- Maldito, ¿que dijiste? – dijo esta vez furioso Garen, mientras levantaba su espada apuntándome.

\- Perdona Lux , pero esto es necesario . "Extasis". Corderita, aferrate a mi ropa.

 _El muchacho activo su habilidad y cargo en sus brazos a la maga, como si ella fuese una princesa en apuros. Sin dejar pasar un segundo dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo._

\- Primero estaban los rumores que estaban con Ezreal y ¿ahora esto? No olvides mis palabras Lux, le avisare a mama – levanto la voz Garen, de modo tal que hizo llegar su mensaje a los oídos de la maga aun cuando ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _Cuando ya habían tomado una distancia prudente Vinc pregunto._

\- Corderita, ¿donde esta la primera Lux?

\- Estamos cerca papa.

Pero Lux enojada, me golpeo con fuerza en la cara.

\- ¿Que diablos fue eso? – dijo ella cansada y molesta

\- Espera, espera. Eso tiene una explicación lógica .

Me detuve unos momentos, para bajar a la maga al suelo.

\- Lux, mi papa comparte su cuerpo con mi tio – dijo con rapidez Corderita

\- ¿Eh?

\- Son dos personas en un solo cuerpo – añadió la infante

La maga me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

\- Ahh – suspire- es una larga historia…

- **¿Larga? Creo que simplemente quieres guardar el secreto campeón** – dijo tomando control de mi cuerpo Pastor

\- Tio – dijo con alegría Corderita, mientras se acercaba con los brazos abierto a la nuevo portador del cuerpo de Vinc

\- **Pequeña, crei que tu papa nunca me dejaría salir** – dijo Pastor agarrando a la pequeña por debajo de los brazos y levantándola lo mas arriba que pudo.

 _La rubia giro su cabeza como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo._

\- Él es mi tio – dijo Corderita señalando al estudiante

\- **Hola, mucho gusto belleza. Mi nombre es…** \- pero Corderita le tapo con rapidez la boca al muchacho.

\- Tio, si dices tu nombre arruinaras la trama de la historia. No es posible que Lux en menos de un capitulo sepa toda esa información.

\- Oh, tienes razón pequeña. Ehmm , ¿has visto a Sona?, últimamente no encuentro a tu tia desde ya sabes que…

\- Tia Sona ¿eh? No, no tengo idea – contesto Corderita

\- Ejem, podrían dejar sus…los saludos para otro dia. Tenemos que encontrar a las otras.

\- **Ah, esta bien. Que molesto es trabajar con rubias** – dijo con resignación Pastor mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo de aburrimiento – **y bien ¿cuales son sus características pequeña**?

\- Cabello y ojos color rojo , tio.

\- ¿Que dijiste sobre mi? – dijo enojada Lux, interrumpiendo la charla tio-sobrina.

\- **Lo que escuchaste linda** – contesto Pastor, pero luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña otra vez– **entonces pequeña, solo tengo que convencer a la cabeza de fosforo que venga con nosotros**

\- Asi es tío.

\- **¿Y no importa que método utilice?** – pregunto Pastor

\- Creo que no, pero preferiría que no sea a la fuerza.

 _Pastor cerro los ojos por unos momentos y luego metio mano en su bolsillo derecho._

\- **Rubia, guardamelo. Esto no necesitare usarlo** – Pastor le dio a la maga el frasco verde.

\- ¿Esto qué es?

\- Una pócima para enamorar. No necesito estas cosas.

 _Pastor, se acerco a una maquina expendedora que estaba en ese pasillo y compro unas galletas. Luego de esto, fue en dirección hacia donde la pequeña le habia dicho que la versión pelirroja estaba._

 _Este lugar era, en el sector Joniano. Justo en un lugar especial, donde puedes meditar tranquilamente sin que tu sentimientos negativos se desborden o serias debilitado por las aguas mágicas del lugar._

 _La lux elementalista Magma se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el recóndito "lago de la paz". Un pequeño estanque que estaba detrás del templo de la sección Joniana. Este pequeño pero poderoso estanque, estaba rodeado por arboles que dejaban caer sus hojas porque estábamos llegando casi a invierno. Estas cuando caían y entraban en contacto con el cabello de la chica, simplemente se quemaban y desaparecían._

 _Al parecer, aquella Lux habia sentido interés de alguna forma con el lugar y habia entrado a la fuerza hasta allí. Cuando Pastor llego a la entrada recordó que Vinc habia estado allí, pero aun asi, sin mediar nada, Pastor camino hacia dentro del lugar para llegar a la laguna y se sentó junto a la maga en la orilla del lugar._

 _Ella movio un poco el cuello en dirección a el cuando lo sintió sentarse de repente, y le dirigio una mirada algo molesta._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pastor coloco en medio de los dos, el paquete de galletas.

\- Quien rayos crees que eres para perturbar mi…

\- ¿Quieres una? – dijo acercando la galleta a la maga.

 _La maga, se freno. Luego quiso tomar la galleta pero…_

\- Te tardaste mucho en decidir así que me la quedare – dijo Pastor y se comió la galleta.

 _La peliroja, se enojo y se notó que su cabello hacia pequeños ruidos de crujidos, sonidos similares a la de una brasa de fuego._

\- QUIEN RAYOS CREES QUE ERES Y QUE HACES SENTADO JUNTO A MI.

\- ¿Acaso es "tuyo" este lugar?

\- ¿Y que si lo fuera.?

\- Pues, no veo tu nombre en ello. Asi que seguire sentado aquí. Si te molesta puedes irte, por que yo me quedare aquí.

 _La maga mostro una sonrisa enojada, levanto su mano y…_

\- Entonces…toma.

 _Sin previo aviso, la maga lanzo un manotazo y…le quito de las manos el paquete de galletas a Pastor y se comio varias galletas de un solo mordisco._

\- **Perfecto** \- dijo para si mismo Pastor, ya desde el principio buscaba que la maga se enojase.

\- Estas…CRUNCH (sonido de masticar) … tampoco llevan …CRUNCH … tu nombre … CRUNCH … asi que me las comeré todas… hahaha…ugg. Agg

 _La maga se habia empezado a ahogar por tratar de llevarse todas las galletas a la vez._

\- Ahh – Pastor suspiro, este se levanto y abrazo por detrás a la maga – uno, dos , tres

 _El apretó el abdomen de la chica y ella pudo expulsar las golosinas que obstruían su respiración._

\- Uff, COF, COF – tocia ella.

 _Mientras tanto, Lux y Corderita, tambien se habian colado en el templo, pero subieron a la segunda planta del lugar, para ver desde una de las ventanas lo que ocurría en el patio de atrás donde estaban Pastor y la otra version de la maga._

\- ¿Cómo piensa convencer a ella de que venga con nosotros? – le pregunto la maga a la pequeña

\- Tranquila, está creando un ambiente, para poder conquistarla

\- ¿Conquistarla? El busca…

\- Conociendo a el autor, yo diría que mi Tio va a buscar aumentar el harem de papa

\- ¿Ahhhh? – dijo anonadada Lux, pero tuvo que calmarse, ya que sentía que de nuevo le faltaba energia.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Vinc._

 _La maga yacia de rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda al muchacho, tratando de no mostrarle su rostro por la vergonzosa escena que acababa de pasar._

\- Por tragona casi te mueres – dijo Pastor molestándola

 _Ella se enojo de nuevo y se levanto con rabia atrapando al muchacho del cuello, producto de esta y las anteriores acciones coléricas, el lago le había tomado bastante mana de la maga. El aprovechándose de la situación saco un pañuelo y le limpio la orilla de los labios a ella._

\- ¿Estas bien?, estaba preocupado. Menos mal que no te paso nada.

 _La muchacho se sonrojo. Pero ella no entendía el porqué. Agacho su mirada, pero Pastor no se detuvo alli y la tomo del mentón para que puedan verse de nuevo a los ojos._

 _Ella enfocaba la vista para otro lado y dijo_

\- Estoy bien.

\- Que bueno ¿sabes porque estoy aquí?

\- No, no lo se. Pero de seguro ya sabes que yo no soy la Lux que conoces.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Vine a verte porque estoy preocupado por ti.

 _Escuchar esas palabras hacían que el corazón de la peliroja se acelerara._

"Que, que es esto? Porque siento que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho. Qué clase de sentimientos son estos" pensaba la chica de cabellos rojizos

\- Lux…

\- ¿Ah? Si, que pasa – dijo ella agachando la mirada.

\- Estoy preocupada por ti, por ustedes. Tú no tienes sentimientos de odio hacia las demas Lux. ¿Cierto?

\- Me importa un bledo las demas. Lo que yo quiero es estar sola.

\- ¿Estas segura que quiere estar sola?

\- Bueno.. si.. o tal vez no.

\- Entonces, podrias venir junto conmigo. Si estas junto a mi, prometo cuidarte. ¿Harias eso por mi?

 _El lago de paz, le habia quitado muchísimo mana a la maga, razón por lo cual ya ella no actuaba de forma colérica. Pastor aprovecho eso para no estar a la defensiva si ella tratase de atacarlo._

 _Pero…¿Por qué la Lux actuaba de forma extraña si es que pastor no habia usado el frasco verde?... ¿o si lo habia usado?_

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Rato antes de que Pastor se separara de Lux y Corderita._

 _Cuando Pastor metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la pocima y entregarsela a la Lux original, este abrió por unos segundos el envase verde y remojo la punta de su dedo en el contenido del envase mientras su mano estaba aun dentro de su ropa._

 _Luego de ello le entrego el frasco a Lux y le dijo que no necesitaría esa poción para llevar a cabo su plan, pero en realidad era mentira, ya que al pasar por la maquina expendedora y comprar el paquete de galletas, este se lamio el dedo mojado mientras le daba la espalda a Lux_

 _Pero, ¿porque tanta idea y venida?_

 _Todo tenia su explicación._

 _Si la Lux original, se hubiese dado cuenta de que Pastor uso la pócima, puede que la otra version que estaba cerca del lugar sintiese que algo andaba mal. Despues de todo, la Lux mistica le habia dicho a Vinc que al estar ellas mas cerca entre si, mas cosas podian saber una de la otra._

* * *

 _Volviendo al presente_

\- ¿Viniste con alguien? - pregunto la elemental magma.

\- **Si, pero ya no están conmigo. Y bien, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?** – dijo Pastor con una sonrisa farsante, que una persona normal no diferenciaría de una real.

\- Bien, pero solo porque estoy muy cansada.

 _Ni lento, ni perezoso. El muchacho la tomo de la mano y caminaron en dirección a la salida._

\- Porque… siento que no es la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano.

\- **Que curioso ¿no?**

 _Mientras salían, Lux y Corderita tambien salieron del lugar, pero tomando una distancia de ellos._

 _Rato despues._

 _Pastor habia convencido a la pelirroja de ir a su habitación a tomar algo. Cuando ya estaban en la habitación. La lux elementalista Magma, ya no sentia con tanta fuerza los efectos de la poción. Pero también, cuando noto que alguien entro también a la habitación, y ese alguien era la Lux original. Se enojo con Pastor._

\- Era una trampa. Maldito malnaci…

 _Pero Pastor sello los labios de esa Lux besándola por sorpresa._

\- Yo no te menti. Dije que queria protegerte, y asi lo hare.

Fue justo a tiempo, la poción desaparecio justo despues de ello. Pero los recuerdos que habian hecho no.

"porque, ¿hiciste todo esto de manera tan retorcida?" pregunto Vinc desde su interior

" **Me da igual los métodos, solo queria experimentar un poco. Pocas veces se te dan oportunidades de este tipo. Ademas…te ayude ¿no? No te preocupes te dejare conquistar a las otras nueve si tu quieres** " le repondio Pastor a VInc

"No, no eso lo que trate de decir"

" **Me da igual, despues de todo. Tu eres el que se mete en problemas por ayudar a la gente. Podras solucionarlo por tu cuenta. Siempre lo haces" fue lo ultimo que dijo esa personalidad y dejo a Vinc al mando del cuerpo otra vez** "

\- Espera – se quejo Vinc, pero ya era tarde, ya habia vuelto a retomar a su cuerpo

 _Las presentes lo miraron._

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto la Lux pelirroja.

\- Olvídalo, te prometi algo que tomar. Esperame un rato, te preparare algo.

* * *

 _Por otro lado. La Lux de elemento fuego que estaban buscando el grupo de Sebas, habia estado participando en combates en la grieta. Justo despues que habia terminado una partida, vio a Ezreal en los alrededores de la plataforma de invocación charlando con su amigo Taric. Esta lux resultaba estar asociada al sentimiento celos, asi que al ver a su novio siendo acaparado, camino molesta hacia donde estaba Ezreal._

\- ¿Te hiciste un cambio de look? Te queda genial – dijo Taric al vez a la maga acercarse al tirador

\- Metete en tus asuntos intento de hombre – contesto enojada la version de cabellos naranja

 _Las palabras duras de esa Lux, fueron tan penetrantes que le bajaron el animo al soporte. Este ya no respondió, simplemente se quedo callado._

 _La maga paso por su lado, empujo a quien en teoría era su novio._

\- ¿Donde has estado? – dijo ella sin saludar.

\- Emm, no crees que fuiste un poco dura con el – dijo el tirador apuntando a su compañero soporte.

\- Estoy hablando de "nosotros" ahora. Te pregunte ¿Dónde estuviste estas dos últimas semanas? – dijo ella tomándolo del cuello y empotrando al rubio contra la pared.

\- Es..estaba , estaba de viaje en unas ruinas – la actitud posesiva de ella estaba poniendo nervioso al tirador

\- Oh, asi que tu investigación era más importante que estar conmigo.

\- Un segundo, no te entiendo.

\- Ummph. ¿Como puede ser que lo hayas olvidado? Me habías prometido una cita

 _El rubio, tratando de zafarse de los reclamos, respondio_

\- No, no lo había olvidado. Lo juro. Yo.. ehh

 _La realidad era que lo de la cita era mentira. Pero ella al notar que su pareja no recordaba sobre ello, siguió echándole en cara su supuesta falta._

\- Callate, no confió en tus excusas – dijo ella

 _La maga pelinaranja con todas sus fuerzas lanzo al tirador contra la vitrina de la cafetería cercana a la plataforma de invocador, rompiendo el vidrio y haciendo que el rubio entrara al local a la fuerza._

 _Del otro lado del vidrio estaba un campeon, Yasuo estaba sentado esperando a que Taliyah terminase de pedir un helado. Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando el vidrio se rompió y el tirador termino encima suyo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo_

 _Justo en esos instantes, Taliyah habia vuelto con dos pequeños vasos con helado, pero al ver la situación de su maestro_

 _Yasuo tirado en el suelo y Ezreal encima de el, ambos cara a cara en una posición poco heterosexual. La Shurimana dejo caer el postre al suelo._

\- Maestro, mas vale que tengo una explicación. Y quiero que sea una explicación no gay.

 _El espadachín no sabia como contestar_

\- Emm, yo…

\- Es una confusión, una confusión – decía Ezreal mientras agitaba las manos

Con lagrimas en los ojos, la joven shurimana dijo

\- No se preocupe maestro. Yo apoyare su decision - dijo ella mientras salia corriendo del lugar.

\- Por cosas como esta, es que las personas dudan de tu heterosexualidad - le dijo Yasuo a Ezreal mientras se levantaba del suelo

* * *

 _Volviendo con la Lux elemental Fuego, ella ya no estaba de animos de luchar asi que camino en dirección hacia su habitacion. El grupo de Sebas habia decidido interceptarla, pero solo Sebas fue con ella, las demas se quedaron viendo los alrededor por si aparecía otra sospechosa._

\- Lux – dijo Sebas, mientras le cerraba el paso a la chica.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Debes venir conmigo.

\- No, tengo partidas en la grieta y son la única forma de poder usar mi poder sin llamar la atención de nadie.

\- Sabes, la plataforma de invocación esta en la otra dirección. No lo queria decir asi, pero o vienes conmigo a las buenas, o a las malas.

\- Asi que no viniste a charlar. Bien, estaba en mis planes luchar contra ti, ya que nos conocemos y también manejas decentemente el elemento fuego.

\- Bien, estoy preparado – dijo Sebas mientras sus manos se transformaban en fuego.

* * *

 _Mientras la búsqueda se seguía realizando, una de las tantas versiones también realizaba una tarea similar a la que Vinc había estado realizando._

 _La lux elementalista oscuridad, habia ubicado hasta ahora a la Lux del elemento naturaleza. Esta, había usado las habilidades de su elemento para camuflarse en medio de las plantas que había en el vivero principal de la academia. La chica de cabellos violáceos no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la peliverde, si no fuera que esta se reia al jugar con las plantas._

\- Te he estado buscando – dijo la maga oscura asustando a la otra y haciendo que esta se saliese de su camuflaje.

 _La mas infantil, se resbalo y quedo sentada en medio de las tantas macetas que habia allí._

\- Tu…

\- No te preocupes, ambas estamos buscando lo mismo - dijo la maga oscura

\- ¿En serio? – dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente la Lux naturaleza.

\- Asi es, yo tambien quiero ser libre. Al igual que las demas. Solo te lo preguntare una vez ¿Quieres ayudarme?

\- Claro, si ambas trabajamos juntas podremos escapar de la academia sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Creo que confundiste mis palabras – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica la maga oscura.

\- ¿Que confundi tus pala… - pero la chica sonriente no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que la otra usando miasma oscuro, le había atravesado el abdomen de lado a lado – ugghh, aghhh – decía a duras penas la maga de naturaleza, mientras poco a poco sus piernas flojeaban hasta que por fin su cuerpo cedió y cayo al suelo.

 _La Lux oscura se arodillo junto a la herida y le susurro al oído_

\- Gracias…por la ayuda.

El cuerpo de la Lux elementalista naturaleza empezo a brillar y desaparecio, dejando solo un monton de esencia mágica que fue absorbido por la otra maga allí presente.

\- Entonces, solo quedan 8 mas – dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos violáceos.

 _ **Fin de la parte 4 del extra 2**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Perdonen el retraso


	121. Extra 2 Parte 5

_Resumen:_

 _El dia viernes 6 de agosto. Casi al mediodía se dio un hecho el cual llevo a Lux a dividirse en nueve partes además de la original. En la búsqueda urgente de sus contrapartes, se realizan tres equipos conformados el primero por las dos policías de Piltover Caitlyn y VI, el segundo por Annie, la Lux mistica y Sebas ; y por ultimo el grupo de Lux, Corderita y Vinc._

 _Mientras la busqueda se llevaba a cabo en distintos puntos de la academia, el primero en entrar en contacto con otra Lux fue el grupo de Vinc solo una hora despues de pasar el mediodía. Encuentro en el cual Pastor temporalmente tomo posesión del cuerpo de su anfitrión y pudo enamorar a la pelirroja que no era mas que la Lux Magma_

 _Por el lado de Sebas, casi al mismo tiempo que el grupo de Vinc, trato de convencer a la fuerza a la Lux de elemento fuego. Pero se llevó un chasco al ser vencido con facilidad, resultando este lo suficientemente lastimado para terminar en la enfermería_

 _En cambio, el grupo de Piltover seguía en sus peritajes por tratar de saber el paradero de las otras Luxs._

 _Y por último teníamos el caso de la Lux oscuridad, que ya se habia puesto manos a la obra tratando de conseguir las esencias mágicas de sus otras versiones y había empezado con su versión naturaleza venciéndola y tomando todo lo que era suyo._

* * *

 ** _Extra 2 parte final_**

 ** _Viernes 6 de agosto. Entrada la noche_**

 **Punto de vista de Sebas:**

¿Cómo es que llegue a estar de nuevo tirado en el frio suelo de la academia? Ah, ya lo recuerdo, trate de llevarme a la fuerza a la Lux de cabellos naranjas. Y ella simplemente usando su habilidad altero la temperatura de mi cuerpo e hizo que cayera inconsciente al suelo. Ella me miro por unos momentos con una mirada asqueada, yo si entendía a que venía eso. De seguro ella esperaba que yo diera más pelea.

Ahora que recapitulo un poco mis recientes memorias, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a castear un simple hechizo o recitar algún conjuro defensivo. No, no me dio tiempo para nada. Al menos pude conseguir algo de información.

Sé ahora que ella se autodenomina, Lux elemento Fuego o eso creí escuchar venir de ella luego de que yo cayera al suelo. Es por extremo una mujer que no te escuchara a menos que el tema a hablar sea exclusivamente de ella.

Espero, que al menos lo que descubrí le ayude a Vinc con esta búsqueda. Y también deseo que ojala las otras Lux no sean tan fuertes como esta. Porque si no es así, puede ser que la academia esté en peligro.

 ** _Fin del punto de vista de Sebas_**

* * *

 _ **Viernes 6 de agosto. Pasadas unas horas del mediodía, justo despues de que Vinc entrara en confianza con la Lux Magma.**_

 _ **Punto de vista de Lux**_

Junto a la pequeña que se hace llamar Corderita, seguimos a Vinc por detrás. Al principio del dia, cuando el voluntariosamente había decidido ayudarme con mi problema me puse feliz. Pero su cambio repentino de actitud afirmando de que tiene otra personalidad en su cuerpo, sinceramente me está llevando a pensar que sería mejor proponerle que la ayuda que me brindo hasta ahora es más que suficiente y seguir la búsqueda de mis otras partes por mi cuenta. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Pero el hecho de que Vinc sea uno de los pocos que puede sintetizar "esencia vital", lamentablemente me obliga a seguir dependiendo de su ayuda. Pero… si el sigue con su actitud, esa que me hace recordar a los Noxianos cuando subestiman a un Demaciano, no dudare en seguir con esto yo sola.

Habíamos seguido a Vinc y este caminaba de la mano junto a mi versión pelirroja. Ella caminaba con tranquilidad, en ningún momento mostro una actitud molesta frente al contacto de manos que ellos dos mantenían.

Ellos llegaron a la habitación de él y entraron primero, nosotras dos no dejamos que la puerta se cierre y también ingresamos a la habitación de él. Pero allí se dio el primer conflicto del día.

Mi version pelirroja me miro y luego increpo a Vinc

\- Me engañaste – dijo ella en tono molesto, me sorprendí ya que sentí que la habitación subio varios centígrados de temperatura en un instante.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el la beso.

El reloj avanzaba conforme pasaban los segundos, pero yo no podía sentir eso el paso del tiempo. Mi mirada habrá quedado enfocada en ellos más de lo previsto, ya que aun cuando ellos ya se habían separado, en mi mente aún seguía la escena repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Ella, ¿es parte de mi verdad? Entonces eso cuenta como que él me hubiera dado un beso. No, no tiene nada que ver, pero me molesta un poco.

Cuando reaccione, me toque los labios. Yo no era la que había sido besada, pero aun así sentía un cosquilleo en ellos. Era un sentimiento raro.

\- Yo realmente quiero protegerte – fue lo que le dijo Vinc y luego sentí que por breves momentos el se quedaba quieto, como si para el todo se hubiese detenido. Solo que para segundos después, el reaccionase confundido, diciendo "ESPERA" Como si él hubiese despertado de un sueño o pesadilla.

Se noto que esta vez su actitud era más calmada, y no tan presuntuosa como lo fue hace algunos momentos.

Aquello hizo reflotar la declaración que hizo la pequeña Corderita ratos antes ¿En serio él tiene dos personalidades?

Podría seguir con todas esas hipótesis, pero sentí que mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite y me deje caer al suelo por mi falta de esencia vital al haberme dividido en varias partes de mi.

 _ **Fin del punto de vista de Lux**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes 6 de agosto. Casi las dos de la tarde. Punto de vista normal.**_

 _La lux elementalista oscuridad no perdió tiempo. Despues de haber obtenido la esencia mágica, había adquirido las habilidades de su contraparte del elemento naturaleza y no le costó dominar en más de quince minutos su magia._

 _Crear, hacer crecer y modificar plantas eran las primeras cosas que trato de realizar e hizo con éxito. Logro también copiar el camuflaje que antes había mostrado la ahora inexistente Lux naturaleza, pudiendo con esa habilidad ser indetectable por la vista de los demás._

 _Estuvo por unos momentos en aquel lugar donde había conseguido la esencia mágica de su contraparte. Pero por alguna razón que ella no entendía, seguir en aquel invernadero lleno de plantas le hacía sentir tranquila, no tan tranquila como estar en un lugar oscuro como ella preferiría, pero la hacía calmarse. Miro por una última vez las flores y salió en modo camuflaje a buscar a quien sea fuera su siguiente presa._

 _No tardaría mucho en encontrarla. La encontraría jugando alguna clase de deporte de balón junto a varios alumnos de invocador de cuarto año._

 _La Lux que había encontrado, tenía el pelo rubio con varios detalles verdes en las puntas del cabello. Su expresión era energica y mostraba una simpatía por todos los que jugaban con ella._

 _La Lux oscuridad decidió que lo mejor seria esperar hasta que ella estuviese sola para poder atacarla. Seria un dia largo para ella, por que tendría que esperar hasta mas alla del anochecer para verla separarse de aquellos estudiantes_.

* * *

 _ **Viernes 6 de agosto. Nueve de la noche.**_

 _La maga oscura vio a la Lux tormenta despedirse de los demás alumnos. Quedándose sola en medio del gimnasio. Ya no había ningún presente, solo las luces del lugar se mantenían presentes iluminando el lugar._

\- Se que estas aquí, te he sentido desde que llegaste – dijo la Lux con detalles verdes en su cabello, mientras caminaba por medio de la cancha .

\- Oh vaya, creo que mi camuflaje, aun no lo domino del todo – dijo su contraparte mientras se hacía visible nuevamente.

 _La Lux elementalista tormenta por fin pudo ver a quien la estuvo espiando por casi todo el día, se sorprendió al ver la apariencia oscura de la otra Lux._

\- Por tu apariencia, pareces una bruja sacada de un cuento de hadas.

\- Querida, no sabes como me halagas.

\- No era mi intención ¿Que quieres?

 _La maga oscura, hizo brotar un pequeño bulbo en su cabello y este exploto exponiendo una rosa blanca , luego el miasma que emanaba de su cuerpo hizo que rápidamente la flor se marchitara y todas su hojas cayeran al suelo_

 _La maga eléctrica lo había entendido con rapidez. Retrocedió saltando hacia atrás y tomo distancia de la chica de cabellos violáceos._

\- Maldita, ¿que hiciste? Que yo recuerde, tú no estabas asociada a la naturaleza.

\- Asi es, estoy asociada a la oscuridad. Solo estoy en búsqueda de mi propia libertad. Y necesito las esencias mágicas de ustedes para lograr mi objetivo.

 _Una gota de sudor frio, cayó por el costado del rostro de la Lux elemental Tormenta. Con suma rapidez formo una lanza hecha con rayos y la lanzo hacia la rival que tenía en frente._

 _La batalla había comenzado._

* * *

 _ **Viernes 6 de agosto, casi al mismo tiempo en el cual se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre la Lux Oscuridad y la del elemento Tormenta.**_

 _Volviendo con el protagonista, en su habitación._

 _La noche había llegado…y la hora de cenar también. Pastor se habia mantenido tranquilo ese dia y no habia vuelto a hacer presencia en todo el tiempo que llevábamos._

 _El dueño de la gran habitación se había ofrecido a cocinar algo para todos. Y aunque planeaba hacer la tarea solo, la Lux Mistica insistió en ayudar al muchacho._

 _La Lux elemental Magma en cambio, admitió que no quería cocinar y ni se molestó en ofrecerse a ayudar de otra manera en el lugar. En cambio, se quedó en la mesa y miraba con desagrado a la original que se junto justamente en frente suyo para tratar de charlar con ella._

\- No puedo creer que esa sea mi cara – fue uno de los tantos comentarios que lanzaba la pelirroja.

\- Emm – trataba de no ofenderse la Lux original, simplemente sonreía.

Yo estaba en mis labores de anfitrión, ya que estábamos varios en mi sala. Sorpresa fue la mía, al entrar Ahri a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. Al ver que había una multitud en la sala de estar se sorprendió.

Multitud, ya que estaban la Lux magma, y la original. Annie jugando con Corderita en los sillones individuales. Y el grupo de oficiales de Piltover, Caitlyn y VI, sentadas en el sillón más grande,

\- Buenas noches – saludo la kumiho y paso sin tratar de molestar a los demás. Entro hasta la cocina de la habitación y me vio luchando con un montón de masa que no quería ceder. Estaba preparando pizza con ayuda de la Lux mistica.

\- Amor – dijo Ahri abrazándome y ronroneando mientras nuestras mejillas se tocaban.

Sentí como si alguien me estuviera penetrando con su mirada, pero la única presente en la cocina era la Lux mistica. Asi que me parecio algo raro. Hubiera esperado eso de la otra lux, pero ella no tenia una visión de lo que pasaba aquí.

\- Ejem, Vinc. Ya termine de cortar el queso – dijo la maga de cabellos violaceos

\- Genial - respondí

\- Oh, ¿que clase de comida vas a preparar Vinc? – pregunto la recién llegada.

\- Veras, ya que somos bastantes personas decidí preparar "pizza"

\- Pizza, Pizza…creo que escuche ese nombre en algún lado. Claro, en la cafetería. Es un platillo típico de Piltover pero nunca me llamo la atención – contesto la campeona de nueve colas

\- Si, yo me sorprendí cuando Lux no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Al parecer es un plato que solo puedes ver en Piltover o a lo mucho en Zaun.

Rato después, amontonados en la única mesa que había en la sala. Todos se reunieron y apenas la primera bandeja circular con comida se asentó en la mesa, todos manotearon una porción.

Sorprendente fue ver como comían algunos.

Vi comió su primera porción con avidez y luego molestaba a Cait para que le convidara de la suya.

La Lux magma, que aunque ella no lo iba a admitir, busco sentarse en la silla junto a la mia. Espero que me sentara e imito la forma de comer mía. Simplemente alzando una porción y llevándosela a boca a pequeños mordiscos.

Por el lado de la Lux original, ella uso una servilleta para alzar la porción y la última contraparte uso un plato con cuchillo y tenedor para comer.

La presencia de tres Luxs distintas, había generado antes tensiones en el ambiente, sí. Pero por unos momentos todo eso había desaparecido, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena.

* * *

 _ **Viernes 6 de agosto. Once de la noche.**_

 _Volviendo con la lucha entre la Lux elemental oscura y la Lux elemental tormenta._

 _La segunda estaba atrapada por una especie de árbol de madera reseca pero fuerte, en forma de nudo espiral que atrapaba por completo el cuerpo de la rubia. La apretaba con fuerza cada vez mas y no le dejaba respirar con facilidad._

\- Dos horas, me tomaste dos horas pequeña rata eléctrica – decía la maga oscura mientras mostraba una cara de satisfacción acompañada por varias heridas en su cuerpo que sangraban a mas no poder.

 _La maga del elemento asociado a la tormenta, tenía la mirada abajo mientras lloraba en silencio. Sabía lo que le deparaba, pero como cualquier persona esta no quería morir._

 _La Lux oscura hizo aparecer un montón de miasma en su mano , y luego con esa oscuridad formo una alabarda. Levanto el arma a no mas no poder y luego dejo que el arma cayera apuntando hacia la cabeza expuesta de la rubia._

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – dio su aparente último respiro de vida la maga elemental tormenta.

 _Un sonido de carne desgarrandose y luego sangre cayendo al suelo, eran lo único que se escucharon en el lugar que habia sido ocupada para luchar._

 _Aun en estado semi muerto, ella lloraba y pedía ayuda con sus pocas palabras que podía pronunciar._

\- Ayu…da por favor.

\- Simplemente deja de resistirte.

\- A…yu…da

 _El lugar había sido sellado con magia, siendo insonoro al exterior. Es por eso que aunque lucharon con todas sus fuerzas nadie noto nada de ellas_

 _Y ahora, allí como un verdugo, la maga oscura seguía empotrando la alabarda en el cuerpo de su contraparte al ver como ella luchaba por mantener su vida y no se dejaba desvanecerse en esencia mágica._

 _Le tomo diez minutos mas, y por fin el espíritu de la maga se acabo, desapareciendo todo de ella y convirtiéndose en esencia mágica, que la maga oscura tomo con desesperación para usarlo primero para curar sus heridas._

 _Ahora, ella yacía sentada en el suelo. Viéndolo, notando que allí ya no había ni sangre , ni algun otro rastro de su contraparte._

\- ¿Esto es lo que yo quiero? – se pregunto para si misma. Pero luego puso una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras pequeños filamentos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, iluminándole débilmente su alrededor – sí, esto es lo quiero.

* * *

 _ **En el mismo horario pero en otro lugar, mas específicamente en la habitación de Vinc**_

 _La cena había terminado, pero se había aprovechado el momento para hablar._

 _Se dijeron varias cosas en la mesa. Sobre todo el supuesto paradero de las otras versiones y que al parecer todas andaban por lugares donde no llamasen la atención. Pero solo de cuatro de ellas. Vinc agradeció la ayuda y luego de que se despidiera de las dos oficiales. Procedió a repartir los lugares para descansar._

 _El muchacho, no le habia explicado para nada a Ahri que es lo que sucedia, ya que ella se habia ausentado todo el dia. Pero cuando el repartió las habitaciones, ella no dijo nada. Solo guiño un ojo al muchacho y le dijo_

\- Parece que estas metido en otro lio. Después explícame con detalles ¿si? – dijo Ahri guiñando un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho – pero me debes una.

\- Okey – conteste rascándome la nuca. Sorprendido porque ella entendía la situación.

Ya cuando Ahri habia entrado a su propio dormitorio, que por cierto nunca usa ya que le gusta dormir conmigo, gire la vista para decirles a las otras chicas que podrían compartir la cama grande de mi habitación. Pero sorpresa fue la mia al ver las distintas expresiones de las Luxs por el beso que me habia dado Ahri.

\- Ella, ¿es algo de ti? – pregunto la pelirroja, mientras su cabello repiqueteaban como brasas calientes.

\- Es solo una amiga – dije mientras cruzaba los dedos por estar mintiendo y esperando que Ahri también no me escuchara.

\- Que bien – dijo ella, y también me dio un beso en la mejilla y paso a mi habitación.

La mistica presentaba una actitud avergonzada frente a los actos de su version de elemento magma y la original solo mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como actuaban sus contrapartes.

Ya que al parecer Lux, no quería que las otras dos se fueran, ellas llegaron a un acuerdo de dormir en la misma cama. Al principio, cuando llegaron a mi habitación en la tarde, se notaba la incompatibilidad entre ellas. Pero poco a poco ellas mismas empezaron a sentirse cómodas al estar cerca la una de la otra, esto era debido a que podían sentir entre ellas mismas que no tenían nada en contra de las otras.

Por otra parte me sorprendió la autonomía de Corderita, que al final de cuentas ya parecia una niña de diez años. Lo único que hizo fue pedirme permiso para ir a dormir junto a Annie en su habitación, cosa que acepte por la falta de camas en mi habitación.

Y yo… pues bien, yo estaría en vigilia en la sala de la habitación. Ya que no quería que alguien entrara por la noche y nos sorprendiera.

* * *

 _ **Un rato mas tarde, casi a la medianoche del viernes 6 de agosto.**_

 _Desde la enfermería, hacia los pasillos de la academia_

 _Sebas, despues de haber sido vencido con facilidad, le habia pedido a Annie y la Lux mistica que le pasaran la información que el había conseguido a Vinc. Después de eso el habia sido llevado a la enfermería. Justo ahora, el aun herido habia salido de la enfermería sin permiso en visita a Vinc. Quería hablar con su amigo cueste lo que cueste, no importa si Soraka le iba a dar luego una reprimenda mas tarde. Lo importante para él era comprobar si la información le había llegado y preparar un plan lo más rápido posible._

 _Cuando el hijo del director había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Vinc, para hacerle notar su presencia tuvo que cabecear la puerta, ya que sus manos estaban quemadas por su intento fallido de traer a la fuerza a la Lux elemento fuego._

 _Vinc abrió la puerta. Sorprendido ya que no se esperaba a nadie tan tarde, y más aun cuando al abrir la puerta su amigo casi cae al suelo, pero él pudo atraparlo a tiempo._

\- Sebas, ¿estas bien? Me dijeron que te habían llevado a una enfermería.

\- Eso no es importante ahora. Con respecto a todo este problema. Mi papa y algunos invocadores ya están al tanto de la situación. Vengo advertirte de algo, no luches con ellas.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ellas manejan la magia elemental a nivel de "autoridad", no sabes cómo ellas usaran su elemento. No trates de luchar con ellas, solo trata de convencerlas para reunirlas.

\- Gracias por el consejo. ¿Quieres que te trate las heridas?

 _La cara de Sebas fue un poema._

\- ¿Puedes tratarlas sin que duela? El tratamiento de Soraka es… doloroso. Por eso no pude curarme al completo – dijo Sebas , mientra Vinc lo ponía en el sillón individual de la sala de estar.

 _Miraron el reloj de la sala, solo para notar que casi era la medianoche._

\- Que tal te fue, con la Lux que te toco convencer – pregunto Sebas, mientras Vinc le quitaba las vendas que cubrían las quemaduras

\- Lo logre.

\- ¿Lo lograste? – dijo asombrado el hijo del director, mientras Vinc hacia aparecer una luz color verde de sus manos y comenzaba a curar las heridas de su amigo.

\- Podria decir que…la enamore. Pero…

\- ¿La enamoraste? Vaya, es un gran logro. De veras Vinc, siento un poco de rabia en mi, eso si. Ahh, maldita sea. ¿Como le haces? Como enamoras a las chicas con facilidad. Siempre me pregunte eso. Sé que tenías algo con Ahri e incluso sé que muchas de las demas campeonas tienen aprecio por ti, pero ¿como le haces? – dijo alzando la voz e intrigado Sebas

\- Shiii, baja la voz. Hay gente durmiendo.

\- Pero dime, dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?

Tanto Pastor como Vinc coincidieron en una opinión esta vez, ya que ambos respondieron la pregunta de Sebas.

\- Soy un ser rastrero Sebas. Tu tal vez piensas que he enamorado a varias mujeres pero no es así. No fue casualidad tampoco ya que las situaciones me dan el rol de alguien que brinda una solución a problemas.

\- No…comprendo.

\- Yo ayudo sin dudar a los demás, esas personas me agradecen y terminamos de alguna manera creando lazos de confianza que luego crecen más aun terminando en lazos afectivos. Pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta, que eso es aprovecharse de los demás también. Lo único que hago es darle una salida a sus problemas.

\- Lo único que haces es ayudar y aceptar la retribución por parte de quien ayudaste.

\- Exacto. Pero … ¿es ayudar si recibo algo a cambio? empiezo a creer que lo que hago ya no es ayuda desinteresada como lo hacia antes. Puede ser complejo, pero si lo piensas en profundidad es rastrero. O al menos yo lo veo asi. En ningún momento rechace a quien sea que me haya querido recompensar por mi ayuda. Pero eso, en algún momento generara problemas.

\- Vinc, por solo decir eso. Me tienta a realizar la siguiente pregunta ¿con cuantas mujeres estas?

\- Voy a ser despectivo conmigo mismo, pero a la vez voy a mentirte porque…realmente tu tienes problemas tratando de conseguir el amor de una sola mujer y yo pareciera que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de muchas damas. Sinceramente yo estoy con varias, pero las quiero a todas por igual. No puedo poner a ninguna por encima de la otra.

\- Estas evadiendo mi pregunta Vinc – puso el tono serio Sebas

 _El dueño de la habitación mostro una sonrisa y prosiguió con curar el otro brazo de su amigo_

\- No viene al caso que te responda correctamente tampoco. Tengo derecho a guardar silencio. No te preocupes, por mi, yo nunca iria por la chica de una amigo, "odiamos eso"

\- …

\- ¿Sigues queriendo entablar algo con Riven? – le pregunte a mi amigo.

\- Ya me conoces jaja. Es cierto, pero a veces me dan ganas de rendirme con ella. Parece que tiene su corazón cerrado a los demás.

\- Creo que estas yendo por el camino equivocado. No hay un manual para conquistar mujeres, ya que cada una es un mundo distinto. Pero con Riven, yo te diría que vayas primero por su amistad. Sera más fácil desde allí, tienes que hacer que ella confié lo suficiente en ti. Y luego…

\- ¿y Luego? – preguntaba emocionado Sebas, era como si le estuviera dando las respuestas a sus problemas.

\- Y luego… bueno, te daré el siguiente consejo cuando de veras note que son buenos amigos. Porque si te doy el siguiente paso ahora simplemente lo arruinarías.

 _Sebas agacho la cabeza en señal de reverencia_

\- Gracias, gracias Vinc. En serio, eres la única persona que me dio un consejo que de verdad puede tener resultados.

\- Solo te dije lo que no notaste. A veces, lo esencial esta frente a nuestros ojos pero no nos damos cuenta. Me ha pasado mucho en el pasado.

Mi amigo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con ese ánimo no podria decirle que esta tarea que le habia encomendado podría tomarle incluso años, pero simplemente deje que sus animos siguieran asi.

Ya despues de haber sido sanado, Sebas habia decidido ayudarme con la guardia. El tomo posición en el sillón individual y yo por mi parte me quede semiacostado en el sillón mas grande de la sala. Me mantendría en vela, para cuidar a los demás.

Me acomode nuevamente y me recosté por ultima vez. Trate, trate de no dormirme. Pero poco a poco el cansancio nos llegaría a ambos de todas formas.

"me hubiera encantado al menos traer una sábana o una frazada. No es muy cómodo que digamos dormir aquí" me dije mientras mi cuerpo sufria el frio de dormir sin nada que te cubra en invierno. Con ese sentimiento poco a poco me deje llevar por un sueño ligero.

 _Ambos no aguantaron la vigilia nocturna_

 _Con los ojos cerrados, Vinc repetia en voz baja, muy baja_

\- Tengo frio…

 _En intervalos de diez segundos._

 _El estado semidormido que mantenía el muchacho, no le permitió sentir que alguien habia entrado a la habitación._

 _Alguien se habia escabullido desde los pasillos de la academia y ni siquiera habia necesitado abrir la puerta de entrada, simplemente la habia atravesado como si de alguna clase de fantasma se tratase._

 _Esta nueva presencia, observaba al muchacho de cabellos marrones con atención._

"Eres la única persona que evita que Lux se quede sin esencia vital" pensaba la Lux elementalista oscuridad en esos instantes.

\- Tengo frio… - repitió semi inconsciente Vinc

 _Los dedos de la maga, empezaron a alargarse formando unas cuchillas oscuras y acercándoselas hasta escasos centímetros de la cara del muchacho._

 _Pero el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio abrirse detuvo los planes de la maga, poniéndose ella en modo camuflaje y escondiéndose en la oscuridad de la sala._

 _Aprovechando su habilidad, pudo ver a su contraparte de cabellos rojizos caminar descalza hasta donde dormia Vinc._

\- Tengo frio… - repitió por enésima vez el muchacho.

 _La Lux elementalista magma, se arodillo junto al mueble que usaba de cama el muchacho y observo muy de cerca el rostro de Vinc._

 _La maga que se mantenía oculta, trataba de mantenerse calmada. El hecho de tener tan cerca e indefensa a una de sus contrapartes ciertamente le hacia desesperar. Pero su curiosidad fue la que la mantuvo contenida, ya que una parte de ella queria saber por que la maga de cabellos rojizos estaba allí._

\- ¿Tienes frio? – dijo la dama pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y la apoyaba en su mejilla derecha.

\- Gra…cias – dijo entre sueños el chico

 _Solo cuando el cuerpo de esa chica se apoyo encima de el, y sintió su calor corporal dándole el calor que tanto pedia, el pudo dejar de repetir a si mismo que tenia frio._

 _Abrazando a quien fuese que se habia tomado la molestia de brindarle su calor corporal, el muchacho se dejo vencer por el sueño y dejo a su cuerpo recuperar su vitalidad por el largo dia que habia pasado. Alli encima de el, la Lux elementalista Magma, miraba embobada al muchacho._

 _Ella no mostraba una sonrisa, pero si curiosidad al tener la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de esa persona que la habia enamorado, pero haciendo obviamente trampa._

 _Las Luxs al estar cada vez mas cerca, podían sentir lo que sus contrapartes sentían. Es por eso que la Lux elementalista oscuridad empezó a sentirse rara en esos momentos. Sentía su cara acalorarse, se puso nerviosa sin razón alguna y tenia una sensación de felicidad que no habia sentido nunca desde su aparición en este mundo._

* * *

 _En sus sueños, Vinc estaba en una habitación en blanco. Similar a aquella habitación que Cordera le habia dejado usar para entrenar._

 _Giro sobre su eje y vio que detrás de el, estaba una chica parecida a la Lux mistica. Pero esta tenia un tono mas oscuro y mas maléfico._

\- Bienvenido – dijo la maga haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Donde estamos? – dijo nervioso el muchacho.

\- No te preocupes, esto es un sueño. Tu sueño, que por cierto yo invadi.

\- Entonces, significa que tu elemento esta asociado a los sueños.

\- A la oscuridad. Pero mi poder es lo suficientemente grande que puedo invadir tu mente por las noches.

\- ¿Que quieres?

 _La maga empezo a caminar dándole la espalda al muchacho._

\- Al parecer…

 _El chico no caminaba, solo observaba atento a la maga oscura._

 _Ella se dio vuelta al comprobar que él no la seguía._

\- Vamos, sígueme.

\- ¿De que lado estas? – pregunto Vinc.

\- ¿Preguntas si tengo algo en contra de mi "parte original"?. La respuesta es SI. Quiero ser libre de una vez. Y lo único que me detiene, es mi dependencia a ella.

\- Entonces somos enemigos. Yo estoy del lado de la Lux original.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia? Ella es yo, yo soy ella. Yo tambien soy Lux. ¿No podrias estar de mi lado?

\- Yo creo que estoy del lado correcto.

\- ¿Como la sabes? Cada cual ve las cosas con un color distinto. ¿Crees que un ladron es malo solo por que roba? El no lo ve asi, el ve que las cosas están bien porque esa acción es la única forma de conseguir el pan para su familia.

\- No trates de justificar la maldad.

\- ¿Quien decide que es bueno o malo? La respuesta es… - ella señalo al muchacho – asi es, cada uno.

\- ¿Porque tratas de convencerme?

\- Porque si te convenzo podria vencer a las demas Lux con facilidad. Si tu no intervienes, la Lux original desaparecerá por falta de esencia vital. Ademas…me caes bien y no quiero enfrentarte.

\- ¿Como puedo caerte bien si es la primera vez que nos vemos?

\- Fuera del sueño estamos en la misma habitación. La lux magma esta aferrada a ti mientras tu duermes. Ella se ha enamorado de ti, y sus sentimientos desbordan haciendo que las otras contrapartes que estamos muy cerca, poco a poco sientamos su mismo afecto hacia ti. Pero no por eso, voy a dejar que seas un obstáculo en mi camino, es por eso que te ofrezco esta oportunidad. Ven a mi lado Vinc. Si no lo haces, te aseguro que no podras derrotarme y haras sufrir a todos las personas que quieres.

\- Eso tendría que comprobarlo. Pero gracias por advertirme, me hubiera gustado que no fueras mi enemiga. Talvez hubiéramos sido buenos amigos.

 _La maga allí presente se enojo y empezó a desatar todo su poder en aquel mundo ficticio._

\- ¿Que no lo comprendes? – dijo ella mientras montones de truenos caian del palido cielo y rompían el suelo, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltase. Y tuviera que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser rostizado.

\- ¿Electricidad?

 _El muchacho sintió sus piernas atorarse. Fuertes raíces habian atrapado sus dos piernas._

 _La maga oscura flotaba despacio hacia el, mientras miasma se formaba en su mano y haciendo aparición de una lanza oscura._

El arma fue apoyada en el cuello del muchacho y una mirada de desprecio era presente en el rostro de la chica de cabellos violáceos.

\- Ahora lo entiendes. Ya tengo tres elementos, y cuando despiertes ya tendre muchos mas.

\- Detente.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Tu propuesta, déjame pensar hasta el mediodía.

 _Las ramas dejaron de sujetar al chico._

\- Tienes hasta el mediodía.

 _Vinc, tratando de ganar tiempo, le dijo:_

\- Pero no vayas por las otras hasta entonces.

 _Ella, que se habia dado la vuelta para irse, se volteo para verlo a los ojos._

\- Solo no atacare a las que están en tu habitación. No puedo prometer mas.

\- Espera…

\- Espero tu respuesta Vinc – dijo ella mientras desaparecia de aquel mundo ficticio. Dejando no solo la mente del muchacho, sino tambien la habitación en dirección hacia donde creía que estaba la próxima Lux elementalista.

* * *

 ** _En uno de los patios de la academia. Solo minutos despues de haber husmeado en los sueños de Vinc._**

 _En la madrugada, solo los animales nocturnos habían presenciado a una chica de ropas oscuras saltar a una de las tantas fuentes de la academia. Así como cualquier otra fuente, las reglas decían claramente que estaba prohibido bañarse en ellas. Pero esta en especial, también albergaba un rumor extraño._

 _Se decía que cuando la academia se había fundado. Se había designado que justamente la construcción tenía que quedar al centro de todo Valoran. Esa posición era una gran colina que estaba a la misma distancia entre Noxus y Demacia, siendo entonces un lugar un punto de separación entre las grandes naciones._

 _Pero había un problema con la ubicación donde se quería fundar la academia. No había fuentes de agua cerca o alguna napa subterránea que sirviera. Así que el fundador en ese entonces, uso una piedra mágica que enterro en el profundo de un pozo preparado. La piedra mágica tenía el efecto de producir agua infinitamente. Gracias a eso, el plan de construir la academia se llevó a cabo sin problema alguno._

 _La maga oscura se había percatado, de que en esa fuente habia un gran poder del elemento agua. Asi que decidió internarse en las profundidades de ese lugar, ya que sospechaba de algo._

 _Se rodeo a si misma en miasma y se interno en lo profundo de esas aguas. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de quien estaba allí, era su versión elemental agua que flotaba en posición fetal._

"Parece que mi suposición era cierta. Trataste que este tipo de piedra que emana un poder incomparable, camuflara tu presencia pero no salio como querias hermana" pensó para si misma la maga oscura.

 _Aprovechándose de su estado comatoso, la maga oscura elimino a su contraparte con facilidad y absorbió su esencia mágica._

 _Alguno que otro despierto a esas horas, podria afirmar que habia visto salir por unos momentos agua roja cuando abrieron la canilla de agua._

* * *

 _ **Cerca de la medianoche del día viernes seis de agosto. Pocas horas antes de que la maga oscura atacara a su version de agua.**_

 _En ese horario. Reginald, el director de la academia, ya estaba mas que al tanto de la situacion por la cual estaba pasando la demaciana. Trato de que la problemática sea sabida solamente por personas que el creía de confianza. Asi que en ese entonces, solo se habia contactado con la vicedirectora Vessaria Kolminye y con el maestro de quinto año Nicolas Flamel, para que les brinden su ayuda. Ambos famosos invocadores que dominaban los elementos hielo y fuego respectivamente. En esa rápida reunión, se habían repartido la tarea de encontrar lo más rápido posible a las versiones de Lux que pudiesen._

* * *

 _ **Horas mas tarde de la reunión. Seis de la mañana del dia sábado 7 de agosto. Con la vicedirectora de la academia.**_

 _Aunque su rol sea precisamente, ser la segunda autoridad de la academia. Ella estaba más enfocada en mantener un orden en ella, "de los problemas más grandes se debe encargar Hayward" era lo que siempre decía ella cuando le preguntaban por qué le encantaba patrullar todos los días por el lugar._

 _Vessaria Kolminye, una mujer de la cual no se conocida la edad, cabello negro largo el cual le gustaba peinar teniendo un flequillo mas largo en un lado que en el otro, haciendo que cubriera su ojo derecho. Agraciada con las artes mágicas del elemento hielo._

 _Capaz tambien de usar artes mágicas de engaño que parecían demasiado reales al punto de que si te enfrentabas a ella, podrias afirmar que las copias que ella creaba de sí misma eran tan reales como ella._

 _Cuando Vessaria se enteró del dilema de las Lux ya sabía lo que debía que hacer en la mañana siguiente. Cuando amaneció, realizo su ritual diario de cambiarse y prepararse para su día diario, termino colocándose el que era el uniforme violeta con rasgos dorados de invocador. Se maquillo tenuemente para que sea imperceptible a los ojos de los demás y antes de salir de su dormitorio hacia los pasillos de la academia. Se colocó aquel collar de cristal que juro proteger con su vida si era necesario._

 _Por unos breves segundos recordó a cierto muchacho, que en cierta ocasión a modo de practica en un combate, tal vez por suerte o no, pudo quitarle el collar que ella protegía._

\- Esa fue la primera y la última vez que pasara eso.

 _Cerro los ojos, y abrió la puerta de su habitación._

 _Rato después de recorrer la academia, ya había encontrado el escondite del objetivo que le habían encomendado. La Lux elemental Hielo._

 _Esta se encontraba encerrada en el interior del depósito frigorífico de la academia, un gran lugar donde se guardaban centenares de alimentos._

 _La presencia se había notado, cuando uno de los cocineros noto alguien extraño de cabellos celestes ingresar al lugar y luego cerrar por dentro la puerta que daba acceso a los refrigerados._

 _La vicedirectora simplemente tuvo que tocar la puerta cerrada, para notar que del otro lado, alguien habia usado magia de hielo para sellar la entrada._

 _Recito una secuencia mágica, que altero la secuencia del otro hechizo, haciendo que el hielo que sellaba la entrada se debilitara y simplemente empujando pudo entrar al lugar._

 _Al ingresar al lugar frio, pudo ver a alguien de cuclillas abrazada a sí misma. La chica escondida, tenia los cabellos celestes, elevo la vista y miro a los ojos de la subdirectora._

\- Creí que había sellado bien la puerta – dijo con los ojos rojos , seguramente por haber llorado mientras se esconida, la Lux elementalista hielo.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Este no es lugar para que alguien se esconda – dijo imperturbable Vessaria

\- Ella vendrá por mí. Por favor déjame quedarme y no digas a nadie donde estoy – dijo con voz temblorosa la Lux elemental hielo.

\- ¿Quien vendrá por ti?

\- No se cuál de nosotras es. Pero desde anoche, he sentido que una por una nuestras esencias vitales han desaparecido. Haciendo que solo una de ellas aumente su longevidad y poder.

 _Esto era información era nueva. Eso significaba, que el peligro que afirmaba Heimer, que existía de una personalidad malvada, era cierto._

\- ¿Estuviste anulando lo más posible tu poder para que ella no te encontrara? – pregunto Vessaria

\- Asi es – contesto apenada la maga de cabellos celestes

\- Ven conmigo – dijo Vessaria dándole la mano – de ahora en más, voy a cuídate.

 _Pero antes de que pudiesen tomarse de las manos. La version de Lux que dominaba el hielo, abrió los ojos y dijo._

\- Una de ellas ya esta aquí. Y otra la esta persiguiendo.

* * *

 ** _Varias horas antes. En la madrugada anterior, mucho mas tarde de que la Lux elemental fuego lastimara a Sebas._**

 _Ella caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el dormitorio que supuestamente era de ella, aunque en realidad era de su contraparte original. Serian las dos de la mañana aproximadamente._

 _Sin mucho esfuerzo y calentando el picaporte de la puerta, ella abrió el seguro y se dispuso a descansar en su habitación. Sorpresa fue la suya al encontrar a alguien recostado en su cama. Sea quien sea que estuviese recostado allí, tenía puesta la túnica de invocador, ademas de un aspecto humanoide y con cabeza de caballo._

\- ¿Que atrocidad eres tu? – dijo asqueada la pelinaranja.

\- Perdon la interrupción, pero me ordenaron vigilarte. Soy Nicolas Flamel y partir de ahora te estare vigilando.

 _La maga quiso alterar la temperatura del cuerpo de invocador para desmayarlo al igual que Sebas, pero al parecer su hechizo no funciono._

\- Oh, no te preocupes en intentar alterar mi cuerpo con tus trucos. Yo tambien – el invocador prendio una llama azul en sus dedos – también domino el elemento fuego.

 _Alguien toco la puerta._

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? - pregunto el mitad caballo

\- No, a nadie.

\- Creo que no habrá tiempo para descansos. Prepárate.

 _La puerta se abrió, solo para dar paso a una figura femenina, el cual pocos momentos atrás habia estado bajo el agua._

\- Te he estado buscando, querida – dijo la Lux oscuridad con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

 ** _Sabado 7 de agosto. Cinco de la mañana, en el despacho del director._**

 _Hayward Relivash también se había encomendado en la búsqueda de otra de las Lux._

 _Esa mañana cuando había llegado a las cinco de la mañana a su despacho para iniciar sus labores, noto una débil presencia de magia allí. Fingió no haberla notado y prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio pero…_

 _Una cuchilla, no , más bien una guadaña invisible recorrió la mitad horizontal del despacho._

\- Quien diría que tu vendrías por mi. Me ahorraste mucho trabajo – dijo el director, ahora en el suelo. Increíblemente había podido evadir el ataque.

 _Con una voz calmada, la maga de viento se dejó ver y dijo._

\- Lamento el ataque repentino. Pero necesito la esencia mágica que usted alberga en su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, las predicciones de Heimer eran ciertas. Una de ustedes buscara matar a las demás.

 _Sin un ápice de arrepentimiento ella contesto._

\- No son precisamente así las cosas. Es sabido por toda la academia que usted es un fuerte mago de viento. Asi que pensé si tal vez conseguía su esencia podría hacerle frente a mi contraparte.

\- ¿Tu contraparte? – pregunto extrañado Relivash

\- Ya una de nosotras empezó con la purga.

 _El director abrió grande los ojos, antes de sentarse en su escritorio y luego comenzar su estrategia._

\- ¿Estas lista para escuchar mi plan? – dijo el invocador

\- Si eso supone que me va a ayudar a derrotar a mi contraparte, estoy lista.

 _Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas. Alguien abrió con apuro la puerta del lugar, dos invocadores sumamente lastimados y dos femeninas mas los acompañaban._

* * *

 ** _Casi las seis de la mañana._**

 _Vinc despertó agitado, no recordaba precisamente que es lo que habia soñado, pero sentía de que tenia que encontrar a las demas versiones de Lux lo mas rápido posible._

No serian ni las seis de la mañana, cuando mi vigilia fue cancelada por el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación siendo abierta con fuerza

\- Vinc – dijo una de las chicas.

\- ¿Que pasa? – dije apresuroso, por que trataba de fingir no haberme dormido cansado.

\- Estan luchando. Ellas están luchando.

Rato después las tres ya estaban listas y preparadas para salir. Estaban por despertar a Sebas tambien, pero negue esa accion, tal vez recordando que solo el dia de ayer mi amigo estaba muy lastimado.

Después de salir de la habitación. Las tres corrían en dirección hacia el centro de la academia. Yo solamente las segui.

\- Podria ser, ¿que están en la plataforma de invocación? – comente.

Y al parecer mis hipótesis eran ciertas.

Cuando llegamos, la puerta estaba sellada por un montón de masa espesa oscura con raíces marchitas de árbol.

\- Apartate – dijo la maga de cabellos rojos.

La pelirroja invoco la sustancia mas caliente que existe en el mundo y deshizo con facilidad la capa de materia oscura que cubría la entrada.

Después de unos segundos, pudimos pasar adentro.

\- No, no es posible – dije al ver a cierta maga que de alguna manera recordé que habia estado en mis sueños.

Esa maga, tenia tambien los cabellos violáceos como de la Lux mistica, pero mas oscuros.

\- Vaya, no pensé que se tardarían tanto en aparecer. Supongo que dejar la puerta con un sello tan débil si valió la pena. ¿Y miren a quien trajeron?, mi supuesta versión original. Mirala allí, débil y dependiedo de alguien mas que la mantenga viva.

\- Vinc, salgan rápido de aquí. Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece – dijo una voz masculina.

Recien habia mirado hacia los costados y vi al director en el suelo, junto a el estaban dos invocadores mas , la vicedirectora y el profesor de quinto año Nicolas Flamel que ahora tenia su apariencia humana, ambos inconscientes.

\- Nadie escapara de aquí ahora. Ya que todos los sacrificios están aquí, acabare con todas ustedes de una vez.

Un monton de miasma se separo de la maga oscura y rápidamente subio las paredes y sello cualquier salida o escape hacia el exterior.

Las otras Lux que estaban antes de que llegaramos, estaban a la par una con otra . Se notaba su cuerpo lastimado y su jadeo por el cansancio estaba presente. Era mas que seguro que hasta hace pocos momentos estaban luchando

Las tres de allí eran la elemental aire, hielo y fuego.

\- Sus invocadores han luchado, con mucha valentía. pero no fueron de mucha ayuda – dijo la Lux elemental oscuridad

Al parecer los invocadores habian contactado con las magas y habian tratado de detener a la Lux elemental oscuridad. Pero por el estado en que se encontraban, habian perdido.

\- Habiéndose sincronizado con invocadores tal vez pudieron darme pelea, pero como estamos divididas una sincronización no es posible. Lo único que hicieron fue liberar la suficiente cantidad de mana para que las otras versiones se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal y vinieran a mi trampa – dijo con una sonrisa la maga oscura

La maga de fuego se canso de escuchar a su contraparte.

\- Callate, te crees la gran cosa pero solo por que tu estilo de cabello es mas llamativo, pero eres la mas idiota de todas nosotras.

\- Ven y cierrame la boca. – dijo con una sonrisa la maga oscura

\- Con gusto.

\- Espera, detente – advirtió la Lux elemental aire, pero la de cabellos naranjas no se detuvo

La maga de fuego, cargo sus puños de fuego y usando la gran cantidad de energia que expulso al suelo pudo volar en dirección a su rival.

\- DETENTE – gritaron varios al unísono, pero la maga ya estaba en el aire.

La lux elemental oscuridad, mostraba una sonrisa de victoria. Era obviamente una trama, asi que decidi que lo mejor era atraparla antes de que entraran en contacto.

\- Extasis nivel…

Pero alguien apareció de la nada delante mio y me detuvo.

\- No papa.

Una piel blanca como la nieve con pequeñas líneas celestes me detuvo. Abri los ojos y delante mio estaba…¿cordera?

\- Papa

\- ¿Corderita?

Pero me levante a presuroso del suelo para ver que había pasado con la Lux fuego, lo único que pude ver, fue un montón de pinchos negros saliendo del suelo hasta el techo y esencia mágica color rojo siendo absorbida por la maga oscura.

\- Pequeña, ¿por qué me detuviste? – dije enojado con mi "hija"

\- Ibas a morir tú también y no iba a dejar que pase eso.

Corderita se habia teletransportado desde afuera sintiendo que su padre estaba en peligro. Ahora la niña ya no tenía la apariencia de una niña de 10 años, ahora ya tenia varias facciones de una chica joven como la silueta de reloj de arena de una chica adolescente y varias de sus curvas ya estaban pronunciadas.

El muchacho empezó a darse cuenta que casi había tomado una decisión estúpida y se disculpó con su hija. Trato de calmarse y noto como la Lux elemental oscuridad se regocijaba mientras la esencia de su contraparte caída era absorbida por el miasma que ella formaba.

Senti el gruñido molesto de Nicolas Flamel.

Solo en ese momento cuando ese invocador gruño y trato de levantarse, Vinc pudo notar varias espinas o pinchos negros sobresaliendo en la espalda del invocador.

\- Director, ¿que paso con ustedes?¿Por que están tan lastimados? Como llegaron a ese estado.

\- Lementablemente, subestimamos el poder de nuestra rival. Ella nos cazo uno a uno antes de que pudieramos agruparnos. Lo único que pude hacer es cargarlos y tratar de escondernos. Pero ella nos encontró. No llevamos mas de media hora luchando. Pero – el director movio su túnica y mostro que tambien tenia espinas de oscuridad atravesando por debajo de su túnica de invocador – estas cosas nos estan afectando. Contuvimos nuestro poder para tratar de evitar daños en la academia pero creo que nos equivocamos en esa decisión. Ahora debido a eso, ella pudo clavarnos estas estacas de oscuridad. Al principio no lo notamos, pero el flujo de mana de nuestro cuerpo fue alterado por estas cosas. Poco a poco nuestra vitalidad y hechizos estan siendo afectados. Así nos dimos cuenta que quedamos inútiles, es por eso que Vessaria y Flamel quedaron insconscientes, estan en su limite. Yo uedo recuperar el flujo normal de mi esencia mágica, pero me llevara tiempo.

\- Dejame encargarme de eso – dije tomando posición defensiva.

\- Vinc. Escuchame atentamente, esto no se parece nada al nivel que has enfrentado hasta ahora. No estas preparado para afrontar esto. Tu misión aquí es distinta.

\- Señor, pero puedo asegurar que yo…

\- CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME. SI NOSOTROS TRES QUE SOMOS MIEMBROS DE LA ACADEMIA NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA POR SUBESTIMAR EL PODER DE ESTA MAGA OSCURA. ¿QUE VAS A PODER HACER TU? ESCUCHAME AHORA

 _Vinc agacho la cabeza._

\- SI señor

\- Vas a tomar a todos los que puedas, y vas a salir de aquí. Tal vez mi flujo de mana este anulado por ahora, pero tambien puedo usar los puños y hechizos mágicos auxiliares – dijo el director, mientras que de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño bloc de hojas.

 _Los hechizos mágicos auxiliares, son una forma de que gente sin magia pueda utilizar hechizos predefinidos. Lo que haces es fijar la secuencia mágica en una hoja y luego llenarla con mana. Cuando rompes la hoja, puedes usar el hechizo que habías preparado con anticipación._

\- Vinc, siempre he tenido un portal preparado por las dudas. Utilizalo cuando la maga oscura este distraída luchando conmigo y llévate a todos los que puedas de aquí. Avisa a todos los demas, y en especial recluta a Syndra.

\- ¿Syndra?

\- Ella al igual que esta Lux que estamos enfrentando, usan la oscuridad como elemento de lucha. La oscuridad es un elemento muy raro, el cual aun tras años de haber sido estudiado, no se sabe su origen o forma de contrarrestarlo.

Interrumpiéndonos, la maga oscura por fin dijo unas palabras.

\- No importa lo que estén planeando Relivash, ahora que no tienes magia no eres nada contra mi. Los únicos que pueden hacer algo ahora son los recién llegados. Pero dudo que logren algo, ellos igual que ustedes van a caer.

\- Vinc, cuento contigo – dijo Relivahs mientras se levantaba del suelo y saco una hoja del bloc de notas para dármela.

Luego de ello, volvió a romper una hoja, pero esta vez por la mitad

Una guadaña color marfil apareció tras una nube de humo y Relivash con una sola mano se dispuso a usarla.

\- "Guadaña del infinito"

Era una guadaña, pero presentaba las misma apariencia del ítem "filo del infintio"

\- Yo sere tu rival nuevamente, maga oscura – dijo con pesadez el director de la academia

\- Asi que aun tenías trucos bajo la manga, director – contesto con malicia la maga oscura.

Relivash corrió a toda velocidad, mientras giraba su arma a incontables revoluciones por segundo. Los ataques de miasma que lanzaba la Lux oscuridad eran desviados por el gran arma mágica y poco a poco el director se abria paso hacia la Lux elementalista oscuridad.

El habia casi llegado, hasta estar ya cara a cara con la maga oscura, pero se pudo notar la seguridad y tranquilidad en ella.

\- "Dispersion oscura" – dijo en ultimo momento nuestra rival.

Todos el miasma que ella usaba como protección, se extendió como si una explosión hubiese sido. Todos a excepción de la que causo el ataque, habíamos sido lanzados y estrellados contra la pared.

\- ¿Creíste, que con esa simple arma ibas a poder hacer algo? Este es un arma de verdad.

 _La malvada maga formo una de las tantas lanzas de miasma que había usado y la lanzo con facilidad y a gran velocidad contra Relivash._

 _Ningun mago común hubiese podido reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el ataque… ningún mago convencional._

 _Pero décimas de segundo antes, alguien había reaccionado a tiempo._

\- Extasis nivel 2

 _Le tomo solo decimas de segundos estar delante del ataque de la maga._

\- "Proyección de alma". Guadaña del infinito

 _Vinc recreo el arma de Relivash y con el filo puedo partir el ataque en dos justo a tiempo._

 _El ataque dividido rompio grandes fracciones del suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando el humo de los escombros se disperso. La maga oscura vio vivos a ambos._

\- Imposible, ¿como fuiste capaz de evitar ese ataque?

\- No lo se. Pero al parecer, hay una opción – dije mientras miraba el filo firme del arma.

"Esa arma oscura, no. Es imposible. Vinc tiene la misma esencia magica que yo. Y yo no tengo el elemento oscuridad fluyendo en mi. Eso significa, ¿que Vinc tenia predisposición por el elemento oscuridad?" _eran los pensamientos de Relivash en ese entonces._

 _Justo en ese momento, el arma del muchacho desapareció y volvió a ingresar al cuerpo de el._

\- Vinc, ¿que fue ese ataque?

 _Al principio, cuando Vinc llego a la academia. Relivash estaba atento a cada paso que daba el muchacho. Fue así que incluso tenia a Twitch observando cada movimiento que hacia Vinc. Pero fue despues de derrotar a Alexis Flamel, que dejo de observarlo tan atentamente para dejar que el chico progresara por su cuenta. Es por eso que no estaba al tanto de las habilidades del muchacho._

 _La personalidad alterna del muchacho, que hasta ahora habia estado callada. Por fin se decidio a intervenir. Fue entonces que ellos se comunicaron mentalmente_

\- **"Vinc escúchame. Tengo una idea. Si tu proyección de alma puede con su miasma, entonces hay una manera de vencerla."**

\- "Dime como"

\- **"Solo si me escuchas y haces cada cosa al pie de la letra."**

\- "Dime primero que hay que hacer."

\- **"Escuchame, recuerda que la ultima vez que te propuse que siguieras mi y no aceptaste. Muchas personas salieron lastimadas. En especial Sona y por eso ahora me odia"**

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Recuerdos de tres semanas atrás._**

 _En una de las casas de un integrante de la alta sociedad de Demacia. La familia adoptiva de Sona junto a ella tocaban la puerta de ese lugar. Una criada salio a atenderlos._

\- Bienvenidos, el señor los estaba esperando.

 _La soporte de cabellos celestes, apretaba sus manos en su vestido. Como si le estuviera costando decidirse a entrar._

 _Al final de cuentas, accedió._

 _Luego de unos minutos charlando y compartiendo una charla agradable. El dueño del lugar les propuso a los padres adoptivos de la virtuosa de las cuerdas, si querían dar un paseo por la residencia. Ellos aceptaron con gusto mientras que la campeona se quedaba con el militar en la sala de estar._

\- Mi vida, parece que no estas a gusto con estar a solas conmigo. Pero hay algo que quiero mostrarte ahora si es posible. Sígueme – dijo el mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia las escaleras del primer piso.

 _Sona hizo caso omiso, pero el al darse cuenta. Tuvo que decir algo para convencerla_

\- Tiene que ver con tu amiguito Vinc.

 _La maga no tardo en levantarse y caminar rápido hacia donde el sujeto estaba parado. Este entonces retomo su caminata._

 _Cuando la soporte ya habia tllegado al primer piso, solo vio una puerta abierta. Al entrar con cuidado, pudo ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del estudiante en el suelo. Vinc yacia en el suelo de madera, se retorcia y se notaba toda su piel cortada y magullada._

 _Al ver la retorcida escena, Sona entro con rapidez a la habitación, pero al hacerla, la puerta se cerro y alguien atrapo por detrás a la peliceleste. Apretándola con fuerza con un brazo en la cintura, con la otra mano sus pechos y con su lengua saboreaba la parte de atrás del cuello de ella._

\- Tu amiguito al parecer, no esta de acuerdo con nuestra unión. Asi que quiso convencerme a los golpes, pero se llevo un graann chasco.

 _La soporte giro su cuello lo mas que pudo para ver a quien la tenia atrapada._

\- ¿Quieres sanarlo?

 _En los ojos de Sona, se notaba desesperación._

 _Vinc apenas mantenía la consciencia, pero aun cuando estaba muy débil. No dejaba que su contraparte Pastor tomara el control._

\- **"Vinc, dame el control" -** exigía Pastor

\- "N…n…noo, tu buscas… destruir…lo que … quiero.

 **\- "Que no lo vez. Sona esta delante nuestro."**

\- ¿So…na?

\- " **Esta siendo abusada. Dejame en control de tu cuerpo"**

\- Yo…

 _Pero Vinc cerro los ojos, lo que asusto a la soporte. Se desespero por liberarse, pero el sujeto que la tenia aprisionada, lo hacia con mas fuerza._

\- El es mi prisionero, si lo quisiera podría entregarlo a la milicia para que lo encarcelen y lo dejarían morir.

 _La señorita pudo safarse y se agacho en el suelo para suplicar._

 _El sujeto puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo de la barbilla a Sona._

\- Solo te dejare curarlo si accedes a hacer lo que yo te diga.

 _La campeona cerro los ojos con fuerza y luego asintió moviendo la cabeza._

\- Bien, entonces nuestro matrimonio está decidido. No hay nada mas que discutir. Cuando volvamos abajo le diras a tus padres que si aceptaste mi propuesta.

 _La maga con tristeza volvió a asentir. A continuación el que la estaba chantajeando, la forzó a besarse con el. Ella se separo y lo abofeteo._

\- Creo que no entendiste…

 _El sujeto con el dorso de la mano abofeteo a la soporte, lo cual la hizo caer al suelo junto a Vinc._

 _Esta reacciono, y rápidamente trato de empezar con los hechizos de curación. Pero el sentir que su vestido era roto por la falda, hizo que se asustara._

\- Si quieres curarlo, vas a tener que hacerlo mientras me entretengo. No pienso quedarme a ver como mi prometida prioriza a otro hombre antes que mi.

 _Ante la resignación y falta de respuesta de la soporte, el sujeto abofeteo con fuerzas las nalgas descubiertas de la campeona._

\- Vamos, ¿que tiene de especial este niño que con tanto esmero tratas de salvar?

 _Pero la maga hacia oídos sordos e ignoraba._

\- ¿Asi que vas a ignorarme? Bueno, vamos a ver que te parece esto.

 _Asi fue que sin un ápice de delicadeza, el sujeto perpetro la pureza de la maga. No le importaba que ella tratara de salvar al muchacho. Lo único que pensaba era satisfacer su ego y placer._

 _Pero el muchacho que parecía impasible e inconsciente, aun con los ojos abiertos mantenía la consciencia de Pastor despierta, llenándose de mas y mas rencor._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

* * *

 _ **Retornado al presente.**_

 _El solo hecho de recordar eso, hizo que Vinc aceptara esta vez el plan de su contraparte malvada._

\- Confio en ti – dijo Vinc dejando que en su mente Pastor le dictara el plan a seguir

\- ¿Que dijiste? – dijo Relivash mirando a Vinc

 _Pocos segundos le tomo a Pastor dictarle mentalmente su plan a Vinc. Luego de terminar de decirle todo, Vinc inicio el plan de su contraparte._

\- Lo siento director, cambio de planes.

 _El muchacho cargo mana en su puño y le propino un golpe en el estomago a Relivash, dejándolo sin aire. Vinc tomo el cuerpo lastimado del director y se lo llevo con avidez hasta los otros dos invocadores. Rompio el papel que le habian dado y el portal no se tardo en aparecer._

 _Sin perder tiempo, lanzo a los tres invocadores por el portal y luego este desaparecio dejando dentro del lugar solamente a él y las Luxs restantes._

\- ¿Que… diablos hiciste Vinc? – dijo ella asustada

 _La única que dijo algo fue la Lux original, las demas habian quedado con la boca abierta por el accionar del muchacho._

\- Podriamos… - dijo una de ellas

\- Haber huido tambien – completo la frase otra de las magas

 _El muchacho se abrió paso hacia la Lux original y le dio un abrazo._

\- Pase lo que pase, aguanta.

 _El se dio la vuelta y levanto la voz, fijando su mirada en la maga oscura._

\- LUX, ACEPTO TU PROPUESTA Y SERE TU ALIADO.

 _La maga oscura mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria._

\- Demuestrame tu…

 _Pero antes de que termianra su oración con la palabra "lealtad". Vinc ya habia usado extasis, apareciendo al lado de la Lux elemental hielo. Partiendola en dos por la cintura, con una espada que habia formado gracias a "proyección de alma"_

 _La Lux original cayo de rodillas al suelo al ver la escena. No creía lo que estaba viendo._

\- ¿Que… estas haciendo? – dijo con furia la maga de aire

\- DETENTE PAPA – grito Corderita

 _Las magas se separaron, la maga oscura se envolvio en miasma mientras miraba atenta disfrutando los movimientos del muchacho._

 _Vinc volvió a usar extasis para aparecer detrás de la maga de viento. Corderita corrió en esa dirección también, pero ya era tarde._

 _La maga de viento cayo de rodillas lentamente, mientras podia observarse su cabeza rodar por el suelo._

\- No… NOOOOO – gritaba horrorizada la Lux original mientras derramaba lagrimas de frustración.

 _Cuando la chica antropomórfica quedo a pasos de su padre. Este la miro con una mirada pasiva, como si matar fuera sencillo para él._

\- Detente Papa. Tu no eres asi.

\- Lo hago por tu bienestar. Si me alió a ella podremos salir con vida.

\- No quiero vivir si tú te conviertes en un asesino.

\- Parece que no lo entiendes. Pido disculpas con anticipación. "Extasis nivel 2"

 _Corderita recibio un rodillazo en el estómago que la hizo caer acurrucada al suelo._

\- Pa…pa.

\- Lo siento pequeña

 _La version elementalista Magma era la que estaba a pocos metros de el. Antes de que ella pudiera defenderse siquiera, Vinc ya estaba detrás de ella._

 _La lux elementalista oscuridad noto que se dijeron algo, y luego la Lux de cabellos rojizos sonrió. Para luego desaparecer en un montón de esencia mágica._

 _En ese lapsus que nadie pudo escuchar nada, la pelirroja le habia preguntado._

\- ¿Me amaras por siempre?

\- Lo hare por siempre.

\- Es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

 _Solo quedaba la Lux mistica. Miraba aterrada al muchacho_

\- Porque… ¿no estabas de nuestro lado? - dijo la chica de cabellos violaceos

\- Estaré del lado que me asegure mi bienestar y de las personas que quiero. Nosotros apenas nos conocemos hace un dia. ¿Crees que siento algo por ti?

 _Ella era la única maga que no entendia bien como funcionaba su elemento. Su nerviosismo le impidió crear cualquier hechizo, asi que lo único que pudo hacer es empezar a correr. Vinc empezo a caminar lentamente hacia ella._

 _Pero no importa que tan rápido corriera la Lux mistica, parecia que por cada paso que daba ella, Vinc daba veinte._

 _Ella se giro para atrás, para ver que tan cerca estaba su persecutor pero debido a ello, ella termino tropezando en el suelo. Dejando que el muchacho la alcanzase._

\- Por favor, no quiero morir. No quiero morir.

\- Lo siento – dijo Vinc y con un ataque, la existencia de la maga mistica se esfumo y en cambio apareció un monton de esencia mágica color gris platino.

 _Todas las esencias magicas eran consumidas con rapidez por la maga oscura._

 _La Lux original se abrazaba a si misma mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Pudo sentir el sufrimiento de todas sus versiones al desaparecer. Todo el daño, tristeza, odio , desesperación. Todo , lo tuvo que sentir ella en carne propia._

 _Ahora solo quedaban ella y la maga oscura._

 _Vinc camino con lentitud hacia la maga demaciana._

\- Quiero que sepas. Que esto me duele mas a mi que a ti – le dijo el muchacho a la joven demaciana.

 _Con lagrimas en los ojos y con todo el odio que sentía. Lux miro con desprecio a Vinc._

 _Luego este se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la maga oscura._

\- ¿Con eso queda demostrada mi lealtad hacia ti?

\- Si, muy buen trabajo querido – dijo la maga de cabellos violetas, mientras dejaba de flotar y salía de aquel miasma que la recubría, dejando su cuerpo expuesto.

 _Vinc se agacho y puso una rodilla al suelo en señal de reverencia._

\- Mi ser le jura lealtad eterna a mi señora oscura.

 _La maga se acerco a Vinc y le tomo su barbilla._

\- No te arrodilles, tu te convertiras ahora en la única persona en quien confiare de ahora en mas. Tu mi amado, de ahora en más seras el señor oscuro

\- Si, mi amada.

\- Ahora déjame acabar con el ultimo resto que queda de mi vieja forma – dijo la maga oscura, dándole la espalda a Vinc y caminando lentamente hacia la Lux original.

 _Ella estaba expuesta, caminaba lentamente hacia la rubia. Pero Vinc habia preparado todo el escenario justo para ese momento._

 _En su mente, dicto el nombre de la habilidad que quería usar_

\- "Extasis, nivel 2"

 _Haciendo aparecer una guadaña y con toda la precisión posible. Vinc se lanzó hacia la maga oscura y ejecuto un ataque por la espalda que nadie esperaría._

 _El sonido del filo del arma y la sensación de cortar carne, era lo único que se pudo sentir en esas decimas de segundo._

El ataque de Vinc habia sido detenido por una especie de fuerza invisible, en cambio el tenia un gran pedazo de hielo atravesando su abdomen en su lado derecho.

\- El elemento aire es una gran magia si buscas hacerte un escudo invisible - dijo con malicia la maga oscura. - y el elemento hielo tambien es puede hacer grandes daños.

 _Luego de eso, un monton de ramas empezaron a brotar del suelo y envolvieron al muchacho como alguna vez lo habian hecho con la Lux Tormenta._

\- Fu, fu , fu. Era de esperarse una traición – sonrió la maga oscura y siguió su camino hacia Lux – de seguro pensaste que por que podias cortar mi miasma tenias alguna oportunidad de vencerme. Es por eso que te hice creer que bajaría la guardia. Por que ya sabia que irias en contra de mi – dijo mientras se giraba la maga del elemento oscuro.

\- Ughh – se quejaba Vinc mientras sangre suya se derramaba por el suelo.

\- Oh, no me mires asi. Por un momento si confie en ti. Me excitaba la idea de que fueras mi enemigo, de que fueras en contra de mi. Pero cuando te pusiste a ayudarme eliminando a mis contrapartes, ya no me parecias tan atractivo. Habias perdido eso que me atraía de ti. Ya no eras el hombre que me interesaba. Yo buscaba alguien que no se dejara dominar, alguien que buscara grandeza sin estar bajo el poder de los demas.

\- ¿Que… vas a hacer?

\- Primero lo primero querido.

 _La maga oscura camino hacia la original y esta se puso tensa. Lanzo un hechizo de restricción que la maga oscura fácilmente destruyo con solo mover una mano y luego se sentó cara a cara a su lado. La tomo de sus mejillas y chocaron despacio sus frentes._

\- Es una pena querida. Pero solo una de las dos tiene que vivir.

\- DETENTE - grito lo mas que pudo Vinc, pero su cuerpo perforado sufria por cada palabra que buscaba pronunciar.

 _La Lux elemental oscuridad, empezó a recitar un conjuro y la demaciana poco a poco fue perdiendo su vitalidad, su magia. Se podía ver como su rostro terso y pulcro, rápidamente se llenaba de manchas de vejez y arrugas. El resto de su piel pasaba por lo mismo, e incluso su bello y cuidado pelo rubio dejaba paso a una cabellera gris._

 _La maga oscura la dejo vivir, pero a que costo._

 _Con una sonrisa alegre e infantil. La maga oscura se levantó y saltaba por el lugar._

\- Que…. es lo que hiciste – decía horrorizado.

\- Le quite su esencia mágica y también casi toda su esencia vital. Ahora solo debe quedarle pocos minutos de vida a esa anciana que alguna vez fue Lux.

\- Maga oscura. Devuélvele lo que le pertenece a Lux.

 _La maga oscura, chisteo. Y luego se acerco hacia el estudiante._

\- No voy a hacerlo. Y ahora…que por fin soy libre. Saldre de aquí y transformare el mundo a mi antojo.

\- No te dejaran hacerlo. Los demas magos de la academia te detendrán, no. Me liberare de aquí y yo te detendré.

\- ¿Tu? Estas atrapado. Tienes suerte de poder seguir hablando. Al menos lo haras hasta que mueras desangrado.

El muchacho sentía sus fuerzas acabarse.

\- Maldita sea Pastor, dijiste que confiara en ti y ahora todo salió mal.

 **\- No estaba en mis planes esto. Fue un fallo de calculo.**

\- Ahora todo esta acabado - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos Vinc

 _La maga oscura seguía saltando de aquí y por haya. Seguramente fascinándose por el poder rebosante en su interior._

\- Maldita sea. Maldita sea.

\- Ah, ya estoy harta de tus quejidos – pronuncio enojada ella.

 _La maga oscura formo un cuchillo con su miasma y lo acerco al cuello del muchacho._

\- Unas últimas palabras, mi amado.

 _En tanta desesperación, uno podria perder la esperanza. Pero… que tal si todo estaba pensado para que terminase asi. No a un final trágico, si no al hecho de que se buscase que la maga oscura absorbiese las esencias mágicas de todas las demás._

\- ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? En serio absorbiste la esencia mágica de todas las demás incluyendo la de la Lux original - dijo Vinc con la mirada en el suelo

\- Si, ahora puedo manejar todas las magias posibles. Pero no tendrás oportunidad de ver mi poder, por que estarás muerto.

\- Entonces, solo hay una cosa que quiero decirte. Escucha atenta…

\- Vamos, que no tengo todo el dia.

\- SINCRONIZACION

 _Vinc y Pastor habían hecho una trampa, detrás de otra trampa. La idea de querer ganarse la confianza de la maga oscura acabando a sus otras versiones, para luego atacarla cuando estuviera desprevenida era solo una fachada para la verdadera táctica del muchacho. Ahora que habia una sola Lux con todas las esencias, habia una oportunidad de que alguien se pudiera sincronizar con ella. Vinc aprovecho el momento y ahora su mente estaba dentro de la maga oscura, tomando el control de su cuerpo. Ya que como sabemos, Vinc habia formado un vinculo permanente el dia de ayer con la Lux original._

\- No, es imposible – dijo la maga oscura retrocediendo y tratando de mantener el control de su propio cuerpo

\- Creeme, esto es real – dijo Vinc desde la boca de la maga y empezo a forzar el brazo de ella, para que se apuntase con el mismo cuchillo de miasma que ella habia formado anteriormente para acabar con su vida.

 _La maga oscura trataba de retomar el control, pero Vinc ponía todo su empeño en dominarla._

La lucha continuo en el suelo, ya que la maga perdió el equilibrio. Alli Vinc rápidamente coloco el filo del miasma que ella habia formado momentos atrás, apuntando hacia el cuello de la propia portadora.

\- ¿Que… vas a hacer? – dijo la maga oscura preocupada mientras no dejaba de luchar

\- Vas a volver a donde perteneces – dijo con seguridad el muchacho

\- No, detente. Esta bien me rindo. Me rindo, me rindo, pero no me mates.

 _La lucha interna era muy pareja, nunca hubiese terminada y tal vez la maga oscura hubiera ganado por que el cuerpo de Vinc aún seguía desangrándose por las heridas que le habian causado. Pero un rayo de esperanza se presentó._

 _La pequeña Corderita estaba ahora parada junto a ellos._

\- Esto es por todo lo que has causado, maldita.

Usando su pata derecha, la pequeña piso con fuerza la espalda de la maga y el cuchillo atravesó su cuello.

\- Ughh.

Ella trataba de safarse para tratar de hacer algo, pero Vinc no se lo permitia. Fue al extremo de hacer que la maga se mordiese la lengua con tal de que ella no pudiera pronunciar ningún hechizo

\- Uggh, aghh.

Con cuidado, la "hija" de Vinc fue por la Lux original y la acerco a una distancia segura de la acción.

 _Aun cuando no parecia agradable a la vista, la anciana vio todo el proceso. Como poco a poco la maga oscura dejaba de luchar, hasta que se quedo quieta. Y lentamente desaparecía. Las grandes cantidades de esencia mágica en el aire se dispersaron en muchos colores que recorrian por todo el lugar . Las esencias chocaban alegres ya que su destino cruel habia sido anulado y ahora por fin estaban libres. Poco a poco empezaron a tranquilizarse y una a una entró al cuerpo débil de la maga._

Por cada esencia que entraba, la juventud y vitalidad de la rubia iba en aumento. Fue la ultima, la esencia de la maga oscura, en entrar a su cuerpo.

 _Fue allí, que una luz brillante la rodeo y por breve tiempo, la maga tomo una apariencia única. Era la forma base de las Lux elementalista._

 _Se veía sublime con su nueva apariencia que ella había tomado al haber recuperado toda la esencia mágica que le pertenecía._

 _Despacio, camino hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Vinc. Su mente seguramente habia vuelto a su propio cuerpo, pero la lucha que tuvo en el cuerpo de la maga oscura seguro le habia dejado alguna cicatriz. Ya que despues de todo, al compartir un vinculo permanente con alguien, el daño que sientes es igual al que siente tu campeon._

 _La maga tomo de las manos a Vinc y dijo_

\- Tu, aunque hiciste las cosas de un modo horrible, el cual creo que fue de un modo incorrecto. Cumpliste tu palabra de protegerme. Es por eso, que te concederemos otra oportunidad. No la desperdicies.

 _Se acerco mas al cuerpo del muchacho y lo abrazo. Un monton de magia curativa curo cada herida del muchacho y le restauro todo la vitalidad que habia el perdido. Mientras la maga terminaba de curarlo, libero el cuerpo del muchacho de aquellas raíces ahora marchitas que lo habian atrapado. Asento el cuerpo de el en el suelo y ella uso sus piernas como almohada improvisada, para darle un poco de comodidad al cuerpo inconsciente de Vinc_

\- Que bueno que estés aun inconsciente. Sería difícil mirarte y decirte que una tercio de mi te ama, un tercio te odia y el tercio restante de mi está agradecido contigo por evitar ser parte de un plan de destrucción de Runaterra . Pero aun así, hay algo que en su mayoría queríamos intentar – la maga tomo el rostro del muchacho y con cuidado unio sus labios con los de el.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Corderita observando la situacion. Se sonrojo un poco, pero luego cuando la "pequeña" se le acercó. Ella le toco la frente de modo tal que le curo el daño que ella también tenía.

\- Con esto estarás bien. Agradeceria que no le contaras lo que viste a tu Papa

\- ¿Esta sera tu nueva forma Lux?

\- No, es solo un lapsus momentáneo. Soy la personificación del equilibrio que abría si Lux dominara todos los elementos. Un estado el cual tal vez ella podria alcanzar algun dia – dijo la maga de la luz mientras miraba el lugar destruido – dile a tu padre, que me disculpe con anticipación por mi actitud que mostrare cuando yo vuelva a la normalidad. De seguro cuando yo vuelva a mi forma normal estaré muy enojada con él. Tu tambien lo estas, o al menos eso me parece.

\- Si, me dio un fuerte rodillazo. Pero supongo que era la única forma de hacer las cosas.

\- Tal vez lo era. Tal vez lo era…

La maga hizo brillar su mano e hizo aparecer una mascara. La mascara de Pastor.

\- Porque, tienes eso.

\- Si la academia se enterase que un niño logro vencer a tan poderosa maga que incluso pudo darle pelea a Vessaria y Relivash, te aseguro que la vida de tu Papa seria un gran remolino de problemas. Esta es una manera de que supuestamente Pastor se lleve el credito por todo esto.

\- Desde cuando sabes que mi papa es Pastor.

\- Tenia sospechas cuando vi su accionar en Demacia, pero ahora... tu acabas de confirmarlo pequeña.

 _Corderita sonrio nerviosa._

\- Vamos pequeña, vete de aqui. En cualquier momento las puertas se abrirán.

 _Dicho esto la luz que cubria a la maga desaparecio, volviendo ella a su forma original. El sello que habia sido puesto por la maga oscura en la sala desapareció y las puertas pudieron abrirse desde afuera._

 _Lo unico que pudieron encontrar al entrar al salon de la plataforma de invocacion, fueron un monton de daños materiales y a Pastor inconsciente de la mano junto al cuerpo tambien inconsciente de la maga demaciana._

El problema había sido resuelto. Pero este problema, solo había sido el puntapié inicial el cual permitiría, que poco a poco nuestro protagonista excavara en el corazón de la demaciana.

 _ **Fin del extra 2**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Podria hacer un supercomentario sobre esta actualización. Pero saben... me quede anoche editanto. Espero que entiendan mis razones. Cualquier duda o consulta, pueden hacerla en la caja de comentarios o en mi facebook con mi mismo nombre de perfil.

Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esto, muchas gracias y...buenas noches...zzz...zzz...zzz


	122. Capitulo 13 Parte 15

**_Aclaraciones:_**

 _La personalidad "atroz" que tenia Vinc aun no hacia su aparicion formal como personaje en la historia. Asi que, a menos que lo aclare, si se nombra a Pastor es Vinc con la mascara puesta._

 ** _Recapitulando:_**

 _Vinc se entera de la existencia del submundo, un lugar donde se llavan actividades ilegales en la academia. Si no fuera por que se entero de las injusticias que se estan llevando a cabo alli, no hubiera hecho nada. Pero al enterarse que una invocadora, debido a sus deudas, tiene que vender su cuerpo. Decide que lo mejor seria acabar con las actividades de alli de "una manera sutil", ya que si lo hiciera a los golpes como todo problema que resolvio hasta ahora, no lograria nada ya que esta era una gran organizacion._

 _Despues de buscarse algunos aliados, termino en el club de los platinos muertos, un club que le brindara su ayuda si el logra enlistarse alli. Como prueba para el ingreso, Pastor logra llegar en un solo dia a la division Oro desde bronce._

 _Aunque habia superado la prueba, decide tomar un camino alterno simultaneo para conseguir dinero y poder participar tambien en las apuestas que hay en el casino del lugar. Es entonces que se decide a pelear en la jaula del submundo. Un lugar donde te peleas a muerte. Pero alli ahi un "campeon", un sujeto llamado Duke que hasta la fecha nadie le puede ganar ya que ... es imposible golpearlo._

 _Es entonces que nuestro protagonista se decide entrenarse duramente por una semana para tratar de vencerlo._

 _Pero desde las sombras, uno de los tres dueños del submundo, interesado en las cosas que estaba planeando nuestro enmascarado decide cambiar el destino de las cosas. Es entonces que por el cambio del destino, Vinc termiria enfrentandose a Duke en el gimnasio de Piltover en combates de practicas en un ring. Pero da la casualidad que antes de que se encontraran, Vi que casualmente habia accedido a entrenar al muchacho, lo habia puesto a realizar combates de practica primero con Caitlyn. Combates de practica en el cual se demostro que la Sherrif de Piltover estaba a otro nivel a la hora de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, provocandole a Vinc ademas un desmayo el cual dejo desencadenar por breves instantes a la otra personalidad que hasta hace pocos dias Syndra habia dejado escapar de la mente de Vinc._

 _Justo en esos instantes , con facilidad, la nueva personalidad que ahora tomo posecion del cuerpo del muchacho. Con engaños dejar literalmente fuera de combate a la sherrif de cabellos azules. Aprovechando que Duke se acerco al ring, interesado en la forma de pelear del muchacho, ambos se batieron en un combate de practica. El cual, aun usando trucos bajos, la personalidad atroz no pudo hacer nada. Fue entonces que usando un golpe giratorio, pudo romper las defensas del campeon y propinarle un golpe que lo dejo devastado._

 _Despues de eso, Duke le devolvio un golpe al muchacho, tan fuerte que termino noqueandolo. Cuando el muchacho reacciono, Vinc estaba de vuelta y no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado. Es por eso que su entrenadora temporal, VI, se decidio a que el muchacho se olvidara de entrenar por ahora y que lo mejor seria que descansara. Cosa que extraño al muchacho asi que se decidio por entrenar en otros lugares por su cuenta._

 ** _Capitulo 13 parte 15 Pelea en la jaula._**

 ** _Punto de vista de Vinc_**

Ha pasado una semana desde que decidi que iba a luchar en la jaula. ¿El punto débil de mi rival? Su resistencia. Todas sus batallas duraban menos de 5 minutos. Asi que…¿ Cual es la mejor forma de adquirir resistencia?

Asi es. Correr , correr y correr.

Toda la maldita semana corriendo y corriendo.

Planeaba entrenar en el gimnasio de Piltover, pero Vi, se negó a entrenarme.

\- Aun no estás preparado – dijo ella y se negó a hablar conmigo.

¿Acaso habia pasado algo entre nosotros?

No, no paso nada raro. La ultima vez que estuve con ella, Caitlyn me noqueo de un golpe… tal vez el haber sido fácilmente derrotado por su compatriota fue la razón por la cual no quiere entrenarme.

Si, esa debe ser la razón.

 _El protagonista pensaba asi, pero la realidad era otra._

 _Pastor, la personalidad atroz. Ya habia podido enfrentarse en combates de practica a Duke, el campeon de las luchas clandestinas del submundo. E incluso pudo evitar su defensa inquebrantable y asestarle un golpe._

 _Pero todo aquello que hizo Pastor, Vinc no lo recordaba. Así que cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo, el muchacho parecía haber sufrido amnesia._

 _Preocupada, la pelirosa decidió que lo mejor es que el muchacho se tomara un tiempo alejado de las luchas. Pero el muchacho tendría otros planes._

* * *

 _ **Llego, era Viernes 27 de mayo.**_

 _El iria al submundo y usando una mascara negra, se inscribiría para luchar en los combates que se realizaban en el submundo._

Fui temprano en la noche al sótano, cuando todavía no había nadie en el lugar más que los presentadores y los encargados de limpieza.

Alli los vi, seguramente discutían sobre cosas triviales.

Me acerque a ambos relatores y aproveche para inscribirme.

\- Hola, quiero inscribirme para el desafío

Akaros, que no era mas que Soraka disfrazada de su skin "cegadora de almas" empezó a inspeccionarme de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Asi que quieres entrar en el desafio? No pareces muy poderoso que digamos. CIrat, quitale la ropa

\- Espera ¿que? – dije nervioso

El campeon Targoniano que estaba usando todo tipo de maquillajes oscuros para intentar parecer otra persona , a la fuerza me empezo a quitar mi túnica y remera. Cuando quiso quitarme la mascara, lo tome de la muñeca deteniéndolo

\- No, eso no – le dije con un tono serio.

\- Tch – rechisteo el disfrazado Taric.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo. Senti que alguien me estaba marcando la espalda. Antes de que me pudiera dar vuelta, Akaros dijo.

\- Quedate quieto que estoy colocándote una runa especial.

\- Eh ¿Para que?

\- Es tu … identificación para luchar. Te servirá para el combate.

\- Ah, esta bien – asentí mientras dejaba que la soporte terminara de marcar mi espalda con un marcador

\- Bien bien. Con esto ya estas anotado – termino de escribir Akaros

\- Entonces, ¿para que es la runa o eso que escribiste en mi espalda Soraka?

Recibi una fuerte patada por parte de la campeona disfrazada. Tan fuerte fue la patada, que la pezuña de cabra se me marco en la piel.

\- Idiota, es la última vez que te aviso que me llamo Akaros, Akaros maldita sea – decía ella mientras su compañero Cirat la mantenía atrapada.

\- Tranquila Akaros.

\- Esta bien , está bien. Ya comprendí – dije mientras me frotaba la espalda.

Cuando las cosas ya parecían haberse tranquilizado. Le pregunte a … "Akaros"

\- El premio son 10 millones ¿cierto? Solo debo pagar 1 millon para participar.

\- Asi es, dame tu dispositivo portátil

Saque del bolsillo, el aparato color negro.

\- Oh. Bonito color – dijo Citar agarrando el aparato y observándolo.

Después de descontarme casi todo el saldo de mi cuenta , ya estaba preparado para combatir esa noche.

\- Vuelve a la medianoche. Aún falta mucho para que comiencen con los combates.

\- Esta bien – dije mientras levantaba mi remera y túnica del suelo, para luego volver a ponérmelas.

\- Invocador, esto se lo digo a todos la primera vez que tratan de luchar en la jaula, TOMESELO EN SERIO. NO SE PUEDE USAR MAGIA DENTRO DE LA JAULA – me alerto Cirat.

 _Las horas pasaron, varias peleas ya se habian llevado a cabo. Ya era turno del enmascarado y cuando el altavoz lo llamo, el de las mismas gradas se dirigió al escenario._

\- Hey… ¿ese no es Pastor? – dijo Y, el miembro del club que Pastor queria entrar, el que era capaz de cambiar su cuerpo en cualquier forma animal posible.

\- PUFF – se atragantaro con sus bebida al darse cuenta que era verdad.

Los otros 3 miembros del club de "los platinos muertos", estaban sorprendidos frente a la aparición de su compañero de club.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace allí? Le dijimos que lo único que tenia que preocuparse era en subir a Oro – reclamo Violet

\- Una semana ha pasado, pero el parece que está haciendo de las suyas – dijo W

\- ¿Creen que lo haya logrado? – pregunto Y mientras tomaba un poco de su paquete de palomitas de maiz

\- ¿Que cosa? – preguntaron Violet y Wilfred, V y W respectivamente.

\- Llegar a oro en una semana. No volvió a aparecerse por el club, desde el viernes pasado

\- No lo creo, el jefe Z le dijo eso a modo de desanimarlo. Aunque no lo lograra, lo mismo lo iba a dejar entrar al club.

* * *

 ** _Volviendo con VInc_**

Ya estaba dentro de la jaula, ya no habia retorno. Del otro lado de la jaula estaba aquel Piltoviano que tenia la habilidad especial "Poder desviar cualquier golpe"

 _Tal vez muchos no lo recuerdan, pero en este entonces. Vinc aun estaba lastimado por la flecha de Cordera que atravesó su alma. Asi que aunque lo quisiera, no podia utilizar hechizos mágicos._

"Recuerda, solo puedes usar proyección de alma. Pero no abuses de esa habilidad, porque puedes perder el control de ella" recordé justo en ese momento las palabras de Cordera.

Apenas la jaula cerró su puerta de entrada mi rival empezó a moverse de un lado a otro esperando que yo me pusiera en posición de ataque.

\- RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES UN COMBATE A MUERTE - grito desde afuera "Akaros", mas exactamente desde el palco de relatores

\- VAMOS MALNACIDOS MATENSE ENTRE USTEDES – agrego su compañero "Cirat"

Fui a por todas, salte y lance una patada a mi enemigo, este rápidamente levanto el brazo y con un movimiento hacia abajo con su mano, hizo que mi pierna volviese al suelo . Antes de que pudiese hacer algo ya lo tenía encima a él . Me rodeo y ahora él estaba en mi espalda aferrándose a mí por el cuello.

Sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto por un juego limpio, el me clavo dos dedos en los ojos. Tuve que taparme los ojos y cuando menos lo esperaba recibí un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas.

Levemente pude abrir los ojos y vi que colocaban una caja en una de las paredes de la jaula. Mi rival ya me habia soltado y ahora estaba junto a ella.

\- Wohaa , al parecer la primer arma serán "dos jeringas" – elevo su voz la comentarista, haciendo que todo el publico eferveciera en gritos de emocion

Sin dudarlo un poco, mi enemigo vino a toda velocidad a por mi. Quería retroceder, pero no había lugar para hacerlo.

El lanzo la jeringa que tenia en la mano izquierda a mi cara, estire una de mis manos para atraparla pero el aprovecho esa distracción y se deslizo por el suelo para clavarme la otra en la pierna. Me tuve que agachar y sorprendentemente el se habia levantado para atrapar la misma jeringa que habia tirado a mi cara momentos atrás.

"Es muy rápido"

Pero antes de que pudiera alzar la vista, la otra jeringa que el había atrapado en el aire fue clavada en mi hombro. El objeto punzante atravesó mi piel y el malnacido giro de ella haciendo que la aguja se rompiese y quedara clavada por debajo de mi piel.

\- Muajajaja – reía el.

El me quito la jeringa que tenia en la pierna y retrocedio para nuevamente lanzarla a mi cara como si de un dardo se tratase, esta vez fingi que iba a atraparla pero deje que terminase clavándose en mi frente. Encontre a mi rival deslizándose por el suelo otra vez para intentar darme un golpe desde abajo.

Con todas mis fuerzas apreté mi puño y lance un golpe hacia abajo buscando querer conectar con su cara. Pero el mostro una sonrisa, fácilmente desde su posición en el suelo desvio mi puñetazo a un lado y perdi el equilibrio haciendo que mi cuerpo estuviese a punto de caer sobre el.

Utilizando su inercia y mi caída, el fácilmente con sus piernas me mando a volar hasta estrellarme a las rejas de la jaula-

\- Ahhhhhhhh – grite , la jaula estaba electrifica

\- OH, OLVIDAMOS AVISARLES QUE ELECTRIFICAMOS LAS JAULA LO SIENTO , EJEM , POR SI NO LO SABIAN ESTABA SIENDO SARCASTICA JAJAJA – dijo "Akaros"

Cai de cabeza al suelo despues de la descarga. Me trataba de levantar, pero recibi otra patada contra mi abdomen estrellándome nuevamente contra la pared de la jaula.

\- Ahhhhhh – grite nuevamente.

Del otro lado de la jaula pusieron otra caja . Esta vez dentro de ella habian puesto un cuchillo.

\- Este es tu fin Pastor – dijo mi rival mientras caminaba lentamente por el nuevo ítem.

Cuando ya tenía el arma en su mano. El empezó a tirar su cuchillo de mano en mano mientras lentamente se acercaba nuevamente hacia mi.

\- Me gustaría haberme deshecho de ti a golpes pero tuve una pequeña lesión estos días. Pero aun asi no voy a darte oportunidad alguna para que remontes.

 _La lesión del cual Duke nombro fue obra de la otra identidad residente en el cuerpo de Pastor quien días atrás, durante las practicas que Vinc no recuerda, quien le habia propinado un fortísimo golpe al descubrir una abertura en la poderosa defensa de Duke._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo al presente**_

Con todas sus fuerzas Duke se agacho un poco y trato de incrustar el cuchillo en mi. No tenia tiempo para esquivarlo asi que lo atrape del lado del filo con mi mano izquierda. Termine cortándome pero pude atraparlo.

\- Muy mal, muy mal Pastor.

Mi rival que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi, se levanto con rapidez y de una patada me volvió a lanzar a la pared de la jaula.

\- Ahhhhh – grite al recibir otra descarga

\- Tomare prestado esto – dijo el, mientras me quitaba el cuchillo que yo aun tenia en mi mano.

El se dio la vuelta dandome la espalda y se puso a limpiar el cuchillo, vi abierta su defensa pensado que tenia una oportunidad y sin siquiera haber tomado un respiro lance un puñetazo. Pero el fácilmente se agacho.

\- No, no , no. Estas moviéndote demasiado lento Pastor – dijo el de cuclillas y sin dejar de limpar el arma.

Dicho esto, el de un rápido movimiento aprovechando que mi brazo estaba extendido aun en el aire, elevo el arma hacia arriba clavando el filo en mi brazo izquierdo.

\- Agg.

El habia hecho un corte muy profundo por debajo de la unión del torax con el brazo.

 _El habia cortado la arteria axilar, arteria muy importante que se encarga de transportar la sangre desde el torax a a los brazos. Pastor empezaba a perder sangre y al mismo tiempo la sensibilidad de su brazo izquierdo estaba disminuyendo, comprometiéndose a si mismo y poniéndose en riesgo._

Baje mi brazo y trate de agarrar a mi rival con mi otra mano pero retrocedió unos pasos.

\- ¿Crees que por haber derrotado a un asesino eres fuerte? Esta es la realidad , creo que tienes que probar un poco mas de ella – dijo Duke, haciendo énfasis en la vez que Pastor derroto al esbirro del segundo vigilante.

 _Dicho esto, el fue a toda velocidad por el muchacho y solamente usando su mano , aplasto la cara enmascarada del protagonista contra la jaula y este empezo a recibir toda la potencia de la electricidad circundante._

\- Uggg, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba el chico enmascarado mientras su cuerpo era electrocutado.

 _Cuando el cuerpo del retador ya no se retorcia de dolor, su rival lo solto y el cuerpo de el yacía inmóvil en el ring , de su cuerpo emanaba humo hacia todos lados._

\- Ahh , ese hermoso olor a carne quemada. Que buenos recuerdos – dijo Duke caminando alrededor del cuerpo del enmascarado.

 _Vinc yacia boca abajo en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Duke se agacho un poco y vio como en la mascara de su rival se formaba una grieta y lentamente parecia romperse. De pronto, una gran grieta vertical de lado de la mitad derecha se formó , terminándose rompiéndose y dejando expuesta la verdadera identidad de Pastor por breves milisegundos._

Duke rápidamente retrocedio un par de pasos, asustándose al haber reconocido quien estaba delante de el.

"¿Que diablos hace ese niño aquí? " pensó el en ese entonces.

\- Ugg, aggh , - en medio de todos esos sonidos de persona ahogándose, una risa se hizo presente – **ju ju ju , ¿ahora que no estas consciente me das paso a mi? Pero dejas tu cuerpo hecho una mierda. Me dejaste con lo mejor de la pelea ¿eh?**

 _Solo para recapitular, esta era la tercera vez que hacia su aparición la personalidad atroz del muchacho. Esa personalidad aun no tenia un nombre, pero si o si queria hacer presencia en el mundo real, habia aprovechado el débil estado del chico para tomar su cuerpo._

 _Duke no entendia para nada que es lo que Pastor decía, este se levanto del suelo, estiro su brazo sana hacia arriba y luego, mientras se estiraba hacia atrás, se tomo su propia cara, apretó con fuerza explotando la mascara oscura que portaba y automáticamente de su cuerpo pequeñas ondas aparecieron y formaron una mascara blanca… la mascara de Lobo._

 **\- Je, je, jeje , jejeje, jejejeej, JEJEJEJEJEJE.**

 _El proceso de transformación de la mascara habia sido tan rápido que nadie habia notado quien estaba bajo el antifaz, pero el cambio de apariencia elevo enormemente los gritos de la audiencia._

 _Ahora, el ser que dominaba el cuerpo del muchacho, portaba una nueva herramienta para esconder su identidad. Al ser la mascara de Lobo, recortada en la parte inferior, se podia ver la risa macabra de su portador._

* * *

 ** _Punto de vista de … quien sea que este en la mente de Vinc en ese momento_**

\- **Aire, ruido, luz, agg , dolor** – dije mientras me tomaba el brazo que no tenia sensibilidad por la perdida de sangre – Cosas que durante doce años estuve esperando sentir otra vez. No entiendo bien, pero se algo … estoy en un combate y al parecer estoy muy dañado.

Al parecer mi rival me veía confundido ¿ por que será? Después de unos segundos de mirada fija, al parecer se decidió a atacarme.

Algo borroso en mis recuerdos me decía, que es imposible golpearlo.

Si este es mi cuerpo después de estar doce años encerrado, supongo que es mucho mas fuerte que cuando era solo un niño de ocho años.

Levante un poco la pierna y pise el suelo con todas mis fuerzas. La lona del ring temblo y el sujeto delante mio tuvo que agacharse para no caerse.

Ahora el estaba a una altura debajo de la mia, eleve un poco el mentón y le di una mirada de desprecio hacia el sujeto que a duras penas se mantenía estable.

Mi mirada funciono, mi rival habia tomado mi forma de mirarlo como un insulto y apenas el suelo se estabilizaba, se preparó para atacarme.

Antes de que mi rival pudiese hacer lo que quisiese hacer, fije mi vista a la de sus ojos. No parpadee en ningún momento.

Si el es un sujeto imposible de golpear… entonces sus herramientas mas importartes son sus ojos.

Esto que les comentare ahora es verídico. Con solo la mirada se puede determinar que tan fuerte es uno sobre otros. Siempre el primero que desvia la mirada es el mas débil.

Mi rival no hubiera caído en ese simple truco, pero como antes lo habia insultado, ahora seguramente no iba quitarme la vista de encima.

Mientras hacia eso, empece a balancearme de izquierda a derecha como un metrónomo. El habia caído en mi trampa, esto era como la hipnosis.

No buscaba cegarlo o algo asi. Buscaba al hacer que me mirara a los ojos anular su visión periférica, le provoque visión de túnel.

Vision de túnel es cuando solo ten enfocas en algo y nada mas. Le provoque visión de túnel con mi mirada y gracias a eso pude acercarme a el sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando el desvió la mirada ya era tarde. Mi brazo derecho ya estaba en su cuello. Lo levante en el aire hasta donde podía mi brazo y apreté con fuerza su garganta.

El pateo con fuerza mi torax pero el dolor que sentía en mi brazo herido era mayor a comparación con sus patadas.

\- **Mi primer asesinato después de tanto tiempo…** \- dije mientras sonreía.

Sin saber el motivo por el cual me estuviese enfrentando a él, le empecé a apretar lentamente el cuello. Por mi parte yo estaba recibiendo patadas aun mas fuertes buscando que lo soltase. Poco a poco sus esfuerzos fueron redirigidos a mis manos tratando de safarse. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

Cuando sentí el ruido de mi rival orinarse, supe que su hora estaba a punto de llegar.

Lo solte y el cayo sobre sus desperdicios, mojándose le cara. El respiraba a duras penas, camine por el lugar y encontré un cuchillo tirado en el suelo, levante el arma y la coloque en medio de mis dedos.

Por primera vez levante la vista, había muchísima gente gritando distintas cosas.

\- MATALO MATALO MATALO.

" **Yo mato, pero no sin razón, mataba por que se interponían en mis objetivos o porque de alguna forma se metieron conmigo** " pensé.

Pero ese sujeto que esta ahora detrás mio, este sujeto esta casi muerto. Seria un desperdicio matarlo ahora, no hay razón, no la hay pero…

" **¿Me sentiría vivo si lo intento?** " pensé

Clave el cuchillo en la parte de atrás de su cuello, en su columna vertebral, mas exactamente en su medula espinal. Provocando que empiece a convulsionar y tirar espuma por la boca.

La multitud empezo a gritar exasperada y exageradamente. Podia notar que ponían toda su alma en cada sonido que salía de sus bocas, como si fuera la primera vez que vieran a alguien matando.

" **Deberia degollarlo** " pense

No, eso seria muy exagerado.

\- **Hey, estas bien** – dije clavando en sus costillas el cuchillo.

El dolor de las cuchilladas seguramente lo habia despertado de su trance.

\- Uggh, acaba … acaba conmigo. Ya no puedo soportar más este dolor – dijo el sujeto que busco atacarme momentos atras

\- **¿Eh?**

\- Vamos, acaba conmigo … para que me revivan luego.

\- **Espera, ¿revivir? ¿Podemos revivir aquí?** – le pregunte enojado

\- Matame maldita sea.

 **\- ¿Y luego que?, que gano si te mato. ¿Un chocolate? Hace mucho que no como uno de esos.**

\- MATAME MALDITA SEA

Si antes , no tenia sentido matar a alguien. Ahora que incluso me estaban pidiendo hacerlo, me sonaba aburrido.

Me acerque a las rejas y me lastime la mano. No sabía que las rejas estuviesen electrificadas

 **\- Tch, hey referi. Termine el combate, mi rival ya no puede continuar.**

Una especie de cabra o lo que sea que fuese me llamo la atención , ya que salto desde lo alto y venia corriendo hacia mi con un micrófono en mano.

\- TIENES QUE MATARLO PARA TERMINAR ESTE COMBATE.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que matarlo?**

\- SI.

 **\- Pero ya esta medio muerto.**

\- VAMOS ACABALO RAPIDO

 **\- …**

\- QUE TE PASA, ¿POR QUE NO LO MATAS?

 **\- Tengo flojera**

\- ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?''

Despertar despues de haber estado "durmiendo" 12 años tiene que tener su equivalente cansancio.

\- NO TE DEJAREMOS SALIR SI NO… - la chica cabra estaba amenzandome, pero decidi terminar esto de una vez.

 **\- Entendí , ya entendí.**

Caminando despacio fui hacia mi rival que aun seguía buscando recomponerse. Eleve mi pierna por sobre su cabeza. Si iba a revivir, que sienta lo que es una fractura de cráneo, la peor fractura que puede existir.

Sin sentir nada, aplaste su cabeza y sus ojos y sesos salieron expulsados por todo el lugar.

El publico se quedo callado, pero luego

\- WAAAAAA ! – el publico lanzaba vítores alabándome.

Podria acostumbrarme a esto

Un zumbido retumbo en mi cabeza.

Recorde, ya recordé quien era este sujeto que acabo de asesinar. Era Duke, el tipo que Vinc tenia que derrotar para conseguir una suma exasperada de dinero. Y yo… lo habia vencido.

Viendo mi cuerpo. Se notaba que Vinc habia tratado de hacer todo lo posible por vencerlo pero no lo habia podido lograr.

Antes de que pudiera seguir repasando todas las acciones que habia hecho antes de retomar el control de mi cuerpo. El suelo del ring se abrió y todo el contenido cayo a un vacio de oscuridad.

El sonido del ring partiéndose al dos resonó por todo el lugar.

Y luego llego el silencio. De seguro todos esos espectadores llenos de morbo estaban contentos con la muerte brutal que le di a quien estaba conmigo en la jaula.

\- Con esto, finalizan las luchas en la jaula. – dijo una voz masculina desde quien sabe donde.

La gente empezo a abuchear y tirar cosas al escenario. Cosas que en su gran mayoría entraban en contacto con las rejas y empezaban a quemarse

\- POR FAVOR, NO TIREN COSAS AL ESCENARIO

 _ **Fin de la parte 15 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Disculpen si algunas escenas fueron un poco fuertes e incluso exageradas. Pero tenia que hacerles notar el tipo de persona que es la otra identidad de Vinc que tomara a la larga el nombre de Pastor.

Recordemos que aquel sujeto tenia problemas mentales y en su cabeza siempre le rondaba la idea de querer vengarse de todos por su sufrimiento.

Tal vez noten que es muy diferente este Pastor al que vieron en los extras, pero sucederan cosas que haran que ambas personalidades entren en confianza y ablanden la forma de pensar de "Pastor"

Sin mas que agregar, paso a saludar a los lectores que dejaron un comentario en la actualizacion anterior

 _ **0)MrGalladeXD :**_

te puse en 0 porque justo comentaste cuando estaba editando XD. Ustedes tambien me hacian falta queridos lectores.

 _ **1)thelastpotatoxd**_

Muchas gracias por la review, espero seguir viendote por aqui y agradezco que no te contengas a la hora de dejar un comentario.

 _ **2)Yadri**_

Se te extrañaba un monton. Sobretodo por que yo no actualizaba jeje. Pero tenia que terminar con las materias de la facultad, es como dicen "las responsabilidades primero"

 **3)eLSinombre**

gracias por la review, ya en el siguiente capitulo se entendera la clase de dilemas que se desencadenaron en Demacia debido al matrimonio arreglado de la campeona Sona.

 **4)Zero1604**

Entiendo lo de odiar al personaje. Pero hay veces que para cumplir tus metas, tienes que volverte alguien que ni tu mismo reconocerias.

 **5)Un taco feliz**

 _Disculpa la tardanza XP_

 **6)warpoyo**

 _ **Te cuenta la verdad, tuve que escribir el final 7 veces. No me convencia. En uno Corderita moria y el prota se volvia loco. En el otro Vinc organizaba una clase de obra de teatro para atraer a las demas contrapartes de Lux, de modo que las atrapa a todas a la vez, esa iba a tener un final "yuri" ya que Lux se tomaria la pocion de atraccion y la lux oscuridad haria lo que quisiera su version original a cambio de un beso.**_

 _ **Y asi muchos mas que no me convencian.**_

* * *

 **Nota final.**

 _Gracias a todos y espero verlos en la siguiente actualizacion._


	123. Capitulo 13 Parte 16

**Capitulo 13 parte 16 Paradigma mental.**

 **Punto de vista, de la personalidad atroz del muchacho:**

 _Despues de que el suelo de la jaula se abriera. Todo cayo hacia una oscuridad infinita._

" **¿Que clase de agujero es este?** " pensé mientras caíamos. Pero de repente, todo se detuvo en el aire.

Trate de zafarme de lo que sea que me mantenía al aire y luego pude sentir el suelo en mis pies.

El lugar seguía oscuro, la única luz era la que podia verse venir desde arriba, desde al agujero que caímos. Pocos segundos pasaron y el agujero de donde habiamos caído se cerró. El lugar donde estábamos se ilumino con luces blancas. Veía varias camillas y a dos sujetos entrar por una puerta.

 _El empezó a describir a quienes entraban._

El de la derecha tenía el pecho descubierto, los ojos rojos y una actitud tranquila. Es como si se hubiese vestido para que lo tomaran como un chico rudo.

Y al lado de él, una chica con un traje oscuro y un cuerno en medio de su frente. Era la chica que estaba fuera de la jaula, la presentadora.

Sus apariencias eran hostiles, sin embargo me mantuve tranquilo.

El musculoso de apariencia "dark" empezó a juntar los pedazos de carne de quien habia sido mi rival en la jaula en una de las camillas que estaban en el lugar.

Por mi parte, la chica fue la que me atendió.

\- Sientate en una camilla – dijo ella

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres?**

\- Voy a curar las heridas que te hiciste, además de comentaristas, somos los encargados de "la limpieza" podríamos decir.

Sin mucho cuidado, la chica cabra levanto mi brazo lastimado. Puse una mueca de molestia pero no emití sonidos de dolor.

\- Que corte más profundo. Tendrías que haberte desmayado hace mucho – dijo ella mientras inspeccionaba, después de eso se acerco a mi rostro e inspecciono mi mascara – fue muy buena tu actuación al intercambiar de mascara. Todos se sorprendieron porque saben que no se puede usar magia en el ring ¿ como lo hiciste?

\- **No es de tu incumbencia** – conteste

\- …

La allí presente, levanto las ropas que cubrían mi espalda y puso su mano allí.

\- **¿Que es lo que haces?** – pregunte molesto

\- Va a doler un poco pero aguanta. Total, el dolor de tu brazo es mucho mas grande que el que vas a sentir.

 _La soporte habia activado la runa que le habian pintado a Vinc cuando se inscribió para pelear._

Una sensación rara se sintió en todo mi cuerpo. Es como si alguien te jalara hacia atrás pero tu cuerpo se quedara en el mismo lugar donde estabas.

\- Listo, ya esta – dijo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya no estaba lastimado. Es mas, mis ropas estaban como nuevas, y mi heridas habían desaparecido, pero el dolor seguía presente.

\- **¿Que demonios fue eso?** \- pregunte

\- La runa que llevas en la espalda, era un hechizo de restauración. Un punto de guardado podría decir.

 **\- Es, bastante intrigante. Pero no tan intrigante como el cuerno que llevas en la frente.**

\- Deja de mirar mi cuerno , me … acompleja un poco cuando hablan de el de forma tan directa.

\- **Oh vamos, se ve genial** – dije tomándolo con la mano.

El sujeto que habia de terminar de recoger los "restos" de quien habia sido mi rival, se rio cuando hice el cumplido hacia la chica cabra.

\- Ja, es la primera vez que alguien dice que tu cuerno es genial Akaros – dijo el chico dark.

\- Ya cállate Cirat – dijo sonrojada y molesta ella.

Me prepare para irme del lugar. Pero una mujerzuela vestida con traje de conejita entro por la misma puerta que ellos dos habian usado y me entrego en una bandeja una especie de aparato electrónico color negro.

\- Su PD señor – dijo la muchacha que llevaba mayas apretadas y un curioso sombrero de conejo que tapaba su identidad. Algo me decía que ya nos conocíamos pero no nombre eso

Tome el aparato y al hacerlo, un recuerdo fugaz me vino a la mente. Eso era un aparato que usaba Vinc, para administrar su dinero y otras funciones mas.

No recuerdo que camino tome, pero termine saliendo de aquel lugar llamado submundo, para luego tomar un ascensor. Camine por los pasillos hechos de piedra y ladrillos. Cada pasillo era similar al otro y no sabia precisamente a donde me dirigía.

Ahora que estaba libre, quería saber más sobre donde estaba. Despues de todo, habia muchas cosas que no sabia.

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Riven, la conejita mesera del submundo:**_

Al parecer el muchacho cumplió su promesa. Si, venció al campeón de la jaula y se hizo con una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero… su plan de querer acabar con este lugar llamada submundo, yo no puedo permitirlo.

Este trabajo como mesera es mi forma de obtener dinero rápido. En la grieta no podrías conseguir tanto dinero en tres días que son los días que trabajo aquí, de conejita mesera.

Asi que despues de entregarle a Pastor su PD con el dinero que gano. Sali de aquel lugar donde curan a los malheridos y me dirigí directo hacia la sala de juntas. Un lugar recóndito y aislado del submundo.

Alli, al menos una vez al dia. Los tres jefes se juntan a charlar y debatir las cosas del lugar.

Esa noche, como lo hace cualquier empleado que tiene información importante. Pedí una cita y entre a ese cuarto oscuro donde ellos se reúnen.

Me senté en una silla, en medio de todo. Podía notar la silueta oscura de ellos tres.

\- Y bien, ¿que te trae aquí mesera? – dijo el que supuestamente es el primer jefe.

\- Al parecer tienes información importante para contarnos – añadió la voz del tercer jefe. a él no lo conozco personalmente, pero se que es el sujeto que me contrato para trabajar aquí, es por eso que lo aprecio bastante.

Me acomode otra vez en el asiento ya que era incómodo y empecé a relatar lo que sabia.

\- Señores, en la ultima semana, en mis labores como la camarera de los palcos. Me he encontrado con un cliente interesante. Tal vez ustedes lo recuerden como al sujeto que venció a nuestro campeón de la jaula.

\- No estaras hablando del enmascarado ese – dijo el segundo jefe, por unos momentos podria haber afirmado que vi una sonrisa atravez de su silueta teñida por las oscuridad

\- Asi es, su nombre es Pastor. Y tiene un plan entre manos – añadi.

\- Cuentanos mas conejita – dijo el primer jefe, con su voz de viejo decrepito

\- En pocas palabras, trato de sacarme información ofreciéndome dinero, el cual por supuesto yo me negué a aceptar. En busca de otra manera de que le proveyera información, el me conto de sus planes a modo de que confié en el. El lo que busca es acabar con el submundo señores.

\- ¿Y por casualidad no te mostro su identidad? – pregunto el primero

\- No señor, pero si ustedes lo desean, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en obtenerla – dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ellos tres empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos mismos, seguramente decidiéndose si tomarían mi propuesta o no. Pero solo segundos después, el tercero fue quien hablo.

\- Bien, puedes proceder con tu idea mesera.

\- Muchas gracias señores – agradeci mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Me retire y deje que mis jefes prosiguieran con sus ideas. Estaba feliz, ya que despues de todo, todo aquel que aporta información valiosa recibe un bono que se agrega a las ganancias diarias.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, aun dentro del cuarto de reuniones:**_

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Van a moverse por tratar de eliminar a una supuesta amenaza? Yo creo que el mismo va a caer, el casino esta lleno de tramposos y apostadores compulsivos. No le veo motivo porque movamos un solo dedo – dijo el segundo

\- Opino lo mismo. ¿Y usted primero? – añadió el tercero

 _El jefe, el cual podia notarse su falta de cabello aun en la oscuridad dio su veredicto._

\- Le mandaremos una advertencia. Tercero, préstame a "Control + X" y a "stop motion"

\- ¿A ellos dos? ¿No ibas a darle una simple advertencia?

\- Mientras mas traumado quede ese enmascarado que nos arruino las peleas en la jaula. Mejor para nosotros.

 _Mientras los jefes seguían hablando ultimando los detalles. El tercer jefe, el mismo que altero "la causa y efecto" para que Vinc se topara de casualidad con Duke en el gimnasio piltoviano, pensó:_

"Veamos que tan fuerte eres Pastor. SI logras vencer a estos dos sicarios, estaré mas que de acuerdo en que formes parte de mi plan"

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con la persona quien controlaba ahora el cuerpo de Vinc:**_

 _Al final, de alguna manera el termino llegando a un cuarto blanco, lo hizo luego de entrar a una habitación que el presentía conocer y luego de haber bajado unas escaleras._

 _Ahora el cuerpo del protagonista yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación que no resultaba ser otra mas que la habitación de entrenamiento de Cordera, que varios días antes ella misma le había dado permiso de usar._

 _El se tocaba las vendas que tenía. La mayoría habían sido puestas por "Akaros" para disimular, ya que aunque el daño fue tratado, el dolor seguía allí. El trataba de que de alguna forma el dolor se apaciguará un poco pero esto no ocurria. Busco una manera de ignorar este sentimiento molesto, asi se decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una pequeña siesta, así que se sacó su túnica y la colocó detrás de su nuca usándola como almohada. Su máscara, por instinto la termino guardando en su túnica._

* * *

 _ **Pasaron horas, serian ahora las dos de la tarde del sábado 28 de mayo. Mas de doce horas despues de que Vinc empezara a luchar en la jaula.**_

 _Mientras el cuerpo del muchacho descansaba, una campeona de cabellos celestes también conocida como Sona iba en camino hacia la misma habitación donde se encontraba el protagonista en ese momento. Ella había tenido un día bastante estresante, de sólo recordarlo hacía que ella se cansará más._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La soporte estaba en la enfermería ya que le correspondía realizar su turno. En lo que llevaba trabajando hasta ese momento no había ingresado ningún paciente nuevo. Ya cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que terminara su turno, varias camillas ingresaron con pacientes gravemente heridos. Éstas personas por su forma de vestir, no eran personas de la academia. Al poco tiempo, otra soporte también se hizo presente, era Soraka._

\- ¿Ya llegaron? - Preguntó Soraka

\- "te refieres a los nuevos pacientes?" - contestó la peli celeste

\- Si, fue el director mismo quien me llamó.

\- "¿de dónde vienen estas personas?"

\- Al parecer hay alguna clase de criatura que está atacando en Demacía, según tengo entendido lo que sea que esté causando esto no es una criatura común, solo mira las heridas de las personas

 _Ambas se acercaron a los pacientes y al levantar una sábana que cubría las heridas de uno de los heridos se percataron que en el muslo de uno de ellos le faltaba varias cortes de carne. Estas heridas podían atribuirse a un tigre u oso, pero ninguna de estas criaturas es oriunda del lugar de donde provenían los heridos._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 _Después de recordar aquella situación, la campeona suspiró y trato de poner la mejor cara posible, después de todo tenia que ayudar a Vinc con su entrenamiento por que se lo habia prometido. Llego hasta la habitación de entrenamiento de Cordera y se sorprendió al ver al estudiante tirado en el suelo._

\- "Vinc ¿estás bien?"- dijo preocupada la soporte mientras se acercaba con rapidez al muchacho

\- … – Pero el muchacho no respondía, al parecer la campeona solo se fijo en las vendas que cubrían las heridas y no se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba durmiendo

 _Sin perder tiempo ella se acercó y lentamente con su mano trato de tomar la mano del muchacho y analizar si él tenía pulso. Pero sorpresivamente el sin abrir los ojos le agarró la mano_

\- "que te ocurre"- fue lo que dijo la soporte mientras forcejeaba con él.

 _El abrió los ojos de repente y aun recostado enfocó la mirada en la campeona. Él estaba sorprendido. De su boca y sin entender por qué, él dijo:_

\- **¿Be…lén?**

\- "¿Quien?" – contesto mentalmente la soporte.

 _Esta confusión era porque los recuerdos de Vinc estaban empezando a llenar el vacio que la personalidad atroz tenía en su mente, ese vacio por estar doce años encerrado en el subconsciente del muchacho. Cuando él la habia visto después de despertarse, fue para el como ver por pocos segundos el recuerdo vivo de aquella chica que Vinc amo, aquella chica que el no pudo ayudar con su problema y termino ahorcándose, aquella chica que rompio el espíritu del protagonista a tal punto de volverse alguien que se negó en su momento a seguir amando._

 _El muchacho se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y empezó parpadear, soltó la mano de la campeona y luego colocó sus propias manos en su frente como si estuviera sufriendo por una resaca._

- **Agg, parece que te confundí con otra persona** \- se quejó levemente el muchacho – **agg, realmente me duele la cabeza, parece que es porque quede dormido una eternidad**

 _La campeona acercó su mano a la cara de el, pero este rápidamente las apartó, haciendo que esta acción incomodara a la campeona._

\- "¿Estás bien?" – pregunto ella

 **\- No necesito tu amabilidad. Me encuentro en condiciones normales, no hace falta que diga más**

 _Sona miraba extrañada la actitud del muchacho, le sorprendía su forma de contestar._

"¿Tal vez se enojó porque lo desperté?" Pensó para sí misma la campeona

\- **¿me podrías decir en donde estamos?** – pregunto el muchacho mientras aun se sostenia la sien.

\- "¿a que te refieres?" - contestó ella

\- **¿donde estamos?, ¿en qué lugar?**

 _La campeona no sabía qué contestar, él parecía estar perdido, como si hubiese sufrido alguna clase de amnesia o algo así_

\- "estás en una de las habitaciones de Cordera" – contesto ella a la pregunta del estudiante.

\- **¿Cordera?** -

\- "Si, Cordera, tu vínculo. De los Kindred la tiradora"

 _Nuevamente el protagonista se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y cerró los ojos como si algo le doliese. El proceso de reconocer los recuerdos de Vinc seguía en marcha._

 **\- Los recuerdos… los recuerdos poco a poco se están incorporando en mi mente**

\- "¿de que hablas?"

 _El muchacho sonrió._

" **¿Esta bien que le cuente? Bah, no importa. Si este en realidad es mi regreso, alguien tiene que entender que es lo que esta pasando** " pensó Pastor

\- **Es simple, la persona con la que pensabas estar hablando no es más que una farsa, era un cascarón vacío. Simplemente eso.**

 _La campeona no entendía para nada las palabras del muchacho._

 **\- Lo explicaré rápidamente, yo soy la verdadera personalidad de este cuerpo.**

\- …- Ella se quedó sin que decir, ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- **Mi verdadero nombre no es Vinc, es…Agggh** \- se quejo el muchacho de su fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 _La mente humana es aun al dia de hoy, territorio muy poco explorado. El cual los científicos han podido realizar cortos avances. De las pocas cosas que se saben hasta ahora, una de ellas es que la mente está dividida en dos partes_

 _El consciente y el subconsciente o inconsciente, además de una barrera que los separa llamada "cordura". En el primero, están todas las cosas que realizamos a diario sin problemas, caminar, estudiar, correr, estudiar, respirar. ¿Pero que hay en la segunda parte? La segunda parte podria ser considerado un baúl de malos recuerdos. Las malas experiencias, los traumas, todo aquello que buscamos olvidar se va al inconsciente y la mente trata de que no vuelva a salir de allí. Pero hay veces que "eso" que quedo en el inconsciente vuelve._

 _Las famosas pesadillas, son formas de que nuestro subconsciente se exprese, haciéndonos recordar cosas negativas._

 _¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Vinc?_

 _Esa personalidad que habia sido encerrado hace mas de 10 años. Habia sido obligada a ir al insconciente, poniendo en lugar de la personalidad original , una mas acorde a una persona normal._

 _Todos estos años, esa personalidad encerrada se alimento de malos recuerdos, malas experiencias , traumas. Nunca desapareció, siguió latente dentro del cuerpo esperando el momento en que la personalidad suplente se quebrase y pudiese salir a tomar nuevamente el control, o al menos eso se esperaba que pasase._

 _El muchacho se cayó al suelo y se encontraba en posición fetal sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza y gritando de dolor . Los dolores era provocados por tantos años de recuerdos que se agolpaban en la mente del "nuevo" anfitrión._

- **Ahhhhhhhh**

\- "Basta, detente. Calmate" – trataba de ayudar de alguna forma Sona, pero no se animaba a tocarlo

\- **Aghh…**

 _Pero de un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron. El estudiante se recosto boca arriba y retrajo un poco sus piernas quedando sus rodillas en un punto mas alto, luego coloco su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda quedando su pierna diestra colgando en el aire, tambaleando lentamente como si estuviese relajado en esa posición._

\- "¿Quien… eres? y que has hecho con Vinc" – pregunto la peliceleste

 **\- Oh, no te preocupes. Nadie me ha hecho nada, soy Vinc.**

\- "Si esto es una de tus bromas, ya detente , esto no es gracioso"

 **\- Escuchame, la realidad es sencilla. Alguien me confino hace 12 años y me cambio la personalidad, pero ahora que he recuperado el control de mi cuerpo. Ya no hay necesidad de seguir actuando como un idiota.**

\- "¿A que te refieres?"

 **\- ¿Ah? Crei que eras un poco lista, al parecer tu personalidad amable hace que no captes cosas sencillas de entender. Te lo explicare de nuevo para que en tu cabecita hueca pueda captarlo. Alguien a la fuerza cambio mi consciente, mi personalidad. Y puso a un reemplazo que en lo único que pensaba era en ayudar a los demas, un idiota altruista que debido a su forma de pensar fue victima de abusos, maltratos y rebajamientos. TCH, si hubiera sido yo , hubieran pagado con algo peor que la muerte**

 _Las palabras tan fuertes hacían temblar a Sona. Sea quien sea que estuviese frente a ella, era un sujeto temible por su forma fría de hablar._

\- **Agghh** – volvió a quejarse el muchacho.

 _Esta vez Sona no busco ayudarlo, solo lo observaba allí parada como el volvía a agarrarse la sien y se retorcía en el suelo._

 **\- MALDICION , PENSE QUE EL SE HABIA QUEBRADO. PARECE QUE AUN NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE YO VUELVA.**

\- "Espera, ¿quien esta volviendo?"

 **\- Tu querido Vinc, tu querido amiguito. Al parecer aun no quiere rendirse y busca retomar el control de este cuerpo.**

 _Despues de unos momentos de silencio, el nuevo anfitrión del cuerpo dijo:_

 **\- Escuchame Sona, que vuelva a tomar el control de mi mente es inevitable. En mi mundo lo que esta pasando en mi cuerpo seria un claro caso de "personalidad multiple". ¿Sabes que hacen los psicólogos cuando ocurren estos casos? Hacen que la personalidad más tranquilidad gane esa disputa interna entre personalidades. Pero en este mundo que llaman Valoran no existen psicólogos ni saben que hacer en estos casos, apenas tenga oportunidad tomare el control. Pero mientras tanto… Ugg… dile a Vinc lo siguiente. Es un idiota, como puede ser que aun no haya dominado su flujo de mana si Relivash le dio semejante "habilidad especial"**

 _Dicho esto, aquella personalidad lanzo una patada al aire y un fuerte viento se formo, levantando el vestido de la campeona._

\- **Blancas y con encajes. Que buen gusto…** \- dijo el mientras mostraba una sonrisa lasciva

 _Acto seguido, el cuerpo de el cayo seco contra el suelo. Respirando agitadamente. Pero como asi de espontaneo fue ese accionar, asi de rápido fue su regreso._

\- **Se** supone **que** aquí, **es** cuando **finjo** caer **inconsciente** y **vuelve** la **personalidad** secundaria. Pero **no salio** como esperaba – dijo el mientras daba una mirada vacia al blanco techo del extenso lugar. No era ni uno ni el otro, ambas personalidades estaban al mando del cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

 _La soporte miraba avergonzada y enojada al muchacho._

 _El muchacho se sento en el suelo y empezó a meditar un poco._

\- **Emm**.. emmm. **Emmmm** .emmmmmmm… **sabiduría** cósmica **inspírame** por favor.

\- "Vinc, dame una maldita explicación si no quieres que le cuente todo a los demas"

\- No **ahora** por **favor**.

\- "Vinc" – dijo molesta la soporte mientras daba una mirada algo perturbadora.

\- **Escuchame por** favor, esto **es difícil** incluso para **mi. Me cuesta** aceptarlo pero **asi son** las cosas.

 _El muchacho mostraba un ojo de color azul y otro color marron._

Tomando una bocanada de aire el estaba por comenzar con la explicación. Los recuerdos tanto de Vinc como de la otra personalidad se habían acoplado. Vinc empezó a entender quien era esa personalidad y la otra personalidad se entero de lo que había hecho el protagonista en los últimos 12 años.

- **Al cumplir los** 5 años tuve **una experiencia** traumatizante, el **cual me eche** la culpa de **la muerte de mi** abuela. Mis padres no **me querían, pero a la** fuerza tuve que **criarme con mi madre**. A partir de allí **cree una actitud demente el cual** tenia como objetivo **hacer sufrir a todos los demas** por que pensaba que **todo el mundo estaba en** mi contra. Y bien… **hice algo realmente muy malo** , y despues de ello **apareció alguien** , alguien **que quiso** anular esa personalidad retorcida que **tenia y la reemplazo por la que tu conocias.** Pero esa personalidad **retorcida volvió y se mezclo** con la que tenia.

\- "¿Eh?" –

 _La demaciana se expresaba como confundida, asi que el estudiante tuvo que dar una explicación mas sencilla._

- **Haber** , imagina **la** mitad **de** una **naranja**.

\- "Si"

- **Imagina que** tiene 10 gajos, **10 gajos dulces que** de solo probar **su jugo te alegrarías,** ese era el Vinc que tu conocias. **Ahora que pasa** si en vez de **tener 10 gajos dulce** s solo tuviera 5 y **el resto fueran amargos.** ¿El resultado seria un jugo agridulce?

\- "NO, el resultado seria asqueroso" – contesto ella aun molesta.

\- Eso **no** lo se. Solo **te puedo decir** que la mente **perturbada de mi pasado** se mezclo con **la actual** y se formo lo que **estas viendo ahora**. No se **si este este** estado en **que nos encontramos** es temporal o **será así a partir** de ahora.

 _La soporte rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos los pechos._

 _La personalidad traumada gano por momentos la batalla._

 **\- Y aun no comprendo como el libido de este muchacho se mantenía tan tranquilo teniendo tantas mujeres hermosas alrededor de él. En fin, espero recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.**

 _La peliceleste entendio que ahora el desconocido estaba al mando asi que pregunto:_

\- Vas a… ¿ser malo? – dijo la soporte preocupada

 **\- ¿Que? Esperas que estar encerrado durante 12 años no me haya enseñado nada? No, no voy a ser malo. Pero tampoco pidas que sea bueno, voy a luchar por mis propios intereses sin llegar al punto de ayudar sin sentido a cualquier persona.**

 _La soporte volvió a formular otra pregunta._

\- "¿Y por que me cuentas esto? Podrias haber …no se , simplemente fingir ser tu anterior personalidad"

\- **Pasa que… me caes bien.**

\- "¿Que?"

 _No solo los recuerdos de ambas personalidades se habian acoplado. Tambien algunos de sus sentimientos. Pero como la personalidad retorcido hace pocos momentos habia revivido todo lo que el muchacho habia sentido estos últimos años, todas esas emociones tanto tristes como buenas, estaban "frescas"._

- **Me caes bien, pero tambien mal**

\- "No… lo comprendo"

 **\- Odio a las personas débiles… sin embargo esa fragilidad hace que tu simplemente destaques, me hace tener ese sentimiento de querer protegerte. Sumado al hecho de que te pareces a ella.**

\- "Quien… ¿es ella?" – pregunto ella curiosa, relacionándolo sobretodo al nombre de mujer que dijo el muchacho al despertar.

 **\- Dicen que el primer amor, nunca se olvida. Ella simplemente no puede ser olvidada. Y con respecto a tu parecido con ella, es mas que todo de actitud. Sin embargo , esa personalidad que tienen de parecido es lo que me atrae de ti.**

 _PAFF , el muchacho recibio una cachetada de parte de la campeona de cabellos celestes_

\- Idiota , eres el novio de una de mis amigas y piensas ir tras de mi.

 **\- Auch eso dolio. Podrias haber dicho simplemente, "estoy halagada, pero tienes novia" O simplemente pudieras haberme mandado a la famosa "FriendZone"**

\- "Frien ¿que?"

 **\- La zona de amigos, El famoso , te quiero…pero como amigos. Diablos , no queria volverme un soldado caído.**

\- "Yo realmente , empiezo a dudar si te quiero tan cerca" – dicho eso, ella retrocedio un par de pasos.

 **\- Espera espera, lo prometiste. Dijiste que estarías junto a mí.**

\- ¿Eh?

 _La personalidad oculta, nombro la vez anterior que el muchacho y la campeona estuvieron en esta misma habitación. Fue pocos días despues de que Cordera lastimara el alma del muchacho. En esa ocasión el estudiante trato de forzar a "proyección de alma" pero perdió el control, fue allí cuando la soporte intervino y le prometió estar allí para apoyarlo. De alguna forma, la promesa de la campeona hizo que el alma del muchacho se comporte de manera un poco mas dócil cuando Vinc la sacaba de su cuerpo._

 _Dejando de lado el recuerdo. La personalidad dijo:_

 **\- Cuando Vinc perdió el control, Cuando "proyecion de alma" casi te ataca. Dijiste que estarías junto a mi.**

\- Eso se lo dije a Vinc. Ademas no me refería a estar junto a el de un modo sentimental.

 **\- Oh, vaya… me siento estafado.**

 _El muchacho se sento nuevamente en el suelo y agacho la mirada tristemente. Sona, un poco culpable por el cambio de humor del invocador, quiso acercarse , pero este se levanto asustándola._

 **\- No te preocupes, puedo superarlo. Es mas , ni debería pensar en el amor…**

\- ¿?

 _Vinc pudo retornar y compartir el cuerpo. Muy despacio, ambos dijeron_

\- … **despues de** todo, no **merezco** amar a **nadie.**

 _Nuevamente ambas mentes estaban al mando._

\- Perdon por **actuar tan** raro, mi mente **esta hecho un revuelto** de ideas y **pensamientos**. Disculpa **si te asuste** un poco, **pero en serio. Me gustas**

 _La campeona se sonrojo._

 _Por momentos uno ganaba y el otro retomaba el control_

 **\- Y he allí un rastro del antiguo Vinc, señores quien quiere algo de café-** dije mientras me daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a la campeona.

Senti la mano de ella tocándome el hombro y al mismo tiempo un aura asesina desde atrás mio.

\- "Vinc, deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto o en serio, en serio voy a enojarme"

 **\- Aunque te enojases volverías, tu naturaleza es asi. Eres una persona que siempre busca algo bueno dentro de las personas. Siempre buscas la excusa para sonreírle a todos.**

\- "Eso no es cierto"

 **\- Disculpa pero es la verdad. Ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrias hacer silencio.**

\- "Escúchame, no se que mosca te pico. No se si te golpeaste la cabeza o que. Pero deja de actuar asi de arrogante, compórtate como lo hacias antes por favor"

\- **¿Y si no quiero comportarme como antes?** – dijo el desafiantemente

 _Las contradicciones estaban sacando de quicio a la soporte._

\- "Si de verdad dices apreciarme , compórtate" – dijo ella con voz seria

 _Con la boca abierta, la mezcla contesto._

\- Esta bien. **Si me lo pides asi** , voy a comportarme.

\- "¿Es en serio?" – pregunto incrédula

\- ¿Vas a **hacerme repetir** algo que **ya respondi?**

 _Sona miro con desden a Vinc_

\- Sí, **es en** serio - agregue

\- "Ademas… solo venia a despedirme" – dijo despacio Sona

\- ¿ **Despe** …dirte?

 _Sona se sorprendio, de verdad Vinc estaba diciendo la verdad de que tenia otra personalidad. Esto no era una broma. Podria ser esto un problema psicológico que el invocador habia adquirido. Lamentablemente ella estaba por dejar la academia asi que no iba a poder ayudarlo. Sabiendo eso y además de que al parecer su invocador ahora tenia sentimientos por ella, ella termino decidiéndose por no decirle nada sobre dejar la academia y volver a su tierra natal por que iba a casarse_

\- "Voy a irme un tiempo. Pero volveré" – mintió ella con una sonrisa – "son solo unos asuntos a tratar en demacia"

 _La campeona abrazo al muchacho._

\- SI prometes comportarte, voy a acompañarte. Pero no te ilusiones, solo te voy a dar apoyo moral.

\- Con eso me basta, **es lo que me gustaría decir**. Pero **cualquier muchacho** que fuese **abrazado** por una chica hermosa como tu **de esta forma** , de seguro **tendría falsas esperanzas**.

 _Un analista, no. La mezcla entre dos polos opuestos, eso era en estos momentos Vinc._

\- "¿Cual va a ser tu objetivo?" – pregunto ella mientras seguían abrazados.

\- **Volverme fuerte** , volverme rápido, **volverme listo**. Tengo que **recuperar el** tiempo perdido.

 _El silencio del lugar atenuo un poco la repentina personalidad rara del muchacho._

 _Quien diría, esta podria ser la ultima vez que Sona hablaría con el. Pero no era ella la que iba a decidir su destino, iba a ser un revuelto de peleas y revelaciones los que se iban a desatar por la decisión de la campeona._

 _Pero eso, es historia para otro capitulo..._

* * *

 _ **Mas tarde:**_

 _Ese dia, no fue muy productivo que digamos para Vinc en ningún sentido, sobretodo porque el muchacho aun no podia recuperar el control sobre su flujo normal de mana. Lo único que pudo hacer es hablar con la campeona de temas triviales. Aunque aquella personalidad no era muy sociable que digamos, le agrado hablar con la campeona. Eso y además de que aprovechaba cada descuido de la soporte para mirarle los pechos sin que ella lo notase… aunque ella en verdad fingia que no lo notaba._

 _Podrian haber seguido de esa manera por todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ellos tuvieron que terminar mas rápido su supuesta sesión de entrenamiento. Por un lado porque el chico se sentía cansado ¿Acaso era cansansio acumulado? Si, era eso. Sobretodo por que el no habia dormido desde anoche. La cuestión era que ellos se despidieron. El se decidio con que lo mejor era descansar en su habitación._

* * *

 _Ya en la noche, cuando el muchacho ya estaba en su propia cama y cerraba los ojos para dormir bastante temprano. Lo suficientemente temprano para que el sea el unico que estaba en el dormitorio ya que Ahri aun seguia ocupada._

 _En el mundo de los sueños, el estaba sentado en una mesa, delante suyo estaba también el mismo, pero el sabia que no era asi._

\- **Debemos aclarar las cosas de una vez** – dijo quien estaba frente a mi

\- Asi es - conteste

\- **¿Ya sabes quien soy**? – pregunto el

\- Mi personalidad que fue anulada - conteste

 **\- Perfecto, sin rodeos , sin vueltas.**

 _El escenario cambio, ahora el lugar donde se estaba llevando el sueño era en un baño, mas exactamente frente al espejo de esa habitacion._

 **\- Somos la misma persona, en el mismo cuerpo pero distinta mente. Lamentablemente no creo poder retomar el completo poder, ya que tú estuviste mucho mas tiempo que yo al mando.**

\- Sin embargo, hay momentos en que siento que no soy yo, pero que tampoco eres completamente tu.

 _Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo_

\- **Hay un** momento en **que nuestras** mentes se **mezclan y somos** uno solo.

 _La personalidad nueva dijo._

 **\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? ¿Sabes cómo diferenciarnos?**

\- No – contesto la personalidad responsable

 **\- TCH, por que crees que te traje frente a un espejo. El secreto esta en tus ojos.**

Fije la mirada en el reflejo. Parpadee una vez y tenia ambos ojos de color marron como lo fue siempre.

\- **Asi, tu estas al mando** – dijo la personalidad malvada

Parpadee. Cuando abri la vista tenia un ojo azul claro y otro marron.

 **\- Asi, es cuando me siento que estamos mezclados. Digamos que es un intermedio. Tu controlas pero yo soy la consciencia.**

Parpadee una vez mas y cuando mire al reflejo. Tenia ambos ojos azul claro.

\- **Y cuando yo estoy al control, ambos ojos son azules** – dijo la personalidad que reapareció – **Sin embargo…**

\- Sin embargo ¿que? – pregunte

 **\- Sin embargo no puedo usar magia. Ya lo intente y no puedo.**

\- Es bueno que no puedas usarla, harias estragos si tomaras el control del cuerpo.

 **\- Puede ser. Sere directo muchacho, debido a tu estúpida personalidad de querer ayudar a todos terminaste enlistándote en esta misión suicida de "derrotar a los vigilantes". Para bien o para mal, si no hubiese pasado eso, jamas hubiera vuelto a despertar.**

\- ¿Y por que despertaste para empezar?

 **\- Syndra, ella cuando fisgoneo en nuestros recuerdos removio lo que estuviese reteniéndome en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser.**

\- Claro, ahora lo recuerdo.

En el sueño, todos los objetos desaparecieron y sentí como si alguien me quisiera despertar.

\- Creo, que es hora de irme – dijo el amable.

 **\- Una cosa mas Vinc, de ahora en mas yo sere Pastor**

\- ¿Eh?

 **\- Me refiero a la forma de dirigirme, seria muy confuso dirigirte a mi como Vinc, pero odiaría mas que me llames subconsciente.**

\- Supongo que es un buen arreglo por ahora, pero aun asi cuando haga de Pastor no te dare el control de mi cuerpo.

 **\- Aun no se como estar al mando de tu cuerpo pero lo averiguare pronto, de eso estoy seguro**

\- Ya veo.

 **\- Una cosa mas**

\- ¿Si?

 **\- ¿No crees que Sona se parece a ella?**

\- No lo habia pensado, trate de borrar su imagen de mi mente, pero ahora que lo dices. Si se parecen en actitud.

 **\- Es por eso que ella me gusta, me refiero a Sona**

\- Lamentablemente yo quiero a Ahri y Diana.

 **\- Yo las detesto.**

\- ¿Eh?

 **\- Por que en realidad … no las quieres … ¿tengo razón?**

Abri los ojos y desperté. Habia amanecido y Ahri fue quien me habia sacado de mis sueños para despertarme.

\- Vinc, ¿estas bien? – dijo la Kumiho. Ya no estaba compartiendo el mando de mi cuerpo. Era yo mismo.

Sin decir nada me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño, observe que tenia ambos ojos de color marron.

\- Si, estoy bien. Estoy bien.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la academia. En la entrada de atrás, donde hay una entrada especialmente hecha para los carruajes.**_

 _La campeona Sona se subia a una carroza que habia sido especialmente preapara para llevarla cómodamente hasta Demacia. Allí el director era la única persona presente para despedirla._

\- Se que ya me lo venía diciendo con anticipación, pero aún me sorprende que deje su título de campeona de la liga de leyendas.

\- "Fue repentino para mi tambien. Pero debo casarme para cumplir mi papel como heredera de la casa Buvelle"

\- Pues bien, no soy quien para decirle que es lo que debe hacer. Extrañaremos sus servicios y presencia aquí en la academia. Y recuerde señorita Sona, usted siempre será bienvenida en la academia si busca retomar su titulo de campeona, ya sea que se case o no.

\- "¿Esta insinuando que por alguna razón mi compromiso no va a cumplirse?"

\- Los tiempos están cambiando. Los matrimonios arreglados ya no deberían existir. O al menos eso es lo que yo egoístamente pienso. Un amigo mio sufrio mucho por que la mujer que amaba se casó por obligación con otro hombre por un matrimonio arreglado.

\- "¿Y que paso con su amigo?"

\- El…

 _Pero la campeona no pudo escuchar el desenlace de la historia. Por qué el reloj dio las 7 en punto y el chofer del carruaje dio un latigazo, provocando que los caballos comenzaran a moverse._

\- Adios señorita Sona – movio los labios Relivash mientras movia su mano de lado a lado. Observando como lentamente el carruaje salía de los terrenos de la gran academia de guerra.

 _Dentro del pecho de la campeona, un nudo se formaba._

¿Estaba bien lo que ella habia decidido?¿ habría sido mejor despedirse de todos y no irse asi de la academia ? ¿ sería ella feliz ?

 _Cerró los ojos y con un suspiro, trato de que esas dudas desaparecieran._

 _ **Fin de la parte 16 del capitulo 13**_

* * *

 **Mini relato 1:**

 ** _Mi novio actúa raro_**

 _ **Punto de vista de Ahri.**_

Hola, mi nombre es Ahri, y como sabran soy campeona de la liga de leyendas. Estoy de novia con un invocador. Correccion, con un estudiante de invocador. Pero si en el algun futuro cercano, aunque todo el mundo se ponga en contra de nuestra relación, yo estare allí para el.

Estos últimos días, mi novio Vinc ha estado actuando… ¿ como decirlo? de manera bipolar.

Algunas veces al despertar, se despierta molesto y empieza a hablar con el espejo en el baño. Pero en otras ocasiones, me sorprende con el desayuno para mí en la cama.

Hay veces que después de sus clases matutinas, el vuelve a almorzar a nuestra habitación, pero al llegar yo solo encuentro los platos sucios en la mesa. Pero hay otras ocasiones donde, él se queda esperando hasta que yo llegue para recién decidir que preparar o si quiero salir a comer algo por allí.

Durante la noche, hay veces que simplemente el se tira en el colchón y se duerme como un tronco sin siquiera decir las buenas noches. Pero hay otras donde … bueno… el juega conmigo hasta las tantas horas de la noche hasta dejarme exhausta y satisfecha.

El es un buen novio. Y lo quiero, pero esta actuando un poco mas extraño de lo usual.

 _ **Fin de la mini relato.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Al fin, por fin termine.

 _Ideas, ideas . Llueven ideas mientras camino escuchando música y lo mas horrible de todo, es que cuando ya consigo algo para anotar mis ideas. Ya la mayoría han sido olvidadas. Exclamo y me quejo de mi mismo sobre ello. Pero al fin y al cabo, asi soy yo._

Ideas interesantes que se me han ocurrido:

 _Mas que todo la implementación de las minihistorias al final de las actualizaciones. Pequeñas historias a modo de refrescar sobre otros personajes que aparecieron y que últimamente no lo hacen._

 _Otra cosa que quiero escribir es sobre un viaje en el tiempo. Se me ocurrio cuando salio la skin Caitlyn pulso de fuego, skin que consegui antes de que el sistema de crafteo cambie. Los sucesos se llevarían a cabo en Piltover. Otra cosa que disparo mi idea fue el hecho que cuando Caitlyn con skin, al ver que su rival es ella misma con su skin base. Hace un comentario, dando a entender que la mujer en frente suyo es su abuela, o al menos que se parece mucho y que extraña los cupcakes que ella le preparaba cuando era niña._

¿Que mas logre?

 _Oh dios, como olvide mencionarlo. Termine Dark soul 2, con sus expansiones y todo. Me costo bastante, pero despues de 108 horas lo termine. Costo mucho._

 _Tambien comencé a ver series que nunca pensé ver. El que me sorprendio fue ver Dragon ball Super. Termine enganchándome debido a los AMV´s que mis amigos me mandaban._

En fin. Hace mucho que no hacia tampoco una … ¿como se llamaban? **Encuesta.**

De las skins del juego, **¿cual es su temática favorita?** _La mia era las de arcade, hasta que salio el ultimo grupo de las guardianas estelares que me dejaron con la boca abierta. Sobre todo el look que le dieron a **Soraka**. Quede con la boca abierta. Aclaro, no me gusta el personaje, pero si la skin… y los fanarts de ella XD._

 _PD. He cambiado de ideas con respecto a los ordenes de los siguientes capítulos. Mas o menos van a ser asi._

El **(14)** " **Un viaje a Demacia, inolvidable para todos** "

Ya mas o menos sabran lo que se viene. Algunos iran allí por curiosidad, otros por entrenamiento. Pero un simple desliz hara madurar a mas de uno de manera brusca.

(15) **"Realidad alterada, un mundo donde el jamas fue quien era"**

Que pasaría si la realidad fuera otra. Despues de volver a la academia y días despues de lo ocurrido con las Luxs, la historia se vera alterada. ¿Podra Vinc solucionar las cosas? O será descartado como un simple recuerdo en el insconsiente de los demas

(16) **"Demuestra todo tu poder: campeonato de quinto año"**

"No podras contarle a nadie sobre tu pasado, a menos que me demuestres que eres fuerte" Esas fueron las palabras del director, dándole la orden a Vinc de que no le contara a nadie sobre de donde venía.

Harto de su situacion, Vinc y un amigo (aun siendo alumnos de cuarto año) se meten de cabeza en el campeonato de los alumnos de un año superior al de ellos. ¿Podran ambos derrotar a todos sus rivales o sucumbirán ante la experiencia de los mas veteranos?

Y el (17) no se si hacerlo en Viridian que es la tierra de Kayle, o en aguasprofundas que es el lugar de donde viene Nami.

* * *

 _ **Un saludo a los siguientes lectores que me dejaron su apoyo:**_

 _ **1)**_ **MrGalladeXD :**

Pensare lo del yuri, necesito tiempo XD

 ** _2)_ ozz el mago **

Sabes que me recomiendan mucho esa serie. Vere si me pongo a verla tal vez estas semanas.

 ** _3)_ TheLastPotatoxd**

Te perdiste por que no leiste las aclaraciones. El extra 2 (el de Lux) ocurre entre los capitulos 14 y 15. Osea, mas adelante en la historia.

 ** _4)_ Un taco feliz **

Gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 ** _5)_ warpoyo **

Escribir Lemon se ha vuelto problematico. Sobretodo por el hecho de que cada vez que empiezo con el tipeo, termino excitandome al imaginar la escena. Asi no se puede trabajar XD

 **6)Zero1604**

Bien, con esto queda aclarado un poco mas lo que Vinc es... un reemplazo. Esta claro que lo que tu opinas, es lo que buscaba transmitir a los lectores. Queria que sientan que el es mas bien una marioneta de sus impulsos por ayudar y no alguien que decide si esta bien o mal las cosas que hace.

 _ **7) Robolacion**_

C mamut XD

* * *

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos pronto Bye Bye


	124. Capitulo 13 Parte 17

_**Capitulo 13 parte 17 ¿Decisión correcta?**_

 _En una de las cafeterías de la academia. Dos campeonas que eran amigas charlaban mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno, aprovechando sobre todo el hecho de que no habían seleccionadas en ningún combate en la grieta para el dia de hoy._

\- ¿Y que cuentas Nami?, hace bastante que no coincidíamos. ¿Mas de un mes? – dijo Janna, la soporte zaunita

\- Si, me la paso haciendo turnos en la enfermería – respondió a marai mientras se sentaba en el asiento de una mesa para dos que estaba junto a la ventana que daba la vista a la plataforma de invocación.

\- Eres muy responsable – comento con una sonrisa la rubia

\- Si… responsable – dijo la sirena mientras sonreía mirando a un costado.

 _Pero la realidad era distinta, la marai elegía siempre turnos que ella sabía que eran poco concurridos por los enfermos, horarios de madrugada especialmente. Después casi siempre ponía la excusa de estar cansada para tener mas días libres de lo habitual. No es que odiase curar a los demás, es solo que no estaba aquí en la academia por el hecho de ser una enfermera. Ella aun seguía en la búsqueda de "la piedra lunar" pero no había obtenido ninguna pista en todo este tiempo._

 _La zaunita saco de sus pensamientos a su amiga con una pregunta._

\- Nami, tengo un tema delicado que hablar. Y como eres mi amiga quería charlarlo contigo.

\- Vamos, suelta el chisme.

\- Es un tema delicado… muy delicado – dijo algo sonrojada la zaunita.

 _La soporte de las profundidades elevo la voz, tal vez temiendo lo peor_

\- Espera, no diras que ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? O por Dios, dicen que las mas calladitas son las mas fogosas en la cama y no creía que eso fuera cierto. No te preocupes, si te falta dinero para criar a la criatura te prestare de mis ahorros.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO, No es eso de lo que queria hablar – dijo nerviosa la Zaunita

\- Espera, entonces … ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADO Y EL MUY CABRON NO QUIERE HACERSE CARGO? – dijo exaltada la sirena mientras se levantaba y se llevaba un cuchillo hacia afuera – Voy a castrarlo voy a cortar tantas veces su salchicha que quedara como fetas de mortadela.

\- QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA NAMI – dijo desde su asiento Janna. Cosa que hizo que su amiga volviese a su lugar.

 _Uno de los meseros se acercó a la mesa._

\- Señoritas, podrían bajar la voz. Molestan a los clientes.

\- Oh lo siento, lo siento. Es todo una confusión – dijo la marai volviendo a sentarse – ¿entonces sobre que querías hablar Janna?

\- Pues veras... yo … - la rubia quería hablar pero su compañera sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y la interrumpía.

\- Y ahora que lo pienso, es imposible que te embaraces ya que odias a los hombres.

\- Bueno, eso ya no es del todo cierto.

 _Janna hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo._

\- Hay… alguien que me gusta – dijo con voz baja la zaunita, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente su compañera lo escuchara.

\- ¿QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE GUSTA? CUENTA , CUENTA

\- NAMI !

\- Es broma, solo quería molestarte – dijo la sirena mientras sonreía a gusto.

\- Pero me avergüenzas

\- ¿Avergonzarte? Esto es avergonzarte.

 _La marai le toco el hombro al sujeto que tenía en la espalda, en la mesa de al lado. Y le dijo_

\- Hey, Janna gusta de alguien.

 _El sujeto hizo ademan de "y ami que"_

\- Vez, a nadie le importa – dijo Nami al girar para mirar a su amiga otra vez.

\- Esta bien, supongo que mis preocupaciones son en vano.

\- Si, el único problema que habría es que de quien te hayas enamorado sea de un invocador. De ser asi, tendrías que guardar el secreto y no decirle a nadie. No es como que estuviesen prohibidas las relaciones entre nosotros pero… es como una regla no escrita tu sabes. En fin, ¿es invocador o no?

\- Emm, no – mintió la zaunita.

\- Oh, ya veo. Que bien. ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

\- Bueno, hablemos hipotéticamente. Hay alguien que me gusta mucho, y queria hablar contigo por que queria consejos de como conquistarlo. Tú eres muy sociable con los hombres, tienes una buena figura y seguramente has estado con muchos chicos.

\- Emm, si – mintió la marai. – pero antes de que sigamos hablando. Que tan lejos han llegado. ¿Se tomaron de las manos? ¿Llegaron a besarse? O ya llegaron hasta el punto donde el fuego de su interior era tan fuerte que tuvieron que quitarse sus prendas y fundirse juntos en un abismo de deseo y lujuria para luego separarse al amanecer y solo darse cuenta que fue algo casual.

\- Nami, debes dejar de leer tus novelas.

\- Si, tienes razón. Pero son realmente emocionantes. La otra noche lei el VastaSutra, cientos de páginas de como … ejem … hacer ejercicios corporales junto a tu pareja Vastaya. Hay de todo un poco, la posición del tranquilo canario, el salto del tigre, la oveja apacible, la del perrito.

\- Nami, estas desviándote del tema – dijo avergonzada Janna

\- Tienes razón, tienes razón. Pero tienes que admitir que ese libro del cual te hablo suena genial.

\- Si… creo que lo leere en otra ocasión – dijo aun mas avergonzada la rubia mientras miraba a sus alrededores, seguramente rogando que nadie prestara atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando en su mesa.

 _La mesera llego. Era Maria, la invocadora que tambien era amiga de Janna. Tenia una expresión cansada pero fingia su sonrisa para que nadie notara que estaba mal._

\- Hola Janna, lo de siempre.

\- Si, dos jugos de naranja – pidio la rubia

 _Mientras anotaba los pedidos , Nami siguió con la charla enfrente de la mesera._

\- Y bien, ¿como es el? ¿Que es lo que te atrajo , sedujo o enamoro de el? Acaso lo encontraste en el salon de bronceado y justo pudiste observar su abdomen marcado en forma de sixpack o acaso…

\- Nami, para con tus delirios.

\- Perdon perdón. Pero es muy divertido molestarte – dijo mientras sonreía la marai.

 _Maria, la mesera, ya había ido y vuelto con el pedido. Justo en ese instante, Janna dio a conocer el nombre del sujeto que le gustaba_

\- Se llama Pastor.

 _Cuando la empleada escucho eso, hizo caer la bandeja de sus pedidos._

\- Maria, ¿que paso? ¿Te tropezaste? – dijo preocupada la zaunita por su amiga.

\- No, no. Solo, me resbale un poco. Es todo.

 _Ella estaba sorprendida, después de todo, Pastor le había prometido sacarla de su dilema en el submundo. Ya que ella era una deudora y en una ocasión anterior casi vende su cuerpo para ganar dinero, pero Pastor le hizo prometer que no haría eso. Aun asi, ellos no habían vuelto a cruzarse y la muchacha se estaba desesperando por el aumento de los intereses de su deuda._

 _Nami que queria seguir escuchando a su amiga, le toco el brazo._

\- Vamos, cuenta mas ¿Como es el?

\- Bueno, es de complexión normal. Y tiene una mascara – contesto la soporte zaunita

\- Oh, asi que te engancha el misterio. Pero con lo que me dijiste parece cualquier tipo normal.

\- El, es muy amable. Él no me ve como una herramienta de luchas. El me ve como cualquier otra persona más.

\- Hey hey hey. Deten tus cabales. ¿El no me ve como una herramienta de lucha?… entonces el es…

 _La zaunita le tapo la boca a su amiga._

\- Perdón, con lo que dijiste sobre los invocadores. No tendría que haber dicho eso – dijo preocupada la rubia

 _La marai le quito la mano de encima. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al oído de su amiga._

\- Janna no importa si es invocador o campeón o criatura del vacío. Si usas bien tus … dos atributos. Puedes embobar a cualquier hombre que quieras

\- Pero yo no quiero algo casual. YO… lo estuve pensando mucho. Y tal vez él sea mi media naranja.

\- Oh vamos. Bonitos sentimientos y todo eso, pero es un cambio muy radical en ti.

\- Nami

 _La mesera estaba atenta a la conversación mientras fingia seguir limpiando el piso que habia ensuciado._

\- Hey, no dije que no vaya a ayudarte. Bien, a ponernos manos a la obra. Haremos que ese tal Pastor se enamore de ti y luego te enseñare todos los secretos nocturnos para que tu hombre este a tus pies – comento algo lascivamente la marai.

\- Tal vez esté siendo muy dependiente de ti – contesto Janna.

\- No, está bien. Es divertido ser un espectador que participa en estas situaciones.

\- A todo esto, ¿tu estas con alguien Nami?

\- Yo… emm bueno.

\- Parece que la experta no era tan experta después de todo.

 _La marai no se quería quedar atrás. Así que se sentó en el mismo lado que su amiga y le dijo al oído._

\- Si, tengo algo con alguien.

\- ¿Es invocador?

\- Peor, alumno de invocador

\- Nami – dijo la zaunita recriminando a su amiga, pero esta sonrió.

\- Vamos, una aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro. Ademas… los jóvenes de hoy en dia son tan activos, el me hace todo tipos de cosas que no había experimentado con nadie antes. Él tiene una gran e increíble…

 _La cara de la zaunita era un manojo de nervios._

\- El… tiene una gran… e increíble… ¿que cosa?

\- ¿Quieres saber?

 _La rubia asintió_

\- Él tiene…una gran e increíble, madurez para su edad. Es alguien muy responsable, aunque a veces si le recrimino que se lastima mucho.

\- Uff, pensé que ibas a decir que él tiene…

\- ¿Que pensaste que iba a decir?… oh, creiste que estaba hablando de su..

\- No lo digas

\- De su…Pe…

\- No lo digas

\- Oh, esta bien, esta bien. No se de que tanto te preocupas Janna. Sea quien sea de quien estés enamorada, al ver lo adorable que te pones al avergonzarte, sera mas que suficiente para provocarle sentimientos de afecto hacia ti.

\- ¿Tu crees.?

\- ¿Crees que te mentiría? – dijo la marai mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel y empezaba a realizar formas sin sentido.

 _Casualmente la zaunita miro por la ventana del lugar y vio a la persona de quien estuvo hablando todo este tiempo._

\- Me voy Nami.

\- Espera, ¿por que el repentino apuro?

\- Voy a tratar de seguir tus consejos. Gracias.

 _La marai vio cómo su amiga salía apresurada para encontrarse con un sujeto enmascarado, Pastor._

 _Tal vez fue la curiosidad o tal vez alguna que otra razón, pero siguió a su amiga hasta su encuentro con su amado._

* * *

 _ **Domingo por la mañana, con Vinc**_

Fui a la plataforma de invocación. Pero solo a observar, no hubiese podido participar aunque hubiese querido porque todas las plataformas estaban llenas.

Me senté en una de las bancas que hay cerca de la plataforma de invocación.

Cerré los ojos y trataba de relajarme. Pero de pronto sentí que alguien me daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro tratando de llamar mi atención. Cuando abri los ojos era Janna.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto.

\- SI – conteste – es solo que, estoy un poco cansado.

El dolor de pelear hace un día aún estaba presente en mi.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Preparare algo de comida y si quieres puedo invitarte – dijo la soporte mostrándome una sonrisa

\- Nunca rechazaría una invitación suya – conteste recordando que tenía que ser cortes con ella

\- Entonces, espérame en la terraza, iré con las cosas en quince minutos.

\- ¿No quiere que le ayude llevando las cosas? - pregunte

\- No te preocupes, puedo sola – gritaba de lejos la soporte . Parecia estar contenta con mi respuesta.

 _Dentro de la cabeza de Janna , el plan que había formulado estaba saliendo más sencillo de lo que había imaginado._

 _Pero antes de que Vinc pudiera retirase, al darse la vuelta se topo con Nami._

\- Disculpame – dijo la chica de las profundidades.

\- Si, ¿que es lo que neces..

 _Pero Vinc recién al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de el._

\- Asi que tu eres Pastor – dijo la campeona inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para resaltar su busto.

\- Emm, Si, ese es mi nombre – dije tratando de mantener la calma. Nami tal vez podía reconocerme

\- ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? Es sobre Janna.

\- Sobre Janna eh. Creo que, estoy un poco apurado ahora.

\- Oh no te preocupes no te tomara más de cinco minutos.

 _Rato después_

 _Vinc enmascarado seguía a la sirena por los pasillos de la academia._

\- Emm, ¿a donde vamos?

\- Oh no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.

\- Me dijiste eso hace cuatro pasillos atrás.

\- Oh vamos. No te desesperes.

\- Ahh – suspire.

Apenas giramos en otra esquina hice desaparecer mi mascara. Cambien de aires y salte abrazando por la espalda a Nami.

\- Nami – dije alegre. Fingiendo haberme topado de casualidad con la campeona.

\- ¿Vinc? – dijo sonrojada la marai

\- ¿Como has estado?, hace tiempo que no te veía.

"Creo que me pase con mi muestra de afecto" pensé

 _La marai no se quiso deshacer del abrazo del chico, pero estiraba el cuello para mirar el pasillo_

\- Espera, ¿no viste al sujeto que estaba detrás mío? Uno con mascara.

\- ¿Eh? Con que estabas queriendo engañarme con otro sujeto – dije molestándola.

\- ¿Que cosas dices?, además nosotros somos amigos. Tú lo dijiste – dijo ella evitando el contacto visual.

\- Si, lo siento. Solo quería molestarte con mi comentario. ¿Y que con ese sujeto enmascarado?

\- ¿Pero lo viste o no? – dijo ella mientras tomaba de los hombros al muchacho y lo movia de adelante hacia atras

\- Cuando giraste en la esquina, vi que él seguía de largo.

\- Oh diablos. Debería haber hecho que el caminase adelante mio.

 _La campeona estaba por tratar de ir a por Pastor. Pero Vinc le dijo algo mas._

\- Nami.

\- ¿SI? – dijo la presurosa soporte.

\- Ven a visitarme en cualquier momento a mi habitación. A veces me aburro y tu de seguro tambien lo estas.

 _A modo de devolver la broma de recién Nami dijo:_

\- ¿Puedo llevar algunas cosas?

\- Si vas a llevar tus juegos de bondage no

\- ¿Ehh? Digo… ¿que? Yo no tengo de esas cosas. Ejem… o eres tu quien me está haciendo una propuesta indecente.

Deje escapar unas risas.

\- Solo bromeaba. Pero ven a visitarme – agregue.

\- Solo no trates de que cuando vaya tenga que hacer de enfermera.

\- Okey.

 _Con una sonrisa, la marai salio "corriendo" en busca de Pastor._

* * *

 _ **Quince minutos despues en la terraza de la academia .**_

 _Vinc se encontraba apoyado en una de las barras de seguridad, en la orilla de la terraza miraba el cielo. Se escucho la puerta de entrada a la terraza abrirse. Era Janna , que traía una canasta con comida, al estilo picnic._

 _Tan rápido como se percató de la campeona, Vinc con la máscara de Pastor se dirigió en su ayuda. Después de acomodar una sábana en la sombra. Ambos empezaron a almorzar la comida que la soporte habia preparado._

\- Mmm , el almuerzo que realizo está realmente delicioso señorita– hice un cumplido a la comida que me estaban invitando.

\- ¿Puedo perdirte un favor? – dijo Janna

\- Si usted me lo pide , daré lo mejor de mi para ayudarla.

\- Se un poco menos formal.

 _El muchacho hizo una pequeña pausa ._

\- Esta bien – conteste – pero ¿a que se debe este pedido?

\- Si queremos mejorar nuestro vinculo tenemos que entrar en confianza ¿no crees?

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- ¿Cierto no? – dijo con una sonrisa ella.

 _Ellos no llegaron a nada, Janna simplemente disfruto de la compañía de la persona que le gustaba. Y el muchacho por su parte se alegro por la expresión alegre que ella mostraba. Despues de eso, el se decidio a acompañarla en el camino de vuelta._

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta, aun siendo acompañado por la Zaunita, nos cruzamos con un par de invocadores. No pasó nada. Pasamos al lado de ellos pero de repente, cuando parpadee solo tuve tiempo para escuchar una habilidad siendo activada

\- "Stop motion"

Cuando la frase termino y volvi a abrir los ojos , me encontraba parado en medio de un gimnasio.

" **¿teletransportacion?** " pregunto Pastor alertandome

 _Unos aplausos vinieron desde detrás mío, me di la vuelta y vi a dos invocadores tapando parte de sus rostros debido a la capucha de sus túnicas correspondientes. Observe que también estaba Janna pero recostada en el suelo, con todo su cuerpo atada por cuerdas y una tela blanca tapándole la boca._

\- ¿Como estas Pastor?, disfrutando de la compañía de una campeona me parece – dijo uno de los invocadores.

\- ¿Que diablos crees que haces? - dije preocupado, pero no tuve tiempo para decir nada mas

\- STOP MOTION – invoco una habilidad uno de esos sujetos

Vi a mi enemigo desaparecer y luego senti que mi estomago fue duramente golpeado. Cai de rodillas al suelo y luego al abrir mi boca deje escapar una cantidad significativa de sangre.

\- Vaya, pensé que con 52 golpes en el estomago quedarías inconsciente pero parece que eres tan duro como dicen.

 _La campeona , pudo safarse de la venda que le cubria la boca._

\- Pastor, vete de aquí.

 _Pero el otro invocador que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Le tapo nuevamente la boca a Janna._

\- Perdon – se disculpo ese invocador con su compañero.

\- Bien, yo lo detendré y tú le quitaras el brazo – dijo el que al parecer puede detener el tiempo

\- Entendido – contesto su compañero

\- "STOP MOTION"

\- "Ctrl + X"

Me estaba levantando del suelo despues de que ellos habían utilizado sus habilidades.

Cuando reaccione mire con miedo mis hombros. Primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho y… no estaba. MI BRAZO DERECHO NO ESTABA

Cuando levante la vista, el tipo que al parecer me hizo daño, tenía mi brazo.

\- Escuchame Pastor, te lo dire solo esta vez. Deja de ir a "ese lugar", si no lo haces…

El tipo saco un cuchillo de sus bolsillos y lo clavo en mi brazo que el cargaba.

\- AHHHHHHHgggg – grite de dolor, por que el filo del arma atravesó completamente mi brazo. Aun cuando no estaba unido podia sentir el daño que el sufria.

 _Dicho esto los extraños dejaron a Janna en ese lugar y luego se fueron tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada._

 _Vinc estaba seguro de algo. Habia puesto en peligro a Janna._

Me quede de rodillas, sentado en el suelo. Habia sido derrotado con suma facilidad, sin siquiera haber podido dar un poco de pelea.

"Como es posible, como es posible" pense

 _Janna, como pudo se arrastro en dirección a su invocador_

\- Pastor, Pastor

 _El se levanto , se acerco a ella, la desato y luego le dijo._

\- Vete

\- ¿Eh?

\- No quiero verte nunca mas.

\- Pero Pastor…

\- Te odio, eres una carga para mi. Si no hubieses estado como rehén podia haberlos derrotado fácilmente – dijo el con una mueca molesta

\- Pero…

\- Callate sucia Zaunita, aléjate de mi. Te odio, vete de aquí. No te quiero, oíste bien. No te quiero, lo único que hice fue utilizarte, mentirte, actuaba de manera bonita para llevarte a la cama.

 _Las palabras herían fuertemente a la campeona. Pero, ¿porque el enmascarado haría una acción tan hiriente si hasta hace pocos momentos ellos tan contentos juntos?_

\- No… te hicieron algo en la cabeza ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? – dijo entre lagrimas la campeona

 _El se sento en el suelo , agacho la vista y trataba de hacerse el fuerte._

\- No, lo que acabo de decirte, es lo que realmento siento. Realmente eres una carga para mi.

 _Vinc sabia muy bien, que estos dos invocadores venían de parte de alguno de los jefes del submundo. Y lamentablemente, él tuvo que tomar esta decisión brusca para alejar a Janna de el. Porque el presentía, que si ella seguía estando a su lado podía ser objetivo de otros ataques._

 _La soporte apretó sus manos con furia, tenia ganas de gritarle, de quejarse de la decisión de el. Pero ella sabia que el no iba a cambiar lo que habia dicho. El daño ya estaba hecho. Ella se alejo flotando y dejando cabizjado al muchacho._

 _La chica recorria la academia, buscaba un lugar solitario para llorar. Y termino en el invernadero central de la academia, lugar donde en el pasado ella se había besado con el enmascarado._

 _Sus sollozos hacían eco en el solitario lugar._

\- ¿Porque… porque Pastor?

 _Habia una campeona allí tambien. Esta no pudo aguantar y se acerco a la visitante._

\- Pasa algo Janna – dijo Zyra, que casualmente era la encargada del lugar.

\- No, no es nada – dijo ella dándole la espalda a la otra soporte

\- Es imposible que no sea nada. Nadie llora por nada. Tiene que ver con ese sujeto enmascarado ¿me equivoco?

\- ¿Como sabes de él? – pregunto asombrada la zaunita

\- Soy la encargada de este lugar. Casi siempre estoy aquí. Los vi besándose.

 _El llanto de la zaunita por momentos se detuvo. Acepto el gesto de la otra campeona y se tiro a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente._

\- Porque… porque tuvieron que ocurrir las cosas asi.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

\- El… me dijo que me odiaba. Que no queria que me acercara nunca más a el.

\- ¿Hiciste algo para que el te dijera eso?

 _Janna abrió la boca, pero dudo si estaba bien contarle las cosas a una persona que no era cercana a ella._

\- No, no hice nada para merecer su odio.

 _El ceño de Zyra se fruncio, puso su mano en el cabello de la zaunita y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza._

\- ¿Porque… me consuelas? – pregunto la rubia

\- Ambas somos campeonas, no hay que dejar que los invocadores nos pisoteen solo porque piensan que somos sus herramientas. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados si ellos te hacen algo.

 _La rubia agacho la vista y su compañera la abrazo acallando el llanto de la zaunita._

 _Aun en el gimnasio, Vinc se mantenía impotente frente a lo que le habia pasado. Trataba de explicarse que es lo que habia ocurrido pero no tenia nada._

 _Muy dentro suyo, en su inconsciente. Pastor mostraba una sonrisa perturbadora y se decía para si mismo_

" **Ya veo… asi que… es mas fácil cuando el se siente impotente. Interesante, interesante** "

 _ **Fin de la parte 17 del capítulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Cuando quieres actualizar seguido, pero te intoxicas con comida sana y terminas mas de una semana en cama. Consejo, siempre laven la fruta antes de comerla. No terminen como Wafle, con un pie en el limbo

 _ **Saludos a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **1)Yadri**_

 _ **2)Tryndamer95**_

 _ **3)JuanRodrigoTic4**_

 _ **4)edyxd50**_

 _ **5)MrGalladeXD**_

 _ **6)Zero1604**_

 _ **7)TheLastPotatoxd**_

 _ **8)warpoyo**_

 _ **9)Un taco feliz**_

Gracias a todos, y perdonen que el saludo sea asi de simple, de veras a duras penas puedo sentarme. La proxima hago algo mas personalizado.


	125. Capitulo 13 Parte 18

**_Capitulo 13 parte 17 Comprendiendome_**

 _Vinc caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, aun trataba de mantener su mente en orden. Lo que había hecho, fue una medida tomada a la desesperada. No se esperaba para nada que lo atacaran fuera del submundo._

"¿A donde voy? No puedo volver a mi habitación asi, no con un brazo faltándome. Crearía incertidumbre y generaría más problemas. Pero entonces ¿QUE DIABLOS HAGO?" pensaba en esos instantes. Aun no podia sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que le dije a Janna.

"¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?... acaso…esto fue…porque queria de alguna forma ayudarla a que ella no se lastimara…No, eso ya seria demasiado. No puede ser que mis ganas de ayudar me estén convirtiendo en alguien que seria capaz de hacerse odiar con tal de evitar hacer sufrir a los demás. Acaso… ¿yo soy asi?" me debatía internamente. Esperando que la otra voz en mi interior me contradijera, pero se quedo callada. Yo tampoco no insisti en ello.

 _La otra cosa que le molestaba al muchacho fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijeron aquellos dos al irse._

"Mañana en este mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Si quieres tu brazo de vuelta vendrás, nos mostraras tu identidad y juraras que no volveras a ir a ese lugar"

Aquello me hacía solo enojarme más conmigo mismo.

 _El enmascarado al haber estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo, termino en un lugar en el cual no se esperaría llegar. El invernadero de la academia, allí ya hace rato que Janna habia estado pero ya no._

 _El hubiera seguido metido en sus pensamientos pero…_

… unas raíces espinosas me tomaron por sorpresa. Sin darme cuenta, habia llegado al vivero central de la academia.

 _Zyra, habia tomado al invocador. El cuerpo de él, se elevaba por lo menos a unos tres metros, atrapado por las raíces espinosas de la campeona._

\- Invocador, ¿que hiciste con Janna? No me habías dicho que ibas a cuidarla - dijo ella para luego hacer que las espinas comprimieran más el cuerpo del enmascarado.

Sinceramente, no estaba de animos para dar explicaciones. Nadie lo estaría si estuviesen en mis zapatos.

\- Agg – me queje cuando sentí el rose de las espinas – No te incumbe campeona.

 _Las espinas lo apretaron con más fuerza. Al punto de romperle la túnica y hacerlo sangrar._

\- Solo para que sepas, no me importa tu bienestar. ¿Acaso olvidaste tu promesa de no lastimar a Janna? – pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos desde abajo.

 _El comentario rompio el orgullo del enmascarado. El hasta ese entonces no había sentido culpa por que creía que lo que habia hecho estaba bien, pero con solo recordar que el mismo habia dicho que cuidaría a la soporte, el sentimiento de incumplimiento hizo eco en su ser. Sintio su garganta afligida y sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas. Apreto los dientes con fuerza para no dejar escapar ninguna, agacho la mirada y dijo._

\- No pude protegerla, soy débil. Soy realmente débil e idiota.

\- ¿Protegerla de que exactamente?

 _El invocador miro su hombro mostrando que ahora no tenia el brazo derecho._

\- Espera, pero si tu antes tenias…

\- Paso recién…

\- ¿Que diablos les ocurrio?

\- No podría entrar en detalles, pero para que Janna no saliera afectada tuve que lastimarla y hacer que ella no quiera acercarse mas a mi – _dijo el mientras miraba hacia arriba_.

 _Las enredaderas de a poco debilitaron su agarre, para luego bajar con cuidado al invocador hasta el suelo._

 _El muchacho entonces, le conto a Zyra lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos. Omitiendo claramente que esto era un tema relacionado al submundo._

 _Cuando ella termino de escuchar, dijo:_

\- Es imposible, en la academia no se permite hacer hechizos o magia asociados a alterar el tiempo. Tu enemigo no puede haber detenido el tiempo.

\- Pero lo senti, parpadee una vez y aparecí en otro lugar. Lo hice una vez más y de pronto sentí estar muy golpeado. Otra vez y ya me habían quitado mi brazo.

\- Ciertamente pareciera que pudiera detener el tiempo con su habilidad…¿como la llamo?

\- STOP MOTION

 _Viendo la campeona que el invocador estaba muy malherido, lo agarro de su único brazo y lo llevo a la enfermería._

\- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunte.

\- Tienes que curar tus heridas, las que ya tenias y las que te hice. Con respecto a eso, no pienso disculparme. Lastimaste a Janna.

\- Estas en lo cierto. Yo tampoco me perdonaría.

 _Cuando llegaron. Soraka se sorprendio al verla._

\- ¿Zyra? ¿Que diablos le hiciste a este invocador?

\- No fui yo. Bueno, no del todo – respondió la maga que dominaba las plantas

 _El muchacho recordó que Soraka es "Akaros" en el submuno, pensó entonces que tal vez ella tendría algo de información sobre aquellos que lo lastimaron_

\- Soraka… necesito hablar contigo – dijo con rapidez el enmascarado.

 _El muchacho se acercó cojeando a la soporte, luego al estar ya a su lado, al oído le dijo:_

\- Akaros, dime que sabes acerca del tal "Stop motion" y de "Ctrl + X"

La Joniana abrió los ojos asustada, trago saliva y miraba a todos lados tratando de dar una respuesta que no fuera sospechosa ya que estaban junto a Zyra, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el submundo.

\- Ejem, puedes dejarme con el Zyra. Yo me hare cargo – dijo Soraka, tomando al invocador del hombro y llevándoselo hacia una silla

 _A Zyra le parecio sospechoso esa actitud, pero decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto._

\- Como sea, invocador. Resuelve tus problemas, si tienes una pista sobre quienes te hicieron esto no dudes en hablarme. Tal vez pueda darte una mano – dijo la soporte noxiana despidiéndose.

 _Ya habiéndose ido, Soraka empujo con fuerza al invocador, haciéndolo caer en una silla._

\- Quitate la mascara – exigió ella.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ese será el precio a pagar. Tu identidad por la información.

\- Cabe aclarar que yo también se sobre… tu otra identidad – conteste desafiante, no me gusto el cambio de actitud de la hija de las estrellas.

\- Pero no puedes comentársela a los que no la conocen o perderás tu lengua.

\- TCH – rechiste

\- No tienes otra opción. Además, se como vencer a "Stop motion" – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio frente a mi.

\- ¿En serio? – dije incredulo

\- Si, de seguro pensaste que detiene el tiempo, pero estas mas alejado de la realidad.

\- Dime ¿Como funciona su habilidad? – dije apresuroso, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

 _La soporte con una de sus piernas empujo otra vez contra la silla al muchacho y luego le aplasto con fuerza la pierna._

\- ¿Crees que estoy en plan de obedecer tus ordenes?, tu también sabes como soy haya en el submundo. SI quieres colaboración, hazlo tú también

\- Bien, bien – conteste.

 _Soraka hizo una leve pausa, antes de comenzar miro la ventana de afuera como si estuviese recordando un recuerdo lejano._

\- Sabias que… en la academia esta prohibida la magia que altera el tiempo. No se puede ni detener el tiempo, ni retrocederlo. Ningún hechizo que afecte la continuidad de la línea temporal.

\- Espera, espera … ¿que tiene que ver eso con esto?

\- Es la forma de que me creas que "stop motion", no detiene el tiempo.

\- …

 _El no sabía que contestar, así que simplemente se quedó callado esperando que la soporte continuara._

\- El año pasado, un alumno de cuarto año lo logro. Pudo aprender a retroceder en el tiempo, fue al mismo tiempo que Ekko llego a la academia.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- No importa cómo fue, puede ser que Ekko le haya enseñado o el simplemente aprendió la habilidad formando un vínculo con el campeón. La cuestión es que algo grande ocurrió en ese entonces y nadie recuerda bien que fue, pero todos estamos seguros de algo, desde esa vez, se colocó un hechizo para que habilidades que alteren la línea temporal no puedan ser usadas.

 _El muchacho escuchaba atento a la soporte_

\- Entonces, si "stop motion" no detiene el tiempo, dime de que trata su habilidad.

\- No no, dime tu primero… tu verdadera identidad.

\- ¿Por que quieres saber mi verdadera identidad? - pregunte

\- Al parecer existe un buen número de personas que tienen algo contra ti en el submundo, por mera curiosidad quieren saber quién se esconde tras esa mascara. Es por ello que esta información tiene un alto precio.

 _Pastor dudo, pensó y trato de idear un plan._

\- ¿Para que quieres dinero? - pregunte

\- Ahh – ella suspiro – de seguro te preguntaras, que hacen un par de soportes trabajando en el bajo mundo. A grandes rasgos, necesito el dinero para crear hospitales. Hay muchas zonas en Jonia que necesitan de centros de salud pero no hay dinero para ello. Taric pasa por lo mismo, quiere de alguna manera ayudar en Targon.

Inconscientemente se me formo una sonrisa, como si una puerta de oportunidad se me hubiese abierto.

\- Tengo una propuesta Soraka

 _La soporte se sorprendió frente al cambio de actitud del invocador._

\- No estas en la posición de exigir un trato – dijo ella

\- No, pero ¿por que crees que "Stop motion" y "Ctrl + X" fueron a por mi? Es porque saben que yo quiero acabar con el submundo.

\- Espera, ¿Qué?

\- Si, pienso desbaratar su maldita organización. Es por eso que estoy siendo amenazado con estos ataques

\- Si la situación es asi. Con menos razón voy a ayudarte. Hacerlo me colocaría tambien a mi como objetivo de ellos – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y me daba la espalda.

\- Soraka,

\- ¿Que? – dijo ella volviendo a mirarme de reojo

Me quite la mascara, mostrando mi identidad como estudiante. La soporte abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

\- Tu… es imposible. Es imposible, que tu seas Pastor.

\- Confia en mi, si me ayudas ahora te prometo conseguir suficiente dinero para… ¿emm, cuanto necesitas?

\- Con 600 millones nos alcanza a mi y a Taric.

\- Espera, espera. Estoy haciendo el trato contigo.

\- 600 millones o no cuentes conmigo, niño.

\- Ahh – suspire – está bien. Ahora dime todo lo que sepas.

 _Soraka entonces termino esbozando una sonrisa._

 _ **Fin de la parte 18**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Que esta pasando Wafle, **¿por que la tardanza?** Bueno, supongo que ya a estas alturas no vale la pena ocultarlo.

Cada actualización me tardo mas de lo habitual debido a que estoy también escribiendo el capitulo 14 "un viaje no tan placentero a Demacia" (titulo susceptible a cambios). El cual, pienso publicar del tirón apenas termine este capitulo.

En pocas palabras. Tendran un capitulo entero para leer, serán como 11 a 15 actualizaciones en un solo dia. Es un modo de compensar mi ausencia y tambien para darles algo para leer en esa primera semana del año, en el cual casi no hay nada mas que hacer que estar en casa por que todo esta cerrado.

Eso es todo, ahora vamos con los saludos correspondientes a cada lector:

* * *

 _ **H4z1el**_

Si ese era el regalo por navidad, espera el de año nuevo. Contenido mature y ademas un capitulo entero se publicara XD

 _ **Styliscoast:**_

No sabia que "una aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro" fuera una referencia musical. Lo puse allí porque un amigo mio la usaba mucho cuando le tocaba conducir…y realmente él no era bueno conduciendo…

 _ **TheLastPotatoxd:**_

Si, entiendo que no les caiga bien lo que hace el prota en estas actualizaciones. Pero eso es lo que busco, quiero hacer que madure. Que entienda de una buena vez que el no podrá solucionarlo todo.

Para estos giros en la historia me base en una frase que mis padres siempre dicen y la repiten "nada es imposible". Esto es debido a que yo uso la frase "hay que saber rendirse en el momento adecuado", y ambas como que se contradicen.

 _ **Yadri:**_

Oh, hace tanto que no me daba tiempo para contestar las reviews con gusto. Alli voy:

Con respecto a Janna:

Esto ya se venia venir, que Vinc se empiece a darse cuenta que no podrá siempre solucionar las cosas de una manera correcta será pan de cada dia a partir de ahora. Ya empezo con lo de la Lux elementalista y ahora esto. Y no terminaran ahí sus malas decisiones personales, eso te lo aseguro. Pero quien sabe… tal vez puedan perdonarlo. O tal vez no

Con lo de Nami, la piedra lunar si tendrá relevancia. Uno tendrá que ver con Diana, despues de todo ella es la representación de la luna en el mundo de los vivos y quien mas que ella para conseguir la piedra de la luna. Y lo otro en lo cual tenga relevancia ese objeto será en la batalla final…digo, capitulo final.

PD: Gracias por el saludo y por preocuparse por mi salud.

 _ **Tryndamer95:**_

Gracias por la review. Ah, y bienvenido. Perdon por no saludarte bien en la ocasión anterior pero ahora ya estoy mejor. Cualquier duda o consulta, puedes hacerla con total libertad en tus reviews. Sin mas que decir, espero seguir viéndote por estos lares y gracias.

 _ **Zero1604:**_

Hola n.n/

¿Desiciones bruscas? Si, eso es o que busco. Que el prota empiece a plantearse si están bien las cosas que decide o no.

Nunca te ha pasado que haces cosas para ayudar a los demas y terminas lastimándote en el proceso. Y peor, que los demas se enojen contigo, pero ninguno sepa el transfondo de lo que en realidad pasó. Si, llegara la hora sad para el prota.

 _ **Un taco Feliz:**_

Oh, perdón por dejarte con la intriga. Y mas disculpas por tardar en la actualización. Estas fechas son algo engorrososas. La limpieza de primavera…

Pero mama, ya estamos en diciembre. La limpieza de primavera se realiza en septiembre…

CHANCLAZO salvaje aparece…

Auch…

Cosas así, pero no te preocupes, la siguiente actualización será el miércoles.

 ** _ByAlex111_**

Bienvenido, espero que pueda mantenerte entretenido con esta historia y tambien ya que la sigues desde hace mucho, espero que me disculpes por los tiempos imprecisos en el cual actualizo. Cualquier cosa, si quieres saber con mayor rapidez si actualice el fanfic, puedes agregarme a mi Facebook que es "Wafle Kouhai". Alli, aviso cuando estoy por actualizar y si quieres chatear conmigo, puedes hacerlo.

Gracias por acompañarme y espero seguir viéndote.


	126. Capitulo 13 Parte 19

_**Capitulo 13 Parte 19 Marioneta**_

 _ **Era Lunes...**_

 _Habia pasado un dia desde su anterior encuentro. El enmascarado que era conocido como Pastor se encontraba en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora donde aquellos empleados del submundo lo habian atacado la vez anterior._

 _Apenas habia cruzado la entrada del lugar, que no era mas que un gimnasio vacio, pudo sentir un cambio en el aire. Fijo la mirada en sus rivales y noto que esta vez no eran solo dos. Habia 8 sujetos mas junto al par de "sicarios"_

\- Vaya vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo el usuario de "stop motion" – Ya sabes cuál es el trato, dinos tu identidad y jura no volver a ir "a aquel lugar" y te devolveremos tu brazo y olvidaremos tu existencia.

\- Te recomendaría que le hagas caso, cuando se pone bruto ataca sin piedad – dijo el compañero del sicario de una manera algo tímida.

\- Callate "Ctrl + X" – dijo amenazante a su amigo, asustándolo. Solo para que luego dirigiera su mirada hacia mi" – ¿Y bien Pastor, ¿que decides?

 _El muchacho apretó el puño de su único brazo y preparo su respuesta._

\- Porque trajiste mas personas. ¿Con ustedes dos no bastaban para convencerme? – dije con seriedad

\- No te preocupes, ellos no pelearan – contesto Stop motion.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacen aquí?

\- Eso no importa. Di tu respuesta Pastor. ¿Aceptas? O ¿ trataras de hacerte el héroe-

\- Yo… voy a darles la paliza de su vida – conteste teniendo aun presente lo que ellos me hicieron hacer con tal de que Janna no fuera lastimada.

 _"Control + X" toco el suelo y de un compartimiento oculto saco una especie de bolsa negra que se movia._

\- Supongo que el va a querer esto – dijo "Ctrl + X" mientras sostenia la bolsa.

"mi brazo" pensé alterándome

\- ¿Que es lo que habias dicho? ¿Que ibas a darme una paliza? – dijo entre risas "Stop motion" mientras sonreía.

Queria pelear, queria ir ahora mismo a detenerlos. Pero tenia que seguir mi plan o iba a perder.

\- Esta vez, voy a probar nuevas cosas. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP MOOOTION" – dijo mi rival activando su habilidad mientras se dirigía hacia mi.

 _El enmascarado se quedo quieto como una estatua, el tiempo para el supuestamente se habia detenido. El portador de la habilidad "stop motion" camino lentamente hacia Vinc y luego sacando un cuchillo de sus túnicas empezo a girarlo en sus dedos preparándose para realizar maldades. Mientras se dirigía hacia Vinc, iba tarareando una animada cancion_

\- Corta, corta, corta , corta , corta sin sangrar. Porque aun filosa, su sangre no se derramarra.

 _Cuando el portador del arma estaba ya a dos pasos del enmascarado, elevo su brazo y se preparo para realizar el primer tajo. Pero nunca se espero que su presa se movería, atrapando su brazo y evitando ser acuchillado._

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te comio la lengua el gato? – dije victorioso.

\- Es… imposible.

 _Sin soltarlo, Pastor le propino un rodillazo a "stop motion" y lo dejo sin aire. Jalo el brazo de su rival hacia abajo y tambien aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la cara._

 _Ahora mismo, "stop motion" se tapaba la cara tratando de aliviar el dolor y al mismo tiempo trataba de descubrir como fue que Pastor habia evitado su hechizo de detener el tiempo._

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Vinc pateo a su rival en la quijada, dejándolo semi insconciente y tirado en el suelo._

 _Aun asi, el que hasta hace unos momentos estaba con un arma en sus manos, pudo evocar algunas palabras._

\- ¿Como fue…. ¿Como fue que evitaste ser paralizado?

\- Averigue como funciona tu habilidad. Entendi que no detienes el tiempo, pero el cuerpo del afectado si lo siente así. Tu anulas la capacidad del cerebro de detectar el paso del tiempo, de esa forma se siente que el tiempo se detuvo. Para contrarrestar esto primero tuve identificar que es lo que nos quitabas para causar ese efecto en nuestros cuerpo. SODIO Y POTASIO.

* * *

 _Y esa es la verdad. Nuestro cuerpo funciona normalmente cuando no le falta ningúna sustancia en el cuerpo. Pero hay algunas que aunque no puedan parecer super necesarias, cumplen funciones fundamentales en el cuerpo. Tal es el caso del SODIO y el POTASIO. Si ambos no están en el cerebro, el circuito electroquímico de ese organo dejaría de funcionar hasta que el organismo reponga los elementos faltantes. Es por eso, que al ser la habilidad de "stop motion" robar esas dos sustancias, generaba en sus victimas el sentimiento de que el tiempo habia sido detenido._

* * *

 _ **Flash back: el dia anterior cuando el muchacho estaba en la enfermeria**_

 _Soraka y Pastor se encontraban en la enfermería hablando sobre el usuario de "Stop motion"_

\- "Stop motion" roba sodio y potasio del enemigo - declaron la soporte, que se habia vuelto socia del enmascarado.

 _Incrédulo, el muchacho dijo:_

\- Explícame más a fondo por favor.

\- Escuchame bien, que tendre que darte una clase de biología. Nuestro sistema nervioso, es el encargado de captar los mensajes del exterior del cuerpo y llevarlos al cerebro para dar una respuesta, pero… ¿quien se encarga de enviar estos mensajes?

\- Electricidad a nivel celular claro.

\- No solo electricidad, el que se encarga de que esa electricidad llegue en tiempo y forma son el Sodio y Potasio.

\- Pero si es algo a nivel molecular, es algo inalcanzable para mi. Suena incluso imposible de contrarrestar.

\- Ese invocador, el portador de "Stop motion" era un poco bromista, entre comillas. Se que abusaba de su habilidad para hacer bromas pesadas. Recuerdo haber oído rumores de el, viendo bajo las faldas de varias campeonas. Pero hay un campeon que no cayo ante ninguna de sus bromas, Wukong. Mi teoría, es que debido a que el mono siempre come bananas su nivel de potasio seria elevado en ese momento y tal vez de esa forma "Stop motion" no pudo hacer su truco.

\- De modo que…

 _La campeona saco de un cajon de su escritorio un racimo de bananas y se lo dio al invocador._

\- Tendras que comer, y comer y comer.

 _El muchacho trago un poco de saliva al ver la gran cantidad de fruta._

\- ¿Y el otro? , "Control + X" creo que se llamaba

\- De el, lo poco que se es que siempre acompaña a "Stop motion" pero nunca lo vi luchar. Pero por lo que me cuentas, el es quien debe haberte quitado el brazo.

 _Pastor estaba dejando la enfermería pero Soraka le dijo algo mas._

\- Pastor, si mañana quedas muy lastimado. Ven a verme sin dudar. Despues de todo, ahora somos socios.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

* * *

\- Tuve que sobresaturarme de sodio y potasio para hacer que tu habilidad fallase, llevo todo el maldito dia de ayer comiendo bananas con sal. De veras, ahora te odio aun mas.

 _El usuario de "Stop motion" aun cuando se encontraba en el suelo. Empezo a reírse._

\- No comprendo, estas derrotado y aun asi ¿te ries? - dije enojado

\- Acaso… ¿pensaste que yo era el mas peligroso? ¿Por que crees que somos 2? ¿Por que crees que yo ataque primero?

 _Vinc se arrepintió de haberle dado la espalda a el otro sicario. Solo que para al darse la vuelta, ver una gran bola de musculos estrellándose contra el, dándole un superplacaje y estrellándolo contra la pared del lugar._

\- Uggghhhhh

" **¿que rayos fue eso?** " pregunto desde mi interior Pastor

Habia quedado estampado contra la pared del lugar.

Lentamente me despegue por acción de la gravedad. Y cai contra el suelo solo para levantar la vista. Primero vi como el sujeto que se llama "Control + X" , ahora era un superfornido sujeto. Levanto y ahora cargaba a su compañero y lo colocaba contra una de las paredes.

\- Tranquilo hermano, yo me encargare de esto – dijo el que antes era una persona introvertida.

\- Llevate mi confianza también. Te ayudara con tu lucha – contesto su compañero, el que supuestamente detenia el tiempo.

\- Si hermano – dijo el sujeto que ahora era grandote.

* * *

 _La habilidad de "Control + X" es pedir prestadas propiedades tanto físicas como emocionales a otras personas. Tambien podia dividir objetos tanto vivos como muertos sin poner en riesgo el bienestar de los objetos divididos._

* * *

 _Despues de haber absorbido la confianza de "stop motion", el usuario de "Control + X" caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el enmascarado. Mientras lo hacía , le advirtió._

\- Mi hermano tal vez no fue lo suficientemente directo, asi que yo solo te advertiré una vez. Deja de ir "allí", a donde tu ya sabes. Si no cumples no solo perderás tu brazo, también te daré una paliza como la que estoy por darte al igual que todos los días que te vea yendo a "allí".

Mientras trataba de recomponerme, Pastor me hablaba

- **Este "Control no se que" se robo los musculos de aquellos** – dijo Pastor

Cuando mire donde el me indico mentalmente vi a los ocho sujetos que tambien habian estado junto a ellos. Estos se encontraban en pésimo estado, desnutridos, anoréxicos, en un estado deplorable. Como si toda su musculatura hubiese sido absorbida por mi nuevo rival.

\- Vamos, da una respuesta – me exigió mi rival, sacándome de mi trance.

\- Lamentablemente, voy luchar. "Proyeccion de alma" – active mi habilidad y las ondulaciones formaron un reemplazo de mi brazo faltante.

 _Vinc ya estaba listo, desde el suelo y usando toda la fuerza en la punta de los pies. Pudo ganar impulso y tomo carrera contra su rival._

\- Con que con esas estamos – contesto el rival

 _El rival aspiraba y luego exhalaba aire con los ojos cerrados, no le presto atención al ataque del muchacho. Y cuando este estuvo a escasos pasos a punto de golpearlo. "Control + X" hizo que de su cuerpo, una gran ola de energia lanzara hacia atrás a el enmascarado._

Casi caigo. Empece a caminar otra vez y a tratar de fijar hacia donde lo atacaría. Pero el de repente volvió a emitir una onda de aire caliente mucho mas fuerte que la anterior.

Tuve que cubrirme la cara, pero mientras lo hacia sentí un sentimiento familiar en el aire que no habia notado la vez anterior, esto caliente en el aire … era mana.

\- Hace mucho que no usaba mi habilidad de esta manera, pero supongo que sentirse asi no es tan malo despues de todo – dijo mi rival apretando su puño y haciendo que su brazo se marcase por el crecimiento de sus musculos.

Los musculos de el se engrosaban y marcaban sus venas, mostrando líneas azules por todo su cuerpo.

\- Una vez mas.

Corri directo hacia el, trataría de atravesar esa gran oleada de aire que lanzaba cambiando la forma de mi brazo derecho a una lanza.

Pero mi rival volvió a lanzar otra explosión de aire caliente mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores que termino haciéndome rodar para atrás por el suelo.

\- ¿Que diablos? – dije mientras me levantaba.

\- **"Recueda que tu sistema de flujo de mana aun esta lastimado. No uses hechizos, solo puedes usar "proyección de alma"** – dijo molesto Pastor

\- Entonces estamos en desventaja – le conteste.

\- **"Si, era de esperarse. Supongo que tendremos que usar trucos sucios"**

Otra vez quise lanzarme contra mi rival pero nuevamente el respiraba con tranquilidad y me lanzaba ondas expansivas que me hacían retroceder y quedar mas lejos cada vez. Cuando parecia terminar, el dijo:

\- Tendras que disculparme. Pero estoy expulsando el exceso de mana en mi cuerpo. Sabes, "pedir prestado" la esenia mágica de aquellos ocho y tratar de mantenerla estable no es trabajo fácil. Asi que tengo que deshacerme del exceso de esta manera.

 _Pastor volvió a tener la palabra._

 **\- "Si no podemos utilizar nuestro flujo de mana para usar habilidades, aprovechemos el que el estúpido esta dejando escapar en el aire, de esa forma no estaríamos poniéndonos en riesgo al querer usar hechizos. Vinc, procura usar el mana que esta a nuestro alrededor"**

\- Bien, ¿pero como lo hago?

 **\- "Y yo que se. Haz que tu cuerpo lo asimile"**

El aroma del aire era caliente y pesado. El herido "stop motion" me veía con una sonrisa desde la pared donde se encontraba apoyado.

\- Vamos, ven a pelear – dijo ya decidido mi rival. Parecia que ya no iba a expulsar mas de ese aire caliente

Me prepare, y me lance con todo.

\- "Extasis" – active y luego cuando estaba cerca de mi rival active otra habilidad en mi puño izquierdo– IMPACT.

El golpe dio de lleno contra el abdomen del sujeto. Yo estaba seguro que le habia hecho un gran daño, pero al mirar su rostro note una cara tranquila.

\- Ese fue un buen golpe. Casi como un golpe de cuatro hombres a la vez, ¿pero sabes? Yo tengo la RESISTENCIA DE 10 PERSONAS EN MI.

Salte hacia atrás y volvi a tomar distancia.

\- Vamos, atácame y trata de hacerme un rasguño – dijo con confianza "control + X"

Aun con "Extasis" activo, me lance al ataque. Lance fuertes puñetazos reforzados con mana, patadas. Todo tipo de ataques contra su cuerpo, pero él ni se inmutaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

\- Es… imposible – dije mientras relajaba mi respiración agitada

Mi puño izquierdo me dolia. Estaba dudando si iba a poder ganar, duda que hizo que mi brazo derecho falso temblara.

\- **"No dudes ahora o perderás el control de tu alma"** – me dijo mentalmente Pastor

"Control + X" interrumpio mis pensamientos diciendo lo siguiente

\- Supongo que tendre que acabar con esto de una vez – me dijo a mi y luego miro a su compañero – hermano, me lo llevare a otro lugar para evitar crear destrozos. Tu sabes cómo me pongo en este estado

\- Cuidate y no lo mates – dijo con tranquilidad mi anterior rival

\- Si hermano – contesto "Control + X"

Mire con algo de enojo a mi rival.

\- ¿Como que vamos a ir a otro lugar? Solucionaremos esto aquí…. UGGhh

Mi rival habia aparecido delante mio y me elevo en el aire sosteniéndome con fuerza del cuello.

Una luz apareció desde el techo y sentí mi cuerpo alivianarse.

\- TELETRANSPORTACION – activo el hechizo de invocador mi rival, llevándonos a los dos a algun lugar.

De pronto sentí que me soltaban, pero en realidad me tiraron contra el suelo. Era un lugar a campo abierto, rodeado por un bosque. El sol iluminaba fuertemente, pero no era la misma calor que sientes cuando estas al aire libre.

\- No te preocupes por los destrozos. Este es una sala de simulación que habia preparado por las dudas.

\- ¿Asi que puedes usar los hechizos de invocador?

\- En realidad están prohibidos usarse fuera de la grieta. Pero si, se usarlos.

El mana que habia absorbido seria suficiente para luchar a lo mucho por diez minutos mas. Asi que tenia que pensar en algo ya.

\- ¿Que pasa? Acaso comprendiste que no podias conmigo y vas a rendirte sin luchar. Aun asi voy a darte una paliza por haberme hecho ilusionar en que iba a tener una pelea digna – dijo mi rival cruzándose de brazos y dándome una mirada despectiva.

\- Supongo que no hace nada explicarte. Mi sistema de flujo de mana esta lastimado, asi que aunque tenga todas las ganas del mundo no podría luchar con todo.

\- ¿Que me estas diciendo?

\- Pero de seguro ... te hubiera ganado con facilidad si no estuviera asi.

 _Control + X mostro una mueca de disgusto._

\- Con que solo es eso. Entonces se puede solucionar . AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Un monton de aire caliente salio por enésima vez del gran cuerpo de mi rival. Por momentos el lugar se distorsionaba y mostraba imágenes de otros lugares.

Despues de un rato gritando, por fin mi rival se calmo.

\- Listo, no necesito nada de este mana para vencerte. Solo con este estructural cuerpo puedo darte una paliza. Usa cuanto mana quieras, es todo lo que les saque a esos 8.

\- Estas muy confiado de tu fuerza.

\- Y tú de la tuya. Ahora, vamos. Muéstrame ese poder del que tanto alardeas.

Dentro de mi sentí un sentimiento de felicidad. Pastor estaba contento.

\- _"Realmente, realmente la gente es estúpida"_ \- dijo el mentalmente

\- Extasis

Con todo el mana que pude absorver en esos momentos, me lance y lance un puño cargado de una asombrosa cantidad de magia a mi enemigo.

Esta vez, mi rival no dejo que lo golpease. Mi golpe fue detenido por su mano.

\- No estabas mintiendo despues de todo , pero … esta fuerza no es suficiente.

De un golpe me mandaron a volar, estaba a punto de estrellar mi espalda contra los arboles pero pude posicionarme de tal foma que mis pies tocaron el tronco del árbol y evitaron que me estrellase.

\- "fuerza del gran maestro" - active

Un monton de pequeñas luces empezaron a girar por mi cuerpo. Habia activado ademas de "Extasis", la definitiva de Jax.

\- Vamos, ataca de una vez – exigió enojado mi enemigo

Me lance. Lance un golpe que conecto, una patada que tambien pudo darle y luego vendria el tercer golpe potenciado gracias a la pasiva de "la fuerza del gran maestro". Active tambien mi "impact" y los lance con mi puño izquierdo.

El pudo esquivarme moviéndose a un lado y me dio un golpe en el estomago.

\- Uggh – me dejo sin aire, pero la armadura que te da la definitiva de Jax habia absorbido bastante daño. No perdi el tiempo y aprovechando la cercanía lance una patada que le rozo la cara y que conto como el tercer golpe.

Aunque solo fue un roce, el ataque fue mas fuerte de lo que esperaba e hizo que mi rival retrocediera.

 **\- "vamos continua, la pasiva de la definitiva de Jax se desactivara si no atacas de manera seguida"**

\- Callate.

Fui otra vez, intercambiábamos golpes pero siempre que lanzaba el tercer golpe para activar la pasiva. El trataba de esquivarme, haciendo que solo lo roce y no pudiera aprovechar todo el poder de la definitva de Jax.

Aun cuando podia tomar todo el mana que quisiera del aire, mi cuerpo se estaba cansando con rapidez. Tome distancia para tomar un descanso por breves momentos. Desactive mis habilidades, solo para proceder a recuperar energia con "síntesis de esencia vital"

\- Solo para que sepas. Solo he estado usando la mitad de mi poder actual – alardeo nuevamente mi rival.

"Debe estar bromeando" pensé.

\- Lo que hice hasta ahora solo era para calentar. Veamos que puedes hacer ahora contra la fuerza de 7 hombres. Si puedes con esto, tal vez te muestre mi fuerza total – dijo sonriente mi rival.

El sujeto empezo a poner una mueca de estar haciendo fuerza, y el sonido de sus musculos deformarse y crecer, hizo eco en el lugar.

" **demonios, haría un chiste sobre eso pero incluso yo estoy asqueado al ver aquello** " dijo mentalmente Pastor

No le hubiera dado tiempo a mi rival para que se hiciese mas fuerte, pero yo tambien tenia que hacer de las mias.

Agache una rodilla contra el suelo y apoye también una mano . Concentre el mana en la parte baja de mi espalda y por segunda vez en mi vida pude formar varias colas de mana, colas como las de Ahri.

\- **"¿que vas a hacer?"**

\- Si ese sujeto de veras va a usar la fuerza de 7 hombres supongo que será mas rápido. El impulso espiritual de Ahri me ayudara a ponerme a su nivel.

Tenia puesta la definiva de Jax y de Ahri al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera por que estaba usando el mana del aire, creo que me seria imposible.

\- Si estas listo, atácame – dijo el.

\- "Impulso espiritual" – dije para obtener un acelerón, que fue suficiente para ponerme casi al lado de el.

"perfecto" pensé

 _El muchacho estaba confiado de su velocidad. Pero sus planes serian fácilmente frustrados._

\- Impa..UGGhh

 _Antes de que Vinc pudiera lanzar un gancho desde abajo, su rival habia desaparecido y se habia puesto por detras. Unio ambas manos y le dio un fortísimo golpe en la espalda que lo termino por estrellar contra el suelo al enmascarado, dejando un pequeño cráter en el lugar._

\- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo el tomándome de la pierna, para levantarme contra el aire y luego estamparme contra el suelo uno y otra vez.

\- "Cascada palida" – dije, de tal forma que un escudo apareció a mi alrededor y pude safarme del agarre de mi rival, luego de ello use otra vez impulso espiritual para ponerme a una distancia segura.

\- Con esta fuerza … nunca podre ganar - declare, mientras caminaba en reversa tambaleandome por el reciente daño de mi cuerpo

Pero la otra personalidad con la que compartía mi cuerpo propuso algo.

\- **"Y si…¿usas extasis una vez mas?"**

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- **"Usar extasis sobre otro extasis"**

\- ¿Estas loco? Cuando aquel esbirro me robo extasis y lo uso tres veces al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo quedo hecho pedazos.

 **\- "Pero el era diferente a ti. El nunca hizo el entrenamiento que tu habias realizado"**

\- Tendria que forzar mi cuerpo, a que vuelva a hacer fluir mana. ¿Como voy a hacer eso? Me dijeron que estaba alterado, como si tuviera varias partes con obstrucciones.

 **\- "Entonces, destapemos esas obstrucciones. Absorbe todo el mana de golpe y haz todo ese poder tuyo"**

\- … - estaba dudando, el plan podia sonar muy bueno pero no sabia los riesgos que podria conllevar.

 _El sujeto que estaba mas que emocionado de por fin tener un rival que le hiciera sudar. Se quedo quieto canalizando aun mas su fuerza._

\- Ya que si pudiste aguantar la fuerza de 7 hombres. Te mostrare mi poder total. AHHH

El cuerpo de "control + X" creció aun mas, la ropa que le quedaba incomoda termino rompiéndose, dejándolo solo con lienzos que apenas lo cubrían.

 **\- "Dios, esto es peor que el documental de los adictos a los anabólicos. Vamos, no pierdas tiempo. Has lo mismo que aquella vez que Relivash te dio su esencia vital. Has que tu cuerpo se vuelva receptible y absorbe todo este mana sobrante de una sola vez"**

Cerre los ojos y respire con tranquilidad. Todas mis habilidades fueron desactivas.

\- Tranquilo… tranquilo… AHORA.

De golpe aspire todo la energia mágica y mi cuerpo empezo a sentir el cambio. Un monton de dolor se sentía a travez de mi, sobre todo en la punta de las extremidades. Se sentía como si alguien jalara hacia adentro a mis musculos, como si tuviera un titiretero dentro de mi que jalaba sus hilos queriendo comprimirme.

\- **"AHORA VINC , HAZ QUE FLUYA"**

\- EXTASIS X2.

 _Extasis habia sido usada dos veces al mismo tiempo. El muchacho sentía que habia logrado un gran cambio en su cuerpo, lo sentía adormecido pero podia moverlo con extrema ligereza._

- **"Que nombre mas horrible"** \- me comento Pastor

\- Callate, no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en nombres ahora - le conteste

 _Control + X se preparo para atacar, apretó sus hombros y procedio a tratar de darle un placaje al enmascarado, pero este desaparecio de su camino._

\- ¿ donde estas? – se hizo la pregunta el sicario menor mientras miraba a todos lados

 _Pastor apareció delante de él._

\- Aquí

 _dijo el muchacho, poniendo el dorso de su mano izquierda en la cara de su rival, solo a centímetros de distancia y luego con rapidez golpeandolo en la nariz. Partiendosela._

El sicario tuvo que saltar hacia atrás luego de haber sido golpeado.

\- Uggh, vaya. Me tomaste por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar - se quejaba el musculoso

 _Control + X sonrio, se agacho un poco y salto en el aire._

\- No podras escapar de esto. Un golpe de este tipo te romperá todos los huesos Pastor – decía emocionado y lleno de adrenalina mi rival.

\- PERTURBACION – dijo el enmascarado dejando que su odio se materializara en forma de aura roja.

El sujeto caia del cielo, pero cuando el aura roja le llego, este dudo. Y mientras caia hizo todo lo posible por caer hacia un costado del muchacho. El aura roja habia hecho que dudase en atacarlo.

\- ¿Que rayos fue eso? Fue como si, mi cuerpo hubiera actuado por su propia cuenta – dijo nervioso el menor de los sicarios.

\- Tendras que perdonarme. Pero el mana se me acaba. Supongo que este estado consume mucho asi que acabare con esto de una vez.

\- ¿Eh? Acaso me estas subestimando. Hasta hace unos diez minutos te estaba dando una paliza y ahora dices que me vas a acabar? Deja de brome…

 _Pero de un golpe en el estomago el enmascarado, no solo lo dejo sin aire, le rompio las costillas y puede que incluso la columna a su rival. Este cayo al suelo de rodillas y quedo inconsciente mirando al cielo._

\- Oh… supongo que se me fue la mano. Habra que llevarlo a la enfermería.

\- **"Un perfecto DEUS EX MACHINA" -** dijo Pastor haciendo sonar una risa de creído

\- ¿Que diablos dices?

 **\- "me refiero a tu reciente elevación de poder. Es un suceso que seria imposible de realizar, es como si esto fuere un guion de alguien mas poderoso. Como si una fuerza estuviese controlando tu rumbo"**

\- Estas empezando a hablar como Cordera.

\- **"No, no es eso. Es solo el presentimiento. Esto no parece casualidad. Tu estando en desventaja y PUM.. power up sacado de las nalgas"**

\- Supongamos que alguien planeo todo esto desde el principio. ¿Entonces?

 **\- "Entonces, estamos siendo el títere del entretenimiento de alguien mas. Solo… piensa en la idea. No te hablo de una fuerza celestial. Si no, alguien que nos esta viendo en este momento."**

\- Lo tendre cuenta, ¿estas conforme con eso?

 **\- "Solo tenlo en mente de ahora en mas"**

 _El enmascarado se sento en el césped y observo el cuerpo maltrecho de su rival._

\- Pastor, creo que tendre que pedirte un favor.

\- **"¿Que es?"**

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando se me acabe el mana. Perdere la consciencia. Si yo te cedo el control. Puedes llevar el cuerpo de "Control + X" a la enfermería y el mio. Asi nos pueden atender a ambos.

 **\- "¿Lo haces por que quieres quedar bien con ellos?"**

\- Puede ser. Tal vez si los ayudo ahora, no me vuelvan a atacar despues.

 **\- "Estas siendo demasiado estúpido. Se hacen llamar sicarios. Lo normal seria que apenas se recuperasen volviesen por ti"**

\- Pastor, confía en mi.

 _La mente torcida se dio por vencida y contesto luego de suspirar._

\- **"Bien. Te hare caso esta vez"**

\- Gracias.

 _Poco a poco el mana de Vinc se acababa y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de haber usado tanto ._

\- Pastor, cuando te ceda el cuerpo… solo no hagas disturbios y te dejare que lo uses hasta que recobre la consciencia.

 **\- "Que sea por el resto del dia"**

\- Ahh, esta bien – dijo Vinc cerrando los ojos. Suspiro una vez y dejo que su mente se desconectara. Unos segundos pasaron y Pastor ya estaba al mando. Se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **\- "Genial. Me dejas un cuerpo entumecido y encima no puedo intentar usar nada de magia por que te acabaste todo el mana. Que agradable es saber que nosotros no compartimos el dolor. Pero aun asi, supongo que seria buena idea llevarlo a tratar en la enfermería**

 _Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse. Sintio que alguien desde atrás lo tomara del cuello y lo intentara asfixiar._

\- ¿Asi que te quedaste sin mana? Realmente bajaste la guardia Pastor

 **\- QUE demonios, ¿no estabas inconsciente?**

\- Eso te hice creer. Pero hasta aquí llegaste. – dijo el sujeto enorme mientras apretaba el cuello del enmascarado – vamos Pastor, ríndete. Si no pudiste con nosotros que somos una de las líneas frontales. No podrás siquiera acercarte a nuestros lideres.

 _El forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de la agarre._

\- Solo un poco mas y te dejare inconsciente, y luego podre descubrir tu maldita identidad.

- **Acaso… ¿es esto lo que quieres?**

\- No pienso perder este trabajo. Es el único que puedo realizar.

\- **No te entiendo.**

\- No hace falta explicártelo.

 **\- Pero aun asi lo haras, pues tengo curiosidad.**

 _Pastor giro el eje de su cuerpo en sentido horario, tratando de que su puño izquierdo tocara su hombro derecho._

\- Te dije que te quedaras quieto. Solo prolongaras mas tu agonía.

 _Pero el enmascarado, aprovechando la posición que habia obtenido con su brazo izquierdo, transmitio toda su fuerza y le efectuo un codazo a la altura de las costillas._

 _Las piernas de "Control + X" tambalearon y el termino soltando al muchacho, para luego caer al suelo y empezar a vomitar sangre por el codazo que habia recibido._

\- UGhh ¿Que rayos?

 **\- Tenga o no magia ahora. Una fractura de costillas, es una fractura de costillas. No importa si eres el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, pero tus huesos rotos que ahora deben estar mas que astillados, con el golpe que te di es mas que seguro que penetraron en algunos órganos. O te quitas todos esos musculos que apretan tu cuerpo o puedes ir preparándote para morir de hemmoragias internas.**

\- No… no puedo perder – dijo el sicario, mientras estaba de cuatro patas en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

 **\- Tendrias que haberme quitado el otro brazo tambien. No, no tendrías que haberte confiado. Tendrias que haberte aprovechado de que no podia usar bien la magia por que mi flujo de esencia de mana no funcionaba.**

\- No habia honor en vencerte asi.

 **\- El honor no existe. Es un invento creado por los mas débiles para que los mas fuertes no se aprovechen de su ventaja. Si tu crees en esas cosas, no puedes hacerte llamar sicario. Solo eres un idiota mas del monton.**

Un silencio azoto el lugar, poco a poco el holograma de simulacion creado empezó a desvanecerse para solo dejar una habitación vacia. El cuerpo del enemigo tambien empezo a reducir sus proporciones, se pudo notar como esencia mágica salía de su cuerpo y tomaba rumbo a sus respectivos dueños.

 **\- Y bien, ¿me vas a contar tu historia?**

\- ¿Para que quieres saberla? – contesto el hermano menor.

 **\- No tengo por que decir mis razones, tu eres quien acaba de perder la pelea por confiarte – dijo Pastor sentándose en el suelo junto a el.**

\- Bah, ¿que ganarías con eso?

 **\- Puede que, les de una salida a ustedes.**

 _Tal vez el sicario habia perdido, y le tenia resentimientos a Pastor por perder contra el. Pero las palabras que le habia dicho el antes, de que tal vez podían hacer algo por el. Hicieron que Control + X contara su historia._

\- Mi historia … yo y mi hermano eramos guardias de la academia. Eramos… eso fue hace mas de 5 años. Cuando todavía el anterior director estaba al mando. Reginald era distinto al actual jefe de la academia. Relivash es un pacifista.

 **\- ¿Mas o menos me estas diciendo que la academia era un lio antes?**

\- Asi es. En ese entonces nuestras habilidades era útiles. Teníamos un trabajo fijo como guardias. Siempre habian peleas entre campeones y en cada una de ellas, mi hermano usaba su habilidad y controlaba la situación. Yo solo entraba cuando el no podía hacerle frente a ciertas cosas. Pero cuando Reginald Ashram desapareció. Nuestros servicios ya no fueron necesarios por que su reemplazo se empeño en la tarea de que todos los campeones se llevaran bien, o al menos que no se pelearan. Pudimos seguir siendo invocadores, pero no estábamos hecho para eso.

 **\- Fue entonces que terminaron como "empleados" en el submundo.**

\- Asi es – dijo con melancolía el menor de los sicarios. Tal vez recordando que los tiempos le eran mejores antes.

 _Pastor se levanto y empezo girar su cintura, haciendose tronar los huesos de la espalda._

 **\- Hay algo que tambien me da curiosidad. El origen de sus apodos o como quieran llamarle.**

\- Esa es otra razón por la cual le teníamos cariño a el anterior Director, él fue quien nos puso esos nombres. Según el, "stop motion" significaba algo como emociones detenidas y el mio, "Ctrl + X" era algo asociado a quitarle una propiedad a algo. Encajaban perfecto con nuestras habilidades.

 **\- Ya veo.**

 **"Con que Relivash sabia ingles y algo de computación. Esto es interesante Vinc. Muy interesante"** pensaba Pastor

\- ¿Porque querias saber eso? – pregunto el rival.

 **\- El idioma usado en el apodo de tu hermano es una… especie de código. Pero el tuyo, es otro código. Si tu tienes el comando "+ X" . Es posible que existan "control + V" y tambien "control + C"**

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el sorprendido y a la vez adolorido.

 **\- Es posible, como también no lo es.**

 _Pastor levanto el cuerpo maltrecho de su rival y se preparaba para salir de la habitación de simulación._

\- ¿Que haces?

 **\- Ya te lo dije, tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Una que les hara un favor a ti y a tu hermano.**

\- Te escucho.

 **\- Ahora no tengo dinero. Pero … supongo que pronto tendre bastante. Hasta que consiga el dinero, no vuelvan a atacarme y despues los contratare a ambos.**

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

 **\- Si, ambos ganamos.**

 **"Escuchar la historia de tus rivales. Una táctica simple para ganar simpatía y de esa manera las otras personas entran en confianza contigo. Estas son cosas que puedes hacer para conseguir con facilidad un amigo. Pero yo simplemente… queria convencerlo de que no vuelva a cruzarse en nuestro camino. Ya que, como ya peleo conmigo. Podria ganarnos con facilidad si la próxima vez viene con todo y no viene con esas mamadas de querer probarme."** eso es lo que cruzaba en mi cabeza en esos momentos

* * *

 _ **Rato despues**_

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde empezamos a pelear. Solo "stop motion" estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- Veo que pudiste con mi hermano – dijo "stop motion" aun recostado en el suelo del lugar, mostrando una mueca molesta

\- **¿Y los demas?** \- pregunte

\- Huyeron como cabras salvajes cuando sus esencias y fuerza volvieron – me respondio.

\- **Ya veo. Vamos** – dijo Pastor, agarrándolo del cuello de su túnica y esta vez arrastrando a ambos por el suelo a rastras.

\- ¿A donde diablos nos llevas? – pregunto molesto el hermano mayor.

- **A la enfermería** – dije sin ganas, mientras levantaba con el pie la bolsa donde estaba mi otro brazo.

\- Tratamos de extorsionarte y de darte una paliza. Y ahora que estamos heridos ¿nos llevas a sanar?

\- **Eso es lo que hacen los … amigos ¿no?**

" **Bueno, eso es algo que diría Vinc. Si ven que me preocupo por ellos, es mas que seguro que acepten mi propuesta y estén de mi lado** " pensaba

\- Hermano. Despues hablare sobre eso contigo. He encontrado por fin una salida a nuestros problemas. Ya no tendremos que estar martirizándonos cada vez que nos den un trabajo de amenaza. Puede que volvamos a realizar el trabajo que siempre haciamos

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Solo… confía en Pastor hermano – dijo "control + X" y cerro los ojos.

 _Mientras arrastraba sus cuerpos meltrechos de sus dos enemigos, una caja de cigarrillos cayo de una de las túnicas de ellos dos._

 **\- Vaya, creo que podria intentarlo. ¿Puedo?**

\- Tomalos si quieres. Yo solo los llevo para encenderlos en ocasiones y mostrar mas seriedad frente a los otros sicarios del submundo. - contesto el sicario que aun no confiaba en Pastor

\- **Ya veo**

 _Pastor entro a la enfermería. Arrastraba tres bultos con su aun único brazo._

\- **Oh, con que asi es tu apariencia cuando no tienes todo ese maquillaje oscuro** – dijo Pastor cuando vio a Soraka nuevamente

 _Soraka se sorprendio por el comentario del invocador. Mas aun al ver que este habia traido a dos heridos._

 _El enmascarado alzo a uno de ellos y lo coloco en una cama, con el otro hizo lo mismo. Internamente se contenia de no tirarlos. Trataba de mostrarse como alguien confiable._

\- **Tienes trabajo** – dijo el muchacho, para luego abrir el otro bulto, sacando el brazo que le faltaba y colocándoselo en su hombro. Luego de esto saco la caja de cigarros que habia encontrado y se puso uno en los labios.

 _A la soporte le molesto el cigarro que el llevaba._

\- Estas en una enfermería, aquí no es lugar para fumar.

- **Ah** – suspire molesto y tire el cilindro blanco a la papelera junto al escritorio. Luego tome otro cigarrillo y me lo coloque en la boca cuando me puse junto a la ventana.

 _Aunque no estaba prendido, la soporte recrimino la actitud de él._

\- Ya te dije… este es una enfermería

 _Notando que los heridos presentes ya estaban dormidos por el cansancio. Pastor ya no se aguanto las ganas de hablar como lo hacia normalmente. Dio unos pasos decidido , pasos el cual daban a entender una actitud agresiva, pasos que hicieron retroceder a la campeona hasta hacerla chocar de espalda contra la puerta de la entrada._

- **Y yo soy un Pastor, y los pastores no solo vigilan a las ovejas. Tambien pueden hacerse cargo de las cabras. Una linda cabra como tu** – dijo el apoyando un brazo en la pared para cerrarle el paso a ella, y usando su mano suelta para acariciarle los labios.

\- No eres el mismo que antes – dijo ella mientras trataba de no mostrarse nerviosa.

- **Nunca eres la misma persona cuando te enojas** – dijo el dándose la vuelta y sentándose en una silla.

 _El enmascarado se saco la mascara y la dejo sin cuidado en el único escritorio de la pequeña sala. La soporte preocupada, extendió las cortinas de las camas para evitar que alguien que despertara pudiera saber la identidad del muchacho. Además de cerrar tambien la puerta de entrada con seguro._

 _Ella miraba atenta, lo que estuviese a punto de hacer el._

\- **¿Vas a tratar mis heridas o vas a quedarte ahí contemplándome**? – pregunto el muchacho

\- Ya… voy espera.

 _La hija de las estrellas fue hacia una de las vitrinas y saco algodón, además de una botella de alcohol desinfectante. Mientras lo hacia, notaba de reojo si Pastor estaba mirándola pero no era asi. Ella suspiro aliviada pero luego pensó_

"¿porque me preocupa si el me esta viendo?"

 _Cuando ya habia conseguido lo necesario. Trato de actuar como lo hacia Akaros, asi que poniendo voz autoritaria le dijo_

\- Date la vuelta y muestrame la espalda.

\- **Bien** – dije y mostre una sonrisa. Para luego sentarme mostrando la espalda.

\- Sácate la túnica, rápido.

\- **Aja** – dije y con nada de esfuerzo deje expuesta la piel.

 _Ella apoyo su mano para palpar el daño. Solo para quitar la mano con rapidez._

\- ¿Desgarros en los musculos de la espalda? ¿No sientes dolor? No deberías ni poder sentarte.

\- **Tal vez yo no sienta dolor** – dije, pero en voz baja dije solo para mi – **pero Vinc de seguro si lo sentirá, asi que es mejor que alivien su dolor ahora.**

\- Voy a sanarte los musculos con mi magia. Pero va a doler asi que muerde algo para no estar gritando y asustar a los que pasan por el pasillo.

\- **No hará falta. Tú solo cura.**

\- No estoy bromeando

\- **Yo tampoco.**

\- Bien, despues no me digas que yo no te lo adverti – dijo ella enojada, pero a la vez contenta ya que estaba por demostrarle a él que estaba equivocado.

 _Pero cuando la mano de la campeona toco su piel y empezó a sanar las heridas. El no mostro ninguna facción en su rostro de que le doliera y tampoco emitió ningún quejido._

\- ¿En serio no te duele?

 **\- El dolor esta en la mente. Si piensas en otra cosa puedes evitar sentirla. Es mas sencillo de lo que parece.**

 _La hija de las estrellas no podia perder su cara de asombro. Cuando termino, le pidio a el que se diera la vuelta para tratar la parte frontal del torax._

 **\- Si quieres puedo explicarte el método. Podrias aplicarlo a cualquier tipo de acción. Como por ejemplo curar en cualquier situacion. Seguramente te habrá pasado alguna que otra ocasión que estabas curando y no podias continuar por que te desconcentrabas por …yo que se… los gritos del paciente o por que las condiciones no eran óptimas.**

 _A la soporte le intereso la idea._

\- ¿Que tanto cuesta?… aprender esa técnica me refiero.

\- **Depende de cuanto empeño le pongas** – dijo el mostrando una sonrisa – **¿quieres intentarlo?**

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

 **\- Tu cura. Ignora todo a tu alrededor. Solo cura y sigue curando.**

\- Esta bien. Intentemoslo – dijo ella tratando de no mostrarse emocionada.

\- **Bien, allí vamos** – dijo el.

El la tomo de la cintura e hizo que ella se sentara encima suyo quedando ambos cara a cara.

\- ¿Que… haces? – dijo ella nerviosa.

 **\- Tu ponte a curar. Cierra los ojos y cura. Concentra tu mente en tu accionar y solo en tu accionar.**

 _Los signos de nerviosismo ya eran mas que presentes en la soporte. Ella tenia un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas y sus manos estaban algo inquietas. El le tomo las manos y las puso contra su piel para que ella empezara con su acción sanadora._

\- **Vamos !, comienza.**

\- Si – dijo ella, temerosa cerrando los ojos y tratando que el hechizo curativo actué.

 **"Esto fue demasiado fácil. No es lo mismo ser una persona seria, a fingir querer serlo. Vamos a darte una pequeña lección señorita que se hace llamar Akaros"** pensaba Pastor

 _Con cuidado. Pastor rodeo la cintura de la soporte. Lo cual produjo un suspiro nervioso por parte de ella._

\- Ahh , ¿que haces?

 **\- Concéntrate. No dejes que mínimos estimulos…digo. Pequeñas interferencias te quiten la concentración**

\- Pero…

 **\- Confia en mi.**

 _Ella trato de seguir con lo suyo. La sonrisa de Pastor se hacia mas evidente._

 **"Que mejor manera para aprender. No se mucho sobre estimulos humanos y esta es definitivamente una única oportunidad para aprender sobre ello"**

 _El muchacho, apretó un poco mas su agarre para hacer que sus cuerpo se unieran un poco mas. Con sus manos, mas específicamente con las puntas de sus dedos empezo a tantear la espalda de la campeona, de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Lo comisura de los labios de Soraka se movia como si tuviera pequeños espasmos involuntarios._

 **"Buena señal"**

 _El se acerco a su cuello, y despacio le dijo…_

 **\- Concentrate, no pierdas la concentración.**

 _… solo para que el luego comenzara a morderle delicadamente el cuello._

\- Ugh, ahh – primero ella dio un quejido, pero luego dio un suspiro de aprobación.

 _El ya no se limitaba, empezo a palpar donde queria. Observando eso si, las expresiones y la cara que la soporte ponía con cada cosa que el hacia._

 _El hubiera roto todos los limites y llegado hasta el final de no ser que…_

 _Un sonido de un quejido saco de su trance a la campeona. Noto su piel calurosa y su respiración agitada. Pastor tenia la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. Como si estuviese decepcionado por la interrupción._

\- Lo… hice – dijo contenta Soraka

 _Pastor emito un suspiro y volvió a mirarla a la cara._

 **\- Si, pero parece que te falta un poco de practica.**

\- Ya veo… se sintió…placentero mientras mantenía la concentración.

 **\- Ya veo…ya veo.**

 _Pastor ya estaba recuperando la sensibilidad de su brazo y Soraka ya estaba terminando de atenderle todos los golpes que tenia. Mientras era atendido por la "hija de las estrellas" observaba a sus dos contrincantes._

\- ¿Que hiciste con ellos? – pregunto la soporte

\- **No mucho** – dijo el de manera cortante.

 _Pero luego, noto que el usuario de "Ctrl + X" estaba despertando mientras mostraba una mueca de dolor._

 **\- Hey tu.**

 _El sujeto se asusto y se arrincono contra la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba_

 **\- Hay una cosa mas que tengo que pedirte.**

\- SI – dijo el usuario de "Ctrl + X" asustado. Volviendo a tener su actitud normal.

 **\- Dile a tu jefe, que si busca detenerme, que busque otra manera que a los golpes no va a lograr nada –** dije mostrando una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar de la academia.**_

 _Dos sujetos caminaban hacia un salón en especifico. Apenas entraron, hicieron una referencia._

\- Jefe, hemos vuelto. Su plan se esta llevando con éxito. El que conocemos como Pastor derroto a los dos sicarios que usted mismo mando aun cuando sus posibilidades de ganar estaban en su contra. Su habilidad es perfecta mi señor - dijo la femenina que habia entrado

\- Violet, te lo he dicho varias veces. Mi habilidad no es perfecta. Auqnue pueda cambiar la causa y efecto como me plazca, los resultados a veces pueden ser impredescibles. Y además… no me llames jefe, no estamos en el submundo. Aquí en el club… llamame Z

\- Como usted diga Z – contestaron al mismo tiempo W y V, Wilfred y Violet respectivamente. Ambos miembros del club de los platinos muertos.

\- ¿Que hacemos a continuación?, Zeta - pregunto el chico de cabello blanco, W

\- No se preocupen por ahora. Ya esta escrito en piedra que Pastor vendrá a pedirnos ayuda. Solo queda esperar y luego de ello por fin cumplir nuestro sueño.

\- Asi es señor…y…y …. Usted por fin podrá quitarnos las maldiciones que tenemos - dijo con entusiasmo V

\- Todo a su tiempo Violet. Pero primero… tenemos que usar a Pastor, para descubrir la identidad de los otros dos jefes del submundo. De esa forma, yo podre hacerme de todo el poder que necesito y con mi "alteración de causa y efecto" podremos cumplir nuestras metas.

Tanto el muchacho de cabellos blancos , como la chica de cabellos violetas que aun estaban arrodillados en posición de reverencia, empezaron a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

\- No lloren mis pequeños. Pronto ustedes no tendrán que cargar mas con eso que los atormenta. Solo aguanten un poco mas.

\- Si… señor - dijo Violet

\- Gracias señor - dijo W

 _Por ultimo "Y", aquel miembro que era capaz de transformar partes de su cuerpo en cualquier tipo de ser vivo. Que justo en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en la silla donde usualmente se sentaba el jefe dijo:_

\- Cuando me reclutaste me prometiste bastantes aventuras. Estas cumpliendo bien con tu parte "jefe del submundo"

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi. Al menos no aquí - dijo molesto Z

\- Pero estamos en confianza ¿no jefe? Despues de todo yo fui quien recluto a Pastor, mintiéndole con que eramos una organización que buscaba llegar a Platino. A veces me hago la pregunta de por que los buenos son tan estúpidos.

\- No seas arrogante Y, tu llegaste mucho después de que nosotros fuéramos reclutados por "Z", no le hables a el jefe con tanta confianza - dijo la chica enojada

\- Tranquila Violet, su forma de hablar es parte de su ser - interrumpio Z

\- Asi es Violet, tranquilízate - dijo con una sonrisa Y

\- Despues de todo, si "Y" nos traiciona. Puedo borrar su existencia con mi habilidad - dijo con una sonrisa seca, el jefe del lugar.

\- Puede borrarla cuando quiera jefe. Pero ¿ que precio pagaría usted por hacer desaparecer un desconocido? ¿Vale la pena hacerlo? Recuerde… que usted esta metido en todo esto por que su habilidad es imperfecta. Ademas, voy a repetirlo, mientras esto sea divertido mantendré mi boca cerrada y le serviré.

 _Como ellos terminaban la charla. La puerta del club sono._

\- Como ya lo habia dicho. El llego aquí.

\- ¿Quien es? - pregunto Violet al acercarse a al puerta

- **Soy Pastor, ¿puedo pasar?** \- contestaron desde afuera

Z , ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pasa Pastor, pasa…

 ** _Fin de la parte 18 del capitulo 13_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola ! *saluda con la mano pero escupe sangre*

Bueno, ¿que es mas malo que pasar el verano sin luz en tu casa? Exacto, no tener luz y encima estar resfriado en verano.

Como odio los resfriados

* * *

 _ **Para los lectores:**_

 _ **1) MrGalladeXD**_

Muchisimas gracias pro las dos reviews. Siempre te motivan a seguir escribiendo y mira como me motivaron...mas de 7000 palabras en esta actualización XD

Taliyah o Illaoi: Añadirlas no es sencillo, pero hare lo posible conforme vaya escribiendo.

Janna: Janna es como la chica que te gusta, pero que dejas que termine con otra persona por que sabes que va a estar mejor con esa persona. Ahh, malditas experiencias traumantes.

 _ **2) Zero1604**_

Si te soy sincero. Yo tambien fui un tiempo en el pasado asi. Ahora me siento un poco estupido por confiar ciegamente solo por ser aceptado en los distintos grupos sociales. Ahh *suspiro* me siento nostalgico recordar esas cosas.

 _ **3)Un taco feliz**_

Asi es, Control + X es el comando de cortar en la PC. Buen ojo.

Con respecto al capitulo que publicare entero. Espero llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 **Saludo final:**

Bueno, saludos a todos. Espero que todos tengan una semana agradable y suerte con la tienda de navidad en el juego. Ya que daran ofertas especiales segun lo que mas jugues.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero seguir viendolos por aqui. Realmente escribir me ayuda bastante a pasar el rato.

Bye Bye


	127. Capitulo 13 Parte 20

_Unos pasos resonaban por los pasillos de la academia. Los sujetos llegaron a su destino y solo uno, que estaba enmascarado, toco la puerta._

 ** _Capitulo 13 parte 20 Pedido de ayuda_**

 _Pastor habia llegado al famoso club donde empezo todo. Donde empezó la travesia que llevo a Vinc a conocer y odiar al famoso submundo._

 _Desde el otro lado de la puerta le dieron el permiso y solamente el muchacho accedió._

\- Oh, ¿miren quien llego? – dijo W, el chico de cabello blanco en rastas, cuando vio entrar a el enmascarado

\- ¿No deberías estar jugando partidas clasificatorias para intentar llegar a oro? Aun te quedan un par de dias para cumplir el desafío. Espera, tenías que cumplirlo el sábado anterior, que pena. – dijo Violet sonando arrogante.

 _Ante su comentario molesto, Pastor respondió._

 **\- Oh cierto, olvide decirles que ya lo habia logrado el mismo domingo de la semana en el cual acepte el reto. Y que tambien durante el transcurso de la misma me atacaron dos sujetos. Uno llamado "stop motion" y su compañero ladron de miembros "Ctrl + X"**

 _Nadie pudo notarlo porque "Z", el lider del clan, estaba tapado leyendo el diario. Pero el mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que, despues de todo, él fue quien mando a los dos sicarios a atacar a Pastor._

\- Puff, espera,¿ fueron por ti? – fingio sorpresa "Y", escupiendo lo que tenia en la boca que por cierto era sopa ya que estaba almorzando en el salón del club

 _Pastor se acerco hasta donde "Z", el como ya se mencionó, se encontraba leyendo el diario de la academia._

 **\- Hey Viejo.**

\- ¿Donde están tus modales chico? – dijo el sujeto que aparentaba estar entrado en años.

 **\- Dilo**

\- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto el lider del club

 **\- Di que ya soy miembro del club. Logre llegar a Oro 5.**

 _El lider del club doblo el diario que tenia y lo coloco en el escritorio, solo para despues enfocar su vista en la mascara de Pastor._

\- Ya veo. Antes de que te de el alta. Dime, ¿que es lo que buscas? ¿Cual es tu propósito?

 _Pastor con una sonrisa, solo dijo lo que Vinc hubiera dicho._

 **\- Quiero acabar con el submundo, quiero fundirlo, quiero hacer desaparecer ese maldito lugar de la academia.**

\- ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Estas a punto de ir contra una organización formada por poderosos invocadores. Una organización que se encarga de ….

 **\- Si, si se toda la descripción del lugar. Pero quiero hacerlo. No, en realidad quiero que me ayuden a hacerlo. Sé cómo conseguir la información, se los medios que debo usar. Tengo ideas de como descubrir a los jefes del lugar.**

\- ¿Estas hablando con cien por ciento de seguridad?

 **\- Apostaría mi vida en ello.**

\- Ahh – el jefe suspiro – me recuerdas a mí en la juventud muchacho.

 _El invocador canoso se levantó de su sillón._

\- Chicos, Pastor va a necesitar de toda vuestra ayuda. Asi que no duden en darle una mano, por mi parte tendrán que disculparme. Tengo un par de viajes que hacer, cuando vuelva cuéntame todos tus avances.

\- Si, téngalo por hecho jefe – dijeron los otros tres miembros del club.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? – pregunto Violet mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Pastor

 **\- Vamos a… averiguar quiénes son los jefes del submundo. Pero para ello, necesitaremos un proveedor de información.**

 _Justo en esos momentos "Z" estaba saliendo del cuarto del club hacia los pasillos de la academia , y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a tres sujetos esperando afuera._

 _Alli estaban, Duke el intocable (el ex campeon de la jaula del submundo) ; "Control + X" y "Stop motion"_

 _Una gota de sudor frio recorrió con rapidez la frente arrugada de "Z", ya que como solo nosotros sabemos, él uso su identidad protegida de jefe del submundo para dar la orden de atacar a Pastor. Si su identidad era descubierta en ese momento. Todo su plan de usar como peon al enmascarado se iría al desagüe._

\- Con permiso. – dijo "Z" dándose paso a través de los sujetos.

\- Espera abuelo, ¿no nos conocemos? – dijo "Stop motion", ya que la voz del sujeto le sonaba familiar.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo muchacho. Yo solo soy un simple administrador de este club.

\- Ya veo.

\- Si no necesitas mas de mi. Me retiro a tomar mi taza de café. – dijo "Z" acelerando el paso.

 _Mientras mas se alejaba del lugar, mas despacio y tranquilo latía el corazón del jefe del submundo._

"Qué diablos fue eso, esto no estaba en el rango de lo que podía pasar. Altere la causa y efecto lo suficiente como para que esos tres perdieran ante Pastor. Pero que estén aquí junto a él, eso significaría que se volvieron aliados. Esto se va a poner feo cuando esté a punto de tomar el control. Eso lo puedo asegurar" pensaba en su mente el mismo sujeto que era un jefe del submundo y a la vez lider del club "de los platinos muertos"

* * *

 _Volviendo a la sala del club._

 _Mientras Pastor debatia con sus compañeros sobre donde podria obtener la información. La puerta del club sono._

\- ¿se habrá olvidado algo el jefe? – dijo Violet.

 _Pastor recordó que se habia olvidado de los dos sujetos que venían con el._

 **\- Olvide decirles, los dos sujetos que me atacaron. Ahora están de mi lado.**

\- ¿Que? – dijeron muy asombrados "V", "Y" y "W"

 _La puerta se abrió, pero en vez de pasar dos sujetos. Lo hicieron tres._

 _El que estaba de mas era Duke._

 _Solo al verlo aparecer. Pastor entro en estado de alerta._

\- Espera, no vine a pelear – dijo Duke levantando la palma de su mano.

- **Como si te fuera a creer** – dijo amenazante Pastor.

\- Pastor, escúchalo primero. O mejor dicho, escuchala – dijo "stop motion"

\- **¿Qué cosa?**

 _El sujeto llamado Duke, suspiro y luego pronuncio un hechizo._

\- "Change"

 _El cuerpo masculino de Duke cambio a uno muy femenino, tenia el cabello negro y bastante largo llegando hasta su cintura. Todo rastro de sus musculos habia desaparecido. Mostraba un rostro muy nervioso ._

\- ¿Puedes cambiar de sexo? – dijo sorprendida Violet.

\- Asi es. Y no soy Duke, mi verdadero nombres es Duquesa. Perdónenme si estoy un poco nerviosa, lo que sucede es que nunca hice esto delante de otras personas.

 _Duquesa comento su caso:_

 _Ella era una invocadora, pero sin apellido o perteneciente a un clan. Aun asi, ella pudo recibirse y convertirse en una invocadora oficial. El problema fue cuando ella conoció el submundo. De alguna forma u otra, ella termino endeudándose. Solo había dos caminos para una mujer endeudada con el submundo. O vender su cuerpo o trabajar como mesera. Ella no quería ninguna de las dos. Asi que como su habilidad especial era cambiar de sexo, le proporcionaron una "esencia mágica" que la volvia intocable. De allí en mas , se aprovecharon de su persona obligando a su forma masculina a pelear en la jaula._

\- Hicimos un trato. Yo me convertiría en su mascota para las peleas en la jaula y me liberarían de mi deuda.

\- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo tenias que pelear? – pregunto

\- Hasta que alguien me ganara.

\- ¿Cuantos años llevas haciendo eso?

\- Más de 5 años. Al principio podia volver a mi verdadera forma y llevar una vida tranquila. Pero mientras mas peleaba. Mas difícil se me hacia en mi mente querer volver a ser una débil mujer. Fuiste tu quien me libero de mis ataduras Pastor. Gracias

 _La muchacha se acerco y abrazo a su salvador._

" **y pensar que fue a ella quien le partí la cabeza en la jaula** " pensó para sus adentros Pastor.

\- Tambien le explicamos tu plan Pastor – agrego el invocador que podia detener supuestamente el tiempo-

\- ¿Entonces tu tambien quieres participar? – pregunto Violet

 _La muchacha no contesto la pregunta, simplemente miro a su salvador._

\- Donde tu estés, yo también voy a estar amor.

\- ¿Amor? – dijeron todos al unisono a excepción del enmascarado.

 **\- Espero que estes bromeando. No soy una persona que busque una relación. Si te salve, solo fue de casualidad. Yo solo queria el dinero que daban por derrotarte. Nada mas.**

 _La sala se lleno de silencio._

 _Violeta le dio a Pastor un golpe en la nuca._

\- **Auch, ¿por que fue eso?** – dijo Pastor molesto.

\- No trates asi a una mujer que declaro sus sentimientos. Al menos invítala a un lugar y luego déjale en claro lo que piensas. Mira, puede que incluso cambies de opinión…

 **\- Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar jugando a las citas. Estamos en algo serio.**

\- Entiendo, solo me deje llevar – dijo con una sonrisa falsa Duquesa, pero de repente mostro una actitud decidida – pero aun asi quiero ayudarte con tu plan de acabar con el submundo. Y si aun así no quieres que te ayude, lo hare por mi cuenta.

 **\- Alto ahí.**

" **si ella hace movimientos por si sola. La atraparan y luego las cosas se complicarían por que de seguro elevarían la seguridad del lugar** " pensó Pastor

 **\- Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta. Te dejare que nos ayudes**

\- Yey – salto emocionada la nueva integrante del grupo.

 _Pastor procedio entonces a explicar el plan que estaba formulando hasta ese entonces._

* * *

 _Viernes._

 _Mision:_ obtener información sobre jefes del submundo.

Participantes de la operación.

 _Pastor:_ jefe de operaciones.

Un sujeto enmacarado que se encargara de apostar como medio para obtener la información necesaria.

 _"Duquesa", "Stop motion" y "Control+X":_

Grupo de distracción. Ellos crearan una escena para llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de personas. De tal forma que pocas personas se enteren de la apuesta que estaría por llevar a cabo Pastor.

" _V" ; "W" y "Y"_

Grupo de vigilancia. Se encargarían de escuchar las conversaciones en la multitud, para obtener información y tambien se encargarían de la seguridad de Pastor en caso de que hubiera alguna gresca.

* * *

 _Habian pasado varios días. Era viernes por la noche, mas específicamente casi la medianoche._

 _Vinc ya estaba al tanto de que los miembros del club "los platinos muertos" estaban de su lado. En esos instantes ya iba de camino hacia el submundo. Donde recabaría información del primer sujeto que le conto la existencia de ese lugar. Gankplank._

 _El marinero se encontraba solo en una mesa de apuestas, al parecer nadie queria enfrentárselo esta noche._

Sin vacilar, fui directo hacia su mesa. Arrastre una silla y tome asiento quedando frente al marinero.

\- Parece que alguien viene a probar suerte – dijo el campeón sin levantar la vista de su revolver

\- Mas que suerte, vengo a por información.

\- Informacion ¿eh? ¿De que tipo?, puede que sepa algo o no.

\- ¿Te parece si apostamos?

\- PUFF, estamos en un casino ilegal, ¿que mas podríamos hacer? ¿Charlar sobre la inmortalidad de los cangrejos? Vamos, no seas miedoso dime de una vez que quieres de mi.

\- Quiero información pero quiero hablar sobre ello de manera privada.

El marinero levanto la voz

\- ¿Hey escucharon? El quiere información sobre este lugar – anuncio el marinero, asustando levemente a todo el equipo

 _Ninguno de los apostadores parecio importarle lo que el campeon les habia dicho_

\- Ves , a nadie le importa – dijo sonriendo el marinero proveniente de aguas turbias – puedes apostar y hablar sobre temas privados aquí. De esta manera , se puede atraer publico que apuesta sobre las mismas apuestas. Ahora, dime ¿ de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

 _El enmascarado suspiro y luego coloco en la mesa, una "letra de cambio". Un papel con valor de 10 millones de piezas de oro. Premio el cual había recibido luego de que ganara la pelea en la jaula del submundo._

\- 10 millones de piezas de oro a cambio de toda la información que necesito - anuncie

\- Me parece bien, ¿arreglamos con póker?

\- No, jugaremos a la ruleta – conteste con tranquilidad

\- ¿Ruleta? – pregunto el campeón

Desde mi bolsillo de la túnica saque un revolver de tambor y una caja de municiones para aquella arma.

\- Si, a la ruleta.

 _Varios de los presentes, por el simple hecho de ver un arma que no fuera la del marinero les llamo la atención y se acercaron a ver._

\- Hey todos, se viene una buena. Parece que se jugara por mucho aquí – dijo uno de los tantos espectadores que se juntaron.

 _Gankplank, saco una naranja de sus bolsillos y empezo a pelarla para luego masticar unos gajos de la fruta._

\- Tejon, ¿puedes ser el arbitro en esta partida? – dijo el marinero mirando hacia el suelo, a un costado.

Me sorprendi un poco al notar aparecer de repente a "Teemo", pero a diferencia de su apariencia normal llevaba un uniforme similar a la que usan los empleados masculinos del lugar.

\- Seria mucho pedir que no me llamara Tejon señor, aquí solo soy un empleado mas del lugar – dijo el Yordle acercándose a mi lado de la mesa y levantando el revolver y revisandolo

\- Como quieras, a veces olvido que aquí solo eres un empleado mas – contesto el campeon de aguas turbias

\- Si, a veces también yo lo olvido – conteste el pequeño.

 _Teemo agarro el revolver, lo cargo y apunto al centro de la mesa, efectuo 6 disparos en el centro del mueble que asustaron a la mayoría del publico._

\- Funciona perfectamente señor, no veo ningún fallo en el arma – dijo el yordle

\- Perfecto. – el marinero me miro entonces – bien, juguemos muchacho.

* * *

 _Para los que no lo sepan, jugar a la ruleta con un revolver. Significa cargar una sola bala al arma, luego girar el tambor del arma haciendo que sea imposible para los presentes saber la ubicación de la bala. Luego cada uno de los dos participantes debía colocarse el arma en la frente y efectuar un gatillazo. Siempre habría un perdedor y un ganador en este tipo de juego a muerte._

* * *

Mi plan era sencillo, primero pediría o conseguiría ser el primer turno para poder yo cargar la municion. En ese entonces utilizaría "proyección de alma" para colocar una bala falsa. De modo tal que nunca se efectue un disparo y ya que Gankplank sería el que tendría el turno número 6, el nunca efectuaría el disparo por que el arbitro detendría la partida ya que determinaría que el habría perdido.

\- Tejon, tu pondrás la bala y giraras el tambor del revolver – ordeno el marinero

\- Si señor - contesto el yordle

\- Espera, déjame hacerlo a mi – dije preocupado, mi plan se había desbarato.

\- Tranquilo señor, se como hacerlo. Estar horas viendo como la recluta Tristana recargaba municiones me ha enseñado como hacerlo – dijo teemo abriendo un poco los ojos y dándome una mirada acusadora. Como si hubiera previsto que yo queria ser el que recargaba la municion.

Trague saliva, mi plan inicial se habia ido al desagüe asi de rápido. Gankplank me miraba mostrando una sonrisa ganadora, es como si hubiera predicho que buscaba hacer algo con las municiones

Podría retirarme en este momento, pero perdería entonces toda oportunidad para obtener la información que necesito de este lugar.

\- ¿Quieres ser el primero o el segundo? – pregunto el pirata mientras Teemo colocaba el revolver en el centro de la mesa

\- Sere el segundo entonces – dije mientras una gota de sudor frio caia desde mi frente a la mesa.

\- Bien, que asi sea – dijo Teemo entregando el revolver al otro campeon

 _El marinero levanto el arma de la mesa y apunto el cañon del arma a su cien, saco el seguro del arma y jalo el gatillo._

NADA

Manteniendo aun su sonrisa, el me paso el arma empujándola en la mesa, haciendo que se deslizara a mi lado.

Había aprovechado el lapso de tiempo desde que fue frustrado mi primer plan para hacer otro. Utilizando "proyección de alma" usaria pequeño hilos. Estos pasarian lentamente por la parte que no era visible para los demas de mi mano. Y lentamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta se colarian en el arma y me darian a entender que si habia o no una bala cargada en mi turno.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, sabia que no habia posibilidades de que se efectuara un disparo en este turno pero aun asi estaba nervioso. Aprete el gatillo y

NADA

Coloque el arma en la mesa y el marinero volvió a recogerla.

\- Parece que ambos sobrevivieron a la primera ronda invocador – dijo el arbitro mientras se sujetaba a la orilla de la mesa.

\- No estoy nervioso, despues de todo aunque me vuele los sesos el hechizo de supervivencia evitara que muera – admiti.

\- ¿Eh? Espera…no lo sabias. El hechizo de supervivencia solo es aplicado a la jaula. No es como si todo el lugar estuviese bajo sus efectos – declaro el arbitro.

 _Una gota de sudor frio como el hielo recorrio mi frente, mis mejillas y bajo por mi cuello. Me habia precipitado en llevar a cabo este reto._

\- Me toca – dijo el pirata alzando el arma , poniéndola en su sien y…

NADA

Con suma tranquilidad y alegría el volvió a colocar el arma en el centro de la mesa.

"Esto es malo…esto es malo" pensaba

Dudando, agarre el arma. Teemo estaba mas atento aun a que no hiciese ningún movimiento raro. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta revise el cañon del arma y no habia municion en ese momento

Jale el gatillo esta vez sin vacilar…

NADA

* * *

 _Los seis sujetos sabían que el plan inicial de su socio el enmascarado, habia cambiado. Asi que simplemente se pusieron a observarlo, atentos._

 _Sorprendente fue la escena al ver a Duquesa poniéndose a rezar por el bienestar de Pastor._

* * *

 _Volviendo a la mesa de apuestas_

 _Esta vez era el quinto turno y fue Gankplank el que se puso nervioso. Ya que era a el quien el tocaba gatillar._

 _Los espectadores ya habian comenzado a hacer sus apuestas para ver quien iba a perder de ellos dos._

\- Llama al cantinero, que traigan lavandina y desinfectante, van a volar sesos y sangre aquí – dijo uno de los presentes.

\- Le apuesto 4,5 millones de piezas de oro a que gana Gankplank – dijo un apostador

\- Acepto tu apuesta y le voy por el invocador – contesto otro aficionado

\- Yo apuesto a que el invocador hace trampa y le vuelan la lengua – dijo otro mas

 _Esos y muchos comentarios mas eran los que se escuchaban alrededor de la mesa._

\- Muy bien muchacho, sabes lo que pasara si no hay una bala en este disparo ¿cierto? Tu muerte será inminente. Si te retiras ahora podemos arreglar las cosas en privado. – dijo el campeon, tratando de hacer sonar mas fácil el que me rinda.

Me habia dejado tragar por la tension del ambiente, Ya que me importaba mucho mas ganar que cualquier otra cosa. Habia olvidado por completo de que si la bala estaba allí, nunca iba a obtener la información, por que el marinero se volaria los cesos antes de hablar.

Ante el comentario de mi rival dije:

\- De eso nada, solo quieres zafar de esto. Dispara de una vez – dije extasiado. Las ansias me estaban carcomiendo bajo la mascara.

\- Ahh – el campeon suspiro – te di una oportunidad y la rechazaste muchacho

 _El de forma perezosa alzo el arma y se apunto a la sien, efectuo el gatillazo y…_

 _ **NADA**_

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - el publico estallo en gritos

 _El campeón se levanto y ya estaba disfrutando su victoria._

No podia efectuar el habla, mi visión se hizo lenta y el sudor frio empapaba mi espalda baja.

\- Detente – dije poniendo mis manos sobre el revolver – esto aun no ha terminado

 _El campeon se giro, y miraba preocupado la actitud perturbada del enmascarado._

\- ¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?, AMBOS SABEMOS QUE LA BALA ESTA ALLI. SI EFECTUAS TU TURNO MORIRAS

\- Mi habilidad especial es… "no rendirme" – declare.

 _El salon se lleno de silencio._

Tome el arma de la mesa y me la acerque a la sien.

\- Espera… detente muchacho, no puedes … vas a volarte la cabeza en mil pedazos. No despertaras despues de esto

\- Es un riesgo que debo tomar.

Empece a tararear una canción el cual solo yo conocía, quite el seguro del arma y sin que nadie se diera cuenta los pequeños hilos de "proyección de alma", estos ingresaron al revolver . Planeaba detener la bala con estos pero …

¿Soportarian hilos tan delgados el disparo?

¿El sistema de hacer trampa detectaría la maniobra?

¿ Que es lo que me pasaría?

Pero…tenia que hacerlo. No podia llegar tan lejos sin arriesgarme.

Soy Vinc , tengo 21 años y vengo de … Piltover. Actualmente estoy en oro 5 y solo he usado dos campeones para llegar hasta aquí. Me gusta el silencio y la comida fría.

Dentro mio, sabia que los hilos de "proyección de alma" no iban a poder soportar la fuerza del disparo.

Lamentablemente mi estúpido orgullo era mas grande que mi miedo. Lentamente apreté el gatillo y sono un "click"

El disparo fue tan rápido que no pude sentir dolor alguno, solo un trozo de metal atravesando mi cabeza de lado a lado. Mi mascara automáticamente desaparecio dejando a la vista mi identidad.

Gankplank se levanto de mi asiento y se acerco a mi.

\- Muchacho, rápido muerde mi naranja, tal vez podamos hacer algo. Muchacho , muchacho

Pero no podia hacer nada, poco a poco mi vista se iba nublando. Lo poco que pude ver fue mi sangre siendo derramada.

Abri los ojos y deje de soñar despierto. Volvi a la situacion en el cual todavia no habia efectuado el sexto gatillazo. Todos me miraban espectantes como si no hubieran notado el cambio. Fue como si…

\- " **Alguien hubiera cambiado las cosas. Exacto** " dijo Pastor mentalmente **" Vinc continua, ya se que es lo que esta ocurriendo"**

Deje de dudar y apreté de una vez por todas el arma

 _ **CLICK**_

 _ **NADA**_

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Deje el arma en la mesa y Teemo la agarro inmediatamente, para inspeccionarla.

\- La bala no se disparo y el sistema no detecto que hubieras hecho trampa – dijo el menudo campeón

El yordle saco la municion y observo la bala.

\- ¿Una bala fallida o simplemente el destino? – dijo el arbitro.

El pequeño campeon volvió a colocar la munición en el arma y volvió a girar el tambor de la misma.

\- Gankplank te tocaria a ti de nuevo ¿no? Despues de todo, esto se juega hasta que uno muere – cuando el yordle nombro aquellas últimas palabras abrió levemente los ojos y mostro una sonrisa sadica – Vamos Gankplank es tu turno, toma el revolver

 _El marinero con las manos temblando acerco sus manos para recibir el arma de Teemo, pero antes de tomarla el pequeño no se la dio. En cambio retrocedio un poco y efectuo un gatillazo el cual efectuo un gran sonido_

PUMM

 _La naranja que sostenia el campeon proveniente de aguas turbias exploto haciendo que los jugos de la fruta salpicaran por todos lados_

\- Hubieras muerto Gankplank, hubieras muerto – dijo sonriendo el pequeño campeon

El yordle dejo nuevamente el arma sin municion sobre la mesa y levanto mi mano.

\- El ganador, el señor Pastor.

Deje mi cuerpo recostarse sobre la silla que estaba sentado. Gire a un costado y vi como "W" se acercaba a mi.

\- Hey, no es necesario que me felicites yo

Pero en vez de recibir una felicitación por uno de mis compañeros del club, recibi un fuerte puñetazo que me hizo rodar hasta quedar bajo una mesa.

* * *

 _En una sala privada. A travez de cámaras, "Z" pudo observar la apuesta que habia hecho el enmascarado. Como supo que el muchacho iba a perder, el invocador tuvo que usar su habilidad de "alterar la causa y efecto" para alterar el destino y hacer que el disparo no se efectuara._

 _Pero hacer uso de su poder, consistía de mucho esfuerzo y magia._

 _"Y", habia aparecido detrás del viejo. Sonreia al verlo tocer y esforzarse por mantenerse consciente._

\- Lo haz hecho bien anciano. Pudiste evitar que tu caballo de apuestas no pierda la cabeza. ¿Pero a que costo?

\- No te preocupes. Solo evite que un disparo no se efectue. Pero te aseguro, que la próxima vez que yo este en una situacion ajustada. Y para salir de ello tenga que realizar un disparo, la bala de mi arma nunca saldrá.

\- Cambiar el destino de los demas, pero alterar el tuyo. No parece ser el mejor poder que digamos.

\- Ya te he dicho varias veces que no toques el tema. Haras que los demas chicos pierdan las esperanzas en que pueda ayudarlos a quitarles su maldición.

\- Lo que usted diga jefe. Despues de todo, lo que usted quiere…no es el dinero del lugar. Sino todas aquellas esencias mágicas que se venden en el mercado negro, en aquellas puertas rojas de la entrada. Con suficiente esencia mágica usted podria alterar el destino de los demas y que el suyo no saliera alterado.

\- Eres muy perpicaz.

\- Lo dice aquel que siempre me amenaza con hacerme desaparecer si me llego a salir de este proyecto.

Ambos se miraran con

 ** _Fin de la parte 20 del capitulo 13_**

* * *

Notas del autor: ignoren eso ya que ahora no seran las notas del autor... seran las :

 ** _-Notas de Cordera-_**

WAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , he vuelto. Despues de tanto tiempo, He vuelto

Pero primero vamos con la explicacion.

Para los nuevos, que no entiendan el desmadre que estoy haciendo. Cuando Wafle no tiene "ganas" de escribir las notas del autor, me deja a mi hacerlo. Soy Cordera y pueden preguntarme lo que quieran.

 _*le empieza a hablar a la camara*_

Ahora ... vamos a los comerciales.

 _*los productores le indican que no habra comericales*_

¿Que cosa?... ¿Que no tenemos presupuesto para comerciales?...¿Y que tenemos?

 _*la produccion le tira un pollo de goma, de esos que cuando los apretas suenan*_

¿Un gallo de goma?, supongo que eso es suficiente por ahora.

\- Okey, vamos con los saludos.

 _ **-Saludos-**_

 _ **1)MrGalladeXD**_

Oh, eres nuevo aqui ¿O sera que no te recuerdo? Y tu nombre suena a galleta. Pensabas en galletas cuando creaste tu nick?

Ejem, dejando de lado mi gran curiosidad...tengo que responder a tu comentario.

\- narrracion de la pelea: Wafle esta contento con que te haya gustado esa parte. El generalmente se parte la cabeza imaginando las peleas.

\- ¿Leblanc le enseño alguna habilidad a nuestro querido protagonista?: Nope, le estaba enseñando a dominar su flujo de mana. Tu sabes, eso que sientes que esta por escapar cuando estornudas. Espera... creo que esa era el alma.

\- Vinc formara un vinculo con Draaaaaven?: ¿Quien sabe? EN realidad no puedo spoilear nada. Que quede entre nosotros, pero la ultima vez que hice un spoiler, uff. No puedo contarte que me paso, por que aun estamos en horario de menores XD

Me despido querido lector. Ayuda a este pobre escritor dejandole una review. Cada review que dejas, es un dia con buena coneccion a internet.

PD: despues no em digas que no te lo adverit *sonrie maliciosamente mientras sostiene unas tijeras de podar*

 _ **2)WolfsDragen**_

Hola, desde ahora estoy a cargo de esta seccion *hace una reverencia* Soy Cordera, pero puedes llamarme Cordera. ¿Ironico? Reclamale a los guionistas si no te gusta XD.

Dejando de lado las presentaciones. Espero y saludo tambien de parte de Wafle (ya que el esta durmiendo) a ti. Espero verte pronto y recuerda... los escritores independientes como Wafle , escriben para divertirlos a ustedes queridos amigos. Un review o dos lo alegrarian bastante... o al menos eso creo.

Nso vemos

 _ **3)Nox**_

umm, tu nick suena a...marca de perfume

\- Pruebe el nuevo Nox, sabor eucalipto salvaje XD

Con respecto al harem... El 25 de diciembre se publicara un especial de navidad, esta basado en el futuro asi que ... habra SPOOOOOOOIIILERS.

Gracias por tus comentarios, haces de esta una gran comunidad querido lector.

 _ **4)Zero1604**_

Zero, ¿cuanto tiempo? Me has preparado manzanas como ofrenda? ya sabes, me encanta las manzanas doradas. Esas que te dan armadura XD

Con respecto a tu duda. ¿Ira Pastor a po Janna?

Te hago una pregunta, si le gritaras e insultaras a una chica, crees que ella tendria ganas de volver a relacionarse contigo. Seria muy dificil el solo hecho de verse a la cara ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Por ahora habra una distancia entre los personajes, ah , pero cuando llegue el momento. Janna se va a regocijar cuando Vinc le pida ayuda.

 _ **5)Yadri**_

has vuelto...espera. No, yo he vuelto. Y tu estas aqui. Eso es bueno, eso es bueno.

Bueno, si. Se vienen cosas interesantes. Pero Wafle, uff, no es que tenga poco tiempo ni nada. Esta muy perezoso ultimamente. Segun el, le hace falta motivacion XD.

*golpea el suelo*

Motivacion mi lana. Si por mi fuera, dejo a Wafle en la calle. despues recuerdo que el me paga la comida y se me pasa

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos de ahora en adelante Yadri. Saludos.

 _ **6)warpoyo**_

Es el chico Guerra de pollos. O eso es lo que me imagino cuando leo tu nombre XD. Saludos desde tierra altas. (lo digo por que estoy a as de 3900 mts sobre el nivel del mar) Aqui hace frio, pero hay chocolate caliente y galletas.

Con respecto a tu comentario (disculpa por divagar en el parrafo anterior, pero tu sabes... yo soy asi XD)

Ejem, como decia. Si, se va a liar, tenlo por seguro

 _ **7) Un taco feliz**_

Espera, alli donde vives ¿hace frio? No es justo, aqui hace calor un rato, llueve... y luego hace frio. El clima es un desastre. Mi lana se comenzo a caer por el strees asi que Wafle me compro pomadita. Ahora parezco una especie de dalmata

Bueno, nos vemos pronto señor Taco feliz

 _ **-Ultimas palabritas-**_

Como ya vengo diciendo desde el primer comentario. El negocio de escribir fanfics no es del todo rentable. Escribes por diversion, con la esperanza de que esto se vuelva grande. Pero por dentro sabes que eso nunca sucedera.

Tambien vemos como cada dia desaparecen grandes escritores de fanfics. Sobretodo por la falta de apoyo. Hay talento, solo falta apoyarlo chicos.

Tal vez yo como personaje que rompe la cuarta pared sea un poco egoista de mi parte pedirle lo siguiente. Si disfrutaron de un fanfic, dejenle al autor aunque sea un pequeñito comentario. Les hace sentir que el tiempo invertido en escribir, redactar y revisar la caligrafia, ha valido la pena.

Eso es lo que tenia guardado dentro de mi que queria decir.

Ejem, tambien si les sobran manzanas . Estas seran recibidas con gusto XD

Nos vemos. Se despide Cordera.


	128. Capitulo 13 Parte 21

**_Nuestro protagonista tomo las riendas, decidiéndose a apostar contra Gankplank para obtener la información necesaria y tener rastro sobre los jefes del submundo._**

 ** _Despues de una partida de ruleta rusa, partida la cual el enmascarado debería haber perdido, el muchacho se hace con la victoria de manera infartante. Obteniendo a su alcance la informacion que necesita._**

 ** _Todo iba bien, pero "W" (un miembro del club) golpeo a Vinc en la cara. Esto supuestamente era por que el enmascarado habia tomado muchos riesgos en la apuesta. Poro la realidad era distinta, por que el golpe en realidad tuvo que ver con el hecho de que "Z" usara su alteracion de la causa y efecto para salvar al enmascarado. Poniendo en riesgo su vida y sus planes ocultos._**

 _ **Capitulo 13 parte 21 Una luz al final del camino.**_

 _El enmascarado tenia una bolsa de hielo en su mano, apoyandola en su mejilla izquierda. W se la habia dado despues de haberle pedido disculpas por golpearlo._

\- Disculpa. Me deje llevar.

\- No hay problema – contesto el invocador enmascarado

 _Pero por dentro, el mismo se decía:_

"Si no fuera por que estamos en medio de una operación de recolección de información. En serio, con todas mis ganas te hubiera devuelto el golpe"

 _Pastor en cambio solo reia por dentro._

 **"No es bueno contenerte Vinc jajaja"**

 _Rato despues el grupo estaba en un palco del sotano del submundo. Habían decidido usar esas instalaciones para charlar en privado con el campeón._

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Vinc enmascarado:_

Lo único molesto en este momento, es que tenia alguien sentado en mi regazo. Era la mesera que yo sabia que era Riven, pero ella no admitía serlo.

Duquesa veia molesta la situacion comprometedora en que yo me encontraba. Ademas de ella, allí estaban los tres miembros del club y los otros dos nuevos integrantes del grupo.

La mesera me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Señor, si se saca la mascara podre atender la herida del golpe que le dieron - dijo de manera afectiva Riven

\- No gracias - conteste .

\- Oh… por favor – dijo la conejita poniendo una voz dulce y de preocupacion

\- Ya te dije que no… - respondi de manera vaga.

\- Ah, y yo que queria ser amable – dijo ella levantándose de mi regazo, no sin antes refregar sus posaderas contra mi entrepierna – si me necesitan, estaré afuera – dijo ella mientras dejaba la sala.

Alli estábamos todos atentos a lo que estuviéramos por descubrir de la mano del marinero.

\- Y bien, ¿que información buscas muchacho? – pregunto Gankplank poniéndose comodo en el sillón frente al mio.

\- Quiero que me cuentes sobre quien maneja el submundo - dije

\- Asi que quieres saber de los jefes.

\- ¿Jefes? ¿No es uno solo? – pregunte asombrado

\- Tres para ser exactos – dijo el marinero mientras sacaba una botella de ron de sus atuendos y la dejaba en la mesa de vidrio entre nosotros dos.

Gankplank se giro para mis aliados que estaban apoyados contra la pared.

\- Pidan dos vasos, los adultos tenemos que hablar.

\- TCH – se quejo W, y salio afuera.

\- ¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse tambien? ¿Acaso ustedes me enfrentaron? – añadió el campeon, sonando molesto

Los otros tambien suspiraron y tambien dejaron la sala.

\- Tienes 6 inútiles como subordinados - dijo el campeón de aguasturbias

\- No son mis subordinados. Son mis aliados.

\- No valen la pena los aliados. Siempre esperan momentos de debilidad para tratar de hacerte caer.

\- Ejem, volvamos al tema.

La conejita guerrera volvió a entrar. Nuevamente se sento en mi piernas y puso dos vasos de vidrio en la mesa. Luego de ello se acomodó mejor para escuchar la charla.

\- ¿Y ella que? – dijo el marinero apuntando con la botella a la mesera

\- Se podria decir que tambien es una aliada - conteste

\- Hpmf, una empleada del lugar, ¿una aliada? Patrañas muchacho. Te tengo respeto por que has superado la muerte, pero no esperes que lo siga manteniendo si trabajas asi. Los empleados de lugar no pueden ser tratados como aliados en lo que sea que estes buscando aquí – dijo el mientras se servia y tomaba un trago de su ron.

\- Pues yo confio en ella. Ella fue la que dijo que debía comenzar con la jaula.

\- ¿Con que una mujer influye en tus decisiones? Estas a un paso de perder mi respeto.

La conejita no se quedo callada frente a los insultos del marinero.

\- Yo no soy alguien que traicionaría la confianza del señor Pastor. Nosotros ya tenemos un acuerdo monetario previo a esto

"Vamos Riven, has lo necesario para que confíen en ti y te dejen escuchar sus planes" _pensaba la mesera._

\- Demuestra entonces tu lealtad. Quítate esa mascara y muéstranos quien eres – dijo con una sonrisa el marinero de aguas turbias mientras apuntaba a la conejita.

\- No me hables como si fuera tu empleada – dijo ella molesta

\- Basta los dos. Tu mesera, sal por ahora. – dije molesto

\- Teniamos un trato. ¿No eramos socios? – dijo ella mientras se giraba y me miraba directamente.

 _El pirata no se quedo callado y expreso su opinión._

\- ¿Por que la urgencia de participar?¿"conejita"? Te la hare fácil. Demuestrale la identidad a tu socio y te dejare participar en nuestra charla. Esperare cinco minutos afuera, si hasta que pase el tiempo no noto en la mirada de Pastor, una expresión de sorpresa. No podre creer que tu cumpliste tu palabra – añadió el pirata

\- ¿Para que demonios quieres saber mi identidad? – dijo molesta la empleada

\- Yo no necesito saber tu identidad. Yo ya la conozco – fue lo ultimo que dijo el campeon antes de dejar el cuarto

El marinero dejo momentáneamente el lugar mientras nos dejaba a ambos solos.

" **Preparate Vinc, después podemos chantajearla para sacarle mas información del lugar. Después de todo es una empleada.** " Dijo mentalmente Pastor

 _La chica suspiro una vez y dijo._

\- La primera vez que nos vimos. Me saludaste como si ya me conocieras. Mas que todo, me llamaste Riven. ¿Como es que lo sabias?

\- Solo lo sabia. Asi como cuando ves una naranja y sabes que es dulce.

\- A mi no me vengas con esos cuentos. Dime quien te lo conto – dijo ella sacándose la gran cabeza de conejo que ella usaba

Ella mostraba una mirada seria, como si estuviera a punto de obligarme a que le cuente quien era yo tras la mascara.

\- ¿Sebas sabre sobre esto? – dije de manera directa

 _El comentario dejo en shock a la campeona._

\- No se sobre que estas hablando – dijo ella mientras se agarraba los hombros, ciertamente aterrada al escuchar el nombre de su invocador.

\- Entonces no te molestara que Sebas Relivash, el hijo de director se entere de que la mujer que quiere con toda el alma se vende por dinero. Que es capaz de restregar su cuerpo con tal de obtener la confianza de hombres desconocidos.

\- Eres… eres un monstruo.

Dude en continuar. Duda que aprovecho mi otra identidad para tomar la delantera y poseer mi cuerpo.

 **\- Asi es querida ¿Por que crees que uso una mascara? Por que si vieran mi cara real tendrían miedo de estar junto a mi. Esta ridícula fachada es solo para que los demás me acepten. ¿Pastor el salvador de la academia? Puff, derrotar a ese esbirro fue mas sencillo de lo que creían.**

\- Detente. ¿Como puedes hablar asi?. Sebas te tiene en un pedestal muy alto. Para el eres como una especie de héroe que lucha por la justicia.

 **\- Si soy un héroe ... ¿Por que no quieres ayudarme? Con toda tu actuación de querer escuchar la conversación solo me haces las cosas mas difíciles para mi.**

 _Riven simplemente habia sido arrinconada en un rincón. Como si ella fuera un simple conejo frente a las fauces de un lobo._

\- Tu...ganas. Evitare hacerte las cosas mas difíciles y cumpliré mi parte del trato. Pero mantendrás el porcentaje de dinero que me prometiste. El 25%

 **\- Espera, ¿acaso tu eres la que me tiene contra las cuerdas? Sigue con tus amenazas y no recibiras una misera pieza de oro. Conoce tu lugar, tu no eres mi socia. Eres solo un instrumento que use como guía del lugar.**

 _La mesera apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba enfurecida. Se coloco nuevamente la cabeza de peluche y camino haciendo sonar sus tacones hacia la salida._

 _Cuando salio, se dio conque la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Lo suficiente como para que el marinero pudiera haber escuchado todo lo que paso adentro._

 _Gankplank solo pudo intercambiar una sonrisa con la conejita. Como si el hubiera escuchado todo._

 _Cuando el informante ya estaba adentro. Este felicito a Pastor._

\- Excelente Pastor. Eso fue ponerla en su lugar.

\- **No hay problema. Tenia que hacerlo -** dijo Pastor mientras se ponia comodo en el sillo individual.

\- Pero el comentario que hiciste sobre su amigo. Eso si que fue la guinda del pastel ¿Como sabias sobre eso?

 **\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.**

 _Terminado el intercambio de información. El marinero y Pastor compartiaron una copa de la bebida a modo de celebración._

\- Ya era hora de que este lugar se hunda de todos modos. Un brindis por el fin del submundo.

\- **Por el fin del submundo.**

\- Salud.

 _Por dentro, Vinc que ahora estaba en modo de reposo. Escucho la conversación ya que Pastor le permitio oírla._

 _Gankplank habia dado a conocer todo lo que sabia sobre el submundo. Y por dentro Vinc temblaba ya que estaba al tanto del poder de los tres enemigos que tenia que vencer._

\- Solo se la identidad de uno de los tres jefes. Este es un campeon muy interesante… - menciono el marinero

\- **¿Campeon?**

\- Asi es. Su nombre es…

 _Cuando el enmascarado escucho el nombre del jefe. Quedo por momentos con la boca abierta. Pero despues entendio que era un poco obvio que ese campeon este dentro de todo este lio, sobre todo conociendo su origen y naturaleza de individuo estratega._

 **\- ¿Y con respecto a los otros 2?**

\- Del que se un poco mas es del que se encarga de mandar sicarios a quienes causan problemas aquí en el submundo. El tiene una habilidad que yo sepa, lo hace invencible. El puede cambiar el destino de la gente. El es quien se encarga de que el primer jefe, que casualmente es el que siempre se la pasa apostando, nunca pierda una apuesta.

 **"perfecto. Ya casi tenemos todo el rompecabezas hecho Vinc** " compartio Pastor mentalmente.

\- **¿Y sabes quien es?** \- pregunto al informante.

\- Debido a que a diferencia del primero, este nunca sale de su escondite, nadie tiene la mas minima idea de como es el.

 **\- ¿Y el ultimo jefe?**

\- El ultimo… el ultimo es el que otorga los castigos a los tramposos y hace de adminitrador de todo este lugar. ¿Te acuerdas del contrato que te hicieron firmar cuando entraste el primer dia al submundo? No solo es un papel impreso. Estabas permitiéndole que haga lo que quiera con tu cuerpo en caso de que detectaran que hicieras algun movimiento raro para ganar. Él es llamado "ejecutor de las reglas", asi lo llaman, pero al igual que el segundo, nunca da la cara. Pero hay algo que puedes usar para descubrir su identidad.

 **\- ¿Que es?**

\- ¿Recuerdas quien es la persona que te hizo firmar el contrato que te mencione antes?

 **\- El barman.**

\- Asi es, el es la clave para que descubras la identidad del "ejecutor de reglas"

El enmascarado mantenia su conformidad mientras miraba el fondo de su copa. La reunion llego a su fin y luego de que el informante dejara la sala. Los "aliados" del muchacho, entraron para ponerse al tanto de lo que se a habia hablado.

* * *

 _Al dia siguiente, Sabado casi a la medianoche:_

 _El grupo estaba compuesto por cuatro personas. ¿La operación? Descubrir hacia donde van los contratos que las personas firman la primera vez que ingresan al submundo._

Para ello tuve que utilizar mis fondos para pagar un cambio de nombre. Duquesa en vez de tener su primer nombre como identificación de su nombre de invocadora, cambio por el de su segundo nombre Aine.

Violet se encargo de cambiarle el look usando su habilidad de cambiar el color de las cosas. Le cambio el tono de piel a uno mas claro y el color de pelo de negro a castaño claro.

Con una nueva identidad y tomando en cuenta que Duquesa ya habia pagado sus deudas con el submundo, era este plan la única forma de poder conseguir que se le permitiese firmar un contrato nuevo de entrada.

Ya era de noche. En grupo caminábamos hacia el casino y llegamos hasta la barra de bebidas.

\- Mesero, aquí hay una novata que tiene que firmar el contrato de ingreso - dije cuando nos sentamos los cuatro.

El mesero levanto la vista y no reconocio a Duquesa.

\- Esta bien – dijo el agachándose y buscando las cosas debajo del mostrador.

Saco un pergamino amarillento y un frasco de tinta que burbujeba su contenido como si estuviese hirviendo.

\- GLUP – trago saliva Duquesa. Ciertamente se habia puesto nerviosa cuando le conte nuestro plan, pero ella termino aceptando por que yo se lo pedi.

\- ¿Algun problema señorita? – pregunto el mesero.

\- No, es solo que quiero leer con cuidado este contrato – dijo mi compañera tratando de mantener la calma.

Ahora era el turno de Violet.

\- Cantinero, una vaso grande de cerveza.

\- Si señorita – dijo el cantinero dejando de ver a nuestra compañera novata.

"Ahora" dije mentalmente.

"Steban" mejor conocido como "Y", tiene la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en partes de animales. En ese momento el tenia un barbijo fingiendo tener un resfriado. Pero cuando Duquesa le paso el papel a "Y", este se quito por breves segundos la pequeña tela que cubria su boca.

Teniamos que mantenernos serios. Pero era difícil hacerlo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que "Y" habia transformado su boca…en el trasero de un zorrillo.

* * *

 ** _Flash back._**

\- No entiendo tu plan Pastor - declaro Steban alias "Y"

\- Ya te lo dije. ¿Que es lo que no entiendes? - conteste

\- ¿Como funcionara?

\- Lo repetiré. Iremos en esta ocasion solo cuatro. Duquesa firmara un nuevo contrato de admisión. Violet distraerá al barman con un pedido de bebida. En eso tu transformas alguna parte de tu cuerpo en zorrillo y rosearas parte de tu fétido olor en el contrato

\- Eso ya lo se, pero como no se darán cuenta de tan nauseabundo olor.

\- Alli entra Violet otra ves. Ella tiene no solo tiene la habilidad de cambiar el color de las cosas, tambien tiene la capacidad de anular los olores recuerdas?

\- ¿Era asi? No lo recuerdo – dijo "Y" pensativo.

 _En ese entonces a Vinc y Pastor le parecio raro ese comentario. Es como si…alguien hubiera alterado los recuerdos de "_ Y" _para que no se acordara sobre las habilidades de sus compañeros._

 _Dejaron pasar el comentario y prosiguieron con el plan._

 _Esta vez, Duquesa pregunto._

\- ¿Y por que participaras en esta operación Pastor?

\- Para supervisar que todo vaya bien. Pero sobretodo… para hacerme cargo de la situación si llegan a salir mal las cosas. Si llegase a salir mal el plan, yo personalmente apostare contra el barman para obtener su silencio.

 ** _Fin del flash back._**

* * *

El orden en el que estábamos sentados era el siguiente.

De derecha a izquierda.

Duquesa, Steban , Yo y Violet.

Duquesa firmo su contrato, deslizo la hoja por la mesa y cuando lo hacia en dirección hacie el mesero que estaba de espaldas a la altura de Violet. " **Y** " trato de fingir un pequeño estornudo pero en realidad lo que buscaba era bañar del fétido olor a la hoja.

Pero el plan no resulto como querían, ya que " **Y** " escupió mas del liquido necesario, impregnando la hoja del contrato.

Todos entramos en pánico.

El olor se iba a diseminar por el aire así que tuve que actuar.

\- Cascada palida – murmure.

A diferencia de un escudo para mi, concentre todo mi mana en el aire y un escudo contuve el olor del contrato manchado.

La hoja llego a la altura de Violet y el mesero estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para entregar el pedido de cerveza.

Cuando lo hizo solo vimos a Violet tociendo un poco, mientras tenia la hoja bajo la altura de la mesa

\- Lo siento señor mesero, se me cayo la hoja al suelo. Violet, podrias pasársela - dijo de manera convincente Duquesa

\- Si Aine, como digas – dijo Violet con ojos lagrimiantes. Por breves momentos ella habia aspirado el fétido olor de la hoja amarillenta.

Anteriormente, cuando vi pasar la hoja por delante mio, pude ver que tenia manchas marrones y verdes. Pero cuando el mesero levanto la hoja para observarla no noto nada raro.

Suspire tranquilo y nos levantamos de la mesa todos.

\- Esperen – dijo el mesero

Todos nos pusimos tensos.

\- ¿No van a tomarse la cerveza que pidieron?

\- Oh no, realmente de golpe empece a sentime mal asi que paso. Pastor, me harias los honores. – dijo Violet con los ojos lagrimones.

\- Ahh- suspire – esta bien.

Duquesa fijo la mirada en mi. Tal vez esperando que me saque la mascara, pero simplemente hice lo de siempre.

\- Mesero, una bombilla por favor.

Duquesa suspiro, " **Y** " solo sonrio y Violet… bueno, ella trataba de no ensuciar el suelo.

Pasamos toda la noche observando los movimientos del barman desde unos sillones ubicados al fondo del casino. Violet habia hecho que ella fuera la única que pudiera sentir el nauseabundo olor de la hoja manchada. Asi que que ella se daría cuenta cuando la hoja estuviera en movimiento.

Las horas pasaron. Amaneció y era la hora de cerrar.

Violet no podia aguantar mas y le pedí que intercambiaría responsabilidades conmigo. Ella hizo que yo pudiera sentí el olor del contrato manchado.

Cuando pude sentir el olor nausabeando, casi vomito. Como era posible que ella estuviese aguantando durante tanto tiempo ese olor.

\- Sintesis de esencia vital – dije, provocando que una aura verde se fijara en mi mano. Toque la nariz de Violet y cure todos los síntomas de intoxificacion que de seguro ella tenia.

Ella se recupero un poco y me agradeció .

\- Muchas gracias Pastor

\- No te preocupes, de aquí me hago cargo yo.

Los tres se fueron, luego de que les prometa de que mas tarde les informaría cualquier avance.

 **"Estas listo Vinc. El fétido olor a mapache podrido esta en movimiento"** dijo Pastor

Ya estábamos fuera del submundo y el olor también había salido del lugar de apuestas ilegales.

Caminamos siguiendo la fragancia por los pasillos de la academia y cuando sentimos estar cerca. Nos preparamos para un ataque directo.

Llegamos a una habitación de la sección Joniana. Tocamos la puerta y quien nos atendio fue el mismo barman del casino.

 _Sorprendido al encontrarse con esa persona y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Pastor tomo el control._

\- **Lo se todo**

El sujeto que se encargaba de hacer firmar los contratos, cayo de rodillas al suelo y lagrimas se desbordaron por la orilla de sus ojos.

\- Al fin, al fin llego el dia. En que sere libre.

 _Pastor se sorprendio por esa forma de actuar. Pero siguió improvisando._

\- **¿Me vas a dejar pasar o que?**

\- Si, pasa muchacho, pasa.

 _La habitación era un desastre._

 _Contratos tirados por todos lados, ropa sucia y nauseabunda. Pero lo mas desagradable era el olor a zorrilo que seguía activo._

 _De un solo movimiento Pastor levanto esa hoja fetida y sin hacer preguntas saco el encededor que el otro dia habia encontrado y quemo el contrato._

\- ¿Que haces? – dijo nervioso el barman.

 **\- Es evidencia. No hace falta que te explique mas. Ahora explícame toda la situacion.**

\- Si, veras. Ya que sabes que yo soy uno de los jefes del submundo, supongo que necesitas información para ayudarme.

" **Espera… ¿que? ¿El es uno de los jefes? Pense que el se puso así de emocional por que estaba siendo usado por el "ejecutor de las reglas" e iba a pedirme ayuda para que lo sacara de ese lio. Pero no pense que... el fuera el jefe del submundo.** "

\- Tu… estas tratando de acabar con el submundo. Haces bien en hacerlo. - dijo con melancolia el sujeto que servia bebidas en el casino.

 **\- ¿Y por que estas a favor de eso? ¿No te afectaría?**

\- Si hubiera sido hace tres años, estaría en contra de que el negocio cerrara. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Antes no me importaba que el negocio hicera de las suyas pero…

\- **¿Pero que?**

\- Poco a poco el negocio fue creciendo. Al principio era algo clandestino pero después casi toda la academia conocía del lugar. No se nisiquera que fuerza mágica usaron pero el director ni ninguna autoridad nunca tuvo la mas minima idea de la existencia del lugar. Es por eso cuando el negocio crecio, primero amigos y luego personas cercanas terminaron involucrándose en esto. Pero yo no podia presentarme frente a ellos y decirles "están perdonados de sus deudas" no , esto era un negocio turbio. Tuve que ver como ellos mismos se destruían para pagar sus deudas. Y no podia salirme de esto, por que si me salía… estaba la posibilidad de que mi cabeza rodara para que mi habilidad magica sea robada.

 **\- Entonces te volviste un prisionero de tu propia prisión.**

\- Asi es, pero tu podrás sacarme de esto ¿cierto? Vengo siguiendo tus pasos desde que luchaste en la jaula. Se que puedes ganar.

 **\- Y como propones que acabe con el submundo.**

\- Tienes que apostar. Tienes que hacer que todas las ganancias del submundo pasen a tus bolsillos. Hacer quebrar al submundo. vencer a Swain

Pastor mostro una sonrisa que solo el podia notar debido a la mascara que portaba. El escenario casi estaba listo, ya estaban repartidas las invitaciones y solo que daba una ultima pieza de baile que definiria que es lo que pasaria con el submundo.

 ** _Fin de la parte 21 del capitulo 13_**

* * *

 **-El rincón de Cordera-**

 _(el único ser antropomórfico hasta la fecha que sabe usar internet e.e)_

Pocos días han pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro mis queridos amiguitos.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores. HE notado como nuestro querido Wafle le han subido sus animos y ahora gracias a ello me alimenta mejor. En serio muchas gracias y tambien muchísimas gracias a sus manzanas.

Tambien queria desearles a todos una feliz noche buena a todos

*le dan un papel*

¿como? ¿que la noche buena ya paso y estamos en navidad? Oh... ya veo.

No importa, vamos a la sección que mas me gusta:

 _ **Las respuestas a sus comentarios**_

 _ **1)**_ **xFeedMe**

Responde Wafle:

Hola, no esta en mis criterios como escritor ser un desinformante. Pero si, puede que a veces no toda la informacion que utilizo es 100% veridica. Con respecto a lo que nombras de la psicologia de la mente humana. No me base en informacion actual, si no mas bien en la forma que la Filosofia me dio a entender a como es la mente. Ademas de haber usado informacion basada en lo que pensaban los griegos de hace 1000 años sobre el tema.

Me disculpo si cree algun tipo de desinformación, y tratare de ser mas cuidadoso al respecto.

 _ **2**_ **)** **pirata**

Holaaaaaa. Señor de la pata de palo y que tiene como mascota una lechuza parlante... era una lechuza cierto?

Dime que no estoy equivocada.

dejando de lado las imagenes que tengo sobre cada uno de ustedes al leer sus nicks. Muchas gracias por las manzanas y por el apoyo. Wafle se siente animado por la gran cantidad de reviews que dejaron esta vez.

* Se inclina un poco*

Muchas gracias y feliz navidad.

 _ **3)**_ _ **MrGalladeXD**_

Oh por favor, no me trates como una deidad o podras celoso a Lobo. *se acerca al monitor y habla despacito* el es muy suceptible a esas cosas y tambien a bañarse jijiji.

\- ¿Taliyah aparecerá en el fic? : hara un pequeño cameo en el especial. Pero si llegase a haber una calamidad en Shurima. De seguro ella tendrá que aparecer.

\- ¿Pastor se entero de Z? – con lo que vimos ahora en esta actualización ya sabe que alguien esta alterando su destino. Pero recuerda que "Z" se habia presentado a el enmascarado Vinc diciendo que solo podia cambiar la suerte de las personas. Veremos mas adelante que ocurre

\- No, no soy madre luchona *se enoja* Aun no entiendes como paso todo, pero pronto lo sabras. Cuando empeice el capitulo 15.

PD: Feliz navidad.

 _ **4) H4z1el**_

Oh, no me trates como deidad por favor. O único que me falta es que Lobo se ponga celoso y cree su propia secta….con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas XD.

Agradezco las manzanas, agradezco muchiiiiisiiiimo. Gracias de corazón.

PD: Feliz navidad.

 _ **5) Yadri**_

Hola Yadri.

\- Por que será que siempre que aparece el enemigo. Añades en una parte de tus comentarios " … ojala Vinc lo destruya" o.O Claro, todos queremos eso al principio pero tienes que conocer su historia y por que el hizo eso. Tal vez cuando lo sepas se te ablande un poco el corazón…. O talvez lo odies mas. Sobretodo sabiendo que Z es el padre de…. bueno, ya lo sabras despues.

\- He vuelto, SI. Pero nunca me revelaria contra la humanidad. Wafle ya conoce mis debilidades jajaja . Y las conoce demasiado bien *se sonroja*

\- Lo del final del capitulo: dice Wafle que fue no fue a porposito. Simplemente no se le ocurria que agregar.

\- Felicidad y buenas vibras en estas fiestas Yadri, cuídate de los excesos y de la comida recalentada XD.

PD: Feliz navidad.

 _ **6) WolfsDragen**_

\- Pastor y Ashe: Lamento decírtelo pero eso no podrá ser… ya que sera Ashe x Vinc XD. El especial Mature se publicara el primero de enero. Wafle esta tomándose el tiempo necesario para según el "crear una perfecta historia para estrangular el ganso". ¿Qué es el ganso? Alguien me podria explicar por favor. Siempre le pregunto pero el me dice "olvida lo que dije" mientras trata de cambiar de tema.

\- Wafle agradece mucho tu apoyo y se pone aun mas contento cuando leyó tu review. El aclara que si al no le parece interesante como va la historia. Simplemente borra todo lo que avanzo y comienza de nuevo. Pero tambien dice que se le complica mucho avanzar por que tiene que hacer que encajen todos los clavos sueltos y la historia tenga sentido. Trata de darle un poco de realismo a la historia. Tu sabes, el hecho de tener una doble identidad no sea fácil de mantener, que los powers up tengan alguna razón de originarse etc.

\- Gracias por ser mi fan. Te agradezco mucho. Agradezco su cariño y espero seguir hablando con ustedes.

PD: Feliz navidad.

 _ **7) FanFicSlayer**_

Contesta Wafle

Oh, en serio gracias. Pense que todos comentarían sobre otras cosas y nadie hablaría sobre el tema del revolver. Es lo que mas me llevo escribir. Estar analizando reacciones, pensando las expresiones, todo ello. Sobretodo imaginar la escena. Y la tan esperada pequeña aparición del tejon mas odiado por todos XD

Gracias por tu review y felices fiestas.

 _ **8) Zero1604**_

\- Las cuestiones de spoilers son muy distintas para cada lector mi pequeño Watson. Desde mucho tiempo que lees la historia y realmente eres muy perspicaz XD. Pero a veces Wafle no esta mirándome las espaldas y puedo desquitarme escribiendo alguno que otro spoiler en los comentarios jaja. No se si ya lo habia nombrado, pero este 25 se publicara un especial de navidad. Preparense por que lloverán vergazos… digo… posibles spoilers XD

\- Con respecto de lo de acercarse a Janna despues de todo lo que paso. Eso es cosa del capitulo 14. ¿ Quieres spoiler sobre eso? habrá muchas lagrimas de ambos lados, uno por frustración y del otro lado por incomprensión.

\- Felices fiestas , y como dice Nero-chan . Padoru padoru

 _ **9) antenesis**_

Oh, nos vemos nuevamente viejo lector *una montaña de arena aparece en medio de ambos y música del oeste suena*

\- Si, la letra suena increíblemente parecida a la relación entre Vinc y Pastor. Pero siempre estará latente la opción de que pastor quiera tomar el control del cuerpo. Por ahora lo único que lo detendría es el hecho de que aunque es mas inteligente, no puedo usar la magia que Vinc si puede usar.

 _ **10) TheLastPotatoxd**_

\- Que bueno, alguien entendio la referencia XD

\- Con respecto a Shen: Wafle me dejo un mensaje bastante especial, podría decirse como regalo de navidad o porque eres una persona que ya lleva mucho tiempo acompañando la historia que te volviste alguien importante. EL mensaje es el siguiente, es como un spoiler pero sobretodo es para que estes atento a la historia. Shen será importante en el capitulo 17. El mismo se encargara de entrenar a Vinc para volverlo mas fuerte y ponerlo a la altura de sus enemigos. Con respecto al entrenamiento que llevaran a cabo, Wafle solo quiere dar pistas, esta es el hecho de querer tratar de dominar "la energia" ya que el rival del protagonista tendrá un rival Joniano asociado a un rival de Shen. FIN DEL SPOILER.

\- Con respecto a las actualizaciones: Wafle dice que actualiza cuando puede, es por eso que siempre esta diciendo que lo agreguen a Facebook, lugar donde el avisa cuando lo va a hacer.

 _ **11) Un taco feliz**_

\- Gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mucho mejor con todas las manzanas y saludos que ustedes me han mandado. Muchas gracias.

\- Con respecto a lo de editar: Es lo minimo que puedo hacer a modo de ayuda para Wafle.

12) ByAlex111

Cordera. soy CORDERA !

SI, se que el termino suena un poco ambiguo. En verdad deberian llamarme oveja, pero si me llamaran asi me sentiria un ente sobrenatural debil...Y NO QUIERO ESO * se enoja y mira a un costado*

Ejem, te perdonare solo por esta vez, pero solo por que es navidad. Ejem * se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda*

Fe...feliz navidad lector

* * *

 _ **Feliz navidad a todos, les desea el equipo detras de "el fin de runaterra?"**_


	129. Capitulo 13 Parte 22

_**Capitulo 13 parte 23 Mostrando las fauces**_

El amanecer, el momento del dia que muchos disfrutan pero que sinceramente yo ahora no queria ver. Habia pasado la noche en vela y de seguro en mi habitación algunas personas me esperarían para que les diese una explicación de donde estuve. Ya que… supuestamente sigo siendo un estudiante.

Dilema tras dilema. ¿Cuándo la gente podrá vivir en armonía sin afectarse los unos a los otros?

 _ **" Nunca"**_ contesto Pastor.

\- Asi es, nunca. Siempre habrá uno que tiene mas poder o mas capacidad o tiene mas oportunidades.

\- **Entonces ¿Por que tanto empeño en querer equilibrar una balance que no sirve?** – pregunto mi otro yo

\- Debe ser por que soy egoísta – conteste sin pensar

\- **Es parte de tu personalidad. Pues yo no era asi**.

\- Ahh – suspire aceptando que era la verdad.

Arrastrando a veces la suela del calzado debido al cansancio. No me tomo mas de diez minutos llegar a mi habitación. Habia dejado atrás una noche laboriosa, la cual me dejo con un sabor agridulce.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Hace media hora en la habitación del "ejecutor de reglas"_

\- Entonces, ¿vas a retar a Swain? – pregunto el dueño de la habitacion

\- Es la única forma de terminar con todo ¿cierto?

\- Lo es. Pero tienes que saber, que es imposible que le ganes en mas de una ocasión. La primera vez , cuando los noxianos empiezan a apostar se dejan vencer. Es como una mala costumbre de ellos. Pero despues de eso, no podras ganar. A lo mucho lograras un épico empate.

\- Explicate.

\- Como ya te dije, no importa que clase de apuesta hagas al principio, la ganaras. Obviamente el no aceptara apuestas grandes en esa partida que te dejara ganar.

\- Lo mejor seria que gane en dos jugadas.

\- Seria lo ideal, pero no creo que pase. En verdad… espero un milagro

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de mi habitación para poder abrir la puerta.

\- **Hey Vinc** – dijo Pastor

\- ¿Que?

\- **¿Que es para ti divertirse?**

\- Pues…

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me divertí? ¿O que me tome un dia libre? Todo este tiempo e incluso antes de que llegara a la academia. Todo siempre fue trabajar duro en lo que hiciera. Cuando vivía solo en la tierra. Creo que me hice la misma pregunta.

¿Que es divertirse?

Recuerdo que esa pregunta me hizo conocer los juegos en línea… cosa que a su vez de alguna u otra forma me llevo a conocer el juego de LOL.

Al principio, aprovechaba mis ratos libres para jugar y divertirme. Pero llego a un punto en el cual todo eso desaparecio. El juego ya no era para distraerse, lo tome como algo serio. Acaso… ¿eso es otro de mis defectos?

\- Aunque finjo ignorancia. Me tomo muy enserio las cosas y por eso no disfruto de las cosas.

 **\- Si. No es común ver a un joven de 20 años tomando otra identidad para salvar a varios adultos endeudados. Lo normal es que tu pasaras de largo y pensaras en tus propios problemas.**

\- Pensar en mis propios problemas…

Con eso en mente, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y encontré un plato de comida en la mesa de la sala.

Obviamente el plato de comida estaba frio, pero aun así comí el contenido con ansias.

 **\- Puede ser que en un pasado no hayamos tenido alguien que se preocupara por nosotros. Trata de no perder a esas personas Vinc** – fue lo ultimo que dijo Pastor encerrándose en el silencio de mi mente.

Sin poder contenerme, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron y se derramaron sobre la mesa. Estaba realmente feliz… de tener personas que se preocupaban por mi.

Termine de "cenar", tome una ducha y camine directo hacia mi dormitorio. Ciertamente estaba bastante ocupada mi cama con tres señoritas durmiendo allí. Puse una sonrisa y me di paso hasta poder apoyar mi cabeza en mi almohada. Y después de mucho tiempo, pude disfrutar de mi presente.

* * *

 _Mas tarde en ese mismo dia Viernes. En la habitación de practicas de Cordera._

 _La "maquiavélica" Evainne, mejor conocida en la liga como Leblanc, hacia su aparición para entrenar al muchacho_

\- Muy bien Vinc. Vamos a retomar con los ejercicios para que recuperes tu flujo de mana – dijo Leblanc

\- La verdad es….

\- ¿Que? No me digas que te aburriste de practicar y ahora quieres que te enseñe otra cosa.

\- No quise decir eso, es solo que ya logra recuperar mi flujo de mana normal – dije tratando de que esa frase suene lo mas normal del mundo.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? Pero… pero , si hasta hace dos semanas, despues del incidente con la flecha de Cordera, no podias usar habilidades.

\- Pues… pasaron algunas cosas y ya estoy de vuelta – dije mostrando una sonrisa

 _Hasta ese momento, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo a punto de empezar con sus ejercicios. Peor entonces al escuchar eso la maga se levantó y se cruzó de brazos pensativa._

\- Entonces es hora… de que evoluciones tus habilidades – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa.

Para hacer evolucionar una habilidad tienes que tener un buen dominio de tu flujo de mana por todo tu cuerpo. Evainne siempre repitió eso. La cuestión era que, primero había que aprenderse que partes del cuerpo eran las más involucradas con respecto al paso de mana.

Por ejemplo. Si tuviera la capacidad de crear puños de fuego. Las partes involucradas serian las manos ¿cierto?

Con eso listo. Tenías que saber al tanteo que tanto mana se usaba en esa habilidad. Alterar la cantidad de mana en una habilidad podia crear distintos efectos. Alli entraba lo difícil, lo normal era duplicar o triplicar la cantidad de mana en esa habilidad que querías mejorar. Pero al usar una cantidad de mana que no era cotidiana en una parte del cuerpo. Podrían generarse conflictos.

Siguiendo con el ejemplo anterior de "los puños de fuego". Si le pusieras más mana del que las manos pudieran aguantar, podrían ocurrir la quemadura de las manos o incluso hacer que exploten. 100% real no fake.

El hecho de hacer evolucionar tus habilidades era lo que diferenciaba la escala de poder entre los invocadores.

\- Y bien, ¿que habilidad piensas evolucionar? – pregunto la maga noxiana

\- Extasis – dije sin dudar.

\- Veo que sabes a donde apuntar. Bien, te dare algunas recomendaciones básicas y entrenaras por tu cuenta

\- Espera, ¿no vas a quedarte?

\- Lamentablemente no. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Papeleo. Y además de eso no puedo ayudarte mucho mas por que yo no se mucho sobre magos de combate.

\- Entiendo, pero al menos quédate a almorzar, empezamos tarde con esto de las practicas y de seguro en breve llegan las chicas – ofreci con una sonrisa.

 _No tardarían mucho en llegar Ahri junto a Cordera._

\- Vinc , tienes que escuchar lo que me paso – dijo contenta la tiradora de los Kindred.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunte mientras acomodábamos la sabana para almorzar al estilo picnic.

\- El dia de ayer fui temprano a la cocina. Me acerque a la barra donde los cocineros sirven la comida y actué como tú lo haces siempre.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Cordera se apoyo junto a la barra de servicio._

\- Umm, no parece haber nada delicioso – dijo fanfarroneante Cordera mientras analizaba un platano con sus manos

\- ¿Que pasa Oveja? No hay nada que pueda abrir tu apetito. Espera un segundo, tú no puedes comer jajaajaj – rio de forma burlesca Tham Kench , agarrándose la barriga.

\- Jajaja, muy gracioso sapo super desarrollado. Pero en eso te equivocas. Yo si puedo comer.

\- No me digas.

\- Si, si te digo.

 _Habían algunos campeones esperando en la fila._

\- Ehh. Ya terminaron con su pelea – dijo Shyvanna que era la que estaba detrás de Cordera.

\- Bueno, no importa. Una barra de comida, no es una barra de comida si no hay un plato de comida hecho de manzanas.

 _Y asi, Cordera se salio de la fila, dejando el lugar sin almorzar._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

\- Es por eso, que el almuerzo de hoy era Carbonada – dijo Ahri mostrando los platos herméticos con comida.

Al abrirlos , pude ver una especie de guiso el cual tenía pequeños fragmentos de manzana flotando.

\- Vamos a comer – dijo Cordera a toda velocidad mientras atacaba su plato de comida.

\- ¿Quieres la manzana? – le pregunte a la tiradora mientras levantaba la fruta con la cuchara.

\- Es … ¿en serio Vinc?

\- Si, te encanta la manzana ¿no?

\- Oh, Vinc. Casate conmigo y todas tus manzanas serán mias.

\- UGG – me atragante con la comida.

 _Vinc miro a su alrededor y tanto la noxiana como Ahri mostraba una expresión sorprendida._

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto Cordera – solo fue una broma… o quizás ¿no?

Ahri me observaba seguramente esperando que dijera algo con respecto al comentario de Cordera.

\- Tal vez… a futuro si lo haga. Pero tengo que ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi familia.

\- Lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todas tus concubinas y tus hijos ¿no queras decir?. Realmente te veo a futuro con muchas esposas - dijo Cordera poniendo mas leña al fuego

\- Cordera ! Estoy queriendo arreglar las cosas y tu... realmente te gusta disfrutar de esto ¿no?

\- Asi es – dijo ella poniendo en su boca otra manzana.

\- No es como si no pudieras casarte con mas de una persona. Tengo entendido que mientras te cases con una mujer de distinta facción no debería haber problema – añadió la líder de la rosa negra.

Ya no solo tenia encima la mirada de Ahri, las tres estaban encima mio.

\- Me casare con todas mis parejas, eso es lo que querían escuchar ¿no? – dije quejándome.

 _Ahri de inmediato abrazo al muchacho por la espalda. Cordera tambien, pero el enfoco su mirada en la maga Noxiana. Ella simplemente miro a un costado mientras hacia pequeñas figuras circulares con su cabello. El sabia que habia "algo" por decir asi entre ellos, pero nunca se aclaro nada._

 _Tratando de cambier de tema, la campeona noxiana dijo:_

\- Vinc ya recupero su flujo de mana normal.

\- ¿Es en serio?. Felicidades Vinc – dijo Ahri apachurrado mas aun a su querido

\- Que… bueno – dijo Cordera, sintiéndose culpable ya que ella era uno de los motivos que provoco que Vinc perdiera temporalmente la capacidad normal de usar habilidades.

Toque su cabeza y puse una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada Cordera

 _El almuerzo continuo sin mas._

\- Ustedes estarán a cargo ahora de Vinc – dijo Leblanc mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

 _Ahri se sorprendió frente a la declaración. Después de tanto tiempo, ella ayudaría en algo al muchacho. Ella se sentía al fin útil._

\- ¿Que habilidad piensas evolucionar Vinc? – pregunto la tiradora

\- A "Extasis" ¿por qué?

\- OHH , siempre por lo mas difícil ¿y como llamaras a la nueva técnica?

\- No lo sé. Extasis x2 o algo así – conteste vagamente

\- No, tiene que ser un nombre genial. Las segundas partes siempre tienen buenos nombres. En general la tercera parte es la que decepciona – añadió Cordera

\- ¿Estas hablando de las habilidades o de películas? - pregunte

\- Tu que crees – dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa.

Termine de almorzar y me preparaba para volver a continuar con las practicas.

\- No se preocupen por los platos, yo ire a devolverlos – dijo Evainne, recogiendo las cosas y saliendo del lugar – y recuerda Vinc. No te excedas.

\- Si – conteste

Cuando la maga Noxiana se iba. Cordera dijo.

\- Vinc, ¿que tan bien suena "Extasis nivel 2"?

\- Suena bien – dijo Ahri tratando no quedarse de lado.

\- Si, creo que le viene perfecto – conteste - Bien, hora de practicar

A diferencia de la vez pasada, el solo hecho de querer usar extasis en su segunda forma hizo que me desmaye 11 veces este dia. Simplemente mi cuerpo no soportaba el querer hacer fluir tanto mana de golpe.

Por ahora mi nueva habilidad no será mostrada. Pero se que si es necesario, tendre que usarla aun a costa de hacerme daño.

* * *

 _ **Seis de la tarde.**_

 _Cordera practicaba su puntería disparando flechas a peleles(muñecos de tiro) que ella misma habia preparado. Ahri en cambio, uso sus piernas para hacer de almohada y permitir que Vinc descansara cada vez que se desmayara._

 _Los pasos de alguien llegando llamaron la atención de los presentes_

 _Al mismo tiempo, Vinc empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento._

\- ¿Me desmaye otra vez? - pregunte

\- Si – dijo Ahri mientras acariciaba el rostro del muchacho.

\- Vinc – saludo Diana – al fin me di un tiempo. ¿Listo para practicar?

Me sente lleno de energia.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

\- Vamos a dominar las habilidades que no te enseñe. De esa forma estarás mejor preparado para el examen de mitad de año. Solo aprendiste "cascada palida", pero tengo fe en que podrás aprender mis otras habilidades con rapidez.

\- Claro, el examen de medio año. A veces olvido mis responsabilidades como estudiante.

"olvido mis responsabilidades como estudiante, y me pongo otras responsabilidades sobre el hombro" pense mentalmente

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto. En otro lugar de la academia**_

Z estaba maquinando el resto de su plan.

\- Entonces ya tenemos en claro que uno de los jefes es Swain - dijo el.

\- Asi es jefe. Pude comprobarlo cuando recogí la grabadora del lugar donde Pastor se reunio con Gankplank - dijo Violet

\- ¿Y el otro jefe es? - pregunto "Z"

\- El barman del submundo. Oi su declaración cuando le coloque una pequeña cinta a la túnica de Pastor, con ella pude escuchar a gran distancia la conversación de Pastor con el.

\- Entonces, ahora que se la identidad de los jefes del submundo y ellos no la mia. Me volveré el jefe supremo. Lo único que queda es quitar a Pastor del camino.

\- Como lo haras jefazo. ¿Vas a hacerlo desaparecer? – pregunto Steb, alias "Y" mientras pelaba una manzana

\- Nada de eso, no gastare energia en ello. Dejare que siga pensando que puede acabar con el submundo. Y cuando se enfrente en serio contra Swain, cuando piense que ya tiene todo bajo su control, cuando piense que yo como jefe del submundo lo estaba ayudando desde las sombras. Allí es cuando recién actuare, convirtiéndolo en una victima mas o. Quedara tan jodido que venderá todo lo que pertenece incluso su orgullo o terminara suicidándose.

* * *

 ** _Y llego el día cuando reanudan las actividades en el submundo_**

 _ **Es viernes por la noche, casi a las doce.**_

No hacia falta esperar nada mas ni debatir ni nos encontramos le habia dicho al grupo que solo conocía la identidad del primer jefe del submundo. Ya con eso, fuimos directo a retarlo. Me parecio demasiado sospechoso que ellos no insistiera en que les contara de lo que hable con Gankplank, pero ¿que puedo hacer? Ellos tenían sus esperanzas en mi asi que decidi seguir confiando en ellos.

Recorde las palabras del "ejecutor de reglas" y camine en dirección a la mesa donde según él, Swain siempre se encuentra a tal hora y dia específicos. Sábado entre la de la mañana.

Y asi era, Swain se encontraba jugando solo al solitario en una mesa. Si alguien quería apostar, solo tenia que acercarse hasta allí.

Cuando el lider noxiano me vio. Eligio las palabras mas desafiantes.

\- Sabia que vendrías. Vienes a perder el tiempo queriendo hacerte el héroe, se de tus planes Pastor y sé que sabes muy bien que yo soy uno de los jefes del submundo – el noxiano fue directo. Iba a proteger lo que pertenecia sin ocultar su identidad.

Una de las camareras hizo caer su bandeja metalica cuando escucho lo que habia dicho Swain. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, y yo me sorprendi mas aun al ver como el mismo daba a conocer su identidad como jefe del submundo.

\- Entonces, no hace falta que diga mas – dije mientras me sentaba.

\- Me interesa saber, porque buscas cargar con las responsabilidad de todos. Con tus habilidades fácilmente te podrías haber vuelto un socio de este lugar. Aun estas a tiempo de olvidar tus locas ideas revolucionaras y unirte a nuestro lado.

\- Suena tentador, pero tengo a muchos amigos y personas conocidas que han y están sufriendo debido a este maldito lugar.

\- Entonces apostemos Pastor, y veamos qué tanta presión puedes soportar antes de caer en las garras de la desesperación.

\- Bien, juguemos a las cartas.

\- No estoy de humor para eso. Si vamos a empezar a apostar, definámoslo con algo mas rápido. Sera, "piedra, papel o tijeras"

\- ¿Que? – dijeron anonadados los sujetos del local.

 _Medio mundo ya se habia amontonado. Los empleados del lugar tuvieron que correr las mesas y sillones para que todos pudieran estar más comodos._

\- Esto es desconcertante. Pero si así quieres apostar, no tengo problema – dije tratando de mantenerme calmado

\- Perfecto. Empecemos entonces. Recuerda que si el sistema de alguna forma te atrapa haciendo trampa. Perderas la lengua, lo normal seria que tus deudas se duplicaran, pero como no tienes deudas el castigo pasa directamente a amputarte una parte de tu cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, no pienso hacer ningún truco para vencerte.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.

 _Ambos colocaron sus manos bajo la mesa. Preparándose para sacar su jugada._

\- ¿Con que empezamos? ¿Diez millones te parece un buen valor para apostar? – dijo Swain

\- Me parece bien. Antes de que continuemos, ¿alguien va a ser arbitro para determinar el cumpimiento de las reglas?

\- El mismo publico va a ser el arbitro. Ellos dictaminaran que es lo que esta bien o mal.

\- Supongo que es aceptable – dije mirando a mis compañeros.

 _Ambos hicieron un breve silencio, lo cual continuo con la frase que debía hacerse_

\- Piedra, papel o tije…ESPERA– dijo Swain.

 _El enmascarado se detuvo justo antes de lanzar._

\- Casi lo olvido, tenia que mencionar que generalmente siempre juego con piedra en mi primer turno. Asi que no uses esa información a tu favor.

" **obviamente no va a jugar con piedra. Pero trama algo, no puede ser que simplemente use esas tácticas estúpidas"** dijo Pastor

\- No se que tratas de hacer, solo juega y ya – dije algo molesto

\- Tienes razón, pero hay cosas que siempre hay que anunciar con antelación. Como por ejemplo, como sabes…yo soy uno de los jefes del submundo. Yo estoy a cargo de la parte financiera del lugar y tambien de determinar la tasa de pago que tienen que abonar los deudores. Creo que se me antojo de duplicar el porcentaje de pago a los deudores en un 100% si pierdo esta primera partida.

\- ¿QUE? – levantaron la voz todos los deudores.

 _Muchos de ellos murmuraron_

\- ¿Como es posible?

\- Eso no es justo !

\- Si apenas podia conseguir dinero para pagar los intereses, esto nos llevara a la ruina

 _Pastor apretó su puño debajo de la mesa con fuerza._

\- ¿Que diablos tratas de hacer Swain? – pregunte molesto

\- Usando todo lo que puedo a mi favor. Tu no viniste aquí a ganar dinero, tu viniste a quitarme lo que es mio y te voy a demostrar y a poner en contra todo lo posible para que tu pierdas.

 _Todos miraban preocupados a Pastor, si el ganaba esta primera ronda las deudas de todos se duplicarían._

 _El enmascarado bajo la mirada, si perdía apropósito, perdería las 10 millones de piezas de oro que tanto le había costado conseguir._

 _El enmascarado levanto la mirada y dijo decidido._

\- Las cosas que se apuestan están escritas en piedra ¿cierto?

\- Asi es, se pueden apostar incluso cosas inmateriales. El contrato que todos firmaron permite eso.

\- Entonces, si yo pierdo esta partida. Promete que no modificaras las deudas de ninguno de los participantes del submundo. Todos mantendrán la misma tasa de interés en sus deudas.

\- Es un trato Pastor, pero solo si pierdes.

\- Que asi sea – dije apretando con fuerza mi puño

 _Ambos volvieron a bajar sus puños bajo la mesa._

\- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS

Pastor saco "tijeras"

Swain saco "piedra"

\- HAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH – reia Swain a carcajadas. – Sabia que habias contactado con "el ejecutor de reglas" y de seguro el te conto de la mania de los noxianos de dejarnos ganar en nuestro primer combate. Creíste que te iba a dejar ganar, ¿cierto?

 _El muchacho enfocaba la mirada en la mesa. Se lo notaba tenso. Esto él ya lo había previsto pero no a tales puntos._

\- ¿Vamos por una segunda ronda o ya se te acabo el dinero? – dijo con alegría Swian

\- Vamos por una segunda ronda

\- Que asi sea Pastor. ¿Que vamos a apostar esta vez? te recuerdo de que solo juego dos veces por semana. Asi que esta es tu ultima oportunidad, aunque no creo que me arrincones para apostar en serio.

\- Entonces lo que yo quiero, es … que si gano, me permitas apostar el dia de mañana contigo otra vez. Pero no jugaremos juegos de niños . apostaremos con dinero y será a las cartas.

 _Una vena de enojo se le marco en la frente a Swain y dijo lo siguiente:_

\- Así que imponiendo reglas. Parece que aprendiste algo, pero como no dijiste lo que ibas a dar si perdías, yo puedo poner como condición un precio inconmensurable si quiero. ESCUCHA CON ATENCION. SI YO GANO, TENDRAS UNA DEUDA INICIAL DE 50 MILLONES DE PIEZAS DE ORO. Solo si aceptas estos términos, aceptare tu apuesta.

 _Pastor miro su mano y parecia dudar. Luego de eso cerro los puños y le dio su mano a Swain_

\- Es un trato.

\- Bien, hecho esta.

 _Violet se acerco a la mesa y jalo del cuello a Pastor._

\- Que diablos te ocurre. Sabes que si pierdes la apuesta tu deuda ascenderá a tales números que son imposibles de pagar. Tambien, como no podrás retar a otra apuesta a Swain hasta el próximo sábado, tu deuda estaría ascendiendo a 6400 millones de piezas de oro. Volverte en un esclavo seria lo de menos. Te despojarían de tu esencia mágica, usarían tus vínculos con campeones de la manera que quisieran. Serias despojado de toda dignidad.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación. Pero aprende a confiar en mi Violet – dijo con tranquilidad el enmascarado

\- Tu … no estas cuerdo. Tras esa mascara solo hay un sujeto egocéntrico que se dice a si mismo que puede con todo, pero no puedes estar más equivocado. Yo falle al pensar que tu podrías ayudarnos. Lo único que veo es que estas más loco que cualquiera de aquí – agrego la muchacha y solto al enmascarado.

 _Dicho esto, ella se alejo enojadísima. Empujo a varios de las personas que estaban alrededor y luego de salir del circulo de gente. Alguien le dijo algo_

\- No te vayas jovencita, ¿tan poco te duro la confianza hacia tu lider? – dijo Gankplank mientras se sentaba sobre una caja de madera esperando a escuchar los resultados de la apuesta

\- El no es mi lider. Es solo un loco maniático –se quejo ella.

\- Confia en el, has lo mismo que hiciste cuando el aposto contra mi. NADA

 _Las palabras tocaron el orgullo de la muchacha_

\- ¿Que diablos dijiste?

\- La verdad. Ustedes creen que están apoyando a Pastor, pero lo único que hacen es hacerle la carga más pesada. El por si solo podria haber acabado con el submundo. Ustedes creen que están ayudando pero solo se están aprovechando de su amabilidad para por fin deshacerse de sus problemas. ¿Me equivoco?

 _Violet se cruzo de brazos. Las palabras del marinero le llegaron hasta lo más profundo. Decidió entonces quedarse a escuchar el resultado de ese encuentro._

 ** _Volviendo con Pastor._**

Este se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

\- Perdon por la interrupción – dije mientras colocaba rápidamente mi manos en mis bolsillos

\- No pasa nada. ¿Listo para apostar? – pregunto con tranqulidad el lider noxiano

\- Mas vale - conteste

 _Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

\- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS

El puño que habia puesto sobre la mesa el muchacho, fue tan fuerte que rompio la mesa en dos .

\- Aja, tijeras y yo nuevamente saque piedra – dije con una expresión de locura en sus ojos Swain.

\- Observa bien Swain, esa no es mi mano derecha - Vinc mostraba un brazo falso que habia creado con proyección de alma.

 _Los ojos del noxiano se inyectaron en sangre. Se puso furioso en el acto._

\- ESO ES DEFINITIVAMENTE TRAMPA, NO USASTE TU PUÑO DERECHO.

\- Quien dijo que no lance mi puño derecho. Observa bien.

 _Justo debajo del brazo falso, estaba el otro brazo de Vinc, este estaba con la palma extendida_

\- Papel – dije con tranquilidad

\- Esto es obviamente trampa. El sistema te quitara la lengua Pastor

 _El muchacho miro a todos los presentes._

\- ¿Acaso ustedes vieron que yo intercambie mi jugada para que sea considerada trampa?

 _Nadie del publico decía nada. A lo cual el enmascarado continuo:_

\- Yo simplemente use las reglas del juego como tú las planteaste. Lo que mi mano derecha jugo, esa era mi decisión. Y mi mano derecha jugo papel, es por eso que mi jugada no puede ser considerada como trampa. Solamente use los vacios legales de las reglas que habian interpuesto tu con anterioridad. Jugue con las palabras al igual que tu lo hiciste con las deudas de los demas en la ronda anterior. Asi que repito la pregunta a todos nuestros árbitros. ¿ Acaso yo hice trampa?

 _Esta vez nadie se quedo callado, todos se habian sentido frustrados cuando Swain casi les duplica sus deudas, y esta fue la forma de devolverle el favor_

\- NOOOOOOOOO - Gritaron todos emocionados

 _Swain apretó los puños enojado, pero luego se calmó._

\- Espero que estes feliz con tu victoria Pastor, pero mañana… juro que te convertiras en el mas grande deudor de todo el submundo. Preparate.

\- Si, mañana.

\- Mañana a las doce de la medianoche. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. En caso de no presentarte, será considerado una victoria mia. Asi que ten cuidado

Me levante de la silla de a poco. Todos seguramente se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que fue mi "combate"

Mi grupo de compañeros me miraba sorprendido, los otros presentes me miraban algunos sonrientes. Otros bajaban la cabeza cuando pasaban y decían "le deseo la mayor de las suertes mañana invocador", los empleados del lugar me miraban enojados.

Había de todo un poco y llegue hasta la entrada de la sala del casino.

\- Buen trabajo pequeño. Una botella de ron para festejar – dijo el campeon Gankplank.

\- No gracias. Tengo que pensar un plan para mañana - conteste

\- Si quieres relajarte te recomendaría pasar la noche con alguna furcia. Las de aquí son de las mejores.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras mi grupo junto conmigo se dirigía hacia la salida.

Mi estado mental era casi nulo. Simplemente escuchaba la conversaciones de los demas. Como sonreían, como hacían planes de que es lo que harian con su tiempo ahora que no iban a tener que trabajar para pagar sus deudas.

" **aun es muy temprano para festejar. No ganaste aun y ellos festejan como si ya hubieses ganado. Sinceramente no entiendo a las personas** " dijo desde mi interior y solo para mi Pastor

"La ilusion de resolver su gran problema… es una forma de relajarse. Todo este tiempo deben haber estado estresados por pensar como pagar lo que debían. Yo tambien estaría asi si alguien mas resolviera mis problemas"

 _El grupo se dividio en la entrada del submundo. Algunos iban a beber, otros a dormir. Dimiti frente a las invitaciones. Era la madrugada pero no queria estar con nadie._

Tome las escaleras de la academia y quise llegar a mi lugar favorito, la terraza. Pero el seguro estaba puesto y no podia pasar. Sentí alguien mas subiendo las escaleras, ya estaba preparándome, me había descuidado y no me fije si alguien me estaba siguiendo.

" **¿alguien del submundo?** "

\- "Extasis."

Pero al girar la ultima vuelta de la escalera, vi que no era mas que Duquesa quien subia.

\- Ahh – suspire y desactive la habilidad. Me sente de golpe en el ultimo escalon.

\- Queria hablar contigo ¿Puedo? – pregunto ella

\- Es un país libre - conteste

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero decir, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

 _La muchacha de cabellos castaños se sento junto al enmascarado._

\- ¿Recuerdas la pelea en la jaula? - empezo ella

 **"ah, eso. Supongo que si seguía enojada por que le fracture el cráneo. Supongo que vas a tener que disculparte por mi Vinc. Cambio y fuera"** me dijo mentalmente Pastor

 _Acto seguido, no se escucharía mas la voz de la otra personalidad hasta el otro dia._

\- Si, tengo recuerdos borrosos sobre eso – respondi

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando por breves segundos se rompió tu mascara pero se volvió a rearmar?

Mire de manera persistente a la muchacha.

Pastor no me habia contado sobre eso. El me dijo que gano la pelea pero realmente no entro en muchos detalles sobre ello. De hecho, el cuándo esta al mando yo no puedo saber qué es lo que hace a menos que el me lo cuente o me permita ver lo que este haciendo.

\- Pues bien… se que eres solo un niño. Debe ser difícil ser una carga para ti llevar esa mascara ¿no?

\- De hecho , tengo mis razones. Pero si, creo que se ha vuelto mucho mas difícil cargar con ella.

\- Una mascara para arreglar los asuntos en los cuales un estudiante no podría participar. Tu determinación es increíble.

\- Alabandome no vas a llegar a ningún lado. ¿Que es lo que buscas?

\- Se que nos conocemos hace muy poco y tal vez esto sea repentino. Pero ¿quieres salir conmigo?

 _La muchacha mostraba una actitud nerviosa. Se notaba que habia puesto todo de si misma para decir esas palabras._

\- Lo normal es que un hombre tome la iniciativa pero queria de toda maneras escuchar tu respuesta – añadió ella

\- Tu … te enamoraste de una ilusion. De un héroe creado en la mente de "un niño" como tu dices.

\- Si te enojaste por que te dije niño, lo siento, no quise llamarte asi.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo…. Ah, como lo explico. Te enamoraste de un hombre perfecto, de un personaje. Esto no es lo que soy. Es por eso que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos ya que te lastimaría.

\- No, estoy segura de que estoy enamorada completamente de ti.

\- Ya lastime personas por dejar que se enamoraran de mi – dije mientras me ponía triste, estaba pensando en Janna.

Dicho esto, me levante para irme. Pero sentí que me tomaban de la manga de mi túnica.

 _Con la mirada ensombrecida y como ultimo recurso, la muchacha dijo._

\- Si no aceptas mis sentimientos. Les dire a todos quien eres en realidad. Un estudiante corriente de cuarto año.

 _Realmente, sino fuera por que Vinc estaba relajado y con sueño en ese entonces , hubiera entrado en pánico. Pero pensó la situación con calma._

\- Si de verdad me quieres no serás capaz de hacer eso. Alguien que ama realmente a alguien, siempre le desea lo mejor. Lucha incansablemente por hacerlo feliz. Tu simplemente estas siendo egoísta.

 _La cara de duquesa mostraba una mueca de disgusto. Pero aun asi, solto la manga de Pastor._

\- Gracias por comprender – dije y baje un escalon

 _Pero apenas el muchacho le dio la espalda, otra vez lo jalaron pero esta vez haciéndolo caer contra el suelo._

 _El quedo encima de duquesa. Ella lo miraba con el rostro sonroja, a punto de romper en lagrimas._

 _Ella le quito la mascara viendo por segunda vez el rostro del muchacho._

\- Hazte responsable tu tambien por los sentimientos que despiertas. Al menos esta vez, déjame ser una chica egoísta y complace mis deseos. Prometo no intervenir en tu camino nunca mas. Si no lo haces yo…

 _Pero el muchacho cayo las amenazas de ella dándole un beso.-_

\- ¿Es suficiente? - pregunte

\- Acaso alguna persona en este mundo se negaría a comer un delicioso plato de comida

 _El entonces procedio, lentamente puso sus fauces en el cuello de la invocadora. En la incomoda escalera, el puso sus habilidades de amante al acecho. Cumpliéndole el deseo aquella muchacha que no lo iba a dejar en paz jamás sino era por el acto que ellos estaban llevando a cabo._

 _No estarían asi por mucho, ya que el cansancio de estar despiertos hasta tan tarde les ganaría y ambos se quedarían dormidos sentados y abrazados en un escalón._

* * *

 ** _Desde ese punto, hasta ahora casi 22 horas han pasado. Es el dia Sabado y son las 23:30, el lugar es la entrada del submundo._**

 _Los únicos allí en espera eran los tres miembros del club y en medio de ellos el protagonista, portando esa mascara que lo caracteriza._

Todo estaba decidido, teníamos el desafió contra Swain en pocos minutos. Lo único que faltaba era ingresar al submundo. Pero cuando llegamos a la entrada.

\- Perdonen, muéstrenme sus PD.

El guardia de la entrada nos obligó a mostrarle nuestros dispositivos portátiles. No dudamos ya que sería de rutina esta actividad.

Los cuatro les mostramos nuestros PD y estábamos a punto de entrar al lugar.

\- Esperen, tengo que hacer un chequeo. Se me exigió que revisara que no trajeran un arma o cualquier cosa rara

Todos accedimos, nos pusimos de espalda contra la pared y nos revisaron el cuerpo. Me hice a la idea que iba a ser una revisión normal, pero al sentir fuertes palmadas en la espalda hizo que me diera vuelta rápidamente.

\- **¿Que diablos te pasa?** – dijo Pastor

\- Solo estaba dándote el okey, pero al parecer… no tienes el permiso para entrar al lugar – dijo con confianza el guardia.

\- Espera ¿que?

\- Como dije, ninguno de ustedes tiene permiso para entrar a este lugar.

\- Si no podemos entrar, automáticamente perderemos – dijo preocupada Violet

\- No puedo dejar que eso pase. Apartate – dije dando grandes pasos para pasar de lado al guardia

\- Lo siento, es mi deber no dejarte pasar el dia de hoy. Activate , "DISTANCE ZERO"

Senti una fuerza justo donde me habian tocado antes. Una fuerza que a todos nosotros nos hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

\- Joder – dijo en voz alta y quejándose "W"

\- Mier…da – añadió Stev, alias "Y"

\- ¿Que demonios paso? – se preguntaba Violet

Los cuatro estábamos siendo aplastados contra la pared por un peso invisible

\- Madlita sea… - me queje, el peso que me empujaba contra la pared era demasiado

\- Mantenganse callados ! – exigió el guardia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba una sonrisa.

\- NO PIENSO HACERLO. HARE TODO EL ESCANDALO POSIBLE PARA QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE LOS METODOS TRAMPOSOS QUE USAN PARA GANAR – se quejaba W

\- Tu lo pediste – dijo el portador de "Distance Zero" y luego repiqueteo los dedos y la fuerza que nos aplastaba contra la pared fue el doble de fuerte que antes

\- MALDITO… CERDO… SUELTANOS

Enojado por el insulto, con un fuerte rodillazo , el guardaespaldas dejo sin aire a VIolet.

\- Ugghh

\- DEJALA EN PAZ - Levanto la voz molesto W

\- Hasta aca llegaron invocadores. Con mi deber cumplido yo me liberare de mis deudas y seré feliz para siempre.

\- Maldito imbécil, que no ves que Pastor va a derrotar a Swain y nos quitara las deudas a todos.

\- La victoria de ayer solo fue casualidad. Lo cierto es que no tienen chances contra nuestro jefe – dijo con confianza el guardia.

\- Si llegamos a perder por culpa de esto, ten por seguro que recorreré toda la academia solo para hacerte comer tus propios intestinos como desayuno – dije molesto

\- No me preocupan sus amenazas. Apenas cumpla mi papel, renunciare como invocador y volveré a quien sabe dónde sea mi hogar.

* * *

 _ **Diez minutos pasaron y el forcejeo era inútil.**_

 _"Y" trato de escapar, convirtiendo su brazo en serpientes, pero la fuerte presión solo termino en aplastar a los animales y cuando volvieron a su forma normal, su brazo fracturada era lo que obtuvo._

\- Supongo que no entienden. Están bajo mi merced malditos bastardos – dijo sin un apice de arrepentimiento nuestro rival

\- CALLATE MALDITO CERDO – dijo furiosa Violet. Ella era la única que no habia quedado con la cara contra la pared así que podia ver los movimientos de nuestro enemigo.

 _El tipo de piel oscura se acerco y empezo a manosea a la indefensa Violet._

\- Como olvidar a Violet, la mesera mas barata de todos los tiempos – dijo el guardia

\- CALLATE O …

\- ¿O que? No te das cuenta en que posición estas? No importa mucho si me brindas un servicio ahora ¿no? Despues de todo, si te dejas, puede que le diga al señor Swain que te baje la deuda un poco. Jaja,

 _El usuario de "distance zero" empezo a acariciar los pechos de Violet, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y forcejeara mas._

\- No por favor, no delante de mis amigos. No delante de ellos.

\- ¿Crees que mi importa? A duras penas pueden moverse – dijo el desabrochándose el cinturón

\- VIOLETTTT - gritamos furiosos al mismo tiempo W y yo.

Apoye mi cabeza contra la pared y hacia fuerza para despegarme. Poco a poco parecia que lo iba a logra. Al parecer , nuestro rival se quedo quieto al sorprenderse por la forma en que estaba superando su habilidad.

\- Maldito. Multiplicate por 8 veces "distance Zero"

La fuerza de gravedad se duplico y estrelle con demasiado fuerza mi cuerpo contra la pared. Sentia mis pulmones siendo aplastados por mis costillas. Mi columna parecia un simple lápiz de madera a punto de romperse.

\- Violet, voy a usarlo. No me queda mas alternativa – dijo W colérico.

\- No, todo menos eso. Debe haber otra manera de escapar de esto. No lo uses – respondio Violet

\- Lo lamento, no encuentro otra salida VIolet – añadió "W"

 _Viendo que el muchacho de rastas blancas preparaba algo, el guadio dijo lo siguiente:_

\- No se preocupen, hare que la gravedad sea tan pesada que sus cuerdas vocales no podrán ni moverse

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera aumentar el poder de su habilidad, W exclamo.

\- Manifiestate "dimensión W"

Todo el lugar tomo una tonada violeta. El tiempo se había detenido a excepción de W y yo.

Ya no sentía el dolor aplastante en mi espalda. Pero aun asi mantenía la misma posición de estar apoyado contra la pared.

\- Vinc, voy a quitarte el "distance zero" del guardia. Cuando lo haga, atácalo

\- No entiendo. ¿Y que es esto de "dimensión W"? – pregunte sorprendido

\- ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo?

\- SI, de esa forma sabré si existe una forma de que algo salga mal.

\- Agg, esta bien. Además de mi habilidad de "calcular probabilidad" mi otra habilidad se llama "dimensión W". Esta es capaz de eliminar cualquier cosa. Ya sea material o inmaterial. Es por eso que fijare mi mirada en tu espalda y anulare su hechizo.

\- ¿Hay probabilidades de que me borres la espalda?

\- Asi es, pero confía en mí.

\- Wilfred

\- ¿Ahora que? Necesito concentración.

\- ¿Cuál es el defecto de esta habilidad?

\- ¿Eh? Por que lo dices

\- Violet dijo que no lo hagas. Eso me hizo pensar que tenía un defecto tu habilidad

\- No es momento para hablar sobre eso.

\- Entonces si es cierto

 _Wilfred termino cediendo. Su habilidad "dimensión W" de allí su apodo, es capaz de borrar una cosa pero el precio a pagar por usar esa habilidad es muy grande. Olvidar un año de tu vida. El trataba su habilidad como una maldición ya que su infancia era una gran hoja en blanco, dando a entender que el habia abusado de su habilidad cuando era un niño._

\- Lo único que queda de mi infancia es Violet. Ella estuvo conmigo desde que tengo memoria y donde yo iba, ella tambien. Asi que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y preparate.

\- ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber? - pregunte

\- Si, hay algunos puntos mas que podría decirte de mí habilidad pero no es el momento. Lo único importante sería decirte que todo lo que ocurre en este mundo atemporal se olvida. Asi que de seguro estarás confundido cuando vuelva todo a la normalidad. Confio en ti Pastor. "DIMENSION W"

El Tiempo volvió a transcurrir, sentí mi cuerpo libre otra vez y no perdí nada de tiempo.

El guardia se sorprendio:

\- ¿Como te liberaste? No importa, aun puedo usar mi habilidad contra ti. DISTANCE ZE…

\- PERTURBACION ! – grite dejando escapar una aura roja que asusto a todos a mi alrededor.

El guardia temblaba y cayo al piso de rodillas, para luego caer de costado al suelo y llorar como un niño pequeño. La habilidad "distance zero" se desactivo y trate de ayudar a los demas.

\- Ve Vinc, nosotros te alcanzaremos enseguida.

\- Esta bien.

A toda velocidad me dirigi al casino del lugar. La batalla final para decidir quien iba a ser el próximo dueño del submundo, recién estaba a punto de comenzar.

 ** _Fin de la parte 23 del capitulo 13_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del ..._**

 ** _Notas de la redactora (Por Cordera):_**

Terminamos la semana con una actualizacion, pero empezamos con un UFFF. COn Wafle quemando una notebook y teniendo que entregar la suya como parte de pago. AUCH, eso nos dolio bastante. Bueno, al menos sabemos que si logramos juntar el dinero correspondiente nos devolveran la computadora y podremos actualizar muchas cosas que quedaron pendiente.

Espero sepan entender. Wafle esta triste ya que debe escribir y se tarda demasiado en la pantalla del celular.

Seguimos la semana con la noticia de "No pagamos la factura de la luz y ahora nos quedaremos 15 dias en oscuridad".

Dios, que alguien me regale una linterna. Tengo miedo...

Pero al fin, pudimos terminar de escribir y la actualizacion esta lista. Espero sepan entener los retrasos. Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos .Cordera D. Lanita.

Y ahora, vamos a encontrar el One piece o no llegaremos a pagar esa computadora rota: !AYO SILVER ! *Se monta a lobo y empiezan a correr escaleras abajo.

* * *

 _ **Zona de reviews (Por cordera) :**_

 ** _1)warpoyo_**

Yo... yo quiero docenas de manzanas ***** _se emociona_ ***** No se de donde sacaste a Jhin y a Zed en tu teoria. No le encuentro sentido *se duerme*

 _ *****_ _Aparece Wafle_ _ *****_

ESCENA CENSURADA

PD: Feliz año de nuevo, de parte de ... niñita.

 _ **2)**_ _ **Vega oscuro**_

 _ *****_ _Suena una explosion y caen confites por todos lados_ _ *****_

Gracias, bienvenido nuevo lector. Yo, la unica cordera antropomorfica parlante te doy la bienvenida a este fanfic llamado "el fin de runaterra?"

Yo y Wafle esperamos seguir viendote por aqui querido lector. Felices fiestas (aunque ya hayan pasado XD)

 _ **3)eLSinombre**_

Felices fiestas para ti tambien, misterioso lector sin nombre. Agradezco las manzanas y ***** _se sonroja_ ***** los globitos para Vinc.

\- Lo de Duke, que en realidad es mujer... bueno, a Vinc no le importo mucho eso ¿no?

Como dice el refran, "en tiempos de guerra, cualquier agujero es buen trinchera" *se rie*

 _ **4)MrGalladeXD:**_

Hola chico que tiene el nombre que suena a galletas... umm, galletas * derrama saliva sobre el teclado*

\- estaba todo planeado, no podria haber sido otro.

\- ¿Como llegar a oro? No lo se , a Wafle le costo bastante *se rie*

*Aparece Wafle*

No, con la chancla NOOOOO!

*el monitor se mancha con una sustancia roja*

¿Por que? Por que tuviste que romper mi aderezo favorito la ketchup, Porque? PORQUE !

 _ **5)pirata**_

Jou Jou Jou querido compañero, ¿que tal la busqueda de tesoros? ¿encontraste alguna manzana de oro en tus aventuras?

Jou jou jou compañero bribon, ¿ alguna vez has lanzado a alguien del tablon?

Nos vemos pirata, que el ron no te haga perder tu rumbo, que no te haga caer a los tumbos.

 _ **6)Yadri**_

Oh Yadri, llegaste a mi vida volando...

y te quite las alas, Oh Yadri

Me abrazas y me ...

* aparece Wafle*

Oh vamos, ¿no puedo interactuar con los lectores de formas espontaneas como en una obra musical?

*wafle se va*

Al fin.

Hola Yadri, hace una semanita que no nos vemos. Paso a responder tus dudas:

\- Swain: Si, tu lo has dicho. DESTRUIR , DESTRUIR XD

\- Debilidades: Tu sabes mi debilidad, haria lo que sea por manzanas. Lo que sea...

Feliz navidad para ti tambien. Con respecto a nosotros, la pasamos bien con la familia de Wafle. lamentablemente tuvieron que comer Cordero. Cuando Wafle me llevo de comer a la habitacion llevo muchas cosas pero igual pude enterarme del acto atroz al dia siguiente. Quede impactada, pero que delicioso era. Ojala nunca mas tenga que recurrir al canibalismo... bueno, una vez mas puede ser.

 _ **7)Un taco feliz**_

Feliz navidad, Jo Jo Jo.

\- Gankplank: Oh que bien, Wafle penso que habia exagerado con la actitud del marinero pero parece que quedo bastante bien. Gracias por avisar.

PD: nos vemos pronto , señor con nombre de comida culinaria de Mexico.

 _ **8)Belyu**_

Oh Belyu, tu eres a la que mas tenemos que pedir disculpas *el equipo entero se agacha* Lo sentimos mucho, prometimos un especial y aunque ya lo teniamos escrito. No pudimos publicarlo, en serio, sentimos mucho no haber cumplido nuestra promesa. Apenas Wafle recupere su computadora publicaremos ese espcial de navidad que prometimos.

Paso a responder tus dudas por que... es mi trabajo. El alquiler no se paga solo u.u :

\- wafle, ¿volviste a leer tus capitulos anteriores? : El admite que le da verguenza haber escrito algunas cosas. Cosas como hacer que Jax y Fiora se avienten por las escaleras... bueno. sobretodo eso dice el.

\- por que el capitulo 13 es tan largo : tranqui, la siguiente es la ultima actualizacion donde termian el capitulo.

\- ves la guia para tarados : Wafle dice que si, pero ahorita que trabaja ya no tiene tiempo ni para darme de comer. me siento tan sola...y hambrienta.

Belyu... dejaste muchas dudas y mis deditos ya me duelen...

\- lo que dice Pastor de que Vinc en realidad no ama a Ahri ni Diana: Eso es tema del capitulo 15, no puedo decir nada. Sorry

\- Nivel de poder de Vinc: La clasificacion esta asociado a todos los que sean capaces de usar habilidades pro encima de lo que un humano normal pueda hacer. Entonces serian magos elementales (aqui tambien entran los magos standar), magos de combate y magos de engaño.

Cada caso es especifico. Se entrara en mas detalle conforme se avance en al historia

\- ¿Que paso con Corderita? : Si, es canon. Ya va aparecer, no te preocupes.

Y por fin terminamos. Gracias, vuelva pronto XD

 _ **9)Zero1604**_

¿Ya me puedo ir? *se queja*

Uff, aun faltan responder algunas reviews. Demoslo todo Cordera, tu puedes

No, no spoileare. Lo juro por mi colita de algodon *le ponen manzanas sobre el escritorio*

¿Y que quieres saber amigo? tengo spolier del capitulo 14, 15 ,16 y 17. Puedo darte la informacion precisa por pocas manzanas.

\- Convence a la orden Kinkou que conteste pregunta: Oye Parker, estas demente.

Definitivamente No, que pasaria si a todos le gusta la forma de redactar de algunos de ellos. No !, ya me imagino viviendo bajo un puente y pidiendo limosna por un poco de dinero. Por que destino, por que eres cruel conmigo. NO...

 _ **10) Antenesis**_

Antenesis, viejo amigo. aunque de viejo no tengas nada XD.

Aun recuerdo tu anterior cumpleaños como si fuera ayer...ahh, solo dejame acordarme. Se que Wafle me dijo que te dijera algo... pero .. ugg.. no recuerdo. ¿Feliz aniversario? no, el no es casado. Espera ¿Feliz hallowen? No, eso ya paso. Solo queda una sola cosa entonces...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. *empieza a bailar mientras agita unas marcas y se pone un sombrero mexicano*

Espero que tengas un feliz año querido lector. Mis mas sinceros deseos mios , de Wafle y de todo el equipo redactor del fin de runaterra.

Respondo tu duda

\- Zed: algunos dicen Zed, otros Shen. Pero nadie dice "manzanas, hacen falta manzanas" No, nadie pide manzanas por mi

Espero haber respondido tus dudas, nos vemos pronto. chausito

 ** _11)TheLastPotatoxd_**

La ultima patata, el nombre perfecto de una situacion que rompe amistades...

Hola, como estas querido lector con nombre de comida. Ya tenemos al señor Taco feliz y tambien te tenemos a ti. ¿ Que sigue? el señor rosquilla con glaseado rosa. XD

Swain, Swain , Swain. El lider noxiano por naturaleza, el cual tiene una cuerva en su hombro. Lo raro r que tiene un pajaro y es cojo, pero no es pirata. Ironia ¿ donde?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto Bye BYe


	130. Capitulo 13 Parte 23

_**Capitulo 13 parte 23 El final**_

 _El público estaba amontonado esperando la llegada de Pastor, poco a poco se iban asustando ya que el reloj se acercaba a la medianoche._

 _Nadie en esos momentos pensaria que estaba dandose una batalla en la entrada para evitarle el paso. Batalla que habia ganado a duras penas el enmascarado gracias a sus compañeros._

 _Muchos habían esperado por alguien como Pastor, alguien que hiciera un milagro y salve a todos. Pero al ver el minutero avanzar, solo podían dejar que el miedo comenzara a consumirlos poco a poco._

 _Por parte de Swain, el disfrutaba viendo al público perdiendo sus esperanzas. El noxiano estaba seguro que Pastor nunca llegaría, que de seguro se encontraría aplastado en la entrada del lugar por el usuario "distance zero", pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad con respecto a eso._

\- Bien, parece que ese tal Pastor no va a venir. Por ende, considero este desafio …

\- Consideras este desafío ¿que? – dije mientras entraba por la entrada del casino.

 _El público se amontono alrededor del muchacho dificultándole entrar. Varios de ellos comenzaron a hablarle_

\- Pastor usted puede hacerlo

\- Por favor señor Pastor, de lo mejor de si. Confiamos en usted.

\- Señor Pastor. Señor Pastor

 _Todas eran suplicas y buenos deseos._

\- Al parecer se te hizo tarde – comento el Noxiano molesto por que sus planes habían fallado.

\- Si, debo decir que… me choque con una pared. Pero no pasa nada, siempre existen otros caminos ¿no?

Todo ese ambiente amigable que sentí hasta hace pocos momentos, desapareció cuando me senté en mi silla junto a la mesa.

La partida final empezaría, ya mismo. Tenía el apoyo del tercer jefe (el ejecutor de reglas) y de alguna manera que no entendía, tambien el del segundo (el que podía alterar la causa y efecto)

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el salon del club de los platinos muertos. "Z" a travez de una pantalla de cristal, observaba con lujo de detalles el combate que estaba por darse._

\- Tu Pastor, tu fuiste capaz de entrar en el submundo. Fuiste capaz de vencer al famoso intocable de la jaula. Tu que fuiste tan lejos como para poner tu vida en riesgo por solo obtener información de los jefes del submundo. Fuiste realmente muy lejos, desde las sombras te ayude y de seguro ya te abras dado cuenta de ello. Considérate digno de haber sido mi conejillo de indias, pero ahora tengo que hacer que pierdas. Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ganar esta vez. Lamentablemente terminaras convertido en un deudor mas, en un moroso que no solo se ahogara en sus propias deudas, si no también en la frustración de haber prometido a tanta gente que la sacarías de sus problemas y no cumplir tu palabra. Es una lastima Pastor. Me gustaría habernos conocido en otro tiempo. Pero tu sacrificio no será en vano.

* * *

 ** _Volviendo al casino del submundo._**

\- Definamos esto, con una partida de Poker – dijo Swain mostrando una mirada tranquila al nombrar el juego.

 _Fue entonces, que rápidamente uno de los empleados del lugar trajo un mazo nuevo de cartas._

\- Me parece bien – conteste con tranquilidad al ver como colocaban en la mesa la caja cerrada con los naipes.

 _El campeón levanto la vista, miro a todos lados y vio nuevamente a la "conejita guerrera"_

\- Tu, mesera – dijo señalándola – Tú vas a ser la réferi en esta partida

 _Ella se sorprendió frente al pedido, pero termino accediendo al mover la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante. Ella termino acercándose al borde de la mesa._

Por breves momentos, la mesera fijo su mirada en mi.

" **De todas las personas que tenían que aparecer, justo ella va a ser la referi. Esto va a estar disparejo, ella aún debe odiarme por lo que le dije la vez anterior que nos vimos** " me dijo mentalmente Pastor

 _La "camarera" levanto el mazo nuevo de cartas y abrió el paquete, luego ella comenzaría a batir las cartas._

 _El clima de tensión era excesivamente denso. Por debajo de la cabeza de conejo que llevaba Riven nadie podía verlo, pero ella mostraba una faceta tranquila aun cuando todo esto se llevaba a cabo. Sabía de antemano que si no ganaba Pastor, no iba a pasar nada. Que seguiría trabajando con tranquilidad en este lugar. Pero si es que el enmascarado ganaba, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y exigiría el 25% del dinero que le habían prometido en su primer encuentro. Ella solo mostraría lealtad al lado que le mostrara mejor remuneración económica._

 _Terminado de batir las cartas, la mesera dejo el mazo sobre la mesa. Ambos participantes tenían que sacar una carta para saber quién sería el repartidor._

 _Ambos sacaron una carta. Swain saco un "siete de trébol" , Pastor un "cinco de picas"_

\- Parece que repartiré yo – dijo el líder noxiano mientras mostraba una débil sonrisa – no te preocupes Pastor. Solo jugaremos una sola partida asi que no importa quien repartirá.

 _Riven, dentro de su mente, suspiro aliviada cuando Swain gano la posibilidad de ser el repartidor. El solo hecho de haber mezclado las cartas de esa manera, le habia asegurado a la conejita 100 millones de piezas de oro._

* * *

 _ **Flash back: horas antes**_

 _Riven fue citada a la sala de los jefes._

 _Cuando entro, a diferencia de otras veces. Solo uno de ellos se escondía tras la oscuridad._

\- Mi querida empleada. Al parecer no pudiste cumplir con mis expectativas de poder descubrir la identidad de Pastor.

 _Riven agacho la cabeza._

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Puedes aun ser útil el día de hoy. Tienes bastante experiencia con los naipes ¿cierto? Te daremos 100 millones de piezas de oro, si simplemente… nos das un pequeño empujoncito en la partida de hoy. Tú me entiendes ¿verdad?

 _La mesera no tuvo que decir nada, simplemente asintió y dejo la habitación._

 _Ella sabia que el "empujoncito", era batir el mazo de tal forma que Swain ganara el privilegio de ser el repartidor de cartas._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

* * *

 _Riven no tenia nada en contra del enmascarado. Ella simplemente actuaba del lado que le ayudara a cumplir con más rapidez su sueño._

 _ **Volviendo a la apuesta:**_

 _Como el lider noxiano era quien tenía que repartir. Mezclo una vez más las cartas y luego las distribuyo. Dejando cinco cartas para Vinc y cinco cartas para él._

 _Por el lado de Riven, ella observaba atenta ya que era el árbitro de esta partida._

 _Ambos participantes tenían las cinco cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa, quedando a centímetros de sus manos._

\- Antes de ver las cartas, hagamos la apuesta inicial. 50 Millones es un monto bastante bueno para empezar ¿no crees? – dijo Swain

\- Me parece justo – respondí sin pensarlo mucho

 _Vinc había pedido prestado el mismo día, una suma de dinero que después nombraremos._

 _Todos los presentes al escuchar cuanto fue la apuesta inicial. Hicieron un sonido de sorpresa._

\- ¿50 millones? – dijeron varios entre el público en ese instante

\- Con ese dinero podrías comprarte una de las mejores habitaciones de la academia o una pequeña mansión en Demacia – dijo otro de ellos

 _Muchos de los presentes hablaban sobre la pequeña fortuna de la apuesta._

 _Swain por su parte levanto sus cinco cartas y observo que tenía cuatro "J´s" . Tenía un **póker**._

 _Por dentro suyo, el campeón Noxiano mostraba una maquiavélica sonrisa. Pero para todos los demás en realidad mostraba una expresión tranquila._

 _Por su parte Pastor no miro ninguna de sus cartas, ellas seguían boca abajo. Esa actitud molesto al gran general Noxiano._

\- Que pasa Pastor, ¿te rendiste sin siquiera haber visto tus cartas? – dijo el jefe del submundo.

\- Yo… voy a usar estas cartas. No necesito verlas para saber que me harán ganar esta partida.

 _Todo el publico tuvo que aspirar una bocanada de aire. Para ellos, Pastor estaba haciendo una completa locura._

 _Riven veia con rabia al enmascarado._

"¿Que diablos estas haciendo? , no puedes jugártela asi. Mira tus cartas, miralas , miralas maldita sea" _pensaba Riven mientras que con sus dedos apretaba con fuerza el borde de la mesa. Se podía notar en sus brazos como el sudor frio de los nervios le caía._

 _Pero el estudiante enmascarado se cruzó de brazos viendo a su rival. El gran general noxiano tuvo que preguntar otra vez sobre la situación, ya que le parecía irracional_

\- Disculpa, creo que entendí mal. ¿Me acabas de dar a entender que jugaras sin mirar tus cartas? – pregunto el campeon Noxiano

\- Entendiste bien, jugare con ellas sin verlas – conteste tranquilamente

 _Swain se enojo, golpeo fuertemente la mesa y dijo_

\- No es lo que trato de decir, quiero saber si de veras vas a jugar sin mirar las cartas

\- Asi esta bien, me tengo confianza – conteste sonando arrogante

\- No bromees conmigo. Contéstame, ¿Como puedes jugar con cartas que no has visto?

 _Justo en esos momentos, el grupo de Vinc que habia quedado atrás, llego._

Gire la vista para ver a los presentes, entre ellos estaba "W"

\- Hey "W", podrias decirme las posibilidades de obtener la mano mas alta, ¿una escalera real?

 _Todo el publico volvió a gritar,_

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – dijeron los espectadores al unisono.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?, es como si hubiera anunciado que esas son las cartas que tiene. El esta, esta…ESTA COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE TIENE UNA ESCALERA REAL – dijo una de las camareras a otra de sus compañeras

* * *

 _En la recamara donde se encontraba "Z"_

 _El tambien se pego una sorpresa. Pero despues rio._

\- De seguro piensa que yo voy a usar mi habilidad para hacerle ganar. Aquí es donde te equivocas Pastor. Jajaajaja – rio macabramente "Z"

* * *

 _ **Volvamos al casino y expliquemos un poco la situacion:**_

 _Para los que no entienden sobre el póker. La "escalera real" que dice tener Vinc, es la mano o jugada mas poderosa del juego, comprende cinco cartas seguidas del mismo palo del 10 al as. Por su parte Swain tenía un póker que son cuatro cartas del mismo valor (generalmente la jugada póker, es la 3er jugada mas poderosa del juego). Entonces, si era verdad de que Pastor tenía esas cinco cartas boca abajo, tenía la partida ganada._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la partida:**_

 _Todos los presentes hicieron silencio, despues de que Pastor prácticamente habia declarado que sus cartas formarían "una escalera real". El silencio en ese mismo momento era tan intenso, que era posible incluso escuchar el sonido de los presentes cuando tragaban saliva._

 _El invocador de alias W, contesto la pregunta que antes había realizado Pastor_

\- Existe….solo un 0,001549% de probabilidades de obtener esa combinación, de obtener una escalera real – dijo impactado Wilfred alias "W"

\- Oh, que interesante – conteste tranquilamente.

 _Swain volvió a golpear la mesa enojado._

\- Dejate de tonterías. ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme esa bazofia?

 _El enmascarado a modo de respuesta al tono amenazante del campeón, fue y le dijo:_

\- Apostare mis 50 millones y … aumentare 100 millones mas a la apuesta.

¿!EEEHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!? – gritaron todos los espectadores sorprendidos

\- ¿Queeeeeee? – exclamo parándose de su asiento Swain.

\- ¿No entendiste abuelo? Dije que apostare 150 millones de piezas de oro.

 _Al campeón no le agrado para nada que le llamara anciano. Apretó los dientes con rabia y termino contestando._

\- Bien, jugare a tu juego. Acepto tu apuesta. – dijo Swain mientras fingia volverse a calmar a la vez que se sentaba en su asiento.

 _En la mente de Swain, lo único que estaba presente era el plan que habia estado realizando desde el mismo momento en que el mazo de cartas habia llegado a sus manos._

"Pastor, tal vez pienses que tienes una suerte comparada a la de los dioses, pero en realidad… Este juego esta arreglado. Desde el mismo momento en que se determinó que yo repartiría las cartas. Este juego ya estaba destinado a que yo lo ganaría. Con mis miles de partidas jugadas adquirí la habilidad de acomodar las cartas como yo quiero. Y se precisamente que no tienes una escalera real, tienes solo cartas inútiles" _era lo que pensaba Swain en ese momento._

 _Pero el hecho de ver a su rival tan tranquilo, hacía que el campeón noxiano dudase._

\- Sabias Swain, que las veces anteriores que vine aquí. También realice apuestas arriesgadas. Como la ruleta rusa con Gankplank. Aun cuando era mi turno y la bala estaba en el cañon del arma, al apretar el gatillo el disparo nunca se efectuo. No crees que podría ser, no se , ¿que la suerte este de mi lado?

 _Para el general noxiano eso casi fue como una declaración por parte del enmascarado. Algo asi como "tengo una habilidad para ganarte y el sistema no puede detectar que hago trampa"_

"No, calmate. Las posiblidades de que este sujeto tenga una habilidad similar a las de el otro jefe del submundo son nulas. Si existiera alguien así en la academia, seria un escandalo. . . Ya veo, no queda otra opción que usar eso"

 _Las manos del gran general noxiano empezaron a temblar. Pero a modo de reforzar su confianza dijo ..._

\- Entonces… duplicare tu apuesta. Apostare 300 millones de piezas de oro

"¿Que haras ahora Pastor? No tienes tanto dinero ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?" _pensaba Riven mientras giraba lentamente su mirada al estudiante de cuarto año, que ahora mismo usaba otra identidad._

 _Pastor giro su mirada y enfoco su vista a un cartel que se encontraba en las paredes del casino. Un cartel con los precios de los vínculos de los campeones. Cabe recordar que aquí en el submundo, hasta eso podias vender._

\- Hare una pregunta antes. ¿Es cierto los valores que están en aquella pizarra? – pregunto el enmascarado

 _Pastor señalaba el tablero de venta de vínculos de campeones y dijo lo siguiente:_

\- ¿Es cierto que el Vinculo de los Kindred valen 150 millones de piezas de oro?

\- De…¿que hablas? – _dijo con ya mas que notable enojo el campeon, no habia previsto para nada que Pastor usaría ese carterl a su favor._

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, Pastor se levanto de su asiento y grito con toda sus fuerzas_

\- Entonces es cierto. CORDERAAA! – levante la voz con todas mis fuerzas.

 _Muy lejos de allí, en uno de los pasillos de la academia. Cordera sintió que Pastor la llamaba._

\- Lobo, nos llaman. Tenemos que ir.

 _Al instante, la tiradora junto a su compañero peludo estaban junto a la mesa de Poker. Apenas los Kindred llegaron el muchacho se volvió a sentar y con calma le dijo a los campeones._

\- Cordera, voy a apostar tu vinculo. Necesito que me des tu permiso.

\- Esta bien, te concedo mi permiso – contesto la tiradora

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – las manos de Swain apretaban sus puños con fuerza.

 _Pastor hizo desaparecer la mitad inferior de su mascara, dejando ver su boca._

\- Y además… apuesto mi esencia mágica. Que tal vez no lo sepan pero tiene un valor de 300 millones de piezas de oro. Dando un valor total de 600 millones de piezas de oro.

 _Los espectadores del lugar, e incluso la conejita que hacia de arbitro temblaron frente a esta declaración_

"incluso, ¿INCLUSO APOSTO SU ESENCIA MAGICA?" _era lo que pensaron todos en ese mismo instante._

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Antes de que el grupo del club se reuniera en la entrada. Pastor se habia reunido con el "el ejecutor de reglas" mas específicamente con el barman que servia las bebidas en el casino._

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? Si quieres hablar conmigo debería ser en otro lugar. Podia terminar bajo la mira por hablar contigo en este lugar - dijo el barman

\- No te preocupes, terminare con todo esta medianoche – declaro con tranquilidad el enmascarado

\- Bien, ¿que necesitas? Dimelo rápido. –dijo apresuroso el barman.

\- Dinero

\- ¿Cuanto?

\- 450 millones

\- ¿QUE? No te puedo prestar tanto. Tu no eres el estafador aquí

 _El muchacho tuvo que taparle la boca a su socio._

\- Hey calmate. No te estoy pidiendo que me los des gratis. Sino seria toda una jugada muy rara. Quiero que me des ese dinero a cambio de empeñar mi esencia mágica y lo que no cubra el valor de mi esencia mágica que sea a modo de préstamo.

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? Si te doy el dinero y pierdes. Sera tu fin – dijo el barman con mirada seria.

\- **El que no arriesga, no gana la lotería** – dijo Pastor colándose por unos momentos.

\- Ahh – suspiro el jefe del submundo – bien, dame tu PD y te hare el deposito del dinero que necesitas.

\- Gracias.

\- Espero que todo salga bien.

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

* * *

 _Volviendo a la apuesta._

Despues de que Swain escuchara al enmascarado decir "apostare incluso mi esencia mágica" sus dudas desaparecieron. Una sonrisa que nadie esperaba se le noto en el rostro. Swain que tenia un plan de contingencias, sonrio y acepto los 600 millones que Vinc aposto.

 _Beatriz , el ave que siempre lleva el noxiano en sus hombros empezo a graznar (hacer ruidos de ave) con fuerza. Swain entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía_

"hazlo , hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo"

 _El noxiano ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Simplemente dio la señal. Swain iba a usar ese "truco" que tenía bajo la manga. El dejo las cartas boca abajo, e unió sus manos a modo de oración._

\- No te servirá de nada rezar ahora abuelo – dije mientras volvía a sentarme en mi asiento

\- Cállate, es mi ritual para ganar partidas difíciles. – contesto fingiendo enojo el noxiano

" **¿Y ahora vas a hacer sonar tus nudillos no maldito?** " Pensó Pastor dentro de su mente.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

Dias antes, cuando Vinc descubrio la identidad del tercer jefe del submundo "el ejecutor de reglas"

 _Vinc estaba charlando sobre distintas cosas con el "ejecutor de las reglas". Pero mientras charlaban sobre los posibles planes que podían utilizar, el invocador que tambien era lider del submundo. Noto una pequeña cinta pegada en el uniforme del muchacho. Habia descubierto el transmisor que "W" le habia pegado a VInc_

\- Supongo que ya es hora de que te vayas. Descansa y piensa mejor que es lo que vas a hacer – _dijo de manera cortante el dueño de la habitacion_

 _El cambio repentino en el rumbo de la conversación sorprendio al muchacho. Pero termino aceptando que tenia razón y se preparo para irse._

\- La puerta esta abierta, ciérrala con cuidado – añadió con el mismo tono.

 _Vinc camino hacia la salida, pero el "ejecutor de reglas" le dio un papel escrito. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo, el barman le hizo señas para que no dijera nada y le entrego lo que parecía ser una servilleta_

 _Cuando Vinc dejo la habitación del jefe del submundo, leyó la nota en silencio._

"lamento haberte hechado de repente. Pero encontré una especie de transmisor en tus ropas. Pastor, no confies en las personas que te solo te di esta nota para avisarte sobre eso. Tambien quería seguir hablando contigo sobre otros puntos a tomar en cuenta pero veo que ya no habrá oportunidad para ello. Entonces tienes que saber lo siguiente. Cuando Swain siempre esta a punto de perder en una apuesta, finge rezar solo para hacerse sonar los nudillos de sus dedos. Siempre hace lo mismo y luego gana milagrosamente sus partidas. No hace falta que te aclare a quien le esta dando esa señal ¿cierto?"

 _Terminado de leer el mensaje. La servilleta se quemo con una llama naranja sin dejar existencia de ella._

Fin del flash back

* * *

 _Y como prediciendo todo lo que pasaría , Swain hizo sonar sus nudillos dando la señal a alguien para que lanzara un hechizo para cambiar las cartas de Pastor._

" Listo, ya todo está decidido" pensé.

* * *

 _Justo en esos instantes, en la sala de un club_

"Z" observo sorprendido el accionar de Swain. Siempre que este le habia pedido a travez de esas señales que cambiaria el destino de las partidas, lo habia hecho. Por ende el noxiano siempre salía vencedor aun cuando la suerte no estaba de su lado. Pero esta vez, a "Z"le pareció raro ya que nunca antes el campeón le habia pedido ayuda en una partida de póker.

\- ¿Que esta pasando Swain? ¿No era que podias contar las cartas y hacer que a tus rivales siempre le toquen cartas inútiles?

 _En la mente del segundo lider del submundo, se debatia una batalla interna_

" Lo hago o no lo hago. No, no debería estar preguntándome eso. Swain debe haber metido la pata y ahora Pastor obtuvo una mejor mano que la de el. Eso es muy difícil. Ya se, todo esto paso por que de seguro se quiso lucir con sus habilidades de contar cartas. Si, eso debe ser. Bueno, supongo que como colegas tengo que hacerle este ultimo favor. Despues de todo, si Pastor ganara todos mis planes se arruinarían"

\- Rompete "causa de ley y efecte"

 _Y asi fue que nuevamente el destino fue cambiado._

* * *

" **lo sentí otra vez, ya esta todo hecho Vinc** " Dijo Pastor riéndose en su mente.

 _Despues de dar la señal, el noxiano simplemente hizo lo que le parecio normal._

\- Acepto tu apuesta Pastor, equiparare tus 600 millones de piezas de oro

 _Aunque pastor le habia dicho a Vinc que todo ya estaba resuelto. EL corazón del muchacho aun tenia dudas. De veras su vida seria un infierno si de alguna manera las cosas no pasaban como la esperaban._

Antes de poder dar vuelta sus cartas. Swain fue esta vez el que hablo.

\- Creo que tu acción heroica de querer presionarme aumentando la apuesta, me ha hecho sentir un poco de mi juventud de antaño. Es por eso…

"No, no iras a…" pensaba Vinc, sus miedos iban a crecer

\- ... es por eso que aumentare mi apuesta, colocando todo el dinero del submundo como botin.

 _Esta vez, era nuestro querido enmascarado quien se puso contra las cuerdas. Ya no tenia dinero que equiparar la cantidad irracional que le estaban por pedir._

 _Todos notaron la voz nerviosa del muchacho cuando dijo lo siguiente_

\- Y… ¿y a cuanto acenderia ese monto?

\- 2,4 mil millones de piezas de oro.

 _La mascara del muchacho se desestabilizo. "proyección de alma" se ponía inestable frente a las dudas de su portador._

\- No te preocupes, no te pediré equiparar la suma . Pero...

\- ¿Pero? - pregunte

\- Si yo gano. Todo tu ser me pertenecerá.

 _Por unos momentos, el muchacho sintió su alma siendo absorbida por una fuerza invisible. La declaración y la tensión eran demasiado para el._

" **Lo hiciste bien. Pero dejale el resto del trabajo a verdaderas personas torcidas. Personas torcidas como yo** " dijo Pastor tomando posecion del cuerpo de Vinc

\- Ahora muestra tus cartas Pastor – dijo el lider noxiano tratando de esconder su sonrisa con su traje característico. Esto ultimo lo dijo cuando vio tambalear por segundos a el enmascarado.

\- **Acepto tu apuesta Swain. Pero no me parece balanceada. Quisiera agregar algo mas…como para poner la cereza al postre** \- dijo con tono sensual Pastor

\- ¿Que mas quieres? – dijo enojado el Noxiano

 **\- Hagamos que el perdedor no puede guardarle ningún tipo de resentimiento al otro. Que no pueda buscar venganza de él. Que no pueda desearle el mal a su rival.**

\- Me parece bien, no me gustaría verte tratando de asesinarme por arruinar tu vida – dijo con tranquilidad Swain

 **\- Como dígas Abuelo**

 _Ya no podia contenerse. Al noxiano le cabreaba en todo su ser, ser subestimado por un simple desconocido que llego hace menos de un mes y buscaba arruinarle su negocio._

" Te crees la gran cosa Pastor, crees que por tener esconcido tu rostro tu orgullo no caera lastimado. Pero apenas pierdas te obligare a quitarte esa mascara.

\- Incluso, incluso daría mi brazo derecho si es que llegara a perder – dijo con confianza Swain

 _Pastor simplemente mostro una sonrisa igual a aquellos villanos que salen en caricaturas. Mostrando todos los dientes delanteros sin importar si esa imagen coincidea con su personaje._

 **\- Vamos, no pienso aumentar la apuesta mas. Juguemos al póker.**

 _El campeon no podia contener sus ganas de ver perder a su rival, asi que se levanto de su asiento y golpeo con sus palmas la mesa_

\- AHORA , MUESTRA TUS CARTAS PASTOR.

 _Swain dio vuelta primero sus cartas y mostro su jugada. Tenia cuatro "J" y un 2 , teniendo por ende un póker. La tercera mano más poderosa del juego._

\- Tengo Poker, ahora muéstrame tus patéticas cartas Pastor, muéstrame que es lo que tienes y borra de una vez por todas esa sonrisa que muestras.

\- Esta bien, puedes verlas

 _Dicho esto, el muchacho miro a un costado y giro las cartas sin siquiera mirarlas._

 _Swain no habia abierto los ojos, pero se habia puesto a festejar como si supiera que habia ganado_

\- Vamos, ¿donde están las risas y aplausos que siempre están presentes cuando yo gano…?

 _Dicho esto, recién el noxiano abrió los ojos y vio…_

\- UNA ESCALERA REAL, PASTOR TIENE UNA ESCALERA REAL – rompió el silencio gritando alguien del publico.

 _Toda la cara del gran general se lleno de sudor, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo._

\- No, esto no puede estar pasando. Debo estar viendo mal jaj…jaj…jajajaj…HAHAHAHAJHhHAHAHhahAHAHHAh. DEBO ESTAR VIENDO MAL HAAHAHAHHAHA – gritaba y se reia al mismo tiempo Swain.

\- Swain, reacciona – dijo el enmascarado manteniendo una calma bien actuada

\- No, debe haber un truco . Debes haber hecho trampa, es imposible que yo perdiera.

\- Acabas de perder acéptalo – dije Pastor con tranqulidad desde la comodidad de su asiento.

 _El campeon se tiro sobre la mesa y agarro del cuello a Pastor._

\- Maldito, que diablos hiciste. Es imposible que yo pierda….maldita…maldita… maldita…sea

El cuerpo del campeón empezó a temblar y tuvo que soltarme. Las reglas empezaron a cumplirse. El brazo del campeon empezo a desaparecer. Primero desaparecían las puntas de sus dedos, las uñas, luego la muñeca y el desvanecimiento seguía.

\- Mi brazo . MI BRAZOOO ! – gritaba arrodillado Swain. Aunque su brazo era el que desaparecia, la sangre no. El liquido rojo iba saliendo con mas fuerza mientras mas parte de el desaparecía.

\- Te tenias tanta confianza que incluso apsotaste tu brazo, ¿lo olvidaste? – dijo Pastor uniendo sus palmas y haciendo sonar sus nudillos como lo hizo Swain antes.

\- Nos… nos engañaste.

\- Ustedes se engañaron – dijo Pastor

 _Con su ultimo esfuerzo, Swain volvió a levantarse y apoyo su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Trato de golpear a Pastor. Pero el hecho de que su brazo termino de desaparecer y la gran cantidad de sangre que se derramaba por toda mesa, termino por hacerlo ceder, no pudo aguantar mas y cayo al suelo mientras la alfombra roja se teñia de un color mas ocuro._

 _Uno de los empleados se arodillo y controlo los signos vitales del campeon y este dijo preocupado._

\- Un medico, rápido. Swain a sufrido un paro cardiaco. Llamen a los médicos. Esto es urgente.

 _Alguien fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde siempre podrían encontrarse a Cirat y Akaros, pero en su lugar solo encontraron dos cartas._

 _El empleado volvió corriendo con las dos cartas._

\- ELLOS RENUCIARON . NO ESTAN AQUÍ.

 _Sin mucho mas que decir, Pastor agarro su PD que estaba a un lado de la mesa y se dispuso a irse del lugar._

 _La gente amontonada se abrió paso cuando él se dirigía a la puerta._

 _Riven, que habia caído de rodillas al suelo despues de haber sido presente de todo eso, respiraba agitada. Su corazón latia a mil por hora, el haber presenciado tanta tensión en un solo juego la habia puesto tan nerviosa como lo estuvo Swain hasta hace unos momentos._

 _Ella giro la mirada para ver la espalda de aquel jugador imperturbable llamado Pastor. Antes de caer cansada por los nervios, vio como aquel invocador se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia ella._

 _El la levanto del suelo y se la llevo como una princesa._

* * *

 _Antes de que ambos desaparecieran, ella le pregunto._

 _-_ Como... ¿como lo lograste?

 **\- El segundo jefe te cambia lo que tienes. Entonces hazle creer que tienes una buena mano cuando en realidad tienes una mala y en vez de perjudicarte te ayudara. Simple.**

 _-_ No puede ser _\- dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento._

 _Rato despues:_

 _Riven se hallaba recostada sobre una cama. Pastor habia alquilado una habitación para que ella descansara._

 _La campeona se levantó y se puso en la orilla de la cama._

\- ¿Que me paso?

 **\- Te desmayaste, asi que te traje aquí para que descansaras**

\- Mi…mascara.

\- **No podías respirar, tuve que quitarte ese sombrero peculiar que llevabas o podrías haberte asfixiado** – respondío Pastor desde las seguras sombras.

 _Riven volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón mientras que con ambos brazos cubría su vista._

\- No puedo creer. Que le hayas ganado a Swain. O mas bien, que el haya sido mi jefe todo este tiempo

 **\- Bueno, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Ya estas mejor asi que me voy, la habitación esta alquilada hasta mañana por la mañana asi que puedes descansar tranquilamente.**

\- ESPERA. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir? Tu existencia fuera de la academia es un completo misterio, no creo que haya otra oportunidad para vernos

 **\- Pues ... ¿quieres saber quien soy o que?**

 _La camarera se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. Realmente no sabia que es lo que queria._

 **\- Bien, si no quieres nada me voy. Aun tengo cosas que resolver .**

 _La cabeza de Riven pensó a toda velocidad, si el enmascarado cruzaba esa puerta ya no volvería nunca mas a este lugar y por ende ya no habría oportunidad de estar a solas con el._

\- Espera – dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y cerrandole el camino hacia la puerta

 **\- ¿Que?¿necesitas algo mas? El dinero que te prometí, ya esta en tu PD.**

 _Pero tomando por sorpresa a Pastor. Riven lo beso aprovechando que la mitad inferior de su mascara estaba ausente. Ella lo beso como una quinceañera enamorada a su novio. Lo empujo contra la puerta y lo beso con aun mas profundidad, dejándolo poco a poco sin aliento._

\- Espera … no te vayas aun cariño – dijo con ojos brillosos la camarera

\- **¿CARIÑO?** – dijo fingiendo sorpresa Pastor

\- Asi es…ver tus increíbles habilidades me hizo abrir los ojos. Vamos, tenemos la habitación para usarla toda esta noche – dijo la campeona mientras tocaba el abdomen del estudiante y lentamente empezaba a bajar.

\- **Tranquila ahí. No estoy interesado** – dijo el quitándole la mano de encima

\- TCH. ¿Acaso te van los hombres?

 _Antes de que Pastor pudiera decir algo fuerte para destrozar el espíritu de la campeona. Vinc lo jalo hacia la oscuridad de su mente y retorno el control. El cambio de actitud fue fácilmente detectado en lo que estaba a punto de decir el._

\- No, no es eso. Solo que … se que no vas a hacerlo gratis. Además de eso, tenia otra perspectiva de ti. Pense que la única campeona que adoraba el dinero era Sivir, pero supongo que debes tus razones tambien. Sea cual sea, ahora tienes una pequeña cantidad…. Pequeña digo. Mejor dicho, tienes 600 millones de piezas de oro. Si de verdad quieres mas, trabaja tu dinero o haz que tus invocadores lleguen lejos en las rankeds. Pero yo, no te voy a dar un centavo mas, asi que . Nos vemos

 _La exiliada rio._

\- No eres un chico normal.

\- Si te refieres a chico normal a alguien que caería en tus encantos. No, no soy normal. Valorate Riven, hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

 _Dicho esto, el muchacho hizo aparecer la mitad inferior de su mascara y procedio a visitar al ultimo jefe del submundo._

\- Antes de eso. Creo que tendría que ir a visitar a Soraka y Taric.

 _Despues de haber visitado a esos dos soportes . Esta vez si, el enmascarado iba derecho al club donde el sabia que encontraría al ultimo jefe del submundo_

Cuando llegue a la habitación del club. Afuera del mismo estaba Violet,

\- Te estaba esperando Pastor

\- ¿Asi? Y cual es la razón

\- Lo se todo. Se que buscas al jefe, y se que sabes que en realidad el es el tercer jefe del submundo

\- Que bueno, eso simplifica las cosas

\- No puedo dejarte pasar.

\- No tengo ganas de golpear a una mujer, asi que aléjate de la puerta.

Violet me abrazo, y con una voz cariñosa dijo

\- Pastor, muere conmigo por favor.

Una habitación pequeña se formo a nuestro alrededor y un sonido de TIC, TAC , TIC ; TAC. Resonaba en el oscuro y silencioso lugar.

\- Yo, no tengo razones para vivir. Para lo único que vivo es para cumplir las ordenes que me da "Z" . El me saco de ese agujero, y lo menos que puedo hacer es matarte para compensar eso. Actívate "Time to death"

\- Metanse el ingles por el… olvídalo – dije mientras observaba una especie de bomba que habia aparecido en el suelo la habitación. Su contador iba bajando, solo le quedaban 5 minutos.

 _Violet se arodillo en el suelo y empezo a derramar lagrimas._

" **¿Ella realmente quiere morir?** " pregunto Pastor

\- Violet, ¿vas en serio con querer matarnos?

\- "Time to death" es una bomba capaz de destruir un área de tres por tres y no dejar nada en su interior. No hay forma de desactivarla. Y la única forma de que las puertas se abran es que no quede ninguna persona viva en su interior después de que el contador de mi habilidad pase.

\- Ya veo, entonces alguien programo esta habitación. Entonces… "extasis nivel 2"

Active mi mejor habilidad y Violet se asusto. Tal vez pensó que iba a matarla, pero en vez de eso, de un golpe salvaje trate de romper la pared pero no pude hacerle un simple rasguño.

\- **Asi que este es la fuerza de la habilidad "romper la ley de causa y efecto** – dijo Pastor

\- Asi es, y no importa que yo muera. Despues "Z" me revivirá cuando perfeccione su habilidad con todas las esencias mágicas que se robo - dijo desde el suelo Violet.

* * *

 _Ni lento ni estúpido. "Z" al ver lo que habia pasado con Swain, de inmediato corrio al submundo y se apodero de todas las esencias mágicas que habian sido empeñadas. Despues de eso, volvió a su salon del club y preparo todas estas artimañas para tratar de eliminar a Vinc_

* * *

\- Confian demasiado en ese viejo – dije mientras observaba el reloj de la bomba bajar

\- El me salvo. Yo era una simple ramera en este lugar. Debido a las deudas que tuve, pase de ser una invocadora que tenia el sueño de convertirse en maestra, en una perra que hacia lo que sea por unas monedas de oro. El tambien ayudo a Wilfred, pago sus deudas y ambos volcamos nuestra lealtad eterna hacia el.

\- ¿Que te prometio? Que te mataras y luego te reviviría para luego borrar de todos el recuerdo de que fuiste una perra. ¿Que recuperaría los recuerdos que Wilfred perdió al usar "dimensión W"?

\- Exactamente eso, seriamos felices después. Lo único que necesitábamos es que tu descubrieras a los demas jefes del submundo. Y luego de eso te haríamos perder en tu última batalla para que te vuelvas otro esclavo del submundo. Pero no, tu tenias que alterar nuestros planes y volverte otra piedra en nuestro camino. Pero no te preocupes… esto solo es un pequeño contratiempo.

\- Sabes lo que dices ¿cierto?. Prácticamente estas lamiéndole las bolas a la misma persona que te hizo todo esto ¿No lo piensas bien? Si tu querido "Z" jamas hubiera creado el submundo, tu nunca te hubieras convertido en "una perra" como dices. Aunque el te haya salvado, el fue la persona que te metió en aquella trampa que te causo tanto daño

\- No… no es cierto – _el corazón y mente de la chica se rompían lentamente._

\- Jamas lo habias visto asi ¿no?

 _Engañada, una y otra vez. Su espíritu simplemente se rompio. Lloro por ayuda_

\- Pastor…yo … lo siento. Salvame, salvame – dijo ella con desesperación.

Me arodille junto a ella y la abrace. Podia entender lo que es estar desesperado. Lo habia vivido cuando no pude evitar que la persona me amaba no se suicidara. Me sente junto a ella y miramos juntos como bajaba el contador de la bomba.

\- Sabes, no es necesario que pases por todo esto para cumplir tus sueños. Si de verdad quieres ser maestra simplemente pelea por lo que quieres – dije con sencillez

\- ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? - pregunto ella

\- SI. Si puedes. Y si lo haras, me hare cargo de que puedas hacerlo.

Ella me abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente en mi hombro. Que puedo decir, las personas se convierten en crédulas cuando les muestras una salida fácil, piensan que todo el mundo les va a desear el bien y la realidad es que las cosas no son asi.

\- Violet, ¿hay una forma de detener esa bomba? – pregunte mientras barajeaba las posibilidades.

\- No, perdóname. Ni siquiera yo puede detener tal atrocidad que yo mismo cree.

\- Solo cuando el tiempo de activación de la bomba pase, ¿la puerta se abrirá?

\- Asi es. Y no podremos salir de aquí hasta entonces.

\- Ya veo.

\- No importa cuantas veces te lo diga, pero perdóname.

Saque mi PD y active el llamado de vínculos.

\- Lobo, ven ami.

Y lobo apareció atravesando una pared.

\- Oh, eras tu – dijo sin sorpresa el compañero de Cordera

\- Si, tengo un favor que pedirte – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

\- Es raro que me necesites ami – añadió el espectro Lobo

\- ¿Puedes sacarla a ella de aquí? – dije mientras apuntaba a Violet

\- No puedes usar simplemente la puerta o en su defecto romperla y ya? – pregunto el

\- En este caso, no - respondi

\- No quieres que en vez de sacarla de aquí, simplemente pida ayuda.

 _El enmascarado apunto a la bomba y dijo:_

\- Lamentablemente no tengo el lujo ni el tiempo para pedir ayuda. Simplemente llévate a ella.

\- Pastor, no hagas esto. Vete tu – _dijo ella tratando de sacar a relucir una falsa valentía._

\- Tranquila, tengo todo friamente calculado

\- Ejem, Pastor, tu sabes de que manera transporto las cosas. Puedes decirle a tu "amiga" o lo que sea que cierre los ojos.

\- Espera, ¿que van a hacer? – pregunto Violet

\- Violet, tu solo cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que sientas el suelo otra vez.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu solo… cierra los ojos.

\- Yo… ¿merezco ser salvada?

\- Claro que si.

 _Acto seguido, Violet cerro los ojos y Lobo volo por el aire. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayendo de manera vertical. Se trago de un solo bocado a Violet para luego desaparecer en el suelo._

 _Una voz se pudo escuchar resonar en el suelo. Era lobo_

\- Le avisare a Cordera. Tal vez pueda ayudarte

\- Dile que prepare el desayuno. Estare con ella en breve.

 _Sentándose otra vez en el piso. Vinc analizaba la bomba._

\- ¿Funcionara o no funcionara? – dije con mi plan en mente.

Puse ambas manos sobre el articulo explosivo y empece a realizar una habilidad. "cascada palida"

* * *

 _Fuera de la habitacion:_

 _Pasaron los minutos, y el tiempo en que la bomba tenia que explotar ya habia pasado. Alguien abrió la puerta y entro a verificar la muerte de la gente allí adentro. Pero se sorprendio de ver sentado de espaldas al enmascarado. Este al haber sentido la puerta abrirse, giro su cuelo y saludo a "W"_

\- Yo, como has estado

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Wilfred uso "dimension W"

\- ¿Que rayos paso? Tu deberías haber muerto. No importa, me encargue de que mi "dimensión W" te borre de la faz de la tierra.

 _Vinc por fin se levanto y mostro lo que habia estado escondiendo. Alli en sus manos tenia la bomba "time to death" con el contador en un segundo. Esto asusto a "W" pero luego noto que el contador estaba detenido._

\- Asi que Violet no pudo detenerte.

\- Asi es - conteste secamente

\- Ella, ¿esta muerta? - pregunto el chico de cabello blanco

\- Para nada, esta viva.

\- Entonces no hace falta pensar mas. te borrare a ti y todo esto por fin se acabara.

\- Yo no lo haria si estuviera en tu lugar. Yo soy el que mantiene esta bomba detenida.

\- Es imposible.

\- Si lo es. Cualquier idiota que hizo bioquimica básica en la secundaria, sabe que cualquier reacción necesita oxigeno. Lo único que hice fue aislar la bomba en vacio. Bueno, resumiendo, hice que el escudo de "cascada palida" se creara desde el interior de la bomba, haciendo que no pueda llevarse a cabo la reacción de explosión. Algo asi como cuando prendes una vela dentro de un envase cerrado. Cuando la llama consuma todo el oxigeno del recipiente, simplemente se apagara.

"W" estaba entra la espada y la pared.

\- Vamos, si me haces desaparecer. "cascada palida" desaparecerá y morirás en el acto. O es que… no quieres morir

\- UGHH – se quejo "W"

\- Por tu expresión, parece que di en el clavo ¿no?

 _Y Vinc tenia razón. El plan de "Z" no era perfeccionar su habilidad. Eso era muy riesgoso y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tomaría._

 _Su idea era en realidad hacer evolucionar la habilidad de "W" para que pudiera eliminar los riesgos que podían existir al usarse su "alteración de la ley de causa y efecto"_

 _Wilfred apreto los dientes furioso y se preparo para luchar. Con su habilidad "dimensión W" hizo desaparecer la bomba. Y luego el tiempo volvió a correr._

 _"Extasis" grito Vinc y preparo su mejor puño. "W" cerro los ojos preparando su destino. Pero el golpe nunca llego._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos vio al enmascardo delante suyo._

\- Vete, solo este dia has usado dos veces tu habilidad. Has perdido dos años de recuerdos ¿no?

\- Hasta pasados las 24 horas , recién los recuerdos desaparecerán.

\- Hace cuando fue tu recuerdo mas lejano.

\- De hace 2 años. No olvido lo básico ni me vuelvo loco por que Violet siempre esta junto a mi.

\- Entonces que esperas. Ve tras ella, Violet misma casi se sacrifica por ti. Es lo menos que puedes hacer con ella.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Pastor.? – pregunto el chico de cabello blanco, mientras el enmascarado abria la puerta para pasar a la siguiente habitación.

\- Voy a arreglar las cosas.

 _El protagonista atravesó la puerta y dentro de esa habitación se encontraba un sujeto sentado cómodamente en un sillón._

\- Viejo, tenemos que hablar.

\- OH, Pastor, no pensé que llegarías hasta aquí - dijo "Z"

\- Vamos Z, o mejor dicho, "administrador del casino a cargo de las trampas"

\- Trampa es una fea palabra. Mejor usemos, métodos de victoria asegurada.

 _Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, Vinc le tiro algo al sujeto._

\- Un ultimo juego, tiremos un dado al aire, si al caer el resultado final es impar tu ganas pero si al caer se obtiene otro valor que no sea impar gano yo.

 _El líder del submundo se sorprendio._

\- ¿No vas a pelear?

\- Ya he pasado por demasiado. No tengo ganas.

\- Entonces... me jugare mis 4,8 mil millones de piezas de oro que me pertenecen . Si yo gano me llevare todo lo que te pertenece, eso incluye tu dinero y tu esencia mágica. – dijo el tirando el diminuto cubo de plástico para devolvérselos al enmascarado.

 _Vinc atrapo el dado en el aire._

\- Me sorprendió como nos engañaste allí en el casino, estaba observando desde aquí todo tu accionar. Fingiste que tenias buenas cartas e hiciste que usara mi "alteración de causa y efecto" para hacerte ganar - dijo algo molesto el jefe del submundo allí presente.

\- Es fácil engañarte cuando entiendes como funciona tu habilidad. Pero esta vez voy a depender de la suerte. Ya te he dicho la primera vez que nos conocimos, yo nunca me rindo.

\- Entonces, tira los dados y veamos quien es mas poderoso. Si mi alteración de causa y efecto o tu perseverancia Pastor.

 _El muchacho lanzo el dado al aire y este giro decenas de veces mientras ascendía en el aire._

 _"Z" no espero ni un segundo para activar su habilidad_

\- ROMPETE LEY DE CAUSA Y EFECTO. Que el dado caiga en un valor impar.

Un rayo atravesó el techo e impacto en el dado. Ambos tuvieron que cubrirse las caras con las mangas de sus túnicas. Cuando el humo se disperso, lo único que pudieron ver en el suelo fue un dado chamuscado tirado en el piso.

 _El dado tenia el valor uno marcado._

\- GANE, GANE . SABIA QUE GANARIA. NADA PUEDE SUPERAR MI ALTERACION DE CAUSA Y EFECTO.

\- Mir **a bi** en "Z" – _dijeron Vinc y Pastor sonriendo._

Los números del dado desaparecían y se volvían polvo solo para dejar las seis caras del dado lisas.

\- ¿Que diablos ocurre aquí? - dijo anonadado "Z"

\- Bien, para hacerlo simple. Las caras del dado siempre estuvieron lisas, lo único que hice fue poner puntos falsos con "proyección de alma". Aunque usaste tu "alteración de causa y efecto" y el numero que se mostro primero fue un "uno" lo único que hice fue hacer desaparecer los números. Tu mismo te hiciste perder aceptando mis condiciones.

\- No, dijiste claramente que si yo sacaba impar ganaba.

 _Pastor tomo las riendas._

\- **Dije… que si el RESULTADO FINAL ERA IMPAR , GANABAS. TU MISMO REVISASTE EL DADO Y NO PRESENTASTE QUEJAS ¿QUE VAS A DECIR AHORA? QUE FUE INJUSTO? LO DICE AQUEL QUE USO SU "alteración de la ley de causa y efecto" PARA QUERER GANAR.**

\- Yo… yo. No puedo dejar que todo esto termine así.

 _"Z" saco de sus ropajes un revolver cargado. Pero apenas puso un dedo en el gatillo. Una fuerza invisible lo aplasto contra el suelo._

\- ¿Que … diablos es esto? - dijo furioso "Z"

\- El sistema anti trampas, pero esta vez es para evitar agresiones – dijo una voz mientras se abria la puerta.

 _El barman del casino, no , el "ejecutor de reglas" estaba aquí._

\- Sabia que ibas a tratar de acorralar a Pastor usando tus trucos sucios. Asi que decidi que este salon tambien estuviera bajo las reglas del submundo - dijo el recien llegado

\- Es imposible !. No podrías haber implementado el sistema antitrampas aquí. Esto no forma parte del submundo.

\- Al ser esta habitación de tu propiedad, y al descubrirse que tu eras el "jefe" del submundo restante. La habitación automáticamente paso a tener las mismas condiciones de realizar apuestas que en el submundo. Pero para evitar que perdieras algo como tu lengua. Modifique un poco las configuraciones para que terminaras aplastado por la gravedad del lugar - explico el barman del casino

\- Si el sistema antitrampas estaba activo, ¿por que no se activo cuando use mi "alteración de la ley de causa y efecto" para hacer trampa? - pregunto "Z"

\- Fue por que Pastor no dijo en las reglas que eso fuera trampa. El podia haber terminado la apuesta allí pero decidio seguir hasta el final. Te hizo creer que todo estaba bajo tu dominio.

\- Eres realmente una maquina de maldad muchacho – dijo desde el suelo "Z"

 _Pastor se sento en el suelo cansado de tantas idas y venidas._

 **\- Tu estúpida y ciega confianza a tu habilidad. Ese fue tu perdición. Y ahora, como dijimos. Todo lo tuyo me pertenece. Pero sere bueno y solo te quitare dos cosas. Tu dinero y esencia** **mágica**

\- Matame, matame. Ya no tiene sentido vivir.

 _Automaticamente, la esencia mágica llego al cuerpo de Vinc y este sintió una gran energia corriendo a travez de su cuerpo._

\- Nunca podras manejar tal habilidad. Aunque tu habilidad sea "nunca rendirse" nunca lo lograras - dijo con una sonrisa mi rival.

 **\- La verdad es que mi habilidad no es "nunca rendirse". Fue todo una mentira** \- dijo el enmascarado riendose.

\- ¿Eh?

 _Vinc empezo a analizar todas las situaciones. Por las cuales habia pasado para tratar de entender como funcionaba la habilidad. Tal vez habia una forma de ayudar a todos._

 _Justo en ese momento, el sonrio._

\- "Z" cuéntame tu historia.

\- eso no funcionara conmigo.

\- **De veras vas hacerlo. Tu me perteneces ahora. Hasta que no te diga "te devuelvo la vida" todo lo que hagas esta bajo mi poder - añadio Pastor metiendose otra vez.**

\- Entonces, te contare… Tendras que escuchar la historia de un viejo el cual estas a punto de quitarle todo. Pero ciertamente verte a ti, ver un sujeto ir en contra de todo , me hizo recordar a mi mismo hace muchos años. Lo que te contare es…como obtuve mi habilidad de Reginald ashram

 **\- Espera, ¿conseguiste tu habilidad de reginal Ashram?**

\- Asi es muchacho, asi es.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Hace 35 años en las tierras Demacianas_

 _Punto de vista de "Z" , en su juventud._

Yo era un joven con sueños sencillos, simples . Soñaba con algún día convertirme en un gran músico. Estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela de música en Demacia, había conseguido mi lugar pagando mis estudios con mis propios esfuerzos ya que nadie me apoyaba en mi sueño.

Fue el primer día del segundo año que la conocí a ella. Una muchacha Joniana de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo tono. A simple vista se notaba que ella era una chica de la alta sociedad.

Desde un principio sabía que no había posibilidad de entablar charla con ella y menos aun, que se fijara en mí. Es por eso que simplemente acalle a mi corazón y proseguí con mi vida. Pero mi cabeza era la dura de convencer, aun cuando habia decidido no encariñarme con ella, segui observándola como lo hice desde que se dio a conocer.

Ella en las clases era la mas estudiosa, la mas prestigiosa, la favorita de los profesores, la numero uno de todo el salon. Mientras que yo…yo era aquel que a duras penas aprobaba con calificaciones mediocres, nadie tenía por qué saber que yo trabajaba y estudiaba. Era mi sueño, nadie tenia por que saber cómo estaba viviendo por conseguir cumplirlo.

Un dia, mientras vendía palomitas de maíz en la plaza central de la capital. Ella, aquella chica que nunca creí poder intercambiar palabras me reconoció.

\- Hey, yo te conozco. Tu…estudias en el mismo instituto que yo ¿cierto?

Baje el gorro de mi uniforme de vendedor y escondí mi rostro.

\- Se equivoca señorita, usted debe confundirse con otra persona.

Por un momento, sentí sus delicadas manos tocando las mias. Ella tiro para arriba y descubrió mi rostro.

\- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? – dijo ella con una rostro fruncido. Nunca habia visto esa faceta suya, pero me parecio encantadora.

\- Es que… no quiero que me vean así – conteste con vergüenza y pena.

Ella vestia un elegante vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos, acompañándola tenia una sombrilla rosa que evitaba que el sol le diera en su piel.

Trague un poco de saliva a ver su belleza, pero me recompuse rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que te vean asi? Estas trabajando, no deberías avergonzarte de ello – dijo ella en un claro tono molesto.

Levante la vista y mire por primera vez el rostro enojado de ella. Luego de ello, por fin su expresión cambio y me mostro una débil sonrisa.

\- Trabajas para pagarte los estudios ¿cierto?

\- Si… - conteste vagamente, avergonzado, apenado

\- Dame, dos bolsas de palomitas.

\- A la orden – conteste casi automáticamente, como si fuera una maquina.

Recuerdo que debido a la vergüenza del momento me tarde mas del doble de tiempo preparar las palomitas para ella.

Poco a poco el tiempo paso y nuestra amistad crecio rápidamente. Pero era obvio que lo nuestro nunca iba a ser posible

Todo iba bien hasta que…paso lo inevitable. Ella de pronto dejo de ir a clases, nadie sabia que es lo que habia pasado con ella. Hable, pedí y rogué por información suya a sus mejores amigas, ellas a duras penas me dijeron algo que nunca quise escuchar. Ella iba a casarse por obligación con un Joniano tambien de la alta alcurnia.

No tenia amigos a quien pedir consejo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí de lo más impotente. Toque fondo y esa misma noche, cuando salí de clases fui por primera vez a un bar.

Al sentarme en la barra, el cantinero me pregunto qué quería.

\- ¿Que quieres tomar? – dijo el empleado

\- Dame algo para olvidar

El mesero me puso un revolver con una bala suelta sobre la mesa.

\- Mejor dicho, dame algo fuerte.

\- Hey jimmi, vos buscabas alguien para pasar la noche ¿no?

Un sujeto musculoso se acerco a la barra.

\- ¿Me llamaban?

Cuando gire la vista habia alguien sumamente musculoso a mi lado. Mire al barman y dije:

\- Olvidalo, solo dame un trago

\- ¿ que es lo que quieres olvidar? – pregunto interesado el cantinero

\- Quiero olvidarme de ella.

\- Ahh, estos jovencitos y sus males de amor. Sale una Cerveza bien fría – añadió el cantinero

Apoye mi cara contra la madera de la barra, luego de unos momentos sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi. No, el hombre musculoso ya se habia ido, era otro sujeto.

\- Hey, ¿por que la cara larga? – dijo quien sea quien se sento a mi lado.

\- Problemas del corazón, problemas del corazón - contesto por mí el maldito cantinero

Sentí que movían mi brazo, seguramente esperando que me girara y mostrara mi rostro, pero yo hacía fuerza para no llorar.

\- Hey, vamos. ¿Que paso? ¿Te declaraste y te rechazo?, ¿te engaño?, ¿la descubriste con un negro en tu cama? , ¿ella prefiere la zoofilia pero a ti solo te gusta la necrofilia?

\- Ella … ella va a casarse con otro. Con alguien mucho mejor que yo – dije mientras ya sollozaba.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Y que haces aquí? Deberías estar en su boda tratando de evitar que ella se case. Deberias entrar a su boda y gritar "boost" mientras pateas el trasero de todo ese clan de dragones inmortales

\- ¿Otra vez con tus delirios Ashram? - le pregunto el cantinero

\- Olvidalo, no quise decir nada - dijo el sujeto que buscaba animarme

Me levante y tome del cuello a quien me estaba hablando. Con lagrimas desbordando los ojos le dije

\- Lo haría, evitaría esa boda si pudiera. Pero no tengo los medios para viajar a Jonia para evitar que ella se case.

En ese momento me di cuenta, que el sujeto que estaba sujetando del cuello llevaba una sotana negra y un rosario en el cuello. Era un cura o pastor de alguna iglesia de quien sabe donde

\- Te hare una pregunta, dependiendo de ello podre ayudarte o no – dijo el desconocido con túnica.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer Reginald? Vas a ayudar a otro pobre diablo con sus problemas, te recuerdo que si alguien necesita de tu ayuda debería ir a la iglesia , no contar sus problemas aquí – dijo el cantinero

\- Callate cantinero, todos los feligreses ya han sido escuchados por el señor y sus problemas han sido solucionados. Es por ello que estoy recorriendo otros lugares – el tipo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mi – dime, si pudieras tener una habilidad ¿cual seria? Tengo una flecha que puede servirte.

Solte del cuello a aquel lider religioso y volvi a sentarme en mi asiento.

\- ¿Que clase de preguntas haces? – dije apenado, pensando que ese religioso solo iba a darme un mensaje filosófico en vez de darme una manera de ayudarme.

\- Dime, ¿que habilidad usarías? – insistió el religioso.

\- Déjame tranquilo – conteste enojado.

\- Ya veo, parecer ser que la mujer que amas no es lo suficientemente importante para que contestes una simple pregunta

El desconocido se retiro de la mesa y se estaba yendo del lugar.

\- Hey Reginald – reclamo el cantinero

\- ¿Que? ¿Hoy es noche de remeras mojadas? – dijo Reginal dándose la vuelta y mirando al empleado del lugar.

\- No idiota. Tienes que pagarme por las mesas que rompiste la noche anterior.

\- Cantinero

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Crees en dios?

\- Si

\- Entonces, que Dios te lo pague

\- Maldito vuelve aquí hijo de tu puta madre – dijo furioso el empleado sacando un hierro doblado desde debajo de la barra.

El religioso salió corriendo del lugar, tome de un sorbo mi bebida y deje mi dinero en la barra

\- Guarda el cambio

\- Que asi sea – dijo el empleado tranquilizándose y agarrando el dinero.

Sali rápidamente del lugar para tratar de encontrar al religioso, lo encontre apoyando su brazo contra una pared y tuteando a unas señoritas.

\- Asi que…¿son tan jóvenes y están viudas?. No sienten soledad en las noches .

\- HEY, TU. El cura depravado – dije mientras lo apuntaba

\- Me hablas a mi – dijo el religioso mostrándose con una expresión de ser incapaz de matar una mosca

\- ¿acaso hay otro cura depravado por este lugar? – pregunte ironicamente

\- No, creo que soy el único por aquí …..OYE

\- EL PODER… EL PODER DE CAMBIAR LAS COSAS. ESA … es la habilidad que usaría para recuperarla – respondi tardíamente a la pregunta que el me habia hecho

Él se cruzó de brazos y me miro con gracia.

\- Entonces ¿Te decidiste? – preguntó el

\- No sé cómo me ayudaras, pero si no logro recuperarla. Me asegurare de que tu vida sea un infierno

Reginald mostro una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Te veo en dos horas en la puerta de la iglesia.

\- ¿No puede ser ya mismo?

\- Hey, tranquilo viejo. Primero tengo que hacerles llegar el espíritu santo a estas dos señoritas – dijo el tomándo a las mujeres de la cintura y llevándoselas a quien sabe dónde. Pero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de un callejón levanto la voz para decirme – Y no traigas muchas cosas, solo lo esencial.

Dos horas despues ya estaba con mi maleta en la puerta de la iglesia. El pastor llego y se lo veía desaliñado, y con varias marcas de lápiz labial por el cuello.

\- Bien, es hora. Pasa hermano – dijo el.

El sujeto abrió las grandes puertas de la iglesia con una mano.

\- Jonia queda para el otro lado – dije apuntando hacia la calle.

\- Tranquilo. Vamos a llegar en menos de dos días.

\- Jonia esta a dos semanas de distancia, es imposible - exclame

El cura, se acerco a una de las imágenes y al tocarla , un pasadizo se abrió.

En el habia un cuarto con una cama en forma de corazón y una bola disco en el techo.

\- Ups, cámara secreta equivocada – dijo el tocando otra vez la imagen y haciendo que las paredes retornaran a su posición original escondiendo todo rastro de esa habitación – creo que era esta – agrego tocando otra imagen

Detrás de la imagen, se abrió otro pasadizo y al fondo de este se veía una fogata. Cuando nos acercamos vi que no era una simple fogata, en ella habia clavada una espada.

\- Bien, llegaremos al mar Demaciano en esto

Me di la vuelta para verlo con cara de "¿me estas hablando en serio?"

\- Tu solo enfoca tu mirada en la fogata. Confia en mi. Esto nos teletransportara.

Decidí confiar en el, enfoque mi mirada en la llama. Pero no pasaron mas de cinco segundos por que sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Cai desmayado.

\- Hey Marta, prepara la catapulta sagrada. Tengo que viajar a realizar una obra caritativa.

\- ¿Hacia donde apunto pastor? - dijo una voz femenina

\- Apunta hacia … los puertos del mar demaciano

Cuando desperté sentí que el suelo temblaba. Levante la vista y estaba en el suelo de una especie de bote. A los tumbos camine sobre a cubierta y llegue hasta la cabina del conductor.

\- Oh, ¿ya despertaste? Ten cuidado de no caerte por que el mar esta lleno de criaturas y no creo poder salvarte a tiempo.

\- En donde rayos estamos y por que este bote corre tan rápido.

\- Estamos en camino hacia Jonia. Y este bebe es una lancha con un motor V8 de nueve cilindros. Tiene turbo, pero no es tan potente como esas maquinas que utiliza Torreto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No entendiste la referencia ¿cierto? No importa. Trata de juntar fuerza. Ya tienes la habilidad que querías en ti.

En solo dos días. Cruzamos un mar y llegamos a la isla continente conocida como Jonia.

\- BUah – vomite apenas baje del barco – ¿Como diablos hiciste que esa cosa recorriera tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo?

\- Es gracias a la gloria del señor querido.

Pudimos averiguar el lugar de la boda. Después de un dia llegamos al lugar, una iglesia en medio del bosque. La entrada estaba llena de carruajes y habia decenas de guardaespaldas en la entrada

\- Parece que los paparazzi no son bienvenidos

\- Papa... ¿que? - pregunte , no estaba acostumbrado a todos esos terminos raros de Reginald

\- Ah, cierto. A veces olvido que no estamos en la tierra.

\- A veces pienso que se te aflojo un tornillo Reginald

\- Un tornillo, una tuerca y una manivela - respondio el mientras sonreia.

De todos los guardaespaldas vestidos de negro, habia en medio de ellos un sujeto que mas se asemejaba a un mastodonte de dos metros treinta, color de piel oscura y lentes negros.

\- Bien, tu ve por el negro altote y yo me enfrento a los otros 97 guardias.

\- Si…espera. ¿Tu solo contra el monton?

\- Si.

\- ¿estas bromeando?

\- Hey, si quieres yo me quedo con el negro y tu quédate con los 97.

\- No esta bien, esta bien.

Reginald salio de los arbustos. Y se acerco lentamente a ellos.

\- Hey, ustedes. Intento de hombres.

\- ¿Quien nosotros?

\- Si, ustedes manga de pinches cabrones.

Ellos se miraran entre ellos, como si no hubieran entendido lo que Reginald decía

\- Ah.. supongo que mi mexicano es muy mexicano para ustedes. La hare mas simple para que sus cerebros de retrasados entiendan.

El mostro el dorso de sus dos palmas y les mostro el dedo del medio a todos

\- Fuck you , motherfuckers.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pudranse, hijos de … ya saben que.

Todos fueron a por el, mientras yo buscaba escabullirme.

\- Hey tu. A donde vas.

Como habiamos predicho, el grandote fue por mi.

\- No pasaras – dijo el grandote pisando el suelo con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, tengo que detener esta boda a toda costa y si tengo que vencerte para hacerlo. Lo hare sin vaci…

Pumm . un fuerte golpe me mando a volar destrozando una carroza por el medio.

\- Aggh.

\- Hey hijueputa, al menos deja que termine sus frases – se quejo desde lo lejos Reginald.

\- Jajaja – se reia el grandote, mientras venia hacia mi.

\- Es hora "Inicia, ley de causa y efecto"

Ya tenia un fuerte golpe a mi favor asi que tenia que recibir otros ataques para poder usarlos despues.

El grandote me tomo del cuello y me elevo hasta lo mas arriba que pudo. Senti vértigo al estar tan alto.

\- Je…jeje…jeje.

\- ¿De que te ries?

Como pude me baje la cremallera del pantalón y orine en la cara del gran guardespaldas. El me solto asqueado y cai contra el suelo fuertemente. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el ya estaba sobre mi y me estaba ahorcando contra el suelo

\- Muere malnacido.

\- Aggh. Aghh

Poco a poco empece a perder el aire y mi corazón dejo de latir.

"Ahora" pensé en el ultimo segundo

"Rompete, ley de causa y efecto" pensé.

Con todas mis fuerzas, le devolví al grandote el mismo golpe que el me habia dado anteriormente. El golpe fue tal que lo mando a volar y giro en el aire cayendo de nuca. El quedo automáticamente inconsciente

\- Cof, Cof – a duras penas recupere el aire. Sentía como si mis ojos estuviesen por salir de mis cuencas

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Te tardaste mucho ¿sabias? – dijo acercándose a mi Reginald.

Vi detrás de él, y sus 97 rivales estaban tirados boca abajo con los pantalones abajo. Algunos lloraban desconsoladamente y otros lo hacían en silencio

\- ¿Que hiciste con ellos? – pregunte nervioso

\- Tecnica de enema anal manual , veras. Agarras tus deditos y se los metes por el…

\- Demasiada información – me queje

\- Oh, bueno. Hasta aquí te acompaño campeón. Ahora ve por tu chica.

\- Si.

Como pude me levante y cojeando iba hacia dentro de la boda

\- No te olvides, cuando el cura diga " si alguien desea impedir esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" recién allí tienes que entrar.

\- Bien.

Desde detrás de las cortinas vi la escena. La mujer que amaba estaba vestida de blanco, mientras que a su lado un joven apuesto estaba colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular. El cura de la boda dijo la frase

\- Si alguien tiene algo en contra de este compromiso, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Con todo en contra, con nervios , decidi entrar

\- YO ME OPONGO – grite mientras caminaba hacia el altar.

Varios presentes se levantaron. Todos cargaban espadas o simplemente se veian bastante fuertes.

GLUP , trague una buena cantidad de saliva. Pero me enfureci...

\- QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON, YO ME OPONGO A ESTA UNION.

De en medio de todos los que parecían querer golpearme por intentar detener la boda, salio un viejo bastante corpulento. Tenia un traje militar , era el padre de la novia.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?

\- Yo soy…yo soy.

Una niebla apareció por el suelo del lugar, luces me iluminaron.

\- Reginald deja tus bromas y déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo – me queje.

\- Hey, solo queria poner mas tensión al ambiente, aguafiestas.

La niebla desaparecio y las luces dejaron de iluminarme.

\- Yo soy…un donadie. Pero a partir de este momento, conocerán al mejor mago de toda Jonia, no de todo el mundo.

Mi "suegro" se quito su saco, camisa y corbata quedando con el torso expuesto.

\- Si quieres arruinar la boda de mi hija, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero. QUE NADIE INTERVENGA

\- Lo lamento, pero no tengo mucha fuerza para enfrentarlo. "Rompete ,Ley de causa y efecto" – dije esto en voz baja – DETENTE , CORAZON DE MI RIVAL

Usando el incidente que tuve antes, use eso para transmitir lo mismo que sentí a mi "suegro". El se quedo quieto y dejo de respirar por unos momentos.

Deje de fingir apretar su corazón con mi palma vacia y el recupero el aliento cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Todos se apartaron mientras me acercaba al altar, el novio fue esta vez que se puso en mi camino.

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres? - pregunto el

\- He venido por la mujer que amo - conteste a duras penas

\- No se de donde apareciste, o se quién eres, pero en este preciso instante. Acabare contigo por tu atrevimiento en interrumpir esta boda sagrada.

\- Me vale madres si eres el mismísimo príncipe de demacia o un espadachín invencible. Yo, no vine para rendirme cuando estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi objetivo.

En ese momento, decidi gritar a todo pulmón lo que sentía.

\- SONATA, TE AMO.

No sabría decir, si mis sentimientos fueron escuchados por ella. Pero me plante frente a frente a su prometido y le dije.

\- No importa lo que me hagas, lo que siento no me hara retroceder. Si me cortas los brazos, te quitare de mi camino a patadas. Si me cortas las piernas, me arrastrare y te mordera hasta que te hagas a un lado. Si me cortas la cabeza, te mirare hasta que quedes maldito. y si haces desaparecer completamente mi cuerpo, mi alma desde el mas alla seguira viviendo solo para hacerte la vida imposible. Estas seguro que quieres enfrentar a un mago que tiene tal determinacion.

Funciono, realmente habia funcionado.

La boda se cancelo. Sonata pudo convencer a sus padres y despues de mucho tiempo, nos casamos.

Hubieramos vivido una vida feliz...

Y yo lo arruine todo debido a mi egoísmo.

Sus padres me hacían la vida imposible y yo debi haber soportado eso. Pero cuando Sonata se embarazo, ya no lo soporte mas. Los padres de ella le aconsejaron que ella vuelva a Jonia para que no pasara dificultades en su embarazo. Alli cometi mi error. Desee desde el fondo de mi interior que los padres de Sonata nunca hubieran intervenido en nuestra relación.

Esa noche mi vida cambio, la "alteración de causa y efecto" habia actuado por si sola en función de mis deseos. Pero no entendería eso si no hasta mas tarde.

Cuando desperté al dia siguiente, Sonata no amanecio en la cama junto a mi. Es mas, ni siquiera estaba en mi hogar. Estaba en la que alguna vez fue mi habitación de estudiante que yo alquilaba antes de conocer a Sonata.

Sali a las calles asustado, no entendia que es lo que habia pasado. Cuando volvi a mi habitación lo comprendi todo. Vi mi titulo de "músico" colgado en la pared. En este mundo, nunca habia luchado por Sonata.

Vendi todo, todo lo que tenia. Me enmbarque a Jonia, dispuesto a encontrarla de nuevo. Tenia esperanzas que ella me recordase.

Cuando la encontre y vi, ella aun mantenía su embarazo.

Llore de alegría, inocentemente pensé que tal vez no todo habia cambiado. Me acerque a ella como si de su esposo se tratase. Pero un sequito de personas me alejo.

\- Alejate desconocido.

\- Sonata escúchame, soy tu esposo. ¿Me recuerdas?

Su mirada asqueada y asustada me rompio el alma. Ella no me recordaba.

Pero no me rendi allí. Observaba a lo lejos su vida, si yo no era su esposo, ¿de quien estaba embarazada? Se volvió una obsecion todo eso.

Fue cuando la bebe nacio, que decidi infiltrarme en el hogar de sus padres donde ella vivía.

Por la noche entre a hurtadillas y pude llegar hasta su dormitorio. Alli ella descansaba plácidamente junto a el fruto de lo que supuestamente fue nuestro amor.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?¿quien eres? – dijo alguien despacio desde atrás mio. Senti el cuchillo de esa persona tocando mi garganta.

\- Escúchame , ella es mi hija – dije mirando a la bebe.

\- Eso es imposible.

Parpadee por un segundo y habiamos aparecido en el patio de la casa. En la oscuridad de la noche cai de espaldas contra el césped y me di la vuelta para ver a mi captor.

Sonrei, mis lagrimas cayeron cuando vi a la persona que me había atrapado.

\- Reginald, gracias a dios que eres tu

\- ¿Te conozco? – dijo el mirándome con una cara algo sorprendido pero manteniendo el filo del arma en mi dirección.

\- No recuerdas, tu me ayudaste a detener la boda de Sonata. Tu me traiste desde Demacia a Jonia. Tu … nosotros… fuimos amigos.

El fue tan amable de darme tiempo de contarle mi historia. Pero no sabia que es lo que el estaba a punto de decirme.

\- La pequeña hija de Sonata, se llama Sona. Ella, no tiene padre. Se confirmo que la madre nunca tuvo ninguna pareja. Es por eso que la iglesia intervino en todo esto - dijo el.

\- Pero entiendes lo que paso ¿no? Entiendes que yo soy el padre cierto -trate de hacerle entender pero no quiso escucharme

\- Yo… nunca debi haberte dado tal habilidad. Debo responsabilizarme por ello.

\- ¿Entonces me ayudaras? ¿Les explicaras a todos lo que paso? ¿cierto?

\- De que rayos hablas, este es tu castigo por haber sido egoísta. Tan solo acepta tu destino ahora. Yo tambien, no debi haberte ayudado en esa ocasión.

\- No, no digas eso. Dime que estas de mi lado.

\- Lo lamento, pero nunca , nunca vas a conocer a tu hija. Este será tu castigo

Abri los ojos asustado y cuando me di cuenta. Estaba en algun lugar que no conocía.

\- NO , NO , NOOOOO!

Reginald se terminaría uniendo como invocador a la academia de guerra dos años después. Aprovecharia recién allí que el no tendría tiempo para tratar de recuperar lo mio.

Fue inútil. Cuando volví a Jonia, no había rastro de Sonata.

Pregunte y muchos me decían que hubo una familia que calzaba con las descripcion que yo daba. Pero que se habian mudado hace mas de dos años. Maldije el haberme tomado mi tiempo para pensar las cosas. Mi búsqueda llevo meses pero lamentablemente termino en un cementerio.

Alli habia sido el fin de mi busqueda. Vi las tumbas de toda su familia junto a un monasterio religioso.

NO podía aceptarlo.

Tenia que volver a intentarlo. Tenia que volver a usar esa habilidad que me quito todo. Pero ¿ no arruinaría aun mas las cosas?

Decidi que lo mejor seria instruirme en la magia. Pero mientras Reginald estuviese allí, en la academia de guerra, no podría acercarme. Mis posibilidades se hicieron mas nulas cuando me entere que el se habia convertido en director

Fue despues de muchos años, cuando Reginald desaparecio, que supe que era mi momento.

Me tome con calma las cosas e ingrese a la academia alegando que mi habilidad "podia cambiar la suerte"

Entre sin problemas. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Fue allí cuando la vi.

Era idéntica a Sonata, la misma apariencia, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos.

En el lugar menos pensado, habia encontrado a quien despues entenderia que era mi hija.

Esta vez no fui precipitado. No queria ser expulsado de este lugar.

Investigue su historia, supe que ella era huérfana de Jonia, que habia sido adoptada por una demaciana. Pero lo que mas me sorprendio era su amor por la música y su capacidad de usar magia.

Por varios medios pude conseguir hacer un test de compatibilidad. No eramos parientes. Pero no iba a rendirme allí.

Fue entonces que monte todo esto del submundo. Mientras aprendia a usar mi habilidad, mis preofesores me dejaron bien en claro, que mientras mas esencia mágica tengas, mas hábil con la magia eres.

Todo lo hice por recuperar lo que era mio. Para hacer que Sona y yo viviéramos felices como padre e hija.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

\- Todo lo que hice, lo hice para …

\- ¿Para que? No tienes que estar relacionados por sangre para ser un padre. Si realmente sientes desde el fondo de tu corazón que ella es tu hija, no tendrías que estar aquí. Tendrias que buscar la forma de acercarte a ella, de volverte tu amigo , su confidente. ¿No es eso un padre? Alguien que vela por el bienestar de su familia. Si realmente querias recuperar lo perdido, lamento decirte que estabas tomando el rumbo equivocado

Mientras "Z" se lamentaba, ya habia terminado de entender la habilidad.

\- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

 **"déjate de mamadas Vinc. Tienes el poder de mandar a la verga todo"** dijo mentalmente Pastor

"Si hiciera eso, ¿que es lo que tendría que pagar a cambio? Podríamos desaparecer. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que pedimos.

" **TCH** " se quejo la personalidad atroz

\- Ahh- suspire para tratar de tranquilizarme - "alterate, ley de causa y efecto"

Una onda expansiva recorrio todo el planeta, solo los seres mas poderosos pudieron sentir tal cambio y eso ciertamente les llamo mucho la atención.

\- ¿Que hiciste? - dijo preocupado "Z"

\- Muchas cosas. Muchas cosas – dije mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Espera, que te esta pasando muchacho - dijo preocupado el barman.

\- Si el submundo nunca hubiera existido. ¿Donde debería estar yo? - conteste

Pastor desaparecería y dejaría confundidos a ambos.

\- ¿Si el submundo nunca existiría…? ¿Donde estaría yo…? - repitieron los dos ex jefes del submundo

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la academia._

 _Un muchacho se deshacía de su mascara._

\- Fue muy buena tu idea de hacerme desaparecer. Ahora que solo ellos dos mantienen los recuerdos del submundo. Pensaran que nunca tuve nada que ver - le comente a Pastor

 _La **"alteracion de la ley de causa y efecto"** era un arma de doble filo. te daba lo que querías pero tenias que dar algo a cambio. Incluso podia fallar si no eras especifico con lo que pedias._

 _Las siguientes cosas habian sido cambiadas cuando Vinc uso la habilidad_

Para recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de "W" Vinc uso todos los recuerdos sobre la existencia del submundo de los deudores como intercambio.

Ya que los recuerdos del submundo desaparecieron, Violet olvido el tiempo tragico que paso alli. Resultaba ser que Violet era la hermana de Wilfred, y como este la olvido, ella se hizo pasar por su amiga para acompañarlo todo este tiempo

Aunque el submundo fue olvidado, el dinero se quedo en mis manos.

Swain no pudo recuperar su brazo, por ende Vinc hizo que se atribuyera su perdida como un recuerdo en el cual el perdió su brazo en la invasión de Noxus a Jonia. Con respecto a su dinero, supuestamente fue obra de ladrones

Ciertas personas no olvidaron el submundo. Entre ellos estuvieron los campeones involucrados y los dos jefes del submundo y alguno que otro caso aislado que de seguro atribuyo todos esos recuerdos como parte de algun sueño loco que tuvo.

Y para hacer equitativo todo. Vinc disolvio la esencia magica obtenida y esta volvio magicamente a quienes le habia pertenecido anteriormente. Solo la esencia magica de la habilidad capaz de alterar la "ley de causa y efecto" se quedo en su posecion. Pero aun asi el la termino usando como parte de pago por todos los cambios que hizo.

Seis horas despues Vinc se encontraba viendo el amanecer en la entrada de la academia..

Tres sujetos pasaban por la salida del lugar.

\- Gracias Pastor – dijo al aire y espontaneamente el que iba en medio del grupo mientras miraba el sol salir en medio de las montañas

\- ¿Se va señor? – pregunte fingiendo ser un alumno normal.

\- Si, esto de ser invocador no es lo mejor para mi - me contesto a mi pregunto, pero luego se giro para hablar con los dos jovenes que lo seguian - Me sorprende que ustedes dos quieran acompañarme.

\- Ya se lo dijismos jefe. No dejaremos de ser invocadores, nos moveremos a la sección de exploración para poder acompañarte - decian Violet y Wilfred con una sonrisa en el rostro

El sujeto se acerco a mi y me queria pedir un favor.

\- Conoces a un tal Pastor muchacho.

\- ¿Uno que usa una mascara?

\- Si, ¿podrias entregarle este papel?

\- No hay problema - dije agarrandolo.

\- Y si no lo encuentras, bueno. Deshaste del papel. No importa mucho. Solo queria agradecerle pero parece que ya no podre verlo.

Mientras los tres ex miembros dejaban la academia atrás. Revise la hoja que "Z" me habia dado.

* * *

 **"examen de relación sanguínea"**

Señorita Sona Buvelle con sujeto anónimo.

Resultado "positivo"

* * *

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Rompi el papel en miles de pedazos y estos salieron volando para perderse en la infinidad del cielo.

\- Se acabo.

 ** _Fin del capitulo 13_**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**_

(gracias por su apoyo incondicional y disculpen este saludo corto. Falta de tiempo, espero que lo entiendan)

 _ **1)lomg10**_

 _ **2)TheLastPotatoxd**_

 _ **3)Yadri**_

 _ **4)WolfsDragen**_

 _ **5)MrGalladeXD**_

 _ **6)Vega oscuro**_

 _ **7)antenesis**_

 _ **8)warpoyo**_

 _ **9)Zero1604**_


	131. Epilogo capitulo 13

**_Epilogo del capitulo 13_**

Despues de despedirme de "Z" mientras fingia ser un estudiante cualquiera, me puse a caminar de regreso a mi habitación con el sol del amanecer dándome la espalda.

\- **4,8 mil millones de piezas de oro. ¿No será sospechoso que mantengas tal cantidad?** – pregunto Pastor

\- Para eso esta el PD de Pastor. Con eso evitaremos preguntas innecesarias – le conteste a mi otra personalidad

\- **¿Y que vamos a hacer con tanto dinero?**

\- Gastarlo de manera planificada. La gente se vuelve loca cuando tiene mucho dinero.

Ya adentro de los pasillos, pasamos cerca de donde es el local de Gragas.

 **\- ¿No seria buena idea festejar con una copa?**

\- Tengo mas sueño que ganas de hacer otra cosa.

 **\- Bah, ya estuviste despierto toda la noche. Una hora o dos no harian mas daño.**

Decidi no contestar y seguir mi paso lento. Pero mas adelante me toparía con una persona la cual debería haber arreglado mis desacuerdos antes.

Era Janna, pero se encontraba tirada en el suelo y además tenia una botella de vino a su lado. Estaba por moverla y ver si reaccionaba, pero tuve que recordar por lo que habíamos pasado.

\- **¿Tuviste la capacidad de hacer que los demas olvidaran el submundo, pero a ti se te olvido quitarle los recuerdos a Janna?**

\- Dios, lo olvide por completo– dije de manera muy arrepentida.

 _Y era cierto, Vinc habia eliminado los recuerdos del submundo a la gran mayoría de deudores. Los que fueron excluidos del borrado de memoria fueron los campeones a excepción de Swain, a el si le borraron todo lo que recordaba._

 _Por ende, Janna aun recordaba la forma en que la insulto Pastor._

 **\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ponerte la máscara y pedirle disculpas?**

\- ¿Crees que me perdonaría?

 **\- No.**

 _El muchacho se tomo el tiempo para pensar. Pero lamentablemente no iba a tenerlo._

 _Janna abrió lentamente los ojos y se notaba que los tenia rojos de tanto llorar._

\- Señorita Janna

" **TCH , idiota. Deja de hablar como lo harías si tuvieras la máscara puesta** " dijo molesto la otra personalidad

\- ¿Pastor? – dijo la campeona mientras se refregaba los ojos cansados

\- Campeona Janna ¿estas bien? – dije alcanzándole una mano.

 _Cuando la campeona recobro completamente la vista, puso una mueca molesta._

\- Alejate de mi, todos los hombres son iguales. No importa la edad, lo único que piensan es en sexo. Luego cuando tienen lo que quieren… SNIF … te abandonan a tu suerte… BUAH

 _El muchacho se tuvo que agachar para ponerse a la altura de ella._

\- Por favor, déjame llevarte a tu habitación… ¿hueles a alcohol?

\- Eso no te incumbe. Vete de aquí – dijo mas molesta la soporte

\- Lo siento, pero no me parece adecuado que te quedes aquí ¿Que pensaran los demas invocadores o campeones si te ven asi?

\- Ya te dije que no te incumbe – repitio ella

 _Como pudo, el muchacho la cargo en su espalda. Y trataba de llevarla a su habitación._

\- ¿En donde queda tu habitación? - pregunte

\- Te dije que no te metas donde no te incumbe, BAJAME.

 _Y sin medir sus acciones, la zaunita golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con la botella de alcohol, la cabeza del muchacho._

 _ **CRASH**_

 _Este al recibir el fuerte impacto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara al suelo. Todo el contenido que salio del envase roto mancho la túnica del estudiante y un corte se le hizo cerca de la nuca._

 _En menos de un segundo, por breves momentos la sobriedad de la soporte volvió. Ella pensaba que habia lastimado de gravedad al estudiante._

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo preocupada mientras estaba encima de la espalda del muchacho.

 _El enojo se hizo presente al igual que la personalidad atroz del muchacho_

" **tratamos de ser buena persona contigo, y asi nos tratas. Hubiera sido mejor que esos dos locos del submundo te hubieran hecho daño maldita sea. Ojala te quedes sola toda tu vida…** "

 _Cientos de pensamientos burdos y malditos surcaban por la mente de Pastor. Este floto en la superficie y por un segundo pudo tomar el control del cuerpo de Vinc._

 _Desde el suelo, pudo girar su cara y pudo darle una mirada de desprecio a la zaunita. Una mirada que podria decirte miles de cosas, pero que Janna solo pudo descifrar en ella lo siguiente._

" _ **Estas muerta, definitivamente estas muerta"**_

 _Cuando la soporte cerro los ojos por el miedo, escucho decir al muchacho._

\- Lo siento, no debí haberte cargado sin tu consentimiento. ¿Puedes dejar que te ayude? Al menos déjame acompañarte a tu habitación para que descanses.

 _Cuando la zaunita escucho eso, abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio a un chico sonriente. Fue como si aquella mirada que antes le había dado fuera una ilusión. Una ilusión creada por el alcohol en su sangre._

\- Dis…discul…discúlpame – tartamudeo ella.

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, ya te lo dije – dije extendiendo mi mano.

 _El muchacho pudo contener a tiempo todo el enojo de Pastor. Se sintió fatigado por sentir dentro suyo tanto odio fluyendo._

 _Pero el sentir que Janna ya no estaba enojada y ahora caminaba a su lado, le hizo olvidar temporalmente todo eso._

\- ¿Queda lejos? la facción zaunita me refiero – pregunte.

\- No vamos allí, vamos a la facción Neutral – contesto ella

\- Ah, bien. Trata de no tambalearte tanto.

 _Al principio luego del pequeño incidente, ambos caminaban en silencio. Pero de vez en cuando se miraban a través de reojos disimulados. Era raro para Vinc ver caminar a Janna. Después de todo, lo normal era verla flotando por todos lados._

\- Tu eres de cuarto año ¿cierto? – trato de charlar la campeona

\- Asi es .

\- ¿Y cómo van las clases?

\- Una suspensión por allí, otra por haya.

\- ¿Un chico problemático?

\- Uno incomprendido.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Golpee a un abusivo. Un estudiante de un año superior.

\- Los hombres y su ego queriendo demostrar ser más fuerte que los demas.

\- No fue asi. Fue más complejo de lo que parece. Bueno, tampoco es que mi accionar haya estado bien. Me gane una suspensión por eso.

\- Ya veo. Pareces más maduro para el año que cursas - dijo ella haciendo una observacion del rostro del muchacho

\- Bueno, tengo 21 años después de todo.

\- ¿Eh? Pensé que tenias a lo mucho 16 o 17.

\- ¿En serio? eres la primera persona que me dice eso – dije tratando de sonar animado por su comentario

\- ¿A que facción perteneces? – pregunto la soporte

\- Pues…

 _Y asi, ambos charlaron sobre temas comunes que dos descocidos se harian cuando se conocen._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la campeona. El simplemente la dejo a su suerte. No queria tratar de relacionarse mas de lo debido con la campeona. Supuestamente, ellos nunca habian charlado antes. Pero en el aire se sentía una calidez que ambos podían entender._

\- Bien, aquí te dejo. Nos vemos – dije de manera un poco apresurada.

\- Espera. Al menos déjame saber tu nombre

\- No importa, seguro te olvidarías mi nombre de tantos invocadores que existen. Solo piensa que un desconocido te ayudo. Nos vemos.

\- Es por que soy Zaunita ¿no? – dijo ella de manera triste

\- ¿Eh? ¡ No !

\- ¿Entonces a donde te vas con tanto apuro? ¿No que tenias una suspensión?

\- Bueno, si pero…

\- ¿O acaso me estabas mintiendo?

 _Esas palabras solo le dieron a entender a Vinc que Janna aún seguía golpeada por lo que le habia dicho Pastor. Trato entonces de aclarar las cosas._

\- Oye, no crees que estas siendo un poco…

\- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que soy histérica? UGG, vete. Sal de mi vista.

\- Espera, no quise decir eso. Yo solo…

\- Olvidalo, adios.

 _Con un fuerte portazo, la campeona le cerro la puerta en la cara al estudiante._

\- Ahh – inspiraba y exhalaba

 _Vinc trataba de calmarse, pero no pudo contener más a su demonio interno. Pastor entonces tomo posesión por unos momentos otra vez._

 **\- La próxima vez que te veamos tirada en los pasillos borracha, vamos a ignorarte y ojala algun estúpido te lleve a su cama. Loca histérica, menos mal que Pastor te mando a volar, maldita desagradecida.**

 _La puerta se abrió de repente_

\- ¿Que dijiste?

 **\- Ahora además de histérica ¿eres sorda?**

\- A quien llamaste histérica, renacuajo

 **\- Loca**

\- Marica

 _La personalidad atroz tomo del cuello a la campeona. Mostrandole de nuevo esa mirada que la intimido rato atrás. Pero aun asi, se lleno de valor y le dijo lo siguiente:_

\- Vamos, golpéame. Esa es la única forma en que los hombres solucionan las cosas cuando no tienen la razón ¿no?

 **\- ¿Crees que no seria capaz de hacerlo?**

\- Vamos , hazlo. Golpeame y solo demostraras que yo tengo razón.

 **\- ¿Razon de que? Lo único que tratamos de hacer es ayudarte y nosotros tuvimos que aguantar tus arrancones de mujer despechada.**

 _Las lagrimas, llenaron los ojos de la soporte para luego desbordar y terminar en dos líneas que recorrían sus mejillas y terminaban en el frio suelo del pasillo._

\- Yo… lo se. No debería preguntarme por que Pastor se fue de mi lado. Es todo culpa mia, ya lo sabia desde el principio. Pero no podia aceptarlo, ¿acaso tu aceptarías que la persona que amas con todo tu ser te dijera "aléjate de mi"? Yo no lo acepto, ¿pero que puedo hacer a parte de llorar? Tal vez si le doy la suficiente lastima el regrese conmigo. Si, eso va a funcionar. Estoy seguro que lo hara. El vera mi estado deplorable y me tendrá lastima, volverá por mi cuando se entero de eso, yo creo que asi pasara.

 _El no pudo aguantar mas, sentía nauseas al escuchar todo el discurso de Janna. La solto del cuello y le dijo lo siguiente antes de irse sin siquiera decir adiós:_

 **\- Para amar a alguien. Debes amarte primero a ti misma. De nada sirve que quieras cuidar a alguien si no sabes cuidarte. Ten en cuenta eso y recién entenderás que lo que hiciste no es el camino adecuado. En cuanto a tu amado, esfuérzate por recuperarlo y volverá. A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres decididas, que confían en si mismas . Que tienen el valor para decir que están tristes por algo y no tratar de ahogar sus penas en su interior.**

 _Sin nada mas que decir. Pastor dejo el mando mientras se alejaba de Janna. Cuando Vinc retorno al mando estaba por decir algo, pero Pastor no se callo._

 **\- Ni pienses en dar la vuelta. Si le das tu consuelo, nunca podrá levantarse por si misma. Esto es algo que debe superar.**

 _Y asi sin mirar atrás, el duo camino con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a su siguiente parada._

* * *

 _Como habian prometido horas antes, Vinc iba a desayunar con Cordera en su habitación. Pero antes de tocar la puerta ella salio desde adentro para recibir al muchacho. El noto preocupación en la tiradora._

\- Vinc, ponte tu mascara.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunte.

\- Son Soraka y Riven, ellas vinieron a tratar de encontrar tu paradero. Quieren hablar con respecto a lo que paso anoche en un tal submundo. Bueno, yo no entiendo mucho pero al parecer se me aflojo un poco la lengua y termine diciéndoles que ibas a desayunar conmigo. Asi que ellas tambien quisieron quedarse para charlar.

\- Ahh –suspire – está bien. "proyección de alma: mascara"

 _El muchacho entonces paso a mostrar su otra identidad._

\- ¿Estas listo?

\- Si, terminemos con esto de una vez – conteste con desgano.

 _Apenas el muchacho entro, una botella de vidrio se estrelló contra la pared haciendo que cientos de pedacitos de vidrio cayeran por el suelo y también mojaran el suelo los restos de liquido que contenían la botella._

\- ¿Que demonios?

\- HEY PASTOR ¿ QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES POR RECHAZARME ANOCHE ? – dijo la exiliada mostrando un rostro furioso mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mi.

\- TU CHIQUILLO TONTO, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI HABITACION MIENTRAS DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE? – fue lo que dijo Soraka mientras tambien se acercaba hacia mi, con malas intenciones

 _Soraka y Riven estaban furiosas. Esto era producto del…_

\- ¿Lobo, por que les diste de tomar alcohol? – dijo enojada Cordera a su compañero.

\- Tu solo dijiste que les convidara algo para beber. Y lo que tenia a mano eran tus botellas alcohol que tienes escondidas bajo la cama.

\- SHIII , que Vinc…digo Pastor no te escuche.

 _El siguiente dialogo interno entre dos personalidades se realizó en la mente del muchacho_

\- "¿Dos mujeres enojadas alcoholizadas? Eso solo significa una sola cosa ¿Cierto Pastor?"

 **\- "¿Estas preparado?"**

\- "Si"

 **\- "¿Estas listo?"**

\- "DIJE QUE SI"

 **\- "Ahí viene. PREPARATE PARA ESCUCHAR QUEJAS AJENAS SIN SIQUIERA TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERTE O DAR UNA EXPLICACION QUE LAS CONVENZA DE QUE ELLAS ESTAN MAL"**

* * *

 _Despues de un rato de botellas volando, espadas tratando de apuñalar personas (sobretodo al enmascarado) y ropa tirada por todos lados._

 _El enmascarado se encontraba sin remera tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Riven tiraba el brazo derecho del muchacho hacia atrás y Sorata hacia lo mismo pero con el brazo restante. Ambas colocando sus rodillas en la espalda del que estaba boca abajo. Justo en esos instantes Cordera había vuelto con una jarra llena de café fuerte._

\- Vinc. ¿Que te han hecho? – dijo preocupada la tiradora

\- Solo trataba de no decir nada estúpido. Pero creo que ellas ni charlar quieren. Solo quieren pelear – conteste desde el suelo

 _Riven jalo con más fuerza el brazo del muchacho._

\- Vamos Pastor, explícame que es lo que paso. Esta mañana cuando sali de la habitación donde me dejaste descansando, el casino ya no estaba. El lugar estaba vacio pero allí no habian mesas para apostar, no habia un bar para sentarse a tomar. No estaba el lugar donde se supone que yo trabajo ¿ qué hiciste con el submundo?

\- Espera un segundo Riven. Yo aún no termine con el – dijo Soraka acercándose a la mascara del muchacho y hablándole mientras se notaba su aliento fétido a alcohol – Riven me conto que la besaste ¿ es cierto eso? eh? ¿EH? ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHh?

 _Debajo de la mascara, el muchacho ponía mueca de disgusto, no solo por las preguntas sino por que además la exiliada comenzó a morderle los dedos de su mano atrapada._

\- Y que con eso. ¿Acaso te gusto? – dijo el molesto enmascarado

\- ¿EHhh? Nunca dije eso – se defendió Soraka

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa Soraka? – pregunto Riven

\- COMO PUEDO ESTAR CELOSA. YO NO SIENTO NADA POR EL – dijo arrepentida la soporte mientras doblaba mas aun el brazo del muchacho

\- Estas celosa – la molesto Riven

\- ¿Yo celosa? Yo ya conozco quien es este idiota debajo de su mascara. Como voy a tener celos de que hayas besado a un estudiante de invocador – respondio la hija de las estrellas ante los comentarios molestos de la exiliada

 _Apenas escucho eso. La sobriedad de la exiliada retorno como por arte de magia. Solto el brazo del muchacho y se levantó de el._

\- Entonces… ¿es por eso que sabias que Sebas trata de ser cercano a mi? Tú eres uno de sus compañeros.

 _El muchacho se mantuvo callado, fingiendo ignorancia. Pero Cordera trato de intervenir para salvarle el trasero a su invocador._

\- ¿Cómo crees Riven? Es imposible que exista un invocador tan talentoso entre los estudiantes.

\- No trates de convencerme. Estoy a un paso de descubrir la identidad de este malnacido – dijo Riven empuñando su espada que habia estado en el suelo. – prepárate Pastor. Voy a descubrir tu identidad y luego venderé tu secreto al submundo.

\- El submundo ya no existe – conteste mientras me levantaba del suelo

\- Lo que sea, a quien le interese tu secreto se lo voy a vender.

 _Riven con facilidad activo su definitiva y lanzo una onda de aire que estrello al muchacho contra la pared._

 _Luego se acerco a el y le piso el torax, para luego acercar su mano hacia el antifaz del muchacho._

\- Veamos quien esta debajo de esta mascara.

 _Cordera preocupada por no saber que hacer exclamo._

\- Scooby Doo, ¿donde estas? Eh, que cosas estoy diciendo… Lobo… ¿donde estas?

 _Un portal azul oscuro se abrió desde el techo y un monton de agua fría cayo sobre todos e inundo la sala de Cordera. La sala no pudo mantenerse hermética y la puerta cedió, haciendo que toda el agua salada escapara por el pasillo de la academia._

\- COF COF ¿Esto es agua salada? – dijo Soraka reponiéndose.

\- Agua de mar – dijo Lobo apareciendo otra vez y mordiendo un pescado que salteaba en el suelo por falta de líquido – la traje desde el mar demaciano. Ustedes necesitaban si o si una ducha, para ponerse lucidas y para quitarse el fétido olor a alcohol que estaban impregnando por toda la sala.

 _Antes de que Riven pudiera hacer algo mas. Cordera recogio su espada y la puso lejos de ella. Pastor uso "proyección de alma" y ataron a la exiliada a una silla._

 _Despues de forcejeos y varias tazas de café. Ya todos se encontraban mas calmados._

\- Bien, ¿a que se debe su visita? - pregunto el enmascarado

 _Riven pregunto._

\- ¿Que paso con el submundo?

\- Eso - pregunto tambien Soraka.

 _La hija de las estrellas comento que cerca de pasada la medianoche del dia de ayer. Cientos de personas salieron a correr por los patios de la academia gritando "somos libres". El director y sus ayudantes tuvieron que atrapar a cada uno de esas personas y como soporte, Soraka tuvo que revisar a cada uno, pero todos estaban bien. Decidió dejar a todos en observación y volver a su habitación para descansar un poco. Al otro día, cuando ella volvió, la enfermera que se quedó a vigilar le comento que alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, todo ese éxtasis alegre que tenían los invocadores en observación, desapareció. Y no entendían porque actuaron de esa forma._

 _Pastor analizo lo que dijo Soraka y le dijo:_

\- Bien. Ellos de seguro eran los deudores del submundo y salieron a correr por la felicidad de ya no deber nada a ese lugar. Y su confusión debe haber sido despues de que les borre la memoria a todos sobre la existencia de tal lugar.

\- ¿Espera? Borraste la memoria de todos – dijo sorprendida Riven

\- De la mayoría. Ustedes recuerdan el submundo ¿no? - conteste

\- Si – dijeron las dos campeonas al unisono.

\- Pues… como ustedes recibieron dinero de mi. Seria muy complicado explicarles todo si lo hubieran olvidado. Tambien estaba la posibilidad de que si les borraba la memoria, ustedes avisarían a las autoridades que sus PD aparecieron de repente con tanto dinero. Así que decidí que todos los campeones involucrados no olvidaran el submundo a excepción de Swain ya que él era uno de los jefes del submundo.

 _Las dos parecían entender todo eso._

\- ¿Y como obtuviste la capacidad de borrar recuerdos?

\- Pues… despues de vencer a Swain y dejarte a ti – apunte a Riven – descansando , fui de camino hacia donde estaba el ultimo jefe del submundo

\- ¿Aquel que puede cambiar el destino de las personas? – pregunto Soraka

\- Si… sus poderes eran más complejos que digamos. Pero antes de ir, decidí pasar a la habitación de Soraka. La encontré durmiendo y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por despertarla, ella no abrió los ojos.

 _Riven puso una mirada de complicidad mientras observaba a a hija de las estrellas._

\- ¿Con que Pastor te fue a visitar anoche? Parece que no acepto mi propuesta y quiso descargar su fatiga contigo Soraka.

\- ¿Eh? Que cosas dices. Es imposible que haya algo entre un invocador y una campeona – dijo la soporte mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a un lado.

\- Muy cierto, fui a dejarle el dinero que le prometi. Te deje en tu PD 600 millones de piezas de oro para que puedas crear tantos hospitales como quieras en Jonia.

\- Espera, ¿tu y Pastor eran socios? - pregunto la campeona albina

\- Si – dijo algo contenta la soporte al saber que ya podria cumplir el objetivo que quería cumplir

 _El muchacho aprovecho que ellas charlaban para dar un sorbo a su tercera taza de café._

\- Ahora se, que el cansancio que tenías Soraka, se debía a que tuviste una noche muy ocupada atendiendo a todos esos ex deudores. Bueno, entonces después de dejarte el dinero en tu PD. Tome rumbo hacia donde pensé que estaría el último jefe del submundo y tuvimos un encuentro final. Donde me lleve todo lo que al le pertenecía. Incluso su habilidad.

\- ¿TIENES LA HABILIDAD DE CAMBIAR LOS DESTINOS? – dijeron anonadadas Riven, Cordera y Soraka

\- No, ya no la tengo. La use para hacer que todos olvidaran los malos momentos que pasaron en el submundo, todas esas frustraciones que pasaron. Fue fácil cambiar sus recuerdos, por que los reemplace con recuerdos de ellos durmiendo ya que siempre eran a altas horas de la noche cuando se realizaba las actividades del submundo ¿no?

 _Todas parecían sorprendidas frente a la forma en la cual había usado la habilidad el enmascarado._

\- Pero… no pensé algunas cosas y creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber borrado algunos recuerdos - agregue

 _Justo en esos instantes. Vinc recordó a Janna y sus resentimientos hacia Pastor._

\- Hey, si tenías una habilidad tan poderosa. ¿No era mejor quedártela? – pregunto Riven

Deje de lamentarme y conteste:

\- SI, hubiera sido genial que la hubiera conservado. Podria haber alterado miles de cosas y haberme vuelto horriblemente invencible pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No era una habilidad tan fácil de sobrellevar como ustedes creen. Si ustedes le pedían felicidad… a cambio tenían que pasar una etapa de tristeza lo suficientemente agónica para que la balanza del destino este nivelada.

\- Osea que…

\- El anterior usuario de esa habilidad paso momentos felices y después su egoísmo lo llevo a convertirse a alguien que lo perdió todo. Su esposa, su hija, su futuro. Pero cuando le quite su habilidad, él se desesperó porque aun creía que si seguía intentándolo, el destino le devolvería lo que le quito.

\- Entonces , alteraste la memoria de todos…

\- Pues… algo asi. Creo que hice lo correcto.

\- ¿Y que pusiste en vez del submundo? – pregunto Cordera.

\- Puse un gran salón de recreación.

\- ¿EH? – dijeron sorprendidas Riven y Soraka.

 _La albina exclamo sorprendida., ya que cuando ella salió no vio nada de eso._

\- ¿Quieren ir a ver? - pregunte

* * *

 _10 de la mañana_

 _Rato después de caminar, el grupo llego a la entrada del submundo. No había ningún guardia en la puerta, ni nada que recordase a como era antes del cambio de destino. Mientras se acercaron, más fuerte se escucharon risas de personas y otros sonidos._

 _Cuando cruzaron la puerta se sorprendieron._

 _Lo primero que vieron, fue al general Swain jugando ping pong contra un invocador. El noxiano aprovecho que el invocador se distrajo por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y le anoto el punto definitivo._

\- Una partida mas, una victoria mas ¿Quién sigue? – Swain miro hacia otra mesa donde un grupo de Yordles jugaba un juego de mesa – vamos Teemo, ¿una partida? Te doy una mano de ventaja.

\- No gracias, ya me aplastaste varias veces esta semana y ahora estoy jugando al jenga.

 _Cuatro Yordles (Teemo, Tristana , Lulu y Veigar) estaban moviendo por turnos, pequeños bloques de madera formando una torre._

 _Por otro lado, podías ver a Graves jugando a los dardos junto a varios invocadores._

\- Jaja, les faltan años de experiencia para ser buenos tiradores – decía sonriendo el tirador.

 _En una esquina de la sala, podías ver varias máquinas expendedoras con golosinas y bebidas de todo tipo. Aquel que jugaba en la sala tenia el derecho de sacar hasta 5 productos gratis al dia._

 _En resumen, había un ambiente amable y de diversión en la gran sala de juegos._

\- Voy a preguntártelo solo para confirmar. ¿ Que hiciste con la esencia mágica que permitía usar "alteración de la ley de causa y efecto"? – pregunto RIven

\- Ya lo dije, la use como moneda de cambio para no sacrificar nada de mi al cambiar tantas cosas. Y ahora si me disculpan, ese pelotero inflable de allí al fondo se ve muy desestresante.

\- Espérame Pastor – dijo Cordera corriendo detrás del invocador.

Mientras observaba como se alejaba de ella, Riven recordó las palabras que alguna vez Pastor le había dicho.

 _ **"No soy un héroe. Debajo de esta mascara soy un monstruo. Uso esta identidad oculta para que los demas puedan confiar en mí. Eso es todo lo que soy"**_

\- En serio, ¿ese es el Pastor que conocemos? – pregunto al aire Riven

\- Amable, a veces duro, a veces depravado. En ocasiones infantil como estás viendo. Serio, noble, temerario , abusivo , malhablado. Incluso si supieras quien es en realidad debajo de esa mascara, no lo aceptarías. ¿O si? Conejita guerrera - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Soraka antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su habitacion para empezar su plan de como administrar su dinero en los hospitales que iba a poder construir.

 _Mientras las dos campeonas seguían apreciando el cambio de las cosas. Poco a poco la existencia del submundo dejo de ser algo fundamental en sus vidas._

* * *

 _En un lugar lejano, en medio de los bosques que rodean la academia. Los "dos vigilantes" se reunieron._

\- Vessaria ¿Dime que lo sentiste?

\- Asi es Guido, pero a diferencia de ti. No me gusta que me llames Vessaria cuando nos encontramos. Llámame tercera.

\- Como digas tercera. Entonces ¿si sentiste todo ese flujo de mana de anoche? Alguien realmente poderoso lanzo un hechizo a nivel global.

\- Si lo sentí. Quien sea que haya lanzado ese hechizo, tiene que ser eliminado o tenemos que engañarlo para que sea nuestro esbirro.

\- ¿Crees que el Segundo haya sentido lo mismo que nosotros?

\- No lo dudo, es seguro que fue asi. No seria raro ver pronto otro de sus esbirros por aquí, eso es lo que me molesta de él. No cuenta a los demás en sus planes, le gusta actuar en solitario. ¿Eso es todo de lo que querias hablar Guido? No me llames para hablar de cada cosa pequeña que pasa. Recuerda que aun tengo que fingir ser la vicedirectora de este lugar.

\- No, tambien queria notificar el fracaso de mi misión. El lugar donde quería conseguir esbirros, el lugar llamado submundo, desapareció. Aunque disimuladamente pregunte sobre su existencia, todos afirman que ese lugar siempre fue un lugar de recreación para campeones e invocadores. No pude entonces encontrar a nadie sumido en la desesperación para utilizarlo en nuestros planes.

\- TCH – chasqueo su lengua Vessaria – tambien tengo que informar sobre mi fracaso. No he encotrado nada de información con respecto al invocador "Pastor", aquel que logro derrotar al esbirro que mando Segundo.

\- ¿Nada de información?

\- La carpeta de datos, solo afirma que es de facción neutral, eso es realmente raro para un invocador.

\- ¿Y no seria recomendable que incites al director para que lo investigue?

\- ¿Para que? Si hago eso, puedo poner mi identidad en riesgo.

 _Mientras ambos vigilantes analizaban sus planes. Lo siguientes dos meses pasaron volando, Vinc aprovecharía la calma para llevar a cabo sus entrenamientos adecuadamente. Despues de todo, se merecia un descanso._

 _ **Fin del epilogo del capitulo 13.**_

* * *

 _ **-Avances del proximo Capitulo-**_

 _ **Capitulo 14: "Viaje desencantador a Demacia, demuestra tu determinación Vinc"**_

\- Ustedes dos irán a Demacia. ¿Tiene algo en contra de mi idea profesora?

\- ¿Es la primera vez que montas a caballo?

\- Tienes prohibido usar la magia.

\- "Por favor, prométeme que no trataras de interrumpir mi compromiso"

\- Solo eres egoísta, nunca pensaste en ayudarme. Lo único que quieres es sentirte bien.

\- Me sorprendí cuando te encontré medio muerto en un callejón. Tengo grandes expectativas en ti

\- Por favor enséñame a usar mi magia dentro de Demacia.

\- Dime ¿quien esta bajo tu mascara? Pastor

\- Por favor, te lo ruego. Enséñame a usar el viento. Te lo ruego. Por favor, por favor Janna. Te lo suplico.

\- "Extasis nivel 2"

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer enmascarado? No sirves ni como entretenimiento para nuestro rey.

\- Aunque pienses que todo lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón Vinc…

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Hemos vuelto, mas pobres que nunca. La proxima pasare mis vacaciones en casa, cambio y fuera._

 _ **Agradecimientos a los siguientes usuarios:**_

 _ **PD: Cordera retomara la seccion de comentarios en las proximas actualizaciones. No se preocupen**_

 _ **1) Yadri :**_

Hola Yadri, paso a responder tus dudas y agradezco de antemano tus enormes reviews. Me hace saltar de alegria que alguien se tome su tiempo de escribir una respuesta que exprese tantas cosas.

\- ¿El proximo capitulo en Demacia? : Asi es, conoceremos un poco de la capital demaciana. De los problemas de su gente , de la elite , del problema de los magos con la petricita. Etc

\- Vinc tuvo sexo con Cordera? jajajaja, Aun no voy a decir nada. Pero a priori te voy a decir que ella es un espiritu. Y los espiritus no tienen organos reproductivos... asi que usa tu imaginacion... o espera las proximas 2 actualizaciones y tendras una idea de como hacen "ñiqui ñiqui" esos dos.

 _ **2)ThePotatoReborn**_

Hey Karnal, ¿como pudiste perder tu cuenta?. Tu el gran Lastpotato, debes recuperar tu nombre o la tierra correra peligro.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion

 _ **3)eLSinombre**_

Gracias por el review. Paso a responder tus dudas o aclarar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Vinc obtuvo un arma de doble filo? No, la esencia que consiguio de "alteracion de ley de causa y efecto". Fue usada para cambiar las cosas y el no perder nada a cambio. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hacia otra cosa.

\- ¿El submundo entonces no existio? - no existio en la mente de los deudores. Es por eso que hice este epilogo para explicar los cabos sueltos. Pero si queda alguno me avisan

Gracias, nos vemos pronto.

 _ **4)Vega oscuro**_

Agradezco el review y Cordera las manzanas. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion

PD: Gracias por nombrar el detalle de "la escalera real" XD

 _ **5) MrGalladeXD**_

Jajaja, tu comentario fue de los mas bizarros de esta semana. Ya en el capitulo 15 se sabra como nacio Corderita, ah pero en el 15 habra mencion de como pudo haber sido concebida XD.

 _ **6)ByAlex111**_

Gracias por la review. Con respecto a nuestro querido Pastor (personalidad) seguira haciendo de las suyas y mas ahora que en demacia no hay mana con el cual VInc pueda retenerlo de manera eficaz.

 _ **7)warpoyo**_

Agradezco de corazon que sigas la historia desde hace mucho. En serio, gracias.

Nos vemos en la roxima actualizacion

 _ **8)WolfsDragen**_

Gracias n.n7

 _ **9)antenesis**_

Jajaa, si. Me esforce por las referencias. No todos entendieron todas, pero al menos una que otra deben haberla entendido. tratare siempre de hacer guiños a diversas series o animes.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion

 _ **10)Styliscoast**_

Muchisimas gracias, espero seguir siendo bendecido por tener tan buenos lectores. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.


	132. Extra 1

**_Nota: Esto sucede días después de finalizado el capítulo 13, Lo volvi a resubir para que el orden de la historia no sea confuso y mantenga cohesion_**

* * *

 _Cordera se encontraba en medio de un jardín, mas exactamente dejando visible su espalda a los espectadores_

\- Oh, como están queridos lectores. ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?

 _Un breve silencio se formo_

\- Ah, lo siento. No quise romper la cuarta pared. Pero hace mucho que no lo hacia jeje – dijo ella sacando la lengua de forma tonta

 _Acto seguido, podemos notar que delante de ella había una canasta de picnic._

\- ¿Esto? – dijo la tiradora levantando la canasta – traje unas cuantas manzanas para comer y disfrutar la segunda temporada de "el fin de runaterra?"

 _Pero de pronto una voz le dijo:_

\- Aun no tenemos Anime cordera. O sea, esto no es una segunda temporada.

\- Espera, ¿aun no tenemos uno? – pregunto ella

\- ¿Pensabas que íbamos a conseguir uno?

\- Si … y ahora que hago con todo estos guiones llenos de spoilers

 _La voz simplemente no respondio._

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y quien eres voz misteriosa? – pregunto Cordera

\- Yo soy … ehh , puedes llamarme Dios.

\- ¿Dios? Y por que en el libreto, tu línea dice "Wafle kouhai"

\- Si ya sabias quien era, ¿para que preguntas?

\- Oh, lo siento autor.

\- Ahh – se hoyo a la voz suspirar – ¿tienes una pregunta mas antes de que de por comienzo la historia?

\- Ehm si. ¿Con quien se va a quedar Vinc? Digo… no es como si no estuviera interesada en saber si yo soy la heroína de la historia.

\- ¿POR QUE QUIERES SABER ESO?

\- Hey, dijiste que podia preguntar algo – se quejo Cordera

\- Pero eso NO

 _Cordera inflo sus cachetes e hizo un puchero._

\- Entonces…no, creo que era la única pregunta interesante que queria hacerte. No es justo autor.

\- Bueno, Cordera . Si eso es todo… mi momento ha llegado

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Si Cordera.

\- ¿Y volveremos a charlar nuevamente?

\- Por supuesto, de seguro cuando necesite algo de relleno en las historias.

\- DEJAME DE USAR PARA EL RELLENO

\- Nunca – fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz misteriosa antes de desaparecer.

 _Acto seguido, Cordera despertó de su "sueño"_

\- Ahh , ahh ,ahh – respiraba ella agitadamente.

\- Que pasa Cordera, ¿pesadillas? – Le pregunto Lobo desde su cojin inflable.

\- Soñe con… un señor raro. Tenia una bata blanca y un libro en la mano

\- ¿Un proxeneta?

\- ¿ASI lucen los proxenetas?

\- Yo que se, vete a dormi Cordera, son las 3 de la mañana – dijo Lobo mientras giraba sobre su pequeña cama y volvia a cerrar los ojos

* * *

 ** _Capitulo extra: Una no tan cálida bienvenida a los Vastayas_**

 _Charles, es un estudiante de la academia. Un estudiante que actualmente está realizando su sexto año de preparación para ser invocador. Tuvo que recorrer un largo camino hasta allí, seis años de arduo estudio y dedicación. Su vida actualmente es normal, pero no fue asi cuando era pequeño._

 _Él era proveniente de Jonia, de una familia medianamente acomodada. El cual su padre era dueño de una pequeña empresa que se encargaba del transporte de frutas, en especial manzanas , por toda esa nación._

 _Desde niño fue apegado a su padre, un mercader que no tenía ninguna relación con la magia._

 _En un recorrido por las hectáreas de tierra de su padre, el niño encontró una especie de gema brillante colgando de un árbol. Si a día de hoy él hubiera sabido que eso era una "runa", tal vez no se hubiese acercado allí._

 _Producto de este acercamiento, el niño a la corta edad de cinco años obtuvo magia rúnica. Seria genial si no fuera esa la razón que motivo a apartarlo de su familia por 5 largos años._

 _Lo que el obtuvo de esa runa fue la capacidad de "sintetizar polvo explosivo", pero no cualquier polvo explosivo, uno que actúa de acuerdo a la temperatura._

 _Producto de su inesperada habilidad, lastimo sin querer a muchas personas y provoco problemas a su familia. De algo estaba segura su familia, el clima caluroso y tropical de la región era una de las razones que provocaba el descontrol de sus habilidades._

 _Haciendo un gran esfuerzo económico. Lograron mandarlo a Freijorld, para que un mago se hiciese cargo de su tutoría._

 _Esos años que el no estuvo con su familia, fueron difíciles para ambas partes. Pero aun así su padre lo daba todo para conseguir el dinero para su hijo._

 _Más o menos cuando el niño cumpliría los 10 años, a su padre le ocurrio algo. Eran tiempos en el cual algunas tribus Vastayanas empezaron a ponerse a la defensiva, debido al avance Joniano en tierras vírgenes que a esas criaturas antropomórficas le pertenecían y usaban de habitad._

 _El padre de Charlie, se había metido en una expedición, a base de buscar tierras más fértiles para sembrar las frutas que producía. Un encuentro con una tribu de hombres rinoceronte le costó una gran herida en el pecho, dejándolo muy herido. Pero pudo escapar, volver a la civilización y ser atendido en un centro de salud._

 _Cuando su hijo se enteró (aun en Freijorld), gracias a cartas, de lo que le ocurrió a su padre. Se puso a toda marcha para volver a su nación. Apenas llego solo pudo ver los últimos momentos de vida de su padre._

 _El señor tenía un pulmón perforado, en nuestro mundo se catalogaría a su problema como un neumotórax, una delicada situación que necesita una cirugía para tratarse. Debido a la falta de dinero, el niño no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su familiar._

 _Una cosa se tallo en la mente de ese niño. Su odio hacia los Vastayas._

 _El termino sus prácticas solo, pudo dominar su habilidad mas o menos a los 12 años. Luego se enlisto como estudiante e ingreso a la academia de guerra. Actualmente tiene 19 años y un mal genio con las personas que no lo entienden. Tiene una "amiga" que tambien es de sexto año que la llaman "Mika". Ambos se llevan bien ya que él es frio y ella superficial. Aunque llevarse bien es porque comparten metas en común y alguna que otro característica, pero también es porque son los dos últimos de su clase, compartiendo el 5to lugar respectivamente. (Si, el actual sexto año de estudiantes de invocador tiene solo tiene 6 alumnos)_

* * *

 ** _Volviendo a la actualidad. Más exactamente a la academia de guerra._**

 _Un sujeto, más exactamente un "invocador". Invocador solo por decir porque en realidad era un estudiante fingiendo ser uno. Esta persona caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia, al parecer sin tener un rumbo fijo_

\- Ahh – suspiro – falta como un mes para que comience el receso de invierno. Es mucho tiempo. Supongo que tendre que aprovechar este dia libre deambulando por los pasillos de la academia. ¿No crees Vinc? – dijo esa persona mientras mantenía ambos ojos color azul.

 _La misma persona respondió a su pregunta. Eso no sin antes cambiar el color de sus ojos por uno marrón claro._

\- Lo que digas, tú de ahora en más eres Pastor. Pero aun asi te tendre vigilado – dijo Vinc

\- Tonterias, ya te dije que pienso recuperar el control de mi cuerpo

\- Y yo te dije que no te dejare hacerlo.

 _Este sujeto, llevaba la capucha de su túnica puesta así que su cabello no quedaba al descubierto, y con respecto a su cara, el llevaba puesta una mascara muy similar a la que usa Lobo, aquella color blanco y que dejaba una ranura para el espacio de la boca._

 _Más adelante, en el mismo pasillo que recorría aquel invocador. Dos aspirantes a campeón tenían ligeros problemas frente a una máquina expendedora._

\- Vamos Xayah – dijo uno de ellos mientras veía que su compañera forcejeaba con la maquina

\- Tranquilo Rakan, al parecer esta maquina… – la femenina le dio una fuerte patada al aparato – … esta descompuesta. Basta, dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí. Aún no hemos encontrado aquel lugar donde se nos pidió ir. Recuerda que estamos aquí para obtener apoyo a nuestra causa.

\- Si, conseguir que los derechos de los Vastaya sean reconocido principalmente por los Jonianos y por el resto de Runaterra también.

\- Asi es – dije con cierta emoción la femenina

 _Ambos sintieron los pasos de una persona acercándose y rápidamente cubrieron sus rostros y apariencias usando unas túnicas largas que portaban. Xayah usaba una color negro y Rakan una beige._

\- Necesitan ayuda – dijo Vinc

\- Tch, hazlo tu entonces – se quejo Pastor y le devolvió el control de su cuerpo.

 _El invocador enmascarado se acerco a los dos futuros campeones al notar que ellos tenían problemas._

\- ¿Algun problema con la maquina? ¿Se trago tu moneda? – dijo el dirigiéndose a la persona cubierta con la túnica de colores oscuros

 _El invocador, dio una mirada a la muchacha y puso una cara de asombro._

\- Un momento, no será que tu… eres…

 _Los Vastaya se posieron a la defensiva, no creían que fácilmente iban a ser reconocidos._

\- … no será que tu eres… ¿una persona que roba caramelos de las maquinas expendedoras?

 _Xayah agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro, se habia asustado en vano._

\- F3 – dijo aquella desconocida

\- ¿F3? – dijo el invocador y giro su mirada a la máquina expendedora. Vio que la maquina estaba dividida en casillas y números, justo en esa casilla que la desconocida había nombrado, una bolsa de caramelos habia quedado atorada – gomitas con forma de gusanos ¿eh? Espérame un momento

 _El sujeto se agacho un poco, y metió su mano al conducto de salida de la maquina_

\- "Proyección de alma" – el invoco unas raíces que subieron por el interior de la máquina y sacaron la pequeña bolsa de caramelos que había quedado atorada – Toma – dijo el dándole la bolsa a ella.

\- Gracias – dijo el tipo cubierto por la túnica beige – emm, veras somos nuevos aquí y tenemos que llegar a la dirección.

 _El invocador sin muchos problemas les indico el camino al lugar que necesitaban ir, luego de eso se despidió._

\- Disculpen si no puedo acompañarlos pero tengo cosas que realizar – mintió el

"En realidad no tengo nada que hacer, pero no tengo ganas de ver a Hayward. ¿Que dirá si me reconoce?" pensó el invocador enmascarado.

\- Bien, si eso es todo. Me retiro, suerte y bienvenidos a la academia – agrego el invocador – Ah, y trata de usar otras maquina expendedora. La próxima vez no estare allí para ayudarte.

\- Ughh – Rakan contuvo su risa y Xayah bajo un poco la mirada de vergüenza.

 _Cuando el invocador ya se había perdido, recién ellos volvieron a su plática._

\- Para ser humano, no parece ser alguien malo – dijo Rakan

\- Hay que seguirlo – dijo su compañera

\- Espera Xayah, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo? La dirección es por el otro lado – dijo el futuro campeón señalando hacia la dirección contraria que estaban realizando

 _La Vastayana no presto atención a la pregunta de su compañero, ya que mas bien estaba interesada en la fragancia que habia sentido._

\- ¿No lo percibiste? – pregunto ella

\- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto su compañero

\- Ese humano tenía un olor familiar. Olor a Vastaya.

* * *

 _ **ATCHUS** … En otro lugar no tan cerca de allí, mientras tomaba una taza de té, Ahri estornudo._

\- Creo que estoy resfriándome – dijo la Kumiho ancestral – últimamente Vinc gira mucho en la cama. Debe ser porque hace poco cambiamos el colchón por uno mas grande.

* * *

 _Volviendo con los Vastaya Rakan y Xayah. Ellos rápidamente se pusieron en marcha tratando de alcanzar al enmascarado._

 _Pero al doblar una esquina chocaron con dos estudiantes. Al hacerlo, los futuros campeones dejaron caer la carta documento que traían es sus manos. Esa notificación era la que les permitiría entrar a la academia como campeones._

\- Se les cayo esto – dijo uno de los dos estudiantes con quien chocaron, al entregarle la carta a Xayah, él pudo ver un poco de su rostro quedando totalmente impactado por los rasgos finos en el rostro de la Vastaya.

 _Con mucho cuidado y bajando su capucha para no mostrar mas de su rostro, Xayah recibió la carta._

 _El estudiante al reconocer la carta documento, hizo un comentario._

\- ¿Estan buscando la dirección? Van por el camino incorrecto.

\- Gracias, pero vamos a ver a un conocido primero – contestaron los futuros campeones de manera simple, obviamente mintiendo y alejándose.

 _Pero mientras caminaban buscando alejarse, el chico vio caer una pluma desde debajo de la túnica de la Vastayana._

\- Señorita se le cayo su… ¿pluma? – dijo asombrado el estudiante

\- Xayah no te detengas, apura el paso – levanto la voz Rakan

\- ¿Xayah? …. DETENTE AHÍ. DETENGANSE AHÍ USTEDES DOS – exigió el estudiante

 _Los dos estudiantes que habían chocado con los Vastaya, ambos eran de 6to año y ambos eran Jonianos. De hecho, todos los estudiantes de 6to año (que son solo 6) son jonianos , algo poco creíble pero por ahora no tiene relevancia en la historia._

* * *

 _Tal vez no todos lo sepan, pero parte de la gente Joniana tiene odio hacia los Vastayas. Todo esto surgio hace pocos años. Los Vastayas son criaturas que tienen rasgos humanos, pero ellos siempre vivieron en lo profundo e inaccesible de las tierras jónicas, manteniéndose a si al margen de los humanos evitando casi todo contacto con los ellos._

 _Poco a poco, la necesidad de la población humana por expandirse hizo que empezaran a querer ampliar y explorar el territorio desconocido de esa nación. Pero al hacerlo se toparon con esas criaturas que lucharon por lo que era suyo, esas tierras. Los Vastayas no podían hacerle frente a la población humana de Jonia , ya que entre ellos mismos (diversas tribus de diferentes especies vastayanas) tenían diferencias . Pero llego un punto en que se empezaron a organizar designándose líderes de las pequeñas tribus. Uno de estos lideres (si se podria llamar asi) era Xayah y su mano derecha Rakan. Motivo por los cuales ellos eran buscados por la población Jonica, ya que ellos dos eran parte importante de "la rebelión" por así decirlo._

 _En su lucha por querer mantener lo suyo, los Vastayas han hecho muchas cosas para mantener su habitad natural. Debido a su naturaleza mágica de estas criaturas, el consejo Jonico (el gobierno que gobierna a los humanos de esa nación), ha declarado a todas esas criaturas peligrosas._

\- Tal vez por ahora los superemos en número, pero llegara el momento en que ellos se equipararan a nosotros para quitarnos lo que es nuestro. **NO TENEMOS QUE DEJAR QUE ESO SUCEDA**. – eran una de las tantas frases que dictaba el lider del consejo Joniano para convencer a su población de que los Vastayas eran una amenaza.

 _Esto motivo a que en cierta forma, la cabeza de varios de los líderes de la Rebelión tuvieran pedido de captura._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la realidad**_

 _De los dos estudiantes allí presentes, una era de sexo femenino. Justo en ese momento saco algo del bolso que llevaba, era una especie de panquesito o muffin. Ella le dio un ligero mordisco y lo lanzo con fuerza pasando por encima de los futuros campeones._

 _Cuando cayo al suelo, el postre crecio a una velocidad única y cerro el paso del pasillo. Dejando a Xayah y Rakan atrapados._

\- Sucios Vastaya, ¿que demonios hacen aquí? – pregunto enojado el estudiante

 _El chico se llamaba Charlie y la chica Mika_

 _Al escuchar ese insulto Xayah lanzo una pluma que rozo la mejilla del muchacho haciéndosela sangrar. Esta pluma termino clavándose en el suelo detrás del chico, él se dio la vuelta y analizo aquella cosa que lo habia herido._

 _Xayah estaba a punto de retraer la pluma que el sujeto habia levantado del suelo y lastimarlo pero Rakan tomo la delantera._

\- Hey – dijo el soporte quitándose la capucha y dejando al descubriendo su rostro - podrás decir todo lo que quieras de mí, pero si vuelves a decir algo malo de Xayah, prepárate para pagar las consecuencias.

\- Ya lo dije, es una sucia Vastaya – repitió el estudiante mientras analizaba con mucho interés la pluma de la Vastayana.

 _La estudiante que acompañaba a Charlie, automáticamente le dio una advertencia a su compañero._

\- Sea lo que sea que estés por hacer, no voy a pelear. Esto es asunto exclusivamente tuyo Charlie

\- Esta bien Mika – contesto seriamente su compañero

 _Rakan, aprovechando que el estudiante estaba distraído, de un movimiento ligeramente rápido fue por el estudiante de invocador, activo su habilidad "gran entrada" dando un salto al lado de él y con magia lo elevo por los aires._

 _Allí en el aire, busco darle un puñetazo en el estómago. El estudiante quiso cubrirse con ambos brazos pero aun asi Rakan rompió su defensa y acerto un fuerte golpe dejándolo semiagachado sin aire._

 _Sin perder tiempo, el Vastaya dio una vuelta en su propio eje y con la parte del talon le propino una fuerte patada en la cara a su rival, este a duras penas pudo colocar la palma de su mano derecha para cubrirse su rostro. Pero aun asi el estudiante de invocador se estrello contra una de las paredes laterales y cayo lastimado al suelo._

\- Vámonos Xayah – dijo Rakan, dándole la espalda al estudiante

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? – dijo el invocador mientras que desde el suelo hacia aparecer una flama en la palma de su mano derecha – aun no viste los fuegos artificiales

\- Rakan ¡ aléjate ! – dijo preocupada Xayah,

 _El ambiente se volvió denso, pesado, caliente , la pelea estaba a punto de irse en desfavor de los Vastayas._

\- "Boom" – activo una habilidad ese invocador haciendo repiquetear dos dedos de su mano izquierda.

 _Tanto en el puño derecho y en el talon de Rakan, hubo explosiones que aunque no fueron tan potentes, lastimaron el tejido del Vastaya haciéndolo caer al suelo por el repentino dolor._

\- Agghh , que demonios – dijo el ser antropomórfico mientras se tomaba la pierna lastimada.

 _Rakan habia caído cerca del lugar donde Charlie estaba tirado. El estudiante se levanto despacio pero caminaba decidido hacia el herido. Cuando estuvo al lado de él se arodillo un poco y extendió sus manos contra el mitad pájaro._

\- Alejate de el - dijo Xayah , acelerando el paso hacia su compañero.

\- Quieta, o lo hago explotar – dijo el estudiante mientras apretaba con sus manos el cuello de Rakan.

 _En el cuello del Vastayano, una delgada capa de polvo blanco empezó a formarse, nadie se dio cuenta de esto. Solo el mismo invocador de sexto año sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que él era quien sintetizaba eso._

* * *

 _Una persona que habia utilizado una de sus habilidades para esconderse en un rincón oscuro, debatía internamente que debía hacer._

\- Vamos tenemos que ayudarlos.

\- Aun no. Espera un poco mas, además se supone que es mi turno para usar el cuerpo.

\- Pero…

\- Sé paciente Vinc maldita sea

 _El sujeto escondido esta vez tenia un ojo de distinto color, uno marron y uno azul._

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la lucha**_

 _Xayah que habia escuchado la amenaza de Charlie, se detuvo. Ella no sabía si ese estudiante estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Aun asi, empezo a preparar sus plumas para lanzar un ataque._

 _Sin pensarlo mas y al ver a su amante ahogándose , Xayah lanzo tres plumas rápidamente que atravesaron los brazos de su rival, esto no provoco muchos daños pero si evito que el estudiante siguiera asfixiando a su compañero._

 _Charlie no perdió tiempo y fue por Xayah._

 _Rapidamente la Vastayana, retrajo las plumas que habia lanzando, lastimando las piernas y paralizando por breves momentos a aquel estudiante._

 _El estudiante cayo de rodillas, pero luego… levanto la vista y volvió a prender una llama en su mano derecha._

\- "Boom"

 _La futura campeona abrió los ojos sorprendida y … las plumas que habia hecho volver a su plumaje explotaron dejándola muy lastimada. Sobre todo el lado de sus costillas._

\- Xayah, XAYAH – dijo Rakan, preocupado al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo.

 _El sujeto , el estudiante de 6to año que estaba lastimando a aquellos dos Vastayas se acercó lentamente a la hembra._

\- Ultima oportunidad, o renuncian a la idea de ser campeones o los dejo tan quemados como un pollo a la brasa.

 _Ese alguien que habia usado una especie de sombras para ocultarse. Ese alguien, ahora caminaba hacia ellos en estos instantes, haciendo sonar fuertemente sus pasos a propósito. Ese alguien era un estudiante de 4to año, era Vinc._

* * *

 _ **Segundos antes.**_

\- Voy a ayudarlos – dijo Vinc

\- Idiota, si intervienes asi. La reputación de Pastor que tenemos será dañada. Esto no nos incumbe.

\- Bien – Vinc hizo desaparecer la mascara blanca que portaba – entonces actuare como Vinc.

\- Tch – se quejo Pastor, aceptando de mala gana el actuar de su compañero – iremos ambos entonces. No creo que puedas ganarle.

Un ojo azul y el otro marron. Fue asi que salieron de su escondite y fueron a ayudar a los Vastaya.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo a la actualidad**_

"Menos mal que usamos Proyeccion de alma como sabana para fingir ser una sombra mas, sentí que esos dos me estaban siguiendo pero no pensé que esto terminaría asi" pensó el protagonista

 _Tal vez en este entonces no lo sepan, pero Vinc habia pasado por varias cosas en las últimas semanas. Había pasado por algunas etapas…_

\- Que hace un invocador lastimando a una chica tan linda – dije acercándome a la escena.

\- ¿Quien eres? Identifícate – dijo Charlie dándose la vuelta para ver a Vinc

\- Alumno de cuarto año , Vinc , sin apellido , clan o lo que sea que ustedes quieran decirle.– dije riéndome levemente.

\- No te incumbas en cosas que no tienen que ver contigo – dijo con exaltación Charlie

 _Vinc paso de largo a Charlie y se acerco a Xayah._

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte mientras me agachaba un poco y analizaba las heridas de ella.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo ella asombrada – ¿Como es posible que te acerques sin preocupaciones?

\- Es por que no tengo miedo – le conteste mostrando la cara más tranquila posible

 _Xayah, quedo impactada frente a la respuesta, miraba tanta seguridad en la mirada y palabras del muchacho, podia incluso afirmar que el podría sacarlos de esta situación…_

\- Es broma, quien no estaría preocupado en esta situación. Jeje – dije dejando escapar una risa por fingir actuar tan serio

 _Pero las esperanzas de la tiradora desaparecieron al hacer esa broma el estudiante._

\- No te preocupes, voy a sacarlos de aquí. Y no, no estoy haciéndolo por que quiera ayudarte. Tengo mis razones personales de por medio. Ejem, antes que nada ¿ Tienes novio? – pregunte sin dudar

 _El hecho de tener ambos ojos de distinto color significa una cosa. Que tanto Pastor como Vinc estaban al mando de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Esto tenia ventajas como desventajas. Las desventajas eran mas que todo la actitud prepotente, desmedida y mujeriega. Y las ventajas… pues ya las veremos._

\- DEJA DE BROMEAR , estamos siendo atacados por un maniático de las explosiones – dijo furiosa la Vastayana

\- Ahh – suspire - no te preocupes, ya entendí la habilidad del enemigo.

 _El estudiante de sexto año, retrocedio._

\- ¿Como? – dijo Charlie asombrado

\- Asi es pequeño saltamontes… puedo decirte saltamontes ¿cierto? – dije mientras ebozaba una sonrisa similar a la de un niño al abrir su regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa? – dijo desde el suelo la futura campeona.

No preste atención a las quejas de la chica linda, simplemente segui molestando al chico de sexto año.

\- Escucha saltamontes , la cuestión es que…

\- DEJA DE LLAMARME SALTAMONTES DESGRACIADO – levanto la voz el de sexto año.

 _Vinc miro nuevamente a Xayah,_

\- Ves, ese es uno de mis planes que utilizo, altero a mis rivales y después los llevo a pelear a una pelea en el que estoy en ventaja

\- ¿Ahh? – dijo Xayah ladeando la cabeza y mirando anonadada al muchacho.

\- No importa… emm. Disculpa si actuo un poco raro, es solo que no me acostumbro aun a mis cambios de personadad/humor. Soy como una mariposa que aun no puede usar sus alas.

Xayah estrello su cara contra el suelo.

\- Definitivamente estamos perdidos – dijo ella para sí misma, pero el estudiante de cuarto año la escucho.

 _Vinc fue caminando despacio hacia el chico de sexto año._

\- No me dijiste tu nombre. Si quieres que deje de llamarte saltamontes debes decirme tu nombre pedazo de imbécil, cara de sapo , insecto y 52 insultos que no puedo decir por que son mucha línea de dialogo

 _Charlie ensombrecio su mirada, francamente estaba encolerizado._

\- No le dire mi nombre a alguien de grado inferior al mi – dijo con firmeza Charlie

\- Se llama Charlie – dijo su compañera desde atrás.

\- Oh… bueno Charlie, apártate que vengo inspirado. Ejem, como decía, tu habilidad tiene que ver con tus brazos y manos. Cuando algo toca esas partes de tu cuerpo, puedes después hacer detonar lo que hicieron contacto con tus extremidades, además de que hay un factor fundamental para activar las explosiones, cambias la temperatura del ambiente con esa flama que invocas con tu mano.

 _Charlie miraba con odio a Vinc, ciertamente había entendido su habilidad… o parte de ella._

\- Como … ¿como pudiste deducir todo eso? – pregunto Charlie.

\- Desde un principio vi toda la pelea, escondido.

 _El ahora rival de Vinc , apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. Parecia que Vinc tenia controlada la situación, pero el de sexto año termino mostrando una sonrisa de victoria._

\- Simplemente tengo que evitar tocar tus brazos y ganare esta lucha – agregue.

 _Pero las palabras de Vinc no llegaron a los oídos de Charlie, el simplemente ahora lo veía al igual que los Vastayas, como una futura fuente de problemas._

 _El estudiante de sexto año, tenia analizado a todos los estudiantes de grados inferiores. Despues de todo, tenia que saber si habia una futuro enemigo para la nación Joniana por que todos…_

"TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE SEXTO AÑO TIENEN UNA META EN COMUN. LOS SEIS ALUMNOS DE SEXTO AÑO QUERIAN FORMAR EL FUTURO CONSEJO JONIANO Y TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE ESA NACION"

 _Vinc hizo desaparecer la mirada graciosa que tenia y mostro un rostro serio. Él hubiese activado "perturbación" pero no podía gastar su mana para usar habilidades en algo tan simple como asustar a su enemigo._

Con una finta Vinc rodeo a su rival y fue por Rakan. Cuando ya estuvo al lado de él, el polvo blanco que rodeaba el cuello del soporte, ya para ese entonces habían desaparecido.

"Parece que el polvo que explota no dura mas de dos minutos" pensaron para sus adentro Vinc y compañía.

\- Hey chico musculoso de cabellera roja y amarilla ¿estas bien? – le pregunte al Vastaya

\- Mis …mis…mis - se quejo Rakan, apenas Vinc se arodillo cerca de él.

 _A Rakan le faltaba aire, parecía que iba a desmayarse. Esto era debido a que…_

\- ¿Eh? , a perdón, perdón. No me di cuenta que me habia arrodillado sobre tus testículos – me disculpe - ¿Mejor? – dije al apartarme de encima de él.

\- Mejor… - suspiro aliviado el Vastayano, cuando el estudiante se arrodillo esta vez en el suelo, a lo que continuación le pregunto

\- Hey, entre nosotros ¿Vienes con la chica de alli? – dije señalando a Xayah

\- Soy su amante – contesto Rakan sin mostrar un ápice de expresión.

\- Ya veo – me queje.

 _Charlie miro a Vinc asombrado. Lo habia esquivado a él y ahora cargaba al Vastayano en su espalda._

\- ¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo? Tu estas yendo en contra de las decisiones de la Nacion Joniana – reclamo el estudiante de sexto año.

\- Blah blah blah. Yo solo veo que lastimaste a dos personas. Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que son mitad pájaro. Mitad y mitad son uno … bueno un humano y un pajarito.

\- Son Vastayas idiota, Vastayas. Son amenazas para los Jonianos y tu aquí los estas ayudando

\- ¿Y? – dije girando mi cabeza a un costado, claramente faltándole el respeto a Charlie.

\- Idiota , si ellos se convierten en campeones de la liga de leyendas, Jonia no podrá ponerles un dedo encima, esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para atraparlos.

\- Ahh – suspire – mírala allí, con su cabellera rojisa. Con sus ojos amarillos , con sus lindas piernas de … ¿pájaro? – le comentaba a Rakan.

\- Xayah es una Vatayana muchacho, mitad mujer mitad pájaro. Y por cierto soy su amante

\- Oh no, me siento perturbado e intrigado jejeje – dije dejando caer un poco de saliva – bueno, ese no es el punto.

\- Eres un tipo raro – dijo Rakan

\- Era mas raro aun antes. Ayudaba a la gente sin razón alguna.

 _Charlie, el invocador de sexto año mostraba un rostro furioso por estar siendo ignorado._

\- Con que no me tomas en serio ¿eh? Veremos que tanto te dura esa seguridad.

 _El estudiante llamado Charlie empezó con su dedo índice a repasar los bordes de la pared, justo en donde los ladrillos se unen. Hizo aparecer una flama en su mano derecha y una pequeña explosión libero un ladrillo de la pared. Luego de esto lo miro por unos momentos y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo hacia Vinc._

\- Toma !

 _Vinc lanzo un puñetazo derecho para romper el ladrillo, pero antes de que el puño del chico de cuarto año entrara en contacto con el objeto contundente. Una ligera explosión en la base del mismo hizo que cambiaria su trayectoria esquivando asi el puño de Vinc y golpeando fuertemente su frente._

\- Uggh – me queje y casi caigo de espalda al suelo – hijo de ….

\- Puede cambiar la trayectoria de los ladrillos usando pequeñas explosiones – dedujo Rakan

\- Para ser un cabeza de pájaro si entendiste fácilmente eso ¿eh? – se burlo Charlie.

 _El estudiante de sexto año toco bruscamente la pared que estaba a su izquerda y esta cayo dejando en el suelo entre 20 y 30 ladrillos a su disposición. Se agacho un poco y con su boca les soplo. Luego de esto hizo el ademan de querer darles una patada y todos ellos salieron disparados hacia Vinc._

\- Rakan quédate detrás mio – dije rápidamente.

 _El Vastayano solo movio la cabeza , se puso de pie nuevamente tomando un poco de distancia pero quedando detrás del estudiante._

\- Extasis

 _Vinc activo su mejor habilidad y sin perder tiempo, lanzo puñetazos en todas las direcciones posibles. Fue de esa forma capaz de golpear y romper todos los ladrillos aunque hubiesen cambiado de trayectoria. Luego de romper todos ellos, respiraba aliviado._

\- Ahh , ahh ,ahh – respiraba agitadamente, observe mis manos y tenia los nudillos sangrando – ¿estas bien Rakan?

\- Si, estas cubierto de polvo muchacho – dijo el Vastayano que estaba detrás mio.

\- Si, debe ser por los ladrillos que rompi – conteste.

\- Je, jeje, jejejejjeje. Eres un idiota , realmente un idiota – se reia Charlie, y Vinc no entendia el por que

\- Se que las cosas que tocas pueden explotar, pero si me deshago de ellas no podras hacerme nada – conteste confiadamente

\- Idiota no funciona asi mi habilidad.

 _La voz de Pastor le advirtió rápidamente a Vinc._

" Vinc quítate todo el polvo que tienes encima, es blanco."

\- Espera, ¿que? – dije para mi mismo

 _Fue entonces, que la chica que tambien era de sexto año. Por fin pronuncio unas palabras._

\- No es que las cosas que el toque puedan explotar. Les pone una especie de polvo explosivo – dijo sin preocupación Mika, que aun observaba toda la pelea sin meterse.

\- ¿Que? – dije algo nervioso , me di la vuelta para ver al estudiante de sexto año y este ya tenia una flama en su mano derecha

\- "Boom"

 _Todo el polvo que tenia encima Vinc, contenía parte del polvo explosivo de su rival. Cuando Charlie activo su habilidad, una gran explosión dejo muy malherido al protagonista y a Rakan por que estaban muy cerca. Los dos terminaron tirados en el suelo boca abajo._

\- Rakan, estas bien. – dijo preocupada Xayah, ella estaba a punto de levantarse pero Mika, que habia provechado la explosión para ponerse al lado de ella, ya estaba a su lado.

\- Ni lo intentes, ya es dos contra uno esa pelea. Si lo haces yo también entrare a pelear – dicho esto por la estudiante, Xayah se quedo quieta, enojada por no poder ayudar

* * *

 _Con Vinc y Rakan_

\- Muchacho, ¿estas bien? – pregunto el Vastayano

\- Ugg , ahhg . Acaba de haber una explosión en la cual yo prácticamente era la bomba. ¿Podrias repetir la pregunta?

\- Olvidalo – dijo Rakan mirando a un costado.

\- Agg, no ,, uggh . En serio estamos en un aprieto. Ya me habian dicho que los estudiantes de sexto año eran muy poderosos. Debería haberlos evitado a toda costa.

 _Pero aun lastimado, Vinc se levanto del suelo, poniendo a ambos lados de su cintura sus manos._

\- Por la mirada que tienes , se nota que tienes un as bajo la manga – dijo el soporte

\- Si, puede que funcione. Puede…

"Creo que vamos a usar ESO, si esto se pone muy difícil" le dije a mi contraparte

"Con gusto, está en fase experimental, pero tenía ganas de probarlo desde hace mucho" contesto la personalidad atroz

 _Charlie toco la pared que estaba a su mano derecha esta vez, y los ladrillos salieron enteros quedando a su merced. Se agacho, soplo sobre ellos y los mando hacia nosotros._

\- No pienso romperlos, asi que usare "Cascada Palida" – le dije al Vastayano detrás de mi

 _Un fuerte escudo cubrió a Vinc y compañía._

Rakan se dio cuenta que Vinc hizo un escudo y el salto hacia él, reforzando aun mas la habilidad defensiva

\- Supondria que harias algo asi, asi que. "Boom" – dijo Charlie activando las explosiones de los ladrillos antes de que llegaran a tocar "cascada palida"(el gran escudo que Vinc y Rakan habían formado)

Los ladrillos explotaron en cientos de partes filosas que empezaron a estrellarse con fuerza a nuestros escudos.

\- No aguantara maldita sea – me queje

 _Cuando un fragmento tocaba el escudo, automáticamente explotaba. Tres o cuatro explosiones alcanzaron para romper los escudos y los resto afilados de los ladrillos se incrustaron como astillas a su piel, tanto de Vinc como del Vastaya._

\- Aggh - se quejaron los dos.

\- Explota – grito emocionado Charlie.

 _Los pequeños fragmentos explotaron dejando sangrando y muy malheridos al protagonista y al futuro campeón. Ambos estaban parados con los ojos en blanco mirando a cualquier lado mientras trataban de mantenerse en pie._

\- Es hora… del contraataque – dije con fuerza

 _Charlie veía sorprendido, como a duras penas Vinc se mantenía en pie, asi que le dijo._

\- Vamos, ven a golpearme. Y luego hare que exploten las partes que me tocaron.

\- Es divertido, estar VIVO ES DIVERTIDO – inhale profundamente y acelere el flujo de mana por todo mi cuerpo - EXTASIS NIVEL 1

 _Vinc corrió contra su rival, lanzo una patada lateral que se detuvo a milímetros de su rival._

\- ¿Eh? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Charlie, al notar que la patada no lo habia golpeado.

 _Rapidamente Vinc se habia sacado, lo que le quedaba de túnica y la lanzo hacia su enemigo._

\- Ahora – levante la voz.

Usando como punto ciego y a travez de la túnica , Vinc lanzo el puñetazo más fuerte que pudiese lanzar

\- "IMPACT "

 _El sonido del torax , esternón y costillas de Charlie romperse fue único._

 _Mika, que veía la escena sin inmutarse. Saco dos Muffins de su bolso, uno fue directo a la boca de Xayah paralizándola y el otro, con mucho cuidado fue hasta Charlie que estaba tirado agonizando, a la fuerza se lo metió en la boca._

 _El estudiante de sexto año, mágicamente se curo de todas sus heridas._

\- "Pastelillos milagrosos" – activo su habilidad Mika

 _El chico de cuarto año cayo al suelo. Tanto Vinc como Rakan, veian aterrados a los dos estudiantes de sexto año._

\- Je, jejeej, jejeje. Soy invencible hijos de perras, no importe cuanto me hieran. Mientras Mika este cerca mio, podre curarme todo lo que quiera – dijo Charlie mientras observaba con gracia a los Heridos Rakan y Vinc

 _El Vastayano, que hasta ese momento estaba en el suelo, se levanto y ayudo a Vinc a levantarse._

\- Hey muchacho. Puedes lanzar otra ráfaga de golpes, como lo hiciste contra los ladrillos.

\- Si, pero no me queda casi nada de mana. Asi que si no funciona, estamos acabados – le conteste

\- Escuchame. Dejemos incapacitado a ese idiota y despues vamos a por la chica de los pastelillos – dijo Rakn

\- ¿Tienes un plan? – le pregunte

\- Te dare 2 segundos. No, puedo darte mas tiempo. Preparate

 _Rakan fue con toda la velocidad que podia realizar , a por Charlie. Este lo espero con los brazos abiertos. El Vastayano, salto hacia él y activo "Celeridad". Apenas toco al estudiante, lo tomo de los brazos por la espalda y lo retuvo constantemente._

\- Ahora chico – levanto la voz Rakan

\- Alli vamos.

"Ahora Pastor. Golpea con todas tus fuerzas" le dijo Vinc a su otra contraparte/personalidad

"Con gusto Vinc" contesto con voz maliciosa.

* * *

 _Habia otra cosa que diferenciaba a Vinc y Pastor . Esto era que el segundo no podia usar magia, pero en cambio este tenia una gran fuerza._

* * *

 _Vinc lanzo varios golpes sin magia, con toda la fuerza física que tenia. Todos podrían haberse considerado un golpe critico._

 _La cara de Charlie se retorcia de dolor mientras trataba de inútilmente sacarse de encima al Vastaya._

 _Pero cuando el efecto de Celeridad desapareció, Charlie recupero su propio pensamiento y me miro a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro._

\- Me olvide decirles, que "los pastelillos milagrosos" de Mika. Tambien te dan un poco invunerabilidad durante un tiempo despues de haberlos comido.

\- Pero despues tendras que dormir durante una semana entera – dijo desde la distancia su compañera

\- SI, YA LO SE. NO HACIA FALTA QUE LO ACLARES TONTA.

 _Con una sola mano, Charlie agarro a Rakan y lo tiro con fuerza hacia Vinc. Haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran chocando contra la pared de masa._

\- Me rindo, no tengo mana - dije

\- Como puedes rendirte, estamos jugándonos el pellejo – me reclamo Rakan.

\- Tienes razón, pero no pensaba usarlo aquí y ahora.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Durante un entrenamiento con Cordera_

\- Si vas a hacer evolucionar extasis, tienes que ponerle un nombre a su nueva forma.

\- Emm, que te parece…

\- No puedes usar, segunda marcha, fase dos, berserker mode, . . . , version réquiem. Y asi terminamos con los nombres que no puedes usar – dijo la tiradora mientras cerraba un cuaderno donde ella al parecer hacia anotaciones "sobre cosas interesantes" de los comics que leia.

\- Espera, ¿todo ese dilema para ponerle un nombre a mi nueva habilidad?

\- Hey hey hey. Puedes simplemente ponerle un nombre estúpido, o podrias ponerle un nombre genial. Tu decides, además tu fuiste el que me pidio ayuda.

Agache la mirada, ya que no me esperaba tener tanto dilema por un nombre.

\- Ahh – suspire – ya lo tengo

\- ¿Si? Entonces como le llamaras a tu nueva version de extasis.

\- Le llamare…

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

 _Rakan, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas se levanto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda a Vinc_

\- Toma, usa todo el mana de mi "Celeridad" , y acaba con ellos

 _El muchacho sintió un montón de energia y mana fluir por su cuerpo._

\- Antes que nada discúlpame por esconderte esto, pero si tengo una habilidad mas fuerte que extasis – le dije a Charlie

\- ¿Eh? – contesto el sorprendido

\- Aunque solo la he estado practicando no tengo tiempo para dudar en usarla. Alli voy.

 _El estudiante de cuarto año, abrió la piernas un poco. Inhalo aire con fuerza y activo la version prototipo de una de sus mejores habilidades._

\- EXTASIS, nivel 2 !

 _Un monton de pequeñas ondulaciones oscuras salieron del cuerpo del muchacho y luego se introdujeron nuevamente en su cuerpo. Pequeñas marcas color negro ,similares a rasguños, cicatrices y mordidas aparecieron en todo su cuerpo_

\- Primero lo primero .- dije mientras canalizaba todo el mana en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo

* * *

 _Una nueva técnica ha sido mostrada, pero… ¿Cómo funciona extasis nivel 2?_

 _Nuestro cuerpo humano tiene un límite en cuanto a la fuerza que puede soportar. Si superamos este limite, nos autodestruiríamos. Por ejemplo, nuestro cuerpo a máxima capacidad solo puede correr hasta 40 km/hora. Para superar estos limites tendrías que reforzar de alguna forma el interior de tu organismo._

 _La magia esta descartada por el momento, ya que hacer que tu cuerpo proteja hasta la minima celula del organismo era muy complicado. Eso y que aún Vinc no ha dominado del todo "su flujo de mana"_

 _Tomando en cuenta que solo lleva menos de un año usando magia, reforzar su cuerpo con ella seria descartado._

Pero … ¿Qué clase de energia que llevas usando por mucho tiempo en tu organismo podría reemplazar la magia?

Una podria ser tu vida misma, y otra seria … TU ALMA.

Tu alma, tu alma usada para que cada rincón de tu cuerpo se refuerce.

 _Podria ser algo loco usarla, pero a diferencia de "proyección de alma" que prácticamente era sacar tu alma de tu cuerpo, esta simplemente cumpliría una función dentro del organismo, facilitando drásticamente su manejo._

* * *

 ** _Volviendo al combate:_**

 _A toda velocidad, Vinc se lanzó por su rival. El enemigo también se preparó para atacar pero cuando se dio cuenta Vinc ya no estaba. Los "pastellilos milagrosos de Mika" No solo daban "invulnerabilidad" entre comillas, tambien aumentaban la percepción, los instintos, los reflejos y por ultimo pero no menos importante, una alta regeneración de vida (esto era lo que te hacia pensar que eras invulnerable)_

 _Pero aun cuando Charlie tenía sus instintos al límites solo pudo captar imágenes residuales del movimiento de su rival. Miro a sus brazos y vio como lentamente estos giraban hasta que_

 ** _"CRACK"_**

 _Los brazos del estudiante de sexto año fueron volteados, obteniendo así fracturas expuestas , cuando estaba a punto de gritar de dolor, sintió como su boca y cara eran aplastadas hacia adentro. Asi como su cuerpo también pasaba por lo mismo. Todo esto en menos de un segundo._

 _Extasis nivel 2. Es capaz de amplificar hasta 5 veces tu capacidad física y velocidad, pero nada mas. El limite de su uso era de:_

\- 1 segundo. Un segundo le tomo derrotar a ese malnacido – decía Rakan, dejando caer unas gotas de sudor al ver tanto poder en tan poco tiempo.

 _Cuando un segundo habia transcurrido todo habia terminado, Charlie salio volando chocando contra el techo del pasillo y luego cayendo con fuerza al suelo. Aunque podria regenerarse, habia sido dejado inconsciente._

 _Vinc apareció detrás de la chica que cargaba en su bolso los pastelillos._

\- Me quedare con estos – dije después de haberle quitado su bolso

\- Imposible – dijo ella, girándose y viendo que ella ya no tenia en su hombro su bolso.

 _Vinc apareció sentado en el suelo, habia cargado a Xayah y la habia colocado junto a su compañero Vastaya._

 _Pero cuando parecia que todo estaba por acabar, otro alumno de sexto año_ _apareció_

\- Un movimiento que acelera tu velocidad y fuerza física, increíble. INCREIBLE, pero a simple vista parece que esa habilidad tiene un precio muy alto ¿no? – dijo ese o esa invocador/a que recién aparecia, que el cual a simple vista parecía ser mujer o un hombre con rasgos delicados.

 _Vinc apenas termino escucho eso, empezó a vomitar cantidades significativas de sangre._

\- Uggh, que asco. Ah, como sea, disculpa por no presentarme, me llaman Days . Soy estudiante de 6to año. Actualmente soy la primera persona en el ranking estudiantil. Y no, no estoy diciendo este ultimo dato por alardear, es solo por tu seguridad.

\- ¿Mi…seguridad? – dije a duras penas, literalmente mi cuerpo estaba seco , no sentía para nada ni una pizca de mana.

 _Pero ese nuevo estudiante que apareció le toco el hombro a Vinc y lo levanto apretando con fuerza al chico de cuarto año._

\- Uhgg – me queje con mucho dolor.

\- Por lo visto tienes varios musculos a punto de romperse. No se que los mantiene unidos.

 _Days miraba alrededor._

\- Ejem, por lo visto ya le diste su merecido a mi compañero y si serias tan amable, podrias devolverle el bolso a mi compañera e irte de aquí. No tengo ganas de usar la fuerza, pero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con esos Vastayas – dijo el ranking numero uno mirando con desden a los dos Vastayas

\- Imposible – dije , porque sentí una gran energia proveniente de esa persona que estaba cara a cara contra mi.

 _Days entendio que Vinc no iba a dejarle hacer lo que le plazca asi que dijo_

\- Entonces, pido disculpas con anticipación.

\- ¿Eh? – dije con un poco de asombro.

 _Aquel estudiante, toco en una de las heridas de Vinc. Justo en una de las partes donde estaba formándose una costra de sangre_

 _Vinc ni siquiera tenia la fuerza para levantar sus manos. Sentia como si fueran débiles hilos a punto de romperse._

* * *

 _El no podía sentirlo, pero en esos instantes estaba siendo atacado a nivel celular. Lentamente estaban matándolo. Le estaba robando toda la hemoglobina de la sangre, aquella celula que se encarga de transportar oxigeno en nuestro organismo. Sin hemoglobina, poco a poco sufres la agonía de morir ahogado._

* * *

 _Pocos segundos pasaron y Vinc sentía como su vida se iba marchitando. Rakan noto que algo mal iba y se levanto para ayudarlo, pero Days lo estampo contra la pared, ahorcándolo con su otra mano_

\- Tranquilo Vastaya, ya llegara tu momento.

\- No... pienso rendirme - dije mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? a duras cuestas puedes mantenerte consciente.

"Vamos , no podemos rendirnos. No ahora" me dijo mi otra personalidad.

\- No… me quedan fuerzas – dije para mi mismo

"Dame el control…ahora" exigió mi contraparte

 _Viendo que ya no tenia otra opción, Vinc dejo que Pastor tomara control de su cuerpo. Los ojos del muchacho, ambos estaban esta vez azules._

\- Je. Jeje. Jejeeje. Dices que has ganado, lo único que vi es que apareciste a ultimo momento. Simplemente sos un oportunista – se reia el muchacho de cuarto año

\- Pensaba solo dejarte inconsciente pero parece que voy a tener que cambiar de opción. Viste demasiado – dijo Days apretando con fuerza la herida de Vinc

 _Ya que Vinc no podia elevar sus brazos, los balanceo lentamente a su bolsillo derecho. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza saco la batería de su celular._

 _De la pelea con Charlie, aún quedaba un poco de polvo explosivo en las manos de Vinc. Este apretó con fuerza y el ácido de la batería salpico donde estaba el polvo que le había quedado._

\- Qué diablos… - dijo Days asombrada.

 _Hubo otra explosión, que lleno de humo el lugar. Sin perder el tiempo, levante a Rakan y Xayah del suelo y salimos corriendo de allí._

 _Camine un par de pasillos y luego de ponernos a salvo, cai al suelo._

\- Sabes , podemos caminar por nuestra cuenta, pero apreciamos el detalle – dijo Xayah, al parecer el efecto paralisis se habia desvanecido

 _Vinc estaba tumbado en el suelo, lo único que podía hacer era respirar agitadamente_

\- Toma – dijo Xayah, metiéndole a la fuerza un panquesito

\- Espera… esos son… - decía sorprendio Rakan

\- Los mismos, se los robe a aquella chica cuando el humo se levantó.

 _Recuperado de todas sus heridas. Vinc sonrio cansadamente._

\- Eran demasiado poderosos.

\- ¿Esos dos?

\- No, los panquesitos.

 _Llegamos a la dirección y hasta allí llegue._

\- Aunque están lastimados, lo mejor sería que se convirtieran en campeones ahora. No puedo protegerlos de mas Jonianos.

\- Aun asi, ¿que vas a hacer tu? – pregunto Rakan

\- ¿Yo?...Voy a quedarme afuera un rato. Esperare por ustedes y cuando sepa que no les pasara nada malo, me iré a hacer lo que estuviese haciendo antes.

\- Hey, bromeabas cuando decias que nos ayudaste por que Xayah te parecia atractiva ¿cierto?

\- Claro que no – dije mostrando una sonrisa, cruzándome de brazos y percatándome que estaba a pecho descubierto – Maldita sea, estos uniformes salen 500 monedas de oro.

\- Deja de bromear – dijo Xayah molesta, dándole una patada al estudiante y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

 _Rakan, trato de ayudar al muchacho, pero este se levanto por si mismo._

\- Bromear o no, esa era mi razón y el capaz tenia otra. Ciertamente Xayah es linda pero tu eres su pareja. No me inmiscuyo con mujeres con pareja. Ahh – suspire – perdón , me estaba llendo por las ramas.

 _Pero la verdadera razón es que tenia Pastor fue:_

 _ **"Queria saber que tan fuertes eran los alumnos de sexto año y no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad"**_

 _Termine dejándolos a su suerte en la dirección. Yo espere solo unos momentos y volveria a mi habitación, estaba cansado y desperdicie mi dia que se me concedio para usar este cuerpo. Que en realidad es mio._

* * *

 _Rato despues_

 _Ironicamente volví al lugar del crimen, al lugar donde ocurrio toda la pelea que habia estado participe minutos antes. Sorprendentemente el lugar estaba limpio, no habia rastro de nuestra batalla, como si todo hubiese sido una ilusion._

 _Mire a ambos lados y me coloque mi mascara para esconder mi personalidad._

\- Con esto creo que estoy a salvo por si me los encuentro a los de sexto de nuevo – pensé y luego camine hasta cruzarme con esa maquina expendedora donde habia visto a los Vastaya por primera vez.

 _El muchacho acerco su PD (dispositivo portátil) y compro lo que había en la casilla F3._

\- Gusanitos de goma. ¿Que tal sabrán? – me preguntaba mientas abría el envoltorio y colocaba uno de los "caramelos" en mi boca.

 _Después de darle un mordisco._

\- Puajj, son gusanos de verdad cubiertos de caramelo. Agg.

\- Invocador – se escucho a alguien decir detrás de "Pastor"

 _Eran los Vastaya, habian alcanzado al enmascarado_

\- Oh, son ustedes. ¿Pudieron llegar hasta la dirección?

\- Deja de fingir, sabemos que eres el estudiante que nos ayudo.

\- Ahh – suspire profundamente, exagerando – dejen de confundirse de persona.

\- No hay otra persona que vaya a pecho descubierto invocador.

Mire a mi torax.

\- Ah, cierto.

 _Manteniendo tanto el invocador como los dos campeones la mirada fija, ambos grupos querían saber que buscada su contrario._

\- Supongo que tienes una razón para actuar de esa manera, fingiendo ser otra persona. Guardaremos el secreto si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Bien, y ¿que quieren? - pregunto Pastor de mala gana.

 _Xayah tomo la posta y le pregunta al enmascarado._

\- ¿Por que hueles a vastaya?

\- Los vastayas son seres antropomórficos ¿cierto? Mitad humano mitad animal o algo asi ¿no? - pregunte

\- Algo asi – contesto vagamente Rakan

\- Vinc se acuesta casi todas las noches con una chica mitad Zorro y una chica oveja. Jaja, y yo aprovecho y a escondias voy y hago de las mías con una sirena.

 _Rakan, abrió los ojos como platos. Salto y tomo del cuello al enmascarado y se lo llevo a un costado._

\- Dime que es broma – dijo apresuroso Rakan

\- Nel perro. Es 100% real no fake.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que digo la verdad karnal – respondio Pastor

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre… esas cosas. Sera divertido que me des algunos consejos. Entre nosotros dos. Mi novia me quiere … pero no es cariñosa. Tu me entiendes ¿verdad? – trataba de solicitar consejos para el futuro, el Joniano.

\- Oh, claro que si campeón. No hay problema. Pero hay una cuota de ingreso a mis clases

\- ¿Una cuota de ingreso? – pregunto intrigado el soporte – ¿y cual es?

\- Tu novia – dijo sin pelos en la boca Pastor

 _Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del Vastaya y luego apretó con más fuerza el cuello que tenía atrapado del enmascarado._

\- No te hagas el gracioso humano.

\- Y tú no seas muy confianzudo. Ya viste mi fuerza – dije mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

 _De pronto los ojos azules del enmascarado volvieron a ser marrones._

\- Lo siento, discúlpame no quise decir eso – dije cerrando los ojos y pidiendo clemencia al soporte.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Disculpa, discutiremos todo lo que quieras. Pero llevara tiempo… emm. Rakan ¿verdad?

 _Algo extrañado, el soporte soltó al muchacho._

\- Bueno, lo mejor seria que les muestre la academia. Pero, ¿podríamos ir primero a mi habitación? No es de mi gusto andar tan descubierto – dije al hacerles notar que mi cuerpo estaba sin la tunica correspondiente.

 _Habiendo pasando por tantas cosas raras e impredecibles, el trio caminaba mientras trataban de entender los cambios repentinos tanto de humor y personalidad de ese chico._

"Vamos Vinc, devuélveme el control" dijo la personalidad Pastor en la mente de Vinc

"No, cuando te comportes puede ser… y ¿que es eso de que haces de las tuyas con una Sirena?¿Que rayos estas haciendo con Nami?" contesto Vinc

"Hablando de Nami, ¿dónde puedo comprar vaselina? Me pidió con desesperación que consiguiera un poco para nuestro próximo encuentro nocturno. La ultima vez ella no podia sentarse…" dijo con picardía Pastor

"PASTOR" grito mentalmente el chico

"JAJajaa " se escuchaba esta vez risas mentales

 _ **Fin del extra 1**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Bien, aqui estoy despues de varios dias de ausencia. De seguros algunos diran que estuve haciendo. Hay solo 2 cosas que estuve haciendo._

 _ **1-** Estudiar_

 _ **2-** Jugar dark souls _

_Si, es dificil la vida universitaria_

 _Encuesta: **¿Alguna vez has tenido una especie de amor platonico por algun personaje?** No tengan miedo de responder, no juzgo._

 _A mi personalmente, cuando vi a Ashe, me enamore de ella en el tutorial. Pero despues, poco a poco me fui enamorando de Morgana con su skin embrujada._

 ** _¿Y ustedes, con quien se quedan?_**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos a los lectores:_**

 _ **1) Asura Neko**_

 _Contestando a tu review:_

 _Exacto, tu eres de los mios XD_

 _ **2)blacksun**_

 _Hola, si quieres registrarte vas hacia la parte derecha superior de la pagina y le das click en "sign in" Luego se abrira una nueva ventana para elegir las opciones para registrarse. Yo personalmente prefiero la de facebook ya que es mas rapida._

 _PD: Gracias por el apoyo continuo_

 _ **3)AllWeNeedIsHate**_

 _ ***** Kayn salvaje ha aparecido *** ¿que elijo?** banearlo antes de la partida XD_

 _ **4)pirata**_

 _Gracias por el apoyo compañero. Con respecto al submundo, la unica moneda que circula alli son las monedas de oro (pero tambien puedes convertirte en un deudor XD)_

 _ **5)Yadri**_

 ** _¿ Cuan longeva va a ser la historia?_**

 _La verdad no lo se, si llegase a pasar algo que me impidiese seguir. haria un resumen largo para contarles el final. Pero a grandes rasgos si te soy sincero, la historia iria a tener 47 o 51 capitulos. No mas._

* * *

 ** _Sin mas que decir, me despido. Nos vemos pronto bye bye._**


	133. Capitulo 14 Parte 1

_Han pasado decenas de días desde que Pastor decidio mantener un perfil bajo luego de que se encargara de destruir el submundo._

 _El muchacho se había encargado de descansar unos días y luego volvió a entrenar preparándose para el retorno a clases luego de que terminara su suspensión._

 ** _Capitulo 14 Viaje desencantador a Demacia, demustra tu determiancion Vinc"_**

 ** _Parte 1 Retomando_**

 _ **1 de Julio.**_

 _Las clases de los alumnos de cuarto año estaban por comenzar con normalidad, faltaban 4 dias para que comenzaran los exámenes de mitad de año._

 _Pero habia un alumno que no habia llegado en tiempo y hora._

 _Alumno el cual le habian levantado la suspensión el dia anterior y tenia que volver a clases ese ultimo dia._

 _Generalmente, Fiora comenzaba las clases a las 8 en punto. Pero esta vez llevaba mas de once minutos retrasando su tarea de tomar la asistencia a los alumnos._

\- ¿Soy yo o la profesora esta esperando que Vinc llegue? - le pregunto Sebas a Dan

\- No podria decírtelo con exactitud. Pero puede ser - contesto el otro alumno.

 _Fiora que se encontraba supuestamente preparando el material de lectura de la clase de ese dia, en realidad veía con desden la hoja de asistencia de los alumnos._

"No puedo retrasar mas la clase. Supongo que Vinc no va a asistir" _fue lo que pensaba la duelista demaciana mientras se levantaba de su asiento._

\- Profesora, hoy se reincorporaba nuestro compañero Vinc ¿ cierto? – pregunto Sebas

 _Fiora se acomodo los lentes y tocio, dándose un poco de tiempo para pensar en como responder._

\- Ejem, sin lugar a dudas. El dia de hoy el alumno Vinc tenia que reincorporarse al grupo de cuarto año. Pero parece que su compañero aun sigue pensando sobre las acciones que realizo para recibir esa sanción. Esperemos que se reincoporpore pronto – ella dijo todo eso, mientras no desviaba la vista del pupitre vacio del muchacho.

 _Los murmullos de los alumnos se hicieron presentes._

\- Dicen que fue suspendido por golpear al hermano maoyr de Dan.

\- Otros dicen que fue por que ciertamente es muy cercano con ciertas mujeres.

\- Eso no es nada, escuche que les pateo el trasero a la mitad de los alumnos de sexto año.

 _Todos los rumores hacían apenar a la docente._

 _"Vinc ¿ donde estas?"_

 _Pero para sorpresa de todos. Un portal violeta oscuro se abrió en el techo. Fiora agarro su larga regla y se puso en guardia y los demas alumnos tambien se colocaron en una posición alejada del portal._

 _De repente, el muchacho que todos conocían como Vinc cayo por el, y estrello su trasero sobre su escritorio_

\- Au, au ,au – dije quejándome – ¡Lobo!, ten mas cuidadola proxima vez.

 _El portal desaparecio, pero una voz se percibía a través del techo._

\- ¿De que te quejas?, tu querías probar la teletransportacion. Hubiera sido mas fácil que me explicaras donde quedaba tu salón antes de que te devorara.

\- Ahh – suspire – supongo que tienes razón. Sigamos practicando mas tarde.

\- Pero la próxima vez, límpiate los zapatos antes de entrar en mis fauces – dijo la voz de Lobo antes de dejar de resonar

 _Fiora sorprendida, miro a Vinc_

\- ¿Que fue eso? - ella pregunto

\- ¡ Ah ! , fue Lobo quien me trajo a clases. Se me ocurrió que podria traerme rápido por que se me hizo tarde.

 _Los compañeros de Vinc comenzaron con los chimentos._

\- Acaso dijo ¿"Lobo fue quien me trajo a clases"? - comento una alumna

\- No hablara del Lobo de los Kindred ¿cierto? - dijo otro

\- No, es imposible - se acoplo otro mas.

 _Antes de cualquier otra cosa. Sebas y Dan ya se habian acercado al escritorio del muchacho._

\- Simplemente no podias volver a clases de manera normal ¿eh? – dijo Sebas enrollando su brazo detrás del cuello de Vinc y frotando con sus nudillos la cabeza del recién llegado.

\- Te juro que no fue a propósito – dije mientras sonreía.

\- Supongo que habras administrado bien tu tiempo en entrenamiento ¿no? - pregunto Dan

\- Si, puedo decir que si - conteste

 _La profesora ya se habia puesto delante del pizarrón._

\- Ejem, voy a tomar lista alumnos. Usen el receso para ponerse al dia con su amigo.

\- Si profesora - contestamos Dan, Sebas y yo al mismo tiempo.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad. Habia muchos temas que no habia podido ver debido a mi ausencia a clases. Asi que tendría que ponerme al dia de alguna forma.

"Bueno, mientras no me distraiga viendo las piernas de la profesora. Podre tomar apuntes con tranquilidad" _dije en mi mente._

Llego el mediodía y guarde mis cosas con rapidez. Tenia bastante hambre.

\- Alumno Vinc, va a tener que quedarse unos minutos. Necesito hablar sobre su regularidad en la carrera - anuncio Fiora antes de que pudiera escapar

\- Allí vamos – dije suspirando.

Ciertamente note que mi pequeñísimo comentario le hizo mostrar una mueca de molestia.

" **pisaste un mina terrestre** " comento Pastor y luego fingio seguir durmiendo.

\- Vinc, te esperamos en el comedor de estudiantes - dijeron mis dos amigos saliendo del salon.

\- Si, ya los alcanzo - comente

Todos los alumnos dejaron el salon y yo me preparaba para lo que se viniera.

\- Te noto tenso Vinc - dijo la docente

\- ¿Usted lo cree profesora? Puede ser que sea solo obra de su imaginación - conteste

\- No…es posible que…

 _Y sin siquiera terminar su frase, la campeona saco desde un cajón de su escritorio, su conocido estoque y sin mediar palabras apunto directo hacia su estudiante._

 _El ataque estaba apuntando directo hacia el corazón del muchacho._

 _Antes que Vinc pudiera siquiera decir "extasis" la punta filosa ya habia atravesado su uniforme y se detuvo pinchando levemente su piel._

\- Vaya, esperaba que minimo lo esquivaras. Estoy decepcionada.

\- Estamos en un salon de clases. No puedo predecir que es lo que cada campeon va a querer hacer - dije manteniendo la calma

\- Tienes que estar siempre en guardia. Sobretodo "tu", chico problemático. Ya media academia sabe que un alumno de cuarto año destruyo el honor de tres estudiantes de ultimo año.

\- Si profesora.

\- Ademas, estoy molesta por que jamas fuiste a visitarme… ejem … digo, a verme para seguir practicando el dominio de la espada. Formamos un vinculo permanente exclusivamente por ello.

\- Lo siento, estuve bastante ocupado - dije bajando la cabeza

\- Las excusas no funcionan conmigo jovencito. Vamos, en guardia, una vez mas.

\- ¿Para eso queria que me quedara profesora? – pregunte con algo de aburrimiento

\- Oh no, tambien como ya dije cuando te cite. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu regularidad en la carrera. Si no apruebas el examen de mitad de año, tu permanencia como alumno estará en riesgo.

\- Estoy bien, practique mucho con Diana.

\- Entonces fue innecesario que me preocupara por ti.

\- De hecho, agradezco mucho que se tome el tiempo para hablar conmigo. Cuando era pequeño, a mi madre ni siquiera le importaba si estaba vivo o no. Yo podria afirmar incluso que era… una carga para mi familia.

\- NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI – dijo furiosa Fiora sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho – insultar tu existencia es insultar a la vida. No importa que tan trágico haya sido tu pasado, tu presente es lo que importa ahora. Y ahora en tu presente tienes muchas personas que se preocupan por ti.

\- Profesora, será posible que usted… ¿tenga sentimientos por mi?

\- Q…Q… ¿Que? ¿Como fue que llegaste a esa conclusión alumno? Debes haberte imaginado cosas. Si, eso debe haber sido. Yo solo dije lo que dije por que tu comentario me sono muy triste. Si, asi que no confundas lo que trate de decir con que tenga sentimientos afectivos por ti. Bueno, puede que seas agradable y todo eso pero no puedo aceptar tener ese tipo de relación con un alumno. Que es lo que diría la academia de esto. ¿Un campeon y un estudiante? Podria pensarlo si fueras invocador y …

\- Profesora

\- ¿Si?

\- Cuando le pregunte si tenia sentimientos por mi. Creo que me exprese deliberadamente de manera errónea. Creo que hubiera sido mejor preguntar si usted se preocupa por mi. Perdone si le hice malinterpretar las cosas. – dije con una sonrisa, ciertamente la forma en que se puso nerviosa Fiora me hizo reir.

 _La maestra mostraba una mirada sombria._

\- Vinc… voy a demostrarte todo mi preocupación tratando de apuñalarte cientos de veces por hacerme pasar por toda esa vergüenza de hace rato.

\- Espera, tu te confundiste. Se que tal vez dije mal las cosas…

 _Fiora seguía con la mueca de disgusto._

\- Okey, si. Yo tuve la culpa – dije agachando la cabeza

\- Muy bien alumno. Es bueno saber que acepta su culpa, pero aun así no te vas a librar de tu castigo.

\- Espera, es la hora del almuerzo - dije mientras retrocedia lentamente

\- Vas a almorzar filete de espadas si tratas de huir de aquí.

\- Oh, pero yo queria almorzar algo sano que no ponga en riesgo mi pellejo.

\- Almuerza esto – dijo ella lanzando un estoque que fácilmente esquive moviéndome a un lado.

 **"ella no va a quedarse tranquila a menos que la venzas"** comento Pastor mentalmente

"espera Pastor, no trates de hacer nad.."

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde. Pastor poseyó la mano izquierda de Vinc y agarro la muñeca que portaba la espada de Fiora. Apretó su agarre con una fuerza intermedia , lo suficiente como para que la docente no pudiera safarse. Luego la jalo hacia si mismo y con la mano derecha sin medir las consecuencias, palpo las nalgas de la demaciana._

 _Fue un mal momento, para que justo otro campeon abriera la puerta del salon para querer entrar._

\- Perdona Fiora, queria hablar contigo de los horarios de educación física…

 _Vladimir habia entrado al salon, seguramente pensando que la profesora estaba sola. Pero cuando vio la posicion de campeón y alumno..._

\- … oh no se preocupen. Prosigan con lo suyo, yo no dire ni una palabra de esto - dijo el campeon cerrando la puerta y dejando en silencio el salon.

Fiora rapidamente fue corriendo hacia la puerta

\- ¿Que hacia Vladimir entrando al salon? - pregunte para interrumpir el accionar de la profesora

\- El será el profesor de educación física cuando vuelvan de vacaciones. Braum esta en una misión al parecer en Freijorld

\- Ya veo

Aunque fue difícil de aclarar. Fiora pudo hacerlo y desde ese día, ella ya no trataría de ponerme a prueba con su estoque, al menos mientras estemos en el salón de clases.

* * *

Pasaron los cuatro días restantes para llevar a cabo el examen. Era domingo por la mañana y me encontraba haciendo fila afuera de los salones de simulación. Tenia el ultimo turno debido a mis sanciones que habia recibido durante el año.

Iban llamando por lista a cada alumno. Junto a mi , se encontraba mi pareja para realizar el examen, Diana.

Se notaba su entusisasmo debido a como ella apretaba el mango de su espada de filo curvo

\- ¿Estas nerviosa Diana?

\- Un poco, es la primera vez que hago el examen. Nunca habia tenido un vinculo con un estudiante

"Con tanto tiempo junto a ella lo habia olvidado. Diana es una campeona de pocos vínculos" pense

\- Esta bien, vamos a pasar. Hemos practicado los últimos dos meses dia y noche - comente

\- SI, pero hubiéramos practicado mucho mas si no te hubieras desmayado tantas veces.

Y era como decía Diana, en estos dos meses no solo aprendi a usar sus habilidades como Lunari. Tambien me dedique a tratar de perfeccionar extasis nivel 2. La ultima vez que la use, prácticamente me rompí todo.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. Me apoye de espaldas junto a la pared. Diana hizo lo mismo y ambos manteníamos el silencio ya que no teníamos que decir nada mas.

Pensandolo bien, hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo de gratitud o alguna cita con Diana. Pero mientras pensaba eso y aprovechando que estábamos detrás de todos. Diana me tomo de la mano y entrecruzo los dedos con los mios.

Su cara que es caracterizada por tener una tez palida, se coloreo por el rubor de sus mejillas. No era normal para mi verla asi. Es por eso que tambien agache la mirada por la vergüenza.

Tenia miedo que alguien se diera la vuelta y observara nuestro romántica toma de manos. Pero por suerte eso no sucedió.

Tal vez no haya avanzado tanto con Diana como lo hice con Ahri, pero el hecho de que nuestros sentimientos siguieran siendo asi de fuertes despues de tanto tiempo, es motivo para afirmar que ella realmente me quiere y yo a ella.

Por breves segundos cerré los ojos y disfrute de ese sentimiento llamado calidez.

* * *

 _Rato después..._

Mientras salíamos de la sala de inspección donde realizamos el examen, tanto Diana como yo suspiramos a modo de relajación.

\- Dios, eso fue demasiado para mi – se quejo la lunari.

\- Quien diría que pasaríamos mas tiempo hablando sobre como me entrenaste en vez de presentar las habilidades que aprendi de ti.

\- Y que lo digas. Pero aun asi, no por que ahora conozcas todas mis habilidades eso signifique que nuestro entrenamiento termino. Aun asi me empeñare en seguir practicando contigo.

\- Si, estoy a tu cargo – conteste agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

\- Vinc, compórtate. Me haces sentir vergüenza si te comportas asi.

\- Y ami me hace reir las expresiones que pones. Ojala siempre seas asi.

Ella mostro una sonrisa sincera y contesto

\- Si.

Viendo su sonrisa que pocas veces muestra. Yo tambien sonrei, y la tome de la mano para caminar hacia algun destino.

 _ **Fin de la parte 1 del capitulo 14**_

* * *

Notas del autor (De cordera)

He vuelto de las vacaciones. Una semanita viajando en auto, conociendo lugares, comiendo comida y aprendiendo costumbres de todo tipo. Una aventura bastante linda. Ojala el clima nos hubiera acompañado un poco mas y no las lluvias que en mas de una nos hicieron patalear a la hora de dormir bajo las estrellas.

Con respecto a la actualizacion. Cortita para ser una introduccion para lo que se viene. Empiezan las vacaciones en la academia y veremos que harán Vinc y sus amigos.

Bueno, paso a saludar a nuestros queridos lectores como lo hago siempre:

 _ **1)ozz el mago**_

Bienvenido Ozz, ¿es mi imaginacion o hace mucho que no charlabamos? Perdon, tu sabes que me falta un tornillo TEhee

¿Como pasas las vacaciones? Nosotros ahora mismo nos encontramos descansando de la calor en una carpa junto al refrigerador. Estilo Simpsons XD

\- Cordera

 _ **2)Guest**_

Gracias "Guest", bienvenido y esperamos seguir viendote por aqui. La proxima vez, si es posible firma con un nick o identidad para asi poder darte un saludo mas personal y no confundirte con otros "guest". Nos vemos, chausito

\- Cordera

 _ **3)antenesis**_

Felicidades 18 años antenesis . Ahora ya no puedes mirar a las lolis sin tener al FBI tras de ti.

*suena una sirena de policia*

No me atraparan con vida azules. Ese niño me prometió manzanas

*se esconde bajo la cama*

Lectores, ayudenme...

\- Ejem, con respecto a reanudando conexion: O wafle consigue pagar la computadora que rompio, o habra que seguir esperando. Disculpen las molestias a ustedes y a el ganso que todos ustedes (incluyendo a Wafle) no pueden ahorcar XD

\- Cordera

 _ **4) ThePotatoReborn**_

¿Tuviste un dejavu? osea ... ¿hiciste un drift al estilo Initial-D? o ¿simplemente te paso algo que pensaste que hiciste?

Si es lo segundo, es hora de que Dios reinicie el modem de internet, la conexion a la Matrix debe estar fallando XD

\- Cordera

Gracias a todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.


	134. Capitulo 14 Parte 2

_**Capitulo 14 parte 2 Preparativos**_

Había superado el examen de mitad de año y tendría libre un mes para hacer lo que quisiera. Las vacaciones definitivamente habían comenzado.

\- Me gustaría seguir entrenando, pero quisiera romper con la rutina – me dije a mi mismo.

 **"Sabias palabras, pídele al destino algo y solo recibirás un chasco y una putada."** – dijo en mi mente el buen Pastor

\- ¿Que es lo que eso significa?

 **"Que no esperes que el destino cumpla tus deseos. Ellos vendrán por si mismos si tu los buscas en vez de esperar por ellos"**

\- Ah, creo que lo entendí.

Al llegar a mi habitación, en la puerta de afuera vi a Jax esperándome. Siempre que pasaba eso es un mensaje del director, así que me emocione.

\- Como estas Vinc , ¿pasaste el examen?

\- Estoy bien y si, si pase el examen.

\- Qué bueno, en fin. El director me mando a llamarte.

\- ¿No sabes de que quiere hablar? – pregunte.

\- Yo diría que piensa mandarte de excursión a algun lado. Pero son solo suposiciones mías, tampoco quisiera arruinarte si fuera sorpresa.

Cambie de rumbo entonces y fui directo a hablar con Hayward

Mientras caminábamos charle un poco, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no intercambiaba palabras con Jax.

\- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos

\- Por supuesto, pero es porque ambos estábamos ocupados. Tú con tus estudios y yo entrenando a varios estudiantes. A todo esto, ¿qué tan fuerte te has vuelto? ¿Ya crees poder ganarme en un combate mano a mano? – pregunto el campeon haciendo alarde de su titulo.

\- No aun, al menos no hasta que perfeccione mi nueva habilidad.

\- Oh, así que estas en eso. Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Vinc. Y no lo olvides, si necesitas alguien con quien charlar, el viejo Jax siempre tiene algo de tiempo para dar consejos a sus ex pupilos.

Habíamos llegado, así que toque la puerta y entre pidiendo permiso. Al entrar vi que mi profesora también se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Pasa Vinc , te estaba esperando – dijo el Director.

\- Si , ¿que desea director? – trate de sonar respetuoso ya que estaba presente Fiora.

 _El lider de la academia apoyo ambos codos en su escritorio y unio sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos._

\- Veras, todavía no le avise a la campeona aquí presente, pero ustedes dos viajaran a Demacia . Señorita Fiora , me han comentado que ha estado tratando de instruir al alumno en el manejo de la espada. También tiene que presentar ciertos informes de la academia a el reino de Demacia . Así que pensé que sería una buena ocasión para que entrenen en juntos.

La profesora me miro a mí y yo a ella.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir en contra de mi propuesta? – dijo Relivash

\- No señor – contesto la campeona .

\- ¿Y usted alumno?

\- Agradezco la oportunidad señor – conteste.

* * *

Diez minutos después de haber dejado el despacho del director. Me encontraba en uno de los patios charlando con uno de mis vínculos.

\- Y por eso, el director ha decidido que tendría que ir a Demacia – comente

\- Interesante, y ¿ya se lo dijiste a Ahri y Diana? – pregunto Cordera, tiradora de los Kindred

\- Pues…

\- También deberías decírselo a todas tus "concubinas" – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa cómplice

\- ¿De que hablas? – conteste tratando de sonar desentendido con respecto al tema

\- Ejem. Janna… ejem … Leblanc … ejem …Alguna otra campeona con quien te hayas vuelto cercano últimamente – dijo Cordera poniendo un tono algo llamativo

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí.

Cordera se recostó en el Pasto y comenzó a mirar las nubes.

\- Ellas te van a extrañar estas semanas. Les vas a hacer falta.

\- El tiempo pasara rápido, te lo aseguro - conteste

Aun cuando Vinc trato de convencerla de que volvería pronto, a la tiradora se le ocurrio algo.

\- Podría ser que en alguna noche nos crucemos.

\- Y … ¿cómo me ubicarías? – le pregunte

\- ¿Acaso olvidas que tengo parte de ti en mi interior? Ahh – ella suspiro – como olvidarme que dejaste parte de ti dentro mío. Cuando paso aquello sentí una calidez única que no había sentido antes. Recordad el sentir de una parte de ti el cual quedo dentro de mi, hace que me estremezca de felicidad

* * *

 _Cabe aclarar, que cuando Cordera dice a que tiene parte de Vinc en su interior, hace referencia a los restos de alma del muchacho que quedaron dentro de ella, esos fragmentos que ella no pudo curar cuando su flecha atravesó el cuerpo del estudiante y tuvo que a la fuerza colocar en su interior para evitar que la esencia espiritual del muchacho escapara._

* * *

 _Retornando a la charla entre la campeona y su invocador_

\- Shhiii , no lo digas de esa forma . Podrían malinterpretarlo – dije nervioso frente a la ultima frase que soltó Cordera, yo sabia que ella hablaba de mis fragmentos de alma que quedaron en su interior pero los transeúntes obvio que no.

Al parecer la tiradora no entendía a que me refería, así que me miro extrañada

\- Entonces dime, ¿de qué podría estar hablando? – ella pregunto

Me acerque a su oreja izquierda y le dije que los que nos escuchaban podrían mal interpretarlo como que yo… bueno, ya saben. Que yo… emm, mantuve relaciones con la tiradora que esta junto a mí. Y… plante mis semillas en ella.

La tiradora al escuchar mi interpretación, levanto levemente su máscara para que yo viera su expresión.

\- ¿En serio dije eso? Yo…tendré más cuidado de mis palabras de ahora en adelante – dijo ella avergonzada.

Verla sonrojada y nerviosa, me hacía pensar que se veía bonita.

\- Emm, bueno. Supongo que tengo que avisarle a mis conocidos que viajare entonces.

\- ¿Cuándo partes? – pregunto Cordera

\- Dentro de unos días.

\- Ya veo. Cuídate mucho

\- ¿No estarás el día que me vaya?

\- Al parecer no, siento que últimamente muchas personas están muriendo y creo que estaré muy ocupada.

\- Supongo que no se puede evitar, es tu trabajo.

Me levante del suelo y me disponía a irme, pero sentí la bota de mi pantalón siendo agarrado por algo o alguien, al girarme vi que aun desde el césped mi vinculo era quien me detenía.

\- ¿Podrías… quedarte un rato más?. No es como si tuvieras que irte ahora mismo ¿no?

Mostré una sonrisa y volví a sentarme de rodillas en el cesped junto a ella.

\- Recuéstate en el suelo – pidio ella, queriendo que la imitara.

\- No, si lo hago, tal vez me pase toda la tarde viendo las nubes junto a ti.

 _La campeona se levantó y quedo sentada a la par del muchacho_

\- ¿Me estas llamando floja?

\- Puff, no, no quise decir eso – dije sonriendo

\- Olvídalo, vete – dijo ella enojada

\- ¿Ehh? Pero si tú fuiste quien quería que me quedase… - al ver que Cordera no me estaba escuchando simplemente me calle y me termine recostando en el césped junto a ella.

Después de un breve momento en silencio ella por fin me volvió a hablar.

\- Parece que el hombre apurado, tiene ahora afición por flojear.

\- …

\- ¿Que pasa?, te comió la lengua el gat…

Estire mis manos para apartar su máscara y poder tocar sus mejillas. Cordera a veces será pesada en cuanto a sus comentarios, pero sé que su punto débil es su inexperiencia a la hora de tocar temas humanos como el amor o cosas que ella realmente no comprende del todo aun.

\- Te quiero – fue lo que dije

La tiradora aparto mis manos y rápidamente miro hacia el otro costado tratando de evitar mi mirada, di la vuelta completa y volví a mirarla. En sus ojos se notaba que no miraba a nada en específico, tal vez estaba pensando algo y no me prestaba atención.

\- Debo irme – dijo ella levantándose. Tratando de evitarme

La tome de la mano.

\- Ahora soy yo quien no quiere que te vayas – le dije mientras apretaba levemente su mano izquierda

\- Lo siento, tengo almas que cosechar – dijo ella dándome la espalda.

\- Entonces ¿nos vemos esta noche?

\- Ya … no habrá un nos vemos Vinc. Tu alma dañada, que no permitia usar bien el flujo de mana,ya está curada, ya no necesito darle mantenimiento. Tus heridas espirituales ya han sanado. Y también… también yo ya no te necesito para alimentarme, ya no necesito que me des manzanas como ofrenda.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tu quieres? – pregunte de manera directa.

\- Yo… si. Eso es lo que quiero. El espíritu de la muerte no puede ser tan humanizada.

\- Ahh – suspire – es muy repentino, pero si eso es lo que quieres… respetare tu decisión.

Me levante del césped y solo me despedí.

\- Nos vemos Cordera.

\- Nos…vemos.

Sin mirar atrás camine despacio hacia el camino para volver a entrar en los pasillos de la academia.

 _El muchacho no podía saber el debate interno que se estaba dando en la mente de la tiradora mientras lo observaba irse:_

"no, no te vayas. Insísteme. Date la vuelta y dime que aunque sea un espíritu, soy tan humana como cualquier otra persona. Dime…dime que me quede a tu lado" eran los pensamientos de la tiradora al ver alejarse a su amigo.

 _Lobo justo en ese momento apareció al lado de Cordera_

\- ¿Lista para cosechar almas, Cordera?

\- …

\- Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a Cordera. Conteste 1, 2 ,3.

 _Pero la tiradora tenía ahora la mirada fija en el suelo._

\- Yo, tengo algo que hacer – dijo ella haciendo desaparecer su arco que recién había invocado y poniéndose a correr en dirección a donde había ido el estudiante.

 _Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a su invocador, se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo pasillo donde ella le había provocado la herida en el alma a Vinc. Esto le hizo dudar, ¿debía ella ser tan cercana a el? Recordar ese accidente le hizo vacilar._

 _Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza y giro dándole la espalda._

\- Adiós Vinc – se dijo para ella misma

 _Justo en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Vinc hace pocos momentos_

"¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?"

\- Yo…yo no lo se. Desde cuando he tenido que decidir. Los últimos 1800 años lo que había hecho era simplemente cosechar almas, seguir mi instinto. No tenia que preocuparme en nada mas que los Kindred, o en mi tarea. ¿Desde cuando me preocupa lo que piensa alguien de mí?

 _Titubeando se quedó Cordera. Parada allí sin saber que hacer._

* * *

 _Vinc subió hasta la terraza de la academia y allí, se apoyó en una barandilla observando los frondosos bosques que rodeaban la academia. Escucho la puerta de la terraza abrirse y allí estaba la tiradora, al parecer ella habia llegado a un consenso en lo que quería_

 _Cuando el muchacho ya estaba al tanto de la presencia de ella, abrió la boca para decir algo_

\- Pensé que estabas apurad… – quise decir algo, pero Cordera se teletransporto al lado mio y con dos dedos me tapo la boca.

Ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo, pero se notaba a simple vista que tenía guardado algo muy importante que decir.

\- Por favor, déjame hablar – dijo ella.

Asentí bajando y subiendo la cabeza.

\- Tu, ¿tienes una fijación sexual hacia mi? – pregunto ella apartando su mascara y mirándome a los ojos.

\- Ahh, ehh, yo… - la pregunta era muy abstracta, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- Leí en un libro, que los humanos cuando forman un vinculo sentimental con alguien que quieren, no pueden evitar sentir fijación sexual por esa persona.

"¿Que clase de libros estás leyendo Cordera?" me pregunte para mí mismo.

\- Primero y principal, ¿qué es lo que buscas? Si no sé que cual es el motivo de tu pregunta podria responder incorrectamente – dije

\- Yo…siento dudas sobre mi misma. No sé si es correcto estar aferrada a un humano, yo… sinceramente creo que he cambiado desde que te conocí. Me siento confusa. Siento que estoy haciendo mal al estrechar más y más nuestra relación.

\- Tu eres un espíritu, no es como si tuvieras un jefe o algo parecido, así que ¿de quien te preocupa su opinión?¿De los demás invocadores?¿ de los humanos?¿ de Lobo?

\- Sí, me siento confusa.

\- Entonces, hay una manera de comprobar si el apego que sientes es fuerte o no.

\- ¿Como?

Con un ligero movimiento, el estudiante abrazo a la tiradora.

\- Haz hecho tanto por mi, y nos hemos divertido juntos gracias a que nos conocimos. Tal vez has cambiado debido a que me conociste, pero… ¿que tienen que ver los demás con que tu cambies? A la única que debe importarle es a ti misma. Si te sientes bien contigo misma, está bien. Pero si te sientes incomoda, tan bien está bien. Tú eres tú, y no debe importarte lo que opinen los demás.

\- A ti, ¿cual Cordera te agrada más? ¿La de antes o la de ahora?

\- Yo te voy a apreciar, siempre y cuando estés de mi lado y no te pases al bando de los malos.

\- ¿Por que dijiste… "agrada"? ¿Y no gustar?

\- Ciertamente es complicado.

\- Vinc, ya me has besado, , ¿eso no significado nada para ti?

\- Aquella vez me dijiste que era una prueba. No cuenta

\- Ahhh – grito ella molesta

La tiradora tomo distancia y empezaba a mover sus manos sobre su cabello rápidamente, desordenándolo un poco.

\- Estas cosas, estas cosas raras. Si hubiese sido la Cordera anterior , no pensaría estas cosas.

\- ¿Es por eso que ya no querías contactar conmigo? ¿Te sientes insegura con estos nuevos sentimientos?

\- Si. Lo de que me molestaban la opiniones de los demás era una excusa. Realmente no sé cómo afrontar esto y tenía que culpar a alguien. Yo… me siento rara. No sé si lo que pienso está bien.

\- ¿Que es lo que piensas?

\- Creo que, pienso mucho en ti. Quiero estar junto a ti, quiero que me quieras como a Ahri o a Diana. Quiero sentir tu afecto hacia mí. Quiero que me abraces y me beses. Quiero que te preocupes por mí. Quiero… quiero que me digas que todo está bien y que estarás junto a mi – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

 _Usando solo dos dedos, el estudiante le termino de quitar la mascara. Alli estaba ella, esforzándose por no poner una mueca triste y haciendo fuerza para no dejar escapar ninguna lagrima._

\- Lo siento por ser tan egoísta, lo siento por poner todos mis problemas en ti, pero no puedo pensar en otra persona que pueda animarme más que tu – declaro ella.

\- Entonces, yo tambien quiero ser egoísta y quiero que estes junto ami. Quiero que me brindes felicidad y alegría, y yo hare lo mismo.

 _El rostro inseguro de la campeona desapareció, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haciendo desaparecer todas sus miedos latentes hasta ese momento._

 _Ambos acercaron su rostros y lentamente unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso que duro poco pero que repitieron las veces que fuera necesario para comprobar que esto era real y no un sueño._

 _Fin de la parte 2 del capitulo 14_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor (Notas de Cordera)_**

Bien, en algun momento tenia que llegar la escena melosa. Si, rianse mientras puedan hacerlo mortales jajaaja.

Bien, si, a mi tambien me gusto la escena _*se sonroja*_

 _ **Saludos a los siguientes lectores:**_

 _ **!) Belyu:**_

Holi, subir de maestria con un campeon seria como mejorar la relacion entre el y su invocador como tu dices. En la historia incluso se hablo de que la unica manera de que cambies la apariencia del campeon (o sea, que use skin) es teniendo permiso del mismo y estar en confianza

Gracias por los saludos y regalos, realmente nos suben los animos. Ah, y Lobo prefiere carne en vez de mimos XD

\- Cordera

 **2)WolfsDragen**

Cordera: No señor WolfsDragen, eso es acoso sexual. Si me toca. Gritare tan fuerte que toda la grieta me oira.

WolfsDragen : ¿Crees que esos invocadores harian algo por ti? muajajaja

Fin de la referencia

\- Con respecto a Shyvanna: Wafle dice que... Shyvanna es de Jarvan, asi que no habria relacion pero si puede haber esos roces que hacen dudar al corazon si realmente esa persona es tu destinada o no.

Gracias por los comentarios y espero seguir viendote por aqui

\- Cordera

 _ **3)lomg10**_

Vinc don juan: skin de 450 RP (era solo un chroma XD)

Bueno, es normal en la vida real de que si ayudas a una mujer, minimo se acuerda de tu nombre por un tiempo. De alli si te esfuerzas un poco, incluso puedes formar un lazo y depende de uno si quiere formalizar algo o no.

Y con respecto a tener varias mujeres: Vinc primero tendria que convencer a ambos lados. No podria llegar a su habitacion de la nada y al pasar decir: "hola Ahri, traje a Fiora , me la llevo a mi habitacion no te preocupes que solo pasara esta vez"

Y Ahri alli parada con cara de "Poker face"

-Cordera

 _ **4)antenesis**_

(Responde Wafle)

Aqui tiene que tener mas de 18. Asi que es mas dificil.

Ademas, es un poco complicado eso de "contratar una persona para pasar el rato". Siempre esta el riesgo de que no sea lo que afirma ser.

Ejemplo , llegas al hotel y prometiste encontrarte con una "perra" y al llegar a la habitacion hay una Bull Terrier con un moñito rosa.

"Esto no estaba en el trato Tinder" o algo asi.

 _ **5)warpoyo**_

Exacto, si Wafle no quiere que haga spoilers. No dejes tu libreta de ideas junto al polvo blanco que te permite viajar al mundo de los unicornios

Y con respecto al relleno, es mas delicioso si lleva queso XD

\- Cordera

 _ **6)ByAlex111**_

Oie zhi XD

\- Cordera

 _ **7)Zero1604**_

(Responde Wafle)

Si, estoy haciendo los que pueda hacer. Hasta donde mi mano pueda. Ya me falta poco para llegar a las 1000 reviews y estoy poniéndole ganas a la historia. Quisiera que Cordera escriba mientras yo le dicto, pero ella se distrae muy rapido con el "buscaminas" asi que no puedo dejarla sola en la PC de la familia. Lo unico que falta es que rompa otra computadora.

 _ **8)Un taco feliz**_

Gracias por la review señor envuelto en masa, relleno con carne picante y diversas especias que realmente sabe apetitoso. Disculpe, el otro dia me comi a uno de su especie, pero no hablaba. De veras lo lamento.

\- Cordera


	135. Capitulo 14 Parte 3

**_Capitulo 14 Parte 3 Siendo acorralado parte 1_**

El día de ayer, pude pasar con facilidad el examen de mitad de año, me informaron que en los próximos días viajaría a Demacia y por ultimo, formalice mi relación con Cordera.

Lastima que eso fue ayer y hoy tuve que lidiar con un imitador.

\- Vinc

* * *

 _Domingo 6 de julio : El dia después del examen_

 _Debido a que la campeona Riven se entero de que habia posiblidades de que Pastor fuera en realidad un estudiante de cuarto año y encima que el enmascarado conocía a Sebas, esto llevo a la albina a que de alguna forma buscara acercarse a su vinculo para tratar de encontrar de quien se trataba Pastor._

 _Fue entonces que la campeona insistia en pasar tiempo con Sebas en su tiempo libre. Cosa que el estudiante aceptaba gustoso ya que tenía sentimientos por la campeona._

 _A veces la campeona lo acompañaba a almorzar en el comedor estudiantil. Otras lo buscaba a la salida de sus entrenamientos. Sebas realmente se habia embobado mas aun con la exiliada._

 _Pero fue justamente el dia despues del examen cuando Sebas, cumpliendo con los pedidos de su campeona de mostrarle sus compañero para "conocerlos" mejor, fue que termino invitando a un picnic a Vinc._

 _Por supuesto Vinc acepto, ya que era su amigo quien lo habia invitado. Sorpresa se llevo cuando encontró a Riven junto a ellos._

 _Ya cuando los tres estuvieron juntos para almorzar. La astuta de Riven le pidio a Sebas que fuera por algo de tomar, ya que ella se había olvidado en esa ocasión que le tocaba encargarse de eso._

 _Sebas acepto y con suma rapidez fue por las bebidas._

 _Mientras tanto. Riven iba a comprobar si Vinc era o no Pastor._

\- Hey, asi que te estas llevando mejor con Sebas. ¿Que es lo que te gusta de mi amigo?, Riven – le pregunte a la campeona como forma de iniciar una charla normal

\- ¿Que? Ah si, tengo que cuidar a mis invocadores. Es por eso que decidi pasar mas tiempo con el- respondio la albina

\- Ya veo. Bien por ti.

\- Hey… ¿de casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Pastor? – pregunto la exiliada

\- Si, lo conozco. Es el tipo que se enfrento contra el esbirro que robo varias habilidades de campeones e invocadores. Es un sujeto que usa mascara ¿ que hay con el?

"¿que esperabas Riven? Que dijera que no lo conocía o que mostrara una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre?" pensé en mi mente

\- ¿Y por que lo estas buscando?¿ tienes asuntos con el? - pregunte

* * *

 _Justo en ese momento volvió Sebas, habia encontrado una maquina expendedora cerca, pero al volver se escondió para escuchar la conversación de su amigo y Riven. Penso que tal vez Vinc iba a hablar bien de el para aumentar sus posibilidades de conquistar a la campeona._

\- ¿Y por que lo estas buscando? ¿Tienes asuntos con el? – pregunto Vinc, refiriéndose a la curiosidad de la campeona por el enmascarado

 _Ella sin esconder nada y tratando de encontrar alguna expresión en el rostro del muchacho, dijo._

\- Me beso, y por eso lo estoy buscando

 _Esta vez, por un segundo el rostro de Vinc quiso mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa pero se contuvo a tiempo._

\- ¿Entonces son novios? – pregunto Vinc mientras disimuladamente saco una pieza de pan y la metia en su boca.

\- Bueno, en realidad no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo quiero encontrarlo – contesto la albina tambien tomando una pieza de pan.

\- Suerte entonces – dijo Vinc de manera normal. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión rara.

 _Mientras tanto Sebas, apretaba su pecho. Algo dentro de suyo se encogía y le costaba respirar. Sin querer volteo una de las latas de jugo que habia comprado y esto delato su escondite._

\- ¿Quien esta ahi? – dijo Riven levantándose.

 _Sebas salio corriendo escapando, tratando de no querer afrontar la supuesta realidad._

\- Sebas… - dijo casi en un suspiro Riven

\- Parece que nos escucho. Ahh , Vamos, te acompaño y aclara las cosas con él.

 _De mala gana, la exiliada acepto la ayuda de VInc. Y ambos terminaron corriendo tras el muchacho cabellos color verde musgo._

 _Mientras iban en persecución del muchacho. Riven observaba los movimientos de Vinc, queria comprobar si habia algun parecido entre el y Pastor pero no hallaba nada._

* * *

 _Mientra tanto Sebas:_

"No, no es cierto. Se supone que tenia que volverme primero un amigo de Riven y luego poco a poco íbamos a hacernos mas cercanos. Pero porque justo que las cosas iban tan bien pasa esto maldita sea"

 _Con el viento en su contra, el muchacho a duras penas podia contener sus lamentos. Pero llegando a una gran sala donde se conectaban varios pasillos. Pudo observar a un enmascarado que estaba abrazado a dos señoritas._

 _Ya que en los últimos 2 meses que pasaron. Vinc habia mantenido un perfil bajo con respecto a llevar la mascara de Pastor. Nadie habia tenido noticias sobre el enmascarado. Pero al parecer, alguien habia aprovechado esa ausencia_

"Pastor" _pensó de manera furiosa Sebas al ver al enmascarado sentado en una banca de descanso._

 _Tal vez en algun momento, antes de que todo esta de escena de celos ocurriese, Sebas tenia a el enmascarado como su héroe ya que vencio a aquel esbirro que lo lastimo al punto de hacerlo caer en cuidados intensivos. Pero ahora que se habia enterado por boca de Riven que se habian besado. El resentimiento hacia su "héroe" habia nacido_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho. Sebas cargo su puño con fuego._

\- Pastor, tenemos que hablar – dijo de manera amenzante Sebas Relivash

 _Junto a el falso Pastor, bajo su brazo derecho estaba Janna y bajo el otro, la amiga de la soporte Maria (la invocadora que tambien trabajaba de mesera)_

\- No firmo autógrafos muchacho. Estoy muy ocupado ahora – contesto el imitador ignorando a Sebas.

\- No vengo por tu maldito autografo. Quiero que te alejes de Riven

\- Oye, a que viene esa amenaza ¿No sabes con quien estas hablando? – dijo con tono molesto Maria mientras se levantaba de la banca

 _Sebas no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Pastor mientras estaba a pocos pasos de el. Con cada segundo que el enmascarado lo ignoraba, los puños de Sebas se llenaban más aun en llamas._

\- NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO. Se por boca de Riven que la besaste. Asi que vengo a dejarte en claro que no te acerques mas a ella. No me importa lo que hagas con otras mujeres pero a ella no te acerques – dijo molesto el hijo del director

 _El imitador se levanto de la banca y aunque era un fraude, su apariencia era muy superior a la de el original. Llegando al punto de ser por una cabeza, mas alto que Sebas. El enmascarado entonces le contesto al estudiante:_

\- O si no ¿que? Soy Pastor. Puedo hacer lo imposible. Nadie puede vencerme. Fui capaz de evitar que aquel asesino ladron de habilidades hiciera estragos en la academia. Fui capaz de…

 _Pero una bola de fuego paso por encima de la cabeza del enmascarado, cortando su discurso._

 _Una gota de sudor recorrio la frente tapada del imitador._

"Oye, oye , oye, oye. Eso casi me da, este niño va en serio o ¿acaso no conoce quien es Pastor?" _es lo que pensó justo en esos momentos el enmascarado_

\- No lo volveré a repetir. Alejate de Riven – dijo con determinación Sebas

 _El enmascarado tomo falso coraje, y movio sus dedos a modo de metrónomo dándole como respuesta un "NO"_

\- Si Riven quiere estar conmigo, es mi problema. Voy a hacerla mia ya que soy Pastor.

 _Gente se empezo a amontonar a ver que sucedia._

 _Cuando cosas como estas ocurrían, lo normal era dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Pero como era un estudiante el que estaba tratando de iniciar el pleito. Muchos querían intervenir, pero los aficionados a las peleas evitaban intervenciones diciendo cosas como:_

\- El honor del muchacho va a ser mancillado si intervienen.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Sebas._

 _Este se lanzo al ataque con los puños cargados en fuego. Iba a buscar de todas formas quemar y destruir a "Pastor"_

 _Cuando Sebas parecia haber atinado su golpe. En realidad lo único que habia atravesado fue la túnica del enmascarado. Este estaba en el aire encima del estudiante, desde allí metio sus manos en sus bolsillos y le lanzo una especie de polvo blanco a Sebas_

 _El muchacho de cabello verde musgo aspiro ese polvo._

\- COF, COF ¿Que diablos es eso?

 _Pero mientras se quejaba Sebas, el fuego de sus manos se apagaba._

\- Mis llamas – decía el peliverde mientras observabas sus manos y su cuerpo quedarse sin magia. Su flujo de mana habia sido detenido

 _El falso Pastor apareció esta vez delante del estudiante y con un golpe en el estomago, elevo a Sebas por los aires._

 _Riven y Vinc llegaron justo en el momento que Sebas terminaba de caer y estrellaba fuertemente su cuerpo contra el suelo de la sala._

\- Sebas – dijo Riven preocupándose falsamente del estudiante.

 _Sebas aparto las manos de la campeona y se dispuso a querer continuar. Pero tropezó y choco su cara al piso. Aun asi, la rabia que tenia lo hacia intentar pararse una vez mas._

 _Vinc paso de largo y se puso de cara contra la persona que supuestamente era el invocador conocido como "Pastor"_

 _Como si fuera un estudiante dirigiéndose a un superior. Vinc se inclinó y dijo:_

\- Por favor señor invocador. Deje de fingir ser una persona que no es.

 _Janna reconocio a Vinc._

"¿Este niño no fue el que la ultima vez me dijo que cambiara?" pensó Janna.

 _El comentario que habia hecho Vinc molesto mucho al invocador. Sin ningún aviso, le dio una patada en la cara a Vinc._

 _Este solo giro un poco la cara a un lado. Pero se veía su mejilla derecha amoratada._

 _Riven puso su mirada fija en el recién golpeado y pensó:_

"¿Que clase de persona le diría a otro que deje de fingir ser otra persona? Él es el verdadero Pastor. No cabe duda" _eran los pensamientos de la exiliada_

 _Pero las acciones siguientes no concordaban con lo que pensaba la Riven. Vinc aun despues de haber sido golpeado agrego a su pedido anterior:_

\- Por favor. No digo que perdone la actitud agresiva de mi compañero de querer golpearlo. Pero por favor, deje de fingir ser otra persona.

\- Muchacho. Él es el original Pastor. No puedes darte cuenta de solo ver su máscara y su fuerza – dijo Janna poniendose a la defensiva

 _Vinc hasta ese momento solo habia enfocado su vista en el falso Pastor. Recien en ese momento noto que Janna estaba detrás del enmascarado. Ella habia caído engañada frente a un sujeto que hurto una identidad que no le pertenecia_

 _La apariencia atroz de Vinc tambien estaba retorciéndose en el mismísimo odio. Estaban mancillando el nombre Pastor frente a ellos._

" **Vinc… si no lo detienes tu. No voy a dejarlo vivo** " dijo por dentro Pastor

"No te preocupes. No pienso dejarlo con solo unas fracturas"

 _El muchacho de pelo castaño, se quedo mirando a la soporte zaunita. Su cerebro no podia procesar ni creer que Janna haya caído en un burdo engaño._

 _Como Vinc no reaccionaba, el imitador le contesto a la ultima frase que el estudiante habia soltado._

\- Tu amigo o quien sea, trato de golpearme por que queria que me aleje de Riven. Ante su actitud le di una leve leccion. Pare su flujo de mana usando una de mis habilidades . El flujo de mana de tu amigo estará bien si simplemente se hace una limpieza extenuante.

\- Janna, ¿en serio crees que ese bastardo es Pastor? – dijo Vinc sin esconder su molestia.

 _Riven podia quedar extasiada por solo ver la escena. Lo que queria saber, estaba prácticamente siendo demostrado delante de ella._

"Asi que tu verdadero nombre es Vinc, ¿no es asi. Pastor?" _pensaba la exiliada_.

 _EL comentario anterior esta vez enfurecio al falso enmascarado._

\- SE ACABO, estuve comprensible por que son estudiantes, pero no dejare que sigan amenazándome e insultando mi nombre. Solo dejare que se vayan ilesos si ambos se disculpan y dejan de dudar que soy Pastor.

\- Escuchame Sebas, no tienes por que pelear – dijo Vinc sin dejar de mirar a su ahora enemigo.

\- De que demonios hablas Vinc. Voy a darle una paliza a ese sujeto – contesto Sebas desde el suelo.

\- ESCUCHAME SEBAS, ESTE NO ES PASTOR Y DEJA TU MALDITOS CELOS MALDICION.

 _A travez de su mascara "el falso Pastor" miraba a Riven. Ese sujeto habia conseguido varias mujeres de manera fácil cuando empezo a fingir ser el enmascarado. E incluso habia conseguido que de la nada la campeona Janna le rogase ser su amante._

"esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Seria mejor aun si una chica como Riven estuviese en mi harem" _pensaba aquel impostor mientras esperaba una disculpa de los estudiantes._

 _Ignorando totalmente a Sebas y Vinc, el impostor dirigio su palabra a Riven._

\- Riven ¿cual fue la razón la cual queria hacer que me encontrases querida? – le pregunto el impostor a Riven

 _La albina, que desde un principio sabia que ese no era el Pastor original, le siguió el juego para ver que sucedería con las expresiones de Vinc y Sebas_

\- Oh querido. Desde que me besaste no he dejado de pensar en ti – fue la frase que solto Riven.

 _El ladron de identidad, respiraba agitado._

"me saque la lotería. Con cuantas campeonas mas se habrá metido ese maldito de Pastor. ES DEFINITIVO. Voy a quedarme con esta identidad de ahora en mas" f _ue el pensamiento del sujeto._

\- ¿En serio? ¿No dejas de pensar en mi? Creo que podríamos continuar con ese beso en privado - _dijo en tono lascivo el impostor_

\- Me encantaría eso – dijo la campeona con una sonrisa – despues de todo, los únicos sujetos que me gustan son los hombres fuertes.

 _Escuchar eso, hizo que el orgullo que mantenía en pie a Sebas se rompiera al igual que un celular Alcatel al caer del segundo piso. El maldijo en su interior ser considerado débil._

 _Vinc le dio una mirada de advertencia a Riven. No le gusto para nada lo que habia dicho sobretodo estando su amigo presente._

\- Entonces, ven aquí querida. Estas de suerte que este con buen humor para agregar a una amante mas a mi ya numeroso grupo – dijo de manera desagradable el imitador.

 _Los presentes estaban empezado a tener una mala imagen de Pastor._

 _Vinc se dio la vuelta, retrocedio y puso una mano encima del hombro de Sebas._

\- Sebas. El sujeto aquí delante nuestro no es el Pastor que tu buscas. Pero aun así, quiero que le demos una paliza, no. Quiero que tu se la des. Puedes hacerlo

\- MALDITA SEA. Lo haría, lo haría pero mi flujo de mana no responde – dijo apretando los dientes mi amigo.

 _Con toda la paciencia del mundo y con una rapidez impecable. Vinc uso "síntesis de esencia vital" curando totalmente a Sebas._

\- ¿Curaste mis heridas?

\- Pero aun asi tu flujo de mana no retorno ¿cierto?

\- SI

 _Todo el odio de Vinc se transformo en un aura que le transmitio sin piedad a Sebas. El exceso de mana expulso el polvo que no le permitia hacer fluir su flujo de mana._

 _A su vez el cuerpo del muchacho peli verde supero por los menos unas cinco veces los limites que antes tenia._

 _Sebas estaba feliz pero a la vez nervioso por toda la energia que le habia pasado Vinc._

 _Cuando se levantó, vio a Vinc sentado en el suelo cansado._

\- A diferencia de ti. Yo tengo una suspensión y un historial con mala reputación. Si golpeo a alguien mas , puedo ser expulsado. La energia que te di, es toda la que tenia disponible y mas – fue lo que dije mientras sonreía de manera forzada

\- ¿Por que? – pregunto Sebas

\- Ese de alli no es el verdadero Pastor. El sujeto que derroto al esbirro del segundo vigilante no es asi. Este sujeto que lo imita es una deshorna para el. Asi que…si quieres devolverle lo que te dijo y demostrarle a Riven que eres fuerte. Es el momento indicado. Vencelo de un golpe.

 _La amistad entre Sebas y Vinc se fortalecio mucho en ese momento. El peliverde le dio la espalda a Vinc y con calma fue hacia el impostor._

 _Riven sintió una presencia aterradora detrás suya. Se aparto hacia un lado y se sorprendió al notar que Sebas era quien desprendia esa sed de sangre por asi decirlo._

 _Doce pasos fueron los suficientes para colocar otra vez a Sebas delante de Pastor._

\- Hey impostor. Solo para que sepas. Pastor no seria vencido por un simple niño de cuarto año. Asi que con esto voy a mostrar que tu eres una simple imitación barata – dijo desde lo lejos Vinc al imitador

 _Sebas puso su puño adelante y preparo su ataque._

 _Al ver su postura, el falso Pastor se quejo en su mente._

"TCH, parece que pudo quitarse el polvo que le tire encima. Eso es sorprendente pero puedo ponerle encima mas aun"

\- Janna, Maria. Ponganse en un lugar seguro. No quiero que se vean lastimadas por estar cerca de la escena de lucha – _fue la ultima frase que solto el imitador_

\- Pido mis disculpas por haberte confundido por Pastor. Pero aun asi, no voy a perdonarte por coquetear con Riven y lastimar a mi amigo – dijo Sebas, solo para luego dictar – "DESTELLO"

 _La habilidad destello fue extremadamente mas eficaz de su version original ya que fue mucho mas rápida de lo habitual. AHora delante del enmascarado, Sebas estiro su puño hacia atrás y lanzo un ataque envuelto en llamas._

\- "Magia elemental fuego: llamarada definitiva"

 _Toda la sala se lleno de llamas naranjas. ¿Sebas había matado al impostor?_

 _No, la pared detrás del impostor (que estaba hecho de bloque y piedra solida) se habia convertido completamente en un liquido naranja caliente. La roca se habia fundido, pero la silueta del impostor habia quedado intacta en la pared. El sujeto en cambio estaba desnudo sin cabello ni nada. Toda pertenencia suya habia sido quemada pero no habia recibido daño._

 _Dandose cuenta que habia sido un milagro seguir vivo. El impostor se arodillo_

\- Alejate, aléjate. Prometo no volver a usar sin permiso la identidad de Pastor. Lo prometo, pero por favor déjame vivir.

 _Antes de que Sebas pudiera hacer algo. Riven pateo en la cara al impostor mandándolo a dormir._

\- Maldita escoria. Nunca mas trates de engañarme asi – dijo fingiendo furia Riven

 _Los transeúntes y espectadores hacían comentarios de todo tipo. Pero uno que venía corriendo por los pasillos exclamo._

\- Ahí viene Vessaria, corran.

 _Todos empezaron a correr en todas las direcciones. Meterse en problemas con la vicedirectora era un lio siempre._

 _Sebas cargo a Vinc , pero se giro al ver a Riven estando cara a cara con Janna._

\- Entonces… ¿el no era Pastor? – dijo de rodillas Janna

\- No, no lo era Janna. ¿Tu lo conoces o lo conociste?, al original me refiero.

\- Si, pero…

 _Sebas levanto la voz._

\- RIVEN, VAMONOS.

\- Tengo asuntos que hablar con Janna y ella no parece querer moverse de aquí. Vete

\- RIVEN

\- Vete – dijo de manera fría la campeona.

 _Viendo que la exiliada no iba a moverse. Sebas le pregunto._

\- En verdad fue… ¿en verdad fue que besaste a Pastor?

\- SI, lo hice – dijo con una sonrisa Riven.

 _La mirada de la noxiana no estaba dirigida a Sebas, miraba complacida a Vinc._

\- ¿sientes algo por el? – le pregunto Sebas mientras agachaba su mirada.

\- No te incumbe eso Sebas – respondio con el mismo tono la ex noxiana.

 _El peliverde apretó los dientes y salio corriendo del lugar mientras cargaba a su compañero en la espalda._

\- Sebas.

\- ¿Que pasa Vinc?

\- Cuando veas a Pastor… preguntale su version de los hechos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu tambien estas de su lado? – exclamo Sebas casi tirando al suelo a Vinc

\- Sebas, ese sujeto te ayudo a recuperar esa parte de nuestra esencia magica que nos fue robada. Al menos dale la oportunidad de que exprese su opinión. Si entiendes todo lo que sucede, te aseguro que sabras por que Riven está buscando desesperadamente a ese sujeto.

 _Sebas se detuvo_

\- Vinc, tu tienes alguna pista de donde encontrar a ese sujeto.

\- Yo… tambien quisiera verlo. Para darle las gracias.

 _Mientras ambos corrian a esconderse. Una muchacha que tambien era una estudiante y portadora de una espada magica, los observaba desde lo lejos mientras sonreia._

\- Creo que ya encontre lo que buscaba.

 _Los días pasarían y Riven ya no se acercaria a Sebas fingiendo ser amable. Pasaria tiempo hasta que ellos volvieran a hablarse normalmente._

* * *

 _Al otro dia. Lunes 7 de julio antes del mediodía._

 _En algun lugar de la academia, un estudiante de cabellos verdes caminaba en conjunto con una alumna de quinto año_

\- ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que quieres que te acompañe a Demacia? – se quejaba Sebas

\- Por que al igual que a mi, tu tambien eres débil. Los dos estuvimos involucrados en la pelea contra ese tal esbirro de no se que cosa del vigilante – d _ijo la muchacha que era una estudiante de quinto año. Ella cargaba una gran empuñadura de espada en su espalda._

\- Pero eso no te da derecho a querer manipularme – se quejo otra vez el peliverde.

 _La muchacha se detuvo y fue directa._

\- Mira… ¿quieres hacerte mas fuerte o no?

 _Sebas recordó el dia anterior cuando Riven le dijo al falso Pastor_

\- Solo me gustan los sujetos fuertes.

 _Sebas apretó los puños y le contesto a Katou:_

\- Si , quiero ser lo suficiente o más fuerte que Pastor

\- Si, en eso pensamos igual – contesto con una sonrisa la muchacha pelirroja

 _Convencidos de cual era su objetivo ambos prosiguieron caminando._

\- ¿Y por qué el apuro de irnos?

\- Los alumnos de cuarto año ya terminaron con sus tareas. Ya no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo aquí ya que las vacaciones empezaron. Además, hay un asunto urgente en Demacia y esta es una forma de adquirir experiencia de combate rápidamente.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa en Demacia?

\- Hay hombres lobo vampiro sueltos.

 _Sin avisar a ningún conocido. Ambos usaron el portal de teletransportacion y tendrían una especie de aventura en Demacia. Una aventura que se volveria mas tarde un dolor de cabeza para Vinc._

 ** _Fin de la parte 3 del capitulo 4_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor: (por Wafle)_**

 _Riven tiene sobre la mira a Vinc, ¿que es lo que hara ella con Janna?¿ Descubriran ambas la identidad del muchacho o podra seguir manteniendo su identidad oculta?¿ Que pasara con Sebas y que diablos son los hombres lobo vampiro?_

 _Todas esas dudas seran resueltas en la siguiente actualizacion._

 _ **Agradecimos a las siguientes personas** (disculpen la falta de una respuesta a sus dudas, estamos tratando de mejorar el servicio de respuestas pero escribir desde un celular lleva demasiado tiempo, esperamos poder resolver estos asuntos en la brevedad)_

 _ **Vega oscuro**_

 _ **Styliscoast**_

 _ **WolfsDragen**_

 _ **Un taco feliz**_

 _ **antenesis**_

 _ **ThePotatoReborn**_

 _ **Zero1604**_


	136. Capitulo 14 Parte 4

_**Capitulo 14 Parte 4 Acorralado II y ¿nueva aliada?**_

 _En el bar de Gragas, mas exactamente en uno de los boxs privados para beber con mas privacidad. Dos campeonas estaban sentadas cara a cara a punto de intercambiar información._

\- Voy a ser directa Janna. Puede que sepa quién es Pastor, pero necesito saber qué relación tuviste con él para ver si puedo confiar en ti – decía Riven mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de hidromiel.

\- Yo tambien quiero respuestas – contesto decidida la soporte Janna.

\- ¿Que quieres saber? – pregunto la exiliada

\- ¿Es cierto que ustedes se besaron? y ¿cuando fue que…

\- Espera, haz de a una las preguntas.

\- Perdona, es solo que si realmente sabes quien es Pastor. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras ahora mismo.

\- Primero tengo que comprobar alguna cosas, ya te lo dije

\- Pero ¿porque lo buscas Riven? Tu no sientes algo por el ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? – repetia su ultima pregunta la zaunita debido a sus nervios de querer una respuesta

 _Frente a la desesperación de Janna, Riven simplemente le respondio._

\- Nos besamos , eso es todo. No te preocupes porque no tengo intenciones amorosas. ¿Acaso tu si?

\- Me da vergüenza admitirlo. Pero si, estoy desesperada por querer saber quien es. Asi que responderé todo lo que necesites saber.

 _La Exiliada apoyo ambos brazos sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a Janna._

\- ¿Que relación tenías con él? Janna

\- Al principio solo eramos campeona-invocador, yo no confiaba en los hombres debido a que tuve una anterior relación que acabo mal.

\- Esa relación con el sujeto que estaba contigo y Nidale a la vez ¿verdad?

\- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo mirando a un lado Janna – con Pastor era distinto, en cada partida que participábamos, el siempre trataba de que sufriera la menor cantidad de daño posible.

\- ¿Y que paso despues?

\- Empezamos a fortalecer nuestro vinculo. Saliamos a veces e incluso nos …nos be..

\- ¿Ustedes se be..?

\- Nos besamos.

\- Entonces lo quieres de verdad

\- SI, aun despues de que me insultara y me dejara a mi suerte. Aun lo amo.

 _Riven se sorprendio frente a esto ultimo que menciono la soporte._

\- Eso ultimo ¿Como fue que paso? – pregunto Riven

 _Fue allí que la zaunita le conto lo ocurrido entre "Pastor" y "Control + X" con "Stop motion". Que Pastor perdió con facilidad y allí el utilizo palabras fuertes contra Janna._

 _La mente de Riven entendio con facilidad el contexto de lo ocurrido:_

"espera, eso es fácil de entender. Pastor en ese entonces no pudo proteger a Janna, es por eso que trato de alejarse de ella. Pero como sabía que ella no se iba a alejar de manera sencilla, la insulto. Diablos Pastor, eres un desgraciado cuando te lo propones" pensó la exiliada

\- Janna, ¿avisaste a alguien sobre el ataque que les hicieron?

\- No, no quise dar aviso a nadie. Porque aunque Pastor no quería verme, tal vez lo meteria en problemas si avisaba sobre lo que paso.

\- Dios, no se por que … no debería ser yo quien te cuente esto ¿bien?

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Pastor, te estaba protegiendo. Seguramente buscaba que no te lastimaran. Por eso te insulto de esa manera. Es un desenvolvimiento realmente estúpido si lo piensas.

\- Entonces… el no me odia.

\- No, pero aun asi me molesta esa actitud cobarde que demostró. Si de verdad queria protegerte, ya debería haber hablado contigo para explicarte sus acciones.

 _La zaunita tomo las manos de la albina._

\- Riven, por favor dime… yo no se quién es Pastor tras esa mascara pero tú sabes algo ¿cierto?

\- Se algo, pero no estoy 100% segura – contesto la portadora de la espada rota

\- Dime lo que sepas por favor.

\- ¿Seras capaz de soportar la verdad?

\- Soy capaz de todo ahora.

\- Bueno… empecemos por que es un estudiante de invocador. Mas exactamente de cuarto año.

\- Espera, ¿que?

 _Riven se tomo su tiempo para que Janna procesara la última oración._

\- Es imposible – dijo de manera sorprendida la soporte

\- ¿Imposible? No. Él debe tener dos PD, pero eso no es lo importante. Tengo también ya en mente una persona que podría ser Pastor.

\- Estas segura de que … es un estudiante. Pastor es bastante maduro para ser un estudiante de cuarto. No concuerda Riven.

\- Puede ser difícil de aceptar. Pero tengo la confirmación de alguien que lo vio sin la mascara.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Espera, no puedo darte toda la información asi no mas.

\- ¿Que quieres?, hare lo que sea.

 _Una sonrisa se mostro en los labios de Riven cuando la soporte solo esta ultima oración._

\- Tenemos un trato Janna.

 _Las lagrimas de felicidad por parte de la zaunita no se hicieron esperar._

* * *

 _En la enfermería de la academia._

 _Soraka miraba el girar de las paletas del ventilador de techo. Había realizado todas sus labores y esperaba pacientemente que su horario terminase. Mientras giraba en su asiento con rueditas, miro con felicidad una foto enmarcada en el escritorio. Allí en la imagen, se podía ver claramente la imagen de Soraka junto a muchos niños, detrás de ella estaba uno de los cuantos hospitales que habían fundado en Jonia con el dinero que Pastor le habia dado._

 _Podría haber seguido sonriendo con solo ver esa imagen, pero el sonido de la puerta corrediza de la enfermería abrirse la trajo a la realidad._

\- Riven, Janna ¿Que las trae por aquí? Es muy raro verlas a las dos juntas – dijo Soraka

\- Tenemos que hablar Soraka, es sobre Pastor – exclamo Riven

 _Inmediatamente despues de escuchar eso. La hija de las estrellas hizo desaparecer su sonrisa._

\- Deja de insistir Riven. Ya te dije que no voy a decir nada – dijo con tono molesto la soporte de Jonia

\- Dicelo a Janna. A mí no – contesto Riven con una sonrisa.

 _Janna se postro de rodillas y luego coloco su frente al suelo, todo eso al lado de la silla de Soraka_

\- Janna , levántate. – exclamo preocupada la hija de las estrellas.

\- Por favor Soraka, te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas. Se que no tiene comparación, pero por todo lo que quieras, dime quien es Pastor.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, sabes lo que estas pidiendo. Es imposible Janna.

 _Pero aun asi, la zaunita no se levantaba de su posición de postramiento._

\- Vamos Janna, levántate. Alguien podría venir y verte en esa posición vergonzosa – decía aun mas nerviosa Soraka

\- Soraka, no me importa si también sientes algo por Pastor, no me importa compartirlo. Pero por favor dime quien es el.

\- ¿Espera que? ¿Que cosas dices? ¿Que le dijiste a ella Riven? – dijo con enojo la soporte Joniana mientras dirigía una fuerte mirada a Riven

 _Riven le conto a Soraka con sencillez la situacion por la que habia pasado Janna. Esto hizo ciertamente hacer dudar a la campeona si contarle a Janna o no lo que sabia. Por suerte se mantuvo firme y mantuvo la identidad de Pastor a salvo._

\- Aun si tu caso es asi de cruel Janna. Si Pastor de verdad quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo, ya lo hubiera hecho. Yo prometí guardar su secreto, así que no voy a ceder por nada. Otra cosa que me molesta es saber el por que estas trabajando con Riven. Ella tiene ideas egoístas, ella solo quiere saber quien es Pastor para vender su identidad.

\- Ella ya lo sabe. Pero eso no le importa ¿no Janna? – contesto Riven mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _Levantando su frente del suelo, pero aun de rodillas, Janna giro un poco su cuello y dirigio su vista contra Riven._

\- Tal vez te dije que no me importa. Pero yo tambien te use Riven, nunca dejaría que le hicieras daño a Pastor. Igual aun no pude confirmar toda la información que me diste, asi que no puedo confiar en ti.

\- MALDITA ZAUNITA – exclamo furiosa Riven, saltando hacia Janna

\- CALLATE ZORRA EXILIADA – respondio al insulto la soporte

 _Ambas comenzaron el pleito, se empezaron a agarrar de los cabellos , se arrañaban._

 _Era el peor momento, pero justo en esos instantes un alumno de cuarto año atravesó la puerta de la enfermería. Era Vinc_

\- Soraka, voy a salir de viaje a Demacia ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de recuerdo?

\- MIRALO BIEN JANNA, EL ES PASTOR – grito Riven, girando el cuello de la zaunita para que viera al muchacho

 _Como si la pelea entre las dos, nunca hubiese ocurrido. La zaunita se levanto y corrio, abrazo al muchacho tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo._

\- Pastor, dime que eres tu Pastor.

\- No puedes negarte VInc. Cuando ese imitador de Pastor apareció, tu te enfureciste por que se aprovecharon de Janna, ¿no es asi? Si hubieras sido otra persona hubieras ignorado totalmente la escena de Sebas.

 _El muchacho elevo la vista para ver a Soraka, ella vio los ojos del muchacho, pero se tapo la mitad de su rostro y prefirió ver a otro lado._

"Espera, esto es en serio? Soraka di algo por favor" pensaba Vinc

\- Asi que tu eres Pastor. Tu lo eres, ¿no es asi? – preguntaba Janna mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Vinc

\- No, se están equivocando – dijo el muchacho tratando de disuadirlas

\- Todos los clavos y pistas te apuntan a ti . VINC – dijo Riven señalándolo – tu eres…

 _Pero la puerta corrediza se abrió una vez mas_

\- Vinc, ¿ya terminaste?

 _La persona que entro, era Ahri. Al ver a su pareja y a la zaunita en el suelo pregunto._

\- ¿estas bien Janna?, ¿te tropezaste con Vinc?

\- ¿Ahri? – las otras tres femeninas exclamaron cuando vieron a la kumiho entrar.

\- Umm, ¿que pasa? – pregunto ella

 _La kumiho se arodillo y abrazo al muchacho como si este se tratase de un peluche_

\- Ella es mi novia. Lamento decirles esto, pero… ya dejen de confundirme con Pastor. La razón por la cual me enoje ayer es por que respeto al invocador Pastor y en serio me enojo que un farsante usara su nombre de esa forma.

 _El corazón de las otras tres chicas se resquebrajo como una rama seca al ver como Ahri abrazaba al estudiante._

\- ¿Estas bien Vinc? – dijo Ahri abrazando con ambos brazos y reforzando aun mas la escena acariciando con sus colas esponjosas al estudiante.

 _Ella simplemente mostro parte de su afecto como lo era normal para ella._

 _Janna lo entendio asi:_ "ese chico no podia ser Pastor, su Pastor nunca estaria con alguien mas que no fuera ella"

 _Con la vista baja y esforzandose por no quebrarse. Janna le dijo a Ahri:_

\- Ahri, cuídalo mucho. Se nota en sus ojos que el realmente te quiere – _dijo Janna levantándose y dejando el lugar. Pero se detuvo en la entrada parar enfocar su mirada en Soraka –_ No vas a decirme quien es Pastor ¿cierto Soraka?

\- NO pienso decir nada sobre su identidad. Y si tratas de amenazarme realizare una nota informando sobre tu actitud al director. Esto va para ti también Riven - contesto la hija de las estrellas.

\- TCH – se quejo Riven

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa Vinc? – pregunto Ahri.

\- Ellas, creen que soy otro invocador llamado Pastor.

\- ¿Eso no es muy fantasioso? Es imposible ya que tu no pudiste vencer al sujeto que el si venció. ¿cierto?

 _Siguiendo la corriente. Vinc contesto._

\- Asi es.

 _Janna ya habia salido del puerta corrediza se cerro y la zaunita se perdió por los pasillos. Soraka fingio llenar algunos formularios y Riven trato de hacer algo mas._

\- Vinc, ¿no quisieras formar un vinculo conmigo? Puedo enseñarte a manejar la espada.

\- Riven ya basta. Es molesto que sigas insistiendo de todas formas acercarte a mi. No soy Pastor, entiéndelo de una vez. Ademas ya tengo alguien que me enseña a manejar la espada asi que por favor no busques excusas para volver a acercarte. Entrena a los estudiantes que tienes a tu cargo por favor - contesto molesto el muchacho.

Para hacerle pasar su mal humor, Ahri le pregunto a el.

\- Vinc, ¿vamos a tomar algo?

\- Esta bien Ahri.

 _Riven apretaba sus puños mientras veia a la pareja irse._

"Esto no se va a quedar asi"

* * *

 _En el reino de Demacia, mas exactamente en su capital. En el castillo del rey._

 _Apenas las vacaciones en la academia habian sido proclamadas. Todos los campeones demacianos habian vuelto a su nación._

 _Jarvan IV, en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de reuniones con su padre, el rey de Demacia Jarvan III._

\- Padre, ¿a que se debe este grato llamado de todos sus miembros de la liga?

\- SI pudiera resolver esto con solo las tropas demacianas normales, no hubiera pedido que todos ustedes vuelvan. Veras, hay una plaga que se ha extendido dentro de los muros de la capital. Una especie de plaga denominada hombres vampiro lobo.

\- Entiendo, quieres que los enfrente – contesto con ánimos el campeón

\- No, quiero que ayudes a mantener a la población calmada.

\- Pero padre, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

\- No es un pedido. Es una orden real.

 _Justo en esos momentos. Cuatro caballeros entraron haciendo bastante escandalo._

 _Un sujeto que solo portaba armadura de la parte del torax, mostraba enojo su enojo al entrar. Debido a la forma despeinada de su cabello, parecía que recién se habia levantado de la cama. El nombre de este sujeto era Angel. Era un tipo que hace mas o menos 10 años habia caído del cielo y no recordaba nada desde antes de ese incidente. Como su nombre lo indica, podia extender alas en su espalda. Pero podia hacerlas invisibles para mantenerlas ocultas. Su numero es el 6._

 _El siguiente sujeto portaba una armadura de hojalata dorada. Aunque habia entrado en la sala del rey, no se habia desmontado de su caballo y permanecia reacia a hacerlo. Su nombre, Reider. Es la novena._

 _El tercero parecia un cura por llevar una sotana blanca con detalles celestes. Pero aun asi , debajo de esa capucha que llevaba, se podia notar por su voz que era alguien joven. El apóstol Tour Felix. Es el segundo_

 _La ultima parecia una niña de primeria por sus trenzas. Llevaba un pequeño mandil rosa que hacia que destacase. Esta era la lider de los caballeros de la luz, llamada Lizbeth Soregon tercera, pero los demas caballeros solo se dirigían a ella como Liz. Ella es la numero 4_

\- Rey, ¿como ha estado? – dijo la chica que montaba a el caballo agachando la cabeza. El equino en cambio, trato de postrarse a modo de saludo. Cosa que le costo por el resbaloso suelo.

\- He estado bien mi querida novena espada – contesto con una sonrisa el rey demaciano.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos padre? – dijo sorprendido Jarvan IV. Ya que nunca habia visto a esos sujetos.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para explicarte que son las espadas del rey querido hijo.

 _El rey tomándose su tiempo. Le explico que desde siempre, los reyes han tenido un grupo selecto de guardianes. Estos siempre se han hecho llamar "las espadas del rey" o " la unidad de caballeros elite". Este grupo le juro completa lealtad a el rey demaciano y para mostrar su lealtad. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa unidad de elite, tienen una maldición en sus corazones, el cual se activaría si en algun momento van en contra de la población demaciana._

\- ¿Solo ustedes cuatro de los nueve están aquí? - pregunto el soberano

\- Uno, tres, cinco , siete y ocho aun no llegan. Supongo que están seguros que solo nosotros cuatro podremos con la amenaza actual – dijo con calma Tour Felix, el numero 2.

\- Rey, Rey . ¿Va a realizar un festin de bienvenida? - pregunto de manera infantil Angel. El numero 6.

\- Lamento decirlo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacer uno ahora. Pero si pueden solucionar este problema de la forma mas rápida posible. Prometo que tendras el festin que deseas mi estimado sexto caballero.

 _El sujeto levanto sus dos pulgares de manera efusiva. Estaba contento_

\- Vamos viejo, cuenta todos los detalles. Deje mis magdalenas en el horno asi que tengo que volver en menos de 20 minutos o usted tendrá que pagar las consecuencias por hacer que mi comida se queme – dijo con tono apurado la pequeña con mandil.

\- Padre, ¿que clase de sujetos son estos? No le hablan a usted con propiedad – reclamo el hijo del rey.

\- ¿Aun estabas aquí? Lo lamento hijo, tendras que retirarte. Despues te informare tu misión.

\- Pero padre…

\- Sin peros, la reunión que tengo que realizar es importante.

 _Despues de que de mala gana Jarvan cuarto se fuera. El rey empezó su reunión con los cuatro caballeros presentes._

\- Hay hombres lobo vampiros sueltos y quiero que los exterminen antes de que hagan estragos con la población.

\- Eliminarlos. Correcto, no me tomara mas de 1 hora detectarlos – dijo Angel desplegando sus alas y preparándose para volar.

\- Espera Angel – dijo el monje jalando a su compañero del cuello y haciendo que este se caiga de espaldas al suelo, luego dirigio su mirada a su jefe - Rey, ¿cómo es que actúan?

 _El rey les comento el modo de actuar de las criaturas._

\- Según tengo entendido. Un pequeño sujeto que por las declaraciones responde como zaunita, se cola en las casonas de los miembros nobles. Allí espera pacientemente a uno de los señores de la casa y se presenta como un científico que necesita apoyo monetario.

\- ¿Como un mendigo? – pregunto Reider

 _El rey contesto a la pregunta de la jinete y prosiguió con la explicacion_

\- Asi es, pero cuando se niegan a ayudar con su causa. Siempre sujetos aparecen de la nada y terminan mordiendo y arracando pedazos de carne a los señores nobles. Ya mas de 15 casas nobles han sido atacadas. Un muchacho joven aspirante a ser un caballero de elite como ustedes esta investigando el caso.

\- El chico del clan Latarjet? – pregunto el chico de la sotana.

\- Asi es , ¿lo conocen? – pregunto el portador de la corona

\- Quisiera no conocerlo, pero es amigo de Reider.

\- KYAA , sabia que Ruiz llegaría lejos. Rey, solicito que Ruiz sea promovido a espada si aporta a la causa.

\- Lo pensare - dijo el rey respirando aliviado por que su problema ya parecia resolvido

\- Muchas gracias señor. Creo que puede no saberlo, pero el tambien aspira al titulo de "autoridad del viento" ya que domina perfectamente ese elemento.

\- Espera, ¿Ruiz es el mismo sujeto que renuncio a su titulo de invocador e ingreso a la fuerza armada?

\- Si.

\- Ya veo - dijo el Rey, tomandose la frente y suspirando de manera estresada - justo tenia que ser el.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Sebas._

 _Junto a la pelirroja Katou, ambos recorrían los alrededores de la zona de tiendas en Demacia._

\- ¿Que buscamos Katou?

\- El mayor centro de intercambio de información y relaciones sociales. Un bar.

 _Ambos terminaron en un bar. Al entrar , se notaba el aspecto lúgubre pero notaron que hace mucho tiempo este debe haber sido un lugar muy concurrido._

 _Usando sus encantos femeninos y el estado alcoholico de los guardias, la estudiante de invocador consiguio la informacion que queria._

 _El sujeto que era la causa de la aparicion de los hombres vampiro lobo siempre era visto alrededor de la medianoche cuando salia de los muros demacianos hacia algun escondite que tendria fuera de los muros._

 _Esa noche probaron suerte, pero no seria hasta el proximo dia que se encontrarian con el._

* * *

 _Al otro dia, en al academia._

\- Maldita sea. Riven no va a dejar de insistir en que soy Pastor. Esto realmente se volvió molesto.

 _Vinc habia recibido una carta diciendo lo siguiente_

 _" Ven a mi habitación, es la 39 de la facción Joniana. Ven solo o le dire a Sebas que tu eres Pastor_

 _\- Riven"_

* * *

 **\- Hay dos caminos que puedes tomar. No ,tres -** dijo Pastor

\- ¿Tres?

\- **Decirle la verdad, mentirle o convecerla de que deje de instigarnos.**

\- Preferiria la tercera.

\- **Creo que podria hacer algo. Creo...**

 _Tocaron la puerta y los atendieron_

\- ¿Quien es? - preguntaron desde adentro

\- Me estabas esperando ¿cierto? No hace falta que diga quien soy ¿cierto?

 _La puerta se abrió. La campeona dejo pasar al muchacho._

\- Te estuve esperando – dijo ella con una sonrisa por las dudas de si alguien en el pasillo estuviera viendo.

 _Ya cuando el muchacho entro. Ella dijo._

\- Toma asiento.

Vinc noto que la habitación era bastante grande.

\- Seguro ya notaste que la habitación es sumamente grande. Las reformas me salieron 300 millones de piezas de oro. Todo esta hecho de excelente calidad y no deje que usaran insumos de baja calidad por lo que su duración debe ser de aquí a 50 años. No pareces sorprendido

"claro que lo estoy. ¿Te gastaste la mitad del dinero que te di en esto?" penso molesto el muchacho.

\- Bueno, es normal para un campeon tener una habitación grande, ¿no es asi? - dijo el tratando de que sonara normal.

\- ¿Por que finges ignorancia? No existe probabilidad de que otra persona sea Pastor.

\- ¿Por que sigues insistiendo con eso?

\- ¿Y por que tu sigues insistiendo en que no lo eres?

 _Poco a poco , el muchacho se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos._

\- Lo ves, no tienes una coartada, no tienes excusas. No puedes negarte que eres Pastor

\- Yo solo estoy aquí para evitar tu locura de decirle a Sebas que yo soy Pastor.

\- Ahh, esperame aquí. Voy a traer la prueba para demostrarte que si eres Pastor.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Solo espera.

La campeona entro en alguna habitación y en menos de dos minuto ya volvió.

\- ¿Riven? – fue lo primero que dijo Vinc

\- Jajajaja, caíste. Es obvio que eres Pastor.

 _La campeona habia vuelto vestida con su disfraz de conejita mesera. Fue inconsciente la respuesta de Vinc al verla asi._

\- Si no fueras Pastor hubieras dicho. ¿Y ese disfraz? O cualquier otra cosa. Pero de primeras ya te delataste.

\- … - _Vinc no sabía que responder._

 _Riven se saco la cabeza de conejo y dijo de manera tranquila._

\- Calmate.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya descubri lo que quería, así que no voy a hacer nada más.

\- Espera, armaste todo este alboroto para …

\- Nada, asi es.

 _La albina se sento junto al muchacho y se puso a mirar la techo._

\- Hey, ¿que tan aburrida crees que es la vida de un campeón?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- La academia de guerra…no es lo que parece.

 _Riven le explico su punto de vista a Vinc. Ella veía a la academia como un centro de reclusión donde personas talentosas en la magia y sujetos peligrosos eran contenidos. Ella cito casos como el de Jhin, Nocturne, Brand como sujetos peligrosos para la población. Despues a Bardo, Aurelion Sol e incluso la niñita Zoe, como seres celestiales que de alguna manera fueron convencidos de permanecer aquí .Pero ¿a que se debe todo esto? Es por que los invocadores tenían miedo de ellos._

\- Llevo mas de 3 años aquí. Y nada interesante pasa. La vida es monótona. Al principio me reclutaron por que descubrieron que después del incidente en Jonia yo aun seguía viva. No vivía tan mal en Jonia. Pero aun así, al escuchar sobre la oportunidad de tener un lugar para vivir, me pareció buena idea. A cambio de vivir en la academia, me hicieron prometer que enseñaría a otras personas si es que deseaban aprender sobre mis habilidades. Al principio me oponía a la decisión, pero un lugar donde vivir me era difícil de conceder por mi misma.

 _La albina tomo un poco de aire para continuar._

\- Me tomo un tiempo relativamente corto aprender sobre la estructura de la academia. Enseñar mis habilidades a los estudiantes, instruirlos e incluso formar vínculos basados en la confianza. Pero fui ciega y no vi la verdad. Hasta ese momento, no tenia conocimientos sobre las batallas en la academia. Tan solo me dijeron que me parara en la plataforma de invocación. No sabia a donde iba pero confiaba en ellos.

 _"¿estas preparada para la lucha?"_

\- Recuerdo que eso fue lo que me dijeron, cuando reaccione ya estaba en la grieta.¿Como crees que reaccione? Habia desertado de Noxus con el motivo de nunca mas matar personas, de nunca mas ver morir a inocentes. Pero allí estaba, en una lucha de practica para que los invocadores vean todas mis habilidades. Me negué a luchar.

 _"tendras que dejar la academia si no lo luchas"_

\- decía la voz de mi invocador. ¿Por qué? No de nuevo. Para males mayores, en la línea que me toco participar, tenia delante a Swain, la persona que alguna vez respete por sus grandes estrategias militares. Empuñe la espada y deje mis instintos fluir otra vez. Luche con todas mis fuerzas. La magia de mi invocador, me permitio incluso por momentos reforjar mi espada rota. Destrui a mis rivales y no dudaron en aceptarme como campeona. Tu solo vez una mascara de mi cuando lucho en la grieta, trato de mantenerme seria, luchar sin mostrar piedad , sin dar oportunidad al enemigo. Tomo esas actitudes que alguna vez me dije que nunca mas tomaría. Pero cuando dejo la grieta, y vuelvo a mi habitación, bajo el agua de la ducha, finjo que no lloro e imagino que las lagrimas son solo parte del agua que cae.

Vinc noto en las palabras de Riven, lo terrible que debe haber sido vivir su situacion. El muchacho suspiro y uso proyección de alma. Hizo aparecer su mascara y se la paso a la noxiana. Ella la atrapo y la miro desde su interior.

\- Te veias triste, asi que te preste un juguete para que sonrias un poco - dijo el muchacho mirandola

\- Entonces, ¿usas magia de sombra para hacer tu mascara?

\- Es parte de mi. Es mi alma materializada. Larga historia – dijo el mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

 _Mientras ella sostenia su premio. Prosiguio con su narración._

\- Fue despues de un tiempo, que recibi mi primer pago. Eran monedas de oro. Hasta ese entonces, eran pocas las veces en mi vida que habia tenido en mi poder siquiera una de ellas. En la academia no habia motivo para gastar tu dinero ya que teníamos alojamiento y alimento. Desde ese momento me dispuse a juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y dejar la liga para dejar de hacer esto, ser una campeona. Pero eso era un sueño lejano. Trate de entrenar estudiantes y a la vez, formar vínculos con mas invocadores. Pero pocas veces habia interés por parte de ellos. Cuando no podían entender mis habilidades, o tomarse el debido tiempo para practicar conmigo un poco, buscaban a otro campeón que este mas OP como decía el anterior director. Entendi que nadie le iba a poner tanto empeño al dominio de la espada como yo alguna vez lo hice.

 _Nuevamente Riven se tomo un respiro que aprovecho para acomodarse en el asiento._

\- Con el paso del tiempo termine trabajando en el submundo a modo de cambiar mi rutina y hacer mi vida algo emocionante. Pero termino volviéndose también algo repetitivo. Cuando te descubri y luego de que quisieras amenzarme con decirle a Sebas de que trabajaba, por un momento me asuste. Pero decidi que lo mejor seria devolverte el favor y lo hice.

\- Entonces, simplemente eso es lo que querias. Devolverme el mal rato que te hice pasar

\- Asi es... pero tambien tengo un sueño ya que veo poco posible dejar de ser campeona. Quiero hacer de mi vida algo emocionante.

\- Es un sueño tonto.

\- ¿Alguna vez trataste de ser el mejor en lo que hacías?,¿volverte el numero uno? Yo creo que esas personas luchan por un sueño inalcanzable. A esas yo las considero realmente personas estúpidas – dijo la campeona con una sonrisa que rayaba con lo aburrido - Si no puedes vivir la vida como quieres. Simplemente no vale la pena vivir

 _Riven tomo uno de los paquetes de galletas. Agarro la cabeza del muchacho e hizo que la asentara en su regazo. Saco del paquete una galleta y sin decirle nada, se la puso con cuidado en la boca._

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto nervioso el muchacho

\- Trato de alimentarte

\- No soy una mascota.

\- Entonces trato de mimarte.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Para hacerlo sencillo. Quiero estar a tu lado para que hagas mas emocionante mi vida.

\- Eso suena insoportable ¿sabes?

\- ¿Esto te suena insoportable?

 _La exiliada empezo a acariciar el cabello del muchacho._

\- Esta bien, admito que no es insoportable. Al menos esto es mejor que estar siendo exasperadamente seguido por ti para que diga que soy Pastor o no.

\- Dime, ¿cual es la razón de tu segunda identidad?

 _El miro a un lado, pero luego de pensarlo decidio contarle._

\- Resolver problemas los cuales no podria hacer siendo un estudiante normal.

\- ¿Tambien lo haces por que tu vida no es interesante?

\- A diferencia de ti, no busco mas emoción en mi vida. En pocas palabras, siento la necesidad de prestar ayuda a las demas personas cuando las veo sufrir.

\- Tal vez esa es la razón por la que fácilmente aceptaste mi trato.

\- No lo habia pensado asi.

\- Espero poder llevarme bien contigo a partir de ahora Pastor – dijo la exiliada mientras acercaba su rostro a la del muchacho.

 _Esto provoco una mueca de disgusto en Vinc y corrio su rostro a un costado._

\- No me parece bien esto.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto la campeona

\- Porque yo ya tengo a alguien que quiero

\- Se que tienes mas de una pareja.

\- Espera ! ,eso es secreto.

\- Te he investigado mas a fondo de lo que crees. Esto desde la vez en que participamos en la grieta del invocador. Tu ibas con Maestro Yi y Sebas conmigo, en esa ocasión me abofeteaste por que no podia controlar mis impulsos de atacar contra Singed ¿te acuerdas?

\- Oh…respecto a esa vez. No te pedi disculpas. ME deje llevar aquella vez, lo siento.

 _La campeona volvió a tomar de los labios al muchacho._

\- Volviendo al tema que te plantee, no te molestara entonces tener una novia mas ¿no?

 _El corazón del muchacho se lleno de dudas e ideas desorbitadas._

\- Si, si tengo problemas con respecto a eso.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Mi amistad con Sebas es mas importante que una mujer.

\- Entonces quiero ser tu pareja cuando uses la mascara

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Quieres ayudar a tu amigo? ¿Acaso no viste la fuerza que obtuvo con tan solo querer ponerse al nivel de ese supuesto Pastor? Si me dejaras ser tu novia entonces el se enfocaría en entrenarse y volverse mucho mas fuerte. Matamos dos pajaros de un tiro.

\- Entiendo lo de Sebas, peor ¿por que dos pajaros?

\- Por que tu al aceptar que yo sea tu pareja, podre estar siempre a tu lado y habrá grandes posibilidades de que pueda participar en los problemas que quieres solucionar.

\- Todo con tal de poner algo de emoción a tu vida ¿cierto?

\- Asi es ¿Entonces es un trato?

\- Ahh, supongo que si.

\- Que bien… que bien – dijo en tono cansado la campeona mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía un poco – no sabia que hacer si me decias que no. Llevo días sin dormir por pensar en la manera de acorralarte y convencerte.

 _Sin mas que decir, la campeona se levanto de la silla para volver a la habitación donde se habia cambiado antes. Volvio con su PD._

\- ¿Estas listo para el trato? - pregunto ella

 **"déjame hacer el juramento Vinc, no importa mucho ¿no? Despues de todo, debido a que no poseo esencia mágica no puedo sincronizarme con los campeones"**

"Esta bien, solo di algo que ella quiere escuchar"

Pastor entonces, trato de realizar un juramento acorde al momento.

 **\- ESCUCHA BIEN QUE NO LO VOY A REPETIR. YO , EL INVOCADOR PASTOR, TOMO TU PALABRA DE FORMAR UN VINCULO PERMANENTE CONMIGO. A CAMBIO DE TU FUERZA PROMETO QUE DE SER NECESARIO VIAJARE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO CON TAL DE DARLE UN POCO DE SABOR A TU VIDA.**

\- Jajaja - exploto en risas Riven

 **\- HEY, ¿QUE ES LO GRACIOSO?**

\- Lo ultimo sono a vendedor de condimentos para sopa - explico ella

" **Olvidalo Vinc, dilo tu** " dijo la otra personalidad devolviendole el mando al muchacho.

\- Ahh - suspire - Bien, aquí voy de nuevo...

* * *

Nombre del estudiante: _Vinc_

Clan: _No tiene_

Vinculos del personaje:

*Permanentes: _Diana , Leblanc , Sona , Talon , **Riven** , Nami , Kindred , Riven_

*Temporales:

Tipo de magia: de combate

Titulos: No tiene

Nivel: 1

 ** _Fin de la parte 4 del capitulo 14_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: (Notas de Cordera)**_

 _Despues de varios intentos...desesperados intentos por querer actualizar. Al fin... al fin pudimos establecer una conexion estable._

 _Hola, les hablamos desde un camping en medio de la nada. Estamos acampando y viviendo la vida al aire libre. Bueno, Wafle no parece estar disfrutandolo del todo. Se pasa las noches luchando con los mosquitos y gritando cosas como_

 _"maldita sea, por que olvide el repelente" y cosas asi_

 _ **Respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **1)Yadri:**_

Hola Yadri, se noto tu ausencia. Es broma, debe haber sido por que Wafle actualizo varias veces seguidas. Bueno, cuando esta de buenas se entusiasma a mas no poder y he aquí los resultados.

\- El tiempo en runaterra: Vinc llego a Runaterra el 21 de diciembre, y actualmente en la historia estamos por la segunda semana de Julio. Mas de seis han pasado desde su llegada a la academia. Pero a partir de los siguientes capítulos, el tiempo va a correr mas rápido, aun que en realidad todo depende de la voluntad de nuestro querido Wafle.

\- El falso Pastor: Si, era algo que tenia que pasar en algun momento. EL original siempre tendrá su version mas económica XD. No entendí lo demas que pusiste, creo que me estoy poniendo senil. Eso o me falta comprensión lectora.

\- Vinc zoofilico: Hey, hey ,hey…hey. Todos los seres tienen su momento de tentación. Incluso yo tengo momentos en que las Peras me seducen mas que las manzanas. Pero acaso, que haya variedad en el harem, ¿no es lo que queria el publico?

\- ¿Sebas pasivo? : Pobre del muchacho, no puedo conseguir que la chica que le gusta le preste atención y ahora lo shippean con Varus. Esa no me la esperaba.

PD: ¿déjarlo en silla de ruedas? Jajjaajjaj. Ni la vaselina salvo a Sebas en esa fantasia tuya ¿no? XD

 _ **2)MrGalladeXD**_

No hace falta disculparse señor con nombre de galleta. Bueno, de esa forma te imagino cuando leo tu nombre. Pero de seguro tu nombre tiene una historia increíble donde te enfrentaste a la malvada corporación de la azúcar, y al terminar tus cruzadas te otorgaron el titulo de Mr. Gallade.

Dejando de lado mis alucinaciones debido al exceso de azúcar…

\- Capitulo de Xayah y Rakan: No es repost, el especial 1 se lleva a cabo entre el capitulo 13 y 14. Es por eso que lo movi para que quede bien ordenado.

\- Zoofilia: Hey, entonces todos los extraños de internet que ahorcan al ganso viendo fan arts mios, son en teoría zoofilicos? Eso es… perturbador XD

\- Janna perdonara a Pastor: Eso se determinara en el capitulo 15. Asi que a esperar

\- La otra forma de comer manzanas que no sea ofrendas: Cuando coloque el alma de Vinc en mi interior para evitar que se difumine, una parte de su esencia espiritual se quedo en mi interior. De allí, obtuve eso que me hacia falta para poder tocar alimentos y de allí que puedo comer cualquier cosa sin que sea una ofrenda.

 _ **3)Styliscoast**_

\- Gracias, junto con Wafle vamos a tratar de que Sebas al menos tenga su propia evolución para hacerlo mas fuerte. Despues de todo, el torneo de quinto año es en parejas…UPS, creo que eso no tenia que decirlo. Seria una pena que el botón de borrar no funcione ¿no?

 _ **4)WolfsDragen**_

Hey Dragon Lobo, ¿que tal? Como criatura mistica al igual que a mi, ¿te cuesta relacionarte con los humanos? Es difícil entender lo que sienten las personas por que realmente viven demasiado poco ¿no? La inmortalidad no es todo alegría, pensar que las personas que te quieren no te van a poder acompañar toda tu vida, me hace sentir a veces miedo… bueno, dejemos las trivialidades, contestemos tus dudas.

\- Con respecto al futuro, obviamente ya venimos planeando con Wafle los powers up de Vinc y de Pastor. Y no solo de ellos, tambien de los amigos y de antiguos enemigos. Si existe "extasis nivel 1 y 2" ¿que lo detiene de traer un 3, 4, 5?

\- Agradecemos las manzanas y el pollo asado. Tu presencia ciertamente nos ha dado idea sobre un capitulo en el futuro.

 _ **5)vega oscuro**_

Gracias por el comentario. Como dices, esa actualización estaba mas basada en traer un poco de frescura con el tema del humor, ahora esta fue mas que todo para traer variedad y explicaciones a la trama. La parte que viene, va a estar compuesta por entrenamientos y powers ups.

ThePotatoReborn

Si te cayo mal Riven. Cumplimos nuestro trabajo, es lo que queria conseguir Wafle.

 _ **6)antenesis**_

Sebas es un personaje secundario, pero como aliado no puede quedarse atrás. Habra momentos en los cuales nuestro enmascarado no podrá solo y tendrá que depender de sus amigos. Y ellos no van a dejarlo caer.

\- Vas a tener que esperar por los hombres lobo vampiros, en la siguiente actualización habrá una caceria por querer atraparlos a todos. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que no son fácil vencerlos.


	137. Capitulo 14 Parte 5

_Notas pre lectura: Se recomienda leer las partes anteriores del capitulo 14, para entender de que va esta actualizacion._

 _ **Capitulo 14 parte 5**_

 _ **Comprendiendo tu debilidad.**_

 _ **En la capital del reino demaciano.**_

 _Con la información que habian conseguido el dia anterior en las tabernas. Esta vez los dos estudiantes de invocador, Katou de quinto año y Sebas de cuarto, esperaban en las afueras de Demacia. Su objetivo era la persona quien supuestamente era el causante de la aparición de las bestias mágicas llamadas hombres vampiro lobo en la capital de esa nación._

 _Era casi la medianoche y ellos esperaban escondidos fuera de la muralla, escondidos en la densa vegetación de un bosque que estaba alrededor del reino. Mantenían sus presencias ocultas mientras observaban la entrada y salida de personas en la entrada._

 _Cuando vieron pasar a una persona con las características similares a la del sujeto que buscaban , sus cuerpos se tensaron, estaban listos para atacar. Katou desenvainaba su espada lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido y Sebas apretaba sus manos mientras hacia que su mana fluyera por su cuerpo con rapidez._

 _Pero antes de que ellos saltaran de los arbustos. Cuatro sujetos habia rodeado al supuesto responsable de los ataques. Frente a esa espontanea aparición, el hijo del director rápidamente se pregunto_

\- ¿Quienes son ellos?

 _Katou estaba sorprendida tambien, pero no por las mismas razones_

\- Imposible, pensé que eran solo una leyenda, son los caballeros de elite de Demacia

 _Antes de que Sebas pudiera preguntarle a ella, como es que sabia sobre ellos. Prefirio quedarse callado y miro atento a la escena._

 _El grupo de cuatro caballeros que habia aparecido. Habia rodeado al responsable, el mas robusto del grupo de los "caballeros elite", que era un sujeto corpulento con dos alas de angel sobresaliento de su espalda, hablo ._

\- Hemos conseguido localizarte pequeña sabandija. ¿Crees que podrías salir impune frente a los actos que haz hecho?

 _El sujeto sospechoso que parecía medir solo un metro y medio. Levanto su sombrero a modo de saludo. Pero aun asi, tuvo que levantar un poco la vista para interactuar con los caballeros. Después de que sus ojos se conectaran entre él y los defensores de Demacia, el con tranquilidad dijo:_

\- Señores, soy un científico zaunita. Las acciones que realice son para mi la manera mas fácil de obtener fondos para mi investigación. Si tienen una idea mas fácil de conseguir fondos . Solo díganmela

Frente al comentario, uno de los miembros que era una jinete, reacciono con voz colerica

\- Tu, maldito…. –

 _Ante la respuesta burlona del culpable, la jinete de nombre Ryder, preparo su ataque. Una lanza de hielo que despues tomaría coloración metalica, se formo y ella apunto el filo del arma hacia el intruso. Sin perder un solo segundo,la jinete ya habia lanzado su ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera darle a su objetivo, se dio con que lanza se quedo incrustada en algo invisible._

 _Poco a poco, lo que sea que habia atravesado, dejo de estar en su modo invisible y poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer. Era una especie de hombre peludo, que apenas termino de hacerse visible, extendió sus alas generando una ráfaga de viento que hizo retroceder a los cuatro caballeros._

 _Cuando la jinete saco su lanza de la criatura, el agujero en el cuerpo de esa bestia, con suma rapidez se volvió a rellenar._

\- AH, ese factor regenerativo si se puede ver – fue el comentario que hizo entre risas Angel, uno de los caballeros mientras se protegía los ojos del fuerte viento que ejercía el aleteo de las bestias.

 _Contando a la criatura que apareció, tres mas hicieron presencia. Todo este tiempo habian estado rodeando al científico de manera invisible._

\- Vamos mis criaturas. Pueden destruir y comerse todo lo que vean.

 _Las cuatro criaturas volaron con rapidez al cielo y tomaron rumbos distintos. Las cuatro hacia puntos distintos adentro de la ciudad._

 _Los dos estudiantes escondidos, sintieron que algo invisible paso cerca de ellos a gran velocidad._

\- ¡ Corre ! – grito Katou empezando a correr en dirección opuesta a la que ellos estaban viendo hace solo segundos.

 _Fue la voz de Katou la que hizo reaccionar a él confundido Sebas_

 _Cuando los caballeros dejaron de mirar el cielo, trataron de mirar hacia la persona que buscaban, pero esta ya se habia esfumado_

\- DEMONIOS

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, con Sebas y Katou_**

 _Fue entonces que ellos corrieron lo más que pudieron hacia las profundidades del bosque, tratando de seguir aquello que sintieron_

\- ¿Por que corremos hacia dentro del bosque? - preguntaba con preocupación el chico de cabellos verdes, ya que lo normal hubiera sido que se juntaran con los caballeros para luchar

\- Si nos quedamos allí, no hubiéramos podido luchar. Esas bestias eran señuelos

 _Ambos estudiantes llegaron a un claro. El jefe de las criaturas los estaba esperando._

\- Colócate en posicion opuesta a la mia. Vamos a atacarlo los dos al mismo tiempo – ordeno la pelirroja mientras desenvainaba su gran espadón.

\- Si – contesto el peliverde mientras se separaban.

 _Ambos se colocaron alrededor de su rival, preparando sus hechizos y armas para atacar._

 _Sebas parpadeo una vez y se sintió mareado._

\- ¿Que te pasa Sebas? – pregunto Katou al ver a Sebas tomarse la cabeza

\- Creo que… me siento… marea…

 _Pero el muchacho no puedo terminar de terminar su oración por que cayo al piso. Al lado de la cintura de Sebas, podia verse un corte._

\- Que diablos le hiciste – dijo la estudiante apuntado el arma hacia el rival

\- Vaya, eres mas resistente. Pense que te desmayarias al mismo tiempo que tu amigo - contesto el villano levantando las manos como si admitiese la culpa

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Katou

\- ¿Tienes miedo de mirar a tu costado verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa el cientifico

\- ¿De que rayos hablas?

 _Pero cuando la pelirroja miro su cintura, tambien tenia un corte._

\- No puede ser… ¿cuando paso?

El científico rio.

\- Cuando me hice invisible y corri por su lado cuando ustedes se escondían en ese arbusto, los corte con un cuchillo envenendado. Tambien tenia analgésicos en el filo, asi que por eso no sintieron el corte.

\- No… no puede ser… - dijo preocupada la estudiante pero antes de proseguir, sus manos se entumecieron, haciendo que su espaida caiga a la tierra.

\- ustedes dos seran buenas bestias. Lo serán.

\- No… - decía desde el suelo Katou, mirando desesperada a aquella baja pero peligrosa persona mientras se le acercaba.

Pero una descarga de electricidad quemo parte del suelo, la descarga zigzageo separando a los alumnos del culpable de los incidentes en Demacia.

 _Uno de los caballeros de elite se apareció._

\- Vaya, pensé que los cuatro se habian ido por mis bestias - reclamo el hombre bajo, a lo cual el recien llegado le contesto

\- Senti dos presencias mas cuando te habíamos acorralado antes, asi que decidi seguirlas.

\- Jeje, ¿crees que podras derrotarme? Soy capaz de crear cualquier bestia que se me ocurra, solo necesito esforzarme en pensar un poco y…

 _Pero antes de que el científico zaunita dijera algo mas. El caballero, que era un cura con sotana celeste, dijo con palabras firmes._

\- AUTORIDAD DEL TRUENO "Rompe almas"

No habia una maldita nube en el cielo, pero un rayo , si, un rayo exploto sobre el cuerpo del rival.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito fue anulado por el sonido aun mas potente del rayo al tocar el suelo. La tierra se retumbo y todo parecia solucionado.

El sujeto yacia parado quieto. Negro por las quemaduras.

\- No creo que con eso hayamos acabado con el - dijo sin mostrar expresion alguna el caballero.

 _La figuera quemada empezo a volverse polvo. Poco a poco desaparecia._

 _El cura se acerco a el polvo que se quedo del cuerpo quemado, toco con un dedo y verfico sus dudas_

\- Un señuelo. Le hice daño, pero de algun modo el logro escapar.

 _Despues de eso, se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos estudiantes tirados en el suelo, agonizando por su vida._

\- Ahh – suspiro por la responsabilidad que habia obtenido – supongo que gracias a ustedes, al menos pude hacerle un poco de daño. Pero cuando despierten, me tendrán que hacer un gran favor.

 _El joven caballero, que era llamado dentro de los muros demacianos como el Pastor Tour Felix, cargo a ambos estudiantes bajo sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción._

\- Los llevare a una cabaña en las afueras del muro, si los llevo adentro tendré que explicar todo.

 _Con sus pocas fuerzas, la pelirroja de quinto pregunto:_

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Eso debería preguntárselo yo a ustedes. No importa, ahora están a salvo, recuerden darme las gracias cuando despierten. Por ahora solo cierren los ojos.

\- Yo…

Pero la muchacha no puedo ejercer mas el habla, solo mirar a un costado, para ver colgando a Sebas debajo el brazo derecho de su salvador.

 _Ella puso una mueca triste y dijo muy por lo bajo_

\- Lo siento por traerte aquí Sebas.

 _Ellos dos despertarían horas despues en la alfombra de una sala de una cabaña en las afuera de Demacia…_

 _Fin de la parte 5 del capitulo 14._

* * *

Nota del autor:

Actualizaciones cortas, pero es la mejor forma para que arranque de nuevo. Perdi el ritmo, espero entiendan.

Proxima actualizacion. Capitulo 14 parte 6. Niveles y Obsecion


	138. Capitulo 14 Parte 6

_**Capitulo 14 parte 6 Instintos maternales**_

 _En la academia_

 _TOC TOC, se escucho tocarse una puerta. Era la del despacho del director, alguien desde afuera se hizo notar._

\- Pase – se escucho desde adentro

 _El campeón Jax entro sin apuro pero debajo de su mascara podria verse una cara de descontento que no trataría de mostrar frente al director_

\- Vengo a darle una notificación señor director – dijo el campeon agachando levemente su cabeza

\- Te escucho – dijo Relivash mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

\- Su hijo fue hace dos días a Demacia con una alumna de quinto año. Pense que usted tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero como ya pasaron dos días pensé que tal vez no estaba al tanto.

\- Estoy al tanto sobre ello campeon Jax. Ahora si no es mucha molestia, estoy bastante ocupado.

 _Frente a la falta de preocupación del director hacia su hijo, el campeón replico haciendo chocar con fuerza su lámpara contra el suelo de madera haciéndolo crujir._

\- Ya basta Relivash, ¿que es lo que tienes contra tu hijo? Un padre no se comporta de esa forma

\- ¿Que sabes tu sobre el tema? – dijo Relivash sin dejar de mirar sus papeles

\- Lo se por qué yo también soy padre Relivash ¿Porque razón odias a tu propio hijo? Ya me habia dado cuenta de ello antes, pero esto empeoro desde la llegada de Vinc a este lugar, ¿no es asi?

 _El director se tapo su rostro mientras miraba en dirección a su escritorio._

\- Solo te contare esto para que no vuelvas a meterte en este asunto.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Jonia, hace mas de 12 años_

 _Una mujer de cabellos blancos , estaba recostada en su cama. Llevaba allí ya varios años reposando, esperando poder recuperarse._

 _Ella alguna vez fue una invocadora, pero aunque su poder mágico era bastante fuerte, su cuerpo se habia enfermado y no habia hasta ese entonces una cura para lo que sea que contrajo su cuerpo._

 _Si alguien de nosotros pudiera viajar hace esos años y ver a esa mujer, podria quedar con la boca abierta, esa mujer de nombre Noelia era la esposa del director Relivash,tambien la madre de Sebas. Una mujer que por casualidad o destino tenia la misma apariencia de cierta campeona noxiana que en el futuro se exiliaria de su nación de origen…_

 _Cada dia Sebas, su único hijo de cabellos verdes, venía a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, para tratar de animarla._

 _Cuando el venia de la escuela, mostraba sus excelentes calificaciones_

 _Cuando el volvía de ciertos torneos, le mostraba todos los trofeos y diplomas que conseguia_

 _Cada vez que el volvia, le presentaba a todos los buenos amigos que hacia_

 _Pero no mas que una sonrisa débil, era lo poco que podia sacarle a su mama._

 _Sebas no entendia el por qué su papa no estaba con ella. Pero una pequeña travesura de un niño, fue lo que empezó el fin de todo._

 _Fue una de las visitas en donde su padre vino a ver a su madre, la cual él se puso a escuchar lo que sus padres charlaban en privado. Se colocó a hurtadillas detrás de la puerta y escucho la conversación_

\- No he podido lograr avances, por favor aguanta – decía con voz cansada y triste Relivash

\- No…te…preocupes. Esperare…toda la vida… por ti.

\- Yo debería haberme enfermado, no tu

\- Todo es obra del destino Hayward – contesto de manera apasible y cariñosa la ex invocadora.

 _El pobre Sebas no podia entender nada de ello_

\- ¿Por que mama no puede sanar?, ¿que puedo hacer yo?

 _Con ese pensamiento, el niño de 6 años salio de casa a tratar de tranquilizar su mente. Aun asi, no puedo lograr calmar su corazón joven, por lo que quiso ir a llorar a las orillas del puerto, un lugar el cual para cualquier niño seria solitario._

 _Sebas sollozaba, pues como todo buen niño quería a su mama._

\- ¿De que lloras niño? – pregunto un desconocido sentándose cerca de las tablas donde el pequeño estaba

\- Mi mama, no puede sanar

\- ¿Tu madre es Noelia?

 _Sebas se limpio con rapidez el rostro. Se sorprendio que reconocieran a su mama_

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Ja , es raro que tu no sepas quien es ella. Siendo su hijo deberías conocer lo fuerte que era ella – dijo el desconocido haciendo énfasis del comentario mostrando su fuerte brazo derecho.

 _El extraño le conto al muchacho lo fuerte que era su madre. Que ella antes de ser una maga, era una cazadora de criaturas mágicas. Ella asentó cabeza luego de encontrar el amor, decidiendo tomar una vida mas tranquila como invocadora, pero al parecer una enfermedad hizo que terminara postrada en cama._

\- ¿Eres un invocador? - pregunto el niño

\- Algo asi muchacho. Algo asi – dijo el desconocido tirando un anzuelo al agua, lo único que sostenia la línea de pesca eran dos de sus dedos.

 _En el acto, el desconocido sintió el anzuelo tirar y saco un pescado hermoso de brillantes colores. Aunque era pequeño, era asombroso ver su coloración similar a un arcoíris_

\- Guau, asombroso – dijo sorprendido el niño

\- Jeje, asi es. Ese era mi sueño, ser el mejor pescador del mundo. Y lo logre

 _Mientras el pescador colocaba el pez en una canasta, prosiguió con la charla anterior_

\- Pero hay algo que es lo que mas me sorprende de tu madre.

\- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto el pequeño

\- Ella tranquilamente podria dejar de estar enferma si quisiera

 _Los ojos de Sebas, se iluminaron. Un brillo de esperanza que solo vez en los niños inocentes podia verse en su cara. El cual el extraño solo respondio mostrando una sonrisa falsa ._

\- TU madre tiene que deshacerse de su magia si quiere curarse. Lo que esta enfermo de ella, son sus circuitos mágicos.

\- Entonces, si ella se deshace de su magia, ¿ella sanara?

\- Exactamente niño, pero ella nunca quera hacerlo.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por que ella desde siempre se jacto de que …."preferiría morir antes de perder su magia"

 _La garganta de niño se cerro, estaba ciertamente asustado por la declaración_

\- Pero no te preocupes, se de una forma para que puedas quitarle su esencia mágica sin que ella se de cuenta. Si estas seguro de que quieres ayudarla, vuelve mañana.

 _El muchacho dudo, y fue corriendo a casa._

 _El bolso del pescador se removio. El hombre metio la mano en el y saco un objeto plegado, este objeto le hablo._

\- ¿Fuiste lo suficientemente persuasivo? – dijo el objeto rojo

\- Si, con esto es suficiente ¿verdad?

\- Si logras entregarme al niño, eres libre de irte si quieres. Lo único que necesito es a ella para recuperar mi cuerpo y terminar mi venganza – dijo el objeto mostrando un ojo rojo con negro que veía al pescador, que era por ahora su portador temporal.

\- Si, por fin podremos tomar caminos separados. Cumpliste mi sueño de volverme el mejor pescador asi que cumpliré con lo que me pidas Eshaan

 _El abanico se jactaba por dentro. No era un abanico cualquiera, en algun momento del tiempo. Ese abanico habia sido un demonio que fue sellado en ese simple utensillo. Ese abanico, era un Darkin. Su nombre era Eshaan, fue una demonio muy poderosa, conocida entre los de su tipo como la "comedora de sueños"_

Su poder radicaba en cumplir los deseos de las personas, pero luego de que fuera concedido, el portador tenia que cederle lo que ella quisiese a cambio. No existian limites en los tratos. Pero habia algo que en todos los casos ocurria, despues de cumplirse el pacto nadie la recordaba.

Eshaan le guardaba rencor a la mama de Sebas, ya que fue ella … quien la confino a convertirse en un abanico.

Cuando Noelia era aun una cazadora de criaturas, en su primer encuentro pudo confinar a la Darkin en una vasija. Sellandola para siempre, o eso creyo en ese momento la Joniana. La lucha con esa criatura la llevo al borde de la muerte, es por eso que decidió aceptar convertirse en invocadora y llevar una vida un poco mas pacifica. Alli conocio a su esposo Relivash.

Pero la vida a veces da tornas un descuido, el jarrón donde estaba sellada la Darkin fue roto, nadie sabe quien o como paso. Pero la cuestión es que toda la academia se puso en campaña a atrapar a esa criatura.

Como obra del destino Noelia fue la que volvió a encontrarse primero con la criatura.

\- Quiero hacer el pacto - dijo decidida la en ese entonces invocadora

Noelia pidio que la Darkin perdiese su cuerpo, pensando que de esta manera la criatura nunca pudiese hacer de las suyas nunca mas.

Eshaan acepto. Pero a cambio, la invocadoria cedería su salud física.

La madre de Sebas en ese entonces no dudo y el pacto se realizo. La Darkin desaparecio y en ese instante la joniana cayo enferma.

Todos en la academia olvidaron la existencia de la Darkin, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero la salud de la invocadora decaería poco a poco.

* * *

 _Volviendo por momentos a la actualidad._

 _Jax tuvo que interrumpir la narración._

\- Me parece imposible, que tu esposa se parezca a…

 _Pero antes de que continuara , Relivash abrió su cajon del escritorio y le mostro una foto a Jax._

 _El campeón al tomar la foto, pudo emitir un **"**_ ahhhh _ **"** de asombro._

\- Es… idéntica a ella. Tu esposa , es idéntica a Riven.

\- No me lo recuerdes Jax. Esta es la única foto que queda de ella, todo lo demas … me encargue de quemarlo

\- Pero tu hijo Sebas… ¿él no se habría dado cuenta del parecido de su madre con..

\- No, lamentablemente le pedí en ese entonces a Reginald que le cambiara los recuerdos a Sebas.

\- Pero el… tu deberías verlo. Tu hijo trata de todas las maneras ser cercano a Riven, esto explicaria muchas cosas.

\- Tal vez, los recuerdos que tenia Sebas sobre su madre se fueron. Pero tal vez su instinto de hijo hace que quiera estar al lado de Riven.

\- Relivash... no sabia que cargabas con eso - dijo el campeon de la farola, lamentandose un poco

\- No importa. Ahora déjame contarte el final y por favor déjame solo

* * *

 _Volviendo al relato_

 _Sebas volveria al dia siguiente para querer encontrarse con aquel sujeto extraño que vio el dia anterior, pero cuando llego al muelle solo encontró la canasta del hombre con una nota encima._

 **"Lo que buscas esta dentro del canasto. Suerte en eso niño"**

 _Con cuidado, el muchacho abrió la canasta, con solo abrirla pudo notar algo que destacaba dentro de ella. Un abanico rojo de bordes oscuros._

 _El niño tomo el accesorio y puso una sonrisa de alegría. Rapidamente corrio de vuelta a su casa._

 _Si Sebas se hubiera acercado en ese entonces a la orilla del muelle, tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto. Dias despues se descubrió que ese hombre desconocido que habia hablado con Sebas, estaba ahogado en la orilla del muelle, lugar casi a la par donde Sebas recogió el artilugio._

 _Con cuidado, el muchacho entro a su casa. No entendio el por que, pero hizo el menor ruido posible. Abrió el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de su mama, y arrastrando los pies se acercó al cuerpo dormido de su figura materna._

 _Una voz en su mente le dijo._

 **\- ¿Que es lo que deseas?**

\- Quiero que mama sane

 _El muchacho se acerco mas a su mama y le dirigio las siguientes palabras._

\- Mama, puede que no me perdones por esto, pero es un riesgo que aceptare con tal de que sanes.

 _Con cuidado, Sebas coloco el utensillo en las manos de su madre. En el momento que toco sus manos, una fuerza inexplicable pateo al pequeño contra la pared. Dejándolo inconsciente al instante._

 _La madre de Sebas despertó de inmediato. Y se aterro al ver a ese objeto en sus manos, recordó a la Darkin de inmediato._

\- Al fin nos volvemos a ver Noelia – dijo con una risa diabólica la criatura sellada.

 _El color del abanico se extendia en pequeños filamentos que querían tomar posecion del brazo de la mujer._

\- Alejate de mi, quítate de encima mio maldito demonio – dijo la madre de Sebas tratando de soltar lo que tenia aferrado a su mano derecha.

\- Jamas, vine a recuperar lo que es mio cazadora.

 _Noelia cayo de la cama y se arrastro para buscar algo en sus cajones de los muebles de la habitación. Cuando vio a Sebas herido, abrió los ojos con preocupación y trato de pensar con mas cuidado lo que estaba buscando._

\- Jaja, fue fácil engañar a ese niño para traerme junto a ti. Primero tomare tu cuerpo y te dejare con un poco de consciencia para que veas con tus propios ojos como mato a tus seres queridos. He estado saltando de portador en portador para encontrarte otra vez y obligarte a que me devuelvas mi cuerpo cazadora.

\- Es imposible, tu naturaleza no te permite obligar a alguien volverse tu portador.

\- ¿Cuantos deseos crees que he cumplido todos estos años desde nuestro pacto? Tal vez no posea un cuerpo, pero eso no me detendrá. Te convertirás en mi portadora, quieras o no.

 _La mujer tiro la ropa de su ropero y al final de todo habia un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones. Hojeo con velocidad y arranco dos hojas._

\- INVOCACIÓN.

 _Un pequeño subdito de la academia apareció._

\- Dile a todo invocador que veas en la academia. Que le comuniquen a Hayward Relivash que su hogar a sido atacado. VE

 _Dicho esto, la mujer rompio el papel de invocación, y el subdito desaparecio._

 _Noelia veía a su pequeño tirado junto a la pared._

\- ¿Por que involucraste a mi hijo?, el no tenia nada que ver.

\- El pequeñito solo queria curar a su madre….jajaaja. Tu mismo hijo te curo pero provoco tambien tu fin cazadora.

 _Al darse cuenta que habia sido curada. La ex invocadora reacciono con mas eficacia._

\- Terminare contigo antes de que lleguen – dijo el brazo poseído, sacando a Noelia de sus pensamientos

\- No tomaras nada de mi. _AUTORIDAD DEL AIRE_ , filo cortante.

 _La madre de Sebas formo un aura verde en su mano izquierda, y de un solo tajo se arranco desde el hombro, su brazo derecho poseído._

 _EL brazo rodo, y sin pasar un segundo, la mano del brazo amputado, se coloco en una posición adecuada para poder arrastrarse como si fuera una araña hacia debajo de la cama._

\- Jajaaja, ¿crees que eso arreglara las cosas? – dijo la Darkin mientras se escondia.

 _Noelia, se arrastro y lo primero que pensó fue en escapar con su niño a un lugar seguro._

\- Se…bas

 _El brazo amputado que se habia metido debajo de la cama, empezo a sonar como si sus huesos empezaran a romperse. La darkin estaba mutando, tenia en posesión un poco de carne humana de un mago y eso le bastaba para crear un cuerpo básico._

 _Sacando fuerzas desde su interior, Noelia cargo a Sebas a su hombro y salio como pudo afuera de la casa. Miro en todas direcciones_

\- ¿Al pueblo?… no. Mataran a todos. Lo único que queda… es escondernos en el bosque. Hasta que Hayward llegue.

 _Tomando a su niño, tambaleo metiéndose sin rumbo hacia dentro del bosque._

\- Por favor Hayward…ven rápido – rogaba ella

 _En la academia de aquel entonces_

 _El subdito sospechosamente apareció en el centro de teletransportacion._

 _Un invocador que se encargaba de anotar quien llegaba y quien salía se acerco a interrogarlo, pero antes de que le preguntara algo al pequeño, este dijo urgentemente_

\- Rapido, llamen al invocador Hayward Relivash

\- Que pasa pequeño subdito. ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la grieta?

\- ES EN SERIO, FUI INVOCADO POR UNA EX INVOCADORA, ES UNA EMERGENCIA.

 _Tal vez si por casualidad, el director de ese entonces no hubiera estado paseando por esos pasillos, Hayward jamas se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido hasta que hubiese sido muy tarde._

Pero ahí estaba, Reginald Ashram, se acerco a ver. Y vio a el súbdito bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Que pasa chiquitín?

\- La esposa del invocador Hayward Relivash, me invoco y despues me envio aquí. Ella estaba siendo atacada. Por favor avísenle al invocador Relivash.

 _El rostro de Reginald palidecio. De un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos se teletransporto miles de kilómetros de distancia._

 _En ese entonces, el papa de Sebas se encontraba en la profunda selva de Kumungu, acompañado por la campeona Nidalee en busqueda de una fruta que podia curar varias enfermedades._

 _Reginald apareció delante de ellos, asustandolos_

\- Director – dijo sorprendida la campeona

\- No hay tiempo – dijo Reginald y tomo a Hayward.

 _Reginald tomo la mano del invocador y se teletransportaron a Jonia._

 _Ambos estaban mareados._

\- Ahh… mi cabeza

\- No pierdas tiempo. Tu familia esta en peligro – dijo tomándose la cien el director.

 _Mirando el suelo, y manteniendo el contenido de su estomago dentro del mismo, Relivash fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su hogar. Solo para verlo destrozado. Vio el rastro de sangre y siguió con rapidez la línea roja_

 _Cuando llego ya era tarde. Sebas yacia dormido junto al tronco de un árbol. Alli junto a el, estaba una mujer._

 _¿Era su esposa?_

\- Cariño, volviste… o eso es lo que ella hubiera dicho – contesto la mujer con una sonrisa mostrando sus caninos a propósito.

 _Todo rastro de nerviosismo se perdió en el rostro de Hayward, no sabia el por que pero su cuerpo presentia que estaba frente a una criatura que era peligrosa. De inmediato Relivash se preparo para un combate._

\- **_Invocacion: Espada sanguinaria_ ** – dijo el invocador haciendo aparecer el ítem de la grieta.

\- ¿Acaso eres capaz de lastimar el cuerpo de tu esposa? – dijo el Darkin acercandose con confianza a la punta de la espada.

 _Hayward mantuvo firme la espada , apretaba su mango con fuerza_

\- Lo sabia. No te preocupes. Ya llegue con Noelia a un acuerdo - contesto la Darkin

\- ¿De que rayos hablas? - pregunto el invocador molesto

\- Cierto, las presentaciones. Soy Eshaant, un gusto cariño.

\- Que hiciste con Noelia – dijo furioso Relivash

\- Como una Darkin, cada uno de nosotros funciona distinto. Aatrox buscaba hacer que los bandos que van perdiendo venzan a ejércitos invencibles, yo en cambio vivo de los sueños y deseos de las personas. Hice un trato con tu esposa

\- Por que… **¿por que a ella?**

\- Por que ella fue quien me sello, ella hizo que perdiera mi cuerpo. Cuando ella aun era una cazadora de bestias mágicas, trato de detenerme pidiendo un deseo, y como yo no puedo negarme a los deseos termine aceptando.

 _La femenina hizo un silencio mientras colocaba su dedo índice en sus labios_

\- Ella pidio que yo desapareciera. Pero el deseo no podria cumplirse si yo dejara de existir , asi que mi cuerpo fue el que se pago el precio, termine convirtiéndome en un simple abanico. Pero ella tambien tuvo que pagar con su cuerpo. Es por eso que ella estaba enferma. Años han pasado, y por fin pude encontrarla otra vez. Tu hijo fue quien me llevo con tu esposa, hubieras visto al pequeño, mi anterior portador lo engaño diciéndole que si me llevaba con su mama podria curarla. De todo esto, tu hijo salio lastimado. Tu esposa corrio hacia el bosque pero la atrape antes. Como ella recordó mi existencia, pidió un deseo con condiciones. A cambio de su cuerpo yo sanaria a su hijo. Y a cambio de los circuitos mágicos de su cuerpo, me pidió que dejara en paz a sus seres queridos y a quienes lo rodean por los próximos 10 años. La muy maldita le habia dado su esencia mágica a ese maldito niño antes de darme su cuerpo, asi que mucho no gane. Pero un trato es un trato. No sali perdiendo por que pude absorver su brazo cuando habia recuperado su salud como maga, pero toda su demás esencia esta en tu hijo.

 _Reginald entendio todo._

\- Dejame entonces hacer un trato contigo. Devuelveme a mi esposa - dijo el adulto mientras miraba el suelo

\- Eso hiria en contra del trato con Noelia, mi portadora actual. No puedo lastimar a sus seres queridos.

\- Que haras… ¿que haras con su cuerpo?

\- Vagare por el mundo. Hasta que pasen los 10 años del trato. Hasta ese momento no puedo ejercer tratos con otros humanos. En fin, adiós cariño – dijo el cuerpo de la joniana mientras desaparecia en cenizas por el aire.

 _Hayward cayo de rodillas al suelo. Pero antes de desaparecer, un ultimo adios por su esposa le fue dado._

\- Hayward, cuida a nuestro niño. Perdona por lo que hice, pero en la desesperación del momento es lo único que pude hacer.

\- Noelia… - dijo Relivash estirando su brazo a donde venia el sonido.

El director Reginald apareció , llego segundos despues de que Noelia desapareciese. Al ver a su compañero llorando de rodillas dijo

\- Relivash… ¿que te paso?

Esto era un problema que Relivash se llevaria a la tumba, asi que le dijo

\- Director….hagame un favor. No como invocador… sino como amigo.

\- ¿Cual Relivash?

\- Haz que Sebas olvide a su madre.

\- Pero por que…

\- Solo…no pregunte, que el recuerde a su madre solo lo hará sufrir en el futuro. Haz que la olvide por favor.

 _Y guardándose todo lo que habia pasado. Relivash cargaría con todo eso por la eternidad._

 _Han pasado mas de 10 años desde ese entonces. 12 para ser mas exactos_

* * *

 _Volviendo a la academia_

\- Entonces…

\- Hace mas o menos dos años se deben haber cumplido 10 años desde aquel incidente.

\- ¿No piensas ir a buscar a esa Darkin?

\- Noelia le dio su cuerpo. Si trato de hacer algo, puede que termine tomando las decisiones incorrectas Jax. En estos 10 años no se registraron incidentes mayores. Si ella estaba en un cuerpo humano, hay posibilidades de que simplemente haya muerto.

 _Un silencio se formo en el despacho del director_

\- No sabia que habias pasado por tanto Relivash

\- Si no controlo a Sebas, es por que nunca fui un buen padre , no me merezco serlo

\- Pero no por eso puedes descuidarlo.

\- La mejor forma de que Sebas se haga fuerte… es que se equivoque Jax. De los errores se aprende.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, y me enfurece tu forma de pensar.

 _El campeon salio dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta. Relivash no podia aguantar las lagrimas, por breves momentos giro su silla y miro la ventana, para ver la noche a travez del vidrio._

\- Ojala deje de llover pronto, ojala

 _Ya cuando se habia tranquilizado, el actual director decidio que lo mejor era caminar un poco por los pasillos circundantes._

 _Se acerco a una maquina expendedora y se sento en una banca junto al aparato_

 _De pronto sintió a una persona arrastrando un arma pesada._

\- Vamos Pastor, ¿no era que mi espada no era pesada? – dijo una voz femenina

\- Callate Riven, solo dos pasillos mas y llegaremos a las salas de simulación – contesto un muchacho enmascarado.

 _El director miraba la escena expectante._

\- Buenas noches director – dijo Riven al ver a la figura de autoridad

\- Buenas noches Riven. ¿Entrenando?

\- Si, este invocador es un flacucho que dice querer ser mas fuerte – contesto riéndose la campeona

 _Relivash sonrio cuando la campeona se giro a ver al enmascarado. Pero la interrumpio de nuevo_

\- Riven

\- ¿Si señor? - pregunto dandose la vuelta para verle a la cara.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Sebas todo este tiempo

\- Jaja, no hay de que señor, es un chico…algo peculiar – contesto la albina mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Si, lo entiendo, estoy al tanto de los gustos de mi hijo.

 _Como el enmascarado ya habia avanzado bastante. Riven tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo._

\- Espera Pastor.

 _Relivash coloco todo su peso en el espaldas de la banca y suspiro mientras miraba el techo del academia._

\- Te pareces tanto a ella Noelia…

* * *

 _En un pueblo cercano de la capital demaciana. En un establo, el cientifico zaunita se sentaba sobre un monton de heno._

\- ¿Pudiste conseguir mas fondos para tu investigación? - pregunto una mujer de cabellos blancos desde la seguridad de la oscuridad

\- Si, pero cada vez la seguridad en Demacia aumenta - contesto el zaunita

\- Queda cada vez menos para cumplir tu sueño, ¿verdad? Lo que tu quieres es crear a la bestia perfecta, ¿no?

\- Asi es, sin ti nunca pudiera dado el primer paso, Noelia. Despues de encontrar toda esa investigación sobre el hombre lobo conocido como "Warwick", me decidi a eso, a crear con mis manos la mayor bestia en todo este mundo y con ella, poder dominar Zaun y demostrarle a las demas naciones mi poder. Jajajaja.

 _Dentro de la mente de la Darkin, lo único que se le ocurria era_

 **"creo que ya falta poco para cambiar de portador otra vez. Otra vez se repite el ciclo, ¿no es asi?"**

 **Fin de la parte 6 del capitulo 14**


	139. Capitulo 14 Parte 7

_**Capitulo 14 parte 7 Mejorando**_

 _Demacia, en la cabaña donde se encontraban ahora Sebas y Katou, luego de que fueran vencidos y rescatados._

 _Poco a poco los estudiantes de cuarto y quinto año respectivamente comenzaban a reaccionar. Apenas abrían los ojos, pudieron notar que estaban en un suelo alfombrado y vieron los pies de alguien sentado junto a ellos_

\- ¿Asi que son estudiantes de la academia de guerra? Bueno, podrían considerarse fuertes ya que sobrevivieron anoche. Pero mi deber es cuidar la ciudad, no de dos niños – dijo la voz de la persona quien los rescato, el sacerdote Felix, miembro de las espadas de elite de Demacia. – ya pueden volver de donde vinieron, no necesitamos de su ayuda

 _Frente al comentario, ambos estudiantes se desperezaron y trataron de dar una respuesta_

\- Espera, yo busco hacerme mas fuerte. Por eso vinimos aquí. No puedo volver ahora con las manos vacías – dijo Sebas

\- ¿Acaso ves a Demacia como un campo de entrenamiento? No me hagas reir, lo que ustedes enfrentaron no era cualquier criatura. Era una capaz de vencerlos con facilidad.

 _Fue entonces que la alumna pelirroja tomo la palabra_

\- Nosotros podemos serle de ayuda, somos parte de la academia de guerra.

\- Son solo niños jugando a ser magos, proteger Demacia, eso es algo que solo pocas personas como yo somos capaces de hacer. Mi nivel es muy superior al de ustedes

 _Frente a esa cansada declaración, Katou se arodillo y apoyo su frente contra el suelo_

\- Por favor, aceptenos como sus discípulos entonces

\- ¿Eh? – dijo sorprendido el adulto allí presente

 _Aunque en un principio, el monje trato de que desistieran, el ya tenia en mente el entrenarlos, para usarlos a la hora de enfrentar al "creador de bestias mágicas"_

\- Bueno, esta bien – dijo Tour Felix mientras se rascaba perezosamente la oreja izquierda

\- Espera, ¿asi de simple? – pregunto asombrado Sebas frente al inesperado cambio de actitud del adulto

 _Ignorando a los alumnos, esta vez el monje estaba en un aprieto_

\- Umm, ¿que les puedo enseñar? No lo se. Al igual que todos los caballeros de elite. Todos aprendimos por nuestra cuenta y puede que sean los primeros alumnos que tenga– dijo el joven muchacho de sotana celeste.

 _Antes de que siguiera hablando, una muchacha de pequeña estatura hizo su aparición. Era una muchacha rubia con el pelo recogido que terminaba en dos coletas con forma espiral. Ella era la Jefa de los caballeros de la luz, esa persona podria considerarse la mandamas de la campeona Lux, ambas pertenecían a la misma orden_

 _La recién llegada, desde la puerta dijo_

\- Tenia que intervenir, sabia que siquiera serias capaz de guiar un entrenamiento – dicho esto, ella esta vez miro a los estudiantes mientras apuntaba a el monje con su dedo – Pueden aprender mucho de él, pero como veran Tour no es de buenas luces a la hora de enseñar. Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de instruiles, pero como él quiso hacerse cargo de ustedes no voy a intervenir en sus enseñansas. Les dare una pequeña pista como guía – esta vez dirigió su mirada a su compañero de grupo – Tour, enséñales a ellos dos lo básico de la trasformación de energia natural en mágica y el concepto de intimidación con respecto al nivel de los rivales

 _Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar conceptos de los que nunca habían oído._

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron medio confundidos Katou y Sebas.

 _Pero a diferencia de los estudiantes, el caballero monje golpeo su puño derecho contra su palma como si estuviera representando un martillo golpeando una mesa, había entendido lo que ella había dicho._

\- Oh claro, la intimidación – dijo con una sonrisa Tour Felix

 _El monje cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y puso una sonrisa al saber por dónde empezar a explicar._

\- Hay veces en que no es necesario luchar. Simplemente con sentir el aura que se genera por el flujo de mana constante, puedes determinar si un rival es peligroso o no

\- ¿Usaste eso contra tu rival, el "creador de bestias"? – pregunto Sebas

 _El monje sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos, se jactaba orgulloso de ello._

\- Pues claro, pude saber con eso que aquel sujeto no era del todo débil. Pero no me dio tiempo a usar la "intimidación"

\- ¿Cómo es aquello de la intimidación? – pregunto Sebas

 _Fue esa pregunta que puso contra las cuerdas otra vez al adulto, pero luego de un par de segundos paso a explicar la respuesta._

\- Bien, las personas que tienen control sobre el aura que emanan, pueden expulsar con un gasto considerable de mana, una especie de "aroma" o como quieran ustedes llamarle, la cuestión recae en que ese aroma hace resonar en los cuerpos de sus rivales una señal de peligro. Es aquella sensación que sentiría un niño al encontrarse con un animal peligroso con una serpiente y esta lo paralizo por solo verla a los ojos, esa clase de sensación.

\- ¿Es posible hacer eso?

\- TIN TIN, acertaste.

 _Felix, se paro delante de los estudiantes._

\- Voy a lanzar mi aura de intimidación. Esa será su primer entrenamiento, tendrán que recibir mi aura. Cuando puedan estar serenos luego de recibir mi aura y poder actuar con normalidad, habran pasado mi prueba ¿Estan listos?

\- SI – dijeron ambos estudiantes levantándose y preparandose

 _Desde la primera ola que lanzo el mago Felix, no se contuvo. Apenas la sensación de peligro llego a ambos estudiantes, ambos reaccionaron comprensiblemente a la diferencia de poder._

 _Sebas se cayo al suelo y lloraba sin saber por que, no era un sollozo, lloraba a cantaros como si hubiese perdido todo en la vida_

 _Katou por su lado, no habia derramado ni una lagrima , ni se habia caído al suelo. Yacia inmóvil, inerte, estaba inconsciente pero a travez de sus ropas, se pudo notar que habia mojado sus pantalones por el miedo._

\- Ay Felix, por eso ninguno de tus "estudiantes" dura – dijo la maga de luz, que aun estaba presente. Sin decir nada mas , creo una mano de luz que cargo hacia el pasillo a Katou – voy a ponerla bien otra vez, tu haz lo mismo con el chico. Y tambien… limpia la alfombra.

\- Si – dijo Tour admitiendo que no se habia contenido

 _Sebas y Katou pasarían los dos días siguientes, asustándose y tratando de sobreponerse al aura de Felix, llegaron a un nivel el cual ya no tenían miendo pero sus cuerpos mostraban ligeros espasmos involuntarios._

 _Habian logrado hacer un avance._

 _En el descanso del tercer dia de entrenamiento, Sebas le pregunto a Felix_

\- ¿Por que insististe que empezaramos por ese nivel?

A lo cual, el adulto contesto sin dejarse guardado nada:

\- Por que hay enemigos que son realmente débiles, pero son maestros de la intimidación. Por ejemplo, que pasaría si estuvieras en una fila, pero la persona de adelante parece realmente molesta, ciertamente dudarias en querer interactuar con ese tipo de personas ¿cierto? Con la intimidación es similar, tu dudarías en atacar a un rival con una intimidación fuerte aunque en realidad estuviese a un nivel inferior al tuyo.

 _En la noche de cada uno de esos días, después de terminar el entrenamiento, ambos estudiantes dormían en cuartos separados. Ambos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas. Ambos estaban aterrados, nunca pensaron que esta forma de entrenar les sería una forma para mejorar. Mientras sus cabezas se escondían bajo las sabanas, apretaban los dientes y se decian a si mismos que lograrían superar esa prueba. Esos días fueron así de rigurosos._

 _Esa ultima noche del tercer dia, Felix se preparo_

\- ¿Listos niños?

\- SI – dijeron al unisono ambos estudiantes

 _El monje no se contuvo, abrió las piernas para quedar en una postura mas comoda y empezo a expulsar todo la intimidación en forma de mana._

 _Al principio de la tarde, cuando realizaron el entrenamiento, sus piernas flaquearon e incluso cayeron de rodillas. Pero ahora, se encontraban allí parados sin siquiera tener una pizca de duda y miedo._

 _Después de unos cinco minutos extenuantes donde el religioso emano con toda sus fuerzas esa aura de intimidación, se le dio fin a esa prueba._

\- Felicitaciones. Han pasado la mitad de mi entrenamiento – dijo con felicidad Tour mientras se sentaba en el suelo alfombrado a descansar

 _Katou y Sebas se miraban contentos, pero aun así no se sentían diferentes._

\- Aun asi, no noto para nada que sea mas fuerte – dijo Sebas

\- Presta atención – dijo Felix alzando un jaron de porcelana de la mesa cercana

 _El monje lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el adorno hacia el muchacho. Este simplemente pudo cubrirse con los brazos y el jarrón exploto en miles de pedazos al estrellarse contra Sebas._

\- ¿Que diablos haces? – dijo enojada Katou

 _Poniendo una sonrisa tranquila, su entrenador le contesto_

\- ¿Sentiste dolor Sebas?

 _Quitandose los brazos que cubrían su cara, con sorpresa el muchacho peliverde contesto._

\- No, para nada

 _Antes de que pudieran pedir una explicación, el monje se sentó en su predilecto sillón y paso a hablar._

\- Cuando los entrene para aguantar "la intimidación" no solo estaba haciendo eso, tambien hice que cada centímetro de su cuerpo aumente el flujo de mana. Por ahora debido a su inexperiencia no pueden sentirlo, pero si se enfocan podrán sentir una ligera capa protectora que ahora les da mas fortaleza y tenacidad.

\- ¿Que…rayos? – dijo asombrada la pelirroja Katou

\- "Adaptabilidad". Asi como en la naturaleza los animales evolucionan para superar a sus rivales y depredadores, sus cuerpos evolucionaron dándoles algo para soportar algunos daños.

\- Increible – dijeron ambos estudiantes

 _Justo en esos instantes, la pequeña rubia entro otra vez, al igual que lo hizo días anteriores. Siempre lo hacia para darle una mano a Felix o para guiarlo en el entrenamiento_

\- Escuche un jarrón romperse. Espero que no haya sido aquí Felix o estaras en problemas – dijo la pequeña rubia

\- No para nada – dijo el monje poniéndose nervioso – por cierto, los niños ya terminaron la mitad del entrenamiento.

\- Vaya… pensé que se irían llorando al segundo dia, pero me sorprende que hayan pasado la prueba. Supongo que al menos no nos servirán solo de distracción cuando nos enfrentemos a esas criaturas invisibles

\- ¿Eh?

 _Tour Felix rápidamente saco a la "líder de la secta de la luz" de la sala_

\- No le hagan caso niños, solo habla por hablar.

 _El siguiente entrenamiento era las bases de la magia elemental. Asi que de inmediato se pondrían a entender sobre ello_

 _Sin perder tiempo, Tour Felix comenzó su explicación_

\- La magia elemental puede ser o no predispuesta para algunos. Y no es posible aprender todas ellas, aunque hay casos excepcionales. Pero tómenlo como que no se puede. En la vida de un mago es cotidiano que domines al menos un elemento, siempre se nace con uno pero puede mantenerse sin activarse hasta la muerte si no le presta importancia a la magia elemental. Tambien hay muchos magos que afirman que cada elemento esta asociado a especificos sentimientos, pero yo doy por errada esa hipótesis.

 _El tipo de la sotana le mostro su mano a ambos estudiantes. Sus dedos pasaron a convertirse en electricidad, luego en tierra y por ultimo desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer._

\- Yo domino, electricidad, tierra y aire. Un poco de las tres. ¿Y ustedes?

 _Sebas contesto_

\- Domino el fuego, o al menos eso creo

 _Y katou._

\- Mi flujo de mana fue alterado y solo puedo usar esta espada como un sistema de flujo de mana artificial para crear hechizos.

\- Ya veo, es un arma interesante. ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – pregunto el monje

\- La fabricaron en Jonia, la fabrico mi abuelo. Él era un herrero de la academia – contesto la pelirroja

 _Mientras el sujeto de la túnica celeste miraba el arma con detenimiento no paro de hablar_

\- Un arma mágica muy interesante. Bueno, si no puedes manejar tu propio flujo de mana, entonces lo mejor seria que lo recuperases.

 _La pelirroja de quinto año, mostro la cara que pondría una persona que quisiera expresar "¿acaso no me escuchaste?". Despues de mostrar ese rostro de no creer lo que habia escuchado , dijo lo siguiente:_

\- ¿Ah? Pero si ya te dije que fue mi flujo de mana fue alterado, los médicos de la academia e incluso el mismo director me dijo que es imposible arreglarlo.

\- Patrañas muchacha. Dijiste que tu flujo de mana fue alterado, no que perdiste tu esencia mágica, son dos cosas muy distintas. Existe una forma de que vuelvas a recuperar tu flujo de mana aunque sea un poco y después podras arreglarlo por ti misma. ¿Quieres saber?

\- Si por favor – dijo ella apretando sus puños y tratando de no parecer emocionada

 _El monje se sentó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación y dijo lo siguiente:_

\- Sebas, quiero que durante la próxima media hora pienses en cuál es el próximo elemento que deseas dominar. Trabajaremos en eso apenas te decidas, mientras tanto hablare con Katou así que deja el cuarto y espera afuera.

El muchacho salió al pasillo y aunque quedo con ganas de escuchar, no presento objeciones frente al pedido

\- ¿Por que le pediste a el que se fuera? – pregunto la pelirroja cuando ya confirmaron que Sebas cerro bien la puerta al salir

\- Porque si escuchaba lo que te voy a decir a continuación, también me iba a pedir que hiciese lo mismo con el – contesto el adulto para luego enunciar una pregunta – ¿Sabes sobre los niveles?

* * *

"Los niveles" término que nosotros los jugadores del juego usamos para identificar el estatus de los campeones en una partida. En una partida, todos empezamos con el campeón a nivel 1, pero podemos llevarlo hasta el limite que es el nivel 18. Entre esos niveles, se nota una progresión en las estadísticas del campeón, haciéndolos comenzar con un estado de salud básica para llevarlos hasta puntos donde su vida alcanza números muy altos.

* * *

 _Al escuchar el termino " **niveles** ", Katou contesto_

\- Si, explicaron algo de ello en las clases teóricas. Fuera de la grieta, los niveles serian otra forma de identificar el grado de experiencia de un mago. Se usa ese sistema para los campeones en las batallas llevadas a acabo en la grieta, pero todo eso solo es un elemento práctico de los combates llevados a cabo allí, no hay forma de medir o saber qué nivel tienes en la vida real. – termino de explicar la estudiante de quinto año

\- Eso es mentira pequeña saltamontes, existen personas que pueden ver el nivel de cada mago. Reider, una de mis compañeras es capaz de hacerlo.

 _Eso ultimo sono muy fantasioso, pero aun asi Katou escucho atenta a lo que diria el caballero Felix._

 _Mostrando su puño, el monje paso a decir:_

\- Lo que hare, es concentrar todo mi mana de los próximos tres días en mi mano derecha. Luego te transmitiré toda la magia que acumule en mi mano y te hare subir de nivel.

\- Espera ¿Que?

\- Cuando subes de nivel, " **el destino** ", que es una fuerza sobrenatural del que poco se sabe, te otorga una recuperación divina, que te permite fortalecerte y aumentar tus estadísticas. Si subes de nivel, es más que seguro que tu flujo de mana volverá a funcionar otra vez. Hay una desventaja y esta es que, al yo hacerte haga subir de nivel, el aumento de estadísticas que se te concederán no será tan fuerte como el que hubieras obtenido si conseguías subir de nivel por tu cuenta.

 _Katou se quedó esperanzada, ya que desde hace un año no podía usar mas el mana, esto debido un incidente lo cual le provoco pensar que nunca iba a poder a llegar a cumplir con su sueño de ser invocadora, pero ahora todo parecía ser un mal sueño._

 _Sacándola de su pensamiento, Tour Felix agrego otro dato pero propio._

\- Solo por alardear, soy nivel 7 – dijo el para molestar

 _A lo cual, Katou no le dio tanta importancia por que queria preguntar mas cosas_

\- Una pregunta mas ¿Como podria subir de nivel si quisiera se hacerlo de forma tradicional? Solo quiero saber eso.

 _Recostando su espalda en la alfombra, él se puso a repasar el pasado._

\- Umm, según mi experiencia. La forma de subir de nivel de manera tradicional es entrenando constantemente dia a dia. Pero cuando yo necesitaba subir de nivel de manera urgente, entrenaba durante semanas hasta el cansancio. Hasta el punto que la fatiga se me volvio algo normal en mi cuerpo. Cuando yo supere ese límite en el que tu mismo cuerpo te pide un poco de descanso, allí me di cuenta que estaba a punto de subir de nivel. En pocas palabras, cuando terminas un entrenamiento intensivo muy difícil, te desmayas, y al otro dia te vas a despertar como si todo esa fatiga que tenias, nunca hubiera existido. Allí es cuando puedes afirmar que si subiste de nivel. Una persona que tal vez nunca paso por eso no es capaz de darse cuenta, pero otros magos si serian capaz de "sentir" el cambio en ti.

 _Esas explicaciones no estaban asi de detalladas en ningún libro de la academia, por lo que la pelirroja siguió escuchando atenta._

\- Ademas, hay algo más importante que debo decirte. Cuando subes de nivel, una parte de la esencia mágica que posees se consume y pasa a formar parte de ti mismo.

\- ¿Como?

\- Ahh – suspiro de manera cansadora el religioso de sotana celeste – esta bien, te explicare mejor. Nadie entiende tampoco la explicación a primeras. Los magos somos como recipientes. El contenido de esos recipientes es la esencia mágica, se puede hacer muchas cosas con tu esencia mágica ya sea:

1- El contenido puede ser quitado un poco y dárselo a alguien más (como cuando designas a un herededo de tu esencia mágica).

2- Tambien puedes agregarte un poco (cuando algun otro mago te cede su esencia mágica)

\- …pero ¿que pasa con tu esencia mágica cuando subes de nivel? ¿Lo sabes?

\- Dime, ¿que es lo que pasa? – pregunto la estudiante mirándolo fijamente

\- Pues, una parte de la esencia mágica se consume, y pasa a formar parte del recipiente que es nuestro cuerpo, volviéndolo así a tu organismo más duro y resistente. Entonces, si al pasar de nivel estabas muy lastimado, te recuperas. Si estabas maldito, pierdes la maldición. En el caso tuyo, tus circuitos mágicos dejaron de funcionar, tenlo por seguro que podras recuperar la capacidad de usar mana nuevamente.

\- Comprendo, pero porque sacaste a Sebas al pasillo. Esta información es importante para él.

\- Pues… por que si tu amigo supiera que puedo hacerles subir niveles, el me hubiera pedido que también lo haga con él. Pero solo tengo interés en que tú te recuperes. Asi que ¿estas lista?

 _Comprendiendo la situacion, la muchacha asintió_

\- SI.

 _Tour sonrio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luego de eso le pidio a Katou que saliera y en su lugar entrara Sebas._

 _Cuando ellos dos se cruzaron en la puerta, a Sebas le parecio raro ver a la muchacha con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando el estudiante de cuarto año entro, no le sorprendio para nada ver al adulto recostado en el suelo de costado._

\- Y bien, ¿ya decidiste que elemento vas a querer dominar muchacho? Dependiendo de tu respuesta y de los elementos que yo conozco , determinare si puedo ayudarte a ser mas fuerte o no. Entonces ¿qué elemento piensas dominar?

 _Sebas apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos. Recordando varios de los momentos que habia ocurrido estos meses pasados_

 _Cuando vio por primera vez a Vinc, un estudiante que aparecia el primer dia de clases con las ropas sucias y andrajosas alegando que recién habia llegado de Targon. Tambien la vez que se hicieron amigos y justo en esos instantes, el hermano mayor de uno de los abusivos del salon , quemo sin medirse a Vinc y este instantes despues se levantó como si nada. Por ultimo recordó la final del torneo de la academia, que por obra del destino Vinc y el fueron rivales, momentos cuando ambos intercambiaron golpes a mas no poder y si no fuera por la cota de espinas que llevo en aquella ocasión, tal vez el resultado hubiese sido otro_

 _El chico de cabellos verdes se decidio:_

\- Realmente no lo pensé mucho. Tome la misma decisión que hubiera tomado Vinc – fue lo que contesto Sebas

\- ¿Vinc? No importa quién sea esa persona, no debes tomar tus decisiones basándote en otra.

\- Lo que pasa es que él toma siempre decisiones que … nadie más hubiera tomado. Si hay dos caminos, él no lo pensaría mucho y …

 _Interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir Sebas, Felix dijo:_

\- Ya se, me vas a decir que el haria algo así como " **el elegiría el tercer camino, uno mas corto** "

\- No…mas bien, el recorrería los dos caminos con tal de encontrar la mejor solución.

 _Tour se sorprendio frente a la respuesta y sonrio._

\- Ese Vinc parece ser un sujeto interesante.

\- Si lo es. Agradezco que lo tengo como amigo

\- Entonces, di que elemento quieres dominar

\- Enseñame… a dominar EL FUEGO.

* * *

Una gran mayoría de los miembros de los caballeros de elite estaban escondidos escuchando , despues de todo, ellos sabían que Sebas era el hijo del director de la academia de guerra pero fingían no saberlo. No estaba en sus planes verse cuando el muchacho aun fuera estudiante de invocador, pero tal vez el muchacho serviría en un futuro para algo mas que relaciones diplomáticas de la nación Demaciana

* * *

 _Volviendo a la charla entre alumno y "mentor"_

\- Perdon, creo que escuche mal – dijo Tour Felix, haciendo hincapié en limpiarse su oreja

\- Dije que quiero que me enseñes a dominar el fuego.

\- El fuego, bien … no te comprendo. ¿No me habias dicho que ya sabias usarlo?

\- Me dijiste que podías enseñar a dominar un elemento. No es lo mismo saber usarlo que dominarlo. Si él estuviera en mi lugar, hubiera dicho "aprender a dominar otro elemento con el poco tiempo que tienen sería una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor úsalo para dominar el que ya sabes"

\- Jajajajajajaja. De los pocos alumnos que he tenido. Eres por lejos el que da la respuesta más extravagante. Lo normal es que rechaze a un alumno cuando me pide que le enseñe un elemento que no conozco. Y aunque me pidan que le enseñe uno que yo se, se rinden con rapidez cuando empiezan las lecciones, por lo raras que son. Esta bien, entonces te hare estudiar todo desde el principio.

\- Yo aprendi el fuego viendo a otros magos a usarlo. Nadie me enseño.

\- Interesante. Interesante – dijo el de la sotana celeste , mientras miraba de manera analitica al estudiante

* * *

Todos los caballeros que miraban a escondidas sonrieron, estaba mas que claro que Sebas podria convertirse en un aliado poderoso si en futuro aspiraba a convertirse en sucesor de su padre.

* * *

\- Bien, comenzaremos de inmediato. Pero primero…

 _El caballero Tour elevo su brazo derecho en el aire y la corriente de aire empezó a circular alrededor de su puño. El a propósito tiño con su propia magia el mana que se concentraba, los primeros segundos solo se sentía el aire girar en espiral, pero si enfocabas bien la vista, podias ver pequeños filamentos celestes muy claros flotando alrededor del puño_

\- ¿Que … estas haciendo? – pregunto curioso Sebas

\- Ah ¿eso? Un simple entrenamiento para acumular mana. Que no te llame la atención, Bueno, como te decía, vamos a ver las bases para dominar tu elemento ¿Estas preparado?

\- ¡ SI !

 _Durante los próximos dos días. Sebas se la pasaria observando fuego, sintiendo el fuego, tratando de ser uno con el fuego. Todo esto al punto de solo pensar en fuego y soñar con fuego._

 _Ambos estudiantes no volvierian a verse hasta el ultimo dia. De su entrenamiento_

 _En uno de esos días que pasaron. El caballero Tour, calificado como el cabbalero elite numero 2, se encontró a escondidas con el caballero numero 1._

* * *

Caballero numero 1 Portador de la "armadura oxidada". Nadie conocía su apariencia bajo esa armadura, pero solo se hacia presente cuando realmente el grupo no podia cumplir con sus deberes como protectores. Podria decirse que "les salvaba el trasero" a los demas. Nadie mas que Tour hablaba con el.

* * *

 _Tour se sorprendio al verlo bajar de las escaleras de la cabaña._

\- Maestro. ¿Cómo llego aquí? Mejor dicho…. ¿Qué hace aquí?

 _Ignorando a su compañero, el portador de la "armadura oxidada" simplemente dijo lo siguiente al observar esa esfera de mana del brazo de Tour (que a ese punto ya casi tenia el tamaño de un pelota de básquet y su color era azul marino)._

\- Oye Tour, no crees que es mala idea mantener tantas toneladas de mana en tu puño durante tanto tiempo. Podrias romper una montaña con tanto mana…. O simplemente perder tu brazo si pierdes el control

\- No se preocupe maestro, si llegase a pasar eso transferiré todo mi mana al suelo demaciano. Podría hacer que todos los cultivos de los alrededores del reino, tuvieran una ración proteica gratis

\- Solo…no hagas explotar eso cerca para lo que sea que vayas a usarlo.

\- SI maestro - dijo

\- ¿Ya encontraron la base de ese loco de las bestias?

\- Angel dijo que lo conseguiría en 1 dia, pero ya casi pasaron 5.

 _Y como invocando al diablo. El sexto caballero, angel. Abrio la puerta del lugar._

\- Lo encontré Tour, encontré su base. Encontre su ba…

 _Pero el caballero que habia entrado a la habitación choco seco contra el suelo, toda su espalda tenia marcas de zarpasos que le recorrían de arriba abajo._

\- Hora de actuar - fue lo ultimo que dijo Tour mientras iba en camino a terminar el entrenamiento de los niños

 _Fin de la parte 7 del capitulo 14_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _Despues de dias de entrenamiento escribiendo, creo que he alcanzado un nivel decente de "redaccion". Volvemos a las andadas_

 _\- Wafle_

* * *

 _ **El rincon de Cordera:**_

Holaa !

He vuelto, mas cansada que nunca. Ok no.

Perdonen las demoras, si, se que tengo bastante culpa de los constantes retrasos en la historia. Sepan disculparme, pero necesitaba tiempo para la universidad, cosechar almas no es un trabajo muy rentable en estos dias. Ejem, en fin, vamos con las respuestas a sus comentarios n.n

 _ **1)Yadri :**_

Hace cuanto que no nos vemos...bueno, en realdiad nunca nos vimos. Solo somos dos puntos en este universo que puede darnos o no , un poco de poder del destino y hacer que crucemos miradas y tal vez enamorarnos ... o despreciarnos. Lo que pase primero. En fin, hola de nuevo, espero seguir viendote por aqui UwU

\- Aun me sorprende tu capacidad de Shippear los personajes n.n

PD: te extrañe n.n/

 _ **2)pirata**_

Hola señor del parche en el ojo derecho y pata de palo. Me presta un rato su loro, quiero darle una galleta n.n

Gracias por su apoyo estos dos largos años , espero seguir viendolo buscando tesoros en nuestros mares

 _ **3)MrGalladeXD**_

¿Abandonarlos otros 4 meses? Ni que fuera madre adoptiva...ok no.

PD: yo tambien te extrañe señor galleta

 _ **4)antenesis**_

Gracias por la reviews, y si, los Darkin estan de moda al igual que hace un mes lo estaban los ingenioros UwU

 _ **5)zero1604**_

*patea la puerta y la termina rompiendo* Sorpresa, he vuelto lectores XD

 _ **6)ByAlex111**_

Umm, con que era feriado y no sabias que hacer? Creo que puedo darte una manito...*saca las cartas de yu gi oh*

Alex, te reto a un duelo, ok no XD

* * *

GRACIAS CHICOS nos vemos pronto, manden sus manzanas y comentarios que con amor los recibire. Tambien pueden mandar sus tarjetas de credito que me servirian para comprar mis textos de estudios. Se agradeceria el aporte...

¿Como? ¿ que no puedo solicitar dinero a los lectores?¿y mi paga?¿que el contrato especificaba que trabajariamos gratis a cambio de sonrisas?

Saben lo loco que suena eso? XD

Nos vemos la proxima semana chicos 3

-Cordera

PD: El ZoexEzreal es real UwU


	140. Capitulo 14 Parte 8

_Los hechos llevados a cabo durante el entrenamiento de Katou y Sebas fueron llevados a cabo entre el 6 y 15 de julio (dos días desde que llegaron a Demacia e investigaron, además de una semana entera entrenando)_

 _¿Pero, que paso en la academia mientras tanto?_

 _ **Capitulo 14 Parte 8 Locura**_

 _13 de Julio_

 _El muchacho Vinc disfrutaba de sus ratos libres y no tan libres_

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que me avisaron que tendría que viajar a Demacia. Ya tenía todas las cosas listas. Mañana seria el gran día

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia.

\- ¿Que estará haciendo Sebas?, supongo que debe haber vuelto a su hogar para ver a su familia. Cuando vuelvan las clases le preguntare – fue lo que dije para mi mismo, cosa rara que siempre hago

 _El chico había tomado en serio lo de despedirse de sus vínculos antes de salir de viaje._

 _Ya habia saludado a Leblanc, ciertamente la campeona estaba acostumbrada a que el saliera sin avisar asi que se sorprendio por verlo esa vez. Tambien se tomo su tiempo para al menos despedirse de algunos campeones de Noxus con los cuales él se lleva relativamente bien._

 _Luego de ello, el muchacho paso por la habitación de Diana, sorprendentemente ella no se encontraba en su habitación, estaría en algun lugar de la academia o de seguro yacía profundamente dormida. Se decidio que lo mejor era no molestarla en ese momento asi que simplemente paso una tarjeta por debajo de la puerta, carta que previamente habia escrito por si las dudas._

 _Ciertamente, en esos momentos, él se sintió como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero al girarse no encontro nada de nada._

\- ¿Sera mi imaginación?

\- " _ **JA"**_ – dijo Pastor en su mente y no dijo mas.

Luego de breves minutos caminando llegue a la enfermería de la academia. Como la puerta estaba abierta con solo estirar un poco el cuello pude ver quien se encontraba adentro.

\- ¿Que necesitas Vinc? – dijo Soraka sin mirar siquiera la entrada, ella estaba llenando seguramente algunos informes.

\- No queria estar espiando. Solo queria comentarte que saldré de viaje a Demacia estas vacaciones.

\- Umm, ¿y por que te parecio que debía saberlo?

\- Tal vez por que me importa que lo sepas, no queria que te preocuparas si me ausento.

 _La soporte solo miro al chico sonriente._

\- ¿Yo preocupándome por ti? Si , seguro – dijo ella de manera ironica.

 _Ciertamente el muchacho habia pensado que fue buena idea, pero viendo la reacción de la soporte, suspiro con un poco de desgano._

 _ **"Dudas…"**_

 _Pastor aprovecho el descuido y tomo posesión del cuerpo._

 _Soraka sintió alguien tocando el papeleo que ella estaba llenando._

 _ **\- Vaya, uno preocupándose por despedirse, y nos das una respuesta fría.**_

\- ¿Otra vez tu?

 _Ignorando la expresión de la soporte, Pastor hacerco su cara a la de ella._

 _ **\- Si simplemente no te importara que viniéramos a despedirnos, podrias haber dicho un simple. Ten un buen viaje o que se yo. Despues ustedes los campeones preguntan por que los invocadores solo los utilizan para combates y no tratan de entenderlos a ustedes.**_

\- Hey, yo nunca dije eso – dijo Soraka, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

 _ **\- Pero tu enojo parece que dice lo contrario.**_

 _Ella desvio la mirada._

\- Deja de tratar de leerme.

 _El muchacho se sento en la silla cercana a ella y luego la giro para ver hacia las camillas, luego de un rato miro de nuevo hacia ella_

 _ **\- Vamos, no me ignores , se que te gusto** _ – dijo el muchacho mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa

 _La soporte le blanqueo los ojos y empujo el codo de Pastor haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y terminara chocando su mentón en el escritorio._

\- _**HEY ¿A que vino eso?**_

\- Solo te estaba bajando las ilusiones de la cabeza.

\- _**Con que con esas estamos, ¿eh?**_

 _El muchacho se acerco mas a la soporte, estaban las sillas lado a lado._

 _ **\- Gracias a mi ya cumpliste tu deseo , ¿no? Todas esos hospitales que querias que existan en Jonia ya están ¿no es asi?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Crees que el dinero que te di, fue ¿por que eras mi socia? No es cierto Sora, tengo sentimientos por ti**_

 _La curandera puso ambas manos sobre su regazo, su rosto no podia esconder su enojo y nerviosismo. Esto parecia mas bien un chantaje por parte de Pastor._

\- _**Vamos, solo te pido un beso de despedida**_ – dijo la personalidad oscura indicando con su dedo indice su mejilla

\- … - la hija de las estrellas solo miro a su costado izquierdo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

 _Pastor se acerco mas a ella, y cuando Soraka se dio la vuelta para verlo, el sin pedirle permiso le robo un beso. Ella quiso protestar y separarse, pero el fue mas atrevido y le tomo las manos. Ella estiraba su cuello y cabeza para atrás, pero el se estiro tambien hacia ella para que los labios no se separasen._

 _Despues de pequeños segundos, ella dejo de pelear y cedió._

"¿por que?… siempre he sido amable con todos. Incluso con quienes no merecían mi amabilidad por sus acciones. Fue asi que me mantenían al menos un minimo de respeto. Pero esto no es asi con el… el simplemente quiere tomarme para el solo. Es como si yo fuese …"

\- _**Eres mía Sora, no le perteneces a nadie mas ¿Esta bien?**_ – fue lo que dijo el mientras tocaban sus frentes despues de haber despegado sus labios por unos momentos.

 _Ella tenia la mente confundida, calor en su rostro, sus labios mojados, sus manos temblando. Una mezcla que podria considerarse… ¿amor?_

 _Ella, agachando la mirada, poniendo sus puños en sus piernas, casi balbuceando dijo:_

\- Esta… bien.

 _Pastor se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala._

 _De inmediato Vinc tomo las riendas otra vez._

\- ¿Porque rayos hiciste eso?

 _ **\- No me gusta que la gente me mire por encima de mi. Su actitud me molestaba. Me recordó a los viejos tiempos y solo la sumise un poco. Una aliada mas , ¿no crees?**_

\- No, eso… esta mal.

 ** _\- Si quieres puedes volver a entrar y arreglar las cosas. Pero no te lo recomiendo, solo te enredaras mas._**

\- Quien diablos crees que soy. Claro que entrare para solucionar esto. No pueden quedar las cosas asi.

 _El muchacho entro y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta corrediza, ya tenia encima a Soraka._

 _Ambos tumbados en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta._

 _Ella jadeaba… tenia una expresión que nunca podrias considerar que ella tenga._

\- Yo siempre… trato de mantenerme pura, amable , tierna, calmada frente a los demas. Tu… me has hecho entender que no hay razón para ser siempre asi. Gracias Pastor

"...Gracias Pastor"

 _Despues de su rápido discurso. Soraka se "comio" literalmente a nuestro protagonista._

\- " _ **Una mas al harem**_ " – dijo Pastor sonriendo en la mente y disfrutando como Vinc se dejaba llevar en esa situacion

* * *

 _Pero habia alguien que seguia a Vinc desde ya varios dias sin que el se diese cuenta._

 _Janna desde afuera de la enfermeria dejaba caer lagrimas de frustración y sonreía mientras escuchaba todo lo que sucedia allí adentro. Ya escucho lo que queria, tenia la confesión por parte de Soraka que confirmaba sus dudas. Podria haber roto la puerta y entrado, pero alguien la tomo de su cuello_

\- Janna, hay que hablar

 _Era Nami, y al escuchar los sonidos desde adentro de la enfermería. Simplemente suspiro con enojo._

\- Por favor, deja de husmear y sígueme. ..¿Por que lloras?

\- No es nada. Digamos que…soy feliz por la pareja de allí adentro.

\- Bien… vámonos.

 _Ambas se retiraron haciendo el menor ruido posible._

* * *

"Disfruta Pastor, será la ultima mujer que toques. Despues seras mio…. Solo mio" pensó enfermizamente la zaunita.

* * *

 _Rato despues, tanto Nami como Janna estaban sentadas compartiendo un te, en una de las tantas cafeterias_

\- ¿Por que me citaste Nami? – dijo con unas ojeras mas que pronunciadas la campeona Zaunita, Janna

\- Janna, tu sabes muy bien que no soy de citar, pero la academia me pidió un favor – dijo Nami

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Me dijeron que tratara de averiguar el porqué de tu repentino cambio de comportamiento tuyo

 _La maga del aire simplemente le dio un sorbo a su te mientras fingia ignorancia. Despues de unos segundos de silencio simplemente le contesto a Nami:_

\- Yo no estoy actuando distinto , sigo igual

 _La Marai se levanto de su asiento, golpeando con ambas palmas la mesa_

\- ¿De que hablas? Se nota a leguas de distancia que estas mal. Mira tu estado de falta de sueño, se nota en tus ojeras. Y tu pelo, improlijo, sucio. ¿Que te paso Janna? Puedes contarme, soy tu amiga.

 _La rubia miro a un costado ignorando a su la sirena_

\- Janna… ¿es que acaso no confias en mi? – fue la respuesta de Nami frente a ese actuar de la rubia

 _Tratando de dar una respuesta, la zaunita contesto con simpleza_

\- Ya casi termino de encontrar lo que busco Nami

\- ¿Ah?

 _Esta vez , fue Janna la que se levanto y miro de cerca a los ojos a su amiga. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo_

\- Riven me dio algunas pistas… y aunque la primera vez que lo atrape el se negó, lo estuve espiando a escondidas para comprobar por mi misma si él era quien yo creía.

\- ¿De que hablas? – decía confundida la Marai

\- Hablo de Pastor.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Riven?

\- Que el es un estudiante de 4to año

 _La sirena solo puso una mueca de disgusto._

\- ¿En serio vas a creer eso? es imposible que un niño y ese tal Pastor sean la misma persona.

\- Pero lo son Nami, debes creerme. Lo he estado siguiendo la ultima semana – dijo sonriente Janna

\- Y que haras si ese niño si es en realidad a quien buscas.

\- Ya sé que en realidad es quien busco. Y ahora voy a obligarlo a que sea mio a cambio de no divulgar su secreto

\- GLUP – nami trago un poco de saliva, entendiendo que la actitud de su amiga ya no era del todo sana.

\- TU como amiga… me ayudaras ¿cierto? si ambas lo acorralamos y le decimos que conocemos su secreto, es mas, si le decimos que vamos a difundir su secreto, él no se negara.

\- Janna, podrías ponerte bajo la mira del instituto si haces eso con un invocador. Y seria peor si es un niño como dices.

\- ¿Niño? El tiene la actitud de alguien adulto. Tiene el descaro de ser un invocador y estudiante a la vez ¿y tú hablas de que tendré problemas?

 _Dentro de la cabeza de la marai, existía un pedazito de ella que pensaba en que hubiese un poco de probabilidad de que Vinc y Pastor sea la misma persona._

"No, es solo coincidencia. Hay mas de 50 alumnos en cuarto año" fueron sus pensamientos en ese instante

 _Pero cuando Janna dijo lo de **"**_ **él tiene actitud de alguien adulto"** _ciertamente el perfil encajaba un poco en lo que es Vinc_

 _Las dudas de la marai, la carcomían mas y mas .Hacían que ella se tensara. Por eso y por mas, ella se quedó callada por unos momentos reflexionando, analizando las posibilidades._

 _Segundos despues dijo_

\- Y… ¿como se llama aquel estudiante? aquel dices que es Pastor y es el amor de tu vida. El único hombre en el cual confiaste, y que te lastimo pero aun quieres – dijo Nami tratando de sonar desinteresada.

\- Se llama…Vinc

 _Una serie de emociones agrias fueron lo que sintió la marai en esos momentos. Su labio inferior temblo, pero ella hizo fuerza y miro la mesa tratando de esconder o fingir no haber escuchado ese nombre. Ella queria no haber escuchado nunca eso, quisiera que Janna no dijera nada mas y le dejara estar allí sin intercambiar ninguna palabra mas…_

\- Lo conoces…¿cierto? – dijo la zaunita tomándola del mentón y obligándola a verse directo a los ojos.

 _El peso de esa mirada, era tan pesado, tan palpable. Pero Nami no iba a dejar que lo que sentía por el muchacho fuese pisoteado asi no mas. Inflo el pecho en orgullo y dijo._

\- Si, es a quien yo amo.

 _Nami ahora iba en dirrecion a su habitación. Necesitaba meditar un poco en el único lugar que le parecia comodo._

 _Recordo que paso despues de que le dijera a Janna lo que sentía_

* * *

 **Flash back**

"Si, es quien yo amo"

 _Automaticamente la Zaunita cerro los ojos y se levanto de la mesa._

"entonces, ya no podemos ser mas amigas Nami"

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

 _ **Saliendo del recuerdo**_

 _Justo a centímetros de tocar el picaporte de su puerta. Una voz que no queria escuchar en esos momentos se hizo presente._

\- Nami, ¿tienes un momento? – dijo el estudiante Vinc mostrando una sonrisa característica de él. Se lo veía algo desprolijo.

 _En su mente, la marai decía "_ No, vete ahora que no quiero verte" _Pero su boca simplemente dijo ._

\- Pasa – dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

 _Ya ambos adentro, el muchacho comenzó a hablar._

\- Bueno, queria avisarte que a partir de mañana viajare a Demacia por un par de semanas. Estare entrenando allí , asi que no me veras por los pasillos de la academia en los próximos días.

 _Era todo lo que el muchacho queria decir, pero al parecer Nami estaba distraído y no lo habia escuchado._

\- Nami, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Vinc

\- ¿Ah? , si perdona. Estoy un poco distraída. Déjame preparar un poco de te y charlamos.

\- Bueno… - dijo el muchacho pensando que seria mal educado no aceptar un pequeño te, despues de todo, aun era temprano.

 _Mientras la marai enchufaba el aparato eléctrico para preparar el agua caliente, el estudiante volvió a hablar._

\- Se que no he hecho avances con respecto a la "piedra de la luna" pero tengo la corazonada de que tal vez en Demacia encuentre algunas pistas.

\- No hace falta que busques mas sobre "la piedra de la luna"

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? No sellamos nuestra amistad diciendo que yo te ayudaría a encontrarla y tu a cambio me curarías cuando te lo pidiese

\- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viniste a visitarme? – dijo en tono enojado Nami

 _Esto le dio un golpe de realidad al muchacho_

\- Pues..yo…

\- Vinc, sabes muy bien que los soportes justamente tienen asignados distintos invocadores o estudiantes para que no se abarroten de trabajo, y de alguna manera formen un vinculo con ellos.

\- Yo…no queria molestarte, despues de todo se que prefieres usar tu tiempo en otras cosas que no sea curar. Preferirias estar ocupada en otras cosas.

\- La academia no es tan grande como parece Vinc, los rumores corren como polvora. No hace falta decir que ya me llegaron a mi.

\- ¿Que rumores?

\- Que te gusta que varias soportes te traten las heridas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Un niño de 4to año con la bella Sona Buvelle a su lado, el mismo niño tambien deja que la campeona Soraka cure sus heridas, que ese niño tambien es de alguna manera muy amigable con la señorita Lux, campeona de Demacia. Y por ultimo, que el tiene amoríos con la zaunita Janna.

 _Lo ultimo hizo que el muchaho abriera los ojos. Si eso se sabia, entonces la relación entre Pastor y el , se habia descubierto._

\- ¿Eh? Todo eso se dice sobre mi… debes… estar bromeando.

\- Y por ultimo… que tu eres… aquel enmascarado llamado Pastor

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ella ya estaba al lado de el, como el aun estaba sentado habia diferencia de altura y ella se veía mas enojada que de costumbre._

\- ¿En realidad eres ese sujeto de los rumores? – pregunto ella

El muchacho se quedo callado

\- A mi no me importa si lo eres o no – dijo Nami sorprendiendo al muchacho

\- ¿Como?

\- A mi no es quien le importa eso…la lastimada es Janna.

 _Nami le conto la charla entre ella y la zaunita_

\- Tu… ya tienes una pareja Vinc, ¿cierto? – pregunto la marai

\- Que…que tiene que ver.

\- Janna no va a rendirse hasta que te vuelvas suyo…mejor dicho, hasta que Pastor le diga quien es en realidad.

 _En su mente Pastor le dijo_

 _ **"si le cuentas la verdad a Janna. La vas a estar involucrando ¿ consideras que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla si le llega a pasar algo por saber tu identidad? Recuerdas lo que hiciste la vez pasada, la abandonaste por que no podias protegerla."**_

 _Vinc titubeo._

\- ¿Porque todos quieren saber eso?…Pastor solo es un sujeto que hace lo que hace para proteger a los demas. ¿No pueden comprender eso? Si el lastimo a Janna, fue para que ella se alejara de el. Si ella permanecia cerca, podria ser lastimada por los enemigos de Pastor.

 _Nami abrazo a Vinc._

\- Entonces Pastor no debería llevar una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros. Debe entender, que aunque quiera no podrá protegernos a todos Vinc.

\- El solo queria ayudar, no queria lastimar a Janna.

\- …

\- Como…¿como puedo arreglar las cosas? Como puedo hacer que Janna vuelva a hacer la misma de antes - pregunto el muchacho

\- Sea lo que sea que decidas…estará bien – contesto la marai enfoncandoce en disfrutar el contacto gentil entre ambos

\- ¿Estara bien?

\- De alguna forma , escucharla a ella me hizo entender lo que yo sentía - fue la respuesta de Nami

\- ¿Lo que tu sentias?

\- Vinc…no quiero que seamos mas amigos…

\- Espera, te estas alejando de mi por que sabes que es peligroso mantenerte cerca.

 _Nami se separo de el y ambos se miraron cara a cara._

\- Vinc, yo... yo... yo te…

 _Habia un pequeño pájaro de papel en esa habitación. De pronto este salio sin llamar la atención por debajo de la puerta de entrada._

 _Janna sonria como desquiciada cuando tomo el papel en sus manos. Abrio la hoja y esta tenia toda la charla de lo que se hablo entre Nami y Vinc . La hoja habia estado hechizada con un tipo de conjuro espia. Ahora ella no podia simplemente fingir que no sabia lo que habia pasado allí, fue muy descuidado del muchacho hablar sobre eso_

 _Janna corria descalza por los pasillos de la academia. Sonriendo y saltando como niña feliz._

"Eres mio Pastor… o debería decirte ¿Vinc?

 _ **Fin de la parte 8 del capitulo 14**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _Disfrutando de las vacaciones *C duerme*_

* * *

 _ **El rincon de Cordera**_

 _ ***** Se pone un puesto de frutas *****_

 _Lleve sus manzanas, rojas, verdes , amarillas. De todoas las rexturas y sabores. Ayude a esta pequeña a pagar sus estudios_

 _SIp, el negocio no funciona, supongo que habra que vender mi riñon_

 ** _1)_ MrGalladeXD**

Holi señor que parece que tiene el nombre de galletas. umm, galletas. ¿Por que son tan caras las mas deliciosas?

Con respecto a lo de Illaoi, por ahora solo estaran enfocados los campeones Demacianos, por ahora...

 _ **2)virus pirata**_

con que subiste de nivel, eh? Nada que mi buen avast no pueda vencer... espera, no te vayas. Tengo manzanas

PD: Gracias por la review n.n

 _ **3)Yadri**_

¿VInc x Teemo? Acaso no le tienes miedo a la muerte? Ok no.

Algun experimento fallido de Heimer tendria que hacer Genderbener a todos XD

Veriamos corriendo a un Zoe bien varonil sin dejar de perder el rastro a su aventurera Ezreal XD

PD: Gracias, vuelva prontos XD

 _ **4)AllWeNeedIsHate**_

jwauegivnawuigbJNF, owwww, FUISTE EL COMENTARIO NUMERO 1000. Gracias , gracias *baja la cabeza incontable veces como agradecimiento*

Esperamos seguir viendote por aqui amado lector

 _ **5)Zero1604**_

Muchas gracias por el cargamento de manzanas. SE noto que tenian mucho tiempo guardadas.. si ... algunas estaban comenzando a hacerse sidra. Pero aun eran comestibles n.n

Atrox, alguien que mejoro su cuerpo segun sus gustos. Si claro, "rework". Todos le llaman asi pero todo es gracias al cirujano Shen XD

 _ **6)warpoyo**_

Jajaa, esas teorias locas que tienes. Pues bien, el enemigo de turno quiere crear la bestia perfecta. Veremos que tal sera su mayor invencion.

GRACIAS A TODOS, NOS VEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA 3

-Cordera


	141. Capitulo 14 Parte 9

**Capitulo 14 Parte 9 Salida**

Era el gran día de mi partida hacia la capital Demaciana. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Tenía que salir a las siete, pero estaba emocionado porque sería la primera vez que dejaría la academia.

Mire de nuevo el reloj a cuerda que se encontraba en la mesita de luz junto a la cama de mi dormitorio. Acto seguido me senté en la orilla de la cama, gire un poco la vista para verlas. Alli Ahri, Diana y Cordera descansaban en el colchón de dos plazas de mi habitación, colchón que hasta hace unos momentos habíamos compartido. Con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla en cada una, me despedi sin despertarlas. Sin hacer mucho ruido levante mi mochila que estaba en mi escritorio y sali al pasillo de la academia.

\- Solo serán dos semanas, dos divertidas semanas – dije al aire, sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Me gire, pero apenas cerré la puerta con llave, sentí el filo de un arma en mi espalda.

\- ¿Con que saliendo de aventuras y dejándome de lado? - dijo una voz femenina

Reconocí la voz de mi atacante, pero aun así, al darme la vuelta lo hice a Riven apuntándome con su espada rota a la altura de mi abdomen. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras levantaba las manos fingiendo rendirme

\- Entrenamiento Riven, no voy a divertirme – dije a modo de explicación, pero para ella seguramente fue una excusa mia.

Ella bajo el arma y suspiro cansadamente para luego darme una especie de sermon

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… muchos invocadores se fueron apenas comenzó el ciclo de vacaciones y justo tu habías prometido que harías más interesante mi vida ¿O no fue eso lo que me prometiste luego de acabar con el submundo? – dijo ella acercando hacia mi mientras elevaba ligeramente su mentón.

\- Pues sí, lo prometí. Perdona, pero es que justo ahora el director me encargo esta labor en Demacia

\- Ahh – suspiro otra vez la albina – prométeme que la próxima vez me llevaras a conocer Piltover, la tierra de donde vienes.

En mi mente apareció el siguiente pensamiento

"cierto que supuestamente soy de Piltover"

Pensaría bien lo que iba a decir, no vaya a ser que meta la pata.

\- Si, claro. Podría llevarte a Piltover en otra ocasión - agregue

Hice una pequeña pausa porque me había surgido una duda

\- Un momento Riven, ¿Por que no vas por tu cuenta? Debería ser fácil.

\- Los campeones no tiene derecho a viajar a otra ciudad que no sea la que representan a menos que lo hagan en compañía de un invocador, o por sus propios medios.

Recordé también el hecho que aunque Riven sea Noxiana, en la actualidad representaba a Jonia por que ahora allí era donde residía.

\- ¿No estarías menos aburrida en Jonia? – le pregunte

\- Si fuera a Jonia tendría que estar aislada en algún templo. Ya sea en la orden Kinkou o en alguna parte que este bajo supervisión de Lady Karma o Irelia.

Pensé por un momento, y frente a la expectativa de Riven por sacarla a pasear, decidí formar una promesa

\- Esta bien, apenas vuelva de Demacia te llevare a pasear a alguna parte.

En mi mente :

"quien sabe a dónde, ya pensare a qué lugar"

Debido a mi despreocupada promesa, la exiliada sonrió y alegremente dijo

\- Esta bien, mientras tanto veré que puedo hacer estas dos semanas en la academia. Suerte en tu viaje, "señor Pastor" – dijo Riven, esto último en tono bajo

Levante mi mochila que había tirado al piso cuando sentí la espada de Riven en mi espalda y procedí a caminar nuevamente, pero no en dirección a la salida sur de la academia. Si no más bien al sector de Piltover. Más específicamente al laboratorio del campeón Heimendinger.

Tal vez ustedes no lo recuerden, pero cuando conoci a Rakan y Xayah sacrifique la batería de mi celular para salir de un apuro. Pues bien, en los días posteriores a ese suceso negativo, le lleve los restos de batería al campeón que justamente dirige esos laboratorios.

Las paredes de piedra de ese sector, eran rápidamente reemplazadas por bonitos diseños similares al plástico y grandes vitrinas dejaban ver un sector visible de lo que habia adentro. Pero me tope con una puerta que tenia una advertencia de "Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado"

Iba a tocar el dispositivo o timbre de la entrada, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Observe que era por que una cantidad de significativo cabello había evitado que el sistema de cerrado automatico funcione.

Mientras empujaba el portón eléctrico, recordaba un poco el pasado. Aquella vez que vine por primera vez aquí. Heimer se emocionó cuando le mostré la batería del celular

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto de primeras el pequeño Yordle, lo cual hizo que tuviera que explicarle que era.

"¿Este pequeño fragmento metalico puede almacenar cantidades significativas de energia?" pregunto el

Recuerdo que conteste un simple "si"

Apenas dije eso, el ya comenzó con comparaciones

"Esto es similar al sistema de las baterías de autos con propulsión Hextech. Pero a simple vista uno se da cuenta de que no es el mismo sistema, este ha sido reducido cientos de veces. Necesito hacer una observación mas en profundidad. Dime ¿Donde conseguiste esto niño?"

La verdad, aquella vez no estaba seguro de mostrarle la tecnología de nuestro mundo para que el lo analizara, pero diablos, necesitaba una batería nueva. Recuerdo que conteste

"Pues…no puedo contarte de donde lo saque. Pero si me ayudas a reparar la batería, te prestare el dispositivo que utiliza aquella pequeña pila que te di. Ese dispositivo del que te hablo es algo mucho más avanzado"

El sin parecer sorprendido ni alarmado me dijo

"¿Acaso eres un viajero del tiempo muchacho?"

Respondi con simpleza

"Ojala Heimer, ojala"

* * *

 _ **Saliendo del recuerdo...**_

Mientras mas avanzaba en los pasillos, mas era la cantidad de pelo en el suelo. Ya a un nivel que era difícil caminar.

\- Heimer, ¿donde estas? – dije mientras trataba de no pisar los montones de pelo amarillo allí presentes, pero era imposible

\- No vas a poder encontrarme invocador – dijo una voz en alguna parte del laboratorio

\- ¿Porque?

\- Estaba probando un nuevo Shampoo para el cabello que Singed me encargo, y creo que se me fue de las manos las medidas. Tu encargo está en la bolsa de papel junto a la puerta

\- Ok – dije mientras buscaba la puerta que me dijo y recogía mi paquete – nos vemos Heimer

\- Suerte invocador. Y no te olvides de mostrarme cuando vuelvas el artefacto que me prometiste.

\- Si, nos vemos en dos semanas

\- ¿Dos semanas?

Pero nadie contesto. Vinc ya se había ido. Mientras estaba atrapado, el yordle solo pudo decir

\- Creo que debería haberle pedido ayuda con esto. No importa, ahora hagamos esa "pócima de amor" que Relivash dice que no puedo crear

* * *

 **Volviendo con Vinc...**

Abrí el paquete que había recogido y sorpresa, una batería nueva se hizo presente. Sonrei y sin perder nada de tiempo la conecte a mi celular y después de mucho tiempo, pudo volver a ver la pantalla encendida.

\- Me hiciste demasiada falta para sacar fotos y para escuchar música – fue lo primero que dije

Guarde en mi bolsillo del pantalón el aparato electrónico y me dispuse a ir ahora, al lugar de partida que era la entrada sur de la academia. Me tomaría cerca de 20 minutos llegar allí, pero al hacerlo me topé con una notable sorpresa, la academia tenía allí una gran granja junto a un establo.

\- Guau, uno nunca deja de descubrir cosas nuevas. Oh, mira una moneda de oro – dije agachandome y recogiendo el botín del suelo.

\- Vinc, te estábamos esperando – dijo una voz femenina desde detrás mio, asustándome y haciendo que mi botín cayera nuevamente al suelo

\- ¡Ahh!– dije sorprendido porque me habían tomado por sorpresa

 **R** **ato después...**

Jale con una cuerda, al que sería mi medio de transporte hasta Demacia. Era un caballo, lo lleve hasta el portón de entrada que era la salida sur de la academia. Esta a diferencia de la entrada norte, era una pendiente con camino de tierra. Supongo que así es como llegan los vehículos a la academia.

\- Vamos, monta a tu caballo Vinc – dijo Fiora, la cual tambien tenia en sus manos una soga para sostener a su corcel.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero al mirar atrás, mire que mis pisadas en la tierra estaban mas marcadas que la de mi equino

\- Director Relivash ¿podría quitármelo?

\- Ah, ¿que cosa? – dijo el director, la otra persona allí presente.

\- Usted sabe, el hechizo de peso

\- Ah, claro. Casi lo olvidaba.

\- Sí, no creo que sea prudente hacerle cargar 300 kilos a un caballo. Creo que seria mucho para el

El director se acercó a mí, y me dijo despacio.

\- Vinc, voy a quitarte tu hechizo de peso. Ahora tendrás tu peso original, pero te diré una cosa. No hagas travesuras en el lugar que estas a punto de ir, tu comportamiento determinara si te podre asignar misiones a futuro.

\- Sí señor.

\- Y una cosa más. Tu estas viajando como estudiante de la campeona Fiora. No como alumno de la academia, ten cuidado ya que al lugar donde estas yendo no es como de donde tú vienes.

\- Director, ¿es necesario tantas precauciones? – pregunto la campeona interrumpiendo al director

\- Por supuesto señorita Laurent. Este joven alumno, aunque no lo parezca tiene talento.

Ya sin el hechizo de peso, me sentía muy ligero, de un simple salto ya estaba sobre el caballo. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acomodarme bien...

\- Y ahora – Relivash le dio una fuerte cachetada al muslo del caballo y este arranco con velocidad

\- Ahhh – grite, ya que era la primera vez que montaba a uno de estos y casi me caigo

Asi empezaríamos nuestro viaje y esas infernales dos semanas.

Mientras a duras penas evitaba caerme, Fiora me habia alcanzado y cabalgaba a la par.

\- ¿Nunca antes habias montado un caballo? – dijo ella sonriendo de manera agraciada

\- No – conteste mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre la criatura.

La campeona solo se rio, frente a mi falta de habilidad.


	142. Capitulo 14 Parte 10

_**capitulo 14 Parte 10 Mi maestra y yo**_

 **Han pasado 3 horas desde que Vinc inicio su viaje.**

En estos precisos instantes, fue Fiora quien había decidido realizar un pequeño descanso junto a un lado de la ruta, exactamente justo antes de cruzar un puente con su rio el cual tenía las aguas bastante altas.

\- Vamos a estirar un poco los músculos – dijo la campeona mientras procedía a estirar sus brazos.

Después de un breve calentamiento, ella rápidamente saco su espada y la apunto contra mí.

\- Es buena idea practicar el uso de la espada en este puente – agrego ella

A ella no le gustaba perder tiempo. Retrocedí un par de pasos para tomar distancia. Ya conocía a Fiora y a su modo de enseñar sin previo aviso

\- ¿No hay problema con que practiquemos aquí? - pregunte, lo que menos quería es que de repente pasen vehículos a toda velocidad por este puente de una sola via.

\- El recorrido de la academia hasta el primer pueblo es raramente concurrido. Así que ven con todo Vinc – contesto ello poniendo una sonrisa entre atractiva y desafiante

\- Ahh – suspire – "proyección de alm…

Pero antes de que pudiera recitar el hechizo, Fiora se lanzó al ataque. La primera estocada, la esquive con dificultad tirándome hacia atrás, me había cortado la camisa a la altura del pecho.

\- Hey, ¿qué te pasa? Déjame terminar de recitar mi hechizo. No tengo un arma – me queje tirado desde el suelo, pues era cierto, no tenía un arma

\- ¿Crees que en una situación real tus rivales te dejaran hacerlo?

Aquel "entrenamiento" seguiría con Fiora manteniendo el ritmo de cada situacion

Trate por todos los medios recitar "proyección de alma" pero ella siempre lograba interrumpirme dando estocadas que solo deshilachaban más mi ropa.

\- No en mi guardia – se jactaba Fiora orgullosa por evitar que un mago como yo, no pudiera usar sus habilidades

Cansado de no poder sacar un arma, me lance a la ofensiva cargando mi puño de mana. Planeaba montar una distracción golpeando el suelo para levantar una cortina de humo

\- "Impa…

\- DETENTE

A medio camino del suelo, detuve mi brazo cargado.

\- ¿Eh? – dije anonadado

\- El entrenamiento está hecho para que logres usar tu "proyección de alma" bajo circunstancias complicadas. Si tratas de usar otra habilidad automáticamente considerare que perdiste este desafío.

\- ESPERA, ESAS SON COSAS QUE DEBES EXPLICAR AL INICIO – dije molesto

\- No importa, ahora ya las sabes – contesto la duelista con una sonrisa.

Fiora lanzo otro corte que rozo mi ropa a la altura del torso. Su velocidad era mucho mayor aquí fuera de la academia.

\- Que bien se siente moverse sin restricciones – dijo con ánimos Fiora mientras se movía alrededor mío, con confianza de que no me dejaría recitar mi habilidad

"tengo que conseguir de alguna forma tiempo" pensaba

Mi mente fue interrumpida por el dialogo de mi ahora tutora

\- Vinc, hay solo tres caminos a tomar en este entrenamiento 1) que logres invocar un arma sin recitar el hechizo 2) que logres recitar el hechizo sin que mis ataques anulen tu recitación, y 3) que me derrotes sin usar un arma, ni magia

Camine hacia atrás , acercándome a las barandillas del puente. De un salto me puse en el borde de madera. Tomaría una idea creada improvisadamente.

\- Elijo la cuarta opción, que es estar fuera de tu rango.

Salte hacia el rio mientras miraba a Fiora con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que había superado la prueba. Mientras caía recitaba:

\- "Proyección de al…"

Pero Fiora lanzo su espada, golpeándome la garganta con la parte de la empuñadora.

Tuve suerte y me aferre a tiempo de una de las maderas que formaban la estructura inferior del puente.

Fiora se acerco a la orilla del puente, estaba contenta mientras me veía colgado con una mano de la estructura.

\- Casi lo logras Vinc, hubieras superado la prueba si hubieras atrapado mi espada cuando te la lance

Como pudo, trepe y me coloque otra vez en la seguridad de la ruta.

\- ¿Continuamos? – dije a duras penas, ya que el golpe en la garganta me dolió

\- ¿Vas a seguir?, esta vez pienso usar el estoque que uso en mis combates, así que iré en serio – dijo ella con un ligero tono amenazante

\- Si, ven con todo Fiora

\- Profesora Fiora para usted alumno – dijo la campeona luego de cambiar su estoque y para luego venir hacia mí abalanzándose

"Izquierda o derecha" titubeaba al querer decidirme hacia qué lado esquivar.

Ese fue mi error, siempre me olvido que mis dudas lo despiertan y liberan

 **"¿Dudas? Ya era hora. Quería también moverme un poco"** dijo en mi mente Pastor

Pastor en vez de esquivar el ataque, ya se había mentalizado para lo que iba a realizar.

El tomo el control de mi cuerpo, y ya había preparado el contrataque. Preparo su pierna derecha y cuando Fiora ya había lanzado su estoque hacia mi abdomen, mi cuerpo se dejo caer hacia atrás de espaldas con todas sus fuerzas.

 **\- 3, 2 ,1 . AHORA**

Pastor habia esquivado el filo del arma, ahora Fiora se encontraba abierta a cualquier contrataque. Desde esa posición imposible, Pastor logro conectar su patada a la muñeca de Fiora, haciendo que esta última soltase su arma y saliera volando hasta caer al rio.

\- ¡Mi estoque!– dijo ella con preocupación, acercándose a la barandilla rogando de que tal vez el arma haya caído en la orilla del rio.

Reaccione con rapidez, retomando el control de mi cuerpo

"Si mal no recuerdo, esa espada es… lo único que le queda de su padre" fue el pensamiento al recordar la historia que nos daba el juego sobre la campeona

Sin pensarlo salte al agua. Mientras caía, observe por segundos como la delgada espada era arrastrada por las aguas cristalinas.

\- IMPACT – grite con apuro, di un puñetazo cargado de magia a las aguas.

Por breves momentos, el agua del rio salio volando y el estoque también. Parecía que yo iba a poder atrapar la espada, pero el agua volvió a correr otra vez. Llevándose la espada y a mí.

Fiora por su parte, empezó a correr por la orilla del rio, tratando de alcanzarme, pero cada vez más el agua me arrastraba con más fuerza.

\- ¡Acercate a la orilla! – escuche que gritaba Fiora

\- Primero recuperare tu arma – dije a duras penas

\- No importa, nada a la orilla.

\- No, es lo único que queda de tu padre. Por mi culpa no la perderás.

\- Vinc, ¡NO!

Si Fiora no hubiese tomado una decisión rápido, esto podía haber terminado mal

\- Hechizo de invocador "fantasmal" – fueron las palabras de la Demaciana

El cuerpo de la campeona se hizo más ligero y versátil, dejando al paso que recorría, un aura celeste.

\- Vinc, cuando salte, toma mi mano. Usare destello para cruzar hasta la otra orilla.

\- No, puedo recuperar tu espada, tu solo espera.

\- VINC,VAS A AHOGARTE, HAZME CASO POR FAVOR

Lo entendí

Fiora salto de la orilla y en medio del salto estiro su brazo.

Viéndola a los ojos pude entender fácilmente lo que quería

"Vamos, dame la mano"

Estire la mano ,pero…solo nuestros dedos se rozaron. El rostro de Fiora mostro desesperación.

Ella dudo, pero decidió que lo mejor era no usar destello y caer al agua junto a mí.

SPLASH

Fiora ahora también se encontraba siendo arrastrada por el agua

-GLUP, GLUP, GLUP

Fiora no sabía nadar, es por eso que había insistido de cruzar de orilla a orilla sin querer tocar el agua.

Viendo en riesgo la campeona, tenía que decidirme rápido. No lo pensé más

\- "EXTASIS NIVEL 2"

PUMMMM,

Lance un golpe tan fuerte en contra de la corriente del rio, los miles de litros de agua se desbordaron por momentos hacia los costados de su cauce.

Ahora mismo tenia cargando a Fiora en mis brazos.

\- "Proyección de alma"

Mi alma salió desde mi hombro, era como un tentáculo que se estiro de manera errática hasta el fango del fondo del rio, lugar donde el arma de la campeona se había quedado clavada.

Sin perder tiempo, salí del cauce justo en el instante que el agua volvía a fluir con normalidad.

Con cuidado, asenté el cuerpo de la campeona y me termine desplomando en el suelo al lado de unas raíces de árbol

\- Vinc, VINC

 **"Usar extasis nivel 2, ciertamente te lleva al extremo, ¿no?"** dijo la voz de Pastor en mi mente mientras poco a poco iba desmayándome

Cuando abri los ojos, vi estaba en el camino de nuevo.

Ambos estabamos otra vez en el puente, Fiora de seguro me habia llevado cargando hasta alli.

Después del pequeño percance que tuvimos en el rio. Solo teníamos una opción debido a que el caballo de la campeona había escapado, seguramente asustado por la el estruendo que hice al golpear la corriente de agua con mi habilidad.

\- Tendremos que compartir tu caballo – dijo ella mientras estrujaba sus ropas para que al menos secaran un poco

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la academia._**

Janna habia tomado la decisión, estaba parada delante de la puerta del muchacho Vinc.

"Dile adiós a tus días descabellados Pastor… o mejor dicho, Vinc" penso ella

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, alguien le pregunto por detrás

\- ¿Buscabas a Vinc? – dijo la voz femenina

Cuando Janna se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la campeona Ahri, ella mostraba una agradable y cariñosa sonrisa.

\- Pasa, charlemos tomando una taza de café… ¿o prefieres un vaso de te? ¿O algo más fuerte?

\- ¿Eh?

Aunque Janna es un soporte, y su tarea es tratar las heridas de bastantes personas, ya sea invocadores en la academia y campeones en la grieta. Son pocas las personas que ella tiene como amigos, no porque ella sea una mala persona, tal vez es porque ella sea en realidad un poco solitaria. Pero lo más correcto sería decir que ella nunca trato de estrechar vínculos con nadie, sea invocador o campeon.

Lo poco que ella recuerda o sabe de Ahri es que era una campeona que siempre se la notaba tensa o que andaba siempre con una sonrisa falsa. Que no trataba de hablar mucho con los demás ni compartía. Además de que tenía un severo problema con consumir cierta sustancia mágica(esencia vital) la cual, si le faltaba, provocaba que entrara en un estado más salvaje.

Pero mirándola ahora, Janna noto que no había rastro siquiera de esa imagen que tenía sobre Ahri. Se la veía mostrando una verdadera sonrisa, con una actitud amable y refrescante.

Janna ciertamente se sintió eclipsada por que justamente en esos instantes ella estaba pasando por una etapa oscura en lo que era su vida personal, debido a su relación con Pastor.

Dejando de lado comparaciones pasado/presente , a la soporte le surgio una duda al ver a Ahri abrir la puerta

\- Espera, ¿tú tienes la llave de la habitación del estudiante que vive aquí?

\- Shii, pasemos adentro. No hablemos aquí afuera – dijo la Kumiho empujando a la Zaunita

Ahri se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y Janna aprovecho parar mirar el interior de la habitación. La kumiho la saco de su tarea de observadora hablandole

\- Bien, por tu expresión creo que buscabas al dueño de la habitación. Lamento darle malas noticias pero el ya no está aquí

\- ¿Ah? Y donde se fue

\- De – ma – cia – dijo en coro la Kumiho

\- ¿Demacia?

\- Asi es, Vinc fue para entrenar

\- ¿Y no sabes cuándo vuelve?

Ahri tomo una posición pensativa

\- Pues… en un o dos…

\- ¿Días?

\- Semanas

\- Ehhhhh? ¿Estas tomándome el pelo mujer? – dijo Janna, acercándose de repente a Ahri

\- Que no, es verdad Jannita.

"eso significa…que no podre acorarlo hasta que vuelva" pensó la zaunita

\- Ejem, ¿que eres tú de Vinc Ahri? – pregunto Janna reponiendose

\- Su amante

\- ¿QUEEEEEE?

"espera espera…. Ni siquiera… ¿se considera su novia?" fue lo que en esos instantes se preguntaba en su mente la soporte.

\- SU..,¿amante? – pregunto dudosa la rubia

\- Así es – contesto la mujer zorro dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina

La saunita la siguió de cerca.

\- A que te refieres con ¿ser su amante?

\- Veras… es algo que yo solo pienso. En realidad, no se qué es lo que siente el por mí. Pero una cosa para mi es segura. Si estás aquí hablando de él, es una de dos. O él te interesa, o…tienes algún problema con el – fueron las palabras de la kumiho mientras invocaba su orbe para luchar

Janna trago saliva, no estaba preparada para empezar una lucha en un lugar tan cerrado

\- Es broma , es broma. – agrego la joniana haciendo desaparecer el orbe que tenía en sus manos hace pocos segundos.

\- Uff – suspiro aliviada la rubia

\- En fin, ¿que problemas tienes?

\- Has cambiado Ahri, yo no soy ni por asomo cercana a ti, es más, podría considerar que en el pasado trataba de mantener distancia de ti por los rumores que existían.

\- ¿Sobre qué yo era sometida por la familia "Flamel"? Y sobre que los miembros de esa familia eran los únicos que podían invocarme y mantenerme a raya de que no lastimara a otras personas robándoles su "esencia vital"? No eran rumores Janna, eran realidad.

\- Entonces, ¿que paso con todo eso?¿ como cambio?

Invitándola a sentarse y luego haciendo lo mismo en la silla de enfrente de la mesa, Ahri comenzó a charlar.

\- ¿Puedo considerarte aliada o enemiga? Depende de lo que contestes decidiré hablar o sacarte a patadas de esta habitación.

\- Ja, tómame entonces como aliada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio buscaría de primeras declararse enemigo?

\- No lo sé, tal vez tú en un momento de valentía sin sentido, o un noxiano cuando se encuentra cara a cara con un demaciano. O… una soporte viniendo de la nada a visitar a un estudiante que no está entre sus pacientes pre designados.

\- TCH

\- Oh, ¿toque una fibra sensible Janna? ¿Acaso estas celosa porque Nami es la soporte predispuesta de mi Vinc?

\- CALLATE, cuando el vuelva hare que solo fije sus ojos en mí y en ninguna mujer mas.

\- Lo admitiste, que tenías sentimientos por el

A la zaunita ahora eso no le importaba. Ya venía de mal humor, y ahora la actitud de la kumiho solo la hizo colmar su paciencia.

\- Pero… ¿por qué quieres monopolizarlo Janna?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Deberías pensar un poco más en él, ¿no crees? A mí la verdad, no me molesta…digo, no me molestaría que él tenga varias parejas.

\- Se más clara mujer.

\- Al principio era como tú, quería a toda costa ser en lo único en la mente de Vinc. Quería que estuviese solo junto a mí. Después de todo, el me saco de ese oscuro agujero lleno de desesperación el cual era mi vida. El aun cuando parecía ser un alumno más del montón, me tendió su mano amable y arriesgo lo único que tenía para tratar de que yo dejara de sufrir.

\- La batalla contra Alexis del clan Flamel… ahora las piezas empiezan a encajar. Yo no estuve allí, pero varios campeones si, lo había olvidado por completo.

Apoyando sus manos y mentón en la mesa, la kumiho miro alegre a Janna.

\- El habia aprendido la "síntesis de esencia vital" por su cuenta. Así que luego de que venciera a Alexis Flamel , le dejaron que él se convirtiera en mi guardián

\- …

\- Pero como dije… yo solo quería que el fijara sus ojos en mí. Cuando el empezó a hacerse más cercano a otras campeonas, empecé a cambiar. Quise monopolizarlo, lo puse contra la espada y la pared. Le dije que eran sus otros vínculos o yo. Y el… dijo que no podía elegir entre ambos.

La zaunita abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, sorprendida frente a esa parte de la historia

\- Tenías un vínculo con él y ¿lo rompiste?

\- Si, un vínculo permanente – contesto Ahri con penas en sus palabras

Janna apretó sus puños con fuerza. Vinc con la apariencia de Pastor también tenía un vínculo con Ahri, vínculo que aunque se había roto, ambos habían hecho lo imposible para mantenerse cerca

\- Si rompieron vínculos, ¿cómo sigues aquí? – dijo la zaunita con rostro ensombrecido

\- El lucho por querer recuperarlo.

La campeona de nueve colas, conto la parte del campeonato de cuarto año, cuando el muchacho hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de ganar la competencia para recuperar el vinculo campeon-invocador entre ellos. Pero que no pudo lograrlo.

\- Seria la desesperación por querer recuperar el vinculo. SI, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual no leyó las reglas y por ende no tenia un objeto de invocador para luchar.

Janna coloca ambos manos sobre la mesa y se levanto

\- He escuchado suficiente

Agarro el picaporte de la puerta y se fue sin decir adiós, sin tomar la taza de té que le invitaron, sin querer entender las cosas. Su decisión ya no estaba del todo clara ahora.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con Vinc**_

\- Bien, compartiremos el caballo – conteste frente al plan de Fiora

Nos subimos al animal pero parece que ella era quien quería conducir

\- Creo que deberías ser la acompañante esta vez. Estas mojada y no tienes con que cambiarte. Si vas adelante el viento te dará de frente y tal vez te resfríes – dije preocupado

\- Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocup… ATCHUs – estornudo ella

\- ¿Y bien profesora?

\- Ah, conduce – dijo ella con un tono aburrido y rodando los ojos.

Ella se bajó y como lo hizo sin cuidado , se resbalo y casi se cae, pero logre atraparla aunque ambos caímos al suelo, obviamente fui yo quien termino abajo.

\- ¿Estas … bien? – pregunte

\- Si – dijo ella, después de abrir los ojos repentinamente

 _Ambos habían quedado con la cara muy cerca el uno del otro. Justo en ese momento, el nerviosismo de la campeona poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella_

 _Justo en esos momentos, esto es lo que pasaba por le mente de ella_

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me sentí asi?"

"Cuando fue que sentí esa calidez en una persona que no sea precisamente alguien en quien confio "

Ella parpadeo y sentía su cuerpo ponerse algo tenso.

"No recuerdo, sinceramente no recuerdo cuando el empezó a destacar entre el montón de alumnos a los cuales enseño. Quizas fue… si, fue esa vez que hice caer los libros"

 _Ella recordó en una ocasión cuando las clases terminaron. Vinc había vuelto al salón ya que se había olvidado un cuaderno, y allí encontró a su profesora con un dilema. Había que devolver los libros que habían usado los alumnos en el periodo de clases pero eran bastantes para que ella sola los cargara._

 _El muchacho quiso ayudarla pero ella se negó, alegando que ella podía por sí misma._

 _En un intento vano por mantener su orgullo, Fiora alzo los manuales de texto pero perdió el equilibrio y casi cae hacia adelante. Pero de un rápido movimiento su estudiante la tomo por detrás y por la cintura, para evitar que ella cayese._

\- ¿Estás bien Fiora? – dijo aquella vez el estudiante, después de atraparla.

Fin del recuerdo

* * *

Ella en ese momento no supo responderle, pero el hecho de recordar aquella escena hizo que su rostro enrojeciera.

\- ¿Estás bien Fiora? - Vinc dijo las mismas palabras que habia usado aquella vez.

Esto parecía, demasiado una fantasía.

Fiora trago saliva y se acercó un poco más a la cara de Vinc.

 _\- Vinc… - dijo ella acercando su mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla del estudiante._

\- Fiora.

 _La campeona toco la nariz de su estudiante contra la suya._

\- Vinc…

 _El muchacho trago saliva. Podía sentir el tibio aliento de la campeona tan cerca, y a la vez también ver los ojos celeste de ella observándolo como si él fuese lo único en el universo._

 _Fiora avanzo y su estudiante cerro los ojos, como si por cerrarlos el hecho de estar haciendo algo malo fuese anulado._

 _El leve roce de los labios de la campeona con su mejilla izquierda provoco una cadena de emociones que paralizo al muchacho. Este mantuvo cerrando los ojos, pero concentro todo su ser en ese tierno contacto con ella._

 _El relinchar del cabello rompió el momento, Fiora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apresurosa se separó de él._

\- Ehm gracias por ayudarme – dijo ella

\- No hay de que – dije mientras dejaba escapar una risa algo forzada y tratando de disimular mi leve sonrojo mirando a un costado, para luego levantarme rápidamente y mirar al caballo – bueno, vámonos.

El muchacho subió primero al caballo y luego la campeona. Ella tratando de no crear mas confusiones, decidió solo aferrarse débilmente con la punta de los dedos a las ropas del estudiante.

\- Disculpa, pero voy a tratar de reponer un poco las fuerzas descansando – dijo ella.

 _La campeona apoyo su cabeza en el cuerpo en él. Y el, sin prestar más atención de la que debia, dio la orden para que el animal comenzara a galopar._

 _Aunque fue idea de el que la campeona vaya atras, ahora parecía estar dudando si estaba bien. Despues de todo, la campeona estaba mojada y a veces podia sentir los pechos de ella apoyándose contra su espalda._

 _ **"Quieto Fifi"** dijo una voz en su mente, a modo de molestar a Vinc por su repentina excitación._

 _El viento corria con mas fuerza, provocando que ella jalara con mas fuerza las ropas del muchacho para evitar caerse de la criatura._

\- Disculpame – dijo ella

\- No te preocupes, debe estar haciéndote bastante frio. Reducire la velocidad para que el viento no te afecte tanto.

\- No, si reduces la velocidad no llegaremos al anochecer a un pueblo. No tenemos que tomarnos mas de dos días en llegar a la capital Demaciana.

\- Pero podrias resfriarte

\- Estaremos en problemas si no cumplimos con los plazos preestablecidos.

 _Vinc solto una de las cuerdas con la cual controlaba al caballo y estirando su mano hacia atrás, tomo la mano de la campeona e hizo que Fiora rodee la cintura del estudiante._

\- Por favor, se que puede ser vergonzoso pero puedes abrazarme para mantener el calor corporal.

\- No creo que sea buena idea

\- NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO – sono agresivo el muchacho, tal vez por que le molestaba la actitud terca de la campeona – sino quieres que reduzca la velocidad a la cual vamos al menos podrias…

\- Lo siento, tienes razón – dijo ella accediendo

\- Perdona, no quise levantarte la voz.

\- No, tienes razón. Estas preocupándote por mi salud.

 ** _Fin de la parte 10 del capitulo 14_**

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Primero y mas que todo a agradecer al todo publico que llego hasta este punto, es para mi un honor que ustedes hayan alcanzado este punto de la historia. Lleva ya 3 años en publicacion (o eran 2?) bien, no recuerdo pero la idea en si, era publicar una historia larga. 5 millones de extension exactamente. A dia de hoy, lo veo verde ese reto. Si me pongo a toda marcha, puede que si. O puede que no._**

 ** _En resumen, no lo dejo señores. Aqui me tienen de nuevo_**

 ** _Posdata: Pueden dejar siempre un comentario con dudas, consultas o algo que quieran contarme. Con sus reviews me ayudan mucho para darme animos y que pueda escribir con mas esmero la historia._**

 ** _Saludo a los siguientes lectores:_**

 **1)Madgora:**

Se agradece tu review querido nuevo lector. Espero verte proximamente por aqui en las actualizaciones actuales ya que por tu comentario, andas recien por las actualizaciones 20-30

 **2)pedro117**

Bienvenido a esta familia, respondo a tu duda con respecto a Riven. Como yo se aclaro, ella solo busca aventura, no aventura de una relacion casual con el prota. Si no aventura asociada a divertirse. Su relacion con el personaje vendria a ser como de "mejor amiga" o "amiga cercana" ella solo le puso la posicion de novio a Vinc a modo de molestarlo y para que tampoco la deje de lado.

 **3)Lazybear**

Gracias Sam, se agradece tu vuelta de nuevo. Y como dije antes, no creo que deje a medias esta historia.

 **4)Robolacion**

La primera vez montando a caballo, es dificil para todos. te bajas y al otro dia tienes que andar con las piernas abiertas como vaquero de los 80´s XD


	143. Capitulo 14 Parte 11

_**Capitulo 14 parte 11 Dilema en el (no tan) viejo oeste**_

 _Lamentablemente las cosas para acampar se habian quedado en el caballo de Fiora (el caballo que había huido), así que lo único que podían hacer Vinc y la campeona era proseguir hasta llegar a algún pueblo para conseguir un lugar donde conseguir un hospedaje. A poco más de dos horas a caballo, ellos llegaron a un pequeña población._

 _Gracias a que Vinc, llevo algo de dinero de la academia, pudo fácilmente arrendar una habitación con camas separadas para ambos._

 _Ya rato después de haber alquilado la pequeña habitación. Ambos estaban acomodando sus cosas en el pequeño hostal que era un edificio de dos plantas, echo de pura madera._

 _Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, por lo cual nuestro protagonista presentaba, además de cansancio, hambre._

 _El muchacho se dio un rápido enjuague al cuerpo antes de salir y dejo su ropa que se cambio sobre su cama. Con solo unas palabras , aviso que salía a ver los alrededores y de paso a ver que podían comer._

\- Voy a tomar una ducha hasta que vuelvas – contesto la campeona mientras se desataba el pelo para dejárselo suelto

\- Bien, yo saldré por un poco de comida.

\- Ten cuidado, ya no estas en la academia – añadió Fiora para que Vinc tuviese cuidado

\- Si, ya lo se.

 _El estaba por abrir la puerta para dejar la habitación, pero sentada desde la cama, la mujer allí le advirtió además:_

\- No creo que haga falta decírtelo, pero tienes prohibido usar magia – dijo ella antes de que el muchacho pusiera un pie afuera.

\- Ugg, esta bien – se quejo el estudiante.

 _Suspirando por ser sobreprotegido y luego saliendo de la habitación, Vinc tomo rumbo hacia la salida del hostal_

* * *

 _ **Con Fiora**_

 _Apenas el muchacho salió de la habitación, la campeona se empezó a despojar de sus mudas para quedar en ropa interior y luego dejar caer su cuerpo cansado sobre su cama, miraba el techo y suspiraba debido al día largo que llevo. Giro la vista a un lado, y vio sobre la mesita de luz que separaba las camas, a su funda en el cual adentro llevaba su espada. Espada que era el único recuerdo que ella mantenía de su padre._

 _Suspiro nuevamente recordando como el muchacho habia arriesgado tanto para recuperarla. Cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, miro la otra cama._

 _Mientras lo hacia, apretó ligeramente con su mano las sabanas al paso que observaba el colchón que usaría el estudiante para dormir._

 _Cerro los ojos y casi la vence el sueño, reacciono a tiempo y somnolienta se sento en la orilla de la cama. Camino en dirección a la ducha de la habitación, pero cuando se disponía a tomar su ducha, miro una ultima vez la cama del chico. Vio en la orilla de esa cama, las mudas que él se había cambiado. Trago saliva, como si fuese un crimen ver la ropa sucia de alguien mas. Apoyo su mano en la pared y también su frente._

"Fiora Laurent, ¿en que estas pensando?" _dijo entre dudosa y nerviosa la campeona._

 _Sin dejar de apoyar su frente en la pared, giro su vista otra vez hacia la cama ajena._

\- No tiene de malo que levante su ropa. Si, solo estoy preocupándome por que el la dejo sin guardarla en su bolso. Solo estoy haciendo lo que cualquier persona haría.

 _Poniéndose a si misma excusas, tomo valor y se acerco hasta el borde de la cama donde estaba las ropas del muchacho, se sento en la orilla y miraba a la pared. Despacio y memorizando el orden exacto de las prendas, ella levanto la camisa sucia para observarla. No tenia nada de especial aquella camisa, era normal como cualquier otra. Pero para Fiora, tener en sus manos esa prenda sucia, la ponía nerviosa, avergonzada._

"Que clase… ¿de sentimiento es este?" _pensó ella_

 _Tragando saliva y temblando al principio, suspirando y calmándose después. Muy despacio, ella acerco la camisa y a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella olfateo la prenda._

 _La camisa no tenía nada del otro mundo, es mas, el aroma a sudor le disgusto al principio. Pero por mas que al principio se negó a repetirlo dejando la camisa de vuelta a su lugar, poco despues de dar dos pasos en dirección a la ducha, se volteo para verla otra vez._

 _Trago saliva por enésima vez, dudando. Entendia que su accionar no estaba siendo el correcto. Pero algo en su mente la empujaba a seguir con su "curiosidad"._

 _Se cruzo de brazos, negándose a mirar al lugar donde habia quedado la camisa. Pero su fuerza de voluntad se quebró a los pocos segundos. Ella se acerco otra vez a la cama, se quito el sujetador negro que llevaba y se puso la camisa del muchacho. Se metio dentro de las sabanas y debajo de ellas empezo a sentir el aroma que emanaba del cuello de esa camisa que ahora llevaba puesta. Su rostro enrojecido y su corazón palpitante no le dejaban pensar en nada mas que disfrutar aquel ridículo objeto que se habia vuelto fetiche para ella._

\- Su fragancia… aún sigue presente en su prenda – dijo Fiora , aspirando nuevamente y sonriendo mientras lentamente su mano desocupada bajaba por las sabanas para dar rienda suelta a su satisfacción.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo con el muchacho.**_

 _Sus pasos eran lentos, era su primera vez que montaba caballo y las piernas le dolían, asi que aunque ya habia salido hace un par de minutos de su habitación, aún estaban bajando por las escaleras._

\- Olvide preguntarle a Fiora si quería comer algo en especial. Será mejor volver y preguntarle – se dijo para si mismo el muchacho.

 _Suspirando y esta vez acelerando el paso, volvió a lo que era la puerta de la habitación que habia alquilado._

 _Llego a la puerta, ni se imginaba que es lo que estaba pasando bajo las sabanas de su cama.Él estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte, pero recordó que Fiora le habia dicho que tomaría una ducha_

\- Umm, mejor no. Tal vez ella aún se esté bañando y solo la incomodaría – dijo el retractándose y volviendo a irse. Decidió entonces dar media vuelta y seguir con su búsqueda de comida para cenar

 _Pero el muchacho se detuvo otra vez a los pocos pasos_

"Espera, y ¿si se enoja porque no le pregunte qué es lo que quería?" pensó al detenerse.

 _Pero él lo repensó otra vez más_

"No, mejor no. Comprare lo mismo para los dos"

 _Rato después_

 _Vinc caminaba por las calles ripiosas del pueblo, ya había mirado los alrededores y caminaba por la vereda de una calle paralela a la del hostal. Pero vio unos caballos, en especial uno de ellos le llamo la atención._

"Es el caballo de Fiora" pensó

 _Era exactamente como Vinc decía, el equino de la campeona estaba atado a un poste de un bar. Quiso desatar al caballo, pero una cadena gris como de piedra y un candado retenía a la criatura._

\- Tch, simple fuerza bruta es más que suficiente.

 _Pero cuando Vinc toco esas cadenas, sintió como si su fuerza estuviese siendo absorbida._

\- Que…. ¿es esto? – dijo Vinc al apoyarse de rodillas por la repentina falta de energia que le provoco tocar esas cadenas

\- Olvídalo muchacho, esas son cadenas de petricita – dijo una especie de vago que estaba recostado justo al lado de las puertas del bar.

\- ¿Petricita? – pregunto el muchacho, el había escuchado el termino antes

\- Agg, se nota que eres un simple turista que visita por primera vez Demacia – dijo el vago mientras agitaba una botella de quien sabe que bebida alcohólica.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- La petricita es una piedra especial muchacho, es capaz de anular efectos mágicos y también fuerza física.

 _El estudiante de invocador acerco su mano hacia la petricita y con un simple roce sintió que mucho de su mana fue absorbido._

 _Rápidamente aparto sus manos del collar._

\- HIC, Te lo dije – dijo el vago después de al parecer, contraer hipo

\- Necesito, recuperar este caballo – le comento el muchacho

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le pertenece a una conocida.

\- Lamento informártelo, pero el que tiene las llaves del candado es un forajido. Te recomendaría dejar como están las cosas

 _Vinc se cruzo de brazos, y luego de pensárselo por breves segundos, pregunto:_

\- Emm, y ¿cómo es equel forajido para no cruzármelo?

\- Bueno, tiene barba bastante puntiaguda, un sombrero vaquero y siempre lleva un revolver con el mango blanco. El único tipejo que usa uno así en este pueblo.

 _Por cada palabra que el vago nombraba de aquel forajido, su voz se ponía mas molesta al punto de tirar su botella de alcohol contra uno de los postes de madera._

\- Señor, ¿le molesta ese sujeto?, por la forma que usted lo describió, ciertamente parece tenerle odio.

\- Acabaría con él con mis propias manos. Sabes, antes yo era el aguacil de este pueblo pero este maldito desgraciado hizo que perdiera todo lo que había conseguido. Nadie en este pueblo tiene el valor de enfrentárselo a sí que sería bueno que tú tampoco intentaras nada raro extranjero.

\- Ya veo, bueno. No intentare vencerlo entonces. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar una herrería y un almacén abierto?

 _El ex aguacil, se levanto a duras penas y tambaleándose apunto en cierta dirección, dirección de la herrería y almacen._

 _Justo antes de que el muchacho se vaya, una chica salió del bar. Tenía un uniforme de camarera o algo parecido._

\- Papa, te he dicho que no bebieras. Mira tú estado deplorable

 _La muchacha tenia casi la altura de Vinc, cabello naranja con un pequeño mechon que le cubria el ojo derecho. Se notaba en su rostro la preocupación y enojo al ver el estado de su padre._

 _Frente al reclamo de la muchacho, el ex aguacil solamente se quejo_

\- Mi estado no te incumbe Nina. Ya no tengo un respeto que defender.

\- Por favor Papa, solo no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir. Tengo un plan y acabare con aquel maldito de Federick.

\- Hija, sé que tienes rencor contra el pero por favor no hagas ninguna locura. Él se terminara aburriendo de este pequeño pueblo y se ira de aquí, y todo volverá a la normalidad – contesto el viejo sentándose otra vez en el suelo junto a la puerta del bar.

"No, esa es una mera ilusión" _se dijo para si mismo Vinc mientras se iba de allí._

 _Se escucho el sonido de disparos y vidrios romperse desde dentro del bar._

 _Un señor alto y fornido salio del bar._

\- Nina, Federick quiere mas tragos, necesito que pospongas tu hora de descanso. Ninguna otra camarera quiere atenderlo a el.

\- Si – dijo la hija del ex aguacil entrando de nuevo al local

"asi que allí adentro esta ese tal Federick" _penso Vinc_

 _Rato después. Cuando ya el viejo ex aguacil se había ido de la entrada del bar, el muchacho entro con cuidado al bar para obtener esa llave y recuperar el caballo de Fiora._

 _Pudo notar el ambiente tenso del lugar al entrar. Parecía una taberna del viejo oeste, con su pianola a un rincón, la barra de bebidas en una de las paredes laterales, y el grupito de 7 bandidos junto a su líder. Un tipejo flacucho, de barba negra puntiaguda y sombrero vaquero, jugaba haciendo dar vueltas su revolver en su dedo índice._

 _Vinc se acerco a la barra y pidio algo de comer para llevar, después de todo, su otra misión era buscar algo para cenar._

Desde el fondo del lugar, del grupete de bandidos, se escuchaba que hablaban del estudiante del muchacho..

\- Puff, mira los ropajes de ese tipo. Parece que tenemos a un extranjero aquí - dijo Federick mientras dejaba de hacer girar su revolver y lo volvia a colocar sobre la mesa

Uno de los forajidos se levanto para luego levantar la voz.

\- HEY EXTRANJERO. ¿NO SABES A QUIEN LE ESTAS DANDO LA ESPALDA?. SOMOS EL GRUPO DE FEDERICK. EL TIRADOR MÁS SANGUINARIO DEL ESTE DE DEMACIA.

 _El estudiante de invocador se dio la vuelta de donde se encontraba sentado y miro al grupete que estaba varias mesas alejado de el. Uno de ellos saco un revolver y apunto en dirección de Vinc_

\- Ven aquí muchacho. Tenemos que hablar contigo - dijo el forajido que apunto a Vinc

\- Sera mejor que vayas – dijo el barman del lugar.

\- Ahh – suspiro Vinc

 _El camino lentamente poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones._

 _Cuando el estaba a punto de llegar, la mesera se adelanto pasando al lado del muchacho. Tenia una bandeja con varios platos de comida._

\- Federick, tu comida esta lista - dijo la muchacha al llegar a la mesa

\- Oh, llegas en mal momento preciosa - contesto Federick bajando levemente su sombrero para esconder la vista de su rostro

\- Déjame colocarte una servilleta al cuello para que no te manches - agrego la muchacha mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo de su mandil

 _La chica, saco un pequeño cuchillo, parecía que estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello. Pero Federick reacciono rápidamente, levantándose y torciendo el debil brazo de la muchacha para luego colocarla contra la mesa._

\- ¿Creiste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo perra? Nunca eres tan cariñosa, generalmente eres tosca y distante como un gato. Pero cuando vi tu cambio de actitud note algo, ¿crees que no sabía que eres hija de ese borracho de allí afuera?

 _La chica me miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando que hiciera algo._

"Maldicion, justo ella tenía … que hacer una estupidez antes que haga algo yo" p _ensó Vinc_

\- **¿FEDERICK? Ja, que nombre mas estúpido para un hombre. De seguro tu mama tenia retraso mental y pensó que sería un buen nombre para su hijo porque también iba a tener retraso mental al igual que ella** – dijo Pastor mirando a un costado y dejando escapar unas risas

\- ¿Que dijiste de mi mama? – dijo Federick tirando con fuerza a la muchacha al suelo y luego tirando la mesa a un costado.

\- Tu – dijo el maleante apuntando a uno de sus compañeros – fíjate que ella no se escape, después nos encargaremos de ella – Y tu – dijo señalándome a el estudiante - Vamos afuera a hablar un poco.

\- **¿Eh? Acaso sabes siquiera mantener una charla adecuada. Parecías un simple idiota que amenaza a todo el mundo** \- contesto Pastor para luego volver a dejarle el control a Vinc

Después de que el grupo de bandidos y Vinc salieran afuera, el protagonista estaba rodeado por ellos. Mucha gente miro desde escondites la situacion.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras? - pregunto Federick apuntando al corazon

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no voy a poder hablar mas? - dijo Vinc con tranquilidad

\- Si, por que vas a morir idiota. Muchachos a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos , TRES

 _Los disparos vinieron en seis direcciones distintas, pero si simplemente Vinc se hubiese agachado a tiempo, las balas avanzarían y le pegarían a lo que estuviese en su camino, osea, a los otros bandidos_

 _Pero eso no paso. Vinc simplemente recibió los disparos alrededor de su torax. Los seis pistoleros a excepción del que tenia aprisionado a la chica, habían descargado todas sus municiones en el muchacho._

 _Este cayó al suelo y desde el suelo un montón de líquido rojizo empezó a manchar la tierra._

 _Los lugareños miraban a un costado queriendo evitar la escena. Desde un callejón el aguacil miraba algo enojado lo que ocurría ._

\- Le advertí que no se metiera contra el - _dijo el viejo mirando al suelo de tierra y apretando el mango del revolver que habia ido a buscar_

\- AUCH , menos mal que compre ese pequeño turril de hierro fundido - dijo Vinc mientras se levantaba

 _Todos veían sorprendido como el "extranjero" se levantaba del suelo. Había "sangre" bajando desde su pecho._

\- Espera, ¿no te habíamos asesinado? – dijo uno de los muchachos de Federick

\- Una placa de acero fundido alrededor de mi torax y una botella de Ketchup pueden hacerte el dia ¿no? - contesto el estudiante

 _Vinc, sin perder nada de tiempo, corrió hacia el sujeto que aun tenia balas en su revolver. Antes de que le apuntara, lanzo una patada mandando a volar el arma de aquel delincuente. Los otros 6 empezaron a recargar sus revólveres pero seis disparos hirieron sus brazos._

\- Alto ahí Federick, por la presente anuncio que dejo mi retiro y restablezco mis funciones como aguacil del pueblo - dijo el viejo saliendo de aquel callejon

\- PAPA – grito feliz la mesera.

\- Hija

\- ¿Crees que con eso podras acabarme? - dijo enojado el lider de los bandidos

 _Federick sacó un arma de fuego desde debajo de su manga, pero era mucho más pequeña. Eran de aquellas que son usadas para defensa personal y que solo pueden portar una bala. Apretó el gatillo y la bala fue directo a la cabeza del ahora reivindicado aguacil._

\- NOO - grito Nina

Aunque habia prometido no usar magia, no habia opcion.

\- "EXTASIS NIVEL 2"

 _Acelerandose al extremo, el muchacho pudo reaccionar mas rapido que el disparo._

 _Acelerp el paso, se puso a la par del trayecto de la bala, puso mi mano alrededor del proyectil metalico, no lo detuvo sino que giro su cuerpo de tal forma que pudo cambiar la dirección del disparo en forma de U. Solto la bala y esta termino clavándose en medio de los dos ojos de Federick._

 _Su habilidad se desactivo y el muchacho cayo de rodillas al suelo._

\- Uff, uff , uff – Vinc soplaba su mano, atrapar la bala habia quemado parte de la piel de su mano - Quien diría que las balas están tan calientes en pleno trayecto de tiro.

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo la muchacha acercándose a un Vinc que estaba soplándose la mano

\- Si, solo me queme un poco la mano.

 _Observando mas de cerca, el pudo notar que la piel de su mano estaba cocida, como si fuera un trozo de salchicha que paso por la sarten._

\- Esperame aquí, traeré un botiquín - dijo Nina volviendo al bar.

\- JEFE , JEFE. – Era lo único que decían los seis compañeros de Federick, rodeando el cuerpo del muerto bandido

 _El aguacil trajo unas esposas y termino capturando a cada uno de los presentes._

 _Todos guardaron el secreto, y me terminaron agradeciendo por todo lo que hice_

* * *

 _Al otro dia, cuando maestra y alumno ya dejaban el hotel. Fiora se sorprendió al recuperar su caballo. Vinc explico que simplemente el aguacil del lugar lo habia tenido resguardado por que lo habia encontrado_

 _Con esa vaga explicación, ambos se disponían a irse. Vinc monto a su caballo y dio una mirada al pueblo._

\- ¿Ya se va Señor Vinc? – dijo el ahora bien higienizado y reformado aguacil

\- SI aguacil

\- Gracias por toda la ayuda que brindo al pueblo – dijo con una sonrisa el vejete.

 _Fiora miraba intrigada._

\- Vinc, ¿te vas? – dijo Nina, la muchacha que era mesera en el bar – supongo que si, solo estabas de paso ¿cierto?

\- ASi es.. emm. Te llambas Nina ¿cierto? Perdona, no tuve el gusto de hablar mucho contigo.

\- No importa, igual no hay mucho con que recompensarte - agrego la muchacho escondiendo sus brazos en su espalda y sonrojandose

\- No importa, supongo que hacer obras buenas es mi trabajo - dijo el muchacho tambien sonriendo

\- Vinc, podrias agacharte, parece que tienes una mancha en la frente – dijo la chica

\- ¿Eh? En serio

\- Si, déjame quitártela.

 _Vinc se estiro un poco hacia abajo y quedo indefenso. La chica, ni lenta ni perezosa, le robo un beso al muchacho, luego del intercambio, ella dijo:_

\- Esta es mi recompensa, gracias por ayudar al pueblo y darle el valor a mi padre para volver a ser el que era antes.

\- No…hay problema - dijo el muchacho con los ojos mas abiertos que de costumbre

\- Casanova, vámonos – dijo algo molesta Fiora, acelerando el paso de su caballo y dejando una gran nube de polvo

\- Si profesora.

 _Mientras el par se íba, dejando atras el pueblo:_

\- ¿Que es eso de casanova? – pregunto el muchacho a la campeona

\- …

\- Fiora, digo… Profesora.

\- Apenas lleguemos a Demacia te mantendré tan ocupado que no podrás siquiera tiempo para hablar con chicas.

\- Ahh – suspiro Vinc

Luego de segundos de silencio, el le pregunto:

\- Por cierto, ¿ sabes algo de mi ropa que deje ayer en mi cama? Por mas que la busque en todos lados no la encontré anoche.

GLUP

 _Tragando saliva y mirando a un costado para que no notaran lo rojo de su rostro, Fiora hizo que su equino acelerara a más no poder_

\- PROFESORA !

 ** _Fin de la parte 11 del capitulo 14_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _U_** _n poco de relleno podriamos decir XD_

 ** _¿Que hacen con sus vidas? Yo me la paso trabajando y viendo anime, el juego lo deje apenas toque platino. Demasiadas rankeds por esta temporada XD_**

 ** _P_** _or cierto, Cordera les manda saludos. Esta demasiada ocupada con sus estudios para que la moleste en revisar la ortografia del fanfic._

 ** _B_** _ueno, si llegaron hasta aqui, y tienen un momentito, me gustaria pedirles un favorcito. Como sabran, escribo esto sin buscar un lucro, me encanta escribir pero si existiera la posiblidad de aumentar aunque sea un poquito la cantidad de gente que lee la historia, seria enormemmente genial. Estaria muy agradecido si pueden comentarles sobre el fanfics a amigos o a conocidos que conocen el juego. Quien sabe, imaginen que la historia se vuelve una serie de netflix... un Vinc moreno XD_

 ** _O_** _k no, pero si, estaria muy bueno y agradeceria su ayuda con este loco proyecto. Gracias a todos de antemano. Y ahora..._

 ** _Saludos a los lectores_**

 _ **1)pedro117**_

No tengo presiones querido lector, me divierto escribiendo. Mas presion sentia cuando llevaba tiempo sin actualizar XD

Por cierto, en el siguiente especial, habra una especie de "viaje al futuro" y veras una posible realidad de lo que podria pasar e.e

PD: gracias por las reviews

PD2: Syndra, ¿es tu campeona favorita? Por cierto, yo la veo como alguien dificil de tratar, tengo que pensar en ello. Tambien, tal vez o olvidaste, pero Vinc ya tuvo una hija (Corderita) en el especial 2 (el intermedio del cap 14 y 15)

 **2)Yadri**

Volvemos a cruzar caminos. Cuanto abras crecido, tengo curiosidad. En fin, espero poder entretenerte un poco con la historia. Viste el sistema de Riot para "creadores"? por ahora solo es para youtubers, pero estaria genial que ampliaran para fanfickers, ¿no?

Con respecto a Janna: Su punto culminante es este capitulo, ella es uno de los pilares de la trama.

\- Vinc x Teemo: No era Sebas x Varus? XD

 **3)ozz el mago**

Hola Ozz, gracias por los comment

Con respecto a lo del harem, pues, uno lo vi como algo que todos quisieramos pero la realidad... pues es muy distinta a la que crees imaginar. Tienes que tener el suficiente dinero para todas, tiempo para que no se pongan celosas y... ups, olvidalo jajaa

Con respecto a la extension de la historia... pues bien, la historia mas larga de fanfic tiene 4 Millones de palabras de extension y yo a duras penas 400K. Asi que , tengo para rato. No desesperes que escribire hasta terminarla.

 **4)WolfsDragen**

jajajajaajaja, es lobo es un loquillo. Bien, Cordera manda saludos. Pero no esperes algo asi como lo de siempre XD, tampoco la puedo estar molestando. Se la esta jugando por estas fechas en sus examenes finales

Gracias por la review !

 **5)Guest**

Bueno, aqui va un resumen de las pretendientes de Vinc XD

Ahri: Novia (amante segun ella)

Diana: Novia (mantienen una distancia ya que para Diana es primeriza en esto)

Cordera: Novia (ella se enamoro de el, por que le ayudo a despertar sentimientos que no tenia antes. Y tambien por la facilidad con la cual ellos pueden hablar sin tomar en cuenta que ella practicamente es la parka en ese mundo)

Janna: Enamorada de Vinc, pero ahora esta en un posicion de acosadora

Nami: Declaro sus sentimientos a Vinc, quedando ambos conformes de lo que tenian. No es novia formal ya que ella no sabe lo de la tres novias de Vinc

Soraka: Desperto sentimientos por el muchacho al Pastor acorralarla en la enfermeria. Pastor solo buscaba una soporte mas para tenerla de aliada, pero Vinc no quiso contarle la verdad por lo que tambien acepto sus sentimientos

Fiora: Tiene sentimientos por su alumno, pero les cuesta aceptarlos. Al final de este capitulo se sabra como terminara eso

Riven: No esta enamorada de Vinc, si no de su personalidad cuando usa la mascara. Pero solo lo hace para asegurar de que su vida sea mas divertida.

Leblanc. Tiene sentimientos por Vinc, todo nacio por que el demostro ser alguien ingenioso y que confiaba ciegamente en ella, aun cuando la maga es conocida por engañar a todos con tal de avanzar mas en sus planes. Aun cuando le comento como era ella, Vinc con una sonrisa le dijo que no le molestaria ser usado por ella mientras eso la hiciese feliz.

Sona: Amigos por ahora

Caytlin y VI: Mantienen distancias del muchacho, por que mientras entrenaban el se lastimo la cabeza.

Ashe: Amigos, pero su relacion se vuelve distante cada dia mas.

Lux: Amigos, ella le dio una gran mano al conseguirle los pergaminos para aprender a usar la "sintesis de esencia vital"

Creo que esas son todas XD

 _ **7)Lazybear**_

Poppy, en este capitulo aparece. Todos los campeones de Demacia apareceran, y esperalos. Por que una batalla increible se vendra. Todos buscando la salvacion de su nacion. Todos buscando ayudar a cierto enmascarado con tal de salvar el reino del villano de turno y de un rey atormentado por el miedo de su propio poder

 _ **Gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto**_


End file.
